Ribbon of Darkness
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: STORY COMPLETE! The continuing saga of one officer from the 55th's life trials, tragedies and triumphs. The ultimate Bosco angst story
1. Let The Games Begin

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 1 - Let The Games Begin

Rated PG-13 (some violence parts - caution)

Series: Third Watch

Author: Andorian Ice Princess

Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

Summary: A serial cop killer is on the loose and has one of New York's finest in his sights.

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Bosco, Faith, Davis, Sully, Doc, Kim, Jimmy, Alex, Carlos and Sgt. Christopher are all property of Third Watch and NBC. All other characters are my own. 

"Any last words officer?" Breathed the wicked voice into the frightened cop's ear.

"Wh-what the hell do you expect me to say?" Spat the officer who although was badly beaten and in pain still was able to show his arrogant attitude.

"Now now is that any way to talk to the last person you'll ever see alive again!" Shouted the killer as he backhanded his already bruised and bleeding face. He continued to walk around the incapacitated police officer. "I wonder how worried your partner is about you right now?" He taunted. "But you know what I'd pay real money for?" He shouted into the cop's face. The cop didn't answer, just glared back. "Answer me!" He shouted again.

"What would you pay money for?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'd pay to see the look on your partner's face when he finds you dead!" And with those fateful words the killer picked up the buck knife and walked towards the now struggling officer. "No, please don't." Begged the young man.

"Goodnight officer." The killer raised the knife; the cop screamed and darkness fell over New York.

I must get ready for work he sighed as he picked up his janitorial supplies and headed out with a white envelope in his hand.

********

"Station House 38 this is Officer Matthews what can I do for ya?" Asked the officer into the phone three days later.

"I have your partner. You'll get the details." Said the voice. And before the officer could react the line went dead.

"What the hell?"

"Officer Matthews?" Asked the young mail clerk.

"Yup that's me. What's up?" 

"This white envelope was to be delivered to you at exactly 3:06 p.m. So, uh, here it is." Said the mail clerk rather sheepishly.

Officer Matthews of Station 38 prided himself on being a man of great strength and stout of character. However when he opened the white envelope and looked at the contents he ran to the bathroom and brought up his lunch. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Asked his captain as he picked up the contents of the envelope. "Oh my god," was all he managed as he stared at the pictures of what used to be Officer Rivers and the instructions on where to find him. 

********

"Did you hear they found Officer Rivers?" Asked Davis walking into the change room later that night.

"Yup, hear he was pretty messed up." Bosco piped up.

"Messed up?" Asked Sully in an angry tone. "What a way to show sympathy. He was murdered Bosco." He half shouted.

"More like butchered." Faith spoke up. "I saw the pictures in the Sargent's office, they made me sick."

"Then don't look." Bosco said sarcastically.

"Yeah great sympathy." Sully sighed walking out of the room to roll-call; Davis followed behind him. "I think it's sick." Davis muttered.

"You're going to be late." Faith said as she also left.

"Add it to the rest." Bosco said as he hurried to get ready. Although he made light of the situation about Officer Rivers inside he was shaken up. As he walked to the roll-call room he thought about what kind of officer Rivers was: headstrong, outspoken, loud, brash, and arrogant. "Gee sounds like me," Bosco muttered to himself. However he wasn't the only one who heard those words, fate heard it also, and fate has a nasty way of making us eat our words.

********

"Now here is the M.O. of what we are quite certain is now a serial cop killer. After getting station reports from various houses around the city we have learned the following:

He likes to kill young officers

They are usually white, between the ages of 25 and 35

These officers are usually very outspoken and in the spotlight a lot when it comes to their rescues.

"Gee sounds like you Bosco." Sully teased breaking into Sgt. Christopher's speech to the group. Faith however did not laugh at the remark. She was worried about her partner. Bosco had a great way of always rushing in where angels feared to tread. And that she feared would get the better of him one day. Better try to keep a low profile for awhile she thought as she listened to the rest of Sgt. Christopher's detailed description of the killings. Low profile, yeah right, try to explain that to her partner.

"Hey Bos, I think we should do the south side today." Faith offered.

"South side?" Bosco laughed, "nothin' there but a bunch of drunks and ho's. Forget it Faith, we do the north side as usual. What, are you actually scared of this idiot?" Bosco sneered.

"What and your not?" She challenged.

"Hell no. In fact, I dare him to go one on one with me and see if he could last even a second." Bosco laughed as they headed for the squad car. He accidentally bumped into Ed the janitor and kept walking past the older man as if it meant nothing. Ed turned around and was about to say something but decided to let it rest this time.

"Yeah good thing you don't fit the victim profile." Davis laughed as he and Sully walked to their cars.

"Yeah whatever Davis." Bosco called after him.

"I'm serious Bos, this is not a laughing matter. There is a serial killer out there and his targets are cops like you." She argued.

"Like me? Now that's a stretch even for you, and you know it." He said getting into the driver's seat. "You're letting your paranoia get the better of you for no reason. Just let it go." With that he started the engine and took of into New York's north side to start their patrol.

********

"So did Ty say anything more about the killings?" Kim asked Alex when they were inside the medic wagon and on the way to a call.

"Nope, he just says he's thankful he's not a white boy." Alex half laughed. "I guess on that note I'm thankful also." She sighed running a hand through her blond hair.

********

"All units, all units, attempted robbery in progress at the corner of 5th and Charles." Came the voice over the police speaker.

"Here we go." Said Faith as she picked up the CB and responded for her and her partner as their shift started into full swing.

********

"Hey you want a ride home?" Asked Faith as their shift ended at 11:00 p.m.

"No. I don't need a babysitter." He remarked stoutly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He called as he headed for the subway.

"Yeah, sure." She said quietly as she started up her car. She watched her young partner walk to the subway with a look of concern. It would take a lot to convince him that he was in real danger, and she hoped by the time he did realize that, that it wasn't too late.

********

"He just doesn't get it. I mean he goes around shootin' his mouth off and one of these days will shoot it off to the wrong person." Faith said as she lay in Fred's arms later that night.

"Bosco is a big boy. And if he shoots his mouth off then he'll hafta learn to pay for his actions." Fred simply responded.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." She whispered as he turned off the light and they finally fell asleep.

********

"So did they say anything more about the killer?" Alex asked later that night as she too lay in her lover's arms.

"Nope. But I bet Faith is crapping bricks every time her and Bosco start their shift." Ty breathed into her ear. "Glad I'm not white." Ty teased.

"Oh really?" Alex shifted herself so that she was once again on top of his strong muscular frame. "You know what I heard about black guys?" She smiled with a wink.

"And what is that?" Ty asked.

"This…" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh really?" Was all he got out before he was silenced by her kisses.

********

"Hey handsome you here by yourself." Purred a sexy voice into the young officer's ear the same time that night on the other side of town.

"As a matter of fact I am ma'am." He said with a slur, a sure sign of his obvious drunken stupor, perfect she said to herself. 

"I'm foxy." She smiled coyly as she slid up to him at the bar. "What do they call you?"

"Hot stuff!" Bragged the officer. She just laughed. "No actually my name is Carl. Carl Jacobs. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine." She purred. 

"So what's a nice girl like you doin' here so late?" Carl asked as he finished his Scotch.

"Actually I just finished work." She said.

"Really, me to? What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse. I work for the New York Burn unit at Gramercy hospital. And you? What do you do for work?" She purred in his ear. The bar keep looked up from his paper, took a quick look at her then went back to reading.

"I'm a police officer ma'am. The best there is. I work at Station House 46."

"Oh the best huh? I'll bet." She teased. "Do you get to cuff a lot of people?" She asked practically crawling on his lap.

"Well I could always use extra practice." He said in a hurry.

"Your place or mine?" She smiled.

"Hell right here for all I care!" He touted in a cocky voice. 

"Alright then, how about in the back alley. Unless of course you're not up to it." She said getting slowly off his lap.

"Yeah right. There's nothin' I can't handle. Just lead the way." He said getting up and tossing some money to the bar tender.

He followed the beautiful blond out the back door and into the waiting dark alley. As soon as the door closed he was on top of her. He pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her all over. He was about to kiss her mouth when he was struck from behind. He turned around to fight his attacker when suddenly he was met in the face with a 2x4. The officer cried out in pain and was down, his world spinning into darkness.

"Perfect my dear, just perfect." Said the killer with a mock tone. He tossed her some money and said, "now get lost. I'll call ya when I need another fix." He said wickedly. 

He looked down at the officer at his feet. "I'll bet you'd wish you'd stayed at home afterall." He mocked in his ear. He picked him up and carried his unconscious body to his waiting car. He applied a pair of handcuffs, put duct tape over his mouth and tossed him in the trunk. With that he started up the engine and sped off to his lair of murder. 

********

"Station House 46 this is Green, how can I help you?" Asked the officer into the phone three days later.

"I have your partner. You'll get the details." Said the voice. And like the other officer, before officer Green could respond the line went dead and a young mail clerk appeared before him.

"Officer Green?" Asked the mail clerk, "this is for you to be delivered at exactly 3:06 p.m." Officer Green took the white envelope and opened it. He felt sick and if he had just eaten would have thrown up. Fortunately his lunch finished long ago. "Oh no." Was all he was able to get out. A nearby officer noticed his shaking hands and gently took the contents from him. A gasp escaped his lips before he called his captain.

"Sir we have another one."

********

"What? You're kidding! Another one?" Half yelled Faith as she was told the news from Sully. "What does this mean?" She asked with a helpless voice.

"It means keep an eye on your partner." Sully said sternly. Davis looked up from the dressing bench but didn't offer any words. He felt inside the terror for Bosco. He knew the victim profile and knew his friend fit it down to every last detail. But expressing his concern to Yokas would only add to her already growing paranoia and worry over her partner. 

"Time to do some investigating now." Faith said seriously.

"What?" Sully asked. "What kind of investigating?"

"These creeps don't get this way for no reason. It might not hurt to look into the database and see if something like this ever happened before. Who knows we might find something. Maybe it's a copycat killing and we can predict his next victim. Or perhaps his dad did something similar. Who knows." Faith reasoned. Sully tried to argue but in the end agreed it was a good idea. They both decided to come in before their shifts and see if they couldn't find anything that might help end this nightmare that was spreading across the city. 

"Hey where is Bosco anyways?" Asked Davis finally.

"Probably trying to tell his latest one night stand to take a hike." Laughed Sully as he finished dressing and headed out the door. 

"Tell Bos to be careful." Said Ty in a quiet voice as he followed Sully. 

Faith was finishing dressing when Ed the janitor came in to clean up.

"I'll be done in just a sec." She smiled at the elderly man.

"No worries." He said quietly as Bosco walked in.

"Hey!" He said in a somewhat chipper voice.

"Why are you so late?" Faith asked angrily. 

"Well _mom_, my date last night lasted a bit longer than I expected. Not that I'm complaining, you know." He laughed.

"So did you hear?" She questioned regarding the latest cop killing.

"About the guy from 46? Yeah pretty sick?" Bosco said sarcastically unaware of the other pair of eyes in the corner that was examining his every move, watching his every action and hanging on his every word.

"Well I think you should at least let me drive you home at night, at least until your car is fixed." She tried to reason. But as usual it was falling on deaf ears. 

"What for?" Bosco laughed as he put on his Kevlar vest. "Like I said before Faith, if I ever came face to face with this psycho freak, I'd be game over for him in like two seconds. That piece of trash wouldn't last long against me." He boasted. 

"Well I hope I never have to find out." She said softly. 

"Yeah I'd just like him to try to take me on." Bosco muttered to himself. And although Faith failed to hear, the words were not lost entirely to the air. 

Bosco finished dressing and headed to the car to start his shift. And even though he put on a brace face for the rest of day inside he was scared beyond words. With each killing it made him more paranoid each time he walked home. Each time he looked into the endless shadows behind the buildings or looked into the nameless faces of people he passed on the streets he thought about what the killer might look like. And that was the damnedest part of it all, no one knew anything. The team of forensic experts failed to get any kind of pattern, find a slight fingerprint or even a motive. They just had no idea why a serial killer was on the loose targeting the kinds of officers he was. Bosco put the thought aside as he answered a radio call and they officially started their shift.

********

"Are you sure I can't give you a lift?" Davis said walking to his car the following night.

"Listen I'm fine man. No need to worry. In fact I think I'll swing by my mom's for a drink." Bosco called as he headed for the subway. Once up the stairs he hurried to the station post. He looked around more than usual and sat by himself on the subway. Now I'm turning into one of them, he sighed. I mean I'd know if someone was going to attack me, I mean I just wouldn't walk into a situation blindly, he mused to himself. That's why I won't be caught. He eased back into his subway seat with a smile on his face. And although he tried to tell himself he would be fine, he was just not convinced.

He was fully aware of the panic starting to spread across the city and the other station houses, like the 55, their station house. And although Sgt. Christopher tried to reassure everyone saying that security was extra tight, he was just not convinced. There had already been four murders. Four officers taken down in their prime. Four officers who in the line of duty everyday proved to be the best at what they did. Four officers who every time they made an arrest bragged about it for days. Four officers who were, shesh, Bosco sighed, just like me.

********

"What is this world coming to?" Sighed Sully as he sat with his wife at the dinner table later that night.

"This whole world is just the crazy." She sighed.

"Yup Tatiana, you said it, just the crazy." He laughed, scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

********

"Hey ma." Bosco said quietly walking into her bar. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed the cold beer she handed him. 

"Maurice, you aware of this killer that is loose?" She asked in a half concerned tone.

"Yeah, so what?" Bosco sneered.

"You doin' anything to protect yourself against the creep?" She asked.

"What? Oh man now you're startin' to sound like Faith." Bosco sighed. 

"Well what do you know, there are actually two people worried about you in the city of New York." She mocked.

"Yeah whatever. Like I told my worried for nothin' partner, there's nothin' to worry about. He wont' get me like he got the rest." Bosco bragged a little too loud with a swig of his beer.

*******

"That's what they all say." Came a quiet voice in the back of the bar as he studied the brash young officer with great intent. "At least that's what they say until I am finished with them." He finished with a quiet wicked laughter. 

With that he got up and made his way quietly out of the bar and into the cold New York night. He turned and took one last glance at Officer Boscorelli enjoying himself in the bar. So young, so arrogant, so, perfect!

"Not long now my young friend." He chanted over and over to himself. Those fateful words hung in the misty night air long after his form was a thin silhouette on the cold damp pavement.

**Dear readers this is my first Third Watch fanfiction attempt. Please let me know if you like it so far.**


	2. Fatal Attraction

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 2 - Fatal Attraction

Bosco sat in the bar for what seemed to him like an eternity. "Time to go ma." He finally called getting off the stool.

"You want me drive you home or what?" She asked walking up to him. And although she sometimes came across with a half-ass attitude deep down inside she was scared to death for her oldest son, the only member of her family that she could brag about, including herself. She watched his brave stature and noted his air of dis-conern. But to her, his mother, she could tell that he was worried, even a little scared.

"Ma please. I am capable of getting home by myself just fine." He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, "later!" He called, as it slammed shut behind him.

"Love you son." She called into thin air as she watched him leave. Damn you Maurice she cursed softly.

"Man now even my mom's freakin'." He muttered on the walk home. But if he were brutally honest he would have to admit that he _was_ scared. He thought about the victim's partners. I wonder what they must have been thinkin' when they're partners never showed for duty after the three days? Then he thought of Faith. Faith was great to him, and he never showed any appreciation for her concern or constant worry. "She's a woman, she's supposed to worry." He touted out loud. But in her condition, she should be worrying about herself and her family. "Maybe Fred should worry." He started to laugh out loud, "the only thing Fred worries about is if there's enough beer in the fridge." He finished his one-man conversation as he got out the keys to his place. He was about to ascend the stairs when he noticed the silhouette of a man leaning against the building slowing smoking a cigarette. He stared at him for a bit but the man just stared back and didn't move. What the hell? Bosco wondered.

"Hey buddy got a problem?" Bosco said walking up to the stranger as predicted he would. _Glad you don't disappoint Officer Boscorelli smiled a watchful pair of eyes from a safe and discreet distance._

"What of it?" Sneered the man through cigarette puffs. Bosco stared at the stranger; he didn't recognize him at all. 

"Well how about you move your ass or I'll arrest you for loitering!" Bosco said sarcastically.

"It's a free country buddy. I can stand here all night if I choose to." Said the man stepping away from the building to confront Bosco.

"Well then I'll arrest you for generally pissing _me_ off. How does that sound to ya?" Bosco taunted in his face. 

"Look _officer_," the stranger said with mock disdain, "I was just leaving." He said blowing cigarette smoke in Bosco's face and tossing the butt casually on the ground in front of him. "How about arresting me for littering?" He mocked as he turned to leave.

"Whatever! And I better not see you here anymore or I'll arrest you for stalkin' or something." Bosco said not caring if he was shouting or making any sense at all. He turned around and started to head back to his building.

"Oh officer," said the stranger with his back to Bosco. He turned around to face Bosco with a surprise.

Bosco turned around only to be met in the stomach full force with a large fist of brass knuckles. Bosco fell to the cement sidewalk on one knee clutching his stomach in pain.

The stranger grabbed a handful of hair and Bosco let out a yelp. The stranger laughed in his face and said, "that's what I do when someone pisses _me_ off." With that he let go of Bosco's hair and his head jerked back. 

Bosco picked himself up off the pavement in anger. "Ass-hole." He shouted at the stranger's back. 

The stranger did not turn back but kept walking laughing to himself as he disappeared into the night. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Bosco said rubbing his bruised ribs as he made it into his apartment unaware of the eyes that just witnessed the encounter with great glee.

********

"Yes Officer Boscorelli, you're going to be just perfect! I think I'll play with your fears a bit longer before I take you completely." Laughed the killer as he hurried to pay the man that just made his night enjoyable. "But it's too bad you're not next," said the killer as he got into his car to drive home, "alas I guess you just proved the old saying right; 'nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight.'" And with that the car and the empty streets echoed with his wicked laughter. 

********

Bosco made his way into his bedroom and slumped onto the bed in pain. "Damn!" He cursed out loud. How could I have been so stupid, he thought? I walked right into that one! What the hell was I thinking? "I wasn't," he concluded out loud. I can't tell Faith or anyone, he tried to convince himself, they'll just worry for nothing. Besides Faith didn't tell me about her problem until it was fixed, and this will be the same, he thought, I'll tell her when they catch the killer. "That guy was probably some loser just leaving after a bad date or something, and took it out on me," he tried again to convince himself. He rubbed some salve on his now bruised muscled bare chest and lay back down and tried to sleep. He closed his eyes but he kept hearing imaginary screams from the dead victims. He tried to concentrate on his date from last night but he couldn't get the strangers laughter out of his head. He pulled the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the bad thoughts trying to invade his subconscious; it wasn't working. Nothing was working!

"Damn!" He cursed again as he sat up and grabbed the paper nearby. "I'll take my mind off this by reading the sports page." But when he grabbed the paper the first page headlines grabbed his attention and refused to let go. He felt his anger rising as he stared at the picture of the late officer Jacobs. "Oh for the love of pete!" He shouted in anger as the paper flew across the room and landed in a heap on top of the other papers. He stared at the pile of papers, which seemed to emit a ghost-like hand that griped him like the vise of death. All that was left of the four young officers now was an epitaph, a headline, and a memory.

"I wonder what they'd write about me?" He wondered out loud. He actually shuddered at the thoughts that came into his head. The only one who would stand by him would be his faithful partner. He knew in reality that he didn't deserve her caring or her concern. But he was grateful. Why can't I show it, he thought?

I wonder what kind of officers these guys really were? He decided to do some investigating on his own time and find out. He had to know. He had to confirm to himself what everyone seemed convinced of - that he was indeed a target.

With that he turned off the lights and closed his eyes willing sleep to come. And eventually it did come, but it wasn't the peaceful sleep he hoped for. But in his condition it was better than nothing.

********

"So what the hell are we looking for exactly?" Sully asked Faith as they sat at their desks early the next morning.

"I don't know. Anything that'll help us piece this nightmare together." Faith sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She was so frustrated but couldn't find the rights words of concern to voice to Bosco to make him listen to her. She had to make him understand that she really cared for him and didn't want to lose him like the others. "Did you see those pictures?" She asked Sully.

"Some of them. Why?" He asked.

"Anything unusual about them?" She wondered.

"You mean besides the fact that they were cut up?" Sully asked in distaste.

"Yeah like any reoccurring marks, or any patterns that we can decipher?" She asked in desperation.

"This is really getting to you isn't it?" Sully asked with concern as he stopped her from writing. She looked up with a sigh.

"Yeah." She sighed putting down her pencil. "And the damnedest part is I can't get Bosco to realize that he could be in real danger."

"Look Faith, Bosco's a big boy, he has got to learn that his is not invincible." Sully said softly.

"That's the problem, I'm afraid he'll learn that too late." She said with a sad face.

"You know what he…" was all Sully managed before Sgt. Christopher came barging into the room.

"Earning brownie points on your time off Officer Yokas?" Sneered the arrogant Sargent. He walked over and peered at what she was reading. "Aren't those classified files?" He questioned rather loudly.

"We got permission to look at them." She stated flatly.

"Look Officer Yokas, you're wasting your time on a case that experts can't crack. What, you think that you and Sherlock Holmes here will crack it in one day?" He laughed. 

"Look aren't you at least a bit concerned that one of your officer's might be a potential target?" Faith tried to reason. However, reason was usually lost on Sgt. Christopher's pig-headedness.

"Who? Boscorelli?" Christopher mocked remembering hearing the talk; "if that's the case then I pity the killer." And before she could protest he walked away laughing. 

"What a jerk!" Faith said out loud.

"That he is." Sully sighed. "How is Bosco anyways? How's he holding up under all of this?"

"Like nothing happened." She turned to face him; "it's like he's oblivious to the whole thing. Do you think he might be even a little bit scared?"

"I'm betting a lot, but you know him, he won't show it." Sully sighed and concluded silently, 'not until it's too late'. They continued for a while in silence. 

"Hey here's something interesting," Sully said pulling out a yellow colored paper from a nearby file.

"Hey that's the partners statement." Faith said in a hushed tone. "How in the world did you get it?"

"The chief owed me a favor. Let's see what it says." And with that the two senior officers started to study the statement by Officer Matthews of Station House 38.

"Oh my god." Was all Faith managed as she read the horrible reports.

********

"What time is it?" Asked Alex as she rolled over in Ty's strong arms and peered at the alarm clock.

"Time to wake Carlos up." Ty laughed as he continued to snuggle against her soft body.

"You know you should have seen his face when he found out about us." Alex laughed. "I wish I had a camera, cuz it was one for the books."

"You know he used to think I was gay." Ty laughed.

"Yeah well why do you think I was attracted to you?" Alex teased.

"Oh ha ha very funny." Ty said sarcastically as he moved himself to a sitting position in the soft bed. "Do they talk about the cop killer over at the house?" He asked Alex as she shifted with him.

"Yeah, but mostly how it's affecting you guys. Most are glad they are fire fighters instead of cops. But other than the usual comments most are wrapped up in other stuff, Jimmy with the custody battle, Doc with that injured kid and Carlos, well you know Carlos." She paused with a laugh. "How is Bosco anyways?"

"He's acting like we're all out to lunch in thinkin' he's a target." Ty said.

"And do you think he's worried about it?" She asked.

"Well I mean Bosco's an arrogant ass at times, but I'll bet that's he gotta be a bit freaked out. I mean everyone at the house is telling him to watch his back and all. I tried to talk to him the other day, but he just tossed it aside as if it meant nothing. Not sure what else I can do." Ty said with a large sigh. "Just glad his target is not female paramedics."

"And why is that?" Alex asked with an arched brow of amusement.

"Well just think of what would happen if the world had to depend on Carlos." Ty laughed.

"Oh really?" And before Ty could react she grabbed a pillow and proceeded to hit him with it.

"Hey!" He laughed as he grabbed her and started to tickle her naked torso. She started to laugh out loud.

"Here it comes." Ty laughed as they heard Carlos' banging on the wall from the next room. 

"You'd think he'd learn." She laughed as they continued their play. 

********

"Hey how come your early?" Faith asked as she walked into the locker room and spied Bosco already there sitting on the bench getting ready.

"Gee can't a guy be on time for once." He said back.

"Well yeah but." She said walking up to him, "did you get much sleep last night?" She asked noting the dark circles under his tired eyes. Oh Bosco I'd bet you'd sleep a lot better at my place than at yours by yourself.

"Sleep? My ladies won't let me sleep." He boasted not noticing the quiet janitor make his way into the locker room. Faith noticed and nodded hello. Ed nodded back but quickly fixed his gaze in her partner's direction. He was quick to notice the marks on Bosco's chest and smiled in delight but of course said nothing.

"Oh brother." Faith just rolled her eyes. She turned her back to him and opened her locker door. As she was putting up her hair in her small mirror she spied the bottom of the ugly bruise on his bare stomach as he lifted his arms to pull his shirt off. What the hell? She wondered. 

"Bos," she said softly without turning around.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"If there was something up you'd tell me right?" She urged hoping he'd open up.

"Like what?" He questioned with an annoyed tone.

"Like anything. Especially in light of…" was she got out before he answered her in angry words.

"Look Faith," he said walking up to her, "I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I'm getting really pissed off that people around here are treating me like a first year rookie. What, you think I don't know how to take care of myself? You think I need everyone here watching my back like I'm some kind of idiot who doesn't know how to do his job? I know how to do my job, and I do it very well thank you very much." He sat back down in a huff. Damn her he cursed inwardly, knowing she must have seen his bruised chest when he lifted his arms. Why is she so quick to notice what's wrong with me Bosco sighed?

Ed just stood in the corner pretending to work but his brain was soaking up every word the angry young man spat at his concerned partner. The pressure was finally getting to the young man. Time for stage two of his plan. He took one last look at the man that he would get to know very well very soon and left the room to make a phone call.

Bosco was about to say something more when Sully and Davis walked in. 

"What, he actually beat us here?" Sully said sarcastically.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Ty laughed. 

"Yeah ha ha very funny - not!" Bosco sneered. He was so busy getting himself ready that he failed to see Faith walk up to Sully and whisper something in his ear. Sully laughed softly and shook his head in agreement. 

"Is that your new vest Bosco?" Sully asked.

"Yeah what of it?" He replied without looking up. 

"Can I see it for a second." Sully asked.

"Knock yourself out." Bosco said standing up and walking over to him. Sully grabbed the vest, looked it over and then turned back to hand it to him, but in the process he faked a fall and crashed into Bosco. Bosco felt the larger man hit the bruised spot on his chest and stumbled back, holding his stomach in pain. 

"Bosco?" Faith said walking up to him, her fears confirmed - he had been injured in an attack. "You okay?" 

"Yeah." He said trying to brush it off.

"You look like you're in pain man." Said Davis.

"Yeah well whatever." Bosco said as he went back to putting his vest on. He stopped as he realized that three sets of eyes wouldn't just let him walk away without an explanation. 

"I fell while I was wrestling with Mikey." He said in an angry tone, "happy?" With that he grabbed his jacket and headed for roll-call.

"What do you think?" Faith asked.

"I think your partner is lying like a cheap rug, I think something's up." Sully said sarcastically.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Faith said quietly as she hurried to catch up with her partner.

"You think he was attacked?" Davis asked.

"I know Faith thinks that." Sully said putting his vest on.

"Yeah but do you think that?" Davis persisted as he grabbed Sully's arm and stopped him for an answer.

"Yeah I do." Sully said firmly as he also grabbed his jacket and headed for the briefing room. Davis sighed and followed him. If Bosco was indeed attacked then this was not to be taken lightly. But since Bosco didn't open up to anyone what could he do? What could anyone do?

********

"Did you see those pictures yet?" Faith asked when they had stopped for some lunch.

"Nope!" Bosco said with a mouthful of food.

"Weren't you at least a bit curious as to what happened to them?" She asked.

"Why so then I could be paranoid just like you and Sully?" Bosco mocked. "Thanks, but no thanks. I read what happened, I don't need to see em." He said and continued eating. He tried to sound he like wasn't interested but deep down inside it was eating him alive.

"I think you should look at them." Faith said quietly. "I mean you might be able to pick out something from them that might be a clue or something." She knew it was a long shot, but she was so desperate for him to look and take the warning that she'd try anything.

She as about to say something when suddenly a large man came crashing out of a nearby jewellery store, fired a shot into the air and took off down the street.

"Got him!" Yelled Bosco throwing his lunch to the ground and jumping out of the car with Faith yelling for him to wait as usual. But as usual he didn't listen. Faith tossed her coffee out the window, turned on the engine and sped to follow her partner. "Damn you Bosco." She said out loud in anger.

"55-David in pursuit of jewellery store burglar. Officer on foot in pursuit, chasing east on 43rd." Faith said in the radio as she flashed the lights and applied more gas.

"Stop!" Bosco yelled as he continued to run after the perp.

The man zig-zagged through the streets and traffic doing everything he could to throw off the officer chasing after him. Then he sharply turned down a narrow alley out of Faith's sight, with Bosco in hot pursuit. The burglar slowed and Bosco drew his gun and slowed as well.

"Drop the stuff and put your hands where I can em'!" Bosco yelled. 

"Bosco where are you?" Came Faith's frantic voice into his mobile CB.

"In an alley!" He spat. He was about to continue when he was interrupted by the thief's frightening words.

"You know Officer Boscorelli you really should be nicer to your partner!" Came the sickening voice of the man Bosco already knew.

The thief turned around and Bosco stared in shock at the man who had hit him the night before. Bosco said nothing, only stood there with his gun trained on the man. And in the midst of all the tall buildings Bosco felt himself shrinking smaller and smaller. He tried move and found himself paralysed, that would be his mistake.

"What not happy to see me?" Mocked the man as he slowly walked towards Bosco. "No sarcastic reply, no witty comeback, no chit chat?" He laughed practically on top of Bosco. 

"Hold it right there creep!" Bosco threatened. The man stopped.

"Now now is that any way to talk to your second biggest fan?" He laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Bosco where the hell are you?" Faith practically yelled into the CB.

Bosco picked up the mobile and was about to answer when his heart stopped as he felt a gun in his back. The color drained from his face and he felt his knees go weak. He did it again; he walked into a dangerous situation completely blind thinking he could handle it all by himself, and couldn't. And now he was in real trouble.

"Well now officer Boscorelli, you look like you've seen a ghost. You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament as usual." Mocked the man as he walked within inches of Bosco standing just in front of the gun. He just stood and stared at the young officer who still had his gun drawn, almost daring him to shoot.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Bosco yelled at the man staring at him with a smile.

"I know. Just like I knew you'd chase after me without waiting for your partner. Just like I knew you'd follow me down this alley without thinking you'd need help to bring me in." The man mocked.

"You set this up? What the hell do you want?" Bosco half-yelled at him panic starting to rise in his voice.

"It's not what I want, but what _he_ wants." He taunted. Bosco was about to reply when felt the gun in his back press further, causing pain to start to shoot forth from his back all the way to his feet. And although his vest was in tact, he felt completely vulnerable. Bosco didn't move but kept his gun trained on the man before him, and for the first time in his career felt beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead, not out of exhaustion but out of fear. The man continued to stare at him, almost studying him for some twisted reason.

"Now I do hate to leave, parting is such sweet sorrow and all that rot, but your time is not yet." He laughed as he walked to Bosco's left side. "But trust me, your time is coming." He taunted in Bosco's ear as Bosco stared straight ahead with his gun still drawn. With that the sinister man turned and took off with his accomplice right behind him. Bosco was shaking so hard that all he could do was turn around and watch them disappear down the alley and into the falling sunlight.

"Bosco!" Faith's yelling interrupted his nightmare.

"What!" He managed to yell back.

"Where the hell are you?" She asked.

"In an alley!" He spat.

"Did you see him?" She asked in a panic.

"Yeah, but th-he," he quickly corrected, "he disappeared into another alley and when I got there he was gone."

Faith listened to her partner's answer. The little slip-up was not lost on her; 'they'? What the hell is going on, she thought. Then she spied her partner standing in an alley half way down. She turned the car and slowly made her way to him.

Bosco just stood and tried to regain his composure. "My time?" He said out loud in a shaky voice. "My second biggest fan?" Bosco laughed with a nervous laughter and shouted into the air, "and who the hell is he? Who the hell is my biggest fan?" He was hardly able to finish the words as he already knew the answer, and it made him sick to even contemplate it. He was a target, it was real, and he was in danger for his life! He was about to lean against a nearby wall when he spied Faith approaching. He turned to wait for the car and tried to put on a brave face, but if she had not been there he would have thrown up. 

"You okay?" She asked as he got into the car.

"Yeah." He said in a voice that said, "duh."

"So which way did he go?" She asked angrily.

"That way." He said pointing his gun in the direction of the other end of the alley.

Faith said nothing but continued her drive to the end of the road. Out of the corner of her eye she spied something on her partner she never saw before on the job, beads of sweat on his forehead. 

********

"What makes a guy do it?" Davis mumbled as he sat in the car.

"Do what?" Sully asked.

"The killer, what makes him do those things?" Davis questioned. "I mean here we have the whole world trained on people like Bin Laden and the Taliban, known terrorists trained from birth practically, and here we have some guy who likes to carve up young white police officers. What makes him do it?" Davis asked in a serious tone.

"Well I guess that's what everyone has to figure out before he takes down any more. As for his underlying motivation? Each case is different. Remember Jeffery Dalmer? Well everyone thought his childhood contributed to what he became, but it was the opposite. Then you have guys like Timothy McVae who are around influences that helped them become who they are." Sully paused, "so I guess you never know until it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Ty asked.

"These guys are usually figured out after they are either dead or have killed enough people to finally put together a motive and pattern." Sully finished with a mock laugh. 

"Damn." Ty said softly. "Bosco better watch his butt."

Sully said nothing but silently agreed. The way that Bosco shot his mouth off all the time made him a target for sure. He only hoped that Faith wasn't right when she had said that her partner would learn too late.

********

"Hey you want to spend the night with us?" Faith offered to Bosco as he walked to his car, which was now fixed and ready for him to use.

"Nah, I'm going home and catching the end of the game." He said without looking back. "See ya tomorrow."

"Okay." Faith said getting into her car. She thought about the slip-up that Bosco made. They! The word echoed in her head as she drove to her destination. She would make one detour before she went home. She reached the bar and was still thinking about what Bosco said as she walked in.

"Hey Faith, how's Maurice?" His mother called.

"You tell me." She said to the female bar keep. "Have you seen him lately?"

"Yeah he was in here the other night. You guys catch that cop killer yet?" She asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"No, not yet." Faith sighed sitting down. 

"How's my boy Faith?" His mother asked.

"It's like he's not phased by this at all. I think he knows more than he letting on. But the worst part is he won't let me help him." Faith moaned.

"Yeah join the club. He thinks he Superman." She laughed.

"Well at least he gets to see Mikey often." Faith said probing for an answer she already knew.

"Mikey? Maurice hasn't seen him since he arrested his ass and let him go. Mikey has been avoiding him at all costs." Bosco's mother said with a sad laughter.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Faith said quietly her worst fears confirmed again.

"You want a drink or something?" His mother asked.

"Nah I have to go. Just wanted to know if you'd seen him." She grabbed her coat and turned to leave, "oh, can you not tell him I was here. He already thinks I worry to much." Faith asked with a smile.

"Yeah no problem." His mother called. 

Faith thanked her and left. As she walked to her car she started to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Bosco was lying about the bruise. And today he made a slip, by saying 'they' were in the alley. Could that be true? Could someone have been waiting in the alley for him? She had to make him open up to her, but how? How could she make him finally realize that he was a target? What could she say to make him come to her in trust? She thought about that as she drove home. Oh Bosco why do you have to be so stubborn, she sighed. 

********

"Hey handsome you here by yourself?" Asked the sexy blond walking up to the unsuspecting officer in a bar on the other side of town.

"As a matter of fact I am." He said smiling broadly. 

"Perfect." She smiled. 

**Dear readers I hope this chapter was as interesting as the first, please let me know. Are the characters still on track? Thanks!**


	3. Your Place or Mine

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 3 - Your Place or Mine

Bosco sat in bed the following morning just letting the sunshine heal his wounded chest. He thought about the events from yesterday. "What the hell was I thinkin'?" He wondered out loud. He replayed the scene in his head over and over again wondering if there was something else he could have done differently, but there wasn't. He also remembered the words the man said that made him sick. First of all he knew his name. Well that wasn't hard to figure out since he did like to take center stage when it came to the arrests and his name was always on the top of the arrest write-ups. But there was something about the way he said it that made Bosco want to change his name right then and there. And the other guy, where'd he come from? "Those jerk's were expectin' me." He said out loud in an angry voice. But for what purpose? To mess with his head or something else? And was the jewelry robbery a staged setup? If that was true then that would be even worse, for that would mean that he knew Bosco's route and could predict where he'd be at a given time and if that were true, he'd never be able to get away, never be able to be free, and never be safe. 

"This has to end." He said out loud into the air. 

********

"I'm going to ask Bosco if he wants to stay with us for a few days, while the kids are at my moms." Faith said at the breakfast table to Fred.

"What?" Fred looked up angrily, "why on earth do you feel you have to baby-sit that ingrate?" Fred barked.

"Baby-sit?" Faith said defending her partner, "Fred, he's in serious trouble and needs help!" 

"Yeah the kinda help he needs can only come from a specialized hospital." Fred mocked.

"This point is not open for debate. Now he is not only my partner, but also my friend. It's my job to help him anyway I can." Faith said getting up and putting the breakfast dishes away.

"Oh yeah like he goes out of his way to help you!" Fred spat. 

"Why are you actin' like this? There is a serial cop killer on the loose and he's targeting guys like Bos. Aren't you in the least bit concerned?" She pleaded.

"Concerned only that if he's got Bosco in his sights, he might accidentally take you down with him." Fred said sadly. Fred leaned back in his chair and new that Faith wouldn't just let this drop, she was determined to help her younger partner no matter what. Well if he does end up staying here, Fred thought, I'll make sure he knows that I'm in charge and that I won't tolerate his crap.

Faith sat back in her chair and thought about what Fred had said. He had every right to be worried. But the officers weren't taken down during the day; they were taken at night. Or at least that's what their partners suspected from their statements. What can I do to convince Bosco that he needs to stay here and be safe? Then a thought struck her. I'll see if Sully will help me.

********

"Officer Matthews? Yeah right over there." Said the desk Sargent of Station House 38.

"Thanks." Bosco mumbled as he made his way to the Officer's desk.

"Don Matthews?" Bosco asked as he approached him.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Asked the older man as he turned to face Bosco.

"I'm Officer Boscorelli from Station House 55. I just wanted to ask you about your Partner, Officer Rivers." Bosco said sitting down in a nearby chair.

The older man sighed as he sat back in his chair. "What do you want to know?" He sighed.

"Well for starters what kind of officer was your partner?" Bosco asked.

"Well Jake was the kind of guy who was always on a high. Whether it was from life, his recent one-night stand or the love for the job. He sure loved his job, and made sure everyone knew he was the best at it…" The more Matthews talked the more Bosco felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he heard _himself_ being described. "He was a good partner; I'll miss him. Why you askin' anyways?" Asked Matthews as he leaned into Bosco.

"Just wonderin' I guess." Bosco said nonchalantly.

"Wondering huh? Wondering if perhaps you'll be next?" Said the older man in a flat tone.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bosco said getting upset.

"Well by your reaction I can see why you're worried. Jake was just like you." He said easing back into his chair. Bosco stopped his next angry sentence and also leaned back into his wooden chair. 

"I'll bet you're the kind of officer who like Jake would rush into a situation blindly and then when it's too late wonder how in the hell you got there in the first place." He smiled sadly, "am I right?"

"Thanks for your time." Bosco said angrily without answering as he got up and hurried out of the Station House. 

"I guess I was." Sighed Officer Matthews. "I just hope your partner can help you before it's too late. That's where I failed." He finished sadly after Bosco had left the building.

"Who was that Don?" Asked Officer Brent Green from Station House 46 as he walked back to his friend's desk.

"You know Faith Yokas from 55?" Don asked Brent.

"Yeah she kicked my butt in the academy in terminology. Why what's up?" Brent asked.

"I think that was her partner, Boscorelli." Don said sitting back in his chair.

"What did he want?" Brent asked leaning forward in his.

"He wanted to know about Jake, what kind of officer he was." Don sighed.

"I wonder why?" Brent asked.

"I think he's worried that he might be on the target list. And my first impression of him tells me he should be worried. I'm going to talk to Richardson and Donalds and give them the head's up that we might be helpin' Yokas in the future. In fact I think I'll set up a meeting with them for tomorrow some time and discuss what we're going to do to help bring this killer to justice." Don said seriously referring to the other two officers who also had their younger partner's murders.

Brent just looked at his long time friend with a serious but frightened look. "I'd hate for her to receive one of those white envelopes." Brent said softly. 

********  
"Who the hell does he think he is, judging me?" Bosco spat out loud. But his anger was not from what the officer implied; it was how the officer was able to read him so well. 

Bosco reached the Station House early. He quickly changed and headed for the gym, he needed badly to blow off steam. When he got there the room was empty except for Ed the janitor doing his regular job. Bosco paid him no heed as usual.

Ed noticed Bosco enter and smiled. He was finally alone with the young man but now wasn't the time or the place. Damn, he silently cursed. He watched as Bosco stripped his shirt off and headed for the bench press. He could hardly contain himself as he watched the young man's body flex under the pressure of the weights. Ed continued to study his well-muscled form and had to turn away or his obsession would turn to something worse right there and now was not the time he reminded himself. 

Bosco looked up to see the older man staring at him. That's creepy he thought. When they made eye contact, Ed quickly looked away. What's up with that? Bosco wondered to himself. 

Bosco stood up from the bench and sauntered over to the punching bag. He put on the gloves and started to beat the bag for all he was worth. 

Ed just watched him with interest, obviously letting his frustration out. Oh, officer Boscorelli, he sighed inwardly, your frustration is only starting.

********

"You want to do what?" Sully asked almost laughing. "Why?"

"Because Bos needs to know that he's in danger." Faith tried to explain. "I want him to stay with me for a few days. I mean what if the killer attacked him because he has already gotten to know his routine or something?" She moaned.

Sully could see the real concern in her eyes for her younger partner. How could he say no? Besides if it were Davis in trouble, he'd want her help.

"Okay, I'll help. When do we do this?" He asked. 

In hushed voice she started into her plan.

********

"Damn!" Bosco cursed as he looked at the clock on the wall. "Late again." He sighed as he walked over to grab his stuff and head out. Ed saw him walk towards him but decided to stand his ground and see what the young man would do.

Bosco's foot slipped a little on the wet floor and he bumped into Ed. Bosco just looked at him and said nothing.

"Aren't you going to apologize for hitting me?" Ed asked in a quiet voice.

"What for? If you weren't standing there you wouldn't have been hit." Was Bosco's short reply. And with that he simply turned around and headed for the locker room to get changed and start his shift.

Ed just watched him go. "You'll say sorry to me very soon, Boscorelli."

********

"Hey Bosco you wanna grab a beer after work?" Davis asked when Bosco walked into the locker room.

"I take it Alex has to clean the bus and do inventory after her shift?" Bosco laughed.

"Uh, yeah. So?"

"Look man, if I say yes will you stop askin me? I know you're doing it because of this whole 'Bosco is the next target' campaign that seems to be going on here." He paused, "without my permission I might add." He said loudly making both Faith and Sully turn and look at him.

"Well it's true isn't it?" He asked in Faith's direction. "Mrs. Campaign leader? And her faithful followers?" He mocked.

"Bos can't we show a little concern?" She asked.

"Concern? Or is it simply to say 'I told you so'!" He spat.

"Whatever." Sully rolled his eyes as he left the room.

"Later man." Davis called as he followed his partner.

"You could at least try to be nice to them. They are actually concerned for once you know." Faith tried to reason.

"Look so I got in bit of a scrap, it's no big deal." He said calming down as he turned to face her. "I can handle it." He said softly before he turned on his heel and headed for the door. 

Faith just watched him leave and said to his back, "yeah that's what you said regarding Hobart!" But there was something different about him today. Like whatever happened yesterday in the alley really affected him. And hard as he tried to keep his tough exterior in tact, his vulnerable underside was starting to show through. But what was it from? Damn! She silently cursed as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

********

Ed slowly made his way into the now empty locker room. He looked around nervously before continuing to his desired destination, the personal locker of Officer Maurice Boscorelli. He smiled a wicked smile as he slowly opened the door. He bent into his janitor bag and quickly pulled out a small brown envelope and quickly placed it in his locker so that he'd find it once he opened the door. 

"You can run, but can't hide." Echoed the words in the empty room as his shadow became smaller and smaller.

********

"What's this?" Bosco asked as he spied the yellow folder on the passenger seat.

"Oh I'm returning those to the chief." Faith simply mentioned.

"What are they?" Bosco asked as he grabbed the folder and got in the car.

"Take a look and see." She mentioned hoping he would look.

Bosco grabbed the contents and as he pulled them out he held his breath in horror. Inside the package were four white envelopes. Inside each one were detailed pictures of the death of each officer. "Oh my god." Was all he managed as he stared at the horrible scenes on the pictures, like something out of a slasher movie, maybe worse. Pictures of the young officer's cut up into pieces, with before and after shots. Pictures normal people should never have the misfortune to look at.

Faith said nothing as she watched her partner stare at the pictures in horror. She noticed the look on his face and could only guess what was going inside his head. She wanted to reassure him that this would all be over soon, but she had no answers. Only a gut feeling and it wasn't good. If he was indeed a target and there was even a chance of him ending up like that, then…she pushed the thoughts aside as she found it too terrible to contemplate the outcome of what would happen if she did receive a white envelope.

He took the envelope that contained the late officer Jacobs. Jacobs looked like or at least used to look a lot like him. Same muscled build, same short brown hair, and same blue colored eyes; in fact except for the name they could be brothers. The pictures of the grisly scene made him sick to his stomach and he quickly put them away. 

"Now you see what you're up against?" Faith said quickly.

"Won't happen to me." Bosco said with determination trying to choke back tears.

"What?" Faith asked angrily. "You look at those pictures and still think you have nothing to worry about? Is your head full of bricks or something?" She practically yelled.

"Faith, can we just drop it!" Bosco moaned.

"Don't you want to at least know how he might be getting these guys?" She asked. When he said nothing she decided to tell him anyways, "No? Okay well I'll tell you, according to two bartenders statement's each guy was seen leaving with some blond number." Does he even hear me Faith sighed inwardly?

Bosco although failed to show his attention to her words, committed them to memory. He cursed himself for looking at the pictures of Jacobs. They would haunt his dreams for sure, and he already had trouble sleeping.

"Hey Bos, you know if you ever wanted a place to stay at you know you can always stay with us." Faith offered as they slowly drove their beat.

"Didn't know you and Fred were into three-somes." He laughed sarcastically. Faith just rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious here Bos. You don't have to do it tonight, but just in case you needed a place to stay other than yours." She tried to explain.

"Thanks Faith, but like I keep telling everyone I can handle this. Besides it's been what, a couple of weeks since the last killing. Maybe the guy had a heart attack or decided to move to Guam or something. Anyways, I'll be fine." He finished and muttered, "but thanks." He thought she didn't hear, but she did. She smiled to herself and sighed, 'maybe there is hope for him yet,' she told herself. Something is better than nothing.

Their shift continued without much interruption. Nothing major to report. Faith kept seeing the officer's statements regarding their partners. In each of their statements the older partner's confessed to not showing much concern for their younger headstrong partner. That, they all admitted was their first mistake. The second was that they failed to show interest in them or offer any help, thinking they didn't need it or could handle it alone. She looked sideways at her partner, while he stared out the window. He was in trouble, and she did offer help and show concern. And like the rest he didn't want it. I have to make him understand that I want to help him, before I lose him for good. She sighed and kept driving.

********

"My offer still stands." Faith said as she got dressed to go home later that night.

"Thanks but Davis and I," Bosco stopped short as he opened his locker and spied the small brown envelope waiting for him. Faith noticed him stop talking and looked up. She spied the small envelope, but he closed his locker to quickly for her see anything to ask anything about it. His words interrupted what she had to say; "Davis and I are going to get a drink." He finished.

"Okay, well, night then." She said as she walked out of the room. She turned back and saw the frown on his face as he hesitated to open his locker again. Could it be? She wondered in horror. Could Bosco really be the next target? She started to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked to her car. She spied Sully waiting by his.

"Let's do this." He said. She nodded and got into her car and followed him.

********

"So you and Alex, is it serious?" Bosco asked Ty as they sat at the bar not far from his place.

"Yeah for now I guess." Ty offered with a smile. "What about you man, how come yours never last longer than a one night stand?" Ty laughed. 

"I guess cuz I haven't found one that can handle me." Bosco boasted through a swig of beer. Ty just laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah whatever." Ty said softly. "So," Ty started but was quickly cut off by Bosco's words.

"So why haven't you asked my if I'm still freaked about this killer?" Bosco asked.

"Figure you're sick of hearing about it." Ty offered.

"I am, thanks for not bringing it up." Bosco said with a smile.

"Besides you might be stubborn but I don't think you're stupid. I mean if you thought you were in trouble I'm sure you'd tell the right people." Ty said trying to sound nonchalantly. Fortunately it worked.

"That's exactly what I'd do." Bosco said proudly. 

__

Oh come on Officer Boscorelli, lying doesn't become you, came a quiet voice in the shadows of the bar as he watched the young man.   
  
Ty looked at his watch it was getting late and he wanted very badly to get back to Alex. He thought about her soft warm body waiting for him beneath the sheets and nearly guzzled his beer and got sick.

"In a hurry?" Bosco laughed.

"Uh, yeah." Ty said with beer froth all over his face. "I have to go." He said in a hurry. "Where can I drop ya?" He asked.

"Actually I'm going to hit the john before I go." Bosco said putting his beer down on the counter.

"Okay man, hurry up and I'll give ya a ride home." Ty said getting his wallet out.

"No need man, I just live two blocks from here. Nothing happens this close to home." He tried to laugh, but it didn't work.

Ty was about to protest when he was stopped by Bosco. "I'm serious, I don't need a lift. In fact I'll make you this promise, I'll run home and not stop till I get there. Deal?" Bosco laughed.

"Yeah I guess." Sully is going to kill me for this, Ty cursed inwardly. "Alright, see you tomorrow." Ty said as he stood up and put on his leather jacket.

"Later." Bosco called as he watched the door close behind Ty. Once it did Bosco quickly pulled out the small brown envelope that was left for him in his locker. He opened it with shaky hands and again stared at the words on the simple white piece of paper: 

**__**

'how well do you sleep at night Boscorelli knowing your days are numbered?'

Whoever wrote this is just sick, he thought. But what made him even more scared was the fact that it got into his locker without anyone seeing who put it there. How the hell did he get in there, plant it, and no one notices? Unless, unless it was someone in the Station House? That's just stupid, he told himself. There was no way a serial killer could be right under their noses and someone not catch on, he tried to convince himself. But if he was so convinced then why was the hand that held the small white paper trembling? I should go. He got up to leave not noticing the man in corner who had gotten up and left just before him.

Bosco zipped up his leather jacket and stepped outside into the cold night air. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement in the shadows. He made a move for his gun when out stepped a young couple that had obviously been making out in the dark. He half-laughed to himself. I am paranoid, he thought. He decided not to run as he had too much to drink and felt that if he ran he would pass out long before he reached his doorstep. As he reached the start of the dark alley that would lead home he thought about going the long way. Now I really am paranoid. But he got out his gun for comfort's sake and started to walk quickly down the darkened alley. He reached halfway down the darkened alley when he heard a noise from behind. He turned around to see a cat scamper back. He smirked, and as he turned around his heart stopped for a second time as he suddenly came face to face with the man who had so far succeeded in making his life a living hell.

Bosco let out a quick gasp but was prevented from further attempts at speech or action by two large hands that came out of the dark and grabbed him from behind. One large hand clamped down hard over his mouth to keep him quiet and the other sent the gun flying as it tried to pin his arms down. Bosco tried to squirm out of the man's grasp and even tried to kick his legs out but was held fast and he soon realized he wasn't going anyplace. The sinister man picked up his gun and held it up as he walked back towards a now struggling Bosco. 

"I'll understand if you have nothing to say to me." Laughed the man into Bosco's hand-gagged face. Bosco just stared at the man in anger. "You know the others weren't as much fun as you. Not as much spirit." He taunted. "I look forward to breaking it." Bosco continued to struggle but the man quickly brought the gun up to his face and Bosco stopped in defeat. "That's better _officer_. It's funny I really thought you'd avoid alley's all together after our encounter. Sucker for punishment huh?" He mocked. He continued to slowly circle a struggling Bosco and just smiled, reveling in the young man's plight. 

"You know you're all the same. Each one of you thought they were invincible, some kind of superman." Laughed the man. "Yeah well you don't look like superman now." 

"Each one thought they'd never be taken," he paused, "but look we have you now." He laughed. 

Then he said seriously. "But _you_," he paused for effect, "you amaze me Officer Boscorelli. You know about the others and still act like you are not worried. When," he said walking up to Bosco and looking at the growing fear in the young man's eyes, "I'm willing to bet that deep down inside you are scared to death, and probably cursing yourself for being so stupid, for letting yourself be caught so easily. Too bad right now is not your time." He stopped and got a mean look in his eyes as he continued, "but when your time _does_ come, we will _take_ you easily, just like the _rest_!" 

He stood in front of Bosco and started to caress the young man's face with the barrel of his gun, stroking it up and down, making Bosco struggle harder and try to curse under the weight of the large man's hand over his mouth. The man grabbed his face and steadied it infront of him while he said, "I have asked _my_ boss, _your _number one fan, for my very own private time with you when you join us." He stopped and noticed the look of dread starting to cross Bosco's face and then continued, "and I _always_ get what I want!" He smiled and turned his back to Bosco. 

He then pulled a roll of duct tape from his pocket and tore off a strip and walked towards Bosco. He made a gesture to the man holding Bosco and the man's hand came off of his mouth. Bosco was about to curse him but was quickly silenced again by the duct tape being pressed down hard over his mouth; again silencing him effectively. The man holding him then proceeded to pull both of his arms behind his back, immobilizing him. Bosco tried to pull away, away from the men who he thought for sure would be responsible for his death. But he was growing tired, so he just stood there helpless against the two men, cursing into the gag. The man laughed and ripped off another piece of tape and held it up in front of him and said, "tell me not to." And laughed as he slapped it over the piece already gagging him. He looked at him while Bosco just stared back with anger, feeling his forehead start to drip with fearful perspiration. 

__

The scene of the three of them standing in the middle of the dark alley way in the New York night would have made most people want to run and hide instead of offer to help the young man. But the alley was empty except for the three of them and one very delighted watcher, standing hidden in the shadows. "Yes I certainly picked the right henchman." Sighed the killer as he watched young Boscorelli struggling for his freedom and his life but to no avail. 

"Over there." Said the man to his friend holding Bosco. They dragged him to a darkened doorway of an abandoned building and away from the middle of the alleyway. Bosco was so scared he didn't know how to react. How the hell did this happen? How the hell did he let himself become the next target, the next victim so easily? He cursed himself inwardly at not listening to Faith. Damn I wish she were here right now, she'd protect me, help me, keep me safe. Oh Faith I need you, he prayed! He continued to struggle against the man holding him, but it was to no avail. The large man holding him just laughed as he felt the young man struggling for his life in his grip.

The man with the gun turned around to face him with a wicked smile. "Lets have some fun shall we?"

"Now I believe this is the tender spot, right?" He asked as he unzipped Bosco's jacket, lifted up his sweater and started to rub his bruised chest. Bosco tried to squirm out of the man's grasp, even trying to kick at the man to get him to leave him alone, but the large man holding him just forced his arms even further and tighter behind his back until Bosco felt himself stop when the pain in his arms was weakening him.

Bosco tried to yell at the man but all that came out were garbled sounds. "I guess it is." Smiled the man. Before Bosco could prepare himself, the man quickly donned his brass knuckles and proceeded to hit him again in the bruised spot. Bosco felt the searing pain reach his brain and he just screamed muffled sounds but it was landing on deaf ears, as both men just laughed. The man proceeded to hit him again. By the third time Bosco had tears forming in his eyes. His head hung down and blood had started to seep from the wound on his chest. Just kill me now and get it over with, he pleaded inwardly. But it wasn't to be. 

"Well I would really love to stay and play some more, but I do have to work tomorrow and it's getting late," he laughed as he grabbed a handful of hair and lifted Bosco's head so he could talk directly to him. "Let him go." He said to the man holding Bosco's arms. He let go and Bosco collapsed in a battered heap on the ground, breathing heavily into the gag. The man pulled the duct tape out of his pocket again and proceeded to bind Bosco's wrists together in front of him. Bosco just lay on the cold cement and let him. He was too hurt to try to stop him.

"I know you can free yourself from this, _this time_." He laughed as he stood up, looking down at the pathetic sight on the ground before him. He took note of Bosco's bound and gagged body, beaten and bleeding on the cold stone ground and felt no pity, no remorse and no shame for assaulting a police officer; instead he smiled. "_Next time_ you won't be able to get free. And _Next time,_" he paused, "I won't have to stop." He laughed. With that he and his friend disappeared into the shadows, their vengeful laughter bouncing off the walls of the abandoned buildings.

********

"Something's wrong." Said Faith as her and Sully waited for him at his place. They had planned a scare tactic routine to show Bosco he was in trouble so that he would turn to them for help but little did they know that someone on the other side of town was doing the same thing, only they weren't fooling around.

"Maybe he and Ty are having a better time than we thought." Sully half-laughed. "But it's getting late. I really should be going. We'll try again another night." Sully offered as he walked to his car to head home to his wife.

"If there is another night." Faith said quietly as she walked to her car. "Damn you Bosco." She cursed out loud as she drove home. "Well I really hope you're having a good time." She sighed, not knowing her words were further from the truth.

********

Bosco lay on the cold damp cement for what seemed like a slow painful eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. He slowly picked himself up to a sitting position, resting his battered body on the brick wall nearby. He tore the duct tape away from his mouth and cursed. He sat back letting his strength catch up to him in ragged breaths. "How the hell did I do it again?" He said out loud in an angry voice. These guys obviously mean business, and he now _had_ to do something about it. But what? What could he do to protect himself and still not show that he was giving up or giving in? Who could he turn to in trust about this? Faith! He had to trust her now, now or never. He had to get to her, she would help him, she would make it better, she always did. He brought his hands to his mouth and started to tear at the tape that bound his wrists. He finally felt them snap free. He spied his gun lying on the ground beside him and picked it up. In no time he was on his feet and running for her home. 

__

"You can run Boscorelli, but you can't hide, not from me!" Shouted the killer in a laughing tone as he watched the young man running for his life.

Bosco thought he heard the taunt but decided it was his mind playing tricks on him, especially after what he just endured. He kept running. His middle was aching and bleeding, but he didn't care. He had to get to Faith's, that's all he cared about. He ran the whole way and didn't collapse until he reached her doorway. He banged on it, pleading for her to be there.

"What the hell?" Faith mumbled out loud as she made her way to the doorway with a sleepy Fred in tow. 

"Bosco!" 


	4. Oh What a Tangled Web we Weave

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 4 - Oh What a Tangled Web we Weave…

NOTE: The Third Watch characters are the property of NBC, etc. The other characters including references to people in political office stem from my imagination. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.  
**Enjoy!**

"Have to," Bosco panted, "get…there." He said in ragged breaths as he ran towards her building. He reached the steps and paused. "Almost…home." He panted again without realizing what he had said. He dismissed the elevator and ran up the stairs. He reached her door and banged on it. "Please Faith, wake up I need you." He said. He banged again.

"What the hell?" Faith said as she finally woke from her sleep at hearing her partner's frantic voice outside her door grabbed her kimono, put it on over the shorts set she was wearing and headed for the door. Fred felt her move, heard her words and slowly got up to follow her. 

"Yes!" Bosco sighed in relief as the door opened.

"Bosco!" Faith half yelled as she spied her partner leaning on the doorframe in exhaustion, noting his dirty clothes, dirt on his face and forehead wet from perspiration. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked quickly.

Fred peered over Faith's shoulder and commented, "what's the matter Bosco, not enough money for the cab?" He snided.

Bosco was about to comment when Faith put her hand up to stop him saying, "go back to bed Fred. Bosco's staying here tonight." And that was that, there was no arguing. Fred just rolled his eyes but nodded his head in agreement and left. I'll give him my two cents in the morning. With that he disappeared into their bedroom and closed the door.

Faith turned back to Bosco. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly as she continued to look at him with concerned eyes.

"I am now." He said softly. "I just don't want to be at home alone tonight." He said looking down. He followed her inside and they stood in the kitchen in silence.

She could tell he was in some kind of pain, but he had to be the one to tell her, he had to be the one to open up. 

"Here sit down." She said taking his jacket from him. She noticed how he gingerly removed both of his arms and carefully handed it to her. He sat down in the chair and leaned his head back on the wall. She sat down across from him and just watched him breathed strained breaths. 

"What?" He asked softly knowing she was looking at him. He knew he had to tell her, but it was the hardest thing he had to do. For deep down inside he was scared he'd look weak in her eyes, and of all the people to let down it was her that had to see him strong.

"Tell me what's wrong." She pleaded softly. 

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He asked opening his eyes and looking ahead.

"Bos, you only come here when you are in some kind of trouble." She said looking down.

"My mistake." He said quietly and turned to look at her. She didn't look up but felt his words penetrate into her soul.

"I want to help you." She said looking up and finally meeting his gaze. 

He paused for awhile then spoke. "I was attacked tonight." He simply stated.

"What?" She quietly yelled. "By whom? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, but, Faith, it scared the hell outta me." He said matter of factly. "And," he paused trying to get the words out, "it wasn't the first time either." There he said it, finally!

"It was the alley incident yesterday wasn't it?" She asked softly. "They?" She questioned.

"You picked that up?" Bosco asked in disbelief.

She looked at him and nodded as if to say, 'well of course'. But she didn't say anything, now was his time to talk. So she just sat there silently urging him to open up to her and he did.

"Remember that bruise you saw on my chest a few days ago. Well I got into this scrap the other night with some guy outside my building. I thought it was a date gone bad or something, that's why I passed it off as no big deal." He paused as he shifted positions in the uncomfortable chair.

"Let's go sit on the couch, it's more comfortable." Faith said standing up. Bosco didn't say a word as he just stood up and numbly followed her. She sat down and he sat down beside her, his tired and weary body blending into the fabric folds. He still didn't mention his wound. 

"In the alley yesterday," he continued, "that thief was the same guy that hit me before. I thought at first that it was a freak coincidence. And yes he also had someone waiting with him in the alley, that was the 'they'. The other guy came from nowhere, from behind me and put a gun into my back. Then they just threatened me." He stopped to catch his breath. "I, I," he stuttered, "just can't believe they set that up to threaten me. They were waiting for me Faith. Waiting!" He said loudly. He looked at her with pain and she had no answers. 

"I'm sorry Bos." She said quietly. He said nothing but sat there breathing hard.

"What happened tonight?" She finally asked softly. 

"I was walking home and I decided to take the short cut through the alley, I thought it would be okay," he paused, "but then suddenly he and some guy jumped me from behind. They took my gun, gagged me with duct tape, forced my arms behind my back and threatened me with my own gun." He stopped and looked up at her with pain in his blue eyes, but still didn't mention his beating. "I, I tried to call out, tried to scream for help, but there was no one around to help me. No one there." He stopped and she could tell the pain he was feeling penetrated his whole being. "I tried to fight them, but they took me by surprise, I couldn't get free. Couldn't fight them. No one would help me." He said looking down with small tears forming, "no one came to help me." He stood up and turned to leave the room, but she stood up and blocked his path by standing in his way. "I should go." He said softly.

"Bos don't." She pleaded quietly.

"I called for you, tried to get you come help me," he said turning to her as a tear escaped and rolled down his dirty face, "but you, you didn't hear me, couldn't hear me." He looked down; "I just couldn't make you hear me. Couldn't get the words out." He started to sob quietly. "Couldn't help myself."

Faith felt her own eyes start to water at every wretched word he spoke. And before he was finished she took him in her arms and gave him a reassuring hug, to let him know that if she had heard him she would have been there. "You know don't you, that if I had known, or if I had heard you I would have done everything in my power to help you, to stop those men from doing that? You know that if I had had the chance to protect you I would have right?" She softly pleaded.

"Yeah I do Faith, your too good to me." He turned away sadly. She caught his arm as he said in a pained voice, "I just didn't want to let you down. But I failed you tonight." 

"Bos, you didn't fail anyone, least of all me." Faith said in a firm voice, "you're the best partner I've had and you've become a very special friend to me. It would take a lot more than that to make me lose faith in you." She smiled softly at her own pun. "When you quit and give up that's when our friendship would weaken, but it would take a hell of a lot more for it to die altogether." He looked up and she saw his face un-tense and a small smile form.

"Come on sit back down and rest." She said as she took his arm and guided him back to the couch. They sat down and he just heaved a big sigh. He turned to look at her and she felt her heart melt for him.

She just looked back at him and felt her heart break at hearing his painful words. And why does he have to look at me like that, like a little lost child? Doesn't he know what affect it has on me, she sighed inwardly? But for him to admit to being in a situation where he was rendered that helpless took a lot for him to admit, and was obviously to be considered something very serious. She admired his courage and at the same time cursed that he didn't listen to her earlier, if he did he'd be spared this grief.

"Bosco," she paused not wanting to say the next words, "what did they say?"

He just sat there and thought about if he should tell her or not. But at this stage he had to, she had to know. "He said I was the next target." Bosco finished wiping the water from his eyes.

"Oh my god," was all Faith managed. Her worst nightmare was indeed coming true. Bosco was the target of the New York serial cop killer. She looked at him and had no words to say to make his fears go away. 

"We'll get him." Was all she finally managed.

Bosco said nothing; he just closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch. They sat together in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Faith just sat and looked at him and remembered those terrible pictures that the partners of the murdered officers received. I can't let that maniac do that to him, I just can't. I can't receive a white envelope.

Finally Bosco mumbled, "I need sleep."

"Okay. We can talk more in the morning," Faith said softly as she stood up and helped her partner to his feet. Bosco stood up and felt the heat start to rise in him as they stood inches apart. "I don't deserve your help." He said softly as he turned away. 

Faith said nothing but simply guided him to her son's vacant room. Her kids were staying with her mom. Bosco reached the room and practically rushed to the soft waiting bed. He felt himself sink into the soft covers as he just lay there, thankful he was safe. 

"You going to be okay?" Faith quietly asked to him. But Bosco failed to hear, for as soon as his head hit the pillow weariness finally caught up with him, and he was asleep. Faith took a cover and gently placed it over her sleeping partner. She sighed as she headed back to the kitchen to grab some water before heading back to bed herself. She picked up his jacket and headed for the hall closet. She was about to hang it up when she spied the small brown envelope in his inside pocket. She gingerly reached inside and withdrew it. She quietly opened the flap and took out the small piece of paper. Her eyes grew wide with terror as she read the frightening threat her partner had received. When did he get this? And how? She had to know, but in his condition it could wait until tomorrow. With trembling hands she put the envelope back and then she headed to the bathroom for one last pit stop and then to bed. 

Upon coming out of the bathroom she heard him mumbling angrily to himself in the bedroom. She quietly walked towards the room and stood in the doorway and watched him. He was muttering angry words and curses and at the same time seemed to be holding his stomach in pain. She turned on the small bedside lamp and looked at him. His face was crossed with pain and he was indeed holding his stomach. She carefully lifted the blanket away and caught her breath at what she saw, a small pool of blood on the sheets. "Blood? What the hell?" She asked in quiet to herself, as he appeared to be still sleeping. She very carefully lifted his arm away and pulled up his sweater. She stared in horror at the ugly sight before her. 

"It was a serious threat." Was all he said when he felt her soft touch and opened his eyes and saw her looking at him.

"Take off your shirt." She said as she quickly left the room to get some things to treat it with, flipping on the main light switch as she left. 

Bosco gingerly took off his dirty sweater and T-shirt and sat on the bed waiting for her to come and treat him. She came back and saw him sitting half-naked on her son's bed. She felt herself blush at the sight of his well-kept muscled physique, but quickly reminded herself why she was there as she looked down at the ugly wound from the vicious beating he had endured hours earlier.

She put down the supplies and pulled out the disinfectant and some cottons. Then she knelt beside the bed and started to treat him. As she worked his musky smell kept playing little games with her senses and she had to scold herself inside for letting her emotions run away with her desires. 

"Damn Bosco." Was all she managed as she brought the cool liquid to his stomach. Bosco felt the stinging enter his blood stream and withdrew from her touch, flexing as he did. Why do I feel so vulnerable and yet so comfortable at the same time, he wondered to himself?

"I have to treat it Bos." She whispered. 

"Okay." He said quietly and eased back down into the bed. She continued to treat the wound without saying a word. Bosco just watched her work. He appreciated her gentle touch and was grateful for her caring. 

"Faith?" He said quietly not looking up, but continuing to watch her fingers clean his wound.

"Yeah?" She asked not looking up either. 

"Thanks." He almost whispered as he met her gaze. 

"For what?" She asked softly as she knelt beside the bed to talk to him, pausing from her work and looking up at his sad face.

"For not saying 'I told you so'." He said quietly as he looked down again. His down trodden spirit crushed her. How in the world could he think she'd say that to him at a time like this?

"Bos? How could you think I'd say that to you after what you've been through?" She asked in quiet shock.

"Well you are human after all." He smirked.

"Yeah a human that cares for you." She smiled. 

"That means more than you'll ever know." He said quietly looking at her with a small smile. And it was true for the rest of his family would have laughed at his present state. His brother would say, 'I told you so', his father would say 'not as tough as you claim huh son', and his mom would probably just sigh and say 'told you you should have become a doctor'. Will she ever know how much I care for her? Bosco wondered as he watched her take care of him. For in his darkest hour he turned not to his family but to her, the person closer than his family, the person who meant more to him than his own life at times, the one person he knew he could trust with his life. He just couldn't say it to her, and he regretted that very much. Will I ever be able to tell her how I really feel? 

She said nothing, for no words were needed. She smiled warmly at his compliment and continued to work. She then took the bandage and proceeded to apply it to the wound. He winced under her touch. "Sorry." She mumbled. 

"Now lift up your arms." She said as she held up the gauze. He proceeded to lift his arms in the air and she started to wrap it around his chest. When she reached his sides he started to laugh softly. 

"What?" She asked in surprise. She never heard her partner laugh in happiness.

"Tickles." He smiled. She smiled back and continued to wrap it around a few more times. When she had finished she quickly gathered up all her supplies and headed back to the kitchen. Bosco eased himself back into the bed and decided to leave the top cover off for now. He wasn't cold, in fact the opposite, he felt his body heat rising slowly. What the hell is happening to me? He wondered. 

She came back and saw him lying in the bed looking at her with a small smile on his tense handsome face. 

"If you need anything else, just let me know." She said softly as she rested on the doorframe.

"I need this nightmare to be over." He said looking down. "I need to know that I can go back on the streets and do my job as I usually would and not worry." He sighed. "I mean I have never met this guy and I can't figure out why he hates me so much?" He asked in quiet anger. "And the alley incident, I should have waited for you, but didn't. What does that say about me?" He said looking up at her.

"It means you love your job sometimes more than your life." She concluded.

"That's wrong." He said flatly. 

She just looked at him without saying a word. There were no answers now, no explanation she could give to help ease his seared conscience and no words to say to take away his fear and guilt. 

It was now up to time. It was time's job to hurry up and end this nightmare, time's job to heal his wounds and time's job to help him forget this madness and carry on with his usual zest for life and his job. Time needed to bring her old partner back to her; she needed the old Boscorelli back, desperately! But as she knew time was no one's friend and never did what was expected of it. Time was afterall married to fate, and when that partnership was formed, humanity's days were numbered.

"Don't worry Bos, it will be soon enough. But your safe now, just rest." She said quietly. She wished deep down inside that she was certain of that statement, but in truth she was worried sick for her partner. It was far from over, and in truth he wasn't safe.

"Good night." She whispered as he had already fallen back asleep. 

She wanted to leave, but found herself pulling up a small chair nearby and sitting down to watch him. His face was no longer tense, but relaxed. He not longer clutched his stomach, but his hands just rested by his sides. She continued to watch over him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, like he was unaware of the terrible world around him, like the previous hours had already faded into nothing. He looked so boyish and innocent like he knew he could now sleep peacefully because she was there to watch over him and shield him from the dangers he faced. Once and awhile his face would tense in anger and she longed to take him in her arms and comfort him, hold him and reassure him that she would never let anyone or anything hurt him, like it did the others. 

His breathing had eased and he had turned over on his un-injured side. She listened to his slow rhythmic breathing and found herself hypnotized by its slow steady pace, as it almost held her in place unable to leave his side. But the more she looked the more her head became filled with thoughts that a wife and mother should not be having towards her friend and partner. The more she looked at his half-naked tender body the more she felt the heat in her start to rise. And the more she contemplated his vulnerable situation the more she was filled with a desire that she thought was laid dormant a long time ago. But she quickly reminded herself that he was here because his life was in danger, he was a target for a killer. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, oh Bosco I can't let that maniac take you from me.

She opened her eyes and decided that if she didn't leave now, she'd regret it. She took one last look at his inviting, sleeping form and got up. She grabbed the top sheet and proceeded to cover his sleeping frame. Oh why couldn't you have come here under different circumstances, she moaned. What? Said her inner voice? What circumstances would you want him to come here? What circumstances would you want to see his half-naked body in your bed? 

She didn't answer; she didn't want to answer. Because if she did, she'd have to realized that that fine line would have to be crossed, and in order for their friendship and partnership to be able to continue it could never be crossed. She turned off the light and headed for her own bedroom. She heard Fred snoring and decided to leave her bedroom door opened, in case Bosco needed her. She took off her kimono and crawled into bed, thinking of Bosco in her son's room. I have to keep him safe, were the words that finally helped her fall asleep.

********

Ed slowly made his way into his lair; an old abandoned fall out underground bomb shelter. He loved this place, not just for it's solitude and discreteness, but for the fact that the city plans showed that it no longer existed, no one would ever think to look underneath the heart of the city for it's most sinister citizen. No one would ever find this place and no one but him ever escaped from it. 

Tonight was a success he thought, except for the fact that his henchman stopped after three blows, and he had wanted more. He remembered the henchman's defiance and wondered why it was so strong with Boscorelli? Why this particular officer? Why didn't he want to carry out Ed's wishes and hurt him more? What made Bosco different so that the earned the rapt attention of his right hand man? Once Boscorelli was in their possession he would have to make sure he paid special attention to his henchman and make sure that he never left the two of them alone for very long. 

He closed his eyes and pictured the night's events once more. He wished he were the one doing the beating, striking fear into young Boscorelli's eyes, playing with his mind. He wished he had been the one to hold him captive in the city streets with no one coming to his aide, laughing at his predicament. But he sighed deeply it was not to be, at least not yet. Boscorelli was next and that he reassured himself would be worth the wait.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming terrible thoughts of murder. And while he had no mixed emotions for his wickedness his henchman's head was torn in two different directions. 

********

Sid Lawson never considered himself a violent man but ever since me met and joined forces with Ed Martin he no longer was the person he once thought of himself. He eased himself back in the ratty chair in his small shabby apartment and just sighed. He closed his eyes and again played over in his head the night events. He had Boscorelli in his hands, but Ed said it wasn't time yet. 

"Damn you Ed!" He cursed out loud as he took another swig from his beer. 

He had made a promise to himself earlier that when he agreed to help Ed bring down the cops he wouldn't get emotionally involved but he didn't count on himself getting attached to one of them. But Boscorelli had that affect on him, and each time he encountered him the feeling's he had towards him just grew stronger. He remembered how the young man felt under his touch and sighed, soon he would have him in his grasp again, that made him happy. 

He remembered the look in his eyes, his blue eyes, as he touched his face with his gun. He remembered the look of surprise when he gagged him with the tape; he could still feel the heat from Bosco's lips as he applied the tape over his trembling mouth. He remembered the look of hurt and betrayal when they dragged him to the doorway, and he remembered the look of defiance and pain when he took his beating. He told Ed he would only hit him three times, more than that would damage him beyond repair before they could take him, and Sid wouldn't allow that. Ed had protested but Sid wouldn't have it. If he were doing the beating, it would be his way, and his way alone.

Although he was quite certain that Boscorelli wasn't gay he wasn't positive and he relished in the thoughts that very soon he would be able to take advantage of his innocence. The kind of damage Sid had in mind was not physical like Ed did, but emotional and mental, he thrived on the domination, even if sex wasn't involved; especially with such young and spirited ones as Boscorelli. But Ed had something else in mind for the young officer, the same thing he did to all the rest, a gruesome death. Could he live with that, when each time he saw Boscorelli his attraction for the young officer grew stronger? It was wrong, but it was reality. 

Could he actually _watch_ Ed torture him and then _help_ him butcher him to death for no reason, well no reason to him. The more he thought about it the more he felt himself regretting he ever met Ed Martin. But it was too late now, Ed owned him. He did Ed's dirty work, until the officers were captured with no hope of escape, then Ed did his horrific magic by turning a young energetic life into a grisly murder scene. 

Sid took another swig and sighed again as he remembered again that he had young Boscorelli helpless before him, but had to turn him loose or Ed would surely kill him like he did the rest who defied him before Sid joined him. Boscorelli was next, that was the only consolation in Sid's sick and twisted mind. Very soon he would have the young man before him. But for how long? For just the three days? Or could he possibly bargain with Ed to extend the young man's stay with them before they had to kill him? Did they have to kill him at all? Perhaps he could fake his death and take him someplace to perhaps live with him? And what of his partner, Faith? What would he do about her? Unlike the other partners, Ed said that she's showing too much concern for her partner. What if she got in the way? Damn! He had to devise a plan to satisfy his cravings and please his partner in crime. 

Crime! Oh how he used to hate that word. Sid looked up at the plaque on his wall and cursed. He threw the beer bottle at the plaque and it crashed to the ground, shards of glass and beer spraying all over the dirty floor. He stared down at his warped refection in the cracked glass and felt his anger growing, especially as he read the words stated in bold:

****

"_Officer Vincent Carlsberg, decorated for bravery in the face of danger in the line of duty…."_

"DAMN!" he cursed again out loud. "Vincent is dead!" He shouted at his reflection as if it would answer back, "I killed him." He laughed a sick wild eye laughter that would make most people shudder. But what he said was true to an extent, for when Sid Lawson was born Vincent Carlsberg's obituary was officially written. And while he set up his absence perfectly, he sometimes missed the glory days, sometimes longing to return. But that was over, there was no chance that he'd ever get to be Vincent Carlsberg again, and there was no chance that he'd be able to keep his run with Ed and not meet a horrific ending. 

He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes and went over and over again in his head the next steps he would take for Ed in order to gain his next victim - Officer Maurice Boscorelli, and a slow wicked smile started to spread across his evil face.


	5. Patience is a Virtue

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 5 - Patience is a Virtue (that few possess)

"No…I…uh…can't…get…free," Bosco said softly, mumbling to himself in the dark as he tossed and turned in the small bed. "Have to…get…free...help…Faith…help me…Faith…I…need…you…" his voice trailed off as he quickly woke up. He looked the small clock beside him, it read 4am! "Damn, too early," he sighed in pain. He gently touched the spot she had cleaned and fixed for him, and it was sore to the touch. He looked up and saw a figure standing in the doorway. He let out a quick gasp before he realized it was Fred. 

Fred kept his angry stare on his face as he walked into the room and walked towards Bosco. Bosco half sat up in the small bed but kept himself covered. "Hey Fred." He said quietly.

Fred walked to the bed and pulled up the same chair that Faith had sat in only hours before. "I heard you talkin' in your sleep." He simply stated.

"Oh sorry man, I didn't know I woke you up." Bosco mumbled. 

"Yeah well you did and I didn't like it. Faith may want to help you, but if it were up to me I'd have never let you in the door. Don't you think you're old enough to fight your own battles?" Fred mocked.

"Fred what the hell is the matter with you? I came to Faith, _my partner_ for help. And yes I can fight my own battles, however, I needed her help tonight." He said firmly feeling his anger starting to rise.

"Oh yeah like you helped her when she was sick!" Fred spat.

"That's not fair," Bosco said pulling himself up in bed. "I didn't know about her sickness until after she went for her treatments and then told me. And as for the medication, she said she was fine. But if I'dve known I'd have been there every second, no questions asked." He said angrily. "Besides you're not exactly anyone's ideal candidate for husband of the year you know. The perfect picture of patience and understanding-NOT!" Bosco spat.

"Listen to me you ingrate." Fred said in quiet anger, "you can stay here right now. But tonight you are not! I don't care if you have to sleep in the streets. You're done here!" Fred said leaning into him.

"Did she even tell you _why_ I am here?" Bosco asked as if Fred were completely insane.

"Yeah she thinks you're a target for the serial killer." He laughed. "That's a bunch of crap!"

"And why is that? Maybe I am." Bosco said.

"You? Mr. Supercop? Mr. I am King of the 55th Precinct?" Fred mocked. "Yeah right. Why didn't you turn to your family? Because they won't listen to your lies anymore? Or they just are fed up with your attitude?" Fred asked.

"I can't believe you man." Bosco said looking away.

"I meant what I said before. You can stay here now, you can even take advantage of Faith's hospitality by having breakfast, but tonight you're on your own! She has her own worries, and they don't include you." He said getting up, "or at least they shouldn't. Why she worries about you is beyond me. Why she cares is anyone's guess. But it ends now! I won't let you take advantage of her like that." Fred said as he reached the doorway.

That was all Bosco could handle as he jumped out of bed and rushed to confront Fred. "Let me tell you something, _Fred_," he said almost in his face. "If you were even half the man I am you _wouldn't_ be so worried about her showing me a little attention. And if she wasn't in the next room I'd kick your ass right now!" Bosco mocked. 

Fred said nothing but stared at the young man as his anger seethed. "What's the matter Fred, truth hurts?" Bosco mocked.

Fred looked at him and said, "If you're still here when I get home from work, I'll personally make sure you regret it," he said looking down at his wound. "And if you go running to her behind my back I'll make sure can you never come here again!" Fred spat in his face. "I hope I make myself clear, _Boscorelli_!" With that he turned and walked back to his bedroom and closed the door.

"Jerk!" Bosco said as he walked back to the bed and slowly sat down. He just couldn't believe Fred's attitude. Bosco eased himself all the way into the bed and pulled the covers over him. Fred was right to be concerned about Faith for he was also, but in reality Bosco had no one else to turn to. He would never take advantage of Faith in any way, and he had vowed long ago that he would never let anyone do it either. But how could he protect her when he couldn't even protect himself?

He closed his eyes and tried to dream that he was on a tropical island surrounded by scantily clad women, anything to take his mind off the nightmarish world he was living in. But nothing helped him find comfort. He pulled the pillow over his head and finally sleep overtook him.

He awoke some time later to the smell of eggs and coffee. He smiled as he threw the covers off, donned his T-shirt and headed for the kitchen.

Faith was already up and making breakfast for him. She smiled when she saw him come in the kitchen. He smiled back.

"Hey." She said as he slowly walked into the room.

"Hey." He said back as he sat down in a nearby chair. "Fred gone?" He asked.

"Yeah he wanted to start early today." She said as she turned around and finished making his breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I know my way around a kitchen." He smiled at her.

"It's no trouble Bos, please believe me." She smiled back at him.

"I know Fred thinks so." Bosco said looking down.

"Don't worry about Fred. He's just a little pissed because he thinks you're just coming here to avoid taking responsibility for something."

"He said that?" Bosco asked surprised.

"Yeah." She said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said. 

"But don't worry about him. And you don't have to stay anyplace else but here tonight." She said as she sat down in a chair opposite him.

"You heard that last night?" He asked in amazement.

"Of course. I'm a mother. That means I'm paranoid 24/7. It also means I am trained to hear everything." She said warmly. 

"I didn't mean to cause any problems bet…" was all he got out before she stopped him.

"Please don't worry about it Bos, Fred just had to say what was on his mind. It makes him feel like he is still the man of the house." She said frankly. "I want you here," she said softly as she turned back to making breakfast. She thought he didn't hear but he did and he felt himself start to blush at the warm comment.

"Thanks. But I guess I could stay at home tonight. I mean I don't even have any fresh clothes or anything." He said looking down at his dirty jeans and T-shirt. 

"Don't worry about it. I called Ty this morning and he said he would bring by some clean clothes for you." She said.

"You did that for me?" He said with happy surprise. "You shouldn't have," he said softly as he looked into his cup.

"I wanted to." She said to him. 

He looked up at her with a pained expression and she knew that this nightmare was starting to take its toll on him. "I want you to miss your shift today." She said.

"What? Why? Because of this scratch?" He laughed. Faith just sighed, back to your old self I see, she thought.

"I don't need to miss work Faith. If this lunatic is out there then I'm the best man to find him, since I know what he looks like." He said determinedly.

"First of all you can call in sick, that's allowed. You need to rest and heal. Besides you have the time coming to you. And secondly you don't know for sure that this guy is the killer." She tried to explain.

"What?" He asked loudly. "Faith the guy threatened me to my face. Hell he threatened me with my own gun." He half laughed. 

"Will you let me finish?" She with an exasperated tone. "This guy might be the one who bags the cops. We don't know for sure he is the killer. If we show we are on to him or scare him away we lose our killer for sure." She said getting up and putting her empty cup into the sink. She turned back to face him. "Now you are going to stay here all day and rest even if I have to handcuff you to the bed." She said with a straight face.

"Promise?" He teased.

"Very funny." She laughed back. "Now Sully said he was able to get some more files on this killer from the other houses. I'm going to check it out and I'll be back later. I'm taking the night off also." She said as she turned to walk into her bedroom to get ready.

"What? You don't have to do that Faith. I'll be okay. I promise I'll stay here and just rest." He said getting up and walking over to her. "Fred was right when he said you worry to much. I don't want you to put yourself out for me." He said softly looking at her. 

"Oh Bos, my worry and concern for you does not put me out in anyway. Trust me if I didn't want to help you I wouldn't." She said putting her hand on his arm.

"Okay." He said.

"Now finish your breakfast and I'm going to get dressed and get going." She said turning away from him. 

"Thanks." He said softly as he watched her disappear into her bedroom and close the door to get dressed.

********

"What do you make of that mark?" asked Officer Don Matthews as he and three other police officers sat in the meeting room of Station House 38 later that morning. 

"I never noticed it before." Said Officer Brent Green of Station House 46 as he looked at a close up of a mark found on one of the bodies. Each time he looked at the picture of what used to be his partner, he felt sick. 

"Well a knife didn't make it." Said Officer Lou Rinaldi from Station House 42.

"Looks like an acid burn or somethin'." Said Officer Arnold Bateman from Station House 51. 

"Well whatever it is we better find out what it is because this might be the piece we need to put this puzzle together and end this nightmare once and for all." Said Brent.

"Wonder how come forensics didn't pick it up earlier?" Asked Lou. 

"To simple." Said Arnold.

"What?" Asked Don.

"To simple. Look every expert is lookin' for some spectacular clue that'll bring this clown down. I bet what we're lookin' for is right under our noses, somethin' simple." Arnold explained.

"Well if that's the case then lets go over each picture starting with this one with a fine tooth comb. The sooner we figure it out the better." Sighed Don.

"Well then since we are on the subject, what about this funny bluish residue around the feet? What is that?" Lou asked.

"I'm having the results sent up today." Said Don. "My guess is some kind of chemical. But we need to know how it ended up on the feet. Did it get onto the officer while he was at the killer's place? Or where he dumped him? And if it was his place, then how long was he exposed to it?" Sighed Don. "We just have too many questions, without answers. We need answers for this thing to be over."

"Hey you set up a meetin' with Yokas yet?" Brent asked.

"Tomorrow." Don said.

"Well for her partners sake, I hope tomorrow comes." Brent sighed.

All four officers looked at him and knew exactly what he was thinking. Each had lost a young friend and partner because they failed to take the necessary steps to help their over-zealous co-worker. And each had made a promise that they'd help Yokas before it was too late for her, before she received the horrible white envelope they all had.

********

"What is all these paper's here?" Tatiana asked her husband Sully as they sat at the breakfast table that same morning.

"This is from the file on the serial killer. I received them last night and Yokas and I are going to look them over before our shift." Sully sighed easing back into his chair.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No," he paused, "no I'm not." He took a sip from his coffee and sighed again. "We need to catch his guy and fast." 

"You are worried about this Yokas' partner?" She asked.

"Yeah I am." He said looking at her. "I try to put myself in her shoes and wonder what I'd be feeling if it was Davis who was the target instead of Bosco. And I can't. I just can't imagine the worry and panic she must experience each time he is on the streets right now." He said sadly. "I just want this to end before it consumes her."

Tatiana got up, walked over to him and sat in his lap. "It will be." She smiled. "And do you want to know why I know this?" She asked.

"Why do you know this?" He smiled back.

"Because you _want_ it to end. And will work to make sure it does." She smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks," he said kissing her back. "I needed that." He sighed inwardly and thought, I just wish it were that easy. He failed to mention the attack to Tatiana when Faith called. She was already so worried and it was no sense in both of them worrying. He needed her to be uninvolved; that was the only way he would remain sane. He gathered up the papers and stood up to leave. He dropped a piece and it went unnoticed by him and his wife.

********

"Okay I'm going to meet Sully at the station now. Not sure what time Davis will be by with your clothes." She said coming into the living room where he was stretched out on the couch reading the paper. "But when he does you can have a shower if you want. Just be careful with the bandage." She said warmly.

"Okay thanks," he said sitting up and putting the paper aside. "But if it gets wet I know a great doctor who'll treat it again." He smiled. 

"Just remember I charge for second visit's." She laughed. "Okay I'll be back later." She said taking one last look at him and turned to leave. 

Bosco jumped off the couch and followed her.

"Faith?" He said nervously as she reached the door.

"Yeah?" She said turning back to him in silent expectation.

"I, uh, just, uh," he stuttered not able to get the words of gratitude out. "I just wanted to say," he paused again looking down.

"What is it Bos?" She asked softly.

"It's hard for me to express myself you know. I mean I wasn't exactly brought up in the Partridge Family." He laughed. "So I just wanted to say thanks, even though I know it's not enough." He said slowly. Then before she could answer he grabbed her and gave her a big hug. "Thanks for everything." He said into her ear.

"You express yourself just fine. And you're welcome." She said blushing as she again felt the heat in her start to rise as a result from their touching. "See you soon." She said as she opened the door and left. Bosco watched her walk down the hall and finally disappear into the elevator. Then he closed and locked the door and went back to the couch to read the paper.

********

"What are we missing here?" Sully asked as he and Faith continued to look at the reports and files before them. They had chosen to work in a smaller office that was away from prying eyes especially of Sgt. Christopher. They didn't need his criticism right now.

"Probably the obvious." Faith sighed. "So lets run this down from the top." She said.

"Okay lets start with the Station House's. Here they are. 38, 42, 46, 51..."

"And 55. " Faith said with horror.

"What?" Sully asked.

"55 is next. Bosco _is_ the next target." Faith said looking at the numbers.

"What? Why do you say that?" Sully asked.

"Look at the numbers Sully, you're the first one to put them in order. But they are all in a row. He's hitting them one after the other; we found his route. Oh Sully we have to tell Sgt. Christopher. We have to make him understand that we could be next. I can't believe no one figured out the order before." She said anxiously as she stood up to go and find their superior.

Sully continued to look at the numbers as well. "Wait a minute." He said slowly.

"What is it?" She said stopping before the door. 

"Well if you're theory is right then this is the perfect bait. The opportunity to end this." Sully said with an idea.

"What are you talking about? You want to use Bosco _as bait_?" She asked in horror.

"Faith you're right. You have uncovered what the experts hadn't figured yet, his pattern. Now if 55 is next what better way than to set it up with Bosco to go to the bar and wait until he try's to make his move and then grab him." Sully said.

"Sully, I can't use Bosco like that. It's not fair to him." Faith said sitting back down.

"And what is fair Faith, _letting_ him be kidnapped and murdered by the killer?" Sully asked. "Now somehow this guy figures out their patterns. I'm guessing he watches the houses. Gets to know the cop's routine and then bags them. Now we know he never made physical contact before because the other officers didn't mention it. And since the killer never personally threatened the officers we assume that he either watches from nearby or has someone else do it." Sully said.

Faith sat back and listened in horror to what Sully said. Bosco did have physical contact with either the killer or a at least his hired gun. And Bosco did receive a personal message from the killer. Why Bosco? Why did he merit special attention? Or did the other officers just fail to mention their younger partner's had been in scraps leading up to the killings but never put two and two together. 

"Faith?" Sully asked breaking her thoughts.

"Sorry just thinking about that." She said. "I think we should meet with the other officers and find out for sure that their partners didn't have any altercations with the killer before hand." She said nervously looking past him.

"What is it Faith? What are you not telling me? What really happened to Bosco?" Sully asked in concern.

"Well he was attacked, but not by some drunk guy. Bosco was told he was next." She said with a shaky voice.

"WHAT?" Sully half yelled. "Why didn't you say that earlier?" He asked.

"Because it just dawned on me how serious this situation really is." Faith said slowly looking down. "We have to protect him Sully. We can't let him be taken like the others, can't let him suffer the same fate." She said looking back up on the verge of tears.

"We won't." He said putting his hand over her's to reassure her. "I promise."

********

"Hey man open up." Ty called as he banged on Faith's door for Bosco to open up later that morning.

"Hey come on in." Bosco said as he let his friend in.

"Here." Ty said handing him a small gym bag.

"Ah buddy, you're a lifesaver." Bosco said with a grin.

"So I heard you were jumped by some drunk guy." Ty said as he followed Bosco into the kitchen.

"Yeah, no big deal." Bosco said as he set the bag down. "Want some coffee? Or even some lunch?" He asked looking at how late in the day it was.

"Nah, I have a basketball game to attend to." Ty said turning to leave. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Fine thanks. Who's playin." Bosco asked.

"It's part of my Big Brothers program. I set aside one day each week to help out with needy kids." Ty said.

"That's great man. Have fun." Bosco said as Ty walked out the door. "Thanks. See you later." Ty said.

"Actually I took the day off. I'll be in tomorrow." Bosco called. 

"What? Must be nice." Ty laughed as he waited for the elevator.

"Yeah and my bruised ribs thank me also." Bosco said sarcastically.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." Ty called as he too disappeared into the elevator.

Bosco walked back into the living room and put the things away that he was reading. He grabbed his gym bag and headed to the bathroom. "Time to wash away the last few hours." He said smiling into the mirror. 

********

Ed took his usual place in the corner pretending to work when the officers came in to get ready for their shifts. But this time something was different, someone was missing, Boscorelli. Where is he? And where is his partner? Did they take the early shift? Damn, he cursed inside. That's not what he wanted. He expected Bosco to be there so that he could set the trap. But he could wait until tomorrow. He did after all have another present to deliver. He hadn't planned on his latest victim, and if he had realized who it really was he would have thought twice. But as with everything time eventually catches up to us and makes us pay for our sins. He continued to wait until the room was empty.

Ed sighed in frustration and left the room cursing to himself that he wasn't even able to leave another message for Boscorelli. He reached his janitors room and started to madly pace back and forth. This wasn't supposed to happen, dammit, he cursed! I'll bet his partner told him to rest! Why does she show such concern? The others didn't! Damn her! He continued to curse as he worked himself into a sweat from his continued impatient pacing.

********

Faith turned the door handle to her apartment and walked in. She walked into the kitchen and noticed that Bosco was not there. She walked into the living room and he wasn't there either. She rounded the corner and caught her breath as he stood before her.

Bosco heard the door open, but he didn't hear a sound. He quickly finished drying himself off and grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around his naked body. He opened the bathroom door and peered out, he heard soft sounds in the living room, but couldn't see anyone. He grabbed his gun and rounded the corner and came face to face with his startled partner.

"Oh my god Bosco, you scared me." Faith said as she felt herself blush as the sight before her. Why am I just standing here staring at him Faith scolded herself! But as she looked at his almost naked body and felt her temperature starting to rise she quickly reminded herself of that fine line that couldn't be crossed. She quickly looked down. 

"Likewise." He said softly not caring what he looked like. Why aren't I making a quick exit to get dressed, he wondered? Why do I suddenly feel very exposed and at the same time very dressed?

"I didn't get it wet." Bosco said proudly.

"Wh-what?" Faith asked looking back up.

"The bandage I didn't get it wet. See." He said with a smile.

"That's great Bos." She said turning around. "I better start supper." She said turning away and making a quick retreat to the kitchen. "Whew!" She breathed to herself. How much longer can I take this? I need things back to normal, and fast she sighed. 

"I better get dressed before Fred gets home," he quickly said taking her cue. "You're sure Fred'll be okay with me stayin' here tonight?" He called from her son's bedroom.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's cooled down by now." She called thinking that Fred would have cooled down by now and forgotten his stupid comments from the early morning hours.

Bosco put on the clean black sweatpants and grey sweatshirt Ty had brought for him. The shower did him good. He smiled in the mirror as he combed his wet hair. The hot water had washed almost all the dirt away from the night before. "Maybe tonight I'll get a decent night's sleep." He said to himself as he exited the room and went to join her.

********

"I thought you said you were going to get his plans for tonight." Sid complained when Ed returned without word about Boscorelli. He was upset with Ed. He ached to have the young man before him and his patience was growing thin.

"Yeah well so did I." He yelled. "I didn't plan for him to take the day off you know." He said starting to pace. "I even went by his apartment, but he wasn't there. These supercops aren't supposed to let their weakness show!"

"So where was he?" Sid as he tried to let his anger calm down..

"Probably at his mom's. Afterall don't all sons turn to their mom's for help?" Ed laughed.

"Yeah sure why not. Who else?" Sid said slowly.

"I think it was his partner," Ed said. "It's because she's a woman. The other's had partners that were men, and they didn't care as much." Ed seethed. "But don't worry Sid we'll get him." Ed said with a wicked gleam in his eye. And if his partner gets in the way that much the better, two for the price of one, he thought wickedly.

"Hope springs eternal." Sid said with a sarcastic reply. "And what about him?" Sid asked referring to the sickening sight on the floor before them.

"What about him?" Ed asked angrily.

"When do we get rid of him?" 

"Tonight Sid. Go and do the usual things. I'll get the white envelope done."

"Do we even know who this one is?" Sid asked as he walked to look at the dead man's wallet. "Oh my god." Was all he managed.

"What is it?" Ed asked looking up at his henchman.

"Do you know who this guy is?" Sid asked in horror.

"Some police officer I'm assuming." Ed said. "I think that the small station patrol house 53 was next, wasn't it?"

"Well it was supposed to be but this is not the right guy. This is Oliver Redmond, the mayor's godson." Sid said slowly putting the wallet down as he now realized that he just hammered the final nail in his coffin. They would be caught for sure, as he knew the mayor wouldn't rest until every inch of this city was turned upside down until his godson's killers were found.

"Okay so I miscalculated!" Ed said angrily. 

"Miscalculated? Your blond bimbo fingered the wrong man!" Sid yelled. "I told her it was the blond fellow. This guy has dark hair. She's supposed to be blond NOT blind!" Sid kept yelling. 

"This doesn't change a thing. We are still going to take Boscorelli, perhaps tonight or maybe tomorrow!" Ed said angrily.

"As much as I really want that, I think we should let it rest for a few days. Let this die down a bit." Sid tried to explain. For although he wanted more than anything to have Boscorelli at his mercy; helpless in his hands he knew that it was now a suicide mission and timing would be everything. 

"Wait?" Ed laughed, "now is the perfect time to grab Boscorelli. I couldn't have planned this better if I did the picking myself. The whole city will be focused with the mayor's relative they won't give a rat's ass about some arrogant cop at the 55th." Ed laughed again. "I'll have to pay that 'blond bimbo' more." He laughed.

"Are you kidding? Now they'll be even more suspicious." Sid said.

"Look if you can't handle this I'm sure I can find half a dozen guys who'd like to get their hands on _your favourite_ officer." Ed said with a sinister smile as he noted the look of worry start to cross Sid's face at his words. "Tell me Sid, why on earth does this one merit special attention from you?" He asked as he turned to confront him.

"Look I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout. Boscorelli is a cop just like the rest." Sid said trying to sound like he could care less about Boscorelli, which of course was the furthest from the truth.

"You lie like a cheap rug my friend." Ed laughed. "I know you want him, I can tell. I just wonder though if you'll be able to be objective with him like you were with the rest. I wonder if this one will be a problem for you? I wonder if you'll be able to finish him like you did the rest. And enjoy it?" Ed said slowly.

"Look don't start to question my loyalty or my job!" Sid yelled as he walked to get his money and head back to his place.

"And what praytel is your _job_?" Ed laughed. 

"Obsession!" Sid said to himself as he donned his jacket and headed towards the door that would take him into the damp New York night. I'll find him tonight even if it kills me, he swore. 

Tonight Boscorelli, tonight you're mine!

********

"You know you really didn't have to go through the trouble of making me supper. I would have been just as happy to order out or something." Bosco said as Faith finished with supper.

"Order out? And how many home cooked meals do you get?" Faith asked.

"Hey I consider Ralph's Chinese food to be home already." Bosco laughed. 

"I really don't mind." She smiled. 

"Well thanks then." Smiled Bosco as she turned back and finished making supper.

"So what did you find out today anyways with Sully?" Bosco asked as he helped set the table.

Faith stopped what she was doing and thought about the question. It was harmless enough and he did have the right to know. But then she remembered what Sully said about using him as bait. And she just couldn't bring herself to even think about that possibility. But the other alternative of letting him be taken without warning was just as wrong. Each path was a road she didn't want to even think about travelling down, for to do so could mean the life of the one person she cared so much about. She looked at Bosco and could tell that he wasn't just going to walk away from this one, he wanted and answer and would ask until get got one. The question was which answer to give?

"Faith?" Bosco asked. "I think I have a right to know." He said standing up.

"You're right Bos you do." She said putting down the dish. Okay here goes nothing. "Okay today Sully and I…" was all she managed before Fred opened the door and stared at Bosco with an angry face.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Fred demanded in a loud angry voice.

"I was invited duh!" Bosco said back as he turned to confront Fred.

"Yeah well I'm officially un-inviting you smart-ass." Fred said walking towards Bosco, "right now." And before Bosco could react Fred lunged at him.

"FRED NO!" Faith screamed.

**Dear Readers hope you are still enjoying the story.**


	6. Taken

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 6 - Taken!

Bosco was totally unprepared for Fred's attack as he fell to the floor with Fred on top of him. They landed in a swirling mass of arms and legs.

"Damn!" He cursed as he felt Fred's large arm land on his wound. Fred took his time in getting off Bosco, purposely pushing into his injured side. Bosco winced in pain as he tried to squirm out of Fred's embrace but he had to wait until Fred moved himself and tried to get off of Bosco.

"Get off me you moron!" Bosco finally shouted.

"Fred! What the hell are you doing!" Faith screamed. "He's been injured. Get off him!" She said grabbing Fred's arm and pulled him off her injured partner.

"I don't care if he just fell out of a hospital bed, I warned him not to be here when I got back." He said in anger as he finally managed to stand up.

"What is your problem Fred?" Bosco said in anger as he carefully pulled himself off the floor. His side was in pain now and he had to hold it. "What's up with you man? Why are you acting like this?" Bosco asked in disbelief. He always knew there was no love between him and Fred, but for Fred to act like this was strange. Was he reading into something? Something Bosco thought was hidden? Something he thought no one knew but himself?

"My problem is you Boscorelli, taking advantage of us!" Fred spat. Faith stepped in between her partner and Fred. "I don't want him here Faith! Don't I have a say in my own household?" He asked in anger.

"Fred, Bosco has been injured and could be in serious danger. Now we have to help him. He's safe here." Faith pleaded as she looked to her insensitive husband.

"No way in hell." Fred said giving in to insensibility that had now taken over his senses. "Let him spend the night in jail if he wants to be safe." Fred said sarcastically.

"Look Faith, I don't want to cause you any trouble." Bosco said to her in a soft tone. Then he looked at Fred and said in a non-soft tone, "you I don't really care about!" 

Faith just rolled her eyes. "Guys please." She said holding up her hands so they would both stop talking. "Lets just sit down and try to sort this out like adults."

"No Faith it's okay. I'm going to go." Bosco said turning around to get his things from her son's room. 

"Bosco you can't." She called after him as he disappeared into her son's room. 

"Stay here and shut up!" Faith ordered an angry Fred. Fred sat down in a nearby chair. And although he was angry he was happy that he'd won, Bosco was leaving. Fred watched Faith follow Bosco. Why in the hell does she run after him? What hold does he have that warrants her continued worry, support and concern? Why does she care about him? I don't care what the answer's are Fred thought, it all ends now!

Faith walked into her son's room as Bosco was packing his stuff up. 

"Bos?" She asked softly. "Please don't go." She softly begged.

He looked up at her with a sad expression. "The last thing I wanted was to put any burden on you." He said softly.

"Bosco you can't go," she urged him. "You can't stay alone tonight." 

"I'll be okay. Please don't worry about me." He said with pain in his eyes.

"What? How can you just walk out that door and expect me _not_ to worry? How can you go home alone and leave me here wondering if that guy is waiting for you like the night before?" She pleaded. 

"Look I'll call a cab and I'll go and see my ma." He said knowing it would be a mistake, but he had to try anyways.

"You promise?" She asked sadly.

"Hey it's me." He laughed softly.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of." She said looking at him. "Just don't try to be superman, okay? You're not indestructible." She said softly looking down at his wound. 

They stood in the small room in silence, each afraid to speak, almost as if it might be the last time that they would share a quiet moment alone together. Fear of the unknown seemed to hang above their heads like a thick cloud, bathing them in uncertainty. For once he walked out the door, neither would know what the night would bring, or what consequences lay ahead for either one. And neither one had any idea how fate had already written their new destinies.

"Faith, I…" he said as he started feeling nervous at trying to get the words out.

"I know me too…" she finished, her nervousness almost a mirror image of his.

For although no words were said, each knew what the other was trying to express. And in a different life, a different time or perhaps a different situation the words might have been said. But it was the wrong time, so for now the words would rest, waiting for the moment to come, if it ever would.

"What? How?" He asked in surprise.

"Because I'm human also." She smiled as she took his hand and held it in hers. "Please don't give anyone any reason to send me a white envelope, to take you from me. It would kill me inside if something happened to you, if I lost you." She said feeling her eyes start to get teary.

"Faith, I'll do everything in my power not to bring you anymore pain. I promise, I'll be careful." He said putting his other hand on top of hers. "I won't do that to you anymore." He said softly. "You mean too much to me." He smiled. 

Faith heard the words and felt them penetrate deeper than her soul. And as she stood there looking into his blue eyes it was more than she could take as she felt the tears finally coming.

Bosco looked at her soft teary face and brushed away a stray tear that finally fell. Faith felt herself start to warm under his kind touch and looked into his sad eyes as his strong hand lingered on her face, gently caressing her cheek. 

"Don't go." She said sadly, the words reaching to his heart breaking it into tiny pieces.

"I'll be okay." He said back softly. Knowing in reality that he probably wouldn't see her alive again, if he was indeed the next target. It was now just a matter of time before he was taken. And now more than ever he sadly realized what it meant to be damned! 

She closed her eyes and let another tear fall. Oh god, she silently prayed, if I let him walk out that door, will I ever see him alive again? But she had to let go; she knew that.

"Call me when you get there okay?" She asked. 

"Deal." He said as he pulled away and grabbed his bag and turned to leave. "Faith?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him and fought back tears of fear, "yeah?" She answered.

"You're the family I wanted but never thought I'd be lucky enough to be blessed with." He smiled warmly and she felt a single tear escape again and run down her cheek. He tenderly brushed it away, she closed her eyes, he tenderly kissed her cheek, she blushed and he was gone.

He reached the hallway and looked into the kitchen and spied Fred still sitting at the table. "If your actions bring her pain in any way tonight I swear man I'll come back and kick your ass! And when that happens I'll make sure she's watching." Bosco said in a serious tone to Fred. Fred said nothing but just continued to stare angrily at the young man before him. 

"Bye," Bosco said one last time as he turned back to see Faith leaning against the doorframe of their apartment. "Bye," she whispered sadly. 

As she watched him, "Oh god," she prayed with tears falling down her face, "please let him be spared. Don't let him be taken from me."

When he disappeared into the elevator she closed the door, wiped her tears away and headed back to have a few words with her selfish husband. 

"What?" Fred asked as Faith walked into the kitchen and looked at him in anger.

"If something happens to him, you will be partly to blame. And if that happens things will change between us." She angrily said and turned around and headed for the bedroom. 

"He's going to be fine. I'll bet this guy is long gone." Fred said angrily making her stop. "Besides why can't he seek help from someone else? You're not strong enough to help him."

"You'd be surprised just how much strength I have, when it comes to him." Faith said matter of factly. "But I swear Fred, if something does happen to Bosco the killer won't be the only one who has to worry about my wrath." She warned and turned around. 

Fred just sat in silence, the gravity of the situation still not sinking into his stubborn brain.

********

"Is he okay?" Alex asked later that night as she and Ty sat in the hospital waiting room after a collar they brought in decided to past out on the way to the Station House.

"You know Bosco." Ty said with a sigh. "But I saw him today and he looked okay. I think he'll be back tomorrow."

Ty sat back in the bench and heaved a big sigh.

"What is it?" Alex asked. 

"I just wonder which cop will he make the mistake on and he'll finally be taken." Ty said with a heavy voice. 

Alex just looked at him and knew his concern for his friend was deep. For if Bosco were to be the next victim, his death would take it's toll on more than a few cops and paramedics. She prayed that he would be spared that, but deep down inside she wasn't sure, no one was.

"I'll see you tonight." She said as she spied Kim coming out of the OR and gesturing for her to leave.

"For sure." He smiled as he looked forward to seeing her again.

"Ready?" Sully asked as Ty joined him outside.

"Yup." Ty said as he got into the car. This has to end soon, very soon.

********

"What is this?" Tatiana asked out loud as she spied the fallen piece of paper. She picked it up and looked at it in confusion. "Who writes this things?" She asked confused. She got the apartment keys and decided to go see their next door neighbour, who could read and speak perfect English.

"Why hello Anna." Came the voice of her cheery neighbour, "what can I do for the wife of my favorite police officer?" Came the sweet voice of her elderly neighbour.

"Oh Mrs. Chapman, you so nice to us." Tatiana smiled as she walked into the old lady's apartment. "I need you to read this for me." Tatiana said holding up the piece of paper. The elderly woman took it and began to read it with interest.

********

"Where are you going?" Ed demanded as he followed Sid.

"I'm goin' for a ride if you must know. _What of it_?" Sid said as he turned back to face Ed. Ed stopped in his tracks and saw the look of anger on Sid's face and knew that if he pushed him any further he'd be on the receiving end of something very nasty.

"Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky! Maybe I'll have company tonight afterall." Sid said with a wicked smile.

"Fine go. I'll dispose of the body myself." Ed said as he turned his back and walked back into the darkness. He had no intention of sending a white envelope now. He'd just dump the body and that would be that.

Ed watched Sid leave and started to worry. Sid was taking this too personally with Boscorelli, letting it affect his judgement. But he still needed Sid; he was his bagman. He couldn't afford to piss him off, or get rid of him altogether. But how to deal with Sid and Boscorelli? How to make sure Sid was kept loyal and Boscorelli suffered the ill fate he was supposed to be destined?

Then a terrible thought crept into his brain and started to plant roots and caused Ed uttered the four most terrifying words in the English language:

__

"I have an idea!"

********

"Ma?" Bosco's impatient voice came over the phone into her noisy bar. He was sitting on the steps just outside Faith's apartment.

"Maurice is that you?" She half yelled.

Drunk again, he sighed. This is a bad idea he sighed heavily.

"What happened now?" She demanded.

"Nothin' happened. I was just wondering if I could come by and see you for a bit." Bosco said with an exasperated tone as he tried to out talk the music in the background.

"Sure you can come by, but I'm only going to be here for a little while longer. Paul asked me to go to see him tonight." She said a little giddy.

"That's great ma. But do you think you could call it off for tonight? Just this once!" He practically begged into the phone.

"What? Call it off? Why on earth for?" She demanded, the alcohol making her moods swing up and down rapidly. "You in trouble again Maurice?" She asked impatiently.

"No. I just wanted to spend time with you, is that a crime?" He said angrily into the cell phone.

"Look Maurice I have a chance to spend some time with a quality man and you want me not to? What is the problem? Is everything okay at work? Is this about that killer? I thought he was gone or somethin'. Isn't that what you said before?" She said rambling into the phone.

"Well sort of." Bosco said trying to convince himself that that was indeed the truth.

"Son you should have become a doctor. Then you wouldn't worry so much." She said into the phone. Bosco held the phone away from his ear and looked at it as he rolled his eyes, 'same old doctor speech' I see, he sighed. "Yeah thanks ma, always there for me." He said sadly as he stared at it.

"Hello? Maurice?" She was saying.

"Yeah look ma, I have to go. See ya later." Bosco said in frustration.

"Yeah okay son. Later." She said hanging up before him.

"Damn! I wish you were sober! I wish you were normal!" He cursed at the dead phone. He leaned back against the door and sighed. Why couldn't I have been born into a normal family? "When I need her the most, my own mother is drunk and would rather spend time sleeping with some loser than help her own son." Bosco complained out loud as he got slowly got up and started to walk away. Not takin' any dark alley's this time, he told himself. 

He pulled his jacket around his weary body and started to walk home. I better tell Faith, I can't worry her for anything he told himself. In reality he just wanted to hear her calm voice again. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled her number.

"Yeah?" Came Fred's annoyed voice.

"I want to talk to Faith." Bosco said not happy that Fred answered.

"She's in the tub and I won't disturb her unless it's an emergency." Fred said angrily.

"Fine just have her call me on my cell phone when she's done." Bosco said now also getting annoyed.

"Fine." Fred said as he hung up.

"What's with people and phones." He said angrily as he put his in his jacket pocket.

Fred sat back and stared at the phone and then looked at the bathroom door. There is no way that guy is going to take any special place in her life, not if I can help it! It's over Bosco!

********

"Oh _Boscorelli_ where are you?" Sid hummed to himself as he slowly drove towards Bosco's mom's bar. 

********

"So how did it go with Faith this morning?" Davis asked as the drove down 33rd street during their shift.

"Well we figured out the guy's route. We're pretty sure that 55 is next. Officer Don Matthews from Station House 38 and some of the others are coming to meet with us tomorrow to decide what to do and when to approach Sgt. Christopher." Sully sighed.

"Oh yeah like that guy will agree to help Bosco." Davis said sarcastically.

"It would be a big mistake on his part not to." Sully said. But then again this whole case is about mistakes, he silently added.

********

"Oh Boscorelli, come out come out where ever you are." Sid chanted as he left the bar and headed towards Faith's apartment some time later.

********

"I wish I could afford to stay in a hotel." Bosco sighed as he sat down on a park bench in the small park by his apartment.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. What have I gotten myself into, he sighed. "Why am I so stubborn?" He asked out loud. "Why can't I accept help? Why can't I ask for help?" He continued his conversation with himself. 

"Oh Faith why didn't I insist on staying? Who knows what lies Fred's filling your head with right now! He's the cause of your pain, not me." He tried to reason with himself. 

But if he were honest he knew that his attitude from the start was mostly wrong. He hardly ever took her advice; hardly ever waited in heated situations, hardly trusted her instincts thinking his were always right. She was on the force longer of course; she's bound to know more about procedures and situations than me he reasoned. So what is the real problem?

And then it dawned on him. "I know why I don't listen." He said out loud. "I won't let her be hurt," he said his voice quickly turning sad. That's why I always rush in before her, he thought. I just couldn't handle it if I watched her walk into danger. And yet more often than not I cause her pain and worry by doing the very things I don't want her to do. But I'd rather die than let anything happen to her, he finally realized. I care too much about her.

"Oh Faith am I the cause of your pain?" He sighed sadly. "I just can't be. I won't allow it." He said as his voice trailed off into the night air. 

"I have to go back and make it right. I don't give a damn about Fred. I have to make her understand that I care for her and that we can fight this and bring down this killer together." He said with a determined smile. 

But as he sat there longer he realized that life had just showed him a new road to contemplate travelling down. For deep inside he was aware of his feelings for her. And although they scared him, he knew they were real, they were alive, they were growing and he wanted that. But he also knew that her devotion to her children would keep them from having the life they both knew deep inside they wanted, and because of them they would never have it. But he quickly realized that as long as she was the central part of his life that was all that mattered. His feelings were not superficial and not purely based on sexual attraction.

His feelings were based on love, trust and mutual respect. She had shown him that love could be more than a one-night fling, more than just saying some simple words and more than just going through the motions, it was deeper than anything. She had brought to life a part of him that he never knew existed. A part of life that he thought his scarred childhood had frightened away, and a part of him that he feared his father had succeeded in destroying. But it wasn't to be. Her strength and love for him made sure he was able to experience the part of life she wanted him to have, to share with her. And he would be damned to hell if he would just walk away now and not give it a fighting chance. The chance it seemed to want.

"Oh Faith, it's not too late." He said slowly getting off the bench. But although he said the words deep down inside he was afraid to carry them out. For if he did and he made a mistake he feared he would lose her forever. But he also needed to be sure if his feelings were reciprocated. He had to know if she felt the same for him as he did for her. "I have to be sure, and I know only one way to do that." He said with a smile as he headed for the exit and ultimately her home.

********

"Hey," Faith said getting out of the bathroom. "Anyone call?" She asked as Fred looked up from his paper.

"Not that I can recall." He said slowly knowing it was a lie. Besides she'll call him, he'll answer, she'll be pissed at me for a few hours he'll be safe and things will be normal again, he reasoned in his mind.

"Okay." She said warily as she walked into the bedroom. She looked at her clock. "I'll give you half an hour Bosco then I'll either call or go over and make sure you're okay." She said determinedly.

She sat down on the bed and willed the clock to make time go faster, but it was not to be. Oh Bosco why did you leave before I made you understand what you mean to me. How could I just let you go without telling you what I really feel for you? She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, thinking of the words that she would say when she heard his voice next. She just prayed that that would be very soon.

********

"What does these words mean?" Tatiana asked.

"I'm not sure dear, but it looks like a read out on chemicals." Said the elderly woman.

"How do you know this thing?" Asked the young woman.

"Well I used to be a chemistry teacher, way back when." She smiled as she placed her hand on Tatiana's. "But I have never seen words like these. Maybe they're new. Why not ask John when he gets home." She suggested.

"Okay I will."

********

"Boscorelli, you're starting to piss me right off!" Sid yelled as he hit the steering wheel_. "Oh god please let me find him._" He said in a twisted prayer like voice.

********

"Hey come on man time to go home." Brent Green said when he came to pick up his old friend and roommate Don Matthews.

"Yup." Don said slowly as he got up. A sad expression had covered his face.

"What is it?" Brent asked as he noticed the strained look on Don's face.

"I, just," he paused with pain in his voice, "I just keep wondering what we could have done differently. Done to prevent this. What other help we could have offered. What…" his sad voice trailed off as he sat back down at his desk.

"Don you can't keep doing this to yourself." Brent said with sadness in his own voice as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of his friend. 

"I can't help it." Don sighed. "We should have known!"

"You're right we _should_ have, we _all_ should have known. But we didn't. We all had very headstrong partners who would rather take care of themselves then turn to us for help, we should have pushed harder to help them but we didn't. We should have made them want to open up to us, but we didn't. If we did maybe they'd still be alive right now telling us what to do. Now it's too late, there're gone and not coming back and no matter what we do now we can't bring them back alive. Believe me I live with that painful realization every day. But it's too late to wonder what we could have done differently, too late to think of what we should have pushed for. We didn't know because they didn't tell us." Brent sighed. "But we still should have known I guess..." His voice trailed off.

"Do you think Yokas' partner is the same?" Don asked with a heavy voice. "Do you think if he needed help he'd turn to her?"

"Well, if he won't," Brent sighed, "then he's a dead man." Brent finally said as he sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. Don didn't move.

********"

"I won't give up Faith! " Bosco smiled as he exited the park.

********

"Well who says prayer's aren't answered." Sid smiled as she spied Bosco exit the park and start to walk back towards his partner's home. 

"What is that old expression?" He laughed, "the best things in life are worth waiting for?" He started to laugh as he slowly turned his car and started to follow his unsuspecting victim.

"Boscorelli, you're finally mine!" He smiled a wicked smile as he turned off his headlights.

********

"Oh Bosco, please call me." Faith said as she paced her small bedroom. 

********

"Hey honey I'm home." Sully called as he walked into his apartment.

"Hello John, look this what I found." She said holding up the piece of paper.

********

"Come on Don, you need to get some sleep. This will all be here tomorrow. Every Station House has been put on alert. Anyone who sees a blond at a bar will report it immediately. There is no way this guy will be busy tonight." Brent said with a small smile. He hoped the words sounded convincing, but in truth he knew that evil never slept.

********

"Well another one bites the dust." Ed laughed sarcastically as he dumped the crudely anchored body of the Mayor's godson into the Richards slew, where he knew that no one would look until it was too late. At least that's what he thought. Time to get back to my parlor, he sighed.

********

Bosco turned around and thought he saw a dark car following him. "Must be my paranoia taking over again." Bosco half laughed to himself. "But if I'm so paranoid, then why am I walking faster?" He asked himself. But he didn't stop; he kept going, picking up his pace as he did. 

But Sid took another route and got ahead of him, knowing exactly where he was going.

********

"That's it Bosco I'm calling your mom." Faith sighed as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Came a loud voice into the phone.

"Is Ms. Boscorelli there?" Faith asked half yelling over the long music.

"Nope sorry she just left with some young guy." Said the lady into the phone.

"Was it Bosco her son?" Faith asked with a small amount of hope in her voice.

"Could've been, not sure sorry. You his girlfriend?" She asked.

"No. Thanks anyways." Faith said as she hung up the phone in dismay. "Oh Bosco, you better be with your mom." Faith sighed, sitting down on the bed, panic and worry starting to flood her senses.

********

"You can run Boscorelli but you can't hide." Sid smiled as drove to his destination. "Not from me. Not anymore."

********

"Almost there Faith." Bosco smiled.

********

Sid turned his car around the corner and waited. He knew where Bosco was going. He knew he'd be there once Bosco arrived. And he knew that Bosco's partner would not there to help him. He smiled as he thought about how ironic that Bosco would be taken just outside the one place he turned to for help, the one place he thought of as home and the one place he felt safe. "Safety is overrated," he said sarcastically as he saw Bosco round the corner and start to walk towards him. He could hardly contain his demented anticipation.

********

Bosco smiled as he rounded the corner and spied Faith's apartment just a few meters away. He pulled out his cell phone and placed it in his jacket pocket. He decided to call her just before he went in. 

"Almost home." Were his last audible words, not spoken in fear.

********

Sid quietly got out of his car, checked his pockets and stepped into the shadows to wait for his young prey.

Bosco got closer and pulled out his cell phone.

Sid walked closer in the shadows towards Bosco.

Bosco neared the steps and stopped. He looked up at her window and sighed. "Now or never." He said softly.

Bosco started to dial the numbers.

Sid stepped out of the shadows.

Bosco reached the last number when he heard a voice behind him that stopped his heart and froze him in time.

"_She can't help you this time_." Sid said with a low mocking voice.

"Oh my god." Bosco said as he turned around and felt his world come to a crashing halt.

"_He_ can't help you either." Sid said with a twisted smile as he rushed Bosco.

Bosco dropped his phone and his bag and fell to the cement on his back as Sid lunged at him. "Sure you're up to the fight _officer_?" Sid mocked as he punched Bosco in the wound. Bosco cried out in pain as Sid hit him again.

Bosco coiled back onto the cold cement holding his stomach in pain. Sid hit him again. The pain was tearing at his body, but he couldn't give in. He slowly got to his knees and charged Sid. Sid fell backwards onto the cement on his back. Sid cried out in pain as his ribcage collided with the cold cement, Bosco hit him in the stomach and he again cried out in pain. Bosco swung his leg and tried to hit Sid in the stomach but Sid was too quick and grabbed his leg and pushed back. Bosco fell backwards on the cement. He twisted on his side and got up, but Sid was quicker. Sid rushed at Bosco with the chloroformed rag in his pocket, ready to render his prey helpless. He grabbed Bosco and swung him around pinning one arm behind his back and the other wrapped around his neck. Faith help me he tried to cry out but failed.

********

Faith who was sitting on the bed looked up. Bosco? She said quietly. Are you okay? She felt strange inside, as if something were wrong with him but she didn't know what it was. As if he was in trouble but she couldn't help. It was a strange feeling, but she chalked it up to simple paranoia and worry for her best friend. She thought she heard his voice, but told herself it was her mind playing tricks on her. Oh Bosco, hurry up and call me, she pleaded silently.

********

"You're _coming_ with me Boscorelli." Sid taunted in his ear. "You're _mine_ now." He laughed.

"NO!" Bosco yelled as he tried to break free. He did everything he could to break loose but Sid held on, not letting go. Because of his size he could let Bosco struggle all he wanted and knew that in the end Bosco would lose.

"No please don't." Bosco begged as he fought to break loose, fear taking over him. "Please stop."

"Sorry can't do that." Sid laughed as he held on a big longer, relishing in the feeling of the young man's body twisting in his grasp. He would have to drug him soon as he soon realized that his desires were running away with his brain as the young man continued to press and twist his body against his causing his own body heat to rise. He quickly let go of Bosco's arm and pulled the drugged rag from his pocket and brought it to Bosco's mouth and stopped him before he called for his savior.

"Fai…" Bosco yelled staring up at her window with hope and fear in his eyes as he saw her shadow. But his yelling was stopped short by a large hand with a damp cloth clamping down over his mouth and pressing down hard on his lips, covering his nose. He reached a hand into the air towards her apartment, but it was no use, she wasn't looking for him. NO his mind screamed as he tried to pull Sid's arm away but his own limbs had started to slow down. He was weakening; he was succumbing.

Chloroform! Bosco's mind raced with terror. No, it can't end like this. Can't be taken. Can't be…. 

His thoughts trailed off as he felt his body starting to get tingly from the drug flooding through his bloodstream. His vision was starting to blur, as Faith's window became a smaller and smaller dot in his memory. Terror was the only thing keeping his brain alive and fear was the only thing feeding his body now. He started to slow in his futile struggling.

Sid felt Bosco's struggling body start to slow down. He smiled as he thought of what the next few days would mean for him, for his addiction.

Faith, I'm sor…. Bosco's mind finally went black, his eyes closed and his body went limp in Sid's grasp. 

Sid finally felt Bosco go limp and laughed silently at he looked up at Faith's window and said, "to serve and _PROTECT _right?" He did a mock salute and laughed.

With that he dragged Bosco's limp body to his nearby car, but in the process proceeded to pull a small silver pin from Bosco's jacket, and didn't notice as it fell to the sidewalk. And so it just sat there in the dim light, waiting for a later time to be claimed once again. He cuffed Bosco's hands behind his back, put duct tape over his mouth and pushed him into the backseat. He grabbed his cellphone and bag off the street and put them in the front seat and got in his car. 

He turned around and spied his sleeping captive. "Sleep well my young captive, because when you wake up you'll wish I'd already killed you. For you'll not know fear such as you'll experience with me." 

He pulled away from the curb; away from any chance Bosco had at freedom.

********

"Damn it Bosco, where are you!" Faith said as she finally walked to her window and peered out. She saw a car pull away and sighed. "I need you to be okay Bosco." She said fighting back silent tears. 

"Please be okay."

********

"And while the rest of the city sleeps, I shall play." Sid's evil words hung in the cool air broken only by the heat of his wicked and twisted laughter. As he drove down the street he looked in the rear-view mirror at Faith's apartment, smiled and said:

****

"_Goodbye Officer Yokas_. _See you in HELL!_"

**Dear readers I hope you are still enjoying the story. This story will not turn into a hot and heavy Faith/Bos love story, that is not how I envision them. For those of you who are F/B shippers I'll let your imaginations do that for you!**


	7. Frantic!

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 7 - Frantic!  
NOTE: All usual Character disclaimers apply. 

  
"That's it I'm calling you." Faith said angrily as she grabbed the phone and dialed Bosco's home number.

********

Sid pulled into the long dark tunnel that would lead to Bosco's final resting-place, or so he thought. He reached the end, turned off the engine and sat in the car in the dark breathing slowly. He knew that once he took Boscorelli through that door, both of their fates were sealed. He knew Ed was well aware of his attraction to the young officer and he was pretty sure that Ed was not going to let Boscorelli live no matter what Sid did to bargain with him. What to do he wondered?

He turned around and stared at Bosco's sleeping form. So innocent, so unaware of what danger he faced, so mine to break, he smiled. But as he listened to Bosco's soft breathing, hampered partially by the tape over his mouth he felt a growing desire to take him and leave. Yes that's what I'll do. Ed won't come looking for me, as he knows that if he ever tried to take Bosco from me I'd kill him. He knows better than to cross me.

He put the key back in the ignition and was about to turn the motor over when much to Sid's dismay the small door opened and Ed stood before him bathed in eerie yellow light with a small smile on his wicked face.

"Welcome back." Ed said slowly.

********

"Damn it Bosco, why don't you answer!" Faith complained out loud as she listened to the empty rings through her phone. She started to pace nervously back and forth in the small bedroom.

"He's probably bangin' some ho right now, and not givin' a damn about anything!" Fred said as he walked into the room.

"His life is in danger, Fred, he wouldn't be interested in that right now." She said, mostly for the benefit of her inner feelings. I know he wouldn't she insisted inside. 

"I'm going over there." Faith said.

"Now?" Fred asked in disbelief, as he looked that clock.

"Yes now, if I wait until morning I could be too late." She said grabbing her coat and keys. Fred stood in front of her and tried to stop her from going. "You need to rest." He said. 

"I'll rest when I'm convinced that my partner is safe." She said with determination. "Now move or I'll arrest you for obstruction of justice." She said firmly looking past him.

Damn you Bosco, Fred cursed inwardly. "Fine!" Fred said angrily as he let her pass.

********

"Richards slew right?" Asked one male voice.

"Yup that's where our deal goes down." Said the other.

"Why there? That place is disgusting."

"Because it's hardly every used." 

"Yeah except by the scum of the earth."

********

"Well Sid," came Ed's slow sinister voice, "were you lucky?"

Damn it, Sid cursed inwardly. Well I have three days to come up with a plan, and it better be a good one, he sighed inwardly, as he took one last look at Bosco in the rear view mirror.

"Yes," Sid said getting out of the car, "as a matter of fact I was." He smiled as he opened the back door and pulled Bosco by his feet towards the edge of the seat. He hauled Bosco's drugged body out and threw him to the cold ground. Bosco lay on the ground unconscious, helpless before his captors, while both men stood over him and looked down and smiled.

Sid turned around to close the door when Ed moved forward and grabbed Bosco's jacket collar and started to drag him to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sid asked in horror as he turned around.

"Taking him inside. Got any better ideas?" Ed asked in annoyance. 

"As a matter of fact I do." Sid said as he closed the car doors, forgetting about Bosco's personal belongings still in the car. Sid walked up to Ed and stood inches from him, Bosco's limp body propped up against Ed's leg as he still held his collar.

"Here," Sid said with a smile, "let me." With that he picked up Bosco and threw him over his shoulder and both men disappeared into the dank smelling room, the door sealing behind them.

********

"You know what really worries me the most?" Don said as they drove home.

"What?" Brent asked.

"That we could have passed the killer's car a dozen times just now and we'd never even know." He said sadly.

"You know what worries me even more about that?" Brent said.

"What?" Don asked.

"That he could've had another victim with him and we'd never know." Brent sighed sadly.

********

Sid finally reached the inner room and dropped Bosco to the cold wet floor. 

"Why the hell haven't you cleaned up your mess yet?" Sid demanded of Ed referring to his chemicals that he used to clean the blood up after they were done, that were now pooling on the cement floor.

"You know Sid, I realize your little obsession towards Boscorelli has probably gotten the better of your senses," he said his angry voice starting to raise, "I, however," he yelled, "am in complete control of mine. So if I decide to let my chemicals spill onto the floor, where the only thing that will be joining it in a few days will be _his blood_, then who the hell are you to tell me to clean them up?" He finished in heated anger.

"Fine, I'd rather die from chemical poisoning, than a bullet anyways!" Sid yelled back.

"Fine!" Ed shouted back. They stood and stared at each other, locked in heated anger for what seemed like an hour. However after a few minutes the silence was broken.

"I'll get him ready." Sid said.

"I'll go set up the exterior perimeter." Ed said turning his back and walking away. As he walked past Bosco's sleeping body he landed a vicious kick to his mid-section. Bosco's body just jerked in response but he didn't wake up. His wounded stomach however felt it and opened up.

"I needed that." Ed said without turning back to see Sid's expression.

********

"Where are you?" Faith asked, the panic in her voice starting to rise as she dialled Bosco's cell phone number as she drove to his place. On her end all she heard was an empty ringing sound. On the other end all that was heard was a low ring inside an abandoned car, a low ring echoing off the walls, with only the rats to hear and wonder.

"Stay calm." She commanded herself out loud. "You can't help him if you work yourself into hysterics." She said again.

She sped towards Bosco's place. She finally reached there, slammed on the breaks and the car came to a screeching halt just outside his apartment. She ran up the stairs and reached his door almost out of breath. 

"Bosco?" She said banging on the door. "Bosco it's me Faith, open up." She continued banging. "Please," she said her voice on the edge of breakdown.

"What do you want?" Asked a gruff voice behind her.

********

Sid grabbed Bosco by the arms and dragged him to the beam setup they had made for their victims. He undid the cuffs and then took off his jacket. He ripped the tape of his mouth and watched his soft lips open and close with each breath. "Damn," he sighed in delight. He took off Bosco's grey sweatshirt and gasped as he took in his well-developed upper torso now clinging to his white tank-style under shirt. He took his runners off and threw them to the corners. He grabbed one of Bosco's wrists and wrapped the leather clasp around it tightly; he did the same with the other wrist, then threaded a chain through the metal loops on the cuffs. He then pulled on the chain and roughly hauled Bosco's drugged body to a somewhat standing position, a standing position that made sure his feet absorbed the chemicals just like the other victims. He pulled the chains to the top of the beam and Bosco's arms were stretched out on either side of his body high in the air above his head, which just hung in front of him. He then put two leather clasps around his ankles and attached them to a short chain and attached the chain to the hook in the floor. He had done this routine with the others before Bosco, but never before had he been filled with such twisted desire as when he was immobilizing Bosco. 

He finished and walked up to him lifted his head and looked at his peaceful face. "I can't wait to destroy your will. I can't wait to dominate your mind." He said almost expecting Bosco to wake up and answer him. He took a cold finger and started to trace Bosco's calm sleeping face. 

Unbeknownst to him Ed was standing in the shadows the whole time watching the twisted scene unfold before him. Sid, I think this will be your last job, Ed sighed. And I think three days will be too much for you.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Ed said slowly.

Sid didn't turn around but answered, "not at all." Then he turned around, "what do you want?" Sid asked in annoyance.

"I need you to come with me." Ed said.

"Fine." Sid said. "Be right there." With that he grabbed a thick musty smelling scarf and stuffed it into Bosco's mouth and tied it tightly behind his head, gagging him effectively. "Just in cast you wake up before I get back." He mused softly.

With that he turned and followed Ed, leaving Bosco suspended in the middle of the dark dank room, alone and helpless.

********

"What does these words mean John?" Tatiana asked as Sully scanned the paper he had left behind earlier.

"Looks some kind of chemical readout. But just to be sure I'll stop by the lab tomorrow before my shift and check it out, just to be sure." He sighed as he stared at the paper in puzzlement. "Where did you find it?"

"It was on the floor this morning. You left in such hurry that you must not have seen." She smiled.

He looked back at her and smiled, but it was a fake smile and she read into it immediately.

"What happened today?" She asked as he pulled her into his lap on the couch.

"We came to a horrible realization." He sighed.

********

"So what's the word?" Alex asked as she lay in Ty's strong arms later that night.

"Word on what?" He asked knowing full well where the conversation was heading.

"Word on Bosco." She said rolling her eyes. "As if you didn't know." She teased.

"Well apparently some of the other officers from the other Station Houses who lost their partners are coming by to meet with Faith and Bosco and us tomorrow. I guess we'll have to decide what to do, how real the threat is and if Sergeant Loser will help us." He said with a heavy voice.

"What you actually think he _wouldn't_?" She asked in dismay.

"Wouldn't be the first time he didn't," he sighed as he pulled her closer.

"Let's hope it's the last time." She said quietly as she snuggled closer to him.

"Well if he turns us down again I don't know what Sully and Faith will do." Ty sighed.

"Well lets hope it doesn't come to that. Let's hope he agrees the first time." Alex sighed.

"Yes lets." Ty softly echoed.

********

Faith turned around and faced a large man with a startled look on her face.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare ya." He smiled. "You lookin' for Officer Maurice?" He asked.

"Yeah do you know if he came home tonight?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked slowly. 

"I'm his partner Faith." She said walking up to him and showing him her badge.

"Faith, oh yeah right," he smiled leaning on the wall, "talks about you all the time." 

"What? Really?" She asked with a surprise smile. 

"Oh yeah, he's real fond of you ya know." He said, "and I can see why." He teased making her blush somewhat.

"Thanks I think." She smiled putting her badge away. "But I really need to know if you heard him come home tonight." She asked in mild desperation.

"Not tonight. In fact I haven't heard him for a few days. But the way he talked about you I thought for sure you'd be the first person to know." He smiled.

"Yeah well so did I." She said softly looking down. The large man looked at her and smiled warmly knowing she was in some kind of pain. 

"I wouldn't worry about him ya know." He said making her look back up.

"And what is that?" She asked with a confused expression.

"Because wherever he is you can be sure of this one thing: he'll do whatever he can to get back to you and let you know that he is okay. You're his real inner strength I think." He smiled.

"Thanks." Faith said knowing that deep down inside only the sight of Bosco in the flesh in front of her could reassure her that he would be safe. That and only that.

"Well I should go. Goodnight." She said turning to leave. 

"Bye." He said silently as he watched her go. 

********

"Okay don't panic yet." Faith commanded herself again as she headed for his mom's bar. Sleep was starting to make her drowsy but she fought it off. She needed to find him.

********

Sid finished up with Ed and checked his watch it was almost 2am. Bosco would sleep for a few more hours he smiled. He walked back to the room and spied Bosco in the middle still unconscious. He pulled up a chair and in his sick and demented state decided to sit and watch him, study him, relish in his helpless state. He watched his muscled chest pump in and out slowly with each laboured breath and sighed. His eyes studied his body, starting with his chest and travelling down lower. He stopped at his waist. Should I remove his pants now or later? He smiled to himself. I think I'll wait until he's awake. That way we can both enjoy it, he told his twisted mind.

Ed quietly closed the door to the room and looked at Sid watching Bosco. Yup, he sighed, I was right. Sorry Sid but your end is also near.

********

"So you think this Yokas partner is in serious danger?" Tatiana asked.

"Yeah," Sully paused, "yeah I do. Real danger." He sighed heavily. I just hope you can convince him to stay someplace safe Faith, Sully said inside.

********

"Hi is Ms. Boscorelli back yet?" Faith as asked as she walked into the bar and up to the young girl behind the counter.

"Nah, she probably won't be back tonight." She said disinterested girl.

"Did she leave with this guy?" Faith asked holding up a picture of Bosco.

"No, but maybe she should have." Said the girl with a huge smile on her face as she looked at the picture of Bosco. "You know what I mean." 

"Yeah whatever." Faith said rolling her eyes. 

Faith hurried back to her car and sat inside. "Okay now it's time to panic." She said softly as she felt fear starting to take hold on her. 

And before she could stop them, pictures of the dead officers started to occupy her worried mind, taking over her vision and feeding her fear. It grabbed hold of her brain and with one terrible blow succeeded in clearing away all sense and reason from her mind. She leaned back on the seat and started to cry. She turned the engine on and stared in horror at the time on the clock as it read 3:06 am. It stared back at her in the dark almost laughing at her, foreshadowing what was to come.

"Oh my god." She said between sobs. "Oh Bosco why didn't I insist you stay?" She cried. "Damn you Fred!" She half-yelled.

"Maybe he went back to my place." She told herself. She thought about all the things that she would tell him when she saw him. She would make sure she made her feelings known before it was too late. Fred's uncaring insensitive ways had lost her respect long ago. It had bothered her at first but she soon realized that there was nothing she could do to change him. 

Bosco on the other hand had changed for the better since they met. She had helped him see that his past was not ever going to be a barrier between them. She knew about his upbringing and would never judge him on it. It wasn't him, and she knew it. She knew the real him, the one other's failed to see past when looking at his hard exterior, the one he worked very hard to keep in tact. The shell he put up to protect himself again hurt and rejection. But when they were alone, his true self was displayed. The one she had come to know as kindness, tenderness and compassion. He didn't worry that she would judge him and she was thankful for that because it allowed him to open up to her. And in his time of need she wanted to make sure that she was the first person he turned to for help and support. Her feelings for Bosco were strong but in her present life situation would never be allowed to be expressed fully. She wouldn't trade her children for anything. They were part of her; a very special part and she would not turn away from them for anything. 

But as long as Bosco was the focus of her true inner feelings then they could work with that. Her best friend now and forever. Oh Bosco I have to know how you really feel. I need to know that my thoughts and desires aren't empty. I need to know if you feel the same. And I have to know before it's too late.

And I swear if Fred's actions have taken that opportunity away from me, there will be hell to pay, she vowed. With that she turned on the engine and started for home, anger and adrenaline the only thing feeding her brain.

********

It was about 4 am when Bosco finally started to feel his world coming back to him. He slowly felt his senses coming back to life again. 

But something was wrong he finally realized as his sleepy eyes finally came into focus. He tried to move but found pain no matter how he moved. He tried to call out but was prevented by a thick scarf in his mouth, gagging him effectively. Terror started to race through his veins as he took in his surroundings and what exactly was holding him in place. He tried to move his arms but found himself unable. He looked up at his arms pulled high above his head and to the sides, with very little leeway to move them. The position he realized left him very vulnerable for whatever terrible things they had in mind. He finally realized his sweatshirt was missing and saw a small spot of blood that had seeped its way through Faith's bandage and now rested on his white tank top. He looked down and saw that he was chained to the floor with his shoes missing. Now he started to feel panic taking over once again. Where the hell am I?

"Awake at last?" Came the sickening voice he was all too familiar with.

He turned his head to the side and saw Sid just sitting and looking at him.

Bosco tried to curse but the only sounds that escaped his lips were garbled words.

"You tried that once before remember? You can't talk through it you know." Sid mocked as he walked up to Bosco and stood only inches from him, tracing his gagged mouth with an evil finger, stopping on his lips. He jerked his head away from Sid's evil touch. Bosco felt his anger and rage starting to rise and he started to pull against his bonds. 

"Trust me you'll do yourself more damage than them." Sid said as he looked to the chains that held him in place. "I don't think we have been properly introduced." Sid said with a mock bow. "My name is Sid Lawson and I am the last person you'll ever see alive again." He said as he extended his hand to shake Bosco's, which of course was impossible. "I'll forgive you if you don't shake." Sid laughed. 

When I get free I'll kill him, Bosco said in his mind. I don't care what he does to my body, I just can't let him affect my mind, Bosco kept telling himself over and over again as he tried to block out Sid's endless ramblings. He would come to regret those words later.

"By the way, you have a magnificent build." Sid said as he walked close to Bosco and started to run a finger down his chest and stop at his mid-section. Bosco tried to pull away and felt his body flex and jerk under Sid's touch.

I hate this guy, Bosco said to himself. He tried to curse again, but it didn't work. All that came out were garbled words.

"I can tell you're angry, but I can't un-gag you just yet. I like seeing you like that. Besides I'm sure you'll just curse and swear and say nasty little things to me." Sid laughed.

Like you don't know buddy, Bosco said inside. 

"You see your official three days don't start until tomorrow, so this is just bonus time for me." Sid said as he slowly circled Bosco. Bosco tried to watch him with his eyes, but Sid stayed behind him and Bosco felt himself getting nervous at not being able to see his tormentor.

"I wonder what your partner will think when she can't find you." Sid started to laugh lightly. "I wonder if she'll realize that you were taken just below her window. Women worry to much you know." He started to laugh harder as he made his way in front of Bosco. "And I wonder what she'd think if she saw her tough as nails partner all helpless like he is now." He laughed out loud. "Maybe we should phone her and ask." Sid smiled in Bosco's face. Bosco just stared back in anger. "Maybe I should go and get her and bring her here?" He taunted. Oh god not Faith, please don't let her get involved like this, Bosco prayed. Just let her find me in time. 

Sid continued. "Do you think she'd like to see you like this?" He mocked. "No?" He asked. "No I guess not. She doesn't strike me as the type." He said seriously. "Pity though. Because it does wonders for me." He said with a twisted smile in Bosco's face again. 

Bosco just stared back in anger. I really hate this guy, he cursed inside. 

"Yup you can't imagine how much I'm going to enjoy your stay here." Sid said walking behind Bosco again. He let his hand linger on Bosco's back making it's way down to his butt. Bosco felt himself getting more and more nervous with each word that Sid said. Obviously this guy is gay, but just what does he have in mind, Bosco wondered in horror. Oh Faith please find me fast. I can't let this guy do what he's implying. It _will_ destroy my mind.

"You know," Sid said behind Bosco and talking into his ear, "I think in a different lifetime you and I could have been friends." He laughed.

Bosco just rolled his eyes. Yeah maybe in hell he thought. 

"You do have a wonderfully developed body." Sid said into Bosco's other ear as he ran a hand up his spine. Bosco tried to pull away but was unable. "Do you work out a lot?" He smiled. Bosco jerked away again.

"Now now officer, that's not polite. And you what happens when I think someone is not being polite to me?" He mocked into Bosco's ear again. Bosco just stared straight ahead and would not give this loser the satisfaction of so much as a nod.

"No idea? Let me show you." And before Bosco could brace himself Sid landed a hard punch to Bosco's lower left side. Bosco's body jerked forward as the pain connected with his brain. He stood there breathing hard into the gag.

"Still want to be un-polite to me?" Sid laughed as he walked around Bosco. He stopped again behind Bosco and took one finger and put it in between his pants waistband and his waist. Bosco felt himself shudder with his sick touch.

"But you see," he said into his ear, "the real domination is not of the body. But of the mind." 

Sid continued to run his finger around Bosco's waist under the waistband. Bosco tried to pull away. This guy is demented, Bosco told himself. What the hell does he have in mind? Then a sick thought started to play with his brain. He wouldn't, he thought, would he? Oh my god what if he does? How can I stop him?

"And now I'll bet you're wondering if I'm going to pull down your pants and pleasure myself at your inexperienced expense. Destroy your innocent mind? Destroy any chance you'd ever have at being normal again?" Sid laughed as he faked a pull down. Bosco held his breath and closed his eyes. Nothing happened. Sid laughed and Bosco felt his anger start to grow again, followed by panic and fear. "I'll just let you think about that." Sid laughed. 

Oh god please let him be kidding; Bosco closed his eyes and prayed. Please don't let him do the terrible things he wants to. He felt his fear starting to take over his senses. I can't show fear. But how in the hell am I supposed to be strong and not show fear when I'm up against this. I can't even defend myself. I can't stop him. This guy wants more than to kill me. And if I do somehow survive this how will I be able to live with the shame and guilt? He felt his tension starting to build as Sid continued walking around him and talking. And with each word he found himself praying that he'd be dead before Sid could carry out his twisted deeds. 

"I'll let you think about the next time your veins race with drugs. Will he or won't he?" Sid taunted. "Then when you do wake up with your pants missing your mind will explode, because from that moment on I _will_ own your mind. And each time I leave you alone in the dark you'll be wondering just how much of your innocence I'm really taking. You'll be wondering just how far I am willing to go at your expense." He walked again in front of Bosco. "And _when_ you come to that horrible realization you'll have two choices." He said seriously, "you'll ignore it or beg me to kill you." And with the look of fear that Bosco's eye's betrayed to Sid, Sid just laughed. "And then I'll have to decide if I _want_ to kill you or just continue." He laughed some more. "Something to think about eh?" 

He stopped laughing, "I wonder what your partner would say if you do somehow mange to survive this and she finds out? How in the world will you be able to face her? I mean not being able to stop me from, well, you get the picture. Won't be quite a man ever again eh? At least not one that women would want. Not quite normal again huh?" He smiled coldly. I will not touch him just yet, Sid thought, but it will be fun to make him think I will. I can imagine the hell that is going on in his mind right now. I can see the fear in his eyes, although he tries to hide it, I can see it. I think I'll just toy with his mind for now. "Or maybe I'll just bring her here and let her watch? Could you live with the shame then?"

He can't do it, Bosco's mind raced with fear. I can't let him. He started to pull at his bonds. I have to get away from here. I, I can't get loose. His mind raced. He heard Sid's laughter and wanted to hide. He wished he could shrink down to the size of a mouse and run into a corner and hide. But he couldn't. He was trapped here, trapped in front of this madman. To be toyed with and used however this evil man wanted. 

Then he thought of Faith. Oh Faith what if you find me too late? What if this guy succeeds before you find me? Or what if he does bring you here and you witness it? How will I live with that? What will you think of me? How could I face you with that humiliating knowledge? How I could I ever think you'd ever think of me as normal again. How could I even think that you could care for me if I allow him to carry out his plan, knowing what's happened? How in the hell could I ever again think I could protect you when I can't even protect myself? Oh god! Please help me, he prayed again. Please let Faith find me in time. Please don't let him succeed! Please!

Sid continued to laugh as he saw the fear building in Bosco's eyes, the windows to his soul.

Bosco pulled harder and harder hoping the beam would give way and fall, no such luck.

Sid walked behind Bosco and continued his sick laughter. 

Oh Faith please find me! Please find me before he follows through. I wonder when she'll realize that I'm gone. And how? How will she know? Oh Faith, I'm so sorry I put you through all this worry and pain. I can't even imagine what I'd put you through if you did have to witness any of this. Oh god, this is all my fault. I promised I'd be careful, his mind cried. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down.

But before Sid could continue a door opened behind Sid and he heard a voice. Bosco let out a muffled sigh; I'm in real trouble now he told himself. 

"So he's awake I see?" Ed smiled coming into the room and walking up behind Bosco, causing Sid to curse that his time was once again cut short.

I know that voice Bosco said inside. Who the hell is it?

********

"Bosco, where the hell are you?" Faith screamed into her car as she drove back to her house as his cell phone just continued to ring empty rings in her ear.

********

"Ah Richards slew. Ready?" 

"Now or never. Let's end this tonight Rodney."

"No surprises Milt."

********

"I thought you weren't going to show yourself to him until tomorrow?" Sid asked in haste as he turned around to see Ed. Damn you Ed, Sid cursed inside, I was having such fun. 

"I'm not. I just came by to see why it is this particular officer merit's your special affection and undeserved attention, so unlike the rest?" Ed laughed as he walked up behind Bosco. Bosco turned his head from side to side to see if he could get an early glimpse of the man he thought would write his headstone. But to no avail, as Ed made sure Bosco couldn't see him yet. Bosco tried to pin down the voice, but he just couldn't place it. 

"Well he certainly has the kind of body you admire." Ed laughed. "But tell me Sid," he said turning around to face his henchman, his face turning from a twisted smile to a deadly glare, "what exactly is it about Officer Boscorelli, that has you willing to defy me in order to keep him alive for your own sick and twisted pleasure?" He finished the sentence with a defiant glare. 

Bosco felt his world shrinking smaller and smaller with each evil word. Oh Faith I pray you find me in time. 

Sid stared back at him and said nothing for a few minutes. The waiting game continued until Sid said, "in a million years you couldn't even begin to guess." With that he turned around and headed for the small door that would lead outside. Bosco was grateful that Sid left. However his gratitude was very short lived.

"Oh really?" Ed questioned with interest. Ed stood in the room with Bosco. He walked up behind Bosco and grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back. Bosco felt his head jerk back and grunted into the gag. 

Damn! Bosco cursed inside as he felt his neck straining as Ed pulled his head back further.

"If you think you can turn him against me," Ed said into Bosco's ear, "think again. You're going to die in three days; nothing can stop me from carrying out that task. Or maybe I will kill you sooner." He laughed as he pulled out a needle from his coat pocket. 

"If you think you can bargain for your life you are also sadly mistaken. I own you now. I own your life and I now have the power to command your death." He laughed, "and trust me that power stands ready to do my bidding."

"There is one thing I do regret, however" Ed said as he raised the needle to Bosco's neck, "that I won't see your partner's face when she finds you DEAD! Or maybe she'll just watch you die!" With that he jabbed the needle mercilessly into Bosco's neck vein.

Bosco cried out as he felt the needle pierce his flesh. He felt the drug enter his bloodstream, flooding his veins and knew it wouldn't be long before he would again succumb to the darkness that scared the life out of him. He pulled at his bonds, but that only caused Ed to laugh in his ear some more. He remembered Sid's frightening words and panic filled his blackening world. What will happen when I wake up? What will I find? No can't let the dark take me, can't let the dark take me his mind kept screaming over and over.

Faith, help me! His mind screamed. Please don't give up. Don't give up on finding me. Don't …..his mind trailed into darkness, followed by the rest of his weary body. His eyes finally closed, his breathing slowed and his head finally fell forwards.

"Sleep well _officer_." Ed said with distaste as he turned and headed towards the small door where Sid already was waiting. He turned around and smiled, "well Officer Boscorelli, king of the 55th, welcome to hell." With that he turned off the light letting the darkness engulf their captive, embracing Bosco in its cold evil arms. For only good things need fear the dark, and Ed, wasn't good.

********

However on the other side of town two people were making the most of the darkness.

One man as in the shadows by the shoreline, while the other approached his drug dealer.

"Hey buddy got a light?" Asked one scrubby looking fellow as he joined another just the same as him down by Richards Slew, a notorious place for drug deals. He was about to make a comment when a homeless lady in the background started to scream and point into the river.

"What the hell?" Came the voice of the man who asked for the light. Undercover Vice agent Milt Chambers walked over to the lady gesturing to his partner along the way. A man walked out of the shadows and joined him. He turned back only to see his contact run away. "Damn." Milt cursed softly. "So much for no surprises."

"So much for a quiet and peaceful night." Sighed the weary voice of the other Vice agent his partner Rodney Piper. "Better call it in." Rodney said as he waded into the water and spied the body, which had broken away from its crude anchor while his partner called their Station House 23 on the other side of town, in Long Island.

"Do you recognize who it is?" Milt called as he joined his partner and helped him drag the body to the shore

"Nah, he's pretty beaten up." Rodney said with a sigh, "we'll let forensics work on this tonight. Could be our man. Let's put a rush on it, it could mean our case." He said as Milt helped him out of the water. 

"Yeah and if it is, our case just died with him." Milt sighed as he waited for the ME to arrive.

********

Faith pulled in front of her apartment, got out of the car and leaned against the door after she had closed it. She fumbled with the keys, dropping them. After she bent to pick them up she spied something as she came up to a standing position. The small glint of silver seemed to draw her to it, pulling her to it with a strong magnetic pull, as if it was the brightest light in the world and she couldn't escape it. She bent to pick it up and her heart stopped. It was the little silver WTC pin she had given Bosco after Sept 11th. 

"NO." She cried as she spied the back engraved with his initials **MB**. "Oh god no." She cried as she fell to her knees in the street. 

"Bosco NO." She cried over and over again as she clutched the little pin to her heart. The words he said when she gave it to him echoed in the cool air,

__

'Faith, unless someone takes this off against my will, even in death I promise it's with me always '

"No please god let it be a mistake." She cried as she sat on her knees pounding the cold pavement with her fists. 

But she knew inside that he was gone. Taken. Taken away from her, just as he came back, back to her. Taken just outside the one place she hoped he had come to think of as home, the one place she had hoped he felt safe, and the one place he thought he could trust. He had come back to her, and she had failed him, and now he was gone, maybe forever.

"Why didn't I look out the window sooner?" She cried looking up into the night air. "Why didn't I call sooner?" She yelled. "Why did I let him leave?" She said softly looking back down, tears blinding her vision. She held the silver pin in her trembling hands, afraid to move, afraid to get up, fearing she'd be struck back down for her failure to keep him safe in his hour of desperation.

"WHY?" She yelled looking up to the heavens with tears streaming down her face as the darkness enveloped her trembling frame fixed on the sidewalk all alone in the night. 

"Why?"


	8. Breaking Boscorelli?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 8 - Breaking Boscorelli?

(Some violent parts - caution)

  
Faith remained motionless on the sidewalk for a slow painful eternity. Fred finally looked out the window and spied her on the pavement and rushed downstairs. He opened the building door and stood on the steps. Faith looked up and finally saw him, causing her world to start moving again. She closed the small pin tight in her hands, not letting go.

"He's gone!" She screamed. 

"What?" Fred asked in shock. 

"Bosco, he's been taken by the killer!" She said slowly getting to her feet. "Damn you Fred! Bosco told you he was in danger." She said in anger. 

"I," Fred stuttered, "I didn't think he was serious." He said as the gravity of the situation started to finally hit him.

"Yeah well _I_ told you. Why didn't you at least believe _me_?" She demanded wiping away her tears.

"I, I don't know." He said looking at her. 

"That's your answer?" She yelled, "I don't know?" She said staring him down with anger. 

"Look Faith, I," Fred started.

"I what? Failed to help a human being in trouble? Turned away a friend in need?" She shouted.

"Look we're not his parents. We were not put on this Earth to fight his battles for him." Fred said back in heated debate.

"You're right Fred, on both counts. However we were put on this Earth to give everyone a chance to live if it's in our power to do so. We had the obligation to protect him tonight. But we failed. And now he's gone." She said feeling her sadness starting to return. She couldn't stay here, not now, not with him. She had to leave. She headed for her car. She needed to think, needed to get herself together and needed to formulate a plan to get Bosco back.

"Where are you going?" He asked in haste.

"I have to find him, or we might as well turn ourselves in for accessories to murder." She said angrily not looking back at him. 

"You can't go tonight. You need sleep! Faith you need to take care of yourself." He said stubbornly.

She turned back to face him with an angry glare, "you don't get it do you. Bosco's not getting any sleep. So why should we? We practically handed him to the killer. I hold myself partly to blame. But I also hold you to blame for this."

"What?" Fred said angrily. "You hold me responsible for speaking my mind in my house?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I hold you responsible for not speaking the right things in your house. We had the duty to protect him, at least I did. Your job was to support my decision, which you didn't." She got out her keys and headed for the driver's side. "Pray I find him, before it's too late." 

With that she got in the car, put the key in the ignition and stared straight ahead. She looked at the small silver pin still in her hand. She let a tear fall on it, covering it with a part of her. "Hold on Bosco, I won't give up on finding you." She said quietly as she put the pin on the inside edge of her bra, close to her heart where she knew it would not get lost, where it would stay where it belonged until she found him. Faith put the car in gear and headed for the 55th with Fred standing in the middle of the street yelling for her to come back.

"Damn you Bosco!" He kept yelling. I can't believe she'd choose to put her life and her health at risk to help him. He doesn't deserve her help. All he cares for is himself. She'll see and she'll be sorry she helped him. I guarantee it, he told himself. He walked back into their apartment and slammed the door behind him. 

Faith pulled into the parking lot of the 55th and quietly walked inside. She walked to the locker room and spied their lockers. She looked at his name as she walked to his locker. She put her hand on this nameplate and let herself cry as she leaned against the door and finally made her way to the floor. She sat on the floor softly crying until she fell asleep praying he'd be okay.

********

"See you in the morning." Brent called as they entered their townhouse and he watched Don disappear into his bedroom. Brent sighed, as he knew this was starting to take its toll on his friend. 

"Oh Officer Boscorelli, I don't care where you are right now, I just hope you're okay." Brent sighed as he walked towards his own bedroom for the night.

********

Bosco awoke again in his nightmarish hell. The pain in his arms was almost unbearable as they had the entire weight of his body pulling on them all night. He eased himself to a standing position. His legs felt like lead as he tried to move them a bit to keep the blood still flowing in them. His head was so dizzy and his mouth felt like a desert. He tried once more to pull on the leather clasps that bound him, but all he heard was chain rattling, as if it were laughing at his terrible predicament. He tried to focus his eyes in the dark and panic started to fill his head as he looked around in the horrible darkness. He hated the dark, had hated it all his life, and now even more. He frantically pulled at his bonds, but he wasn't going anywhere. He looked at himself, he was still somewhat in tact. Sid had not carried out his terrible threats just yet. Thank god for that.

The chain rattling succeeded in waking Ed up, much to Bosco's dismay. Bosco heard the small door behind him open and he knew it was too late to pretend to sleep again. So he just stood his ground and waited for whatever his evil captor had in mind for him. He had to show strength and no fear in front of them, but inside it was a totally different story. And while he tried to put on a brave face, he knew the outcome of the other officers, and it chilled him deeper than his very soul, because he thought for sure that he was next. Ed flipped on the lights and Bosco squinted as his eyes became accustomed to the new sensation.

"Well good morning Officer Boscorelli. Sleep well?" Ed taunted as he walked up behind Bosco. Bosco again tried to move his head to see who this madman was, but he just couldn't see who it was. "I asked you a question!" Ed snapped as he pulled on the knot of gag. Bosco's head jerked back but he didn't flinch and he didn't nod his head. I'm not givin' you the satisfaction buddy Bosco told himself. 

"Fine!" Ed yelled. Man this guy has a short fuse, Bosco thought, I might be able to use that.

Bosco watched Ed walk around and finally stop in front of him. Bosco stared in horror at he stood face to face with the one man he already knew, Ed Martin, 55th's janitor. He tried to curse but all that came out of his gagged mouth were garbled sounds. So he just stared at him with anger starting to rise.

"Well I can see you're surprised to see me." Ed laughed as he took in the look on Bosco's face. He moved in closer and stood within an inch of his face. "Never saw this coming did you?" He laughed. "Which I find funny of course because you always sounded like you knew _everything_. So sure of yourself about this case and that it wouldn't get you. That they wouldn't take you! Ha!" Ed laughed. "Well I guess you didn't see this did ya?" Ed continued to stare Bosco in the face, "you know you _act_ so tough at work. But you don't look so tough now." Ed taunted. "Maybe I should take a picture and post it for everyone to see the real Boscorelli. The cop who thinks he's superman! I wonder what everyone would think if they saw you like this?" Ed laughed. "Pathetic?" 

"I wonder what your partner would say if she saw you like this?" Ed sneered. "Pathetic as well? Or something else?" Let me loose and I'll show you pathetic, Bosco thought.

But Bosco felt his fear returning whenever Faith's name was mentioned. His mind raced with terror at the thought that there might be a possibility that she'd have to witness some of what he had to endure. And she'd try to protect him he knew that. And he knew that if these guys had no trouble killing male cops a female would probably be a bonus. Oh god, he prayed again, don't let Faith witness any of this. I pray she finds me before it's too late.

Ed pulled a shiny buck knife from his pocket and brought it to Bosco's face. Bosco's eyes widened in terror. Oh my god he said inwardly as he now knew what the marks on the dead officer's bodies came from.

********

"John why you up so early?" Tatiana asked as she walked into the kitchen and spied her husband already dressed and practically out the door.

"I am going to stop by the lab this morning and see if I can have that paper you found deciphered for me before our meeting." He sighed.

"You afraid it's bad news yes?" She asked.

"The worst." He sighed as he kissed her goodbye and left. "By the way did you see my watch?" He asked in frustration.

"No where did you leave it?" She asked. But he was already out the door. 

"Let me know if I can help you." She called as he left. 

********

"Tsk Tsk Officer Boscorelli you need a shave." Ed taunted as he brushed the blade edge against the small stubble hairs that had started to form on Bosco's face. Bosco pulled his head back and Ed laughed. 

"You still have the strength right now to resist me Officer Boscorelli. But trust me in a few days you'll be praying for me to kill you." Ed laughed.

He pushed the knife under the cloth that gagged Bosco. He turned the blade slightly so that when he cut the cloth he'd also cut his face. Ed pulled on the blade and got the results he wanted.

Bosco felt the blade connect with his skin under the tight gag. There is no way this jerk's gonna cut that and not my face, Bosco told himself. Just be ready. However, he didn't expect the cut to hurt so much. The blade proceeded to open a small slice on his left cheek. 

"Ah damn you!" Bosco cried out, as his mouth was finally free. "Why you son of a …." was all Bosco got out before Ed viciously backhanded his face, causing his lower lip to split and bleed down his chin and the cut on his cheek to spray blood on his face.

"Now now I will not tolerate swearing in my presence. And I know you are very capable of some very colourful language. I know you quite well after all don't I." Ed laughed. 

"You don't know me at all you asshole." Bosco swore. Ed turned sharply and looked at Bosco. But instead of getting mad he just smiled.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Bosco asked.

"Why?" Ed said as he continued to slowly circle Bosco. "Why indeed. Well that is a good question that deserves a good answer." Ed laughed as he stopped right behind Bosco. "But I don't think I'll tell you right now. I'll just let you think about it." He laughed and before Bosco could react Ed hit him square in the kidney's with the butt end of the knife. Bosco winced in pain.

"You see while Sid wants to toy with you, in I'm assuming less than normal ways I have no trouble in breaking you like I did the rest, by beating you." Ed said slowly. "You can put on a brave face all you want, and tell yourself inside that this won't affect your mind. But your wrong." He said looking at him. "But I'll make you a deal Officer Boscorelli. You tell me I've won and I won't beat you as much. You tell me that I own you and I will make it less painful for you." He taunted. 

"Buddy hell will freeze over before I ever give you the satisfaction of so much as a sneer if you ask for it." Bosco spat back.

"You will bend to me!" Ed cried as he hit him in the back again.

Bosco cried out in pain as his body jerked forward. He can't take my mind; he can't take my mind. Bosco kept telling himself over and over in his mind. I can't show fear, can't show weakness, can't give in, he commanded himself.

"You know I'm willing to bet it's been a few hours since your last ate something or drank anything for that matter. Want something to drink _Officer_?" Ed mocked. And although Bosco wanted a drink more than anything he wasn't about to give Ed any satisfaction of seeing him beg, so he said nothing but stared forwards.

"No answer?" Ed laughed. He took a glass of water and walked up to his face. He held the glass just millimeters from his parched mouth. "Want it?" He quietly taunted. Bosco said nothing. "Fine!" Ed yelled as he threw the water in Bosco's face. Bosco licked the water from his dry lips and was thankful for even the wet taste. 

"What time is it?" Bosco suddenly asked.

"What?" Ed asked in surprise. 

"You know what a watch is don't you?" Bosco asked sarcastically. Have to stay sharp he told himself.

"Of course I know what a watch is." Ed snapped. He looked at the time it was already 8 am. "It's only 8 am. The day has not even begun yet." Ed mocked. "Well at least for the rest of the city. Yours sadly will never end." He laughed. He walked up to Bosco and stood facing him again. Bosco tried not to show fear but he knew that tiny beads of fearful perspiration had started to form and were already on their way to betraying him. "That means that Sid will be here shortly. I believe that he'll want to at least say good morning to you before he goes to work." Ed said. He noticed a look of confusion on Bosco's face when he mentioned that Sid worked.

"Oh yeah he has a regular job you know. But I guess that's why your just a beat cop and not a detective." Ed laughed. 

"Yeah and you're nothing but a janitor! That's even lower than a meter maid." Bosco mocked. But before Bosco could prepare himself again Ed took the butt end of the knife and punched Bosco's stomach wound.

"AHH." Bosco cried out as his body jerked back pulling hard on his captive arms. He came back to a standing position in front of Ed, breathing hard. Ed was about to hit him again when he heard the door behind him open and Sid entered.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing to him?" Sid demanded in anger as he walked into the room and saw Bosco's already lightly bruised and beaten face.

********

"Hey Don you ready to go?" Brent called from the kitchen.

"Getting there." He said walking into the kitchen to join his friend. "Thanks _dear_." Don said laughing as Brent handed him a cup of coffee. "I wonder if Sara was still alive what she'd think of this whole thing." Don sighed as he sat down at the table. 

"She'd probably kick your ass for letting Jake get killed." Brent said sarcastically.

"Yeah probably." Don laughed. 

"Well at least Donna would just talk my ass into the ground." Brent laughed lightly as he remembered that both of their wives died a car accident. And although it had happened a few years ago they still could only mention their names briefly, for the pain was still so great. 

"We're pathetic." Don finally said.

"Yup." Brent agreed. "Come on lets go get the others."

"Yokas and Boscorelli going to meet us there?" Don asked.

"That's the plan." Brent said as he grabbed his coat.

********

"Don't start with me Sid." Ed warned. "He belongs to me more than to you." Ed said as he turned around to face Sid.

"I don't belong to either of you jerks!" Bosco said. Ed turned around with an amused smile on his twisted face.

"Oh really?" He asked. 

Sid quickly walked up to Bosco and spied his cut lip and knife cut on his face. "What the hell did you do to him?" Sid asked in horror at he looked Bosco over.

"Showed Officer Boscorelli who is in charge." Ed said impatiently. Sid you're starting to grate on my nerves, Ed thought.

"He's chained to the floor and ceiling _genius_, do you think there would ever be a doubt in his mind as to _who_ was in charge here?" Sid demanded while Ed's anger continued to rise.

Bosco half laughed at their stupid conversation. What a bunch of moron's he thought.

"What was that?" Sid asked as he stepped past Ed and slightly pushed him aside. Ed stepped back and watched in amusement. Bosco obviously didn't know the real Sid. Poor Bosco, he laughed silently.

"Did you laugh at me?" Sid asked angrily in Bosco's face.

"What of it?" Bosco stared back not giving in.

"It takes a _brave_ man to laugh in my face. A brave man indeed." Sid said with calm anger as he looked down. Bosco's eyes followed him and rested on his already wounded chest. Oh no thought Bosco in dread as Sid ripped Bosco's white tank shirt off and took in his muscled bare chest. He could hardly contain himself as he continued to stare at his naked chest, but his inner voice quickly reminded that he would have time for that when Ed was at work. He spied the bandage and roughly ripped it off.

"Damn." Bosco swore softly as he felt the protective covering being taken away. He tried to pull himself away, tried to do anything that would protect him from the inevitable. 

"It also takes a very _stupid_ man to laugh in my face." And he landed a punch into the already opened wound. Bosco cried out in pain as his head snapped back and he felt his eye's start to water as the pain flooded his senses. He brought his head forward and looked down at the ugly wound. It had started to bleed again. Can't give in, he kept telling himself in tortured voices inside his head. Can't show fear.

Bosco brought his head up and stared back at Sid eye to eye. "No fear eh?" Sid said with an amused look as he continued to stare Bosco down. "It will come soon enough." Sid laughed. He turned his back to Bosco. Then suddenly he turned around threw a fist towards Bosco's chest. But instead of landing a punch he hand flattened his hand and placed it on his chest. He started to rub Bosco's torso muscles and Bosco tried to pull away but was held fast by his bonds.

"You're sick." Bosco said as felt Sid's hand moving around on his chest caressing him.

Sid stopped what he was doing and brought his mouth up to Bosco's left ear and whispered, "you have no idea." He smiled. He brought his face back to Bosco's smiled and said, "you will learn later on just how sick I really am."

"But right now, lets have some real fun shall we Ed." Said Sid as Ed walked up behind him. They both stared at the incapacitated officer and laughed. Bosco pulled on his bonds but they held fast. 

Faith, please find me! His brain kept praying. He closed his eyes and the only thing heard were the sickening blows that his body absorbed.

********

"Faith?" Came Sully's soft voice as he walked into the locker room later that morning and spied her sleeping on the floor. 

Faith heard her name and slowly came back to life. But instead of seeing the handsome face of her beloved partner she awoke to the kind face of her friend Sully.

"Oh my god Faith what happened?" Sully asked as looked upon her dishevelled appearance and puffy red eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her to a sitting position.

"No." She said quietly.

"Faith what happened?" Sully asked as he finally noticed whose locker she was sitting in front of. He started to get a sick feeling in his stomach as he contemplated his next words. "Is Bosco okay?" He asked.

Faith tried to be strong but at the sound of her partner's name felt herself breakdown again. She shook her head no as her eyes started to water again. "He's gone, he took him." She said between quiet sobs.

"Who? Who took Bosco?" He asked already knowing the fateful answer.

"The killer. He took Bosco. He's dead Sully. I let him get taken. I let him get killed." She said incoherently.

"Faith listen to me." Sully said as he gently grabbed her shoulders and steadied her shaking body in front of him. "Faith!" He said firmly. She stopped sobbing and looked at him. "When was he taken?"

"La-last night." Faith said as Sully helped her to her feet. 

"Okay well we have three days to find him. And Faith," Sully said looking into her sad eyes, "we will find him. Do you believe that?" He asked.

"Yes." She said softly, not quite believing it.

"So do I." Sully said as he guided her to the nearby bench. "Bosco's strong. He'll find a way to hang on and survive until we find him."

"Do you really believe that Sully? After the pictures we saw? Do you really think he could endure any part of it?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Yeah I do. A body can take a lot and heal from it; we just have to find him before they do permanent damage. I also believe that we _will_ find him. But you have to believe that even more than I do. Because you're the one who has to survive this horrible ordeal, especially for Bosco's sake. He needs your strength right now more than ever." Sully said kindly. "But we'll help you. No matter what you need us to do, just ask." He said with a small smile. His heart broke as he watched his friend's pain being displayed throughout her whole trembling body. He wondered if he'd hold up as well if it were Davis that was missing and not Bosco. 

"Why are you here so early?" She asked.

"Well Tatiana found a paper with some kind of chemical readout on it. I dropped by the forensics lab this morning to have it deciphered. There was a flurry of activity there already. But I think I'll get the results this afternoon." He said as he leaned back on the stone wall on the bench beside her.

"Faith?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She said as she too leaned back on the cool stone wall.

"Please tell me what happened last night." He asked not looking at her. "How do you know for sure he's gone?"

She closed her eyes and decided that if he was going to help her he had the right to know. She opened her eyes and started to tell him the whole terrible story.

********

"Still think you can defy us?" Ed laughed as Bosco's body just hung from the chains. His head hung in front of him, his breathing was labored and he ached all over. His face was now starting to bruise badly and he felt the fresh cut above his right eye starting to swell. Blood flowed freely from his nose and lips. His chest was in pain and his wound was now slowly seeping a small steady stream of blood down his stomach only to be absorbed by his pants. And along with the bruise marks on his back, upper torso and arms, Ed also made small cut marks with the knife in certain areas. Bosco felt like he wanted to die, and each time that he endured a cut or a blow he prayed for it. But he still refused to give them the satisfaction of showing any pain or fear, which only served to amuse Sid and anger Ed, greatly.

"Beg me to stop and I will." Ed taunted. Bosco just straightened his tortured body and stared straight ahead. You're not going to break me, Bosco told himself. "Tell me what I want to hear and I'll stop." Bosco said nothing.

"Fine!" Ed shouted as he stormed out the small door behind Bosco. Bosco half smiled as he was left alone with just one tormentor instead of two.

"He's going to kill you you know." Sid said slowly as he walked up to Bosco.

"Likewise." Bosco simply stated.

"Oh really?" Sid said with half amusement. "And he told you this?" He asked with curiosity.

Bosco lifted his head and just stared at Sid and finally said, "you do the math." 

"Hmmm interesting." Sid said trying to sound brave. But inside he knew what Ed was capable of. And if for one minute Ed doubted Sid's loyalty Sid knew that he would die alongside Bosco, if not sooner. He needed a plan and fast. He cursed the fact that he had to go to work and leave Bosco alone with Ed. For if Bosco was right Ed might not wait the three days but kill him now. 

"Damn." Bosco heard Sid curse silently. Bosco smiled to himself. I have to drive a wedge between them. I have to divide them, he told himself. 

"It won't work you know." Bosco said.

"What wont?" Sid asked.

"You won't break me like you did the rest." Bosco said firmly.

"You know if you co-operate it'll go better for you." Sid said trying a different approach in breaking him.

"In what way? I'll get to die sooner? Gee thanks." Bosco said sarcastically.

"You are going to die you know." Sid said quietly in his face. "There is no one that can help you."

"My partner will find me. She'll stop you. Both of you!" Bosco said looking ahead. 

"For _her sake _I hope you're wrong!" Sid smiled evilly. "Or should I say _for your sake_ I hope you're wrong."

"If you ever touch her or hurt her in anyway I swear I'd kill you." Bosco threatened.

Sid said nothing but just turned around and looked at Bosco. Bosco felt Sid's penetrating gaze and met it. Sid stared for a few minutes and then a slow smile started to play across his face as an idea came to mind.

Oh god, Bosco said inside, what the hell have I done?


	9. Strength and Endurance

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 9 - Strength and Endurance

(Some violent parts - caution)

Oh god what if he actually brings Faith here, Bosco cursed inwardly. How the hell could I be brave in front of her? How could I not show weakness when I don't know how much more of this I can take? And what if they hurt her? How could I stop them? How could I just watch her take it and not help? How could I live with myself if I just let her be hurt by them or worse? How could I live with myself if I had to watch? Bosco's mind was a raging mix of emotions. He had terror for his life and his sanity. And now he felt terror for Faith. And I can't ask him, Bosco thought. I can't give him fuel for whatever idea is already starting to grow.

He closed his eyes hoping he'd have an answer for this terrible dilemma facing him, but none came. "Want to bet _her life_ that we won't break you?" Sid asked with a smile.

"No. But I will bet _my life_." Bosco said angrily as he opened his eyes once again.

"Funny thing for a man to bet the one thing he doesn't even own any more." Sid taunted.

"You'll never own me. I bet that's what's really killing you deep inside. I'll bet all the other officers broke by now and it's just killing you that I'm still defying you, despite the hell I've had to endure." Bosco said with a laugh.

"Hell is still coming my young captive. Your headstone is already written. It's just a matter of time before you give in." Sid said. 

Bosco said nothing but just stared ahead. "And when I get back from work I'll show you just how easy it will be to break you." Sid mocked. He walked closer and stopped right in front of him. He placed his hand on his waistband and smiled, "and I will break you." He paused as he placed a finger on his pants waistband and slightly pulled it open, "one way or another." He quietly laughed. He's demented Bosco thought. "For real fear is the dominance of the innocent." Sid continued. He wouldn't dare thought Bosco. "Just remember what I told you earlier," Sid said slowly.

"Listen creep. You let me down and I'll show you who's really in charge. I'll show you something to be afraid of." Bosco said hautily. Sid said nothing. "What's the matter? Afraid that in a fair fight I'd really kick your ass?" Bosco laughed. Sid still said nothing. 

"Perhaps one day we'll find out. But not anytime soon." Sid said. "I can read your fear Officer Boscorelli." Sid started. "I can see your terror. I know you're afraid." He whispered in his face.

"I'm not afraid of you." Bosco lied.

"Now I will take a bet on that one." Sid said coming closer. "I'm willing to bet that each time the darkness engulfs you, the terror in your mind takes over what little sanity you have left, and pushes it aside. I'm willing to bet that each time you wake up whatever willpower you think you might enjoy weakens each time you check yourself to make sure you're still in tact." He said in his face. "And each time you close your eye's I'm willing to bet it's my face you see. When you're alone with your thoughts, it's my dark future that awaits you." Sid taunted in slow sentences. 

How the hell does he know that? Bosco thought. I can't let him see my fear. I can't let him see my panic. I just have to believe that Faith will find me before he actually has a chance to fulfill whatever sick desire he has in mind. Oh god, how could I live with myself if he succeeded? How could I face myself each day knowing that a man has abused me? How could I face Faith and still think I'm normal? Damn it, he cursed inside. How could I do my job?

"No answer?" Sid commented breaking Bosco's thoughts. "Never been talked to like that before by a man?" Sid laughed.

"Yeah once." Bosco said lying again.

"Really? Tell me what happened?" Sid asked with glee.

"I shot him." He smiled.

Sid said nothing but stared at Bosco with a small look of disdain. 

"The same thing that will happen to you." Bosco said firmly.

Sid walked up to him and stood within an inch of his face. He put his face close to Bosco's almost touching his cheek. Sid smiled as Bosco tried to pull his head away. "In the end it won't matter for I will have already won." He said quietly. Bosco looked at him and tried not to show fear, but he knew that his body was shaking.

Sid was about to say something more to Bosco when he heard Ed stomp angrily back into the room. Why the hell do you always ruin my fun? Sid cursed inside.

Ed rushed up to Bosco. He pulled out another thick cloth and despite Bosco's cut and bleeding face proceeded to gag him tightly. Bosco tried to move his head but Ed succeeded anyway.

Bosco felt the cloth being stuffed into his sore mouth and forced between his lips causing them to split and bleed again. He cursed as he felt the rag being tied tight behind his head. He tried to curse at Ed, but Ed just laughed.

"You'll soon learn that defiance is a short lived career, _Officer_. I think I'll go and see your lovely partner. See how she's holding up." Ed said angrily and he could tell by the look that just crossed Bosco's face that he finally found his weak spot. The one thing that would finally help him break Officer Boscorelli, his partner Faith. He obviously cared for her and this was his ticket to getting him to give in. 

Oh god no, not Faith. Please protect her, Bosco prayed. Don't let him hurt her in any way. Damn! He cursed inside as he started to pull at his bonds. What have I done? 

Ed laughed as he watched Bosco struggling before him. I see I was right he thought. He took out another needle of drugs and held it up to Bosco's face. "Time for breakfast." He said angrily and plunged the needle into Bosco's neck. Bosco stared back at him angrily until he felt his world start to spin and fade to black. "Hope you like the dark!" He yelled as Bosco's brain sunk into a dark mire of terrible thoughts before he was unconscious again.

"How much of that stuff are you going to give him?" Sid asked angrily. "You didn't give the others that much!" He said in anger.

"Aren't you _late_ for work Sid?" Ed said angrily as he left the room.

Sid stared back at Ed and seethed. "Now he's telling _me_ what to do?" Sid said angrily. He looked at Bosco in front of him and lifted his head and held it in his hand, caressing his cheek. "You're mine today. I can't wait any longer." He whispered in silent torment. "I'll be back very soon."

As he turned to leave he took one last look at Bosco and regretfully made his way to the other door, the door where his car was parked. He turned off the lights and locked the door behind him, engulfing Bosco in sick darkness once again. He leaned against the door and cursed. For he knew that just as Bosco's days were numbered his time was also running out and fast. I need a plan, he said, and I need one now.

********

After Sid left, Ed opened the door and looked at Bosco's hanging body in the dark shadows and smiled to himself. He walked up to the unconscious officer and started in anger. "You will bend to me!" He yelled as he hit him in the stomach. Bosco's drugged body just jerked back and pulled on the bonds but Bosco didn't wake up.

Then he thought of his partner, Faith. Yes I can use this little piece of information to my benefit and his detriment. I don't know exactly how yet, but I know that when the time is right, a way will be shown to me. 

Then he thought of Sid. He knew that Sid would beat him back today. But that was okay. He would allow Sid his private time and then it would all be over for Sid. And once Boscorelli was dead Ed had already planned his escape from the city. Bosco would be his last, at least for now, at least in New York.

"I think I'll go to the station house early and wait for his partner. Relish in every second of her misery." Ed smiled as he headed for his car. He watched Sid leave and the set the alarm.

********

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep." Sully said some time later as they sat by his desk. 

"I'll be okay. I can't go home right now anyways." She said sadly. "I can't be there right now. I just can't be around Fred until I find Bosco."

"Well you can stay with us tonight if you want to." Sully offered.

"Thanks, I'll think about it. I don't want to put you guys out in any way." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it." Sully said warmly. "What is it Faith? What's really troubling you?" He asked.

"I keep asking myself what I could have done to prevent this." Faith said sadly.

"What?" Sully asked in surprise. "Faith you can't keep doing this to yourself. It's not your fault that Bosco was kidnapped."

"But maybe I could have insisted a bit more that he stay. Or maybe I should have been a bit more stricter, or something! Something to make him stay with me and be safe. Maybe I should have had him locked in jail. Or something!" She said impatiently.

"Faith, you did what you thought was right." He tried to explain. "You couldn't have known."

"My obligation at the time should have been to Bosco." She said sadly. "No matter what. And now it's too late."

"Faith technically you can't even report a person missing for at least 24 hours. Now I know that if you say he's missing, then he is. I won't question it. But this just gives us a heads up. I talked to the lieutenant and he is aware of the situation. He's pushing for this task force to be formed today. But there is nothing else you could have done. Stop beating yourself up over it. You'll just do more harm to yourself than good." Sully said trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"I wish I could believe you." She said quietly. "I just wish this was all over." She said looking down.

"Yeah me too." He sighed. "Okay well Don Matthews and company should be here soon. Want to at least freshen up a bit before we go over our plan?" Sully said.

"Okay." She said softly. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Sully watched her leave and leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. He knew that whatever the outcome this would surely take its toll on her. Oh Bosco, I pray you're alive and I pray we find you very soon. 

Sully picked up the phone and dialled his partner, "Davis I need you at the house right now."

Faith slowly walked past Bosco's locker and into the bathroom. She looked at her weary reflection in the mirror, willing herself to answer her, to tell her what to do, or at least point her in the right direction. But no such luck. It was up to her own inner strength to hold herself together in order for her to find him alive. She remembered what Bosco's neighbour said about her, 'you're his real inner strength'. Oh Bosco is that what you really think? Am I really your inner strength? She felt her eye's starting to water at the realization.

Oh Bosco please hold on, Faith prayed silently. "I just can't lose you." 

********

"Hey Arni." Brent said as they picked up the third member of their new task force.

"One to go." Don said as they drove to get Lou.

********

Bosco lifted up his head as he thought he heard Faith calling to him.

"Faith?" Bosco said as she walked up to him, a shimmering figure in the darkness.

"Bosco!" She smiled as she neared.

"Faith you have to help get me out of here. I can't free myself." He said desperately pulling at his bonds.

"I can't Bosco, not yet." She said sadly.

"What? Why not?" He asked in pain.

"Because I don't know where you are." She said.

"I'm right here in front of you. Please at least undo one hand, I can do the rest myself." He pleaded.

"I will when I find you." She said.

"Please Faith, please hurry. Don't give up on me. Don't give up on us. I can't do this without you. Can't make it without you. My strength is leaving me. I can't hold on." He said in sadness. "These guys want more than to kill me. They want to do terrible things to me, force themselves on me. I couldn't live with the shame. Couldn't face you with the guilt." He cried.

"Yes you can Bosco. You can make it, you _are_ strong." She smiled as he felt her caress his swollen face. "I will find you in time. Just hold on."

"No I can't Faith. I can't get free. Can't defend myself, can't stop them from hurting me." He sobbed. "Please stop them." He cried. "He's going to do things to me that I won't be able to face you with. I can't stop him."

"Bosco you have to hold on until I find you. You can't give up. You have so much to live for. You have to find your endurance and hold on! I'll care for you no matter what hardship you face, and I'll help you face it. You're not alone. You'll never be alone!" She said firmly.

"I want to die." He sobbed.

"Death is the easy way out. That's what they want. But that's not you. You want to live. You want to live more than anything." She smiled.

"I can't. I feel myself giving in. Feel the pain, can't take anymore." He said in desperation. 

"Yes you can. Look inside your soul and find what you need to give you the strength to hold on. It's inside of you. Your inner strength. You know what it is. Find it and hang on, for it will make you endure until I find you." She smiled.

"And _when _will that be?" He pleaded as tears fell down his face.

"Very soon. I promise." She said her voice turning to a whisper. "I have to go now. Have to try to find you."

"Faith please don't leave me. Please don't go." He called out as she started to fade from his vision. "I need you here beside me."

"I'm with you always Bosco. I'll always be a part of you." Were the last words to play with his unconscious brain.

For in the dark she was not there, and he was not awake, it was only his _mind_ feeding his body the strength he needed to endure, feeding him when he was at some peace; when there was no wicked audience around to interrupt, no one to stop. Reminding his soul of the one thing inside of him that would make him survive.

And although never expressed, deep down inside it was there and it was real. It was the one thing that would bring him through this nightmare somewhat in tact. For although his body was at their mercy his will and mind were both protected by a force that no man was able to penetrate. A force so strong, that even in the face of death it shone as brightly at the sun, and shielded his inner strength of will, forcing him to keep going. It would protect his mind and feed his soul until she found him. And she would; he just needed to believe that in order to survive.

********

"WHAT?" Davis yelled into the phone causing Alex to fully awaken. "Oh Sully please tell me you're kidding."

"I wish I was." Ty heard his partner say into the phone. 

Alex sat up in bed and noticed the look of pain and worry that crossed her handsome lover's face. She placed a hand upon his strong shoulders as he finished listening to what Sully said to him.

When Sully finished Ty placed the phone back on its cradle and stared out the window. "Oh man." He said softly.

"What happened?" Alex asked finally breaking his silence.

"Bosco's gone." Ty said not looking at her.

"Oh my god, no Ty." She said as she put both of her arms around his waist. He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Alex we only have three days." His voice barely a whisper. "Only three days or…" 

"Then you better get started." She said warmly. "What can I do to help?" She asked as he looked down at her and smiled warmly at her understanding.

"I need you to help me stay sane." He smiled.

"I can do that, and much more." She said as she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked somewhat in disappointment as the bed started to cool without her.

"Well I'm assuming you'll want breakfast before you head to the Station House." She smiled as he grabbed her robe.

"Breakfast? You cook?" He teased.

"Yeah coffee and toast!" She smiled.

"I really don't deserve you you know." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I know." She teased.

"Hey." He laughed as he jumped out of bed and followed her to the kitchen.

As he started to make the coffee his brain started to send signals of fear to the rest of his body. Fear for his friend. Bosco, hang on man, he sighed inwardly.

********

Sid stood in the shadows pacing back and forth. He had parked his car a few blocks away so that Ed would think he had left and then snuck back into their lair. He watched from across the dark tunnel hallway as Ed finally emerged and headed for his car. Ed got into his car, put it in gear and took off down the roadway of their secret entrance.

"Why the hell is he leaving so early?" Sid asked out loud. "Who cares, so much the better for me!"

********

"Hey Rinaldi, move your ass man." Called a very impatient Officer Bateman as he waited in Lou's hallway on the way to Station House 55 about an hour later. 

"You can't rush perfection." Came his reply followed by a hearty laugh.

"Sorry Stallone. I didn't mean to disturb you." Arnold said sarcastically.  
  
"Stallone wishes." Lou said with his queens / Italian accent. Lou finally finished and exited the bathroom.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Arnold asked amusement.

"Yeah so."

"So we're going to Station House 55. Not Molly's strip club." Arnold said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah so? I hear that 55 has some of da best lookin' female officers in da city." He smiled broadly as he went to get his gun and badge. 

"Oh brother." Arnold said as he opened the door and walked outside. Lou followed him down to the waiting suburban that already had the other two officers waiting inside.

"Mornin' boys." Lou said.

"Is he wearing cologne?" Brent asked.

"Oh brother." Don said in sarcasm.

"You're just jealous _ladies_." Lou laughed as he closed the door and Arnold started towards 55.

They drove in silence until the CB cracked on followed by Sully's worried voice.

"Good morning Officer Sullivan." Don said for all of them.

"Hey Don, who is with you?" Was Sully's question.

"We're all here John." Don replied. "What's up?" He asked as he felt panic starting to rise in him.

  
"I have some bad news fella's." Sully said heavily.

All that was heard from the four large men was a quiet chorus of 'oh my god' echoing in the large moving vehicle.

"We're almost there Sully." Don said as he switched off the CB.

"And so it starts." Brent uttered in sadness.

********

"See you later." Ty said as he kissed Alex goodbye.

"Okay." She said softly.

Please god let Bosco be found alive, Alex prayed as she watched him walk down the steps to his car. 

********

Ed arrived early and took his position in the locker room. He heard noises coming from the bathroom. He moved forward to see that is was Faith. Why the hell is she here so early? Oh well so much the better. I'm really going to enjoy this he thought as he moved towards her with a large smile on his evil face.

********

"So what is the word already?" Milt Chambers impatiently asked the ME down at the coroner's office that same morning.

"Well if you'd stop pacing and let me finish my work I'd have an answer more quickly. Now leave my room!" Came the short reply from the small man.

  
"Milt come here and leave him alone already." Came the anxious voice from his partner Rodney. 

"I need to know if that is Curtis. Our whole case depends on it." He said in haste as the door closed behind him.

"I know that, but waiting a few more minutes won't hurt. Besides if you piss him off anymore than you have already it will only mean a delay for us." Rodney sighed as he took another drink from his coffee.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until the Chief Medical Examiner finally emerged from his operating room with a rather grim expression on his face.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Said the ME.

"What is it?" Milt asked as he stood up to face the small man, "is it Curtis Jenkins?"

"I actually wish it were." He sighed causing Rodney to stand up and stand behind his partner with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What does that mean?" Rodney asked quietly.

"It means that the man on my operating table is not Curtis Jenkins but Oliver Redmond." He said slowly.

"WHAT?" Both vice officers shouted at once.

"And from the looks of it he was dead long before he hit the water. In fact he has some of the same markings as the victims of the serial cop killer that is loose in New York right now. I have the knife analysis in the file for you." He said gravely. "I'm sending this file with the rest of the details in it over to the mayor's office and to Officer Don Matthews for review. I also have a chemical analysis for Officer John Sullivan. He sent in a paper this morning and the results prove that its same residue on the other officers that was found on the body you boys fished out." He said holding up the file. "Want to take this copy with you?" The small man asked the vice-officer as if he already knew what Milt was thinking and where he would head next.

"Where are _you_ going?" Rodney asked.

The ME held the file for Milt to take. Milt took the file and saw the name on the top: John Sullivan, Station House 55.

"_We are_ going to Station House 55." Milt said as he started to walk towards the door. "To help bring down the man who murdered _our_ friend." He said turning to his partner. With that Milt turned on his heel, donned his sunglasses and headed outside.

Rodney exchanged worried glances with the ME, before he followed his partner out the door.

"What do you think the reaction of the mayor will be when he reads this?" Rodney asked as they got into the black Crown Victoria.

"I don't know but god help the man who did the deed." Milt said as he started up his car and sped towards the mayor's office. They had a short stop over there before they headed to Station House 55.

********

Sid waited in the shadows; just to be sure that Ed wouldn't double back. He waited for the perfect moment, when he could be alone with Bosco. The moment when he would show the young man what real fear of the mind was. When he would show Boscorelli that he truly owned him. 

********

Ed moved into the bathroom and spied Faith getting herself fixed up. He moved inside the bathroom with his mop and pail.

Faith noticed Ed walk into the bathroom and continued getting herself ready.

"Good morning Officer Yokas." Ed said quietly.

  
"Hello Ed." She half smiled.

"Did you sleep well? You look a bit tired." Ed said in fake concern.

"Um not really." She said back casually. 

"Nothing wrong at home I hope." He tried to smile warmly at her. All the while he was enjoying her pain as he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Um no nothing at home." She said as she went back to putting on her makeup and fixing her hair.

"Nothing wrong with your partner I hope, Officer Boscorelli?" He said bravely.

Faith just stared at him, looked at his strange expression. What the hell? She wondered. That's odd that he would mention Bosco. But she brushed it aside as mere concern. "No Bosco's okay." She said lying.

"Happy to hear it." He said looking back down and continued working. Faith finished up and walked past him out of the bathroom.

Ed watched her leave with a big smile on his face. "Lying doesn't become you Officer Yokas." He laughed quietly to himself. But as he watched her go, his head was filled with another twisted idea. Maybe Boscorelli would like some company. Then a slow evil smile started to play across his face as his terrible plan started to formulate. Maybe I would like some company.

********

Faith finished up in the bathroom and headed towards the conference room where she knew the other officers would already be waiting. She took one last look in the mirror at herself. Her jeans were still clean and so was her black turtleneck shirt. She decided to put up her hair and re-touch her makeup. But the lines of worry she could not erase. She walked slowly down the hall and felt panic in her starting to rise. "Calm down." She commanded herself. "You can't show yourself weak in front of these men for the sake of your partner." She told herself sharply. 

She tried to focus on what her and Sully had talked about but the only thing that occupied her mind and heart was her partner. She tried not to think of the terror he was facing right now or the painful torture she was sure he was enduring, as she remembered the pictures of the officer's bodies and what they had to endure. Oh Bosco I wish I was with you right now, she sighed inwardly as she pushed open the conference room door and walked into face the six men who would now try to help her find him and bring him back alive.

Do whatever you have to do to hold on Bosco, Faith prayed inwardly as Ed watched her leave with a big smile on his face.

********

"And while the cat's away…." Sid's twisted laughter dissipated into the cold air as he bolted the door behind him and stood in the darkness smiling mercilessly at Bosco, "the mouse will play." He said seriously as he took a pair of scissors in his hand and walked towards Bosco. 

"And play I shall." 


	10. Worry Is A Game Two Can Play

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 10 - Worry Is A Game Two Can Play

Faith pushed the door open and took in a room full of eyes staring back at her, some she knew and others she didn't.

Lou of course spoke up first. "Hey hotstuff you bringin' us coffee?" Lou smirked in his husky Italian accent, while Brent just rolled his eyes. 

"Oh man," Arnold said under his breath.

"Did he just call me hotstuff?" Faith asked looking at Sully who had a bemused smile on his face.

"Officer Faith Yokas I'd like you to unfortunately meet Officer Lou Rinaldi." Don spoke up.

"_Officer_?" Lou asked in horror, while Faith just smiled and the rest of the room broke out into mild laughter.

"Ah look," Lou said his face turning red, "I uh, didn't mean it ya know." He said trying to apologize.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Faith said sitting down beside Sully.

"Well I guess some intro's are in order." Don said. "And I'll start with me. Don Matthews Station House 38, next we have Brent Green Station House 42. Cross the table is Arnold Bateman Station House 51 and you already know Lou Rinaldi from 42." Faith, Sully and Ty all nodded hi. 

"My turn I guess," Sully said starting into his brief intro's, "John Sullivan, my partner Ty Davis and Faith Yokas all from 55." After all the intro's were done they got down to business.

"I realize this will be hard for you Faith," Don said warmly, "and if it gets too much no one in this room will think anything if you don't want to be here for the details." He smiled.

"I understand, and I thank you," she said leaning back in her chair, "but I have to do this not only for myself but also for my partner." She said firmly. And that was that, not one man in the room could argue or even want to argue with her reasons for staying. 

"Okay then." Don said. "Sadly since I am the one, who lost their partner first," he said looking down, "I um, volunteer myself to chair this meeting." He said looking back up. No one objected. "Very well then. Down to business. Officer Yokas," he started.

"Please call me Faith." She said.

"Okay, Faith," he said with a small smile, "I understand your partner has been missing since last night. Is that correct?" He asked almost hating the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yes that is right." She said trying hard to not remember the way she found out. But each time she shifted positions in her chair, the small pin pressed against her and reminded her that Bosco was indeed in trouble and desperately needed to be found.

Don looked up and saw the look on her face and decided not to press the issue, "I don't need the details on how you know." He said softly. 

"Thank you." She said to him.

And with that they started into the files, formulating a plan as they went along.

********

"Milt," said the mayor as the vice detective entered his office. "How are you today?" He asked with a smile that quickly turned to a frown as he saw the look on both Milt and Rodney's face. "Not good I assume."

"Sorry sir but this is not a social visit." Milt said as he held the file up.

"Far from it." Rodney whispered as the mayor read the file his expression changing with each word.

"Oh my god." Was all the mayor could express as he grabbed his cell phone and they rushed out the door heading for Station House 55.

********

"This gentleman," he paused, "will be a race against time. Sully you mentioned something to me when you called about figuring out his pattern."

"Actually it was Faith's idea. However after we put the house numbers in order we figured out his route and came to the conclusion that 55 was next. He hoped we were wrong." He finished with a large sigh.

"Damn, such a large area to cover." Don said fishing through papers. "Well I guess we can organize a small detail to check out the surrounding neighbourhood. Especially old run down houses and buildings."

"Any of your partners receive threatening notes?" Faith suddenly asked, which stopped the banter in the room. All eyes turned to her.

"A note?" Brent asked, "like telling them they were next?" 

"Yeah Bosco received one a few days ago." She said.

"What?" Don asked in surprise. "Do you still have it?"

"No I put it back into Bosco's jacket. I was going to ask him about it, but I didn't get the chance." She said sadly, wishing she had pressed him at the time.

"Jake never said anything to me. How about you guys?" Don asked. 

"Nope not me." Brent said and the others followed suit. 

"That's strange." Faith said. "Why Bosco?"

"Unless he's the only one that finally said something." Sully said.

"Actually he didn't tell me." Faith said looking down. "I found the note in his jacket pocket. Bosco knew he was next."

The others looked at each other in silence, but no one dared to talk. 

"We'll find him Faith." Brent said. She said nothing only offered a small smile. 

"Well I hate to bring these horrible pictures back out in the open, but we found some strange markings on the bodies." Don said bringing out certain photos. Faith noticed that Brent would not look at them and guessed it was his partner's body they were referring to. "Sorry Brent." Don said noticing the look on his friend's face.

"What do you make of them?" Don asked as he passed them to Sully and Faith. 

Davis looked at them. He knew he was the odd man out, he didn't belong here. Each man had lost a partner about his age, except for Sully. But Bosco was his friend and there was no power in the world that could stop him from helping find his friend. "I know what made these marks." He finally said.

"You do?" Asked Sully.

"Yeah it was a Stephens Buck Knife." He said looking at the marks again.

"How da hell do you know that?" Lou asked because he was the one earlier that decided it wasn't a knife mark.

"A friend of my dad's would take him hunting once and awhile. My dad always talked about this guy gutting his own catch, which was gross you know. And he used a Stephens buck knife because even though it cut cleanly it left little jagged marks on the edge of whatever it cut, like here in the pictures. I'm betting whatever solution touched it just made it magnified. That's probably why they are hard to identify at first." Davis explained. Sully just stared at him with an amazed smile. Sometimes no matter how much you thought you knew people they surprised you.

"Who sells them?" Faith asked.

"Only a select number of stores I think." David said finally putting down the pictures and taking a deep breath. Oh man I hope we find Bosco in time, he prayed. I can't imagine what was going through these guys' minds when he cut them up. I only pray they weren't alive, Davis prayed silently. 

Faith looked at the pictures and heard what Davis said and echoed his same words in her own head. Oh god please let me find him in time, she sighed.

"Okay so I'll run a check after this is done." Arnold said. Everyone agreed.

"And what is that, acid?" Sully asked looking at the funny burn marks on the victim's back.

"We ruled that out by a chemical analysis. We think it's solvent of some kind but," Arnold said, "A complete chemical analysis should tell us. And that will be ready today sometime."

"Speaking of which I found a piece of paper with a chemical readout on it this morning," Sully said, "we should get the results back this afternoon. I hope. We can compare the two."

"And what is this bluish residue?" Faith asked looking at a picture of one of the victim's feet.

"Well the chemical read out on this basically states that it's heavy duty dye detergent mixed with lye." Lou said.

"Lye?" Faith asked with a puzzled look. "Who uses that anymore?"

"Obviously this guy." Arnold said sarcastically. "We guessed that's what he used to clean the blood up with afterwards. It could scrub away anything. The blue came from the detergent pellets. But it looks like the victim was standing in the detergent stuff while he was alive."

"What about…" Faith started. But she was stopped by a door opening and a very upset Sgt. Christopher charging in the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" He questioned loudly.

********

Sid crept in the dark towards Bosco. He left the lights off but turned on a small lamp that bathed him in eerie shadows.

He looked at his watch. Bosco would be waking any minute. And soon he would make sure Bosco knew what real fear was. There was no one around to stop him this time.

********

"I'll talk to the Lieutenant." Said the mayor.

"I'll find the meeting room." Said Milt. 

********

"Who da hell is dis?" Lou asked loudly.

"Sgt. Christopher and I'm in charge here." He said. "Now what is going on here _Officer Sullivan_?" He said looking directly at Sully.

"Since I called this meeting why don't I answer that question." Don said standing up.

"I don't care who answer's, just as long as someone tells me what it's all about and when it will be finished." He said angrily.

Don just looked at him as if he were completely insane. "My name is Don Matthews from Station House 38 and I called his meeting to set up a task force to find Officer Maurice Boscorelli, and bring the New York serial cop killer to justice. Do you have a problem with that?" Don asked directly.

"Yes actually. Why wasn't I informed about Boscorelli's status?" He asked looking at Faith.

"It happened last night." She said quietly but firmly.

"And I just told the Lieutenant this morning." Sully said. "Didn't you get the notice?"

"Obviously not. Now I am not aware of any task force that is forming; certainly **not** with any officer from 55 on the list." He said walking around to Faith and stopping by her chair. She didn't look up to acknowledge his presence. 

"So unless you're here to take minutes for this meeting Officer Yokas, I would suggest that your time is better spent elsewhere, like doing your real job." He said meanly.

"If you think you're going to stop me from looking for _my_ partner, you're sadly mistaken. I'm not leaving. That is my job!" She said determinedly not looking up. Sully looked at Sgt. Christopher in silent agreement with Faith.

"Oh is that a fact?" He asked harshly.

"It is if she want's it to be." Said a voice from behind Sgt. Christopher. All heads turned quickly to see the strange man enter the room with another standing behind him. He was unknown and yet his presence commanded attention.

"And who the hell are you?" Christopher demanded.

********

Ed started to go about his duties. He had noticed several familiar police officers coming into the building. He started to get a bit apprehensive when he saw Don Matthews earlier, but that subsided. I'll bet he is just here to lend a hand. He has nothing; no one has anything. And there is no way anyone is ever going to finger me, he thought boldly. Yet in the back of his mind, he just couldn't shake the feeling that today was not going go quite the way he planned it. But what about Faith? When I can bring her to join her partner? 

********

"Milt Chambers, Vice, and this investigation is no longer under your jurisdiction." He smiled at the snobby man. He walked up and stood an inch in front of Christopher's face and smiled. His partner Rodney just stood quietly in the doorway watching the scene unfold. No one talked down to Milt.

"You can't just walk in here and tell me what to do? Who the yell do you think you are anyways?" Christopher demanded.

"Believe me when I tell you you have no idea who you're dealing with." He taunted. "Which one of you is Don Matthews?" He asked not taking his eyes away from Christopher's ever reddening face.

"Right here detective." Don said standing up.

"And John Sullivan?" He asked. "Here." Sully said standing up also.

"These are for you gentleman. I believe what you're looking for these files can tell you where to find it." Milt said as he finally turned away and placed the two files from the ME's office on the table.

"Look _Detective_ Chambers. You can't just come in here and tell _my_ officers what to do in _my_ station house!" Christopher said harshly.

"I just did. I have the authority to do whatever I want _Sargent_!" He said matter of factly.

"And which imaginary person gave you this false authority?" Christopher asked sarcastically.

"I did." Said a voice that everyone knew well. All heads turned to the door to see who was standing there commanding their attention.

"Uh Mr. Mayor." Christopher stuttered his face turning even redder. The mayor entered followed by Christopher's own Lieutenant.

"The Lieutenant just informed me of this task force that was formed with the very members in this room, except one. That one being you Sargent. These officers have been given any and all authority by myself and the Lieutenant here to use whatever means they deem necessary to bring this killer to justice. All you have to do is sign their statements. Anyone have a problem with that?" He asked looking directly at Christopher. No one of course said anything.

"I didn't think so." He turned to Milt and said, "whatever it takes Milt." With that he turned around and the Lieutenant followed him out the door, back to his office to finalize the paperwork for this new venture.

Milt turned to Christopher and said, "anymore _stupid_ questions?" Rodney just chuckled. He knew his partner all too well, and Milt had been around too long to take anything from self-absorbed glory hounds.

Christopher said nothing; he just turned on his heel and left the room. Then all eyes turned to Milt.

"Well I guess some intro's and an explanation are in order." He said gesturing to Rodney to come into the room as the others took their seats again.

********

Ed saw the mayor down the hall heading back into the Lieutenant's office and he stopped short. What the hell is the mayor doing here? Could he have found the body? There is no way. No one goes to Richards Slew anymore except drug dealers and murders. Besides there was no announcement made. The mayor would want this splashed across the front page to try to draw me out, he thought. Ed tried to calm himself down, but his head was a flurry of emotions. Besides you've seen the mayor here before. Like I said earlier, Ed said inside, no one is ever going to find Officer Boscorelli alive.

********

"My name is Milt Chambers, my partner Rodney Piper. We are detectives with vice house 23 in Manhattan. We have no interest in joining your task force save this one fact. The body of a young man was fished out of Richards slew last night bearing the same markings and having the same chemical residue that your partners bodies had on them when they were found." He said gesturing to the files he placed on the table.

"So what's da big deal with some guy in da slew that would warrant da special attention of the mayor?" Lou asked.

"It was the body of his godson that was pulled out." Milt said gravely. Each officer just stared at the other in horror, for they all knew Oliver Redmond.

"Oh my god." Faith whispered.

Milt continued. "We just found out this morning, that is why no announcement has been made. And we've decided to keep this under wraps until this whole thing is solved. At least for now. It was the mayor's decision. And I agree. This way the killer won't know we're on to him, or at least think we not." He sighed.

"I don't understand why the killer would want him, he's not a police officer." Brent said. "Are you sure it was the same guy that killed him as the one we're lookin' for?"

Milt turned to Rodney who finally came forward and spoke up. "According to the ME, the body has been dead for about three days. Now three days ago Oliver Redmond was seen in a bar on 32nd street. The bartender remembers because it was the same week that Oliver received that honourable mention for saving that kids life in Central Park. However we think he wasn't the intended target. My brother, who happens to work at small patrol house 53, was also there that night. He too remembered Oliver. We think the blond Oliver left with fingered the wrong man and took Oliver instead of my brother." Rodney said. "And Oliver paid for her mistake with his life." He said sadly. 

"Plus we think it was the same blond that two of you made in your statements." Milt added.

"Now the ME also told us that the knife marks on his body match the ones on the pictures in those files, they're a perfect match, made by something called a Stephens buck knife." Sully just looked at Davis with an amused smiled. Milt continued. "The chemical residue around the feet also points to something called Dax solvent. The same as on the other victims feet."

"Dax solvent?" Faith asked. "I thought they stopped making that stuff long ago."

"You've heard of it?" Don asked.

"Well yeah it's for cleaning ovens and places like that that are heavily used. But they stopped because it was a potential health hazard for children. It was also very corrosive." She explained to them.

"Can you still get it?" Brent asked.

"Not unless you are in the cleaning business." She said. "But you can't buy it just anyplace."

"Okay I'll just add that to my already growing search list." Arnold said with a sigh.

Milt who had to leave interrupted their conversation, "I don't care what you have to do, Don," Milt said, "just find this guy and make sure he doesn't walk." Milt said. He had just given the shoot to kill order and no one had the right to question it, for deep down inside each knew if they found the killer they wouldn't hesitate for a minute to pull the trigger.

"What do you want us to do?" Don asked.

"I can't be part of your task force. Rodney and I are involved in another operation that requires our exclusive attention. So I'm putting you in charge Don. If you run into any roadblocks, you know who to call. Good hunting gentlemen." And with that he left the files, gestured to Rodney, they both said goodbye and were gone.

"Well that doesn't happen everyday." Arnold mused. 

"I don't want to step on your jurisdiction Sullivan." Don said looking at Sully. "If you want to be head it's yours." He offered.

"Nope. You've earned it." Sully said and everyone agreed. Faith was so relieved that she didn't have to do something other than focus on finding her partner.

"So what else does _their_ files tell us?" Faith asked.

They opened the files and started to read through them.

********

Bosco's head felt like it was going to fall off. He was so sick of the drugs that were pumping in his veins that all he wanted to do was throw up. Unfortunately he couldn't, that gag in his mouth prevented him from even swallowing normally. His body was so stiff and sore that if they didn't give him relief soon he felt like he would just die right there, or at least his arms would fall out of their sockets. He opened his eyes and noticed there was a faint light in the room. He tried to focus in the dark, but found it hard with his right eye starting to swell badly. He tried to pull at his bonds again to get his blood flowing. He knew all too well that he wasn't going anyplace unless someone purposely untied him.

Then he heard a noise. He turned his head from side to side but saw nothing. Then out of the left side he thought he saw a shadow move. He tried to call out but was unable to mutter any words. Fear started to build as he saw the shadows dance around him in the dark.

Sid just stood behind him and laughed inwardly. This is going to be fun.

He saw another. Damn, what the hell is that? He cursed inside. He hated the dark, hated what it represented and hated the faceless shadows that seemed to taunt him right now. And right now more than any anything he hated what the darkness contained. Oh Faith please help me!

Sid just smiled as he moved in closer.

********

Ed noticed the mayor wasn't leaving and felt his fear start to build. Get a grip, he told himself, you've seen him here before. Besides they didn't find the body yet, there has been no announcement. 

Ed continued to his room but his panic didn't ease. Something about today was different. He was supposed to relish in Yokas's torment but he found himself now afraid to go near her. Maybe I should just kill him tonight and get it over with already. He retrieved his supplies and headed first of all for the officer's locker room, where he expected to see Boscorelli's frantic partner. 

But the locker room was empty; in fact it looked like it hadn't been used all day. He checked his watch. What the hell? He questioned himself. Where did they go? Could they possibly know already? Not possible! Just the same, I better put in a small appearance and then leave, he told himself, his panic starting to build again. He felt his jacket where his gun was and found a small amount of reassurance coming back. But it would be fun to torment Boscorelli with his partner watching he smiled. He felt his gun again and decided that he would wait until she was alone and make his move. And if anyone got in his way, they would be sorry he vowed.

He gathered up his bucket and mop again and headed for the men's bathroom, just down the hall from a small meeting room where unbeknownst to him a small task force had already gathered and closing in fast.

********

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Kim asked as she noticed Alex enter the bus with a very tired expression.

"Yeah but I awoke to some very bad news." She said sadly.

"What happened? Is it Ty?" Kim asked in horror.

"No it's Bosco. He's been kidnapped by the killer." She sighed. 

"WHAT?" Kim said in horror and shock.

********

What the hell is going on? Bosco's frantic mind kept asking as he saw the shadows moving, playing tricks with his brain. He kept turning his head from side to side but saw nothing but shadows moving in the dark. It must be one of them, just messing with me. I hate this. I have to get free. But how the hell? I have to get them off guard or something. I have to get Sid to at least free an arm or a leg, and then…..he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by something that touched him from behind.

Oh god no!

********

"So where does one find this powerful a cleaning agent? One that supposedly is discontinued?" Faith finally asked.

"Well I know you just can't pick it up off the shelf at a drug store or grocery store." Sully said.

"Yeah that's right, in fact I think you need to prove you are in the janitorial business in order to pick up stuff this powerful. Especially if it's a banned substance." Brent said.

"Well I did a search on the knife. There are two shops in this area that sells them. I have one calling back to confirm. That would narrow it down to one place." Arnold said coming back into the room. "We'll check it out later this afternoon." He said.

They continued to work but none put two and two together in order to point to the one person who was with them all along. The one person they already all knew, the one person who was in their presence already, about 20 feet away.

"Be right back." Lou said getting up.

"You're leaving now?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah is that okay?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Well where on earth are you going?" Brent asked.

"To take a leak if ya all must know. Sorry Faith." He smiled. She just rolled her eyes and the rest laughed.

Lou left the room and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the bathroom, not knowing that the man who killed his partner was already in the bathroom cleaning it, waiting. Lou entered. Ed looked up.

CHAPTER 11 COMING SOON  
**Dear Readers if you have any questions regarding the story you can always email me. And I will try to answer you questions without giving the story away. Glad you're all enjoying my first TW fanfiction.**


	11. Into Thin Air

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 11 - Into Thin Air…

  
"Hey." Lou nodded as he made his way to a stall, nodding at Ed. Why da hell does that guy look familiar Lou though? Where have I seen him before, he wondered? But Ed turned away too quickly for Lou to get a really good look in order to make a positive identification.

Ed nodded back and looked at the large Italian man. Which house have I seen him before? If Ed hadn't been in such a panicked state he would have remembered very well where he saw Lou Rinaldi, but at the moment the thought seemed to escape him. I better not take any chance and find out, he told himself as he made a quick exit. Ed quickly made his way down the hall and felt his heart stop as he neared the meeting room with the task force inside. He spied Faith and Sully and a few others having a heated discussion with paperwork of all kinds strewn all over the place. What in the world is going on here today? What the hell are they doing? And why do I have a bad feeling about it? He started to feel his panic build again and decided it was time to leave. I'll come back tomorrow when there is not so much heat here.

********

Oh why the hell doesn't he just show himself already? Bosco's mind frantically said. Why doesn't he just get it over with already! He said in desperation. What the hell is he waiting for? Bosco shook his head as if trying to clear it, as if trying to make common sense come back. Why the hell am I saying this? Why am I giving up now? The longer he plays these stupid games the longer I have to come up with a plan. And the longer he takes that means one more minute I'm still in control of me. Because I don't know what I'd do if he goes ahead with what he has in mind. But how the hell can I stop him? I can't even stop him from hurting me. How the hell could I stop him from…? Oh god please let me be found and fast, he prayed again. Please let Faith find a way to get here and stop him.

********

Lou finished up and headed back to the meeting room. He spied Ed walking towards him and finally remembered where he knew him. It's just Ed our janitor, he said inside. Why da hell is he workin' here? Probably needs the money and so he's cleaning 55 as well as my station house. Lou shrugged it off and walked back into the meeting room.

He entered the meeting room in the midst of a discussion.

"Maybe the killer ordered it on the Internet." Said Don. 

"If that's the case then it'll be damn hard to trace." Brent said firmly.

"We still tryin' to find where da guy bought da stuff?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, got any ideas?" Sully asked.

"Personally no, but why don't we ask someone with some experience." Lou said as an idea came to mind.

"And who praytel might that be?" Arnold asked annoyed.

"Someone who uses em' all da time and is in da profession to get em'." Lou said.

"Who already?" Faith asked impatiently. 

"Da janitor of course. Big Ed." He smiled.

"Ed Martin? You know him?" Faith asked as a terrible realization started to dawn on her. Things suddenly started to click in her brain. Ed was always around when Bosco was there. He always watched him intently. Always hung on his every word and action. She never thought anything of it until now, because it never mattered until now.

"Ye-ah." Lou said slowly. "He's our part time janitor over at da house." He said.

"Can't be Lou," Brent spoke up, "Ed Martin is our janitor. He works…at…our house." Brent said slowly as Don looked at him with a worried expression.

"Oh my god." Faith said slowly. "It's Ed."

"What?" Sully asked in disbelief.

"Who else would know the officers that well? And be in places like a locker room and be able to overhear their plans for the night? That's how he knew when they'd be at the bar." She said with horror as she slowly stood up. "That's how he was able to figure out their plans ahead of time. He was with them the whole time. That's how he knew how to take them down." She said in panic. "And that's why he hasn't been caught. He knew of the plan to find him and avoided it."

"Makes sense but that guy doesn't look strong enough to take down guys like our partners." Don said as he started to realize the same thing Faith did.

"He had help." Faith said as she made a quick exit for the door.

The male officers looked at each other, but no words were said. The only sound that followed Faith was the pushing of chairs and the hurrying of many feet after her. 

Faith ran down the hall towards the locker room. Ed heard the commotion in the hallway and peered out from his room. He spied Faith enter the locker room followed by several of the officers. 

"There he is." Said Don pointing towards Ed's room.

"Damn!" He swore out loud. "How the hell did they figure it out?" He asked quietly in anger. Ed threw down his supplies and bolted for the back door.

"Get him!" Don commanded as they all took off after him.

Faith, Sully and Davis knew their Station House well enough to know there was a back door in the bathroom, which they used. The other four took off after Ed, using his exit out the front door.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he ran as fast as he could for the subway. Faith and Sully started to slow but Davis kept up. "Get him Ty." Sully called as he watched his partner disappear into the Subway hallways. 

"Don't lose him Davis!" Faith called in desperation. Her and Sully neared one entrance while the other four came in the opposite end, hoping to trap Ed. "Oh god Sully." Faith said frantically as they ran after him. "We can't lose him."

"This way guys." Lou shouted as he charged through the subway's main entrance.

Ed stood in the middle behind one pillar waiting for Davis. He drew his gun and waited. 

Davis drew his gun and stopped running as he neared the first pillar. He rounded the corner, nothing. He rounded the second corner, again nothing. He heard the subway coming. He had to make sure this guy was taken before the subway came and flooded the halls with people. 

Ed heard Davis near and crept around the back and waited. Davis neared the corner with Ed and for a brief moment was distracted by the others coming in the opposite entrance. That brief moment was all Ed needed.

"Drop your gun or I swear I won't hesitate to shoot." He ordered as he pushed the gun into Ty's back.

Out of the corner of his eye Davis spied Sully and Faith at one end and the other four at the other end.

"It's over man, you have no place to go now." Davis said, as he didn't drop his gun.

"Tell them to drop their guns." Ed ordered.

"No way man, it ends here." Davis said hoping the fear didn't make his voice shake. He knew what this man was capable of doing, and at the same time he knew that Bosco's life depended on his not surrendering to Ed.

"Hey Davis you find somethin?" Lou called as he ran towards Ty.

"Yup." He said slowly, still not dropping his gun.

"What's wrong Davis?" Sully asked from afar.

"Why not ask Ed." Ty said.

"Damn it!" Faith cursed. "We need him Sully, we need him alive, or we lose Bosco!" 

"I know." Sully said quietly. "I know." He said looking at his partner. He wasn't about to lose the lead, and he wasn't about to let Davis sacrifice himself for the lead. Damn it, what to do he cursed inside?

Lou neared Ed with his gun drawn, aimed at Ed.

"You fire at me officer and this man's blood will be on your hands." Ed threatened Lou.

Lou slowed but didn't stop. "He's not kidding Lou." Arnold called from behind. Lou knew but he also knew that if he didn't at least try they'd all regret it. Besides he was wearing his vest. He had to take the chance.

"Lou," Don said as he and Brent also neared. 

I have to chance it Lou thought.

Just as Lou was about to rush Ed a street kid jumped out and everything that followed happened in slow motion. 

Lou jumped back in surprise, Davis faked a forwards move, Faith and Sully rushed forwards, the kid took off, Ed aimed his gun at Davis, Davis kicked a leg back, Lou fired a shot missing Ed, Ed turned as he stumbled and fired back missing Lou, Ed saw the train coming and decided it was time to leave. Faith watched in horrible slow motion as Ed pushed Davis to the ground and then rolled off the platform, onto the tracks and disappeared as the train overtook him. 

"NO!" She cried out as she rushed to see what happened to him.

"You okay?" Sully asked Davis when they joined her. "Yeah I'm fine." He said as he got up.

The others all came forward and peered onto the tracks. Ed was gone; there was no sign of him. The train neared and they all had to pull back until it was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" Faith asked in a panic.

"I can't see him." Called Don as he looked down at his end. 

"Me either." Said Brent who had gone around to the other end.

"We lost him Sully. We lost any hope of finding Bosco alive!" She said with tears starting to come. "Oh god no." She said out loud.

All of the men just looked at her in silence. They knew her pain; they felt it and most had experienced it. And more than anything in the world they wanted for her to kept from it. Now they feared they had failed.

Lou looked at Faith, for he felt the guiltiest at letting Ed escape.

"Look, uh, Faith," he said looking at her with a sad expression, "I'm sorry. If that kid hadn't. I'm. I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know." She said looking down.

"Trust me I'll use any means to find dis guy and bring him down, I promise you that." Lou said sincerely. And she knew what he meant. He said what the others failed to express at that moment; they'd each give their life to help save her partner's. She just prayed inside that it wouldn't come to that.

"Well where the hell did he go?" Asked an astonished Arnold as he looked around.

"Well once this bus clears we'll check the tracks." Don said as the few passengers got out and headed for the door.

"I'm going to call records and see if there are any hidden passageways or tunnels that he might have used." Arnold said.

"I'll go call the janitor's supply shop and see if they have a listed address on Ed and then check it out." Brent said.

"And I'll check on that knife lead." Lou mentioned.

"Davis and I'll wait here and help you look Don." Sully said.

And although they just lost their prime suspect they showed Faith they wouldn't give this up without a good fight. Whatever it takes, was their motto now.

"Thanks guys." She smiled warmly at them all.

The people cleared and Don and Davis jumped on the tracks. "Nothing." He said quietly as he looked around the spot where Ed was. "Maybe the train really did get him." He sighed as he walked back to them and jumped up on the platform. "I'll go check with the conductor and make him check at the next stop." Don said walking away.

"Meet you back at the house. I'll go help the others." Davis said as he could tell that Faith needed some time. "Okay Davis." Sully called as he walked back.

"You okay?" Sully asked Faith as they stood there in the quiet subway hall.

"Not really." She said wearily. "Not really Sully."

"Look Faith we'll find him. He just didn't disappear into thin air you know." Sully said firmly. "It's just a matter of time." He said.

"Yeah time that Bosco doesn't have." She said sadly. 

********

Bosco was getting more and more nervous as the shadows seemed to continue dancing around him. Sid finally moved in front of him and Bosco jumped in panic as Sid sprang on him.

"Do you like the dark Officer Boscorelli?" He asked with a sinister smile on his wicked face. "I do. But then again most evil things thrive in the dark. Isn't that right?" He laughed.

Bosco tried to curse at him in anger, but it was futile.

Sid laughed as he yanked the gag down.

"Ass…" Bosco started in anger.

Sid backhanded his face causing his left side to bleed again. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bosco yelled in frustration.

"You know anger doesn't become you." Sid laughed enjoying his obvious frustration. He is so close to breaking, Sid sighed. I almost have him. Almost.

"What do you want?" Bosco asked in a normal voice.

"I want you." Sid said pointedly.

"You'll never win you know." Bosco said firmly.

"Oh really?" Sid said walking closer, "I already have." And with that he held up a pair of shiny scissors. "Can you guess what's coming next? Put on a brave face now Officer Boscorelli because life as you know it just ended." He taunted.

Bosco eyed the scissors in fear. He knew, and it scared the hell out of him. He closed his eyes and prayed hard that Sid would somehow be stopped.

"Why?" Bosco asked quietly as Sid stood close beside him.

"Because I can." Sid said as he took the scissors and started to cut down the left side of his pants leg below the elastic waistband, which he'd save for last. Bosco struggled in futility as he felt the cold metal connect with his flesh.

"Hmm black boxers my favourite." Sid laughed. 

Bosco closed his eyes and prayed for death.

********

"Faith are you coming?" Sully asked as he noticed Faith had stopped walking and headed back for the platform. "Faith?"

"I have to know Sully." She said as she neared the empty stage.

"Know what?" He asked.

"I have to know where he went." She said as she looked for a train and then jumped down on the tracks and started to look around.

She looked at the panels before her. "One of these must open." She said out loud.

"Faith he's gone. Don already checked down there remember." Sully said. But Faith didn't listen; she kept looking. She was determined not to let any second pass that she was not searching for her partner.

Sully could see that Faith wasn't going to stop so he jumped down beside her and also started to look. Faith noticed a small opening in the bottom left side of one of the panels. 

"Don was in a hurry. He didn't look hard enough." She said as studied one of the panels.

"Sully look. That's how he got away. And with the train approaching, we didn't hear a thing!" She said as she bent closer and started to pull at it. It gave way. Sully helped her and before long they had pulled the panel away and looked to the other side. There was a small tunnel under the stage platform.

"Faith wait! Damn it." Sully said as she wasted no time in climbing in the tunnel and through to the other side. Sully followed her. She came out to small room. She ran to the door to see tire marks heading down a long tunnel and outside.

"Damn! We lost him." She cursed.

"Don't worry Faith, we'll find him." Sully said.

"Don't you understand Sully? He now knows we're on to him, do you really think he'll wait three days before he kills Bosco? Do you really think Bosco will live past tonight? " She asked in horror.

Sully said nothing, for inside he knew she was right. They both knew that whatever happened when Ed got back to confront Bosco it was not going to be good for her partner. She closed her eyes and felt tears coming. Oh Bosco, I pray you don't suffer too much. Sully took Faith into his arms and gave her a reassuring hug. 

"Come on. We still have some time." He said as he guided her back to the station house. 

"No Sully," she said quietly, "we don't."

********

"Please don't." Bosco begged as Sid cut the other pant leg open. His voice was shaky from fear and he could feel himself starting to sweat more. "Anything but this. Please." Oh god, he frantically prayed, please don't let him carry this out. Please don't let me experience this, anything but this! "I'll tell you whatever you want to hear, just please don't do this!" Bosco pleaded, fear and panic now taking over what sanity he had left. He knew he was supposed to be brave and not show fear or panic, but that seemed to elude him now. 

"Unlike Ed," Sid said slowly, "I don't need to hear you say anything that will make it go easier for you." He looked at him with a mean look on his evil face. "You really didn't think I'd just have you here and not fulfill what I said I was going to do, did you? Have you like this before me and not take advantage of you, when I have wanted that from the moment I first saw you?" 

Bosco said nothing but closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes." He said quietly.

"Sorry dear boy. You lose." Sid smiled as his helpless victim. "Now you know what real fear is." He whispered in his ear. "Soon you'll know what hell is like." He said evilly.

"Please don't do this." Bosco's voice was barely a whisper as he begged Sid. 

Sid ignored him. 

"Please." Bosco cried. 

Sid ignored him again.

Bosco closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was someplace else, someplace safe, like back with Faith at her place. But at that very moment any thought of safety and freedom seemed to elude him. Oh god please don't let him do it. Don't let him destroy me like this. Please not this way, any way but this way. He closed his eyes and tried to be strong. But he was losing. He tried to be brave, but failed. For Sid had been right earlier; his sanity, his strength and his bravery were all lost to him now, only a dark future awaited him. He felt his eyes starting to tear and not from sorrow but from fear. From anguish of what he knew was to come next. He tried to stop himself from crying, but couldn't. Please god, he prayed, let me die now before he has a chance to succeed, before I have a chance to experience his evil.

********

Faith finally made it back to the locker room and sat down on the bench, exhausted. This was finally starting to take its toll on her. But she couldn't give up. She had to find her partner, her best friend. And she had to find him soon. She didn't know how much more she could take of the not knowing, wondering what he was enduring right now, the pain, the agony, the torture. She knew the worry and strain would soon take its toll not only on her mental well being but also her physical. She felt her strength leaving, but she couldn't give up now. Not when there was even the slightest hope they would find him alive. Oh Bosco, please hold on until I find you. Please god, she prayed, please show me the way to my partner, before it's too late.

"I'll see how everyone else is doing." Sully said as he decided to leave her alone. He could tell that she needed some time by herself. If for nothing else than to regroup and regain her sanity.

Faith leaned back and closed her eyes. She was lost in thought when she heard the locker room phone ring. She went to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yes hello? John Sullivan is there?" Asked Tatiana.

"Tatiana is that you? It's Faith." 

"Oh yes hello Faith. How is your partner?" She asked.

Obviously Sully didn't have a chance to call his wife and tell her the bad news yet. Faith couldn't be the one to break the news to her.

"Well I'll be glad when this mess is over." Faith sighed. I just can't tell her anymore. "Can I get Sully for you?"

"Well its no a big emergency. He was looking for his watch this morning. But it was on the table. It was in front of him this whole time and he couldn't see the watch for not looking at it." She tried to explain with a small laugh.

"I'll tell him." Faith smiled at her poor use of grammar.

"Thank you Faith." She said hanging up.

Faith hung up and walked back to the bench. 'It was in front of him the whole time and he couldn't see it', the words echoed in her head. She thought back to the subway tunnel and room. What if Ed didn't leave? What if there was another passageway? Would he take the chance that perhaps there was a car in the area that could pursue and catch him? What if there was another passage way underneath the subway leading to an inner room and Bosco's being kept in there? A hidden tunnel? I have to go see she told herself, I just have to know for sure. She spied her uniform and vest. I'll need some protection she said looking at her civvies. She quickly changed, put on her vest, grabbed her gun and decided to leave.

"I'll just leave a note for Sully." She said as she wrote it. "No sense in making them come and worry for nothing, if it is a dead end." She said as she walked outside. But as she opened the back door a gust of wind blew the note under the bench, where fate would make sure it rested.

********

Sid was about to finish cutting Bosco's pants away completely when Ed barged into the room in anger. Bosco quickly opened his eyes. Sid stopped. NO! It's not possible, Sid cursed inside. Why on earth does he interrupt me every single time? NOT FAIR! Sid's mind was a mix of angry emotions. I can't believe I just can't finish this!

Bosco on the other hand was thankful beyond words. Oh god thank you, Bosco said inside. 

"What the hell are _you_ doing back so early?" Ed yelled flipping on the lights. He spied Bosco's cut pants and the look on the young police officers face and didn't have to guess. "I suppose I already know." He said flatly.

"What the hell are _you_ doing back so early?" Sid yelled as Ed neared them.

Bosco could only watch helplessly as they argued before him. He knew something must have happened at the house for Ed to come back early and in such anger. Did they find out it was him? Does Faith know? Would she be coming? Oh god, he prayed, please let that be true. But whatever the outcome out there he knew that in here it would not go well for him, facing two angry killers now with limited time. 

"Well I went there to wallow in his partners misery," he said pointing at Bosco, "which I did briefly, but it was very short lived. There was a small police convention being held there. And they were looking for me! They knew!" Ed shouted as he neared Bosco. "Somehow they knew it was me!" He yelled in anger in Bosco's face. "How the hell did they find out?" He said turning around and looking at Sid with anger.

"What, you think I told them?" Sid yelled back in anger.

"No but I think that we should think about killing him and getting the hell away from here tonight, right now!" Ed said. "I'm betting it won't be long before this place is crawling with cops." He yelled.

Bosco's eyes opened wide in terror. "What?" He said quietly. He didn't think they heard, but they did.

"You don't honestly think they'll find you in time?" Ed yelled in his face. "My god man you really are stupid." He said in anger.

"I might be stupid, but now that they know about you you're also dead." Bosco said firmly feeling his strength and conviction coming back to him to stay alive. As if he had been given a renewed sense of hope, and he was not about to disappoint whomever had given it to him.

Ed lost it and backhanded his already cut right eye. Bosco felt his head jerk back and his right eye felt like it had exploded from his body. Ed spied his open pants legs and sent a vicious kick to his left leg. Bosco's body folded to one side in pain.

"AHH." He cried out in pain.

"Say it Boscorelli. Say I own you and I'll stop." He yelled. "I'll end it for you right now!" He shouted.

"Never!" Bosco said back defiantly. Ed kicked him again and Bosco's leg buckled in pain and he felt his shoulder dislocate from his body. He screamed in pain. Ed was about to hit him when Sid's arm finally lashed out and stopped Ed's. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed said in anger as he turned around to face Sid. 

********

Faith slowly made her was across the street and back into the subway hangar. She carefully slid down onto the tracks and crawled through the tunnel. She came out on the other side. She looked at the tire marks. "These are probably old." She said out loud.

She turned around and carefully studied the walls. She pressed against each panel hoping one would finally give. One finally did. She pushed back further until it opened and presented her with a long dark tunnel. She grabbed her small pocket flashlight and carefully made her way down the tunnel, with her gun in her other hand. Just before she reached the end she spied a carefully hidden doorway. Hidden to the eyes of most, except the frantic glances of a very worried partner. "Hold on Bosco, I'm coming to save you." She said as she went to open the door. It said Tunnel 3 on the top. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice was telling her to go back and get help, to bring the others. But her concern and worry for Bosco was all that filled her brain at the moment. 

********

Bosco felt the blood from over his right eye start to seep down his face. It hurt to keep it open, so he closed it. His body could not withstand another blow and he knew it. His shoulder pain was so extreme it was almost completely taking over his senses. He needed for this to end and fast. The damnedest part was he could not see and ending in sight, except the one he didn't want, and he refused to accept it now. He knew he had to hold on. If there was even the slightest chance that Faith knew where he might be and was coming then he had to hang on. He owed it to himself, he owed it to her and he owed it to his fellow officers that had died before him. He closed both eyes and just listened to their horrible plan.

"I have an idea of how we can end this now and both get what we want." Sid said slowly looking at Bosco.

"And what do we both want?" Ed asked.

"You want to leave and I want _him_." Sid said with an evil smile as Bosco opened his sore eyes and stared fearfully at his captors. 

"And just what do you have in mind?" Ed asked in curiosity. 

Sid looked at Bosco and smiled.


	12. Three's Company

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 12 - Three's Company

"My plan is simple really. I'm going to go back to my place and gather my few precious belongings. You get everything ready here. When I get back we'll take him with us and go. We'll leave New York like you want and I'll bring Officer Boscorelli with me like I want." Sid said slowly.

Ed thought it over and it made sense to him, in fact he liked the idea. He walked over to Bosco and smiled, "what do you say Boscorelli? Want to join the family outing?" he laughed.

Bosco just stared at him and said nothing. His small moment of relief was very short lived as fear started to grab hold of him again. What if they take me before Faith can find me? What if we leave and she never finds me? What the hell will I do then? How will I get away? What will I have to endure? Oh god please let Faith get here before it's too late.

"You didn't think you'd win did you?" Ed mocked.

Bosco just closed his eyes and did nothing. His arms felt they were going to pull from the sockets but he had to hold on, he couldn't give up now. The pain in his shoulder had now taken a backseat to fear and panic once again. He had a feeling deep inside that Faith was close to finding him and that when she did this whole nightmare would end. But when would that be? Or was it just wishful thinking?

"I'll be back shortly." Sid said walking up to Bosco. "Just because I didn't get to finish what I started here don't think it won't come. In fact I think I'll enjoy the privacy and the knowledge that where we're going no one will ever find you or stop me." He said pointedly to Bosco, but so that Ed couldn't hear. 

"I think you might come to enjoy being with me." He quietly laughed in his ear. Bosco did nothing but stare forward. 

"I will kill you." Bosco vowed quietly. Sid heard and said nothing. He stared down at Bosco's naked flesh and smiled, eyeing him up and down. Bosco hated the way Sid looked at him. It was perverse and it was unnatural. It was wrong and he knew it. He hated the way Sid looked him over like he was inspecting him for some other purpose than just looking. Sadly Bosco knew what that other purpose was. He wanted more than anything to cover himself and hide from Sid's penetrating gaze, but he had to endure it. He saw Sid move in closer and just cringed at what happened next.

Sid took a hand and started to rub it over Bosco's chest again almost caressing him, then letting his hand linger below Bosco's waist. "One for the road." He smiled.

"Ass." Bosco softly swore.

"That I am." Sid smiled in his face. Bosco just stared back in anger.

"You know I think I might have something a little more appropriate back at home for you to wear." Sid laughed as he eyed what remained of Bosco's sweatpants that now just hung in shreds around his waist. "Then again you'd probably look better in nothing at all." Sid whispered again in Bosco's ear. 

********

Faith opened the door to Tunnel 3 and carefully closed it behind her, not wanting to let anyone know that she was there. Oh Bosco, I pray you're in here, she said. She hurried down the long tunnel towards whatever awaited her at the end. I pray I'm not too late.

********

"Faith?" Sully asked walking into the locker room followed by Lou.

"Maybe she went home?" Lou said.

"Yeah maybe." Sully said as he headed for the phone to call Fred. There was no answer. "No answer."

"Maybe she's just resting." Don said.

"Yeah maybe." He sighed. Oh Faith, I pray you're at home, Sully said inwardly.

********

"Be back shortly." Sid said as he headed for the back door.

"Take your time." Ed smiled at Bosco as Sid closed the door.

"Now where was I?" He smiled as he pulled his knife back out. "Remember this little guy?" He taunted.

Bosco just closed his eyes and screamed as Ed made a few more small cuts on his legs.

********

"I got Ed Martin's address." Arnold said walking into the room. "And the address for the janitor's supply shop that he gets his supplies from, also the place he got the knife, we narrowed it down to one shop."

"We'll take his home address." Said Don as they all gathered in the locker room.

"Davis and I will take the supply shop." Sully said.

"I'll follow up da knife lead." Lou said.

"Alright then." Don said firmly, "lets try to end this tonight gentlemen."

"And I'll head to city hall and check the records on the subway. And possibly any hidden tunnels." Arnold said.

They all left the room in their separate directions.

********

"Answer me!" Ed continued to shout at Bosco. Ed was growing more and more frustrated at Boscorelli's defiance. He even slashed him a couple of times with the knife but the young officer refused to give in. 

"What's the matter Ed," Bosco laughed, "the others give in much more easily?"

"You think you can win, well think again!" He shouted. "Just because I agreed to give you to Sid doesn't mean I can't take what I can from you right now!" He spat.

"You think Sid will let _you_ live when he has me?" Bosco said trying to stall for some time. Any time that would save him from sustaining another blow. He also knew he had to drive a wedge between Ed and Sid.

"Nice try Officer Boscorelli. Thinking you can drive a wedge between us." Ed said with almost a hint of fear in his voice. "That will never happen." But as Ed said the words he also knew very well that if he did try to stop Sid from taking Bosco that Sid wouldn't think twice about killing him.

"Now where was I?" Ed asked. "Oh yeah I was beating you because you still refuse to acknowledge that I own you!" Ed said angrily as he hit Bosco again in the ribs.

Bosco just stood his ground as best he could and would not give Ed the satisfaction of a peep.

Ed was about to hit him again when the red light over the door started to flash. 

"What the hell?" He said out loud. "Not possible!" He shouted, "how the hell did they find me." He said referring to the system he set up that would tell him if someone were snooping around the front entrance. Someone not expected; someone not wanted. That is except to Bosco.

"Thank you god." Bosco said out loud not knowing who it was on the other side of the door. If he knew he never would have said a word, but would have prayed that they would leave as soon as possible and come back with backup, as many as could be found.

"You won't be that lucky." Ed said as he stuffed the gag back into his mouth. He hit Bosco in the head with the knife, which made him lose consciousness, almost. Ed dimmed the lights and hid himself and just waited for whoever walked through the door.

********

"Do you think we'll find him in time Sully?" Davis asked as they drove towards their destination.

"Davis, I have never been one to pray hard before. But now I pray every second that we find Bosco, and soon." Sully said sternly.

"I just keep thinking about those pictures." Davis said slowly. "I mean what if we don't…"

"Yeah I know. And we have to Davis. Because if we don't get there in time Bosco will be one of those pictures." Sully said seriously.

********

"You okay?" Brent asked Don as they drove towards Ed's home address.

"Not really. I just can't imagine what I would be doing right now if it were me that just lost my partner. I keep wondering what I would be thinking if I had _known_ that Jake was missing and what he was enduring." Don sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can't imagine the fear and terror that Carl must have experienced while he was enduring all that torture. I only hope he was dead before it happened, but somehow I don't think I'm right." He said heavily.

"Well I hope that Yokas has gone home, at least to get some peace of mind. Heaven only knows what she's going through right now." Don said as he sped through traffic.

********

Faith drew her gun and slowly opened the door and squinted into the darkness. "Bosco?" She quietly asked. She heard strange noises. "What the hell is that?" She asked as she made her way into the darkened room. She felt along the wall until she found a small light switch. She flipped it on and looked around. Her mouth fell open and she felt her heart stop cold at what she saw in the middle of the room. Her partner, her beloved Bosco hanging in chains, not moving. As much as she wanted to rush to him and hold him in her arms she had to make sure the room was secure and that the killer wasn't hiding someplace. She did a quick sweep and then couldn't take it any longer as she turned and headed for her partner. 

Hindsight would show her very quickly that 'haste makes waste'.

"Bosco?" She asked in quiet horror. "Oh my god, no." She said as she slowly walked towards her badly beaten partner with her gun drawn. She looked at his body hanging from the beam, wearing only his black sweatpants, which were practically missing, and his socks. She felt tears start to well in her eyes as she neared him. "Bosco?" She quietly asked again. "What the hell did they do to you?" She felt tears starting to come.

He didn't move. Her heart started to beat faster as she neared him. "On no, please god no. Please don't let me be too late." She cried when she finally reached him. His head hung in front of his body. The wound she had fixed was missing its protective bandage and turning black and bleeding. He had ugly bruise marks on his chest, back, arms and probably legs. He had small knife cuts on the back of his arms, his lower back and some on his legs. "Oh god what did he do to you?" She quietly sobbed. "Oh why didn't I find you sooner?" 

She lifted his head and gasped. His right eye was almost swollen shut, the cut on his left cheek was still bleeding and the gag made his lips crack and bleed. "Hold on." She said quietly as she put her arms around his head and untied the gag. She hugged his battered body and let it rest against hers and let his head fall on her shoulder while she went to untie one wrist and get him down before the killer returned.

"He's still here." Came her beloved partner's only response.

"What?" Faith cried in horror as she failed to notice Ed move in behind her with his gun raised.

"I think he was trying to warn you that I was still here." Ed mocked. Faith whirled around only to come face to face with the barrel of a 45.

"Bang, your dead!" Ed laughed.

********

"Open up police!" Don called as he and Brent banged on Ed's door.

"I'll check the back." Brent said as he moved around the small house.

********

"Do you know his man?" Sully asked the supply manager.

"Sure. What do you want him for?" The manager asked.

********

"Hey do you guys sell Stephens buck knives here?" Lou asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Snided the young cashier.

"Look punk," Lou said losing his temper and grabbing the kids shirt and pulling him forwards, "I asked you a question."

"Shesh man, take it easy." The kid said as Lou finally let go. "Sid Lawson is our regular guy but he called and said he wouldn't be in today. But I can show you who I sold them to." Said the kid as he pulled out the registry. Unfortunately since Sid worked there he didn't put his name down on the sale list.

********

"What do you mean it's not the oldest plan?" Arnold asked the desk clerk. "Look I don't care who I have to disturb to get those plans, I want them now!" He demanded.

********

"Don't do it you bastard." Bosco's quiet threat was heard as Faith stood her ground in front of Ed.

"What? There is still some life in you afterall?" Ed laughed. "I'll have to make sure that's taken care of."

"Bosco don't." Faith said firmly as she continued to stare at Ed, her gun trained on his every move.

"Yes Bosco, listen to your partner. That way you can die _with_ her instead of _before_ her." He laughed.

"Now drop your gun Faith or I'll just shoot. And from the looks of your partner I'll bet you can guess that I'm not bluffing." He said firmly. Faith hesitated, but sadly realized that she had to stall for time. As much time as would allow Sully and the others to find them. She silently prayed that that would be very soon. She cursed herself inwardly for not telling them.

"Excellent. It would have been a waste to kill you." He laughed as Faith put her gun on the ground. Ed walked closer towards her and stood inches from her face. "You know Sid's tastes might run to your partner, but my money would have been on you." He smiled wickedly as he eyed her up and down. "Too bad you didn't join us sooner, then I could have had some fun also."

"What do you mean?" She asked not wanting an answer.

"Bosco? You want to tell her or should I?" Ed mocked as he still looked at Faith. "Want to tell her all about your humiliating shame? Your little secret?" Ed laughed thinking that Sid actually had time to pleasure himself at Bosco's expense like he wanted to. He kept one hand trained on her with the gun and with the other he reached around her waist and pulled her handcuffs off her belt and brought them back to the front feeling her as he did. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" He asked sarcastically. Faith said nothing, but just looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Put your hands in front." He commanded meanly. Faith hesitated and Ed didn't think twice about taking the gun and whacking her in the face.

"Damn." She cursed softly as she felt the pain reach her brain. She staggered to the side holding her head in her hands.

"Faith!" Bosco cried out as he saw his partner take the hit and stumble. "Stop it you asshole!" Bosco swore tugging at his bonds. Oh not Faith, let me take the hits, not her, please not her!

"Shall we try this again Officer Yokas?" Ed laughed as he pulled her back up to a standing position. Faith, still a little dazed put her hands in front while Ed took no time in slapping the cuffs on her. He then pulled her back towards Bosco. He pushed her to the floor just inches from the chain that held Bosco down. Faith tried to get away from Ed's grasp but Ed jumped on the floor and pinned her down. "We'll have time for this later." He laughed as he pulled her back to a sitting position in front of Bosco. He took a metal clasp and looped it around the cuffs and the chain on the floor, pinning her down. Faith had no other option but to sit down on the floor where Ed placed her.

"Want some company Officer Boscorelli?" Ed teased.

"Bosco are you okay?" She asked looking up at him.

He said nothing. He just looked at her with a failed stare. Oh Faith how did I ever let you down like this? He sighed inwardly.

"Officer Boscorelli is trying to be very brave right now Faith." Ed laughed as he circled Bosco. 

Faith could hardly contain herself as she watched her partner the helpless victim of this madman. The pain she felt inside as she looked upon his tortured body was enough to drive her insane mentally. He was trying to be brave for her sake and she knew that it was slowly killing him, and inside it was killing her to see him like that. She wanted more than anything to get him down and hold him and reassure him that all was going to be okay. As she stared at his swollen face she felt tears start to well up. Oh Bosco, what did he do to your beautiful face, she cried inwardly? But outwardly she had to be brave, brave for them both. She knew that Bosco needed her strength in order for _his_ to remain until they were found.

Bosco tried to straighten his battered body as best he could. He wanted to run and hide himself from Ed's laughter and Faith's sorrow. He could feel both looking at him and wanted to hide; hide from Ed because of fear and from Faith because of shame. He told himself long ago that he would never appear weak in her eyes, that it was _his job_ to protect her. And yet here he was the very picture of pathetic weakness. Will she lose respect for me, he wondered? He winced in pain and made a soft comment as he tried to straighten up. It didn't work and he slumped back down.

"Really now Boscorelli, you really shouldn't try to do something you know you just can't do." Ed laughed. He walked behind Bosco and looked at Faith and said, "want to see something really funny?" And before she could answer or Bosco react he hit him again in the back. Bosco cried out in pain as his body jerked forwards.

"Say the word Boscorelli!" Ed demanded in his ear from behind.

"Never." Bosco said defiantly. 

"Stop it you bastard!" Faith yelled.

"I want to hear you say it!" Ed Demanded in Bosco's face. 

Bosco said nothing, but just continued to stare straight ahead. It was breaking Faith's heart to watch her partner put on such a brave face and endure such a torturous beating, when she knew inside it was probably hell. Oh god, she said, if I get free that's bastards dead, she said inside.

"Fine!" Ed shouted as he walked away. "I'll let you show your brave face in front of your partner when Sid comes back." He taunted. "Let your partner watch as you display your bravery at his twisted mercy! See how defiant you are then!" He spat in Bosco's face.

"I have to go and pack now for our little family outing." Ed smiled as he walked up and bent down by Faith. "You know, now that Sid has a playmate I might bring you along as well. Something for me to play with." He said in a sick voice as he grabbed a piece of hair and played with it.

"What do you say Boscorelli? Want to watch?" Ed laughed as he looked at Faith.

Faith jerked her head back and just stared at him in anger.

"Let go of her!" Bosco said in quiet anger.

Ed grabbed her neck and pulled her head forwards and tried to plant a kiss on her. Faith screamed as she brought her hands up and hit him in the face.

"Let go of her you asshole!" Bosco shouted helplessly as he watched his partner being manhandled by Ed. It was killing him inside to watch her endure his sick touches. "Faith!" He called out. Oh god, he prayed again, what if I have to watch him hurt her? What if I have to witness him force himself on her and not be able to stop him? How in the hell will I be able to live with myself then? How in the world will I not be able to give in? How can I be defiant and watch Faith suffer for it? 

"Damn you woman." Ed cursed as he let go and Faith's head jerked back. "The sooner we leave the better." He said angrily as he stood up to leave. "I have to go and pack now. But I'll leave the two of you alone for a bit. Each can contemplate what hell the other will have to endure once we are away from here." He laughed. 

Both Bosco and Faith just stared at him in anger.

********

Lou was the first back to the station house. He put the notes he gathered on the knife with the rest of the files and headed for the locker room. The room was empty when he reached it. He walked to the back but there was no one around. He was about to exit the room when he spied Faith's note on the floor. He bent to pick it up.

"What da hell?" He said out loud.

He walked to the desk Sargent putting Faith's note in his pocket. "I want to leave a note for any one of these guys." Lou said writing the note as he already forgot about Faith's in his pocket.

He grabbed his gun and headed for the subway, hopefully to find Faith and stop her before it was too late.

********

"Nothing back here." Brent called as he walked back to join Don inside the house.

"Yup it looks like he hasn't lived in here for some time." Don sighed. "Let's get back to the Station House."

********

"Well thanks anyways." Sully said as he and Davis headed for the exit.

"Well that didn't give us very much." Davis said.

"Well it did give us proof he bought them." Sully said as they reached the car.

"Yeah but too bad it didn't give us a trail of breadcrumbs." Davis sighed as he opened the door.

"Well it did, back to the Station House." Sully said sarcastically.

********

"Well it's about time." Arnold said in exasperation as the clerk finally produced the original plans.

********

"Bosco?" Faith asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He answered softly.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Well I have been better." He laughed lightly. "How did you know where to find me? How did you even know I was missing?" He asked.

"I found the silver 9-11 pin I gave you. It had fallen right outside my window." Faith said quietly. "When you tried to come back." She said sadly. "And I failed to help you."

"No Faith, it's my fault. I never should have left. I was actually coming back to tell you that I didn't care what Fred thought, because I knew that we could work through this together." He said quietly.

She just hung her head in sadness. Oh Bosco why didn't you tell me sooner, she said inside, I just can't express how much you really mean to me right now. I just can't.

"Why did you come Faith?" He asked breaking her thoughts.

"What?" She asked in horror. "What did you expect me to do? Let someone else rescue you?" She asked. "How could I not at least try? Besides I really didn't expect you to be here."

"I, I just didn't want to cause you anymore hurt and pain than I did already." He said closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Faith. I told you I'd be careful and I wasn't. I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bosco." Faith said firmly. "I failed you. I should have never let you walk out my door. I should have never let you walk away." She said quietly.

"Faith it's not your fault." Bosco said quietly. "It's Fred's." He finished with a smirk.

"They are the ones who should be sorry." Faith said not wanting to comment on Fred's stupid actions that led to all of this hell for both of them. She would make sure Fred felt her wrath later. "But I'm not sorry I'm here with you now. I'm just sorry I wasn't here before to stop this all from happening in the first place. But we only just figured out it was Ed about an hour ago. I'll tell you all the details when we get out of here." She said firmly.

"I'm sorry that I can't stop them from hurting you." He said closing his eyes in sadness. "Hell I can't even stop them from hurting me." He said quietly. "Faith I," he paused, "I just couldn't live with myself if they hurt you because of me. I just couldn't handle watching you experience pain because of me." He finished.

"Bosco they won't hurt what won't heal. I'm going to be okay." She said remembering what Sully told her. "Besides it won't be long before the others are here and this all will be over. Sully and the others will be here very soon." She said trying to convince her partner that he would be safe very soon. In truth she didn't know when that would be, but she prayed it would be soon.

"Faith I'm really sorry." Bosco said.

"Bosco, what for?" She asked. 

"For whatever will happen. These guys are sick." He started with tears starting to form. "They, they want more than to kill me. And I, I don't," he paused as some salty tears started to burn the cuts on his face and his swollen eye. "I don't know if I could live with the shame of what they have in mind for me, if you had to witness it." He said his voice starting to falter. 

Faith watched her beloved partner express his pain. Oh Bosco please don't give up she said inside. Please hold on, she said inside. You can't give up on what the future might hold for you. Please god don't let him give up.

"Bosco you don't ever have to worry about what I think of you." She said firmly. "The only thoughts I have towards you right now and forever are only good ones. They can't change that; they can't take that away from me. Please believe me. They will never change what you mean to me, will never stop me from caring for you." She said her voice also starting to falter.

"Bosco?" She said again as she could see that he was starting to lose strength and drift in and out of consciousness.

"Can't hold on any longer Faith. Caused you too much pain. Too weak." He said weakly as his body started to pull on the bonds.

"Bosco you can't give up. You have to hold on." She said. "You haven't caused me anything. Please stay with me. Bosco!" She said trying to get him to stay awake.

"Faith?" He asked as he strained to open his swollen eyes and struggle to stand again.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Please try to get away and save yourself. If you see a chance take it and don't worry about me." He said firmly.

"Now I know you've lost your mind." She said as if he were nuts for even suggesting it. "There is no way in hell that I would ever leave you like this, at their mercy. So that thought you can put far away. I'm right here beside you Bosco. Beside you till the end, no matter what."

Bosco said nothing but just smiled weakly. He felt the words she said and they penetrated into his brain, buried themselves deep in his soul. They boosted whatever bit of strength and willpower he had left and he felt them give him a bit of life once again. Her assurance that she wouldn't be ashamed of him no matter what happened to him was enough to make him stand up a bit straighter and want to hold on a bit longer. The fact that she wasn't going to abandon him in his hour of need helped make his conviction to endure that much more firm.

"Who's Sid?" She finally asked.

"He's the other guy and he," he said trying to get the words out. He looked down at his shredded pants and shuddered. Faith followed his eyes down and could only guess what he had to endure. Bosco would not lift his head and look back at her, as if he was already carrying some guilty secret that he couldn't tell her. Oh Bosco, did that guy really force himself on you? Did he really….Her mind trailed off. Oh god how will Bosco ever be able to live with that? "Bosco did he?" She asked.

He lifted his head up and was about to answer when Ed came back.

"Well well, enjoying your little quite time together before you die officers?" He laughed.

"If you think I'm the only one here you're sadly mistaken." Faith said firmly.

"Oh really?" Ed said walking up to her. He knelt down and grabbed her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him. "I think you're bluffing." He smiled.

"Let go of her you jerk!" Bosco said finally lifting his head and looking at Ed.

"Well my my does Officer Boscorelli still have life in him?" Ed said letting go of Faith's jaw. But he didn't get up. "So I guess if I was to pleasure myself at her expense you'd be pretty pissed at me?" Ed laughed. Faith just stared at Ed in horror.

"You touch her and I swear you'll pay for it one way or another." Bosco threatened. I might not be able to help her physically but I can at least make Ed put the torture on me not her. I don't care now what happens to me, I just can't let him hurt her in any way. It will end with me, he vowed.

"Me? Pay?" Ed laughed as he continued to eye Faith. She just stared back at him with anger. "What do you say Boscorelli? Tell me what I want to hear and I won't touch her." Ed laughed at Faith.

"Don't say it Bosco!" Faith said in determination as she just stared back at Ed. "Don't give in."

"Yes don't give in Boscorelli, that way I can have some fun also." He said as he grabbed another handful of her hair and pulled her forwards. "How much longer do you think he can hold on?" Ed laughed at Faith.

"Let…her…go…" Bosco said in slow angry words.

"Or what?" Ed laughed as he stood up and walked back to Bosco. 

Damn it Bosco, Faith cursed silently, what the hell are you doing in your condition.

********

"Yes Boscorelli I think you'll like the new duds I have for you to wear." Sid laughed in a sickening voice as he sped back towards the tunnel.

********

Lou finally made his way down the tunnel that Faith had crawled down and came out the other end. He saw the tire marks but knew that Faith hadn't taken a car, so she must be here someplace. He grabbed his flashlight and started to examine the walls as he moved down the tunnel.

********

"Where is everyone?" Don asked as he walked in the back door of Station House 55 and saw the locker room empty.

"Maybe they're in the meeting room?" Brent asked as they made their way towards the meeting room.

********

"He didn't leave by car after all." Arnold said as he grabbed the plans and ran for his car.

********

"So do you think Faith is really resting?" Davis asked as they pulled in front of the Station House again.

"Well Fred wasn't home and the machine picked up, so that's what I'm guessing. But you know Faith, she's probably just sitting there stressing about Bosco right now." Sully said as he followed Davis inside. I keep telling myself that Sully said inside, but for some reason I have this very bad feeling in the back of my mind that she's in trouble.

********

"No Ed, don't!" Faith said in horror as Ed pulled out his knife and walked back to Bosco. "Stop!" Faith frantically called as she could only witness helplessly what her partner had to endure.

"What's the matter Ed? I won't break so you thought you'd try to use partner and see if that would work?" Bosco half laughed.

"I don't need her to break you." Ed taunted. "It's just an added bonus." He said and before either one could say another word he hit Bosco in the chest with the butt end of the knife.

"NO! Stop it!" Faith yelled as Bosco's body jerked back and he cried out in pain.

"You will bend to me!" Ed yelled. 

Faith felt her eye's water and was unable to stop the tears from falling as she watched her partner sustain a beating in front of her eyes. "Bosco." She said in quiet pain. Damn your defiance, and bravery, Faith cursed inside. For once I wish you'd give in. 

"Never!" Bosco said in an almost faint voice. Bosco looked at Faith and smiled a weak smile as his faltering body sustained the blows. He looked at her and felt his own eyes water and his heart start to break at seeing her pain over his predicament. Oh Faith, I let you down, he said inwardly. He put his brave face back on and stared straight ahead while Ed continued to hit him. 

"It's over Faith." Bosco said firmly as he realized he could no longer hold up his head. He closed his eyes and finally gave in to the pain.

"BOSCO NO!" Faith yelled. "Stop it you bastard!" She yelled as she frantically pulled at the cuffs that held her down, unable to help the one person in the world who meant more to her than life itself. She didn't care that the steel was cutting into her wrists. She just had to help Bosco. Tears burned her eyes as she continued to struggle while Ed stopped and just laughed at Bosco's body which hung motionless from the chains.

"Bosco no!" Faith whispered.


	13. All Bad Things Must Come to an End

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 13 - All Bad Things Must Come To An End…

"What the hell?" Lou said as he heard muffled screams down the long tunnel in the darkness. 

********

"Hey where is Lou?" Asked Don when Sully and Davis joined him and Brent in the meeting room. 

"He was supposed to be back here long before us." Brent said.

"Maybe he went to see Yokas." Don said.

"Faith wasn't home," Sully said slowly, "Oh no." He said as a terrible realization started to hit him.

"Sully what?" Davis asked as he followed Sully out of the room. "Sully? Where are you going?" Davis called as they followed Sully into the locker room.

"Faith is gone." Sully said as he looked around the room for the note. The note that was now in Lou's pocket.

"What are you looking for?" Brent asked.

"A note. Faith just wouldn't leave without telling us." He said frantically.

"You think she found out something about the Ed and went after him?" Don asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah I do." Sully said walking out of the room and headed for the front desk.

"_By herself_?" Brent asked as they followed.

"She won't be alone for very long." Sully said as he reached the front desk. "She blames herself for letting Bosco get kidnapped." The others just exchanged worried glances.

"Any message for Sullivan or Matthews?" Sully asked.

"Yeah right here." Said the front desk as he handed Lou's note to them. They read it 

"Damn it Lou." Don said as he grabbed the note and headed for the front door. He opened his cell phone and called Arnold.

"What?" Arnold practically yelled into his cell phone as he neared the Station House. "I'm almost there. I have the plans. Meet you at the entrance in 5." He said closing off his phone.

"Here we go." Sully said as he looked at Davis as they entered the subway entrance.

********

"Oh I just can't wait…." Sid said as he neared the entrance but then stopped short. He spied the officers running into the subway entranced and cursed. "Damn! If there's some out here, I wonder how many are inside." Sid cursed as he turned sharply and headed for the secret entrance.

********

Lou reached the first hallway and stopped to catch his breath. He heard noises in the dark and turned around to see some rats.

"Damn rats." He swore softly.

********

"I can't reach Lou on the CB." Arnold said as he rushed towards the waiting officers.

********

"Bosco." Faith called in quiet sobs. "Bosco answer me." She called to his seemingly lifeless body as it just hung a few feet away from her.

"I'll be back shortly my sweet." Ed said in a quiet voice to Faith. He turned back to Bosco and said, "sorry Sid but his ticket _was _one way." With that he turned and disappeared out the back door again.

"Bosco! Please wake up. Please open your eyes. Please. Bosco!" Faith cried. Oh god, no, she frantically prayed, please let him wake up. Please don't let him die like this, please. I need him to be alive, I can't lose him, and I can't live without him in my life. Please don't take let him be taken from me.

********

"Okay there are three ways into this place." Arnold said laying out the map. "Tunnel 3, Tunnel 5 and Tunnel 9. All these routes lead to a secret inner chamber that used to be a bomb shelter. My money's on the inner room."

"Okay Arnold you take Tunnel 9." Don said as he looked at Arnold, "it is the best Tunnel for a lone man to travel down. Sully you and Davis take Tunnel 3 and Brent and I'll take Tunnel 5." Don said.

"Everyone got their armor?" Sully asked particularly looking at Davis. Everyone nodded yes.

"Let's end this tonight gentlemen. Happy hunting." Don said.

"Here we go again." Brent said as they started to disperse.

"Into the dragons belly." Sully said sarcastically.

"And out the demons ass." Davis added with an amused smile.

The officers disappeared into the tunnels each hoping that it would end with them.

********

Sid pulled his car into the secret driveway. 

Lou drew his gun as he neared the second hallway.

Sid put his things into the trunk so he would have more room for his precious cargo.

Lou neared the inner chamber.

********

"Bosco please answer me. Bosco wake up! Don't you dare die on me! If you die I swear I'll track you down in hell and kick your ass for putting me through this." Faith said trying to get Bosco to come back to her.

"I thought I was going to heaven." Bosco finally managed to say.

"Bosco! Oh thank god." Faith said with a small smile. She wiped the tears away from her face cursing herself for giving in so easily. "Bosco you stay with me okay. Just a bit longer, okay." 

"Sure Faith, whatever you say." He said as he tried to lift his head.

Ed stomped back in the room when he heard Bosco talking.

"Not dead yet?" Ed asked in shock thinking that he had finished Boscorelli for sure the last time. "Well I guess Sid gets to finish you off for sure." He mocked. He moved closer to Bosco and Faith felt herself getting tense again. She wanted to get Bosco far away from that creep, but she felt so helpless and just had to watch him endure everything. 

Ed took out his knife and started to trace Bosco's naked flesh with the butt end. "Where shall I hit first?" He taunted.

"What do you think Officer Yokas?" Ed said looking at her, "think your partner looks as strong as he boasts he is?" Ed said as he hit Bosco in the back. 

"Stop it!" She yelled as Bosco's body jerked forward and he called out in pain.

Ed laughed and continued, "still think he's the big man in charge as he wants everyone to think of him?" He laughed as he slowly circled Bosco. "Still think he's superman?" He looked at her again. "What no answer?"

"What the hell do you want me to say you sick bastard?" She said in anger. "I have no doubt that Bosco could kick your ass any day, even now." She said firmly.

Bosco looked at Faith and felt his heart warm. Does she really think that of me? Even in this condition, does she still think I could win? I can't let her down, I just can't. I have to justify the faith she has in me. 

"Oh really?" Ed said slowly. Ed was about to hit Bosco again when his alarm went off again. 

"What?" He yelled. "Not possible. Not again!"

Faith smiled, help was finally here. "Told you. Your end is near." She said firmly.

"Not if I can help it." He rushed to Bosco. He stuffed the gag back into his mouth and started to un-clasp his bound hands. Bosco felt himself being freed but was in no condition to do anything but fall to the floor. 

Faith watched in horror as Bosco was gagged again. But she felt a small bit of relief when Ed started to un-chain him. But then soon realized that if Ed left her chained to the floor he still might get away with Bosco. What would she do then? Oh what can I do to stop him her mind raced?

Ed finished his arms and Bosco's body just crumpled to the floor as Ed un-clasped his feet. 

"Bosco!" Faith yelled as Bosco's body hit the floor and he didn't move. Ed grabbed a roll of duct tape and proceeded to bind Bosco's wrists together in front of him. He left Bosco lying on the ground as he moved back to get Faith. He undid the metal loop and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed his gun and aimed it at her. "Change in plans, time to die my sweet!" Faith stood her ground and looked back at Ed with angry determination.

Bosco watched as Ed pulled Faith up and pulled his gun out and pointed it at her. Oh god, he prayed please don't let him kill her, anything but that, please. Please let her be spared, I need her. He tried to cry out but all that came out were garbled noises. But it was enough to make Ed think twice.

"Fine." Ed shouted almost reading Bosco's mind. He walked backward to Bosco and bent down. He hauled Bosco up and put his arm around his neck and aimed his gun at Faith.

"Move!" He demanded her pointing to the secret back entrance.

********

"See anything Davis?" Sully asked.

"Yeah here. There's a secret door here. Sully look." Davis said showing it to Sully with his flashlight.

********

"Here is the entrance." Don said.

"Ready?" Brent asked.

Don nodded and they entered the long dark Tunnel. "Let's go get him."

********

"Damn it Lou, where the hell are you when I need you?" Arnold cursed out loud as he made his way down Tunnel 9.

********

Sid watched in the dark as Lou drew closer to the entrance of the inner room.

Lou heard the noises and moved in closer.

Sid moved in behind him.

Lou reached the door and turned the handle.

Faith whirled around at the sound and Ed stopped in his tracks causing Bosco's body to feel the ripple effects and curse into the gag.

Lou pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Lou! Look out!" Faith yelled.

Ed moved out from behind Faith to reveal Bosco in his arms with a gun pointed at his head.

"Drop your gun." Lou shouted. But as Lou uttered the words the silence that followed was shattered with the deadly click of a 45 behind him.

"Bang! Your dead officer." Ed smiled, as he knew that had Sid showed up in time.

"What da hell?" Lou shouted as he turned around only to be met with Sid standing a few feet away from him.

"NO!" Faith yelled as two shots rang out simultaneously.

Faith watched in horror as Lou's large body fell to the ground absorbing the shot in his upper left arm, exploding several veins.

Lou felt the shot penetrate his body and cursed. He watched in slow motion as the bullet pierced his flesh and felt himself falling to the ground. He fired off a shot and hit his man. But it was to no avail. The killer still got away with Bosco and Faith. He had failed!

Sid felt the bullet graze his leg, as he fell to the ground. He cursed as he fell to the ground. "Not possible." He uttered as he finally crashed to the cold ground in defeat.

"NO!" Faith screamed again as Ed just laughed.

"My god that is good entertainment!" He mocked.

********

"What the hell?" Sully asked as he flashed his light at Davis.

"Oh my god Sully." Davis said as they started to walk more quickly in the dark.

********

"Lou!" Arnold yelled as he started to run towards the shot.

********

"Who the hell fired that shot?" Don asked as he exchanged worried looks with Brent, as they wasted no time in running down the dark tunnel. 

********

Lou knew the shot wasn't enough to kill him as he was back up on his feet and staggered towards Sid.

Sid also knew the shot he sustained just grazed his leg and he wasn't dead. He slowly got to his knees, but he was too slow as Lou was on top of him.

Lou hit him in the face and Sid fell back but stopped himself with his hands. Sid looked at the large officer about to take him down and in an instant it was over, for both of them.

Lou again sprang on Sid, and fired.

Sid quickly brought his gun up and fired.

Lou felt the bullet enter his lower right leg, opening his femoral artery.

Sid felt the shot explode into his lower right side.

"Oh damn." Lou said as he fell in slow motion to the ground, his gun lying several feet away, unable to stop his lifeblood as it flowed out of him. 

Sid too felt his lifeblood leaving him rapidly as he fell in the opposite direction from Lou. Both just lay in the dark shadows breathing strained dying breaths.

********

The other officers all heard the second shot and raced towards the sound still echoing in the darkness.

********

Ed dragged Bosco by the neck with Faith slowly walking in front. She knew where her second gun was and vowed that despite the cuffs she wore that this travesty would end with her, here and now. Ed reached the old cube van waiting for them in Tunnel 2 and opened the door.

"Get in." He ordered Faith. She climbed in the back and Ed threw Bosco in after her. 

"Ahh." Bosco cried out as he landed in pain on his side.

"Hope you both like a watery grave!" Ed said meanly. "Because this is a dead end ride for both of you!"

"Bosco!" Faith called as Ed closed the back doors and sealed them in the darkness. Faith scrambled after Bosco. Bosco reached up and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"Faith, help me." Came his weak voice.

"Hold on." She said softly as she fumbled around in the dark and helped him to a sitting position, leaning against her body.

"Bosco." She said. He didn't answer. "Bosco you have to stay awake. You have to hold on." She pleaded holding back sobs. They weren't out of the woods yet and although she knew that Sully would find them sooner or later, she wanted this to end before Sully got to them. 

"Faith?" Came Bosco's weak voice.

"That's is, please stay with me." She half cried. "Don't leave me."

The van started up and drove for a bit when it hit a snag and stalled. Faith heard Ed cursing and the van slowed. "Oh what the hell?" Ed cursed, as the van would not go any further.

********

Lou looked down at his leg and cursed. He carefully took off his jacket and tied it tightly around his leg to at least slow his inevitable death. He looked for his gun and spied it beside him. He thought Sid was dead as he picked it up and slowly staggered to his feet. He pushed himself, despite the searing pain in his body; forwards to the inner room. It was empty. "Damn." He cursed softly. He spied the back door and made for it. He reached the door, but as he got to the other side he knew he wouldn't be going any further. He grabbed the door handle and let himself fall, which closed the door behind him. He lay on the ground and prayed for the quickest exit to death.

"Sorry Richie I failed ya." His words filled the tunnel.

********

"Faith please hold me in your arms." Said Bosco in a tired voice as he felt the van slowing and knew that death awaited them.

"Why Bosco?" She asked softly fearing the worse.

"Because if I am to die then there is no place in the world I'd rather be." Came his weak happy reply.

Faith couldn't handle it as she felt the tears start to roll down her face and land on his forehead in soft drips.

"Hey what's that for. At least we get to die together." Bosco said as she gathered him up in her warm embrace. She leaned back on the van wall and then it struck her, she knew what she must do. It was now or never for them if tomorrow was to come, it was up to her to put an end to his nightmare. 

"You're not going to die Bosco. When I tell you, try to roll off me, get to the other side of the van." Faith said as she moved for her second gun.

"Faith, I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me." He said as he felt what she was doing.

"Bosco you just showed me that life is worth dying for. Now let me prove to you it's worth living for." She said warmly as she gently stroked his bruised face. 

"But…" came his weak protest again.

"Please don't argue with me. When he stops its game over for us and you know it. This is our one chance, and I have to take it. For us, for all of us. No matter what the outcome." She said firmly.

"Okay." He said weakly. He knew there was no arguing with her now. This situation did indeed have to end, and fast, and he above anyone else at the moment knew that more than anything.

********

All the officers reached the entrance to the inner room at the same time. But when they entered it was empty except for them. They saw they chains handing empty in the middle and looked at one another in horror. "What the hell is that?" Sully whispered.

"I don't even want to know." Don said in horror.

"Where is Lou?" Arnold asked.

"We didn't see him." Sully said 

"Look guys a back door." Davis said pointing to the entrance to Tunnel 2.

"Lets go." Don commanded.

They ran for the door and stopped when they opened it and saw Lou lying.

"Lou!" Arnold yelled as he reached for his phone to call for help. "I'll stay with him, you go." He ordered the others.

"Right." Don said, as they wasted no time in charging after the van.

"Man I never thought I'd be happy to see your ugly face." Lou half laughed as Arnold propped him up against the wall, and he felt himself waking up again.

"Damn it man you can't die. There is no room in heaven for ugly angels and hell is already overbooked." He laughed.

"Sorry man dere is a harp up dere with my name on it." Lou smirked as he felt himself slipping away.

"Where the hell is my ambulance." Arnold shouted into the phone.

"Go after him man, don't wait here. Go help. I'm finished." Lou said.

"We never leave a fallen man." Arnold said as he turned his eyes down the dark tunnel and prayed this would end now. "You taught me that."

********

But elsewhere in the dark, something evil also wasn't giving up. Sid felt his life semi returning. He had to leave. He had to leave now. He was over looked for a reason, overlooked by the other officers too busy chasing after Ed. He thanked the darkness for it had concealed him in his hour of need; it had rewarded him for his faithfulness. He was given a second chance. A second chance that he would later take against Officer Boscorelli. And that time he swore he would succeed. He didn't know when or long from now that would be, but he vowed to himself his time would come. Boscorelli would be his!

He smiled as he staggered up and headed for the exit, to his waiting car. He stopped. But if there were cops in here would there also be cops outside waiting? He passed a sleeping man and came up with an idea. He rushed to him with a smile on his face.

********

"Did you see da other guy?" Lou said in ragged breaths.

"What other guy?" Arnold asked as his panic started to rise again. He looked down the dark Tunnel after his friends. Oh god, what else is waiting for them? He quickly grabbed his phone and made another call.

"No man I think he went da other way. To his car." Lou said slowly.

"Central get me to any patrol car in the area of King Arthur and Camelot." Arnold demanded.

"55-Mary? What can I do for ya?" Came the voice of the officer.

********

Ed stopped the van and Faith heard him walk to the back. The only sound that was heard besides his footsteps was Bosco's soft breathing and Faith's fast beating heart.

"Well I guess I'll just have to kill you here and now which suits me just fine." Ed said angrily as he opened the van doors. Faith squinted in the dim light, but she had to take the chance and try to take him down. 

Faith said a quick prayer and whispered to Bosco, "now." Bosco rolled off of her and she quickly got to her knees with her gun aimed straight at Ed.

"Put your hands up. You're under arrest." Faith said as she shook the tears and her worry away.

Ed just stared at her with an amused smile. "Well now this is a switch isn't it. The hunter now becomes the hunted?" Ed laughed as he felt his own sidearm, her regular weapon in his waist.

"I don't care what you call yourself, just put your hands up and back away from the van." Faith ordered.

"You're not going to kill me Officer Yokas. You don't have it in you." Ed mocked.

"You might be surprised what I am capable of." Faith said angrily.

"Nope you can't kill me in cold blood. Because if you do then you'll be no better than me. And if you kill me there is _no way_ that you'll be able to live with the guilty realization of that." Ed said as he moved closer. 

He slowly moved his hand down for his gun and Faith knew that the next few seconds only one of them would be standing. 

"You're wrong Mr. Martin," Faith said as she cocked the gun, "there is a way." And before Ed could charge her she fired. The first shot hit him square in the chest, spilling blood down his mid-section.

However unbeknownst to Ed the other officers had caught up and had surrounded the van. 

"Damn." Ed cursed as he looked down and spied the start of his demise. However that didn't stop him. Despite the gunshot he charged at her again reaching for his own gun. Faith screamed but fired again and hit him in the heart, killing him instantly. 

Ed charged at Faith. But when she fired the second shot he absorbed made his heart explode inside of him and as he slowly fell to the ground dying he cursed the world around him. "I would have won." Were his last words.

But when Faith fired so did the others. Don's bullet hit him in the back; Brent's in the top left shoulder. And as each shot was fired each officer finally felt relief and closure from the man who had taken their partners and friends from them. Sully and Davis stood in the background with their guns poised but didn't shoot. This wasn't their fight, at least not really. It was Don's and Brent's, and they had each earned the shot they took. Sully felt regret for Lou and Arnold, but he knew that if Lou was to have any chance at life Arnold had to stay with him and help him.

Faith just sat on her knees trembling. It was over it was finally over. She moved over and turned on the inside light in the van and saw Bosco lying on his side with tears coming down his face, but yet he was smiling.

"Is it over Faith? Did we survive?" He asked as he closed his eyes and laid his head down on the cold van floor. It was almost to much to believe. 

Faith fumbled for her cuff keys, undid the cuffs and crawled over to Bosco. She took her jacket off and put it around his body as she held him close to her. 

"Yes Bosco you're alive and it's finally over." She said as she cradled his body and said a prayer of thanks that they were both alive and safe. She very carefully untied the tape from around his battered hands and placed them in front of him.

"Oh my god Faith," he cried, "you save my life. You saved us all."

She felt Bosco relax in her grip and he started to cry. She would call Sully when Bosco was ready to face them bravely. She owed him that; she would let him walk away from this with his dignity in tact. But for right now he deserved the chance to be free of his demons, freed from the hell that had encompassed him for the past few days. Free to express the pain and fear she knew he kept inside never revealing his weakness to his captors, never showing them just how close to breaking he really was.

"Just let it out Bosco, you've earned it. We'll leave when you're ready." She said softy as she held his trembling body in hers and gently stroked the top of his head.

Bosco didn't care as he just let himself cry to her. She was the only person that he wanted to express his pain to, the only person he knew he could express himself to knowing she wouldn't judge him or look at him differently because of it. He was where he wanted to be, in the arms of his best friend, his protector, his saviour. She didn't let him down, never once, she never gave up on finding him, and he couldn't express his thanks for her sacrifice. And when they were together she never once expressed shame over his condition or let him give in or give up, she made him endure. She put her own life above his and risked everything by taking a chance to find him, by herself initially. He pressed himself deeper into her warm safe embrace knowing that when we was able to walk away from this he would do it with pride and not shame. He just let all the pain and fear leave his body, finally able to escape from being locked up for the past terrifying hours.

********

Sully neared the van and heard her talking to Bosco, and heard Bosco crying. He knew that if it was an emergency Faith would call for them.

"Let's give them a few minutes. The med's aren't here yet." Sully said as Davis backed down and Don and Brent agreed and then turned and headed back to Lou and Arnold. Sully knew that Bosco had earned the right to come out with his dignity in tact, no matter what his physical condition.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Davis sighed heavily as he and Sully started to move away from the van.

"Well Davis maybe some prayer's really are answered." Sully sighed.

********

"Hold on man helps a few feet away." Arnold said as Lou drifted out of consciousness as the paramedics neared.

"Where are they?" Alex asked as they let Doc and Carlos work on Lou.

"Down there." Don pointed.

"Let's go." Alex shouted to Kim.

********

"Faith I just wanted to say that I… " Bosco started.

"Oh Bosco so do I…" she finished with a large smile.

"Don't leave me Faith." Bosco said looking up at her. "Please promise me. Never leave me."

"I promise Bosco." She said softly looking down at him, "I'll never leave you." He smiled and laid his head back into her loving embrace.

"I have to get you to a hospital," she finally said. "Do you think you can at least get to the edge of the van?" She asked softly.

"Yeah I think so." He said weakly, as she helped him to his knees. He stumbled a bit but when he saw Sully and Davis waiting at the end and felt himself relax instantly. He was safe. It was finally over.

********

"Yeah man we see it now. Don't worry he won't get away." Said the voice of 55-Mary into Arnold's cell phone as he walked after the stretcher bearing Lou. 

"It's finally over." Arnold said with a relieved smile.

********

"This is the police. Pull your vehicle over to the side of the road!" Came the voice over the loud speaker as it chased after Sid's car. 

The car of course ignored and sped faster and faster towards an unsuspecting construction site.

"This is the police, pull over!" Came the voice again.

The car still pursued its dead end course. It sped towards the construction site. It spied the wreckage before it and tried to swerve out of the way. The police chasing the car could only watch as the car tried to turn sharply but miscalculated and crashed headfirst into two sitting caterpillars. The explosion lit up the night sky for blocks around, causing the police cars to screech to a halt and the officers to cover their eyes.

"Central this is 55-Mary let me speak to Officer Arnold Bateman."

********

"Hey." Sully said softly as he spied a badly beaten Bosco slowly make his way out of the van. Both he and Davis were waiting to help him onto the stretcher. Sully just stared in horror at Bosco's appearance. How the hell did he endure all that? He wondered.

"Hey man." Davis said quietly as he looked down at his friend's sorry state. Bosco just looked up at him and smiled weakly as both Kim and Alex got him ready for transport.

"Okay guys we have to go." Said Kim softly. 

"You okay?" Alex asked Faith as she noticed the bruise on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll ride with Bosco." Faith said as she followed as Kim carefully wheeled the stretcher out with Sully following. Ty and Alex hung back for a bit

"Oh Ty." She said giving him a hug. "Thank god it's all over." She smiled.

"Tell me about it." He said hugging her back. 

"Ah-hmm." Sully said turning around. They both smiled and Alex rushed to help Kim while Davis caught up with Sully. "What?" He laughed.

********

"See you at the hospital." Sully said as he closed the doors and he and Davis walked back to see the other officers.

********

Bosco looked up at Faith and smiled. "Thanks." He said softly. "Thanks for being there and never giving up on me."

"You're welcome." She smiled back as she took his hand and held it in hers on the ride to the hospital. "Close your eyes and try to rest. You've earned it." She said warmly. He smiled and soon found himself succumbing to a much-needed rest. "It's over Bosco. You're safe." She said in a hushed tone.

He closed his eyes and said a long silent prayer. A prayer of thanks that he had somehow managed to endure a lifetime of hell, a prayer of thanks that he wasn't subjected to the evil wishes that he seemed destined, a prayer of thanks that she managed to find him and end his misery for him before it was too late, a prayer of thanks that they were both alive and together, and a prayer of thanks that she promised to be an integral part of his life from now on.

"I'm not leaving you Bosco. I'm right here beside you all the way." He heard her whisper as he smiled.


	14. Tomorrow Finally Comes

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 14 - Tomorrow Finally Comes…

The ambulance pulled into the hospital emergency exit and Kim and Alex both jumped out and headed round back. They carefully pulled Bosco from the bus as Faith jumped out behind them.

"He'll be okay Faith." Kim said as Alex took Bosco into the OR. Kim left Faith and rushed in after her partner calling out Bosco's vitals as the doors closed behind her.

"Faith?" Arnold said behind her.

"Arnold." She said with a smile as they both embraced. "How's Lou? Is he…"

"Dead? Don't know yet. He lost a lot of blood and his main artery was hit. It's too soon to tell the doctor's tell me. He's still in surgery." He sighed as he sat down. 

"You okay?" He asked.

"I am now." She said in a quiet voice as she looked towards the OR where Bosco was. 

"What happened with the other guy?" She asked.

"His remains are falling in the New York night right now as we speak." He said sarcastically. Faith just stared at him. "His car hit two parked caterpillars at a construction site. There was nothing left of him I'm told." He said.

"Thank god they're both gone." She said heavily.

"Thank god this is finally over." He said. 

They both sat in silence looking into the OR at the doctor's working on Bosco.

********

Sid watched from his hiding spot while his car with the phantom driver in it lit up the night sky. He smiled, but his smile quickly turned to a frown as he felt the pains in his body from being shot starting to take over.

He pulled a small business card from his pocket with the name of a person on it that he knew could fix him up without asking any questions. 

"Soon Boscorelli, very soon." He voice trailed off, as he became just a shadow in the darkening New York night.

********

Sully and the others rushed into the hospital emergency area.

"Arni is Lou okay?" Don asked as he rushed to his friend. 

"Don't know yet." He sighed. 

"Where is he?" Brent asked.

"Down the hall." Arnold said looking towards the other OR. 

"Faith you okay?" Don asked as he put a kind hand on her arm and squeezed gently.

"Yeah guys, I am now. I don't know how I can ever thank you." She said feeling emotion well in her.

"We should thank you Officer Yokas." Brent said. "You helped all of us get the closure we needed. Our partners would have been proud." He smiled. 

"I know we all are." Don said warmly. Sully just nodded in agreement.

Arnold turned and saw the doctor exit the room Lou was in and he turned and walked towards him, "excuse me guys." He said as he turned around.

"We're going to check on Lou, but we'll be back to see how Boscorelli is doing." Don said. Brent joined Arnold and they walked down the hall. "See you later." He called.

"Yeah later." Sully said. He turned back to Faith.

"Do you want me to call Fred?" He asked.

"No I have to. He has to hear it from me. I know he'll be mad but what else could I have done? I just hope he understands." She said firmly as she pressed her face against the glass and watched as the doctors finished up with Bosco. "I just couldn't give up on Bosco." She added quietly as the doctors put some bandages over his swollen eye.

"He's going to be fine Faith." Sully said warmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Sully." She said with a smile, as she continued to watch Bosco. She put her hand on Sully's and said, "I know."

********

"How is he Doctor?" Arnold asked as the doctor finally joined the three waiting officers just down the hall.

"Well he has lost a lot of blood. To be honest it's too soon to tell just yet. We repaired his main artery in time we hope. However his vitals are strong and his heart rate has not dropped. But we'll know for sure in the next 24 hours. You can go and see him if you want, but just on of you. Just don't stay to long, he needs to rest in order to get well." He smiled kindly.

"You go man, we'll wait here." Don suggested.

Arnold walked into the room and spied his friend hooked up to the machines. He quietly walked up and looked down at Lou. "If you die I get your car." He said with a smile as he looked down at this sleeping friend.

"I traded it in." Came Lou's weak reply as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Lou!" Arnold said with a smile. "Welcome back man." He said grasping his friends arm and giving it a squeeze. "Just rest and get better okay." 

"No worries ya know." He smiled lazily as the drugs started to take over again and make him drowsy. 

"When did you trade in your car?" Arnold asked with a puzzled look.

"Ha! Had ya didn't I?" He laughed lightly.

"Yup man you did." Arnold laughed softly. He could tell his friend was slipping into sleep and that was his cue to let him rest and heal. "See you in the morning my friend." Arnold said quietly. "Sleep well."

"Ya know it." Lou said as he finally succumbed to sleep. Arnold looked once more at his friend and left the room to join the others.

"Well?" Don asked.

"I think he's going to be just fine." Arnold said with a smile. They all hugged one another; thankful this was finally over.

"Can we give you a lift home?" Brent asked.

"Sounds great." He said. 

"I just want to say bye to Officer Boscorelli before we go." Don said as they headed back down the hall towards Faith and the others.

********

Faith looked up to see the doctor finally exit the OR and head towards her.

"Doctor?" She asked as she stood up. Sully and Davis filed in behind her.

"Well he's going to be just fine, given some time." He smiled as he saw three faces relax. "Despite all the bruises his body's displaying no ribs were actually broken. A few ribs were cracked but there was no major damage done internally, his vital organs are all in tact amazingly. His shoulder was dislocated but it reset just perfectly. His swollen right eye sustained some damage, but I'm confident that when the swelling goes down and the fluids drain he'll be okay and his eyesight will be fine once again. He'll have to be careful with it for a while, but in a month or so it should be completely healed. The cuts on his body fortunately hit no major veins or arteries, so blood loss was minor. All in all he is pretty lucky. I mean whatever he endured, it could have been worse. But he's strong, he's a fighter and his vitals are all strong and healthy. He'll be up and out of here in a few days." He finished. 

Faith felt her tension and pain ease with each word she took in. She looked past the doctor into the room at her beloved partner lying on the hospital bed. For all the pain he had to endure, in the end he had won. He never gave in and he was alive to tell about it. Proud of him was an understatement.

"If you need anything else just ask me." He said putting his file down. "If you want to go and see him before we take him up you can." He smiled warmly at her.

"You go Faith. We'll wait here." Sully said.

Faith slowly walked into the now quiet room towards her resting partner. Bosco heard her coming and opened his left eye as the right one was covered with some gauze to let it heal. He smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." He said. "What happened to Sid?" He asked in a panic.

"Hey it's okay." She said noticing how agitated Bosco was getting. "He's dead. Arnold just told me. It's okay Bosco, it really is over. He's gone and you're finally safe." She said firmly as she placed a warm hand on his shoulder to assure him it was okay. 

********

"Well my friend how in the world did this happen?" Asked a low voice in a small unsightly garage.

"Don't ask questions. Just tell me if I'll live." Sid said angrily.

"Of course you'll live, but the shot nicked the appendix, you really should let me operate on you." He said.

"Okay fine, just hurry." Sid said. "I have my future to plan." He smiled wickedly as he succumbed to the drugs.

********

"Oh Faith, thank god." He said closing his eyes again. She tried to move away but found herself un-able. He looked up and noticed the strained look on her face as she looked down at him. "What?" He asked softly.

"Bosco I thought I lost…" she started but was unable to finish as she felt herself starting to get choked up. "I thought…"

"Hey it's okay." He said. "I'm fine now. Thanks to you." He smiled warmly at her.

"I know I just thought I would receive a white envelope you know. I couldn't," she paused as her eyes got teary, "I just don't know what I would have done if I had to open it and see pictures of you like the others." She finally got out. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." She said as she felt a tear escape the corner of her eye and run down her face.

"Never gonna happen Faith." He said firmly as she wiped the tear away. "You won't be that lucky." He lightly chuckled.

"I already am lucky." She said softly as she squeezed his hand. "You're alive."

"You helped me endure you know." He said softly. "I almost gave in, but found me in time. You saved me." He smiled lightly. 

"I'm very thankful for that." Faith smiled.

"Me too."

********

"Hey Sullivan." Don said walking up to Sully and Davis.

"Hey guys. How's Lou?" He asked.

"I think he'll pull through." Arnold said with a smile. "You know Italians, too stubborn to just die." He laughed.

"Glad to hear it." Sully said.

"And Boscorelli?" Don asked with serious concern.

"He's going to be just fine." Sully said turning back to the OR. "We're all going to be just fine now." He said firmly.

"Amen to that." Brent said. 

Don looked into the room and saw Faith and Bosco talking, and knew it was not the time to disturb them. "We can talk to Boscorelli tomorrow." Don said looking back at the others. "Well I guess we'll see you then." Don said. "And if Lou pulls through we'll all have a small party or something to celebrate this." Don laughed.

"And if he dies, we'll have one kick ass wake." Arnold added laughing. The men just stood around and chatted for a bit more all agreeing that new friendship's had been formed and old partnerships cemented. For although they all worked in different Station House's the city just became a smaller place to them all, as they all felt like friends instead of co-workers. And it was more than welcomed.

Sully watched them all leave. "Well I guess we should go also." He said to Davis as he watched Faith walk back to them.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Besides we'll probably be here tomorrow before our shift." Davis said.

"You know it." Sully smiled.

********

"They are going to take you to your room now Bosco. I have to go." She said. "I have to call Fred." 

"Go easy on him." Bosco commented.

"Pardon?" She asked not hearing him properly.

"Yeah cuz his ass kicking gets to come from me first." He smiled. 

She smiled back. "Glad to see you're back to your old self." She said softly as the doctor walked back in.

"Officer Yokas, I need to take Officer Boscorelli to his room for the night. You can accompany me there, but then he'll need his sleep." Said the kind doctor.

"Doctor?" She asked quietly before she left.

"Yes?" He answered stopping before he got to Bosco. They walked away from the bed as he could tell that Faith wanted to ask something in private.

"Doctor I want to know. No I need to know if he was…what I'm trying to ask is," she stumbled nervously for the words, not sure if she could ask them.

"You want to know if he sustained any sexual damage." He finished for her. "I know you care. I can see your worry and concern. And it's a hard question to ask about someone you care about." He continued when he saw the confused look on her face. "The pants told me the story. And no, he never sustained anything like that." He smiled. 

"Thank you doctor. You don't know what that means to me. To both of us." She smiled as relief flooded her brain.

"It's not uncommon to wonder. I'm just lucky I had good news for you." He smiled warmly. "Want to come upstairs with us right now?" He offered as he gestured to a nurse to come and help take Bosco upstairs.

"Okay thanks." She said as she walked back to Sully, I'll just tell Fred when I get home, she said to herself. She watched the other officers leave, knowing she'd see them all tomorrow and probably in the future as well.

********

"Hey Faith." Sully said as she joined them.

"Hey guys. They are taking Bosco upstairs right now. I'm going to go up with him and then go home." She said. 

"Okay. You okay getting home? Want us to wait and go with you?" Sully asked.

"I'm going to be fine." She smiled at her friend. 

"Okay." He smiled.

"Thanks Sully." She said.

"For what?" He asked. 

"For not giving up. For helping me not to give up." She said as she hugged him. "For coming after me."

"You would have done the same for me. And we can discuss your going alone at another time." He said warmly and Davis just smiled. "Here," he said tossing her the keys to his cruiser. "Bring it back here tomorrow."

"Bye." Davis said as they left.

"See you guys tomorrow." She said as they turned and headed outside.

Faith turned back and headed for the elevator where Bosco and the doctor were already waiting.

********

"You know Davis sometimes there are good days to this job." Sully said.

"Yeah and some are better than others." He said as they got into the car. "I'm just glad it's all over." He said with a sigh of relief as Sully pulled away from the hospital.

"You and the rest of the city of New York." Sully said as he headed for the Station House.

********

"Can you believe it's finally over?" Brent asked after they dropped Arnold off with arrangements to pick him up in the morning.

"Actually no. I mean we have been consumed with this case for what seems like eternity, I actually thought it would never end." Don sighed as he stared out the side seat window.

"And now?" Brent asked.

"And now I can hardly wait for the next case." He said sarcastically.

"Oh man." Brent laughed and soon Don joined him.

They reached the house and Don turned to Brent as they walked in. "Let's fix a drink and toast four dead young hero's and one live one."

"Now I'll drink to that." He smiled.

********

Faith waited in the corner while the doctor set Bosco up for the night. He finished and walked up to her with a warm smile.

"Remember not to long. He needs to rest. You can come anytime in the morning that you want to." He said as he left the room.

She walked up to his bed and looked down at him. Bosco knew she was there, he didn't have to open his eyes to feel her protective presence watching over him.

"Faith?" He said without opening his eyes.

"Yeah?" She said taking his hand once more to reassure him that she was there and not leaving.

"Will you stay with me for a bit?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah okay." She said. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep." She said.

"Will you bring me breakfast tomorrow?" He smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah." She said. "Close your eyes Bosco, let them rest."

With that he closed his eyes and felt sleep coming. He didn't fight the darkness this time in fact he almost welcomed it. He knew she was there and would be there for him. He would never doubt it again. He felt his tension start to ease away and despite the tingly pains in his body from the drugs he was at peace. Sid was never allowed to follow through on his threats, and he was able to walk away still whole. He would still be able to look at himself in the mirror and know that he was still normal. He could now face her with pride and not shame, with respect and not guilt, with strength and not weakness. And she had given him the courage to accomplish all that. But most of all he was now finally able to rest from his nightmare. He had stood at the gates of hell and had a brief glimpse inside, but she made sure he never crossed the threshold. And for that he was sure he could never repay her. He finally put the thoughts aside and drifted into a deep sleep.

Faith looked back down at him. He looked so peaceful and innocent, like he was unaware of the horrible cold world around him. The calm look on his face was like that of a man who had come back from a family picnic instead of surviving a round in hell, despite all the bruises and cuts which told a different story. As he continued to breathe in soft steady breaths and she found herself finding peace and calm once again come over her. Bosco's breathing finally slowed and his tension started to ease. 

She wanted more than ever to protect him from the horrors that he would face in the weeks to come, as the reality of what really happened to him finally sunk in. She wanted to shield him from the endless nightmares that were sure to ensue once he was alone in his apartment, away from her help and solace. But she knew that she could not. She could not be the crutch that held him back from trying to carry on and seek final closure. The best she could do was to share the pain with him, when he needed it. But would he ask for her help? Or would he just push himself to the limit, to proud to show any weakness, to stubborn to ask for help?

But she know knew a different part of him, a part of him others would never know. And whenever he felt despair, she would know. Whenever he felt lost, she would be there to be his guide. And whenever he felt alone, she would be there to make sure that he wasn't. He would never be alone again; she would make sure of it.

And she _would_ be there in the days and weeks to come like she promised. There to help him write the painful incident report for the police review board and there to give him the needed support to stand up in front of his fellow officers and try to carry on his job as normal, to bravely face the other officers who weren't as lucky as her. There to help him through whatever form of therapy he choose and there for whatever else he faced. She would be there through it all. And when he was ready to get past this and move on she would be right there beside him. Now and forever! The future was the only promise that awaited them now. 

She closed her eyes and said a prayer of thanks that he was alive and safe. And a peaceful calm started to wash over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the rest they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. But for now it would have to wait.

********

"Ah John why you so happy?" Asked Tatiana as Sully walked in through the door of their apartment. "You getting some good news?"

"The best." He said taking her in his arms for a big hug. 

"How good?" She teased.

"Let me show you." He smiled as he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the bedroom.

********

"I can't believe it's over." Ty said as Alex snuggled closer in his embrace.

"Yeah me to. I'm so happy that Bosco didn't die." She said softly.

"Yeah me to." Ty said as they both fell asleep.

********

After what seemed like a small eternity Faith finally let go of Bosco's hand and gently laid it beside him. She took one last look at his sleeping form and knew it was time to leave, she'd be back in the morning. She covered him with the blanket and gently kissed his forehead saying goodnight in the process. "Sleep well my brave knight." Faith whispered.

Bosco's alive, were the thoughts that filled her head as she entered the elevator and headed for the car left for her.

She headed for the cruiser that Sully had left for her to take home. As she drove home she tried to push aside the terrible ordeal they just came through, but she knew that it wouldn't leave her for good. When she closed her eyes she could still see Bosco's tortured body hanging motionless from the chains and she could still hear his painful cries each time Ed beat him. Oh Bosco will I ever be able to forget tonight? Will I ever be able to sleep well at night knowing that I almost lost you tonight? The terror they both experienced would now stay with her for some time to come, she too had a difficult road ahead of her. She finally reached home and slowly opened the door.

Fred heard the door open and waited for her to come in.

"Hey." He said sheepishly.

"Hey." She said back.

"Sully called and explained what happened." He said pointedly. Faith just smiled. That was Sully, always thinking about how to keep the peace.

"That's good." She said closing the door and taking off her jacket.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Bosco's alive." She said looking at him.

"I was getting to that." He said. "How is he?" Fred finally asked.

"He was beaten and tortured pretty badly, but he's alive and that's all that matters." She said walking into the living room and slumping on the couch. He sat down in the chair facing her.

"I want you to promise me that from now on you'll support my decisions regarding Bosco, even if you think they are wrong." Faith said looking directly at him.

"But..."

"No Fred. There are no buts, not now not ever." Faith said her anger rising. 

Fred said nothing because he still didn't believe that Bosco should play any major part in her life at any time.

"He's part of our life Fred, whether you want that or not. Nothing can change that now." She said looking at him. "We are going to be there for him for a long time. And if you can't deal with that then I expect you support me in whatever way I do. This is not open for discussion."

Fred said nothing but just looked back at her. "Yeah I know." He said firmly. And although he knew that Bosco had a special place in her heart and life he just couldn't help but be a little mad at Bosco, despite what Sully said he had to endure. 

"And I expect you to go and apologize tomorrow for being such an ass towards him." Faith said firmly.

"Tomorrow?" Fred moaned.

"Well one of these next few days. You owe him at least that." Faith insisted.

"Fine." Fred replied.

Faith laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, happy that her best friend was alive and well and the city could sleep once again in a semi-peaceful state. It was not long before sleep overtook her as well. Fred watched his exhausted wife finally lose the battle to sleep. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed placing the covers over her. 

"Damn you Boscorelli." Fred whispered as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed with his wife.

****

To be continued


	15. It's Only Just Starting

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 15 - It's Only Just Starting…

Bosco opened his eyes to see a smiling Sid staring down at him holding up a large knife. "You'll never be free of me Boscorelli." He laughed as he plunged the knife into Bosco's stomach.

"NOOO!" Bosco cried out as he woke from his fitful sleep. He quickly turned on the small light beside his bed and frantically looked around the quiet room; it was empty. 

"Damn it." He cursed softly as he lay his sweat-drenched body back down on the hospital bed. He looked at the clock; it was only 3 am. 

"Oh man," he moaned as he placed a hand on his sweaty forehead. He looked at his stomach again just to make sure there were no knife marks, which of course there wasn't. 

Bosco closed his eyes and could still see Sid's taunting face and could still hear Ed's sickening laughter. He willed himself to sleep but it was no use, the haunting images would make sure he got no rest. 

"AHH!" He said in loud anger. He closed his eyes again and this time saw Ed trying to take advantage of Faith. He heard her crying out, he heard her calling to him, and he saw her pain. "Oh Faith, I'm so sorry." He said sadly as he lay his head back down on his pillow, closed his eyes and tried again to sleep.

********

"What time is it?" Sid asked gruffly.

"Just after 3 am."

"I'm outta here. Thanks Doc." Sid said slowly getting off the makeshift operating table.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Asked a shocked voice.

"I have someone to see." Sid said slowly standing up.

"Look a damaged appendix is nothing to laugh at. You need to rest." The voice insisted.

"I'll rest tomorrow!" He grabbing his coat and leaving. "Later Doc."

********

Faith tossed and turned in bed as haunting images of Bosco's tortured body played with her tired brain. She saw Ed hitting him again, she saw his body jerk with each blow and she remembered his tortured cries. She could still see his brave face and how he didn't utter a word even when she thought he sustained his last blow. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. "Damn it." She cursed softly as she looked at the time. She lay back down and tried to think about anything that would take away the pain she felt when she had to watch Bosco endure what he did. "Oh Bosco I'm glad you're safe now." She whispered as she fell back to sleep.

Fred, who had heard her awaken opened his eyes but kept his back to her. He heard her curse and then utter the small thanks that Bosco was still alive. Damn you Bosco, even at night she thinks of you, he cursed inside. I have to fix that, he told himself as he fell asleep.

********

"Mind if I pleasure your partner at your expense!" Ed laughed as he pushed Faith to the floor and ripped open her shirt. She tried to fight but it was no use, she too was held down. Bosco frantically pulled at his chains but had to watch Faith try to fight off Ed and tried to shut out her cries for help.

"FAITH!" Bosco called again as he awoke from another nightmare. 

"This is insane!" Bosco said angrily as he opened his eyes again. His right eye hurt and he cursed himself for forgetting to keep it closed to let it heal. The doctor had drained the fluids from it before he went to sleep, but the throbbing from his bad dreams made his head hurt.

"Will I ever be free of them?" He asked softly as he pressed his nurse's button.

"Can I help you Officer Boscorelli?" Asked the kindly night nurse.

"Yeah can I get something to put me to sleep?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course." She said kindly. She reappeared a few minutes later with a small pill and a glass of water.

"Here sweetie, drink this." She smiled as she helped Bosco sit up to take the pill.

Bosco drank it gratefully and thanked her. She smiled and let the young officer try to get some sleep.

Bosco lay his head back down on the pillow and tried to concentrate on the one thing he knew would help him sleep, his partner's loving concern for him. He smiled as sleep finally carried him into the next morning, well into the morning, completely unaware of the unexpected night visitor he would soon have.

********

Sid put on his toque and pulled it down so that no one would notice him. He knew he would have to change the way he looked and he had made arrangements to meet a man in a few days to take care of that. He had to be sure that no one would recognized him, especially the one person who could, Officer Boscorelli. Sid remembered reading about Ed's death and was not sorry. He had it coming, he mused to himself. Ed was the only person who could truly identify him, except for Bosco. But while he was happy Ed was dead he was even happier that Bosco was still alive. He had much in store for the young officer, many plans to destroy his life. He finally made it to the hospital and crept upstairs and waited until the night nurse was on her rounds before he crept to the list that had all the patients listed on it.

"Ah there you are Boscorelli." Sid smiled as he saw room 209 with Bosco's name beside it.

The nurse looked down the hall to see a man enter Boscorelli's room. But she only saw him from a distance and then only a glimpse and reasoned to herself that it was the janitor doing his rounds. With that she went back to her own duties.

Sid's heart was beating so fast as he entered Bosco's room that he thought it would wake the whole ward up. But it was a chance he wanted to take; a glance at the forbidden. He quietly walked up to Bosco's bed and stood a few feet away to make sure he was sleeping. He was. Sid watched Bosco's sleeping body moving up and down in rhythmic patterns and fell into a deep sick trance. He continued to stare at Bosco's sleeping form and cursed himself for giving in so easily; Bosco just had that pull on him. He knew he had to leave, or he would be seen. He quickly pulled out a small piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. He placed it beside Bosco's bedside table and turned to leave.

"Sleep well while you can because your nightmares are only just beginning." He whispered as he glanced back one more time at Bosco, as he noticed Bosco's face twist in pain.

He turned his back and disappeared into a nearby exit. The note sat on the table waiting for Bosco to wake up and find it.

__

^^I'll see you soon. Signed: a friend^^

********

"If you need me I'll be at the hospital." Faith called as she left the house early. 

"Yeah well don't expect me to be." Fred said sarcastically as the door closed on him.

"I don't expect it from you Fred." Faith said quietly as she headed down the hallway.

Faith walked into Bosco's room and found him sleeping. He was curled up on his side with his injured eye facing up to let it heal. He looked relaxed and she didn't have the heart to wake him up. Oh Bosco, I hope you slept well, she said inside. Bosco continued to snore lightly as he lingered in his deep dreamlike state. Sleep well Bosco, you don't have to wake up until you want to, Faith smiled as she settled into a chair beside his bed.

She noticed the note on his bedside table and picked it up. "A friend." She said quietly. I wonder who gave him this? Kinda looks like Mikey's handwriting. Probably was, she reasoned. But why doesn't he just come in person? It's his brother for pete's sake. Oh well no harm done I guess, she sighed as she put the note back and picked up a magazine and started to read it until Bosco woke up.

********

"How is he doctor?" Arnold asked walking into Lou's room the following morning.

"Why not ask me dat." Lou smiled.

"Hey buddy." Arnold said walking up to Lou's bed.

"Officer Rinaldi is going to live." The doctor smiled as he joined Arnold at Lou's bedside.

"Best news I've ad all day." Lou said.

"Yeah me too man." Arnold said. "The other's will be by here later." He said. 

"I just need to take a blood sample Officer Bateman," said the doctor, "can you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"I'm going to tell Faith the good news. I'll be right back Lou." Arnold said.

"Tell her I'll come by and see her partner when I'm up and at em." Lou said.

"You got it man." Arnold said as he headed for Faith.

  
********

Faith looked up from her magazine to see Arnold standing in the doorway. She got up and quietly walked to him.

"Good morning." Arnold said with a big smile.

"Yeah it is." She smiled. "How's Lou?" She asked in concern.

"He's going to be just fine. He wants to come by and see Bosco when he can get his large ass into a wheelchair." Arnold laughed.

"I'm sure Bosco would like that." Faith laughed. 

"How is he?" Arnold said looking past her to Bosco.

"The nurse said she had to give him a sleeping pill about 3 am. Physically Bosco is going to be okay, it's the other stuff he has to work through, the mental part of it. That's the long battle ahead for both of us." Faith smiled weakly.

"Well if you ever need any help please let me know. My father owns a sports rental place so if you need boxing gloves or something just let me know." Arnold said.

"I might take you up on that." Faith smiled. She heard Bosco stirring and turned back to her partner. 

"I'll talk to you later." Arnold said softly.

"Thanks." Faith said as she turned and headed back to Bosco. She sat down beside his bead and watched him mutter quiet angry words in his sleep.

Oh Bosco we're going to have a long road ahead of us, Faith sighed as she went back to reading.

  
********

"What time are we going over?" Davis asked into the phone.

"Just before our shift." Sully said. "The Lieu has given Faith the same days off as Bosco to help him recover so we have to pull double duty for a bit."

"Perfect." Davis said sarcastically as he hung up. But inside he didn't care as long as his friend was alive and well.

********

Bosco finally awoke to sunshine in his face and Faith by his bedside.

"Good morning." She said as he finally woke up fully.

"Is it morning already?" He half moaned.

"Almost lunch time actually." She smiled.

"You mean I missed breakfast?" He said as he tried to sit up. He suddenly felt dizzy and immediately grabbed his head and slumped back onto the bed.

"Bosco you can't sit up just yet." Faith said getting up to adjust the bed. 

"You know I could get used to this." He smiled as he felt her raising the bed.

"Yeah just don't get to used to it." She teased.

"How's Fred? Did he survive?" Bosco asked with a smirk.

"For now." She smiled back. "He feels like an ass. But I said he had to come down here and apologize to you when you were ready to see visitors." She said. "And he agreed."

"Really?" Bosco said. "Then can I kick his ass?" He laughed.

"Bosco." She said rolling her eyes. "Arnold just left, but he said he would like to bring his partner by when both of you are up to it and I think the other's are coming by later." She explained. "And Lou is going to be fine." She said with a smile.

"Lou is the other officer that got shot right?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah. He is going to be just fine. I got the news this morning." She smiled. "I can't wait for you to meet those other officers Bosco, they never gave up on you."

"I still can't believe you had that much help." He said settling back into bed. 

"Yeah it was pretty amazing. And when you're up to it I'll tell the whole ordeal." She smiled. "How did you sleep Bosco?" Faith asked in concern.

"Okay after I took the sleeping pill." Bosco sighed. "I had a very bad dream and just needed a bit of help you know." He smiled.

"Want to talk about it?" Faith encouraged.

"Ah it was nothing, just one of those stupid dreams you can never remember when you wake up you know." Bosco lied.

"Okay." Faith said softly.

"How about you? How did you sleep?" Bosco asked.

  
"Oh much the same as you." She smiled weakly.

"Want to talk about it?" He smiled.

"Ah it was nothing for you to worry about." She smiled.

"Um okay."

"By the way I think Mikey left you this note." She said pointing to Sid's note.

"Yeah that's just like him. To leave it when I can't get after him for anything." Bosco smiled and put the note back, not giving it a second thought.

"Faith?" Bosco asked after a few minutes. 

"Yeah?" She said looking at him.

"What makes him do it?" Bosco said shifting his body in bed.

"Do what Bosco?"

"Ed or Sid what makes them do what they do?" He asked looking at her with a frown. 

"I mean Ed seemed normal. I don't know Sid but I would assume he started normal as well. What the hell happened to them?" Bosco wondered.

"I honestly don't know Bosco. And I guess I don't want to know. People like those are scary. Because they seem normal but have a hidden 'ribbon of darkness' in them that no one can decipher. They are just sick people. I think even death is too good for them." Faith said mildly.

"I mean what they did to those other officers and almost to me, it was…."

"I know Bosco and where their hatred came from I don't know and something tells me that if I have to delve into their minds to find out then I'm better off not knowing. We were both lucky." She finished softly.

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with this?" He asked. "What I had to endure? How do I get past it?" He asked sadly.

"The same way everyone else does. They talk about it, they learn from it, they heal from it and they move on. You're not superman Bosco. You are not expected to come away from this without it affecting you someway. Just remember whatever way it does affect you, you will always have someone to share it with." She smiled taking his hand and holding it for reassurance. "I mean it Bosco. You're not alone anymore. I want you to share this with me. You can't deal with this on your own. It's not expected of you." She said.

"I know Faith, but…" he started.

"No Bosco, no buts. No excuses and no turning away. You have to deal with this and move on. You have to work through this and get back to being yourself. You wanted that remember?" She said softly. "And so do I."

"Yeah but what if I can't?" He said. "I mean I still hear that guy's taunting in my ear when I close my eyes. I still feel the terror I felt when he threatened to do the things he wanted to do, still feel the pain. I still see his face! I can't make it go away. How do I just deal with that? How do I live with that knowledge that a man almost…" He said looking away and pulling his hand away from her's not able to finish.

"It's okay Bosco. Just let it out. I'm not going to leave no matter what you say. I want to hear it; I want to share your pain. Please talk to me." Faith pleaded. "What did Sid say to you?"

"I can't Faith." Bosco said sadly. "I just can't bring myself to tell you just yet." He insisted.

"Okay. But please let me know when you will okay." Faith said. "I want to help you through this."

"Faith it's just that it's hard for me you know." He sighed heavily. "I'm not good at talking things through." He said firmly.

"Bosco you can do anything you want. And I know for a fact that you will not let what happened to you stop you from getting back to being yourself as fast as you can." She said hoping he'd agree.

"And how long will that take?" He asked.

"One day at a time Bos. One day at a time." She smiled. 

"Yeah I guess," he said slowly, "one day at a time."

"Both men are dead, the threat is over, and you're alive." She said. "That's all that matters. The rest will work itself out."

"Yeah I guess I should be thankful." Bosco smiled.

********

"How much?" Sid asked the seedy landlord.

"Are you workin'?" He asked Sid.

"Very soon. I'm coming into some very gainful employment very soon." Sid smiled.

"Okay here's the deal. You pay me 2 months rent when you get that job." Said the landlord.

"Deal."

"Okay. Here's the key to your new home." Smiled the landlord and walked away.

"Perfect. Now to make it ready to entertain." Sid laughed.

********

"Bosco you won't have the answers today. And you might not have them tomorrow or a week from now. And I don't have the answers right now either. But they will come. You will figure out someway to deal with this, and whatever way you do I'll be there beside you." She smiled. "I'm not leaving you Bosco, no matter what. I promised." She smiled warmly at him, "and I intend to keep it."

"I don't deserve your help." He said turning away.

"But you have earned it." She said warmly. "It won't be easy for me either you know." She said looking down.

"In what way?" He questioned turning back to her.

"Well it was very hard for me to see you endure what you did. Those images still haunt me." She said sadly. 

"I'm sorry Faith." Bosco sighed looking down.

"For what?" She asked looking at him.

"For what I did to you." He said.

"Bosco we have been through this. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known, and if you did I'm sure you would have chosen a different path." She said firmly. "It wasn't your fault." She paused. "Besides I'm fine Bosco. We're both fine now."

"Thanks Faith." Bosco said warmly. 

They sat in silence for a bit until Bosco spoke. "Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Um before I left, I uh," he stuttered, "I wasn't really myself you know. I mean I said things…I mean I felt things…" he stopped and looked at her. "I just don't know what it means." 

"It means that you finally realized what I have known all along. That no matter what happens we will always be there for each other." She said. "You'll always be the special part in my life Bosco. My best friend. My inner happiness." She said softly. 

"And you'll always be the happy center in my life Faith. My best friend. My inner strength and will. I don't want to ever lose you." He smiled at her. 

"You won't have to worry about losing me Bosco. It would take a force a lot stronger than some psychopath to make me think twice about turning my back on you. You'll never be alone as long as I am around." She said taking his hand and squeezing it firmly.

Bosco didn't answer. He didn't need to. He heard what he had to hear; what he wanted to hear; what he needed to hear. She reassured him that he wouldn't have to face the repercussions of this horrible incident alone. That he would never have to face anything alone anymore. And he knew that if she was there for this one, she be there for the other's to come.

After a few minutes Faith spoke. "Oh by the way, I called your mother. She'll be by either today or tomorrow. She feels guilty and wants to bring flowers or somethin'." Faith said with a smile.

"My ma? Bringing _me_ flowers?" He laughed. "Wow miracles really do happen." He laughed.

"Bosco." Faith laughed back.

They sat in silence for a bit longer. 

"Oh by the way this is yours." She said holding up the small silver WTC pin.

"Hey this is the second time you're giving it to me." He smiled as he held it in his hands.

"It told me you were in trouble Bosco. If I had not found it I would have never known you were gone until it was too late." She said sadly.

Bosco stared at the small pin in his hands. Something so small now seemed to consume the whole room. In the end it turned out to be more than a mere token of affection, it had been the key that opened the door to brining him back alive, and a key to unlocking a new future for them both. He remembered the words he said when she gave it to him. "I still stand by those words I said before Faith. Now and forever." He said softly.

"Now and forever Bosco." She whispered.

"Here I brought you something." She said pulling out a small portable CD player and handing it to him. "I want you to listen to the CD I put in there. Let it remind you that you are human and that you have something inside of you that makes you special, special to me. Never forget that. Never forget that you're not alone." She said squeezing his hand.

"Officer Yokas?" Came the voice of the doctor as he interrupted them. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure." She said getting up. "Be right back." She smiled warmly at Bosco. "Then I'll tell you all about Ed and Milt and the Mayor."

Bosco looked at her with a strange smile, "the mayor?"

"Long story." Faith said as she left the room.

"Thanks Faith." He said quietly as he watched her leave. "I…." His voice trailed off.

********

"Yes this will be perfect." Sid said as he lay down on the makeshift bed and closed his eyes and started to sleep. He had no trouble sleeping, as the images of Boscorelli being tortured before him put his mind at ease. "Soonnnnn………" his voice drifted off.

********

Bosco leaned his head back into his soft pillow and closed his eyes. He was alive; Faith found him and saved his life. And he knew that no matter what he did now he could never repay her. But he was reassured of his feelings for her; they were reciprocated like he hoped they were. Best friends now and forever, that's all he wanted. He looked at the small CD player she had brought him. She had given him a CD with a song on it that she said would remind him that he was human that no matter what happened to him everything would be okay, that he was special to her. He pressed play and closed his eyes as he let the words penetrate his soul. The first words however made him open them very quickly:

__

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me 

I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me 

  
He quickly shut off the CD. "She did that on purpose." Bosco said feeling himself getting somewhat upset. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that she really did care about him, she really did think he was special, and she was trying to show him that he wasn't able to control everything in his life, whether good or bad. And no matter what happened in the end he'd be okay. She didn't give it to him to bring out any weakness on his part, just the opposite in fact. He pressed play and listened again.

__

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see   
  
It may sound absurd; but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed; but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me 

Bosco sat fully upright and stopped the play. He felt his eyes start to water as the words played with his tired brain. He knew the song all too well. Does she really think I'm special? Does she think I'm a hero? If so then I really don't deserve her or her kindness, I don't deserve the fact that she put herself at risk to save my life. And she did put her life at risk for me, hell she almost was killed because of me. How can I ever repay her? He closed his eyes, pressed play and let the song finish through.

__

Up, up and away; away from me  
Well it's all right  
You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy; or anything:   
  
_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me _

Inside of me; Inside of me  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

Only a man looking for a dream  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy  
  
It's not easy to be me.  
  
Bosco heard the song finish but the words seem to hang in the air long after the music died down. He let her kind words play with his heart and knew that he was a better man because of her strength for him.

********

Faith had been standing quietly in the room the whole time, just leaning against the doorframe watching him. He was alive and safe that's all that mattered now. She knew things would never be the same between them, and although the life they seemed to both want was impossible in the present time dimension, as long as they were together, as long as they were partners and best friends there was nothing they couldn't overcome together. The special bond that was now formed was between them and them alone. And there was not a power on earth or in heaven that could ever destroy that. They had both proved that they wanted it and they had both earned it.

When Bosco looked up and finally saw her he smiled warmly. "Hey." He said as she walked up and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"Hey." Faith said softly. She placed a hand on the bed-frame and looked at him. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity until Faith spoke.

"So did you find it?" Faith asked softly.

"Find what?" Bosco asked softly.

"What is special about you?" She asked tenderly.

"Faith," Bosco said with a smile as he took her hand and held it in his, "I never lost what was special about me!"

PS. Hope this chapter wasn't too sappy.

**Dear Readers. I really hope you are still enjoying my first TW FanFic. Believe it or not it's still my first! I just wanted to say this story is far from over, there is lots more in store, I promise you that! Thanks for the kind reviews; they have helped me along more than you'll know. Thanks again!! **


	16. A Time To Heal or A Time To Fear?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 16 - A Time to Heal or A Time to Fear?

Bosco lay in his bead after supper and thought about the day's events. He was happy when Sully and Davis came by with some flowers and cards from the guys at the house. Alex and Kim stopped by with gifts from the firehouse, and even the Lieu had brought by a bottle of scotch, his favourite, just in case he needed a break. He thought about meeting Don and the other officers. They were amazing men. So many years on the job and yet they still honoured him like he was their superior, it really made him feel unworthy. They all said that if he ever got tired of working at 55 he'd be more than welcome at any one of their houses, that made him happy. He also expressed his sorrow at the loss of their partners and said he didn't know what Faith would have done if she had to go through what they did. They all agreed that they were happy she didn't have to, but no one agreed more than Bosco. 

He was happy when Lou came by and spent some time just talking with him like he was his long lost friend. He found out they both liked baseball and fast cars, an of course Italian cooking. And after talking to all the new officers he soon realized that they were his friends, his _new_ friends, with the assurance that if he ever needed help with anything he wasn't to hesitate in asking them for it, no matter what. He also didn't expect Fred to come by and he promised himself that when he met Fred next he _would_ kick his ass, and he meant it, he just didn't tell Faith. 

He remembered the song Faith played for him and how it was supposed to remind him he was human and allowed to show weakness. And she proved to him that when he did show his normal weakness, which she encouraged, she would not be ashamed of him or turn away, so different from his family. He was taught never to show weakness and pain or people would lose respect, and yet with Faith he didn't have to worry about her losing respect for him if he did fail. To err was to be human, and he definitely he was human and she was still right there beside him.

Faith came back into the room with another bouquet of flowers. 

"Is it from my ma?" Bosco asked eagerly.

"No sorry," she said looking at the card, "it's from Ty and Alex." She smiled.

"I guess my ma ain't comin' after all." He said sadly looking out the window into the dark night.

"Don't be so sure baby." Bosco looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway with a small bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Hey mom!" Bosco said happily.

"Hi Angela." Faith said as Bosco's mom entered the room.

"Hi Faith." She smiled back at her son's partner and friend. "I can't thank you enough for saving Maurice's life." She said. 

"You're welcome." Faith smiled. "Be back later Bosco." She said as she left the room and gave Bosco and his mom some private time.

"Um these are for you." Angela said sitting down beside Bosco.

"Thanks." He said taking them and holding them. "So uh how are you?" Bosco asked. He found it strange that his relationship with his own mother was strained and yet with Faith he could talk to her no problem. 

"Fine. How are you feeling?" She asked looking at his bruised face. "How's, um, how's your…" she said gesturing to his eye.

"Oh this?" He said gently touching his eye, which was still bandaged. "Doc says the bandage's can come off in a few days, and I'll be able to see normally. There was no permanent damage, thankfully." Bosco said casually. 

"That's good baby." She smiled. "That's real good."

After some silent awkward minutes Bosco spoke again, "are you working tonight?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "That's the life of a bar-maid." She laughed. "No sleep for the wicked." She smiled.

  
"Yeah I guess." He laughed back.

More silence.

"Well I uh should go." She said getting up.

"Ma?"

"Yeah." She said leaning into him.

"Thanks for coming." Bosco said quietly.

"I'm glad I came." She said as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm really happy you're okay." She said standing up. "I guess I should have let you come over before you know." She said sadly.

"Hey it's okay, it's over now. No big deal you know." Bosco said as he could tell his mother was breaking up before his eyes.

"Yeah? Okay." She smiled. Bosco looked at her almost willing her to argue with him and insist he tells her everything but it didn't come. As he looked at his mother he wished that she would just take him in her arms and hold him and let him cry and tell her everything. But she wouldn't, and for that he felt deep sorrow.

"Well I have to go. But come by and see me when you're better." She said.

"I will." Bosco smiled. "Bye mom."

"Bye baby."

Angela walked to the door as Faith returned. "Take good care of my boy." She smiled.

  
"I promise I will." Faith smiled weakly wishing she could shake some sense into the woman. She wanted more than anything to grab hold of Angela and yell at her until she realized that the young man in the bed was _'her son'_ and that he _needed_ her to tell him that he was wanted and loved by her, his mother. But it wasn't her place, and if she had to tell someone how to love then it was a lost cause.

She watched her leave and then went back into the room to see Bosco reading the card his mom brought with the flowers. Faith watched her leave and felt a sorrow for Bosco that she thought she pushed away. His relationship with his own mother was more strained than her's with most strangers. And although Bosco would never admit it, inside she knew it was breaking his heart. She noticed the sad look on his face when his mother left, and she noticed the fake smile he quickly put on when she came back into the room. Oh Bosco I wish you didn't have to fake your happiness with your family. I wish you had the most loving normal family in the world. But she soon realized that if she thought long and hard enough she would be hard pressed to find any family that was 'normal'. What a sad world we live in, she thought as she sat down beside him

"That was nice of her to come." Faith said with a faint smile.

"Yeah." Bosco said grimly. Faith could tell the pain it caused him and decided not to press the issue.

Faith stayed for a bit more and decided it was time to let Bosco rest. People had been coming by all day that he didn't have a chance to just rest, and now he needed to rest.

"I'm going to go Bosco. But I'll see you tomorrow." Faith said as she stood up and put on her jacket.

"Thanks for everything Faith, I mean it." Bosco said as she got up to leave. "Thanks for being here for me." He smiled.

"You're welcome." She smiled back. "Bye." She said softly as she left.

"Bye." He called after her. 

Bosco watched her leave and felt his sadness returning. He hated being alone; and although she promised she would never leave him, and that he'd never be alone he knew she couldn't be with him ever hour of the day, although if he asked, he was sure she'd say yes. Then he thought about his own mother; and how strained things were between them. He wanted her to say at least once 'I love you son' out loud and not be afraid of what it might mean. She would always be his mother, and he would always love her, no matter what, but the closeness that he longed for was missing. The closeness that he found only with Faith. 

********

"I'll see you soon Officer Boscorelli." Sid said to the picture on his table. It was the picture from the article that the New York Post had written on the how the serial killers were brought to justice and how one cop was honored for surviving. It also had a nice write up on the one person who led the way in finding Officer Boscorelli, his partner Officer Faith Yokas. 

"Your friendship will not last," Sid said as he locked his apartment's door. "I'll personally see to that!" He said firmly as he made his way towards his destination - Mercy Hospital.

********

Bosco finally fell asleep after Faith had left assuring him she'd be by the next day. He remembered the strained conversation he had with his mother. She didn't even ask what he had to endure, she just assumed he was dealing with it fine. Faith knew him better he now realized. She however, was there with him, for at least part of what he had to endure. Faith didn't assume he was fine, because she knew he wasn't. Bosco sighed as he turned in his bed trying to fall asleep. 

Despite the improvements the doctor said he was making his whole body still ached. His mind was worse. He had a good day, surrounded by people he loved, receiving gifts and flowers from people who cared for him and yet when he closed his eyes Sid's face was all that he saw. And the more he tried to shut out the taunting and laughter the more it forced it's way back into his mind. And while the day was owned by good people like Faith; Sid and Ed owned his nights, Sid most of all. At least they're dead; he tried to tell himself. 

He tried to concentrate on anything else, but he knew the nightmares like he had the night before were only beginning. He could still feel Sid's sickening touch when Sid felt his chest and other places. He could feel his own terror when Sid started to cut his pants away and remembered clearly praying for death. He soon realized that the physical torture that he had to endure was nothing compared to the mental images he conjured up when Sid threatened to violate him. And each time he thought about what might have happened if Sid had been allowed to take him someplace no one would find him; he wanted to throw up. Because he knew if that had happened he would have taken his own life, rather than let himself be subjected to the pleasures of a sick man.

What would he do when he was finally alone at home, by himself? How would he handle that? How would he find peace in the quiet and loneliness he called home? How would he sleep? He called for the nurse and asked for just half a sleeping pill this time, not wanting to rely to heavily on the drugs. He finally curled up on his side and fell asleep with a strained smile on his face.

********

Sid snuck into the hospital via the backstairs he knew he very well know. They would take him right up beside Bosco's room, where he could visit his young prey unseen. He felt the little surprise in his pocket and opened the exit door very carefully. He looked around for the night nurse and saw her down the hall with her back to him. Time to go, he told himself.

He crept into Bosco's room and stood back a few feet to make sure he was sleeping. He knew once Bosco left the hospital it would be trickier getting to him, but his future plan at getting close to Bosco was foolproof, or so he thought. His heart beat faster as he crept towards Bosco. The anticipation of what he was going to do almost drove him insane. He reached Bosco and saw him turn over onto his back muttering softly in his fitful sleep, a frown crossing his brow. Sid reached into his pocket and pulled out the duct tape. He very carefully ripped off a strip and walked up to Bosco. He gently placed the tape over his sleeping lips and stepped back. 

The sight before him of the innocent young man lying in his bed gagged was enough to make him want to take him right now. But he knew he couldn't. Bosco's condition had to get better before he could be subjected to anything again, plus if he put undo pressure on his side it might open up, it would have to wait. He took one last look at his sleeping form and very quietly stole out of the room. He wished he could be there when he woke up, just to relish in Bosco's misery, but he couldn't take the chance and be seen. Besides he told himself, the time would come when I will be able to see it.

He walked down the stairs and back into the night from whence he came. He felt the pain in his own side from his recent injury and headed back home to get some rest. Just a few more days, he told himself, just a few more days.

********

"Think you can still defy us?" Ed laughed at Bosco. Bosco opened his eyes to see both Sid and Ed standing before him laughing. He tried to fight them but found himself once again chained to the beam. He pulled and pulled but to no avail, he was trapped. He furiously shook his head no as if trying to shake them from his memory; they still stood before him. The laughing got louder and he tried to call out to make them stop; no sound came. Ed raised his knife and Bosco awoke from his nightmare only to find himself partly still in it. He tried to call out but realized quickly that something was wrong. He felt his mouth and found himself gagged with a piece of duct tape. He yanked it off his mouth and held it in his trembling hand.

"Oh…my…god…" he said in quiet horror. He frantically scanned the room to see who would play such an evil trick, but the room was empty. "It can't be." He said slowly in fear. He balled up the piece of tape and threw it against the far wall as hard as he could. "Damn it!" He cursed. 

"Who's there?" He called out nervously. No answer and no one stepped forwards, because besides himself the room was empty. "Hello?" He called again angrily.

The nursed rushed in with a worried look on her face. "Officer Boscorelli is everything okay?" She asked.

"Did you see anyone in the hall that isn't staff? Any visitors?" He asked frantically.

"No sir, it's 4 am. The hospital is all quiet." She smiled as she walked up to him. 

"Yeah of course it is." Bosco said calming down, wondering if the nurse thought he was nuts.

"Bad dreams?" The older woman smiled.

"The worst." Bosco said dryly as he lay back down.

"Do you want the other half of the pill now?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah why not." He said grimly. Damn it, he cursed inside, who the hell gagged me? I know I didn't do it myself! Bosco's mind raced with terrible possibilities. But he's dead, Faith told me. She wouldn't lie to me. If he were alive she would tell me, he tried to convince himself. At least she better! I'll clear it up tomorrow; he sighed as the nurse walked back in with a glass of water and the small pill.

"If you need anything else love, just let me know." She smiled as Bosco took the pill and drank it down.

"Thanks," he smiled. 

She left the room and Bosco settled back into bed trying to forget what just happened, but he couldn't. Who the hell would do that? Could it have been Mikey? He's dumb enough to do that. And he hasn't come by to see me. But if it was him, then why gag me? What's his game? Bosco finally succumbed to the drowsiness of the drugs and fell asleep, willing morning to come fast, as he once again found himself fearing and hating the dark. "I'll tell get the tape and keep it as evidence tomorrow." His mind told his subconscious brain.

But about an hour later the janitor came into the room and swept the floor, taking with it the only evidence Bosco could have used to prove something was not right. 

********

Bosco awoke early from his short fitful sleep. He quickly felt his face to make sure no other sick jokes were made at his unconscious expense. He was okay. He quickly looked to the corner to see the piece of tape he had thrown there earlier, it was gone, and the floor was clean. Bosco frantically searched the entire floor for the missing evidence and sadly realized that the janitor had already done his job and taken it away, along with anything else that might have been there. "Damn it." He cursed out loud. 

Bosco leaned back and tried to put last night's experience out of his mind. He grabbed a magazine, sat up and decided to wait for breakfast and Faith. He had made up his mind not to mention it to her; she already had enough to worry about. Besides maybe it was my imagination, he told himself. 

But as Bosco studied the floor again, he noticed some spots were missed, the whole place wasn't cleaned. Maybe there really was no tape. Maybe it really was all in my head, just like Ed and Sid. Maybe it was part of the dream, he tried to reason. People can sleep walk, why not imagine stuff like that? But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right. He would confirm with Faith that Sid was dead when she came in. She would reassure him all was really okay.

********

"Oh Boscorelli, I wish I was there to see your face when you woke up," Sid laughed as he sat at his small table and ate his breakfast. "I would have loved to have seen that." He muttered.

"I wonder when we do meet what will be your first words, your reaction?" Sid laughed as he looked at the picture of Bosco. The paper had no picture of him to put in for the article because his existence as Sid Lawson was very short. He was thankful for that. 

"Now that is definitely worth waiting for!" Sid said firmly.

********

"I don't care what's wrong with him Faith," Fred said angrily, "why the hell does that ingrate have to stay here?"

"Fred, Bosco's been through hell and back. You should have seen what _he_ had to endure!" Faith insisted.

"Yeah like _you_ did?" Fred said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Why didn't you wait for backup Faith?" Fred asked in anger. 

"I have been through this with you!" Faith sighed wearily.

"Why did you go after him by yourself?" Fred demanded not hearing what she said.

"Because he's my partner and would have done the same for me."

"Are you sure about that?" Fred asked.

"I'd bet my life on it."

"I wouldn't." Fred said with disdain.

"What is your problem?" Faith practically yelled.

"My problem is that I don't see why Bosco has to stay _here_. If he's hurt and not careful then that's his problem, not ours!" Fred said loudly.

"I can't believe you're being this selfish. It's only for a few days, until the bandages come off his eye, then he goes home." Faith tried to explain. "His eye was damaged Fred." However her reasonable explanation was falling on deaf ears. 

"I don't care if he was permanently blinded, I," 

"Fred don't even go there, because that was low even for you!" Faith said in anger. "Now I told you that Bosco is going to be a part of our lives. He has no one Fred,"

"What's wrong with his own family?" Fred asked interrupting her.

"You're kidding right?" Faith asked in exasperation. "Look Fred we have been through his all before. Now Bosco is going to stay here with us the next few days so that he can take care of his eye."

"He can? Or you can?" Fred asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What does that mean?" Faith asked not backing down.

"Was it your idea or his?" Fred asked sarcastically. "Be honest Faith. That loser is trying to break our family apart and you're letting him."

"He doesn't have to." Faith said walking out of the room towards her coat. She didn't care how early it was she had to leave.

"What the hell does that mean?" Fred asked following her.

"It means that Bosco has never asked for any help, _I_ offered, which is more than I can say for _you_. You haven't even _supported_ my decisions when it comes to Bosco." Faith said putting on her coat.

"That's because I don't agree with most, especially this one!" Fred said.

"What are you worried about Fred?" Faith asked suddenly.

"What? Worried? I'm not worried about anything." Fred said backing down. 

"That's good because there is nothing to worry about." Faith said calmly. "He's staying here."

"He can't stay in the kids room." Fred said firmly.

"Charlie won't even be home." Faith said. "You want him to stay in the living room?"

"Fine he can stay in Charlie's room." Fred said giving in. 

  
"Now when I bring Bosco home I want you to promise me you won't attack him in any way."

"Attack him?"

"Either physically or verbally. He has been through enough." She said walking out of the room.

"But…"

"Fred!"

"Yeah fine I promise." He said ruefully.

"I'll be back later." She said as she left.

"So I promised for today, but not tomorrow." Fred said as he stomped back into the kitchen. "And if he does stay here I'll make sure it's not a good one." Fred said firmly. 

********

Faith walked into the room only to find Bosco already up and sitting in bed. "Hey you're up early." She smiled at him.

"Yeah something huh." He said dryly as he put down his magazine.

"Bosco you okay? Everything all right?" Faith asked in concern. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." He said sarcastically.

"Bosco." Faith sighed.

  
"Don't worry everything is okay, I slept fine." He lied. "Any chance of me getting out of here today?" Bosco asked hopefully.

"I can check with the doctor." Faith said. "I have arranged for you to stay with us until the bandage comes off your right eye." She said.

"Oh Faith you don't have to do that. I'll be fine really." He insisted.

"Well actually I'm not asking you I'm telling you." She said firmly. 

"Can I sleep with you and Fred then?" He asked in fake eagerness.

"Fred snores." She laughed. 

"No really Faith I'll be okay on my own." He persisted.

"Bosco when the bandage comes off your eye then you can stay by yourself. But until the doctor tells us when that is, he says that you should be careful. I mean what would happen if you reached for something up high and accidentally dropped something on it. You could end up with permanent eye damage." Faith explained.

"Yeah but I can stay with my mom or somethin'. I really don't want to put you out anymore than I have already." He said looking down. "I also don't want to cause problems with Fred or your kids."

"Bosco first of all your mother is not always around. Sometimes she doesn't even know where she'll wake up. The kids won't care, Charlie is staying with Billy for the next 3 days and Emily and her friend Emma are on a field trip until the end of the week." Faith said mildly as she did not intend to belittle Bosco's mother. "And besides if I didn't think I could handle it I wouldn't offer fo…" Faith started.

"Yes you would. And I am grateful beyond words, but…"

"No Bosco. You're coming to stay with us. Now the doctor told me it wouldn't be for very long, a few days at most. He said your eye would heal better after the bandages come off anyways. But in the meantime, I want you to stay with us. I insist." She said firmly. 

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" He sighed with a smile.

"No." She smiled back. 

"Okay. Can I at least stop by home and get some clothes?" He asked looking down at his hospital gown.

"Yeah. But I did stop by and bring you some clean jeans and a new sweater." She said holding up a small duffel bag. "Along with a pair of runners and socks. The rest you can pick up when we stop there." She said.

"I need a razor also." He said rubbing his face and feeling the stubble.

"Try a lawnmower." Faith laughed.

"Gee thanks." He laughed back.

"How are you feeling today?" Faith asked seriously.

"I'm okay I guess. My eye shoots pain to my head every once and awhile but other than that I'm just anxious to get out of here." Bosco said.

"I thought you would have liked to stay here longer, I mean with all the attention and special treatment you get, I thought you would have begged me to stay longer." Faith said with a smile.

"Well there are no cute nurses on my shift so what's the point." He smiled.

"Bosco." Faith said.

  
"What?" He said trying to fake an innocent smile. 

"But seriously Faith can you check with the doctor and see if I can go home with you today?" He practically begged as he looked at her with a face that could break her heart and make her do just about anything he asked for her.

Oh damn I hate when he gives me that lost innocent routine. Doesn't he know what it does to the inside of me? And in his injured condition, he's just that more pathetic, damn it, she cursed inside. "Oh all right." Faith sighed, giving in. "I'll check with the doctor when he comes by later on. Okay?" She said wearily.

"Excellent!" Bosco said triumphantly.

Bosco was so caught up with his discussion he completely ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him to ask Faith about Sid.

********

"So when can I come and get this stuff done?" Sid demanded into the phone.

"In two days." Said the exasperated voice. "And that's a rush."

"Well it will have to do." Sid sighed.

"Do you have the money?" Asked the voice.

"Don't worry I will." Sid smiled as he hung up. "I'll just call in a favor."

********

A few hours later the doctor came into check on Bosco. He was resting but he quickly awakened to make sure Faith asked the doctor and see if he could leave. 

"Good morning Faith." Smiled the doctor.

"Good morning." She replied.

"Hey Doc." Bosco said with a big grin.

"Well you seem very happy this morning. That's a good sign." He said. "Care to let me in on it?"

"I will if you let me leave today." Bosco said firmly.

"Oh Officer Boscorelli it's only been two days, are you tired of our hospitality already?" He smiled.

"No it's not that, you guys have been great, I just want to sleep in a regular bed and have a home cooked meal." He said looking at Faith.

"I understand but I want to keep you at least one more day." He said seriously as Bosco's face fell. "I'm sorry but I have to check on your eye. Now one more day will afford me the opportunity to drain all the fluids properly and administer the antibiotics. Is that going to be a problem?" He asked Bosco.

Bosco looked from the doctor to Faith and back again, and knew that he would have no choice but to stay another night. "No I guess not Doc. I want my eye to heal properly." He sighed giving in. I'll just lock my door tonight he told himself.

"Okay great. Now Bosco do want to walk downstairs or ride?" Asked the doctor referring to the fact that Bosco had to come downstairs to the lab to get his eye checked on, drained and then some of the antibiotic's put on.

"Well I'll just have to consult with my lovely chauffeur." Bosco smiled.

"Of course I don't mind." Faith said rolling her eyes. Bosco pulled himself to the edge of the bed and waited for Faith to bring the wheelchair back.

"Everything else okay?" The doctor asked before Faith returned.

"What do you mean?" Bosco asked looking up.

"Well what I'm referring to is not so much physical as mental. You know when a patient especially a man experiences things like you have, things most men shouldn't they usually find it hard to talk to a woman even one as special as Faith or close friends or family about the ordeal." The doctor explained. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you ever needed a _non-related_ male person to talk to I am always available and if I'm not I can recommend one that will be more than willing to lend an ear. But only if you want that." He said.

"Thanks Doc, I might take you up on that. Just don't know when." Bosco said looking back down.

"I understand, there is no rush. How fast you deal with this and move on is up to you." He said as Faith came back into the room. She pushed the chair up to Bosco and helped him sit down, and then brought him a blanket so his legs wouldn't get cold. 

"All ready?" The doctor asked.

"Yup." Bosco said.

*******

I wonder why Bosco was so insistent on leaving today, Faith wondered as she waited in the small waiting area while Bosco got his eye treated. He usually loves this free attention and special treatment. Is it his sleep? Is that what's bothering him? Oh Bosco you won't be able to sleep peacefully for some time yet, she said inside. 

She watched Bosco laughing and talking with the doctor and found herself wishing that he was just here for a routine check-up and not getting his eye treated because he almost lost it at the hands of two killers. She once again felt sadness come up into her heart as she thought about how his eye got like that in the first place, and forced herself to push the thoughts aside. They would have to wait, she couldn't show Bosco her pain now, now was his time to heal and express his pain, her's could wait.

********

Bosco and Faith spent the rest of the day just talking, sometimes reading and eating and chatting with visitors. Neither of them really cared what it was they were doing just as long as the day was spent in the company of the other, that's what made the difference.

When it came time for Faith to leave for the night Bosco was more than a little worried and upset, which of course he didn't show.

"Will you be okay here tonight? I mean I could stay if you want me to." Faith offered.

"Nah I'll be fine." Bosco lied again. "I'm sure each night will get a little better." He smiled lazily at her.

"That's a good attitude to have Bosco, because each night will get better. One day at a time remember? And it will take some time, but it won't last forever." She smiled.

"Promise?" He asked looking up at her.

"Promise." She said softly.

"Thanks for coming again today Faith. I know there are probably a million other things you could have done today other than spend it here doing nothing. So thanks." He said.

"You're welcome. And you're right there are probably a million things I _could_ have done today, but only _one_ that I _wanted_ to do, and that is be here with my partner." Faith smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Goodnight Bosco see you in the morning." She said as she put on her jacket.

"Night Faith. See you then." He said softly.

"Bye." She called as she turned to leave.

"Bye." He echoed quietly as he watched her go. 

He stared at the space where she had been standing for what seemed like an eternity, almost willing her to come back and just sit with him all night. Oh man I need her in my life, he sighed heavily. I would fall apart if something ever happened to her, or to our friendship for that matter. I don't know how I'd make it through all this without her. I mean despite her own health problems and troublesome husband she puts herself out for me in ways I can't even imagine. I don't deserve her help, he thought sadly.

He felt himself start to panic again as he thought about what his nights sleep would bring. "Should I take the pill?" He wondered out loud. Maybe I'll try on my own, he said inside. He called for the night nurse.

"Is it okay if I close my door? I just really want a good nights sleep. That way I won't need the pill." He smiled.

"I don't see why not." She said. "I'll make sure I put a do not disturb until morning sign on your door."

"Much appreciated." Bosco said as she left and closed the door behind her. Bosco quietly got up and locked the door. This way no one is going to come in; at least not without me knowing.

He curled up again on his side, pulled the blanket over him tightly and prayed for sleep to overtake him. This time his prayer was answered.

********

Sid quietly made his way to the hospital and snuck into his secret entrance. He would try another trick on Bosco tonight, hoping this time he could take away with him at least one small look of terror, that would make it all worth while. He rounded he short corner and saw Bosco's door closed with the sign on it. "Nice try Officer Boscorelli." Sid said quietly as a smiled spread across his face. He tried the handle and found it locked. "This won't stop me either." He said as he pulled the lock pick from his pocket and proceeded to unlock Bosco's door and creep inside. If you think you're paranoid now, just wait until I _really_ get started, Sid said inside his twisted brain. 

He walked up to the bed and saw Bosco sleeping on his side again. This time he was not muttering or tossing in his sleep, in fact he seemed to be at peace. "Peace is over-rated." He mused quietly. He moved himself to the other side of the bed, the side of Bosco's bandaged eye, so he wouldn't see him right away. I'm grateful for the handicap Bosco, he said to himself. He pulled the small rag and chloroform from his pocket and prepared to make his move. He purposely bumped the bed causing Bosco to stir in his sleep. Sid coughed out loud hoping Bosco would at least wake up in a sleepy state, he did.

Bosco thought he heard a noise in his room, but it must be in his head. He opened his sleepy eyes, quickly closing the right one again; cursing himself for so careless. But when he saw that the room before him was empty, he sighed happily and went back to sleep. Then he heard a cough; that was not his imagination. He awoke from his sleepy state and slowly turned over onto his back only to come face to face with the man who was supposed to be alive _only_ in his nightmares. Bosco let out a cry as Sid quickly brought his hand down and covered Bosco's mouth and nose silencing him with the damp rag. 

Bosco struggled, pulling at the hand that was drugging him, but it was no use. He tried to call for help, but he was stopped by Sid's large hand clamped down hard on his mouth. NO! His mind raced, it can't be. He soon faded back into the terrible darkness with Sid's smiling face as the last thing imprinted on his already tortured brain. 

Sid smiled as Bosco tried to struggle beneath him, but he succumbed quickly, too quickly for Sid's liking. Sid made sure Bosco was out then put the rag back into his pocket_. "Sleep well Boscorelli_." He said meanly as he quickly left the room, making sure that the door was locked when he closed it. He made his way back into the night, relishing in the fact that he was able to produce at least one terrified look from Bosco, that look that would carry him through until they next met. 

He knew Bosco's stay at the hospital was probably up, most certainly after tonight, but he also knew that as long as he was alive, Bosco would never find peace and never be safe. Sid had told Bosco earlier that real fear was the 'dominance of the innocent', which he referred to at the time in a sexual way, but while he still held true to that statement he realized he now had a rare opportunity to show Bosco a _different_ kind of fear. Fear that he would never have a life that would be his own, fear of _never_ being safe.

Because Sid would make sure that whatever form of therapy Bosco chose he would destroy, whomever he turned to for help he would discredit and however he chose to escape his nightmares he would be unable. And whoever stood in his way would pay with their own life.

He would make sure he controlled Bosco's life!


	17. Happy Homecoming?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 17 - Happy Homecoming?

Bosco awoke the next morning only to find his sleep was not what he expected. Sid's face was so real, and his hands felt so real and the drug tasted like it was so real. He looked at the door, it was still closed. He got up and slowly walked over to it, it was still locked. "Oh man." Bosco said frantically. "It _was_ in my mind." He said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

"What will I do when I'm back at home?" He wondered fearfully. "How the hell am I supposed to get over this when I can't even get one good nights sleep in _here_?" He asked himself as he climbed back onto the bed. "I can't tell Faith." He said firmly as he sat back and waited for breakfast.

"What is happening to me? Why can't I block out their faces?" He asked fearfully. "What is wrong with me?" He asked softly.

"Can I join your one man conversation?" Faith asked as she walked in the room. "Looked pretty intense." She smiled. "Want to share?" She smiled.

"Ah it was nothin'." He lied again. "Just trying to decide which socks to take with me to your place." He laughed.

"I can help you there." She said sitting down, "any as long as they are clean." She smiled.

"You look a bit tired, sleep well?" Faith asked as she studied Bosco's strained face.

"Sort of. But you know hospitals, too many distractions to get a good nights sleep." He said with a fake smile.

"Yeah I guess so." She said softly. Oh Bosco I can tell something is wrong, I know you're not sleeping well. Why won't you just admit it? Why can't you just tell what's bothering you? She pleaded inside.

"So what's for breakfast?" He asked eagerly.

"Pancakes and fruit." She smiled.

"Oh man Faith, pancakes?" He said surprised, "you shouldn't have." He said seriously.

"It's from a mix." She smiled. "But don't tell anyone." She said pulling out her small lunch carrier.

I know I should tell you Faith, Bosco said inside as she set up breakfast, I just can't yet. 

"Faith?" Bosco said putting down his breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"Sid is dead right?" He asked rather nervously.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Faith said putting down hers. 

"No I know he's dead, but…"

"Bosco, what's really bothering you? Please tell me." She urged.

"It's nothing really I guess. I just keep seeing him in my dreams." Bosco said sadly.

"You'll have those dreams for awhile." Faith said softly.

"Yeah but they're _so_ real." Bosco moaned. "I can still feel his hands touching me." He said looking down.

"Oh Bosco I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say, except that they will go away with time." Faith explained warmly.

"How much time?" Bosco asked.

"How ever much time you allow." Faith said looking at him. "Bosco the terror you experienced in a few short hours most people will never experience in their lifetime. Obviously it's going to leave a scar on your mind. However you have to realize that and allow it to run its course and then move on."

"And what if I can't?" Bosco asked sadly. "What if I can't get past this?"

"Then we'll figure out a way to _force_ you past this." She said with a smile. "You are going to be fine Bosco. What you're feeling right now is normal for what you experienced." She said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Besides once you're away from here and back to a normal routine you'll start to forget." She said as she resumed eating her breakfast.

"So I can leave today right?" Bosco asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm taking you home as soon as the doctor comes and tells us it's okay." Faith smiled.

"Excellent." Bosco smiled as he went back to finishing his food.

********

"Is Doctor Miles there please?" Sid asked.

"One moment please." Said his secretary. "Actually he's not in, can I help you?" Asked the naïve girl.

"I'm sure you can," Sid smiled, "it's regarding one of your patients, a Maurice Boscorelli."

"May I ask who this is?" She asked.

"I'm calling from his Station House 55 ma'am. It's his Lieutenant." Sid said smoothly.

"What can I do for you Sir?"

"Let me tell you." Sid said slyly.

********

"I was going to save this for you until you were home," Faith said pulling out the paper with the article with Bosco in it, "but here," she said handing it to him, "read this and perhaps you'll feel a bit better." She smiled.

Bosco took the paper and stared at the cover headline, 'New York Serial Cop Killer Killed, Cop Honored'. He read the article, which explained in full detail the case history, the deaths of officers, the task force that was formed, Bosco's survival and finally the fitting deaths of Ed the killer and Sid the accomplice. He felt a small amount of relief wash over him as he read over and over again how Ed was found shot to death and the remains of Sid Lawson were found badly burned along with his material possessions. Whatever else was left of Sid Lawson was scattered across New York as sad grey ashes. Bosco looked at the picture of Ed and sighed, what a waste he thought. There however was no picture of Sid, because Sid Lawson only existed for a short time and knew how to avoid most anything; with the law that is. But _I_ know what he looked like, sighed Bosco. Bosco however felt no sorrow or pain that both of his tormentors were dead, in fact he was happy. 

He then read how his partner led the way in organizing a task force that included the mayor and several vice officers that brought the killer's to justice. He looked at Faith and then back to the paper and felt pride coming over him. She did it for me; he smiled inside. He stared at her picture in the paper for what seemed like an eternity until Faith broke the silence.

"Bosco?" Faith asked. "You okay?"

"I am now. I guess I just needed that extra bit of reassurance you know." He smiled as he put the paper on top of the other things he was going to take home with him.

"If you ever doubt it Bosco, just ask. I'll gladly give you all the reassurance you need. I just want you to believe that it's all over now and that you're safe." She said firmly. "Do you believe that?"

"Yeah Faith I do." He said with slight hesitation. "I believe I'm safe." He said slowly. 

But somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was trying to tell him that things were not 100%, as if that little voice was able to see to the other side of town, into the house of a killer, a killer bent on revenge!

********

"So you're leaving today are you?" Sid asked to the picture of Bosco he had cut out of the paper and put for himself on the table. "Think you'll be safer at home do you?" He laughed. "Well think again!" Sid shouted. 

He got up and started to pace his small apartment. "No matter where you go, you'll never be safe from me! Never!" He shouted.

"I have to learn to be calm. I have to learn to be calm." He repeated over and over again, trying to beat the simple phrase into his twisted brain. "When I meet him in person again I'll have to remain calm." He said angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" He shouted at his reflection staring back at him from the small mirror hanging on the wall.

"The doctor says I have to take it easy." Sid said sitting back down. "Easy how?" Sid asked aloud. "How in the hell can I take it easy when I just have to look at him and I lose it?" He practically yelled.

Sid angrily stood up and started to pace back and forth once again. "I have to calm down, I have to calm down." He kept telling himself. 

"Okay Sid grab ahold of yourself and focus!" He said firmly. "You know what you have to do. You have a lot of work ahead of you before you can even think of taking Boscorelli again." He said out loud. "And you will have him again." Sid smiled at the future thought of having the young officer before him helpless once again. 

"And I will take you again." He said looking at Bosco's picture. "I will have you here before me, alone and helpless!" He shouted in sick laughter. "And _no one_ will be able to help you then!" He laughed.

"But first Sid," he said calming himself down again, "you have a lot of work to do before that happens. You have to enter his life, alienate him from his friends and destroy his sanity. You have to make sure that when you do take him, that this time no one will _want to _or _be able_ look for him." He smiled as he walked back to the table. "You have to make sure that you will be the last person anyone suspects." He thought about his foolproof plan not knowing in reality that only fools think their plan will never fail.

He sat down and stared at the picture of Faith, also from the paper, "and this time not even _you_ will be able to stop me." He smiled. "Because if you do you will be very sorry, I promise you that!" He said meanly.

He finished his breakfast and looked at his list of things to do. He looked at the first one on his list and a large smile slowly spread across his face. "Perfect." He said slowly.

********

The doctor came in, as Faith and Bosco were finishing up their breakfast.

"Morning Doc." Bosco said cheerily.

"Good morning Officer Boscorelli." He smiled. "And yes you will be going home today."

"YES!" Bosco said out loud. "Thanks Doc." He smiled.

"Okay we have a bit to do before you can leave today. I'm sorry Faith but I have to give Officer Boscorelli a complete once over and take another blood sample before he can leave. Then once you are dressed and ready to go you can come downstairs to the lab and I'll check your eye and give you the medication and instructions on how to take of it once you're at home. I know you said it was okay before Faith, but I have to ask again, do you mind doing what we discussed earlier? It's a tricky job, and if you don't feel up to it we can arrange for him to come here and get it done." The doctor smiled. 

"No I think I can change the bandage and apply the medication with no trouble." Faith smiled.

"That's great to hear. I even have some special sunglasses for you Officer Boscorelli once the bandage comes off." He said.

"And when will that be?" Bosco asked.

"In a few days. We just want to make sure that when you are out in the open the first few days, that you put no undue strain on it." He explained. "But I'm sure Faith will see to that." 

"Count on it." She smiled.

"No late night TV?" Bosco asked sheepishly.

"No." She laughed.

"Doc maybe I will stay here." He laughed as he sat up. 

"I'm kidding." Bosco teased Faith.

"Okay young man," the doctor said as he closed the curtains around Bosco's bed, "lets see how you're doing."

Faith decided to gather up Bosco's things and get ready to leave. She was a bit nervous about Bosco coming home with her as she remembered the last time he spent the night. She remembered seeing his half-naked body lying in her son's bed and remembered how he looked with just the towel on as he stepped out of the shower. She knew inside the desires were there, she also new they could never surface. She had made a vow to her children that nothing would destroy their family despite the cold uncaring man she knew as their father. 

Faith then thought of Fred. She remembered his reaction when she told him Bosco would be staying with them until the bandages came off his eye. He was so angry, and said harsh words which she hoped he didn't mean. She didn't understand at first why Fred was so intolerant of Bosco, but then realized that if Fred thought for one minute that she cared for Bosco even a bit, he couldn't handle that. She wasn't about to run off with Bosco and have some torrid affair, but she couldn't tell Fred that. Fred would just have to trust the mother of his children to put their welfare and happiness ahead of her own, which until she died she vowed she would do. Sadly however Fred was losing her respect and trust each time he vented against Bosco.

But Bosco would always hold a special place in her heart. She had told him the truth, he was her inner happiness, and he was her best friend. And although she could never express anything else to him, she would work very hard to make sure Bosco new he was wanted and needed by her, it was what she could give and felt she owed; both to herself and to her partner.

She put his clothes on the chair and finished gathering up the cards and stuff as she heard the doctor finishing up.

"All finished?" Faith asked.

"For now yes. But Officer Boscorelli will have to come back here for another physical one week after he's back to work, just see how the strain on his body is. But other than that he can get dressed and you guys can leave." He smiled at Bosco.

"If you'll excuse me." Bosco said with a drawl as he picked up his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"So Doc how is he really?" Faith asked in concern after Bosco closed the bathroom door.

"Physically he's healing perfectly. His eye will have no permanent damage and the cuts will leave no major scars," the doctor started.

"But?" Faith said.

"But mentally that's a different story. I don't need to know all the details of what happened to him to know that he has a long road of recovery ahead of him, and for that I offered him some external support. I realize that women have no trouble talking about how they feel or what's troubling them or what happened to them, but men are a different story. Men are taught to be strong and not show feelings or emotions or to even talk about what's troubling them, and that is very dangerous. I just told Officer Boscorelli that if he ever needed an outside ear just to listen that I would be more than willing to offer help and support in any way I could. Unless you think his father would be better?" He asked.

"No doctor you suggestion was right on, thank you." Faith smiled warmly. "I just might hold you to it." Faith said firmly.

That chatted for a bit more until Bosco re-emerged fully dressed and eager to leave. 

"Okay I'll see you down in the lab." The doctor said as he left.

"Got everything?" Faith asked as Bosco finished packing the duffel bag.

"Everything but my nerve." He said dryly.

"That's okay I remembered to pack it." Faith smiled as Bosco put his jacket on. They left the room with Faith leading. Bosco took one last look at the room that so far had brought him no comfort and prayed his nightmares would remain in this room, and not come home with him. But not all prayers are answered.

"These sunglasses will be yours in a few days young man, and this," said the doctor handing Faith a small bag packed full of medical supplies, "is for you."

"Thanks." Both Faith and Bosco said at once.

"I have also put some of the sleeping pills in the bag, but try to sleep without them if you can." He said looking at Bosco.

"I'll try Doc." He smiled.

"I'll see you back here in a few days Bosco and we'll remove your bandages." The doctor smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Bosco smiled as he picked up his duffel bag and headed for the door.

"Thanks for everything." Faith said warmly as she turned and followed Bosco.

"Good luck." The doctor said out loud. "You're going to need it." He added silently.

*********

"So did you talk to Faith today?" Davis asked Sully as they started their shift.

"Yeah this morning. Bosco gets to leave the hospital today. He's going to stay with Faith for a few days until the bandages come off his eye." Sully explained.

"At least he won't have permanent eye damage." Davis said.

"Yeah no kidding. I'm just glad that he _wants_ to come back to work." Sully said.

"Why do you say that?" Davis asked.

"Think about it Davis. You're a cop, your job is to serve and protect right? But how can you do that if you can't even help yourself? And the longer you stay away the harder it becomes to come back and face everyone normal." Sully asked.

"Do you think it will affect Bosco's attitude towards work?" Davis asked.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see." Sully said. "But the sooner he gets back into a normal routine the better it will be." For all of us, he sighed inwardly.

********

"Don't forget to pack your razor." Faith said as Bosco packed himself some clothes from his closet. "And remember you are coming back here in a few days." She smiled.

"Yeah I know." He called from his bedroom.

Faith looked around at his apartment, it looked sad and lonely, like she was sure Bosco felt inside. Oh Bosco I need you to get better, I need you to get back to being yourself.

"Lets go." Bosco smiled coming out of his room.

"Okay." Faith said as he locked up.

"Your sure Fred is not going to try to kill me in my sleep or something?" Bosco half laughed as they neared Faith's apartment.

"Bosco don't worry about Fred." Faith said firmly.

"Yeah? Cuz last time I came over he attacked me." Bosco said.

"He won't this time. He promised." Faith said.

"He promised he wouldn't attack me? Oh gee that's a comfort." Bosco said sarcastically.

"Bosco!"

"Sorry." He said as they pulled in front of her place.

"Ready?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"Oh yeah." He said dryly.

They headed up stairs to her door. She opened it and much to Bosco's relief no one was home. He breathed a huge sigh of relief as he followed her inside.

"I made up Charlie's room for you." Faith said as she let Bosco into her son's small room once again

"Hope it's okay." She said as he took off his jacket and shoes.

"Better than okay." He smiled as he put his stuff down.

"Okay once you're settled in I'll make us something to eat." Faith said as she left Bosco to settle in.

"Faith listen," he said walking up to her, "I don't want to be a burden. I don't expect you to wait on me hand and foot." He said.

"Good cuz I'm _not_ going to wait on you hand and foot. But if I make something for myself I'll make enough for both of us. Is that okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah but can I at least buy dinner or something for you guys? I mean I know Ralph's Chinese pretty well." He laughed.

"Deal." She smiled as she disappeared into the bedroom. Bosco sat and read the paper while Faith made their simple snack of soup and sandwich, which to Bosco was a meal fit for a king.

I have to buy her flowers or something, he told himself. I just have to show how much I appreciate all this. He sighed heavily and went back to reading the paper.

"All set." She said as she set the table. 

"Thanks Faith." He said softly.

After lunch Faith went to do some laundry and get caught up with the chores she let sit for a few days. Faith came walked past Charlie's room and saw Bosco sitting quietly on the bed reading his cards.

Bosco grabbed the pack of cards and letters he received and started to thumb through them. He stopped when he reached his mothers. It was simple and yet it made him sad. He read the few words over and over again his heart breaking each time.

__

'Dear Maurice,  
I should never have turned you away. I failed as your mother.  
Angela'

She didn't even put love mom, he thought sadly; even Faith signed her card 'love Faith'. If I didn't have Faith I'd truly be alone he finally realized. He stared at the small card in his hands and felt his eyes start to tear up. 

Faith stood in the doorway and watched her partner. He looked so small and sad sitting by himself on the little bed in the corner. He held the card in his hands and she could hear the single tear as it hit the cardboard, as if it was a resounding beat of a drum. She felt her own eyes start to water and her heart break into tiny little pieces as he put the card away and wiped the tears from his good eye. Oh Bosco I wish I could take all your pain away, I wish I could make it all better for you. She couldn't take it any more and had to make some noise to break him from his sorrowful stupor.

"Hey you want to take a shower or something before Fred gets home?" She asked.

"Yeah that would be great. You don't mind?" He asked trying to pretend to be happy.

"Of course not," she smiled, "and you can shave also."

"What you don't approve of the wolfman look?" He laughed rubbing his face.

"Um not really." She laughed.

"Okay," he said getting up and getting his stuff. He headed past her and into the bathroom. 

Faith went about preparing for supper and for the kids while Bosco did whatever he had to in the bathroom.

Bosco turned on the hot water and stayed in the shower for what seemed like an eternity trying to wash away all the scars his body now carried. But try as he might he was unable. He cursed himself for rubbing one on his leg so hard that it opened and started to bleed. He was more careful with the rest. He was careful not to get his eye covering too wet although the doctor said water would not hurt it. Faith would change the bandage before bed, but he didn't want her doing double duty. 

He knew Fred was going to be mad at his being there but he didn't care. And he stood by his earlier decision, he would at least get one good hit on Fred; Fred had more than earned it. He finished with his shower and decided that he would shave before he did anything else. He opened the door a crack to let the steam out and cleaned off the mirror, totally forgetting that he was not at home.

"Ahh." Bosco said as he smiled at his silly reflection in the mirror.

"Are you ok…" Faith asked opening the door to reveal Bosco standing in front of the mirror wearing only his black boxers. 

"Oh my, oh, um," Faith said quickly turning away, feeling herself blush at the sight of her partner's almost naked almost dry muscled body, "sorry Bosco I thought," she stammered as she quickly went back to the kitchen. Oh yeah how the hell am I going to last if I see him like that one more time? She cursed herself inside for letting her human emotions and desires get the best of her. One more time, Faith, she told herself, and it's game over and you know it!

Bosco looked down and completely forgot he hadn't put his pants on yet. "Damn it." He cursed out loud. "Faith I'm so sorry," he said coming out of the bathroom, "Faith wait," he called zipping up his pants as the front door opened and Fred stood there with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Fred demanded as he glared at Bosco.

********

"I really appreciate the loan Bart." Sid smiled as he put the money in his wallet. "You know I'm good for it."

"Yeah man no worries." The sinister loan shark smiled. "So how's everything going with you anyways?" Bart asked.

"Couldn't be better." Sid smiled as he turned to leave. 

"So where have you been man? I thought you would have disappeared after that whole paper incident? Mistaken identity right? Isn't that what you said?" Bart asked, obviously being told a different story from Sid.

"Oh I've been very busy." Sid said turning back to face Bart. "And yes mistaken identity."

"Yeah? That's good; good to keep busy. So how's Jerry?" Bart asked. He could tell it was the wrong thing to say as soon as he saw the smile on Sid's face disappeared in an instant. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No of course not," Sid said regaining his composure, "Jerry and I had a falling out. We are no longer _friends_." Sid said grimly. 

"Oh sorry man." Bart said. "Well I hope you find yourself another friend like Jerry." Bart smiled.

"Actually I have already found one that is better Jerry," Sid boasted. "And we are well on our way to becoming close friends." Sid said slyly.

"Well I'm sure _he's_ happy to have a friend like you." Bart said.

"Oh that he is," Sid smiled, "so happy in fact he has trouble sleeping at night." Sid laughed at his own irony.

"Glad to hear it." Bart said.

"Well I do have to go. Thanks again for the loan." Sid said as he turned again to leave.

"Come again any time." Bart smiled. He watched Sid leave and sighed. He thought he knew what kind of man Sid was but in reality he had no idea who he just got into business with. But sadly Bart was the kind of man that even if he did find out he wouldn't care or help those Sid preyed upon.

"Oh I will." Sid said closing the door.

"Now to go shopping." Sid said as he headed down the street.

********

Fred stood and stared at Bosco while Bosco stood his ground before a steaming Fred.

"I asked you a question _Boscorelli_." Fred yelled. 

"Fred its…" Faith started as she hurried into the hallway.

"Stay out of this Faith. I was talking to your partner here!" Fred said looking angry at Bosco.

"Look Fred it's not what you think." Bosco started. He really didn't care what Fred thought, but he did care about keeping the peace for Faith's sake, she had enough to worry about. 

"Oh really? And how the hell do you know what I think? Huh Bosco?" Fred said walking up to him. "Good thing the kids are not staying here tonight." He said looking at Faith. "I can't imagine what I'd have to say about _this_." He said turning around and poking Bosco on his bare chest.

"Look Fred I said it was my fault. Don't blame Faith in any way. I took a shower and then opened the door to let the steam out. I was putting my pants on when I heard the door opening and my first instinct was to see who it was just in case it was unwanted company." Bosco said making up the excuse as he went along. "That's it, I swear it." Bosco said firmly. 

"I don't believe you." Fred said meanly in Bosco's face.

"I don't care." Bosco said in Fred's face. 

"Oh really?" Fred challenged.

"Yeah! Want to make something of it? Huh Fred?" Bosco challenged back.

"Don't even think about it." Faith said her request falling on deaf ears. Faith knew that Bosco was more than capable of taking Fred on and winning, however if he even got a slight hit to his eye, she feared it would damage it.

"What of it Fred?" Bosco asked in anger.

"Actually yeah I want to make something out of it." Fred paused as he balled up his fist, "right now!" He shouted as his fist flew through the air and Faith watched in slow motion as at it aimed for Bosco's eye.

"NO!"


	18. Show Your True Colors

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 18 - Show Your True Colors

Bosco however was ready for Fred this time. His body jerked back instinctively to protect his eye and his hand came out of no where and stopped Fred's fist before it could succeed. While he held one of Fred's fists in his hand Bosco punched him in the stomach with the other fist. Fred cried out in surprise and staggered back. Bosco lunged at Fred again and landed another blow to his side. 

"Bosco!" Faith called as she rushed to break up the ensuing fight.

Fred however didn't see Faith but was driven on by pure rage and lunged a fist at Bosco who sidestepped him which caused Fred to hit Faith in her side. 

"Ahh!" She said as she grabbed her side and fell back against the wall in pain. 

"Faith!" Bosco called in horror.

Fred stopped with a look of horror on his face and Bosco took the opportunity to punch Fred in the face causing his nose to bleed. 

"No Bosco." Faith said as Bosco raised a hand to hit Fred again.

"I can't believe you hit Faith you asshole!" Bosco cursed as stopped and went to help Faith stand up.

"Get away from her!" Fred shouted as he grabbed Bosco's arm and threw him away from Faith. He wiped the blood from his face and glared at Bosco.

"STOP IT!" Faith yelled as she looked from her partner to her husband. "Both of you!"

"Faith are you okay?" Bosco asked quickly, picking himself up from the position Fred threw him in.

"Faith I'm sorry." Fred said walking over to her.

"Just stop it Fred." She said. "You too Bosco." She said looking at him. "I can't believe the two of you." She said in controlled anger. "What in the world has come over you Fred?"

"WHAT?" Fred practically yelled. "You're taking _his _side?"

"I'm not taking sides. But you did try to hit him first." She said firmly. "And after you promised me you wouldn't." She said. "What is the deal?"

"Look Faith," Fred started, "I come home to find him," Fred said pointing a finger at Bosco, "rushing after you with no shirt on and his pants not even done up. How in the world did you expect me to react?" He asked in disbelief.

"Like a normal person and wait for an explanation. And then when given one," Faith said referring to the tale Bosco told, however she was not about to tell Fred it was a lie because Bosco did it to keep the peace for her sake and she respected him for it; "I expected you to respect that. Especially in your own home!" 

"I told you I didn't want him here Faith." Fred said meanly.

"Yeah well he's staying." She said firmly not backing down. "I told you that."

Bosco just stood by and watched his partner defend him to her husband. He was so angry inside with Fred for hurting Faith and he could tell by the way that she stood that she was hurting also. If he ever hurts her again, I swear I'll kill him Bosco vowed inside. But hopefully it will never come to that, he told himself. 

"Now I want you to apologize to Bosco." Faith said looking at Fred.

"What?" Fred yelled. "Apologize? To him?" He shouted looking at Bosco. 

Bosco stood there looking at Fred with a large grin on his face. He thought about saying something but he knew he didn't have to.

"No way!" Fred said looking at Bosco's smile. Like hell I'm going to apologize to _him_.

"You can do it Fred." Bosco said evenly.

"Bosco." Faith said with a sigh.

"You ask too much Faith." Fred said in anger. "It'll be a cold day in hell when I apologize to him, especially when he didn't earn it!"

"Fred." Faith practically pleaded.

"It's okay Faith." Bosco said quietly.

"See even he knows he doesn't deserve one." Fred said angrily. "So forget it!" He spat at Faith.

"That's not what I meant Fred!" Bosco spat back at the older man.

"I give up." Faith said sadly as she leaned back against the wall holding her injured side.

Bosco saw the look of hurt and failure on Faith's face and lost it. He rushed to Fred and grabbed his jacket collars and pulled him forwards.

"Listen very carefully Fred. I don't give a rat's ass what you think of me, and I don't care one bit if you're mad that I'm staying here. But if you ever hurt her again I swear things will get really bad between us. Now I don't need an apology but I do expect you to give one to your _wife_ that you hit and yelled at." Bosco shouted in Fred's face. "Now say it!" 

Fred pulled himself away from Bosco. "I was going to anyways." He said as he walked up to Faith. "I didn't mean it you know." He said calming down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said as she turned away. "Just get ready for supper." She said as she left the two of them still standing in the hallway.

Bosco watched Faith turn away and head into the kitchen in sadness. He wanted more than anything to kick Fred out of the apartment and lock the door behind him, but he knew that that was not his place, he was a guest here and as much as he couldn't handle the way Fred treated her, he had to endure it while he stayed with them. Man, he doesn't even know what he's got, Bosco sighed as he headed back to the bathroom to finish shaving and get dressed.

Fred stood in the hallway letting his anger cool down. He watched Faith go into the kitchen and knew he just made a huge mistake. He let his anger govern his life; he let it get the best of him, and in front of a person who had already won his way into his wife's heart. His hatred for Bosco was cemented in this one small act tonight and he swore that he would make sure Bosco didn't get any more of Faith's attention or concern. He watched Bosco head back to the bathroom and finish what he was doing and felt his anger towards the young man surface once again. Why can't Faith see what he's trying to do, Fred's angry mind told him. He's trying to break us apart, he said inside. But if Fred were to be honest and stepped back he would have to realize that he was the one responsible for the events that just transpired. 

Faith walked into the kitchen holding her throbbing side. I can't believe Fred let his anger get the best of him. I can't believe he's got so much anger towards Bosco. He didn't feel one bit of regret at seeing is face, in fact he tried to hurt it even more. Faith stood and let her anger simmer down, before she continued to make supper. I mean Bosco was totally innocent in the whole situation, she said inside. And yet she had to admit that from Fred's point of view it must have looked worse. But why didn't he just listen? She asked herself. She heard Fred come into the kitchen but she didn't turn around. Fred saw her back to him and sat down in a chair facing her.

"I can't believe you tried to hit his injured eye." Faith said calmly.

"I, " Fred stuttered, "I wasn't thinking clearly." Fred stumbled for an excuse.

"Oh please Fred," Faith said turning around, "you saw the bandage on his face, I mean you'd have to be blind yourself not to see it. And if you hit it, then what? What would you have said if Bosco was told he'd have permanent eye damage because of you?" She asked

"I didn't even think of that." Fred said.

"What has happened to you Fred?" Faith asked calming down.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked his anger starting to rise again.

"It means that you would never have just jumped on Bosco like that before, especially in his condition." Faith insisted.

"I don't know." Fred said looking away. "I just think that he's getting way too much attention as of late and most of it is not deserved." He said turning back.

"You're still on about that?" Faith asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you. What, you think he let himself get kidnapped and tortured and almost beaten to death because he was craving attention?" Faith half yelled.

Bosco heard Faith's angry words and quickly finished shaving, put on his clean shirt and quietly made his way to the kitchen, standing just outside where he could hear everything but not be seen. As he listened to their angry words and heated debate, painful childhood memories came flooding back to his mind. He looked ahead and saw himself standing against the wall as a child, just outside his parent's kitchen listening as they shouted angry hateful words to one another. And it was happening again, only he wasn't a child and these weren't his parents. He was an adult and Faith was his friend and partner. He closed his eyes tight as he leaned against the wall and tried to block out their arguing, it didn't work. No, please stop arguing, he kept saying over and over again to himself. Please stop!

"Not purposely no. But I think he can play it up very well, especially to you." Fred said directly. "And you let him."

"What in the world does that mean Fred?" Faith asked crossing her arms.

"Let's face it you give in to him all the time. If he weren't such a pathetic loser you would never have brought him here to stay with us. How much did he offer to pay for your help?" Fred mocked.

"Pardon?" Faith demanded. "Pay me? Pay for my help?" Faith yelled.

"Yeah Faith," Fred said standing up to confront her. "What was the price?"

Bosco heard Fred push his chair back angrily and just couldn't stay quiet any longer. Faith had just proved to him by the words she spoke to him the day before, he really was her best friend and she was proving it now by sticking up for him to the one person who _should_ be her best friend, her husband. He had to act.

"Look Fred…"

"Listen Faith…"

"Stop it both of you!" Bosco said out loud as he came into the kitchen. Both of them stopped and immediately turned to look at him. "I can't believe the two of you." He said walking up to them. 

"Especially you Fred." Bosco said angrily as he walked up and stood face to face with Fred. "You are so lucky to be blessed with someone like Faith and yet you treat her like crap."

"Are you finished Boscorelli?" Fred said loudly.

"Finished? I haven't even started yet!" Bosco shouted. "The mere fact that you treat someone who even wanted to marry _you_ in the first place the way you treat Faith is enough to make me sick! The fact that you could even suggest that I seek ways to get myself hurt so that I could worry her and hurt her health even more than it's been hurt already makes me even more sick. But Fred," Bosco said poking him in the chest, "the fact that you have to question everything she does and then yell at her and get mad at her for no good reason is enough for me to want to kick your ass right now!" He said backing down.

He turned to Faith and saw her face soften at his sticking up for her and he knew it was not the time to turn this into a barroom brawl.

"But for the sake of Faith I won't do that." He said calming himself down. "But trust me Fred if you ever hurt her again like that you will answer to me, and if that does happen I swear you won't be standing when it's over." Bosco said before he turned around and stormed out of the kitchen leaving Fred staring after him with a shocked look on his face.

"Now listen…" Fred started as he turned to follow Bosco.

Faith stepped forwards and grabbed his arm, "no Fred, not this time." She said firmly. Fred stopped and turned around and looked at her.

"Fine." Fred said firmly as he headed to the living room, the opposite end of the apartment as Bosco. He reached the couch and noticed the small packet of Bosco's cards and notes, which Bosco had put there earlier when he was reading them again. He slumped down on the couch and picked up the packet and threw it at the wall, causing the cards to fly in every direction.

Bosco just stared at his reflection in the mirror, almost ashamed of what looked back. Did I overstep my welcome? He wondered. I was just sticking up for her like she did for me. Was I out of line? He wondered again. He sat down on the toilet seat and leaned his head forward into his hands resting them on his knees. How could he treat her like that? How can she justify it? Why does she stay with him? Why the hell didn't I just toss his ass out the door? Why doesn't she? His mind was racing with a million questions, to which he had no answers. 

He leaned back on the seat and stared again at himself in the mirror. How could Fred think that I'd deliberately try to cause Faith more pain and worry? And do I try to seek un-needed attention? How could he think that? And how could Fred try to hit my eye when he could see very plainly that it is injured? 

Then a very scary thought crossed Bosco's mind. If Fred wasn't afraid of hurting him when he was already hurt and took liberties to attack him without waiting for explanations what else was he capable of? It's a good thing Sid and Ed are both dead, he thought, I can't imagine what would happen to me if Fred ever met them? What would he do? Would he help me if I needed it? Or would he just turn his back on me? I hope I never have to find out!

Faith quickly finished supper and called Fred and Bosco. Fred stood up and slowly walked into the kitchen and stood against the doorframe. Bosco heard his name and walked to the kitchen and stood in the opening. Neither male said a word for each new at this moment if words were said they'd be the wrong ones.

"I'll just eat in front of the TV." Bosco offered. 

Good, Fred said inside. I don't want to have to look at his pathetic face all through supper! 

Whatever, Bosco said inside as he looked at Fred's smug face. I'm doing it just for Faith's sake not yours, he told himself. 

"Are you sure?" Faith asked softly as she turned and looked at him.

"Yeah Faith." Bosco said looking down. "I'm your guest."

"Okay," she said getting his plate, "here you go." She said handing him a plate with food on it. 

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said softly as he took the plate and pushed his way past Fred and entered the living room. He saw his cards that Fred had tossed earlier and felt his anger start to come up again. But he realized that arguing with him on this point would do no good; it would only upset Faith, and he didn't want that. He sat down in front of the TV with a heavy sigh and started into his supper, which he enjoyed, despite the fact that Faith probably cooked it in anger.

"Thanks." Fred said as he sat down at the table. "How's your side?" He quietly asked as Faith sat down.

"It's okay Fred." Faith said evenly. "Let's just try to enjoy dinner." She said somewhat sadly, as she thought of Bosco sitting in the living room in front of the TV by himself. It was not right, but she knew if she pressed the issue right now a big argument would ensue, and she didn't need that, none of them needed that.

Bosco finished his supper and then leaned back on the couch resting his head on his arm. "I can't wait until this whole mess is over and life is back to normal." He sighed. He curled his feet up by his side and in no time was fast asleep. 

********

"What is the wait time Zack?" Sid asked.

"At least two days." Zack said as Sid lay on the table before him. "You want me to do a good job right?"

"The best. I don't want people to recognize me, but I should be somewhat familiar from the past." Sid said to the man would was about to perform rudimentary plastic surgery on him.

"Don't worry not even your own mother will know it's you." Zack smiled.

"It's not her I have to convince." Sid said slowly as Zack put the needle into Sid to start the surgery. 

"Don't worry," Zack smiled, "you'll be pleased."

Sid closed his eyes and remembered with a smile the look on Bosco's face when he drugged him in his hospital bed. Soon Boscorelli…………his mind trailed off into the darkness.

********

Faith finished up with supper and ushered Fred out of the house to go and pick up the kids and drive them to their friends. Fred at first protested but when Faith insisted he didn't want to start another argument and have Bosco put on another false show for her. So he decided just to comply, this time. He was almost glad the kids would be spending the night at others this way if another altercation did ensue that Bosco wouldn't be able to show him up. 

Faith wondered why Bosco had been so quiet and when she went to get his plate she got her answer, he was curled up on the couch sleeping. She spied the cards that Fred had tossed on the floor and went to pick them up. Oh Bosco, I'm so sorry she said inside. She looked at his peaceful sleeping form and wished that he were just at her place visiting because he _wanted_ to, not because he _had_ to. She looked at his face that was healing and wished that it didn't bear the marks it did now. 

She felt tears starting to form, as she looked at Bosco on the couch who looked so unaware of the events that transpired. She finally felt her own sorrow starting to unleash itself as she continued to look at him and decided to make a quick exit to another room before it would be too late. She quickly gathered the cards into a pile and rushed to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She lay herself down and tried to rest. But each time she closed her eyes Bosco's tortured face came into view. She pulled the pillow over her head to drown out his painful screams, but she was unable to shake them from her memory. She remembered how Ed tried to take advantage of her and how Bosco even in his tortured condition made Ed stop and put the focus on him again. She buried her head inside her pillow and finally let herself have a good cry, she didn't care; she needed it. 

Bosco woke up and heard Faith's soft cries. He immediately sat up and looked towards her bedroom. The apartment was quiet so Fred must be out, he reasoned. He picked himself up off the couch and headed to her room. He very carefully opened the door and saw his partner lying on her bed crying. His heart broke instantly. "Faith!"

Faith saw Bosco enter the room and she sat up. "Oh Bosco I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked softly as he carefully walked into the bedroom.

"Not really." She said.

"Is it your side? Does it really hurt that much?" Bosco asked in horror.

"No Bosco it's not my side, it's my heart that hurts." She said looking down.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock as he rushed to the bed, "are you having a heart attack or something?"

Faith smiled weakly, "no Bosco it's you. My heart still hurts at the thought that I almost lost you. I can't get those images out of my head." She said quietly. "I just haven't been able to let it out until now." She said looking back down. "And then with the way Fred treated you, I," she paused, "I," she said looking back up, "oh Bosco I'm just so sorry."

"Faith for what?" Bosco asked sitting down beside her. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I guess I'm sorry for Fred's actions earlier." She said looking at him.

"What? You don't have to be sorry for his actions, he has to." Bosco said firmly. "He was out of line, not you," Bosco said getting upset, "I mean for pete's sake Faith he hurt you." Bosco said as he put a warm hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks for your concern Bosco." Faith smiled.

"I had a great teacher." He smiled warmly at her. "Oh Faith I'm so sorry you had to witness what you did. If I had've known I never would have prayed that you be the one to find me." He said sadly as he pulled away from her.

"Oh Bosco you never could have changed that. I'm not sorry I found you, I'm happy I did. But it wasn't without a price. And now I have to find a way to tell myself that you really are here and you really are safe and it's all over." She smiled weakly.

Bosco just rubbed her shoulder not knowing really what to say. She was always so strong and together in front of him, that he didn't know how to react when he saw her this sad and hurting. "Faith I know I don't know how to comfort you well, but if you ever need a shoulder to cry on you know I'm here right?" He asked softly.

"Thanks Bosco, that means a lot to me. And I think you're a pretty good comforter." She smiled. Bosco smiled back.

"Will you be okay sleeping tonight?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said softly. "You?"

"Well I'm in a place I know I feel safe so it should be okay." He smiled.

"Here let me change the bandage on your eye before you go to bed." Faith said getting up and getting the kit and instructions the doctor gave her. Bosco sat down on the edge of the bed while Faith gently took off the bandage. She looked at his eye, which was healing considerably. "The swelling's almost gone Bosco." She said as she applied the medication that the doctor gave her. Bosco winced as she applied the medication. "Sorry." Faith said softly.

"Bout time it's getting better." Bosco said with a smirk. Faith finished with the medication and started to apply the new bandage.

"Why do you stay with him?" Bosco suddenly asked.

Faith looked at him in surprise, "what?" She asked softly.

"Why do you stay with Fred when he treats you so poorly?" Bosco asked again. "You deserve better." He said not necessarily referring to himself.

"Oh Bosco," Faith smiled, "I really do appreciate your concern…"

"But?"

"But it's long and complicated." She said.

"So give me the explanation for dummies version." He said directly.

"Charlie and Emily." She simply stated as she put the supplies away and came and sat down beside him once again.

"That's noble Faith but,"

"No Bosco, that's life. My children mean the world to me and I promised each of them when they were born they would grow up in a house with two parents that love them."

"Man I wish my mom took lessons from you when I was growing up." He said turning away sadly. "But I guess I turned out okay." Bosco laughed lightly.

"Better than okay Bosco. You just don't give yourself enough credit." Faith said firmly. "What's really bothering you?" She asked softly.

"Ed and Sid." He simply stated. "I can't seem to forget them."

"Oh Bosco you can't rush yourself through this remember?" Faith said. "It's going to take some time. But with help and support you can make sure it doesn't put a damper on getting back to a regular routine. What form of therapy have you decided on?" She asked.

"Haven't decided yet. I mean I remember talking to the shrink's at the house and it didn't help." He sighed heavily. "I just don't know what other areas to turn to."

"What about your doctor?" Faith suggested.

"Yeah but he's just another guy." Bosco moaned. "What would be the difference?"

"Maybe conventional therapy isn't the way for you." Faith said.

"What do you mean?" Bosco asked.

"I mean…" Faith started as she heard Fred turning the key in the door.

"I better leave." Bosco said getting up quickly. "Or he'll kill me for sure if he found me in _here_." Bosco said as he ran back to the living room just as Fred opened the door.

"Yeah I guess it will have to wait." Faith said softly as she remained where she was.

  
Fred walked into the hallway and noticed Bosco still in the living room watching TV. I wonder where Faith is, he asked himself. He heard movement in the bedroom and quickly headed there. He saw her sitting on the bed and from the look on her face he knew she had been crying. 

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi." She replied. "Kids okay?"

"Yeah." He said sitting down next to her on the bed. 

Bosco heard Fred go into the bedroom and knew that Faith would forgive him like she always did. "It's not fair." He moaned quietly. Since he already had a shower he decided to head to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Might as well get a head start on my sleep." He sighed as he stood up. He quickly changed and then headed to the bathroom. He heard Faith and Fred talking as he reached the bathroom door.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked. "How's your side?"

"It's a bit sore, but it's okay." Faith smiled weakly.

"I really am sorry." Fred said. "I'd never hurt you on purpose. You know that right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Faith said simply.

"I mean it Faith, It wasn't meant for you. It was meant for…" He tried to explain.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She sighed. "Let's just forget it okay?" She asked with a faint smile.

"Yeah okay." Fred said.

Man Faith, why do you give in so easily? Bosco wondered as he closed the bathroom door. But he already had his answer, from before, her children. And he respected her for that more than she'd ever know. He sighed as he thought about the nightmare he called his childhood and wished that his family life would have resembled even a part of what Charlie and Emily had. They were so lucky they didn't have to face the terrors he did, from his own parents no less. 

He had a father that beat him for no reason and when he wasn't beating him, he was beating his mother. His mother however offered him no safety or comfort from his father and more often than not would make excuses for him. His brother was so messed up he was now a drug addict and his mother was now a borderline alcoholic. He himself had a deathly fear of the dark, couldn't commit to one woman and lived with the fear everyday that he might by chance turn out like his father. Man Faith's kids really have no idea how lucky they really are, for he knew that despite Fred's failings he loved his children, and that Faith's love and strength for her children would assure them a loved childhood. He sighed at that thought and decided it was time to call it a night.

He quietly left the bathroom and walked past Faith's now closed bedroom door, into the Charlie's room and finally slumped down on the small bed she had made him. He thought about what she said about another form of therapy. What did she have in mind? He knew that no matter whom he talked to it would still be the same, he would find some temporary relief but when he was alone at night the nightmares would resurface to haunt him. He had to work them out of his system and fast, he reasoned, otherwise he'd never able to get back to the life he used to call semi-normal, never get back to doing his job. And he knew that if he couldn't do his job, he'd have nothing else. 

He looked at the sleeping pills on the table and decided not to take them. He was away from the hospital in a place that was at least a bit more peaceful than his own lonely home and with hopefully fewer disturbances than the hospital. "I have to get past this." He told himself firmly. "I have to get back to normal." He said as he pulled away from the pills and lay back in the bed. He turned off the lights and closed his eyes praying for a good night's sleep.

********

"I hope you're sleeping well Boscorelli." Sid said as he sat in the makeshift bed looking at his bandaged face in a small mirror. "I know I am." He smiled as he put the mirror down, turned off the lights and fell fast asleep.

********

Faith walked past Charlie's room and noticed that Bosco was already in bed sleeping. "Goodnight Bosco." She whispered as she looked into his room and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed also. 

Fred waited until the door was closed and the water was on until he walked into Bosco's room. He sat down on the small bed beside him and shook the bed so Bosco would wake up.

Bosco felt the bed shaking and quickly woke up. He let out a quick gasp as he spied Fred looking down at him. Fred quickly clamped his hand hard down on Bosco's mouth to keep him quiet and held his head down on the pillow while he said harsh words to him. His other hand held Bosco down on his chest on the bed, so he couldn't sit up. Bosco tried to curse but Fred just clamped his hand tighter causing Bosco to stare up at him in anger.

"If you think you can just come in here and break up _my_ family, think again!" Fred whispered harshly to Bosco as he leaned in close.

Bosco tried to twist himself out from under Fred's hand, but because the bed was so small and because Fred's other hand was on his chest he had no choice but to listen. 

"If you think you can take first place in _my_ house, you're wrong!" Fred spat. 

Bosco again tried to curse under Fred's hand, but Fred just pressed down harder not caring if it hurt Bosco or not. 

"And if you _ever_ try to put one over me in front of _my wife_ ever again, I'll make sure _you're_ sorry!" He said in anger. "Do I make myself clear?" He said firmly. 

Bosco didn't shake his head yes, because although none of those things were true he wasn't about to give Fred the satisfaction of giving in to him. He just stared at him in anger.

Fred pulled his hand off Bosco's mouth and pushed down on his chest as he stood up. "Sleep well _Maurice_!" Fred said sarcastically as he left the room and headed into the living room, smiling to himself. "That'll teach him." He laughed quietly.

Bosco pushed himself up in anger and wiped his mouth clean from Fred's germs. "Jerk!" He stared at the empty doorway in anger and had to control himself from charging after him and just pounding him. Idiot, Bosco thought, I'm not trying to break up his family or take first place, and I'm not trying to steal his wife away from him. He's just pissed off because he's letting me do those things, he sighed. Bosco just slumped back indo the bed in anger. "Now how the hell am I going to fall asleep?" He cursed softly. He thought about what form of therapy Faith might have been talking about. "I need this to end." He whispered as his tired eyes finally lost the battle to sleep.

********

"So do you think Bosco's going to be okay?" Davis asked as he and Sully neared the end of their shift.

"Don't know Davis." Sully sighed. "Bosco has been through a lot. That kind of stuff takes a lot of time to get past. But I think that with help from Faith and hopefully his doctor, Bosco will be back to the same insufferable ass we know and love him to be." Sully smiled.

"Yeah man I can't imagine what kind of nightmare's he has at night." Davis said looking out the window.

"Davis I wouldn't wish those nightmares upon anyone." Sully said seriously. "I just hope he realizes that they are just nightmares and are not going to happen again." He said.

"Yeah I'm betting that no one is happier than Bosco that those two guys are gone." Davis said.

"Yeah except maybe Faith." Sully added.

********

"She can't help you this time." Sid laughed as he lunged at Bosco. Bosco felt himself struggling against Sid's body while Sid held on. "You're coming with me, you're mine now." Sid laughed as he bound Bosco's hands behind his back with duct tape. He bent down and wrapped the duct tape around his feet totally immobilizing him. "NO!" Bosco called out as Sid wrapped duct tape over his mouth and around his head to silence him. Sid pushed Bosco back to the sidewalk as Faith rushed out. "You're too late." He laughed as he aimed his gun and shot Faith. Bosco watched in horror as Faith fell to the ground in slow motion. Sid picked up Bosco, threw him over his shoulder and walked down the street in the opposite direction leaving Faith lying there dying.

"NO FAITH!" Bosco called out as he bolted upright in bed from his horrific nightmare. "Oh man." He sighed as he quickly turned the light on. His forehead was wet and his hair was pasted to it. "So much for those nightmare's getting better." He said angrily.

He leaned back on the wall and thought about the nightmare this time. It was when he was going back to see Faith just before Sid took him. He could still feel Sid grabbing him from behind and holding on while he struggled against him. He remembered seeing Faith's shadow on the window shade, he remembered reaching for her, he remembered calling for her only to be stopped by Sid's drug. But this dream had Faith coming out and getting shot while he watched helplessly; then her falling to the ground dying while Sid carried him off. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed. "What if he did kill her? What would I do?" He questioned softly. "Oh Faith what if you got killed because of me?" He softly.

"That's what you dream about Bosco?" Came Faith's quiet voice from the doorway.

Bosco looked up startled. He quickly brushed away his newly forming tears and pushed the hair out of his face. "Did I wake you?" He asked softly as she walked into the room.

"No." She lied. I have the same dreams as you Bosco, she said inside, only in reverse.

"Oh Faith what am I going to do?" Bosco moaned in sadness. "I can't even get one good nights sleep, even _here_. Maybe Sid should have finished me off." He said sadly looking down.

"Would you really have wanted that? Would you really have wanted to leave me here alone?" Faith asked softly. 

However Bosco wasn't the only one who heard that question. Fred stood just outside the doorway and listened as Bosco played up his fears for sympathy. At least that's what Fred told himself. Then he heard Faith's question and seethed as she asked him. One day Bosco, one day you'll get it, and when that happens I hope I'm there to see it. Damn you, he cursed as he went back to bed. She never thought she was alone until she almost lost you.

"No of course not Faith, I'd never want to put you through misery on purpose," Bosco sighed looking down, "it's just that I can't seem to get past these nightmares. How can I live with myself if I can't even sleep well? What will I do when I'm at home alone?" He asked sadly. 

"Bosco you will get past them." Faith said kindly as she pushed a stray piece of hair off his sweaty face. "And if you have some trouble being alone you can always stay here." Faith said warmly. 

"Thanks Faith." Bosco sighed. Yeah and have Fred keeping me away all night he said inside sarcastically.

"You know my mom didn't even tell me she loves me." Bosco said suddenly with a sad look. "I mean she didn't even ask what I had to endure." He said feeling his sadness coming full force. "She didn't offer any help. Hell she didn't even offer me a drink." He laughed somewhat as he felt his eyes get wet.

Faith wanted more than anything to reassure him that things would get back to normal but now was his time to let it out. He rarely expressed himself and she wasn't about to stop him now.

Faith moved in closer and put her arm around her partner's shoulder. He lay his head down on her shoulder. "I can't understand why she didn't even put 'love mom' on the card she gave me. Doesn't she love me?" He asked softly.

"Of course she does Bosco." Faith said softly.

"I try to make her proud, to show her I did something with my life." He said through quiet sobs. "I want her to love me Faith."

"She does love you Bosco. And she is proud of you, she just has a hard time expressing it." Faith said quietly. 

"Why? Do I make it hard for her to love me?" He asked. 

"No. The fault is not yours." Faith said softly as she felt her own eye's starting to water. "Oh Bosco I wish I could take your pain away." Faith said.

"I just want to make everything right." Bosco whispered. 

"It will come Bosco." Faith said. "It will come." She whispered.

"Just let it out." She said as she felt his body trembling under her touch. Bosco just let his tears come, bringing with them the pain he kept locked inside.

********

Take advantage of it while you can Boscorelli, because she won't always be there, Fred told himself. 

********  
"Do you think she'll still love me if she knows all the details of what happened to me?" Bosco asked.

"Yes Bosco, she'll still love you." Faith whispered.

"How do you know?" Bosco asked.

"Because a mother always loves her children no matter what." Faith smiled.

Bosco looked up and saw Faith's teary eyes. "Really?" He said sitting up.

"Yeah." Faith smiled. 

"Sorry to dump on ya this late." Bosco smiled.

"Bosco the only way you are going to get through this normally is if you talk it through or cry it through. That's what I'm here for." She smiled as she pulled her arm away. "You do know that I'm not leaving you right?" She asked firmly.

"Yeah Faith I do. I guess sometimes I think that because I have let you down so many times that you will turn away." He sighed.

"Put that thinking far away right now." She smiled. "Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." He smiled.

"Do you want something to drink?" Faith asked.

"No I'll be okay. I don't want to take that pill either, but maybe I should." He sighed. 

"Whatever you think Bosco." Faith said. "But if you don't need it don't take it." She smiled.

"Okay I'll try tonight without it." He smiled back. "Sorry to wake you up." He said quietly.

"It's okay." She said standing up. "Just try to rest." She said as she bent down and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Here." Faith said as she walked over to Charlie's dresser and retrieved his picture of a sports car. "Whenever Charlie can't sleep he looks at this picture for a few minutes and then he's out." She smiled as she put it down on the small table beside the bed. "Try it."

"Thanks." He said with a smile looking at the red Ferrari.

"Night Bosco." She said as she turned to leave.

"Night Faith." Bosco echoed as he watched her leave. He lay back down on the bed and took the picture of the car in his hands and stared at it for a good five minutes before he closed his eyes. He forgot to turn off the bedside lamp, but he didn't care, in fact he found he slept better with it on. He was soon fast asleep dreaming that he was able to just drive away from all his worries in that bright red car.

"He left the light on." Fred mumbled as Faith came back to bed.

"I know, but Bosco hates the dark so I think he finds some comfort with it on." She said as she turned her back to him and tried to fall back to sleep.

Bosco hates of the dark? Now that's interesting, Fred said with a sly smile. 

********

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Zack asked as Sid got up out of bed and put his coat on.

"Be right back." Sid said trying to leave.

"Okay now I know you have some strange night habits," Zack said putting his hand up, "but tonight they'll have to wait. You can't leave with those bandages on. You have to wait." He said firmly. "And this subject is not open for debate!" 

"Fine." Sid said as he put took his coat off and threw it to the corner. He stomped back to bed and sat down in a huff. He wanted so much to go to Bosco's and leave him a note for him to find when he woke up. "I guess you get to sleep one night undisturbed Boscorelli." Sid said angrily. 


	19. Sins Of The Past

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 19 - Sins Of The Past

Bosco awoke the next morning to find Fred had already left. "Thank goodness." Bosco sighed as he made the bed and went into the kitchen. He entered to find Faith cleaning up the breakfast dishes. 

"Morning." She smiled.

"Hey." Bosco said slumping into a nearby chair. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said turning back to putting the dishes away. "You?"

"Yeah I dreamed I came in first at the Daytona 500." He smiled.

"Yeah Charlie has the same dream." Faith smiled. "There is cereal in the left cupboard, bowls in the right cupboard and toast and milk in the fridge." She said.

"Perfect." Bosco said getting up and grabbing the cereal and a bowl. "Mr. Wonderful leave early?" Bosco asked sarcastically.

"Bosco." Faith sighed. 

"Sorry." He laughed.

"But yes Fred is already gone." Faith said. 

"Perfect. So what is on the agenda today?" He asked. 

"Well you are going to stay here and rest and I have a few errands to run." She said turning around. "I spoke with the doctor and he said that the bandages can probably come off tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Bosco smiled. "For that I'd be happy to stay here and do nothing." He said.

"Good because that's exactly what you're going to do - nothing!" She said firmly. "Unless you want to do some ironing for me."

"Do you want light or dark burn marks on the clothes?" He laughed.

Oh Bosco it's so good to hear you laugh again, Faith smiled inwardly.

"On second thought you can just watch TV or read." She smiled. "Just remember to put your dishes away when you're done here."

"No worries." He said with a mouthful of food. "Can I buy supper tonight?" He asked. "I promised Chinese remember?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. And I'll even order some Chinese Blow-Fish for Fred." He said with a large grin.

"Very funny. But if you want to I don't see why not." She said.

"It's the least I could do for you Faith for all the help you have given me." He said firmly. "And I know it doesn't even come close to showing just how much I appreciate your helping me, but it's a start right?" He asked with a small smile.

"It's the thought that counts Bosco, not the action itself." She said as she turned to get ready to leave.

"What time is Mr. Wonderful off work?" Bosco called to her.

"Bosco!" She scolded from the bedroom, to which he just laughed. 

  
"About 5 or so." She said coming back into the room with her coat on.

"What time will you be back?" Bosco asked. Hopefully she'll be back before him.

"I guess it depends what time I get everything done. But if you need anything just call me." She said.

"Is there anything here you want me to do," Bosco asked, "besides ironing?" He quickly added with a laugh.

"Um no, but if I think of something I'll call you." Faith smiled. "Be back soon. And stay away from the high shelves." She said as she opened the door.

"Yes mom." He said with a laugh.

"Bosco." Faith sighed back rolling her eyes. 

Bosco laughed as she closed the door. He finished his breakfast and washed and put the dishes away. He sauntered into the living room and slumped down on the couch. He looked around and saw the packet of the cards he received. "Hey she picked them up." He said as he remembered that Fred had scattered them everywhere. For the first time in a long time he actually felt at ease, despite Fred's stupid actions from the night before. He liked laughing with Faith, it felt good, and he was sure she felt good from it also. "Fred doesn't strike me as a laugher." Bosco mumbled, "unless it's at me." He said with a crossed face. He gathered up the cards and headed back to the bedroom to clean things up a bit. I wonder where Faith went today, he said inside.

********

Faith parked her car in front of Bateman's Sporting Goods store. She got out and entered the large store. She walked up to the front counter and headed for the next available sales clerk. "Is Mr. Bateman here?" She asked.

"Sure can I tell him your name?" The young girl asked.

"Just tell him a friend of Arnold's is here." Faith smiled.

"Sure just wait here a sec." She smiled as she disappeared into a small room behind the counter.

"Hey how can I help a friend of Arni's?" Asked Mr. Bateman.

"Well I'm Faith Yokas from Station House 55 and my partner is the guy that your son helped save." Faith smiled.

"Oh yeah Boscorelli right?" He smiled.

"Yeah that's him." Faith smiled.

"Yeah we know him." Said a familiar voice behind her. Faith turned around to see Arnold standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey Faith."

"Hi Arnold how are you?" She smiled as he walked up to her.

"Not to bad." Faith smiled. "And you?"

"Can't complain." He smiled.

"I'll let you show her around son." Arnold's dad said. "You're in good hands Faith." The old man smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Bateman."

"You're welcome, and call me Bill." He said as he shook Faith's hand goodbye.

"Thanks Bill." She said as she watched him leave before turning back to Arnold.

"Are you shopping also?" She asked.

"No I help out here before my shift and on my days off. We have a room in the back for street kids to drop in and play games like basketball and soccer. I look after that program." He smiled.

"That's great Arni." Faith smiled.

"Come on in and I'll show ya the place." He smiled as he led Faith past his small office and towards a door at the back. 

"Thanks." Faith said as she followed behind him. They walked past all the storage bins of sports equipment, chatting as they did.

"So are you shopping for you or your family?" He asked.

"Actually I need your help." Faith said.

"Anything, just ask." Arnold smiled.

"It's about Bosco."

"How is he?" Arnold asked.

"Well he's getting better physically and the bandages come off his eye tomorrow. He just has trouble sleeping at night, with the bad dreams and all." Faith sighed. 

"That will take time." Arnold said.

"Yeah I know, I keep telling him it will take some time. But I want to help time." Faith chuckled.

"What do you want to do?" Arnold asked.

"What's in these rooms?" Faith asked as they passed a room with a loud noise coming from it.

"Oh here let me show you." Arnold smiled as they walked towards the first one. He opened the door and they stepped inside. 

"It's for…"

"Yeah I know." Faith said with a smile. "And I think I know what to do with it."

"And what's that?" Arnold asked in surprise.

"Here's my idea..." Faith started.

********

"So Sid tell me what you have been up to?" Zack asked.

"What do you want to know?" Sid asked annoyed.

"How's Jerry?" Zack asked. And with the look on Sid's face Zack knew he had just pushed the right button. His boss would be very happy. Now to find the details.

********

Faith returned home with a large smile on her face. Bosco had complained that conventional therapy wasn't going to work for him, so she found what she thought would be a better way to work through his stress. She opened the door and walked into a quiet apartment. She entered the living room to find Bosco sleeping on the couch. He was lightly muttering and a frown crossed his face now and again. 

It can wait until he wakes up she sighed. I hope you're having a peaceful sleep Bosco.

********

"Hey Bosco!" Ed laughed as he attacked Faith; "if you can get down you can stop me!" He laughed. "He's not going anyplace." Sid taunted tugging on Bosco's chains. "Faith!" Bosco tried to scream out as Sid stuffed the rag back into his mouth and laughed at him. "You can't help her, you can't even help yourself." Sid laughed as he held up the pair of scissors. "You know what's next Boscorelli!" Sid laughed as he cut the waistband of Bosco's pants and they fell to his knees!

"NO!" Bosco shouted as he awoke on Faith's couch. He looked down to make sure he was still in tact.

"Bosco?" Faith said as she rushed into the living room and found his sitting there with a panicked look on his face.

"Each one gets worse Faith." He sighed heavily. "What am I going to do?" He moaned. "I thought you said each night would get better? But it's not, and now I have these bad dreams during the day!" He said madly.

"I'm sorry Bosco." Faith said. "Want to tell me about it?" Faith asked softly as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"I just keep reliving those moments over and over again, except each time something happens to you and Sid carries his threat one step further." He said running a hand through his hair.

"What did Sid say to you Bosco?" Faith asked leaning into him. "What are you afraid of?"

"I…" he tried, "I just can't Faith." He said sadly. 

"Yes you can Bosco." Faith said firmly. "Now what did he say?" She asked kindly.

"He said he was going to," Bosco started, "going to," he tried again, "oh damn it he said wanted to you know," Bosco said looking at Faith sheepishly. "He was going to force himself on me." He finally said in a quiet voice. "He said I'd never be free from him. And I'm afraid of never being free."

"You are free Bosco." Faith said moving in closer to him. "He's dead and you're alive. Tell yourself that however many times it will take before you believe it." She smiled.

"I'll try." He said softly.

Faith took Bosco in her arms and gave him a big hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess." He said with a smile. "You were right. I just needed to share it." He said. "Thanks Faith."

"That's what I'm here for Bosco. Remember I'm not going to be ashamed of you no matter what you tell me. You don't have to be afraid of that okay? You know that right?" She said.

"Yeah I do Faith." He mumbled.

"And even when you are back home and experience the same things, I want you to call me if you feel the need to let it out. I don't care what time it might be, just call me it you need to talk, okay?" Faith said as she put a warm hand on his.

"What if Fred answers?" Bosco laughed. "Can I say it's a wrong number?"

"Bosco." Faith sighed.

"Sorry. Thanks for the offer though, I might take you up on it." He smiled. "So how was your day?" He asked changing the subject. "Where did you go?"

"I arranged for some therapy for you." Faith smiled.

"I told you Faith I'm not going to see any shrink's." Bosco moaned.

"That's good, because this is not people therapy." She smiled.

"Oh what kind of therapy is it?" Bosco asked intrigued. "I 900 I need help?" He asked with a big grin.

"Very funny." Faith said rolling her eyes. "But no."

"So what is it then?" Bosco asked with a smile.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Faith teased.

"You're kidding right?" Bosco asked with a silly smile on his face.

"Nope. Tomorrow it is." Faith teased again.

"Oh really?" Bosco leaned forward and started to tickle Faith's side. "Is that a fact?" He laughed.

"Hey." Faith laughed. "St-stop that." She laughed.

"Tell me." Bosco said as he continued to poke her.

"No way." She laughed.

They were so caught up in having their fun they didn't hear the front door open and Fred come in. He heard their laughter and walked into the living room and stood in the opening with a less than amused expression on his already angry face.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked in an annoyed expression.

"Um, oh hi Fred." Faith said pulling away. "No I was just telling Bosco about the new therapy I signed him up for."

"And what is that, breaking apart families 101?" Fred asked as he turned around and headed out of the room.

"Fred!" Faith said in an angry voice.

"Damn it." Bosco cursed softly, something else for Faith to feel guilty for now, he sighed. "Sorry Faith, I didn't see him." Bosco said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Bosco, Fred blows hot and cold all the time, it's just him." She said making the excuse for him as she got off the couch and went to talk to Fred.

Yeah and you have to endure it Bosco thought sadly as he sagged back into the couch. And I wonder what surprise Fred will have for me tonight, he wondered? Shesh I'm not even safe here, he sighed as he flipped on the TV. He thought of Faith's brief moment of happiness and felt a smile come onto his own face. It really isn't fair, he sighed.

"Don't even say it Faith." Fred said angrily as he took off his jacket and threw it on the bed. "I'm tired of the excuses you make for that loser!" Fred spat.

"Fred what is the problem?" Faith said crossing her arms. "What, I can't even laugh with my own partner now?" She asked in quiet anger, not wanting to upset Bosco again.

"It's not that." He said.

"Then what is it?" She asked. "What?"

"Nothing I guess." Fred resigned knowing she'd stick up for Bosco no matter what. 

"Good. Because Bosco has offered to buy us dinner and I said yes."

"What?"

"Fred it's his last night here and he wants to show his appreciation for our help." Faith said wrongly including Fred in the help part.

"He can help us by leaving right now." Fred said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah well he's staying here one more night." Faith said firmly. "End of discussion."

"Fine." Fred sighed. I'll just make sure he has another lousy night, Fred said inside.

"Good now get ready for supper I'll go order." Faith said turning to leave. "We'll all just eat in front of the TV tonight and watch the game." She said leaving the room.

"Yeah whatever." Fred said as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"So what are we going to order?" Faith asked walking into the kitchen to find Bosco already there leaning on the wall.

"Are you sure you still want me to buy you dinner?" Bosco asked. "Because I don't want to cause you any trouble Faith." He said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Bosco." She said as she went for the phone.

"Faith," Bosco said walking up to her, "I do worry about it, because it seems whatever I do you are always there picking up after me." He said putting his hand on her arm. "It's not right."

"Bosco you are my best friend. I will pick up after you; defend you and stand beside you until either of us is no more. That's what friends do." She said kindly. "Besides I know you'd do the same for me. You've proved it more than once." She smiled.

"Really?" Bosco asked with a happy grin. "You can tell."

"Oh please Bosco I'd have to be blind not to." Faith smiled.

"How about partially blind like me." He laughed.

"Even really blind I'd know." She said kindly.

"Thanks Faith." Bosco said as he gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Now let's order before we all get into a big fight." She laughed as she pulled away and went for the phone.

"Here let me." Bosco smiled taking the phone from her, "they know me."

********

"Well what do you think?" Zack asked as he unwrapped the bandages from Sid's face.

Sid stared the image in the mirror and a slow smile started to spread across his face. 

"Well?" Zack asked.

"My good man," Sid said slowly, "I look like a million bucks!" He laughed. "It's perfect." He stood up and stared at Zack, "even my mother wouldn't recognize me." He smiled. 

"Glad to know I haven't lost the touch." Zack said as Sid handed him envelop stuffed full of money. "Glad to know you haven't either."

"Never worry my friend. I'm good for it." Sid said as he went for his coat. 

"So why the new look?" Zack asked.

"I met someone." Sid said as he turned to leave. "And I must go see them." He said firmly as he closed the door and left Zack standing in the middle of the room wondering.

********

"It'll be here very shortly." Bosco said walking into the living room as Faith was setting up some small tables for supper.

"Thanks again Bosco." She said with a smile. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to run to the convenience store at the corner and get some pop for supper. Back in five." She said as she grabbed her coat. "Be right back Fred, just going to get some pop from the corner." She called towards her bedroom.

"Faith are you sure? Cuz I can go." Bosco offered.

"No it's okay, just wash up and wait for the food." She smiled as she left.

"Okay." Bosco said as he closed the door behind her.

Fred heard Bosco coming and hid himself behind the hall closet door as Bosco walked towards him. I'll teach him a lesson; Fred smiled to himself as Bosco neared.

I wonder where Mr. Wonderful is, Bosco asked himself as he neared the bathroom. He passed by the hall closet only to have Fred come out from behind him and clamp his hand over his mouth and pull one of his arms behind his back. Bosco tried to pull away but Fred laughed in his ear.

"I think it's time for your punishment _boy_!" Fred said in Bosco's ear as he dragged a struggling Bosco towards a small storage room. 

Bosco tried to pull away from Fred but he was afraid he'd hurt his eye and so had to wait for his turn; it didn't come. He tried to call out but all came out from under Fred's hand was muffled sounds, which only made Fred laugh more. "Trying to tell me no?" He laughed as Bosco tried to struggle free as they neared the dark room.

Bosco's eye's widened in horror as he neared the darkened room. He can't put me in there, he just can't, his mind screamed. He tried to pull away from Fred, but Fred just pushed him forward towards the room. Bosco's mind flashed images of his own father pushing him down the hallway to a dark room, which served as his punishment when he was a child. Now as an adult, in the one place Bosco was supposed to feel _safe_, the horror of his childhood was happening again.

Fred pushed Bosco into the small dark room and quickly closed the door and locked it, trapping Bosco inside. Bosco stumbled to the floor, but got up quickly.

"Let me out of here Fred!" Bosco pounded on the door in anger.

"What's the matter Boscowelli? Afwaid of the dark?" Fred mocked as he held onto the door handle.

"Open this door!" Bosco demanded pulling on the handle, fear starting to seize him.

"This is what happens to bad little boys who try to break up families." Fred laughed.

"Fred I'm warning you," Bosco said in a panic. "Open this damn door!" 

He can't leave me in here, Bosco said inside his panic filled head. I'm not bad and I'm not little he tried telling himself over and over again. Faith will be back soon, and then he'll have to let me out. But each second seemed to take an entire hour to pass by for Bosco, as he stood in the small dark room. He felt his fear starting to rise as he remembered the times his father gave him his punishment by locking him in a dark room and laughing at him. 

"Let me out!" Bosco said in a shaky voice.

"Are you really afraid of the dark Mr. Supercop?" Fred laughed. "Aww that's too bad." He laughed. "How does it feel when there is no one around to help you?" He laughed again. 

"Let me out of here Fred." Bosco said angrily as he pulled on the door.

"She won't always be there for you Bosco." Fred laughed. "Better get used to that fact!"

"Jerk!" Bosco cursed under his breath. He tried to pull on the door, but Fred held onto it, it wouldn't open. He felt around in the small dark room for anything that he could use to ram the door open. But he only succeeded in stumbling and falling, finding nothing to use to help him. His bandaged eye only helped to heighten his already growing fear of the dark, and the small slit of light from under the door only succeeded in playing his with fears even more. I have to get out of here, Bosco's frantic mind told him. I have to get out of here. Help me, his mind raced.

"Open this door!" Bosco again shouted at Fred.

"Ask me nicely." Fred taunted in laughter.

"Screw you man." Bosco shouted as he began to pull on the door handle again.

Fred heard the front door open and knew that Faith was home, "damn it." He cursed softly at he unlocked the door to the room Bosco was in and quickly walked away.

"Hey Faith what did you buy?" He asked trying to downplay his smile.

"Um some pop." Faith said putting the bottle's on the table. "Where's Bosco?" She asked slowly.

"Um just getting ready for supper I think." Fred said as he took the bottles to the living room where he started to laugh.

Bosco heard the faint click of the door unlocking and pulled on the handle only to have the door fly open and send him crashing backwards onto the floor on his butt. "I hate you Fred." Bosco cursed as he got up and headed for the bathroom to wash up. 

Bosco walked into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Bosco said dryly as he turned and went to collect supper. Fred got up and entered into the kitchen and stood beside Faith when Bosco returned with the bags of supper.

"Thanks for supper Bosco." Faith said with a smile.

"Yeah." Fred said looking directly at Bosco with a huge grin.

"You're welcome _Faith_." Bosco said looking at her directly.

Bosco put the bags on the table and Faith got the plates. They got their food in silence and went to watch the game. Bosco made sure he let Faith sit by Fred, he didn't want to cause anymore unwanted friction. They sat and watched the game cheering only when the Rangers scored. Other than that not much talk was said. After supper Bosco let Fred help with the dishes as he just watched the TV.

"I think I'll turn in early." Bosco said to Faith when Fred was in the bathroom. "I want to do some reading before I try to get some sleep."

"Okay. But I want to change your bandage first, okay?" Faith asked.

"Okay. What time do we go see the doctor tomorrow?" He asked.

"Around 9 am. Not too early." She smiled. "And then it's off to therapy for you young man." Faith said pointedly.

"Man are you still not going to tell me what it is?" He asked with a grin.

"Nope." She smiled back. "Anticipation." She said. 

"Anticipation is over rated." He laughed as he Faith went and retrieved the medical supplies. Fred walked into the kitchen and saw Bosco sitting on the chair waiting for Faith. "Jerk." Bosco muttered to Fred. Fred didn't say a thing as he walked past Bosco and back into the living room.

Faith returned with the medical supplies and started to take Bosco's bandage off. Fred got up and quietly stood in the opening as she removed the last bandage. Damn, he cursed inwardly as he finally saw Bosco's eye up close for himself. 

"How's it look Faith?" Bosco asked.

"The cut is visible now, so the swelling is almost gone. There are hardly any fluids coming out and bruise marks are less dark. I think this medication is really helping." She said softly as she put the medicated cream on the cuts. 

Bosco flinched a bit and Fred had to admit that it looked pretty bad. I think I'll leave him alone tonight, Fred sighed inwardly as he went back to the couch. 

Faith however, knew Fred was there watching the whole time and she knew by the look on his face when he saw Bosco's eye that he would give Bosco no more trouble. Yeah only when Bosco is leaving does he start to behave, she sighed inwardly.

"Thanks Faith." Bosco said as she finished with the fresh bandage.

"You're welcome." She smiled as she put the supplies away.

"Goodnight Faith." He said softly as he got up and headed towards Charlie's room.

"Night Bosco." Faith said softly after him.

She finished up and went to join Fred in the living room. She slumped down on the couch beside him without saying a word.

"How's his eye?" Fred asked simply.

"Getting better." Faith said simply.

And that was all, he would say nothing more. But that was enough, he had acknowledged it and she knew she couldn't expect more from him. Fred on the other hand did it just for Faith, inwardly he really didn't care and still held to the words he said earlier.

Bosco finished up and headed for Charlie's room. He read the paper and then put it away. He crawled into the small bed and looked at the picture of the car. He took the picture in his hands and curled up on his good side still holding the picture. In no time he was fast asleep.

After some time Faith and Fred decided it was time to go to bed. Fred walked ahead of Faith into the bathroom and Faith paused to look in on Bosco. She found him curled up with the small bedside light on and still holding the picture. His face was relaxed and he was breathing normally. She smiled as she headed to the bathroom. Please have a good night Bosco, she prayed.

********

Sid made his way towards Bosco's apartment whistling as he walked. He would stop in shop windows just to look at the new reflection that stared back at him. It was like looking at a new man. He smiled and the reflection smiled back saying, "this is going to work."

He reached Bosco's apartment and found his suite. He quickly pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it. He stuffed it under the door and then left as quickly as he came.

The note landed face up on the floor, 'can't wait to see you, signed a friend'.

Sid walked back to his small apartment thinking about when Bosco. I wonder what he likes to do for fun, he wondered inside? "I guess I'll have time to find out," he laughed out loud.

However Bosco wasn't the only enemy Sid had made. For although Zack did Sid a favor it was not without consequences. 

********

"Yeah he was here. I gave him a new face!" Zack said angrily into the phone. "Want a picture?"

"How much did he pay you?" The voice on the phone asked.

"Same as last time." Zack replied. "He said he was always good for it.

"Naturally." The voice said angrily. "Did he ask any questions?" Asked the voice.

"No he seemed real pleased about some _new friend_ he's made," Zack said in exasperation. "That's all he talked about."

"Was it Jerry?" Asked the voice.

"No, that I know for sure." Zack replied.

"Are you sure?" Asked the voice again.

"Yeah trust me it's _not_ Jerry." Zack said firmly. "Some new guy. Why?"

"Because if Sid doesn't want to pay up I'll need some kind of leverage." Laughed the voice on the phone. "And this new friend might come in handy."

"What do you want from me?" Zack asked.

"Just this…" the voice started.

**Dear readers, glad you are still enjoying the story. Is it getting to long? Just want to make sure it's still interesting. Thanks again for the reviews!!**


	20. Unconventional Methods

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 20 - Unconventional Methods

Bosco awoke the next morning in surprise. "You mean I actually slept through the night?" He asked out loud in a happy voice. "Awesome." 

He smiled as he looked at the clock. It was about 7:30 am. "Well time to get up and have a shower." He said. He heard Fred and Faith softly talking in the kitchen and headed to see them.

"Morning." Bosco said looking at them.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Faith asked while Fred just nodded.

"Actually pretty good. It was the car. I think I'll ask Charlie where he got it from so I can get the same picture." Bosco smiled.

"I think he'll be happy to tell you." Faith smiled. 

"Can I um take a quick shower?" He asked.

"Yeah go ahead we're both done. Remember we have to leave in an hour." Faith said as Bosco turned and headed back to the small bedroom.

"Got it." He said cheerily. Even Fred's sour face couldn't put a damper on today. He slept well, the bandages would come off and he would be introduced to Faith's new form of therapy. "Yup, today is going to be a good day." He said firmly as he entered into the bathroom.

"So he stay's at home tonight, right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah Fred for the 500th time. He's staying at home tonight." Faith sighed as she put the breakfast dishes away.

"Good." Fred said quietly as he sat back and read the paper, stalling for time until Bosco finished his shower. I'll wait until he's done before I leave, he told himself. I'm not going to have him walking around half-naked again.

Bosco didn't take quite as long in the shower as last time, as he knew that Fred was purposely hanging around to see if he would screw up again. He just doesn't get it, Bosco sighed as he finished up and headed to Charlie's to pack up his stuff to take with him. 

"Bye." Faith said to Fred and Bosco just nodded. In no time they were at the doctor's office with some good news for Bosco.

"Well young man your eye is going to be just fine." The doctor smiled. "The swelling is gone and the cuts are healing nicely, and no more fluids are draining. In a few weeks it should look like the other one and have no marks at all." He said firmly.

"Great news Doc." Bosco smiled. 

"These are for when you go back to work." He said handing the sunglasses to Bosco. "Wear these if you feel you might need them. I don't want them to be a crutch as it is better for the eye to heal with the sunlight. And no driving for awhile on the job." He said.

"What? You mean I can't drive?" Bosco moaned.

"That's right at least not for awhile. The strain on your eye would damage the optic nerve. And that would be serious." He smiled.

"Okay whatever you think." Bosco said. "Thanks again Doc."

"Thanks for everything." Faith said warmly.

"You're welcome. And I'll see you one week after you start work Bosco." The doctor said as he walked them to the door.

"You got it." Bosco said as he got used the sensation of light hitting both eyes. 

  
"So how does it feel?" Faith asked as they walked back to her car. "Seeing with both eyes again?"

"It's funny Faith, I got so used to relying on my left eye that it's almost strange to see again with both." Bosco said as they reached the car. "But I am thankful that I'm able to see through both again."

"Yeah me too." Faith said.

"So where to now?" Bosco asked.

"Just get in." Faith smiled.

"It's the therapy right?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah. Just get in."

"You're still not going to tell me?" Bosco asked in disbelief.

"Nope." She said firmly as they drove towards Bateman's sporting goods store.

"We're going shopping?" He asked with a smile as they stopped.

"Nice try." Faith smiled as they got out of the car.

"Good morning Officer Boscorelli." Arnold said as he walked up and greeted them.

"Hey Officer Bateman," Bosco said shaking his hand. "How are you?"

"Doing fine young man and yourself?" Arnold asked.

  
"Well I can see with both eyes now, so I'm just awesome." Bosco smiled. "You own this place?"

"I wish." Arnold laughed. "It's my dad's." Arnold said as they slowly walked towards the back of the store. "I just hang here." He laughed as he looked at Faith.

"So Officer Bat…"

"Please Bosco call me Arni." Arnold said.

"Okay Arni," Bosco smiled, "do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." He smiled as he let them to a small room.

"And?" Bosco asked quietly while Faith just laughed. 'Nice try,' she whispered.

"I heard that." He said to Faith.

"It's behind this door." Arnold said as he opened the door and the three of them stepped inside. 

"What in the world?" Bosco asked as they stepped into a small room with a long alleyway before them. Arnold grabbed a hockey stick and gave it to Bosco.

"I'm being drafted for the NHL?" Bosco asked with a laugh as he took the stick from Arnold.

"Um yeah," Arnold laughed.

"Actually it's your therapy Bosco." Faith said with a smile.

"What?" Bosco asked.

"See that machine down there?" Arnold said pointing to a funny looking box-like contraption at the end of the alleyway.

"Yeah so?" Bosco asked.

"So stand here and hit whatever comes your way." Arnold said as he and Faith stepped back.

"Huh?" Bosco asked turning to them.

"Look that way." Arnold as he pressed a small button. From out of no where a small plastic hockey puck came shooting down the alleyway and landed beside Bosco's feet.

"What in the world?" He asked.

"You're supposed to hit it." Arnold laughed.

"Yeah funny. Faith what is the meaning of this?" Bosco asked getting upset.

"Don't get upset Bosco, this is your therapy. You picture each puck with Ed's or Sid's face on it and try to hit it as hard as you can." She explained. "With each hit you tell yourself they don't exist, they are not real or whatever you have too to make them leave your thoughts." She smiled. 

"Just work it out of your system."

"This is therapy?" He asked in disbelief.

"You said just sitting down with some guy and talking would not work for you. You just have too much tension and stress inside you Bosco. You have to release it some way. And you have to learn to do that before you can go back to work and face the pressures there."

  
"So I shoot hockey pucks?" He half laughed.

"Well the batting cage was booked." She laughed. "Besides this was the least dangerous for your eye." She said.

"Besides Bosco it is an excellent form of stress release." Arnold explained. "I really shouldn't tell you this, but we even have some of the New York Rangers come here and relieve tension by doing this very thing." He smiled.

"Really?" Bosco asked. "Even Messier?"

"Yup."

"Cool." Bosco said as he took off his jacket. "Okay send me one." Bosco said as he stood and waited for the puck.

Arnold pressed the button and fired the first puck. 

"You are not real," Bosco said quietly as the first puck met his stick and he hit it for all he was worth sending the puck shooting back to the other end of the alleyway. 

"You are not real!" He shouted to the second one.

After the third one he turned to Faith and said, "Faith you are the best! I love this." He smiled as he turned back and continued.

"I'm glad Bosco." Faith said as she watched him turn back and hammer the little plastic pucks. 

"Thanks for everything." She smiled to Arnold.

"Glad to help." He smiled.

"Do you mind if we keep this between the three of us?" She asked.

"Yup no worries there." He laughed. "If I can keep it a secret for the Rangers, I'm sure I can do the same for Bosco. Besides therapy is more effective when less people know about it." He laughed. "Let him work on this for only about 1 hour for today, if that. He doesn't want to overdo it the first time." Arnold warned.

"Good advice. Thanks again." Faith said.

"Well I have to get back to my kids," he sighed, "see you later. And remember this room is his whenever he needs or wants it. These rooms and the drop in center are open late." He said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks Arnold I really mean it." Faith smiled. 

"Anytime Faith." He smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Faith watched Arnold leave and then turned back to find Bosco muttering out loud as he hit each puck.

Let it all out Bosco; just let it all out. No one knows you're here, so you can work un-disturbed. She sat down and watched her partner finally be able to release some of the stress she knew he kept locked away. When you're better we can try the batting cage, Faith smiled. 

I'm glad no one knows you're here Bosco, Faith said inside.

However there was an extra pair of eyes that saw Bosco. Saw and wondered.

********

"So you're still not at home eh?" Sid said slowly as he continued to watch Bosco's apartment from across the street. "Where the hell could you be?" He said as he strummed his impatient fingers on the steering wheel. "Your partners perhaps?" He asked slowly as he put the car in gear and drove towards Faith's.

********

"This is amazing Faith want to try?" Bosco asked. "It'll make ya feel better." He said with a big grin as he handed her the hockey stick.

"Oh why not." She smiled as she took her jacket off and took the stick.

"Okay stand here and hit whatever comes your way." Bosco said.

"Thanks." Faith said wryly. "Okay here goes nothing." Faith said sheepishly as the first puck came her way and she swung and missed.

"Man you suck." Bosco laughed.

"Thanks a lot." Faith said dryly as the second one came flying down the alleyway towards her. Faith swung it and sent it hurtling back down to the other end.

"Not bad." Bosco said with an amazed look on his face. "Not bad for a _girl_." He teased.

"Oh shut up." Faith laughed as she hit another one. 

"Here give me that stick back." He laughed as he walked back onto the floor.

"No arguments here." Faith laughed a little exhausted. But she had to admit that with each hit she felt some tension leaving her system. I just hope it works for Bosco, she said inside as she sat down and watched her partner start to hit the pucks again. I can find my own form of therapy, she smiled.

********

"Okay so you're not here and you're not at your own place. Where the hell are you?" Sid yelled into his car as he drove away from Faith's. 

"Fine!" He said madly as he drove back to his own apartment.

********

"Okay Bosco it's time to go." Faith said as she stood up and put her jacket on.

"What?" Bosco whined. "Why?"

"Because even Arni said you're not to overdo it on the first day." Faith said calmly. "Besides you can always come back later if you really need to." She smiled.

"Maybe I'll come back just before I go to sleep." He smiled as he placed the hockey stick back on its stand and went for his jacket.

"You sure you want to stay at home tonight? I really don't mind if you stay with us one more night." Faith said.

"Yeah but Fred does." Bosco said dryly.

"Don't worry about Fred. He'll be okay." Faith said. 

"Thanks anyways but I think I'll be okay at home." He smiled as they reached her car.

"Okay. Let's go then." She smiled as they got in and started for Bosco's home.

********

"Okay so you're not at home and not at that do-gooder partner of yours. Then where the hell are you?" Sid asked angrily. "Someone must know." He said calming down. "Someone always knows." He said evilly. "And I know just the person." He said slowly as he went and got the number for Bosco's doctor. 

"Let's hope the helpful receptionist answers again." He laughed as he dialed.

********

Bosco opened the door to his apartment to find mail stuffed against the bottom. He picked it up, along with Sid's note and threw it on the table. He went into this bedroom and put his duffel bag on the bed and walked back to see Faith.

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Faith asked in concern.

"Will you stop worrying?" Bosco smiled. "Of course I'll be okay." He said. 

"And if I need help you know who to call right?" Faith asked.

"Yeah 1-900 Debbie Does New York." Bosco laughed.

"That's not even funny." Faith sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um wait!" Bosco said quickly. "Want some lunch or something?" Bosco asked suddenly not wanting to be alone.

"Um yeah sure, why not." Faith said as she could tell Bosco's apprehension of being left alone. "What do you have?" She asked as she took off her jacket and put it over the kitchen chair.

"Um beer…" his voice trailed off as he opened his cupboards.

"Oh brother." Faith laughed as she got up and looked also. She opened the fridge and spied the contents of what could be use for a simple lunch. "Okay sit down and I'll make it this one time." She said.

"Really?" Bosco said with a smile. "Cool."

"Yeah but then you need to get some groceries and do it yourself." She smiled.

"Okay I'll go later today." He said. "I live within walking distance of the store."

"I could always drive you." Faith offered.

"Faith, if I'm to get past this I think I need to start doing things by myself again." He smiled. "But I could always use a maid."

"A maid?" Faith said trying to be mad. 

"Yeah a maid. I could even buy one of those frilly little outfits for you." Bosco laughed. "I'm sure it'll look just fine on you." He teased. "I think you have the build for it." He started to laugh.

"Unless you want to eat raw KD for lunch I suggest you quit while you're ahead mister." Faith warned with a laugh.

"Yes ma'am." Bosco said holding up his hands in mock defense. 

"Better." Faith said as she turned around to start a late lunch.

"But I still think you should get the outfit." Bosco laughed.

"Bosco!" Faith said as she turned around.

"I have to go unpack." Bosco said quickly as he stood up and darted to his bedroom laughing. 

"Oh Bosco, it's so good to have you back to your old self." Faith said with a smile as she turned back to the lunch. "I just hope you can keep it up." She sighed.

********

Bosco reached his room and flipped the light on. "I wonder how I'll sleep tonight." He sighed as he started to unpack his stuff. "Maybe I'll just shoot some more pucks each night before I got to bed. That way my mind will not be so occupied with thoughts of those losers." He muttered to himself as he put things away. "I'm just thankful they're both gone." He said with a heavy sigh.

********

"So you don't know which therapist he's been assigned to?" Sid asked impatiently.

"No sorry Sir." Said the naïve secretary. "Is there anything else?" She asked.

"Not right now." Sid said firmly as he hung up the phone. "Thanks again." Sid said in a huff.

"Where the hell are you?" Sid shouted at Bosco's picture on his kitchen table. 

"I need a shower." He angrily as he stormed into the bathroom and started the water.

********

"Who was that?" Bosco's Doctor Miles asked as he came out of his office.

"It was Boscorelli's Lieutenant from the 55th precinct." She said.

"Really?" Miles said in curiosity. "But I just talked to him this morning." He said with a confused look. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know which therapist Bosco had chosen." She answered.

"That's odd. He knows Bosco hasn't chosen one. I told him yesterday." Miles said slowly. "I also told him I would phone him when I found out. What's his hurry?" He asked. "Did he leave a number?" He asked.

"Um no." She said.

"Excuse me for a second." He said as he dialled the call-back code that would tell him the number of the person who last called. He wrote down the number on his day planner and walked back into his office. "Thanks." He called out as he sat down and dialled Sid's number.

Sid however didn't answer because he was in the shower. 

"That's odd. You'd think he would at least have voice mail." Miles mused to himself. He was about to dial the 55th when his secretary buzzed him. "Mrs. Winters to see you."

"Oh yes that's right," he sighed. "Send her in." He said as he got up. 

"I guess this can wait." He said as he put some files down on top of his day planner.

********

"Thanks again for lunch Faith." Bosco said as she got ready to leave.

"Okay are you sure you will be okay here by yourself?" She asked.

"For the one millionth time yes." He smiled. "You really shouldn't worry so much." He said softly. "But thanks." 

"Okay but call if you need anything." She smiled.

"Yes mum." He smiled back.

"At least you sound like you're back to your old self." Faith smiled.

  
"One day at a time remember?" He smiled.

"That's right Bosco." She said as she turned to walk out the door.

"Hey Faith?"

"Yeah?" 

"I know the Lieu said I could take as much time as I wanted, but I want to go back to work tomorrow." He said firmly. "I need to occupy my time someway. I just can't sit at home alone or shoot hockey pucks all day."

"Oh Bosco do you think you're ready?" Faith asked in concern.

"I keep asking myself that but I guess there's only one way to know for sure." He said slowly. "I have to try right?"

"Okay." Faith smiled. "If you think you're ready then tomorrow it is. But Bosco," she started, "if you feel in any way that the strain is too much for you or your eyes or whatever promise me you'll tell me and we'll call it a day okay?" Faith asked in concern. "I don't want you pushing yourself for no reason."

"You got it." Bosco smiled. "How late is Arni's place open till?" He asked.

"Really late. Why?" Faith asked.

"Well maybe I could stop there after my shift or something, just before I go to bed you know. At least at first. I don't know." He rambled.

"Try it and see Bosco. That's the only way to know for sure remember?" Faith smiled.

"Right. Thanks again for arranging that with Arni." Bosco smiled as he gave her a warm hug. "I mean it. I never would have thought of anything like that. And it felt great. So thanks. Thanks for caring about me." He smiled.

"You're welcome Bosco. Friends care for each other remember." She smiled.

"Yup." He said as she exited his door. 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Faith said. "At least the first day." She said before he could protest.

"Um okay." He smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She called as he closed the door and leaned on it. 

He listened to the empty silence that echoed throughout his apartment and sighed. He stared around at the lonely rooms and felt his sadness returning. "How in the world am I going to do this?" He asked out loud. Being alone never bothered him before until he was forced to acknowledge that he really was alone. 

"Maybe I'll go shoot some more pucks." He said to himself as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door.

********

"So Faith said that Bosco is coming back on active duty tomorrow." Sully said to Davis.

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a bit soon?" Davis asked in surprise.

"She thinks it is, but Bosco was adamant about it. I guess he just doesn't want to sit at home all day and think about what happened." Sully said with a sigh. "I can't really blame him. I just hope he doesn't overdo it on the first day."

"Yeah that wouldn't be like Bosco at all to even think about overdoing anything." Davis said dryly.

"Funny."

********

"Take that you creep!" Bosco shouted as he continued to slam the pucks down the alleyway. "Damn this feels good." He smiled. He was about to hit another one when he heard the door behind him close. He quickly turned around to see someone quickly exit the room.

"Hey!" He called as he ran after his silent audience. He saw the smaller figure before him and shouted. "Stop!" Bosco caught up to the person only to see that it was a little kid.

"Please don't hurt me." He said in a shaky voice. 

"I'm not going to hurt you kid." Bosco smiled. "But why were you watching me?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see what the noise was from." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh I see." Bosco smiled. "Want to come and try?" He asked.

"Um," the kid hesitated, "okay." He said giving in.

"Alright then." Bosco said as he led the way back to the practice room. "What's your name kid?" Bosco asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Billy." He smiled.

"Billy. I'm Bosco. Nice to meet you." He smiled as he extended his hand. Billy took it and shook it. 

"That's a funny name." Billy teased.

"Yeah well be glad it ain't yours." Bosco teased back.

"How old are you?" Bosco asked.

"I'm 8." Billy smiled.

"What's your mom or dad doing here?" Bosco asked.

"I'm here alone." Billy said as he went for a stick.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. "How come?"

"Because he's an orphan." Came Arnold's voice behind them.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock as he looked from Arnold to Billy. "Sorry man." Bosco smiled. 

"It's okay." Billy said with a shrug. "I'm used to it. Can I shoot a puck?" Billy asked Arnold.

"Can he?" Bosco asked Arni.

"Don't see why not." Arni smiled as he pressed the button for Billy. Bosco walked up Arnold to talk to him.

"What happened?" Bosco asked.

"Same story as the rest of them. Father was a beater, mother destitute, take's it out on the kids, the system puts him in a foster home for his protection, they spend their time here. Only in Billy's case, his parents were killed one night while _they_ were driving drunk." He said sadly.

"Oh man." Bosco sighed as he looked at the small child having fun trying to shoot the pucks. "Rest of them?" Bosco asked.

"Oh yeah," Arni sighed, "the drop in center is full of kids like Billy. Some even younger than Billy." He said. 

"That is just so sad." Bosco said. "I had no idea."

"Yeah tell me about it. I mean I still have both my parents and they are wonderful. I just can't imagine growing up in a house like Billy's." Arni said sadly as he looked at Billy.

"I can." Bosco said softly thinking that Arni didn't hear. Arni heard and wondered. 

"Must be tough for kids like that you know. No one to look up to. No one who has gone through the same thing but came out better than when they went in. I mean a person like that could really benefit a kid like Billy." Arni said trying to sound casual. 

"Yeah I guess." Bosco said slowly as he pondered what Arni really said to him.

"Um can he stay here for a bit? I really don't mind." Bosco offered.

"No problem. Just make sure he comes back to the drop in center when you leave. I have to make sure all kids are accounted for when they leave." He explained.

"You got it."

"Thanks Bosco." Arni smiled.

"Yeah no worries." Bosco said.

"Bye Billy." Arni called.

"Bye." He said not turning around. 

Arni walked to the door with a smile on his face. No thank you Bosco, you don't know how much this means to Billy and me. And you probably don't know how much it will help you.

"Alright Messier, let's see what you got." Bosco said walking back up to Billy.

"Okay." Billy smiled as he shot another one.

"Looked like a goal to me." Bosco smiled.

"Cool." Billy smiled back.

They continued for a bit longer until Bosco looked at his watch and knew he wanted to get some groceries and get home before it got to late.

"Hey Billy I have to go." Bosco said as he put his stick away.

"Okay." Billy said sadly. "Will you be back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah but probably before work." He smiled.

"What do you do for work? Are you a hockey player?" Billy smiled.

"No I'm a police officer." Bosco said as he pulled out his badge.

"Cooooool." Billy said as he took the badge and ran his fingers over the gold shield while Bosco just laughed.

"Yeah sometimes it's pretty cool." Bosco smiled not wanting to tell Billy the harsh reality of being a New York city police officer. Billy didn't need anymore problems to think about than he already had. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Bosco asked.

"A hockey player." Billy smiled.

"Really?" Bosco laughed. "I'll make you a deal. I'll meet you here say 1 pm each day and we'll try out for the NHL together. Okay?" He laughed.

"Okay." Billy smiled as he shook Bosco's hand.

"Come on let's get you back to Arni." Bosco said as he turned off the light switch to the practice galley.

Bosco left Billy and said by to Arni as he headed for the grocery store. "I think I'll make myself a steak for supper." He laughed.

********

"I think I'll just go out and pick up a few things for supper." Sid said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

********

Faith awoke from her nap to hear her kids coming in the front door. She rushed to them and gave them both a firm hug and kiss. "Man I missed you guys." She smiled.

"We've only been gone a few days mom." Emily moaned as she went into her room. Faith just smiled as she turned and went to make dinner.

"It's good to have them back." She said to Fred.

"More than you know." He said taking off his jacket. Because that means that Bosco is not coming back here. Fred smiled broadly at that last thought.

********

"Think Bosco will opt for therapy?" Davis asked.

"Probably not." Sully sighed. "But if he doesn't find a way to work out his frustration he'll be in big trouble." He said firmly. "Actually we'll all be in big trouble."

********

Bosco reached the supermarket and grabbed a basket. "Better not get to many things since I'm walking," he said.

********

Sid reached the supermarket and opted for a cart. "Better stock up." He mused to himself. "I might be having company in the next few days."

********

"Want to watch the game?" Fred asked after supper.

"Yeah why not." Faith sighed as she went to the couch. She sat down and thought of Bosco. Oh Bosco I hope you're doing okay. I hope you have a good night tonight.

********

Bosco headed for the meat department.

Sid headed for the meat department. "Ah maybe I'll make myself a steak for supper." Sid said to himself as he too headed for the meat department.

Bosco rounded the corner and bumped into a man's cart. He looked up into the face of a man he did not recognize.

  
Sid rounded the corner only to come face to face with the one person he wanted to see but never dreamed he would in a place like this. Can it really be possible? He's here? Now?

"Oh sorry." Bosco said casually.

"The fault was mine." Sid said slowly.

Bosco looked at the man and listened to his voice. Why does that voice sound so familiar he wondered? It sounds almost like…naw it can't be, Bosco said. And his eyes, there is something so familiar about his eyes, he said inside. But I have never seen his face around here before. What the hell am I not seeing? Just who is this guy?

"Something wrong?" Sid asked trying to downplay his delight as Bosco's ignorance. 

"Do I know you?" Bosco asked.

Sid looked at him and a slow smile started to cross his face. "Actually…."


	21. Boscorelli, Your Time to Heal is Over…

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 21 – Boscorelli Your Time to Heal is Over

"Actually no sorry." Sid lied. He wanted more than ever to say who he really was, but now was not the time or place. That time would come, very shortly. 

"Yeah okay." Bosco shrugged as he went to move past Sid. "Sorry man." He said not looking back.

"It really was no trouble." Sid smiled as he watched Bosco walk down the isle. HE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS ME! Sid's brain screamed in happy delight. I stood inches from him and he didn't know it was me. How delightful is that. Oh Bosco you totally made my day. But you will come to remember who I am. Soon Boscorelli, very soon I'll tell you exactly who I am. He watched Bosco gather his things and then disappear into the checkout line.

Sid turned back to his shopping and had to stop himself from squealing in delight. Bosco looked into his face and didn't recognize it. "But I bet he's wondering how come my voice sounds soooo familiar." Sid laughed to himself as he continued shopping. "Oh I can't wait until I reveal myself to him." He smiled. 

"Oh Boscorelli I do hope you like the surprise I have planned for you on your way home tonight." Sid laughed. "I hope it helps you remember the good old days."

********

"Where the hell have I seen that guy before?" Bosco muttered to himself as he walked home. "Maybe he just has a very familiar sounding voice. Almost like…" He sighed. "Oh well whatever no harm done. I can't condemn a person just because they sound like someone else. Even though that someone else was a killer." Bosco sighed. "But damn he sounded like Sid."

"And his eyes. They were familiar also." Bosco muttered. "Shesh Bos," he scolded himself, "now you're starting to sound like all those other paranoid fools you get after." He said slowly as he approached his apartment. 

He looked up only to see a man leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. He stopped in shock as he remembered that was what happened the first time he met Sid; his would be tormentor. Bosco continued walking as the man left his spot and started to walk towards him.

"Oh man this can't be happening again. Not here, not like this." Bosco said in a panic as the man reached him. Bosco's hand instinctively went for his gun.

"Got a light?" The man asked as he held up his non-lit cigarette.

"What?" Bosco asked weakly.

"A light. Got one?"

"Um no sorry." Bosco said in a hurry as he went to move past him. Bosco just reached the other side of the man when he felt a heavy hand clamp down hard on his shoulder. Bosco turned around with a look of fear and panic in his eyes.

"What?" Bosco asked.

"Are you okay buddy?" The guy asked.

"Yeah fine." Bosco said as he pulled away from the guy and rushed into his building and up the stairs. He didn't stop running until he was inside his apartment with the door locked. He quickly put down the groceries and locked the door. He grabbed his gun and stood with it poised at the door. He stood and stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity almost willing it to open. But it didn't and he soon realized that he was just being paranoid. 

"Sid is gone!" He said firmly as his hand finally relaxed and he put the gun down. He finally took off his jacket and started to put the groceries away. He went about making supper but his mind kept flashing images to when he first met Sid. He remembered the hit from the brass knuckles. He remembered how Sid grabbed a handful of his hair and laughed in his face. "But Sid is gone!" He said again out loud to reassure himself of that fact that he believed to be true. "He's dead!"

********

"Job well done my old friend." Sid smiled to Bart.

"Thanks again man." Bart said as he collected his money from Sid and left. 

Sid closed his door and laughed. "Oh Boscorelli I would give anything to see the look on your face as you remembered our first meeting." Sid said out loud. "I wonder how well you'll sleep tonight?" Sid mocked. "I wonder if when you close your eyes that it's my face that you see. I wonder if it's my words that occupy your thoughts. And I wonder if it's my dark future that you know that still awaits you." Sid said wickedly as he looked at Bosco's picture on the table. 

"And you my dear," Sid said turning to Faith's picture. "You won't be able to help him this time. It's a good thing you never saw my face," Sid taunted to Faith's picture. "This way I can cozy up to you and learn all I can about your partner and you'll never know that you were just sealing his fate." Sid laughed.

********

"Coming to bed or what?" Fred asked as he looked at Faith still sprawled out on the couch.

"Yeah in a bit." She said with a worried expression.

"Can't you for once worry about something other than Bosco?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Faith asked directly.

"I'm going to bed." Fred said as he turned around and headed for their bedroom.

Oh Bosco, I need you have a good night's sleep tonight, Faith sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for both of us.

********

Bosco finished his dishes and got ready for bed. He lay under the covers staring at the bottle of sleeping pills on the table. "I need at least one good night's sleep." He sighed out loud. "Well I had one last night." He reasoned out loud. "But today was a lot different than tomorrow will be. And I can't afford to sleep in." He sighed as he continued to stare at the small bottle before him. "Okay I'll try tonight without it." Bosco said as he turned over on his side and tried to fall asleep. He left his small bedside light on on purpose so that he wouldn't be completely in the dark. Please let me sleep in peace tonight, he prayed. Please.

********

"Yeah." Bart answered the phone in a huff.

"Busy?" Asked the caller.

"No Leon what's up?" He asked.

"I hear Sid borrowed from you." Leon said.

"Yeah so." Bart said. 

"Well he owes me too." Leon said firmly.

"Why did you call me?" Bart asked.

"What do you know about Sid's new friend?" Leon asked.

"He didn't mention anything about him. Why?" Bart lied, known he just paid Sid's new friend a visit. Bart was still unsure about why Sid wanted to play the joke on his friend, but he didn't care as long as he was paid. Which Sid did. Leon however, was definite trouble. No matter what Bart told Leon he knew that in the end Leon would extract his revenge no matter what. And whoever stood in his way would die. 

"Because I need some leverage in case he doesn't pay me." Leon said angrily. "Aren't you worried about that?"

"Not really." Bart said.

"Any what makes you so sure he'll pay _you_ back?" Leon asked in surprise. "What have you got on him that I don't?"

"Let me tell you." Bart said with a smile. Lets see which lie I can tell him. Oh yeah I know.

********

"Do you think I should pleasure her fast or slow?" Ed laughed at Bosco who just pulled helplessly at the chains that held him in place.

"Oh why not do both?" Sid taunted as he continued to circle Bosco. 

"Bosco help me." Faith cried out as she looked up at Bosco for help.

Bosco tried to call out but was prevented by the gag in his mouth. He pulled at his chains but they would not break.

"Sorry my dear you're on your own." Sid laughed at he looked at Faith. "

Faith continued to struggled and call to Bosco for help.

"Aww can't help yourself?" Sid laughed. "Ed will."

"Bosco!" Faith called as Ed again ripped open her shirt and jumped on top of her.

"Faith!" Bosco shouted as he bolted upright in bed. "Oh man." He said angrily as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. 

"Damn it, I need some sleep." He said angrily as he lay back down and forced himself to sleep. But an hour later his mind was at it again.

This time Bosco's mind flashed him images of the first night he met Sid and the memories came flooding back to haunt him. "She can't help you this time." Sid laughed as he punched Bosco with the brass knuckles and Bosco fell to the ground in pain. "Maybe not ever." Sid laughed as he held Bosco's hair and hit him again this time in his injured eye.

Bosco opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Only one hour had passed. "I need at least one pill tonight." He sighed in defeat as popped open the bottle and took one of the pills and held it in his hand. "How soon until I don't need you?" He asked out loud as he went to the bathroom to get some water. He made his way back to bed and got in. He soon closed his eyes and felt his fitful sleep coming back to him.

********

"So is he seriously coming in today?" Sully asked Faith on the phone.

"Yeah. He doesn't just want to sit at home anymore and do nothing." She said.

"Yeah you said that yesterday. But let me ask you again. Do you think he's ready?" Sully asked seriously.

"Sully I don't know. Part of me really wants to say yes, but the other part is just not sure." Faith sighed. "But I don't know what else to do." She said sadly. "What should I do?" She asked.

"I wish I could tell you Faith, but Bosco really has to be the one to decide that. And I guess if he thinks he's ready then so be it. He won't know until he tries right?" Sully asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Sully. See you this afternoon." Faith said as she hung up.

She looked at the phone again and then at the clock. Bosco still hadn't phoned yet. Oh Bosco I hope this means you had a good night's sleep; she sighed as she set about finishing her housework.

********

Bosco finally opened his eyes and looked sleepily at the clock. "Oh man at least I got to sleep late." He said slowly. He picked himself up to a sitting position and thought about his dream. "Damn it," he cursed, "if only I hadn't see that guy outside last night; I might have had a good night's sleep if it wasn't for that." He said as he slowly got out of bed.

He wandered to the kitchen to find something to eat. "I guess I should call Faith." He said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey." Bosco said as Faith answered.

"Hey yourself." Faith teased as she heard Bosco on the other end of the line. "How are you today?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. I had to take one of the sleeping pills last night." He sighed in defeat. "Sorry."

"Bosco what on earth are you saying sorry for?" Faith asked in shock. "You don't have to be sorry. There is no shame in using them when you have to. The doctor just said not to get dependant on them." Faith said.

"Okay. How did you sleep?" Bosco asked.

"Not to bad." Faith said with a smile. "So what time shall I pick you up?" Faith asked.

"Well I'm going to head down to Bateman's and shoot some pucks." Bosco said.

"Enjoying that are you?" Faith smiled.

"Oh yeah." Bosco smiled back.

"Okay I'll pick you up there about 2:30. Okay?" Faith said.

"See you then. And thanks again Faith." Bosco said with a smile as he hung up. "You really are my best friend."

"You're welcome." Faith smiled as she hung up also. 

********  
"What!" Sid said into the phone.

"It's been a long time my friend." Said the caller.

"What do you want Leon?" Sid asked.

"The same thing most people want, the American dream." He laughed. "Sadly I'll have to settle for the money you owe me." He said firmly.

"What? What money?" Sid demanded.

"The money from the Ryer's job." Leon said firmly. "Or do you forget?" He asked slowly.

"I guess I did." Sid said. 

"Well here's a friendly reminder. If I don't get the money by the end of the week I'll make you sorry." Leon said meanly.

"I have nothing that you could possibly want." Sid mocked. "And if you want to kill me go ahead." He dared.

"Kill _you_?" Leon laughed. "No I have no intention of killing _you_. But I'm sure I could take something that might mean something to you." Jenkins said seriously.

"And what praytel might that be?" Sid asked in an annoyed voice.

"You're _new _friend." Leon said firmly.

"You leave him out of this." Sid said meanly.

"My money by the end of the week or your new friend is _dead_." Leon said as he hung up the phone.

"That's just great!" Sid said angrily. "How the hell did he know about Bosco?" He asked out loud. "Which one of my _trusted_ business associates ratted me out? Which one of them do I get to kill first?" He wondered angrily. 

"Well I know one person I can get the money from." Sid said with a smile. "And his asking fee is next to nothing." He laughed.

"I won't let anyone take you from me." Sid said to Bosco's picture. "I won't let anyone stand between me and my plans for revenge. Nothing will stop me! Not this time."

"I will give you one week to lull you into a false sense of security and feeling better." He said as he looked at his calendar and knew that his plan to get close to Bosco would have to wait at least a week now. "And then I'll show you hell all over again. 

Sid pounded his fist on the table in anger. He sat down and made a list of people that the he thought he could trust and those he couldn't. After he was done he sat back and stared at the list. "I better get busy," he smiled, "I have a lot of work ahead of me."

********

"Hey kiddo." Bosco smiled as he met Billy in the practice room.

"Hello." He smiled up at Bosco. 

"Hey what happened to your eye?" Bosco asked as he looked at the small shiner Billy had on his left eye.

"Another kid gave it to me. He tried to take my hockey stick away and I wouldn't let him." Billy said with a smile. 

"Did you tell Arni about this?" Bosco asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." Billy said.

"Because is not an answer." Bosco said not laughing. "I think you should tell Arni. At least let him know." Bosco said.

"It's no big deal." Billy moaned.

"Want me to tell him?" Bosco asked.

"No."

"How about you don't tell him and I won't let you play." Bosco said firmly.

"That's blackmail." Billy said angrily.

"That's right it is." Bosco said with as smile. "Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess." Billy sighed in defeat.

"Good. And I will check so you better not be lying to me." Bosco laughed as he took off his jacket and went to get a stick.

"Alright Messier." He said looking back at Billy. "Show me what ya got!" He said loudly as he hit the first puck.

********

"Are you sure you're okay to go back today?" Faith asked as they pulled into the precinct parking lot.

"Yeah." Bosco said firmly. He tried to sound sure of himself, but inside was scared and was praying very hard that it would not show through.

"Okay let's go inside." Faith said getting out of the car.

Bosco got out and stood beside the car as he looked at all the familiar faces around him. He waved to Jimmy and Doc over at the firehouse before he turned and headed inside. As he followed Faith to the locker room he became totally aware of the numerous faces that just stared at him as he walked by. "What the hell are they staring at?" Bosco asked angrily as he caught up to Faith.

"You." She said pointedly. "Don't forget they haven't seen you for some time. I mean you were in the paper and honoured by the mayor. It's not like it happens every day you know." She smiled. 

"Yeah well I don't like it." He said firmly. 

"Well get used to it for awhile." Faith said softly as they reached the locker room. But although Faith tried to shrug it off she too was a bit apprehensive upon walking into the building, remembering the last time she was here she chased Bosco's would be killer from this very room. She looked at his nameplate on his locker door and remembered how she had looked at it after he was taken, like it was the last thing she would ever have of her partner and friend. 

Bosco entered the room slowly and looked at Sully and Davis already there. He looked around expecting to see Ed the janitor standing in the corner, only today that corner was empty. He walked slowly to his locker and gently opened it. He remembered the last time he opened it he found the note that Ed left for him. 

"Hey Bosco." Sully said from behind him. "Welcome back." He said gently.

"Yeah man." Davis said as he walked up and gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Welcome back."

"Yeah whatever." Bosco said dryly not even turning around.

"Bosco!" Faith scolded.

"What!" He said not looking at her.

"It's okay Faith." Sully said. "We'll see you at roll-call. Come on Davis." Sully said as they left the room.

"I guess some things never change." Davis muttered as he followed Sully.

"Bosco, they are just happy to see you back." Faith said firmly.

"Faith, I'm not going to get over this if everyone walks on glass around me. I want Sully to insult me like he used to. I want Davis to slap me a little bit harder like he used to. And I want everyone to stop looking at me like they never saw me before." He moaned.

"Bosco your life is different now. You can't change how people will react to that. You'll have to expect that for some time until it finally wears off. I mean you did almost die. People just can't look at you the same way with that knowledge." Faith said.

"Why not Faith? Why can't they just leave me alone!" He said firmly.

"I knew you weren't ready for this." Faith said as she turned around to finish getting ready. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bosco asked angrily playing into her hands. I'm glad you're so easy to read Bosco. You can never back down from a challenge.

"It means that I don't think you are ready to deal with it just yet. That's all. No sense in getting upset about it." Faith said simply. 

"You think I'm not ready?" Bosco laughed as he threw his jacket into his locker and took his sweater off. "Betcha I'm ready before you." He mocked.

Glad you fell for that one Bosco, Faith smiled as she finished getting ready. They finished the same time and headed for roll-call. 

Bosco purposely sat at the back to avoid the stares he was already getting before he reached his desk. Damn it I hate this he cursed inside. Why the hell can't they just mind their own business, he wondered in anger. Bosco was happy the Lieu hadn't made a big deal about his return. I wonder if Faith had something to do with that, he wondered.

"All set?" Faith asked as they headed to their cars.

"Yup." Bosco said as he headed for the driver's side.

"Not this week Bos, sorry." Faith said as she held up the keys. "Remember what the doctor said."

"Yeah yeah," he snided as he went around to the passenger's side. 

"Okay here we go." Faith muttered to herself. 

Their shift passed without anything major happening. However when it ended Bosco came back to the Station House only to face the same stares and whispers he did before.

"Leave me alone!" Bosco shouted as he hurried to the dressing room. Faith just sighed as she followed him.

"Bosco!" She said out loud.

"I can't do this Faith. I can't work here and have all those people," he paused to take a breath, "my fellow officers talking and staring like they do. I just can't do it." He said as he leaned against his locker.

"Bosco we have been through this. Did you honestly expect to come back and find no one saying anything?"

"It's none of their business." He spat.

"Well people have a funny way of making it their business." Faith said trying to calm him down. 

"Well why can't they make someone else's life their business? Huh Faith? Why can't they leave me alone!" He said angrily. 

********

Sully and Davis approached the locker room and heard Faith and Bosco arguing. Sully knew that Bosco's first day back would be a tough one and he was not about to add to the frustration by interrupting.

"Let's give them a few minutes." Sully said to Davis.

"Okay." Davis sighed as he followed Sully away from the locker room.

********

"Bosco it's not you personally. They would do the same for me, for Sully for anyone who made headlines such as you did. That's human nature. But it will die down, believe me. In a few weeks, maybe less it will be old news. But until then you'll have to show a little patience. I know you can do that." Faith said calmly.

"Yeah Faith? How do you know that?" He said as he paced the room. "How the hell could you know when even I don't? And I'm the one who supposed to know. Tell me that!" He said in a huff.

"Bosco sometimes when you're in a situation you can't always see the way out. That's what a friend or a partner is for, to help the other see the end of the situation. Get mad, get angry, but get used to it. You can't change it so you are going to have to deal with it." She said.

"I don't want to have to deal with it." Bosco said madly as he turned to leave.

Faith grabbed his arm and held on. "Bosco if you run now, you'll never find the end. And if you don't find the end, you'll never be free."

"But…"

"You want to be free right?" Faith asked firmly.

Bosco heard the word free and stopped pulling against Faith. She was right and he knew it, and he hated it, because it meant he was wrong. 

"Yeah." He sighed as he went back to his locker and started to get ready to leave. 

"We on for tomorrow?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." Bosco simply replied as he turned around and stormed out of the locker room.

Sully saw Bosco walking down the hall without Faith and got up and hurried to see if his friend was okay. "Hard day huh." Sully said as he walked into the locker room as Faith was about to leave.

"Yeah." She sighed. "It will get better I know that. But until it does I'm afraid we're going to have to deal with one pissed off Bosco." She smiled.

"That's okay Faith," Sully smiled, "at least we know how to deal with that. We're used to it."

Faith smiled. "Thanks Sully. See you tomorrow." Faith said as she hurried to leave and see what happened to Bosco. She rushed into the parking lot only to find him slumped against the side of her car, waiting for her.

"Need a lift home?" Faith asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind." Bosco said as he slumped down into the front seat. 

"So have you forgotten all the stares and comments yet." Faith asked in concern.

"Whatever. I guess they can have their fun." Bosco said.

"They're not making fun of you Bosco. I mean think about it. What if it was one of the other officers that this happened to and not you? Wouldn't you be wondering and talking about it?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess." Bosco sighed.

"Trust me Bosco they are not making fun of you." She smiled.

"I trust you." Bosco said evenly.

********

"So how was his first day back?" Alex asked Ty as they walked to her place.

"He's acting like it never happened." Davis sighed. "But inside I'm betting he's freaked out. I mean I would be if it had people looking at me all the time and whispering as I walked down the hall." He sighed.

"Don't they already?" She teased.

"Funny." He said dryly. 

"I guess in a few days he'll be over it and people will find something new to talk about." Alex said.

"Let's hope." Davis sighed.

********

****

ONE WEEK LATER

********

Bosco awoke to find that he had slept through the night without the help of the pill and without waking up in a sweat from the bad dreams. "Did I really sleep through the night?" He asked with a smile. "Without help again?" He laughed. "Man I think I'm getting better." He said out loud as he headed for the bathroom. 

"_Nothing _could spoil today."

********

"Well _today's_ the day Boscorelli." Sid smiled as he got dressed. "Today all the cards are laid out on the table." He smiled as he headed for the door. 

********

"So how's it going with the therapy Bosco?" Faith asked as they drove to work. "Still liking it?" She asked.

"Yeah it's great. I mean last night I even dreamed I was playing with Messier." He smiled.

"Glad to hear it." She smiled as they pulled into the parking lot.

"So how does it feel?"

"What?" Bosco asked.

"How does it feel to know that you survived a week and are the better for it?" Faith smiled.

"I can't believe it's been a week." Bosco said in surprise. "Each day is getting better Faith. Just like you said."

"I knew you could do it Bosco. And it will only get better from here." Faith said.

"Yup Faith," Bosco smiled. "I think the past is finally behind me." Bosco said firmly.

"So you ready to face the day?" Faith asked.

"Oh yeah." Bosco sighed. "I can't wait to kick some bad guys ass." Bosco laughed as he opened the door and walked into the Station House.

"Welcome back Boscorelli." Christopher sneered.

"Yeah happy to see you too." Bosco sneered back as he continued walking past him.

"At least he acknowledge you." Faith said.

"Yeah so does my landlord, doesn't mean anything." Bosco laughed. Faith just sighed and followed him into the locker room.

"So um what are you doing this weekend?" Bosco asked as they both got ready.

"Not sure why?" Faith asked looking up at him.

"Well I just wanted…" Bosco started but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Does anyone know where I can find the training room?"

Faith turned around to see a stranger standing in the doorway.

Bosco turned around to see the man he before in the supermarket standing in the doorway.

"Yeah man it's down the hall. Can we help you?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah I just started today. I'm the new gym trainer." 

"Excellent. Well go see Dino, he'll help ya out." Bosco said.

"Thanks, officer?"

"Boscorelli." Bosco said walking up to him. "Maurice Boscorelli. My partner Faith Yokas." Bosco smiled at Faith. "And you are?"

"The name's Carlsberg. _Vincent Carlsberg_." 

**Dear readers if you have somehow forgotten who Vincent Carlsberg is please refer to the end of chapter 4 of this story. Thanks **


	22. The Beginning of the End

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 22 – The Start of the End

"Pleased to meet you." Bosco smiled as he went to shake Sid's hand. There is something very familiar about this guy Bosco said to himself as he studied Sid's new face. I have never seen his face before but his voice is so familiar. Where have I heard it before, Bosco wondered. Oh yeah he sounds like…no it's not possible. Sid is dead, Bosco told himself. This guy just sounds like him. I know what Sid looked like and this guy is not him. But damn his voice is so similar. And his eyes. There is also something familiar about his eyes, Bosco thought. Oh man I can't believe I'm doing this. Sid is dead, he's not here, Bosco hammered into his paranoid brain. 

"The pleasure," Sid smiled, "is all mine." He said as he held firmly onto Bosco's hand. What's going inside that head of yours Boscorelli? I'd pay anything to find out, Sid smiled inside as he continued to stare at the young man before him. You're probably trying to figure out why I sound the same as the voice in your nightmares but my face just doesn't complete the puzzle, Sid laughed inside.

"Yeah nice to meet you." Faith said interrupting.

Oh damn her, Sid cursed inside. She ruined my fun. She better not make a habit of it or she'll be sorry. 

"Likewise." Sid smiled. He was about to comment further when Sully and Davis walked in. "Well drop by the gym anytime." Sid said looking as Bosco before he turned and left, only nodding hello to Sully and Davis.

"What was that all about?" Sully asked as he headed to his locker.

"Our new trainer I think." Bosco said. "Vincent somethin' or other." He laughed as he put his uniform on. 

"When did the old one leave?" Davis asked as everyone laughed.

"Guess you don't do your _workouts_ in the gym." Bosco teased.

"Bosco!" Faith scolded while Sully laughed and Davis just blushed.

"Um no actually." Davis said sheepishly as he turned to get ready for work.

"Davis!" Sully just sighed.

********

Sid rushed towards the gym and closed the door. "He didn't recognize me." Sid squealed in happy quiet delight. "I stood right before him and he didn't know it was me!" Sid laughed to himself as he practically danced around the room. He quickly opened the door and headed for the back room to pretend he was working. He was doing everything in his power to stay in the empty gym and not rush back into the locker room just to see Bosco once again. He closed the door to the small office in the back and started to pace.

"Okay Sid you have to get a grip. You knew you'd be working here and seeing him on a daily basis. Fortunately you won't have to wait too long until you take Boscorelli again." Sid smiled at those last few words. Yes he would take Bosco very soon. 

He had worked very hard to convince the police department's HR group that he was able to work again. Fortunately his ID of Vincent Carlsberg had checked out, with no problems like he expected. And it was a good thing his fingerprints were already on the police file, as they wouldn't have to be run again. He wasn't too worried about that anyways because Sid Lawson was dead so there would be no point in running them anyways. But you can never be too careful, Sid mused to himself. The explanation of the horrible accident worked to cover his new appearance and why he was gone so long. But he was quite amazed how easy it was to get a job here. And when I leave my supposed death will ensure I can take Bosco with me and no one will ever find him or us again. Sid smiled at that last thought. Yes Bosco very soon you will be all alone and no one will ever help you again!

"I guess good help really is hard to find." He laughed. "Now to make a call and get Bosco's day started off the right way." Sid laughed as he picked up the phone and dialled. "Let's see if you've remembered the good old days Boscorelli."

********

"So how are you man?" Davis asked Bosco after roll-call and they headed towards their cars.

"Getting there you know." Bosco sighed.

"Decided on therapy?" Davis asked.

"Um not sure yet." Bosco said not wanting to tell what he was really doing. 

"You know it can only help you right?" Davis asked.

"Yeah thanks." Bosco said casually.

"Davis." Sully called.

"Later man." Davis called as he walked towards his own car.

"What was that all about?" Faith asked Bosco as they got into their car.

"Davis wanted to know what form of therapy I have chosen." Bosco said.

"And what did you tell him?" Faith asked pulling away.

"I said I was taking ballet." Bosco laughed.

"Oh brother." Faith sighed as they drove towards their route.

********

"I see them now Sid." Said the man Sid turned to for help; the man Bosco had already met a few nights ago, Sid's old friend, Bart.

"Make sure you get Boscorelli alone." Sid said angrily. "And remember to exactly what I told you." 

"You got it." The man smiled as he hung up. 

"Excellent." Sid smiled.

"Piece of cake." Bart said as he continued to slowly follow Faith and Bosco.

********

"Caf or De-caf?" Faith asked as she headed to get some coffee while Bosco leaned against the car.

"Diet." Bosco smiled.

"De-caf it is." Faith smiled back. "Be right back."

"Okay." Bosco said as he leaned against the car and looked around. He was about to turn around and get inside the car when he heard a cry from behind him.

"Stop thief!" Came the shrill cry of an elderly lady as a man grabbed her purse and started to run in the other direction of Bosco.

"Hey!" Bosco shouted as he looked at the back of the man. "Stop police!" He shouted as he started to run after him.

"Shoot." Faith said in a panic as she heard Bosco yell and then disappear from her sight. "Damn it Bosco, not again." She said angrily as she rushed out of the coffee shop only find that Bosco wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Bosco!" Faith said into her mobile CB.

"Yeah!" Bosco said as he continued to run after the man. The man had been given instructions by Sid to run down the same alley Sid met Bosco in. Bosco of course had to follow, which is what Sid, counted on.

"Where are you?" Faith called as she got into the car.

"Down an alley." Bosco spat as he rushed after the man drawing his gun.

"Bosco!"

The man reached halfway down the alley and stopped when Bosco shouted at him.

"Stop or I _will_ shoot!" Bosco said firmly with is gun drawn. The man stopped and so did Bosco. 

"Turn around slowly and put your hands in the air." Bosco demanded. "Do it!"

"Bosco!" Came Faith's angry voice.

"What!" Bosco spat.

"Where the hell are you." Faith asked in frustration as she frantically searched for him.

"In an alley." He said back.

"Yeah you said that. Which one? Bosco…" Faith's voice trailed off as the man's next words enveloped Bosco in fear.

"You know Officer Boscorelli you really should be nicer to your partner." The man said slowly but didn't turn around.

Bosco felt his heart stop cold as the man spoke familiar words to him, the same words Sid had spoke to him when they met the second time. 

"What? What did you say?" Bosco asked as he finally looked around and realized he was back in the same alley that he met Sid in. The same alley Sid first planned his second meeting with Bosco. Bosco stared at the man before him and felt himself getting smaller and smaller while the buildings around him seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. 

"It's not possible." Bosco said in fear. 

"Pardon?" The man smiled. "Did you say something Officer Boscorelli?"

"This can't be happening again." He said in a trembling voice.

"What not happy to see me?" Mocked the man as he turned around to face Bosco.

"Ho-how the hell do you kn-know my name?" Bosco could barely ask as he felt his heart rate start to increase and his air start to dissipate.

"You'd be amazed at what I know about _you_." He smiled.

Bosco just stood and stared in shock at the man he met in front of his apartment a few nights ago. This can't be happening, his mind raced, not again. It's not possible. Sid is dead. There is no way Sid said anything to this guy, he's dead. Bosco tried to convince himself Sid was dead but at this very moment he was fighting a losing battle. Bosco felt his body temperature starting to rise from fear and his brow starting to get damp as terrible memories danced around with their new partners inside his already worried brain. His heart rate started to pound loudly into his ears and he felt his knees start to shake a bit.

The man smiled as he slowly walked back towards Bosco. "No sarcastic reply, no witty comeback, no chit chat?" He laughed practically on top of Bosco. 

"Stop saying those things." Bosco said in a shaky voice. "Stop it!"

"Why is it a crime now to speak?" The man laughed.

"Just…stop." Bosco tried again to be forceful but was unable.

"Oh you don't sound to sure." The man laughed.

"Okay whoever paid you to say those things is going to have their ass kicked by me." Bosco said in a shaky voice.

"Bosco!" Came Faith's frantic voice again.

"Maybe you should answer her. Women tend to worry so." The man laughed as he noticed Bosco's trembling hand still holding the gun poised.

"That is if you can answer it with a steady hand and still hold onto that gun of yours." He laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Bosco asked.

"Me?" The man laughed. "No one really. Who are you?"

"Okay can it you creep. You're…under…arrest." Bosco said as he tried to get a hold of himself again. "Now turn around and put your hands in the air." Bosco said firmly as he went for his mobile to call Faith. He was so preoccupied with the man in front of him he didn't even see the man behind until it was too late. As he reached the button he felt the sickening feeling of a gun pressed into his back, the same feeling he felt many days ago. 

This is not possible, Bosco said as the color drained from his face. It's not possible this is happening to me again. I walked into another trap? How did this happen? His mind flashed him back to when he met Sid and Sid had another man get Bosco from behind with a gun. This can't be, Bosco's frightened mind told him. This can't be, this can't be. His hands started to shake a bit more and if it weren't for the fact that he was surrounded he would have collapsed on the cement right then and there.

"Drop it." The voice said meanly in Bosco's ear.

Bosco looked at the man and dropped his gun from his shaking hands. "Yo-you set this up?" Bosco asked in fear.

"Well now officer Boscorelli, you look like you've seen a ghost." The man laughed. 

"What?" Bosco asked in quiet horror.

"You've gotten yourself into quite the predicament as usual." He laughed again.

"Stop it! Stop saying those words!" Bosco said angrily as he tried to push the man in front of him and get out of there. The man however placed a heavy hand on Bosco's chest and held him in place while the man with gun just pushed it further into his back. 

"Wh-what do you want?" Bosco asked trying to hide his shaking voice as he looked up at his would be tormentor.

"Loaded question really." The man laughed. "It's funny I really thought you'd avoid alley's all together after your first encounter. Sucker for punishment huh?"

"What? Wh-what did you just s-say?" Bosco said in dread. "How the hell did you know that? Who are you?" Bosco shouted. "Who are you!"

"No one really." The man said slowly. "You know you're all the same. Each one of you thought they were invincible, some kind of superman." He laughed.

"Stop it!" Bosco continued to shout as he put his hands over his ears and tried to block out the man's sickening but all too familiar words. "Stop it!" Bosco said again. "Stop it!"

The man roughly yanked Bosco's hands down and firmly held onto them in front of Bosco, not letting go. "You don't look like superman now." The man laughed in Bosco's face, while Bosco tried to struggle free.

"Let go of me." Bosco pleaded as he tried to pull out of the man's grip, he couldn't. "Whatever it is you want just tell me, but please stop saying those things." He said in a shaky voice.

Oh god please make him stop, Bosco prayed over and over again. Please make him stop! Sadly the man didn't listen. It can't be. How can it be? Sid is dead. I was the only one who heard him say those words, I didn't even tell Faith. How the hell is this happening again? Who's idea of a sick joke is it? This is not possible.

"What do you want?" Bosco asked as he tried again to pull away. "What!"

"Now I do hate to leave, parting is such sweet sorrow and all that rot, but your time is not yet." The man laughed.

"M-my ti-time?" Bosco asked in a shaky voice. "What does that mean?" Bosco asked in quiet fear. "Who told you to say that?" Bosco demanded. "Who!"

The man offered no answer as he just dropped Bosco's hands and turned to run in the other direction closely followed by the man who just held the gun in Bosco's back. Bosco could do nothing more but stand on his trembling legs and watch them run away from him. How is this possible, he asked himself over and over again? Only Sid knew those words and he's DEAD he tried to convince his brain.

"Oh please god no." Bosco said quietly as he sank to his knees and closed his eyes. "NOT POSSIBLE!" He shouted as he opened his eyes again. "How did he know what to say?" Bosco muttered in fear. Then Bosco remembered what the man said about his time. Sid had warned him about his time also. "It has to be just a sick joke." He said in fear, trying to tell himself he wasn't losing it. "It's just a sick joke." He half laughed in fear. "At my expense." He finished angrily. He rested his hands on his legs and tried to get up. But his brain told him to stay put because it knew if he stood up just yet, he simply fall back down. The man had done his job well.

Faith finally spied Bosco on his knees halfway down the alley and slowly drove towards him. "Oh no Bosco," Faith said in quiet horror as she got closer to her partner and stopped the car. She got out and carefully walked towards him, stopping in front of the car to see what happened. When he finally looked up she saw the color was gone from his face, it was covered in sweat and his hands were shaking. She also noticed his gun lying on the cement by his feet. Not in his hands, not in his holster, but on the ground. What the hell, she asked herself?

"Bosco?" Faith asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

"How'd he know Faith?" Bosco asked in fear. "How the hell did that guy know?"

"Know what Bosco?" Faith asked softly.

"How'd he know?" Bosco asked again with a blank stare.

"Come on let's call it a day." Faith said as she walked to Bosco and tried to pull him up.

Bosco jerked his arm back in anger and got up. "How'd he know Faith!" Bosco shouted at her. "How!"

"Who Bosco? That guy? What did he know?" Faith asked in surprise.

"How'd he know?" Bosco said angrily as he started to walk in the opposite direction of Faith.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she rushed after him.

"He couldn't have known those things." Bosco muttered angrily. "It's not possible he knew them."

"Bosco!" Faith said grabbing his arm and holding him still.

"He couldn't' have known those things Faith!" Bosco spat. "It's not possible."

"Fine, but let's leave this place." Faith said as Bosco finally allowed her to pull him back to the car. She picked up his gun and gave it to him while he got into the car still muttering angrily to himself.

"I can't believe it!" Bosco spat as Faith got in.

"What happened back there Bosco?" She asked.

"Not possible." Bosco said simply.

"Bosco." Faith pleaded.

"Not possible." He said ignoring her.

"Fine." Faith said as she started the car and headed back to the Station House. "We're done for today."

They drove the way in silence with Faith wondering what was going on and Bosco wondering what just happened. Faith knew if she pressed the issue right now an argument would ensue, and she didn't want that, as she didn't want Bosco to shrink away from her.

How the hell did that guy know those things? Bosco wondered inside. He looked at his hands as Faith drove and they were still trembling. What's happening to me? He asked himself. Am I really losing it? Or was it just a freak chance that that guy said those things? I mean Sid is dead, he tried to convince himself again. There is no way that guy would have known those things. But to lead me down the same alley? And say the same words. How in the world is that possible? Maybe it _was_ just a coincidence. A coincidence? His frantic brain raced with questions. Questions he was desperate to find the answers to, but sadly was unable. For once he found the answers he would have peace. But unseen forces were working very hard to make sure that didn't happen, at least not yet.

They finally reached the Station House and Bosco got out of the car and stormed inside ahead of Faith. He reached the locker room and slammed his fist into the metal door. 

"Damn it." He cursed loudly, as he pulled his injured hand back. 

"Bosco what's wrong?" Faith persisted as she pulled his hand back and prevented him from hitting the locker door again.

"It's not possible Faith." Bosco said firmly looking directly at her.

"Bosco tell me what's wrong." Faith pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong." Bosco said angrily as he tried to hit the locker again. Faith moved her body in front of his and he had to stop.

"Okay Bosco." Faith just sighed. "So you don't want to tell me right now fine. But instead of hitting the locker why not put on the gloves and go punch the bag in the gym for a bit. I'll do the reports." Faith suggested.

"Fine." Bosco said as he turned and headed outside the room.

Faith leaned against the locker door and sighed heavily. What in the world happened out there Bosco? What happened that made you so afraid? So afraid that you actually dropped your gun? What did you see? Or whom? Was it the guy you chased? What did he say to you? Oh Bosco don't run away from this, Faith said inside. Please don't run away from me.

Sid looked up as Bosco stormed into the gym muttering angrily. He tried to down play his smile, as he knew what made Bosco so mad. He had just got the call from the man he paid to confront Bosco and obviously it worked. He watched intently as Bosco headed for the punching bag, but he didn't expect Bosco's next actions.

Bosco stormed to the corner totally ignoring the man standing in the corner. Bosco quickly opened his uniform shirt and took it off. He threw it to the floor in angry frustration. But instead of taking off his undershirt his just ripped it off and threw it to the floor also. He angrily put on the gloves and started to hit the bag for all he was worth.

When you look at the bag Bosco, who's face do you see? Sid wondered as he stared at Bosco's naked chest. And why did you have to do that? I can hardly contain myself when you have clothes on, like this it's next to impossible Sid moaned inside as he continued to watch Bosco's body work itself into a sweat.

I hate you Sid, I hate you Sid, I hate you Sid. Bosco said those words over and over again each time he punched the bag in anger. I hate you Sid! Bosco said as he punched the bag and stepped back to catch his breath. You will not control my life, you will not control my job, you will not control my thoughts. Bosco repeated over and over with each new punch. 

My my officer Boscorelli, Sid smiled, you have a lot of bent up frustration inside of you. It's positively delightful. And it's only just starting.

Bosco stopped and finally noticed the man in the corner. "Hey Vince." Bosco said.

"Hello officer Boscorelli. Rough day?" He asked trying not to smile.

"You could say that." Bosco sighed as he dropped the gloves and went to gather his clothes. "Damn it." He cursed as he looked at his ripped undershirt before he tossed it in the garbage. 

"Want to grab a drink or something after work?" Sid asked walking up to Bosco. "Help you unwind. You look like you could use one." He smiled.

Bosco was about to object and then realized that he hadn't been out for just a drink in a long time. Plus this guy didn't know him, so he wouldn't have to go over all the details about how he was coping or handling things. 

"Just a drink?" Bosco asked.

"Nothing more." Sid said casually.

"Yeah I think I could use a drink." Bosco sighed. "What time you done?" Bosco asked.

"Meet me here when your shift is over." Sid said as Bosco turned to leave. "I can't drive so we'll either take a cab or walk." Sid lied.

"Okay." Bosco said almost at the door.

"Um when is your shift over?" Sid asked.

"Right now." Bosco said firmly as he left the room.

"Like I didn't know." Sid laughed as he turned around and finished his cleaning. Oh Bosco today turned out better than I hoped for. I wonder if his meddlesome partner will check on the ID of Vincent Carlsberg? Well if she does she'll find a legit human being, he laughed. And if and when she figures out the truth it will be too late to save Boscorelli from me. He laughed at those last words as he waited for Bosco to come back. But then a thought struck him. He grabbed the phone and quickly dialled the number. 

Perfect!

********

Bosco stormed back into the locker room only to get a worried look from his waiting partner. "Um what happened in the gym? Did you get attacked by teenage girls or something?" Faith asked with an amused smiled as she looked at his bare chest under his open shirt.

"I wish." Bosco sighed as he took his shirt off and put it into his locker.

"Want to talk about it?" Faith asked softly.

"No." Bosco said.

"Bosco I don…."

"Faith I'm okay. Really. It was just a tough day. First chase and all you know." He said looking at her. "But thanks for asking." He said forcing a smile. 

"Bosco…"

"Faith I'm fine really." Bosco said firmly.

"Want a ride home?" Faith asked with a strained smile.

"Um no I'm going for a drink." Bosco said.

"Alone?" Faith asked in surprise. "Want me to come?"

"Actually Vince asked me." Bosco said pulling his sweater over his head.

"Vince?" Faith asked in surprise again.

"Yeah Vince. The new guy. You know in the gym." Bosco smiled.

"Yeah I know who he is, but why?" Faith asked.

"What do you mean why? He wants to go for a drink and probably didn't want to drink alone. Besides the way he saw me beating the crap out of the punching bag he probably thought I could use one." Bosco sighed. "In truth I'm glad he offered, because I could use one." Bosco said as he put his jacket on. "Don't worry Faith I wont be driving." He smiled. "Vince can't either he doesn't have a car, apparently he _can't_ drive. So we'll take a cab or walk. Don't worry." He smiled.

"That's not what worries me." Faith said softly.

"What's up then?" Bosco asked. "What are you really worried about?" Bosco asked looking directly at her.

"You." Faith said directly.

"What? Faith I'm fine." Bosco insisted. "There's nothing to be worried about." 

"You're kidding right?" Faith asked incredulously. "You're trying to pull this again with me?"

"What are you worried about Faith? Tell me." Bosco said in a huff.

"What worries me is when I rush out of a coffee shop to find my partner gone, chasing after some thief only to find him again in an alley on his knees with his gun by his side." Faith said firmly. "And then you brush it off only to go beat the crap out of a punching bag and then accept an invitation from a complete stranger but won't answer one simple question for me." Faith said firmly.

"And what's the question?" Bosco asked.

"I want to know what really happened in the alley?" Faith persisted.

"Look Faith it was nothing really. I guess I was just tired from the chase. It was my first real chase since I was back and I guess it caught up to me. That's all." Bosco said hoping she'd believe him.

"And your gun?"

"I dropped it when he left and I finally had a chance to let my body catch up to my brain." Bosco lied.

"You said he said things he wasn't supposed to know." Faith said firmly.

"What things?" Bosco asked trying to pretend he forgot.

"Bosco!"

"I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. He didn't say anything to me." Bosco lied again.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me Bosco." Faith said gently. 

"I'm not afraid Faith." Bosco persisted. "I just want to forget today okay?" He asked softly. "Okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah okay. But promise me that if you need to talk about today you'll call me any time okay?" Faith asked softly.

"Deal." Bosco smiled as he turned to leave.

"Bosco." Faith called.

"Yeah?" Bosco said turning back.

"If he makes you feel uncomfortable in any way just tell him you want to go home okay?" Faith said.

"What do you mean?" Bosco asked.

"Just be careful." Faith said.

"I will Faith, don't worry about me." He smiled as he left the locker room and headed to the gym.

Oh Bosco, how in the world can you expect me not to worry when I found you the way I did today? Faith asked herself. What happened! I have to know Bosco. You seemed to be doing so good, please don't let his set you back. Please don't shut me out Bosco, please.

Faith leaned against the lockers and sighed. Damn it Bosco, what the hell happened today? Just don't open up with this stranger she said inside. I just don't trust him for some reason.

********

"Ready to go Vince?" Bosco asked Sid.

"Ready and waiting my good man." Sid said slowly as he grabbed his jacket and followed Bosco out the door.

********

Sully got out of his car to find Faith almost at hers. "Short shift?" Sully asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah. Bosco had a tough day." Faith sighed.

"What happened?" Sully asked.

"Bosco chased some thief down an alley but when I found him he was on his knees trembling with his gun at his side on the ground. When I asked him about it he just got mad and started to spew strange things. Then he went into the gym to blow off some steam." Faith sighed. "Now he went for a drink with the new gym trainer."

"Wow busy day." Sully said slowly. "Don't know what to tell you Faith." Sully sighed. "I guess it was just too much for him today. But at least he tried. I mean that's a good thing right? At least he didn't just shrink back and refuse to get involved. So today he wasn't fully ready. But each day he'll get stronger and stronger. I mean this was the first week with some real action." Sully said with a warm smile. "It'll get better. You'll see."

"Thanks Sully. I needed that." Faith smiled back. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Faith said as she turned and walked to her car.

"I want her shift." Davis laughed as he walked past Sully into the Station House.

"Very funny." Sully said sarcastically as he followed him inside.

Oh Bosco I just hope you can get past this and have a good night; Faith sighed as she drove home.

********

"This place okay?" Sid asked as they neared a bar Bosco had never been to.

"Yeah I guess." Bosco said. "Beer's beer." He laughed as he followed Sid inside.

They chose a table in the corner away from the noisy crowd. Sid sat on the darker side so that Bosco couldn't study his face in detail. Besides Sid said to himself, he won't be wake for very long. He smiled as he ordered their first round.

"So why the bad day?" Sid asked directly.

"Ah it was nothing." Bosco said leaning back in the chair. He fixed his gaze on the game and stared blankly at it.

"You like hockey?" Bosco asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Sid said. "Ever play?"

"Me?" Bosco laughed. "I can hardly stand up on skates." He said as he down his first beer and ordered his second.

"Want something really good?" Sid asked slyly.

"Like what?" Bosco asked as the beer arrived.

"You like real Scotch or do you prefer sissy stuff?" Sid mocked.

"I can drink whatever you put before me." Bosco bragged falling into Sid's trap. Besides this way I can just drink myself to sleep, Bosco laughed, and not have to talk about personal stuff.

"Okay finish your beer and then we'll really see what you're made of." Sid laughed.

Sure enough Bosco finished his first beer and downed the first shot of scotch Sid gave him. They talked about stuff in general. Sid was careful not to press Bosco too much about what happened to him. He didn't want Bosco suspicious just yet. He did ask about his therapy and Bosco said he wasn't doing that option. Figures, Sid sighed. Oh well one less thing to worry about taking care of, he told himself. 

But he had to drive a wedge between Faith and Bosco. So far the only person he turns to his her. I have to fix that. I have to make it so that he doesn't want to turn to her. But how? How can I drive them apart?

"That's stuff's pretty good." Bosco said happily.

"Want another?" Sid asked. "Unless you're not up for it." He smiled.

"Yeah sure why not." Bosco said not wanting to back down.

Sid ordered another round. By the third one Bosco knew he had his limit. He was glad he wasn't driving and the events from earlier seemed a distant memory.

"One last one." Sid said as he handed Bosco his fourth shot. However this shot had a little something extra in it, something that Sid had paid the bar tender to slip in Bosco's drink, something that would make Sid's night end with a smile on his face.

Bosco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. When he opened them again the room was spinning a bit. Okay now it's time to leave, he told himself.

"Well I think it's time for bed." Bosco said firmly as he went for his jacket.

"So soon?" Sid teased. 

"Yeah I think the drink's are catching up to me." Bosco smiled.

"Really?" 

"Yeah man. How in the hell can you drink so much and still not feel it?" Bosco laughed as he tried to put on his jacket but found his arms a bit sluggish. He finally pulled it on and tried to stand up. He staggered back and landed back in the chair on his butt.

"Oh damn." He laughed. 

"Well I guess it is time to leave." Sid said as he stood up and grabbed Bosco by the arm and helped him up. "This way is quicker." Sid said as he guided Bosco out the back. Bosco didn't argue, as he was too drunk and almost past out to argue about which way to go home, he just wanted to get there. 

"I think I'll just walk this way…" Bosco's voice trailed off as he pulled away from Sid and turned and headed down the alley.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Sid called as he stood and watched him.

"Later." Bosco called out as he tried to walk towards the end. Man I'm more drunk than I thought, Bosco told himself as he tried to stand upright. He tried blinking his eyes more to make the spinning stop but was unsuccessful. He tried to take deep breaths to clear his head but it didn't work. He knew he would pass out at any moment. He turned around only to find Sid gone and alley dark and empty. "Damn it." He cursed out loud as he turned back to try to get home.

Sid watched Bosco from the shadows. Any second now you'll past out and be mine to do with as I please. Fortunately for you I have not decided to kidnap you away from your friends just yet. But I will have some fun at your expense, Sid smiled as he finally watched Bosco succumb to the alcohol in this blood and fall to the cement, asleep.

Bosco felt his body starting to slow down and could feel his steps starting to stop. He reached for his cell phone to try to call Faith but his brain was unable to tell his hands exactly where to find it. He found the spinning unbearable as he closed his eyes willing it to stop, it didn't. However Bosco didn't get a chance to open his eyes, as he just fell to the ground asleep. Asleep and at the mercy of whomever should find him.

Unfortunately someone did find him, the same person who planned this little event all along. Sid smiled as he moved towards Bosco. He picked up Bosco and carried him to his car parked in the shadows. He dumped his sleeping body in the back seat and then got in and started the car. He took one last look at Bosco's sleeping body before he put the car in drive and sped towards Bosco's second stop for the night.

********

Faith paced nervously back and forth in their small living room after supper and the chores were done. Fred walked into the living room with a frown on his face. He sat down on the couch and watched Faith muttering to herself.

"Bosco _again_?" Fred sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah." Faith said simply. "Something happened to him today at work." She said.

"What? He finally realized what a lousy cop he really is?" Fred laughed.

"Fred I found Bosco in an alley, on his knees trembling, with his gun on the ground." Faith said firmly. "Something is not right!" She said.

"So the pressure is finally getting to him. So what?" Fred asked in grief. "It's his problem not yours."

"What?" Faith asked in shock.

"Bosco, let him deal with it on his own." Fred said firmly. 

"You just don't get it do you?" Faith sighed as she left the living room. 

"I don't really care Faith." Fred muttered.

He doesn't get it. Something happened to Bosco today, something frightened him, something that knew how to play upon his fears, she told herself. But who? That is the question? Who the hell would do that? And for what purpose? Faith knew she had asked herself these questions before and she still had no answer. But she knew she had to find an answer and fast. Because if she didn't and Bosco turned inside she was afraid she'd lose him for good. And that was one thing she was not about to let happen.

Oh Bosco I just pray you handle yourself well tonight. Please have a good night, she pleaded inside not knowing in reality that fate was watching her and laughing, knowing the opposite was taking place. 

********

Sid drove back to the alley that he once had cornered Bosco in many nights ago, the same alley he played upon one of Bosco's many fears. Sid smiled as he stopped the car and got out. He grabbed Bosco's body and carried him to the side of the alley, beside the same abandoned warehouse he had caught Bosco before. He laid him down on the ground and went back to his car. He grabbed the duct tape and returned to Bosco with a smile. 

"Remember this Bosco?" He laughed as he stood and looked down at him. He carefully bound Bosco's hands together in front of him and laid them back down on the cement in front of him. He then tore of a strip of duct tape and placed it gently but firmly over his sleeping lips. He took another strip and did the same. 

"It was two, right Bosco?" Sid laughed as he looked at his helpless form sleeping on the cold cement; totally unaware of the situation he had gotten himself into. 

"This time I will win." He said as he viciously kicked Bosco in the stomach. Bosco's sleeping body just jerked in response but Bosco did not wake up. I hope it bruises Sid said meanly. With that he turned and headed to his car.

"And since I have a late start tomorrow I think I will just wait and see your reaction when you wake up." Sid laughed as he got back into his car and parked it in the shadows. Sid got out and went to his hiding spot, far enough away not to be seen by Bosco, but close enough to see the terrified look on Bosco's face when he woke up.

"I wouldn't miss that moment for anything." Sid laughed as he looked at Bosco's sleeping form. 

**Dear Readers. If you forget when Bosco first met Sid in the alley please refer to chapter 2 of this story.**


	23. Close to the Breaking Point?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 23 – Close to the Breaking Point?

Faith finally gave up and went to sleep praying Bosco would get a good nights rest. But with the day's events and the way she knew Bosco could drink she was doubtful. Why did you look so scared when I found you today Bosco? What could have happened? You have to tell me, I have to know. Oh Bosco please try to sleep tonight without the pills. Try to have a good rest on your own.

Goodnight Bosco sleep well.

********

Since the sedative Sid gave Bosco was just a mild one Sid only had to wait a couple of hours before Bosco started to stir once again. He watched in happy delight as the scene unfolded before him.

********

Bosco slowly felt his world coming back to him. He remembered going for drinks with Vince. He remembered drinking _way_ too much. He remembered walking down the alley, but that was all. He slowly started to stir and tried to force his sleepy eyes open. His body felt cool and he knew he wasn't at home in his bed. What the hell? Where am I? He wondered as he fully opened his eyes and quickly realized that something was very wrong.

He tried to get his hands to go to his sides to help him sit up but found he was unable to make them do anything. He brought them to his face and stared in horror as he saw they were bound with duct tape. He quickly realized that he was also gagged with duct tape. He frantically pulled the tape from his mouth and stared at it.

"Tw-two pieces." He said in a shaky voice as he remembered Sid had earlier gagged him with two pieces of duct tape. "It c-can't be." He said as he dropped the tape beside him and looked around.

__

I can see you Boscorelli, can you see me? Sid laughed.

He looked around and panic filled his brain as he realized he was back in the same alley that Sid had tied him up and beat him up before. Only this time he wasn't beat up, at least not physically, although his chest _was_ sore. He reasoned it was from the drinking.

"W-who's there?" Bosco shouted in fearful anger. "Answer me!"

Bosco looked around watching every shadow, fearfully looking in the direction of every whispered noise and rustling leaf. He suddenly felt like a small, lost child instead of grown man; who was a policeman nonetheless. How can I give into my fear so easily, he wondered? Why am I so scared? Sid is DEAD! He tried to yell into his panic fill head. "Somebody help me!" Bosco shouted again afraid to move. Nothing. 

"Anyone out there?" He tried again. Nothing. At least nothing audible.

__

Just your faithful audience, Sid smiled in the dark as he watched the fearful look on Bosco's face. Oh Bosco you look so lost and scared, I love it!

Bosco tried to stand but the pain in his stomach from where Sid kicked him earlier warned him to stay put. He was about to try again when he heard Sid's purposeful shifting. Not enough to draw attention but enough to play upon the fears of an already frightened mind. 

Bosco stopped trying to get up and frantically looked around, the sweat starting to grow even more on his brow. "He-hello?" Bosco said in fear as he tried to stand up. His knees gave way and he landed on his butt on the cold cement. He tried to get up again but his bound hands made it difficult. He cured in angry frustration. "Help me!" He called out to no on in particular as he tried to pull his hands free. It didn't work. "Damn it." He cursed.

__

Oh this is so much fun, Sid laughed as he watched Bosco frantically trying to free himself.

He frantically pulled at the tape on his hands with his teeth. But because he was so scared it was a slower process than the first time he did it. His body was trembling so badly from fear that it seemed to take an eternity to free himself. 

"Help me!" Bosco called into the dark night. The only sound heard in the still night was the lonely echo of his worried voice calling for help with no one around who wanted to answer.

__

Sorry no answer this time, Sid smiled, but nice try. See Bosco you really are alone.

"Help me." He said as he continued to pull at the tape. "HELP ME!" He shouted as he tried to pull his hands apart, it didn't work. "AHHH!" He screamed out in frustration.

__

No help either. Sid just laughed to himself as he watched Bosco work himself into a sweat trying to free himself. Yes I can hardly wait to see your face tomorrow.

"This can't be happening," Bosco said as he finally felt the tape starting to give way. "It's not possible." He said firmly as his hands snapped free. "He's dead." He said as he picked himself up off the ground and stood to get his bearings for a few seconds.

"HE'S DEAD!" Bosco shouted as he stood against the cold cement.

__

Actually I'm alive, Sid smiled. And you will learn that very soon. But it's nice to know you're thinking of me.

Bosco finally pushed himself away from the wall and started to walk quickly down the alley. However after a few steps he was running. His chest was pounding so hard with pain and his brain still so fuzzy, but he didn't care. He thought about going to see Faith, and then remembered that he would just cause her to worry. She didn't need that worry. Besides Fred would just laugh at me anyways, he told himself, before he threw me out. This has to be someone's idea of a sick joke, Bosco told himself. That's all it is, he continued to hammer into his worried brain as he ran further into the night.

See you tomorrow Boscorelli, Sid smiled as he watched the young man running away from him down the alley. I hope you sleep well he smiled as he got into his car and headed for home.

********

Bosco finally reached home in a panic.

Sid finally reached home in peace.

Bosco's shaking hands could barely open his front door.

Sid calmly entered his front door and locked it behind him.

Bosco finally got in and closed the door behind him. Bosco looked around fearfully before he tried to make it to his bedroom.

Sid turned off his lights and calmly walked to his bedroom to get ready for bed.

Bosco never made it and collapsed on the kitchen floor where he would spend the rest of his fitful night.

Sid climbed into bed and closed his eyes ready for the wonderful dreams of Bosco's latest scare to fill his head and help him sleep.

__

Fate watched over both and kept careful count. Because despite the days events for either man _fate_ had already written their final acts. It was just up to fate's partner _time_ to deliver it. And _time_ never did anything according anyone's wishes.

********

Bosco awoke the next morning only to find himself lying on his kitchen floor still fully dressed. "What the hell happened last night?" He wondered out loud as he slowly picked himself up and took off his jacket. "Man do I have a hangover." He moaned as he steadied himself on the kitchen chair.

He looked at the time it was already 10 am. He looked at his jacket still on the table and went to pick it up. He was about to pick it up when something caught his eye. It was the note Sid had put in the mailbox a few nights before, the exact same note he had left Bosco at the hospital. "What the hell?" Bosco asked in anger as he stared at the small piece of paper before him. "Who the hell keeps sending these?" He asked as he picked it up. "Mikey!" He exclaimed. "Why that little piece of …." his voice trailed off as he stormed into his bedroom to take a shower before he went to see his ma and ask where his no good brother was.

"Damn it." He cursed as he headed for his bedroom. "What the hell is your game brother?" Bosco asked in anger as he took off his shoes and socks. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to remember what exactly happened the night before. But the phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

********

"Hello?" Faith asked as she dialed Bosco's number again.

"Yeah!" Bosco said angrily.

"Bosco?" Faith asked in concern at hearing her partner's angry tone.

"Sorry Faith I thought you might be Mikey." Bosco sighed.

"No sorry." She said. "So how was last night?" Faith asked.

"Nothing special." Bosco said casually. "Pretty boring." _Oh really his inner voice said._

"Nothing happened?" Faith asked.

"No." Bosco said. _Liar his inner voice said._

"You're okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bosco lied. _You lied again his inner voice said._

"So what is Vincent like?" Faith asked getting tired of Bosco's one-word answers.

"Pretty boring actually." Bosco said. _She's just concerned his inner voice berated him._

"What's with the third degree Faith?" Bosco asked.

"Bosco I get more details from my kids. What's up?" Faith asked.

"I just woke up. Sorry." He said. _At least that was the truth his inner voice told him_.

"Okay." Faith said slowly. I guess I can't press him right now, Faith sighed. "I guess I'll see you later." Faith sighed.

"Okay." Bosco hung up. _Coward his inner voice said. _

"By…" Faith said into the dead receiver. "What in the world just happened?" Faith wondered. "What really happened last night? I'm sure it was more than nothing. Who really is Vincent Carlsberg? What's his game?" Faith wondered as she hurried to get dressed and go out. "I have to find out." She said quickly as she put on her jacket. "And I think I know who to ask." She said closing the door and leaving. "I will find out the real story about you Vincent." Faith said firmly. "And when I do, if you're lying to me you will be sorry."

********

"Oh Boscorelli," Sid laughed looking at his picture on the table. "Last night was such fun for me. In fact it was so much fun I have decided to move up my time for taking you. I was going to allow myself time to settle in a bit in my new role and just play with your mind some more, but I just can't stand it any longer. Besides your troublesome partner is bound to start snooping. I have a few more things to settle but when I have finished you will become my permanent house guest." Sid laughed at Bosco's picture.

"But first," Sid said meanly, "I have to go and pay a visit to an _old friend_."

********

Bosco sat on the edge of the bed and again tried to remember what happened to him. "I went for some drinks," he said as he got up and started to pace, "I got drunk, really drunk," he half laughed, "I started to walk home." And then he stopped. "And then I woke up bound and gagged in the same alley Sid had attacked me before." He said slowly in fear. "But that can't be. How the hell did I get there? Someone drove me? Who? Mikey? Does he even have a car? Unless it wasn't Mikey. How would Mikey know that stuff? It was someone else." He said as he made a false discovery. 

"Maybe it was the guy Sid used to help restrain me. The guy who came out and grabbed me from behind that night." Bosco said trying to convince himself that that's who it was. "It has to be him. He would have heard all the things Sid said. He would have known how Sid tied me up. It has to be him." Bosco said again. 

"But why?" He suddenly wondered. "Why would he do it?" Bosco asked himself. "A sick joke?" Bosco nodded to himself. "Yeah must be a sick joke." Bosco half smiled. "If I ever find him I'm really going to kick his ass." Bosco said firmly as he started to calm down. 

"Sid is dead. This is just some loser messin' with my head. Why? Cuz he's a dick!" Bosco laughed as he took his sweater off. 

Bosco sighed and thought about this brother. "Well bro this time you get off easy. Don't mean you're out of my bad books just yet." He said firmly.

"I need a shower." He said casually as he took off his pants and headed for the bathroom. He finally looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the slight bruise forming on his chest. "He kicked me?" Bosco asked angrily. "Asshole!" Bosco swore as he started the shower. 

"But at least I know who it is now." Bosco smiled as he got under the hot water. "At least I'll know what to expect." He told himself. "I wonder if Vince saw him?" Bosco wondered out loud. "I'll ask him when I go in today." He said firmly.

"But now," he smiled, "I have to get ready for the NHL."

********

"Hey Lou what's up buddy?" Arni asked cheerily into his phone. "How's life as a captain?" He laughed.

"Ah I still don't get no respect you know." He laughed. "And all I do is push papers and tell da rookies what ta do."

"Yeah tell me about it," Arni laughed, "I miss the action in the field. So what's up?"

"My brother is lookin' for work, again," Lou sighed, "and I was wonderin' if you might have somethin' over at yer dad's store?"

"What's he do?" Arni asked.

"Ah weights, boxing, anything physical you know."

"Sorry man but try Station House 55. I know they were lookin' for a gym trainer."

"55? Boscorelli's joint?" Lou laughed.

"The same." Arni said.

"How's da kid doin' anyways?" Lou asked.

"Pretty good. Haven't been able to talk to him for a bit. But if you talk to him why not ask." Arni suggested.

"Thanks man I will. See ya Saturday at da game."

"See ya then."

Lou dialed the number for Station House 55 and asked for HR. "This is Captain Lou Rinaldi from Station House 42 and I was wonderin' if you guys still needed someone for a gym trainer?"

"Sorry Sir, but that position was filled a few days ago." Said the HR administrator.

"Who got da job?" Lou asked.

"A Vincent Carlsberg." She said.

"Anything else available along those lines?"

"No Sir, sorry." She smiled into the phone.

"Yeah thanks anyways." Lou said with a laugh as he hung up. "Vincent Carlsberg. Why does dat name sound so familiar?" He asked himself.

********

Faith parked her car in front of Station House 38 and rushed inside. "Don Matthews please." She said to the desk clerk.

"Yeah over there." He pointed to Don's desk.

Faith walked to Don's desk to find him on the phone. He smiled when he saw her approach and quickly finished his conversation. Faith sat down in a chair beside his desk and patiently waited.

"Faith!" Don smiled. "How are you?" He said as he warmly took her hand and shook it.

"Fine Don. Thanks." She smiled. "And you?"

"Can't complain." He said showing her his new badge. "They made us four captains." He laughed. "I think they really wanted us old timers out of the field." He smiled. "But I got a raise so I don't really care what they call me." He laughed. "I do miss the action though." He sighed.

"That's great Don, congratulations." Faith smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Don asked. "Is it Bosco?" He asked in concern.

"Sort of," Faith sighed.

"How is he? Is he back to work yet?" Don asked warmly.

"Yeah for a few days now. It's been tough on both of us. But I keep praying that he'll be able to work through his fears and get back to normal." She sighed. Don was about to say something when Faith continued. "I know it takes time." She said as Don smiled thinking the exact same things. "But I hope it takes a relatively short time."

"Yeah I guess all you can do is help him and support him." Don smiled. "Which I'm sure you do."

"Thanks." Faith said. "But I actually came here to ask you about someone." Faith said seriously.

"Who?" Don asked as he noticed the look on Faith's face. 

"Vincent Carlsberg. Ever heard of him?" Faith asked.

"Name kinda sounds familiar. But not quite sure. Why do you ask?" Don asked.

"Well he just started at the Station House as the new gym trainer. He just kinda rubbed me the wrong way I guess and I wanted to see if you know anything about him?" Faith asked. "Is it a long shot?"

"Could be." Don smiled. "But that's what all the good bets are on." He smiled as he pulled his computer terminal forwards. "What I can't tell you this machine can. Let's do some searching shall we?" Don smiled.

"Yes lets." Faith said.

********

Bosco hurried into the Rec center to see Billy leaning against the door waiting for him. Bosco brushed by him into the room. Billy slowly followed him with a hurt look on his face.

"Um Bosco?" Billy asked as Bosco threw his jacket down and grabbed a stick. Bosco didn't listen as he started up the machine and waited for the first puck.

"Bosco?" Billy asked again as he walked up to him.

Bosco hit the first puck that came his way with such anger that Billy stopped. Bosco raised his arm to hit the next one and then finally became aware of a presence beside him. He turned and saw Billy and finally smiled.

"Hey kiddo. Where'd you come from?" Bosco asked.

"I was here the whole time." Billy said.

"Really?" Bosco asked in shock. Billy nodded yes. "Sorry man I must have been in another world." He smiled. 

"That's okay." Billy said as he just stood and stared at Bosco.

"What are you waiting for?" Bosco asked. "Go get your stick." 

"Okay." Billy smiled.

********

Sid walked into Zack's office and quietly closed the door behind him. He heard Zack working in the back room and slowly made his way towards him. He entered to room to find Zack alone. Perfect he told himself. He had also worn gloves just to be sure.

"Sid!" Zack said in surprise as Sid walked up to him.

"Traitor!" Sid smiled back at Zack.

"What the hell are you talking?" Zack asked in shock. He obviously talked to Leon, damn it, Zack cursed inside.

"Someone told Leon about my new _friend_." Sid said firmly. "Any ideas who that might be?"

"You think it was me?" Zack asked in shock.

"Yeah," Sid paused, "as a matter of fact I do." And with that he plunged his knife directly into Zack's heart, killing him instantly. 

"Tell Leon I have no intention of paying him back." Sid laughed at Zack's dead body while he felt the money he borrowed in his pocket.

Sid carefully cleaned the room of any fingerprints that might be his. He tried to trace back all the places from his last visit so he could make sure he cleaned them. However he didn't fully remember all the places he was and sadly missed a few. When he was sure he was done he quickly left the room making sure no one saw him leaving.

However someone did see.

********

"Think he killed Zack?" Asked the driver to Leon.

"I don't need to be in the room to know he did." Leon said firmly. "And I don't care what he calls himself now. Whether it's still Vincent or Sid or whatever. I'm getting my money back one way or another."

"So what do we do now?" The man asked.

"Now we need to find out where he works and lives. Vince obviously has no intention of paying me back, so I'll need to find a way to convince him I mean business." Leon said angrily thinking of Vince's new friend. 

"Let's go." Leon said.

********

Faith left Don's office a bit glum. The file on Vincent Carlsberg was very small and very clean. He worked for Station House 15 in Queens, and was in an accident that made it impossible for him to continue in the line of duty. He was also decorated for bravery in the line of duty for saving a child from a mob firefight. She learned his partner's name was Jerry, and that his parents were both dead. And he also wasn't supposed to be driving, something to do with the accident. Other than that there wasn't much. Faith promised herself that she would pay a visit to Station House 15 and see if Jerry was still there. Maybe he could shed a little light on Vincent and who he really was.

********

"Hey." Bosco said as he walked into the locker room to see Faith and Sully sitting there talking.

"Hey." Faith said looking up at Bosco.

"Boscorelli." Sully said. "Glad to see you're on time for once." He smiled at Bosco.

"Amazing huh." Bosco smiled.

"See you guys later." Sully said as he sauntered out of the room.

"Bosco?" Faith asked.

"I'm okay Faith." Bosco sighed looking at her. But when he turned to her she could tell he didn't sleep well. He looked haggard, his eyes were darker than usual and he stood like he was still working off the hangover.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah fine." He mumbled.

"So how _was_ last night?" She asked.

"It was okay." Bosco said. "I mean we talked about stuff in general, nothing personal. Then I got really drunk." Bosco laughed. "And then we went our separate ways, and I went home." Bosco finished with a lie, not wanting to tell Faith what really happened. 

"That's it?" Faith asked.

"Yeah Faith that's it." Bosco said as he saw Sid walk by towards they gym. "Excuse me for a sec."

"Bosco!" Faith said in a huff.

"Be right back." Bosco snapped. 

Oh Bosco what's happened to you all of a sudden. You did so well last week, what is now? Or who? Faith wondered. She walked to the edge of the room and waited until both Sid and Bosco were inside. She quietly made her way towards the room and hid herself behind one of the doors. Sorry Bosco, Faith said inside, but I need to know what's going on.

"Hey Vince." Bosco said once inside the gym.

"What." Sid snapped back as he turned and saw it was Bosco. "Oh Bosco, I'm so sorry. I never would have snapped if I knew it was you." Sid smiled as he saw his young prey enter the room.

Why does Bosco merit such special attention from Vince? And so quickly? What is it?

"Rough night?" Bosco half smiled.

"You might say that." Sid said back.

"Hey um when we left last night what happened?" Bosco asked as he walked closer to Sid.

What happened? Faith asked inside. Bosco you lied to me? Why? I can't believe you told me nothing happened.

"What do you mean what happened?" Sid asked trying to downplay his delight at Bosco's worrying.

"Well all I remember is that we left the bar, I started walking home down the alley and then I woke up, um," Bosco paused wondering if he should tell Sid what really happened.

Oh come on Bosco, Sid smiled inside, you can tell me, he laughed inside. 

"On my kitchen floor." Bosco finished.

Damn you, Sid cursed inside. Coward. Why didn't you say what really happened to you?

What? Faith asked herself. Bosco, how could you not remember what happened before that? Damn it, she said. I can't believe you were that careless. And I can't believe you didn't tell _me_. Why go to Vince? Why not me? What's happening to us Bosco?

"Um far as I know you walked home okay." Sid said slowly.

"I did?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Yup." Sid lied.

"Okay thanks man." Bosco said with a half smile as he turned to leave.

Faith quickly left her spot hopping to beat him back to the locker room.

  
"Oh Bosco." Sid said. "Do you like Italian?"

"NY Rangers play hockey?"

Sid laughed. "Well there is a terrific pizza place a few blocks from here that is open late. If you're hungry after your shift I was wondering if we might grab some food?" Sid asked.

"Um don't see why not." Bosco said thinking about it. "Yeah sure. See you later." Bosco said as he turned and headed back to the locker room to see Faith still waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" Faith asked.

"I just wanted to pay him back. He paid for the drinks and I," Bosco paused, "had to pay him back." He finished quickly as he turned to get ready.

I can't believe you just lied to me Bosco, me. Faith said angrily inside. What's the deal?

"He seems okay." Faith said.

"Yeah we're going for pizza after work."

"Tonight?" Faith asked in surprise. What's Vince's story? Why all the attention on Bosco? What's he really after? What's his real game?

"Yeah is that okay?" Bosco asked annoyed.

"Well I thought we might go for a drink or something. You know just to talk." Faith smiled. "We haven't done that for awhile Bosco."

"Thanks anyways but I think I'm going for pizza." Bosco said.

"Gee thanks." Faith said sadly.

"Look Faith I just want to spend some time not talkin' about work." Bosco sighed. 

"Don't you think you've become friends with him a bit fast?" Faith pressed.

"What's the matter Faith?" Bosco asked turning to her again. "I can't have a friend besides you?" Bosco asked in a huff.

"I didn't say that. But this guy starts like two days ago and you're already best friends?" Faith asked in shock.

"Faith you have your children and sadly you have Fred." Bosco said firmly. "I have no one!" He practically spat. "Now a person who perhaps is as lonely as I am wants to be my friend, and you're not okay with that?" Bosco asked in shock. "What's up with that?"

"Bosco you're not alone!" Faith said.

"Really Faith?" Bosco asked as he slammed his locker shut in anger. "Who the hell greets me at the end of my shift?" He said as he turned and stormed out of the room. "Who the hell do I have waiting for me at home?" He shouted back in anger.

"Damn it." Faith cursed as she quickly got dressed and followed him.

"Bosco please talk to me." Faith said on their shift.

"Look Faith I just don't want to talk about it." Bosco sighed.

"Did you at least sleep well?" Faith asked.

"Yeah whatever." Bosco said. 

"Bosco please don't turn me away. Don't shut me out." Faith insisted. "I'm just worried about you."

  
"I know Faith." Bosco said quietly. "But there really is no need."

"I'm your friend Bosco. I'll worry if there is a need or not." Faith said. "So what else did Vince say last night?"

Bosco winced inwardly when Faith mentioned the night before. "I don't want to talk about it okay?" Bosco said in a huff. "So drop it."

Faith looked at Bosco with a surprised face. "Drop it?" She asked. "Nice tone."

"Look Faith can we please just start our shift and talk about something else. I just need to start the day." He sighed.

"Yeah Bosco let's go." Faith sighed.

They started their shift and Faith tried to hold back from prying Bosco open and making him tell her about what happened to him last night.

"Bosco I need to know what really happened last night?" Faith pressed.

"What?" Bosco asked suddenly. "You still on about that?"

"Bosco I am really worried about you. Why are you shutting me out? Why won't you just tell me?"

"Stop the car!" Bosco said.

"What?" Faith asked in shock.

"Stop the damn car Faith!"

Faith slammed on the breaks and brought the car to a screeching halt on a small quiet street. Bosco got out and slammed the door shut behind him. Faith got out and walked around to the front and stood and waited for an explanation. "Bosco?" She asked.

  
"What's the deal Faith?"

"What?"

"I tell you nothing happened last night and you can't let it go. Why?" Bosco asked getting mad.

"Because you lied to me Bosco that's why!" Faith said getting mad herself.

"What? No I didn't." 

"Oh really? Well then how did you get home?" Faith asked.

"What?"

"You told Vince you didn't remember how you got home."

"You were listening?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah." 

"You heard me talking to Vince? I can't believe it Faith. Thanks a lot for the trust." Bosco spat.

"Trust?" Faith half laughed. "That's a funny word coming from you, considering you didn't even trust me to tell me what really happened last night!" Faith said in his face. "Why didn't you trust me Bosco?" Faith asked firmly.

"It has nothing to do with trust Faith." Bosco said.

"Oh really? What is it then?" She asked. "What in the world is going on Bosco?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Not nothing. Something. Something very recent has affected you in a bad way. What is it? Is it your new friend? Or something else? Tell me." Faith pushed.

"It's about…" he tried. 

Faith waited.

"I just don't…" he tried again. 

Faith waited again.

"Faith I'm not…" he stopped. 

And again.

"Ah to hell with it." He said angrily as he stormed back to the car and got in. Faith stood on the outside and looked into the window at his face. Damn it Bosco, Faith cursed inside. What the hell is happening to you?

The rest of their shift was a strained one for both. Unfortunately it wasn't eventful so both had to sit in the car in miserable silence. This has to change Faith told herself as she followed Bosco into the Station House at the end of their shift. And soon.

Bosco walked into the locker room and changed without saying a word to Faith. She just doesn't understand, Bosco told himself. She has a family to go home to. I have no one. I'm alone. I'll always be alone.

"Bosco..." Faith started.

"Later." Bosco mumbled as he turned and headed outside the room.

"Bosco wait." Faith called to his back. 

"Faith, I…" He started without turning around.

"Bosco please…" Faith pleaded sadly.

Bosco heard but didn't turn around. I'll just say something I'll regret anyways, he told himself. Tomorrow will be better, he sighed. I'll tell her tomorrow.

Faith leaned back against her locker and sighed as Sully walked in.

"What just happened?" Sully asked walking into the room.

"Don't ask." Faith said sadly. "Bosco's having a really bad week so far." Faith said.

"Give him some time Faith. He has to get back to his old routine before things can be Bosco-normal again." Sully smiled.

"Want to come with me to Station House 15 before our shift tomorrow?" Faith asked Sully.

"Station House 15?" Sully asked in surprise. "What's there?"

"Hopefully some answers." She sighed.

"Answers to what?" He asked.

"Vincent Carlsberg."

"Who?" Sully asked.

"The new gym guy."

"Why do you want to find out about him?" Sully asked again.

"Sully this might not make sense to you but there is something strange about that man." Faith sighed. "I just have a weird feeling about him. He's latched himself onto Bosco so fast, it's just weird."

"Maybe he just wants a friend?" Sully asked.

"Yeah maybe." Faith said slowly. "But I think Bosco's change in attitude has something to do with Vince."

"That's a bit of a stretch isn't it?" Sully smiled.

"Yeah that's what Bosco said." Faith said glumly.

"Maybe he's right."

"No something's up. Maybe it's just a hunch I don't know. But I have to find out. Look I can go myself." She smiled.

"No I'll come. Your hunches are usually right anyways." Sully sighed. "But what if he turns out to be just a normal guy?"

"Then we have nothing to worry about right?" Faith said. But if he's not normal, then we have everything to worry about, she added silently. 

********

"So you always wanted to be a cop?" Sid asked as they sat and ate pizza and drank some beer.

"All of my grown up life." Bosco said causally. "What about you? What did you do before a trainer?"

"I was a cop also." Sid said slowly.

"Really? Which house?"

"Station House 15 in Queens." Sid said. For he knew that if anyone checked out the ID of Vincent Carlsberg, which he was pretty sure his annoying partner had, they would come to a dead end, just like he planned.

"Why did you leave?" Bosco asked.

"Had an accident, that prevented me from continuing in the service." Sid said trying to look upset and like he didn't want to talk about it, it worked.

"Sorry man." Bosco said taking the fake hint. "So what's for dessert?" He smiled.

"Oh I asked the chef to prepare a little something special." Sid smiled as he gestured to the waiter. The waiter returned with two plates of Italian ice cream.

"Cool." Bosco smiled. "I haven't had ice cream since I was a kid." He said as he started into the ice cream. "What flavor is this?" Bosco asked at the unique taste.

"Pistachio." Sid smiled.

In reality it was ice cream mixed with the drug Sid paid to have put in it. 

They finished their meal and started to walk for home when Bosco suddenly didn't feel well. He stopped and leaned against a building to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Sid asked knowing exactly what was wrong.

"I don't think that ice cream agreed with me." Bosco smiled weakly as he tried to follow after Sid. He stumbled again and had to grab onto a post to help steady himself. 

"Shall I call a cab?" Sid asked.

"Yeah." Bosco said as he sat down on the sidewalk.

Sid pulled out his cell phone and pretended to make a call.

"They're pretty busy but they'll try to get to us …." Sid's voice trailed off as Bosco's body slumped to the cold cement unconscious.

"Well I guess that's that." Sid laughed as he picked up Bosco and slung him over his shoulder as he headed for his car. He put Bosco in the back along with his next surprise for Bosco and drove towards his destination. He arrived and carried Bosco into the darkness and deposited his body on the cold ground.

"Time for bed." Sid laughed as he went back to his car to get his surprise for Bosco. He returned with a smile on his face. "Now this I'm sure you'll really like." He laughed.

"Now one more thing to take care of." Sid said as he turned to leave.

********

Bosco slowly felt his world coming back to him. He tried to open his eyes and found that he was engulfed in darkness. He tried to reach for his bedside light but found that all he hit was air. He tried to push the covers off of him, but found there were none. He carefully got up and squinted in the darkness. "Where the hell am I?" He asked out loud.

He saw a slit of light coming from what he thought was a door. He carefully made his way towards the light and bumped into a wall. He felt along the wall for a light switch. He found one and flipped it on. He looked around at the place that was not his apartment and a feeling of sickening dread started to overcome him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bosco shouted in fearful anger. "Th-this can't be." He said as he looked around. "Who the hell did this?" Bosco shouted. "WHO DID THIS!" He looked around the empty room and felt himself wanting to throw up. 

He did. 

But as he was bent over he noticed something that really made him sick. "Oh…my…god…." his voice started. "N-no it's not po-possible." Bosco said as he looked himself over and slowly started to stand up. "So-somebody help me." Bosco said in a shaky voice as he tried to make it to the door. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He shouted.

He stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees and lay on the ground shaking. "Help me!" He called out in fear. He looked at his hands, they were shaking so hard, he found it hard to focus on anything else. As he continued to stare down he felt his panic attack really starting to come. His heart started to race and his breathing to become labored.

"Who the hell did this to me?" Bosco asked in fear. "WHO!"

**Dear readers how is the story coming so far? How do you like the way it's going? Still in suspense? Hope it hasn't gotten dull or routine! Thanks**


	24. Welcome to my Parlor

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 24 – Welcome To My Parlor…

  
Bosco looked down at the black shredded sweatpants someone had put on him, them and nothing else. And as he continued to look around he realized he was back in the same spot Sid had kidnapped and tortured him earlier. He stared at the sweatpants and Sid's fearful words came flooding back to him. He tried to block out Sid's sickening words, but as he looked at each shred his brain lost the battle to the dark nightmare Bosco found himself in once again.

__

"I'm willing to bet that each time the darkness engulfs you, the terror in your mind takes over what little sanity you have left, and pushes it aside. I'm willing to bet that each time you wake up whatever willpower you think you might enjoy weakens each time you check yourself to make sure you're still in tact." He said in his face. "And each time you close your eye's I'm willing to bet it's my face you see. When you're alone with your thoughts, it's my dark future that awaits you." 

"NO!" Bosco shouted as he tried to stand up. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Bosco shouted again. "I will not give in. I will not give in." Bosco kept saying to himself over and over again. "I will not let myself give into that fear." Bosco tried telling himself. "SID IS DEAD!" Bosco shouted much to the delight of his hidden audience.

"Who the hell did this?" Bosco shouted into the air. "I have to get out of here."

********

Meanwhile Sid had hidden himself in a smaller compartment and was thoroughly enjoying Bosco's sad predicament. Don't worry Boscorelli, Sid told himself, very soon you'll be safe and sound and never have to worry about those past worries and fears. 

Because, Sid said inside, when you are mine shortly I'll make sure you have new worries and fears to focus on. He smiled as he continued to watch Bosco try to free himself from the horrible room.

********

"I have to get out of here." Bosco kept saying over and over again. Bosco finally picked himself up to a standing position and leaned against the wall. He let his body rest for a few minutes and stop shaking before he tried to get to the door again. He succeeded and in no time was heading for home. He took the alleyway home since he didn't want to be seen in this condition. He knew he couldn't show up at Faith's door looking like this; he had to get home. He reached his apartment and ran up the stairs. He spied his apartment with something in front of the door.

His heart stopped as he finally reached his door and spied what it was. His clothes. "What the hell?" Bosco asked in fear. He quickly gathered up his belongings and fumbled for his keys. He found them and tried to open the door. He pushed the key into the lock with trembling hands and tried to turn the key. 

"Turn damn you." Bosco said angrily as he finally turned the lock and made it inside his apartment. He closed the door and sunk down on the floor leaning on the door, breathing heavily. 

"Who is doing this to me?" He asked sadly as he spied another note on the floor. He picked it up and stared in horror at the words before him:

**__**

'How well do you sleep at night Boscorelli knowing your days are numbered?'

"No, it can't be." Bosco whispered. "This can't be happening again." Bosco said in fear as he felt tears starting to come to his already tired eyes. He tossed the note on the table and tried to crawl to his bedroom. He finally made it and curled up on top. He hugged his body close as he just cried. "Who would do this to me?" He asked in sad fear. "I, I," Bosco tried, "I…" he tried again. "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" He shouted in anger. He pulled his blanket around him and tried to get some sleep. It didn't come. 

********

"We are looking for someone who knew Vincent Carlsberg." Faith said to the desk clerk the following morning.

"Uh try Steven Brownsfield." The man pointed to an older man slouched behind a desk. "He's been here the longest."

"Thanks." Sully said as he and Faith made they way over see Steven Brownsfield.

"Um Officer Brownsfield?" Sully asked as they approached his desk.

"Yes?" The older man said as he looked up. "How can I help you?"

"I'm officer Faith Yokas, and this is John Sullivan." Faith smiled as she introduced them. "We're both officers with Station House 55."

"Please sit down." Steven smiled. "What can I do for you officers today?"

"Do you remember an officer by the name of Vincent Carlsberg?" Faith asked.

"Name sounds familiar. Why is he dead or something?" Steven asked.

"No actually he started working in our Station House a few days ago and I was just wondering what you knew about him." Faith said.

"Hmm Vincent Carlsberg," Steven said slowly as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh yeah it's coming back to me. I remember he was a quiet fellow, very unassuming. He worked here until he got into an accident or something and then was unable to continue. I think he was decorated as well." Steven said. "Other than that sorry I can't really help you. But I know someone who might be able to help." Steve said.

"Who?" Faith asked.

"That man right there, beside the water cooler." Steven pointed to a medium built man with his back to them.

"The one in the green shirt?" Sully asked.

"Yeah try him." Steven said.

  
"What's his name?" Faith asked.

"Jerry," Steven said, "Jerry Dakota."

********

"Oh what the hell is the point?" Bosco moaned as he rolled over for the one-millionth time and looked at the clock. "Another ruined nights sleep." He said out loud. 

He walked into kitchen and badly needed something to drink. "Oh what the hell." He said as he grabbed a can of beer.

"This has to end." Bosco said angrily as he stomped into the bathroom. "How the hell can I do my job if I can't even SLEEP!" He yelled at his reflection in the mirror. 

"Who in the world is playing these stupid games?" He asked as he turned on the shower.

********

"What!" Sid said angrily into the phone.

"They're askin' about you man." Bart said to Sid.

"Who is?" Sid asked.

"Some blond woman and another guy?" Bart said. Naturally it had to be Bosco's meddlesome partner. Damn her!

"Short guy with brown hair?" Sid asked wondering if was Bosco.

"Nah some larger fellow with dark hair."

"Hmm I have seen him in the locker room before." Sid said. Sullivan I think his locker said Sid said to himself.

"What's going on Sid?" Bart asked. "Or is it Vincent?"

"That's our little secret remember?" Sid said angrily, unless Zack told Leon.

"Yeah yeah I know." Bart said wearily. "So what's the deal? You want me to pull another prank on your friend in another alley? Cuz he looked pretty scared last time." Bart said.

"Of course he was scared that's the effect I was going for." Sid said firmly. "And no after tomorrow tonight I'll have my friend with me all the time."

"Like a houseguest?" Bart laughed.

"Yeah a permanent one." Sid said seriously. "By the way Zack is dead." Sid said to Bart.

"You think he told Leon anything?" Bart asked.

"Why are you worried you might have as well?" Sid sneered.

"Whatever man." Bart sighed. "Like I told you before. I have no bones to pick with you. You paid me back fair and square, we're even." Bart said as he hung up.

"We're not even close." Sid said meanly into the dead receiver. 

********

Bosco walked into the Rec center in an even fouler mood than the day before. He stormed up to the room and yanked the door open, only to find Billy already shooing some pucks.

"You're late." Billy teased.

"Yeah whatever." Bosco said in a huff as he threw his jacket down and went to grab a stick. Billy just watched his friend in wonder. Why is he so mad? He asked himself. Is it me?

"Are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Fine." Bosco said as he walked up and stood beside Billy. The first puck came shooting towards him and he swung and missed. 

"Ah sh…" Bosco started to curse but then stopped himself as he noticed the look on Billy's face. "Sorry." Bosco said simply as he waited for another puck to come his way.

"It's okay I hear it all time." Billy said trying to make light of the tense situation they were now in. 

Bosco hit the next puck cursing only so he could hear. He looked at Billy and knew he had overstepped his boundaries. 

"I had a rough night." Bosco sighed as he hit another one. "Sorry."

"Yeah me too." Billy smiled. 

"Thanks." Bosco said firmly as he hit another one. 

Billy watched his friend and knew something was very wrong. But he just didn't know how to ask Bosco what was troubling him. So he just stood back and watched Bosco hit the pucks in great anger and curse each time he missed. 

Some time later Bosco finally broke the awkward silence with the words Billy really didn't want to hear.

"I guess I should go." Bosco sighed as he went and put his stick away. He grabbed his jacket and looked at Billy with a tired blank stare. "See you tomorrow." He said simply as he put on his jacket and headed out the door.

"Yeah…bye." Billy said sadly as he just stood in the empty room by himself. 

********

"Jerry Dakota?" Faith asked walking up to the man. He turned around and Faith did a double take. **It was Bosco**! Well it wasn't her Bosco, but in about 20 years it would be. Same medium defined build, same blue eyes, same short brown hair, same, same everything, Faith noticed in astonishment. How in the world is this possible, she asked herself? 

"Yeah?" Jerry said as he stared at Faith and Sully.

"My name is Faith Yokas and this is John Sullivan. We are both police officers with the 55th." Faith said.

"And?" Jerry asked blankly.

"Well we were wondering if you could tell us anything about Vincent Carlsberg?" Faith asked.

"Sorry I'm busy." He said sourly as he turned and walked away from them. Faith and Sully exchanged surprised looks.

"What was that all about?" Sully asked.

"Um Mr. Dakota." Faith called as she hurried after him.

"Leave me alone." Jerry shouted as he walked into a small room and locked the door. "I don't want to talk to you about that."

Faith rushed to the door and tried the handle. "Jerry please open up. I have just have a few questions." Faith pleaded. Jerry did not open the door.

  
"Go away. Leave me alone." Jerry said through the door. "I have nothing to say."

"Come on Faith," Sully said grabbing her arm away from the door. "Let's leave this for now." He said.

Faith jerked her arm away and went and leaned in close to the door. "Listen to me Jerry. Vincent just started working at our house. Now this might sound really crazy but he's taken a shine to my partner Maurice Boscorelli who, well, looks like you, only about 20 years younger. I just need to know what the deal is with him." Faith said so that Jerry could hear. "Can I trust him? Should I be worried in any way about him?"

Damn you Vince, Jerry cursed as he closed his eyes and leaned against the door. 

Faith waited for a few minutes to see if Jerry would open the door, he still didn't come.

"Come on Faith," Sully insisted. "Let him think on that. He knows where to find you if he changes his mind." Sully said loudly so that Jerry could hear.

"Jerry please." Faith tried again.

Nothing.

Faith sighed as she gave in and decided to listen to Sully. "I need to know what's the story with this guy Sully." Faith's words echoed as they left the building. "I need to know."

********

Bosco hurried into the Station House and headed for the evidence room. 

"Hey Mike." Bosco smiled to the desk clerk. "I need to check something out."

"Just sign here Boscorelli." Mike smiled.

Bosco sighed in and headed for the box of evidence he knew so well. "Ah Officer Boscorelli." Bosco said out loud as he pulled the box down. Waves of fear and pain hit him as he opened the box and remembered what happened to him when he was kidnapped by Ed and Sid. He found the sweatpants and held them up in his trembling hands. "Th-they cut a n-new pair?" Bosco asked in horror. "Why would anyone do this?" He asked again in a quiet voice. He looked through the box and found the black leather cuffs that were around his wrists, the sweater he was wearing, his ripped tank top, his shoes and other items. With each item he picked up he was again thrown back into that horrible nightmare only to see Ed and Sid still laughing at him, taunting him, beating him. 

Bosco sat down and stared at the bag with his shredded sweat pants in them. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of Sid's scissors as they cut into the fabric, promising to take away whatever innocence Bosco had left. He quickly put the contents away and headed for the exit. He took one last look before he left the room. 

"This has to end." His lonely words seemed to hang in the still room long after Bosco was gone.

********

Faith arrived in the locker room only to find Bosco sitting on the bench staring off into space. "Bosco?" She asked softly as she went and sat down beside him. "You okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah peachy." Bosco said sarcastically. "You?"

"Fine." Faith said. "How was pizza last night?" Faith asked.

"Swell." Bosco said again sarcastically.

"I see." Faith said slowly as she stood up.

"What does that mean?" Bosco asked angrily as he stood up to confront her. Faith finally had a good look at her partner and worry immediately crossed her brain. His face was worn, his eyes were dark and haggard, and his five o'clock shadow was still there. 

"What happened to you Bosco?" Faith asked.

"What?" Bosco asked in a huff. "Nothing happened to me."

"Oh really?" Faith said not backing down. "Well you look like your razor decided to take a holiday and not tell you. Did it take your comb as well?" Faith asked noting his messy hair.

"So I forgot to shave, what's the big deal?" Bosco asked.

"What's happening to you Bosco?" Faith asked softly.

"Nothings happening to me. Why because I forget to shave once and a while?" Bosco half laughed. "Is that a crime now?" He mocked.
    
    "Bosco." Faith said firmly. "Last week you were doing well. You slept through each night, you came to work in a good mood and you shaved." Faith said. "This week each day is getting worse for you and I think it's got something to do with this new friend of yours."   
    
      
    
    ********

And that is why I must divide the two of you, Sid said to himself as he stood outside the room and listened to their heated debate. You're always there for him. I have to destroy that. I have to take him before you can convince him that I'm what's wrong with him. I have to plan, Sid said as he turned and left.

********

"You're still on about that?" Bosco asked in shock. "I can't believe you Faith." He said turning away and started to get ready. "You never ragged on any of my friends before, why the hell start now?" Bosco asked looking back at her.

"Because none of your other friends affected you so quickly as this guy has in such a short time. I think being around him is causing you harm. Now if you must stay out late and get drunk every night, that's not my business. When you bring it to work, it is my concern. When it affects you in the field I must be concerned."

"Yeah like you were concerned about me when you took that medication that made you drowsy on the job and I got shot because you were half asleep in the hallway." Bosco spat. "Were you concerned then?" Bosco asked. 

"That's not fair Bosco and you know it. Besides it's a different situation altogether." Faith tried to reason. 

"Bosco talk to me. Tell me what's really troubling you." Faith pleaded. 

However reason was slowly leaving Bosco, leaving only fear and frustration behind.

"Whatever." Bosco mumbled as he quickly got dressed and headed for roll-call. 

They spent the next few hours in miserable silence again.

"Bosco please tell me what's wrong." Faith tried to get him to open up to her.

"Nothing's wrong Faith." Bosco said. "Just havin' some trouble sleeping." He finally admitted.

"Want to talk about it?" Faith asked.

"No." Bosco said simply as he just stared out the window and tried to comprehend how he would try to find his would be tormentor and arrest him. So far nothing came to mind. 

They continued the rest of their shift in silence. Talking only when they got a call or when details of a call had to be called in.

"Want a ride home?" Faith asked as she hurried after Bosco into the Station House.

"Yeah sure." Bosco sighed as he soon felt sleep starting to catch up with him. He knew he needed at least one good nights sleep to clear his worried brain. Would tonight be the night? 

At least that's something Faith sighed inside. At least it's sort of a start.

He finished dressing and headed outside for some fresh air. 

"Officer Boscorelli." Sid said walking up to him. "Finished already?"

"Yeah." Bosco said as he leaned against Faith's car.

"Want to join me for a night-cap?" Sid asked.

"Can't tonight sorry. Tomorrow maybe." Bosco said blankly. "I'm going with Faith tonight."

"Fine." Sid said evenly as Faith came out of the Station House and walked towards them.

"Hello Vincent." Faith said as she walked up to them.

"Officer Yokas." Sid said firmly as he rushed past them.

"Everything okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah I just need sleep." Bosco said as he got in the car.

********

"So you convinced him to go home tonight did you?" Sid said angrily to Faith's picture. "Think he'd rather listen to you than to me, do you?" Sid yelled at Faith's picture before he picked it up and smashed it against the wall. 

"Well you see you just mad _me_ angry." Sid said in a harsh tone. "And it's not wise to make _me_ angry." He said as he stormed out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He grabbed the small box on his bedside table and brought it into the kitchen. 

"Well Bosco I guess I'll just have to _hand_ deliver this." Sid laughed. "_Hand_ deliver. That's funny." He continued to laugh as he looked at the contents of the box. He laid the box down and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Just because you don't write," Sid mocked Bosco's picture, "doesn't mean I can't." He said as he sat down and grabbed his pen.

********

"You want me to come in for a bit or something?" Faith asked.

"Nah I'll be okay." Bosco said tiredly. "I just need to sleep." He said.

"You know I care for you Bosco. You know that right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah Faith I know. I just need…" he started.

"What Bosco?" Faith asked.

"See you tomorrow Faith." Bosco said as he got out of the car and closed the door before she could say something. Faith got out of the car and called at Bosco to stop. He turned around and looked at her with a sad expression.

"Bosco please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Talk to me as a friend. Remember me Faith your best friend." She tried with a smile.

"I…" Bosco tried as he looked at her, "I…" he tried again. "I'm just so tired Faith. I just need some sleep." Bosco said sadly as he turned around and headed for the stairs.

Faith just watched in sadness as Bosco slowly walked into his apartment. Faith sat in her car and felt sadness coming upon her. She quickly brushed away her few stray tears and scolded herself. He's probably just having bad dreams again, she said inside. Oh Bosco why can't you just tell me that, Faith wondered? Why can't you see that I only want to help you overcome all that? I want to help you Bosco; Faith sighed as she slowly started for home. She reached home and leaned against the door.

"What's up?" Fred asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw her worried expression. "Bosco again?"

"Don't start with me Fred, not tonight." Faith said angrily as she stormed past him and into the living room.

"What did he do today?" Fred asked in a huff.

"It's what he's not doing that's bothering me." Faith sighed.

"Come again?" Fred asked in shock. 

"He's not opening up to me like he used to. Last week he was doing so great. He was sleeping, eating and moving on. Today he didn't even shave. And I'm sure he smelled like beer." Faith moaned. "And then there's this guy at work who has attached himself to Bosco and Bosco has been going down hill ever since. But he's just too stubborn to see it." Faith said sadly. 

"Well Faith you said it," Fred sighed, "Bosco's stubborn. Until he realizes that he'll never get better." Fred said as he stood up. "Why do you continue to waste your time on that loser?"

"I'm to tired to get mad at you Fred." Faith said turning her back to him. "And Bosco will never be a waste of my time." She said firmly.

"Whatever." Fred sighed. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" He asked.

"In a bit." Faith said not looking at him.

"Fine." Fred said simply as he turned and headed for the bedroom. And now you see just how selfish he really is Faith, Fred said inside. Now you really see what Bosco's made of.

********

"Maybe I won't use a pill tonight." Bosco sighed wearily as he finally pulled himself into bed. "I wonder how I'll sleep without it?" He wondered as he turned off the bedside lamp. He purposely left the hall light on, so that he wouldn't be in total darkness.

But as soon as his head hit the pillow and his eyes closed he was fast asleep. Sadly it wouldn't last through the night, as Sid would see to it that Bosco would have a fitful sleep yet again.

********

"Ready or not," Sid chanted as he drove to Bosco's. "Here I come."

Sid quietly crept inside Bosco's apartment and walked to his door. It was about 3 am. Sid carefully placed the small box at Bosco's door and rung the bell. Nothing. He rung it again.

Bosco thought he heard ringing as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. "Damn it," he cursed, "only 3 am." He sighed as he slumped his head back onto his pillow. "Did I hear ringing?" He mumbled.

Sid pressed the bell again.

This time Bosco woke up and stumbled to get out of bed.

"See you tomorrow Boscorelli." Sid said as he quickly ran for the exit doors. 

Bosco opened his front door and looked around, no one. He was about to close his door when something on the floor caught his eye. He looked at the small white box on the ground before him and bent to pick it up. 

"Not ticking." He laughed as he held it to his ear and listened.

Bosco brought the small box inside and walked into his kitchen. He carefully opened the box and looked at the note on top of something wrapped inside. He opened the note and stared in confusion at the words.

"_Did you miss us_?" Bosco asked out loud. "Miss who?" He asked with a smirk as he started to open what was underneath. He finished unwrapping the contents and gasped in horror as the box fell from his hands and landed on the table.

"Not again." Bosco said as he fumbled for his kitchen chair and sat down slowly in it. The contents had fallen out of the box and now rested on the table. He looked at them, they looked back. He stared in fear; they looked back in sick delight. "Wh-who the hell keeps doing th-this?" Bosco asked in horror as he lifted one of the leather cuffs in his shaking hands and stared at it. The same leather cuffs Sid used to restrain him in the warehouse.

"I just saw this today." He said in quiet horror. "Who did this?" He asked in anger as he continued to stare at the leather cuffs he once wore, that held him captive at Ed and Sid's mercy. "WHO DID THIS?" Bosco shouted in anger as he threw one of the cuffs against the wall. He picked up the box and threw it against the wall also, and it landed by its contents. 

Bosco stared at the leather cuff lying on the floor and suddenly felt sick. He put his head between his knees to keep himself from throwing up. He slowly got up and walked back into his bedroom and lay down on the sheets. He stared at the sleeping pills and finally decided to take one. "I need real help." He said to himself as he finally fell asleep. "Faith I need your help." He mumbled in his sleep.

********

Bosco awoke the next morning and stared at the clock. It was almost noon. "So much for a regular sleep pattern." He sighed as he got up and headed for the bathroom. He totally forgot all about the gift he that received the night before as he showered and shaved. But once he entered the kitchen and saw them lying on the floor, the bad memories came flooding back to haunt him. "I'll get take out for lunch." He sighed as he grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. "I'll clean up later."

After lunch Bosco headed towards the office totally forgetting about Billy and their practice session. 

********

Billy stood by the door for about half an hour before he slumped to the floor in sadness and waited another half an hour.

"Billy?" Arni asked softly as he walked up him and sat down beside him on the floor. "You okay?"

"Bosco didn't come today." Billy said sadly not looking up.

"Oh I see." Arni said. 

"I think he's mad at me." Billy said sadly.

"Why would Bosco be mad at you?" Arni asked in surprise.

"I teased him yesterday for being late." Billy sighed. "I don't think he liked it." 

"I see." Arni smiled. "Well Billy I think that perhaps Bosco just forgot today. He's got a lot on his mind being a cop and all. And sometimes he has so much on his mind that he forgets things." Arni said softly.

"He forgot me?" Billy asked in surprise.

"Not you personally." Arni smiled. "He probably forgot about coming here. Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing. I'm sure he'll come in tomorrow and everything will be okay."

"Really?" Billy asked with a smile.

"How long has Bosco been doing this with you?" Arni asked.

"A long time." Billy smiled.

"Then don't worry, he'll be back." Arni smiled. "But since he's not here why don't I shoot some with you. Okay?" Arni asked. 

"Okay." Billy smiled.

Oh Boscorelli, Arni sighed, I hope you are okay and have a really good reason for missing your therapy.

********

Faith arrived early to find Sully already at his desk working. "How come you're here so early?" Faith asked.

"Davis and I got called to this murder scene yesterday and I didn't get a chance to finish the paperwork. The forensic guys are finishing up now, dusting for prints and all that." Sully said.

"Who got murdered?" Faith asked sitting down beside Sully.

"A Mr.," Sully said as he looked at the name on the file, "Zack Adams." Sully said. "Why you hear of something?"

"No," Faith said, "just wondering."

"Seen Bosco today?" Sully asked.

"Not yet." Faith sighed. "I'm almost dreading seeing him Sully." Faith sighed sadly. 

"Why?" Sully asked.

"Because each time I do we fight." Faith said sadly. "Why is that?"

"Don't know Faith," Sully sighed, "sorry."

Faith was about to comment when she saw Bosco rushing past the room towards the locker room. "I better go see how he is today." Faith sighed as she got up.

"Hey Faith," Sully started, "if you ever want someone else to ride with Bosco for one day and give yourself a break, I'd be happy to help you out." He smiled.

"Thanks, Sully," Faith smiled as she turned to leave, "careful what you wish for." She laughed lightly as she headed for the locker room to find Bosco.

Faith rushed into the locker room to find a frantic Bosco pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

"Bosco?"

"Don't even say it Faith." Bosco said in a huff.

"Say what?" Faith asked.

"I wasn't ready to come back." Bosco said firmly looking at her.

"Are you not ready to be back yet?" Faith asked.

"Don't pull that psychology crap on me Faith." Bosco warned. "I'm not one of your kids!" He spat.

"No Bosco you're not." Faith said walking up to him. "You're my friend. Hopefully still my best friend. It's two very different things." Faith said firmly. "I can tell you things as a friend that I wouldn't tell my children. And I can offer you help that I can't offer my children." Faith explained. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I," Bosco started, "I," he tried again. "I can't." He said firmly as he turned and started to get ready for their shift.

"Okay fine," Faith said firmly, "but when you are ready, you tell me okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." Bosco said as he finished up and left the room.

********

I won't let him tell you Faith, Sid laughed as he stood in the shadows and watched Bosco's worried partner get ready for her shift. I won't let you take him from me, Sid said meanly inside his twisted brain. For tonight Bosco is coming home with me, _for good_.

********

Bosco and Faith finished their shift a bit earlier and were done the paperwork when Bosco suddenly got up and headed for the door.

"Bosco?" Faith asked in surprise as she followed him out. "Bosco. What's wrong?" Faith asked.

"It's almost that time Faith." Bosco said fearfully.

"What time?"

"Time to go home." Bosco said.

"Yeah it's the end of our shift." Faith said. 

"I can't go home." Bosco said.

"Tell me what's wrong Bosco."

"What's wrong?" Bosco laughed as he threw his hands into the air. "I'll tell you what's wrong Faith. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even hold a gun anymore without my hands shaking. I wake up with bruises on my chest that I don't know how I got, I have someone sending me sick gifts as reminders of the hell I went through and I every time I close my eyes I can still see _them_." Bosco shouted at Faith.

"Gifts? What? Bosco.…" Faith started.

"You said it would go away. The dreams, the nightmares, whatever you want to call them, you said they would go away. Well they haven't. In fact they are getting worse. Can you explain that?" Bosco half yelled at her. "Can you tell me why?"

"Bosco I don't know why they aren't going away." Faith said calmly. "Are you still doing your therapy?" She asked.

"Yeah like it's been doing a lot of good." Bosco mocked back.

"Look why don't you come home with me and spend the night. You seemed to sleep well at my place."

"Really Faith?" Bosco laughed. "Well I'm glad you think that, because I don't." Bosco said in her face. 

"But I thought…"

"You thought that just because I was at your house I'd sleep well? Faith do you even know _who _you're married to?" Bosco asked directly.

"What does that mean?" Faith asked. "What has Fred got to do with this?"

"Fred has everything to do with this!" Bosco told her. 

"Bosco why don't we just go back to my place and talk this through calmly." Faith insisted.

"Why?" Bosco laughed. "So that Fred can lock me in a dark closet and laugh at me again? With an injured eye to boot! Did you tell Fred I was afraid of the dark?"

"Well I might have mentioned it." Faith said slowly.

"What, you didn't think Mr. Wonderful would somehow use that against me!" Bosco shouted at her.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked in horror.

"What, he didn't tell you?" Bosco asked.

"Fred wouldn't do something like that. Are you sure?" Faith insisted, mostly for herself. But as soon as she said those words she regretted them. The look on Bosco's face told her that she just broke whatever bit of strength he had left in him.

"What? You don't believe me?" Bosco asked in shock. "You'd rather believe your husband who hit you? Who treats you like crap?" Bosco asked in anger. "Who doesn't deserve you?"

"Bosco I …" 

"Of course he's not going to tell you Faith." Bosco laughed. "He, like everyone else wants me to think I'm going crazy." Bosco said sarcastically as he turned and headed back for the Station House.

"Bosco wait." Faith called.

"You know Faith," Bosco said turning around. "I honestly thought you'd believe me no matter what. Best friends? Ha! I guess I was wrong." He said firmly. 

"Bosco please stop." Faith begged. "Let me help you."

"You know what I don't need your help." He said turning around. "Not ever!"

"Bosco…"

"Forget it Faith, it's over." Bosco said as he stormed back into the Station House, leaving a totally flabbergasted and stunned Faith standing on the sidewalk. 

Faith stood and stared at the doorway long after Bosco had left and felt sadness starting to come over her. Fred did what to him? She asked herself over and over again. Why the hell would he do that? She wondered in anger as she headed into Station House herself.

********

"I couldn't have planned that better if I caused the fight myself." Sid laughed as he watched Faith walk into the Station House. "Oh wait," he said slowly, "I did cause the fight." He laughed as he stood and waited for Bosco to exit. 

"And now you'll _never_ have the chance to say sorry to him Faith." Sid said quietly.

********

Bosco finished getting dressed and slammed his locker door shut as Faith walked in the room. 

"Bosco wait." Faith said to him as he walked past her. "Please." Faith said her voice on the edge of breakdown.

Bosco stopped for a brief second but didn't turn around. Faith was about to say something when Bosco stormed out of the room.

"Bosco!" Faith called after him.

"Not tonight Faith." She heard him say with his back to her.

"I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow." Faith sighed as she hurried to get changed.

"Now to go home and deal with Fred!" She said angrily. 

********

Bosco left the building and started to walk for home. Sid caught up to him and touched him on the shoulder. Bosco turned around in a start.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Sid smiled.

"No problem." Bosco said. "What's up?" Bosco asked in a huff.

"Well I was wondering if you might join me for a cup of coffee." 

"Coffee?" Bosco asked in disbelief with a half smile on his face.

"Hot chocolate?" Sid laughed.

"Ah I better not." Bosco said.

"Are you sure? I mean it might help take your mind off whatever seems to be weighting it down. No talk of work, promise." Sid smiled. "Just for an hour if that's all you want."

"An hour?" Bosco asked.

"That's it." Sid smiled.

"Actually I could use a cup of coffee." Bosco said. "Where to?"

"Actually how about my apartment. I know it's not much, but I tend to think of it as home." Sid smiled. "I'm sure you'll like it."

"Yeah sure why not. You live far from here?" Bosco asked.

"No not really." Sid said. "Come on let's go." Sid said.

"Lead the way." Bosco said.

Oh I shall, Sid smiled evilly in the dark.

********

I can't believe Fred would do a thing like that, Faith said to herself in anger as she drove home. Why would he try to be mean to Bosco like that? Was it because Bosco stuck up for me during the fight and Fred didn't like it? Well if Fred didn't like it, then he shouldn't have started it, Faith said to herself as she reached home. 

"Fred I need to talk to you! Right now!" Faith said firmly as she walked into their apartment.

********

"Here drink this and I'm sure that you'll feel much better in the morning." Sid smiled at Bosco as he handed him the warm drink. I know I will he added silently.

Bosco took the warm drink and drank it down. "Thanks for listening man. I guess I was just feelin' sorry for myself." Bosco smiled lazily. Man all of a sudden I'm really tired he thought.

"Anytime Bosco. Anytime." Sid smiled.

Bosco rested his head back on Sid's couch and soon started to feel very sleepy.

"I think I should go." He said slowly. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." He said as he leaned forwards.

"So soon?" Sid smiled knowing in a few short minutes Bosco would be past out.

"Yeah I still have to walk home remember." He smiled as he tried to stand up. He faltered and fell back onto the couch.

"You could always stay here." Sid smiled.

"Thanks man but I think I should go." He said as he tried to get up again.

"Really? You don't look well enough to walk by yourself." Sid laughed as Bosco slumped back onto the couch again. "You feeling okay Bosco?" Sid laughed.

"All of a sudden I don't feel so well." Bosco said with a frown.

"That's really to bad." Sid laughed again.

"What the hell? Why are you laughing?" Bosco said looking at Sid. 

"Because I know what's wrong with you." Sid laughed again.

"What? What did you give me?" He asked angrily.

"A little something to ease the pain." Sid said as he stood up and walked over to Bosco. 

"What pain?" Bosco asked looking up.

"The pain you'll feel in the morning when you realize that tonight was the last night you'll ever spend as a free man, _literally_." Sid laughed as he looked down at Bosco.

"What?" Bosco practically yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked his speech slowing down somewhat.

"Come and let me show you." Sid smiled as he hauled Bosco to a standing position. Bosco swayed a bit but Sid held onto his arms firmly as he pulled Bosco towards the bedroom. "Come with me."

"No man let go of me." Bosco said as he tried to pull away but was unable, as Sid just laughed at him.

"Sorry can't do that." Sid said firmly.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Bosco asked fearfully his brain starting to really panic now. He tried to turn and run but fell backwards into Sid's arms. 

"Let go of me." Bosco said as he tried to break free, but the drugs were already making sure his body didn't do what his brain was telling him to do.

"Yeah nice try." He laughed as he grabbed Bosco by the arms and pulled him into the bedroom. Bosco saw what looked like a white straightjacket lying on the bed and his fear really took over. 

"Look I think I should leave." Bosco tried to insist. It didn't work.

"You're not going anyplace." Sid said meanly. "Not anymore."

"Wh-what the hell is that?" He asked in a panic as Sid forced him closer to the bed.

"Your pajamas." Sid laughed as he pushed Bosco onto the bed.

"My what?" Bosco yelled in panic. 

"Actually you'll probably be wearing it for the next _few days_." Sid laughed.

"You must be joking." Bosco said angrily as he tried to get up.

"No actually I'm quite serious." Sid smiled as he pushed Bosco further onto the bed. "I think it's your size."

"You're sick, man. There is no way in hell I'm putting that on." Bosco yelled looking up at Sid, wondering why the hell he couldn't get his body to do what his brain wanted. 

"You're right there. Actually I'll be putting it on you, once you've past out." Sid laughed. "Which should be any second now."

"Get away from me." Bosco yelled as he tried to fight Sid off. Bosco tried to hit at Sid but managed to only hit the air. Sid laughed as he watched Bosco succumbing to the drugs he gave him. 

"What did you give me?" Bosco asked in fear.

"Drugs." Sid said pointedly.

"Why are you doing this?" Bosco said as he tried to get back up.

"Because I can." Sid smiled down at the young man before him.

"You can't do this." Bosco said fearfully as Sid pushed him back onto the bed. He tried to get up again but fell onto his elbows.

  
"Yes I can. And when you wake up, life as you know it will have changed." Sid smiled. "Forever."

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Bosco shouted as he sagged onto the bed almost completely past out.

"Vincent Carlsberg in reality. But you can call me **_Sid_**." He smiled as he took in the wild-eyed look of horror on Bosco's face.

"Nooo." Bosco said as his body gave way under him and he finally past out.

"Sleep well Boscorelli." Sid laughed as Bosco finally collapsed on the bed. "I know I will." He laughed. 

He pulled Bosco's sweater off and proceeded to put the straight jacket on him. "Looks good on you." Sid smiled as he looked down at Bosco's sleeping form. He removed Bosco's shoes and then took some duct tape and bound Bosco's ankles together tightly. 

"Something's missing." He mused as he looked down at Bosco. "Ah yes." He smiled as he stuffed a soft cotton cloth into his mouth and then applied several pieces of duct tape over his lips, gagging him effectively. "Perfect." He smiled.

"Oh I just can't wait to see your face when you wake up and realize what's really happened to you." Sid said as he got ready for bed.

"Goodnight my young captive." He said softly as he lay down on the bed beside Bosco. 

"Sorry my dear Faith," he smiled to himself, "but this time you really do lose. I hope you realized you said you last few words to Bosco tonight. Too bad they weren't goodbye!" 

With that he turned off the light, engulfing them both in darkness.


	25. What Are Little Boys Made Of?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 25 – What Are Little Boys Made Of?

"What is it now?" Fred asked.

"Don't even think of taking that tone with me Fred." Faith said angrily as she walked into the living room and away from her children's rooms.

"Did you lock Bosco in the closet with the lights off when he stayed here?"

"What?" Fred asked.

"Answer the question! Did you lock Bosco in the hall closet with the lights off?" Faith practically yelled.

"I did it as a joke." Fred said firmly.

"It's true? I thought Bosco was joking." Faith said in shock. 

"Well for once he actually told the truth." Fred said. "What's the big deal?" Fred asked angrily.

"Bosco's afraid of the dark!" Faith spat.

"Bosco's afraid of the dark?" Fred asked in disbelief. "That's funny."

"Funny?" Faith said looking at him sideways. "You think that's funny?" Faith asked again in anger. 

"Yeah Faith I do. Because Bosco isn't afraid of anything. Especially breaking apart families!" Fred spat.

  
Faith started to pace the small spaced in heated anger. "Why Fred? Why did you do it?" Faith asked. "And with his injured eye no less."

"Because he needed to learn his place in _my_ house." Fred said firmly.

"_Your_ house? Don't you mean _our_ house Fred?" Faith asked.

"_Ours_ Faith," Fred said walking up to her, "there is no _ours_. There hasn't been an _ours_ for a long time." He said firmly. "There's just me and you and that _loser_!" Fred spat. "Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to take my place, first place." Fred asked.

"Can't you see what _you're_ doing?" Faith asked. "You're _letting_ Bosco take first place. With your selfishness and your anger."

"Oh really?" Fred said. "Like you're complaining he's taking over."

"What the hell does that mean?" Faith asked.

"You like him taking over Faith. Admit it." Fred said in a mocking tone. "That's why you always defend him and stick up for him. And you'd rather put his life and welfare above mine." Fred spat.

"What are you implying Fred?" Faith asked in anger. 

"I'm implying nothing. I'm saying you _want_ Bosco to take over!"

"What in the world does that mean?" Faith asked losing her temper.

"It means that you'd rather spend time with him than with us. Me and the kids." Fred said evenly. "Why hell you'd probably sleep with him if given the opportunity and I wasn't here to keep an eye on things." 

Faith stared in shock before she slapped Fred hard across the face. She stared at him in anger before turning and rushing to get her coat and keys. "_Goodbye _Fred." Faith said sadly as she slammed the door behind her. 

"Damn it." Fred cursed in anger. "I went too far that time." He said as he stared at the closed door.

"I need my mother." She sighed as she got into her car and drove into the city. 

Oh Bosco I hope you sleep well tonight. I need things to work out between us. I need my best friend back badly.

********

"She can't help you this time." Bosco heard Sid's taunting voice as he shot Faith and then slung Bosco over his shoulder and carried him away from his injured partner.

Bosco tried to call out to her but was stopped by the duct tape that Sid wrapped around his head over his mouth. He tried to get away from Sid but Sid just laughed and held him down. Bosco opened his eyes and realized very quickly that his nightmare had only just started. He thrashed around on the bed but soon realized that all he was doing was working himself into a sweat.

He realized that he was unable to move and had hoped the last memory he had the night before of the straightjacket on the bed was just in his imagination; it wasn't. His arms felt funny all trapped in front of him and panic fill his head as he tried to pull them free. He looked down only to find himself trapped inside the white jacket and his feet bound together with duct tape. He also realized that he was gagged with something stuffed inside his mouth and more duct tape over his lips. He could tell his sweater was missing and so were his shoes. Whoever did this seriously wanted him to stay. He pulled frantically at his arms, but they would not give. Help me! His mind screamed.

Why the hell did…? Oh my god, it's not Vincent, he said his name was Sid. It can't be! He's dead, Bosco's panic filled mind tried to convince him, but failed. This can't be happening! Not again! It's just a sick joke right? This can't be happening! 

Bosco struggled furiously in the straightjacket but soon realized that unlike rope or tape that would loosen if you pulled, this thing was not coming off of him anytime soon. I can't believe this, his worried mind said over and over again. But the more he struggled the more he worked himself into a sweat. I can't believe he did this, his mind screamed! I can't believe he's alive! It's not possible! 

He tried to call out but only succeed in attracting Sid's attention. Bosco's muffled cries brought Sid quickly into his bedroom, much to Bosco's dismay.

"Ah awake at last I see." He smiled looking down at Bosco. 

This can't be happening, this can't be real, Bosco tried to tell himself over and over again. Bosco looked up at Sid with a mixed look of betrayal and fear. No, it's not possible.

"You know I have waited a long time to see what your face might look like when you finally realized that it is I that captured you again. I must say Bosco, you don't disappoint." Sid laughed as he walked over to Bosco and pulled him to a sitting position on the bed.

Bosco just cursed angry words into the gag.

"I bet you're thinking it's not possible I'm alive right?" Sid laughed. "It's amazing how much leeway a small twist of fate can give you. That and some very occupied officers, a fleeing murderer and a drunken bum." He laughed in Bosco's face. "Yes Ed's death allowed me the distraction I needed to live. Something eh?"

Bosco just stared at him in anger and hate.

"But you really aren't that bright Bosco. I mean yeah I changed my face and hair but I'm surprised you didn't remember my voice. I thought for sure I'd have drilled it into your head last time. Oh well pity for you." Sid laughed. "But you're here now and that's all that counts."

Bosco just listened to every word and started to feel sick. How long had he been planning this? And for what purpose? I can't believe I didn't think to look harder into his death, Bosco told himself. I can't believe I gave in so easily. Faith saw through him, what the hell was wrong with me? And now what? Last time they beat me within an inch of my life. But that was Ed? Sid wanted something more? Oh man, how can I deal with that something more? I am completely trapped and helpless here and now he'll be able to fulfill the one thing I am dreading the most. How will I live with that? Bosco watched with horror filled eyes as Sid moved closer to him.

Sid climbed onto the bed and looked at Bosco's ever reddening angry face. "How do you like your new _home_?" Sid laughed. "I fixed it up just for you." Sid laughed. "You know white is definitely your color. Compliments your hair color." He laughed. "I know we are going to have much fun together."

I hate this guy. Bosco just stared at him in anger and tried to curse again.

"I'll remove the gag only if you promise to behave." Sid said directly.

Bosco stared at him as if he was nuts. _Behave?_ What the hell can I do? Try to run away?

"Do you promise."

Bosco still did nothing. Yeah like I can talk you moron.

"Do you promise!" Sid yelled as he punched Bosco in the chest just above his arms. Bosco felt the wind go out of him and winced in pain. He could do nothing more but nod his head yes at Sid.

"Very well." Sid said as he yanked the duct tape off Bosco's mouth and pulled out the cloth stuffing.

"Why the hell…" Bosco started in loud angry words only to be slapped very hard on the mouth by Sid causing his lip to produce a small amount of blood.

"I said you had to behave!" Sid half yelled. 

"Why did you kidnap me?" Bosco asked as he calmed down a bit.

"Actually you came here of your own free will." Sid laughed.

  
"Why are you doing this?" Bosco asked firmly.

"It's simple really. I needed a friend, actually I needed you and well now I have you." Sid smiled.

"You'll never have me," Bosco said firmly, "Faith _will _find me. And when she does she _will_ kill you." 

"Really? Even after last night's argument you think she'll even want to help you? You told her you didn't want her help. Remember?" Sid laughed. "Yeah talk about your all time stupid moves there." Sid laughed again.

"You saw and heard that?" Bosco asked in anger.

"I see everything." He laughed. "Like when you woke up in the alley. Or when you woke up in the warehouse. Of course I had a hand in that." 

"Y-you did all that?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Yes." Sid said as he grabbed Bosco's chin and held his head firmly in place before him. "And just remember this _officer_. You now _belong_ to me. I have you, I own you, and I will do whatever I want to you. And if your partner tries to stop me I will simply kill her. So if you remember all that, life will be a bit better for you." Sid said letting go of Bosco's face. 

Bosco jerked his head back in anger. "Ass." Bosco cursed softly.

"_A bit_." Sid laughed as he got up off the bed. 

"How the hell am I supposed to eat in this?" Bosco asked. Big mistake.

"I can feed you." Sid smiled as he looked down at Bosco.

"Yeah thanks." Bosco said sarcastically.

"You know you have quite the mouth on you. You better keep it under check or you will be sorry."

"I already am." Bosco said not looking up.

"It was your right eye that was damaged right?" Sid said meanly looking down at Bosco.

Bosco just stared up at his captor in fear but didn't say a word.

"Well pity for the left one." Sid said as he proceeded to punch Bosco in the left eye. Bosco's head jerked back and hit the wall. 

"Damn it! Stop hitting me you assho…" He cried out in pain only to have Sid clamp his hand down over his mouth.

"Shut Up!" Sid yelled in Bosco's face. Bosco just stared at Sid with his eyes a mixture of hurt and hate, the left one now throbbing intensely.

"Now you see how serious I really am." Sid said meanly as he jerked his hand away. "Like I said before, keep your mouth in check!"

Bosco pulled his hand back and glared angrily at Sid.

"Well I have to go get ready for work now. Why don't you just sit here like a good little boy and try to behave." He said cheerily as he left the room.

"Yeah like I can go anywhere." Bosco said quietly as he leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. "Damn it Boscorelli!" Bosco cursed himself out loud. "You really did it this time didn't you!"

How the hell did this happen again? Why the hell did I argue with Faith last night? She was right, like she always is. She knew right away there was something wrong with _Vincent_. And I was too stubborn as usual to listen to her. She just wanted to help me and I pushed her away. Why? She's my friend, naturally she was worried. I mean I worry about her around Fred, hell I worry about her all the time, she was worried about me around Sid. But what if I damaged our friendship beyond repair? What if for good? What if she doesn't want to help me? What if she's sick of helping me and just gives up? What if she doesn't care that I'm missing and not want to help find me again? Will she even know I'm missing? He asked himself in dread. I have to get away from here. He opened his eyes and looked down at the straightjacket again. 

Bosco again tried to pull his captive arms but found that there was just no give. His feet too were bound to tightly for any movement as well. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this? He asked himself as he continued his futile struggling. He heard Sid moving about in the other room humming to himself. He's just sick, Bosco thought. I can't believe he thinks nothing of drugging and kidnapping a police officer and keeping him here in his room like this! It's sick and demented. But what's sicker is what I'm sure he has planned. I have to get away.

He spied the phone on the nearby dresser and figured he had nothing to lose by trying to get to it. He wiggled himself over to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He looked up to make sure Sid wasn't coming back before he rocked himself to a standing position. He jumped once and steadied himself before trying again. He stopped and listened and then jumped again. Closer, come on Bosco you can do it, he told himself. He finally reached the dresser and steadied himself against it before going to the phone. He pushed the phone off its cradle with his mouth and pressed the 9 with his nose.

"_Oh Officer Boscorelli_?" Sid sang out.

"Damn it." Bosco cursed as he pushed the 1 with his nose. Sid reached the room when Bosco pressed the second 1.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in anger as he rushed towards Bosco. 

"Hel…" Bosco started as Sid rushed up to him and clamped his hand over his mouth and pulled him back against him. Sid slammed the phone down and looked down at Bosco who was now struggling in his arms.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sid yelled into Bosco's ear.

Bosco just spewed forth garbled sounds under his hand-gagged mouth. Sid jerked Bosco's body back so that Bosco was teetering on the edge of his heels. Sid let go of Bosco's mouth and let him fall to the floor, landing hard on his back. Bosco cried out as his back connected with the floor. 

Sid kicked Bosco hard in the side. "Thought you could try to escape eh? Call for help?" He yelled as he kicked Bosco again in the side. Bosco cried out again as tears of pain started to form in his tightly closed eyes. Since his hands were trapped in front he had no defence against Sid's attack from behind. "I thought I told you to behave." Sid said as he turned Bosco onto his side and kicked him square in the kidney's.

Bosco cried out again as he tried to catch his breath, but was stopped by another kick. Sid heard a knock on the door and stopped in horror. "Who in the world could that be?" Sid asked in anger. 

Bosco tried to cry out but because he was still gasping for air it was hard. His body was so sore from it's latest beating that he just lay there in painful defeat.

"Mr. Carlsberg?" Came the voice of the landlord.

"Oh good," Sid said as he bent down to look at Bosco's pain filled face, "I thought it was one of the _good guys_." He laughed as he grabbed the soft cloth and stuffed back into Bosco's mouth. 

Bosco tried to jerk his head away but Sid just pushed the cloth all the way in preventing Bosco from making a peep. He pushed Bosco's head back onto the floor and stood up. "Try to behave this time." Sid laughed as he closed the bedroom door.

Bosco lay on the floor breathing hard into his gagged mouth. His side and back were in pain, and if it weren't for the fact that his arms were trapped in front he knew he'd probably have a few broken ribs by now. I have to get out of here Bosco told himself as he listened to Sid in the next room. I have to get away from _him_.

"Is something wrong?" Sid asked.

"I realize your floor is practically empty, but I was wondering since I heard the shouting if everything was alright?" He asked.

"Everything is fine. My younger brother is visiting and all he does is yell and talk back to me." Sid sighed trying to be melodramatic. 

"I see. Well I hope you find a way to make him listen to you." The landlord said.

"Oh I already have." Sid smiled. 

"Okay well have a good day then." The landlord said.

"I will." Sid said sarcastically to his back before he closed the door and stormed back to Bosco. He opened the door and stared down at Bosco in anger and rage.

Bosco heard Sid coming back and closed his eyes. When he opened them Sid was staring down at him with a look of hatred on his face. I'm toast, Bosco thought. I guess going for the phone was a stupid idea.

Sid rushed to him and bent down. He grabbed a handful of hair and jerked Bosco's head up to look at him.

Bosco cursed angrily into the gag as he felt the pressure on his neck reverberate down to his feet.

"Never do that again. If I get another visit from him I will just kill you no questions asked. Understood?" He said before he threw Bosco's head back down to the floor. "Think on that." Sid said as he went and grabbed the roll of duct tape. "See what happens when you mess up?" Sid said meanly as he rolled Bosco onto his back and ripped off a strip of tape. "You lose your freedom." Sid said as he pressed the tape down over Bosco's mouth, trapping the cloth inside. 

Bosco just stared up at him in hate. When I get free I will kill him, Bosco vowed. But how in the hell is that going to happen?

"And if you lose your freedom," Sid said as he ripped off another strip. "You lose your life." He said harshly as he pressed down the second piece. "Think on that _Officer Boscorelli_." Sid said as he slapped Bosco on his gagged mouth and stood up. He kicked Bosco once more in the side, which caused Bosco's face to crunch up in pain. 

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and call in sick for an Officer Boscorelli." Sid laughed as he took in the look on Bosco's face. "_Think he'll mind_?" Sid laughed.

Bosco just seethed anger at Sid. He struggled around on the floor but the pains in his back and side kept him from doing too much. Besides he knew it was a useless fight. Bosco just laid his head back down on the bedroom floor and closed his eyes.

Damn it Faith, why did I argue with you last night? Or even the last few days? You only wanted to help me like you always do, and now I might have damaged our relationship beyond repair. Why did I push you away? I saw the concern and worry you had, and rightly so. But no, I had to prove I could handle things on my own. Yeah good one Bosco, he told himself, you're sure handling things on your own now. You deserve this after the way you treated her. You really don't deserve her help. But damn Bosco, he told himself, do you need it now, more than ever. Oh Faith I'm so sorry. Please don't give up on me. Please try to find me. Please don't hate me. Please help me.

********

"Here drink this." Faith's mom told her handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks mom." Faith sighed. 

"So how is Maurice?" The older woman asked.

"Well I'll know today when I see him. We argued last night but hopefully we'll be able to put things straight today." Faith sighed.

"A fight with Fred _and_ Maurice?" She smiled warily.

"Yeah don't even ask." Faith said rolling her eyes. "I have to get going mom." Faith smiled. "Thanks again for the place to sleep and the listening ear."

"Don't worry about anything." Her mom smiled as she hugged Faith. "In the end everything works you. You'll see."

"I pray you're right mom." Faith said. "Bye."

"Bye."

I really pray everything works out, Faith said as she drove back home to change before she went into the Station House. Oh Bosco I can't lose you.

********

Bosco opened his eyes when he heard Sid coming back into the room. He looked up and saw Sid smiling down at him. Man I'd love to punch him right in the face right now, Bosco said inside as he stared up in anger.

"Is the floor comfortable?" Sid asked looking down.

Does he really expect me to answer, Bosco said inside. 

"I asked you a question!" Sid said in anger as he kicked Bosco in the side. Bosco was not prepared for the kick and felt his body instinctively jerk to one side to try to find some protection, none came.

Sid bent down. "Do I have to ask again?" 

Bosco nodded no.

"Good boy." Sid mocked.

I hate you, Bosco said inside.

"Now, is the floor comfortable?" Sid asked again.

Bosco nodded no again.

"Good _little_ boy." Sid mocked again.

I really hate you, Bosco said looking at Sid. Bent scooped up Bosco in his arms and placed him back on the bed. Bosco tried to roll out of Sid's grasp but was caught fast as Sid grabbed a handful of hair and hung on.

"Going somewhere?" Sid laughed as Bosco stopped moving about. "Now stay here and behave. Shesh I can't wait until I take that off you and have some real fun." Sid said as he pulled Bosco to a sitting position once again at the head of the bed. "And I plan to have some _real_ fun." Sid said as he sat down beside Bosco. "I'm sure you can remember what real fun is, can't you Bosco?" Sid smiled as he opened the drawer beside the bed. 

"Remember these?" Sid laughed as he pulled out a shiny pair of scissors. Bosco's eyes widened in fear. "I see you do." Sid laughed. "Remember what they are used for?" Bosco closed his eyes in fear. "I see you do." Sid laughed again. "How delightful."

He turned and looked at Bosco meanly. "And this time I won't have to stop. This time there will be no interruptions and _this time_ no one will be able to save you from the inevitable!"

He put the scissors down and left the room. 

Oh no, Bosco said in dread as he opened his eyes and stared at the scissors. I have to remain calm, he told himself. I can't give into his madness. I have to believe that Faith will find me. I have to believe she will rescue me again. I have to believe she hasn't given up on me just yet. I just wish I could convince myself of any one of those things, he said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall. But what if she doesn't? Will I be able to endure what he has planned? The shame? The terror? Oh man, will I really have to be put through what he wants?

********

"Hey Billy what's up? Why do you look so sad?" Arni asked as he noticed Billy sitting in the corner by himself not playing with the other children.

"I miss Bosco." Billy said simply. "We were going to try out for the NHL together." He said in a small voice. "I want him to come back."

"I'm sure Bosco is just busy Billy. I'm sure he'll be back in a few days." Arni said trying to sound hopeful. I'll give you one more day Bosco and then I'm telling Faith, Arni sighed inside. It's for your own good.

********

"Well we ran the prints from Zack Adams place and came up with a few that didn't match." Said one of the forensic investigators to his boss. "The extra names mean nothing to me."

"They are probably just anomalies." The older man sighed. "Put them on the list and close the file. We have much bigger cases to worry about than some two bit hood." 

"Yes Sir." The investigator said as he put the file away. "Like anyone is going to care if this loser is dead."

********

Sid came back into the room with a large smile on his face. "Ready for breakfast?" He smiled at Bosco.

Bosco just rolled his eyes and sighed into the gag. This guy is a real moron.

"I think you'll like it." Sid laughed as he sat down beside Bosco. Bosco refused to look at Sid, but kept his gaze fixed firmly on the wall ahead of him. Sid brought a finger to Bosco's face and started to gently rub it on his cheek and up to his bruised eye. Bosco jerked his head away in anger.

Sid grabbed Bosco's neck and pulled his head forward causing his body to bend forwards in an awkward position. "I think in time you'll come to welcome my touch." Sid said slowly into Bosco's ear.

Bosco jerked his head away from Sid's hand and proceeded to head butt Sid's nose. Sid's head jerked back in pain as he felt blood flow down his face. 

"You little bastard!" Sid cried out as he punched Bosco in the face. Bosco's head jerked back in pain, but Sid didn't stop. He used both fists to beat Bosco's chest and trapped arms, also landing a few blows to his already bruised face. Bosco had no choice but to close his eyes and endure his painful beating. Sid grabbed a handful of hair and punched Bosco square in his gagged mouth. Bosco felt tears of pain coming from the beating. He was actually thankful for the stuffing in his mouth as he kept him from biting down on his tongue or lips. 

Sid finally gained his composure and sat back, brushing himself off. Bosco just sat there breathing heavy strained breaths into his gag, while he felt blood running from his nose down his face. 

"Well I hope you learned your lesson." He said in a huff as he grabbed a large needle from the side table. "And because you were so nasty just now you won't get anything to eat until I come home from work!" Sid spat.

Bosco eyed the needled but was in too much pain to try to fight Sid off this time.

"I think you'll like it." Sid smiled as he plunged the needled into Bosco's neck. Bosco stared at Sid in anger before he was engulfed in terrible darkness. His eyes closed and his head sagged to one side as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Enjoy your nap." Sid said meanly as he got up and headed for the door. "See you after work." He smiled to himself as he headed out the door, closing it behind him.

********

"Maybe he just didn't want to be my friend anymore." Billy said as he walked up to the door and sat down in front of it. He sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity. His face would open into a smile each time he saw someone walking towards him, but quickly turn into a frown when he saw it wasn't Bosco. In time he didn't smile at all.

Billy waited again by the practice room until he was sure Bosco wasn't coming back. "I guess you didn't want to be my friend anymore." Billy said as he felt small tears come to his eyes. "I'm sorry I got mad at you Bosco." He said as he quietly cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Goodbye Bosco." Billy said sadly as he put down the hockey stick and turned and left.

********

Faith hurried into the Station House to find that Bosco wasn't there yet. "Probably late." She sighed as she got dressed. 

"Hey." Sully said as he and Davis walked in. "Bosco late again?"

"Probably." Faith said. She turned and hurried out of the room not saying another word to either of them.

"What's the deal there?" Davis asked.

"No idea." Sully said as he turned and hurried after Faith. "Faith." Sully called out. "Everything okay?" Sully asked as he caught up with her.

"Yeah I guess so." Faith sighed. "Bosco and I had an argument last night and I just hope we can work it out today." Faith said as the Lieutenant walked up to them.

"Faith." He said. "Sullivan."

"What's up Sir?" Faith asked.

"Faith I'm pairing you with Richardson today." He said firmly. "Is that okay?"

"Where's Bosco?" Faith asked suddenly. Something's wrong.

"He called in sick. Said he didn't want any calls about it either, from anyone. Richardson. Okay." The Lieutenant said as he turned and headed back into his office. 

"Must have been some argument." Sully said quietly as he headed back to the locker room to give Faith her space to think.

"Yeah it was." Faith said sadly as she slumped into a nearby bench. "Oh Bosco, why didn't you at least call me?" She wondered in sadness as she saw Vincent enter the Station House.

"Hi Vincent." Faith said as she walked up to him.

"Hello officer Yokas." He smiled. "How are you today?"

"Okay. Did you see Bosco last night?" Faith asked.

"Um no sorry." Sid lied.

"He didn't go for drinks with you or something?"

"No again." Sid lied again.

"Okay thanks." Faith said as she turned around and started to head back to the locker room.

"I'm sure he's okay." Sid said, making Faith stop and turn to look at him.

  
"Yeah." Faith smiled as she turned back and headed for the locker room. She spied the pay phone and decided to call Bosco despite the fact that he said he didn't want any calls. She dialled the number and only got empty rings. She was about to dial again when Sully pushed the receiver down.

"Maybe he just needs a day to regroup Faith." Sully said. "It has been a tough week for him. And even though he won't admit it out loud, he probably just needs to sleep in and rest. That's probably what he's doing right now." Sully smiled.

Faith hung up the phone and sighed. "Yeah maybe you're right Sully." She smiled as they all headed for roll-call. And yet she couldn't ignore the little voice in the back of her head that said that something was not quite right. She was so caught up in her worry for Bosco she forgot to ask for the Zack Adams file. The file that contained the clue to finding her missing partner. 

I'll call him when I finish my shift, Faith told herself. Oh Bosco I hope you're just resting today, she sighed.

********

Yes officer Yokas, Bosco is very safe. Safe and captive in my apartment, waiting for me to come home and play with him again. Sid thought about Bosco all tied up and helpless on his bed at home and found it hard to concentrate on anything else. He smiled as he remembered the look Bosco gave him this morning when he realized that he now belonged to Sid. Yes it was delightful, Sid smiled inside. 

But how in the hell will I be able to put in a full 8 hours today knowing he's at home like that just waiting for me? 

********

"You still want me to tail Vincent?" Leon's driver asked.

"No. I will pay him a visit tomorrow, but I need to make sure that he's alone." Leon said slowly. "That way there'll be no witnesses when I _kill him_. But first we need to find his address."

********

"Whatever happened to that Zack Adams case?" Faith finally asked Sully at the end of their shift.

"Nothing I guess. I think the forensic investigators got their stuff and closed the file. Why?" Sully asked.

"Just wondering." Faith said. For some reason my brain won't let it go, she said inside. I think I'll request the file tomorrow and just look at it.

Faith then thought about Jerry. That was so strange that he looked like an older Bosco, but it then showed her that that could be a possible reason that Vincent latched onto Bosco so fast. Trying to replace an older friend with a younger one who looked exactly the same? But for what purpose? Just a friend? Or something more? Oh Bosco please be careful around him, Faith said inside as she went for her car. She thought about the drive home and knew that Fred would be there when she arrived. I will not give in or back down to him, she told herself. It's what Bosco would do. And I will call you when I get home Bosco, just to make sure you really are okay.

*********

Bosco slowly felt his world coming back to him. He now hadn't eaten in about 24 hours and with the only the drugs feeding his system he felt sick to his stomach. He knew he couldn't throw up or he'd just choke on it since he was gagged. He looked around the room and noticed that Sid had taken the phone and the scissors away. Naturally, Bosco said inside.

He tried to shift but his body hurt, even his face hurt from the beating he sustained earlier. What the hell can I expect when he comes back? Bosco wondered in fear. But I guess if he leaves me in this damn contraption he can't force himself on me, which if I don't get away I'm sure will happen very soon. 

Bosco closed his eyes at that last sickening thought. He just can't do it; Bosco's mind tried to tell him. Someone will have to stop him like they did last time right? But who? Who in the world knows I'm here? And Sid never left any clues like Ed did. And the only person in the world that I care about is now mad at me. Yeah Bosco, you're a real genius, he scolded himself. I just hope Sid stays out late tonight Bosco told himself as he leaned his head back on the wall and closed his tired eyes. Yeah fat chance of that happening.

********

"Hello?" Jerry asked with a shaky voice into the phone.

"It's happening again." Bart said as he phone to tell Jerry about Sid. Bart had no trouble playing both sides, delivering information to one and the other, for he thought that if he, did neither side would take it out on him, he thought wrong.

"What is?"

"Vincent has a new friend who's he invited to be his permanent house guest." Bart said.

"Oh man." Jerry said slowly as he closed his eyes. "And the games and tricks?"

"Already started." Bart said.

"Where is he staying now?" Jerry asked slowly.

"I wrote it down on a piece of paper and put it in the secret drawer." Bart said. "Want me to go get it?"

"No it's okay." Jerry said quickly. 

"What are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet. Remember what happened last time we tried to cross Vincent?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah." Bart said sadly. "Well let me know what you decide." He said as he hung up.

"Yeah." Jerry sighed as he put the phone down and leaned back in his chair. 

He closed his eyes and remembered his time with Vincent. He remembered being with Vincent in the beginning, being partners and friends. He remembered all the good times and the fun they had together. "Why did you have to change?" Jerry asked out loud as he quickly remembered all the beatings and other humiliations he sustained at Vincent's evil hand. Even to this day when he closed his eyes he could still feel the pain and shame he had to endure and the lies he had to make up for his appearance in public.

"I told you I wasn't gay in the first place." Jerry sighed. "You said you just wanted a roommate. Then you forced me to try to change. But I'm glad I didn't. That's the only thing that keeps me sane." Jerry said firmly. "But I do miss being a cop." He said as he remembered back to the time they first met as partners. They both loved police work and shared what Jerry thought was the same dedication to the job. Then he remembered Marty Ryer, his best friend. "Why did Marty have to die?" Jerry asked sadly. "Marty was your friend also remember? He never did anything to hurt you."

"The night you murdered Marty was the night I knew you no longer valued life." Jerry said sadly as he remembered watching helplessly as his friend died before him at Vincent's doing, probably at Leon's request. After that Vincent disappeared leaving only bad memories and a hateful distrust for most people in Jerry's mind. And even after all these years Jerry never found the peace of mind or closure he wanted. He could never share or talk about his pain with anyone. And he thought for sure that he never would.

"I wonder what his new friend is like? I wonder if he'll treat him better than me?" Jerry wondered as he picked up the phone again and dialed Bart. "Probably not."

"Did Vincent say what the name of his new friend was?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah Boscorelli something or other, why?" Bart asked.

"Just wondering. Thanks." Jerry said as he hung up.

"Maurice Boscorelli?" Jerry wondered out loud. "That's they guy who's partner was at the Station House looking for me. I wonder what she wanted?" Jerry wondered. "Why does his name sound so familiar? Oh wait," Jerry said as he got up and walked over to a small coffee table. He fished through the papers until he found the one with Bosco's picture on the cover.

"Oh man, it is him." Jerry gasped as he looked at a picture of himself only 20 years younger. "Damn you Vincent! You picked one that looked just like me. Is that what this is all about? Getting revenge?" Jerry half shouted. "Revenge for me leaving or Marty's death?"

"You killed Marty, not me. And no matter what you tell yourself he's dead because of _you_!" Jerry said as he threw the paper down and stormed back to his chair. "And you're next Boscorelli!" He shouted at Bosco's picture as the paper flew through the air. 

The paper however landed face up with Bosco's picture staring at Jerry, asking for his assistance, almost begging for help. "I can't help you." Jerry said as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"At least your partner cares for you. _Mine destroyed me_." Jerry said bitterly as he opened his eyes and looked at Bosco's picture once again. "I…I…I can't help you." Jerry said weakly. "But if I don't, you'll die." Jerry said as he hung his head in sadness as he remembered how Vincent destroyed his life a long time ago, almost to the point of killing him.

"He doesn't deserve to be destroyed like you destroyed me." Jerry said sadly. "I have to help him. Even if it costs me my life, I can't let him or any of his friends be killed." Jerry said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. 

"Because after he destroys your youth and innocence _he will kill_ you." Jerry said to Bosco's picture.

********

Faith reached home to find Fred sitting on the couch waiting for her. She walked into the kitchen and took her coat off not noticing him.

"Faith I'm sor …"

"Sorry is just not good enough this time Fred." Faith said firmly. "You accused me of wanting to sleep with Bosco in _our home_. How could you? Is that what you think of me?" Faith asked.

"No I …"

"Is that what you think of Bosco? That he would want to do such a thing?"

"Maybe." Fred said pointedly.

"What? I can't believe you'd think that Fred." Faith said turning around.

"Faith wait," Fred called as he rushed up to her. "We have to work this out."

"I want you go over to Bosco's and apologize and then come back and see whether or not I'm still here. That's the only way Fred we can _start_ to work _this_ out." Faith said not backing down.

"What? You want me to go over there?" Fred asked in shock.

"Right now."

"No way."

"Fine then I'm taking the kids and we're going to my mothers until I can figure out what to do next." She said firmly.

"Fine I'll go over." Fred said in anger. "I just have apologize right?"

"Yeah." Faith said.

"Fine." Fred said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Damn you Bosco." Fred cursed as he got into his truck. "And you better be awake."

********

"Okay so word is that Vincent paid back Bart but has no intention of paying you back." Leon's informant told him.

"I see." Leon said slowly.

"What are we going to do?" The man asked.

"What was the name of his new friend?" Leon asked.

"Maurice Boscorelli. Why?"

"Because it's time we paid Mr. Boscorelli a little visit." Leon smiled.

"Right now?"

"Right now." Leon said as he looked up Bosco's address. "Let's go."

********

Bosco tried to pull again at his trapped arms, but they wouldn't give. His fears and frustration were growing stronger and stronger with each passing minute as the darkness started to engulf the city. He was dreading the time Sid would return and he would be helpless to stop Sid from doing whatever he wanted to him. 

Why didn't I just listen to Faith, he mentally beat himself again. She knew, and she only wanted to make me know also, he thought sadly. He tried to yell out in anger but all that escaped his lips were muffled sounds. He pulled at his arms until his sides hurt and his forehead was wet with sweat. Damn it, he cursed inside. Why didn't I listen? Then we could have investigated this guy and brought him down together. And now even if Faith finds me I'm pretty sure that Sid will just kill her. He closed his eyes in sadness at that last thought as all his dreams of Faith dying came back to haunt him.

He quickly opened his eyes as a dreadful realization started to cross his train of thought. What if that was fate somehow telling me what my future is? Is Faith really going to die saving me? Will Sid succeed in killing her?

********

"Oh Bosco why don't you pick up? I need to tell you why Fred is coming over." Faith wondered out loud as listened to the dead ringing in her ear. "I just pray you and Fred can work this out. I need peace in our lives once again. I need my best friend back." She said sadly as she sat down and waited for Fred to get back or Bosco to call. "I need _you_ back."

********

"Almost there Leon." The driver said as the pulled down Bosco's street.

********

"You better be up Boscorelli. Because my _five second_ apology has to happen tonight." Fred spat as he neared Bosco's street.

********

"Oh Bosco I just can't wait until I see you." Sid smiled as he raced home. "The looks of fear and hurt you give me far outdo anything I ever got from Jerry." Sid said. 

"See Jerry, you thought I wouldn't be able to move past you and get another friend." Sid spat in anger. "Well I showed you. I'll show you all!" He said in a loud voice as he neared his place.

********

Is Faith going to die to save me? Bosco's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Sid's front door opening. Oh god please take me now before he can fulfil what he was in mind, Bosco prayed. Let me die so she won't. And all of a sudden he remembered the words he thought when he was in the hospital:

__

And each time he thought about what might have happened if Sid had been allowed to take him someplace no one would find him; he wanted to throw up. Because he knew if that had happened he would have taken his own life, rather than let himself be subjected to the pleasures of a sick man.

Am I actually praying to die? Yeah I guess I am, Bosco thought sadly. It's my only way out without hurting Faith.

********

"Oh _Officer Boscorelli_," Sid sang out. "I'm home. Did you miss me?"

********

"Oh Bosco I pray you're okay." Faith said sadly as she stared at the phone.

********

"Mr. Boscorelli?" Leon said knocking on his door. "Are you home?"

********

"What the hell's going on?" Fred asked loudly as he rounded the corner and saw Leon trying to break into Bosco's apartment.

********

Bosco looked up in fear as Sid entered the room. "Ah awake I see." Sid smiled as he walked up to Bosco. 

"Time for some real fun." Sid said meanly.

********

Let me die now, Bosco prayed.

********

"I can't believe you ignored me all day Bosco." Faith said sadly.

********

"What do you want with Bosco?" Fred demanded.

********

Leon pulled out a gun and aimed it at Fred. "That's really none of your business."

****

BANG!

**Dear readers, Bosco's flashback was from Chapter 16 of this story. What do you think so far?**


	26. Their Darkest Hour

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 26 – Their Darkest Hour

(Caution-violent content)

Fred felt the shot hit his lower left side and he fell to the apartment floor before Leon could fire another shot. He lay still and prayed they would just leave after firing the one shot, thinking he was dead. 

"Oh to hell with this," Leon said angrily as he angrily kicked the door open and forced his way inside. He saw Bosco's mail strewn everywhere including the leather cuff Bosco forgot to pick up. The man behind Leon rushed in past him and did a quick search of Bosco's place, ransacking it in the process. 

"He's not here Leon," he said loudly.

"Damn it," Leon cursed, "he's already hidden him I guess." Leon said angrily. "Let's go," Leon said as he slammed Bosco's door shut and he and his driver quickly left down the back exit stairs.

Bosco's neighbour opened the door and spied Fred lying on the hallway floor. He rushed to him to see if he was still alive. He found a pulse as Fred tried to turn over.

"Call…the…police…" Fred said weakly as he grabbed for his cell phone. He quickly dialed home and prayed Faith would answer quickly, she did.

"Bosco?" Faith asked.

"He's gone and I'm shot," Fred said simply.

"WHAT?" Faith yelled. "Where are you?"

"Bosco's."

"Be right there," Faith said as she grabbed her keys and rushed to the door. 

"I can't believe this," Faith said in a panic as she banged on her neighbour's door. The lady opened only to find Faith in a panic. "What's wrong Faith?" She asked.

"Fred's been shot. I need you to watch the kids until I call you. Is that okay?" Faith asked in a panic.

"Yeah just go. We'll be fine," she said quickly as Faith turned and ran towards the stairs.

Panic filled Faith's head as she raced towards Bosco's place. Bosco is gone and Fred is shot, she repeated over and over again as she tried to push back tears of worry and panic. 

"Where could Bosco have gone?" She asked out loud. "And who would shoot _Fred_?" She finally reached Bosco's just as she spied Doc and Carlos pulling up also.

"_Faith_?" Doc asked as he rushed out. "Do you know about this?"

"Yeah it's Fred," Faith called without turning back as she headed inside the apartment.

"What?" Doc asked in shock.

"Who's Fred?" Carlos asked as he followed Doc with the rest of the gear.

Faith ran up the stairs to find Bosco's friendly neighbour leaning beside Fred applying pressure to his wound.

"I applied pressure," Fred said groggily as he passed in and out of consciousness.

"Please hold on," Faith said in worry. She felt Doc behind her but was too frozen to move out of the way.

"Faith please move," Doc said kindly. 

"Here I'll help ya," the large man said as he helped Faith stand up and watch. Faith was so preoccupied with what Doc was saying to Carlos that she forgot to check on Bosco's apartment. 

"Let's ride," Carlos said seriously as he grabbed the front of the stretcher and headed for the stairs with Doc in tow.

"Wait for me," Faith said as she pulled away from the neighbour and rushed after Doc. 

"I'll ride in the back," Faith insisted as they loaded Fred in and Carlos went to drive. 

"Step on it man," Doc said firmly as they started to pull away from the curb.

"Who would do this?" Faith asked as she looked down at Fred lying on the stretcher. "Fred you okay?"

"No," Fred said simply.

********

"Who the hell was that guy?" Leon asked out loud.

"Should we find out?" The driver asked.

"Only if you think I'll help us find Vincent, but in the long run it doesn't really matter. Vincent will die, I'll make sure of it." Leon vowed.

********

Bosco's terror filled eyes watched as Sid came closer and sat down beside him. "So what shall we do for fun tonight Bosco?" Sid smiled. "Oh yeah I already have that planned."

Bosco just leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. In truth he wanted nothing more than to throw up and then die. He prayed for both, but at the moment only got one.

"You know you don't look so well Bosco. Are you sick?" Sid asked seriously.

Bosco just nodded his head yes.

"Really?"

Bosco nodded yes again.

Sid yanked the duct tape away from Bosco's bruised mouth and pulled out the cloth from inside. "What's wrong?" Sid asked.

"I…want…to…throw…up…" Bosco said weakly.

"Oh really?" Sid said as he went to get a pail. He returned and pulled Bosco to the edge of the bed so that his feet could touch the floor. Bosco bent forwards and threw up. But since he hadn't eaten much it was mostly liquid and dry stomach heaves, which made him feel worse.

"Gee I guess you weren't joking," Sid said when Bosco finished and he lay him back down on the bed as he got up and went to the bathroom to empty the pail. "Well you'll just have to get your strength back before tonight," Sid laughed from the bathroom. "So we can have our fun," he called out.

"I pray I'm dead before that happens," Bosco said to himself. "I can't take much more of this." 

********

"Where to now?" Leon's driver asked him.

"Bart owes us an explanation," Leon said angrily, "let's go find him."

********

Jerry paced back and forth in his small apartment living room. He looked at Bosco's picture and knew he had to do something. "But what, what can I do?" Jerry moaned out loud. 

"I can't get involved," he tried to convince himself. "If I do I'll just end up dead," He said sadly. "But if I don't I'll have to read how Vincent destroyed another life and then murdered him for some stupid reason. If he planned his death once before he'll surely do it again," Jerry finished his one-man conversation and slumped sadly back into his chair. 

Destroyed another life. Jerry let those sad words echo in his brain. "If only I hadn't met you Vince," he said sadly, "my life wouldn't have been destroyed also. Please don't destroy Boscorelli's."

"I'll go and get Vincent's address from Bart tomorrow," Jerry sighed, "and then I'll take it to his partner. She'll know what to do." Jerry sighed as he slowly got up and headed for his small bedroom.

"She'll be able to help him."

********

Faith paced nervously back and forth in the waiting area totally ignoring Doc's pleas for her to come and sit down. She forgot to call and tell Sully and at this present moment the only thing that occupied her frantic brain was the fact that her husband was shot outside her partner's apartment.

"Bosco!" Faith said in sudden realization. "I have to call Bosco! I can't believe I forgot," Faith said as she rushed for a phone. Just as she went to pick it up Doctor Miles came out to get her.

"Faith?" Miles said gently. "Want to come with me?"

"Is everything okay?" Faith asked in uncertainty as she put the phone back down. 

"Please come with me," he said quietly as they walked into the room just adjacent to the Fred was in and being operated on. Faith walked up to window and watched as the doctors frantically swarmed around Fred, and then turned to Dr. Miles. "Will he live?"

"Yes he's going to live," Miles said calmly. "The shot that penetrated his lower left side and went clean through while it did no major damage internally. He'll be off work for at least a week, and he'll be stiff and sore as well. No heavy lifting or strain of any kind is to be applied to the wounded side. He can probably go home tomorrow, but more than likely the next day. He might come to tonight, but more than likely at this hour you'll have to talk to him in the morning."

"Thanks doctor," Faith said sadly as he watched through the window as the father of her children being operated on.

"How's Bosco?" Miles asked trying to get Faith to focus on something else at the moment. 

"I haven't spoken to him today," Faith sighed, "and I'm worried." Faith muttered quietly. "He called in sick and said he wanted no calls."

"Is that strange?" Miles asked.

"Yeah," Faith said. "I just don't understand it. Last week he was doing his therapy, he was sleeping through the nights; he was even able to deal with people at work talking about him. Then a few days ago, everything changed. I just don't understand," Faith said sadly.

"Therapy?" Miles asked. "I thought Bosco opted for no therapy?"

"Well I kinda forced him," Faith smiled. 

"Well that's good. Does Swarsky know?"

"Not sure if Bosco told him or not. Why?" Faith asked.

"Well he was calling practically everyday my secretary told me, insisting she tell him the name of Bosco's therapist. Then he just stopped."

"That's odd," Faith said. 

"What's odder still is when I called the number back I got nothing. Not even an answering machine. You guys can't afford them over there?" Miles smiled at Faith.

"Do you still have that number?" Faith asked.

"I can go and look for it," he said.

"I'd really appreciate that," Faith smiled.

"Think something's wrong?" He asked.

"Not sure yet," Faith said slowly as she looked at Fred, "just not sure yet."

********

"Well I think it's time you had something to eat young man, don't you?" Sid asked as he walked back into his bedroom and looked at Bosco who was now lying on his side.

  
Bosco looked up at Sid. "Why so you can _feed_ me?" Bosco asked sarcastically.

Sid rushed to Bosco in anger and yanked him to a sitting position by a handful of hair. Bosco cried out as he jerked up to an awkward sitting position.

"That's real gratitude for you," Sid spat in Bosco's face. "I help you and this is what I get in return?"

"Helped…me?" Bosco asked weakly. "You caused me to throw up asshole!" Bosco swore. 

Sid lost control of his temper and pushed Bosco backwards onto the bed. Sid rushed into the other room and came back with the shiny scissors. He rushed to Bosco with a mean look.

"Well I can't carry you," Sid said as he held the scissors up for Bosco to see. 

********

"Go around the back," Leon directed as they pulled in front of Bart's place. "This ends tonight," Leon said.

They both out of the car and quietly made their way to Bart's loan shop. Bart had a place in the back that Leon knew about. "It never pays to take your work home," Leon said dryly as he pushed open Bart's front door.

********

"Hey did you hear who was killed?" Brent asked Don as he entered the kitchen.

"Who?"

  
"Zack Adams," Brent said sitting down. "I saw the file today."

"Really?" Don asked as he strained to remember Zack. "He's the guy who does all the plastic work for the underworld hit men and such right?"

"Yup that's him."

"How'd he die?"

"Knife wound to the heart," Brent said.

"Ouch!" Don said dryly. "Still I'm not sorry he's dead."

"Me either, but I did find something interesting in the file," Brent said.

"What's that?" Don asked.

"A name. A name of someone who is has been out of commission for some time."

"What? Who?"

"Vincent Carlsberg."

"Carlsberg? Faith was asking about him a few days ago," Don said as he remembered his conversation with Faith.

"Really? Why?" Brent asked in interest. "What did she say?"

"Well apparently he started working at their house and she said he rubbed her the wrong way and wanted to know about him."

  
"What did you tell her?"

"Well there wasn't much to tell other than the usual stuff. I told her to talk to Jerry," Don said slowly.

"Uh oh," Brent said. "Think he'll talk to her?"

"Don't really know. Maybe. I'll call her tomorrow and ask if he did."

"Yeah good idea. But back to Zack," Brent said.

"Yeah. Why would Vince go see Zack?"

"I thought he got into a car accident or something," Brent said.

"Yeah so?" Don asked.

"Maybe he needed some work done."

"And when did he get back?" Don asked in sudden interest.

"No idea. I tried to call Jerry but he wouldn't answer and he never returned my call," Brent sighed.

"I guess there is still bad blood there," Don sighed.

"Yeah no kidding," Brent said. "Still why would Vincent be interested in someone in Zack's profession after all these years?"

"Why don't we try to find out tomorrow also," Don said.

"Sounds like a plan," Brent agreed.

********

Sid cut away the tape that bound Bosco's feet and hauled Bosco to a standing position. He let Bosco steady himself while he went and put the scissors away. Bosco closed his eyes to let the room stop spinning. If he weren't so dizzy he'd either charge Sid or charge out the window. Right now sadly all he wanted to do was eat. Sid came back into the room and Bosco quickly opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hungry?" Sid asked Bosco. 

Bosco felt stupid standing in the middle of Sid's bedroom wearing a straightjacket. But since he had no other choice all he could do was bear the shame. 

"I asked if you were hungry," Sid shouted in Bosco's face.

"Yeah," Bosco said weakly.

Sid grabbed a handful of hair and started to lead Bosco to the kitchen. Bosco angrily yanked is head back and stared at Sid in anger. "Why the hell can't you at least pretend to treat me nicely! I am a human being you know!" Bosco shouted. He expected Sid to hit him and prepared himself for the attack. It didn't come. Instead Sid just stood in silence and stared at the captive young man before him.

"What?" Sid asked in surprise.

"Why…don't…you…treat…" Bosco started slowly.

"Yeah I heard you the first time," Sid barked. "Is that what you want?" Sid asked.

"Duh," Bosco said.

"Alright fine Officer Boscorelli," Sid said evenly, "follow me to the kitchen and I'll fix you something to eat." He said. "But don't get used to this humanized treatment."

"Fine," Bosco said as Sid turned and left and Bosco had no other choice but to follow. He didn't care what Sid fed him; he just needed something in his stomach to stop the dry heaves. Besides, Bosco reasoned inside, I can't think of how to escape on an empty stomach.

They reached the kitchen and Sid motioned for Bosco to sit down in the nearby chair. Bosco slowly lowered himself into the chair and rested from the dizzy spells overtaking him once again. "You know this thing is really starting to hurt," Bosco said quietly. 

"You don't like it?" Sid asked.

Are you totally insane? Bosco felt like asking back.

"No," Bosco simply said.

"To bad," Sid smiled, "because it's totally you." He laughed. Bosco just rolled his eyes and sighed. "But sorry it's not coming for a bit yet," Sid said as he turned around and started looking through his cupboards.

Yeah that's what I figured, Bosco told himself.

"What do you want as your bedtime snack?" Sid asked.

"I don't care," Bosco said.

"Are you getting lippy with me little boy?" Sid asked meanly as he turned around and glared at Bosco.

"No," Bosco said weakly, "I just meant it doesn't matter."

"Okay then," Sid said in a huff as he turned around and grabbed a box of KD from the top shelf.

KD, the staple in any bachelor's apartment, Bosco sighed. Just my luck, he said dryly. I wonder what Faith is having for supper tonight. And as soon as he said her name, he smiled. For despite what interpretation he thought his dreams might have he still wanted only her to save him again. She just has to find me, Bosco said inside. She has to.

********

Faith sat and stared blankly at the doctors as they just about finished up with Fred. But as she watched she realized that the feelings she had for Fred now and the feelings she had for Bosco when he was in the hospital were very different. She was worried for Fred mostly for the sake of her children. But with Bosco it was mostly for the sake of herself. She still couldn't believe Fred said those things to her the night before. How could he even think that? She muttered.

She had to admit that there were times when she found herself looking at Bosco and wondering perhaps what it might be like. But then for the sake of her children she pushed those thoughts away. She always cursed herself for remembering what he looked like standing in his underwear in front of her bathroom mirror. He's my partner and best friend for petes sake. How could I let anything destroy that? And by doing something stupid would destroy it. I can't let that happen. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Oh Bosco I hate this silence between us. I hate the fact that we argued over something so stupid. Why didn't I believe you over Fred? Faith wondered on that question for several minutes. Of course I believed you. I guess I just didn't want to believe that you were not safe at my home. I work so hard to make sure you feel safe there and I guess I didn't want to believe you weren't. I still can't believe Fred did that to you, Faith muttered angrily. Damn it Bosco, why won't you just talk to me. 

Then she remembered what Fred said about Bosco being gone. "Bosco's gone?" Faith said out loud. "How could I just ignore that?" She asked in wonderment. "I have to go and see him and make sure he's okay," Faith said as she rushed out of the waiting room.

********

"Ah here is that number," Miles said as he finally located his daytimer. He wrote the number down on a piece of paper and headed for the elevator to find Faith.

********

"Doc tell Dr. Miles I'll be back in the morning," Faith said as she rushed past him before he had a chance to say a word. "I have to find Bosco," She said thinking Doc didn't hear.

********

Miles got off the elevator and headed for the waiting room, only to arrive and find it empty.

"She just left," Doc said walking up to him, "she said she'd be back in the morning. I think she went to check on Bosco."

"Thanks Monte," Dr. Miles smiled, "I guess it can wait."

"I guess so," Doc sighed, "see you later."

"Bye."

********

"Well…well…well…" Leon said slowly as he walked in and surprised Bart at his supper.

"What the hell do you want?" Bart asked angrily.

"Where is Sid or Vincent or whatever he calls himself staying?" Leon asked loudly. "Where!" He yelled.

"Look man I don't know," Bart lied knowing Sid's address was on a piece of paper inside a hidden drawer under the till.

"Oh really?" Leon asked.

"Yeah man I swear he never told me. You know how paranoid he is about those things," Bart half smiled.

"Yeah…yeah I do," Leon smiled wickedly, "just like me."

Bart heard a noise in the back and used the distraction to rush and grab his gun. However Leon knew what the noise was and drew his own weapon. Bart turned back only to find Leon standing before him with his own gun trained on him and smiling. 

"Now where was I?" Leon asked out loud as his driver came up behind Bart. "Oh yeah I was trying to reason with you the importance of telling me where I can find the man who owes me money!" Leon finished in a loud yell. "And I hate to be kept waiting." He said meanly as he fired and hit Bart in the knee, blowing the cap and shattering the bone.

Bart cried out in severe pain as he fell the floor holding his bleeding leg in pain. "I swear man I don't know," He yelled.

"That's really to bad," Leon said as he aimed his gun to fire again.

********

"There we are supper is done," Sid smiled as he brought the over cooked pasta to the table in one bowl with one fork. Damn we have to share a fork, Bosco thought in disgust.

"I'm not exactly Emeril but it will have to suffice," Sid smiled as he scooped up a forkful and held it to Bosco's mouth. 

Bosco although hungrier than anything hesitated to take the food. 

"I can force you if I wanted to you know," Sid said meanly. 

"What drugs did you put in it?" Bosco asked directly.

"We're eating out of the same bowl," Sid said sarcastically, "now EAT!" Sid demanded as he pushed the fork at Bosco's lips.

  
"Fine," Bosco said as he ate the mouthful, almost eagerly. He felt the food enter his stomach and felt some immediate relief. "Thanks," Bosco mumbled.

Bosco ate a few more mouthfuls before he leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. 

"Still feeling sick?" Sid asked.

Bosco just nodded his head yes without answering and without opening his eyes. 

"Well I have something that might make you feel better," Sid smiled as he got up and went to a different table.

Yeah I'm sure, Bosco muttered sarcastically.

Sid came back with the picture of Bosco from the newspaper. Sid had put it in a small frame and proceeded to stand it on the table before Bosco. "It kept me company until I knew you'd be here in person," Sid smiled. "It's helped me to figure out a way to replace the picture with the real person. I had one of your partner also but I think I drew a big black line through it," he laughed. "What do you think?" Sid smiled.

Bosco stared in horror at his picture from the newspaper. Oh my goodness, Bosco said inside as he started to feel sick again. "You're sick," Bosco said quietly.

"What?" Sid asked firmly. "What did you say?"

"I said you're SICK!" Bosco yelled, as he could no longer control himself. "You, that picture, keeping me here like a prisoner in a straightjacket, what you keep threatening to do is all just SICK!" Bosco yelled again. 

"Take that back little boy," Sid warned.

"Why? You'll hit me again? Go head. You are the worlds most demented person anyways!" Bosco said in anger. 

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Sid yelled as he stood up and confronted Bosco. Bosco propelled himself up off the chair and stood facing Sid.

"NO!" Bosco said back firmly.

Sid lost control and lunged at Bosco. Bosco fell backwards and cried out as his back connected strangely with the chair as he fell to the kitchen floor. Sid grabbed one of Bosco's feet and pulled him into the living room.

"Stop it!" Bosco yelled as he watched himself being pulled into the living room.

"Take it back," he said looking down at Bosco.

"No," Bosco said firmly. Sid proceeded to kick Bosco in the stomach. Bosco cried out and tried to keep the little bit of food he had taken in, in his stomach.

"Take it back I said," Sid yelled again.

"Never," Bosco said weakly. 

Sid kicked Bosco in the upper chest and Bosco immediately felt the air go out of his lungs. He gasped for air and had a hard time in breathing for the next few minutes. He prayed Sid would stop, Sid didn't. He pushed Bosco onto his back with his foot and kicked him hard in the side. The next kick connected with the left side of his face, fortunately it didn't break anything.

Bosco closed his eyes tightly and tried to stop the tears of pain from coming out, he couldn't. "Please stop," Bosco begged. "Please," he said as he cried in pain.

Sid finally heard Bosco's strained pleas and stopped. 

"Fine," Sid said angrily as he stormed back to the kitchen and sat down at the table facing Bosco. "I hope you can sleep well on an empty stomach. Because you're getting nothing more!" Sid said meanly as he proceeded to eat the rest of the meal in front of Bosco. 

Bosco just lay on the floor crying and breathing ragged breaths. I can't keep this up, Bosco said inside. 

After he was finished he got up and grabbed a glass of water. He walked up to Bosco and set the glass down on the floor beside him while he helped Bosco to a sitting position.

"Want some?" He asked Bosco. "Then ask nicely," he commanded.

"Yes…please," Bosco said weakly.

Sid held the glass to Bosco's lips and Bosco got two hearty gulps before Sid pulled the glass away spilling water down the front of Bosco's face and chest. He did that on purpose, Bosco cursed inside as he felt the cool water slowly trickle down his neck and inside his T-shirt.

"I'll let you rest for a bit longer before its time for bed," Sid said as he stood up and headed back to the kitchen, "and you know what happens then."

Bosco closed his eyes in dread. I just can't believe all this is happening again. How the hell am I going to endure what he has in mind? How? I thought I would never have to face this again, but now it's more real a threat than it was before. How in the world will I survive this? Oh god please let me die right now, please. Please let me die before I experience this, he prayed over and over again.

"Ready?" Sid laughed as he grabbed Bosco up and made him stand up. Bosco winced from pain as Sid roughly turned him around and marched him towards the bedroom. His mind was too focused on the terrible night that awaited him to fight back. Oh please don't let him do anything to me, Bosco prayed inside. "Please don't do this," Bosco begged in sadness.

Bosco tried to stumble and twist out of Sid's grasp but only failed in moving slightly away from him. "You know it's not wise to make me upset before bed Officer Boscorelli," Sid said meanly in Bosco's ear, "I'm liable to forget your sickness and just pleasure myself tonight are your helpless expense." He said firmly as he grabbed Bosco by the back of the neck and forced him towards the bedroom. "What am I saying I have already forgotten your sickness," he laughed, "and I am going to pleasure myself tonight at your expense."

"No you can't," Bosco tried to protest, "please anything but that. Anything." Bosco said as he felt his panic really starting to take over. 

Oh man this can't be happening, Bosco thought as he felt Sid's grip tighten around his neck as he was forced into his captor's bedroom. Please don't let this happen. Someone please help me. "I need you Faith," Bosco said quietly.

"Yeah well she won't be coming anytime soon," Sid laughed. 

Bosco tried to stop Sid from forcing him back into the bedroom but because he still felt sick it was a losing battle for him, and he knew it. 

"Top or bottom?" Sid asked with an evil smile in Bosco's ear as they stopped in front of the bed. Bosco felt his heart stop in horrible shock. 

"I need to throw up again," Bosco said as he bent forwards and threw up his little bit of supper onto the floor, causing Sid to lose it again. Sid pulled Bosco back and angrily pushed him onto the bed. 

Bosco just sat there as his head continued to swim from dizzy pain. He was close to passing out from lack of food and water and prayed he would. At least I won't be awake if he tries anything, Bosco thought sadly. Bosco swayed back and forth as the dark circles before his eyes got bigger and bigger. He leaned forward, which was a mistake as he hit the floor face first with a thud causing his nose to bleed again. Sid came back into the room to find Bosco lying on the floor breathing shallow breaths. 

"Oh man you can pour on the pathetic routine can't you!" Sid said angrily as he looked down upon Bosco's pitiful state and felt no remorse for the hell he was putting the young man through. "I don't feel sorry for you!" Sid said angrily as he yanked Bosco up and tossed him on the bed. Bosco kept his eyes closed to keep the room from spinning too much. Sid laid him on the bed at the top and moved in close.

"Please…don't." Bosco begged weakly. 

Sid moved in and grabbed at the first buckled that bound Bosco into the straight jacket. 

"No," Bosco tried to pull away but Sid held on. 

"Hold still you little brat!" Sid spat.

Bosco closed his eyes and remembered with painful memories how his father used to call him that as he gave him his punishment. But the punishment he had to endure, as a kid was nothing compared to what he knew he would have to endure as an adult. Punishment that no man should ever have to witness, much less experience, punishment that would scar him for life. "Please don't hurt me again," Bosco whispered as he started to sob lightly. "I'm sorry." 

"Your time is up Bosco," Sid said meanly.

Bosco said as tears started to escape his eyes. "Please don't do this."

Sid looked down on him but instead of his manner softening a bit he felt himself getting angrier. "Stop with the routine already Boscorelli!" Sid yelled in his ear. "You're a grown man not a child!"

"Please…stop…" Bosco whispered.

Sid grabbed at the other buckle and unfastened it also. 

"No…" Bosco said in a small voice. "No…stop," he begged. "You can't do this."

"I haven't even started yet!" Sid yelled in his ear as he un-did the third buckle, freeing Bosco temporarily.

Bosco thought he felt the jacket starting to loosen, but thought it was just a dream until Sid roughly yanked the jacket off him. Bosco felt his arms free at his sides but was too sick and weak to do anything but lay on his back on Sid's bed. He tried to focus his watery eyes to make sure his arms were free and he finally managed to convince his tired brain he was. He brought a hand to his face and brushed back sweat soaked hair and wiped the blood away from his nose from earlier. He brushed the tears away and felt the bruise starting to form over his left eye. 

"Now it's time," Sid said, "I've been patient long enough."

"Please don't do this," Bosco begged in sadness. "Please don't do this." He repeated.

Sid grabbed some rope and proceeded to tie Bosco's wrists together tightly in front of him. Bosco tried to struggle but was in such a mortified state at what was actually happening he was unable to fight back. He can't do this, he can't do this, his frantic brain said over and over again as he felt the ropes tighten around his captive wrists. He watched helplessly as each strand wound around and around and then felt his whole body starting to shake and tremble. The shock he was starting to experience locked him in place, unable to fight back. Faith you have to find me now, you have to come and help me. Please Faith, he begged silently, please come and help me. I can't experience this; it'll kill me.

Sid grabbed some more rope and proceeded to loop it through the rope binding his wrists and then tied it to the headboard, giving Bosco no room to moved his trapped arms. Bosco buried his face in the pillows and just cried. 

"Please don't do this," Bosco begged unable to hold back tears. 

"Please stop," Bosco said as tears ran down his bruised face. 

"Please," he begged again.

Sid just ignored Bosco's pleas and grabbed a thick scarf. "There," he said as he forced it between Bosco's lips gagging him, "now shut up." He said as he tied it behind his head. Bosco pulled at his trapped arms but there was no give, he was stuck. Oh god, he prayed, please let me pass out before I experience this, please. Please don't let this happen to me, please help me. Bosco just continued to cry and mumble muffled words into his gagged mouth. He felt his heart starting to race and knew he was in real trouble.

FAITH HELP ME, his mind screamed. I'm sorry I was mad at you, please come and help me, please save me. I need your help, I do, I always do. Please help me. Please find me. PLEASE HELP ME!

He felt Sid climb up onto the bed beside him. Bosco started to pull harder not caring about the damage it was doing to his wrists. But there was no give, and he wasn't going anywhere. Sid had won. Life as he knew it would never be the same again. He would never be the same again.

"Ah still like the black boxers I see," Sid laughed.

Oh god no, Bosco prayed even harder as he felt himself really start to cry. His whole body started to shake and tremble as Sid began to touch him. I cannot experience this, I cannot. How will I live with the guilt? How will I live with the shame? How will I live? Somebody please help me. Please help me. Faith please help me. You have to help me Faith. Please. HELP ME! His mind screamed in terror as he realized that Sid's threats were about to come true. 

"Say goodbye to your innocence Bosco," Sid said as he reached for the scissors and cut the waistband of his boxers. Sid laughed meanly as he finally made good on his threats.

Bosco broke out into a full-fledged panic attack as he felt Sid start to assault him. His heart started to race and he felt the air go out of him. "Pity for you." Was the last thing he heard as he thankfully passed out before he could experience the full terror of Sid's actions. 

********

"Well Bart," Leon said slowly as he looked down at the dead bloody body of Bart Sloan, "I guess you really were telling the truth about Sid."

"Can't find it Sir," The driver said as he finished ransacking Bart's office desk. 

"Very well. We'll just have to find it another way," Leon said slowly.

"And how is that?" The driver asked.

"There is one other person Sid would have turned to for money. Let's go find him," Leon said firmly as he turned on his heel and headed for the front door.

"Tonight?" His driver asked in disbelief.

********

Jerry quickly hurried towards Bart's loan shop. "I'll just get the address and call his partner in the morning," Jerry said to himself. "I tried her once already tonight but she wasn't home," he sighed. 

He neared Bart's place and noticed the front door was ajar.

"Something's wrong," he said fearfully as he slowly opened the door. He carefully made his way to the till and opened the drawer. Bart told him he could take it whenever he wanted it. He grabbed the address and then headed to the back to say hi to Bart. He rounded the corner and stopped in horror as he gazed upon Bart's dead bloodied body. He felt sick instantly and he had to turn away or he would throw up.

"Oh my god," he said quietly in fear as he turned and ran for the front door. He rushed a few feet away before stopping to catch his breath. 

"Who would do that?" He asked out loud but he already knew the answer. "Leon," he said angrily. "Vince is next. And his friend will just die as an innocent victim for no reason," He said as he headed for a payphone. "I can't let that happen."

********

Faith reached Bosco's apartment and got out of her car. She leaned against the door and caught her breath. She was just here, only about an hour or so ago. She forced herself to walk up to Bosco's apartment. She reached the door and noticed someone had already forced it open. She gently pushed the door open.

"Bosco?" Faith asked quietly. She pushed the door all the way open and stood inside the small hallway. She looked around and noticed that his place was pretty ransacked. Someone had definitely been in here already looking for something. "Or someone," Faith said in quiet fear. "Were they looking for Bosco?"

"Bosco?" Faith called a bit louder. She stood and listened to the horrible silence. 

Faith made her way into Bosco's living room, ransacked. "Bosco?" Faith asked fearfully as she quickly rushed to his bedroom, also ransacked. "Oh no Bosco!" Faith called as she rushed back to the kitchen. Her foot kicked the leather cuff in the process and she reached down and picked it up. 

"Oh my god," She said quietly as she stared at the cuff in her shaking hands. "Where did you get this?" She asked as she slowly made her way to Bosco's table and sat down. "Is this what you meant by the sick gifts?" Faith asked sadly. "Oh Bosco why didn't I insist you tell me about them?" Faith asked in sadness. 

Then something else dawned on her. "Gifts?" She asked out loud. "There was more than one?" Faith asked frantically as she looked around on the table and finally found the notes Bosco received from Sid. She looked at the bold threatening one he received, the same one she found in his jacket before he was kidnapped by Sid and Ed telling him his days were numbered. "Who did this?" Faith asked angrily as she read the note she assumed came with the cuffs. "_Miss us_? Who would do this?" Faith demanded in anger.

She got up and rushed into his bedroom and looked around. She didn't know what she was looking for at first but when she saw them she caught her breath in horror. Faith rushed to the corner of Bosco's bed and picked up the shredded sweatpants. The same shredded sweatpants he was wearing when she first rescued him from Sid and Ed. The same sweatpants that reminded her that someone threatened to assault her partner, destroying his life. Oh Bosco I can't let that happen, Faith uttered fatefully.

Faith stared at the leather cuff in her one hand and then down at the pants in the other. She felt tears of sorrow and frustration starting to form as she sat down on Bosco's bed. "Oh please tell me this is not happening again," she said as the tears started to come, as her brain was suddenly flooded with the horrible memories of Bosco being beaten and tortured by Ed and Sid, while she watched helplessly. "Oh Bosco please no," Faith cried as she leaned forwards and rested on her knees.

"Oh Bosco I pushed you away and now you're gone," Faith cried. "It wasn't Vincent, it was these painful reminders. That's what made you get worse," she said out loud. "But where are you?" Faith asked in a panic as she went for the phone. She dialed Bosco's mother only to find that she was out of town with some guy name Jim. "Well he wouldn't be with Mikey," she reasoned. "Bosco where are you?" Faith asked in sadness.

"Oh Bosco I'm so sorry. It's my fault you're gone. " She said as she leaned back on his bed and started to cry. She remembered the haggard look on his face the day he came in unshaven. She made fun of him and now regretted every single word she said. "That day in the alley, was there someone waiting?" She asked in horror. "Is that what shook you so badly?"

Then she remembered their strained shifts and wished she didn't turn on Vince as much as she did. "But I just can't help feel there is something wrong with him," she said as tears started to come again. "But all these things started when he arrived. Can't you see that Bosco," she barely whispered. "I just want what's best for you. Please come back to me."

She sat up a bit too quickly as the room started to spin and her vision started to get blurry. "Oh Bosco I need you. I need to know you're safe. I can't lose you now," she felt the sharp pains in her chest and the shortness of breath and knew something was wrong with her.

Then another terrible thought crossed her mind. One too terrible she hardly wanted to think about it, but sadly forced herself to. The notes, the sick gifts, the ransacked apartment, the kicked in door. 

"Oh my god no," Faith said as she gasped for air as her worst nightmare was coming true all over again.

"Bosco's been kidnapped." She uttered as she fell back on the bed and lost consciousness.

****

*I just want to thank certain people (who for sensitivity purposes I won't ID) for their support in my decision to broach this sensitive subject. You know you are and I could not have done it without your terrific feedback and support. THANK YOU!*

**Dear readers I hope that the scene between Sid and Bosco didn't offend anyone. Trust me it was not my intention to offend anyone, and since I know it's a sensitive subject I tried to handle it tactfully, yet it had to portray the seriousness of the situation. And because of the nature of the story it was going to happen. I did hint for some time that it was coming (if you read the story carefully) so I think you readers knew that something was going to happen. I hope you won't stop reading the story because of it and also try to remember it's only fiction. But if anyone wants to flame me PLEASE DO SO IN A PRIVATE EMAIL. There is no need to offend the other readers because it doesn't sit right with you. Again I hope you'll continue to read the story and see how it develops and further strengthens the key relationships. I welcome feedback on this chapter! Thanks.**


	27. A Partner's Worst Nightmare

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 27 – A Partner's Worst Nightmare

Jerry quickly dialed Faith's number only to get a dead ring. "I guess she's still out," he mumbled to himself as he started to walk away. "Should I call the police?" Jerry asked himself as he turned around and took one last look at Bart's final resting-place. "I will from home." He said. But he suddenly stopped again. "They record numbers," he knew it was the wrong thing to do, but instead of calling for help, he ran. He didn't stop running until he was safe inside with the door locked. 

"Damn it Bart," Jerry cursed out loud. "How did we let ourselves get involved with Leon again?" He asked angrily as he started to pace his small apartment. "We made ourselves a promise last time, remember? We said we were done with Vincent and his stupid schemes. And now look," he said as he sadly slumped down into his chair. I wonder where Leon will go now? I wonder if he'll find Vincent and his captive guest? Will I be too late to help his partner? 

Jerry's mind swam with a million different questions. But underneath them all was one underlying fear. Fear that he wouldn't be able to save Officer Boscorelli in time. Fear he wouldn't be able to save him from enduring what he had to, the life altering experience of _hell_. Fear he didn't have it in him to help at all. He wished he had someone who wanted to help him way back when like he was contemplating helping Bosco now. "I just can't let him be destroyed like that," Jerry said sadly. He got up and walked into his bedroom. He paused and looked at the plaque on the wall. 

**__**

"Officer Jerry Dakota decorated for bravery in the face of danger in the line of duty…"

Jerry stared at the frame on the wall for what seemed like an eternity. After Vincent was through with him Jerry was not longer able to put on a uniform again or carry a gun. Vincent had worked his evil so well that even today Jerry was still afraid when the cops knocked on his door. He had to force himself to come to terms with things and eventually took a custodial job at a local Station House. He still admired the men and women of the force and sadly wanted more than anything to be back on duty. But he knew that mentally he was unable. He'd never be a cop again.

His friends, what few he had at the Station House were kind and understanding. But none of them really knew the horror and shame that Vincent had put him through, and there was no one he could talk to that would understand what happened to him. Officer Boscorelli would understand, he sighed sadly. But he feared that once he got involved with Bosco's partner and he came face to face with Vince one of them would not survive. He hoped it was him because he wanted more than anything for Officer Yokas to be spared the heartache of the death of her partner. But sadly he didn't know what outcome to expect. 

"Oh Officer Boscorelli," Jerry sighed as he lay down on his bed, "I pray I'm not to late."

********

Sid finished his attack and moved away from Bosco's unconscious form. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" He laughed as he reached for the scissors. He pulled the gag from Bosco's mouth and slowly cut away the ropes that had bound Bosco to the bed and then the ropes that bound Bosco's hands in front and let them rest at his side. He roughly pulled on a pair of sweatpants to cover Bosco's shame and then left the room, humming happily to himself. "He's no threat now," he laughed meanly.

Bosco slowly awoke from his nightmare-like state to find himself lying on a bed in a dim room not tied up. Did I imagine all that terror, he asked himself as he slowly started to sit up. But something was wrong; he knew it immediately. Something about him was different. He felt different and he knew it, he was no longer his old self, he was now a changed man, changed forever, changed for the worse he feared. He looked down and noticed that he wasn't wearing his jeans, but someone else's sweatpants. 

Oh my god, Bosco said as terror started to grip him again. Did he really? Did he just? He did. Oh man he really did. I can feel it, I still feel it, I still feel him. He just…He just…He couldn't even bring himself to utter the shameful words. He felt his heart starting to race again as he finally started to think about what really happened to him and immediately felt sick. He knew Sid had carried out his threat because he could still feel it, could still feel Sid on him, touching him, destroying him and he knew now that life would never be the same for him ever again. I will never be the same again, he sadly realized.

I can't live with this shame, I just can't. He shook his head no as if to tell himself it didn't really happen, not wanting to believe it really happened. But it did and now there was no way he could take it back, ever. He had felt Sid's touch and wanted to believe it was just in his mind, but it wasn't, it was real. Bosco lay down on his side and curled into a ball and started to cry. He hugged his knees tight to his chest and didn't hold back. I can't believe a man just…just…I just can't believe it, he cried over and over again. I can't believe he actually raped me, he finally acknowledged in quiet torment. He felt his tears starting to enter the cuts on his face and lips but didn't care about the biting pain as he started to think on his sad realization.

Sid heard Bosco's cries and came back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest and watched Bosco. He felt no pity or remorse for the innocence he just destroyed and felt no shame for the young life that he just ruined.

Bosco looked up and saw Sid just standing in the doorway watching him. I hate him, Bosco said.

"Get…away…from…me…" Bosco said slowly.

Sid made a move to come into the room.

"Get away from me!" Bosco yelled.

"The first time is always the roughest," Sid smiled.

"Please stay away from me," Bosco begged sadly.

"Why on earth would I stay away?" Sid laughed. "Wasn't it fun for you?"

"I...can't…believe…you…just…" Bosco said in gasps as he started to cry again. "I can't believe…" he couldn't finish.

"Can't believe what Bosco?" Sid smiled. "Made good on my threats?" He smiled. "Just followed through on what you knew was coming?" He said firmly.

Bosco looked up at Sid with a look of hate and fear. "Why did you…?" Bosco uttered softly. 

"You're kidding right?" Sid smiled at him. "You actually thought I'd just toy with the idea and then have you here at my mercy and not carry through?" Sid asked in disbelief. "I mean the mental torment I put you through is a major part of my life, but it's not everything," Sid laughed. "I could only toy with the idea for so long," he sighed. "But it was fun. But did you actually think I was just playing with your mind with no intention of following through?"

Bosco nodded his head yes, before he lay back down on the bed and stared blankly at the wall as the tears just kept coming. I can't believe he just did that, I can't believe he just did that, his brain said over and over again in anguish. How will I live with this shame and myself? How will I face Faith? She'll hate me for sure. I know she will. 

Bosco thought of Faith and how he had failed her and he started to really cry again. Out of everyone else he felt he had failed, he failed her most of all. Oh Faith I know you'll hate me now, he said as the bed around his head continued to get wetter from his sorrow. He tried to hold back his sadness in front of his captor, but his brain just didn't have the willpower left in it at this moment, and Bosco didn't care.

"And don't think I'll take any pity on you now just because I see what it's done to you," Sid said meanly. "I haven't a decent bone in my body," he laughed.

"Please leave me alone," Bosco begged in quiet sadness. 

"Leave you alone?" Sid laughed. "Why on earth would I do that?" He asked as he looked down at Bosco. "I brought you here to be with me," Sid smiled down at Bosco.

"Please let me go," Bosco begged.

"Let you go?" Sid laughed. "Bosco I'm going to make sure you're with me for a very long time," Sid smiled down at him, relishing in his miserable terror.

"Please get away from me," Bosco begged as the tears came again as he watched Sid sit down beside him. "Get away from me!" Bosco yelled.

Sid sat down on the bed and leaned in close to Bosco, totally ignoring his cries. "Shesh Bosco why are you being so pathetic?" Sid laughed.

"Why?" Bosco asked looked up. "You just…just…." He started but was unable to finish as he just lay his head back down on the bed and stared miserably at the wall. 

"Yeah I _just_," Sid laughed, "deal with it!" He yelled.

"Leave me alone," Bosco said sadly.

"No," Sid said firmly. "You know I'm not a very patient person Bosco. Now if you make me angry again I'm likely to lose my patience and you know what happened the last time I lost my patience because of you!" Sid spat meanly.

"I'm sorry," Bosco said in sad defeat.

"That's better," Sid said firmly.

"Now just because you have a few brief minutes of freedom doesn't mean you have _earned_ anything yet." Sid said firmly as he grabbed an arm and hauled Bosco to a sitting position. 

"Stop touching me!" Bosco spat in anger as he closed his eyes again as he saw the room starting to spin again. He leaned forwards to stop himself from falling back. 

Sid continued to talk meanly to him not caring about his condition. "Now I'll help you to the bathroom. You can do whatever you have to do there. When you come out all you'll get is a glass of milk before bed. And since it's already late you'll only have a few minutes until you're tied up again for the night. Understand?" Sid asked meanly.

"Why do you have to tie me up again?" Bosco asked weakly. "My hands are so sore," he said sadly as he looked down at his cut and bruised wrists.

"Because I don't want you running off in the middle of the night," Sid said firmly. "And because I can," he smiled.

"What if I promise not to?" Bosco asked.

"Sorry you haven't even come close to earning _that_ yet," Sid laughed. 

"How long have you had this planned?" Bosco asked sadly.

"Pardon?" Sid asked.

"How long?" Bosco asked again.

"Ever since I met you," Sid said pointedly.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. 

"Are you deaf?" Sid asked meanly.

Bosco shook his head no.

"Yeah you see when I first met Ed he told me of his plan of revenge against young cops. His reasons for the killings were never really made clear to me. But when he showed me a selection of three pictures I picked you," Sid smiled. "The minute I saw your picture I knew things would work out for me," he said.

"I can't believe this," Bosco said sadly.

"At first when that troublesome partner of yours saved you from Ed and I, I never thought I'd be lucky to have another opportunity to take you again. But with certain events and then running into you at the supermarket really helped convince me I would win this time," Sid said firmly. "And I have won," he smiled.

"But you will lose in the end," Bosco said firmly. "Faith will find me," he said mostly trying to convince himself that it was true. Sadly he didn't really believe it. "She will kill you for what you've done to me," he said again sadly trying to convince himself that Faith would still even want to talk to him after what happened to him. Faith will save me right, he asked himself? I mean if she finds out what happened would she still want to help me? What if she doesn't? What if she will hate me? I hate me, how could she not hate me.

"Well she's welcome to try. But after tomorrow I'm pretty sure she'll stop," Sid laughed. "That is if she knows what's good for her."

"And if she doesn't I will," Bosco vowed in quiet anger.

"I don't think you'll have the opportunity Bosco," Sid laughed. "I'll never let you be _that_ free."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bosco asked as he tried to open his eyes and lift his head. "What's the real reason you kidnapped me? Just to you know…."

"Kidnapped is such a strong term Bosco," Sid said looking at him. "It usually implies that the kidnapper is going to return the person they kidnapped at some time and at some price. But I," he said as he grabbed Bosco's chin and forced him to look directly at him, "have absolutely no intention of ever letting you go. You're here for good, to be mine, for me to do with as I please, for as long as I want." He smiled as he let go of Bosco's chin and Bosco pulled his head back in anger.

"Why?" Bosco asked again, as he was unable to stop his eyes from tearing up again from fear.

********

Jerry leaned back in his bed and tried again in vain to sleep. It wasn't working. "Damn it," he cursed as he turned on the small bedside light and looked at the time. It wasn't very late, but to Jerry it seemed like this night was taking forever to end. "Oh Boscorelli I wonder if you know the _real reason_ Vincent has chosen you?" He asked sadly. For Jerry knew the real reason. "I wonder if he told you it's to get back at me."

He got up and headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. "I wonder how you spend your time with him?" Jerry asked in disgust as he threw the remainder of the water into the sink and watched it flow down the drain. "I wonder if he beats you for no reason like he did me?" He angrily placed the glass back on the counter and headed back to the bedroom. "I wonder if he'll starve you to the point of dehydration like he did me?" He asked as got back into bed.

"I wonder if you'll pray for death like I did?" Jerry asked in anger.

"I wonder if he'll destroy you like he did me?"

********

"I don't have to tell any other reason," Sid said.

"There isn't one is there?" Bosco asked as he tried to sit up straight. "Am I right?"

"No. Point of fact you're not!" Sid spat as he got up. 

"So tell me," Bosco insisted.

"You know I think I liked you better gagged, Sid said as he reached for the tape.

"I'm sorry. Please don't," Bosco begged softly. "My mouth is so sore," Bosco said sadly.

"Fine. Then shut up with the questions already," Sid snapped as he put the tape back.

"Okay," Bosco said as he rubbed his sore temples with his hands.

  
"I have lots planned for you Bosco," Sid said.

"I don't care," Bosco said sadly.

"You know," Sid smiled as he continued his mental torment, "when we get to our new home I think I'll make you walk around with nothing more than a gag in your mouth. Think about that Bosco," Sid laughed. "Yes I think you'll good in nothing. Think you're pride could handle that?" Sid started to laugh. "Yes Supercop Maurice Boscorelli turned into nothing more than a shamed house servant," Sid said meanly as he continued to laugh. "Kinda has a nice ring to it."

"You're sick," Bosco said firmly.

"I know," Sid smiled. "But I'm right."

Bosco looked at Sid with a look of pure terror. Oh man I can't believe this is happening, Bosco said inside. I can't believe he wants to do this to me. I can't believe it. He lay back down on the bed and started to cry again. "I hate you," Bosco said quietly as pulled up his knees close to his chest and just cried.

"If you're deliberately stalling for sympathy it won't work," Sid said harshly as he got up and stood before Bosco. 

"I'm not," Bosco tried to insist. "I really do hate you," he sobbed.

Sid didn't listen.

He grabbed one of Bosco's legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed. "Enough of this already! Now do you want to use the bathroom or not?" He demanded in anger.

Bosco just shook his head yes without answering.

"Answer me!" Sid yelled.

"Yeah," Bosco said as he tried to push himself off the bed. Sid grabbed his arm and yanked him up. Bosco tried to stop himself from falling forwards but ended up walking an extra two steps before he landed on his hands an knees.

"Oh for petes sake Bosco," Sid yelled as he kicked Bosco in the stomach. "Why do you always make me lose my temper!" 

Bosco's body jerked upwards before it crashed to the floor. Bosco felt the pain in his chest reach his feet and curled himself back into the fetal position. I can't believe he's doing this to me, especially after…

"It was an accident," Bosco said. "Please stop."

"What?" Sid asked.

"I'm sorry," Bosco cried as he lay on the floor sobbing lightly. "Please stop," he said his voice barely a whisper.

"Fine," Sid said as he went into the bathroom to make sure there was nothing Bosco could use to make an attempted escape. He came back to find Bosco still curled up, his eyes closed tightly with tears slowly coming out. Sid bent down and looked at him in his weak and pathetic state.

"You know you really are pathetic Bosco," Sid half laughed. "I mean look at you. Can't even take a few little hits. Have to lie on the floor sobbing like a small child," he mocked. "Are you a child Boscorelli?" He laughed.

"No!" Bosco said in a more firm voice. I can't give in to him, he said finally snapping back to reality.

"What did you say?" Sid laughed down at him.

"I said I hate you!" Bosco yelled finally getting some anger back into him.

"Really?" Sid smiled. "Getting some of your defiance back?" He laughed as he bent close. "You can try to defy me all you want, but after tomorrow our supposed deaths will be in every paper for everyone to read and then we'll leave this place for good. And when we do, remember this," he said meanly as he grabbed a handful of hair and forced him to look up, "not even death will be able to stop my dark future from being fulfilled, the one you already had a _small taste_ of." 

With that he let go of Bosco's hair and pushed his head back down. "Think on that for a bit Bosco," Sid said as he stood up and headed into the kitchen to clean up. 

Bosco closed his eyes and prayed he would never wake up. I'm sorry Faith, I just can't hold on any longer. I know you always said death was a loser's way out but I can't hold on any longer. I just can't…

"Okay Bosco," Sid said coming back into the room breaking Bosco's tormented thoughts. "It's time to use the bathroom," he said as he hauled Bosco up and guided him to the bathroom. He pushed him inside and Bosco had to hold onto the edge of the sink to keep himself from falling over. "I'd leave the door open, but perhaps you're a bit shy right now," he laughed as he closed the door in front of Bosco. 

Bosco knew his strength was slowly leaving him but he did have to go to the bathroom. He turned around and relived himself, mostly from fear and frustration than anything else, since most of the liquid inside of him he threw up earlier. He washed his face with cold water and then sat down on the floor resting his head on the cool porcelain of the bathtub edge. 

"Oh Faith," Bosco said as his eyes started to get watery again, "you'll never believe what he just did to me. How can I ever face you with this? I can never tell you. I know you'll hate me now. I know it. I can't face you," Bosco started to cry. 

"I know you'll hate me. I hate me, so I know you'll hate me. I just can't hold on any longer. Why did I turn away from you?" He asked in sadness as he felt himself starting to cry. "Why?" He asked softly. 

"I pushed away the only person who will ever mean anything to me. And for what?" Bosco half laughed. "To be friends with someone who planned to do this to me all along?" He said as he lay on the cold tile floor and curled into a ball. "Please help me Faith. I know I haven't been much of a friend to you lately, but please don't give up on me. I still want to be your best friend. I need you in my life. Faith please help me. Please don't hate me for what I am now. Please. Please still be my friend."

********

"Bosco hold on until I untie you," Faith said as she struggled to free Bosco from the chains. "He's still here Faith," he said to her. "What?" Faith cried out only to turn around and see a man behind her fire his gun. She felt the shot enter her chest and cried out in horror. 

"Bosco!" Faith cried out suddenly as she awoke from her nightmare, only to find that she wasn't at home. She frantically looked around only to find that she was at Bosco's. "Oh Bosco where are you?" She asked in sadness as she curled up on his bed and pulled a stray cover over her. "I'm so sorry I pushed you away Bosco. I need you to be okay," she said her voice barely as whisper.

But as she lay there she had an intense feeling inside that something was definitely wrong with Bosco. "Oh Bosco I know something is wrong, I just know it. Where are you?" She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I have to find you Bosco. But I don't know where to look."

Her brain told her a few different things she should be doing at the present moment, sleeping at home, calling her kids, calling the hospital, sleeping at the hospital. But at the present moment she just wanted nothing more than to lie here and pray that Bosco would return. "Maybe if I just stay here he'll come back and tell me he was just out at a bar or something," she sighed. "Maybe you just got into a fit and did this to your own place," she said trying to convince herself that he was okay. That this was all just some misunderstanding. "But then why did Fred get shot?" She asked in fear. "And why was your door damaged the way it was?" She asked again.

"Oh Bosco wherever you are I pray you know I'm still thinking and worried about you. If you are in trouble, please don't think I've given up on you. Please hold on. I will find you," she whispered as she closed her eyes again. "I will," she echoed as she drifted off again into a sorrowful sleep. 

"I promise Bosco, I will find you."

********

Sid nervously paced back and forth in front of the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing in there Bosco?" He demanded in anger. 

Bosco just closed his eyes again and prayed a miracle would deliver him from his hellish nightmare before Sid could open the door. Sadly Bosco knew miracles didn't happen anymore. He curled up tighter and tried to drown out Sid's endless ramblings outside the door. "Faith please help me," Bosco begged in a low whisper.

__

'I will Bosco'. Came a faint voice inside his head.

"Faith?" Bosco said as he opened his watery eyes. "Are you there?" He said as he tried to conjure up an image of her face to help calm his fears.

__

'Hold on Bosco.' Her calm voice said.

"I can't Faith," Bosco whispered. "I want to die," he said in torment. 

__

'Please Bosco don't give up'. The voice said again.

"Help me Faith," he said as he started to get sad again. 

__

'I will Bosco'.

"What in the hell is taking you so long?" Sid asked angrily as he rushed towards the bathroom and angrily flung the door open causing the edge to strike Bosco in the top of the head. Bosco cried out in pain as he held his head in pain.

"What in the world are you doing down there?" Sid yelled as he rushed in and tried to get Bosco to stand up. Bosco tried to stand up but wasn't able fully until he was out of the bathroom. Sid pulled Bosco to the kitchen and forced him to sit in the same chair he sat earlier. "Now drink," he said meanly as he slammed a glass of cold milk down in front of Bosco.

Bosco took the glass in his shaky hands and found that with the combination of fear and lack of strength he was unable to hold it properly. 

"Fine I'll get you a straw," Sid huffed as he grabbed the glass from Bosco's hands and placed it on the table before him. He grabbed a straw and placed it in the cup. "Now drink!" He demanded.

Bosco slowly but steadily drank the milk before him and actually felt his stomach pains starting to subside a bit. He finished the glass and leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. He opened them again only to find Sid glaring at him in a mean way. "Now if you sit here and behave I'll not beat you again and cause you to throw it up. I'm sick of cleaning up after you. And I'll just let you rest until I get you ready for the night," Sid spat. "Can you do that?" He asked in anger.

Bosco just nodded his head yes.

"Good," Sid said as he turned and left Bosco sitting at the table. Bosco stared at the door and tried to make his feet move towards it. But he just didn't have the strength left in him, he was defeated and he knew it. He wanted more than anything to escape this nightmare and sleep at home in his own bed, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Hell I'd rather sleep in Faith's closet and deal with Fred than be here," he mused dryly. "Anything to get away from here," he said sadly as he closed his eyes again. 

He thought about rushing to grab a knife or something, but he knew if he lost; which in his condition he probably would then he probably get the worst beating of the night. And with the milk just starting to make him feel a bit better he didn't want to take the chance. So he just closed his eyes and rested, dreading the moment when he would have to go back in Sid's bedroom. What then? He wondered in fear.

********

What are you planning Bosco? Sid asked himself as he silently watched Bosco from the edge of the doorway. I'd give anything to know what thoughts are swimming around in the terrified brain of yours. I wonder if you're thinking of trying to escape. Of course you are, Sid smiled. I wonder if you'll try again before I prepare you for bed? You probably won't, knowing if you do I'll just beat you again. Of course I would enjoy that, Sid smiled. 

He turned around and looked at the clock, time for bed Bosco, he smiled as he started to walk towards him. The best thing about you Bosco is you're so easy to torment. Jerry was never this much fun.

********

"Damn it," Jerry cursed again as he awoke for the third time from his fitful sleep. "Why can't I get some sleep." He moaned as he turned over onto his side. "She really does care about you Bosco." Jerry said as he remembered Faith's pleading voice coming through the closed door and penetrating into his brain. "You're lucky."

"I have to help," he sighed as he flipped over onto the other side. "I can't let him be killed," he muttered as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

********

Bosco heard Sid coming back into the kitchen but didn't open his eyes. 

"I know you're not sleeping Bosco," Sid said sarcastically.

"Wow you really are a genius," Bosco said back. 

"Man you just don't know when to quit do you?" Sid yelled as he rushed to Bosco. "Do you really enjoy being beaten that much?" Sid asked in anger as he hauled him up. "Because I can ensure that milk comes out of you right now you know," Sid said firmly.

"Yeah I know," Bosco said plainly.

"You know you're lippy attitude is really starting to piss me off," he yelled as he grabbed Bosco's bruised arm and pulled him towards the bedroom. "And to think I was about to let you sleep without the jacket tonight," Sid said as he got Bosco to the bedroom.

Bosco fearfully eyed the horrible white straight jacket on the bed and shuddered. He tried to pull back from Sid but because he was too weak he was unable. "Please don't put me in that again," Bosco begged as he neared the bed. "Anything but that," he uttered fatefully.

Sid stopped pulled and turned around to stare at Bosco with an evil grin. "Anything?"

Oh no, Bosco thought in dread what the hell have I done? Bosco why can't you just shut up, he yelled at himself inside his worried brain.

"So Bosco," Sid said letting his arm drop, "you'd rather let me do anything else to you instead of putting you in that?" Sid half laughed as he looked down at the white contraption on the bed.

Bosco didn't answer. Why the hell can't I just keep my mouth shut Bosco cursed himself inside. 

"Bosco?" Sid smiled. "I'm waiting."

Bosco again didn't answer.

"Okay here are the two choices. I get an answer or I don't," he said firmly. "If I don't your little bit of supper is coming right back up," he said. 

"Now choose!" He half yelled in Bosco's face. 

"I'm too sick to care," Bosco said dryly.

"I see," Sid said. "That kinda takes the fun out of everything," he said sounding disappointed. "And I guess you'll just throw up again if I gave you something to put you out for the night?" Sid asked in dismay.

"Yeah," Bosco said dryly. 

"Fine," Sid huffed. "Well I'll just have to make sure I feed you better tomorrow," Sid laughed as Bosco cringed at his evil words.

  
********

"Did Vincent borrow from you?" Leon demanded of the man before him.

"Yeah man he did, so what?" The man asked sarcastically. "What do you really want Leon?"

"I want two things Sammy," Leon said angrily. "I want my money back and I want to kill Vincent or Sid or whatever the hell he is calling himself these days," he finished angrily.

"Well if you want you can borrow money from me. As for the address it's someplace here," Sammy said. "Want me to help you find it?" He asked dryly.

"As a matter of fact I do," Leon said as he put his gun down. "And that just might earn you your life."

"Yeah whatever," Sammy mumbled angrily as he got started to look for Sid's address.

"Help him," Leon gestured to his driver.

********

Fred slowly started to wake from his sleep. He looked around in a fog and then remembered where he was. Faith had made him go to Bosco's to apologize. But when he got there he saw two men breaking into his apartment. One turned on him with a gun and fired. He remembered lying on the ground pretending to be dead so that he wouldn't be shot again. He remembered hearing them breaking into Bosco's apartment. Why? In truth he really didn't care. 

Bosco probably deserved it, he said inside. He remembered Faith coming and then being put into the ambulance. He called for the nurse. 

"What can I get you Mr. Yokas?" She asked.

"Is my wife here?" He asked.

"No Sir, I'm afraid she's not," she said.

"Was she ever?" He asked.

"That I'm not sure of. Sorry. Is there anything else?"

"No. But thanks," Fred said dryly.

"Okay," she said as she left the room.

Fred rested back down in the small hospital bed and sighed. Damn you Boscorelli. It's your fault all this happened in the first place. If you were even the slightest bit normal then you would be able to deal with your own crap, instead of coming to Faith and playing upon her good charity.

You don't deserve her help and I hope you never get it! He said firmly as he turned over and fell asleep. I hope you're having a rough night Bosco. I hope you're in hell, he thought fatefully.

********

Sid walked to his dresser and grabbed some rope. He returned to Bosco and held it up. "Front or back?" He asked.

Bosco stared at him with a blank expression.

"Your hands Bosco. You want them tied in the front or the back?" He asked in a huff.

"You're actually asking?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Amazing huh!" Sid said meanly. "Now choose."

Bosco just looked at him as if he were nuts.

"If I have to ask again you'll really be sorry."

"Front," Bosco said quickly. 

"Good," Sid said. "Now hold them steady," Sid demanded. 

"Please don't do this again," Bosco asked sadly as he felt his tears starting to come again. He tried to be strong and put on a brave face, but he remembered only a few short hours ago sitting on Sid's bed while he bound his wrists exactly like he was doing now before he assaulted him. Oh god, he prayed inside, please don't let him to it again, please. 

"Please don't," he begged sadly, "not again." His body started to tremble again and the tears started to form again as he remembered what Sid did earlier. "Please."

"Stop whining and holds your hands still," Sid demanded.

Bosco had no choice but to hold his hands in front while Sid tightly wrapped the rope around them binding them together, causing the cuts from earlier to bleed again. When he was finished he pushed Bosco backward onto the bed and grabbed some more rope. 

Oh man, Bosco said inside please don't let him do it again, please. I can't handle more, please help me. He can't do it again, Bosco said inside, he can't. Oh man I just can't go through that again, I can't, he said as he sat there helplessly.

Sid proceeded to wrap several coils around his ankles binding them tightly together. When he was finished he dragged Bosco to the head. 

Sid pushed Bosco's head onto the pillow and ripped off a strip of tape. He pressed it down firmly onto his mouth and smiled. "You like two pieces right?" He laughed as he ripped off another strip and pressed it down even harder. Bosco just watched helplessly as Sid gagged him again and winced in pain as he felt the pressure applied to his sore mouth. "Sleep well Bosco," Sid laughed.

Sid then pulled a cover over Bosco and walked away. I can't fall asleep Bosco said inside, I can't. But if I am awake and he tries anything then I'll really be in trouble. Oh damn what do I do, his frantic brain raced in terror. Oh Faith will you really find me? Will you really still want to help me? And if you do and we somehow manage to survive this how will I face you? I mean how could I ever tell you what Sid did to me? You'd hate me for sure. And you'd have every reason to, you were right all along. He felt his eyes start to water again as he imagined the look of pure disappointment on Faith's face when he told her what happened to him. I tried to stop him Faith, I did, he said sadly as he his body started to tremble again. I tried to stop him, I tried to stop him, his brain said over and over again trying to convince the rest of him that he wasn't really to blame. That it was because of another man's ugliness that he was forever scarred. Will you hate me Faith?

He thought about all the mockings that Sid gave him calling him a child and a brat just before and after he beat him. Just like my dad used to do, except dad would just lock me in the closet, he never kept me tied up like this. This guy is just sick. He actually takes delight in seeing me like this, Bosco thought sadly. And that servant comment, Bosco said as he really started to tremble from fright; I'd never endure that humiliation. 

Bosco finally closed his eyes in tired realization. Tired from the beatings, tired from throwing up and tired from the mental battle from what Sid did to him. He finally felt sleep coming upon him. He didn't fight it as he knew he needed to rebuild his strength and was grateful the milk was staying down. He turned over on his side to face the wall and thought about pulling the tape off his mouth. Then I'd just get the scarf he thought miserably, or worse another beating, or worse…. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep and forget whose bed he was sleeping in, but he just wasn't able. He forced his eyes open and looked up at the headboard that has been the instrument of his torment earlier and started to cry again. Oh man, he said inside, I can't believe he actually…. I just can't believe he did that to me.

After a few minutes he heard Sid coming back and he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Sid walked up to Bosco and looked down at him only to find Bosco curled up on his side already asleep. "Pity you're asleep so soon my young captive," Sid said sadly. "Oh well tonight was a long night for both of us," Sid said as he walked around to the other side of the bed and lay down under the covers. He purposely gave Bosco only one cover just to show him that he was still his prisoner and wouldn't be treated any differently.

Bosco listened in horror as Sid mumbled twisted words to himself. I have to think of a way to get out of here, Bosco's tired brain told him.

"Yes Bosco," Sid said quietly, "tomorrow night will be the beginning of the end for you and a new beginning for me."

Bosco closed his eyes in sad horror. I can't let that happen.

********

I _hope_ you get what's coming to you Bosco, Fred thought.

********

I _have_ to help you Officer Boscorelli, Jerry thought.

********

I _will_ kill you tomorrow Vince, Leon thought.

********

I _will_ find you Bosco, Faith thought.

********

I _will_ own you Bosco, Sid thought.

  
********

I _will_ end this tomorrow, Bosco thought.

****

Fate watched over them all very carefully. It examined each one closely and wondered who deserved its help the most, who needed the most closure. _Who would have to die so the others would find peace and closure? Who? Who would be willing to give up their life so the others might live? But perhaps more than one sacrifice was needed. Two maybe?_

It's partner **Time** sidled up beside it and pondered the same and question. Which of them needed this nightmare to be over the fastest? Which one was running out of time the fastest? _Which one would have to die so the others might move one? But would there be just one? Maybe two sacrifices were needed! Two perhaps?_

They looked at each other and together they knew which course they now had to take and when. In the blink of an eye their selections were made and destinies were set in stone. The end was close and it was now their time to step in and take action. They were the only ones that could end this travesty now and tomorrow they would.

**Dear readers. Thanks for the encouraging reviews for last chapter. Despite the "few" flames I got in private emails you all helped me see that this story was worth continuing and not ending it here and now. I hope you'll all continue to read and enjoy and what happens! Thanks again, it means lot!**


	28. The Knights of Camelot

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 28 – The Knights of Camelot 

  
Bosco lay in the bed on his side in pain. The awful pain in his body was now starting to take over the feelings of dread in his brain. He never had time to actually let himself feel the pain he experienced after Sid assaulted him but now he was unable to do anything else but think of it. He started to feel the terrible sensations in the lower half of his body and had to force his tears into silent sobs. 

He remembered the horrible feelings as Sid started to touch him; he remembered the sickening feel of Sid starting to force himself on him and then thankfully passed out before he could fully experience the true meaning of evil. But he knew as soon as he came to Sid had won, he was different, the pain was very real. Then he remembered the feelings in his lower body as Sid pulled him up to a sitting position on the bed and wished he could have just pushed him away and lay back down on his side. Feelings he had never felt before and feelings he swore he never wanted to feel again, feelings no man was supposed to ever know. The chair was even more painful but again he had no choice, he didn't even want to think about the chair. He hated the chair. He never wanted to sit on a wooden chair ever again.

He started to lightly tremble again and prayed Sid wouldn't wake up and notice. Oh man, Bosco said in quiet anguish I can't believe I still feel him, I can't believe it still feels so real. He close his eyes tightly trying to erase the horrible memories from his brain but try as he might he could still feel Sid on him, destroying him, ruining him for life. I don't care what I have to do; I have to end this today. After what seemed like a painful eternity Bosco finally lost the battle to sleep, his eyes closed and he was gone. Gone into the darkness that awaited his tortured mind. Gone to a place he knew he'd find no peace or solitude, for in reality that place didn't really exist.

*******

Sid awoke in the middle of the night and turned on a small dim bedside light. He looked over at Bosco's sleeping form and knew that if he didn't leave the room quickly Bosco would not survive the night in tact. He got up and headed for the doorway. He stopped and turned around and looked at the captive young man in his bed and sighed. _Yes Bosco today you and I officially die and then life as you know it will be forever changed, _he uttered fatefully. He walked into his kitchen and downed a cool glass of water. 

Yes Jerry even you can be replaced. Isn't that what I said? I would replace you? He laughed softly as he walked back into the room. Yes Bosco you are the best replacement I could have hoped for. I won't beat you too much today because I don't want you to be too damaged when we leave here. But if you do cross me again, I will make you sorry he said as he walked up and looked down at Bosco's innocent form asleep under the cover. I have you here for one purpose and one purpose alone, to satisfy my dark desires. 

Sid walked back to his side of the bed and lay back down. He turned off the light and closed his eyes. 

********

Fred awoke early and called for the nurse. 

"Good morning Mr. Yokas," smiled the nurse. "What can I get for you?"

"A cup of coffee. And do I dial 9 to get out of the room?"

"Yes. And the coffee will be here shortly." She said as she turned and left.

Fred quickly dialled his home only to have another woman other than his wife answer.

"Faith?"

"No this is Pauline who is calling?"

"It's Fred. Where's Faith?"

"I thought she was with you?" Pauline asked confused.

"No. How are the kids?"

"They are fine. They are getting ready for school. I told them what happened and that their mother would be home after school to take them to see you."

"Thanks," Fred said. "Can you take them to school if Faith is not back?"

"Yes. Fred, don't worry about a thing. I'll make sure they're okay."

"Thanks, Fred said again as he hung up." Faith's not a home and not here. Where the hell is she?"

********

Faith slowly awoke remembering she was still at Bosco's. She looked at the clock; it was only 7:00 am. She thought back to last night and remembered her panic attack and remembered that she came to the conclusion that Bosco had been kidnapped. "Oh Bosco I pray I'm wrong," she said slowly as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed. She stared sadly around the messy room and then remembered why she came to that terrible conclusion. She quickly dialled home and talked to Pauline, and she said she would take the kids in to school. She knew Fred called but right now she couldn't deal with his anger, she had to find Bosco. "If I call Fred and tell him I'm here I'll never hear the end of it," she sighed. "Damn your insensitivity Fred!" She said angrily as she picked up the phone again. "I'll call you from work."

She dialled Sully's number. She knew talking to him always helped her make sense of most situations she found herself in. 

"Sully."

"Faith?" Came a very sleep Sully.

"Yeah. Sorry to wake you."

"What's up?" He asked as he slowly woke up.

"Fred's been shot."

"What? Faith is he okay?"

"Yeah. And Bosco's missing."

"Missing? I thought he was just sick. Are you sure? Have you gone to check?"

"Yeah Sully I'm standing in his bedroom right now using the phone. I sent Fred over last night to apologize to Bosco. I got a call from Fred saying he was shot and Bosco was missing. When I got here I noticed his door was busted and his place is totally ransacked," Faith sighed. "Something's happened Sully."

"Oh man Faith…"

"Wait Sully there's more. Remember when I said Bosco was having a bad week, very different from the week before."

"Yeah."

"Well I found things here that might explain that."

"What things?"

"Sully someone sent him a pair of black shredded sweatpants like the ones he was wearing when I rescued him from Ed and Sid."

"What?"

"And I found a pair of leather shackles with a note that said 'did you miss us'. But the real one was the note that said his days were numbered; just like the note he got from Ed before he was kidnapped by them. Who would do that Sully?"

"I don't know Faith, but whoever did obviously hates Bosco a lot. They obviously don't want him to get better. Know anyone like that?"

"Yeah sadly I do. I'm married to him?"

"You think _Fred_ did it?" Sully asked in shock.

"No. I know Fred doesn't like Bosco but he couldn't have known about the notes and the cuffs and stuff. There were only two people besides myself who saw Bosco in them Sully."

"Ed and Sid? But they're dead?"

"Yeah I know," Faith said sadly. "Oh Sully I just don't know what to do?" She said as she felt tears coming on. "Sully we have to find Bosco before it's too late. But where? And how?"

"Okay Faith calm down," Sully said getting out of bed. "Look, meet me at the house. We'll think this through logically and formulate a plan together. Okay?"

"Yeah Sully, thanks," Faith smiled as she hung up the phone. She tried to tidy some stuff up but because she didn't know where Bosco kept most of his stuff, she just decided to leave it. She did however gather up all the 'reminders' Bosco received and put them into a bag to take with her. "Hold on Bosco," she said as she walked to his door. "I will find you."

********

Sid woke up again to find Bosco on is other side facing him, but still asleep. "My my what a sight to wake up," he said in a sick voice as he stared at the young innocent face sleeping peacefully beside him. He traced Bosco's gagged mouth with a finger before he cursed himself for giving in so easily. "After today I won't have to worry about someone taking you from me," he said as he got up and headed into the bathroom. 

Bosco heard Sid's sick words and felt his sick touch and when he heard the bathroom door close he opened his eyes. Oh man I can't believe he just did that, Bosco thought in disgust. I have to get away from here. He tried to stretch his bound body but found when he did he still ached. He still had the sickening sensations in the lower half of his form where Sid has mistreated him, but he knew if he dwelt on that feeling he wouldn't think of a way to escape. And no matter what else he did today, he had to try to escape. It's either that or kill myself, he thought sadly. He closed his eyes and pictured Faith's face before him and found a small amount of comfort wash over him. But her face turned quickly from a smile to a frown when he pictured himself telling her was Sid did to him that he started to lose the comfort feeling. It was quickly being replaced by another terrible panic attack. Stop it Bosco, he scolded himself, try to untie your feet, anything to try to escape.

He heard the shower start up and bent himself to start to untie his feet. The pain in his lower body from bending over sharply reminded him of the shameful situation he had to endure at Sid's hand hours ago. I have to get free, I have to get free, he kept telling himself over and over again to drown out his terrible cries for help as Sid attacked him, sounds now burned into his conscious mind.

He felt the knots loosen and start to come apart. He quickly loosened the ropes, just in case Sid left him tied up. Sid said he was going to fake our deaths today. How in the world is he going to do that? He doesn't even have a car? Is he going to blow up the building or something? Oh man I pray Faith finds me before then, Bosco said as he closed his eyes and rested for a bit more. 

********

"Mornin' ladies," came the loud booming voice of Lou as he entered the small coffee shop near Arni's store.

"Yeah morning," Brent said sarcastically.

"Hey Lou."

"Don," Lou said as he sat down. "Where's Arni?"

"Right here," came a friendly voice from behind them. "Hello all," he said as he sat down. 

"So how's the place Arni?" Don asked. "Any unusual visitors?"

"Nope. How are things with you guys?"

"Same old boring stuff," Brent laughed. "Hey guess who died."

"Who?" Lou asked.

"Zack Adams."

"Wasn't he the guy that did the plastic job for the Benny the Nose?" Arni asked.

"Yeah. Died from a direct knife stab to the heart."

"What a way to go," Arni sighed. "Yuck!"

"Yeah but guess who's fingerprints we found there?" Don asked.

"Who?" Lou asked again.

"Vincent Carlsberg."

"What?" Lou asked in surprise. "Are they recent?"

"Yeah why?" Brent asked. 

"Hmmm dat's interestin'," Lou said.

"Why?" Don asked.

  
"Just wonderin why he would want ta see a guy like Zack and then go work for da cops," Lou said.

"Who's he working for?" Arni asked in surprise.

"Station House 55. You know Boscorelli's house. Did you guys know dat?"

"Yeah I know. But how did you find out?" Don asked.

"I called dere to get a job for my brother ya know, and dey said Vincent started dere as a gym trainer."

"How did you know Don?" Arni asked.

"Faith came by to see me and asked me what I knew about Vincent," Don said. "She said she was worried because Vincent took such an immediate shine to Boscorelli. Think she has reason to worry, or is perhaps just reading into something?" Don asked.

"Well Vincent and Jerry have been enemies for along time. Vincent leaves and then suddenly resurfaces, only to attach himself to a guy who looks just like Jerry. Maybe Faith had reason to worry. Remember what Vince did to Jerry?" Arni said. 

"Think he'll destroy Bosco' career the way he did Jerry's?" Don asked in concern not knowing in reality how Vincent really destroyed Jerry.

"Why didn't he attach himself to another officer? Why not Davis?" Arni asked. "I think so yes."

"Makes sense I guess," Brent said slowly. "So what now?"

"Well Brent you and I were going to check out Zack's place to see if we could find a reason Vince visited there. You guys want to come along?" Don asked.

"Yeah why not," Arni smiled, "sure beats sitting behind a desk all day."

"Yeah count me in," Lou said. "A captains badge is overrated!" He laughed.

"Alright then. First we'll visit Zack and then go see Faith and Bosco. And perhaps pay a visit to Vince ourselves," Don said as they got up to leave.

"What about Jerry?" Brent asked Don. "Should we tell him?"

"What for? There is nothing to worry about yet," Don uttered fatefully.

********

"You can do this," Jerry tried again to convince himself as he nervously paced back and forth in his small living room. "You know you can do this," he said again.

He went back into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and looked at his worried reflection. "I can do this right?" He asked himself. "I can help this young officer right?" He asked again. He waited for an answer and then as if by some unseen force he watched himself mouth the words, 'you know you can, because no one else knows Vince like you do'. 

"I will help you Officer Boscorelli, Jerry said firmly as he headed back to his bedroom to finished getting dressed. He looked at the clock and tried Faith's number once again. "Still no answer," he sighed. "That's odd," he said as he gathered up his coat and headed for the door.

********

"Good morning Mr. Yokas," Dr. Miles smiled as he walked into Fred's room.

"Yeah hi," Fred said dryly. "Is Faith here?"

"Um no I haven't seen her since last night," Miles said as he pulled out his chart. "I think I heard that she went to check on Bosco."

"Yeah figures," Fred said glumly.

"Yes Officer Boscorelli is very lucky to have someone like Faith caring for him."

"Yeah I needed to hear that," Fred said sarcastically. "So can I leave yet or what?"

"Um sorry tomorrow," Miles said firmly. "I'll have a nurse in here shortly to take your vitals and get me a report," he said as he finished up and then turned and left the room. "I better call Faith and give her that number," he said as he walked into his office.

Fred leaned back in bed and thought about what Miles just said. "You will pay Boscorelli for trying to break up my family. You will be sorry, I swear it!"

********

Bosco heard Sid finish up and open the bathroom door. 

"Still pretending to be asleep Bosco?" Sid laughed as he walked into the bedroom. 

Oh brother, Bosco sighed as he opened his sore eyes. Fortunately he was only hit once on the left side, so it was just bruised and was not cut or damaged like the other one had been before. He just looked up at Sid with hate and contempt. 

"Sleep well?" Sid asked as he sat down beside him with a smile on his face. He grabbed for the phone and dialed Bosco's Station House. "I have a little surprise for you," he said to Bosco.

"Yes this is Officer Boscorelli," Sid started. 

  
Bosco's eyes widened in horror and he tried to knock the phone from Sid's hand. Sid got mad and punched Bosco in the face. Sid got up off the bed and stood out of Bosco's reach and talked on the phone. "Yeah I'm still very sick and won't be in today," Sid said slowly. He could hardly contain himself as he watched the terrible expressions of panic and worry crossing Bosco's face. "I don't want any calls either," he said as he hung up. Sid laughed as he stared down at Bosco now struggling on the bed and cursing angrily into the gag. "Did you enjoy that?" Sid laughed. "And who's going to think to check that you're not really at home?" Sid asked not knowing that Faith had spent the night at Bosco's. "Did I sound convincing?"

Bosco just rolled his eyes and tried to squirm away from Sid. Sid reached down and yanked the tape off his mouth and smiled down at Bosco. "I asked you a question."

"I can't believe you did that!" Bosco spat in anger. "You asshole!" Bosco swore in anger.

"I'll let your attitude slide this time because I'm feeling charitable but after today I won't ever be charitable again," he said firmly. He grabbed on of Bosco's arms and pulled him up to a sitting position. 

"I don't want to sit up," Bosco moaned. "Please let me lay back down!"

"Stop whining already! It's too early!" Sid snapped. "Now I have to get a few things ready for today," Sid said as he bent to pick up Bosco. "So breakfast is served early."

"What I can't walk on my own?" Bosco asked.

"Not this time sorry. I don't have time to waste today," Sid said as he picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. "You know you're the perfect carrying weight," Sid laughed.

"You're sick," Bosco muttered.

"You have no idea," Sid said firmly as he dumped Bosco into a kitchen chair.

"Damn it," Bosco cursed softly as he landed on the terrible chair. He wanted to ask for a cushion or something but knew Sid would just laugh and torment him some more. He just had to sit in terrible misery and endure it.

"Now what's the best thing to eat with bound hands?" Sid asked as he turned his back to Bosco?

"What?" Bosco asked quietly.

"Well I'm not going to untie you so deal with it," Sid said firmly as Bosco just sat back in painful misery.

********

Faith hurried into the Station House and into the locker room. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she was still wearing the same clothes she was last night. She spied her navy NYPD turtleneck hanging in her locker and decided to put it on. She eyed her vest and pondered whether she would need it or not. "Will I face a life threatening situation today?" She asked fatefully. "Probably not."

********

"Sir?" Leon's driver said as he nudged him awake.

"What is it?" Leon said waking up. "What? Where am I? What the hell time is it?" He spewed forth.

"We found him Sir."

"Good work. After breakfast we'll go and kill him and be done with Vince once and for all," Leon said as he slowly got up.

"And his friend?" The driver asked.

"_What friend_?" Leon laughed.

"Still need my help?" Sammy asked.

"We can always use another good shot," Leon said. "Why not come along for the ride," Leon smiled. "Who knows who you might get the chance to shoot at someone today!" Leon smiled.

"When do we leave?" Sammy asked.

********

Faith finished dressing as Sully walked into the room. 

"Hey," Faith said.

"Hey Faith how are you?" Sully asked.

"I'll be better when I hear from Bosco," Faith said. 

"I'm going to check with the desk clerk just to see if he called in or something," Sully said.

"Sully I was at his place last night, he wasn't there."

"So maybe he spent the night someplace else," Sully said as he left the room.

"Damn it," Faith cursed out loud. "Something is wrong here, am I the only one who sees it?" She asked herself as she tucked her shirt in. 

Sully rushed back into the room. "Bosco just called in."

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "What did he say?"

"He left a message. Apparently he's still sick and won't be in. And he doesn't want any calls. Faith maybe it's true," Sully said.

"I don't believe that Sully. He didn't call from home. Something is wrong. His mother is out of town, his place is ransacked and he's gone. He just wouldn't up and leave like that Sully I know it," Faith insisted.

"Faith maybe he found a girl and is liking her more than he wants to admit. Maybe she's helping him forget his troubles," Sully smiled.

"Do you really believe that Sully?" Faith asked. 

"Faith I don't know. But you said that the last time you talked to Bosco, you guys argued. Maybe he just wants to let things cool for a bit. Is that so odd?"

"No. But then what about those things I told you about?" Faith said pointing to the bag hanging in her locker. 

"Can't answer that one Faith," Sully sighed as he looked at the bag. "Oh man," he said sadly.

Faith was about to comment when she heard her name being paged. She picked up the locker room phone to find Dr. Miles on the phone with the phone number for her. She thanked him and hung up.

"Who was that?" Sully asked.

"Dr. Miles he gave me the phone number that someone was calling from to check on Bosco a lot. Said it was Swarsky but the number had no answering machine on it and it doesn't match any Station House number."

"What?" Sully asked. "What's the number?" Sully asked.

"555-0294," Faith said. "It's not Swarsky's."

  
"Do you know whose number that is then?" Sully asked.

"No do you?" She asked.

"No. So whose number is it?" Sully asked.

"I can tell you," came a voice from behind them. They both turned around to see Jerry Dakota standing in the doorway.

********

"I guess forensics is done with the place," Don sighed as they headed into Zack's empty apartment. They looked around for a bit until Arni spoke up. "Hey I keep seeing Bart's name on pieces of paper lying around in different places. Why is he involved in this?" He asked.

"Why don't you and Lou pay him a visit and find out?"

"On our way," Arni said with a smile as he and Lou headed for the door.

"Finally a little action," Lou smiled as the door closed behind them.

"So what are looking for?" Brent asked after the two other officers had left.

"Vincent's connection to Zack."

********

"What exactly are we going to find at Bart's?" Lou asked.

"Hopefully some answers," Arni sighed. "I thought that Bart and Zack had parted ways long ago."

  
"Yeah but den we thought dat about Vince and Zack," Lou sighed.

"Man this is getting stranger and stranger," Arni said as they pulled in front of Bart's. "Looks like he's open," Arni said as he walked towards the door and found it slightly ajar. 

They gingerly walked inside. "Hey Bart you here?" Arni called out. 

"Hey der's a light on in da back," Lou said pointing in the direction of Bart's office.

"Hey Bart, man you back here?" Arni called out. 

"What the hell?" He asked in shock as he rounded the corner and saw the grizzly sight of Bart's dead body on the floor before him. He quickly drew his gun and Lou did the same. "Take that way," Arni gestured as they headed towards the back. He reached the back and found it empty. "Must have happened last night," Lou mentioned as Arni went for his phone.

"Don, Bart's dead."

"What? How?"

"Whoever killed him was in need of something. By the looks from the shots, he was alive until the very last shot in the head. Man what a way to go," Arni said in disgust. 

"Did you call it in?" Don asked.

"Yeah Lou is talking to them right now." 

"Hey Don, do you think whoever killed Bart, also killed Zack?"

"Yeah," Don sighed. 

********

"Here and eat it all," Sid demanded as he put a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Bosco. 

"Like this?" Bosco asked as he held up his bound hands. 

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" Sid asked becoming quickly annoyed.

"Yeah. You tied them too tightly," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Listen Boscorelli, you are getting on my very last nerve. Now if that happens I swear I won't wait, I will pleasure myself right here and now and not give a damn what you have to say. Is that clear?"

Bosco looked at Sid and knew he was not joking. He nodded his head yes as he started to develop a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Oh man I have to end this today, Bosco thought. I have to. I don't care if it kills me; I have to end it today. I can't go through that again. 

"Remember this Bosco," Sid said slowly, "I'll always be in your head. I will always own you and I will always be able to control you! And no matter what happens to me, for the rest of your life I'll always be with you."

Bosco stared back at him in hateful dread. I hate the fact that he's right, Bosco said inside. I'll never be free of him. Then a terrible thought crossed his mind. There is one way to be free of him, he thought sadly. Death, mine and his!

********

"Jerry?" Faith asked in surprise. "Come in," she said to the man before her. He carefully walked into the room and nervously looked around. 

"Um can I talk to you?" He asked quietly looking only at Faith.

"Yeah I was just leaving," Sully said. "I'll be back later Faith," Sully said as he headed off to his desk to call Davis.

"Here come and sit down," Faith said as she turned back to Jerry. She noticed he was very hesitant and unsure. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm just a little nervous about being here," he said sheepishly. "It's been a long time since I was in here for something other than to clean it," he said sadly.

"You were a cop before?" Faith asked in surprise. She studied the man before her and tried to imagine what had changed him into the unsure persona that sat before her now

"Yeah Vincent was my partner," he sighed heavily. 

"What? How come Vincent's files don't mention you?" Faith asked in surprise.

"I asked for my name to removed from all his files," Jerry said sadly.

"What happened Jerry?" Faith asked. "Please tell me?" She asked softly.

"It's a long sad story really," he sighed as he leaned back on the bench. "Here's the short version. Vince and I were partners a long time ago. When I first met him he was a great friend. We became friends quickly and found he had a lot in common especially a love for the job. Vince told me he was looking for a roommate and asked me. I said yes thinking nothing of it more than to share rent with someone. Well after I moved in he told me he was gay and asked if I was. I said no and he became very different towards me."

"Different how?" Faith asked.

"He became mean and violent. He would beat me up for no reason and make fun of me and try to force his dark practices on me. I told him I liked him as a friend and had to problem with his lifestyle but that it wasn't for me and that I didn't want to change. He wouldn't hear of it," he said sadly. "Anyways in the end it got so bad that I quit the force and he left. I just couldn't be on the job anymore. Then he got into an accident and I never heard from him again until you came to see me. Then I started to remember everything again."

"Sorry. I didn't know," Faith said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Jerry sighed. "Anyways when I saw your partner's picture I knew why he became friends with him so fast. He is trying to replace me by taking a shine to your partner. But your partner should be warned about him. And I guess that's why I'm here. To tell you to warn him," Jerry sighed. "I got his address and phone number and thought I would bring it to you and let you decided what to do with it."

"Where did you get it? He has it unlisted with the HR department."

"I, um, happened upon it," Jerry said not wanting to reveal the real reason how he found it. 

"Jerry tell me the truth. Do you think Bosco is in trouble?" Faith asked in concern.

"Yes I do," Jerry said firmly. "Big trouble."

********

Bosco sat and ate his breakfast as best he could with his bound hands. With each attempted mouthful he was contemplating his escape. He now had to think about what he could do on his own. He couldn't wait for Faith to find him, because he feared she would be too late. Too late to save him from Sid's twisted desires, which sadly he was now fully aware of having experienced a small taste. I'm sorry Faith; Bosco sighed inside, I have to end this today. Please believe that despite everything I still consider you my best friend, now and forever!

********

"Now that's interesting," Arni said out loud as he held up a crumpled piece of paper he found in a hidden corner.

"What is it?" Lou asked.

"It's a small brief on Bosco. What he looks like, where he lives, it even has his patrol route marked, and some strange sentences. Why would Bart have information on Bosco?" Arni asked as he dialed Don's cell number.

********

"I found it," Brent said as he untangled himself from a small shelving unit. "I found Vince's address."

"Under there?" Don laughed as he answered his phone. "Don Matthews. Hey Arni what's up?"

"Lou and I found a write up on Bosco over here at Bart's," Arni said. 

"What?" Don asked in shock.

"Oh my go…." Lou said as he held up another piece of paper. "Uh Arni, you better take a look at dis."

"Hold on Don, Lou found something else," Arni said. "What is it?"

"Sid Lawson is not dead!"

"What?" Don shouted? "How do you know?"

"Bart's got himself a little file assortment here which I'm assuming he used for blackmail," Lou said as he showed the file to Arni.

********

"Well that was a most satisfying breakfast," Sid smiled, "don't you agree Bosco?"

"Yeah swell," Bosco snided.

Sid got up in a huff and took the plates and brought them to the sink. "Did you want to write anything to your partner before you die? Last letter or something?" Sid asked as he turned around and looked at Bosco.

"Wh-what?" Bosco asked weakly. 

"Do you want…"

"Yeah I heard," Bosco snapped. He sat back and thought about the question. It was Faith, his best friend and partner, and he was supposed to write down something because he would never see her again. He never had to face that possibility before. She was always there and he assumed always would be. He always assumed she would be with him. But now a different future awaited him! What would I say? I guess I could say I was sorry. 

"Yeah," Bosco said softly. "I guess I could say goodbye," he added sadly.

"Very well," Sid said cheerily as he went for some paper and a pen. He came back and untied Bosco's hands and sat down across from him with his gun trained. "You try to rush me and I wound for you," Sid said meanly.

Bosco looked down at the paper before him. _What is the last thing you tell your best friend?_ He wondered as he put the pen to the paper and started:

__

Dear Faith:

********

"Thanks for coming here and telling me this Jerry," Faith said. 

"What are you going to do?" Jerry asked.

Faith got up and paced back and forth in the small space. She stopped and then looked at Jerry. "I think I'll go over there and see if perhaps he somehow convinced Bosco to stay with him. I just want to talk to him I guess. I just have to know if he's okay," Faith said. "I just need to be sure." 

"I can't go with you," Jerry said quickly. "I just don't know what I would say to him after all this time."

"I understand," Faith said. "At least you've had closure before right? I mean it's really Bosco who needs to get away from Vincent, you've already done that."

Jerry looked at Faith and heard her words. They hit him like a ton of bricks, for in reality he never had closure; never.

She was about to comment further when Sully came into the room. 

"Hi Jerry," Sully said. Jerry said a small hello back. "So what's the plan Faith?"

"I'm just going over to Vince's to see if perhaps Bosco spent the night there. I just want to talk to him Sully," Faith said sadly.

"Want me to come?" Sully asked.

"I um already volunteered," Jerry said as he stood up before a very surprised Faith. "Right Faith?"

"Yeah Sully. Jerry's got the address and he'll come. Is that okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah fine by me. I'll wait here in case Bosco does decide to come in," Sully said.

"Okay. We'll be back before you know it," Faith said as she went to get her jacket. Sully turned and left. She turned to Jerry with a confused look. "Are you sure?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Jerry said quietly. "Besides I haven't sought closure in 10 years," he laughed, "I think I'm overdue."

"10 years?" Faith asked in shock. "Okay let's go."

********

"How in the hell is that possible Arni?" Don half yelled into the phone, causing Brent to rush over to him. 

"What is it?" Brent asked.

"Arni thinks Sid Lawson might…be…alive…" Don said as he stopped talking and looked at Brent. 

"Yeah Don it's all right here. Sid Lawson is alive here's the address and everything. He had work done by Zack also! He got money from Bart to pay for it. He also has a file on Vince and guess what?" Arni said looking at the files Lou held up to him.

"Oh my god Arni. It's Vince," Don said looking at Brent.

"What?" Arni asked in shock. 

"Sid is Vince. It all makes sense now. Remember the file on their deaths and how it said that only found certain things that could identify the burnt body as Sid Lawson. Nothing conclusive. Now all of a sudden Vince shows up out of the blue. He goes to see Zack. Sid borrows money to have work done by Zack. Zack Adams is killed, Bart is executed, you have the profile on Boscorelli who is the now the special attention of a man who used to have feelings another man who looked exactly like him. And Vince amazingly enough gets a job at Bosco's house where Faith says Vince is acting strange towards Bosco! Try that on for size," Don said firmly.

"I'm afraid to. Now what?"

"Now we go and talk to Vince!" Don said firmly as he headed for the door with Brent in tow. 

"Where do we meet you?" Arni asked Don. Don gave him the address and him and Lou quickly headed for their car as well.

********

"John Sullivan please," Don said.

"Sully here."

"Sully its Don.

"Hey Don what's up?"

"Is Faith there?" Don asked.

"Um no. She had to check on something. Why? Is everything okay?" Sully asked in concern causing Davis to look up in wonder also.

"Not really. We think that Sid Lawson might be alive."

"WHAT?" Sully yelled into the phone. Davis mouthed the words 'what is it'?

"Are you sure Sid's alive Don?"

"Sully what?" Davis asked. "Oh man."

  
"Not one hundred percent but we're going to check on that now."

"Where to?" Sully asked.

Don gave him the address. 

"Oh no," Sully sighed heavily.

"What is it?"

"Faith and a guy name Jerry Dakota just went to check on Vincent. Bosco hasn't come in in the last two days. He's called in sick and said he doesn't want any calls. Faith was over at his place last night and he wasn't there and she said it looked like world war three. Plus she found some things he got when he was held captive by Ed and Sid."

"Oh man Sully. She's on here way there now?" Don asked in a panic.

"Yeah and so are we," Sully said firmly. "See you there," he said as he hung up and grabbed his gun.

"Sully is Sid really alive?" Davis asked in fear.

"Let's go find out."

"Damn it Faith why is your cell phone turned off?" Sully cursed as they rushed to their car.

********

"And if you're wrong? If this is just a misunderstanding?" Brent asked. "If Vince is really innocent in all of this?"

"No harm done. But if I'm right then _god_ help Boscorelli, because _we_ might already be too late," Don said gravely.

********

"So when we get there I can go in alone if you like," Faith said.

"No I have to see him and get closure for myself. If that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine," Faith smiled as they drove towards Sid's.

********

"Do you think it's true?" Lou asked. "Do you think dat Sid is still alive?"

"If he is then I'd hate to be Bosco right now," Arni said.

********

"How long till we get there?" Leon asked in annoyed tone.

"Be there shortly," Sammy said.

********

"Bout bloody time you finished," Sid sighed as he looked down at letter Bosco had written. "I'll let you hold on to it for a bit if you like," Sid laughed as he got up.

Bosco folded the letter and tucked it into the pocket of the sweatpants. "What now?" Bosco asked warily.

Sid leaned in and picked him up before Bosco could react. "Time to get ready to go," he laughed as he threw Bosco down on the bed. He went to grab the rope but Bosco readied himself for the attack. He quickly went to unfasten his feet, but just as he almost had the ropes off Sid turned around.

"Oh really?" Sid said meanly as he rushed Bosco. Bosco was waiting and punched Sid in the face. Sid stumbled back and Bosco continued to pull at the ropes that bound his feet. Sid jumped on him. Bosco punched Sid in the side while Sid punched Bosco in the cheek. Each traded blow for blow with Bosco's anger starting to win. Sid however made a move to punch Bosco in the right eye and Bosco's arm instinctively went to protect it. Sid landed a hard blow to Bosco's right side and he momentarily stopped, crying out in pain. Sid quickly flipped Bosco on his back and grabbed at his hands to tie him behind his back.

Bosco tried to struggle out of his grasp but because he was still hurting from the fight he lost. Sid angrily grabbed his wrists and started to tie them together tightly.

"You'll never win," Bosco said breathing heavily.

"Oh really and just who is going to stop me? You?" Sid laughed as he turned Bosco over onto his side.

"Yeah," Bosco vowed angrily.

********

"You sure you want to come up?" Faith asked as she stopped her car outside of Sid's place.

"Yeah," Jerry said.

"Okay let's go."

********

"Okay when we get there, Sammy I want you to cover the back. Mike you cover the front and I'll go up and chat with _Vince,_" Leon directed.

********

"Hey Sully why don't you and Davis take the back," Don said into his CB.

"You got it."

"Hey Arni you guys take the front," Don said.

"And us?" Brent asked.

"We'll talk to _Sid._"

********

"Well I certainly hope you enjoyed that," Sid said as he walked back into the kitchen leaving a heavily breathing Bosco just lying on the bed, pondering his next escape attempt. Bosco looked down and spied his feet. They were almost untied. Why did Sid forget to retie them? Unless he expects me to walk downstairs. If that is the case then how can I use that to my advantage to escape? He kicked the ropes loose and waited for his opportunity.

********

"At least it's only the third floor," Faith mused sarcastically as she slowly walked up the stairs thinking on what to say if Bosco was there. How would she be able to warn her partner and yet make Vince unaware of her suspicions? She reached the door and stood before it not saying a word. She hadn't seen Bosco in two days and was a bit apprehensive at seeing him, especially since the last time they spoke they argued. Oh Bosco I just have to see your face and say sorry, she said inside as she went to knock. I have to make you understand I was wrong. 

She knocked on the door and Sid went to open it thinking it was possibly the landlord.

Sid opened the door and stood and stared in horror at the two faces before him. It's not possible they found me, Sid uttered fatefully.

"_Jerry_?" Sid asked in shock.

"Vince," Jerry said softly.

"Bosco?" Faith called out.

"Faith?" Bosco asked out loud.

********

"Here we are," Leon said as his driver stopped the car out front, just in behind Faith's.

"Hey isn't that Leon getting out of that car?" Brent asked as they stopped a few car lengths in front.

"Yeah and look at the two with him," Don said as he picked up his phone. "Arni we got company."

"It's the cops," Sammy said as he saw Don's car and then Arni's approaching from the opposite direction. 

"Damn it," Don cursed, "they've spotted us."

"Let's get out of here," Leon said. But his driver had another idea. Instead of getting back in his car he took off down the street. "Come back here you…" Leon started as Don and Brent stopped their car and made a move to get out.

Sammy made a move to run around the back.

"He's going around the back," Don said into his CB.

"We'll get him," Sully said as he quickly swerved the car to go down the alley. "Sully look," Davis said as Sully slammed on the breaks and Sammy crashed into the car. "I got him," Davis said as he rushed out and ran after Sammy. Sammy heard Davis after him and grabbed his gun. Sully saw him draw and knew he had to stop him before he fired on his partner. "Davis!"

Arni and Lou stopped the car and each got out and behind a door. Mike the driver dropped himself behind another car opposite of them and drew his gun. He spied an empty building and knew he had to make it there. He aimed his gun at Arni and prepared to fire.

Leon crouched low and drew his two guns. He looked at them and whispered, "_Matthews and Green_." He got himself ready and prepared to fire.

********

**__**

"Here we go guys," Don said firmly into his CB_, "one last ride for the Knights of Camelot."_

********

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sid asked angrily as he looked at Jerry.

"Bosco?" Faith called as she tried to push past Sid. But he blocked her with his body.

"Faith help me!" Bosco called out from the bedroom. Yes, Bosco said as he quickly untangled his feet, I knew she would find me. I knew she'd never give up on me! 

"Bosco!" Faith called out.

"Where's Bosco?" Jerry asked firmly.

"Faith help me!" Bosco called again as he tried to moved off the bed.

Sid pushed Faith into Jerry, turned and rushed into the bedroom before anyone else could react. He hauled Bosco up by his neck and then with one arm firmly around his neck and the other gun pushed harshly into Bosco's cheek he headed for the front door. A surprised Jerry and an angry Faith greeted him.

"Back," Sid demanded. "Now."

"Faith!" Bosco said as he tried to smile.

"Bosco," Faith said as she went to draw her gun.

"You draw that weapon Faith and this face is the last thing you see of your partner," Sid said meanly as he cocked the trigger.

"Do it Faith, don't worry about me, just kill this bastard!" Bosco demanded.

Faith looked at Bosco's beat up appearance, his hands tied behind his back and the gun pressed into his face while he stood bravely in the angry grasp of his captor. Oh Bosco I can't let him kill you, she said inside. If I draw he'll kill me instead she reasoned as she made a move for her gun.

Is Faith really going to let me die? Bosco wondered as he saw her move for her gun, despite Sid's warning. But wait, he thought in horror, what if she's going to sacrifice herself instead.

"Vince let him go. You need help," Jerry insisted.

"Faith don't do this," Bosco said directly.

"I'm beyond help Jerry. And the name's Sid if you please."

"What?" Faith said in horror as she heard the name of Vince's true identity.

__

Time virtually stood still while four destinies collided. In the blink of an eye it was almost all over. Then somebody fired.

****

BANG!

********

"You can't win Leon," Don called out. "Give it up."

"_One for Matthews_," Leon said as he stood up and fired off several rounds at Don.

"Ahh," Don called out as he felt the shot hit him, just before he fell to the ground.

"Don!" Brent called out as he stood up to fire at Leon.

"_One for Green_," Leon said as he stood up and fired off several rounds at Brent.

"Nooo," Brent also called out as he felt the bullet hit him.

********

"Ready on two," Arni said as he and Lou prepared to rush Mike the driver. "Arni look," Lou said as he saw both Brent and Don lying on the ground. "I have to help em," Lou said. "Be careful!"

"Okay," Arni said quietly as they both stood up in slow motion, aiming at their targets. 

Lou spied Leon and Leon turned and saw the large officer running at him full force. In a quick exchange of fire only one was left standing, before he too fell to the ground.

"Lou!" Arni called out as he turned and fired at Mike. Mike stood up and fired at Arni. Arni felt the bullet hit him but took a few seconds of comfort in the fact that he got Mike. Mike's dead body fell to the ground a few seconds before Arni's.

********

"You'll never take me pig," Sammy yelled as he turned to fire at Davis. Davis jumped on him before he could fire and they landed on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Davis punched Sammy in the gut to make him stop moving, however Sammy kicked Davis in the leg and managed to get up as Sully's car came to a screeching halt. "Davis no!" Sully yelled out as he opened the door.

"You're partners too late," Sammy said as he aimed his gun at Davis.

****

BANG!

********

"FAITH!" Bosco screamed in horror as he watched his best friend's body absorb Sid's bullet and fall to the ground. "NO!" He yelled out as tears started to blind his sore eyes. "FAITH NO!" Bosco screamed out. "Please god no," Bosco called out, but Faith didn't move. He struggled in Sid's grasp but was unable to work himself loose.

"Care to press your luck _Jerry_?" Sid yelled in hate, as he aimed his gun at Jerry.

Jerry said nothing only bent down to check on Faith. 

"NO FAITH, OH GOD NO!" Bosco continued to cry as he struggled against Sid's body. 

"Time to leave this place," Sid said as he dragged Bosco to the door. "FAITH NO!" Bosco continued to yell. Then much to Bosco's surprise Faith slowly lifted her head. "Bosco," she said weakly as she watched her partner being dragged out the door.

"So the first shot didn't finish you off eh?" Sid said as he aimed his gun at Faith. "Well the second one will," he said firmly. "Goodnight Faith!"

Bosco felt Sid's grip on him momentarily loosen. It was all the time he needed before he looked at Faith and   
said, "sorry Faith," before he twisted his body out of Sid's grasp and used his shoulder to hit Sid in the gut. Bosco caught Sid by surprise and his gun fell from his hand and Sid stumbled backwards out of the apartment but didn't fall to the floor. Bosco charged him again. He didn't need his hands as he put his head down and collided with Sid, hate and rage the only things feeding his system now.

"Bosco no!" Faith called out weakly as she watched Bosco push Sid into the hallway. Sid stumbled to stand up as Bosco charged him again. 

Jerry helped Faith stagger upwards and held onto her arm and helped her towards the door. 

"You should rest," Jerry said.

"I have to help my partner," Faith insisted.

She reached the doorway only to see Bosco and Sid still trying to fight each other at the end of the hallway. Bosco kept hitting Sid not giving him a chance to even get one fist on Bosco. Bosco maneuvered Sid in front of the window and knew his only course of action. "Now and forever Faith!" Bosco yelled out as he charged Sid and slammed into his body with full force. 

"NO!" Faith called out as she watched in horrible slow motion as her beloved partner's body collided with Sid's and they both crashed through the window and fell to the ground below; three stories below.

"BOSCO!" Faith called out as she broke away from Jerry and ran to the window. Tears blinded her vision as she looked down in horror at the sight below her. There lying motionless on the roof of a now smashed car was the body of Sid with her beloved Bosco lying on top, with his hands still tied behind his back and no movement coming from him. "BOSCO!" Faith called out again as she sagged into Jerry's arms. "No," she cried, "oh god no."

********

Sid looked up and saw Bosco charging at him. He forgot about the window behind him, he forgot about his gun on the floor and forgot about charging back. He stood and braced himself and waited. He never expected himself to lose his footing when Bosco slammed into him, and he never imagined for one second that Bosco would even consider taking his own life just to kill him. But as he felt his body break through the glass and fall backwards onto the car below he knew he had finally lost. He felt himself slam back first onto the roof of the car and knew he was dead. "I'm always with you Bosco," were the last words he spoke as his neck snapped and his life finally came to a well-deserved ending.

********

Bosco looked at Sid in anger and rushed him. He didn't care about his own life now, now it was up to him to save the lives of everyone else, and there was just one way to do that. He felt himself slam into Sid and then felt their bodies breaking through the glass. He heard Faith's screams of horror as he flew through the air. He looked at the horrified look on Sid's face and closed his eyes and said a short prayer, asking for strength and remembrance. He heard the sickening words as they branded themselves into his brain and wondered if would live to remember them. He felt his body slam into Sid's and then life as he knew it came to a stand still. 

__

Darkness enveloped both of them, surrounding them with its evil embrace, laughing now because it thought it had finally won. 

********

And after all the plays were made, after all the shots were fired and after all the shouting stopped the only thing to break the silence was the sound of a single tear drop that fell from the face of one partner and landed on the face of the other.


	29. Every New Beginning

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 29 – Every New Beginning… 

"_Faith help me_!" Bosco's cries for help still haunted her mind as tears refused to stop coming as she looked down. "_Faith help me_!" Her brain played them over and over again, almost telling her she was partly to blame for what happened earlier. "Oh Bosco," she whispered sadly, "I'm sorry."

Faith stood and stared down at Bosco for what seemed like an eternity. She was too afraid to move, knowing if she did she'd collapse on the floor. She grabbed onto the side of the window as she heard Jerry whisper to her that he was going to call for help.

Jerry rushed back into Sid's apartment and dialed 9-1-1. He rushed back to Faith who was now walking slowly trying to make her way to the exit doors. Instead of arguing with her to stay put until help arrived he helped her make her way down the stairs to see if Bosco was indeed dead of if he somehow managed to survive his seemingly destined date with death.

Terrible images kept flashing before her, blinding her way down the stairs. If not for Jerry she would have fallen for sure. She kept hearing Bosco shout 'now and forever' before he slammed into Sid and they crashed through the window. She kept hearing her own screams as he flew threw the air and tried to block out the sickening sound his body made as it slammed into Sid's causing the glass to shatter. She remembered seeing his face when Sid pulled him out of the bedroom; relief and pain at the same time. Did you have this planned Bosco? Did you plan all along to end it this way? She felt her tears run down her neck and hide themselves in the folds of her shirt. But she didn't care. Oh Bosco you just can't die.

********

"Davis!" Sully said as he watched Sammy's body fall to the ground a few inches in front of his partners. "You okay?"

"Yeah man thanks," Davis said as he slowly picked himself up. "Good thing you're a fast shot."

"Yeah no kidding."

"BOSCO!" They both heard Faith's frantic call. 

"Oh no," Sully said as he turned and ran for the back of the building with Davis right behind him. Sully rounded the corner and stopped short in horror. He saw Faith stumbling to get to Bosco who was lying motionless on top of Sid's dead body on top of the smashed car.

"Bosco answer me," Faith called again.

"Oh Sully no," Davis said in horror as they both slowly neared Bosco.

"Bosco!" Faith called out again as she cried.

"Oh no," Sully said slowly.

"Please answer Bosco!" She tried again.

"Sully no," Davis said sadly.

********

"Hey Brent," came Don's weak voice, "you dead?"

"Yeah," Brent half smiled as he pulled himself up, "you?"

"Almost," Don chuckled as he slowly picked himself up off the cement. He looked at the bullet wound in his upper left shoulder and applied pressure, crying out as he did. "Where you hit?"

"Bullet grazed my right side," Brent said as he applied pressure with his bloody hand. "You?"

  
"Upper west side man," Don grimaced.

Don looked at Lou who was slowly moving on the ground. "Lou," Don called out. "You okay?"

"Think so," he said slowly as he felt for the bullet wound in his lower right arm. "But I won't be pushin' da pencil for a bit," he winced. He turned and looked at Arni lying on the ground. "Arni!" Lou said as he slowly made his way to his friend. He spied the blood from his side and bent down to see if he was breathing.

"You had garlic for breakfast?" Arni said sarcastically as Lou was about to start CPR.

"Man don't scare me like dat. Where you hit?" Lou asked.

"Bullet went through the lower part of my leg," he said gesturing to the wound below his knee. "I don't know if it broke the bone or not. But it hurts like hell," he winced as he sat up. Lou tore a strip off the bottom of his shirt and wound it tightly around his leg. Lou helped him stand up and together they hobbled over to see Don and Brent.

"You shouldn't be standing," Lou said.

"Ah to hell with it," Arni smiled weakly. "None of us should be standing."

"Sully you okay?" Don asked into his CB.

"Yeah but Bosco's not," Sully said sadly. "We're around back."

The four looked at one another and decided to go and see what happened.

"Let's go," Don said.

"Shouldn't we wait for the paramedics?" Arni asked.

"Probably," Brent said.

"Ah were still alive right?" Lou smiled faintly.

"Yeah for the most part," Don sighed as the four wounded veterans slowly made their way to the back of the building. When they arrived they found four people standing around two other's on top of a car.

Faith made a move to get Bosco when Sully pulled her back. "He's gone Faith. There's nothing you can do," Sully said sadly. "You can't move him until the paramedics arrive."

"I have to Sully," Faith cried.

"You can't Faith," Sully said.

"Oh Sully why didn't we get here sooner?" Faith cried as tears streamed down her face. "Why did I argue with him? Why didn't I just listen!" She said as she turned and buried herself in Jerry's coat and cried for her partner. She turned back to him and all six of them just stood in silence at the fallen hero before them. "Bosco no," she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"He gave his life for us," Jerry said sadly.

"Oh man," Don sighed.

"Sully what happened?" Brent asked.

"They came through that!" Sully said pointing up. The four veterans looked up and gasped in horror. 

"Oh Bosco," Arni said softly.

  
"I'm so sorry Bosco," Faith whispered. "Please come back to us."

********

__

"Well? Is he dead?" Time asked.

"If he dies now he'll never learn his lesson," Fate said firmly.

"Lesson?" Time asked. "His path has already been set remember."

"Has it?" Fate asked.

"You tell me," Time said.

"No," Fate said, "not yet. But you know that."

"It's not his time remember," Time said in their cryptic language.

"Okay here we go," Fate said slowly.

********

"I need you Bosco," Faith whispered.

Then Bosco moved, as if those words somehow breathed a second life into. Not very much but enough to show them all he was indeed still with them, there was still a chance he might live. Faith watched as Bosco's lips slightly moved and his eyes fluttered for only a few seconds. But to her it was the sure sign he was still alive, at least he was fighting to hold on. 

********

Faith? Bosco's mind said weakly as it fought the onslaught of death. He heard her voice but he just couldn't see her. It was his lifeline, guiding him back through the dense darkness he was surrounded in. Faith? He tried again. Still darkness. Then by some small miracle a tiny speck of light in the distance. Faith? He tried again. If I go towards the light will I find her? He tried and was rewarded; it was a brief moment of reward, but enough to hang onto.

"BOSCO!" Six voices shouted at once. Faith moved in, reached up and felt his neck. Sure enough she felt a faint pulse. "He's still alive Sully," she said as she brushed her tears away. "I have to help him," Faith said breaking away from Jerry.

"They're almost here Faith," Sully said as they heard the screaming sirens of the paramedics and prayed Bosco would hold on a bit longer. "If you touch him you might injure him more. Wait for Doc, he'll know what to do."

"Hold on Bosco," Faith pleaded, "please. Just fight to hold on."

Doc and Carlos were the first to arrive with Kim and Alex pulling in a few minutes later. 

"What the hell happened here?" Doc asked in shock as he and Carlos rushed up to find a still bound Bosco lying on top of a very dead Sid.

"Doc you have to help Bosco," Faith said in a panic. "Hurry please."

"Carlos up here," Doc said as he climbed up carefully onto the roof of the car. "Sully can you get the board from the back?"

"Yeah," Sully said as he turned and ran for the bus.

"Carlos give me the brace," Doc said as Carlos handed Doc the neck brace. Doc gently snapped it in place before he cut Bosco's hands free. "His right leg's broken also Carlos. We need to splint it up fast," Doc directed while Carlos got the leg splint.

"We move him on his stomach onto the board. Then we flip onto the cart," Doc directed. He looked at Faith and smiled weakly, "it's the only way. We have to take the pressure of his body weight off his heart."

"Will it do any damage?" Faith asked.

"It's the only way to save his heart Faith," Doc said.

Faith nodded numbly as Sully rushed back with the slant board. Kim and Alex rushed to the scene to help out. "Okay help me take him down guys," Doc said as Sully and Davis, the only two not wounded officers, stepped forwards to help. They slowly lowered Bosco and carried him to the stretcher. "Now I'll need all hands to help me turn him over. _Carefully_," Doc said. Jerry stepped forwards also to lend a hand as they carefully turned Bosco gently onto his back and placed him onto the stretcher. Once on his back Doc rushed him to the bus to get him to Mercy. 

"I'm coming with you," Faith said as she rushed past everyone and got in beside Bosco as Doc was hooking up some fluids and an oxygen mask to his face. 

"Let's move Carlos!" Doc demanded. And in no time they were off, speeding towards Mercy Hospital.

Faith took Bosco's hand and held it in hers. "Please hold on Bosco. I can't lose you now," she said softly as sad tears started to fall again down her face; as Doc continued to work on him. 

"Doc is he going to li…" she managed weakly.

"Faith I don't even know how he survived the fall," Doc said. 

********

"What about him?" Kim asked as she walked over to Sid. She examined him and then turned to them with the pronouncement they were only too happy to hear, "he's dead. Neck's broken and probably a whole bunch else. Let the ME handle it."

Alex looked around at the other four wounded officers and smiled. "Whose first?"

"First for what young lady?" Don asked trying to straighten up.

"First to get in the bus," Alex said sternly. "So we can take you guys to get patched up."

"We'll bring our cars," Arni said.

Alex looked at Kim while Davis just laughed. "Like that?" She asked sarcastically.

"These are just scratches miss," Don smiled. 

"First one to go for his car is the last one to get help," Alex said firmly. "Now let's all go."

The four officers looked at one another and sighed in defeat. "Yes ma'am," Don said with a smile as he led the way to their bus. "Young people today," he mused. 

"Well I'm not riding on a stretcher," Arni said firmly. "I'm walking."

"But your leg," Kim protested.

"Listen missy, this is a scratch, barely that," Arni winced in pain. "I've been through worse."

"Yeah I'll bet," Alex said sarcastically. 

"Give me that stretcher," Arni said as they got in the back.

********

"I hope Faith is okay," Jerry said to Sully.

"She will be if Bosco is," Sully said firmly. 

"No I meant with _her_ wound and all."

"What wound?" Sully asked.

"She was shot also," Jerry said.

"What?" Sully asked in shock. "Come on let's go," Sully said as he went to go for his car. "See you guys there."

"Hey Sully," Richardson said walking up to him. "What do you want us to do?"

"Gather up the dead bad guys," Sully said as he and Davis and Jerry pushed past him and ran for his RMP.

"What?" Richardson asked as he turned to his partner. "What bad guys?" He turned to his partner with a strange expression. "Did someone check the front?"

********

"Bosco if you can hear me please open your eyes," Faith said as she continued to hold onto Bosco's hand. Nothing came from him. "Please Bosco," she tried again. "Please try."

"His body's in shock right now Faith. So if you don't get a response don't be too worried," Doc sighed. "I know that's a tough thing to say, but I can't offer anything else. His heart is still beating so that is a good sign."

She smiled weakly and winced a bit as she tried to sit up. Doc was quick to notice and ask; "you okay?"

"Yeah the bullet didn't do anything," Faith said.

"Bullet?" Doc asked in shock. "You were shot also?"

"Yeah but I had my vest on underneath," she smiled weakly. "Yeah I know I'm paranoid. You have met my partner right?" She asked as she felt tears starting to come forth again. 

"Yeah good thing," Doc said dryly.

"I can't lose him Doc," Faith said sadly. "I can't lose Bosco."

"I know Faith," Doc said simply. But at this point in time he didn't now if Bosco would live or die. It was just too soon to tell.

Faith looked down at Bosco and gently stroked his bruised face. At least it's not as bad as last time, she thought sadly. Oh Bosco what did you have to endure before I found you? What did he put you through in those long hours? I can't even imagine what you were thinking or feeling, she said inside. I just wish I were there with you. Please don't die, I need you in my life. Oh Bosco I really do.

********

"What do you mean she was shot?" Sully asked as he sped after Doc and Carlos. "What the hell happened up there?"

"Well Vince opened the door and when we confronted him he rushed into his bedroom and came back out dragging Bosco by his neck with a gun in his face. Faith went to get her gun when Vince just shot her. She fell to the ground not moving and I honestly thought she was dead. So did Bosco. But when she moved Vince went to shoot her again and Bosco lost it. Although he was tied up he charged at Vince and next thing we knew Bosco pushed him out the window and they fell onto the car below. Good thing the car was there, I guess." Jerry sighed sadly. "I can't believe Vince is finally dead."

"Yeah and Sid Lawson too," Sully sighed. "Finally."

********

They pulled into Mercy and Faith waited until Doc and Carlos rushed into the ER with Bosco. She ran after them only to be stopped by Dr. Miles. "You can't go in there Faith," he said. "But he's in good hands."

"I…I…" Faith started as she looked into the room of people swarming around her partner's body. "I can't lose him Dr. Miles," she said sadly not looking at him.

"I'll try to make sure you don't," he said firmly as he turned around and headed into the ER to help them save Bosco.

Faith paced nervously back and forth when Doc and Carlos came back out. Faith looked up, almost expecting an answer from Doc.

"I don't know a thing Faith. Except that he's still alive, but barely," Doc said slowly. "Sorry."

"He has to be okay Doc," Faith said as Doc and Carlos just looked at one another and sighed. She was just about to comment when Alex and Kim pulled up and the four older officers slowly got out of the bus and walked into the ER.

"How is he Faith?" Don asked.

"Um Sir you need to be checked out," Alex said firmly. "Sir!"

"Yeah fine already," Don said weakly, "we'll be back." And with that all four of them walked into another part of the ER to be fixed up. 

Sully, Davis and Jerry rushed in after the others were already gone. "Faith!" Sully said. "Are you okay? Jerry said you were shot also," he said rushing up to her.

"Yeah I had my vest on thankfully," Faith said sadly. "Oh Sully what if he dies before I can say I'm sorry?" Faith asked as she started to cry again. 

Fred who had been on a walk spied the commotion and finally saw Faith. He headed to her with a grim expression on his face. "Faith?" He asked in shock.

"Fred hi," Faith said simply as she looked at him. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'll um be over here," Sully said as Davis and Jerry followed him.

"What the hell happened to you? Why weren't you here this morning?" Fred asked angrily. "Why are you down here?"

"Bosco's in there," Faith said sadly as she turned back to the ER room. Fred followed her gaze and looked upon all the doctors swarming around Bosco.

"What the hell happened?"

"Bosco saved my life by attempting to give his," Faith said sadly. 

"What? How?" Fred asked.

"He pushed his kidnapper out of a second story window and they landed on the roof of a car. The kidnapper is dead."

"Kidnapper? Bosco was kidnapped?" Fred asked in shock.

"Yeah," Faith said simply. 

"Faith I'm, I really don't want you…" Fred started.

"Fred I can't deal with that right now. I just have to know if Bosco's going to live or not," she said sadly. 

  
"You mean he could still die?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Faith said sadly. Fred guided her to a bench and they sat down. 

"We'll wait here," he said.

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "You're not going to sit here and lecture me about my over-rated concern for Bosco? I'm not going to get an earful about him taking center stage in my life?" Faith asked in disbelief.

"No," Fred said simply. 

"That's great Fred," Faith said weakly.

"I would lose anyways," he said sourly.

********

Miles looked down at Bosco's failing vital signs and pushed his doctors even harder. "He's redlining," Miles shouted as they cleared for the shock machine. 

"Clear," Miles said in a panic. Nothing. 

"Again," Nothing. 

"Damn you Boscorelli, if you die I swear Faith won't be the only one pissed off. Now fight! I know you can! I know you want to live!" Miles shouted as he shocked him again. The other doctors and nurses stood clear and looked at the veteran doctor as if he was losing his mind, for in their eyes Bosco was already dead. But fate still had a few tricks up his sleeve for Bosco. "Fight damn you!" Miles yelled.

"Sir I think he's…" started the voice of one of the young doctors.

But then as he uttered those words a beep was heard on the heart monitor machine, followed by another and another. Soon that flat line turned into the slow but steady heartbeat of Maurice Boscorelli.

"You were going to say he's going to live right?" Miles smiled at the young man.

"Um yes Sir."

"Okay now that he's back let's prep for surgery," Miles shouted and they resumed their busy activity once again. "And fast!"

********

"Oh man Sully, what if he…"

"I know Davis," Sully said. "I just pray he does live." Sully said quietly. He turned to Jerry and smiled. "I guess we owe you some thanks."

"For what?" Jerry asked in shock. "I got him shot," he said sadly as he stood up and was about to leave.

"No you didn't," Sully said as he stood up and stood in front of him. "Bosco has a fighting chance thanks to you. Sid is the one to blame. But if you hadn't shown up in time who knows where Bosco might be now."

"I never thought of that," Jerry said slowly. "I guess I kept thinking that it's all somehow my fault. Just like in the past. Just like always," he finished sadly.

"How long has it been since you've talked about it?" Sully asked.

"About 10 years," Jerry said sheepishly.

  
"Oh man. Talk about long overdue," Sully smiled. 

Faith and Fred walked up to them. 

"Thanks Jerry," Faith smiled warmly at him. 

"That's what Sully said. I don't feel very grateful though," he said as he looked away. 

"You're concern freed Bosco from Sid. Jerry you couldn't have known this outcome. Sid is dead and Bosco's free of him thanks to you," Faith smiled.

"Yeah but what if Bosco dies? Then who's to blame?" Jerry asked firmly. 

"Sid Lawson," Faith said. "Bosco knew there was only one way out. And sadly he took it," she said as she turned away and looked back into the ER. "He just can't die," Faith said quietly what all in the room where thinking. Alex and Kim walked up and joined Doc and Carlos. 

"Anything?" Alex asked as she walked up to Ty.

"No," He said with a heavy sigh. 

They all stood around and chatted lightly for the few hours. Don and the rest came to join them and soon the small waiting room was very busy and very noisy. But they didn't care. They were not about to leave when one of their own was fighting for his life. 

********

"Well that's all we can do for now Sir," the young doctor said to Dr. Miles a few hours later. "But there is something else about Bosco I need to tell you."

"Other than his injuries?" Miles asked in surprise.

"Well it sort of is an injury," the young man said sheepishly.

"Well what is it?" Miles asked.

"Here I'll show you…"

Miles finally finished up what he could and left the rest to join the anxiously waiting group. He walked towards them perhaps the most nervous he had ever been in his medical career. He took in all the looks on the faces before him and wondered if he'd be able to tell them what he knew he must. 

I can't tell them everything Bosco endured, Miles said inside. He remembered the sickening feeling he got inside when the young doctor showed him the proof that Bosco had been sexually assaulted. He felt sick as he looked down at Bosco, wondering how in the hell the young man endured what he did. Do I tell the others? Do I tell Faith? Will she ask? It's Bosco's right, isn't it? I mean he should be the one to tell her, not me. But is that the right thing to do?

Faith was the first to stop talking and look directly at the man coming towards them. She noted the look of concern and failure on his face and prepared herself for the worst. She heard him sigh heavily and felt her tears starting to form again. She clenched her fists tight, fought the tears and prepared herself for the blow she thought she was sure to receive; the news about Bosco's death.

"Dr. Miles?" Faith asked in uncertainly which brought a hush of deathly silence over the waiting crowd. 

Oh man, Miles said inside. I can do this, he told himself. "Okay," he started. "Um, oh man this is hard," he said out loud much to their dismay.

"Is he going to live?" Faith persisted.

"We don't know yet Faith," Miles said gravely.

"What?" Faith almost screamed out. "What does that mean? Will he live or not?"

"Let me take it from the top," Miles said slowly. "Despite the fall Doc said he had to endure, his neck and spine are miraculously in tact. If he had landed any other way he would be either dead or paralyzed right now. His right leg is broken below his knee, but all other limbs are in tact, aside from a few cracks, fractures and sprains. If he hadn't landed on that other fellow he would also be dead. Doc told me that his hands were tied behind his back?" Miles actually winced when he said that as he tried to imagine the desperate state Bosco found himself in to act that way. 

Faith just nodded yes as she was unable to actually utter that one small word. She watched in sadness as the older man before her tried to keep his composure; it was a losing battle. 

"The fact that his hands were behind his back," Miles continued, "ensured that he didn't further damage his internal organs by landing on his arms, it also means his arms were not broken. Having said that," Miles started with a big sigh and Faith felt her heart drop. "He has suffered internal damage. His left lung was punctured by some broken ribs, as was his appendix. His stomach has a small puncture in it and we are worried about the liver. His heart is still in tact; it only suffered shock and nothing else. His CAT scan revealed a concussion but no brain damage," he stopped again.

The room was still quiet; each face before him hanging on his every word, waiting for the final verdict. 

"We are working right now to clean out the toxicity from his system before it reaches the heart and working very fast to repair the other organs. However at this point we just don't know," he looked directly at Faith. "I'm sorry, I just don't know. He could revive in 10 minutes or it could be 10 hours or even 10 days. He's in a coma."

"A coma?" Faith asked sadly. 

"A coma is a funny thing. It's the body's way of shutting down non-vital organs so it can concentrate on repairing the ones needing help. In Bosco's case a coma is tricky thing, since, if he goes into arrest again, and he needs surgery we might not be able to operate. I'm praying it doesn't come to that. But he has a steady heartbeat and is responding well to the surgery so far. His body hasn't rejected any of the medication or the other treatments, so that is positive. The next 24 hours will be critical for him. Until he wakes up I won't know another thing. Sorry," Miles said softly. 

"Yeah," Faith said sadly.

"I wish I had better news," he said as he looked at the sad faces before him, "but I just don't want to give you false hope."

"Can I see him?" Faith asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course," Dr. Miles smiled warmly at her. He guided Faith away from the rest of the crowd and they slowly entered the ER. "Oh by the way he had this in his back pocket," Miles said as he handed Bosco's letter to Faith.

"Thanks," she said softly as they approached Bosco's bed. Faith looked at her partner and her heart broke instantly. She had never seen a person hooked up to so many machines or have so many tubs and things coming and going out of them. He even had something to help him breathe. She gently took his hand and held it in hers while she stood before him with tears streaming down her face and didn't hear Miles tell her that he would wait outside.

"Did someone contact his family?" Miles asked Sully.

"Oh Bosco," Faith said, "I just can't believe you did that today. You have to be okay; I just can't lose you. You just can't go like this and leave me here without telling you I'm sorry. Bosco I don't care what you have to tell yourself to come back to us, but please do. Come back to me."

********

Bosco opened his eyes only to be surrounded in white. "Where am I?" He asked out loud as he stood in the empty space surrounded by nothing. "Hello?"

Suddenly two transparent figures came towards him. "What the?" He asked out loud as he put his arms up to protect himself. 

__

'Don't be afraid Maurice.' Said one of the figures.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Bosco asked lowering his arms.

__

'Allow us to introduce ourselves Maurice.' Said the one. 'I am Fate and this is my partner Time.'

"Pardon?" Bosco asked in disbelief.

__

'We have been watching you for some time now.' One of them said.

"Why?" Bosco asked. 

__

'That's what we do.' Said the other. 'You've been busy.'

"Am I dead?" Bosco asked.

__

They looked at one another and smiled unknown to Bosco. 'Not yet. This is your subconscious mind.'

"My what?" Bosco asked. "Am I going to die?"

__

'Do you want to?' Asked one.

"I didn't want to before…"

__

'And now?' Asked the other.

  
"Now I'm not sure. I'm still alone right?" Bosco asked sadly. "I mean I still go back to being alone right?"

__

'Are you sure?' Asked one as they flashed him a picture of Faith standing beside his bedside crying, holding his hand. Then another image of all his friends waiting flashed up and finally a picture of his mother crying in a cab rushing to the hospital.

"They are waiting for me?" Bosco asked as he watched.

__

'Yes. They all care about you very much.'

"Why didn't you guys step in earlier and stop this all from happening?" Bosco asked angrily. "Why didn't you stop Sid, from you know, assaulting me? Where were you on that one? Isn't that your job?"

__

'No,' they both said. 

"Can you send me back in time? Back before I was taken by Vince?" Bosco asked.

__

'No', they said at once

"Why not? I mean if you stop this all from happening think of how many people will benefit?" Bosco said in haste.

__

'That is not our job. Just like we cannot undo events like September 11th where very many people suffered, we cannot undo the path you have already walked down,' they said.

"Why not?" Bosco asked. "Isn't that your job?"

__

'Our job is to help you do yours.'

"What does that mean?" Bosco asked.

__

  
'It means that we simply show you the roads and when to walk down them. Doing so is up to you.'

"So if I don't go back, then what?" Bosco asked.

__

'Then there is nothing.'

"Nothing? As in you guys failed or I failed?" Bosco asked. "Cuz as I see it I'll get a hero's tribute if I die. But if I go back I have to take the chance of dying again right?"

__

'Yes.' They both said.

"And I have to live with the shame of what Sid did to me? Forever right?" Bosco asked.

__

'Yes.' They both said again.

"So you guys planned this so that I _would_ die?" Bosco asked in shock.

__

'You chose your destiny Bosco we merely showed you the way and when to do it.'

"Yeah well that sucks!" Bosco said loudly. "I don't like this at all."

__

'Can you turn away from all that we have given you Bosco?' They asked together. 'The future we have set for you?'

"What have you given me?" Bosco asked.

__

'A chance at final peace. Your death allows you to have the peace you couldn't find when you were alive. You'll never have to worry about being alone. You'll never have to worry about the shame.'

Bosco remembered the picture of Faith standing beside his bed crying for him to come back.

"I'm not alone. Not anymore!" Bosco said firmly. "I'm going back. I want to live. My best friend needs me and I need her. I know Faith will understand. I at least have to try. I want another destiny!"

__

'But you even asked for death to come upon you', they said

"I don't care. I changed my mind. I'm allowed to do that right? I want to choose my own destiny. Send me back!" Bosco demanded.

__

Fate and Time turned to each other and smiled another unseen smile.

"What do you think?" Time asked. 

"I think he learned his lesson,' Fate smiled.

"Do you think we should send him back?" Time asked.

"I think he's earned it. You?" Fate asked.

"Only time will tell." Time laughed at it's own irony of truth.

With that Bosco's world faded back into the blackness. 

*******

Faith stood by Bosco until Dr. Miles came back to see her. "Faith?" He asked softly. 

"Hi," she said sadly. 

"Bosco needs his rest now. I know that might sound strange but his mind does know you're here. And if it tries to focus on you it might take away energy from healing other parts. You can stay in the room upstairs with Fred if you like. If you want to come back and just sit with him you feel free. But give it a few hours," he said kindly to her. "Have some lunch and dinner and then come back."

"Thanks Doctor, for everything." Faith smiled.

They headed back out into the waiting area where the four paramedics had already left leaving the cops still standing waiting for her.

"Faith, Davis and I are going to get back and do the paperwork, and tell Swarsky everything. Just stay here with Bosco," Sully smiled. "Call us if anything happens."

"Thanks Sully. For everything," Faith said as she hugged her friend.

"You would have done the same for me Faith," he said as he hugged her back.

"Yeah Faith we're all going to go also," Don said as the four of them hobbled to see her.

She looked at them and smiled. "What in the world happened to you guys?" She asked.

"Just your typical day on the job," Brent sighed with a smile. 

"Yeah and it felt great," Arni said as he leaned on his crutch. 

"Like da way it used ta be," Lou smiled.

"We'll be back tomorrow Faith. We'll say a prayer for Bosco tonight," Don smiled. They all hugged her and left.

"See you tomorrow Faith," Sully said as he and Davis left also. 

"I want to stay for a bit," Jerry said. "I'll just wait down here if that's okay. I have no one to go home to," he sighed sadly as he looked at Bosco.

"Okay," Faith said. "You can stay in our room tonight if you want," Faith said to Jerry. "You don't have to be alone tonight Jerry." Faith said looking at Fred.

"Really?" He asked as he looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah," Fred said. 

"I'd really like that," Jerry smiled. "I'll be up later," he said.

"Okay," Faith said softly as she turned to leave with Fred following her.

"Faith?" Angela said walking into the hospital.

"I'll see you upstairs Fred," Faith said as she turned around and headed for Bosco's mom.

********

"How are the kids?" Faith asked as she walked into Fred's room some time later.

"Pauline can look after them until we are back, Fred said.

"Well I guess you didn't get to apologize to Bosco after all," Faith sighed as she sat down on the bed. 

"Look Faith…"

"Don't even start with me Fred," Faith said firmly. "I still want you to apologize to Bosco and I want you to take anger management classes."

"What?" Fred asked in shock.

"You think I'm wrong?" She asked noting him getting upset.

"I don't have a problem Faith," Fred said firmly.

"Actually it wasn't a suggestion Fred. If you want my respect to come back then things are going to have to change. I told you once before that Bosco was going to be a part of our lives. Now more so than ever. You heard what he had to endure, you saw his condition, you know he has no one. We are his family now. That is not open for debate. Now you might not like Bosco but you are going to have to get used to seeing him around us a lot," Faith said firmly.

"But…"

"Don't even start with the but's Fred," Faith sighed. "This conversation is over. And if you ever hit me again or accuse me of something so vile as sleeping with my partner when you turn your back I will leave and not come back. Is that clear? We have the kids to think about," Faith asked.

"Yeah," Fred said sourly. "Is the only reason you're staying because of the kids?" He asked.

"I'll let you think on that one," Faith said as she turned and looked out the window.

Damn you Bosco, Fred cursed silently. For even though Bosco was downstairs fighting for his life, all Fred could see was Faith's attention for him. He was so blinded by his disdain for Bosco he couldn't see that he was really setting himself up for the ultimate fall.

********

Bosco's mother finally entered the hospital and walked into her son's room. She looked down at his still body and broke down crying. "Oh my baby," she said as she sat down and held his hand in hers. "You did me proud Maurice. Faith told me how you killed that guy," she said between sobs. "Oh my baby you just can't die like this," she said as she put her head down and sobbed loudly. 

She stayed for about an hour when she finally got up and knew it was time to leave. She had to work the late shift tomorrow but left a note for Faith to call her first thing in the morning. 

"I love you Maurice," she finally uttered. "I just wish you could hear me," she said sadly as she got up. "But don't worry baby, when you're up I will make sure you hear me," she smiled firmly as she turned and left. "I will make sure you know."

********

__

"What do you think?" Fate asked.

"Not time yet." Time answered.

********

Miles walked to his young doctor with a grim expression. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah sorry if we worried you," the young man smiled, "but he's breathing on his own. The lung damage was not as bad once the swelling went down and the fluids drained. We are monitoring closely but he is breathing on his own. It's shallow but it's all Boscorelli. No machines," he smiled.

Miles felt a rush of relief flood over him and he looked down at Bosco's soft moving lips and smiled. "Welcome back Bosco."

********

Jerry sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity until all the people had left and he was sitting by himself just staring into Bosco's room. He refused lunch and supper. He just sat and stared sadly at Bosco. It was well into the early morning when he finally got up and carefully walked towards Bosco's bedside. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Hi Bosco. I'm Jerry," he started softly. "I want to introduce myself to you."

*******  
  
Faith turned over in the small bed for the one hundredth time and finally turned and looked at the clock. It was so early in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. She looked at Fred asleep in the next bed and decided to go and see Bosco. Inside it was killing her being away from him, she wanted to see him every second in case something did happen and she never got to say goodbye. She put on her shoes and quietly made her way downstairs. When she got there she saw Jerry sitting beside Bosco's bed. How long has he been here? Has he been here the whole time? She silently entered the room and stood behind some curtains and just listened, not wanting to show herself to him.

*******

"You know um I have never seen anything like that," Jerry laughed slightly. "I mean I never even heard of someone doing that. And yet you did. You pushed Sid out that window. You thought nothing of it. Did you? Anyways it was pretty amazing. I could never do that," Jerry said quietly. "You know I used to be a cop. Can you believe it? Yeah you wouldn't know it to look at me, but I used to be pretty good. Not as good as you, but I was good." 

"I never used to be afraid like I am now. I can't even hold a gun anymore without shaking. Pretty sad huh. I, um, never had the defiance in me to stand up Vince, like you," Jerry said sadly. "He um used to beat me you know. For no reason, just for something to do. Did he beat you also for no reason?" He asked sadly.

********

Faith listened and with each tortured word felt herself getting sadder and sadder for the man that sat beside the bed of her best friend. 

********

"He was my partner a long time ago. He used to love the job you know, like me. We moved in together, mostly to share the rent. But he changed. He um got very violent and mean you know. He would hit me and make fun of me in front of my friends," Jerry said as he started to feel his eyes water. "He even hit me one time in front of my mother. I said it was a joke, but it hurt you know. He destroyed my life and career. I think I let him mostly. I just was unable to stand up to him you know. I just couldn't bring myself to say no," he leaned back and sighed.

"You know this is the first time in 10 years that I have been able to tell anyone. I just have never found anyone that could relate like you can. And you can't even hear me," Jerry laughed. "Your partner is amazing you know. You are very lucky. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save you. She must really care about you a lot. That is fortunate for you. Mine hated me in the end. I'm happy that I met her, she is amazing. You know before I met her I was totally alone and thought that nothing would ever change for me. I hate being alone. Do you know what that's like?" Jerry asked sadly.

"You probably don't. I mean you have a whole room full of people that are worried about you. My own mother didn't even come and see me when I was in the hospital," he said sadly. "After I met your partner I finally felt like I was a part of something important again, and I haven't felt that in a very long time. So even though it was short lived I will be forever grateful to her," he leaned in close to Bosco. "Ever been so alone you spend your night confusing a man in a coma?" He asked with a laugh. 

"I really want you to pull through this Bosco. Not just for the sake for your partner or for the room full for friends or even for yourself. I want you to pull through for me. I have to thank you in person. It might sound strange. But Vince's death it has allowed to finally get something from him that I haven't found in 10 years," he leaned in close to Bosco and uttered one meaningful word, "closure!"

********

__

"Now?" Fate asked.

"Not yet," Time smiled.

********

Faith listened to the sad confession before her before Jerry got up and headed for the doorway. Faith stepped out from behind the curtains and stood before him with tears in her own eyes.

"Oh sorry I thought I was alone," Jerry said.

"You were," she smiled as she quickly dried her eyes. "I just got here."

"I just wanted to see how he was," Jerry said with a small smile.

"I'm sure he appreciated it," Faith smiled back.

"Thanks," Jerry said as he made a move to get past her. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," Faith said as she watched him leave the room and head upstairs to get some sleep himself.

"Goodnight Faith" Jerry said softly.

"Goodnight Jerry," Faith smiled back.

Faith walked up to Bosco's bedside and sat down in the chair that Jerry just occupied. She sat and stared at Bosco's peaceful form and felt the tears coming again. "Oh Bosco," she said sadly, "you can't die. You can't leave me here all alone. I need you in my life. I need my best friend back. I need you Bosco, I truly do." She took his hand and held it. "I was never able to say it before. I guess I was scared, but I really do need you. Please come back to me," she cried. She sat and held his hand, just sitting there in the silence. She finally let go of his hand and put it back by his side.

As she leaned back in the chair she felt the letter in her pocket that Dr. Miles had given to her earlier, the letter that Bosco had written for her. She pulled it out and opened the paper. She stared at the words before her and was unable to stop the tears from coming. Oh Bosco, when did you write this? She felt the tears stream down her face as she read the letter. 

__

To my best friend, Faith,

Okay, oh man this is hard Faith. I mean it's so hard for me to express myself in person let alone on paper. But I guess I have to so here goes. Please don't laugh. Okay?

If you are reading this then I am already dead or close to it. Sid is making me write this. I thought at first it was a stupid idea, but now I'm glad I did. My life has changed Faith, changed for the worst, changed forever. I'm no longer the same person I was, no longer the same person you knew, I'm different, really different. Sid um, he, well he hurt me Faith. He really hurt me. He um, oh god Faith he just, he just hurt me. It's probably better you don't know the details so that you can remember me as I was. I mean you'd probably hate me now so I guess I'm glad you don't know. Please don't hate me Faith. Please. 

Faith stopped reading and looked at Bosco with sadness. "Oh Bosco, I could never hate you. Why would you ever think that? I know Sid hurt you Bosco, but I would never hate you for it," she cried not knowing the real reason Sid hurt Bosco. "Is that what you thought at the end? That I would hate you? Bosco why? Why didn't I find you sooner? Why didn't I try harder to make you open up to me?" She sat and looked at Bosco for a few minutes in the tortured silence, the only sound heard was a soft heartbeat and electronic sounds. I guess I should try to finish the letter, she said inside. She brushed the tears away and looked back down.

__

This is hard for me Faith. How do I say goodbye forever to my best friend? How do I put down on paper what I feel in my heart? How can I say goodbye knowing I'll never see you again, never heard your laughter, never see your smile and never feel your strength for me? How do I say goodbye to the one person who means more to me than my own life? I cannot express my being sorry for pushing you away like I did when all you wanted to do was help me. You were always there for me. I never deserved it did I? Or appreciated it? Maybe that's a better word. But inside I always wanted your help Faith, I just, damn it I just couldn't express myself. Funny that I can now huh? At the end? I cannot tell you how shamed I feel right now for letting someone else come between our friendship. I hope you don't hate me Faith. I hope you don't feel shame or regret for being my partner or friend. 

"Regret? I would never feel anything but pride Bosco. Real pride," Faith said warmly. "Oh Bosco do you truly blame yourself?" She asked weakly. "It was my fault, not yours. You have nothing to be worried about," she said sadly. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. Vince never really came between us. He tried but he never really did Bosco," Faith said. "Please hear me and know that he never came between us. Never has and never will. No one will ever come between us." She looked back down and finished reading the letter.

__

My life was never good until I met you. I never experienced love or trust until I met you. And I never had a sense of belonging until you made me feel like I was wanted and like I belonged. And even though it wasn't in a big way, even belonging in a small way in your life was more than enough for me. You changed my life for the better in so many ways and I just wish you were here in person so I could finally tell you these things that I have wanted to for so long. You know I used to think I was special. I really did Faith, I thought I was special in some way. But I'm not and that's okay, know why? Cuz you make me special. You make me special Faith. I am special because of you!

So goodbye Faith, I hope you miss me. I will miss you forever. Forever Faith. I will miss you.Faith you are my best friend. Now and forever,

Bosco.

Faith held the letter in her shaking hands and looked at her sleeping partner as she just cried. "Oh Bosco you had nothing to be sorry for," Faith said quietly. "I was never mad at you, I was mad at me for not being more patient. I just wanted you to open up so badly that I made you turn away faster. I could never hate you. You are my best friend now and forever Bosco," Faith said as she leaned back and closed her eyes in sadness. "Now and forever. Please wake up so I can tell you all of this. Please."

"You know Bosco I did believe you regarding Fred. I was just so scared to learn that you could have ever felt anything but safety and security at my home that I uttered those stupid stupid words. If I could go back in time and take them back I would give anything to make that possible. I know I can't. All I can ask you to do is trust me that I never meant to hurt you and push you away like I did," she said as she opened her eyes and looked at him in sadness. "I'm so sorry Bosco. Please come back to me."

"I'm glad you wrote that letter Bosco. I'll treasure it always. And while I might sit here and contemplate for a brief second that you might not make it, I believe with all my strength and might that you want to live. I believe that your will to live is strong enough to make you fight this and come back. Back to me, back to your mother, back to all your friends. Back to a life that you know you want," Faith paused for a bit and sighed heavily before continuing.

"And know this that you are not alone. You will never be alone Bosco, not as long as I am alive. Not as long as there are people out there who actually give a damn about you; you will always be wanted. That's what friendship is Bosco. It's more than being there for someone. It's being a part of their life, helping to shape who they are and what they become. I know you can hear me Bosco. I know people in coma's can hear things around them," she said as she squeezed his hand gently. "So hear this. You know deep inside that your will to live is stronger than your desire to die. You know you want to come back. You know you want to live. Live Bosco, now and forever," Faith said quietly. "Now and forever."

Faith finished talking and leaned back in her chair still holding his hand. She would have to wait now like everyone else until Bosco came out of the coma on his own. She looked at him and smiled as she felt a few tears escape her eyes. "Come back to me Bosco," she whispered. "Please don't leave me."

********

__

'What do you think?' Fate asked.

'I think it's time!' Time smiled.

********

And in the still quiet of the room Faith's tears weren't the only ones that fell and her smile not the only one seen. _Two_ sets of eyes were crying happy tears, one set open and one set closed. For in the dim quiet of the large building _two_ strong heartbeats were heard, _two_ destinies looked upon and time for _two_ people to be joined together once again.

"Who's Jerry?" Was the faint question that broke the silence!


	30. Comes From Some Other Beginnings End

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 30 – Comes From Some Other Beginning's End…

  
"Bosco?" Faith said not really believing she was actually hearing the voice of her partner. She leaned closer and saw that his eyes were wet from his tears and a smile still played across his sleeping face. "Bosco is that really you?"

"Am I really back?" Bosco asked faintly. 

"Yeah Bosco you are," Faith smiled as she held his hand tighter. "You really are," she said as she hung her head and finally felt a flood of relief wash over her. "Oh man I thought I lost you for good this time Bosco," she said as tears just came and she didn't stop them. They were happy tears evidence of her relief and happiness that her best friend was finally back with her. And this time she would make sure it was for good.

"I thought so to Faith," he said softly. 

"Oh Bosco," Faith just cried unable to get the words out.

"Hey what's that for?" Bosco asked softly as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "I thought only I was allowed to do that?" 

"These are happy tears Bosco, only happy tears," she said wiping them away with a smile.

"Okay," he said softly. "Faith did I really jump out of a three story window and land on a car?" He asked softly closing his eyes again.

"Yeah you did. It was pretty stupid," Faith smiled weakly. "But you're alive Bosco that's all that matters."

"Yes its very amazing young man," came a gentle voice behind Faith. She turned around to see Dr. Miles standing in the doorway. "My monitors told me he was awake," he said with a broad smile as he walked up to them. "Welcome back Bosco."

"Thanks to you," Bosco smiled as he slowly opened his tired eyes. Miles looked down at him with a puzzled expression. "I heard you yelling at me."

"You heard that?" He asked in surprise. 

"Yeah it helped me fight back. That and other stuff," Bosco said weakly as he looked at Faith. "Am I going to live?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah Bosco. I think you're going to be just fine now," Miles said softly as he placed a firm but gentle hand on Faith's shoulder and squeezed. He looked down at Bosco and knew now was not the time to talk to either of them about what he knew. He would talk to Bosco first, probably in a day or two. Bosco would be in the hospital for some time and Miles knew that Bosco had a long road ahead of him. How is he going to get through this? He wondered.

"I think we'll all be fine now Bosco," Faith smiled as she felt her eyes get watery again. Faith looked at Bosco and saw him fighting to stay awake. 

"I think we better let Bosco try to sleep on his own," Miles said to Faith as he noticed the same thing.

"Okay," she said regrettably. "I better let you sleep Bosco. But I'll be back as soon as the sun comes up," she laughed lightly. 

"Will you bring me breakfast?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Faith said softly as Bosco closed his eyes all the way. "Sleep well Bosco, you've earned it," Faith said as she got up and bent down and gently kissed him on the forehead. "My best friend," she whispered in his ear, "welcome back."

Bosco's face broke into a smile as Faith lifted her head back up. Miles turned and headed for the doorway with Faith following. "He's very lucky to have you in his life," Miles said.

"I think I'm the lucky one Doctor," Faith said warmly. 

"Thanks so much," Faith said as her and Dr. Miles hugged each other.

"My pleasure Faith," he said to her.

Bosco heard her words and knew he had made the right decision. I'm glad I came back. I just have to believe Faith will still like me after I tell her what really happened to me. He was thankful the drugs were sweeping him into dreamland rapidly, as he was not able to contemplate the pain that would remind him why he was in this predicament. The following days and weeks however would not afford him that luxury. They would be hell and he knew it. Was he ready? Were any of them?

********

Faith walked down the quiet hallway and stopped short of the room and looked outside into the dark New York night. She stared back at her tired reflection and noticed two rivers of tears flowing down her face. Bosco was alive! He had killed Sid and he was alive. He jumped out three stories but he was alive. Alive and back with her once again. "Oh Bosco," she whispered as she turned and looked at her room for the night. "Why would you think I'd hate you?" She wondered as she quietly walked into her room and got ready for the night. What did Sid do to you, she wondered as she climbed into the small bed? Her mind entertained many ideas but as she finally fell asleep her brain forced one thought into her subconscious mind. A thought so terrible that she only had glimpses of it and then was out. Would she remember in the morning? She prayed she wouldn't!

********

Dr. Miles entered his office very early the following morning. He grabbed the files off his secretary's desk and headed into his office. He looked at the one with the name Maurice Boscorelli on it and sighed. I will help you get through this Bosco, he said inside as he flipped to the page that described the injuries Sid inflicted on him. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the mental image that was coming to mind of what Bosco had to endure. "At least the tests came back negative," he sighed. "I only wish Jonathan was that lucky," Dr. Miles said sadly looking at the picture on his desk. "I better go check on Bosco."

********

'I'm always with you Bosco,' Sid smiled at him as he grabbed Bosco's wrists and started to tie them together in front of him. Bosco tossed and turned still feeling Sid attacking him. But for some reason it still felt so real. "No!" Bosco shouted in a panic as he opened his eyes and quickly looked around. He brought his hands to his sweaty face and soon realized that he was no longer with Sid but in the hospital, he wasn't tied up but lying on a bed, free. But what was he feeling? Why was everything still hurting so much? Especially in certain areas? His heart started to race again as the sensations in his lower body reminded him of why he was in the situation he was. He moved his hands down below his stomach and felt a not so small tube extending from below his waist and then down under him.

"Help me," he called out weakly as Dr. Miles rushed into the room and saw Bosco trying to pull the tubing out.

"No Bosco you can't do that," he said walked up to him and pulled his hands away, but not seeing exactly which tube he was pulling out. He looked at Bosco's heart monitor machine and found that his heart was starting to race. "Bosco what's wrong?"

"Please help me," he said weakly as he stopped and tugged on Dr. Miles coat.

"Bosco what is it?" He asked kindly as he gently laid Bosco's hands at his sides.

"It hurts," Bosco said looking up at him with a frightened look. 

"What hurts Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked.

"I feel funny. Please make it stop," he moaned sadly.

"Where do you feel funny Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Down, um, below, uh…" he tried but found himself unable to bring out the words. "Take it out. Whatever it is please take it out," he said as he felt his eyes forming tears.

"Oh," Dr. Miles said realizing what Bosco was getting at. "It's a catheter Bosco. I'm sorry but it's necessary right now. It's to help the bladder drain when you are unable to get up and physically walk to the bathroom."

"I want it out!" Bosco said as he felt his eyes start to water. "Please it hurts."

"I'm sorry Bosco but it will have to stay in for at least the next few days," Dr. Miles said softly, "you can't get up and move about just yet. Your body needs as much rest and sleep as you can give it. That's the only way it can heal properly. The feelings will subside as you get used to it."

"But it hurts," Bosco moaned. "Make it stop. Please," he begged sadly. "Please?"

Dr. Miles looked down at Bosco and knew he had to give in. "Okay," Dr. Miles said softly as he got up and went to a small tray and returned with a needle of whitish liquid.

"What's that?" Bosco asked quickly. 

"Bosco it's okay," Dr. Miles said softly. "I'll help take the pain away for now," he smiled as he injected it into the fluid tube before he sat back down beside Bosco. "Please try to relax."

"Okay," Bosco sighed.

"How do you feel Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked as he sat down beside him.

"Well except for the fact that I can hardly move a muscle I feel okay," Bosco said dryly. "I don't like that catheter thing though," he said firmly. "It really hurts me." It's a painful reminder he said inside. 

"I'm sorry Bosco but there is nothing I can do about that," Dr. Miles said. "And I know they suck for men," he laughed lightly, "but in a few days when you are strong enough to try to make it to the bathroom on your own it will come out."

"Promise?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah I promise," Dr. Miles smiled at him.

"Am I really going to be okay?" Bosco asked. "I mean I did fall three stories."

"Yeah you are one lucky young man," Dr. Miles said softly. "We'll take a few more tests and x-rays today and then we'll know for sure. But I think you're going to be just fine," he said. "In a few weeks of course."

"You know right?" Bosco asked sadly as he just closed his eyes tightly as he felt his eyes starting to water again. "What he did to me? You know?"

"Yes I know," Dr. Miles said softly. 

"He um he…you know…he forced himself on me," Bosco said sadly as tears just automatically came. 

"Oh Bosco I…" Dr. Miles started.

"He…forced…himself…on…me," Bosco said in torment and Dr. Miles actually felt his own eyes starting to water just watching Bosco's pain. "He just…"

"Bosco I…"

"He…forced…me…to…have…se…" Bosco tried and then started to shake and cry harder, tears streaming down his face.

"Shh it's okay Bosco, it's okay," he whispered as he took a cloth and wiped the tears away as he placed a warm hand on his shoulder to help calm him down a bit. "I'm so sorry." But as much as it pained Dr. Miles to witness Bosco's sad confession he knew that if Bosco were to start to heal at all inside from his nightmare he would have acknowledge it and talk about it, even in little steps.

"Did you tell Faith?" Bosco asked quickly.

"No," Dr. Miles said, "do you want me to?"

"No," Bosco said simply. 

"Okay I wont," Dr. Miles said. "I will let you do that."

"Promise?" Bosco asked.

"She hears from you first," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"So what happens to me now?" Bosco asked sadly as he opened his watery eyes and looked at Dr. Miles.

"Now you recover and then try to think about working through the healing process from what you've experienced," Dr. Miles said softly.

"I'm not normal," Bosco said sadly.

"Oh Bosco just because you experienced a terrible thing doesn't mean that you must now think of yourself in any other way than you did before," Dr. Miles said.

"But I'm…"

"Feeling completely normal for someone who experienced what you did," he said. "I'm not going to discuss anything with you right now as your body does not need this stress. You are not quite up to par just yet young man," Dr. Miles smiled at Bosco. "When the time comes you will talk about it, and I will be here if you need me. And I know this will be hard but you will have to tell Faith what happened to you."

"I can't," Bosco said.

  
"Please don't turn away from someone who cares for you so much Bosco, you'll need her strength and love if you are to get through this," Dr. Miles said.

"I can't tell her," Bosco said sadly as he turned away from Dr. Miles and started to lightly cry again. 

"You have to Bosco," Dr. Miles said kindly. "You will have to talk about it. She will understand."

"No she won't," Bosco moaned sadly. "She'll hate me."

"I don't believe for one second that Faith will hate you in any way. Do you truly believe that?" Dr. Miles asked.

"I can't tell her," Bosco said again.

"Bosco I…" Dr. Miles started.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Bosco said firmly.

"When the time is right you will," Dr. Miles said as he patted his hand. "Please try to rest now Bosco, I'll be back later on to check on you," he said standing up. "But remember this," he said firmly making Bosco turn back to him, "this is something you have to talk about, something you have to come to terms with and something you have to deal with. Because if you don't you will be held back from enjoying the one thing you really do deserve."

"And what's that?" Bosco asked.

"A chance at a happy life," he smiled as he turned and left the room.

"Happy life?" Bosco asked softly. "Is he nuts? I can't have a happy life, I'm not normal any more." He closed his eyes and thought about what Dr. Miles said to him about Faith. Strength and love? He was just being kind, she doesn't love me. No one will ever love me, not now, not like this. 

********

Jerry awoke before Faith and Fred and quickly got up out of his bed and made it. He made his way downstairs and was given directions for the now private room Bosco was in, away from all the buzz of the ER. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside Bosco, not wanting to wake him up. 

"Good morning Bosco," Jerry said softly. "Faith is still asleep. She came to bed pretty late and I didn't want to wake her up. She was down here with you last night. You're very lucky to have a friend who cares for you so much," Jerry sighed. "I wish I had that," he said as he turned and looked out the doorway.

Bosco opened his eyes and stared at the stranger before him. "I don't mean to sound like a complete ass," Bosco said making Jerry quickly turn to him, "but _who the hell are you_?"

Jerry laughed. "Welcome back Bosco. Who am I?" Jerry laughed again. "Good question. Well I'm the person who finally got up the nerve to tell your partner that you were in trouble."

"And for that I owe you," Bosco smiled weakly. "I'd high-five ya but I don't even have the strength to push the nurses button just yet," he smiled as he waved his finger the with nurse monitor on it. 

"I'm glad I was able to help you Bosco. I owed you that much. I mean I just couldn't let Vince destroy your life like he did mine," Jerry said sadly. 

Bosco watched the older man before him and was amazed himself at how much he looked like Jerry, only younger. He sat and listened to Jerry's story and realized that there was actually another person like him in the world. One that was alone and afraid to be alone, but one that was not alone anymore. 

"My name is Jerry Dakota. You see Vince and I used to be partners like you and Faith. I was cop out of Station House 15 in Queens, where I'm now the janitor," Jerry started not really caring if Bosco was awake or not, he just needed to talk. "Vince was great at first, and we became fast friends. But he changed and when he left he left me in such a state that I can't even hold a gun anymore, or drive a car," Jerry said as he looked at Bosco with a sad face. "Pretty pathetic huh? You must think I'm a real loser," he sighed.

"Why on earth would I think that?" Bosco asked confused.

"Because I never could stand up to Vince like you did. You stood up to him when it mattered. Hell you even killed him," he said with a small laugh. "I couldn't even stop him from hurting me."

"Jerry," Bosco said, "I couldn't stop Vince from hurting me either. If you guys hadn't shown up when you did I would be dead right now," Bosco sighed. "Or worse," he finished with a heavy sigh.

"My best friend Marty. He killed him," Jerry said sadly. "I have never been able to visit the gravesite alone you know. Even now I have never been there."

"How long has it been?" Bosco asked.

"About 10 years," Jerry sighed.

"Wow and people say I have problems finding closure," Bosco laughed lightly.

"I hope you don't mind me talking to you like this," Jerry said sheepishly. "Its just that in the past 10 years I have never found anyone who had to endure what I did."

"I don't mind," Bosco smiled. "Whatever happened to _Vince_ after you guys parted? I mean do you know why he became Sid?"

"I have tried to guess at that when I heard Faith mention Vince. Then it all came back to me so clearly why Sid or Vince targeted you. He was doing it to get back at me. I guess even after all this time he still harboured resentment that I never gave in to him. Or maybe he blamed himself for the death of Marty. I don't know," Jerry sighed. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah same here. I just can't believe that I pushed him through a three-story window. I mean what if that car wasn't there?" Bosco asked as he finally realized what he actually did. "I mean what if I had somehow twisted my body around and Sid landed on me?" He looked up at Jerry with a worried look. "What if I really did die?"

"Too many what ifs Bosco. Just be thankful you landed the way you did and that you're alive," Jerry smiled. 

"Yeah I guess so," Bosco said. "So Jerry do you like hockey?" Bosco asked wanting to change the subject before Jerry could ask any more questions about his time alone with Sid. I have to tell Faith first, he said inside. But how? I mean will I actually be able to tell her and take the chance that she really will hate me? 

********

Faith awoke the next morning to see Jerry already out of his bed and it made. Did he go home she wondered as she looked over at Fred who was still asleep snoring? She quickly got dressed and made her way to see Bosco. When she arrived she saw Jerry already there talking to him. She quietly walked up to them only to find them laughing and talking about sports and other stuff.

"Morning," Faith smiled at both as she pulled up a chair beside Bosco.

"Hey Faith," Bosco smiled warmly at her. 

"How's Superman this morning?" She laughed.

"Yeah super jerk's more like it," Bosco said glumly, his face quickly turning from a smile to a frown.

"What are you talking about Bosco?" Faith asked in surprise as she looked at Jerry.

"I was referring to what I said when we argued," Bosco said sadly. "You know the last time we really spoke."

"I'll be back later Bosco," Jerry said taking the hint.

"Thanks Jerry," Faith smiled.

"Later Jerry," Bosco smiled also. They both watched him leave without saying a word. 

"Faith I'm so sorry," Bosco said sadly to break their silence.

"Bosco you…"

"Faith I'm the one to bl…." Bosco started as Faith put a soft finger to his lips to stop him from getting himself needlessly worked up.

"Shhh," Faith said quietly as she gently stroked his face and brushed some hair off his forehead. She looked at her partners bruised and battered face and saw a soft smile starting to open up as he looked back at her and she noticed how his eyes softened as he continued to look into hers. And the more she looked at him the warmer she felt herself getting all over. She tried to look away but found herself unable, Bosco just had that effect on her, that pull, that attraction. But now she didn't fight it, she welcomed it. Now more so than ever before. But was it just because she thought she lost him? Or was it something else? Something deeper?

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bosco. I should be sorry. You know I really didn't believe you over Fred in the way you might have thought. I just didn't want to believe that Fred would do that to you in our home. And I don't ever want to think that you'll ever feel anything but safe with me. I guess I should have explained more at the time but…"

"Thanks Faith," Bosco smiled not letting her finish. "I know what you meant."

"Thanks for the letter. It was beautiful," Faith smiled.

"I can't believe you read it out loud," Bosco said softly.

"You heard me? Wait a minute how much did you hear?"

"Everything," he smiled.

"Everything? Why didn't you wake up sooner? You left us all in horrible suspense for all those hours," Faith frowned.

"I guess it wasn't my time," Bosco smiled. 

"So how are you feeling?" Faith asked seriously.

"I hate that catheter thing," Bosco sighed.

"Yeah they suck don't they," Faith smiled. "But it's only temporary."

"Yeah that's what Dr. Miles said to me," Bosco said. "Then I'll be able to walk to the bathroom on my own."

"How does the rest of your body feel?" Faith asked in concern.

"I'm feeling pretty numb," Bosco said plainly. "But that's good I guess."

"And you will be for most of the day and probably tomorrow also," Dr. Miles said walking into the room. "Do you feel sick at all Bosco?" He asked.

"Um not really," Bosco said looking up.

"Well that's a good thing," he smiled.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"It means the surgery and medication is working with his system. If he felt sick from it then we might have a problem. You'll have to spend most of the day lying horizontal Bosco, just because we don't want to put any pressure on your stomach, so it can heal. I know it's uncomfortable and I'm sorry. Hopefully by tomorrow you'll be able to at least sit up. The cast on your leg will come off in about 2 or 3 weeks. But we'll scale it down as the weeks go by. As for the rest of you," Miles said softly, "well I'm going to take some x-rays and run a few tests later on to see how everything else is doing. You know Bosco for jumping out of a three story window you got off pretty lucky," he said.

"Yeah so I've been told," he smiled at Faith. "When do I have to get the tests?" Bosco asked.

"I'll let you know. But probably in an hour or so," Miles said.

"Can I eat normal food?" Bosco asked.

"Not today sorry. We'll see what the x-ray shows us. If the stomach puncture has healed up then perhaps we'll try some soup or something tomorrow. But you probably won't be able to eat a solid meal for a few days," he explained. "We just don't want to put any more pressure on the lining of the stomach. It has to heal on it's own."

"Can he have visitors?" Faith asked.

"Well I would like to limit it for the first two days at least to just you Faith," Dr. Miles said kindly. "I know there are lots of people who want to see you Bosco but your system is still so weak," Dr. Miles explained, "and I think the excitement might put undue stress on it and that could prevent quick healing."

"Oh man," Bosco said sadly.

"Sorry Bosco but the sooner you get better the sooner you are free to go," he smiled.

"Yeah I guess," Bosco said.

"I'll make sure you get all the flowers and cards Bosco," Faith smiled. "I'll just have to eat all the goodies people send you."

"Hey," Bosco said frowning.

"Kidding," Faith smiled.

********

Fred finally awoke and looked at the two empty beds in the small room he was staying in. "Thank goodness I'm leaving today!" Fred said firmly as he got up and got ready to leave. "She's probably with him," he said in disdain as he headed out of the room and headed downstairs. "I'm putting an end to this today!"

********

"Dr. Miles?" Said one the young doctors walking into the room. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be back later. Rest as much as you can today Bosco, you're still not 100% home free yet. Faith I'll let you know when I have to take Bosco for his tests. You might want to use that time to go and freshen up a bit and then come back," Miles said as if he just assumed that she would spend all her time with Bosco. He didn't want to let on but he knew that there was something between them, something more than mere friends, something they were both trying hard to hide. But he knew, having been there once himself. Was it wrong? He was unable to judge since he walked the same road they were starting on now. Happily for him it worked, would it for them? Only time will tell, I guess Dr. Miles sighed inside as he turned to leave.

"Thanks," Faith smiled as he turned and left the room. 

"Are you going to stay with me for awhile today Faith?" Bosco asked as Fred walked up to the room. He heard Bosco asked Faith the question and quietly stood behind the door and waited for her answer. Bosco extended his hand wanting her to take it for reassurance.

"Of course Bosco," Faith smiled as she took his hand and gently held it. 

"Thanks Faith," he smiled, "I just didn't want to be alone you know."

"Where else would I be? My duty is to be here with you. I mean my best friend and partner is lying here in the hospital after coming out of a coma after he nearly died, and you expect me to be someplace else? Bosco when I thought I lost you again I was sick. I mean I literally had a panic attack and past out," Faith said sadly.

"Really?" Bosco asked in surprise. "I'm sorry Faith."

"Yeah really. And it's not your fault Bosco. Thankfully the only person to blame here is dead. I will arrange with Pauline our next door neighbour to take the kids to school for the first few days and then Fred will be home at night with them. I'll make them breakfast and lunch and stuff for them to take to school. But don't worry about that Bosco, I'll work something out. I'm not just going to leave you here all by yourself. Not after what you've been through."

"What about Fred?" Bosco asked.

Yeah what about me, Fred asked himself? Don't I have a say in my own household? 

"Fred will just have to understand that things will be a bit different for all of us until you are at least mobile. But don't worry about Fred," Faith said as Fred walked into the room to see Faith still holding Bosco's hand. 

"Yeah don't worry about me," Fred mused making Faith turned quickly to see him.

"Hey Fred," Bosco smiled weakly. 

"Faith I need to talk to you!" Fred said firmly as he walked up to her and pulled her roughly away from Bosco, completely ignoring the helpless young man in the bed before him.

"Fred!" Faith said.

"Hey!" Bosco said getting upset. "Let her go!"

"She's my wife Bosco," Fred snapped, "I don't have to let go!" Fred said firmly. "And I don't have to listen to you!"

"Actually you do!" Faith said pulling her arm away from Fred. "Be right back Bosco," Faith said calmly. "It's okay," she said to Bosco.

"You going to be okay Faith?" Bosco asked calming down a bit.

"What the hell does that mean?" Fred demanded as a nurse rushed into the room. 

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked in haste.

"Yeah everything is just fine," Fred said as he ushered Faith out of the room.

The nurse checked Bosco's monitors and then left the room, leaving Bosco by himself.

Bosco just lay back in his bed and sighed sadly. He really had no right to ask Faith to stay with him, but in truth he wanted her never to leave his side and didn't care what Fred thought. Is that wrong, he asked himself? Am I being selfish? I just don't want to be alone that's all he sighed sadly. 

He turned his head and stared out the window and felt his eyes starting to get watery. He was glad his system was so full of drugs as it helped his brain think of anything but the horrible feelings in the lower half of his body, feelings he knew were there, feelings burned into his soul thanks to Sid Lawson, feelings he wondered if they would ever go away. He clenched his fists tight but it was no use as his eyes started to water and the tears started to stream down the sides of his face as he remembered Sid's taunting words. I can't be alone, he told himself as he wiped a few tears away. If I'm alone I know I'll die.

********

"What is the meaning of this Fred?" Faith asked angrily as they were out of earshot of Bosco's room. 

"Try this for starters Faith," Fred said firmly, "I wake up to find you gone. I walk into Bosco's room to find you holding his hand and then saying that your duty is to him. Did I miss something? Since when did Bosco take center stage in your life?"

"Amazing Fred, absolutely amazing. So all that talk yesterday in the waiting room, about us sitting and waiting for Bosco was what? Something you said to make me feel better? Or was it said because that's what you thought I needed to hear at the time?" Faith asked angrily. "I don't need sympathy from you Fred, I need your understanding, more so now than ever before. Bosco has been through hell. He has a long road of recovery ahead of him. If you think even for one second that my top priority is somewhere other than trying to help him get better, then you're wrong Fred," Faith said firmly. 

"Your top priority should be to your family!" Fred spat.

"Yeah well together we'll make it work," she said. "And I'm not taking anything away from my family. I'm adding to it!" She said.

"What? Adding to it? By what including that loser in everything you do and excluding us?" Fred half yelled.

"I'm not excluding anyone," Faith said.

"Bosco is not a part of our family!" Fred said firmly.

"Sorry Fred but we are just going to have to make this work!" Faith said firmly.

"This is the only way it's going to work this time Faith," Fred said directly. "You tell Bosco that he has to do this on his own this time. No more coddling from you! I mean damn it Faith, he's a big boy now. If he needs so much help then he can ask one of the doctors or that guy Jerry or even his mother. But for you to take time away from your family to help that loser is out of the question this time. I'm not backing down here Faith!"

Faith stared at Fred in shock and disbelief. She just couldn't believe Fred was being so mean and unkind towards Bosco especially after what he heard he had to endure. "Are you serious?" Faith asked weakly.

"Yeah Faith I am," Fred said firmly. "Bosco can't take center stage in your life every time he has a problem. Not any more."

"Problem? He just came out of a coma. I mean you heard what the doctor said yesterday what he had to endure, what injuries he sustained. I cannot just turn my back on him. And if you expect me to do that then you are just as mean as the people that hurt him in the first place!" Faith spat. "So no I'm not going to just leave Bosco in the care of some strangers or some uncaring doctors. He is my partner and friend and a part of my life. Now we are just going to have to find a way to work Bosco into our schedule," Faith said.

"Not this time Faith," Fred said. 

"Why are you being like this?" Faith asked sadly. "Why are you being so harsh towards Bosco?"

"I'm being practical Faith," Fred said. "Now make your decision. Bosco or your family!"

"What? There is no choice," Faith said. "Bosco is a part of our family."

"No he's not! Not anymore!" Fred said angrily.

"Fred!" Faith snapped.

"Hell will freeze over first before that loser is a part of anything to do with us!" He said as he turned and left Faith standing in the middle of the hallway with a sad and confused expression on her face. Is that really the man I married? I don't even know him anymore. She quickly dispelled her rising sadness and headed back to see Bosco. I just can't abandon you Bosco, I just can't.

Bosco looked up as Faith walked in and immediately knew things were not right. If he hurt her I swear he'll pay, Bosco silently vowed. "Everything okay?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah," Faith smiled even though she lied. She looked down at Bosco and noticed his eyes were wet and a bit red.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly as she gently stroked his face.

"Yeah I guess. I'm sorry Faith," Bosco said.

"For what?" She asked in surprise.

"Fred. I mean it's my fault that he's mad with you," Bosco said sadly.

"Bosco we could sit here and debate Fred's stupid attitude for hours. But in the ending will always be the same. You need me here and this is where I'm going to be, by your side helping you until you are better. I'm not going to leave you with strangers that don't know you like I do, or care for you as much as I care for you. Now Fred is just going to have to understand that," Faith smiled looking down at him. 

"What if he can't understand that?" Bosco asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she said firmly. 

"You really care about me?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Yeah Bosco I do," she smiled, "a lot."

"But you won't always," Bosco said sadly as he turned away from her.

  
"What?" Faith asked in surprise. "Bosco?"

"Fred was right I don't deserve your help," Bosco said.

"What is this all about Bosco?" Faith asked pulling his face back to look at her. The look of saddened defeat made her heart break looking at him. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Please don't hate me Faith," Bosco whispered sadly.

"Hate you? Bosco what is going on? Please tell me what's wrong," she begged.

"I can't Faith," Bosco said.

"Bosco you said in your letter I would hate you also, why did you say? How could you ever think I would hate you? What because we argued and you were tricked by Vince?" Faith asked. "That wasn't your fault Bosco."

Bosco winced when Faith mentioned the name of the person responsible for his mental anguish right now. He just nodded his head as he felt his eyes starting to water again.

"I could never hate you…" Faith said as Bosco looked away again, "look at me Bosco," Faith said making him look back at her as some tears fell from his eyes, "I could never hate you Bosco. Never," she said firmly as she gently brushed the stray tears away. "Whatever it is I will never hate you."

"You will," he said quietly.

********

"Who's the night nurse in Bosco's wing?" Dr. Miles asked his secretary as he left his office and walked into the waiting area.

"James Green," she said looking up at him.

"Great!" Miles said firmly.

"Shall we move Bosco to another wing?" She asked.

"I've tried to get him into the South wing," Miles sighed, "but they're full up. He's on the waiting list but probably not for some time. James Green that's just great!" Miles said.

"Do you still think he has a bad attitude towards cops?" She asked him.

"I sincerely hope not," he sighed. "I mean it was a few years ago since his brother died because preference was given to a cop but I'm sure James doesn't hold any resentment. At least that's what I'm hoping. Still we'll have to keep an eye on him during his shift. Put Bosco down for a night sedative until he's on solid food. That way he'll sleep through the night and James won't have much to do with him. I'll just make sure he sleeps on his own during the day. That way his system won't be so bombarded with drugs."

"And if James acts differently towards Officer Boscorelli?" She asked. "If he still has a grudge against cops?"

"Then he'll answer to me," Miles said turning to leave, "personally!"

********

"Why Bosco?" Faith asked. "Why do you think I'd feel differently?" She asked trying to dispel the rising panic she was starting to feel. What are you getting at Bosco?

"Sid he…" Bosco tried.

"He what Bosco?" Faith asked.

"He…" Bosco tried again.

"What?" Faith urged softly. "Please tell me."

"He hurt me Faith," was all he could manage.

"I know Bosco," Faith said softly. 

"No you don't know," Bosco said sadly.

"Want to tell me about it?" She asked.

"Not right now," he said simply. 

"Bosco…"

"Please Faith not right now…" Bosco said in a small voice.

"Okay," she smiled. "Later?" She asked.

"I don't know Faith," Bosco said sadly. 

"But…" she started as Dr. Miles walked into the room. "Hello again," he smiled. "Well they are ready for you downstairs Bosco," he said walking up to the bed. "Faith this might take a bit," he said. 

"Okay," she smiled as she stood up. "I could use a shower and fresh change of clothes," she said. "I mean after two days people might start to talk," she said.

  
"Two days?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Um long story," she smiled, "tell you later."

"Okay," Bosco said simply.

"Will he be in this room for the rest of his stay here?" Faith asked.

"Yes, well at least for the most part. There is a quieter wing that I am trying to get Bosco into but for now he'll be just fine right here," Dr. Miles smiled at her. "It even has a spare bed so that if someone wants to stay with him they can," he smiled at her knowing she probably would, at least once or twice. 

"Okay I'll see you later Bosco," Faith said as she squeezed his hand goodbye. 

"Will you be okay with Fred?" Bosco asked in a panic.

"Yeah Bosco don't worry," Faith smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Bosco smiled.

"Bye Dr. Miles," Faith said.

"Bye Faith," Dr. Miles said as she left the room.

"Okay Bosco let's get you ready for transport shall we," Dr. Miles said kindly as he started to check the machines. Bosco just lay in his bed and stared at the doorway almost willing Faith to come back and be with him. Why am I so afraid when she leaves, he asked himself? Why am I so sad? I can't even bring myself to tell her the truth and yet I expect her to just stay here and understand. Will I ever be able to face her without feeling the shame? Probably not, he sighed sadly as Dr. Miles called for another doctor to help transport Bosco to the x-ray room.

Then a strange man walked into the room and Bosco was immediately hit with waves of panic again as he looked at a man who bore a striking resemblance to Sid Lawson. The man went to help get Bosco ready to move and Bosco started to feel his heart race again. Bosco felt the man touching the tubing below his waist and yelled out in panic and fear.

"Don't touch me," Bosco said to the strange man.

"Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want him touching me," Bosco said quickly.

"Pardon?" James asked annoyed.

"Bosco this is James Green," Dr. Miles said, "he is one of our nurses and he's going to be helping me while you're here in the hospital," Dr. Miles said kindly. "He won't hurt you in any way, I promise."

"But…" Bosco started.

"It's okay Bosco really, James won't hurt you," Dr. Miles said again trying to reassure Bosco that whatever he was thinking was not about to come true.

Bosco looked at James and realized that James was just doing his job and he was not Sid Lawson. It must be the blond hair he said inside. But as he carefully studied James he realized that James was younger had no scars and was definitely not Sid Lawson. Damn I really am paranoid, Bosco said inside. Will this torment ever end?

James Green however just looked at Bosco with a blank stare. What the hell is his problem, he wondered inside? Well he better not give me any trouble on my shift at night or I'll make sure he knows that I'm in charge when Dr. Miles is not around. And I'll not show any favoritism like Miles does, he said inside as he continued to stare at Bosco. Little pretty boy here is no longer the big man when I'm around.

"Okay on two," Miles said to Green. Bosco just closed his eyes and tried to get the now fresh picture of Sid's laughing face out of his memory. In no time he felt himself being transported to the x-ray room. Oh Faith I wish you were here. I just hope you're okay with Fred.

********

Faith thought about Bosco on her drive home. Why would he think I could ever hate him? I know Sid beat him, I could tell by the bruises on his face and chest. But is that what he's referring to? Or is it something else? What really happened to Bosco when he was alone with Sid? I mean the last time he was with Sid he said Sid tried to…oh my god, she said inside in horror! Oh Bosco please tell me it's not true, she said inside. But Dr. Miles would have told me, she reasoned. I mean he examined him and he would have known. So what else could it have been? Could Bosco be so upset about being tricked by Sid that he would think I would hate him for it?

Then she thought about Fred. I can't believe how mean Fred's being towards Bosco! I can't believe how mean he's being to me! Fred is just going to have to understand she said inside. But will he? But as she thought about Fred's attitude she found thoughts of Bosco pushing everything else aside inside her brain. She found herself driving a little bit faster and wanting to be home and get back to the hospital as fast as she could. What does this mean, she wondered as she pulled in front of her apartment?

She quickly got out and rushed upstairs. She opened the door only to find Fred angrily banging things as he put them away. "You forgot to clean up before you rushed after what's his name!" Fred snapped without looking at her.

Faith didn't say a word as she dumped her jacket and shoes and headed into the bedroom. Fred didn't feel like her husband anymore but someone that merely shared a dwelling with her. She sat on the edge of the bed and wondered what the hell happened to them? What happened to Fred's understanding? Did he even have any? Why is he so threatened by Bosco? Would he be so upset if it were Sully who was your partner and not Bosco? _Would you give as much attention if it were Sully instead of Bosco her inner self asked?_ I don't know she sighed. _Yes you do, you just can't admit it yet!_ Yeah, Faith sighed I guess that's true. _Will you ever admit it her inner voice asked?_ I'm uh…

"So I suppose you're heading back there as soon as you get changed and what not?" Fred asked angrily breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah it's Bosco's first day and I want him to feel okay. He can't have any visitors for the first few days because his system is still so weak so I don't want him to be by himself," Faith said looking up at Fred.

"Why can't a nurse stay with him?" Fred asked firmly.

"Don't start with me Fred," Faith said firmly as she got up to move past him. Fred blocked her way. "Fred move," Faith said firmly.

Fred grabbed Faith's upper arm and squeezed hard causing her to wince in pain. "Listen to me carefully Faith. I will not let Bosco destroy our family," he said as she tried to pull her arm away.

"Let go Fred," Faith said, "you're hurting me." Fred didn't listen.

"Now you have to make a careful decision today Faith. I'll let you go see Bosco once more today but that's it. After today you can call or send a card or whatever, but I don't want you spending all day with that loser!" Fred spat. "That's how it's going to be Faith!"

Faith jerked her arm away from Fred and glared at him in anger. "Let me? You can't threaten me in my own house Fred. Now I left once before and so help me I will leave again, and I'll take the kids with me. Now I'm going to help Bosco get through this and do whatever it takes to make sure he knows he's not alone. You are going to have to deal with that. And that's how it's going to be Fred!" Faith spat as she moved past him. "And if you ever hurt me again I swear you'll be sorry!" With that she turned and headed into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the water so that Fred wouldn't be able to hear the quiet sobs coming from his wife, the quiet sobs that he was the route cause of, the quiet sobs signaling a change ahead for all of them. Sorry Fred but you really are the loser in this situation, Faith said as she got into the shower.

********

"Okay Bosco we are just going to move you onto the x-ray table. It will feel a bit cold but it's only for a few minutes okay," Dr. Miles smiled at Bosco.

Why is he coddling him so much, James wondered inside. What's the deal with this guy?

"Okay," Bosco said as he closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sensations he was feeling as he was lifted onto the x-ray table. 

"Are you okay," Dr. Miles asked as Bosco opened his eyes once again.

"Just make it quick Doc," Bosco said weakly.

"Sure thing Bosco," Dr. Miles said kindly.

There he goes again, James said inside. He doesn't do this with the other patients. What's the deal?

"Okay go to it," Dr. Miles said to the technician. "I have a quick phone call to make."

********

"Thanks Dr. Miles," Sully said as he hung up the phone. 

"What's up?" Davis asked. "That was Bosco's doctor?"

"Yeah Bosco's out of his coma," Sully said with a smile and a large sigh as he leaned back in his chair. 

"What?" Davis asked with a big grin.

"Dr. Miles thinks he going to be okay," Sully said. "Thank goodness."

"Yeah man no kidding," Davis said also with a sigh. "Can we go see him?"

"Dr. Miles said he's still pretty weak, with what he had to endure and all. So he said that Bosco can't have any visitors for a few days except Faith and probably his mother. I'm going to call Don and the guys and tell them if you want to call Alex and give them the good news," Sully said.

"You got it!" Davis smiled.

"Maybe we can arrange something at the end of the week," Sully said.

"Sounds like a plan," Davis said as he picked up the phone.

Sully breathed a huge sigh of relief as he held the receiver in his hand. Thank goodness Bosco, he said inside. I don't know how any of us would have coped if you had died. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Davis talking to Alex on the phone. I wonder how I would be doing if it were Davis in that situation and not Bosco? I wonder how I would have reacted if it were my partner that threw himself three stories to kill his kidnapper? Would I be holding up as well as Faith seems to be holding up? Bosco has more than earned my respect, Sully said inside as he picked up the phone, he has now earned my protection and trust. 

********

"Okay Bosco here we are," Dr. Miles said as they wheeled Bosco back into his room for the rest of the day. "Okay James on two," Dr. Miles said to James as they lifted Bosco out of the travelling bed and back into his own bed. Bosco just winced as he felt himself being lowered onto the bed but decided not to say anything this time. Why is James being so cold to me, he wondered inside? 

"Finish up here James," Dr. Miles said as he pager went off with an emergency page. "I'll see you later Bosco."

"Okay," Bosco said as Dr. Miles left the room.

"Yeah," James said as Dr. Miles left the room. 

"I'm Bosco," Bosco said to James.

"Hi," James said simply as he went about hooking up Bosco's tubing again. 

"How long you been a nurse?" Bosco asked trying to make conversation as he tried to ignore the funny feelings he was getting again from the tubing moving around below his waist.

"Look Bosco is it?" James said with a slight question as he stood up. "My job here is not to be your friend. So I really don't care about your attempts at making small talk. If you need something medical then ask otherwise I'll just ignore ya."

"That's nice," Bosco said sarcastically. "Great attitude."

"Actually that's the way I am to everyone," James said as he turned and left the room.

Bosco just watched James leave and settled back into the bed in sadness. James harsh tone reminded Bosco of Sid and try as he might to hold them back the bad memories started to come back into his mind. He closed his eyes tightly but every time he opened them back up he saw Sid standing over him laughing as he reached down, grabbed his wrists and tied him up and then assaulted him. Bosco tried to turn onto his side and curl up like he was accustomed to doing but because of the tubing and the leg cast he was forced to lay on his back and suffer. He felt his heart start to race again as he remembered the feeling of Sid touching him as he laughed at him. He looked around as panic started to fill his face and his breathing started to speed up. "Faith help me," Bosco called out.

"What now?" James sighed as he heard Bosco's cries down the hall.

"Faith I need you," Bosco said sadly as he his body temperature started to rise and he felt his body start to tremble again. 

"What is the matter in here?" James asked firmly as he walked up to Bosco.

"Please help me turn over," Bosco begged. "I need to turn over, it hurts," he said sadly as he felt his eyes start to water. "It really hurts."

"Yeah well it's supposed to hurt," James said firmly, "that's why you're just supposed to lay here and rest so that you can get better and then it won't hurt any more," James said directly. "Besides your night medication is wearing off and you won't get anymore until tonight. You just need to work through this. Everyone else has to!" James said firmly.

"Please make it stop hurting," Bosco said in a panic as he grabbed James arm. 

"Let go," James said jerking his hand away. 

"Please," Bosco begged again.

"Fine," James said as he went back to his station. He called Dr. Miles. "Why can't Bosco have drugs during the day?" James asked.

"I want him to have them at night to help him sleep. What is the problem?" Dr. Miles asked in concern.

"He says it hurts and then he starts to cry," James huffed. 

"Well it's understandable," Dr. Miles said. "Give him a 1/4 shot of the morphine," Dr. Miles said. "But be gentle James. He needs a lot of care and attention," Dr. Miles said trying to smile. 

"Yeah," James said as he hung up. "Whatever."

"I'm glad you have Faith, Bosco," Dr. Miles said as he hung up. "But the sooner I get you moved the better. The better for you and the better for me."

James walked back into Bosco's room with the needle. "Here," James said injecting the liquid into the fluid tubing. "Now try to rest will ya," James said as he turned and left.

"Please don't leave me alone," Bosco said sadly as James ignored him and left him alone.

Bosco felt the drugs taking over as the pain in his lower body started to dull. I need you Faith, I really really do. Please come back soon. "Please Faith come back and see me," Bosco said sadly as he closed his eyes and tried to rest. "I don't want to be alone."

********

"So this is your last day shift for a bit huh James?" One of the nurses asked him.

"Yup as of tonight I start a half shift and tomorrow I'm on full nights. Me and three other nurses," he smiled. 

"Well you have a pretty quiet wing," she said. 

"Yeah except for 3B," James sighed. "What's the story with him anyways?"

"Who Officer Boscorelli?" She asked.

"_Officer_? That guys a cop?" James asked in shock.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"A cop," James muttered as he turned and walked away. "That's just great! A cop who again gets special attention from his doctor; more so than others. Some things never change!"

"James?" She called out after him.

"A cop!" James said firmly. "Well if he gives me any trouble he'll get _my own _brand of special attention."

********  
  
Faith looked at the now forming bruise on her arm and cursed the man in the other room. I can't believe he held me that hard! She brushed away tears of sadness and anguish as she finished up in the bathroom and headed into the bedroom to get ready to go see Bosco. She decided to dress a bit warmer as she knew she would stay with him until he fell asleep and that would be night-time. She gathered up a bag of assorted magazines and books and also an extra sweater. When she was finished she headed into the kitchen to find Fred sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Okay so there's a frozen lasagna on the counter. Just put it in the over half an hour before the kids get home and that's supper. Add a salad if you want," Faith said putting her coat on.

"What time will you be back if you come back at all?" Fred asked meanly.

"When Bosco's asleep for the night," she said rolling her eyes and ignoring his last statement.

"They should put him to sleep for good," Fred muttered angrily.

"You know you're really making things difficult between us," Faith said directly.

"You're kidding right? You'd rather blame me than Bosco?" Fred asked in surprise.

"Bosco?" Faith half yelled. "Bosco is lying in the hospital half dead! How the hell can you even think he's responsible for any of your delusions?"

"They are not delusions Faith," Fred said, "and I meant what I said before. Tonight's the last night you spend all your time there."

"Don't threaten me Fred," Faith said firmly as she turned and left their apartment.

Fred watched her go and then pounded his fist angrily on the table. "Damn you Bosco! If you think I'm bluffing think again Faith. One or another I'll show you who's in charge of your life and who should take center stage. And if you disobey me you will be sorry!"

**Dear readers I hope you didn't think this chapter was too sappy or lame. The next few chapters will be in the hospital and Bosco's recovery so expect sappiness! But I'll try to throw in a few twists and surprises to keep you guys guessing and to keep it exciting! By the way thanks to all you readers for making this story so much fun to write. This also means that I keep extending the story! Can you believe it's already 30 chapters and the ending is not close? Yikes!!! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews; they make me want to write even more! Love you guys! 4th season starts in 5 months!!YAY!!**


	31. Road to Recovery?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 31 – Road to Recovery?

  
Faith walked into the hospital and up to Bosco's room. She was still so mad about her argument with Fred that she thought it would dampen her mood with Bosco. But as soon as she walked into his room and looked at his sleeping face she immediately felt a calmness wash over her. And as she neared his bed she soon realized that her anger and tension with Fred was slowly starting to dissipate. Why? Why does Bosco have such an affect on me? She asked herself as she looked down at him; his lips were slightly parted and his chest was slowly moving up and down. Faith put her things down quietly on the floor, pulled out a magazine and sat in the chair next to his bed to wait for him to wake up.

'Hope you enjoy this Bosco,' Sid taunted as he pulled him towards his bedroom. 

"No…please…stop…" Bosco mumbled making Faith look up from her reading.

"Bosco?" She asked quietly.

'Say goodbye to your innocence,' Sid laughed as he threw Bosco onto his bed.

"Stop…don't…" Bosco mumbled again as a deep frown crossed his face.

Faith looked up and saw his heart monitor was starting to increase. Oh no, she said inside what do I do? Do I wake him? Do I let him wake up on his own? Do I call Dr. Miles?

'Shut up you little brat!' Sid spat as he tied Bosco's wrists together in front of him.

"I…can't…stop…" Bosco said as his head moved from side to side trying to say no to something.

"Oh Bosco what are you dreaming about?" Faith asked sadly as she noticed her partner's hands clench into fists.

  
'There now shut up!' Sid laughed as he stuffed the rag into Bosco's mouth and started to touch him.

"NO!" Bosco shouted as his eyes opened and he quickly looked to see that he wasn't with Sid.

"Faith?" Bosco asked weakly.

"Hey," she smiled as she touched his hand. "You okay?" She asked softly.

"Oh man," Bosco huffed as he brought a hand to his forehead and touched it, it felt warm, but not hot. 

"Bad dream?" Faith asked.

"Sid's dead right?" Bosco asked in a panic as he tried to sit up.

"Yeah," Faith said standing up and gently pushing him back down onto the bed. "Bosco you have to lie down."

"I have to see for myself," Bosco said as he tried to fight her off.

"Bosco you have to rest," Faith urged as his heart monitor started to beep rapidly again.

"Let go of me Faith!" Bosco said angrily. "I have to make sure."

"Bosco, Sid is dead," Faith urged while she fought to keep him down. "Bosco you're just going to hurt yourself by sitting up," she said firmly.

"Damn it Faith let g…" Bosco said as he sat up a bit and the catheter moved and he cried out and slumped back down as Dr. Miles walked in the room.

"Bosco?" Dr. Miles said walking up the bed with a look of concern on his face. "Everything okay here?"

"I have to go and see something," Bosco said quickly his heart starting to race again. "I just have to know for sure."

"Bosco whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until you're out," Dr. Miles said calmly.

"I have to go now!" Bosco said trying to sit up again.

"Bosco no!" Dr. Miles said firmly as he put a hand on his chest and gently but firmly pushed him back down. "Please you need to rest. What's this about Faith?"

"Bosco just wants to know if the guy he pushed out the window is dead or not," Faith said slowly.

"I'm pretty sure he is but I can find out for you if you'd like," Dr. Miles said.

"I want that. Please I need to know," Bosco said quickly.

"Okay only if you promise me and Faith that you'll just rest here and I'll find out for you," Dr. Miles said softly.

"Yeah fine," Bosco said settling back down. 

"Well Faith since you're here I can share the test results with both of you," he said walking around to the other side of the bed so he could face both Faith and Bosco.

"Am I going to live?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Uh yeah you are," Dr. Miles smiled. "Well the x-rays showed the stomach is healing. And the toxicity has worked itself out of the liver, with minor scarring. The small puncture to the lung is also healing very nicely and there is no strain there and no fluid retaining. The ribs are on their way to mending and the cast on your leg will be scaled down in a few days. All in all things are starting to show improvement," he explained.

"Can I eat tomorrow?" Bosco asked.

"Well the stomach is healing but how about we try something like soft soup. Something that won't put too much pressure on the stomach wound," Dr. Miles explained.

"What kind of soup?" Faith asked.

"Anything that's just soft and brothy. No hearty soups just yet. We want to ease the stomach back to working without putting undo pressure on it."

"Okay," Faith smiled, "I think I can find something like that," she smiled at Bosco.

"You sure Faith?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled back. 

"When can I leave?" Bosco asked looking back at Dr. Miles.

"Well you'll be here for at least the week," Dr. Miles said.

"What?" Bosco asked in horror.

"Well the leg we don't worry so much about it's the internal damage we need to keep an eye on."

"But you said that it was healing up," Bosco moaned.

"Yes but your system did suffer quite a shock and there was damage. So once we have that under control then we can think about letting you go home," Dr. Miles said. "It might be sooner we just don't know yet. Give it a few days Bosco."

"So there were no complications of any kind?" Faith asked.

"No. And there was no damage to the brain or the spine. He's going to be just find once he's healed completely," he smiled. "Now James is going to be your nurse for the night Bosco," Dr. Miles said.

"Can't I have another one?" Bosco asked.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Dr. Miles asked in concern.

"Well he is just so I don't know gruff or somethin'," Bosco sighed.

"Yeah James is not the world friendliest person but don't worry he's a very good nurse and will help you with anything you need while he's on his shift. Besides I have put you down for a night sedative so that you'll be able to sleep through the night. At least that's the plan," Dr. Miles said. "But if you ever feel that James is not treating you fairly please tell me okay?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Yeah," Bosco said simply.

"Okay well my shift ends soon and I have some paperwork to attend to. I'll probably get that report for you tomorrow. Try to rest Bosco, your heart needs it," he said softly. "If you need anything," he said giving his card to Faith, "have me paged. It's a 24/7 pager so never worry that you'll be disturbing me, the nurses have it also. Oh and Faith make sure you leave a number at the nurses desk where you can be reached in the case of an emergency. It's always good to have someone who knows the patient come also. Unless that's not going to work?" Dr. Miles asked.

"No that'll be fine," Faith smiled.

"Okay then see you tomorrow," Dr. Miles said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks Doc," Bosco said as he left.

"Bye," Faith said. "Who's James?" Faith asked turning back to Bosco.

"He's the guy who helped Dr. Miles take me to the x-ray thing today. He's really lame," Bosco sighed.

"I see," Faith said with a faint smile, "lame?"

"Yeah lame. He snapped at me when I tried to make simple conversation and then he just treats me so roughly," Bosco said sadly. "I really don't want him as my night nurse."

"How does he treat you roughly?" Faith asked in concern.

"Ah he just you know jerks the tubing out and handles me roughly," Bosco sighed. "I just don't like him."

"Well if you'll be asleep for most of the night it should be okay," Faith said softly. "Right?"

"Yeah night time," Bosco said turning away.

"Bosco?" Faith said softly. "What's the matter?"

"Are you sure Fred will let you leave your number here for emergencies?" Bosco asked not turning back to look at her.

She could tell by the pained expression in his voice that he was worried about something. Was it Fred? Or something else? 

"Yeah don't worry about it Bosco," Faith said.

"How can you tell me not to worry?" Bosco asked softly as he turned back to her. "I saw him today. I know what you have to go home to Faith. I do worry, always have, always will. You can't tell me not to," Bosco said.

"But Bosco you need…"

"I need for you to be okay," Bosco said looking at her.

"You need me to be okay?" Faith asked in surprise. "Oh man Bosco you are the one that needs to get better. I need for you to be okay."

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "But…"

"But thanks," she smiled. "I'll be okay."

"Faith I…"

"Bosco I'll be fine," she smiled softly at him.

"Okay," Bosco sighed.

"So how are you?" She asked hoping he'd tell her what was really bothering her.

"Sick of laying down," he sighed.

"Well Dr. Miles said you'd be able to sit up tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Bosco said softly as he thought about the pressure the catheter tubing would put on the lower half of his body, "great,"

"Bosco please tell me what's wrong," Faith said sadly. "Please."

"Nothing's wrong Faith," Bosco lied.

"Then why were you so insistent about Sid?" Faith asked.

"I just needed to be sure this time," Bosco said sadly. "Just had to make sure he couldn't come back and get me," his voice finished in a whisper as he felt his sadness starting to return. "Like he did last time."

Faith saw the expression on his face change and noticed his hands clench into tight fists again. "What happened while you were with him?" Faith asked softly as she looked at him.

"I um…he uh…" Bosco tried. "He…well he uh…" he tried again. I just can't tell her yet. Not like this. I need to be able to stand and look her in the eye so that when she says she is ashamed of me I can turn and leave. I can't go anywhere here, he said sadly. "I can't tell you," Bosco said as he felt his eyes start to water.

"Oh Bosco," Faith whispered as she noticed his eyes start to water. She leaned forwards and brushed a tear away. Bosco closed his eyes and some escaped out of the corners.

"Please Bosco tell me what happened?" She asked softly again as she continued to gently stroke his face. 

"I…can't," he whispered.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked knowing he did. I just need you to open up to be Bosco, Faith begged inside. Please don't shut me out.

Bosco felt his tears coming more as he just nodded his head yes. "Yeah," he whispered not opening his eyes.

"How?" Faith asked softly brushing some more tears away.

"He um he hit me," Bosco finally said opening his watery eyes. "A lot."

"Sorry," Faith said softly. "What made you stay with him in the first place?" She asked quietly. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bosco asked lightly.

"Doing what?" Faith asked.

"Asking me this stuff? Why?" Bosco asked. 

"I was just wondering…"

"What Faith? What a pathetic fool I really am. You want to know how he tricked me so what, you can say I told you so? Is that it?" Bosco asked angrily.

"I would never say that to yo…"

"Are you sure Faith? Cuz I have more than earned it right? Everything that happened I deserved right?" He demanded. "Maurice Boscorelli the pathetic loser."

"Look Bosco I'm sorry," Faith said pulling back a bit. "I didn't mean to get you worked up over this. I just wanted to talk to you about it," she said.

"Yeah everyone always wants to talk about it!" Bosco spat. "Why can't I just be left alone!"

"I just want to help you," Faith said.

"I don't need help!" Bosco said firmly. 

"Bosco I just meant…" she started.

"I'm not an invalid Faith. I don't need pity or sympathy or help!" Bosco said wiping his tears away with an angry hand.

"You have to talk about it Bosco," Faith said looking down. "I guess…I just hoped you'd want to talk to me," she said as she felt her own eyes starting to water. 

"Faith I…" Bosco started as he noticed he had hurt her.

"Sorry Bosco," Faith said as she grabbed her jacket and got up and headed for the door. "I just care about you," she said turning back with tears starting to fall. "Sorry," she said quickly leaving the room.

"Faith wait!" Bosco called out. "Damn it," he cursed slumping back into the bed. 

Faith stopped just outside the door and heard Bosco cursing to himself. She just needed to get some fresh air. She knew if she stayed the conversation would get worse instead of better. I'll go back in a bit, she said inside.

"Why do I turn away the only person I want in my life?" Bosco asked himself sadly.

What? Faith said inside. The only person? Did he just say that? Does he mean that? 

"Oh man I'm such a jerk," Bosco said sadly. "Why can't I tell her?" 

Tell me what? What are you so afraid to tell me Bosco? What is it that you think I'd hate you for? Because you yelled at me? What could you have possibly done to make me hate you? She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Please Bosco don't shut me out, she said inside. I need a drink, she said inside as she quietly headed to the cafeteria. Please don't shut me out Bosco, you're all I have now, she said inside.

Oh man Faith please come back to me, Bosco said sadly as he just stared at the door and prayed she'd come back to see him. I need to tell her how sorry I am. What I really need it to tell her the truth, he said inside. Why can't I do that? I will, I just need to do it standing on my own two feet, he said inside. I can't do it like this he said sadly. Not when I'm so vulnerable. He stared out into the late afternoon and knew that night would soon be upon him and he would really be alone. Please Faith come back before then, I have to go to sleep knowing you're not mad at me. 

Then Bosco thought of Fred. Why was he so angry with her this morning? I mean he probably heard the diagnosis about me. How could he be so mad? I mean what's his real problem? I wish she didn't have to go home to him. I just wish that she….what? What do you wish for her Bosco, he asked himself? I just wish she didn't have to go home to Fred. She's not safe with him, I just know it.

********

Fred reached home in an even angrily mood than he was before. He let the kids go and get ready for supper and went into the kitchen. He stared at the lasagna on the counter and hit the counter top with his fist. "I meant what I said before Faith, today was the last day!"

He put the lasagna in the oven and closed the door in anger. He went into the living room and flipped on the TV. "Last day Faith," he mumbled over and over again in anger. "Last…day."

********

Faith sat in the empty cafeteria and stared at the contents of her coffee cup. She was actually dreading going home. I don't even know Fred anymore she sighed sadly. He was so mean this morning, what can I expect when I get home tonight? And his threats? Will he actually carry them out? Or was he just blowing off steam? 

She finished up her coffee and got up to leave. I need you Bosco, can't you see that? Why should he, I never tell him? I expect him to open up but I never really tell him why. I mean I say I care for him but does he really believe that? Do I make him believe that? Is that why he won't open up for me? She felt her stomach start to tighten a bit as she neared Bosco's room and almost dreaded going back inside. I just don't want to upset him again she sighed. She quietly stood in the doorway and noticed he was just staring sadly out the window. Oh Bosco, she said feeling her heart break.

  
********  
  
Why can't I just tell her, Bosco asked himself? I mean she's always been there for me right? What's different this time? I know what's different this time he sighed sadly. I am. I mean I couldn't even stop a man from…oh god I couldn't even stop him from…he tried again as he felt his sick feeling starting to return as he thought about what Sid did to him. I'm sorry Faith, Bosco said closing his eyes. I'm really sorry I snapped at you. Please come back to me, he said as he slowly opened his eyes and looked back at the doorway.

"Faith?" Bosco said weakly not really believing she had come back. "Is that really you?"

"Hey," Faith said softly as she slowly walked back into the room.

"Oh man Faith I'm so sorry," Bosco said quickly as he tried to sit up.

"Shh it's okay Bosco," Faith said gently pushing him back down. "I'm back," she smiled.

"I'm so sorry Faith," Bosco said again looking at her in desperation, "please don't be mad at me. Please."

"I'm not mad at you Bosco," Faith said softly. "I'm just hu…"

"I know and I'm sorry," he interrupted. "I didn't mean to snap at you," Bosco said firmly. "Please don't leave me."

"Bosco I'm not mad at you and I'm not going to leave you," Faith said gently patting his hand. 

"I want to tell you but…" Bosco tried as he searched her eyes for an easy way to explain to her what he knew he really didn't want to. "But…I…"

"You will when you are ready," Faith reassured, "I'm not going anywhere. Remember?" 

"Please promise me that Faith," Bosco said.

"I promise you," she said kindly. 

"Promise me you won't leave me," Bosco begged.

"I promise I won't leave you," Faith smiled as she settled back into her chair. They sat in silence for a bit until Bosco finally broke down a little and opened up to her.

"He drugged me," Bosco said slowly.

"What?" Faith said leaning closer.

"Sid, he drugged me. You asked why I stayed, that's why," he said sadly. "I had no choice."

"Oh Bosco I'm so sorry," Faith said softly.

"He um invited me for some coffee and then put something in it," he said starting to feel sad again. "Then he um…well…he laughed at me when he said I was drugged," Bosco said with a deep sigh. "I tried to leave," he said looking at her with a sad face. "I did. I tried to get up and leave. But he wouldn't let me leave. I tried to leave Faith, I really did. But he wouldn't let me," he said again sadly, "he wouldn't let me."

"Bosco I…" 

"I tried to fight him Faith," Bosco said looking at her sadly, "I did, I really did. I tried to hit him and everything," Bosco said in a panicked voice as he breathing started to increase. "I tried to make him stop. But the drugs he gave me stopped me from fighting back and he just laughed at me and continued," he said almost referring to the act itself not the actions leading up to it. 

"Bosco I…" Faith tried again.

"Then he pulled me towards his bedroom," Bosco said feeling his heart starting to race again. 

"What?" Faith asked in shock.

"I saw a straightjacket on the bed and he said that's what I would be wearing for the next few days," Bosco said sadly. "He put me in it Faith," Bosco whispered in light sobs. "I woke up in a straightjacket on his bed. I couldn't move. I was trapped Faith," Bosco said looking at her in panic, "I tried to pull my arms free but couldn't move them. I tried um…I tried…" Bosco said as his heart rate started to increase and his breathing was strained. "Then he just came and laughed at me," he said sadly.

"Oh man Bosco," Faith said trying to calm him down.

"You don't understand Faith," Bosco said in desperation, "I tried to stop him. I tried to get out but I just couldn't. I just couldn't get free," he said. "Then he took off my shoes and tied my feet with duct tape and he um he gagged me with it also. I tried to call for help but I couldn't. He gagged me Faith. I hated that," he said sadly. "Then he called in sick for me. Then…then he uh…then he beat me. He threw me to the floor and beat me," Bosco finished in a sob. "He beat me for no reason Faith while I was in the damn straightjacket. He just beat me over and over again."

"Oh Bosco," Faith said as she wiped her own tears away, "I'm so sorry you had to endure all that."

"He beat me all the time. I even threw up twice," Bosco said sadly. 

"What?" Faith asked in horror. "Oh Bosco," she said quietly.

"All the time, he'd hit me all the time. And then he'd laugh at me and yell at me. He'd call me names and then hit me again."

"I wish I was there to stop him," Faith said sadly as she gently stroked his face.

"Yeah me too," Bosco whispered.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure all that alone," Faith said softly.

I'm not, Bosco said inside. I can't even imagine what you would have thought it you had to witness what Sid really did to me.

"See told you I wouldn't leave," she smiled faintly, "and I would never hate you for not being able to defend yourself. It wasn't your fault Bosco," she said. "Besides the bruises will fade and soon Sid Lawson will be a distant memory," she said firmly.

Bosco looked at her but found no comfort in her words. He heard them but didn't believe them. He'll never leave me Faith, Bosco said inside. He told me, his last words to me. I heard them; I felt them, just like I feel him still. I still feel him touching me and destroying in the ugliest way possible. Those scars and bruises will never heal; they will never fade; I'll never be free.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Bosco asked softly.

"I wish I could Bosco but I really need to check on the kids," she said sadly. 

"Okay," Bosco said.

"But I'll be back first thing in the morning okay?" She smiled.

"Okay," Bosco said again.

"I just want you to try to sleep tonight Bosco," Faith said firmly. "Don't worry about anything else but getting better."

"I worry about Fred," Bosco finally admitted.

"Fred? Why?" Faith asked a little surprised.

"Cuz he's an ass who doesn't treat you well," Bosco said looking up at her.

"Fred is Fred," Faith sighed. "But don't worry Bosco," Faith smiled, "everything will be okay," she said trying to convince herself that was the case. 

"Promise you'll come tomorrow?" Bosco asked.

  
"Yeah Bosco I promise," Faith smiled.

They sat for a bit longer in silence Bosco just staring out in the ever darkening sky and Faith watching him. I wish you would open up to me, she pleaded inside. Is that all Sid did? Or was there more? What are you not telling me? But if I push I'll only start an argument again. How can I make you open up without the fights? Oh Bosco please tell me how to reach you!

Bosco looked out at the night that was descending upon New York. He hated the night, hated what it represented and hated what it would bring; loneliness and nightmares. I owe her an explanation, he said inside. I really do. He looked back at her with a pained expression.

"What?" Faith asked softly as their eyes met. 

"Nothing," he smiled faintly. "I just don't want you to go," he said reaching for her hand. "I don't want to be alone you know."

"I know Bosco. And you're not alone. Not anymore," Faith said taking it and holding it in hers. She was amazed that she immediately found some small comfort and happiness by even something small as holding his hand. "I wish I could stay but I can't," she said softly. "But I will bring you some soup for tomorrow," she smiled. 

"Yeah?" Bosco asked. "You really don't have to Faith," he said with a sigh. "I mean I know you have a lot with your kids and all. And I just don't want to burden you with…."

"Burden me? Bosco I want to do this for you. Remember? I want to help you," she smiled warmly at him. 

"Well I really do appreciate it, even if I act like a jerk most of the time," he said sadly. 

"Bosco you're frustrated because of the situation you're in. It will soon be all better," she smiled. 

That's just it, Bosco said inside, it won't get better, only worse. As soon as I tell you Faith I know you'll leave. Maybe that's why I'm stalling. If I tell her sooner she'll just tell me to go to some shrink and that'll be that, or worse she'll say nothing and just leave for good. I just don't want to lose her yet. But if I don't tell her will she just get so frustrated she'll leave anyways? Oh man I wish I knew what to do.

"I should go," Faith said softly looking at the time. "Please promise me you'll try to rest tonight and get some sleep when I leave," she said softly.

"Yeah okay," Bosco sighed as he watched her stand up to leave. "Faith?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Thanks for being here for me," Bosco smiled. "I um…I really…ah…really need you here Faith," he said looking up.

"I always will be," she whispered as she bent down and gently kissed his forehead. "See you in the morning," Faith smiled at him.

"Goodnight Faith," Bosco said as she left.

"Bye Bosco," Faith turning to leave. 

Bosco watched Faith leave and sighed sadly. I have to tell her, I really do. I owe it to her to at least know why I'm different now. He turned back to the window and closed his eyes in sadness. How could I ever face her with the knowledge that I let another man force himself on me? Oh man I can't even believe it still feels so real, he said sadly. I still feel him touching me, forcing himself on me. I still feel the pain and terror. I don't even know how long he did it for, but when I came to I knew it was a long time. Oh god it was a long time, he said as he felt tears coming again. It was such a long time, he said in quiet anguish.

How could I ever think I could protect Faith when I couldn't even protect myself? I mean she knew. She saw all the warning signs and I didn't listen. I fell right into his trap. Oh man am I stupid. I just let him…I mean I saw him tying my wrists, I was free, I could have fought back. Why didn't I fight back? Why was I just frozen? I mean I have been in tense situations before and I always fight back. Why didn't I try? How could I tell Faith that I didn't even try? I mean I just sat there and let him tie me up and rape me, I didn't even try. I let him…oh god I let a man…oh…I mean what will she think when I tell her I just sat there and watched as he tied my wrists together and then…I mean I didn't even try. 

I didn't even try….his brain kept repeating the tormented words over and over again as he closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. 

********

Faith drove home with thoughts of what to expect filling her already worried brain. I can't believe I'm actually scared to go home, she said inside. She looked at the time and knew the kids would be ready for bed if not in them already. But what could she expect from Fred? More of what she experienced earlier? Hopefully not, but now she just wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of much anymore, except one thing, she didn't want to lose Bosco. I almost lost him twice and to the same man, she said inside. I can't lose him again she said as she pulled in front of her apartment.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself to walk up the stairs and go inside. She unlocked the door and gently walked inside closing the door behind her. The lights in the kids rooms were out and Fred wasn't around. Is he out, she asked herself as she hung up her coat.

"Bosco out for the night?" Fred asked meanly.

I guess he's not out, she sighed as she turned around to face him. Why is his attitude so bad towards Bosco? Faith looked at him and just rolled her eyes. She went to move past but he blocked her way.

"What is your decision Faith?" Fred asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked annoyed.

"Bosco. I told you to make your decision before you came home!" Fred spat.

"And I told you there is no decision to make. You're a part of my life just like Bosco is a part of my life. That is not going to change Fred," Faith said directly as she went to move past him, "ever."

"We'll see about that," Fred said firmly as he turned to follow her.

********

"Hey James welcome to the night shift," one of the nurses smiled as the male doctor checked for his night shift.

"Thanks," he smiled as he looked over his patient list. His eyes travelled down and stopped beside Bosco's name. Why is he the only one who gets the special mild sedative for the night? Why can't he get the same as everyone else? "Well I'm off to do my rounds but I'll be back," he said with a wink to the nurse while she just smiled at him.

"First stop _Officer_ Boscorelli," he said in quiet disdain.

James walked into 3B and looked at Bosco and felt an annoyed feeling coming over him. Why does Miles treat this guy so special? What's so great about Officer Boscorelli, he wondered as he walked closer to his bed? Well he's not getting any special treatment from me, James said firmly. There is no way in hell a cop will ever get anything special from me!

James noticed Bosco was lightly sleeping and went to change the tubing for his bladder bag. He jerked it a little too roughly causing Bosco to quickly wake up. He saw James and a frown immediately crossed his face. He felt James jerk the tubing roughly away from him and gasped in pain.

"Hey that hurts," Bosco moaned.

"Yeah well I don't coddle my patients like Dr. Miles does Officer Boscorelli," James said firmly as he changed the plastic tubing, "so get used to being treated like everyone else!" He said firmly as he turned around and left. 

"Jerk," Bosco muttered as he tried to get comfortable again. He was thankful he had a busy day because it had helped take his mind off everything. But it was when he was alone that things got worse for him, especially at night. And James is no help he sighed. Man I just can't seem to cut a break, Bosco thought sadly.

James came back into the room and glared at Bosco as he held something in his hand. As he got closer Bosco noticed it was a needle. "What's that for?" Bosco quickly in panic.

"For you. It'll help put you to sleep for the night," James said reaching for the tubing.

"I don't need any help," Bosco moaned.

"I don't care," James said firmly. "It's my job!"

"You know you have a very bad bedside manner," Bosco said firmly.

"Deal with it," James said injecting the liquid drugs into the tubing. 

Why is he being so mean to me, Bosco wondered as he watched James leave the room? I never did anything to him and yet he treats me so badly. He felt the drugs starting to take over and didn't fight them this time. I just wish Faith were here, he said sadly. I wish she would stay here overnight with me. Am I being selfish again? I don't care, I need her, he said inside. Yeah I need her and yet I can't tell her the truth. I am pathetic!

********

"Why the sour face James?" The night desk nurse asked as James left Bosco's room and walked up to her.

"Officer Boscorelli that's why the sour face," he sighed. "Why does Miles have him down for a sleeping sedative every night? What the guy can't sleep on his own?" James asked in a huff.

"I guess not," she sighed.

"Why the hell does this guy get special treatment?" James asked.

"Um don't know sorry," she said. 

"I don't know either but I'm going to find out why Dr. Miles favors him," James said firmly. "Yeah too bad Officer Boscorelli has to stay here for some time," he smiled at her.

"Yeah too bad," she smiled back, "for him."

"By the way what do you do to calm him down?" James asked.

"Haven't had to many problems yet why?" She asked.

"Well when you do have problems don't give him any more drugs," James smiled.

"How else do you suggest we calm him down if he gets agitated?" She asked.

"Let me handle that when the time comes," he smiled meanly. 

"He's all yours," she smiled.

"Perfect," James smiled. Welcome to my world Officer Boscorelli, James said inside.

********

"What is your problem Fred?" Faith asked angrily as Fred was still shadowing her every move as she got ready for bed. 

"Planning on sneaking out to see Bosco?" Fred taunted.

"Oh brother," Faith sighed as she tried to ignore him.

"Want to leave here while I'm sleeping so you can go and see Bosco?" Fred laughed. 

"Get a grip Fred," Faith said as she went to get into bed.

"If you think I'm going to just let this drop you're wrong Faith," Fred said firmly.

"Let what drop?" Faith asked getting into bed.

"Your final decision. You still have to make the choice. Your family or Bosco!" Fred said angrily. "One or the other, it can't be both."

"Goodnight," Faith said turning off her bedside light and laying on her side. 

"Yeah," Fred said meanly as he stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Faith just lay in the dark silence and felt her own sadness taking over. I can't stay with him, she said inside. He's getting worse every day. I just don't know what he's capable of any more. I'm almost afraid to fall asleep, she said quietly. But soon her eyes closed firmly and she was asleep. I will see Bosco tomorrow; I don't care what Fred says she told herself as she drifted into the deep darkness. Goodnight Bosco, she whispered.

********

'I own you now Bosco,' Sid smiled as he wrapped duct tape around Bosco's wrists trapping them tightly together. 

"Please don't do this," Bosco mumbled in his sleep as his body flinched in his bed. 

James looked at his monitor and noticed Bosco's heart rate starting to increase. He got up out of his chair and quietly walked into Bosco's room. He walked up to his bed and watched him for a few minutes.

'Shut up you little brat!' Sid yelled as he wrapped the duct tape around Bosco's mouth a few times.

"Please don't do this," Bosco mumbled sadly as his body flinched again. 

"What the hell are you dreaming about Officer Boscorelli?" James mused to himself as he watched Bosco work himself into a sweat. 

'Try to stop me Bosco,' Sid laughed at him.

"Stop…it," Bosco mumbled.

'Hope you enjoy this Bosco!' Sid laughed as he started to touch him

"NO!" Bosco yelled as he quickly woke up. He opened his eyes to see James staring down at him meanly. But Bosco's panicked brain told him it was Sid not James looking down at him. "Get away from me!" Bosco yelled out as he tried to punch at James. James grabbed both of his wrists and held on tightly. "Let go of me," Bosco said firmly as he tried to pull away. But because the drugs were still in him and because he was in a weakened state he lost.

"Calm down _Officer _Boscorelli," James said firmly in a mocking tone.

"Let go of me!" Bosco shouted as he struggled to get loose.

"Are you going to settle down _Officer _Boscorelli?" James asked sternly in a condescending tone. "Or do I have to find other means to keep you calm."

"What other means?" Bosco asked quickly as he tried to pull his hands free.

"Are you going to behave?" James asked again not letting go and not caring if he was doing more damage to Bosco by holding on.

"Behave?" Bosco asked in a panic.

"Officer Boscorelli!" James scolded.

"Let got of me!" Bosco yelled.

"Calm down!" James said firmly.

Bosco's panicked brain finally registered it was James and not Sid holding him and he relaxed a bit.

"Please let go," Bosco said sadly.

"Promise me you'll calm down," James said sternly.

"I had a bad dream," Bosco said as he slumped down in defeat. 

"I don't care. Work through it like everyone else," James said he let go of Bosco's wrists. Bosco pulled them back in anger and just stared up at James.

"Why don't you like me?" Bosco asked.

"Do I have to have a reason?" James laughed.

"Yeah," Bosco countered. "You're supposed to be nice to me and treat me well," Bosco said. "It's your job!"

"Like I said I'll not show you any favoritism. I'll treat you like I do everyone else. _That's my job_!" James said firmly. "Now do you need more drugs to help you sleep?" James asked sarcastically.

  
"No," Bosco said sadly. "I don't want any more drugs."

"Fine then, but I better not hear another peep out of you again tonight!" James said. "You're disturbing the other patients trying to sleep. Now if you like I can close the door," James said.

"No!" Bosco said in a panic. "I want the light coming in."

"Afraid of the dark _Officer Boscorelli_?" James laughed.

"Um no," Bosco lied.

"Because only little kids are afraid of the dark," James said as he turned around and walked to the door. "But if I really wanted to close the door you really can't stop me!" He laughed as he left Bosco's view. "Welcome to my world Officer Boscorelli," James mean words hung in the air as he disappeared from Bosco's view.

"I hate him," Bosco said sadly as he tried to shift his tired body into a better position and try to fall asleep again. Pretty soon he was trying to sleep again, but it was fitful just like all the rest. I need Faith here, he said to himself as he finally let the darkness overtake him.

********

Dr. Miles walked up to the nurse's station early the next morning and walked up to the nurse just ending her shift.

"How did everything go last night?" He asked.

"Pretty quiet as usual doctor," she smiled.

"How did James do on his first night shift?" Dr. Miles asked in concern.

"Okay I guess. Patient in 3B's heart monitor acted up a few times but other than that everything was okay," she said casually.

"3B? Officer Boscorelli's room?"

"Yeah," she said putting her coat on.

"Everything okay?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Yeah James went in and saw him and the last time there was no problems," she said as she turned to leave.

"Uh thanks," he said taking the charts from her. He took the file and headed for Bosco's room. He looked inside and saw Bosco actually sleeping on his own. He smiled to himself and then turned and headed for his office. I have to get you to a better wing Bosco, he said inside. I have to take care of you. 

********

Faith awoke the next morning to find that Fred was already out of bed. She lay on her back and just sighed sadly as she thought of the happy life she should be having. Sadly I don't picture Fred in it, she said sitting up. I have to go see Bosco, she said as she slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She reached the door when suddenly Fred appeared with an angry look on his face. 

"Going somewhere?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah to see Bosco," Faith said firmly.

"Yeah why? So he can write you more love letters?" Fred yelled as he held up the scrunched letter from Bosco in his fist. 

"What the hell? Give me that!" Faith said in anger as she reached for it. Fred put a hand on her stomach and pushed her back into the bedroom. "Fred!" Faith said angrily as she stumbled to stand upright.

"How long Faith?" Fred yelled.

"What?"

"How long have you been seeing that loser behind my back?" He yelled. 

"Oh man you're pathetic," Faith said trying to move past him. 

"Going somewhere?" Fred asked as he grabbed her arm and held on.

"Yeah to the bathroom. Now let go!" Faith said trying to pull away.

"I told you yesterday was the last day you could see Bosco, and I meant it," he said angrily as he pulled her back into the bedroom and threw her backwards onto the bed.

"Fred? What the hell is going on?" Faith asked in shock as Fred neared her.

"Ask Bosco!" Fred said as he lunged at Faith.

Faith yelled out but Fred jumped on her and pulled out her pair of handcuffs that he had in his back pocket. "Today you stay home Faith!" Fred spat as he grabbed her wrist and put the cuff around it.

"Fred stop this!" Faith yelled out as she tried to fight him off. She managed to slap him hard on the cheek but he backhanded her cheek and managed to lock the other cuff to the bedframe. 

"Fred let me go!" Faith yelled out as she pulled angrily on her cuffed wrist.

"Today you stay home!" Fred yelled out as he turned and headed out of the bedroom. "Yesterday was the last day you'll ever see Bosco again!" Fred spat at he slammed the bedroom door shut, trapping her inside. 

  
"Fred!" Faith called out again in sad defeat. "No," she said as she rested her head against the wall and cried. She put a cool hand to her burning cheek and tried to stop herself from crying. "I'm sorry Bosco," she said in sadness.

"Where's mommy?" Charlie asked coming out of his room after the yelling stopped.

"Mommy's staying in her room today. Now hurry up and get ready for school, Pauline will be by to take you very soon," Fred said. 

"I want to see mommy," Charlie moaned.

"I said get ready for school!" Fred yelled at his son in anger. 

Faith listened to the yelling and closed her eyes and continued to cry. "If I get out of this I'm never coming back," Faith vowed to herself. "Never!"

********

Bosco slowly awoke the next morning and actually felt a bit better. He looked around the room in the hopes of seeing Faith's smiling face looking down at him. But she was not there. He remembered telling her a bit about what Sid did to him and today he actually felt better. She heard and she didn't leave. She heard and wasn't mad or ashamed. Will she act the same way when I tell her what Sid really did to me? I guess I have to try right, he asked himself? Yeah I guess so, he finally admitted. Well today I guess is as good a day as any. I guess I have to try today. But I can't move yet. Tomorrow then?

He looked at the clock and knew she was probably getting the kids ready for school. They are lucky to have a mother like that, he sighed. But somewhere in the back of his mind he just couldn't ignore the nagging doubt that something was wrong. She should be here by now, he insisted inside as Dr. Miles walked into his room. Maybe it's just me, he sighed.

"Good morning Bosco," he smiled as he walked up to his bed. "How's my favorite patient?"

"Hey Doc. Doin' fine," Bosco smiled back. "Can I leave today?" He asked with a faint smile.

"Um no sorry," Dr. Miles smiled back. "How did you sleep?" He asked in concern.

"I had a bad dream," Bosco sighed. "But then I just fell asleep I guess and just woke up now."

"And how was James?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Um okay I guess. Whatever you know," Bosco said. I'm not going to show myself wimpy to any of these guys, he said inside. 

"You sure?" Dr. Miles asked. "Because if James is not treating you right you know you can tell me right? I mean if you're worried about getting him in trouble, don't be. His job is to treat you the best he can, and if there is a problem then it needs to be reported," he said firmly.

"I'll remember that," Bosco said faintly. "So can the catheter come out today?" Bosco asked.

"Oh Bosco I'm sorry, not today. One more day okay?" Dr. Miles said.

"Please," Bosco half begged.

"I wish I could Bosco," Dr. Miles said gently as he squeezed his shoulder. "But one more day okay?"

"Yeah I guess," Bosco sighed. "But I can sit up today right?"

"If you feel the need yes," Dr. Miles said. "Just be careful."

"So um did I get um tested…" Bosco started almost dreading to ask, "uh tested…for…well…when something like this happens I guess I want to know if I'm…well…" he tried.

"Tested for HIV or AIDS?" Dr. Miles asked in concern.

"Well yeah," Bosco said quietly. "I know there's the risk right?"

"There always is. And yes you have been tested Bosco," Dr. Miles said making Bosco look at him in panic, "and the test results came back negative."

"You mean I'm not…"

"It means you haven't contracted HIV or AIDS," Dr. Miles smiled. 

"Man what a relief," Bosco sighed. 

"Now I need to discuss something with you Bosco. Something rather delicate," Dr. Miles said slowly.

"I haven't told Faith yet," Bosco said quickly.

"Well that you should have done by now Bosco," Dr. Miles said. "Remember the sooner you tell her or talk about it at all the sooner the recovery process can start."

"If I just forget about it then it'll be okay right?" Bosco asked.

"No Bosco that's not how it works. The more you keep it inside the more you'll head towards the breaking point with no hope of coming back. I'm talking mentally here. You just can't keep it inside," Dr. Miles said softly. "Now if you're uncomfortable talking to Faith you can talk to me about it," Dr. Miles said. "I'd me more than happy to help you through this."

"I don't need help," Bosco said firmly.

"That's what most men say until one day they realize they do, and usually it's a bit late when they come to that realization."

  
"To late?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah too late to get back the people they turned away in the beginning who only wanted to help," he smiled. "The people they usually care the most about, and the people who usually care the most about them."

"I just feel so ashamed," Bosco said hanging his head sadly.

"Why Bosco, did you partake willingly?" Dr. Miles asked.

"No," Bosco said quickly looking up. "He forced me," he said sadly.

"Then if something happened to you beyond your control you need to realize it wasn't your fault and come to terms with that. What this man did to you is a horrible thing," Dr. Miles said softly, "but don't let it break you. Deal with it and then move on. You have to Bosco, it's the only way."

"I just don't know how," Bosco said softly.

"Talking about it is the first step. I'll bring some information brochures by for you to read. We have an excellent therapy program here at the hospital for people who have been raped," Dr. Miles said.

"You mean _women_," Bosco said.

"No Bosco I mean _people_, women _and men_," Dr. Miles said firmly. 

"Men?" Bosco asked in shock.

"You'd be surprised how many men are in the same situation or have faced the same situation as you." 

"Really?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah. Some willingly and some not willingly."

"Willingly?" Bosco asked.

"Yes, well with today's changing lifestyles, ah, lets just say that it happens more than you'd think," Dr. Miles said. "But forced rape on men is becoming more and more open. More men are finally finding the courage to talk about it and that's a good thing. The more people are aware of this serious wrongdoing the more informed people become. And the more informed people become the better programs are designed for helping them to cope and move on. You'd be surprised at the numbers that show up for our group sessions."

"I'd be too embarrassed," Bosco said sadly, "too ashamed. I mean what if someone recognized me."

"Well first of all you can arrange a one on one session. You don't have to attend the group sessions if you don't want to. Secondly our therapists are under a confidentiality arrangement. Law forbids them to divulge any names and details under any circumstances. So your privacy would be guaranteed."

"I just don't know," Bosco said softly. "I mean…I…"

"Bosco you don't have to make your decision right now, but you will have to make it," Dr. Miles said firmly. "So think about it today, okay?"

"I have to be able to stand up when I tell Faith," Bosco said.

"What?" Dr. Miles asked. "Stand up? I don't understand?"

"Yeah I have to be able to see the look of shame in her eyes directly when I tell her. I have to be able to turn and walk away when I see the look of failure on her face," Bosco said not looking at Dr. Miles.

"Oh Bosco," Dr. Miles said putting his hand on Bosco's, "you're wrong about Faith. If anything it will strengthen the bond between the two of you."

"No it won't," Bosco insisted. "She'll hate me," he said softly.

"Do you really believe that?" Dr. Miles asked.

"I don't know," Bosco said. 

"Why don't you let her make that decision before you jump to too many conclusions. She's stronger than you think and can probably help you through this better than anyone I could recommend," Dr. Miles said softly. "Think about it okay?"

"Yeah I guess," Bosco sighed. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um well not really," he said seriously.

"What then?" Bosco asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

"A bath for you," Dr. Miles said.

"A…what? Did you say bath?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Uh yeah," Dr. Miles said. "When a patient is not capable of washing themselves, especially in well certain areas," Dr. Miles stammered with some embarrassment, "we have people who come to the bed and wash them. You are one of those patients."

"No way," Bosco said firmly. "I'm not having anyone touching me," he said looking away.

"I can understand, but…" Dr. Miles started.

"Can you?" Bosco asked angrily. "Can you honestly say you've been in a hospital bed like some invalid and then had to have someone wash you?"

"Actually, yeah," Dr. Miles said slowly. "It wasn't that bad."

"Well I don't care, I don't want it!" Bosco said firmly.

"Sorry Bosco but this is really not open for discussion. It's hospital policy," Dr. Miles said.

"And who would it be a man or a woman?" Bosco asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Well for men we usually don't get our female nurses to do it unless we are short male nurses. So it will be one of our day male nurses. Don't worry it's not James," Dr. Miles smiled. 

"But…I…" Bosco started.

"I understand if you'll be uncomfortable but I'm sorry Bosco we need to keep the body clean. Not only is it good hygiene but it's also a disease and infection prevention," Dr. Miles explained.

"I don't care," Bosco said, "I don't want anyone one touching me…uh…well…anywhere. I can do it myself," he said firmly.

"I agree you will be able to in a few days, but Bosco you have been in here for over 24 hours and well you just need to be cleaned," Dr. Miles said slowly. "Trust me it's not easy for me to say this to you either," he said. "But as a doctor it's my job. Sorry," he said. "Besides with all the tubing and stuff well you just wouldn't be able to. I'm sorry I know this is hard for you to accept but it has to be done."

"So who will do it?" Bosco asked quickly.

"I can get one of the day staff nurses to come and do it for you," Dr. Miles said. "Or if you want I could do it," Dr. Miles offered.

"You? Is that policy?" Bosco asked.

"Well not really. But in a situation like this one where I know certain things I can make an exception. But the choice is yours. I will understand if you'd feel uncomfortable with me doing it. But you have to let me know Bosco," Dr. Miles said. "It will have to be done today. Once you're able to move on your own then we can take you in a wheelchair down to the showers."

"Why can't I do that today?" Bosco moaned.

"Because you still have the catheter attached. I really am sorry Bosco," Dr. Miles said softly as his pager went off. "Look I have to go. But I'll bring some stuff for you later to read and then I really will need your decision. It'll be okay, trust me," he smiled as he stood up to leave.

"Will it hurt?" Bosco asked sheepishly.

"No, they nurses are trained to be very careful," he smiled.

"You must think I'm really pathetic huh," Bosco said looking away.

"What?" Dr. Miles asked in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"Well I'm a cop right? I mean I'm trained to be tough and brave and stuff. And yet here I am scared about having a bath," Bosco said sadly. "Man you must think I'm sad."

"Oh Bosco it wouldn't matter if you were the Brigadier General, my opinion of you hasn't changed because of what happened. I understand completely how frustrating it must be. But I still have a lot of respect for you and think you're a great guy," he smiled. "This one instance hasn't change that for me."

"Yeah?" Bosco asked weakly looking up at the older man.

"Yeah," Dr. Miles smiled, "now rest okay. I'll be back later."

"Okay," Bosco said watching him leave. "A bath! Damn it that's just great" Bosco cursed as he looked at the clock. "Where is Faith?" He asked as he reached for his nurses button. "She should have been here by now," he said pressing it.

"Officer Boscorelli?" The nurse asked coming into his room. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah can I make a phone call?" He asked.

"Sure," she smiled as she went around to the other side of the bed and brought the phone around for him to reach it.

"How do I make this thing sit up?" He asked.

"See this panel here," she said gesturing to the series of blue buttons on the rail beside him, "this one raises the back of the bed," she said pushing the button. "Tell me when to stop," she said as she slowly raised Bosco to a semi-sitting position.

"Perfect," he smiled. "Do I dial 9 to get out?"

"Yes. Is it long distance?" She asked.

"Um no," Bosco said as he already started dialing.

"Okay. If you need anything else just call," she smiled as she turned and left the room.

"Yeah I need for Faith to be here," he muttered as he finished dialing her number.

********

Faith continued to pull angrily on her cuffed wrist. Her tears had for the most part subsided and she cursed the man in the other room. How dare he keep me here like some kind of prisoner. She felt the slight bruise on her cheek and started to feel her eyes water again. Oh Bosco I wish you were here right now instead of Fred. You'd help me, I know you would. You'd never let him treat me like this.

Faith heard the phone ring and immediately looked up. Oh Bosco I pray that's you she muttered as she strained her body to reach the phone. She almost could touch it when Fred walked in with a mean look on his face.

"Yeah nice try dear," Fred mocked as he pushed the phone out of her reach.

"Why are you doing this Fred?" Faith asked firmly. "This is wrong and you know it!"

"Bosco's what's wrong. But I put an end to that. That phone can ring all day if it wants to you but you are staying in this room like this and that's final!" Fred spat.

"You can't keep me like this Fred. It's wrong," Faith said easing back to the corner of the bed where she was before. She stared sadly at the phone and listened in torment to the persistent rings begging her to pick up. 

"Try to stop me," he mocked.

********

"Where are you Faith?" Bosco asked as he dialled again. Again empty rings. "Please pick up."

********

"What are you going to tell the kids?" Faith asked in haste.

"Oh I'll let you up before they come home. So you can make supper and all. But that's it Faith. And after today you are quitting the force and we are going to move away. Away from Bosco. Away form the person trying to destroy our family."

"What? I'm not quitting!" Faith said angrily.

"Oh yes you are!" Fred said rushing up to her. "I'm the head here, so what I says goes!" He yelled.

"You lost that privilege long ago," Faith spat.

Fred got mad and backhanded her again, this time on the other side of her face. Faith's head jerked to the side and she turned away and buried her face in her sleeve and cried. 

"You're pathetic Faith!" Fred spat as he turned and stormed out of the room. "And if Bosco tries to interfere again in my families life in any way I swear to you today I will make him pay!" With that he slammed the door shut again, leaving her alone in the tormented silence.

"No," Faith sobbed lightly over and over again. "Please let this end," she prayed sadly. "Oh Bosco please figure it out. Please don't think I've given up on you. Please I need you so much right now," she said softly. "I really do!"

********

Bosco put the phone down and looked at the clock. "Maybe she's getting soup or something," he said sadly as he lowered his bed again. He just stared at the clock as each tortured minute ticked slowly by and felt his tension starting to build again. As a half hour passed he knew something was wrong. "She'd be here by now," he said reaching for the phone. "Something's wrong. I just know it," he said as he slowly dialled the number of the one person he knew both he and Faith could always count on. "I know Fred has done something," he said as he listened to the phone connect.

"Hi Sully?" Bosco asked slowly.

"Bosco?" Sully asked in concern. "Everything okay?"

"No not really. I need a favor," Bosco said.

"Where are you?" Sully asked sitting up in bed at his home.

"At the hospital," Bosco said sadly. "I can't leave here but I really need you to do something for me," Bosco half begged.

Sully heard the tone in Bosco's voice and knew that whatever it was was serious enough for Bosco to call him. Because in all the time he'd known him Bosco never called him at home for help; hell he never asked for help even at work. But Sully had made a promise to himself that he would try to help Bosco as much as he could now, he had just endured too much for him to turn him away. Besides he could tell by the desperation in Bosco's voice that something indeed was wrong.

"Just name it Bosco," Sully said firmly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Faith."

**Hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Notice the lack of reviews and am wondering if you guys still want me to continue? Please let me know, thanks!**


	32. A Taste of Things to Come?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 32 – A Taste of Things to Come?

Warning: sensitive subject matter discussed.

"You have to help her Sully."

"What? What happened to Faith?" Sully asked quickly.

"She's in trouble Sully," Bosco said quickly. "You have to go over there and help her," Bosco said his heart starting to race again. "I mean I think Fred…hurt her…well yesterday…and she should be here….Fred is up to something…she should have been here…." Bosco spewed 

"Bosco!" Sully said firmly.

"What?" Bosco asked.

"Calm down. Now take a deep breath and tell me what you think is wrong with Faith," Sully said with a big sigh.

"Look Sully it's hard to explain but I just know something is wrong. Yesterday when she was in here talking to me Fred came into the room and just dragged her out," Bosco started.

"Dragged her out? What like physically?" Sully asked in shock.

"Yeah," Bosco said. "Then she said nothing was wrong, but I could tell she was upset cuz her eyes were watery. Now she promised me she'd be here by now and you know how good she keeps her word," Bosco said firmly. "Sully I think Fred has done something to make Faith not able to come and see me," Bosco said desperately. "Please go over and check, please," Bosco begged.

  
"Okay I will," Sully said as he could tell that Bosco was not just going to let this drop. "Any chance she's just late?" Sully asked.

"Trust me Sully something's wrong," Bosco said calming down a bit. "I know it, I just know it!"

"Okay I'll get dressed and go check it out," Sully said.

"Take Davis with you," Bosco said quickly.

"What?" Sully asked in shock. "You think I need backup to go and see Faith?"

"Well you never know, please Sully," Bosco asked.

"Okay already," Sully said. "Now just calm down and rest. This excitement can't be good for you. I'll call you as soon as I talk to Faith. Deal?" Sully asked.

"Okay," Bosco said quickly. "Hurry Sully," Bosco said. "Here's my number," Bosco said giving him the direct number to his room.

"Talk to you soon," Sully said hanging up and dialling Davis. "You up?"

"No," Davis mumbled.

"You are now," Sully said firmly. "I'll be there in 15 minutes," he said hanging up.

"Sul?" Davis said looking at the dead receiver.

"Who was that?" Alex asked as she felt Ty waking up.

"Sully. He's going to be here in 15 minutes," Davis said slowly getting up.

  
"Why?" Alex asked.

"He didn't say," Davis said disappearing into the bathroom. 

********

Bosco lay back in his bed. He knew his heart was racing and his forehead was sweating but he knew something was wrong with Faith. Oh man Sully, please hurry he said inside. If Fred has hurt her in any way, he started... Yeah like I can help her. Damn I wish I could get up, he said as he tried to sit upright. The catheter tubing moved and he felt the sharp pain reminding him to stay put and rest. Sully will help her, I know he will, Bosco said lying back down. He looked at the clock and started counting the minutes until his phone would ring. 

Please Faith please be okay, Bosco begged inside. I can't lose you to him!

********

"What's this all about Sully?" Davis asked as he got into Sully's car.

"We are going to check on Faith," Sully said as he pulled away.

"What?" Davis asked. "You're kidding right?" Davis asked.

"No I'm serious. I got a frantic call from Bosco this morning and he was convinced something was wrong with Faith," Sully explained.

"And did he give you proof?" Davis asked.

"No. Just his word," Sully said.

"And that's good enough for you?" Davis asked.

  
"It is today," Sully said firmly. Besides no one knows Faith better than Bosco, Sully said inside. 

********

"Fred!" Faith called out making her angry husband come back into the bedroom. 

"What?" He demanded.

"Fred please uncuff me. I'll stay home today if that's what you want, but please my arm is hurting me," Faith begged sadly.

"Really?" Fred mocked crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And what's to make me believe that as soon as I turn my back you'll not dart out the door and go and see _him!_" Fred said with disdain.

"My word used to count for something," Faith said.

"Yeah well when it comes to Bosco it doesn't count for anything!" Fred spat.

"This is cruel treatment Fred!" Faith said angrily pulling on her cuffed wrist.

"Yeah? So don't pull," Fred said turning and leaving the room. "Better learn your place Faith," Fred called out meanly.

"What happened to you Fred?" Faith asked making him come back in the room.

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"Yeah you were never this mean or violent towards me. What is the real reason you're acting like this? Is it Bosco? Or something else?" Faith asked quietly.

"This is a long time coming Faith. Did you think I'd just put up with him everyday trying to take my family away from me? Did you think I'd put up with you letting him?" Fred asked.

"Bosco was not doing that," Faith said quickly. "He just wants to be a part of something. Can't you see that?"

"Yeah? Well if he wants a family so badly why doesn't he put himself up for adoption? I'm sure there are some messed up families out there he can screw up even more," Fred snorted.

"When did you become like this?" Faith asked sadly.

"When? Faith I haven't changed. You have. You have let Bosco cloud your thinking. Well that ends today. He's out of your life now for good. Deal with it!" Fred spat as he turned and left the room closing the door.

"Oh Bosco I'm so sorry," Faith said sadly as she eyed the phone. "If only I could tell you I need help," she said. "But you couldn't help me anyways," she said as she started to lightly cry. "I guess this is goodbye Bosco."

********

Dr. Miles walked into Bosco's room to find him muttering to himself, his face flustered and red and heart rate increasing.

"Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked in concern. "Everything okay?"

"No," Bosco said not taking his eyes off the clock.

"Are you that worried about the bath?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Um bath…what?" Bosco said looking at his doctor. "Oh that, no I'm worried about Faith," he said quickly looking back at the clock. "She should have been here by now," he continued to mutter again.

"Why are you worried about Faith? I'm sure she's just running a bit late," Dr. Miles said kindly.

"No you don't know her. She'd be here by now. She always keeps her word. She's never late," Bosco said quickly. "Something's wrong," he added.

"Want me to call her?" Dr. Miles asked.

"I already tried, there is no answer," Bosco said.

"Could she just be en route?"

"I got Sully to go over and check," Bosco said looking back at the clock.

"You're really worried aren't you?" Dr. Miles asked in concern.

"Yeah something's wrong I know it!" Bosco said firmly.

"Well okay I'll wait on everything until you hear from her okay?" Dr. Miles asked softly. 

"Yeah okay," Bosco said not looking away. 

"I'll uh bring these by later," Dr. Miles said referring to the information brochures. "You probably won't read them right now anyways," he said.

"Yeah okay," Bosco said again not noticing as Dr. Miles turned and left the room. "Please hurry Sully."

********

Fred paced angrily back and forth in his living room. He heard a car come to a sudden halt outside and looked down to see Sully and Davis getting out. "What the hell?" He asked angrily as he rushed in to see Faith. 

"What's going on?" Faith asked as Fred rummaged through their drawers. He quickly brought out two scarves and rushed up to Faith.

"Fred what are you doing?" Faith asked in horror as Fred tied her two wrists together with one scarf, not caring of the one still cuffed. "Fred wh…" was all Faith got out before Fred gagged her with the other one. Faith tried to turn her head but Fred succeeded in stuffing the scarf between her lips and tying it tightly behind her head.

"Now don't make a fuss and you'll be okay," Fred said firmly in his wife's ear.

Faith struggled against her bonds but Fred just got up and left the room. "Remember not a peep!" He said angrily looking back as his trapped wife. 

Faith just stared back with tears streaming down her face. I can't believe this she said inside as she pulled against the scarves. I can't believe Fred just tied me and gagged me like this, she said inside. Why did he do this? Is someone coming? Could it be possible someone suspected something? Please let that be so, she said as she lightly sobbed into her gagged mouth. I pray it was you Bosco that told someone.

********

"Oh man Sully hurry up," Bosco pleaded as he watched time slowly tick by and still didn't hear the phone ring.

********

"Well her car's still here," Sully said. Maybe Bosco was right, he said inside as he got out his gun.

"You really think you need your gun?" Davis asked as Sully tucked his gun into this waist of his jeans.

"I'm a cop right?" Sully asked sarcastically as he got out of the car in front of Faith's place.

"Yeah," Davis said slowly as he too got out and followed. 

They slowly walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Faith's apartment.

"Quiet," Davis mused.

"Yeah too quiet," Sully added as they neared her door. "Stay out of sight for now Davis," Sully whispered not knowing Fred already saw both of them.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Just do it," Sully said as he knocked on the door.

"What!" Fred said as he opened it and looked at Sully. 

"Is Faith home?" Sully asked.

"Uh no," Fred lied.

Sully studied the man before him and knew something was wrong. Fred's face was a bit flushed but there was no evidence of housework or the sort being done. Fred doesn't strike me as a jogger Sully said inside. Something's up.

"Everything okay?" Sully asked.

Sully? Faith said inside. Is that your voice? She tried to move but her trapped wrists made it impossible for her to move very far. What can I do to let him know I need help? 

"Yeah. What do you want Sullivan?" Fred asked firmly.

"I want to talk to Faith," Sully said firmly.

"Yeah well she's not here," Fred said. 

"Yeah well her car's still here," Sully said trying to push his way in.

"Where's your partner?" Fred smiled trying to stop him.

"Right here," Davis said firmly stepping out from behind the wall. "Let us in man," Davis said firmly backing Sully up.

"Look whatever paranoid delusions brought you here are way off," Fred said.

"I brought myself here," Sully said. "Now move!" 

Fred was just about to speak when all three of them heard a bang on the wall in the other room and some strange muffled noises.

"What the hell was that?" Sully demanded.

"Next door neighbor," Fred said trying to push Sully out of the way. 

"Yeah?" Sully said pulling out his gun and aiming it at Fred. "Why don't you let us see for ourselves," he said poking the gun in his chest.

"Faith?" Sully called out. No answer. Sully turned to Davis with a worried look. "Faith?" Davis tried. No answer.

"You can't do this!" Fred said angrily trying to push Sully away. 

Sully slapped his hand hard and brought his gun up to Fred's face. "You really want to try to stop me? Davis check the house," Sully said firmly as he pushed Fred inside and pinned him up against a wall. "Where is she?" Sully demanded.

"She's not home," Fred insisted.

"I don't believe you," Sully insisted back.

Davis pushed his way past them and first headed into the living room. Next he made his way into the kids rooms before heading for the bedroom.

"I'll have you reported for this Sullivan," Fred said firmly.

"Yeah? Go ahead," Sully said firmly.

Davis opened the bedroom door and gasped in horror as he looked at Faith tied up and gagged still in her pyjamas on her own bed. 

Oh Davis thank heavens, Faith sighed closing her eyes in relief.

"Oh…my…go," Davis said in horror. "Faith?"

"Davis?" Sully asked quickly.

"Here Sully," Davis said walking into the room.

Sully angrily grabbed Fred and pushed him towards the bedroom. He arrived to find Davis starting to un-gag Faith.

"What the hell?" Sully said angrily. "You did this?" Sully yelled as he threw Fred towards the wall and went for his handcuffs. Fred bashed into the wall face first, causing blood to come out.

"She tried to sneak out behind my back and go see Bosco," Fred said angrily.

"That's a pathetic excuse!" Sully said angrily as Fred tried to fight Sully off.

"Faith you okay?" Sully asked in concern as Davis gently untied her wrists.

"Yeah Sully thanks," she said weakly as Davis went for her cuffs keys to free her. 

"You okay Faith?" Davis asked softly as he noticed the tears stains and bruises on her face.

"Yeah," she said softly as she slowly got up.

"Did you hit her Fred?" Sully asked angrily. "Did you hit her?" Sully yelled.

Fred didn't answer as he turned around and tried to lunge at Faith. Sully countered and punched him hard in the stomach. Sully's anger got the best of him and he punched Fred in the face. He was about to hit him again when Davis grabbed his arm.

"I think you got him man," Davis said softly. "Just cuff him and let's go," Davis said.

"Here you do it," Sully said tossing the cuffs to Davis and walking up to Faith and taking her in his arms. "You okay?" He asked softly as she cried in his arms.

"Yeah," she said softly as she wiped her tears away. "Thanks."

"Davis will take Fred down and charge him and I'll wait for you to get cleaned up," Sully said to Faith.

"She can't leave," Fred said firmly.

"That's the first thing I'm going to do," Faith said firmly.

  
"Take him to the House and book him," Sully said.

"You can't charge me!" Fred yelled.

"That's the second thing I'm going to do. I'm having a restraining order put against you Fred," Faith said firmly. "That goes for me and the kids!"

"You can't do that!" Fred spat as Davis hauled him up.

"Yeah well you're not supposed to hit me so I guess we're both even," she countered.

"We're not even close," Fred said angrily. "Just remember what I said about Bosco!" Fred spat as Davis pulled him out of the room. 

"Get him out of here!" Sully ordered.

"Oh Sully," Faith said sadly as she started to cry again. "I can't believe this."

"What did he mean about Bosco?" Sully asked as Davis took Fred away.

"He said he would make Bosco pay," Faith said sadly. "Oh Sully what if he really tries to hurt Bosco? He's already in the hospital with a lot of injuries. He's helpless. He's defenseless."

"We'll look after him Faith," Sully said softly, "don't worry about that. You go and get cleaned up and I'll call Bosco and tell him everything is okay."

"Please don't tell him Fred tied me up and hit me. I want to," she said weakly. "He needs to hear it from me first."

"Okay," Sully smiled. "You're lucky Bosco cares so much for you. He called me you know. He called me and said he knew you were in trouble. How's that for amazing," Sully said softly. "He just knew."

"Bosco called you?" Faith asked in soft surprise. "I was wondering why you came over."

"Yeah," Sully said. "He made me come over here," he said firmly. "And I'm glad I did. I just can't imagine Fred doing that to you Faith. What's gotten into him? What would make him do that?" Sully asked.

"Honestly Sully I don't know," she said sadly. "But I'm not staying here."

"Want to stay with us for a bit?" Sully asked. "It might be tight but I know Tatiana won't mind."

"No I'll get a hotel and have the kids brought there. I need to explain a few things to them so they understand what's happening," she smiled faintly. "I just can't believe he went this far," Faith said.

"Yeah me either," Sully sighed. "Come on go and get ready. I'll call from the other room," he said turning to leave.

"Thanks Sully," she smiled. "Bosco called you because he and I both know we can always count on you," she said firmly.

"That's what friends are for right? Besides you'd do the same for me," Sully smiled. "Now don't worry about anything. I better call Bosco before he has a heart attack," Sully smirked. "We'll leave when you're ready."

"Just tell him Fred and I had an argument. Please Sully he needs to hear the truth from me," Faith said.

"No problem," he said leaving the room. 

Faith slowly made her way into her bathroom and stared at the sad reflection looking back at her. "How did we come to this?" She asked looking at the pale bruises on her cheeks. She reached for her makeup bag and started to get ready. Did Bosco really know I was in trouble, she asked herself? Does he care that much that he can sense when things are wrong? Oh Bosco is that true? Do I really mean that much to you?

********

"Faith?" Bosco said quickly as he picked up his phone.

"It's Sully."

"How's Faith?" Bosco asked.

"She's getting ready to come and see you," Sully said.

"Is she okay? Did Fred hurt her? Why was she late? Is everything okay?" Bosco spewed forth his questions.

"Bosco calm down," Sully smiled. "Shesh you're going to give me a heart attack," Sully said. "Now Faith is okay. Fred is not home and they uh had an argument," Sully said. Man I hate lying he said to himself. But Faith was right she had to be the one to tell Bosco, she owed, hell they owed Bosco that. 

"When will she be here?" Bosco asked.

"As soon as she's ready," Sully half laughed.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Want me to go into the bathroom and ask?" Sully countered. "Bosco, Faith is okay, trust me. Now she's getting ready and then she'll be there," Sully said again.

"Okay," Bosco huffed. "Just tell her to hurry," he added.

"I will for the sake of my own mental sanity," Sully said.

"Yeah funny," Bosco said dryly.

"So how are you?" Sully asked.

"I hate this place," Bosco sighed laying back in bed.

"Yeah no doubt. How much longer you in there?" Sully asked.

"Probably the week," Bosco said. "I guess they just want to keep an eye on things," he sighed.

"Yeah makes sense. When can you have visitors? The guys want to come by and see you," Sully said. 

"Um I guess the doctor will let us know and then we'll tell you," Bosco said. "I hate it here."

"Yeah right. You're probably getting the royal treatment," Sully laughed.

"Yeah treated like a king, that's me," Bosco said sarcastically. Yeah I have a night nurse who hates me, a very over protective doctor who wants to give me a bath and I can't even eat or take a piss on my own, Bosco sighed inside.

"Okay well I'm going to go. But we'll see you shortly," Sully said as Faith came out of the bathroom.

"Bosco?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sully said handing her the phone.

"Bosco?" Faith asked.

"Faith! You okay? Oh man I was worried. I mean you said you would be in early…and with Fred yesterday…and then you didn't answer the phone…and…"

"Bosco calm down," Faith laughed.

"That's what I told him," Sully smiled.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked firmly.

"I am now," she smiled. "I have to get ready but I'll be there very soon," she smiled.

"Good," Bosco said.

"Sully told me you called," Faith said.

"Well yeah I was worried," Bosco said.

"Thanks," Faith smiled, "it means more than you'll ever know."

"Please hurry there is something I need to talk to you about," Bosco said firmly.

"Okay Bosco. Bye," Faith said.

"Bye Faith," Bosco said hanging up.

Bosco lay back in his bed and sighed. Oh man thank goodness she's okay. He felt his heart rate slow to normal and again looked at the clock waiting for her to arrive. 

"Thanks Sully," Faith said as she hurried into her bedroom to get changed.

  
"He cares a lot about you," Sully called out.

"Yeah I know," Faith called back as she got dressed. "I'm lucky," she smiled. "I care about him too," she said quietly.

"Yeah he's lucky too," Sully mumbled as he waited for her to get ready.

Faith finished getting dressed and then pulled out a small duffel bag and packed some things in it for a few days. She hurried into the kid's rooms to do the same. I just need a few days to sort this all out. She found the crumpled up letter that Bosco had given her and quickly uncrumpled it and put it in her purse. There is no way I'm leaving this behind, she told herself. When she had everything ready she locked up and they headed to her car.

"You going to be able to afford a hotel?" Sully asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm going to see if my mom can take the kids for a few days until I have this sorted out. They can have real meals there and she'll take them to school. I'll eat at the hospital with Bosco and have supper with them. I just need to sort things out," she said as they got in the car.

"Fred is going to want to see you and them again. You know that right?" Sully said in concern as they drove to his place.

"Yeah," she said. "I have to sort that out also."

"Well if you ever need my help again please don't hesitate to call. Anytime day or night. I mean it Faith. I don't want to see you experience more of what you did this morning," Sully said firmly.

"Yeah me either," she said softly.

********

"Thanks again," Faith said as she dropped off Sully and sped to the hospital, to see the one man she did truly care for and the one man who today proved he did really care for her. 

"How can I ever thank him?" She asked herself as she pulled into the parking lot. "I mean Bosco probably saved my life today. How do I thank him?" 

She pondered that question as she headed to his room. She checked herself once more in the mirror to make sure the bruises were hidden and neared his room. Here goes nothing, she said inside.

Faith slowly walked into the room and Bosco immediately looked up. 

"Hey," Bosco said raising his bed so he could sit up and talk to her better.

"Hi," Faith smiled. 

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked as Dr. Miles walked into the room.

"Um yeah," she smiled.

Damn it, Bosco cursed inside I need to ask if she's okay. I mean I can tell something is wrong. 

"Faith," Dr. Miles said happily, "Bosco was very worried about you this morning. Running a bit behind?" He asked.

"Yeah," she smiled faintly. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm just here to make arrangements for Bosco to have his ba…."

"Can I have a few minutes Doc?" Bosco asked quickly. "Right now?"

"Yes of course," Dr. Miles said as he turned and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Faith asked quickly.

"I need to tell you something Faith," Bosco said slowly. 

"About Dr. Miles?" She asked.

"Well it involves him," Bosco said. 

"What?" Faith asked in concern. "Everything okay? He treating you well?"

"Yeah everything is fine. Well sort of. Well not really. Well…"

"Bosco just tell me," Faith smiled. "It's probably not that big a deal."

"Right. Okay here goes. I have to have a bath," Bosco said sheepishly.

"A what? A bath?" Faith smiled at her partners ever reddening face.

"Yeah Dr. Miles said since I can't get to the showers today cuz of this damn catheter thing that someone has to come and do it for me," Bosco said looking down.

"And?" Faith asked.

"And…" Bosco said looking up sadly. "I'm scared."

"Why?" Faith asked softly. "They won't hurt you," she said leaning closer to him.

"That's what Dr. Miles said. But Faith…a bath? I mean a guy has to come and, well um well wash me. And I just, well I don't know if I could…will you think me wimpy if I give in?" Bosco finally asked.

"What? Wimpy?" Faith asked in surprise. "Bosco look at me," she said taking his hand. "Just because you're in a different situation right now doesn't mean I'll think less of you. I know it's hospital policy and I'd be mad if they didn't do it."

"Really?" Bosco asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. Were you really worried I'd think less of you?" Faith asked gently playing with his fingers.

"Um yeah," he said. "Pretty sad huh."

"Oh Bosco," she said squeezing his hand. "You are my best friend. Now just because you have to have someone help you once and awhile doesn't mean I'll stop caring for you as much as I do. It'll be okay," she said firmly.

"You really care that much?" Bosco asked softly.

"More than you know," she smiled. "Just like I know you care about me. Today was a prime example."

"I still want to talk to you about that," Bosco said firmly.

"I thought you might. I want to talk to you also," Faith said. "But we'll leave it for after."

"Promise you won't think I'm wimpy if some guy gives me a bath?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah I promise. So what arrangements were made?" Faith asked.

"Um well Dr. Miles said a male day nurse could do it or I could have him do it because he's uh," Bosco said almost letting his secret slip, "careful. He said he won't hurt me."

  
"I see," Faith said sitting back a bit, but still holding his hand. "Who do you want? Which will make you most comfortable?"

"Well I mean Dr. Miles knows me right, and he is my doctor so he has already seen well all of me," Bosco said feeling his face go red. "But then I wouldn't be embarrassed if a stranger did it. But they might not be as careful. Oh man Faith," Bosco sighed. "What do I do?"

"I can't tell you Bosco, sorry," Faith smiled. 

"I already asked if you could do it but they said no," Bosco said trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "You told them what?"

"Had ya didn't I?" Bosco laughed. 

"Yeah, but you know…" Faith teased.

"Oh yeah like you'd want to do that," Bosco sighed heavily. "Man I feel pathetic."

"Bosco stop it right now," Faith said with a firm smile. "Now you'll have your bath today and when the catheter comes out you'll be able to do it yourself in the showers downstairs. Everyone has it done, it's nothing to be ashamed about," Faith smiled. "Besides I'll be here to punch the guy out if he tries anything okay," she laughed lightly.

Bosco looked at her with a mortified glare. Tries anything? Oh man I never thought of that, he said inside. What if he does try something? I mean what if is like well um, what if he, what if he does? He felt his panic starting to come back. Oh man I never thought of that. What if he touches me more than he should? I can't have a man touch me again, Bosco said inside. No way, I'm not having a man touch me there, not for any reason. I just can't believe this.

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly as she noticed the look of panic on her partner's face. "You okay?"

"I want Dr. Miles to do it," Bosco said quickly. At least he knows why I wouldn't want a stranger. But he did offer. Why did he offer? He's not? Could he be? I mean what if he is? Oh man this is bad, Bosco's frantic mind raced.

"Bosco I…" Faith started as Dr. Miles walked back in.

"Has he made a decision?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Are you married Doc?" Bosco asked quickly. "Like to a woman?"

"Uh yes why?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Just wondering," Bosco said quickly.

"So did Bosco tell you his bath dilemma," Dr. Miles said lightly to Faith.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I assured him it would be okay."

"Perfect. Bosco did you decide? I really need to find someone who…"

"I want you to do it," Bosco said quickly. 

"What? Me?" Dr. Miles asked in surprise. 

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Bosco asked.

"Yes Bosco. I'd be happy to help you," he smiled. "I'll get the things and be right back. Faith I will need to close the curtains for privacy but you are welcome to wait," Dr. Miles said.

"Actually I forgot to get some soup so I think I'll swing by the cafeteria and see what I can get us for lunch," she smiled.

"Okay. Be right back." Dr. Miles said leaving the room.

"You really don't have to go Faith," Bosco said softly. 

"I'll give you your privacy Bosco," Faith smiled as Dr. Miles walked back in. "I'll get us something to eat okay?"

"Okay," Bosco said as Faith took off her jacket and turned to leave. "Faith?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Bosco smiled. "For everything."

"That's what I'm here for," she smiled as she left.

"You're lucky Bosco," Dr. Miles said as he closed the curtains around them, "Faith's an amazing woman."

"Yeah I know," Bosco said softly. 

"Ever tell her that?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Um what?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"You heard me," Dr. Miles smiled. "Okay now I'm going to take the covers off and your gown. I know this might seem unbearable but just close your eyes and hum to yourself if you want."

"Hum?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, trust me it works," Dr. Miles said as he pulled the covers back. "Why did you ask if I'm married?"

"Well um I just didn't want…well what I mean is…I guess I didn't want…"

"You didn't want to take the chance of a gay man touching you?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Yeah sorry," Bosco said softly.

"Don't be sorry Bosco. It's a normal feeling for someone who has experienced what you have. But you also have to remember that not everyone in that lifestyle is the same as the one who hurt you. Not all will be out to harm you in some way," Dr. Miles said softly. 

"I know," Bosco said softly.

"Okay I'm going to take your gown off Bosco. Just close your eyes if you want to. If at anytime you feel me hurting you in any way just tell me. But I have done this many times before and I promise I'll take it slow and be careful," Dr. Miles said gently pulling Bosco's gown up.

"Oh boy," Bosco said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he felt the cool air cover his whole body in little goose bumps.

"Just relax okay Bosco," Dr. Miles said softly as he put his gloves on and got out the cleaning stuff. "I'll start at the top and work my way down okay," Dr. Miles said softly.

Bosco just nodded yes but kept his eyes tightly closed and his hands firmly gripping the sidebars. He soon felt the warm water starting to wash his chest and around his armpits.

"The stitching on your chest is healing nicely," Dr. Miles said softly, referring to the stitches from when they had to operate on his stomach and lungs.

"Great," Bosco managed as he felt the washing starting to get lower. Dr. Miles looked up and noticed Bosco's heart rate starting to increase. "Just relax Bosco you're doing very well," Dr. Miles said as he reached his waist.

"Please don't do this," Bosco said softly as Dr. Miles started to wash his tender area below his waist. 

"It's okay Bosco," Dr. Miles said as he started to wash lower down around the catheter area.

"Oh god please stop," Bosco moaned as he gripped the rails tighter as he felt Dr. Miles gently move his legs to clean around and between them.

"Please stop," Bosco begged softly.

"Almost finished Bosco. Just breathe deep you're doing fine," Dr. Miles said softly. 

"Oh man," Bosco said as he felt his eyes start to water. "Oh god please stop," he begged as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Bosco I just have to lift you a bit to wash underneath," Dr. Miles said. "Take a deep breath and bend your leg to help support okay."

"Can't you stop?" Bosco begged as Dr. Miles cleaned him underneath.

"I can't I'm sorry Bosco, but I'm almost finished," Dr. Miles said as he tried to hurry. "Am I hurting you?" He asked quietly as he gently put Bosco back down.

Bosco just shook his head no. 

"Just don't like the feelings right?" Dr. Miles asked.

Bosco shook his head yes.

"I understand," Dr. Miles said as he finished in that area. 

Bosco felt his touching stop in that area and immediately relaxed his grip.

  
"Almost done Bosco," Dr. Miles said softly. "You're doing really well," he said as he finished up around his feet. 

"Oh man I feel so ashamed right now," Bosco whispered as Dr. Miles quickly dried him off. "I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly normal to feel like this right now Bosco, don't be sorry. This is hard for anyone to experience especially men. We are taught all the time to be strong and if we're not there's something wrong. Well I think you've done better than most," Dr. Miles said as he gently put his gown back on. "You really don't have to be ashamed, this is a normal part of a hospital routine, but I can understand why you feel this way," he said quietly. "It's all over now and you can rest again," he said pulling Bosco's covers back on him. "Are you okay?" Dr. Miles asked as he pushed some sweat matted hair away from Bosco's face.

"Yeah I guess," Bosco said opening his eyes and looking up at Dr. Miles. "Thanks," he said softly.

"I really don't mind helping you Bosco. Did I hurt you in any way? Please be honest."

"No," Bosco said. "I just didn't like you touching down there," he said sadly. "I um, I just don't like…"

"I understand. You don't like the feeling of someone touching you there, feeling like you're not in control again, right?" He said as he gently pushed the curtains back. "This is another reason why you must start the healing process soon. The sooner you face this fear the sooner it won't dominate your life. Please tell Faith today if you can," Dr. Miles said. "Tomorrow if you must. I know you said you want to be able to stand up when you tell her and tomorrow might afford you that opportunity, but don't keep putting it off," Dr. Miles said. "The longer you do the harder it is. You'll need her strength to get through this."

"I just don't want to see her hate me," Bosco said softly.

"She won't hate you Bosco," Dr. Miles said sitting down beside him. "Trust me she won't."

"I will tell her," Bosco said softly.

"Good," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "And when you tell her then you really need to think about a therapy program. I'll bring the literature by when you have told Faith. She can help you decide on an effective program."

"I don't need therapy," Bosco moaned.

"Tell you what, don't rush into that decision just yet. Talk to Faith, read the information and think about it very carefully. I'm sure when the time comes you'll make the right decision."

"Thanks Doc," Bosco said faintly.

"Okay well I have to finish up some other stuff and I'm sure Faith will be back with some food for you to eat," Dr. Miles said unhooking the fluid bag. 

"Dr. Miles?" Bosco said as the doctor turned to leave

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me. I mean with the bath and all. As much as I did hate it I'm glad you did it and not some stranger," Bosco smiled.

"Anything you need Bosco you don't hesitate to ask okay? My job here is to help you as best I can," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"Thanks," Bosco smiled as Faith walked into the room with a large bag.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Just fine. Bosco did very well," Dr. Miles said as he pushed the cart out of the room and left. "See you guys later."

"Do I smell better?" Bosco teased.

"Oh yeah," Faith teased back.

"Hey!" Bosco said faking hurt. 

"So seriously how did it go?" Faith asked in concern.

"It was pretty horrible," Bosco smiled faintly. "But it's over now so that's all that counts," he said as Faith pulled out some containers of food. "Oh man that smells good," Bosco smiled happily.

"It's chicken broth," Faith said with an amused look.

"Yeah isn't that great?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah I guess," Faith smiled as she pulled out the table tray for Bosco to put his soup container on. 

"Thanks so much for this Faith," Bosco said quietly as he opened the container and got ready to take some in.

"Just take your time okay?" Faith said noticing he was taking a steaming spoonful to his mouth.

"Yeah," Bosco said taking a sip and realizing it was too hot. "Damn that's hot," he moaned.

"Yeah I told you that," Faith smiled as she took a bite out of her sandwich. 

"Hey uh Faith you know how mother birds eat solid food and then…"

"There is no way I am eating this and then barfing it up for you," Faith laughed.

"What?" Bosco asked in fake hurt. "You wouldn't even give me your barf? Oh wait that's gross," Bosco frowned. "You know forget it," Bosco laughed as he took a sip of his soup and let it slowly enter his stomach. After a few minutes and he didn't feel like throwing up he took another and soon he was almost half way through the container.

"Good?" Faith asked with a smile.

"Yeah why?" Bosco asked looking up.

"Cuz you haven't said a word since you started," she smiled.

"Oh man Faith sorry," Bosco said sheepishly.

"I am just teasing you Bosco. How does your stomach feel?" Faith asked.

"Well everything is staying down and I don't feel sick," he smiled, "so I'm a happy camper."

"Good to hear it," Faith smiled.

"So what's for supper?" Bosco laughed as he pushed his table away after he was done.

"Um I won't be able to stay for supper tonight Bosco," Faith said sadly.

"What? Why not?" Bosco asked quickly. "Are you okay? Is it Fred? Did he say you can't stay?" Bosco asked noticing the sad look on Faith's face.

Faith looked down as she felt her eyes starting to water. "Fred um," she started. "He and I uh," she said looking up with teary eyes.

"Faith?" Bosco asked softly. "What is wrong? Did he do something? Did he hurt you?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Yeah Bosco, Fred hurt me," she said softly as she wiped her tears. In doing so she wiped some of the makeup off her face which uncovered a slight bruise on her cheek.

"What the hell?" Bosco half shouted. "He hit…did he…did he hit you Faith?" Bosco sputtered in anger. 

"We um had an argument last night and I thought he would just forget about it this morning. Anyways I got up early to get the kids ready for school and come see you," Faith said softly looking back down. "When I tried to get to the bathroom um Fred, he uh pushed be back onto the bed and handcuffed me to it and then he hit me," she said sadly.

"He what?" Bosco asked angrily. 

"He hit me Bosco," Faith said sadly as she started to cry again. "Oh man Bosco Fred hit me. Then he must have heard Sully and Davis pull up because he came into the room and tied my wrists together and gagged me. Oh Bosco he gagged me in my own bedroom."

Bosco just sat helplessly in bed and watched his best friend pour out her heart to him. He wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and hold her tightly to him and tell her everything would be okay! He cursed Fred and vowed revenge when he was able. I don't care if that's wrong, Bosco said inside. Fred will pay.

"He's dead," Bosco said angrily.

"Please promise me you'll stay as far away from him as possible," Faith begged. 

"You're kidding right?" Bosco asked in anger. "You expect me to see you like this and listen to him doing that to you and not want to do something?"

"Please Bosco, Fred is capable of hurting you," Faith said firmly. "Please promise me you'll stay away from him."

"But Faith surely you can't exp…"

"Please Bosco, promise me," Faith begged.

"But I…"

"Promise!" Faith said firmly.

"Fine," Bosco huffed. "But if I ever catch him in the act of hurting you or the kids I will kill him," Bosco vowed. 

"I hope it never comes to that," Faith said softly.

"So where is he now?" Bosco asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Sully had him arrested. He'll probably spend the night in lockup and then who knows," she said. "I will get a restraining order tomorrow," Faith said. "And while you're here I'll have a guard posted," Faith said firmly.

"What? I'm not afraid of Fred!" Bosco spat. "Bring it on, I want to face him one on one," he said angrily.

"In your condition? No Bosco you're getting a guard and there will be no argument. Besides it would kill me when I was with the kids thinking you were here and he could just come and try to hurt you. If he ever hurt you Bosco I'd…"

"Don't worry about me Faith, Fred's not getting to me that easily," he smiled faintly.

"I do worry Bosco," Faith said softly. I don't want to lose you she said inside.

"I prayed for you to bring help this morning," Faith said quietly.

"What?" Bosco asked in surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah," she smiled looking back up at him. "You must've heard," she said.

"Yeah I did," Bosco smiled. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that," Bosco sighed sadly. "I just can't believe he treated you like that."

"Yeah me either," Faith sighed sadly.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah but I have a lot to discuss with the kids tonight," she sighed. "I'm really not looking forward to that," she said.

"I wish I could be there with you," Bosco said looking down. "I mean I know I couldn't do much. But I guess just to be there and uh well offer support I guess. I mean I could um hold your hand or something for reassurance," he said somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh Bosco that's so sweet," Faith smiled. "And thanks for the offer it means so much. But you don't have to worry. Since my mom's place is small I'll have the kids stay there. She'll cook them meals and take them to school. I'll stay at a nearby hotel," Faith sighed. "Then I have to make some concrete decisions."

"Why don't you stay at my place?" Bosco offered.

"What?" Faith asked in surprise. "Your place?"

"Well yeah I mean that way you won't have to pay for anything. I mean you can eat and sleep at my place. I left it pretty clean and…"

"Oh Bosco I couldn't do that to you," Faith said quickly.

"Why not?" Bosco asked. "Faith please stay at my place," Bosco half begged. "Save your money. Please do this for me," Bosco said. "It's close to here, close to your moms and close to Sully's," Bosco explained. "Please," Bosco begged with a sad face.

"Okay already," Faith laughed. "Stop with the sad face, you know I always give in to that face," she smiled.

"Excellent," Bosco smiled. "So you okay?" He asked softly.

  
"Yeah for now," she sighed. "One day at a time right?" She asked looking up at him.

"That's what you always tell me," he smiled back.

"So the bath was that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Faith asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Bosco asked.

"You said this morning you really needed to talk to me, was it about the bath?" Faith asked.

"Um no…well that's part of it but…that's not it," Bosco said with a big sigh. Oh man am I really going to tell her now? I mean she just experienced something terrible. Can I really tell her my problems and take away from her moment of comfort? Oh man what a mess, Bosco sighed inside.

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly. "Everything okay?"

Here goes, Bosco said inside. "Faith I…"

"Faith Yokas?" Came the interrupting voice of a nurse rushing into the room.

"Yeah?" Faith said turning around in surprise.

"I have an urgent call from a Charlie Yokas, do you want to take it outside?" She asked.

"Charlie?" Faith asked in shock looking at Bosco. 

"She can take it in here," Bosco said quickly.

"Okay hold on a sec," the nurse said leaving the room.

"Oh man Bosco do you think Fred called him?" Faith asked in shock as the phone rang.

"Charlie?"

"Mom?" Came the frantic voice of her young son. "I just got a call from dad."

"You did? What did he say?" Faith asked looking up at Bosco. 

Oh man, Bosco sighed inside as he watched Faith's face changing expressions. Oh man I wish I could protect her properly. She needs me the most right now and I can't even hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be okay. I can't tell her anything, he said inside. I mean how could I burden her with my problems when she has her own? She needs to worry about herself and her kids and not about me! Besides I'd just add to her sadness, he said inside. I just can't do that.

"Okay so I'll pick you and Emily up in about 15 minutes and then we'll head to grammas. Okay?" Faith asked softly.

"Everything okay mommy?" Charlie asked.

"Everything is fine Charlie," Faith smiled weakly. 

I wish you believed those words Faith, Bosco said sadly. I guess I'll have to tell her tomorrow, he sighed inside. At least I'll be able to stand up when I tell her.

"I have to go Bosco. The kids are really worried," Faith said softly as she hung up the phone. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"Faith don't be sorry," he said. "Go get everything settled. Well as best you can and then we'll take it from there," Bosco said firmly.

"We?" Faith asked with a smile as she put her jacket on.

  
"Yeah we Faith. As in you and me. I'm not leaving you now Faith, I mean I never would before but even more now I'm here for you. So you go and get things figured out and I'll see you for breakfast tomorrow," Bosco said.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me," she said walking up to his bed. "Bosco I…I really hate to burden you with and, well I um…"

"Faith stop," Bosco said softly taking her hand. "I want to do this," he smiled. "Remember you said I was no burden well I'm returning the favor. I want to help you in any way I can. And when I'm out of here we'll take the next steps together okay?" He asked softly. 

"Together?" She asked softly.

"Yeah you and me," Bosco said firmly.

"Thanks Bosco," Faith smiled warmly. 

"Please stay at my place," he said. "You can get the landlord to let you in. The spare key is on top of the fridge. Please Faith please tell me you'll stay at my place," Bosco begged.

"I said I would and I will," Faith smiled. 

"We can talk tomorrow," Bosco said.

"You sure?" Faith asked. "Because I could come back tonight," she offered.

"No spend the time with your kids, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Fred's in jail tonight right? Just take a bath or something and rest," he said softly. "I think you've earned it."

"Thanks Bosco," Faith said softly as she gently hugged him. "I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Okay," Bosco said trying to hold back his sadness. I really don't want her to go, he said inside, but her children need her right now. 

"Bye Bosco," Faith said softly as she turned to leave. 

"Bye," Bosco said watching her leave. He slumped back in bed, alone in his room and felt his sadness returning. I just can't believe I wasn't there to help her today, he said inside. I should be going with her right now, he told himself. "I shouldn't be just stuck here!" Bosco said angrily as he pounded the side rail. I can't believe she has to do this alone, he said sadly to himself. I can't believe Fred would go that far. I didn't realize he was capable of that. "Damn you Fred!"

********

Faith walked to her car and felt a sad melancholy starting to take over. She knew she had to be with her children and explain what happened and why their father called them from jail and why he was in jail in the first place. She also had to make clear their life would change now and they all had some decisions to make. She had made a promise to herself that if Fred got violent again and any of them were in danger she'd have to take drastic measures to protect them, that time had come. She took her drastic measure by having him charged and would apply for the restraining order. They had a lot do discuss tonight. The kids would be safe at her moms for now and she was more than happy Bosco offered her his place.

She really didn't want to leave Bosco like that since she had hardly spent any time with him no thanks to Fred. But I just couldn't tell my kids to wait around for awhile. Bosco understood; she didn't have to worry about that. But she just felt so bad leaving him. The bath wasn't the only thing bothering him, she said inside. But what else? What else is Bosco not telling me? I mean Dr. Miles seems unconcerned around him so it can't be anything life threatening, and yet I get the feeling that there is something very serious Bosco needs to tell me. Was it more about Sid? Is that what's bothering Bosco so much? I have to make him tell me tomorrow. He needs to know that he can tell me anything he has to and that I'll be there to listen. Like you were today, she asked herself? Well today was different. I mean I do have to straighten things out with the kids, but Bosco knew that. But I will make him tell me tomorrow. 

********

Bosco looked up at the clock and knew night-time was a ways off. I guess I have time to go over in my head how I'm going to tell Faith what Sid did to me. Bosco closed his eyes and tried to imagine what she'd say. Oh man I hate to burden her with this now he sighed sadly. Why didn't I tell her sooner? Why do I have to tell her at all? I mean I could just go through the therapy program and be done with it. Why involve Faith? I mean she has so much to deal with already, he said to himself. I'll go through the program and then I'll be okay and we'll move on. I mean she doesn't have to know, right? Right? Why do I have to go through the program at all? Therapy is for sissies! I'm not a sissy! I can just get over this and move on. Faith doesn't ever need to know! But why then do I feel this need to have her know? Why? I have to tell her and then just face the consequences. I mean she'll probably find out one way or another, right? And if I don't tell her Dr. Miles probably will. And then she'll be mad I didn't tell her. I have to tell her. Oh Faith I just pray you won't hate me when I tell you what a failure I really am. I have to tell you tomorrow, I will tell you tomorrow. I hope I can tell you tomorrow.

**Dear readers, thanks for the reviews. The reviews for each chapter really helps me see that I haven't gone too far with something or offended someone and they stopped reading like many already have. I realize it's a sensitive subject and I hope I can discuss it tactfully, send a message and make the story entertaining to read all at the same time. Hope it's not getting to long, but with a story like this I just can't rush an ending. Thanks!**


	33. No More Secrets

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 33 – No More Secrets

Warning: sensitive subject matter discussed.

A/N: Just a quick note. For those of you that think that Bosco's actions in this story are not right please read the following very carefully. First of all, are you familiar with why he is acting the way he is? Have you read each word, each chapter carefully? Do you know what happened to him? Another man _forcibly raped_ him. This is not the kind of experience that anyone, especially a strong man can just walk away from and be normal. If you think that you're naïve. His feelings of shame and guilt are very realistic and right on with what happened to him especially since he was warned. His feelings of being pathetic and not wanting to seem weak in the eyes of his best friend are totally justified, especially since he didn't try to stop it. Dependence on Faith? Try closeness, big difference. For those of you who expect Bosco to just up and walk away from this like nothing happened and be his old self again and then expect a warm and fuzzy ending please stop reading now. That's not the kind of story it is. And that's not real life either. His actions are right on the money. If anyone disagrees please send a **private** email. Thanks! 

****

Now on with the story!

Faith picked up the kids and drove to her mother's in silence. She would glance over at Emily every once and awhile and could tell her daughter knew something was wrong. Would she understand her reasons for leaving their father when she told them? Would they agree and support her decision? Or would they turn against her? Would they want to take his side? She pondered those questions as she pulled in front of her mother's place. She had called her mother on the way to pick up the kids and told her everything. Her mother wasn't surprised and said she should have left sooner. Faith though always prided herself on not being a quitter. Fred until now hadn't given her a good enough reason to just leave. Today however was the last straw. He proved that his anger and violent ways controlled his life and she feared the children would be affected next; she couldn't let that happen.

"Hi Faith come in," Faith's mother said giving her a hug. "How are you?" She asked softly.

"Fine I guess," Faith sighed as they headed into the living room. They all sat down and Faith took a deep breath before looking at both her children.

"What's wrong mom?" Emily asked quickly.

Faith felt her eyes start to water and Emily quickly came over and gave her a hug. "I love you mom," she whispered in her mother's ear. "What's wrong?"

"Kids there is something very important I need to discuss with you," Faith started.

"Is it about the call from dad?" Charlie asked coming closer to his mother also.

"Yes that's part of it," Faith said. "But let me tell you everything from the top."

********

"Faith gone already?" Dr. Miles asked walking into Bosco's room.

"Yeah she um had to get her kids and do some stuff," Bosco said with a sigh. "Everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine," Dr. Miles said. "We want to scale down your cast Bosco," Dr. Miles said. "I know it's only been a few days but the x-rays show it's mending nicely and I feel the heavy cast could dampen that especially since you are so keen on being mobile," he smiled. "So I want to take you down and get a new cast fitted right now before I finish my shift. Is that okay?" Dr. Miles asked. 

"Sounds fine to me," Bosco said firmly. "So will I be on crutches then?"

"Well either that or a cane," Dr. Miles said.

"Cane?" Bosco asked quickly. "What like old people use?"

  
"Well it's an alternative to crutches. It's a lot easier to use than the crutches. But like anything else don't jump to such fast conclusions until you have tried both options," Dr. Miles said.

"Yeah I guess I do kinda do that don't I," Bosco sighed.

"That's just you Bosco," he chuckled.

"Thanks," Bosco said dryly. 

"Okay now I'm going to lift you onto the transfer bed Bosco," Dr. Miles said as one of the orderlies came in to help. In no time they Bosco on the transfer bed and heading down to have the new cast put on. 

"Will I feel anything?" Bosco asked as they put him on the table for the new cast to be applied.

"Probably a light tingling sensation," Dr. Miles said. "But there should be no pain. The new application shouldn't hurt and it won't take long to apply."

"Thank goodness," Bosco sighed as he leaned back and prepared himself for his next new experience. He closed his eyes as Dr. Miles started to break the large cast open and was surprised he felt no major pains.

"How does it feel?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Tingly," Bosco laughed. "Can I move my toes?"

"Sure if you want," Dr. Miles smiled.

Bosco moved his toes and felt little shooting pains starting to spread up to his knees. "That hurts," he said stopping.

"Well you haven't moved them very much in the last few days, and bone is broken," Dr. Miles said as he gently cleaned the leg and got it ready for the smaller cast. "But thankfully it's healing nicely and there will only be the one scar," Dr. Miles said pointing to the place they had to open the leg to operate and fix it.

"It's kinda cool," Bosco smiled. "Not like the one on my chest though," he laughed.

"Oh you like that one do you?" Dr. Miles teased. "Bet the girls will think it's sexy?"

"Yeah the girls," Bosco sighed as Dr. Miles started to apply the new cast. "There'll never be a woman who will think me sexy now," he said sadly.

"Bosco you mustn't think like that," Dr. Miles said kindly. "I know for fact you're wrong," Dr. Miles said warmly.

"Yeah but how could I ever tell a girl wh…" Bosco started.

"Dr. Miles?" Came a voice from behind.

Bosco turned to see another doctor walk in the room.

"Yeah?" Dr. Miles answered.

"Mr. Myers in ICU is having some complications," the young doctor said. "Want me to finish up while you go and help them in ICU?"

"That would be great Larry," Dr. Miles smiled. "Sorry Bosco but duty calls. I probably won't see you until tomorrow now. So have a good nights sleep and I'll see you in the morning to remove the catheter."

"Man that's great," Bosco said with a smile as the new doctor took over. "Nite Doc."

"Bye Bosco," Dr. Miles said as he left.

  
"Bye," Bosco with a frown as he looked at the new doctor. 

"I'm Larry," the young man smiled.

"Bosco."

"Does this hurt at all Bosco?" Larry asked as he worked to finish the new cast.

"Um not really," Bosco said lying back down. 

"Great," he smiled. 

Bosco closed his eyes and thought of Faith. Oh man I hope Fred has to stay overnight in jail, he sighed. I want Faith to have at least one night of peace. 

********

"You can't keep me here Sullivan!" Fred yelled angrily as he glared at Sully through the holding cell bars.

"Spousal abuse is a serious charge Fred," Sully said looking up at him, "and you have been charged." 

"I want to post bail!" Fred demanded.

"We can hold you for 24 hours before that takes effect. So sit down and shut up, you're giving me a headache," Sully growled angrily at him.

"Talk some sense into him Davis!" Fred said looking at Ty.

"You just better hope I don't leave you in the room alone with him," Davis said not looking up.

"Ah you're all in it together!" Fred said in a huff as he went and sat back down on the bench.

"So now what?" Davis asked looking up at Sully.

"Well I'm going to arrange to have someone put outside Bosco's room until he's out. When Fred is released which I'm sure he'll post his own bail, then everyone will have to be careful. I'm starting up the restraining order for Faith but both her and Bosco will have to be careful."

"You makin' one for Bosco as well?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I guess we should," Sully sighed.

"Want me to do it?" Davis asked.

"You don't mind?" Sully asked in surprise.

"Hell no, Bosco's my friend," Davis smiled looking up at him. "I don't care what the situation is, no man should ever treat his wife the way I found Faith this morning. I just couldn't believe he did that," Davis sighed.

"Yeah I know. Made me sick to even think that," Sully said getting back to his paperwork.

"Think she'll be okay?" Davis asked looking at Sully.

"I honestly don't know Ty," Sully said looking at Fred. I just don't know, he sighed inside.

********

"Okay take turns using the bathroom and then get into bed," Faith said sometime later.

"Thanks again mom," Faith said slumping down in a kitchen chair.

"How are you?" The older woman asked in concern.

"Really scared," Faith admitted. "I mean Fred has always had a temper and he went through an abusive phase. I should have left then but he promised he'd try to get better and for a bit things were better. I mean he has never been Mr. Warm and Fuzzy but he was bearable. But this morning mom was truly the most horrifying experience of my life," Faith said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell the kids what he really did to you? Why did you say he just hit you?"

"You mean why didn't I say Sully found me bound and gagged in my own bed. I don't know, too ashamed I guess," she sighed. "It would probably scare the kids too much."

"Did he really do that to you?" Came the soft voice of Emily behind her.

"I thought you were getting ready for bed?" Faith asked in surprise as her daughter walked up to her. 

"I was but I wanted a drink of water. Did he really do that mom?" She asked hugging her.

"Yeah," Faith said hugging her daughter close. 

"Please stay with us tonight," Emily pleaded.

"I really want to but there is not enough room," Faith sighed. 

"You could sleep on the couch," her mother offered.

"Please mom," Emily begged. 

"Okay," Faith smiled.

"Where were you going to stay? I hope not back at home," her mother said.

"No Bosco offered his place while he's in the hospital and I said yes," Faith said. "But I'll stay here," she smiled.

"Bosco?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah," Faith smiled.

"Will dad try to hurt you again?" Emily asked.

"I hope not sweetie," Faith smiled.

"Will he try to hurt us?" Emily asked.

"No," Faith said.

"Maybe uncle Bosco could stay with us for a bit, you know for protection and all," Emily said.

"You'd actually want that?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," came a voice behind them. "We like uncle Bosco," Charlie said walking into the kitchen. "He's a cop right?"

"Well I'll see okay," Faith smiled at her children. "But right now I want us all to get ready for bed okay?" Faith said.

"Okay," both her children said at once.

  
"We'll talk more later," Faith's mother said. 

"You okay taking them to school and picking them up?" Faith asked.

"It'd be my pleasure," the older woman smiled as they all got up and headed to get ready for bed. 

Faith made up the couch and lay down on it. She knew Bosco's place needed to be cleaned since it was ransacked. She never told him because he didn't need the stress right now. She was happy when he offered his place because she really couldn't afford a hotel for very long and needed the money for other stuff. She turned off the light and whispered goodnight to the one man in her life she knew would never do anything to hurt her. "Goodnight Bosco," she smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

********

James arrived a bit early for his shift and quietly made his way to Dr. Miles office. "I'll find out Officer Boscorelli's secret one way or another," he said to himself as he tried the door and found it locked. He was about to try to open the lock when he heard someone behind him.

"Looking for me?" Dr. Miles asked directly.

"Uh yeah," James lied. "I just wanted to know why you have 3B down for a sleeping sedative each night? I mean he seems well enough to sleep on his own," James said trying to sound convincing.

"Uh…huh," Dr. Miles said walking up to him and seeing right through his facade. "_Officer Boscorelli_, the patient in room 3B is down for a sleeping sedative because I deemed it necessary," Dr. Miles said. 

"But he complains all the time about it," James said.

"Do you think he doesn't want it?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Yeah, but that's not the point," James said.

"If Officer Boscorelli thinks he doesn't need it then don't give it to him," Dr. Miles said. 

"Can't you force him to take it like a man?" James snided.

"My place is not to force one of my patients to do anything _James_," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"Why do you give in to him?"

"Why do you want to know?" Dr. Miles countered.

"Look…"

"Are you his doctor?" Dr. Miles asked.

"No," James said.

"Are you familiar with the exact reasons why he is in here?" Dr. Miles asked.

"No," James said again.

"Are you familiar with him in any way at all other than general night duties?" Dr. Miles asked.

"No," James said feeling daunted by the man before him.

"Then who the hell are you to question what I deem the best care possible for my patients?" Dr. Miles asked.

  
"You're treatment's don't work," James said turning around and walking away.

"That's not your concern. Your concern is to make sure they're administered in a kind way. I realize that is a bit of a stretch for you but that is your job," Dr. Miles said firmly making James turn around and face him again. "You are not to be rough on Officer Boscorelli in any way is that clear?"

"My job is not to coddle these guys like _you do_," James said smugly. "What you get off on it or something?" James said baiting him into a fight.

"Stay away from my office James. I believe breaking and entering is a crime," Dr. Miles said turning around and walking away and not giving in. 

"Yeah whatever," James muttered as he gave the finger to Dr. Miles back. "I will find out about Officer Boscorelli, one way or another," James said as he headed upstairs. "And I'll not treat him any other way than I have before. Too bad you're not around him all the time Doc," James smiled. 

********

Bosco watched the sun set and felt his sadness returning. He hated to be alone and now more than ever. He knew Faith was hurting tonight and he cursed himself for at least not being able to be with her, even if it was to just sit and talk. I wish she were here with me, he said sadly looking at the overnight bed the hospital had set up for those you wanted to stay with him. 

James came into his room with his sleeping sedative. Man does this guy ever smile, Bosco wondered?

"Do I really have to have it tonight?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah," James said harshly.

"But I really don't want it," Bosco said sadly. "I don't need it. They don't help me sleep at all."

"My orders are to give it to you despite what you want," James lied. "Call Dr. Miles and ask him if you want to," James challenged.

"No if the Doc thinks they'll help then I guess he knows what he's doing," Bosco sighed as he watched James come closer with the needle.

"A needle?" Bosco asked in fear as James prepped his skin for insertion.

"I always use a needle," James sighed. "This time it goes directly into your skin because you're off the fluid bag."

"I hate needles," Bosco said in horror.

"Officer Boscorelli how old are you?" James asked in a demeaning tone as he jabbed the needle in and pushed he contents all the way into the vein.

"Old enough to get up right now and kick your ass for being such a jerk," Bosco said firmly.

"Yeah that I'd like to see," James laughed as he turned around and walked away.

"When I'm up he's really gonna know I just don't put up with crap like that," Bosco said settling back into bed. "I can't wait until this damn catheter comes out," he sighed as he tried to shift into a better position. He found none and so just slumped in defeat and tried to get some sleep. He was thankful for the lighter cast as it took some of the pressure off the right side of his body that the heavier cast had done. Maybe I'll try the cane, he said inside. Might be kinda cool. I wonder if Faith will like it, he asked himself? 

I hope she's okay tonight, he sighed. I wish I was with her right now. His mind was such a raging mix of emotions. Part of him wanted more than anything for things to be back to the way they were before he ever heard the names Ed and Sid. He longed to be able to look Faith in the eye and knew he still had his pride in tact, and he wanted more than anything to have his self-respect back. But that was idealistic part of his brain.

The reality part was the side that usually won. The part of his brain that told him he would never forget the names Ed and especially Sid. The part that said he couldn't look Faith in the eye and feel pride when all he thought of himself was 'damaged goods'. And he longed more than anything to be a whole man again, a man who never had to experience the shameful terror he was forced to re-live over and over again, each time the sun set and each time he was alone in the dark. The shameful terror of a man forcing himself on him. Raping him. He closed his eyes tight and tried to erase that ugly word from his brain. He failed. It was real. So very real. 

"Goodnight Faith," he whispered as he closed his eyes and prepared for another night of fitful sleep.

********

'I own you now Bosco,' Sid taunted looking down at him, 'now and forever!'

'We now own you Bosco,' Fred laughed as he held Faith out of Bosco's reach so she couldn't help him.

"No!" Bosco shouted as he woke up in a sweat. He frantically looked around and found himself back in Sid apartment. He tried to shake the images but they wouldn't leave. Then he saw Fred laughing while he hit Faith. "No Faith!" Bosco yelled out in a panic.

"I have to help her," Bosco said trying to sit up. In doing so he pulled the monitor from his heart machine which caused it to read a flatline on James monitor.

"What the hell?" James shouted as he got up and ran to Bosco's room. "What in the world are you doing?" He asked angrily as he rushed into find Bosco pulling stuff away from him and trying to get out of bed. James rushed up to him and tried to hold him down.

"Let go. I have to help her," Bosco said in a panic still seeing Faith before him helpless.

"Calm down Officer Boscorelli," James demanded as he tried to push him back down.

Bosco swung his fist thinking it was Fred yelling at him and clipped James in the jaw. 

"You'll pay for that!" James said grabbing his wrist and twisting it.

"AHH!" Bosco cried out as his brain started to clear.

"I need some help in here!" James called out. Two nurses rushed in. "Here hold him," James said firmly. The two nurses rushed to either side and each took a wrist and tried to hold Bosco's struggling body down. 

"Let go of me!" Bosco shouted in a panic as the two nursed continued to hold down his panicked struggling body by his wrists. 

"What do we do? Give him more drugs to put him out?" One of them asked to James.

"Get me Doctor Miles!" Bosco said.

"He's not on call tonight Officer Boscorelli," James said firmly. "Can you please calm down!"

"Let me go!" Bosco said angrily as he tried to pull his arms away. 

"Please calm down!" One of the nurses tried.

"Do we give him drugs?" The other one asked in panic.

"No more drugs!" Bosco said firmly as he struggled against them.

"He's already got so much in his system, any more will just screw him up even more!" James said as he turned to leave.

"Got a better idea?" The one nursed asked.

"Yeah," James smiled to himself. A much better idea he said as he quickly left the room. James returned a few minutes later with two devices in his hands and a smile on his face. I'm really going to enjoy this, James said to himself. 

Bosco looked at the items in James hands and his eyes widened in horror. "No," he said as he tried to pull away from what he knew was going to happen. "You can't do this!"

"Bosco, these are for your own good," James said as the other two held down his struggling body while he lifted the side rails and attached one of the wrist restraints to it.

"No please don't," Bosco asked sadly as he felt James force one wrist into the restraint to trap it away from his body. "I'm okay really. I don't need those. It was just a bad dream."

"It's for your own good _Officer Boscorelli_," James mocked as he tightened the clasp around his wrist, "so you don't try to hurt yourself or me again. Besides they won't hurt you."

"You're doing this on purpose," Bosco said.

James said nothing, only looked down at Bosco with a large smile on his face.

"I bet your enjoying this," Bosco said angrily.

"Like you don't know," James bent down and said in his ear.

"Let me go!" Bosco said angrily as he tried to pull his wrist free. But the restraint held it tightly, close to the rail, away from his body. "This is not fair!" Bosco shouted as James started to capture the other wrist.

"If you don't calm down I'll have to find a creative means to keep you quiet," James said so only Bosco could hear.

"Bosco please calm down," one of the female nurses said.

"Stop this!" Bosco said. "You can't do this."

"Please Officer Boscorelli try to calm down," said the other nurse.

"I want Dr. Miles!" Bosco said firmly. "Get him now! He wouldn't allow this."

"Call Dr. Miles," the nurse sighed as James finally finished locking the other wrist in place by the rail.

"We don't need Dr. Miles," James said. "Now I'm the one in charge of him during the night and I say he's going to be fine once he's calmed down."

"I want to see him now!" Bosco said firmly. "Get him now!" He said as he tried to pull at his trapped arms, but there was no slack on them, he was helpless.

"Maybe we should give him something," the other nurse said as she looked down the trapped struggling officer on the bed before them.

"He'll calm down after we all leave," James said as the three of them turned to leave, leaving Bosco trapped in his bed in the dark room.

"You can't leave me here like this!" Bosco said sadly as he felt tears starting to come. "Please don't leave me like this," he said as he started to lightly sob. 

"Now go to sleep Bosco," James said firmly. 

"Let me go!" Bosco said sadly as he pulled at his wrists again.

"We will in the morning," James said firmly as he waited for the other nurses to leave. He walked back to the bed and looked down at Bosco.

  
"This is wrong," Bosco said angrily. "You can't just restrain a person for no reason."

"I had good reason," James smiled, "you tried to hurt yourself. Or at least that's what my report will show."

"Dr. Miles will never believe you," Bosco said firmly as he pulled again on his captive wrists. "You're lying."

"We'll see," James smiled. "But if I were you I'd try to behave Bosco," James taunted, "or your stay here will only get worse."

"I'm reporting you!" Bosco said firmly.

"Coming from a man who tried to hurt himself under the influence of drugs? Oh man I'm scared," James laughed as he turned to leave. "Sleep well _Officer_."

"Bastard!" Bosco shouted.

Bosco slumped back in defeat realizing that they were not going to help him. 

"He'll be fine," James smiled as he turned to do his rounds.

Bosco pulled again at his trapped wrists but they would not move. Panic started to fill his brain as he remembered how he woke up on Sid's bed trapped in the straightjacket. These were just as bad. He pulled and pulled until he realized he was only hurting himself, but he didn't care. "Faith help me!" Bosco called out in panic. "Help me Faith, help me!" He called again.

"Who's he calling?" Asked one of the nurses at the station as they heard Bosco calling out.

"His partner," said the other.

"Should we call her? At this hour?"

  
"Well she said we could call anytime. It might help calm him down so he can sleep," she said as she reached for the phone.

"Will James be okay with that?"

"Well Dr. Miles said to call her when Bosco called for her and he is the senior doctor. I think this qualifies."

********

"Is he still at it?" James moaned as he walked back to the nurse's station.

"Yeah but we called his partner," one of the nurses said.

"What? Why?" James asked not waiting for an answer as he rushed back into Bosco's room with an angry look on his face.

"Faith help me!" Bosco continued to call out loudly not caring what James was saying to him. "Get away from me," Bosco said to James.

"Now listen to me Bosco…" James started.

Faith rushed down the hall only to hear Bosco's calls for help. "Oh no Bosco," she said in a panic as she ran down the hall towards his room. She rushed inside only to see Bosco's wrists trapped inside wrist restraints and a male nurse standing beside the bed trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Faith asked in a panic as she rushed up to see Bosco's wrists in restraints. "Why is he restrained?" She asked in anger.

"He tried to hurt himself," James lied, "and we didn't want to give him more drugs."

"What did he try to do?" Faith asked in a panic as she walked around to the other side of the bed and looked down at Bosco, who had immediately calmed when he saw her.

"He tried to get out of bed and we think he was going for the needle cart," James lied again. "He also punched me in the face."

"No I didn't," Bosco moaned. 

"He's delirious," James said. "He did hit me."

"Does he have to be restrained?" Faith asked sadly as she brushed away some sweat stained hair from off his face. 

"Yes until morning, but you're welcome to stay as long as you feel the need," James said as he turned and walked away. "Maybe it will keep him quiet."

"What a jerk," Faith said. 

"Help me Faith, please get me out of these things!" Bosco said in a panic as he again pulled at his arms.

"I can't Bosco," Faith said softly as she put a hand on his wrist, "please don't pull. You'll just hurt your arms." She said as she took off her jacket and put it on a nearby chair. She took a facecloth and gently wiped away the sweat from his face. She went to the bathroom and came back with a cool damp facecloth and started to cool him down a bit.

"Please Faith let me out of these," Bosco said sadly.

"Did you really want those needles?" Faith asked gently.

"Please Faith take these off!" Bosco insisted as the tears started coming again. 

"Bosco what's wrong?" Faith asked as she brushed some tears away. "Please tell me," she said sadly.

"Faith please help me. Let me out of these," he said as he started to pull again, tears coming harder now.

"Bosco what's wrong?" Faith asked as she looked at him sadly. "Tell me why you tried to hurt yourself tonight."

"I didn't," he whispered.

"What?" Faith asked.

"He's lying," Bosco said. "I just…"

"What is it?" She asked softly.

Bosco turned his face away from Faith and closed his eyes tightly. He knew he had to tell her, but now? Like this? He just couldn't do it. He wanted to, but he just couldn't muster up the strength to tell her the truth, at least not yet, not like this.

"Please don't leave me Faith," Bosco sobbed as he turned back to face her. "Please Faith don't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore," he said again. "I…"

"Shh Bosco," Faith said gently as she put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking, "I'm not going anywhere." She pulled up a chair and sat down beside his bed. She took his hand and held it, despite the awkwardness of the restraint. "I'm not leaving you Bosco. I'm here for as long as you want. When you are ready you'll tell me what's wrong and I'll be here to listen," she said softly as she gently squeezed his hand to reassure him she was staying.

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said softly as his body started to ease a bit from the tension. He held her hand like it was his last lifeline, like if he let go he'd died for sure. 

"Then I'm here for the night," she said leaning forwards to look at him. "So just try to relax and get some sleep," she smiled at him. "I'm not leaving you Bosco."

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said again as he felt more tension starting to ease. 

********

Faith finally felt Bosco's grip on her hand start to loosen and knew he was falling asleep, finally. She very gently pulled her hand away and leaned in to look at him. Sure enough his face had relaxed and his body was not tense and rigid. His breathing was soft but steady and he wasn't muttering angrily. 

She wanted more than anything to take the horrible restraints off of him, but at this moment he was sleeping and they weren't hurting him. Plus if she did without Dr. Miles here she'd probably have to face even more of James harshness. She looked at him and sighed, oh Bosco I need you to tell me what's wrong!

"Please sleep well tonight Bosco," Faith sighed as she tried to make herself comfortable in the small bed Dr. Miles had put beside Bosco's bed for when she might stay over. She grabbed two large pillows and some blankets and settled herself in for the night. 

********

'You'll never be normal again Bosco', Sid taunted as he tied Bosco's wrists together in front of him. 

"Please don't do this," Bosco begged in sadness as he watched the ropes bind his wrists together.

'I've planned this from the first moment I saw you', Sid laughed as he pushed Bosco onto the bed and flipped him onto his stomach. 

"Please stop," Bosco begged as Sid tied his wrists to the headboard.

'Make me', Sid laughed as he gagged Bosco with the thick scarf. 

'Now it's time', Sid said as he pulled Bosco's jeans down.

"NO!" Bosco shouted as he woke up in a panicked rage. He pulled at his wrists but they were still in the restraints. "Get away from me!" Bosco shouted as Faith pushed the blanket off her and quickly got up. 

"Don't do this!" Bosco shouted blinded by tears that started to come.

"Bosco, it's me Faith," Faith said softly as she touched his forehead and found he was starting to burn up.

"Please don't do this!" Bosco said as he pulled his head away from her touch as James ran in. "Help me!" He yelled.

"Bosco it's okay," Faith said in a calm voice.

"What is the matter now?" James asked angrily.

"Help me!" Bosco yelled out in panic. "Keep him away from me."

"Yeah he'll be fine, just having a bad dream," Faith smiled.

"No please help me, you have to untie me before he comes back!" Bosco said in a panic.

"Doctor Miles will be in in the morning, he'll release you then," James said. "Want more drugs Bosco?" James asked.

"No drugs…please no more drugs!" Bosco said between sobs. "Can't be drugged again," he said sadly as the tears started to spill out. "Please make him stop. Please help me!" Bosco called out.

"It's okay Bosco," Faith said softly.

"Bosco be quiet," James said.

"Yeah that's real nice," Faith said angrily to James as she looked back down at Bosco. "Can't you see he just needs to work through this?"

  
"Well he'll need to be quiet, there are other people trying to sleep," James said firmly. "Now if he doesn't want the drugs what other way do you suggest we keep him quiet?" James asked firmly.

"Help me please help me! Please untie me and let me go!" Bosco called out as Faith continued to pat his forehead with a nearby cloth.

"Bosco can you please try to be quiet," James demanded.

"No please help me!" Bosco said frantically as he looked up at her with a sad face.

"Now Bosco if you don't be quiet on your own I'll have to find another means to keep you quiet," he said firmly.

"Like what gag him?" Faith asked angrily as she walked over to James.

"No I wasn't going to…."

"You're right you weren't," Faith said as she grabbed James by the elbow and started to push him out the room.

"Don't leave me Faith!" Bosco called out as he pulled frantically on his captive wrists.

"I'll be right back Bosco," Faith said.

"Now it's bad enough you have him strapped to the bed like a criminal, telling him he's going to be kept quiet one way or another is just plain stupid!" Faith said as she James out of the room. "Now I'll close the door and if his calling out bothers you that much, wear ear plugs! Oh yeah and Dr. Miles will hear about this! My version of it!" Faith said angrily as she closed the door in the face of James. "Shesh!" Faith muttered as she walked back up to a now struggling Bosco.

"Shh Bosco, it's okay," Faith said calmly as she put a hand on his damp chest to help him stop struggling.

"Help me Faith, please untie me," Bosco said sadly. "He's coming back!"

"Who Bosco?" Faith asked as she put her hand on his clenched fist. "Who's coming back?

"Sid, he's coming back Faith. He can't find me like this!" He said in a mad panic. "Please let me go before he gets back."

"Oh Bosco," Faith said as she gently stroked his forehead to try to calm him down, "Sid is dead. You killed him remember? He can't hurt you anymore," she said softly.

"You don't understand Faith, he's going to do it again! If he finds me like this he'll do it again," Bosco said sadly as more tears started to come. "He's going to do it again," he whispered as he turned his face away from her.

"Do what?" Faith asked.

"He's going to do it again," Bosco cried over and over. "Can't let him do it again."

"Sid can't hurt you anymore Bosco," Faith said as she pulled her hand away and grabbed the cloth.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly as he turned to look at her.

"I'm just going to get some cool water for your forehead Bosco," Faith smiled. 

"No Faith don't leave me. He's coming back," Bosco sobbed as he pulled on the restraints again. But they were designed to hold a man in place and they were doing their job, as Bosco was unable to move his captive wrists.

"I'll be right back," she smiled as she went into the bathroom and ran the cold water.

Bosco looked at his captive wrists as images of Sid tying his hands started to invade his already tortured mind. 'I'll always be in your head Bosco', Sid laughed at him. "No!" Bosco said firmly as he started to pull at the restraints. 

  
Faith heard Bosco cry out again and rushed back to find him struggling again against the bonds that held him in bed. "Here Bosco," Faith said as she put the cool cloth on his forehead to soothe his burning forehead. "How does that feel?" She asked softly as she noticed that he stopped pulling on his wrists.

"I'm sorry Faith," Bosco said sadly as he closed his eyes. 

"What for Bosco?" Faith asked as she pulled the chair up and sat down beside him, holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry Faith," Bosco said again as tears started to escape his closed eyes at the corners. "I couldn't stop him."

"What? Bosco, Sid made sure you couldn't stop him?" Faith asked as she brushed the tears away with her fingers. "Please tell me why you're so sad?"

"Oh Faith I'm so sorry," Bosco said softly crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

Faith just looked at her sad partner, strapped into the bed before her and felt her heart break with every sad little tear that fell from his eyes. She couldn't stand to see him this sad, but not knowing the real reason for his sadness was even worse. She remembered the first time Bosco came through his ordeal with Sid and wondered how long this time would take. Then she remembered what Bosco said Sid had threatened to do the first time he was kidnapped by him. Could it be…..oh my god say it's not so. But could it really be that….

"Please don't hate me Faith," Bosco said sadly.

"What?" Faith asked in surprise. "Why would I hate you Bosco? Why do you keep saying that?"

"Please Faith don't hate me," he sobbed. "I couldn't stop him. Please don't hate me for that."

"Bosco I…"

"Promise me you won't hate me Faith," Bosco said as he looked at her in worry.

"But I…"

"Please Faith just promise me," he urged.

"I promise Bosco," Faith smiled. "I could never hate you."

"Never?" He asked weakly.

"Never!" She said with a firm smile. "Is that all that's bothering you Bosco?" Faith asked hoping Bosco would tell her the real reason for his sad torment.

"I'm tired Faith," Bosco said as he closed his eyes and turned away.

"But Bosco…"

"Please Faith, I just need to sleep," Bosco insisted.

"Okay Bosco," Faith said softly. "Try to get some sleep," she said as she grabbed his hand and held onto it. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Bosco asked turning back.

"Yeah Bosco I promise," she said firmly. "No matter what I'll never leave you."

Faith studied Bosco's face and would see a frown cross it every once and awhile. Do what again Bosco? Hit you again? Or something else? Is that what these horrible restraints remind you of? What happened Bosco? What did Sid really do to you? Faith gently stroked his face and tried to clear her cluttered brain of all its panicked activity. What really happened to you Bosco?

Faith waited until Bosco was asleep again and the quietly got up and grabbed her phone. She went into the bathroom and dialled Dr. Miles emergency number.

********

"Hello?" Came the sleepy voice of Dr. Miles.

"Dr. Miles it's Faith Yokas calling," she whispered.

"Faith?" Dr. Miles asked sitting up in his bed. "Why are you whispering? Is everything okay? Is Bosco okay?"

"Well Bosco's had a really bad night tonight. When I got here I found him in restraints."

"In what?" Dr. Miles half shouted. "Who the hell did that?"

"I think it was the night male nurse," Faith sighed.

"James! Damn it," Dr. Miles cursed. "How is he?"

"He's sleeping now," Faith said.

"Did James say why he did that to Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked. Other than the fact that he obviously still holds a grudge against cops, he asked himself?

"He said that Bosco tried to grab some needles and that he punched James in the jaw," Faith explained.

Probably deserved it, Dr. Miles said to himself. "Well sadly trying to get the needles does warrant the use of restraints, but I'm sure it's not what it looked like. I'm sure Bosco wasn't going for the needles." Dr. Miles sighed. I can't wait to hear James' explanation for this one, Dr. Miles said to himself. 

  
"Can I let him go then?" Faith asked.

"Until I hear it from him I can't release him Faith, I'm sorry hospital policy."

"Oh man," Faith sighed. "Will he be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine. Those things won't hurt him," Dr. Miles said. "Will you stay with him tonight?"

"Yeah of course," she said with a faint smile. "I'm not going to leave him when he's like this," she said firmly. 

"He's lucky you care for him so much," Dr. Miles smiled. "I'll be in early tomorrow and we'll get this mess straightened out. And tomorrow I'll make sure I get Bosco into a different wing." Dr. Miles said firmly. "This will be his last night with James."

"What will happen to James?" Faith asked.

"You take care of Bosco I'll take care of James," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Try to get some sleep Faith tomorrow I fear is going to be a long day," Dr. Miles sighed.

"Thanks Dr. Miles I feel much better that you know," Faith smiled.

"Thanks for calling me," Dr. Miles said as he hung up. I'll let you think you've won tonight James, but I promise you you will be sorry you mistreated Bosco.

Faith hung up her phone and quietly made her way back to Bosco. He was still asleep. She smiled as she gently pulled the bed closer to his and lay down. I'm never going to leave you alone Bosco, never.

********

Bosco slowly awoke early the next morning and looked over at Faith who was still asleep in the bed beside him. He looked at his trapped wrists and sighed heavily. Damn that James, he cursed inside as he tried again to pull himself free. It didn't happen; he was still trapped. He didn't feel in such a panic and was sure Dr. Miles would be in shortly to remedy this terrible situation for him.

"Hey," Faith said softly as she opened her eyes and looked at Bosco.

"Hey," Bosco said as he turned his head and looked at her.

"I talked to Dr. Miles last night and told him what happened," Faith propping herself up on her arm. "I told him it was James."

"When I get free I'm going to kick his ass," Bosco said firmly.

"Maybe I should just leave you in there," she teased. "You're kinda cute with your arms stretched out like that," she said leaning closer.

"Ha ha," Bosco said dryly, "very funny."

"Yeah it's a good think you're not ticklish," Faith said poking him gently in the side.

"Oh don't you dare Faith," Bosco said quickly. 

"Yeah?" She teased poking him again.

"I-I said st-stop that Faith," Bosco laughed. "This is totally unfair. I'm an injured man here."

"Well if you can stop me then…" Faith laughed as he poked him again.

"H-hey stop it Fa-Faith," Bosco laughed. 

"It's good to hear you laugh Bosco," Faith smiled.

  
"Forced laughter is no-not…he-hey," Bosco laughed again as she poked him in the side again. "Ahh," he laughed as he tried to move his body, but couldn't. In reality it didn't hurt and he didn't mind having some fun with her. Too bad it will be short lived, he sighed inside.

"They say laughter is the best medicine," Dr. Miles smiled as he walked into the room and saw Faith poke Bosco once more.

"He-help me Doc," Bosco laughed.

"Shall I come back later?" Dr. Miles teased as he pretended to leave.

"Yeah," Faith said.

"N-no Doc, come ba-back," Bosco laughed.

"Actually it's time to give Bosco his fighting change," Dr. Miles smiled as he walked up to Bosco's bed.

"Yeah," Bosco smiled. "Get these damn things off me," he said firmly. "Is he even allowed to do this?" Bosco asked as Dr. Miles undid one of the restraints. 

"Bad night Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Yeah bad dreams," Bosco said sadly. "When I woke up I was still in one of them. That's why I tried to get out of bed. James just jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"Did you try to get the needles?" Dr. Miles asked directly.

"No I was trying to get up. I think I pulled that stupid heart monitor thing off or something," Bosco sighed as Dr. Miles walked around to the other side of the bed to undo the other wrist.

"Did you hit him?" Dr. Miles asked as he undid the other wrist.

"Yeah," Bosco sighed as he rubbed his wrists.

"I see," Dr. Miles said as he turned to take the restraints away.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm sorry for hitting him?" Bosco asked.

"Are you?" Dr. Miles smiled.

"No," Bosco smiled back. "It really was an accident."

"Then why would I ask? I am however going to have to transferred to another wing right now. I mean shesh Bosco you are supposed to be here to rest and be taken care of," Dr. Miles sighed. 

"What's going to happen to him?" Bosco asked.

"Leave that to me," Dr. Miles smiled at Bosco. "Oh have you decided if you want a cane or crutches?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Can I get a black one?" Bosco asked.

"Any color you want," Dr. Miles smiled.

"I'll try the cane," Bosco said looking at Faith. "Think I'll look cool with a cane?" 

"Oh yeah," Faith said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Bosco said as Dr. Miles left the room. "Be back later," he called out as he left them.

"Boy I can't wait to get away from him," Bosco sighed pushing his bed to sit up a bit. "I'm really sorry for last night Faith," Bosco said softly not looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked.

"For disturbing your sleep and making you worry and stuff," Bosco sighed turning to her as he leaned his head back on the hospital bed. "I've really made a mess of things haven't I?"

"Bosco what are you talking about?" Faith asked seriously. "You've gone through hell. You can't expect to just walk away and not be affected for some time by it."

"Why not Faith?" Bosco asked angrily. "I want to be free of it! I want to close my eyes and not see his face looking back at me laughing. I want to sleep 8 solid hours and not wake up every two in a panic attack, with my heart racing so fast I feel like I'm going to die. I want to know I can look forward to going to bed and not having to have my best friend tell me it's okay while I'm restrained in a hospital bed like some pathetic loser!" Bosco shouted. "Why can't I have that Faith? Tell me!"

"You're not pathetic Bosco. And I don't have the answers," Faith said softly. "I just know it will take some time for it all to work out of your system. It will take time for the bad memories to disappear and the scars to fade."

"I don't want it to take time, I want it now," Bosco said in a huff. 

"Sorry Bosco," Faith said looking at him. "That's not the way it works."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout you know," Bosco said calming down.

"Don't worry about it Bosco," Faith smiled, "you're not going to scare me away. I can understand your frustration but it will pass."

"Why does everyone say they understand how I feel?" Bosco asked angrily. "Do you really understand?"

"It's just an expression Bosco. I don't know why people say it, I guess we just want you to know that even if we don't know exactly what's wrong we have to try to understand," Faith sighed leaning back in her chair. 

"Your mom taking the kids to school?" Bosco asked changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell them what happened to you?" Bosco asked softly. "What Fred did to you?"

"Yes everything," she sighed. 

"And?"

"And they were more understanding than I thought they'd be," Faith smiled. "They even wanted you to stay with us for protection."

"Really? They said that?" Bosco asked with a smile.

"Yeah both Emily and Charlie wanted you to stay with us," she said.

"I'd be honored," Bosco said proudly while Faith laughed at his silly facial expression. "Are you going to stay here with me today Faith?" Bosco asked quickly.

"All day," Faith smiled. "My mom is going to make them a special supper and said I should stay here with you for all day," Faith said.

"Your mom is a wise woman," Bosco said.

"Yes she is," Faith said as Dr. Miles walked back into the room.

"Okay I've secured you another private room one floor up," Dr. Miles smiled. "4E."

"Awesome," Bosco smiled. "When does this damn catheter come out?" Bosco asked.

"Well I can take it out now if you'd like. Then I want you to try to walk to the bathroom with the cane. You won't be able to put too much pressure on anything just yet as you are just starting to get your strength back and we don't want you having a relapse. Faith you want to wait?" Dr. Miles asked.

"No I'm going to get us some breakfast," she said. "Can he have breakfast?"

"Want to get him something soft like oatmeal and…"

"Oatmeal?" Bosco asked sarcastically.

"Well it'll do less damage than bran flakes," Dr. Miles smiled. "Okay fine how about pancakes? Is that better?" He asked Bosco.

"How about steak and eggs?" Bosco smiled.

"Sure next week when you stomach is back up to speed again," Dr. Miles said firmly. 

"I'll take the pancakes," Bosco sighed. "Why do I always get the short end of the stick?" He huffed while both Faith and Dr. Miles laughed.

"Okay I'll be back shortly. Is he moving soon?" Faith asked.

"Get them to go," Dr. Miles smiled at her. "I want him in his new room as soon as possible," Dr. Miles said. "And it's ready for him."

"Okay," Faith said turning to leave. 

"Okay Bosco here we go," Dr. Miles said closing the curtains again. 

"Is it going to hurt?" Bosco asked sadly.

"It might hurt a bit Bosco," Dr. Miles said. "So just close your eyes take a deep breath and hold the hand rails if you need to okay?" Dr. Miles said getting his gloves on and getting the wastebasket ready.

Bosco closed his eyes and felt the cool air engulf the lower half of his body as Dr. Miles lifted the gown to his chest. 

"Okay now Bosco I need you to do two things for me," Dr. Miles said softly. "I need you to push your legs apart as far as you can and then try to relax the lower half of your body okay. I know it seems like a contradiction but it's not. I'm going to pull the tubing out and I need you to relax to lessen the pain. Can you do that for me please?" Dr. Miles asked gently.

Bosco just kept his eyes closed and nodded his head yes. He spread his legs and immediately felt a sickening vulnerable feeling taking over he closed them quickly and opened his eyes in fear. "I can't do this," he said in a panic.

"I understand Bosco," Dr. Miles said stepping back a bit, "but you want it come out right? I mean I could put you under but then you'll be asleep for most of the day. Trust me it'll be over before you know it," Dr. Miles said.

"But I just feel so…um…so vul…"

"Vulnerable?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Yeah," Bosco said softly.

"Bosco it's this way for everyone men or women. Now I promise I won't hurt you but I need to take it out."

"Okay fine," Bosco huffed as he lay back on the bed and tried to relax. He closed his eyes and then pushed his legs open again so Dr. Miles could take the tubing out.

"Okay I'm going to press one hand here," Dr. Miles said pressing it on his lower abdomen, "and one hand will pull out the tubing," Dr. Miles said as Bosco felt a slight jerk and then nothing. "And there it's out," Dr. Miles said pulling Bosco's gown back down. He put the used catheter and it's tubing in the waste and looked back at Bosco.

"What that so bad?" He asked softly.

"Terrifying," Bosco smiled as Faith walked back in the room. She waited until Dr. Miles had opened the curtains again and Bosco was ready to go.

"Do you have some normal clothes Bosco can wear?" Dr. Miles asked as he put another gown around the back of Bosco to cover him more.

"Um no," Faith said slowly, "I haven't gotten a chance to get to Bosco's place and get some. I'll get that later," she said. "When can he go?"

"Well right now. If you want to pack up some of his things I'll get a transport bed and then we can go," Dr. Miles said turning to leave. "Oh yeah and I'll bring your cane for you also."

"Got some breakfast," Faith said sitting down beside Bosco. "You okay?" She asked softly. Bosco nodded yes.

"Okay here are a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt you can wear for the time being Bosco," Dr. Miles said coming back into the room. "They were mine but I think they'll fit. The pants might be a bit long, but it's only temporary right?" He smiled as he pushed the transfer bed closer. "Unless you want to ride in the wheelchair."

"Can I?" Bosco asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Dr. Miles said as he pushed the bed away and went for the wheelchair. 

"Care to drive?" Bosco teased Faith.

"Trust me?" Faith teased back.

"Oh yeah," Bosco smiled.

Dr. Miles put a blanket on the wheelchair and helped Bosco sit down. "My leg feels okay Doc. It's a bit stiff but it's okay," Bosco said.

"Good to hear," Dr. Miles said as he waited for Faith to gather up the few belongings and follow them. In no time they were settled into the new room in a nice quiet wing and Dr. Miles showed Bosco how to use the walking stick. "The night nurse for this wing is excellent. I'm sure you'll like her," Dr. Miles said. "Her name is Kelly."

"And James?" Bosco asked.

"Like I said let me handle James," Dr. Miles smiled. "Now I'm here for the day, so if you need anything just call me," he said kindly. 

"Want to eat?" Faith asked after Dr. Miles left.

"I want to get dressed and take a piss on my own," Bosco snided.

"Thanks for that," Faith moaned as Bosco slowly stood up. She gathered the clothes and waited for him to start walking. "You okay?" She asked as she noticed he faltered a bit.

"Yeah fine," Bosco said trying to get his bearings. But soon his wobbly legs firmed up and he was able to make it to the bathroom. But as he reached the door he faltered a bit.

"Bosco?" Faith asked in concern.

"I'm okay Faith," Bosco said in a huff. "Oh man this feels good," he sighed.

  
"What does?" Faith asked.

"Walking," Bosco mused as he entered the bathroom. He took the clothes from Faith and closed the door. He was amazed what relief he felt from going to the bathroom on his own and being able to wash his own face and hands. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and for the first time noticed the bruises Sid had left on him. Oh man I look bad; he sighed as he went to put the clothes on. He stared back at the sad reflection in the mirror and felt his anger rising. I didn't try to stop him, he said inside. She won't understand. You have to tell her, Bosco said inside. I know, he answered himself. I just have to tell her and get it over with. But how do I bring it up? Damn James and his wrist restraints, Bosco cursed. If only I just slept through the night, then I wouldn't be facing this dilemma right now. He took a deep breath and then opened the door. He slowly walked back into the room to see Faith setting breakfast for them. 

"Why didn't you tell me I looked his bad?" Bosco asked softly as he slowly neared his bed. 

"What?" Faith asked as she looked up at Bosco.

"My face why didn't you tell me it was this bruised?" He asked again.

"I don't know Bosco," Faith said softly standing up. "Sorry," she said.

"You should have told me what I looked like!"

"You look fine Bosco," Faith said softly.

"I look like crap!" Bosco said angrily.

"But…"

"You should have told me what he did," Bosco said. 

"What _did_ he do Bosco?" Faith asked.

"What?" Bosco asked. "I told you he hit me."

"Is that all?" Faith asked softly. 

"Wh-why do you want to know?" Bosco asked trying to hold his fear and sadness back. Oh man is this really happening? Am I really going to tell her the truth? 

"Bosco please…you said last night was going to do it again. Do what again?"

"He hit me Faith over and over again," Bosco said softly looking down. "I couldn't fight back, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't stop him," he said as he felt his eyes start to water. "Oh god Faith I couldn't stop him," he said sadly as he looked up at her with watery eyes. 

"Is that why you thought I'd hate you Bosco?" Faith asked softly, "because you couldn't stop him from hurting you?"

"Partly yeah," Bosco half whispered.

"Bosco he kidnapped you. His game was to make sure you couldn't defend yourself," Faith said gently. 

"I should have been able. I mean I work out and everything. I'm strong and…"

"Bosco he drugged you and probably had you tied up pretty good. Plus you were in a straightjacket remember? It's not your fault. I'd never hate you for it. Is that what's really making you say these things?"

"I…" he started.

Faith waited.

"I can't do this," Bosco said turning away as best he could with the cast as he felt his tears starting to come. I can't do this he said inside. I just can't.

"Why Bosco?" Faith said softly touching his shoulder. "Please talk to me Bosco," she pleaded. "I need to know what's wrong with my best friend," she whispered.

"I…I…I can't Faith," Bosco said his back still to her. "I just can't do this," he said as tears fell down his face. 

"Whatever it is you can tell me," Faith said gently turning him to face her. "Oh Bosco what is it?" Faith asked as she noticed his tears falling freely. "Why are you so sad?"

"I can't Faith you'll hate me," Bosco said. "You're my friend, my best friend and I just…I can't…oh Faith I can't do this," Bosco lightly sobbed. 

"Please Bosco just trust me. Please tell me what's making you so sad. Tell me why you think I'd hate you," Faith begged as she brushed some tears away. 

"No Faith," Bosco said pulling away, "don't you see you still like me now. But…but…you won't later," he said as he started to cry again. "You won't later," he finished in a whisper.

"I'll always like you Bosco," Faith said firmly. "Please tell me what's really wrong," she begged again. "What did Sid really do?"

"Faith," Bosco started, "just give me your word you won't hate me. Please just tell me again you won't hate me and want to leave. Please tell me that now, I need to hear it right now."

"I promise I won't hate you Bosco and I won't leave. I never could. But why would you even say those things. What could possibly have happened that would make you think that?" She asked sadly. "Please tell me why you said that."

"Okay," Bosco said with a sad sigh. Here goes he said inside, the moment of truth. His heart was racing so fast he thought it was about to explode and the pounding in his eardrums made them feel like they were going to shatter. He felt his hands clench into tight terrified fists and his body started to sweat. This is it, the last moment I see Faith as my friend. The last moment she'll respect me and the last moment she'll ever think of me as normal. Today my life has truly ended.

"Faith…"

**Dear readers sorry to leave it here but I didn't want Bosco's confession to be broken into two chapters and this chapter was already long (aren't all mine-lol). Don't worry the next chapter is coming soon. Again the next chapter will deal with sensitive issues please don't be offended. Thanks again!**


	34. The Truth Always Hurts

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 34 – The Truth Always Hurts…

WARNING: Sensitive subject matter discussed - male rape described

"I promise I won't hate you Bosco and I won't leave. I never could. But why would you even say those things. What could possibly have happened that would make you think that?" She asked sadly. "Please tell me why you said that."

"Okay," Bosco said with a sad sigh. Here goes he said inside, the moment of truth. His heart was racing so fast he thought it was about to explode and the pounding in his eardrums made them feel like they were going to shatter. He felt his hands clench into tight terrified fists and his body started to sweat. This is it, the last moment I see Faith as my friend. The last moment she'll respect me and the last moment she'll ever think of me as normal. Today my life has truly ended.

"Faith…"

********

Faith studied Bosco's face and posture, looked at the panicked look in his eyes, his fists clenched and his tears falling. Whatever it was that he was about to tell her was killing him inside. Whatever secret he was about to let out she feared would mentally exhaust him and probably her too. She would be right.

"You were right," Bosco said in a sad whisper as he looked down. "About Vince and Sid about everything," his voice cracked out. 

Bosco turned around and slowly made his way over to the window and stood and stared blankly into the dreary rainy morning. The weather looked as miserable as he felt and as he watched the raindrops fall he knew his tears would soon me mirroring them, steady and sad.

"Bosco I…" Faith started.

"I should have listened. I mean I should have sensed something was wrong, right?" Bosco asked sadly with his back to her. "But no I went over that last time, and it would be the last time wouldn't it. There were signs all night when I was talking to Vince. He uh would say things…he said things that…" Bosco's voice broke again as he tried to remember the events leading up to the actual act. He remembered his seemingly friendly conversation with Sid and again cursed himself for giving in so easily.

"I just should have known," he said as his eyes got watery again. "Then when he drugged me I knew it was too late. Too late to say no," he said softly. "He dragged me to his bedr...oh man I saw the straightjacket…I tried to fight…." Bosco paused, "I tried to get away," his voice whispered. "I tried Faith…I told him to leave me alone…but he," Bosco paused, "he laughed at me and said it was…oh god he said it was the last….the last night I'd ever be free…" he said as some tears fell down his face and he paused to wipe them away. "The last night I'd ever be free."

Faith stood in the sickening silence of Bosco's tormented confession and knew she was crying also. With each sad word she longed more than anything to take him in her arms, hug him tightly and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he wasn't finished and she owed it to both of them to let him finish no matter how painful for both of them. 

"And he was right," Bosco said firmly as he choked back some sobs, "he was right Faith. It was the last night I will ever be free."

"You're free now Bosco," Faith said softly.

"I'll never be free Faith," Bosco said as he hung his head in sadness. "Never."

He turned around to face her and Faith felt her heart break more than once. The sad tormented look on his face was killing her. His tears had made the bruises on his face red and puffy and he looked worse than he did when he was found. His confession has turned his countenance into that of a twice over defeated man. The haunted look in his eyes told her that the worst was to come and to prepare herself, but try as she might she knew she wasn't ready. She forced herself but she still failed.

"I woke up in that damn thing on his bed Faith," Bosco said sadly as he looked at her. "I knew I wasn't going to leave him. I knew…I…oh…I knew I was never going to escape him again," he said softly. 

"He did things to me Faith," Bosco said sadly. "The next morning when I woke up he did things to me," he said sadly.

"What things?" Faith asked in a sad whisper.

"He…um…he touched me Faith," Bosco said looking down.

"What?" Faith asked in quiet horror. Oh no Bosco, she said inside.

"I tried to move my arms to stop him…Faith I did I tried," he said in frantic as he looked up at her. "I tried to push his hand away but mine were trapped. He just laughed and kept his hand…uh…kept his hand," he said looking down in shame, "there. I never felt that before. I never felt a man…um I was sick. I tried to move away but I couldn't…I couldn't Faith," he said looking back up as his quiet tears continued to run down his face. "I couldn't make him stop."

Faith felt herself get sick inside as Bosco described how Sid touched him. She wanted to look away but found herself transfixed on his sad face and was forced to watch each sad tear fall to the floor.

"Then he laughed and hit me, he hit me a lot Faith," Bosco said sadly. "He fed me supper then made me throw up. I tried to keep it down, but I couldn't, I just couldn't," he said in a sad whisper. "Couldn't stop his attacks."

"I wanted more than anything to rip that damn jacket off and kick the crap out of him," Bosco said a bit firmly. "I tried Faith. I tried to call 9-1-1, but he stopped me. I tried to fight back, but he didn't let me," he said quietly. "He didn't let me Faith. Then he drugged me again and went to work. I woke up and knew I was in trouble. He kept threatening me Faith," Bosco said looking at her in sadness, "he kept threatening me. When he came back that night he was so angry…oh man Faith was he angry…angry at me…angry at everything."

Threatening what Bosco, Faith asked herself? What did he want to do to you?

Bosco knew what was coming next, the act itself. He took a deep breath and turned away from her. He committed to memory her sad tear stained face as she cried with him as she was listening to his sad confession. I can't tell her, he whispered inside, she'll hate me. He turned back to his dreary window and stared out at the raindrops as they ran down the windowpane, much like the ones running down his face. He felt the salty acid from his tears stinging the bruises and cuts on his face but he didn't care. The pain in his heart and mind overtook even the small pains in his leg from all the standing he was doing. He was so tormented by the future thought of Faith leaving him when she knew that he felt his heart starting to race again.

Bosco felt Faith put a warm hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn around to face her. "No matter what Bosco I'll never leave you," she whispered softly.

"Yes you will," he whispered. 

"Bosco…"

"When he came back home I knew I was dead," Bosco whispered. "Sid had won," he said sadly as he hung his head once again. "After I threw up and after several beatings he took the…oh man," he whispered as he pulled away from her, "he took the jacket off me."

Faith just moved in closer and waited for him to finish. What are you building to Bosco? 

"I thought…I um thought…I thought I was going to be free," he said with a laugh as he looked up, "I really thought I was free." Bosco paused and felt his panic starting to come on as he was forced to walk back through the horrible deed again, but this time with Faith as his witness, seeing everything Sid did to him. 

"Sid said it was time," Bosco said. "It was time. He said it was time Faith," he repeated in sadness as he looked blankly out the window. "And he was right."

"Time for what?" Faith whispered.

"Time for me to die," Bosco said softly. "He forced me back into his bedroom. I asked you to come but he laughed and said you wouldn't be coming. He said never again. He told me that Faith."

"Sorry," she said softly mostly for her benefit. 

"I felt sick…I was so sick Faith," Bosco said between sobs. "I said I was going to be sick, but he just laughed at me. I was so scared…I was scared Faith. Can you believe it? I was scared…oh god I was scared," he whispered sadly.

"Bosco I…"

"Why Faith? Why the hell was I scared?" Bosco asked in sad anger. "I mean I'm a cop for petes sake, I'm not supposed to be scared," he said angrily. "But I was scared Faith," he said calming down. "Scared to death," he finished in a whisper. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"He said um…he didn't care that I was sick…or scared…he laughed at my sickness…he uh…then asked me if I wanted top or bottom…" Bosco said as he gasped between sobs.

What??? Faith's mind asked herself in a panic as she stood frozen in time. Top or bottom? Oh no, tell me he's not referring to…tell me he doesn't mean…tell me, oh god please tell me Sid didn't….

"Bosco what?" Faith asked in fear.

"He said it was time," Bosco said again. "Time to die."

"Bosco did he…"

"And he was right I did die. I thought he was just…I um…I thought it was a joke to scare me or something, but he yelled at me…he called me a little brat…then he…he uh…he grabbed my wrists and started…" Bosco stopped as he felt his body starting to trembled and shake. I can't do this he said inside. 

"I can't do this," Bosco said as he turned around to face her. "Sorry Faith I just can't do this…"

"Yes you can," Faith urged softly.

"No I can't," Bosco said in angry sadness. "I can't tell you," he said again.

"Yes you can," Faith said again.

"You'll hate me," Bosco insisted.

"I give you my word I'll never hate you," Faith said firmly. "Please Bosco," Faith said caressing his sad face, "please tell me."

Bosco looked at her and knew he had to. It was killing him, but now that he had started he knew he just couldn't leave it there. 

"I just sat there Faith. I just sat there," Bosco said as he tried to move past her. "Please move Faith," he said softly.

Faith didn't move. "Whatever you tell me I give you my word I won't hate you for it Bosco."

"Move!" Bosco said angrily as he wiped tears away from his face so hard that one of the cuts opened up and started to bleed.

"No," she said just as firmly as she gently dabbed his face with the napkin she still had in her hand. 

"Just get out of my way Faith," Bosco insisted sadly.

"No Bosco I'm not going to run away and I'm not letting you push me away," she said softly.

"But…" Bosco started.

  
Faith just stood her ground in front of him but didn't say a word. 

"I didn't try to stop him Faith," Bosco said looking at her. "I just sat there and watched as he tied my hands together in front of me. I looked…I just watched. My brain…uh…it said I was in trouble…but I didn't move…I didn't move Faith!" Bosco finished in a shout. "I just sat there and let it happen."

"Bosco…"

"I let it happen Faith. I let him tie my hands in front. He wrapped the rope around and around and I just sat there and watched. I could have pulled away, but I just watched. He tied them so tightly I thought they'd break off. I prayed for you to find me before he finished," Bosco said softly. "I prayed for you to stop him, but you didn't. I should have tried to fight back," he said turning away from her in shame. "I didn't try to fight back. I just sat there knowing what was happening and I let it. I didn't try to fight back," he said as he started to cry again. "I didn't stop it…I let it happen."

What was happening? Oh Bosco please tell me he didn't….Faith closed her eyes and tried to push down the sickening feeling that was forcing it's way further into her brain. She wanted to pass out and throw up at the same time and yet she had to try to be strong for him. 

"Then he uh…he pushed me…he um," Bosco said as he put his hand on the windowsill to steady himself. Faith moved in to help him.

"Get away from me," Bosco half shouted as he pushed her away. "Don't you see," he said looking at her, "I let it happen…I let it," he whispered turning back to the window, "happen."

"Bosco no you didn…." Faith started.

"Yes I did!" Bosco half shouted. "I let it happen. I sat there…and I let it…happen," he cried. "I let it happen Faith," he whispered sadly. 

"No you didn't," Faith whispered.

"Yes I did," Bosco cried.

"Bosco no…."

"Can't you see Faith," Bosco said directly as he turned back to her. "It's my fault!"

"No Bosco it's not…" Faith said as Bosco turned away again. 

"Yes it is," he whispered.

Faith waited for him to gain his composure again without saying a word. In truth she really didn't have the right words to tell him what he needed to hear. Then he started again.

"Then he pushed me back onto the bed," he said as he closed his eyes in shame. "He uh…he flipped me over…he um…oh god Faith he flipped me over onto my stomach," he managed to gasp out. He opened his watery eyes and had to blink the trapped tears free. "I didn't try to fight him," Bosco said sadly. "I was so scared I couldn't fight back. I knew I had to, but I couldn't…I didn't…I was scared," he said sadly. 

Onto your stomach? Oh Bosco, Faith said as she felt her stomach getting sick. Please tell me he didn't try to…oh Bosco no….please god no…Faith prayed in torment.

"I felt him tying me to the headboard, but I didn't try to fight him. I uh…I didn't even try to call for help," he said softly. "I just pushed my face into the pillows and cried…I just cried Faith," he said sadly. 

Bosco, Faith said inside, please tell me he didn't….

"Faith I cried," Bosco said sadly. "How pathetic is that. I let it happen…I didn't fight back and I cried…I was scared and I cried."

"Bosco no," Faith said sadly. "You're not pathetic," she whispered.

"I cried Faith," he said his body shaking. "I just cried."

"I felt myself getting trapped more but…but I didn't call for help…I asked him to stop…can you believe I asked him?" Bosco asked with a sad laugh. "I asked my kidnapper to stop…how pathetic is that…I asked him. I asked again…I asked again…I asked again," he whispered sadly. "I asked him Faith," he said looking at her, "I did ask him to stop…I did..." he cried, "I asked him over and over again…but it was too late…too late Faith…it was too late. Then he got angry and forced a really thick scarf in my mouth…and I tried…oh Faith I tried to call for you…" he said looking away. "I tried but I couldn't speak…just couldn't speak…gagged…oh Faith…I tried…"

Faith felt her body starting to shake as she imagined the picture of Bosco at Sid's mercy. 

"I heard myself calling for you Faith…I called…I called again, but you didn't hear me," he said hanging his head, "you couldn't hear me. I called you Faith…I did…over and over again…" he said as he started to cry harder and had to gasp for breaths between sobs. "I called for you to come and help me…over and over I called for you…you didn't come…you didn't hear me…I called for you Faith."

Faith just stood and watched her best friend's torment. She felt herself starting to heave from her sobs but couldn't force herself to even move an inch from her spot, for she feared in doing so she'd fall over from weakness. Not weakness of body but weakness of mind and spirit. 

"I heard myself screaming for you Faith…I called but you didn't come…you didn't come…" he said sadly. "I felt him get up beside me. I uh…I tried to kick at him…I tried…I did Faith…I tried to push him away. I pulled and pulled on my arms…but they couldn't get free. I felt them start to bleed but I still pulled. I tried to push him away from me," Bosco said as he felt himself getting faint from sheer mental exhaustion.

"Bosco…" Faith whispered.

"I felt him start to…he uh…he unbuttoned…oh god Faith he pulled my jeans down…"

"What?" Faith asked in sad quiet shock. And she knew what was next. She didn't have to wait for him to tell her, she knew. Sid has forced himself onto her best friend and partner. He had tied Bosco to the bed and forced himself on him. While he was helpless and tormented Sid hurt him. Oh please say its not so, she prayed inside her tormented brain. She wanted more than anything to make him stop telling her the sordid details but she also knew he had to get it out. She owed it to both of them to let him finish. Sadly she forced herself to listen to the ending of his nightmare. The nightmare where he begged for her to come and she didn't. She had failed him. Bosco did he rape you? Oh god, Faith prayed inside please tell me Sid stopped before he actually did the deed. Please, she begged.

"Uh he laughed as he threw them away…he laughed Faith," Bosco cried. "He um…he started to touch me again…oh Faith he…he touched me…" he whispered in sad sobs, "he touched me Faith…places a man isn't supposed to be…by another man…he um…oh Faith…he…then he got out the scissors…he um…he cut away my underwear…"

"Oh god no…Bosco…" Faith cried.

Faith felt her heart starting to race and knew that she was starting to have a mild panic attack. I can't imagine what is going on inside your system right now Bosco, Faith said in silent torment.

"Faith he um…" Bosco said as he started to cry harder.

"Bosco no," Faith whispered.

"He um…he then climbed up onto…oh Faith I can't do this," Bosco said quietly. "I can't tell you…"

"Please Bosco…" Faith begged in sadness as she gently touched his back. "Tell me…" she felt odd asking him to tell her the final act of what happened, and knew it wasn't for some sick tormented pleasure but for the sake of his sanity, what little bit she feared he had left. He needed closure and until he told someone this horrible deed, he'd never find it. 

"He um," Bosco started again in sorrow as he again pulled away from her touch, "I felt him…he uh…I felt him climb onto my legs…oh god Faith he climbed on behind me…I tried to yell…I did…I heard myself yelling for you. I yelled and yelled but he just laughed and sat there. I tried to get him off of me…I tried…I did Faith, I tried to get him off…I couldn't. He just sat there and laughed as he touched my naked….he um…oh Faith…he…then he…he…he…raped me…" Bosco finished in sad sobs. "He…raped…me…Faith," he said as he cried loudly and leaned against the window for support. His whole body was drenched in sweat and tears and was trembling, his heart was racing and his fingernails had dug imprints into the palms of his hands. "He…raped…me Faith…I let a man…a man…oh god Faith I let a man…."

Sid raped Bosco. Those three words pierced her through and through. She felt herself die a thousand times as he said those tormented words. She just stood frozen in time and space, unable to move or speak. She had suspected, even feared that's what he was going to say, but when he said it she found herself unable to do anything. Sid raped Bosco. I can't believe it, she said inside. She tried to shake her head no, that she heard him wrong or that he simply said it for something to say. But she knew it was fact. Sid had raped Bosco. She reached out a hand and it seemed to hold itself in mid air, almost touching his shoulder, but not quite connecting. 

"Bosco…" Faith said softly.

"He raped me Faith, over and over again," Bosco cried harder as he felt himself sliding down the wall to the floor. "He did it more than once. I felt…I uh knew the first time…but then I passed out…but I knew…Dr. Miles told me…he said many times…oh god Faith many times…"

"Bosco…" she said moving closer to him.

"When I came to I knew. I could feel it Faith. Still feel him…oh god Faith," he cried, "I can still feel him inside me. I can…AHHH!" Bosco yelled as he threw his cane to the opposite wall. 

Faith looked up expecting to see someone rush into the room but no one came. 

"Bosco I…" Faith started as she moved closer to him. 

"He did it Faith…over and over again…" Bosco said not looking at her. "I let him Faith," Bosco said sadly as he finally slumped to the floor. "I'm to blame."

"Bosco," Faith whispered as she sat down beside him, but not touching him. "You are not to blame."

"You were right Faith," Bosco said with a sad mocking laugh. "You tried to warn me about Vince, but I didn't listen. I guess I deserved it right?" He asked as his voice cracked.

Faith looked at him in horror. "What?" She managed to say. "Bosco you didn't…"

"I let him Faith," Bosco whispered as he slumped down in sad defeat. "I let him," he whispered.

"No Bosco you tried to fight him," she said softly.

"No I didn't. It was too late…don't you see Faith," he said turning to her as tears streamed down his face, "I let it happen."

"Please stop saying that," Faith said as she felt her own tears starting to fall again. "Bosco I'm so sorry," she said moving closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you hear me Faith?" Bosco asked looking away. "I called for you over and over again," he whispered. "I knew you could stop him. But you didn't come…you couldn't hear me…you didn't…."

"Bosco," Faith said putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Get away from me," Bosco said suddenly as he pulled her arm away and tried to move his body away from her.

"What?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Get away from me!" Bosco half shouted. 

"No," Faith said firmly.

"Please," Bosco sobbed, "just…"

"No," Faith said again. "I'm not leaving you Bosco."

"But why? It was my fault. I admit it, you don't have to feel sorry for me," he cried.

"That's not why I'm staying Bosco," Faith said firmly. "And you're not to blame in any way."

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. 

"I hate Sid for what he did, but I know it wasn't your fault. I feel sorry for the fact that you had to experience that, but I'll not think any less of you now," she smiled warmly as she reached out to caress his face.

"I let it happen Faith," Bosco said again jerking his head away.

"Could you stop him?" She asked.

"I…"

"Could you?" She asked again softly.

"I should have…" he started.

"Bosco you were in shock," Faith said softly. "You were in shock and your body froze you in place. It's not your fault."

"Say it Faith," Bosco said suddenly.

"Say what?"

"Say I told you so," Bosco said looking away. "I just need to hear you say and then leave. Just get it over with already," he said sadly as he looked down. 

Faith watched his defeated posture and heard his tears hitting the floor. That was his real fear. Fear that once he told her she'd hate him for not being able to stop him and she'd leave. She could see it in his eyes. He blamed himself for pushing her away when all she wanted to do was warn him about Vince in the first place. He pushed her away and now blamed himself for falling into Sid's trap. 

"I should have listened to you Faith…you were right…" Bosco whispered as his body sagged back against the wall. 

Faith couldn't stand it any longer as she moved in close and pulled him into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tightly to her, afraid to let go, afraid if she did she'd never get to hold him again.

"He…he…hurt me Faith," Bosco said as he just lay in her arms crying. She held his trembling body close to hers and gently stroked his arm. She managed to pull to them a nearby blanket and draped it over both of their bodies to keep the heat in. She knew they wouldn't be leaving this spot for some time. 

"He hurt me," Bosco cried harder. 

"Shhh Bosco it's okay," Faith said softly as she rested her head on top of his.

"I…let…him…Faith…" Bosco said in between sobs. "I…let…"

"No you didn't Bosco," Faith said tenderly in his ear. "He's 100% responsible Bosco," she said softly. 

"NO!" Bosco said firmly as he tried to pull away. "I'm to blame," he cried as he tried to pull away.

"No you're not," Faith said not letting him go.

"Let go Faith," Bosco cried. "Just let go of me."

"I'll never let go Bosco. I'm never letting you go," she said as she started too cry again.

"Faith I'm…" Bosco said still trying to pull free. 

"No Bosco Sid is not you," she said firmly.

"Please Faith just let me go," Bosco begged sadly.

"I'll never let you go Bosco," Faith said as she felt Bosco slump back into her arms. Faith looked into Bosco's sad eyes and knew there was not a power on earth at that moment that could have taken her away from him. This is where she was needed and this is where she belonged. I'll never let you go Bosco, she said inside. I promise.

He looked into her eyes and knew she was not just giving up on him. She's not giving up now, but will she later? He tried once more to pull away but his strength was already gone and he just fell back into her safe and loving embrace. He buried himself deeper into her arms and the warm blanket and just lay there crying. 

Faith felt Bosco start to cry again and started to gently stroke his trembling, heaving body. She saw him close his eyes tight and clench his fists again in anger. 

"He raped me Faith," Bosco cried over and over again.

"Bosco I'm so sorry," Faith whispered into his ear as tears streamed down her face.

"You tried to tell me," Bosco whispered.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Vince, you knew he was bad didn't you?" Bosco said not opening his eyes. "You knew…and I just pushed you away…" he said sadly. 

"You couldn't have known Bosco," Faith said softly. "He fooled everyone."

"Not you," Bosco said as he opened his eyes and stared into the empty room. "He didn't fool you."

"Yes he did Bosco," Faith said sadly. 

"No he didn't. You knew he was bad," Bosco said.

"Yeah but I just didn't know how bad," Faith whispered.

"It's okay you know," Bosco said as he tried to sit up.

"What's okay?" Faith asked as he sat up beside her still under her arm and the blanket. 

"It's okay if you hate me now," he said softly looking down. "I'll understand."

"Bosco look at me," Faith urged kindly. 

Bosco didn't look up.

"Please Bosco look at me," Faith begged.

"I can't Faith," Bosco whispered sadly.

Faith gently took his chin and turned him to face her.

  
"Bosco I have never, could never and will never hate you for this. Into eternity you will never be to blame," she said firmly. "Is that why you kept saying that to me? Thinking I'd hate you because you weren't able to stop him?"

Bosco nodded his head yes.

"Bosco how could I hate you for something like that?" Faith asked in quiet surprise. "I could never hate you for not being able to stop him."

"But I should have been able to stop him," Bosco said sadly.

"If you could have you would have Bosco," Faith said firmly. "Sid made sure you couldn't. You're not to blame Bosco in any way."

"Yes I am," Bosco whispered.

"No you're not," Faith smiled at him.

Bosco just looked into her eyes and saw the reflection of kindness and love staring back at him. I don't deserve this he said inside, I don't deserve her.

"Why are you still here?" Bosco whispered. "How can you even look at me the same way?" He asked as he pulled his face away in sad anger.

"How am I supposed to look at you Bosco?" Faith asked sadly. 

"Like I'm some kind of freak now," Bosco said sadly.

"I'll never look at you any differently than I did before," Faith smiled. "Nothing will change that."

"Why are you still here?" Bosco asked looking away.

"Do you really want me to go?" Faith countered.

Bosco didn't answer. Of course I don't want her to go, he said inside. 

"Bosco?"

"Don't you see Faith, I'm not normal anymore," he said as he felt his eyes water again. "I'll never be able to look at myself in the mirror again and feel normal," he whispered as his tears started to fall again. "How can I expect you to?"

"Oh Bosco you shou…" Faith started.

"I'll never be normal again," Bosco cried. "Please don't hate me for it Faith."

Faith pulled him close again and just hugged him tightly as he buried his face into her chest and just cried. 

"Please don't hate me Faith," he sobbed again. "Please."

"Shh Bosco I'll never hate you," she whispered.

"But Faith I let a man…"

"It's not your fault Bosco."

"But I let him Faith…" Bosco whispered between sobs, "I let him."

"He made sure you had to let him Bosco," Faith said sadly. "That's why he tied you up so tightly," she said closing her eyes at the tormented words. 

  
"But I should have been able…"

"He made sure you couldn't Bosco," Faith said again.

"The feelings Faith, I still feel them," Bosco whispered. "I still feel him. Faith I…oh god Faith I let him…" Bosco said he started to cry again. He put his arms around her waist and held on tightly as if when he let go he'd be taken back into the terrible world of Sid Lawson.

"Please don't let him take me Faith," Bosco begged sadly. "Please Faith stop him from hurting me again."

"He can't hurt you again Bosco," Faith whispered. 

"You don't understand Faith he's coming back for me," he cried.

"I'll never let him take you Bosco," Faith said firmly. "He's never taking you from me," she said as she hugged him tighter. 

"Please Faith…stop him…please…help me…" Bosco said between gasps. 

"I will Bosco," Faith said softly. "He'll never hurt you again."

Bosco heard her words and held on. He held on and just let himself cry to her. He was broken, he was shamed, he was defeated. She know knew his horrible secret. The secret he knew would haunt him until his death. 

"I'm sorry Faith," Bosco whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Faith asked softly.

"I let you down Faith," Bosco said sadly. "You tried to warn me but I pushed you away."

"I don't blame you for that Bosco," Faith said softly but firmly.

"But I didn't listen," he insisted. "If I had listened I would be okay right now."

"If you did listen he probably would have found another way to take you from me and still hurt you," Faith explained.

"But I…"

"No Bosco he's to blame, not you," Faith said firmly. 

"I can't believe I let it happen," Bosco said as he felt his breathing starting to slow down.

"Shhh Bosco just rest," Faith said as she gently rocked them back and forth. "It's okay now Bosco," she said as he hugged him to her.

"But I let you down," he whispered as he started to cry again.

"It's okay Bosco," Faith whispered. "It's okay."

"If you want to go I'll understand," Bosco whispered. He felt he had to give her a way out. I mean if she really doesn't want to be here now at least I've given her the way out, he told himself. 

"Do you want me to go?" Faith asked.

"But it's my fault Faith," Bosco said sadly.

"Do you want me to leave you Bosco? Do you want to be by yourself for awhile?" Faith asked.

Bosco didn't say anything. I don't want her to leave, he said inside. I never want her to leave me.

"Bosco?"

"No," Bosco said softly. "Please don't go Faith." 

"I'm not going anywhere Bosco," Faith said with a smile. "I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it."

"But I'm damaged goods," he said sadly as he felt his body starting to tremble again as he was forced to relive the terrible ordeal yet again.

"No you're not Bosco," Faith said gently but firmly. "Don't say that."

"But Faith I'm not whole anymore," he whispered.

"You are to me and that's all that matters," she said hugging him tightly again. She knew that once he had told her he would be forced to relive that nightmare over and over again until he fell asleep. She promised herself that she was not going to move from this spot until he did.

"How can you say that?" He asked sadly not looking up.

"Because you're my best friend Bosco. And just because you experienced this and I was able to share this terrible pain with you doesn't mean I'd look at you any differently."

"But I let a man…" Bosco said as he started to cry again. "I let him rape me Faith," he whispered in anger. 

"I'm so sorry Bosco," Faith whispered.

Faith closed her eyes in sadness when he said that one terrible word and felt herself cringe. It evoked such terror in her whenever she would hear the word in the news or on the job. But now to hear him apply it to himself made her sick. She was actually thankful she hadn't eaten yet as she was sure she'd have thrown up. But he was still her best friend; nothing was going to change that, not even this. 

"Thank you," Faith said softly.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock as he tried to wipe some tears away. "Did you just thank me?"

"Yeah Bosco I did," Faith smiled.

"Why on earth are you thanking me?" He asked softly.

"Because outside of Dr. Miles you told me first," she said. "I know this is painful for you Bosco and I can't even imagine what you're going through or feeling or thinking or anything," she paused. "But the fact that you actually had the courage to tell me means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Why?" Bosco asked softly as he twisted himself around to look at her.

"Because you could have just kept it inside and let it eat away at you," she said softly as she pushed some tear soaked hairs off his soft face. "And I might never have known what was wrong with you," she smiled. "You might have pushed me away and not told me the reason or given me a chance to help you."

"And now that you know?" He asked in hesitation. 

"And now that I know I think I feel closer to you than I ever did," she said warmly. 

"Why Faith? Is it because you pity me?" Bosco asked looking away.

"Pity you?" Faith asked in surprise. "Bosco you're still the same person you were before this happened. Except now you have experienced one more trial than you did before. But you're alive, you're here with me and that's all that matters now," she said as she gently stroked his back. "I care for you Bosco, so much. Nothing is ever going to change that for me."

"I'm not the same," Bosco protested.

"Yes you are Bosco, please try to remember that. He can't change _you_. He might have hurt your body in a terrible way, but he could never ever damage the real you. I know the real you, I see the real you and I care about the real you. That will never change. He didn't hurt that part Bosco," Faith said softly. "He never will."

Bosco just closed his eyes and felt is heart starting to slow back down. _I care for you Bosco_ were the five small words that seemed to make his body stop trembling and his eyes stop watering. Does she really, he asked himself sadly? 

"Do you really care for me still Faith?" Bosco asked in uncertainty. "Even after what I told you?"

"Yes Bosco," Faith said as she bent down and kissed the top of his head gently. "I always will."

For the first time in hours Bosco felt himself smile. He felt her warm kiss flood his body all the way down to his feet and he knew she meant it. Part of him wanted to say that she was just saying that but the part that won was the part that said she was telling the truth and meant every word she said. I just have to believe her, he said inside.

"I wanted to hear you say that Faith," Bosco said staring blankly ahead, "I wanted to hear you tell me that. But I was afraid you wouldn't want to."

"I'll say it as often as you need it Bosco," Faith smiled down at him. 

Bosco just felt his body slow down in it's shaking and his hands unclenched themselves into normal fists once again. The fingernail imprints had almost caused blood to come up but he didn't care. They were his means of anger management when he finally confessed his sad secret to her. 

"I'm tired Faith," Bosco finally said as the exhaustion of telling her finally caught up with him.

"Shhh Bosco, just rest and close your eyes," Faith said in a soft soothing tone as she continued to stroke his back and head. "Just close your eyes," she whispered again.

Bosco didn't care that he was curled in her lap and arms on the floor. He just closed his eyes and felt his heart starting to slow down once again. He had told her the truth and she was still here. For how long? At this point it really didn't matter. She was here now and that's all that counts, he told himself. 

"I don't want to lose you Faith," Bosco whispered with his eyes still closed.

"You'll never lose me Bosco," Faith said firmly as she looked down at him.

"Don't leave me Faith," Bosco said wearily.

"I'll never leave you Bosco," she whispered. 

Faith felt Bosco's body stop trembling and watched his frown disappear. She felt him relax in her arms and his heart start to slow down. In time she heard his breathing slow and knew he was asleep. The mental battle he just fought and won had taken two lifetimes to overcome. But just because he won this small battle she knew the final war lay head. The war to get on with the rest of his life as he tried to come to terms with the blow that fate and time had dealt him.

Soon he was snoring lightly and the sweat had started to dry. His tears were all but subsided and his facial wounds had started to go down again. She looked down upon his innocent expression and wished more than anything that he would wake up and never remember the ugly act Sid forced him to experience. She wanted more than anything to erase the past weeks and months, returning to the spot before this madness even started. But that was just wishful thinking. No matter how hard she prayed it would never be taken away from him, from either of them. The memories, the feelings the pain would never be taken away from them, Bosco especially. He would have to come to terms with it and deal with it and move on, and at this very second she made a vow to herself that she would never leave his side. He needed her now, probably more than ever and she was going to stay. 

She continued to look at him and felt her eyes start to water. The reality of what Sid really did to the man in her arms was finally hitting her. Sid raped you Bosco, she said in silent torment as she felt a tear hit his face. She gently brushed it away but he didn't wake up. Oh Bosco he hurt you so much, Faith said as she leaned her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the ugly images that kept pushing their way back into her brain from all the things Bosco told her. She kept hearing him tell her that he kept calling for her to come and help him to stop Sid form hurting him so much. The one person he needed the most in his hour of horror, his best friend, her. He kept calling for her but of course she couldn't hear him. Oh Bosco, she said opening her eyes and looking back down at him. If I had heard I would have come, and if I had seen what he did to you I would have killed him for sure. 

She felt her eyes start to water as she kept hearing him beg Sid to stop. He kept begging over and over again. She choked back a sob as she pictured Sid yelling at him to keep quiet and then gagging him so he could not cry for help. She felt her tears stream down her face as she felt Bosco's terror as Sid touched him. She closed her eyes and shook her head no for the images to leave, they didn't. 

"I'm so sorry Bosco," Faith whispered. She knew that the road before them would be a rocky one. There would be many arguments, many sleepless nights and she feared many hard feelings. But through it all she knew both of them had to be strong. The big test on their friendship was still to come, would they pass? Faith felt her down heart start to slow down and she felt herself also falling asleep from the mental fatigue overtaking her. In no time she too was breathing softly as she slept on the floor in the hospital, in room 4E with her best friend in her arms, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

I wonder why no one came in when they heard us shouting she wondered as she fell asleep?

********

"Dr. Miles?" Came a voice behind him as he stood silently beside the door to room 4E. He turned to the nurse with watery eyes and a soft smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I am now," he smiled firmly as he heaved a large sigh. "I am now."

"Are we allowed to go into 4E now?" She asked.

"Not yet," he said as he gestured to a nearby orderly. "I'll let you know," he smiled as he quietly made his way into Bosco's room.

He looked down at Faith with Bosco in her arms and smiled. "The two of you are very lucky he whispered."

"What are you doing?" The male orderly asked Dr. Miles as they came up to Faith and Bosco. Dr. Miles gently picked up Faith and carried her to the hospital bed. He gently placed her on one side while the orderly brought Bosco and put him beside her. Dr. Miles covered them with two blankets and then turned and left with the orderly following. He closed the door and put up a '_do not disturb_' sign.

"Is that bed bigger than standard issue?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Dr. Miles said with a small smile as he turned and headed to his office. "Yes Bosco I think you're going to be just fine."

Dr. Miles headed into his office.

"You have a message from an Officer Sullivan," his secretary said.

"Thanks," he said taking the slip of paper from her and walking to his desk.

"Can I speak to an Officer Sullivan please," Dr. Miles said.

********

Faith twisted her body and quickly realized she wasn't on the floor anymore. She quickly opened her eyes to find herself lying on her side with Bosco beside her. The hospital bed they were lying in was bigger she realized than normal ones, but she didn't remember walking to the bed much less carrying Bosco to it and putting him into it beside her. He was still asleep with his lips slightly parted and a slight frown on his face. 

She just lay beside him and watched him sleeping. She found it hard to imagine that Sid would want to do such ugly things to someone, especially her Bosco. Hers? Yes mine, she said inside as she continued to watch over him. She knew the feelings she had inside where more than just friendship and she knew she was starting to walk towards that line that she thought she would never cross. I need him, she said inside, in my life, beside me, now and forever. I don't care anymore if it's wrong, I just need him with me.

She felt Bosco snuggle deeper into her warm embrace and she felt herself go even warmer. The feeling of his body beside hers made her smile. She wanted more than anything for it to be under different circumstances, not after he had just confessed his horrible secret. But what other circumstances, she asked herself? She closed her eyes and willed herself not to answer herself right now. That time will come, she said inside. Would it really? She felt a smile cross her face as she pulled the blanket tightly around them. 

She heard Bosco mutter angry words every once and awhile and knew his nightmares were only just starting. "I'll never leave you Bosco," she whispered as she finally succumbed back into the darkness of sleep. 

**Dear readers. Well the confession is finally out in the open, at least the initial stage-lol. Sorry there wasn't much to this chapter but I really didn't want anything to take away from the seriousness of Bosco telling Faith. Hope you thought his confession was fitting and touching and I truly hope it didn't offend anyone. If anyone is offended please let me know in a private email. Thanks again.**


	35. You're Never Alone

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 35 – You're Never Alone

Caution - sensitive subject matter

'Help me Faith,' Bosco called to her as she reached a hand to stop Sid. Faith quickly awoke from her nightmare to find herself in the hospital with Bosco safely beside her. Sid was gone and Bosco was safe. Oh Bosco will I ever be free of the nightmares I now have, she wondered as she laid back down and fell asleep. 

********

'I will always own you Bosco,' Sid laughed as he pushed Bosco onto his bed.

"No…stop…" Bosco mumbled as he started to lightly toss in bed.

Faith felt him moving and woke up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Bosco's face covered with a frown and a light film of sweat. He was muttering to himself and she now didn't have to guess what it was about anymore, she knew. She closed her eyes tight as she tried to block out the ugly images of Sid raping Bosco. I just can't believe it, she said inside as she looked at the man beside her.

'You'll never be free Bosco,' Sid laughed.

"Have…to…be…free…" Bosco mumbled as he moved his head from side to side but didn't wake up.

Faith started to gently stroke Bosco's face. Bosco felt the soothing touch and immediately calmed a bit. He stopped moving but the frown didn't disappear.

Oh Bosco I wish I could take away all the ugliness, Faith said inside. She propped herself up on one elbow and continued just to watch over him and tenderly touch his face. 

"Faith…help…me…" Bosco mumbled as he face tightly scrunched in terror.

Faith felt her eyes water as she heard her partner call for her in his tormented nightmares. I am so sorry that I wasn't able to come and help you Bosco, Faith said sadly inside. You called for me and I couldn't hear you, she said to herself. 

"Faith…please…" Bosco muttered again in faint sadness. 

"Shhh Bosco it's okay I'm here," Faith said softly. Bosco's subconscious mind heard his best friend's voice and immediately soothed. She noticed he stopped moving and his expression softened. Soon he was peacefully asleep again without the tormented expressions and the frown on his face. Faith carefully pulled herself away, hoping he would not wake up. She quickly placed the covers back over Bosco and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Faith made her way down to see Dr. Miles.

"Is he available?" Faith asked.

"Go right in," his secretary said with a warm smile.

Faith walked in and noticed Dr. Miles was on the phone. He gestured for her to sit down and quickly finished his call.

"Thank you officer Sullivan," Dr. Miles said firmly causing Faith to quickly look up. 

"That was interesting," Dr. Miles said after he hung up with Sully.

"What did Sully want?" Faith asked.

"To tell me that he's posting a guard outside of Bosco's door just in case someone name Fred Yokas tries to come and hurt him," Dr. Miles said.

"Fred Yokas?"

"Well he won't get Bosco," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Bosco will be okay."

"Don't you want to know what happened with us?" Faith asked looking down. "Who Fred Yokas is?"

"Not unless you want to tell me," Dr. Miles smiled warmly at her. 

"Why didn't you tell me about Bosco?" Faith asked slowly looking up. "That he was um raped?" She asked sadly.

"First of all because I gave him my word," Dr. Miles said. "It's very important for survivors of these situations to retain as much control over their lives as possible. When Sid raped Bosco he took away whatever bit of control Bosco had over his life and actions. For a man to lose control like that is more than just confidence crushing. It destroys a part of our image and macho exterior. It also destroys our control," Dr. Miles said with a faint smile. "Bosco needs to feel whatever kind of control he can right now. By being able to tell you first before someone in an authority position like me told you, helped him to see that he is in control of his life once again. But trust me Faith it's not an easy road before him."

"I know," Faith said sadly. "I just wish I was there to prevent it."

"So do I. But remember you can't let Bosco dwell on self pity."

"What does that mean?" Faith asked.

"By telling him over and over again that you _should_ have been there shows Bosco that he was unable to prevent it. He already knows that. The deed has already been done. Bosco needs to realize that as terrible a thing as that was, he's still the same person he was before and he has to deal with it and move on. If we dwell in negatives around him he will get consumed by those feelings and never function normally again," Dr. Miles said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Faith sighed. "I just can't help but feel guilty when I hear him calling my name and knowing I was unable to help him. I feel like he was hurt because of me," Faith said softly looking down.

"Faith the only person to blame in this situation is the man who did this to Bosco. Sid Lawson right?"

"Yeah," Faith said.

"He's the one that you both need to recognize as the person responsible. No one else. Bosco was tricked, it wasn't his fault," Dr. Miles said.

"Did he tell you that?" Faith asked looking back up with a sad expression.

"Sort of yes," Dr. Miles said slowly. "I heard his confession to you. I was outside the door and decided not to stop him once he started."

"That's why no one came into the room," Faith said with a faint smile. "And it was you that put us in the bed together?"

"Yes," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Wasn't the floor uncomfortable?" Dr. Miles smiled at her.

"Um yes," Faith said smiling back. "I was just surprised. But in a good way."

"I thought you might be," Dr. Miles said.

"Aren't you going to ask me why me being a married woman wouldn't mind?"

"No," Dr. Miles said. "It's really none of my business why. I just did what I thought would be best for you both at that moment. If it was wrong then I am sorry, but…"

"No it was okay," Faith said. "And that's the problem."

"Why is that a problem?" He asked.

"Because I am married," Faith said sadly as her eyes started to water again. "To a horrible man," she whispered.

Dr. Miles just looked at her with a kind expression but didn't say a word. 

"Do you think me wrong for being like that towards Bosco when I am married?" Faith asked. "For feeling that?"

"No Faith I don't," he smiled. "And like I said it's not my business. Personally I think Bosco's a very lucky man who loves you and cares for you a lot."

"Loves me?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Faith if I know one thing about Bosco it's that."

Faith felt herself blush and for once was at a loss as what to say. She knew inside she cared so much for Bosco, but did she love him? She felt herself go happy at that thought and knew her answer was yes. Yes I do, she said inside. 

"What do I do?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Faith it's not my place to tell you your life, but just listen to your heart. It usually knows us better than we do. I don't know what your exact feelings for Bosco are and I don't have to, that's not my place, but if you care for him, tell him. He will need that now, more than he did before. He will need to know that someone that he considers special and important to him still loves him for who he is and not what he thinks he has become," Dr. Miles explained.

"I want to," Faith said softly, "but I'm scared."

"That's why I know you'll do the right thing," Dr. Miles said warmly.

"Sid hurt him a lot right?"

"Yes Faith, sorry," Dr. Miles said slowly. "There was um a lot of scarring to indicate that."

"So what happens now?" Faith asked.

"Now you have to help Bosco to face his pain openly."

"Openly?"

"Yes talk about it to others besides you," Dr. Miles said. "He needs to know that he doesn't have to feel shame for something that happened to him beyond his control. He needs to see that there are others besides him that have faced the same, perhaps worse. Men just like him that he can talk to. We have some excellent programs here," Dr. Miles said handing her some literature, "that I want Bosco to think about. This is where you come in Faith," he said looking directly at her.

"Now some of the therapy programs are for men alone. It's gives them the privacy and respect they need. The group sessions also are for men only. The participant such as Bosco reveals as much or as little as he wants to. But it's chaired by a man and has no females in the audience. This way the male survivors don't have to feel like they are being judged because of what happened. We also have the one on one sessions or the two on one sessions."

"Two on one?" Faith asked.

"Yes in that case you could attend with Bosco. Be there with him and help him to see that you are not ashamed or upset at him in any way because of what happened to him.

"But…"

"Don't make any decisions right now Faith," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "Take the information back, read it together and then let Bosco decide what he wants to do. Remember he might not want to include you in the sessions. Please remember it's not personal. You might think he's turning away but he's not. Remember he needs to feel the control. Just support his decision and show him that no matter what you'll always be there for him. Can you do that Faith?" Dr. Miles asked warmly.

"I know it will be hard, but I can," she smiled.

"I knew you could. Bosco has a somewhat long road ahead of him. But in time these scars will fade and the memories will slowly dissolve and life will return to the way it was for him. And if you're there with him, your lives will be blessed more than you can imagine right now."

"What does that mean?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Being there for someone during such a trial as this not only strengthens whatever love is there right now, but grows feelings that you never thought possible. I can't tell you what they are or how they will develop, but if you don't turn away from him I'm sure you'll both be very happy," Dr. Miles said.

"You're a good man Dr. Miles," Faith smiled. 

"You caught me on a good day Faith," Dr. Miles said. "Where is Bosco now?"

"He's still sleeping. Took a lot out of him. Him and me," Faith sighed.

"Well I wish I could say that part was over. But trust me there are days coming when you'll be up with him perhaps all night, maybe more than one in a row. Just remember the love and strength you have for him today needs to continue in the days to come. Whatever trails come your way, keep close together. When they pass you'll be amazed at how strong you will be afterwards."

"I hope so," Faith sighed. "Because I'm really scared right now."

"Well if you weren't then there'd be something wrong. But what you're both feeling now is normal for the situation. I won't keep you any longer Faith. I'll arrange for the guard to be posted," Dr. Miles said standing up as he beeper went off. Faith stood up also.

"Just remember you are in control of your life Faith. Don't feel any pressure to give in to anyone else if you don't feel it's right."

Faith looked at him. "What kind of pressure?" She asked.

"You'll know," Dr. Miles said. "Officer Sullivan wanted you to call him. You can use my phone if you'd like," he offered.

"Thanks Dr. Miles for everything," Faith smiled.

"That's what I'm here for Faith," he said as he left the room. 

Faith dialled Sully and then called her mother. She was going to stay with Bosco tonight and wanted her kids to know where she was so they would not worry. After she was done she hurried back up to Bosco's room.

********

'Think she'd like to watch Bosco?' Sid laughed as he forced Faith to watch him rape Bosco.

"No…" Bosco mumbled in anger his body again covered in sweat and tears. "NO!" He called out as he quickly woke up. He looked around and saw that he was alone.

"Faith?" He said weakly. But she didn't answer.

"Faith where are you?" Bosco asked again into the dim room. He turned on the small light to see that she was not around and he was alone. Sadness filled his heart as he feared he pushed her away. "I knew she'd leave," he said as tears started to come once again. He lay back down and started to lightly cry. "It's all my fault," he said sadly as he closed his eyes in sorrow.

"Please come back Faith…" Bosco whispered as Faith walked back into the room.

"Bosco?" She said softly as she walked up to the bed.

"Faith?" Bosco said in surprise as he opened his watery eyes and looked up at her.

"Bosco what's wrong?" Faith asked tenderly as she brushed some tears away.

"I thought you left me," he said quietly. 

"No I just had to talk to Dr. Miles," Faith said. "But I'm back now," she smiled.

"I…thought…I pushed…I thought you left me," Bosco said sadly looking up at her.

"I'm not leaving you Bosco," Faith said warmly. "And you can't push me away, remember?"

"I'm really sorry Faith," Bosco said softly as he looked away. "I just can't believe…I just can't…"

"Bosco look at me," Faith said gently. Bosco turned his sad face to her and Faith felt her heart break once again.

"No matter what Bosco I'll never leave you," Faith said firmly. "Just because Sid hurt you the way he did doesn't mean I'll leave you. Please believe that."

"I…"

"Bosco please," Faith smiled.

"I'll try Faith," Bosco smiled faintly. "I just feel so guilty."

Faith climbed back into the bed and sat herself up. She pulled Bosco back into her embrace and just held him. "I know Bosco but you don't have to," she said softly.

Bosco lay in Faith's arm and sighed wearily. The exhaustion he felt right now was so great and he was thankful Faith was with him. "Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?" Bosco asked.

"Anything Bosco," Faith smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone. I mean not Sully or your kids or anyone," Bosco said quickly. "Or even my mom. Especially my mom."

Faith heard what Bosco said and remembered what Dr. Miles said about Bosco's need to have control in his life especially now. "Of course Bosco, I wouldn't tell anyone," she smiled at him. "You will choose to tell whoever you want and when. That's not my place Bosco. My place is to be here for you and support you no matter what you do."

"Really Faith?" Bosco asked looking up. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure," she smiled down at him.

Bosco looked at her and Faith could see the hesitation and uncertainty in his eyes. "What?" She asked.

"What um…what…what about Fred?" Bosco managed.

"Fred," Faith sighed as she leaned her head back against the pillow.

"Sorry," Bosco sighed sadly.

"Don't be sorry Bosco," Faith sighed. "I am getting a restraining order for Fred for myself the kids and you."

"Me?" Bosco asked in surprise. "But Faith I can take care of myself," Bosco insisted.

"I know you can Bosco. But Fred needs to learn that he just can't threaten people and get away with it. I don't even know him anymore," Faith said softly as she felt her eyes start to water. 

"I'm really sorry Faith," Bosco said looking up at her. "Please don't cry," he said brushing a stray tear away. "Did he really threaten me?"

"Yeah, but they were just words. You know Fred," she huffed. 

"We'll help each other okay," Bosco said looking down. "I'll help you if you help me."

"You want my help?" Faith asked with a smile. She wanted to offer but was afraid he'd say no and turn away. To hear him ask was more than she hoped for.

"Yes," he said not looking up.

"Thanks Bosco," Faith said warmly. "So you believe that I'm not leaving you?"

"I might need some reminders," he laughed lightly. 

"That can be arranged," Faith said hugging him. "And please Bosco never ever think that I could hate you. Please put that terrible thought away, okay?"

"I will," he said softly. "But I just feel so…"

"I know Bosco and I'm sorry," Faith sighed. 

"I just feel like I let you down," Bosco finally got out.

"What?" Faith asked in surprise. "Bosco never think that. You didn't let anyone down, least of all me," Faith said firmly.

"But…"

"No Bosco, no but's," Faith said. "You didn't let me down. I am so sad by what that horrible man did to you, but you are not to blame or at fault in any way. And you could never let me down Bosco. If anything I think you're stronger than before."

"What?" Bosco asked in shock looking back up at her. "Really?"

"Of course. It takes a strong man to admit something like that happened. I'm proud of you."

"That really means lot," Bosco said with a smile. "Thanks Faith."

"Sully is having a guard posted tonight," Faith said softly. 

"Faith I don't think that…"

"Please Bosco for me? I need that peace of mind. Please," Faith half begged.

"Okay," Bosco said. "I could never say no to you when you give me that face," Bosco teased.

"Good," Faith said proudly. 

"I um talked to Dr. Miles," Faith said.

"And?"

"And he was very kind and helpful. He gave me some information for you to read."

"Did he tell you anything about um what Sid uh did…"

"No Bosco and I didn't ask. That's not my place," Faith said softly. "Sid hurt you. I don't need the details."

Bosco smiled upon hearing her kind words. He knew Sid had raped him many times and was happy that faith was spared the horrible details that Dr. Miles told him. Bosco heaved a happy sigh and Faith knew he was glad she didn't know. In truth she really didn't want to know. I'll have nightmares as it is, she told herself, I don't need more. 

"I talked to Sully today," Faith said.

"How is everything?" Bosco asked.

"Well he said he got a call from Don and they all want to come by and see you. Think you'd be up for that say tomorrow?" Faith asked.

"Oh man Faith I don't know…" Bosco started. "What if they look at me funny."

"Well they don't know Bosco," Faith said firmly. "And they won't know. Besides I don't think you or I will mention it in passing."

"I would just feel so nervous," Bosco said sheepishly.

"That's understandable Bosco, but remember they did risk their lives to save you. How about they come around lunchtime. Would that be okay?" Faith asked.

"I guess so," Bosco sighed. "Do I look different? I mean do you think they will be able to tell?"

"No you look the same," Faith smiled. "Handsome as always."

Bosco blushed as her comment and felt himself smile. "Will they be able to tell?"

"Only if you want them to," Faith said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bosco asked.

"It means that only you can control what you want people to think of you."

"Do you really believe that of me Faith?" Bosco asked.

"Yes I do Bosco," she said firmly. "Remember you are the same person you were before. Only now you have a little more life experience than you did before. That's all."

Faith felt Bosco hug her tighter and felt herself get warmer. 

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said with a smile. "I need to feel that control."

"I know you do," she said hugging him back. 

"I'm happy you're here with me Faith," Bosco said softly.

"So am I Bosco," Faith whispered back as he again kissed the top of his head.

They sat for a few more minutes in silence just happy together, feeling the safety and love in the arms of the other. 

"Are you hungry?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Bosco said softly. "But I want real food," Bosco moaned.

"Dr. Miles said tomorrow Bosco," Faith said softly. "But I'm sure I can get some soup downstairs that has more than just broth in it."

"Okay," Bosco said.

"Be right back," Faith said moving herself away from him. She noticed the frown on his face and asked, "what's wrong?"

"My warm spot left," Bosco teased.

"Funny," Faith said dryly as she turned to leave. "Be right back."

"Okay," Bosco said watching her go. He was amazed that he felt so close to her despite the fact that a part of him still felt ashamed for what happened to him.

Bosco turned his head towards the window and didn't see the male figure walking into the room.

********

Faith made her way downstairs and decided to call Sully.

"So you think he'll be up for visitors?" Sully asked.

"Only if they don't stay too long," Faith said. "Dr. Miles said Bosco can eat regular food tomorrow. So why not have a lunch thing in his room?" Faith suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Sully said. "How is he?"

"He's going to be just fine. He was a little upset about the guard."

"Yeah but that's Bosco," Sully smiled. "Speaking of which Fred's out."

"Yeah I figured. Did he post his own bail?" Faith asked.

"Yeah with the help of a friend," Sully sighed.

"A friend?"

"Someone from work I think," Sully said. "Davis and I made up a restraining order for you and Bosco. And the guard will be posted tonight. I just hope Fred doesn't try anything stupid."

"Yeah me too Sully," Faith said with a heavy sigh. "Thanks again for everything Sully. I'm going to get Bosco some supper and get back up to him. I think I'll stay with him tonight."

"Nightmare's still?" Sully asked.

"Probably for awhile," Faith said.

"You know Faith if you ever need someone to sit with Bosco even for a bit while you do whatever you need to do you know you can just ask right?" Sully offered.

"That really means a lot to hear you say that Sully," Faith said warmly. "To me and Bosco."

"I know you'd do it for me."

"Thanks again Sully. See you tomorrow," Faith said as she hung up. She checked her purse and then quickly headed for the cafeteria to get them some food.

********

"Faith I…" Bosco started as he heard the footsteps. He turned his head and let out a quick gasp as he saw James standing over him.

"What do you want?" Bosco asked angrily as he tried to sit up. 

James put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down, laughing as he did so.

"Get away from me," Bosco said slapping his arm away.

"So how does it feel to be treated like you deserve finally? Like a spoiled little child?" James taunted.

Bosco didn't answer but just glared at him in anger.

"How does it feel to have such special attention put on you? You know why he's doing it right?" James smiled. "I mean you know the real reason right?"

"What do you want?" Bosco asked firmly.

"You like Dr. Miles Bosco? Because he _really_ likes you," James smiled, "if you know what I mean."

Bosco just looked at him in anger.

"You do know what I mean right?" James taunted again. "Why he gives you the special attention? Why he's always around you?"

"What the hell are you getting at? If you're implying what I think you are, you're way off. He's married!" Bosco said firmly.

"Does he like to touch you Bosco?" James baited.

"What?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Does he offer to do things doctor's aren't supposed to? Does he like to look at you Bosco?" James baited again.

"Get the hell away from me!" Bosco spat in anger.

"Does he like to look Bosco? Do you let him? Like him washing you? I'm sure he did," James laughed.

"Get…away…from me," Bosco said pushing James away. 

"I think you know I'm right," James laughed. 

"Get away!" Bosco shouted. 

"What's going on?" Dr. Miles asked walking into the room.

"Speak of the devil," James said looking at Bosco.

"What do you want in here James?" Dr. Miles asked directly.

"I got lost," James said turning to confront the man behind him.

"Yeah well get lost!" Dr. Miles spat angrily. "This isn't even close to your wing."

"I was just leaving," James said brushing past him. "Fag," he muttered to Dr. Miles.

Dr. Miles didn't answer but kept his gazed fixed on Bosco. James seeing that he wasn't able to bait the doctor quickly left with a smile on his face. I might not be able to prove anything, James said inside, but if I can drive a wedge I've done my job, he smiled to himself. Cop's don't deserve any kind of attention, especially good attention!

"Bosco?" Dr. Miles said walking up to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bosco huffed as he settled back down.

Dr. Miles sat down in the chair beside his bed and looked at Bosco with a frown. "How are you?"

"I told Faith," Bosco said looking at him.

"I know, she told me," he smiled. "Do you feel better now that you told her?"

"Sort of I guess," Bosco sighed. "Part of me is really happy for her support. But part of me is still scared she'll be ashamed and leave."

"Well Bosco that's normal," Dr. Miles said putting his hand on Bosco's shoulder. Bosco remembered what James said and pulled his arm away. Dr. Miles looked at him with a confused expression but decided not to push it. 

"I know your emotions are going to really swing up and down Bosco, but when they do just remember it is all part of the healing process, let it run it's course and move on."

"What if I can't?" Bosco asked.

"You will," Dr. Miles smiled. "What did James want?"

"He um just walked in a few seconds before you did," Bosco lied. "He didn't get a chance to say anything."

Dr. Miles looked at Bosco and knew he was lying. I heard you shouting Bosco, Dr. Miles said to himself. What are you hiding from me? 

"Are you sure?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Yeah no big deal. The guy is just a jerk you know," Bosco said with a fake smile.

"Okay well if you need anything at all please ask me okay Bosco," Dr. Miles said with a smile as he stood up to leave. 

"Okay," Bosco said.

"I gave Faith some information for you both to go over. She should be part of the healing process Bosco. Now how ever you want to include her that's up to you. Remember you are in control now Bosco, it's all up to you. But the more you turn to her the faster you'll be able to come to terms with this, heal and move on."

"I know," Bosco said softly. "Thanks Dr. Miles."

"Anytime Bosco," Dr. Miles smiled as Faith walked back into the room.

"Hi Dr. Miles," Faith said.

"Ah smells like supper," Dr. Miles said. "Or a late lunch?"

"Probably both," Faith said as she put the stuff down on the chair.

"Alright well I'll see both of you later," Dr. Miles said as he turned to leave. 

"Ah Doc was there something you wanted?" Bosco asked.

"Um no not really," he smiled. "Just wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

"Oh okay thanks," Bosco said as the older man left.

"He's really a good doctor," Faith said sitting down.

"Yeah," Bosco said with some hesitation. Bosco remembered James words and try as he might to fight them they were slowly taking route in his already paranoid brain. "Mmm smells good," Bosco said with a smile.

"Beef Barley with some soft bread," Faith said setting his table up. 

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said taking the containers from her. For the next while they just sat and ate and talked about things in general. Bosco finally agreed to let Sully and the others come and visit him at lunch time as long as they didn't stay to long. Faith thought that was a great idea. 

Faith watched Bosco eating and sighed. Oh Bosco I never want to lose you, she said inside. I just pray that Fred doesn't do something stupid.

********

"Thanks for the help on the bail," Fred said as he walked into a room with two other people waiting.

"No problem man," the man smiled. "This is my friend Rita," the man named Ron said to Fred.

"Hi Rita," Fred smiled.

"Hi yourself," she winked. "So you were in jail huh? Me too."

"So what now?" Ron asked.

"Now I wait until that SOB is out of the hospital and then I teach him not to mess with me!" Fred said firmly.

"Need any help?" Ron asked.

"Probably," Fred smiled.

"Need any help in any other areas?" Rita asked directly.

*********

"Are you sure you want to stay here tonight Faith?" Bosco asked as the sun started to set.

"I don't mind at all Bosco," Faith smiled. "And tomorrow I'm going to go to your place and get some fresh clothes for you so that you can take a shower downstairs and be presentable for your company tomorrow."

"Yeah I can't wait," Bosco sighed. "And I can't wait for this damn cast to come off."

"All things in time Bosco remember?" Faith smiled as she made the bed behind her. "Are you tired right now?" Faith asked.

"Sort of," Bosco said not wanting to fall asleep just yet. 

"How about I read to us and you just lay there and rest," Faith offered making herself comfortable in the chair.

"Sounds like heaven," Bosco teased.

"Okay funny guy," Faith said dryly. She settled and started reading some articles from some of the magazines she brought. The sun had already set and in no time Bosco closed his eyes and was sleeping. Faith put her magazine down and just looked at him. His long eyelashes framed his closed eyes, his soft lips were parted and his chest was slowly moving up and down. She noticed that his fists were not held tightly and his face had no frowns on it. She felt a smile cross her face as she continued to look at him. 

She read for a bit more before she turned off the room lights, got into her bed and was asleep. "Goodnight Bosco," she whispered.

********

"NO!" Bosco shouted as he woke from his sleep. 

"Bosco?" Faith said as she quickly woke up. She looked over at him to see him in a panic filled state with sweat on his face. "Bad dreams?" She asked softly.

Bosco nodded his head yes and settled back down. "Sorry Faith to wake you," Bosco muttered.

"Don't be sorry Bosco," Faith said warmly. "That's why I stayed overnight with you. Are you okay?"

"Will you sleep with me?" Bosco asked looking over at her. "Not like that…I um…I meant that…oh never mind. Sorry Faith," Bosco said softly.

"Don't be sorry Bosco. Do you want me to lie beside you?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Bosco whispered.

"Okay," Faith smiled as she slowly got up and moved herself into position beside him. 

"Faith?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Bosco smiled as he just lay in the dark with her arms wrapped around him.

"You're welcome," Faith smiled as she waited until he fell back asleep. Oh Bosco you need me know but what about later? I know you're clingy now but will you still want me around as much when you get past this? Oh Bosco I just don't want to lose you, she said as she hugged her tighter.

Bosco felt Faith's arms tighten around him and smiled. I never want to lose you Faith, he said inside. I know you're supportive and protective now, but what about later? I mean if I do work through this will you still want to be with me? Will you still be as loving and caring as you are now?

Bosco smiled let himself fall back into dream-world knowing that Faith was with him and that he was safe. Faith felt Bosco finally fall asleep and let herself too drift back into the darkness.

********

Bosco was the first to wake up the next morning. He looked over at Faith and smiled as he looked at her peaceful sleeping face. He carefully moved himself out of bed and grabbed his cane. He slowly made his way over to the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. I wonder if James was right, Bosco asked himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror? I hope he was lying.

Faith turned over and felt the cool emptiness beside her. She quickly opened her eyes to see that Bosco was gone. She quickly scanned the room and noticed the bathroom door was closed. She looked at the time and knew the kids already were at school. She got out of bed and arranged things for Bosco again. 

"Hey," Bosco said with a smile as he exited the bathroom and saw Faith making her bed.

"Morning," Faith smiled back. "How are you feeling today?"

"Well I slept better after you were with me," Bosco said blushing a little.

"Me too," Faith said, her nervousness mirroring his own. "I am going to get over to your place first thing and get you some new clothes and I'll change as well. Then we can just relax until your big lunch date," Faith teased.

"Faith are you sure that…"

"You'll be fine Bosco," Faith reassured. "Want to come down to the caf and get some breakfast?" She asked.

"Okay. Shall I walk?" Bosco asked.

"How's your leg?" Faith asked.

"I guess it's okay," Bosco shrugged. "Yeah let's walk," he smiled. "But slowly."

Faith and Bosco slowly made their way down to the caf both saying hello the posted officer outside Bosco's door. 

"Man I'd rather have desk duty than his job," Bosco said sarcastically.

"I don't know guarding you is kinda fun," Faith teased. "He might enjoy it."

"Yeah but I wouldn't want him to sleep with me," Bosco frowned while Faith just laughed.

They finally made their way into the caf and Bosco sat down as Faith went and got them some breakfast. They sat and leisurely ate their breakfast and then walked back upstairs. 

"So just rest until I get back okay?" Faith said getting her coat on.

"Well I'm not going to go to the showers with no clothes," Bosco laughed. "Um Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you um…uh…bring me some clean uh…"

"Underwear?" Faith teased.

"Yeah," Bosco said sheepishly. "Is that okay?"

"Of course Bosco," Faith smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour or so. I want to change as well," she smiled.

"I think you look great," Bosco said.

"Liar," Faith said dryly.

"Well your hair could use some combing," Bosco frowned.

"Okay I'm leaving now," Faith said turning to leave.

"Hurry back," Bosco said.

"I will," Faith smiled as she left the room.

Bosco watched her leave and didn't feel panic setting on. Am I getting past this, he asked himself? He shifted onto his side and just laid and looked out the window. 

"Good morning Bosco," came the happy voice of Dr. Miles walking into his room.

"Morning Doc," Bosco said turning to him.

"Sleep well?" Dr. Miles asked with a smile.

"After a while," Bosco sighed.

"Give it time. So is Faith gone already?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Yeah she went to get some fresh clothes for us. I can take as shower on my own today right?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Yes you can," Dr. Miles said. "I can take you down later if you like. Or Faith can."

"But I can shower by myself right?" Bosco asked.

"Yes," Dr. Miles said with a frown. "Everything okay? You seem tense today?" Dr. Miles asked.

"I'm okay," Bosco said quickly.

"If you're nervous about the shower I can help you," Dr. Miles offered.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock.

"It was just a suggestion Bosco," Dr. Miles said. 

"I want do it alone," Bosco said firmly.

"That's perfectly fine," Dr. Miles said. "The cast can withstand the water."

"Oh yeah. Won't it get soggy?" Bosco asked looking at his leg.

"Well we can change it if that happens," Dr. Miles said. "Alright well I'm going to go and get my day started but if you need anything at all please let me know."

"Hey Doc," Bosco said as Dr. Miles reached the doorway.

"Yes?" Dr. Miles said turning back to Bosco.

"Are you this um this helpful with everyone?" Bosco asked.

Dr. Miles looked at Bosco and knew someone said something to him. It had to have been James, he said inside. Is that why Bosco is skittish around me suddenly? What did he say?

"No Bosco," Dr. Miles smiled, "not everyone. Only to _my_ patients." With that he turned and left the room before Bosco could ask anything more.

"I hate James," Bosco said firmly as he stared at the empty doorway. Bosco grabbed a nearby magazine and started to thumb through it. "I wonder where Faith is right now," Bosco mused to himself.

********

Faith pulled in front of Bosco's place and stopped her car. It had been a few days since she was last at his place and remembered the fitful night she spent sleeping on his bed. She got the key from the manager and slowly made her way to his door. She opened the door and went inside. 

"Oh man," Faith said as she looked around at the mess. She went into his bedroom and found some clean sweat pants, a few t-shirts and a few sweat-shirts. She went to his drawer and pulled out some socks and then took a deep breath as she pulled out a few pair of boxer underwear.

"Why am I so nervous?" She asked herself as she put his things into a bag. "I used to buy Fred this stuff all the time," she muttered. She quickly tidied up his bedroom and headed back into the kitchen to leave. She locked the door and was happy the landlord said she could keep the key for Bosco. She soon found herself on her way to her mothers for a quick change herself and then back to see Bosco. 

********

Faith arrived just over an hour later to find Bosco sitting up in bed reading. 

"Hey," Bosco said with a big smile as he put the magazine down quickly as Faith walked up to him.

"I come bearing gifts," she smiled.

"Awesome," Bosco said happily. "Thanks a lot Faith. And by the way you look great."

"Thank you," she smiled. "When are you going for your shower?"

"Anytime I guess. Want to take me down?" Bosco asked.

"Is that allowed?"

"I just asked Dr. Miles and he said it was okay," Bosco said.

"Alright then. Want to walk or ride?"

"I think I'll ride," Bosco teased.

"Taking advantage of my hospitality are you?" Faith smiled as she went for the wheelchair.

"Anyway I can," Bosco smiled as he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the wheelchair. Faith put the bag on his lap and slowly made their way to the patient showers, two floors below. 

"I'll wait here," Faith said handing the bag to Bosco. 

"Okay," Bosco said taking the bag and turning around. He slowly made his way into the shower room and looked around. He headed for a nearby stall and put his stuff down. He stood in the empty room and looked around, almost expecting someone else to walk in on him. I can't do this, he said to himself.

Faith waited but didn't hear Bosco moving about or the water turning on. "Bosco?" Faith called out. "You okay?"

"I can't do this Faith," she heard him say.

"What is it Bosco?" Faith asked softly as she poked her head into the shower room.

"What if someone comes in?" He asked sadly.

"Want me to get Dr. Miles?" Faith asked.

"No I can do it by myself," Bosco insisted.

"Okay then what's wrong?" Faith asked.

"I just don't…I just don't want any other men in here while I'm…"

"Oh I see," Faith said. "Well I can't tell anyone not to come in here," Faith said. "Sorry Bosco."

"Okay I guess I can do it quickly right?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll be right here if you need me okay?" 

"I um…I uh…" Bosco started.

"What?" Faith asked.

Bosco took his gown off and wrapped it around his waist over his pants.

"Bosco?" Faith asked in confusion.

"I can't get this pant leg off," Bosco said with a frown.

"Oh," Faith smiled as she understood what he wanted. She helped him take his leg out and then turned to leave. 

"I won't always be like this," Bosco said to her back.

"Bosco I…"

"I mean it Faith," Bosco said firmly. "I won't always be this pathetic."

"Oh Bosco," Faith said turning back to him. "Asking for my help does not make you pathetic. It endures you to me."

"It does?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes," she said nodding her head. "Now have your shower before you catch cold or something," she said turning to leave.

"Thanks Faith," Bosco smiled.

"Anytime Bosco," Faith called back.

Bosco turned back to the shower and took the rest of his clothes off. He turned the water on and was happy to feel the warm water washing over his body. Bosco started to wash himself but as soon as he moved his hands to the lower half of his body his heart started to race again. He quickly looked behind him to make sure he was alone. He looked back and tried to wash himself again. He looked behind him again, feeling his paranoia starting to build. He felt panic starting to come on as he pictured himself at Sid's mercy with no clothes on. He quickly turned to the door and saw small dark circles forming in front of his eyes. He saw Sid's laughing face before him and fought to keep his heart rate down.

"No," Bosco said softly as tears started to form as he kept seeing Sid touching his naked body. "Help…me…" he said sadly as he sank to the floor in a sobbing heap, the water still covering him.

"Help me!" Bosco called out again as he curled himself up as best he could. 

"What in the world?" Faith asked herself as she heard Bosco calling out. She quickly poked her head in and spied him on the floor with the water still running, his fists clenched, his eyes closed and his body trembling.

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly as she walked up to him.

"Please stop him," Bosco cried as his body trembled.

Faith reached out and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and covered him before he could stand up and reveal himself and feel ashamed. She wrapped the large towel around his body and helped him stand up.

"Bosco come here," Faith said softly as she guided him to a nearby bench and they sat down.

"I'm so sorry Faith," Bosco cried as she gently stroked his back.

"Shhh Bosco, it's okay," Faith said softly. 

"Oh Faith I am still so scared of him," Bosco whispered looking down.

"I know Bosco," Faith said softly.

"Awww little Officer Boscorelli is scared," came the taunting voice of James as he stood in the doorway and looked at them.

"Get the hell away from us," Faith said firmly.

"Or what?" James mocked. "_He'll_ hurt me? Ha! Don't make me laugh," James smiled as he neared them.

Bosco looked up with a sad expression. "Please leave me alone," Bosco begged.

"Make me," James said in his face.

"Okay," Faith said firmly as she punched James in the nose.

"Hey!" James cried out as he held his bleeding nose.

"Now I said get the hell away from us!" Faith shouted as she stood up and confronted him. "I have a police officer upstairs, care to press your luck?"

"Whatever!" James spat as he turned to leave. 

"I love it when you hit people Faith," Bosco smiled faintly.

"He is such an ass," Faith said as she sat back down beside Bosco. "How are you?" She said as she looked at him still wrapped in the towel.

"Better I guess. I really am sorry Faith," Bosco said looking back down.

"You don't have to be sorry Bosco," Faith said rubbing his back again. "What Sid did to you was very scary for you, but these feelings will pass in time. Besides in a few days you'll be able to take a shower at home and no one will be able to walk in on you there."

"A few days?" Bosco moaned.

"Well we'll talk to Dr. Miles and see if it can't be earlier," Faith said firmly. "Now finished up before you catch a cold and we'll go back upstairs and get ready for lunch."

"Okay," Bosco said looking at her. "I need this to be over Faith. I need to be back to my old self again," Bosco sighed.

"You will Bosco," Faith said standing up, "before you even know it. I'll be right outside okay?"

"Alright," Bosco said standing up. "Be done in a bit."

Bosco quickly dried himself off and struggled to pull his clean underwear and pants on. It was a slow process but he had to do it on his own. After he succeeded he combed his wet hair and put the gown in the laundry bin along with Dr. Miles clothes, which he was told to do by Dr. Miles. 

"All set?" Faith asked with a smile as Bosco emerged from the showers.

"Yes," he said making his way to the wheelchair. 

********

Sully collected cards, flowers and gifts to take to Bosco in the hospital. 

"You think Bosco will like the headline in today's paper?" Davis asked.

"Yeah," Sully smiled. "He earned every word. I mean to make the ultimate sacrifice like that deserves some recognition. I'm just glad it worked. I'd hate to be reading his obituary today," Sully sighed as they drove towards the hospital.

"I'm glad he's alive Sully," Davis said. "I mean really."

"Yeah Davis me too," Sully smiled.

********

I'm really happy that he's alive, Jerry smiled to himself as he paced back and forth in his small apartment. He smiled again at the morning's newspaper and made a comment before he went to get changed and go back and see Bosco.

"You really are a hero."

********

"Are you okay?" Faith asked Bosco while they waited for everyone to arrive.

"I will be when this day is over and I can breathe normally again," he sighed.

"Just remember, no one knows anything that you didn't tell them," Faith smiled.

"I know," Bosco said. "And I can eat solid food today right?"

"Right," Faith said.

"I just wish James hadn't co…"

"Bosco don't think about that jerk right now. Concentrate on your friends coming to see you. James will get his you'll see," Faith said firmly.

"Thanks Faith," Bosco smiled. "I hope they order pizza for lunch."

********

"Why is everyone looking at us funny today?" Arni asked as he noticed the look the doctor gave them when he walked by.

"Beats me," Lou said.

"Maybe he is just in awe of us," Brent laughed.

"Yeah like everyone else?" Don asked rolling his eyes. 

"Still it's strange," he said as he they finally surrounded Bosco's bed.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Bosco asked with a smile. "Too many bingo players down at the hall?" He laughed.

"Well at least he's got his sense of humor back," Don smiled.

"I think he was serious," Brent said with a smile also.

"So seriously what happened? I thought you guys got desk jobs?" 

"They did. Until they decided to break the rules," Faith smiled from behind them.

"Hey Faith," they all said.

"So we noticed we are getting some funny looks," Brent said.

"Um care to explain?" Don said. "In fact maybe you can tell us just why everyone is giving us the royal treatment this morning."

"You all obviously missed the special edition of the New York Times?" Came a voice from behind them.

"I guess we did," Don said as he turned to see Dr. Miles walking into the room with the paper in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Fraid so," Brent added.

"I don't get da paper." Lou said.

"I just don't bother to read it," Arni piped up.

"Well then you guys missed it."

"So tell us already," Bosco said in a huff.

"Okay okay," Dr. Miles smiled as he held up the paper for them all to see, Bosco included. All six sets of eyes gazed upon the bold headlines of the New York Times.

**__**

"Hero Cop risks life taking out serial killer, aided by the Seven Knights of Camelot"

"What in the world?" Bosco said.

"Well I'll be," Don smiled. "They used my line," he said looking to Brent. "I wonder who told them that?"

"Ah beats me," Brent said sheepishly.

"Seven?" Arni asked.

"Yeah Sully and Davis also, and I got a small mention," Faith smiled as she scanned the front page.

"Wow. Cool Faith," Bosco smiled. "You guys really helped bring down Sid?" He asked in surprise.

"Well we were kinda pulled into it," Don smiled at Faith. 

"Is that how you all got shot?" Bosco asked incredulously.

"Yeah we almost died," Arni sighed as he put on a fake sad frown. But then he turned to his friends with a big smile and said, "wasn't it great?"

The whole room broke out into easy laughter. Bosco looked around from face to face realizing that these people were now more than just friends, they were family. None more so than Faith. She pushed until she made them listen and then in the end risked her life as well so that he could live to take Sid down. He was never more proud or more happy to be a part of something than he was right now. All his bad feelings and memories seemed to fade for a brief bit while he enjoyed their company.

"But what about Jerry?" Bosco asked. "I mean he did tell you about Sid right?" He asked.

"Yeah Bosco and although Jerry wanted his name out of the headlines, they gave him a real nice mention," Faith said.

"Think we'll get a medal or something?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah all of us," came Sully from behind them. They all turned around to see Sully and Davis walking into the room loaded down with gifts and flowers. 

"All for me?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Yeah. Can you believe it?" Sully laughed. 

"Hey man how are ya?" Davis asked as he high-fived Bosco.

"Much better," he smiled. "Thanks for helping out. I just found out today."

"We were happy to help out Bosco," Sully said. 

"We should order in pizza and celebrate or something," Arni said.

Faith looked at Bosco and smiled. 

"What?" Arni said.

"You just said the magic words to Bosco," Faith laughed.

"Ya my cousin Vinny owns dis pizza joint. He owes me." Lou smiled.

"_Your cousin Vin_ny?" Davis asked in surprise as he got a slap from Sully. "Sorry," he mumbled with a smile.

"But we should wait for Jerry," Bosco said.

"Well you won't have to wait too long," Jerry smiled as he walked in and joined the noisy crowd.

"Good thing you have your own room Bosco," Faith smiled. 

His face broke into a broad smile and knew everything was going to be okay.

"Okay so what does everyone want?" Lou asked as he grabbed a piece of paper.

Pretty soon the whole room was filled with the smell of pizza and the sound of laughter and the sharing of stories. Jerry looked around at the people in the room and felt proud to be included in such a great group. For the first time in his life he didn't feel like an outsider, an outcast or the reject Vince tried to force him to become. He belonged, he was a part, and he was welcomed. He turned to Bosco and smiled. "I owe it all to you Bosco. You helped me in a way no other person on earth could have, and that I'll be forever thankful for."

Bosco smiled at the compliment. "Jerry you did the same for me, so let's call it even." 

"Okay," Jerry said back.

"Hey pace yourself," Faith smiled as she watched Bosco eating the pizza quickly.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "But I haven't had a meal this good in days."

Pretty soon the whole day had passed one by one each officer and friend said their goodbyes and left Bosco to get some rest. Jerry promised to come back to see him again. Sully and Davis agreed to be the couriers of all the Station House gifts for Bosco, and the fab four as they now called themselves offered whatever they could in the way of support and friendship. 

"Today was amazing Faith. It was longer than I expected but it felt great," Bosco said as he lay in his bed after everyone had left. "I mean I have never felt so welcomed in all my life. And on one could tell a thing. I just don't know how to thank you."

"Me?" Faith said in surprise. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah you got them all thinking about Vince. If you had never gone to see Jerry he might never have helped. And if you hadn't mentioned it to Don then they might not have helped either. It's all your doing Faith, and for that I'm thankful," he smiled warmly at his best friend. "I owe my life to you Faith."

"You would have done the same for me Bosco."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Not a doubt that I might have let you down? Even a little?"

"Not even for a millisecond," she smiled warmly back at him. 

"My mom is coming to see me tomorrow," Bosco smiled. "Dr. Miles told me."

"Yeah I know. That's great Bosco, I'm really happy," Faith smiled as she squeezed his hand. "I better let you get some sleep. Will you be okay if I spend the night with my kids?"

"You don't even have to ask Faith," Bosco said slowly. "I had a good day and am sure I'll sleep okay."

"Okay but if you need me to come please call okay?"

"Okay," Bosco smiled as Faith leaned over him. She bent down and gently kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Bosco," she whispered with a smile.

"Goodnight Faith," Bosco smiled back. 

********

Bosco awoke the next morning to find his mother sitting by his bed reading the paper. She looked up at him with a happy teary expression. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"Thanks mom," Bosco smiled back. "Wow I actually slept through the night," Bosco said with a smile. "Are you going to stay all day?" He asked eagerly.

"No sorry only for a bit," she smiled back.

"That's okay. I'm glad you're here now," Bosco said happily. 

"But before we start into anything I need to say something to you," his mother said slowly.

Oh no here comes the doctor speech, Bosco sighed inside.

"I haven't been able to say this for sometime now. But I have to now before anything else is said."

What in the world is she talking about Bosco wondered?

Angela Boscorelli took a deep breath and then said the four words her son Maurice wanted, needed and longed to hear, "I love you son."


	36. One DownOne To Go?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 36 – One Down…One to Go…?

NOTE: Well after all the weeks of fanfic being down we are finally able to post again. Hope you all like this chapter and are still enjoying the story. 

Bosco sat and talked with his mother for awhile but inside felt feelings of nervousness he never felt before. He looked at her from time to time and wondered if she could tell there was something different about him. Can she tell I'm not the same anymore, he asked himself? I mean she is my mother, can she tell? And as time passed he found himself wanting Faith to come back and be with him. I need her here, he told himself. She won't let anyone hurt me. He caught himself in surprise as he said that and then looked at his mother. She wouldn't hurt me; she's my mother. So should I tell her? What would she think? She's think it was because of the job or something, right? Then she'd lecture me for sure! But maybe she wouldn't. But what about her boyfriends? I mean if I did tell her and they found out what would they think? There's just too much risk involved. I can't tell her, Bosco told himself, I just can't. At least not yet.

"How is your leg?" Angela asked looking at the smaller cast.

"It's okay. The Doc says it's healing well and this cast will come off in favor of a smaller one or a brace until it's completely healed," Bosco smiled.

"And how is the rest of you?" His mother asked with a smile, not knowing the other damage Sid had done to him.

"Uh fine," Bosco said slowly.

"You sure baby?" His mother asked.

"Yeah fine," Bosco said firmly. "I'm tired," Bosco said suddenly.

"What?" Angela asked in surprise. 

"I'm tired," Bosco insisted.

"But it's the morning. You said you slept well…"

"I'm just tired," Bosco said firmly. He looked up at his mother's surprised face and stopped himself. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay baby," Angela said getting up. "You have been through a lot."

"I know," Bosco mumbled. 

"I guess I should go then," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry mom," Bosco said sadly.

"Don't give it another thought Maurice," she said firmly. "We'll talk when you're out."

"Thanks for coming," he countered with a forced smile.

"Come and see me when you're out okay?" She said as she gently kissed him on the cheek. "Have a drink on me."

"Sure thing mom," Bosco said as he hugged her. As he watched her go he suddenly felt strange. I pushed her away, didn't I? I couldn't even tell my own mother. Why? Am I afraid she'll judge me? Think less of me? Hate me? I thought that with Faith and she still likes me, at least she says she does. What if she's just saying that and doesn't really mean it? What if she's just doing it out of sense of duty and not because she wants to? 

Bosco sighed heavily as he leaned back in his bed and waited for Faith to come and see him. I just need her, he insisted inside. I have to tell her how I feel about her. But what if she thinks it's because of what happened to me? What if she doesn't think it's genuine? I'll have to wait I guess, he sighed sadly. 

********

Faith finished getting the kids ready and off to school, packed some extra stuff for herself and was soon heading to see Bosco. I think I'll stop by Dr. Miles office and see how soon Bosco can leave the hospital. The sooner he's back at home the sooner he'll start to feel better, she told herself. At least that's what I'm hoping for. But home by himself? He can't stay by himself right now; it's too soon for him to be alone. Should I stay with him? Him with me? A new place together?

Then she thought of Fred. Fred wouldn't be stupid enough to try something while Bosco was in the hospital, she was sure of that. But what about when Bosco got out? Would Fred try something then? And if so, what? What would Fred do to Bosco? Would she be able to stop Fred? Would Fred try something against her also? Her kids? Faith's brain raced with millions of angered questions but no answers, to put her at ease. 

She longed to be with Bosco to see how he was doing and found that she couldn't get there fast enough. What is happening to me, she wondered as she cursed at the slow moving traffic? Why am I acting like this? I don't even know if Bosco cares for me like I do for him. Sure Dr. Miles said something, but that's just his observation, it's not from Bosco himself, there's a difference. I have to tell him how I feel about him, but if I do, will he think it's just because of the situation he just went through? Faith knew she had already had this conversation herself and the same conclusion presented itself this time as it had in the past, you'll just have to wait and see. She hated waiting. They both did.

********

"Where are you going?" Asked a voice from behind Fred.

Fred turned around to see Rita still in the bed they slept in the night before. His marriage was over and he knew it. He really didn't care what Faith thought any more but he was still undecided on the future of his children. They were after all his. But if he did try to sue for full custody then he'd be tied down to them and New York and he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend the rest of his life in this City anymore. But those thoughts would wait, right now he wanted nothing more than to send Bosco a message, a message that he would still pay for what Fred believed was Bosco's fault for the break-up of his marriage. 

"I'm going to see a _friend_," Fred said meanly as he put his jacket on.

"Have fun," Rita winked as she opened her bedside table and pulled out a small handgun. "Never leave home without one." She said tossing him the small weapon.

"Be back later," Fred barked as he turned and headed for the front door of the shabby apartment she lived in. 

"See you soon Boscorelli," Fred mumbled getting into his truck.

********

"Maybe I'll just head down to the showers by myself," Bosco said slowly getting out of bed, "and be ready for a walk or something when Faith gets here."

Bosco quickly gathered up his clothes and a small bag and his cane and headed for the door. "Just goin' for a shower," Bosco said to the cop who was his guard. "You can wait here."

********

"Just drop me off at the Emergency entrance," Fred said to the cab driver as they neared Mercy Hospital.

********

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" The cop asked Bosco.

"Nah I'll be okay. Besides I have my cane right?" Bosco laughed.

"But I'm not supposed to leave you alone, I have my or…."

"Yeah I know but I really will be okay," Bosco insisted thinking Fred would be not stupid enough to try anything in such a public place as the hospital. "I shower fast."

"Okay but if you are not back in 10 minutes I'm coming down," the officer said.

"Better make it 20 he said looking down at leg. I'll probably take me 10 just to walk down there," Bosco laughed.

"Okay," the officer said firmly. 

********

"Thanks," Fred said getting out of the cab. 

********

Bosco got off the elevator and headed down the hallway that would take him to the second elevator that headed to the showers. He failed to notice the sets of eyes watching him walk slowly past, totally unaware of the evil presence waiting to make their move.

********

"Got you now Boscorelli," Fred said meanly as he watched Bosco head towards the elevators.

********

"Finally got you alone _cop_," James snided as he waited for Bosco to get into the elevators and head down. He was just about to get up when his phone rang. "Damn it," he cursed as he picked it up, not noticing the man walking past his desk towards the elevators.

********

Bosco got out of the elevator and looked around the quiet empty hallway. "I hate his place," he said as he slowly walked down the dim hallway towards empty shower room. Bosco felt his paranoia starting to grow again as he entered the empty room and listened to his heavy breathing starting to echo off the cold tile walls. 

He quickly deposited his bag and towel and headed for one of the nearby stalls to relieve himself before he took his shower. "I can't wait to get home," he mumbled.

********

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson Boscorelli," Fred said as he slowly made his way down the quiet hallway towards the room he heard Bosco shuffling around in. 

********

"Someone needs to teach you a lesson _cop_," James said as he stuffed some heavy white gauze into his pockets and headed down the backstairs that would lead him to the showers. 

********

Bosco had just about finished washing his hands when he heard a noise from behind that made him look up. He gasped in horror as he saw Fred's angry reflection staring back at him in the mirror. He was about to call out when Fred quickly grabbed him from behind, clamping his hand over his mouth to stop him from calling out and then stuck the gun into his side. Bosco tried to grab at Fred with his wet hands but stopped him with angry words. 

"It's payback time Boscorelli," Fred said into his ear. "Now if you promise to behave I'll not just shoot you here and be done with it!"

Bosco tried to struggle in Fred's grasp but because his leg was hindering him he lost and just slumped back angrily into Fred's grasp. Think Bosco think, he commanded himself. He eyed his cane and was about to try to make a move for it when suddenly he heard a voice enter the room that stopped his heart cold. 

"Well what have we here?" James mocked as he walked into the room and saw Bosco struggling in Fred's grasp. 

"Who the hell are you?" Fred demanded holding the gun to James.

"Someone who wants the same thing as you," James smiled walking up to them. 

"Yeah and what's that?" Fred asked firmly.

"The obvious punishment of this pig," James laughed as he looked at Bosco.

NO, Bosco's mind screamed in terror. This can't be happening! He felt his heart start to race again and knew he was starting to sweat. If he didn't get away his mild panic attack would soon escalate and do serious internal damage.

"So what do you propose we do now?" Fred asked.

********

"Is James there?" Dr. Miles asked as he held the phone in one hand and a file in the other.

"He just left," the clerk said. "I saw him heading to the stairs that lead down to the showers."

"Fine," Dr. Miles huffed as he hung up the phone and headed for Bosco's room. "Time for you to go home today Bosco," Dr. Miles said with a smile on his face. 

"At least your last day here will be uneventful," he uttered fatefully.

********

"Well restrain him for one thing," James laughed pulling out the heavy gauze.

NO, Bosco shook his head, you can't do this.

"Tie him tight," Fred said firmly.

"I intend to," James laughed at Bosco.

Bosco tried to punch at James but James punched him in the gut first and he fell forwards in Fred's grasp. Fred poked the gun into his neck and said, "do that again and this floor gets a new color. Got it?"

"Hold your hands in front _officer_," James mocked.

Bosco was slow to comply but Fred pushed the gun further into his neck and Bosco reluctantly held his hands in front of him in two tight fists. I can't believe this he said inside.

James meanly grabbed his wrists and began tying the white gauge tightly around them. Bosco's mind flashed terrible images of Sid tying him up and his body's defences went into overdrive. He punched at James, which caused him to be able to twist out of Fred's grasp. 

"Damn it," James cursed as he lost his hold on Bosco and fell backwards. Bosco tried to get his wrists untied as he was held from behind by Fred who put the gun down wrapped his arms around Bosco's arms and chest.

"Let go Fred!" Bosco yelled as he tried to pull free.

"Hold him!" James ordered as he picked himself up off the floor and lunged at Bosco. He punched him in the mouth and Bosco's head jerked back.

"You will pay for tha..." was all Bosco got out before James stuffed some of the gauze in his mouth and then used more to trap it inside. He then tied the rest firmly behind his head, gagging him effectively.

"That's better," James laughed as he grabbed Bosco's wrists and finished tying them together.

Bosco just made angry muffled noises come through the gag causing both Fred and James to laugh at him. Help me Faith! His mind screamed over and over again as he stood helpless at the mercy of the two men who hated him. 

********

"What do you mean he wanted to go down there alone?" Dr. Miles asked the guard outside of Bosco's room before he turned and ran down the hall for the stairs with the police officer in tow. "James is down there!"

********

After roughing Bosco up a bit Fred stood him back up between the two of them.

"What do we do with him?" James asked looking at Fred.

"Well I'm going to kill him," Fred said firmly as he grabbed a handful of Bosco's hair and jerked his head back. "Not sure what you had in mind."

"Wasn't quite sure exactly where I wanted this to go, but that ending sounds okay for this guy," James laughed as he grabbed Bosco's chin and laughed in his face.

Bosco just cursed into his gagged mouth and pulled his head away.

"Let's go Bosco," Fred said in his ear as he turned Bosco around to face the door. Bosco knew he couldn't just let them take him without some kind of fight. He twisted his body in Fred's and managed to kick James in the leg with his good leg. James cried as he stumbled to the ground. Bosco twisted his body away from Fred and landed on James. He used his bound fists to punch James in the face. Bosco grabbed at one of his arms and tried to pull Bosco away. 

Bosco's adrenaline started to pump into his veins as he twisted around and managed to punch Fred in the gut. But the punch wasn't hard enough to get Fred down and Fred countered with a punch to Bosco's cheek. Bosco stumbled backwards as Fred drew his gun and Bosco came face to face with the cocked barrel of a .38.

"Care to chance it?" Fred asked angrily.

Bosco eased his stance and just stood before Fred bound, gagged and breathing hard. He stared at Fred with a look of angry defiance but vowed to himself that he wasn't about to give in to either one of them without a fight. 

"What's so special about you Bosco?" James asked from behind. Bosco didn't flinch but stood his ground and kept his gaze fixed firmly on Fred. 

"I don't think there is anything special about you," James taunted as he swayed behind Bosco. He grabbed the knot to his gag on the back of his head and jerked Bosco's head back. "You don't look special now!" He laughed as he let go of Bosco's head. 

"Time to go Bosco," Fred said directly. "Time to die."

"Yeah time to die pig," James laughed.

Bosco could feel the panic and fear starting to build again as he realized that he was being kidnapped and there was no one around to help him; again. How come I am so stupid, he asked himself? Why does this always happen to me? 

Fred grabbed Bosco's arm and was about to force him through the door when Dr. Miles burst into the room.

"I don't think so!" Dr. Miles said angrily as he saw Bosco's helpless condition and the two men with him. He knew James instantly but did not recognize the second one. 

Fred aimed the gun at Dr. Miles and prepared to fire when the police officer behind Dr. Miles burst into the room. Pandemonium broke out, but did so in semi slow motion. Bosco faked a fall that allowed him to break free of Fred. Fred aimed his gun at the officer and fired. The shot caught the officer in his vest and he stumbled to the ground, dazed but not hit. Fred turned and ran for the back door. The officer picked himself up and ran after Fred.

James took the opportunity to head for the side door but was tackled from behind by Dr. Miles. James tried to twist out of his grasp but Dr. Miles hit him in the back and he stumbled to his knees. He swung his fist and hit Dr. Miles in the chest. Dr. Miles quickly got to his feet and kicked at James with a karate move that surprised both James and Bosco. James felt himself slam into the back wall but quickly rebounded with a mean look on his face.

"Let's go _fag_," he said with disdain as he punched at Dr. Miles. 

"Anytime _punk_," Dr. Miles said with a smile.

Dr. Miles countered and grabbed his fist and spun him around. He forced his arm behind his back and up causing James to scream out in pain. James tried to break free but only stumbled and crashed face first into the tiled wall, breaking his nose in the meantime. Dr. Miles hit him in the back and James was down, on the ground, breathing hard. 

The officer soon came back, saying he lost Fred and let Dr. Miles tend to Bosco as he took James into custody. 

Bosco meantime in the confusion had pulled himself into a corner and tried to gather himself up as best he could with his bound hands. Tears of fear and sweat covered his face and mixed with the blood from his cut lips. 

Dr. Miles slowly walked up to Bosco who just looked at him blankly. Dr. Miles knelt down a few feet in front of him and reached out a hand. 

Bosco's panicked brain however didn't see Dr. Miles but saw Sid reaching for him. Bosco shook his head no and tried to scream out. 

Help me Faith! His mind screamed over and over again as he kicked at Dr. Miles. 

"Bosco it's okay it's me, Dr. Miles," he said softly as he pulled his hand back. "You now me."

Bosco continued to shake his head no as tears continued to fall. Help me Faith! Help me! Please Faith, please help me!

And as if on cue Faith walked through the door.

"What the hell?" Faith asked in horror as she saw Bosco on the floor bound and gagged and Dr. Miles kneeling before him. "What's going on? What did you do to him?" Faith yelled rushing up to Dr. Miles and grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"Faith I give you my word I did not do this to Bosco," Dr. Miles said quickly as he stood up, away from Bosco.

"Who did this to him?" Faith yelled at Dr. Miles.

"James," Dr. Miles said calmly as he turned to leave the room. "I'll let you talk to Bosco. He wouldn't let me help him."

Faith looked down at Bosco, whose tense face had eased when he heard her voice.

Faith! His mind said in relief. He tried to call out to her for help but all that escaped his trapped lips were muffled sounds. Faith rushed to his side and gently started to untie the gauze that was between his lips. Bosco just let himself cry as he felt his gag starting to loosen. Faith finally pulled the stuffing from his mouth and held his trembling body in her arms.

"I…called…for…you…Faith…" Bosco said in gasps. "You…saved…me…"

"I think Dr. Miles saved your life," Faith whispered as she held onto him.

"Don't let me go Faith, please," Bosco begged sadly. 

"Never Bosco, never," Faith said firmly as she gently stroked his head. After a few minutes Bosco pulled away and Faith started to untie his wrists. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I want to go home today," Bosco insisted.

"Bosco I…"

"I want to go home today Faith!" Bosco half shouted. "I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Okay," Faith said stroking his face. After a few minutes she helped him stand up and get his stuff and leave. "Where's James?" Faith asked softly.

"He's been arrested," Bosco said blankly as they slowly headed for the elevator.

"Thank goodness," Faith said with a sigh. "Good riddance," she mumbled.

********

"You'll never get a conviction to stick Dr. Goody Goody," James said as Dr. Miles waited with James while the officer called for some backup. 

********

"Attempted kidnapping where?" Sully's voice boomed as he listened to the report over the CB. "Mercy Hospital?"

"Did he say officer Bosc…" Davis started.

"Yes he did," Sully said as he flashed his lights and Davis responded to the call that would send them to Mercy. 

********

"You're going away for a long time James," Dr. Miles said in his face. "And when you do get out you'll never practice medicine again! I'll make sure your license is revoked as soon as I get back to my office. So call me whatever you want to James, but in the end you are the real loser!"

"You don't have to the authority," James laughed.

"Want to bet on that one?" Dr. Miles smiled at James. "Punks like you always lose in the end James."

"And freaks like you always get what's yours," James said back.

"I already got mine," Dr. Miles smiled. "I got to kick your ass. That's more than enough for me."

"You got lucky!" James spat in disdain.

"You never knew my profession before I became a doctor did you James?" Dr. Miles said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"A marine?" James mocked.

"A marine," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Care to guess my special training?"

"Hand to hand combat?" James said sarcastically.

"And people say you're _stupid_," Dr. Miles smiled as Sully and Davis came through the door. 

"What happened here?" Sully demanded looking first at James and then Dr. Miles.

  
********

"Bosco you okay?" Faith asked as they stood in the elevator and Faith noticed that Bosco was standing away from her, looking down.

Bosco didn't answer but just shook his head no.

"Bosco what's wro…"

"I did it again Faith," Bosco said sadly as he let the elevator doors open and he pushed past Faith, walking towards his room.

"Bosco wait," Faith said hurrying after him.

"I let myself be taken again Faith," Bosco said angrily as he turned to face her with sad eyes and a weary expression.

"Look Bosco just because James got the upper hand this time…"

"Fred was there too," Bosco said directly.

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "Fred was there? He helped James?"

"He did it first Faith. He came into the showers grabbed me from behind and stuck a gun into my side," Bosco said turning away. "I tried to fight him Faith, but he said he would just kill me there and get it over with."

"Bosco I…" Faith said walking up behind him.

"He tried to kill me Faith," he said hanging his head. "It was James idea to tie me up. Fred just held me as James did so," he said sadly.

"I'll kill him," Faith vowed in quiet anger.

  
"No Faith," Bosco said turning to her with a panicked expression. "Please stay away from him. Please Faith, promise me you'll stay away from him."

"I'll not run from him Bosco," Faith said firmly. "You taught me that remember."

"Yeah well I was wrong," Bosco said quickly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "I can't lose you Faith," he said hugging her and not letting go. "I can't lose you Faith," he said quietly over and over again.

Faith relaxed in his embrace and hugged him back. "You'll not lose me Bosco," Faith said in his ear as she gently rubbed his back. 

"Please Faith promise me you'll stay away from him. Please tell me you won't go looking for him."

"Bosco I…"

"Faith promise me," Bosco said firmly as he pulled himself to face her.

Faith looked at the expression his face and knew he was serious. "Okay Bosco, I promise I won't go after Fred," she said with a smile as Dr. Miles walked into the room.

Both looked up at him as he stopped in the doorway not knowing whether or not to keep going into the room or just turn around and walk away.

"Sorry Doc," Bosco said quickly. "I um…"

"No need to apologize Bosco," Dr. Miles said with a warm smile.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Instincts," Dr. Miles said. "How did you know where we were Faith?"

"Desk nurse," she smiled.

"Well thanks," Bosco said pulling away from Faith.

"How are you?" Dr. Miles asked in concern as he looked at Bosco's face. 

"I want to go home, today," Bosco said firmly.

"I can't really blame you," Dr. Miles said softly. "And I don't think there is anymore reason to keep you here any longer. The tests indicate everything inside will be fine in a matter of weeks, and your leg is healing nicely and in few more days we can scale the cast down again. If it gets wet in the shower, just come in the next day. I'll start the paperwork and get your medication prescriptions ready for you to take with you. Now Bosco I am not sure if you have even talked about which therapy program you want to take but I want your decision in the next few days. Remember Bosco the sooner you start the better for you, both of you."

"I know," Bosco said softly. "A few days?"

"Yes," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"But…"

"Sorry Bosco a few days," Dr. Miles said again.

"Ok-ay," Bosco said with a sigh.

"Are you going to be staying by yourself Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked.

"We haven't discussed those arrangements yet," Faith said quickly before Bosco could answer. Bosco turned to Faith with a surprised look and Dr. Miles knew that was his cue to take his leave. 

"I'll be back later," he said turning to go.

"Faith?" Bosco said with a slight smile. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," Faith said slowly, "I just said it. Sorry."

"I will be okay by myself at home," Bosco said softly looking down. 

"I don't think you should be alone at home Bosco," Faith said gently lifting his chin up, "what if Fred…"

"I have a gun Faith," Bosco said with a lopsided grin.

"He probably does also," Faith countered. 

"I'll be okay," Bosco said looking at her with a sad expression.

"What?" She asked softly.

"I uh…nothing," he said blushing a bit before he turned and headed back for his bed. 

"Bosco what is it?" Faith asked rushing after him.

"I just don't…" he said quickly turning around and slamming into her. Bosco felt Faith's body meld into his and immediately put his arm around her waist and held her in front of him. Faith felt the heat their bodies were generating and felt herself blush under his intense gaze. Bosco's strong arm wrapped around her waist but didn't let go anytime soon. What am I doing, he asked himself? And why isn't she pulling away?

"Please tell me what's wrong Bosco?" Faith asked.

"I don't really want to be alone," Bosco said softly as he continued to stare at her. 

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Faith asked looking down.

Bosco felt himself blush slightly at her suggestion but in his heart knew he didn't have the power to say no. "Yes," he whispered causing her to look back up.

"Are you sure?" She asked not really believing he said yes.

"I'm sure," Bosco said firmly. Bosco was about to say something when Sully walked into the room. They quickly pulled apart and stood beside each other like two teenagers who had just been caught by their father as they were making out.

Why am I so nervous, Faith and Bosco each asked themselves?

"Sully," Faith said quickly, "what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"You tell me," Sully said firmly. "I just came down to arrest some named James Green."

"Hope you didn't treat him well," Bosco said gruffly as he hobbled back to his bed and slumped down wearily on top of it.

"What happened? I was told it was the attempted kidnapping of a police Officer?" Sully said looking from Faith to Bosco.

"Yeah James tried to kidnap Bosco," Faith said slowly.

"What? Why?"

"Because he's a jerk," Bosco said quickly.

  
"Because he has some kind of grudge against Bosco," Faith said.

"He did it because he doesn't like him?" Sully asked in shock.

"Actually it's because he doesn't like cops period," Dr. Miles said walking into the room with some papers in his hand. "He still carry's a grudge."

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. "How long has he had this grudge?"

"For some time. There was a case here where James' brother was brought in the same time as New York City police Officer. The call was made to give the first surgery bed to the cop and his brother died as a result of it," Dr. Miles explained as Bosco got out of his bed and slowly walked towards him. "He held a grudge for a long time but hasn't shown any hostility until you came here Bosco. "

"Why didn't you tell me this when you assigned him to me?" Bosco asked angrily.

"I honestly thought it was all in the past for him," Dr. Miles said noticing the angry looks building on Bosco's face.

"You should have at least warned me what I would be up against," Bosco half yelled.

"Look I honestly thought he was over that. Besides I am not allowed to show prejudice to him because of something that happened in the past."

"How come James never liked you?" Bosco asked directly.

"What?" Dr. Miles asked in shock.

"James, what he said about you was right wasn't it?" Bosco yelled.

"Bosco I can understand your being upset at what happened today but to take this tone with me is uncalled for," Dr. Miles said backing away a few steps. 

"It's because of you that James treated me the way he did!" Bosco yelled. "You're to blame."

"Bosco!" Faith scolded. 

"No Faith it's okay," Dr. Miles said calmly. "Bosco is upset right now and it's understandable. Here are his papers and prescriptions," he said handing the package to Faith. But Bosco grabbed the contents before Faith could and glared at Dr. Miles meanly. 

"I can take care of myself," he said angrily. 

"Bosco I was only trying to hel…" Dr. Miles started.

"Get out of here," Bosco said firmly.

"Bosco!" Faith scolded again.

"I said leave," Bosco said angrily. 

Dr. Miles looked at Bosco with a hurt expression and turned to leave. "Just because I walk away now doesn't mean I'm giving up on you Bosco," Dr. Miles said with his back to them before he disappeared out of the room.

"Bosco what in the worl…" Faith started.

"Leave me alone Faith," Bosco said turning around.

"What?" Faith asked in surprise.

"I just," he started with a yell but then quickly calmed, "need to be alone for a bit."

"Let's give him some space Faith," Sully said kindly as he looked at Faith's hurt expression. "Bosco just needs to re-group for a bit."

Bosco left his back to them until they all left. He cursed before he threw his cane to the other side of the room. "I can't believe this!" He said angrily as he started to gather his things together so he could leave. "I can't believe he lied to me," Bosco moaned as he put the papers and medical instructions into the small duffel bag Faith had brought him. He hobbled over to his cane and slowly bent to pick it up.   
  
"And did I just lose my cool to the man that saved my life?" He felt shame coming over him as he walked back to his bed to wait for Faith.   
  
"Will I ever learn?"

********

"Will he be okay?" Sully asked Faith as they stood just inside the Emergency doors while Davis waited in the car with James.

"Yeah," Faith sighed, "he just needs some time to heal from all of this and get back to himself."

"Boy and I thought the first time was going to be tough," Sully sighed. "This time I think will be harder."

"I know," Faith said softly. "By the way James had help," Faith said. "It was Fred."

"I know," Sully said slowly. "I wasn't sure if you knew or not and I didn't want to tell you until it was confirmed. All I got was the Officer's statement and we have guys looking for him now. I'm so sorry Faith," Sully said firmly. 

"I just can't believe Fred would stoop that low," Faith said sadly, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe he let his anger drive him to this."

"Yeah me too," Sully said looking at an anxiously waiting Davis. "I have to go. Where will you stay tonight?"

"Not sure yet," Faith said. 

"Well where ever it is," Sully said turning to leave, "make sure neither of you are alone. Stay together okay? Talk to you later," Sully said as he walked through the exit doors, outside. 

Faith watched Sully leave and wondered at his last words. Sully walked in on us, was that what he was referring to? She knew Sully would never just come out and say something, but what was he thinking about it? Was he mad? Surprised? Offended? Didn't care? I guess none of that really matters, Faith said as she watched Dr. Miles walking towards her.

"I don't think he was really mad at you as much as himself," Faith said quickly.

"I don't think so either," Dr. Miles sighed. "I did save his life after all. But I guess I should have told him about James in the beginning. It's just that we had only the one bed in James' wing when Bosco was admitted and I really didn't think James would act the way he did," Dr. Miles said with exasperation. "I really am sorry."

"I know," Faith smiled.

"Well maybe Bosco can find some peace away from here," Dr. Miles said with a frown.

"You don't think it's possible do you?" Faith asked.

"Not with the other man on the loose," Dr. Miles said looking at Faith. "It's your husband isn't it?"

Faith felt her eyes water as she just nodded her head yes to his question. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? You have no need to say that to me. You have nothing to be sorry for Faith," Dr. Miles said firmly as he pulled out a key from his pocket. "Here I want you to get some things for both you and Bosco and go stay at this place until this matter is all straightened out," he said as he quickly wrote an address on a piece of paper and handed it to her. 

"What is this?" Faith asked in surprise as she took the key and paper from him. 

"I have a spare place that used to belong to a friend," Dr. Miles said. "I want you both to stay there until you are safe," he said firmly. "You both need the peace of mind a solid nights sleep. And Bosco needs to take a shower with the knowledge that he can do so and not worry about anyone coming in on him. Please Faith don't say no. Just take this key and go. Both of you."

"I don't know what to say," she said with a smile. 

"Just say you'll talk to Bosco about some form of therapy. He needs to start a program so he can start to heal faster," Dr. Miles said. "If you need anything at all please call me any time of the day or night."

"Thank you," Faith said giving him a hug and then turning to leave. "Dr. Miles?" Faith said as she turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"How did you know Bosco was in trouble?"

"I heard James was headed down towards the showers," he said with a faint smile. 

"Thanks for moving so fast," Faith said as she turned to walk back to Bosco's room. She looked at the key in her hands and felt her heart start to race. Where are you Fred? And what are you planning?

********

Fred waited in the thick netting in his hiding spot down by the New York City docks. He heard the sirens pass by and waited a few more minutes before he slowly removed himself from his hiding spot and continued towards Rita's apartment. 

"You'll pay for all of this Boscorelli," Fred vowed in hated anger. "You…will…pay…"

********

Faith reached Bosco's doorway and found him staring out the window with his shoulders slumped forwards and his head pressed against the windowpane. 

"He saved my life," Bosco said knowing Faith was in the room with him. "He saved my life and I yelled at him."

"He wasn't mad Bosco," Faith said softly as she walked up behind him. "He is a very understanding man."

"What's wrong with me Faith?" Bosco asked with a big sigh. 

"There's nothing wro…"

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that?" Bosco countered as he turned around and stared at her with a sad tear-filled expression.

Faith felt her heart break as she looked upon his fallen countenance. "Bosco there is nothing wrong with you," she said softly as she caressed his face in her hands. 

"I can't do this anymore," he whispered back as he just stared into her hopeful eyes. "I can't…"

"Yes you can," Faith smiled firmly. 

"I let myself be taken again," Bosco moaned.

"In a short time you'll be kicking ass like you were before Bosco," Faith smiled. "You just need time to get over this and get your confidence back. Trust me it will come," she said firmly.

"I don't know Faith," he sighed heavily.

"Let's go okay? Let's leave the hospital and get home."

"I don't want to go home," Bosco said turning back to look outside. "He knows where I live Faith. As long as Fred is on the loose I'll never be safe. You'll never be safe. I wish Dr. Miles had let Fred kill me," he said sagging his shoulders again, "then all this would be over and you would be safe," he whispered.

"Bosco listen to me," Faith said grabbing his arm and gently turning him to face her. "If that would have happened Fred would have come for me anyways. This way we can fight him together!"

"Yeah?" Bosco asked with a faint smile as he looked up at her. "You think we can win this?"

"We can if we do it together," Faith said. "Come on let's go."

"Where to?" Bosco asked as he followed after Faith.

"A special place," Faith said holding up the key with one hand and grabbing his bag in the other.

"You got us a hotel room?" Bosco asked with a smile.

"Um sort of," she said as she reached the doorway. "But I won't tell you until we get there."

"Why not?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Because I don't even know where it is," Faith said firmly as she helped him to the elevator. 

They finally reached Faith's car and she helped Bosco inside. Bosco sat nervously in the front seat and looked around expecting to see Fred come running at them from any direction. After a few seconds of nothing, he felt his heart start to calm down a bit. Where are you Fred, Bosco wondered?

"Ready?" Faith asked as she got in and watched Bosco's nervous expression as he glanced around again before putting his seatbelt on.

"Yeah," he said firmly. "I can't believe I'm actually leaving," he said looking at the hospital. "And on a bad note."

"You'll make it up to him," Faith smiled.

"I will," Bosco said firmly. 

"Do you want to stop at home first?" She asked slowly.

"I have a change of clothes for tonight," Bosco said looking ahead. "I just want to get there, take a shower and get some rest."

"Okay," Faith said as she started up the car and headed towards the address that Dr. Miles had given her.

They drove most of the way in silence before Faith broke it. "How did things go with your mom?" She asked softly.

"Okay I guess," Bosco sighed as he leaned on his hand on the windowsill. "I couldn't tell her Faith," Bosco said in a whisper.

"It's okay Bosco," Faith said. 

"Are you mad at me for not telling her?" Bosco asked looking at Faith.

"Mad? No, why would I be mad?" Faith asked quickly. "Remember Dr. Miles said that you tell who you want to Bosco. It's up to you not me who you tell."

"Think she'll hate me if I tell her later?" Bosco asked sheepishly.

"No," Faith said firmly. "She could never hate you Bosco. Trust me I know."

Bosco heard Faith's words and although only half believe them felt himself smile. Thanks Faith, he said inside. 

They finally reached the apartment Dr. Miles said they could use and slowly made their way inside. It was a small one bedroom apartment, that was modestly furnished. 

"Whose place is this?" Bosco asked as he looked around.

"Dr. Miles," Faith said taking her coat off.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. "He said we could use it?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?" Faith asked looking at him. 

"Well I mean the way I talked to him and everything," Bosco said sadly.

"Bosco don't worry about it," Faith said helping him take his coat off. "Now I want you to take a shower. I'm going to order us something to eat and then I want you just to rest."

"I will on one condition," he said looking at her. "You do it with me?"

"Do what?" Faith asked quickly feeling herself blushing thinking he was referring to the shower and nothing else.

"Um rest…I meant rest with me Faith," Bosco said quickly as he felt himself start to blush a bit. Did she think I meant the shower?

"Oh okay," Faith said quickly as she turned to inspect what was in the cupboards. "Not much here," she mumbled as Bosco grabbed his bag and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Faith heard him go inside and then heard the door lock. "I long for the day when you don't lock me out Bosco," Faith said looking at the closed door.

Bosco stared at the turned lock on the doorhandle and wanted more than ever to just leave the door open and not care if Faith saw him. Will that time ever come, he asked himself? Bosco turned on the hot water and let the steam fill the room as he slowly undressed himself. He knew he would be getting a new cast in a few days and wasn't too worried about it getting wet. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water relax his weary body. After what seemed like a small eternity Bosco finally emerged from the bathroom clean and calm. 

Faith looked up from her reading as Bosco entered the small living room, and smiled. "You look calm," she said.

"I feel it," Bosco said sitting down beside her. 

"I just ordered," Faith said feeling Bosco get closer to her, "should be here in about half an hour."

"Okay," Bosco said lazily as he felt his body heat start to fill the small room. 

"How's the cast?" She asked.

"A bit damp but I'll go in to the hospital tomorrow and get it changed," he sighed. "Faith?" Bosco asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you massage my neck? I mean I'll understand if you feel uncomfortable doing it, but I would really apprec…" Bosco stopped when he felt Faith start to gently rub his tense shoulders and neck. Bosco felt himself relax under her touch as he just closed his eyes and let himself give in. 

Faith felt Bosco's tense body ease under her touch and smiled to herself. She was more than aware of the chemistry filling the air right now but didn't think now was the time to tell Bosco anything. 

Bosco eased himself under her touch and soon felt himself giving into feelings he never thought existed. He slowly turned around to face Faith and gently took her face in his hands. He closed his eyes as he brought her lips down to meet his. And as their lips touched for a brief moment his mind was flooded with happy thoughts he never thought he'd have the fortune to experience. 

Faith watched as Bosco slowly twisted his body around to face hers and then didn't hesitate when he took her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. She felt their lips touch and was rewarded with the one thing she wanted but never thought she'd have, a second chance at happiness.

Their lips touched for only a brief moment before both pulled away, wondering if they had done the right thing. The passion in those few short seconds would remind them later that a happy future was indeed possible for the two of them; they just had to let it happen.

"Faith I…" Bosco started.

"Bosco did we…" Faith started.

Both stopped and looked at each other with a blank stare. 

"I shouldn't have done that Faith," Bosco said quickly as he struggled to stand up and leave the room. Faith gently held onto his arm and didn't let him get up. "You deserve better Faith," Bosco said not looking at her.

"You are better," Faith said willing him to look at her.

"I'm not whole anymore Faith," Bosco whispered looking down in sadness. "I'm not a normal man anymore."

"You are to me Bosco," Faith said putting her hand on his arm, "that's all that really matters."

"Can't you see Faith I'm just…" Bosco started as the doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it," Faith said cursing the delivery boy's lack of good timing. She quickly paid the man and grabbed the bags of take out food. "I ordered us Greek," she smiled as she set it up on the table before them. 

"I love Greek," Bosco said as he quickly opened the tasty smelling cartons. "Thanks Faith," he said firmly, "for everything."

********

"What the hell happened to you?" Rita asked in a shocked voice as Fred barged past her into her apartment.

"I missed," Fred said angrily as he threw his jacket onto the couch. "Damn it I missed!"

"How did he get away today?" Rita asked walking up to him.

"Ah some damn doctor came into the room with a cop behind him," Fred spat. 

"You'll get another chance," Rita said urging his deluded mind to even further revenge. 

"I better," Fred said firmly.

"You will," she smiled.

"And how do you know that?" Fred asked.

"What is the name of that doctor?" She asked.

"I didn't ask," Fred said sarcastically.

"Would you know him to see him?"

"Yeah why? What do you have in mind?" Fred asked as he watched a slow evil smile play across Rita's face.

********

"I want to read you something," Faith said as they sat on the couch some time later after they had finished eating and cleaned up. Faith got up, retrieved some literature and came back to the couch and sat down beside Bosco. 

Bosco looked at the papers in her hand and knew what they were.

"I don't want that," Bosco said firmly. "I don't need help."

"I know Bosco," Faith said anticipating his reluctance to get therapy. "They are for me."

"What?" Bosco asked in surprise. "You? Why Faith? Are you…I mean did you…have…"

"No Bosco," Faith said softly. "They are to help me come to terms with what happened to you," she said holding up the brochure for him to see.

__

'Helping a loved one cope with the after-affects of rape'

Bosco stared at the words and found himself unable to pull away. "Faith I…"

"I understand Bosco," Faith said getting up.

"No Faith I want you to read that to me," Bosco said looking down.

"You do?" Faith asked in surprise as she watched Bosco nod his head yes. She felt herself break out into a smile as she went and sat down beside him. "Are you sure?" She asked warmly.

"I want to get help Faith," Bosco said sadly. "But promise me one thing."

"Anything," Faith said quickly.

"That if I feel it's not right or too much and want to away you'll let me. No questions asked until I'm ready again."

  
"I'll let you make that decision Bosco but I'll never let you walk away from me," Faith said softly. 

"You really are my best friend Faith," Bosco said warmly as he hugged her. 

They settled back into the couch and soon Bosco was listening to Faith as she read all the literature that Dr. Miles gave him to read over. He sat and discussed each form of therapy and treatment program with Faith for what seemed like hours. He knew he was asking the same questions over and over again and knew Faith didn't have all the answers but was so happy that she just didn't turn away or get mad he actually found himself checking the times for the programs and making arrangements to attend one of the group sessions. 

"You sure no one I know will be there?" Bosco asked again.

"If you do know someone Bosco then they are in the same boat as you and are probably just as scared as you are," Faith said as they looked out the window into the dark New York night. 

"You sure you can stay here with me tonight?" Bosco asked.

"Yes I talked to the kids remember? They were both happy you are okay and said it would be okay."

"Do you think Fred will try anything to them?"

"I don't think so," Faith said slowly. "Come on let's get some sleep," Faith said getting up, "it's late and we're both tired and have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Did I make the right decision Faith?" Bosco asked as he stood before her.

"Yes you did Bosco," Faith said with a smile. "Goodnight," she said as she leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Faith," Bosco said feeling himself go warm as he felt her lips touch his face and then pull away. He watched her walk into the bedroom and then turned back to the couch he would sleep on for the night, as per their arrangement. 

********

Faith finally got into the small bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to what she feared would be a fitful sleep, she would be right.

'You're too late', Sid taunted Faith as she was forced to watch helplessly as Sid tied up Bosco on his bed.

"No…" Faith mumbled as she turned over on her side, sweat building on her forehead.

'Help me Faith', Bosco cried out as Sid tied him face down.

"No…Bosco…" Faith switching to her other side. 

'You'll never save him now Faith', Sid laughed as he gagged Bosco and proceeded to rip his jeans…

"NO!" Faith shouted as she awoke from her fitful nightmare. 

********

Bosco heard Faith mumbling and slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bedroom. He reached the door when he heard her say his name. Oh man Faith, I'm so sorry, Bosco said inside. He heard her shout and then watched her wake up.

"Bosco?" Faith asked in uncertainty as sat up in bed in the dark room. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Bosco lied. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern as he walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. 

"Bad dream," Faith sighed heavily.

"About Sid right?" Bosco asked looking down.

"Yeah," Faith said softly.

"Sorry Faith," Bosco said meekly. "I never meant to put you through this," he said his voice ending in a choke. "I never wanted to d…"

"Shhh it's okay Bosco," Faith said softly as she touched his arm. "Come here," she said softly. Bosco got himself on the bed beside her and lay down on his side, his body lightly trembling. 

"I don't want to be like this anymore Faith," he said in a sad whisper. "I want to be me again, like I was in the past before this all happened," he said as tears started to form, "before Sid ra…"

"You will be fine Bosco," Faith said softly as she gently stroked the side of his face and brushed some tears away. "It just takes time remember?"

"I know," he said softly. "I'm just sorry Faith."

"Nothing to be sorry for Bosco," Faith said softly as she lay down beside him and put one of the blankets over his body.

"I don't know if I can go through with the therapy Faith," Bosco said with a sigh.

"Yes you can Bosco you know you can, because you know you have to. In order to confront and control your demons you have let them out. These programs are designed for that. I can only help to a certain extent. But after they are done you will be okay and everything will be back to normal," Faith said giving him a hug. "I promise," she whispered.

Bosco smiled at her words but still felt the uncertain panic taking over his system as it had in the past few days. Fred was still out there and until he was dealt with permanently they would never be safe and things would never be back to normal. Faith finally felt Bosco fall asleep and then drifted into the darkness herself. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you Bosco, Faith said to herself. 

********

Bosco awoke the next morning to find Faith already out of bed and dressed for the day. "Hey," he said sleepily as she walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What time is it?" He asked slowly sitting up.

"Almost 10 am," Faith smiled.

"Wow, really? Man I must have been tired," he smiled as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Well you really didn't fall asleep until late," Faith smiled. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," he said pushing the covers away. 

"Good because I went out and got some things for breakfast. So get dressed and let's eat. I thought afterwards we could go for a walk in the area. This really is a beautiful neighborhood," Faith smiled as Bosco got out of bed and tossed the covers back over. She smiled as his attempt to make it and sighed. 

"Sorry Faith I can do better," Bosco said sheepishly as he looked back down at the bed.

"Don't worry about it Bosco," Faith said firmly.

Bosco grabbed his things and headed into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the day. After breakfast they headed outside to get some fresh air and some exercise.

"This really is a nice neighborhood," Bosco said looking around. "Are we close to the park or something?"

"Not sure but there is a school nearby and a playground," Faith said slowly. "I wonder what rent is like in this area?"

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Bosco asked with a faint smile.

"Well I can't live in our place anymore, too many bad memories," Faith sighed. "If I am to make a new start without Fred why not do it completely," she said. "Like a new home?"

"Have you told the kids yet?" Bosco asked.

"No I just told you first," Faith said.

"Well I think it's a great neighborhood and I even saw a few for rent signs. So why not check some out?" Bosco suggested.

"You want to?" Faith asked. "You want to help me find a new place to live?" She asked stopping and standing in front of him.

"No," Bosco said looking at her, "I want to find a new place for _us_ to live."

Faith looked at Bosco in surprise but didn't know what to say.

"Unless of course you don't want to," Bosco said quickly noticing the frown on her face.

"Oh Bosco I couldn't do that to you, you're a single handsome man, why on earth would you want to live with me?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Because I…want to," Bosco finished quickly.

"But Bosco I…"

"We can just look for now and discuss later okay," Bosco said as he took her hand and gently but firmly squeezed it.

"Okay," Faith smiled back.

The spent the rest of the day just walking and talking and not realizing how close they were really drawing to each other. And by the end of the day they were holding hands like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

********

"I can't do this Faith," Bosco said in a panic as they sat outside the hospital where Bosco was going to attend his first group therapy session.

"Yes you can," Faith said kindly. "You have to Bosco."

"What if someone knows me?" He asked in haste.

"Bosco we have been through this already. Just go in, sit in the back and if you don't like it just quietly leave. You don't have to say anything unless you don't want to," Faith said softly.

"I can't just leave," Bosco said looking at his leg. "I might cause a scene."

"Bosco you'll be fine," Faith said firmly. "I'll be right here the whole time. If you want to stay for 2 minutes or 2 hours I'll still be here. Just go and give it a try," Faith said.

"Okay," Bosco said with a heavy sigh as he slowly pushed himself out of her car and walked into the hospital. 

"Everything's going to be just fine Bosco," Faith uttered fatefully.

********

"Are you sure this will work?" Fred asked Rita as they drove towards Mercy Hospital.

"Yes," she said handing him the gun as she pushed her car faster. "Get rid of the doctor and you eliminate any help Bosco has in the hospital. This will teach them," she laughed.

  
"Teach them good," Fred said firmly looking at the gun in his hands. "And once the Doc is gone Bosco is next."

"And what about that bitch wife of yours?" Rita asked with disdain.

"I have something else planned for her," Fred said with a mean look. 

"Here's the Hospital," Rita said as she stopped on the opposite side from where Faith was parked. 

"One down one to go," Fred said firmly as he looked at the picture of Dr. Miles in his hands. "See you soon Doc."

********

Bosco made his way towards the room the group session was being held in. He heard voices talking and laughing and looked at his watch. It should be starting any second now, he said inside. He felt his heart start to race as he pushed the door open and poked his head inside. He noticed a rather large group of men and felt his panic starting to build again. They are all here because they were raped too, he asked himself in shock? He noticed a few faces turn and look at him and was thankful he knew none of them.

He quickly found a seat at the back of the room and sat down. He was about to take his jacket off when Dr. Miles quietly made his way into the back of the room and looked at Bosco with a look of happy surprise.

"Bosco?" He asked quietly.

"Why the hell are you here? Checking up on me again? Why can't you leave me alone!" Bosco said in quiet protest as he tried to stand up.

"I'm here to help out," Dr. Miles said. 

"I don't need your help," Bosco insisted. "This was a bad idea."

"Please Bosco just give the program a chance. I always attend because a lot of my patients are here," Dr. Miles said putting a hand to his chest and stopping him.

"Out of my way," Bosco said firmly as the moderator start to speak.

"I want to help you Bosco," Dr. Miles said.

"You know nothing about me Doc. Stop saying you want to help me," Bosco said pushing his way past. 

"_Is there anyone who wants to share their story with us first?" Came the voice of the moderator._

"Yes," Dr. Miles spoke up. "There is a story I want to share," he said firmly looking at Bosco. "A story that needs to be told."

"What? I can't believe you're doing this to me," Bosco said angrily as he pushed past and made for the door. "Thanks a lot Doc!"

Bosco pushed the door as Dr. Miles spoke up. His words stopped him cold in his tracks.

"My name is Dr. Wilson Miles and I am a male rape survivor."

"What the hell?" Bosco asked in shock as he turned and stared at the older man before him. "You are…you were ra…"

"You see Bosco, you really aren't alone in this," Dr. Miles said softly. 

**Dear readers, I know there has been some weeks between chapters but I hope this chapter was okay and you liked it. Please let me know. Thanks.**


	37. Last Chance at Revenge

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 37 – Last Chance at Revenge…

Warning: Sensitive subject matter – topic of male rape discussed.

Fred looked down at the picture in his hands. The picture that Rita had for some reason readily supplied him. I'll have to ask her why later, Fred said to himself as he stared at the picture again. Do I really have to kill him? It was Rita's idea, but why? Why is killing him going to ensure I get revenge on Bosco? What is the connection I'm not seeing, he asked himself?

********

"This can't be hap…" Bosco started as he turned and left the group meeting. "Man I can't believe you lied to me again Doc," Bosco called back in anger.

"Do I really have to tell everyone everything about me?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Whatever Doc," Bosco said softly but didn't turn around.

"Bosco wait," Dr. Miles called after him making Bosco stop in the hallway. "Give me a chance to explain."

Bosco stopped in the hallway and waited for Dr. Miles to reach him. He stood and looked at the older man with a look of frustration and anger. Dr. Miles ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed heavily knowing what he had to tell Bosco would not be easy. 

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?" Bosco insisted.

"I had to gain your trust first Bosco," Dr. Miles said slowly. "Besides it's not something I just sit down and talk about over a cup of coffee."

"You're a…you mean you were…" Bosco started.

"Yes Bosco I too was sexually attacked my another man, two in fact," Dr. Miles said sadly.

"Two? What the hell?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Come into my office and I'll tell you my sordid tale," Dr. Miles said looking at some patients in the hallway.

"That's why you were so nice to me?" Bosco asked firmly. "Why you said you understood what I was going through?"

"Yes Bosco. I really did understand what you went through. I too have had to endure the same humiliating painful routine that your hospital stay afforded you. Minus James of course," Dr. Miles said warmly. "I wanted to give you the extra special attention because that's how I was treated when I was in the hospital. Granted it wasn't for as long as you, but it really did help me recover faster."

"Oh man I'm so sorry," Bosco said quickly as he sat down in front of Dr. Miles desk. "I mean for thinking…and what James said…and yesterday…" Bosco's voice trailed off as he looked up at Dr. Miles sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry Bosco," Dr. Miles smiled, "I guess I should have been a little more forthcoming in the beginning, but I don't talk about it anymore unless I have to. I deal with a lot of men who have experienced similar things but I don't open up to all my patients at the start, sometimes not at all. But when I said I could understand the things you had and have had to endure I was telling the truth."

"So why to me?"

"Because you remind me of someone I know very well," Dr. Miles said slowly.

"Who you?"

Dr. Miles nodded his head yes. "Very much so."

"So um…uh did you know the guys? Guys? You mean there really were two?" Bosco asked in shock as he tried to comprehend two Sid's attacking him. I think I would die, Bosco said inside.

"Yes there were two," Dr. Miles said slowly.

"Did both um…well did they…I mean…"

"Did they both assault me?"

"Well yeah," Bosco said sheepishly.

"Sadly yes they both did," Dr. Miles said sadly.

"Did you know them?" Bosco asked.

"Yes they were my sons friends."

"What?" Bosco half yelled. "Did he know?"

"Yes he was there," Dr. Miles said.

"What? You're kidding right? I mean he was there? What the hell? And he let it happen?" Bosco asked in horror as he spewed forth a million questions. "That son of a bi…"

"Let me explain a bit Bosco. Let me tell you my story," Dr. Miles said slowly. "My son lived what you'd call today an alternative lifestyle with two other men. Sadly that also included heavy drug use by means of intravenous needles and sexual practices that are not talked about openly. We had argued for a long time about his lifestyle but in the end he won out. I think I let him because I loved him so much and just wanted to keep the peace in the family. Sadly, Jonathan my son had contracted AIDS from an infected needle and I was taking his supply of medication to him that night like I usually do. When I arrived uh…" Dr. Miles paused as he felt a sadness coming over him as he looked longingly at the picture of his son on his desk.

"You okay?" Bosco asked softly following his gaze and too resting his eyes upon the picture of the smiling young man.

"Well I haven't talked about this in quite a few years Bosco, but it's still hard for me. Trust me the emotional pain does subside but when you are made to relive it then it comes back in full force," Dr. Miles smiled kindly.

"You don't have to continue," Bosco said quickly.

"No it's okay Bosco I want you to know. I want you to know that you are not alone and never will be. That there are many more people who have experienced what you and I have and have carried on their lives like they always had. So anyways I arrived to find all three higher than kites. I tried to get Jonathan alone to give him his medication but his friends wouldn't allow it. So I decided to come back another day. Well as I tried to leave they stood in my way and they made sure I didn't," Dr. Miles said. "I thought my size and fighting abilities would help me, but in this situation I was powerless. I didn't leave until much later that night."

"How did they make you stay?" Bosco asked softly. "I mean if you don't want to tell me you don't have to," he said.

"I can talk about it now Bosco. Trust me if something is uncomfortable for me I will tell you," Dr. Miles said. "Well when I tried to leave the two roommates stood in my way. I remember getting into a big argument with them, which at the time was pointless because they were stoned as well and weren't listening to reason. Then one of them suggested having a little fun with me and the next thing I knew I was being forced into one of their bedrooms. I remember struggling against them as they stripped all my clothes off and…"

"They took all your clothes off?" Bosco asked in quiet horror. 

"Yes Bosco, everything. It was very humiliating. I called out for them to stop but they just laughed and continued. I remembered seeing the restraining devices on the bed and knew what they had in mind. I tried to get away but I was grabbed and wrestled to the bed by the two of them," he said sadly. "Then I was bound to the bed face down and gagged. I have never felt such fear in my life," Dr. Miles said sadly. "And then they took turns doing the deed."

Bosco just looked in horror at the man before him and tried to block out the images he was already familiar with, the terrible sensations he had already experienced. "I'm so sorry. Oh man I'm so sorry," Bosco said sadly. "I can't believe this," Bosco said in quiet anger as he clenched his fists tight. "I just…"

"Sadly Bosco my case isn't rare either. I have dealt with similar survivor's stories as well. But it sure doesn't make it easier."

"Were you scared?" Bosco asked.

"Yes it was the most terrifying, humiliating experience of my entire life. I honestly didn't think I was going to survive that night. I kept telling myself it wasn't happening and it was all a bad dream. I tried to block out their laughter and twisted speech but even today I can remember every single word they said during the act. After they were finished they loosened the restraints and left me lying on the bed. I somehow managed to twist my arm and break out of one of the restraints. I broke my wrist in the process but it was a small price to pay for my freedom. I managed to get to the bathroom, grab a towel and climb out a back window and get to the police. That was a scary experience in itself."

"Oh man," Bosco sighed.

"But the worst part was knowing my son was there watching and laughing right along with them."

"Why the hell didn't he stop them?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Well he was pretty far gone and probably thought I was just a friend. I mean I was unable to call for help because I was gagged and well with his lifestyle I guess what happened was not an uncommon sight."

"But you're his father!" Bosco said angrily.

"That just made my humiliation worse," Dr. Miles sighed. "At least you didn't personally know your attacker or have someone you care so much about witness it, even if they didn't remember."

"Did he ever realize that happened?" Bosco asked.

"Well he was told but I really don't think it registered. I mean how can a son learn his father was forcibly raped by two of his friends while he watched? Jonathan and I never made peace after that. I tried everything I could to get him to open up to me, telling him that he was not responsible for the night due to the drugs, but he wouldn't listen. We barely said two words after that. He died a year later from his disease and to this day I regret not being able to make peace with him," Dr. Miles sighed sadly. "I live with that misery every day, that failure as a father."

"I'm so sorry," Bosco said sadly. "Did you ever forgive him?"

"It wasn't his fault Bosco. In reality it was his roommates and I did press charges. But the deed was done; it was moot after that. Besides they were high at the time and I think if they had realized what they were doing and to whom they would have stopped. I mean I used to go over there all the time to deliver Jonathan his medication and I've even had lunch with the three of them once and awhile. Doesn't make it any easier, never has and probably never will."

"Do you ever see them?" Bosco asked. "The two guys?"

"Now and then, but they keep their distance and so do I," he said.

"Were you um…were you awake…I mean did you know…" Bosco tried.

"Was I awake the whole time? Yes. I felt every terrifying second. Sometimes I feel it still," Dr. Miles said softly.

"Well I was for a good part of it," Bosco said sadly. "I passed out for the rest. But when I came to I knew he had done it a long time. I'm right aren't I?" Bosco asked. 

"Yes the scarring would indicate that," Dr. Miles said softly. "Sorry. You know I honestly prayed for death that night," Dr. Miles sighed heavily. "Familiar with that?"

"Yeah," Bosco said softly. "That's wrong isn't is?"

"No Bosco it's normal at first. But that's why talking about it is so important. Talking helps you see that those feelings will subside and with time they will cease to exist altogether. Otherwise you could dwell on those feelings and let them eat you up. And if that happens sadly in the end some have actually committed suicide when help was just a word away."

"How come you seem so…well…uh…comfortable talking about it?"

"I have had to work very hard to get to this point in my life Bosco, but it has been worth it. It was very hard at first, and I struggled with it as much as you are right now. I thought I didn't need to talk to anyone but my wife or write in a journal or something but my doctor forced me to see that if I didn't talk about it openly and confront my demons and move past them that I could not only be harming myself but also my wife. I knew I could play with my life, but hers is too valuable for me to take chances with. That's when I decided to get help. I went through the programs, did the counselling and all that, did the buddy system and now here I am. My wife and I saw a couple's specialist and she helped us work through it together. Helped us to see that things could be like they were before for us. Probably saved our marriage."

"What is the buddy system?" Bosco asked.

"Kinda like were doing here Bosco. Talking like two regular people. Not a doctor and patient, but friend to friend. It helps the survivor talk in a surrounding that is not intimidating."

"How long as it been?" Bosco asked. "I mean since the attack?"

"About 5 years," Dr. Miles sighed.

"Wow I have to wait 5 years?"

"No Bosco it's been 5 years since the attack. It didn't take me that long to move on."

"And during those 5 years what was it like?" Bosco asked.

"It was hell at times," Dr. Miles said. "The nightmares, the stares I thought people were giving me, the imagined whispering, the feelings of worthlessness and inadequacy. The feelings of guilt, shame, depression. I had it all. I mean every time I looked in the mirror I would see my failure as a father to protect myself and my son. Did I ever tell you what I did before I became a doctor Bosco?"

"No," Bosco said.

"I was a marine. Special forces."

"Really? Wow!" Bosco said with a smile, which quickly turned to a frown. "Then how come you couldn't stop them? I mean I saw how you took out James."

"It's amazing what fear does to you Bosco. And it's strange because I have faced many fearful situations before in my former line of work. But somehow my body froze on me that night and I was unable to fight them and stop them. Mostly because I never thought they would do something like that. I honestly thought they were joking until they actually started. Sometimes I still curse myself for not fighting back."

"But you were in shock," Bosco insisted. "Kinda like I…" Bosco stopped and looked up at Dr. Miles as something finally dawned on him.

"Kinda like you were in shock and unable to stop your attacker?" Dr. Miles finished for him.

"Yeah," Bosco said softly. "I thought I was different because I froze. I mean I thought it was my fault because I didn't fight back. I mean I knew I was supposed to, right, I knew that. But I just sat there and let it happen."

"Your case although different for you, is not unique among survivors Bosco. I have heard stories even worse than yours and mine. Much worse with happy endings," Dr. Miles said. "Men especially, feel those things Bosco. It is not uncommon for a male rape victim to blame himself for the rape, believing that he in some way gave permission to the rapist. Another major concern facing male rape victims is society's belief that men should be able to protect themselves and, therefore, it is somehow their fault that they were raped. Like with us. Both of us have been trained to handle tense situations. But we froze. How come? Fear is the only possible explanation. But that is nothing to be ashamed about Bosco. And neither of us it to blame for letting it happen."

"I just can't seem to get past it," Bosco sighed as he felt sadness come over him. "I just can't seem to deal with the fact that I let it happen."

"You will get past it Bosco," Dr. Miles said with a faint smile. "In time you'll be able to look in the mirror with the same pride and strength that you did before this nightmare happened, just like I can now. Just don't rush it or expect it to happen overnight. It will take hard work on your part and you will get very frustrated at times. But if you give up then your attacker wins. You can't let that happen. If you are to ever have a normal life again Bosco you have to fight for it," Dr. Miles said firmly. "But trust me it's worth the fight."

"I know," Bosco said softly. "I just feel so embarrassed."

"Trust me Bosco those feelings albeit normal will subside. Guilt, shame, embarrassment, humiliation, loss of self-respect, anger, frustration, depression, anxiety are all common. The list could go on but I think you get the picture. Men's views of themselves change after such an experience, but it doesn't have to be a permanent change. And don't forget that after such an attack a men's view of sex changes also."

Bosco looked up at Dr. Miles and felt his heart starting to race again. Will sex ever be normal for me, he asked himself?

"Plus it is not uncommon for survivors to withdraw from relationships, change their sexual activity or stop altogether," Dr. Miles said factly.

"That bothers me," Bosco said in a small voice as he turned his head away as his face started to flush a bit. I can't talk about sex with him, he said inside. "I can't talk about it. The um sex part."

"It will for awhile. It did for me," Dr. Miles said causing Bosco to look back at him. "But it won't be forever Bosco."

"And uh…well uh…can you, I mean do you enjoy…I mean is sex…" Bosco tried to ask but stopped due to embarrassment.

"Can I enjoy sex normally like I did before?" Dr. Miles asked. 

"Yeah," Bosco said sheepishly. 

"Yes Bosco I do enjoy sex now like it did before. I have a wonderful wife who helped me through the entire thing. I mean I didn't feel like having sex for quite a few months afterwards but she was patient and helped me come back to being myself again."

"What was it like?" Bosco asked.

"I felt like I shouldn't be having sex with my wife because another man had violated me. She said she wasn't ashamed and still loved me but I refused to believe it at first. A few weeks after it happened I wouldn't even let her touch me. Looking back now, I see all the patience and love she had and am still amazed that she just didn't up and walk away."

"Why didn't she?" Bosco asked.

"Because love compels a person to stick to the person they love and help them no matter what Bosco. Her patient perseverance helped me warm up to her again and want to be with her in an intimate way. It was hard but in the end it was worth all the tears we shed and all the words we spoke. We would sometimes just sit up all night side by side not saying a word until the sun came up. Then go to work not saying a word. This went on for a few weeks until she made me realize that if our love was to be built up again I needed help. She was right. She came with me to the counselling sessions and helped me see that she was still going to love me no matter what. I love her dearly and we are able to enjoy each other very much now like we did before the incident, sometimes I think more. And I think because my wife thinks I look like Pierce Brosnan helped also," he added with a laugh that made Bosco smile. 

"You know you do Doc," Bosco laughed.

"Just because you experienced that Bosco doesn't mean you should think of yourself differently than you did before, especially in a sexual way."

"But what if I can't…I mean if I don't want…I," Bosco said not able to get the words out. "What if she…well I mean what if I can't…this is hard for me to talk about," Bosco moaned.

"It was for me too Bosco but I think you're doing just fine. Talking about such intimate things is far more difficult for a man than a woman. Men are taught that if they talk about sex they are seen as perverts. That is not true. In cases such as ours, talking about it helps us far more than you would know. And when you find the right woman you'll want to try again, it will be natural. Just don't rush it and remember to be completely open and honest. If something isn't right tell her and wait. If she is patient and understanding and loves you then she'll wait. If she's not she never will be and you're better of without her," Dr. Miles smiled at Bosco. "But I think she will wait."

"And what if she's ashamed of me but won't tell me?" Bosco asked looking up.

"Do you believe that of her?" Dr. Miles asked directly. "I think she is more special than you realize Bosco. And I think you know that."

Bosco felt his gaze and knew he was talking about Faith. She is special, Bosco said inside. "She deserves better," Bosco said softly.

"Why not let her decide," Dr. Miles said. "Women like to make up their own minds," he said with a smile. "And they are pretty good at knowing what they want."

"What if I find it hard to talk to her? I mean about everything?"

"Talk to a counsellor. Talk to me," Dr. Miles said. "I think now you'll see that I'm not out to get you in any way. I want to help you through it Bosco. It was hard for me also. I think I was also drawn to help you because of who you are."

"Who I am? What does that mean?" Bosco asked.

"Like you, I pictured myself quite the fighter. I have a lot of pride in my skills and think that I should be able to control most things. I mean especially at my age there are certain things that a man like me is supposed to be in control of. Take that away and if left unchecked that feeling of no control can literally kill you. The doctor I had was very kind but very forceful and helped me select the right therapy program and come to terms with what happened."

"Which one did you take?" Bosco asked.

"I opted for the one on one and also the group sessions."

"I don't think I could do the group sessions," Bosco said looking down. "I don't know if I could stand up in front of everyone and tell them what happened to me...have everyone looking at me."

"Everyone feels that way Bosco," Dr. Miles said making him look up. "When I first went into the group session it was hard for me, because I was already a doctor here. I thought for sure some of the patients would recognize me and that would be it. But as I sat there and listened to their stories I realized that I really wasn't alone. That there are others out there like me, just as scared as I am, but who are telling others so they can seek closure and make some new friends in the process and seek help. You'll be amazed that once you open yourself up how many new friends you'll make Bosco, how man people you can help. But I cannot select a therapy method for you, I can only tell you what worked for me. But you do have to do at least one of them."

"I know," Bosco said looking at him. "But what if someone knows me?"

"I worried about that also, until I met a man who did know me."

"What?" Bosco asked. "What happened?"

"He was another doctor it turns out. Neither of us had any clue although we would talk to each other and sometimes work together. He approached me afterwards, we talked, had a drink together and realized that we both had a new friend to talk to about what happened."

"Did he ever tell anyone?"

"Everyone in the group session knows about the confidentiality policy the hospital has Bosco. But then the tables could be turned. If he told so could I, we'd both lose. In fact you have even met him."

"I have?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Yes. You remember Larry Chambers?"

"The cast guy?" Bosco asked. "He's young."

"Yes. Now the only reason I'm telling you this is because unless I did you never would have known."

"Wow I couldn't tell," Bosco said.

"Of course you couldn't," Dr. Miles smiled. "Survivors don't walk around with signs on their backs Bosco. You couldn't tell just like he couldn't tell about you. Remember you are still in control of your life. You choose who you want to tell and how much you want to tell them."

"I couldn't tell my mom," Bosco said quickly. "Is that wrong?"

"I can't answer that for you Bosco. Only you know your feelings. But trust me when you feel the time is right those you love will know. They will know and they will help you."

"What if she sees me as a failure?" Bosco asked.

"Did Faith?"

"No," Bosco said.

"Then how could your own mother?"

"You don't know her," Bosco smirked.

"Don't fret about it now Bosco. Do your therapy. Find out how to talk to friends and family members about it. Remember the stronger you are with everything the stronger they will be. And remember you don't have to tell everyone about it. If there is for example a family member that you perhaps don't get along with all the time it's okay not to tell them."

"It is?" Bosco asked thinking about Mikey. I could never trust him with my secret, he said inside.

"Yes. Especially as this early stage in the game. Select only a few you can trust and confide in them. But don't select friends or peers your own age."

"Why not?" Bosco asked.

"Because unless they have experienced it, like Larry for example, most will not understand and will probably think of you as different. Older ones have, if they have not experienced it personally, have been touched in some way by it, either with family members or through work. Select those you can turn to in times of need, knowing they will back you no matter what. Select those you trust with your life. Because Bosco when it comes down to it, it is your life," Dr. Miles said with a kind smile. 

Bosco sat back in his chair and looked at the man before him and started to smile. He finally felt a surge of relief wash over him that he hadn't felt since he entered the hospital. Bosco finally realized that Dr. Miles was on his side and really was there to help him. He really does understand what I have gone through, Bosco told himself. 

"Thanks Doc," Bosco whispered. I really am not alone anymore. 

********

"Well I hope all goes well Bosco," Faith sighed as she sat in her car in the parking lot. Man I need something to drink, Faith said inside as she fished around in her purse for some change. "I need coffee," she told herself as she got out of her car and headed into the hospital, towards the cafeteria. 

********

Fred quickly glanced at the small map that Rita had given him as he walked towards the side entrance she said would be unlocked. Fred laughed inwardly at the small twist of fate that he actually hooked up with a former nurse who knew the exact details of the building. This time no one will stop me, Fred said inside as he quietly made his way into the dim interior opening. 

He checked the gun in his pocket as he felt his way along the dim hallways towards the light of the main thoroughfare. Am I really going to kill him, Fred kept asking himself? Taking revenge on Bosco was one thing, but to kill another man who was only trying to help was another. Besides I have no beef with this doctor, why is she so insistent on me killing him? Am I really going to do it?

********

Faith took her coffee cup and started to walk towards the entranceway that Rita's running car was waiting. Waiting to take her partner away from her. Faith walked through the exit doors and spied Rita sitting in her car. She looked at the redhead in the front seat and turned away. Must be waiting for someone, Faith said inside as she turned and slowly walked back indoors to wait for Bosco. I'm happy you're getting help Bosco, Faith smiled to herself. I can't wait until this is over.

********

What the hell is she doing here, Rita asked herself as she made eye contact with Faith. She remembered seeing her from a picture Fred showed her. If she's here that means that Officer Boscorelli must be here also. That's just great, Rita cursed inside. I guess Officer Boscorelli will be coming home with us tonight, she smiled to herself. Something to torture. Something to play with. Perfect.

********

Fred made his way towards Dr. Miles office and stopped when he heard the voices talking. Is that Bosco's voice, he asked himself?

Fred got a bit closer and then pressed himself into a small alcove and listened. Sure enough he heard Bosco's unmistakable voice and felt his anger starting to build. If I can take Bosco tonight I can end it tonight, Fred said inside. Now I won't have to kill the doctor, he told himself. I'll just wait out here for Bosco to come out, grab him and that'll be that. He smiled as he thought of his plan to kidnap Bosco. And this time Bosco, no one will stop me. But then another thought crossed his mind. If Bosco is here, is Faith here also? Not at this hour, he reasoned. She's probably with the kids, he told himself. That's probably better.

********  
"How do you feel now Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked him warmly.

"Surprisingly much better," Bosco smiled. "I thought I would hate talking about what happened but I guess because you really can understand what happened I don't feel as scared as I was at first."

"That's what I'm here for Bosco. Tell you what why don't you and Faith come by tomorrow later in the morning and the three of us will sit down together and discuss which program might be beneficial you single and together. How does that sound?" Dr. Miles asked with a smile as he made the appointment in his day planner.

"Sounds like a plan Doc," Bosco smiled. "But I really would like to talk some more tonight," he said slowly. "Is that okay?"

"More than okay," Dr. Miles said.

"Just let me go and tell Faith first," Bosco said slowly getting up. "I just don't want her to sit and not know what's happened. I'll just go and tell her to pick me up later," Bosco said with a smile. 

"Okay," Dr. Miles said as Bosco neared the door. 

"Dr. Miles?"

"Yes Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Thanks for being my friend," Bosco smiled as he headed out the door. 

"Thanks for being my friend Bosco," Dr. Miles said back.

"Be right back," Bosco called out as he entered the now quiet hallway and headed for the elevator.

Bosco just got past the small alcove that Fred was in when Fred jumped out and struck him from behind with the butt end of the gun. 

Bosco saw movement out of the corner of his eye but was a bit late as he felt something hit him in the back and he staggered to the ground, crying out softly as he did. Fred took the opportunity of Bosco's fallen state to quickly slap his wrists together behind his back with the handcuffs.

"Let's go Bosco," Fred said in his ear as he hauled him up roughly.

"No…" Bosco said slowly as his fuzzy world started to come back to him.

Dr. Miles heard the shuffle and quickly got up. He reached the hallway to see a slightly dazed Bosco in the grasp of the man he know knew as Fred Yokas. 

"What is going on here?" Dr. Miles asked calmly as he started to walk towards Fred. "What are you doing with Bosco?"

"Come closer and his death is on your hands," Fred warned driving the gun into Bosco's cheek.

Bosco tried to clear his fuzzy head and think of a way to stop Fred. I have to do something, he said inside. 

"You'll never get out of here like this," Dr. Miles said firmly. 

"Want to bet your life?" Fred said cocking the gun. "How about his?" Dr. Miles stopped walking.

"What is it you want?" Dr. Miles asked, stalling for time.

"I want to kill Bosco," Fred said meanly.

"Why?" Dr. Miles asked.

"He doesn't need a reason," came a female voice that Dr. Miles recognized. Rita stepped out from the shadows and confronted Dr. Miles with a gun of her own.

"Hello _Wilson_," Rita said with disdain. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough. I thought you left the country!" Dr. Miles said firmly. "Why the hell are you here?"

"To kill you," she said with a smile. 

"My death will never bring your brother back," Dr. Miles said calmly.

"You forced me to work on that cop while my brother lay bleeding to death. He died because of you! His death is on your hands!" Rita spat in anger and hate.

"I made you do your job just like I was doing mine!" Dr. Miles spat back. "You and James could never see that. You were both so blinded by your ignorant hatred and petty jealousy, and that's all you saw."

"Yeah and now you had him arrested," Rita said. 

"If you do something stupid you'll join him," Dr. Miles said.

"Well that's not going to happen Doc. You see payback's a bitch and now so am I," she said meanly as she fired her gun point blank at the doctor's chest.

Bosco watched in horror as the bullet that left her gun slammed into Dr. Miles chest and sent him flying backwards into the wall, crying out as he fell to the ground, his lifeblood rapidly leaving him.

"No!" Bosco shouted as Fred quickly clamped his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Why the hell did you shoot him?" Fred asked angrily as they started to drag Bosco towards the stairs.

"Because he killed my brother," she said meanly looking at Bosco's scared expression. "Don't piss me off or you'll be next sweetie," she said in his face.

"Let's get the hell out of here," she said turning and heading for the exit.

"Dr. Miles!" Bosco yelled out as he twisted his mouth away from Fred's hand as Fred was pulling him towards the now open exit door.

"Bos..co…" Dr. Miles said in pain, gasping for air as he lay dying on the hospital floor.

********  
"What the hell?" Faith said dropping her coffee cup and rushing towards the exit stairs. She flipped her cell phone open and dialled for the police.

"Shots fired at Mercy Hospital. I repeat shots fired at Mercy Hospital."

She reached downstairs where a small group of people had already gotten Dr. Miles onto a stretcher and two doctors were fighting to save his life.

"Dr. Miles where's Bosco?" Faith asked frantically.

Dr. Miles looked at her with a hazy expression.

"Ma'am please move," one of the doctors ordered as the other one ran down the hall and called for the elevator.

"Dr. Miles please where's Bosco?" Faith asked in a panic.

"Fr…ed…Ri…ta…" he said before he finally past out and was whisked away to the ER where the doctors would try to save his life.

"Ma'am you have to move!" One of them ordered as they pushed past her and ran for the open elevator.

"Fred?" Faith asked in horror as she sank to the ground on her knees. "Fred has Bosco?" She asked in horror as she felt tears starting to come. "Oh god Fred has Bosco," she cried as her tears started to hit the floor. Faith just sat in the middle of the hallway ignoring the confusion around her. She knew that Fred blamed Bosco for everything that happened and had promised her that he would get even with Bosco. "Bosco…" Faith whispered in agony. She stayed that way in that condition until a friendly hand touched her shoulder.

********

"Dr. Miles…no…" Bosco yelled out as Fred continued to drag Bosco to the waiting car. It was a slower process with his leg in the cast, but because it was a lighter cast he was able to drag Bosco fairly easily. Rita raced around to the driver's side and got into the car and started it up as Fred shoved Bosco into the backseat and quickly followed him. In no time they were speeding away from Mercy Hospital. Bosco looked out the back window. Faith help me, he said inside. 

"Why did you shoot him you bitch?" Bosco yelled at Rita as tears started to well in his eyes, which caused Fred to backhand Bosco in the mouth. Bosco ignored the new taste of blood and kept his angry gazed fixed upon Rita. "Why did you…" was all Bosco got out before Fred silenced him with a strip of duct tape over his mouth. 

"Finally some quiet," Fred moaned. "Where are we headed?" Fred asked Rita.

"Summer house," Rita smiled as she pressed the car away from the core of New York. 

Bosco tried to twist himself out of Fred's grasp but found no place to go. Fred moved over to the far side and pushed Bosco down on his side, to keep him hidden from view. Bosco closed his eyes and prayed for two things. He prayed for the life of his friend Dr. Miles to be spared and he prayed that he would have the strength and courage to end this on his own. 

********

"Faith?" 

Faith looked up to see Sully standing looking down at her.

"Sully?" She whispered as she slowly stood up. "Where's Bosco?"

"I came to ask you that," Sully said. "You called for help saying shot's fired. Who was shot?"

"Dr. Miles," she said sadly. "Is he dead?"

"I don't know," Sully said as he helped her walk to the elevator.

"Fred has Bosco," Faith finally acknowledged.

"Wha…"

"Oh my god Sully, Fred has Bosco," Faith said in a panic.

"Faith calm do…"

"He's going to kill him Sully," Faith said frantically as she started to pace back and forth in the small space.

"Faith calm down and tell me what happened," Sully said firmly as he grabbed her arm and made her stop pacing.

Faith looked up at Sully with tears starting to come. 

Sully looked at the terrified expression on his friend's face and felt his heart break. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"He's going to kill Bosco," she said as a single tear slid down her face and the elevator door opened.

********

Bosco lay on his side and tried to calm his ever-growing fear and panic. He was once again at Fred's mercy but this time he knew there would be no saviour for him. I'm on my own this time, he said sadly as he tried to blink away tears of fear and anguish. I can't believe Fred shot Dr. Miles, he said inside as he tried to shut out the horrible sight of his new friend's body absorbing the bullet and slamming into the wall. Please don't let him die Bosco prayed.

********

"It doesn't look good," one of the doctors said as Dr. Miles fought to stay alive. "He's losing blood rapidly and his heart rate is starting to rise. Any higher and he'll be in arrest."

"Well let's make sure that doesn't happen," said the senior doctor attending. "It could have been worse," the older man said as Dr. Miles flatlined.

"Sir _it is_ worse," the young doctor said.

********

Bosco looked up out of the backseat window and noticed the streetlights starting to get further and further apart. Where the hell are we, he asked himself? He strained his ear and heard faint sounds that sounded like ships in the harbour. But as they drove one he noticed an unmistakable smell that told him they were indeed in the industrial district, probably down by the waterfront. I have to think of a way out of here, Bosco told himself. 

Bosco felt the car come to a stop. 

"Home sweet home," Rita's sickening words played in Bosco's ear. He grunted into his gag as Fred roughly pulled him to the side door and dumped him to the ground. Bosco let his senses adjust as he looked at his new surroundings. Sure enough they were in the industrial district. He felt Fred haul him up and start dragging him towards a dark entrance to a small two story warehouse. Bosco struggled to keep up, as his cast although it was light was still hindering his smooth walking process. Fred managed to get him inside the darkened building and Bosco felt his fear starting to rise once again as Rita slammed and locked the door behind them. Bosco turned and looked at the locked doorway and knew he would have to find another exit. 

"Welcome home sweetie," Rita said walking up to him. Bosco followed her with his eyes and met her gaze as she stood directly in front of him. She took his chin in her hands and forced his face in place where it was. "I hope you like your new home," she said with a wink. Bosco pulled his face away in anger. Rita slapped him hard on the cheek, causing his head to jerk to one side. Bosco brought his face back to hers and stared at her with anger and defiance. 

I'm not giving in to you bitch, he said inside. 

"I'm going to have some fun with you tonight," she said.

"No you're not Rita," Fred said roughly. "I'm going to kill Bosco and then we are getting the hell out of here."

Bosco listened to Fred's words and knew he didn't have time to formulate a good plan, if he saw a means of escape he'd have to take it. This time he prayed it wouldn't be out a window. But is Fred really going to kill me? Bosco turned his head and looked at Fred when Fred said he was going to kill him. Would he really go that far?

"What, didn't think I had it in me Boscorelli?" Fred mocked as he pushed him and Bosco stumbled to the floor. Bosco landed with a thud on his side and cursed the handcuffs as they bit into his wrists. 

"We can still kill him Fred," Rita said walking up to Fred. "But I want to have some fun with him first. My brother died because of his kind," she said kicking him in the leg. Bosco just winced in pain. "My last chance at revenge."

Both of them looked down at Bosco and he felt a dreadful sinking feeling starting to overtake him. This is not good, Bosco said inside as he felt his heart starting to race again. 

"Fine," Fred huffed as he pulled Bosco back up and they dragged him into the heart of the dark, damp warehouse. They entered a small interior room with pipes and no windows. Fred threw Bosco to the floor and he landed in the corner breathing hard into the gag. He looked up with contempt in his eyes and Fred just laughed.

"By the time they find your body Boscorelli I'll be on a sunny beach someplace," Fred laughed as he turned to leave the room. Rita however stayed back. "I want a few minutes," she said firmly looking down at Bosco. 

"Fine," Fred said as he closed the door behind him, sealing Bosco inside the small room with the woman who just killed his friend and doctor.

"Well cop," Rita said walking up to Bosco and looking down at him. She pushed him against the wall with her foot and then straddled his lap. She brought her hands to either side of his face and looked at him with a mean smile. Bosco tried to turn his face away from hers but found no place to turn. 

Rita ripped the tape off his mouth and laughed as he cringed as the tape ripped open the cut Fred had made when he hit him. "You are gonna die pig, nice and slow," she said in his face. Bosco said nothing but only kept his head to the side, his eyes on the wall. 

I will not show fear to her, he commanded himself. 

"But before you die I'm gonna have some fun with you," she said as she forced his face back to hers and held it in place with her arms. Bosco met her stare with an angry one of his own. "Like now," she smiled as she brought her mouth to his and proceeded to assault his mouth. 

"Get…off…me…bitch!" Bosco shouted as he turned his head away from hers and tried to get her off of him. Rita just laughed as she leaned back on his legs. Then without warning she backhanded his mouth.

"Shouldn't talk that way to a lady," she laughed.

"When I see one I'll remember that," Bosco said sarcastically.

"You'll pay for what you did," she said coldly.

"I didn't kill your brother," Bosco said firmly as he looked back at her.

"I don't care," she said meanly. "You are all the same. One is as good as the other. The man who killed him is dead and so will one who is his kind."

"This is murder!" Bosco spat in anger.

"I know," she smiled, "and I don't care."

"You will die, you and Fred," Bosco said firmly, trying not to show fear to one of his kidnappers. 

"Someday," she said stroking his face and hair.

"Get off of me!" Bosco yelled at her, which caused her to hit him again. 

"You shouldn't yell at a lady," she mocked. 

"I'm not. I'm yelling at you," Bosco spat getting his defiance back. "You're no lady. You're a psychopathic bitch!"

"That's true," she smiled as she pulled a musty cloth from her pocket. Without warning she stuffed it into his mouth, gagging him once again. Bosco cursed the gag but knew it was useless. Rita then took the roll of duct tape she took earlier from Fred and plied a few pieces over his mouth, shutting him up good. 

"I wouldn't want you calling for help until I've had some real fun with you," she winked. Then she got up and stood and looked down at him. "But in the end you will pay for being a cop!" She yelled as she kicked him in the side. Bosco winced in pain but didn't show fear to her. Rita turned on her heel and made for the door. "Hope you like the dark," she laughed as she turned off the light and sealed him inside the windows tomb.

Bosco leaned back on the cold damp wall and tried to ignore the pain resounding through his body from her attack. I have to get out of here, he said inside. Somehow I have to end this.

**Dear readers don't you hate it when an author leaves it there? Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter also.**


	38. Wrong Us Shall We Not Avenge?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 38 – Wrong Us, Shall We Not Avenge?

  
"Clear!" The senior doctor shouted as Dr. Miles received his first burst of electricity to try to start his heart once again.

Nothing.

"Again!" He shouted. "Damn it Wilson if you die I swear you'll answer to me," the older man said firmly.

Nothing.

"Once mo…" he started as a faint red blip started on the screen followed by another and then another.

"Got him Sir," one of the other younger doctors said excitedly.

"I'm to old for this," the older man sighed in happy relief as he looked down at the younger man on the table who he was desperately trying to save. 

"Hold on Wilson," he said calmly, "you're too damn stubborn to die."

********

"I just can't believe this Sully," Faith said sadly as she watched the frantic ER doctor's desperately trying to save Dr. Miles life. "I don't want to lose him."

"He's in the best care right now," Sully said standing behind her.

"I meant Bosco," Faith said blankly.

"We'll find him Faith," Sully said firmly.

"You don't understand Sully," Faith said turning around, "Fred hates Bosco. He's doesn't need an excuse to kill him he already has made one up in his mind. Now he has Bosco alone. One person is already shot and Bosco is next. So yeah I'm sure we'll find him Sully, but in what condition?" Faith asked raising her voice. She looked at Sully's face and knew she had no right to yell at her friend. "Sorry," she said turning around.

"Don't be sorry Faith," Sully said softly, "I'm worried about Bosco too."

"Where could he have taken him?" Faith asked wiping some tears away. "And how did Fred hook up with Rita?"

"Who's Rita?" Sully asked Faith.

"I don't know," Faith said.

"I do," came a voice behind them. They both turned to see a younger doctor standing in the doorway with a weary look on his face.

********

"So what was that all about?" Fred asked as Rita joined him in the small office inside the warehouse.

"Just wanted to welcome our guest," she smiled as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"When do we leave?" Fred asked.

"Soon," she smiled. 

"Why did you kill that doctor?" Fred asked firmly.

"An eye for an eye Fred. Why do you want to kill Bosco?"

"I have my reasons," he said.

"So did I," she smiled as she moved her hand down his waist and started to unbutton his jeans. "We still have some time for some real fun."

Fred felt a smug smile cross his face as he knew what she had in mind. "I like a woman who gets to the point."

********

Bosco shifted uncomfortably in the dark as he tried to move and get some pressure off his trapped wrists. I can't believe Rita shot Dr. Miles. I can't believe he's dead, Bosco said sadly. He tried to stand up but because of the cast on his leg it was a slow process. Damn this cast, Bosco said inside. Now I can't even bring my wrists in front of me as a means of defence. Is Fred really going to kill me? Would he really go that far?

Bosco sagged back down on the cold cement in angry defeat. I have to try to escape somehow, he said firmly. I have to. He thought back to his last conversation with Dr. Miles and how for the first time since his whole horrible ordeal he finally felt like he had found some peace. Just when I thought all would start to get better this happens, Bosco told himself as he tried again to get to his knees. He grunted angrily into the gag as he rested back on the cold dark floor.

Bosco squinted his eyes as he stared at the small sliver of light coming into the room, the small sliver that was his only salvation against the impending darkness threatening to overtake him. I can't give in to my fear, he said firmly. But each time he heard even the slightest movement his heart would race and he felt his body temperature starting to rise. After more useless attempts to get up he resigned himself to sitting back on the cold floor. I have to try to escape, he kept telling himself. If I only had a plan. If only Faith were here.

*********

"Are you sure?" Faith asked the young doctor known as Larry Chambers.

"Yes I got to know James when he worked here," Larry said quickly as they headed for the exit doors. "Try anything along the waterfront or the industrial area. Their father was one of those large industrial guys that did a lot of land and water shipping. Sorry I don't have anything else," Larry said as they reached the door. "Hope you find Bosco."

"Thanks Larry," Faith said forcing a smile. "I hope Dr. Miles is going to live."

"Ah even hell wouldn't be able to handle him," Larry laughed. 

"If you think of anything else, call us okay?" Sully said handing his card to Larry. They both turned and hurried for Sully's squad car.

"Davis is going to work our shift tonight. I'll help you Faith," Sully said as the got in the car.

"Thanks Sully," Faith said looking out the window. "I just can't shake this sick feeling that Fred is hurting Bosco right now."

"Try not to think on that," Sully said knowing in reality he was just saying that for something to say because he knew that Faith couldn't think on anything else right now.

********

"Well I'm going to get our stuff from the apartment and then come back. When I do we can have some fun killing Officer Boscorelli and then hop our plane and leave this place," Rita said pulling her jeans back on.

"Won't they be looking for us?" Fred asked quickly. "Let's just kill him and go now."

"Relax Fred, there are only two people who know me well enough to even narrow down a location. My brother and he would die before ratting me out and I believe I just took care of the other one. Besides I want my stuff. So just have some fun with our guest and I'll be back before you know it. I don't live far from here remember?"

"Alright, sounds good to me," Fred said standing up and looking towards the room Bosco was in. 

"I'm always right," she teased.

"When the cat's away…" Fred mumbled.

"Play nice while I'm away," Rita laughed.

"Yeah that's me, _Mr. Nice Guy_," Fred laughed also as he watched Rita leaving. After she closed the door he slowly made his way to the room Bosco was trapped in. "Fun time Boscorelli," Fred called out.

********

Bosco heard one door close and wondered who had left. He didn't really care because if either one stayed behind he knew he'd be in trouble. He felt his heart start to race once again as he heard Fred's voice. He pushed himself back against the wall and tried to prepare himself for the beating he knew he was going to sustain at his hands.

Fred pushed the door open and Bosco blinked his eyes as he got used to the lights once again. He looked up at Fred with a look of foreboding and doom. I'm really in trouble, he gulped.

"I see she shut you up good Bosco," Fred laughed looking down him. "That's good because no one will hear me beating the crap out of you."

I will not show fear to Fred, Bosco said inside. 

Fred bent down to Bosco and just looked at him. "Scared of me aren't you?" He taunted.

Bosco shook his head no, but inside he knew he was at his mercy. I'm bound and gagged and at his mercy, duh I'm scared, he said inside. But I can't show fear, Bosco told himself. Not to Fred!

"You're lying Bosco, I can see it in your eyes," he laughed as he moved in closer.

Bosco cursed his casted leg once again as it hindered him from pulling himself up and away from Fred. 

"I'm going to hurt you good Bosco," Fred said with a slow evil smile, "_real good_."

Bosco tried to curse at Fred but all that escaped his dry mouth was quiet muffled sounds. 

"Yeah it's a good thing she shut you up Bosco," Fred said standing up, "real good."

Then before Bosco could prepare himself Fred kicked him hard in the gut. Bosco cried out as the blow knocked the air out of his lungs and he felt his eyes start to water. "That's for taking Faith away from me!"

Fred reached down and yanked Bosco up by a handful of hair. Bosco screamed into the gag as Fred punched him in the stomach. "That's for taking my family away from me!" 

Bosco stood in the small room breathing strained breaths into his heavily gagged mouth as a few salty tears stung his eyes.

I…will…not…give…in, his brain kept commanding his body as he stood up and tried to face Fred without a look of pain or fear in his eyes. Fred hit him again and Bosco knew the next blow would send him back down. He straightened himself up and tried to show Fred that he wasn't just going to give in to him. Bosco saw Fred swing at his jaw but put his head down and charged his stomach. Fred slammed into the wall with his back and cried out as Bosco's body crashed into his.

"Bastard!" Fred yelled angrily as they lay on the floor in a sprawling tangle of arms and legs. Fred tried to hit Bosco in the side but Bosco managed to twist himself off and Fred just managed a minor blow. But before Bosco could try to crawl away Fred jumped him from behind. Bosco slammed into the floor face first and lay there breathing strained breaths with Fred on top of him.

"Time for some real fun Bosco," Fred said as he grabbed some hair and pulled Bosco's head up. Bosco yelled into the gag as he felt the strain on his neck and back. He felt Fred getting off him and he lay his cheek down on the cold floor to find some relief. None came as he was roughly yanked to his knees. Fred punched him in the stomach and his body sagged back almost to the floor. Fred yanked him up again.

I can't take much more of this, Bosco said inside as he sustained another blow. Then Fred hauled him up and let him steady himself on his wobbly legs. "Let's go Bosco," Fred said pulling Bosco out of the small room and into the larger one. "Change of scenery."

********

"Hmm so Rita was James sister," Faith said reading the small screen before her, "that's just great!"

"James is the guy who tried to kidnap Bosco before right?" Sully asked wearily.

"Yeah," Faith sighed.

"Man what a tangled web we weave."

"Tell me about it," Faith said leaning back in her chair and rubbing her sleepy eyes. "I just can't believe I lost Bosco again," she moaned sadly.

"We'll find him Faith," Sully said.

"Yeah but every minute he spends alone with Fred is a minute too long," she said feeling her sadness return. "What if he really does kill Bosco?"

"Do you think Fred is capable of that?" Sully asked seriously.

"You know Sully at this point I just don't know," Faith said firmly. "And that's what scares me the most."

Sully looked at Faith and didn't answer.

"I need some coffee," Faith said getting up.

"I'll keep looking," Sully said turning back to his computer screen.

Faith slowly walked towards the small coffee machine and passed by the locker room. She made her way inside knowing it was a bad idea. "Why did I come in here?" She asked slowly as she stood before Bosco's locker. "I can't lose you Bosco," Faith whispered. "Not now. Not after everything we have come through. I just can't lose you."

She felt herself slowly falling to the floor in front of his locker. "Please come back to me Bosco. I…I just need you here with me," Faith said softly as her eyes started to water. "I can't lose you now."

"You won't Faith," Sully said softly as he gently touched her shoulder. "We won't let that happen."

He slowly helped Faith to her feet and hugged her warmly. 

"I want him back Sully," Faith said softly as she leaned against his body. "I want him back right now."

"I know Faith so do I," Sully said. "Come on let's find Bosco okay?" He asked as she pulled away.

"Okay," she said wiping her tears away and fixing her hair a bit. "What did you find?"

"A lead, possibly."

********

Fred pulled Bosco into the large room and fairly threw him into a small wooden chair. 

Bosco landed in the chair and pulled himself upright as he sat there breathing hard strained breaths into his raw and burning throat. He tried to mumble to Fred to take the gag off so he could breathe normally but Fred didn't listen.

"I bet you want me un-gag you huh Bosco?" Fred taunted in his face.

Bosco just looked back at him with an angry glare.

"Well forget it!" Fred yelled. "I like you quiet."

Bosco looked at him with a look that asked why are you doing this?

"Want to know why I'm doing this to you?" Fred asked in Bosco's face.

Bosco nodded his head yes.

"Because I'm sick and tired of you always taking center stage in everything and never having to pay for your actions!"

WHAT? Bosco yelled in his mind. I was raped by a man you asshole, he cursed inside. I'll be paying for that for the rest of my life! Bosco just cursed angry words into his mouth but in reality was wasting his time. For he knew that even if he were un-gagged Fred would probably not listen to any kind of reason anyways.

"So now it's time for you to pay!" Fred yelled as he punched Bosco in the mouth.

Bosco's head jerked back but he forced himself to look back at Fred and not give in. 

"You stole everything that meant anything to me!" Fred yelled as he punched him in the stomach.

You did it to yourself, Bosco tried to mumble. You're to blame, not me. You never loved Faith you idiot! 

"What, you thought I would just walk away and let you two live happily ever after?" Fred yelled in Bosco's face.

I want that, Bosco said inside, but I don't think I'll ever get it. Especially now.

"And after I kill you I'm going to take my time with Faith," Fred said with an evil grin.

Bosco stopped his struggling and looked up at Fred with fear and anger. What? You leave Faith alone! Bosco felt his fear starting to take over as he thought of Faith at Fred's mercy. 

"Ah I see that got your attention," Fred laughed as Bosco's look betrayed his true feelings for Faith.

"Yup Boscorelli think on all the ways I'm going to hurt the only person you care for," Fred mocked as he looked down at Bosco.

She's the mother of your children; Bosco tried to say uselessly. You can't do this!

"Nice and slow."

Bosco pulled against the cuffs but knew they weren't going to break anytime soon. You touch her and I swear I'll kill you, Bosco shouted in his mind as he stared at Fred in anger.

"Worries you don't it Bosco," Fred laughed. "Scares ya huh."

I will kill you Fred; Bosco said in his mind as his anger started to take over him. He felt himself pulling against the cuffs and only stopped when he felt the warm moisture of sticky blood running into his palms. 

"I bet you want to kick my ass right now don't ya?" Fred laughed as he slapped Bosco in the face. "Want to kill me even?"

Bosco nodded his head yes. And I will, Bosco said inside. Just give me the chance and I will kill you you bastard!

"You'll never have the chance Boscorelli!" Fred taunted. "Next time you see Faith will be in hell!" Fred yelled in his face.

Bosco, driven by his anger, propelled himself off the wooden chair and charged Fred once again. He put his shoulder down and slammed into Fred's chest. Fred fell backwards onto the cement floor and his head connected oddly and he was down.

Bosco lay on top of Fred and quickly observed he was dazed. He rolled off, got to his knees and knew that if he didn't chance his escape he would die. He looked towards the exit and knew he'd never be able to pull the door open with his hands behind his back. He looked into the heart of the dim warehouse and knew he had to push any fears aside and try it. His and Faith's life now depended on it. Maybe if I stall long enough Faith will find me and stop this. Dream on Bosco, he told himself as he got to his feet and started to make his way towards what he hoped would be his exit. 

********

"Okay so their father had dealings on the Smith Wharf and at the Johnson Terminal. How in the world will we know which is the right one?" Faith asked wearily as she sat back from the screen they had been staring at for some time now.

"We'll have to take one each and chance it I guess," Sully said. "I mean we could be wrong you know. Maybe they took Bosco someplace else."

"I have thought of that," Faith said slowly. "And that thought scares me, because then I have lost Bosco for sure. We just have to chance it Sully and pray we are right. Do you think we can get some backup?"

"You think Christopher will allow us to miss time to look for Bosco much less ask for backup? He probably won't even believe he's missing," Sully said glumly.

"Yeah nice that we can count on him in a time of need," Faith added.

"Well when we get there and we find them we'll call for backup then. But remember Faith neither one of us takes them on without backup. Okay?" Sully asked seriously.

"If it means Bosco's life Sully you know I can't answer that."

"I know," he said with a firm smile as he stood up. "I just had to say it so I know I did."

Faith took the piece of paper with the address for the Johnson Terminal on it. "How come I get the industrial address?"

"Because it's safer than the wharf," Sully laughed.

"Safer?" Faith laughed lightly as they walked to the locker room to get their vests and weapons.

"Yeah safer for me," Sully added.

They reached the locker room and Faith heaved a large sigh. "This has to work Sully."

"It will Faith. Just believe that Bosco is okay and we'll find him alive."

********

Keep going, Bosco commanded himself as he neared the heart of the dark warehouse. His breathing was strained and wanted more than anything to take the gag off his mouth and breathe normally. He heard Fred stirring behind him and knew he had to keep going. His leg with the cast was starting to shoot forth small pains that he knew would grow as he continued to put this unwanted pressure upon it, but Bosco also knew he couldn't stop. I stop and I'm dead, he said as he started into the darkened warehouse. 

"Bosco!" Fred yelled out as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. He let the room stop spinning for a bit as he grabbed his gun and started off in Bosco's direction. "When I catch you I will kill you!"

Bosco heard Fred's threatening words and felt his panic starting to rise once again. Go Bosco go, he commanded himself. He neared a small hallway and started to hurry down it. He knew the dark was playing games with his already growing fear but he had to push those fears aside and focus on finding a way out. He saw a small slit of light up ahead and found himself rushing towards it as fast as his situation would allow. It was a metal door. He gently pushed with his shoulder and it opened. He quickly made his way inside and pushed it closed all the way. Hopefully this will buy me some time. He turned around to see he was in another large darkened warehouse with rows upon rows of shelves and things on them.

"Bosco!" Came Fred's loud angry voice booming down the empty hallway towards him. Bosco didn't think twice as he started for the middle of the new warehouse he was in. Faith I pray you somehow find me, and if you do I pray you bring the army with you. In reality he knew it was probably wishful thinking but if he was going to think on anyone right now he knew only Faith was to be that one. 

********

Faith tried to calm her panicked state as she drove towards the location to where unknowingly her partner already was. Oh Bosco I pray you are still alive, Faith said trying to fight back tears as she thought about Fred's last words to her about Bosco. I can't lose you Bosco, I just can't lose you, Faith said firmly. Why Fred? Why are you doing this, Faith asked herself? To get back at me, or is it something else? But if you have hurt Bosco in any way I swear you will be sorry. 

********

Bosco reached the third row and knew he had to stop a bit to rest. His pounding heart was making his head start to pound as well and the aching in his leg was also starting to take its toll on his battered body. His mouth was so dry from the gag that to try to swallow actually burned. He cursed the fact that his hands were still behind his back as he wanted to at least take the gag off. I wonder where Fred is, Bosco asked himself? But he didn't quite get the answer he wanted.

"Oh Bosco you in here?" Came Fred's taunting voice as he slowly entered the warehouse with his gun drawn. 

Damn it, Bosco cursed inside as he quietly made his way deeper into the dark warehouse. Where the hell am I going?

"Oh Bosco I'm coming to find you," Fred laughed as he slowly walked towards the rows and started to look down them. "And when I find you you can be sure I am going to kick your ass hard before I kill you."

Yeah like I'm going to let that happen, Bosco said as he continued to make his way towards what he thought was another exit.

********

Sully finally reached his destination and started his slow drive around the address he got from the computer. Looks pretty quiet, Sully said slowly. He saw an old fisherman standing by the water, got out and walked up to him.

"S'cuse me sir, have you seen any activity tonight?"

"Nah bad bait," the man smiled with a large grin and very few teeth.

"Uh yeah," Sully smiled. "How about people activity. Any of that tonight?"

"Nah pretty quiet in that area too," he said almost sadly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a cop looking for some bad people," Sully said.

"Is that a fact? Used to be a cop myself you know," the man said with a heavy alcohol smell.

"I'll bet a good one too," Sully laughed as he turned and headed for his car. Man Bosco would have had fun with that guy. I hope he's okay; Sully sighed as he got back into his car. He picked up his phone to call Faith. I wonder what she found? 

********

Faith finally reached the address but felt her heart sink as she saw no car that looked like it didn't belong. She spied a few trucks but they all had markings on the outside that belong to various companies. If Rita was the woman she saw in the waiting car then that car was not here.

Faith got out and looked at the quiet conglomerate of warehouses before her. Where are you Bosco?

********

Gotta…keep…going…Bosco's frantic brain told him as he heard Fred getting nearer. His mouth was so dry and he knew his body ached for water. The warmth emanating from him was starting to make him a bit dizzy, but the fear and adrenaline that were feeding his brain were the only things keeping him from just giving up. I give up and I'm dead, Bosco told himself as he rounded a sharp corner. He accidentally bumped into something causing a large clanging sound.

"Got you now Bosco!" Fred laughed as he fired off a shot without thinking about anyone outside hearing. His thoughts were now motivated by hatred and rage towards Bosco that anything else was quickly being smothered.

********

"What the hell?" Faith asked in shock as she ran towards the building with her gun drawn. She failed to hear her phone in her car ringing; telling her that backup was on its way.

********

"Where are you?" Sully asked as he kept getting dead rings.

********

"Bosco!" Faith called out as she reached the door. She gently pulled it open and then waited to see what would happen. When nothing did she moved herself inside to see if the shot really was fired at her partner and if so if she'd be too late. 

********

Damn it, Bosco cursed as he quickly untangled himself and made for the door he really did see. Once inside he was presented with a maze of staircases and outtakes. Oh yeah this just keeps getting better and better he sighed inside. 

"You're mine now, Bosco," he heard Fred's laughter getting closer.

Fatigue and exhaustion was starting to take its toll but he had to press on. Bosco chose one set of stairs and tried to get up as fast as he could.

"You can run but you can't hide Boscorelli," Fred said reaching the same staircase as Bosco was just at the last step.

Bosco cried out into the gag as Fred reached out grabbed his foot and he crashed face first into the metal stair. He felt fresh blood flow from his nose but knew it wasn't broken. Bosco quickly brought his casted leg up and hit Fred in the side of the head. Fred fell back dazed, allowing Bosco to finally get over the top of the staircase. 

He forced himself to run as best as he could down the metal overhang to the exit door at the other end. He crashed into the door not caring if he hurt his shoulder or not. Man I'm in trouble, Bosco said as he heard Fred getting up and rushing after him.

********

"Bosco?" Faith called out softly as she walked up to the exit into the shelved warehouse. She felt her heart start to raise from panic at the thought that she would find Bosco's dead body and have to spend the rest of her life alone. I have to find you Bosco; she told herself as she opened the door, I just have to.

********

"Ah uninvited guests," Rita said with a wicked smile as she stopped her car beside Faith's and got out. "More guests to torment," she laughed as she reached inside and closed the door behind her. She started for the same room that Faith was already in. "I wonder who it is," Rita said drawing her gun. 

********

Bosco stumbled slightly as he got into the other room and felt his chest starting to heave with the pains of breathing only through his nose as his heart continued to race at all the things he had to endure so far. He knew he had to keep going but as he reached the last door Fred caught him.

"You move through that door I will kill you Bosco," Fred said cocking his gun.

Bosco didn't turn back but eyed the door in front of him. I have to try, he told himself. He made a slight move and then his whole body cringed in fear as Fred's shot missed him by an inch.

"Care to press your luck again Bosco?" Fred taunted walking closer to him.

Bosco felt beads of sweat starting to run down his forehead, as he knew he was caught. I can't believe this is the end, he said as he heaved a large ragged sigh. 

"You really piss me off you know that Bosco," Fred said as he stood right behind him. "Time to go," he said as he brought his gun up to his head. He was about to hit him with it as he heard another gun cock behind him.

"Drop your gun Fred or I swear I'll kill you right here and now," came the voice of the only person Bosco wanted to hear but never dreamt he would.

"Faith?" Fred asked in shock as he made to turn around.

"Drop your gun!" Faith yelled out.

"Fine," Fred said slowly as he put the gun down beside him.

"Bosco you okay?" Faith asked firmly.

No, Bosco shook his head.

"Uncuff him Fred," Faith said slowly walking towards him. "Now!"

"I can't," Fred said still not turning around.

"Don't play games with me Fred, just uncuff now."

"I seriously can't Faith. I don't have the key."

"Who the hell has the key?" Faith asked angrily.

"I do," came Rita's voice as she shoved her gun in Faith's back. "Drop it sweetie or I kill you right now. And I think you know what kind of shot I am," she laughed.

"Good timing," Fred said smugly as he turned around to see Faith before him. "She said drop your gun," Fred said in Faith's face.

"What the hell happened to you Fred? Why are you doing this?"

"You really want to know?" Fred asked in anger. "Really? Because I will tell you!" He turned back to Bosco, grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back to Faith. "This is what happened! Your partner, your friend, your lover!"

"Fred I…"

"What, you honestly think I didn't see it? Over the years how he has managed to draw you away from me?"

"That's not true Fred, yo…" Faith tried.

"And the sad part is you let him. Want to tell me why?"

"Fred you are the one that drove us apart. No one else is to blame here but you! You have changed over the past few years, worst in the past few months and horrible in the past few days! The only one to blame for us is you Fred. You and only you!" Faith said firmly as Rita snapped the gun out of Faith's hand and threw it away. 

"Fred, now that shots have been heard let's just kill them and get the hell out of here," Rita said firmly. "Starting with him," she said walking up to Bosco. 

"NO!" Faith said quickly standing in front of Bosco. "Just leave us here and go wherever you are going," Faith said looking directly at Rita.

"Yeah okay," Rita said walking up to Faith. Then without warning she backhanded Faith across the face. "Do I look stupid?"

Faith rubbed her sore jaw and looked at Fred for an explanation. "Don't look at me Faith, I want Bosco gone as much as Rita does!"

"Why Fred?" Faith asked softly.

"So what do we do now?" Fred asked Rita.

"Well seeing as how our plane doesn't leave for a few more hours let's take them someplace, have some fun, kill them and leave."

"Fred you can't do this," Faith said softly.

"Fine but in the end I get to kill Bosco," Fred said firmly looking past Faith and ignoring her pleading looks.

I can't believe this, Bosco said inside as he stood behind Faith and heard her tormented words. Each one breaking his heart as they past her lips. Oh Faith I'm so sorry, Bosco said inside. This is the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Sure but after I have had some fun with him," Rita said walking up to Bosco and pulled him against her, away from Faith.

"Leave him alone," Faith said looking at Bosco and seeing the worried expression on his sweat stained face. 

"Sorry honey I can't do that," Rita said as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. Bosco tried to pull away but Rita held on and just laughed at him. 

"Here," Rita said tossing the roll of duct tape to Fred, "restrain her also."

Rita, with Bosco still in her grip started to drag him towards the exit they all entered. Bosco and Faith locked eyes and knew that if they didn't at least try something right now they were both as good as dead. I have to try, Faith said looking into the two pools of blue before her, for him and for me, for us. 

As Fred went to grab Faith's arm to turn her around she swung her fist and punched him in the mouth. Fred, naturally taken off guard by her actions stumbled backwards, lost his footing and crashed to the floor.

At the same time Bosco used the distraction to push Rita towards the door. He slammed into her body and felt Faith grabbing at her, pushing her away, which caused the gun to fall from her hands as she fell on top of Fred. Faith then grabbed Bosco by the arm and pulled him out the door, locking it behind them.

"We have to hurry," Faith said in a panic as she ignored Bosco's muffled cries, pulled him behind her and made for the first exit they all came into the building in. Faith heard the shouting behind her and knew it wouldn't be long before they were being chased. And she knew with Bosco's leg still in a cast they needed as much time as they could afford. Faith reached down the stairs and chose another route; different from the one they used to enter.

Faith take this damn gag off me, Bosco kept trying to say. When Faith had them safely in another room with the door also locked she finally looked up at Bosco and gently took the gag off his mouth and the rag from inside.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Not really," he said dryly.

"Oh Bosco I thought I lost you for sure," Faith said hugging him tightly.

"Damn Faith I can't believe you found me," Bosco panted as his happy smiled betrayed his feelings to her. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," she said as she heard a gunshot behind her and knew they shot the door open. "This is not over. Can you keep going?"

"My body feels like it has been trampled by a heard of elephants but yeah I think I can keep going," Bosco said wearily.

"Whatever happens Bosco I won't let them kill you without doing everything in my power to stop them," Faith said grabbing his arm again and leading them to what she prayed was an exit.

"Faith if you see your chance at escape you take it okay?" Bosco said firmly. "I mean it Faith you better not do something dumb to save me."

"I think I liked you better gagged," Faith teased.

"Funny," Bosco said dryly. "Anyone know we're here?"

********

"I knew it," Sully said sourly as he stopped his car beside Faith's and Rita's. "I knew you just couldn't wait."

Sully got out of his car and slowly walked towards the building before him. "I hope that…" was all he got out before a faint gunshot was heard from inside the building. "What the hell?" Sully asked in a panic as he started for the building. 

"Davis?" Sully said into his CB. "Where are you? I need you at the Johnson Terminal."

********

"Faith I can't go any further," Bosco said as his breathing became more ragged. "You have to go and get help," he said slowing down a bit. 

"There is no way in hell I am just going to leave you here," Faith said urging him on.

"Seriously Faith my body is just too sore to keep going," he said finally stopping.

Faith heard the footsteps behind her and knew they didn't have much time. "If they catch us Bosco Fred will kill you. Now I can't let that happen."

"Look Faith you've done your job, now go and get help," Bosco said.

"My job? My job has nothing to do with me not wanting to leave you here," Faith said firmly.

"What is the reason then?" Bosco asked quickly.

"It's because I…" was all Faith got out before another shot rang out.

"Damn it I missed!" Came Rita's angry voice.

Faith grabbed Bosco by the jacket and started to pull him towards another door. 

********

"I know where they are going. You follow this way and I'll get them from behind," Rita said to Fred as the split up to trap Faith and Bosco. 

********

Faith and Bosco reached a large open landing that led to a ledge that dropped about 30 feet to metal railings below. She quickly tried to door to the side and found it locked from the other side. She knew they were behind them and there was no place else to go. Faith quickly locked the door and started to look for a way down. But she knew even if she found one, only she'd be able to go. Bosco wouldn't be able to climb down anything with his hands cuffed behind him. They were trapped.

"I can't believe this," Faith moaned as the steps behind the locked door grew louder. "There is no way down."

"You can go Faith. Just leave me here and go and get help," Bosco pleaded.

"Bosco there is no way in hell I am just going to leave you here to die. If you go so do I," Faith said firmly.

"But…" Bosco started.

"End of debate," Faith smiled. "End of the road."

"I guess this is the end Faith," Bosco said softly as he stopped and let his weary body rest. "Faith I just need to say I'm sorry before we die."

"Bosco don't…"

"Faith please?" Bosco begged as he slowly walked up to her. "I thought I lost you once and I was forever damned because I was not able to say something that I have wanted to for a very long time. Faith I…" was a Bosco managed before the door behind them exploded and Fred stormed into the open area with an angry look on his face. 

"No more places to run," he snided.

"Fred don't do this," Faith begged. "You are not a murderer. This is not you. You can't just kill us."

"This is me Faith. A man pushed to the extreme by extreme circumstances. Now move so I can get this over with."

"Please don't kill us," she tried again as she stepped in front of Bosco.

"Us? No Faith sorry, I'm not going to kill you," Fred taunted, "at least not yet. But Boscorelli here has more than earned his one way ticket to hell. Now move aside so I can kill him and we can leave."

"Fred…" Faith started as Fred fired a shot that missed Faith by a few feet.

"I said shut up and move aside from Bosco!" Fred yelled angrily.

"NO!" Faith yelled back. 

Then without warning Fred grabbed Faith and pulled her towards him to get her out of the way. She purposely stumbled and crashed into him.

"Faith!" Bosco said as he could only helplessly watch Fred and Faith roll around on the ground before him each trying to take possession of the means of his demise.

"Let go Faith," Fred said as hit Faith in the side.

Faith cried out but didn't let go. The adrenaline that was now racing through her veins was the only thing feeding her will for survival. She managed to punch Fred in the groin and he cried out and his hand loosened around the gun. Faith punched him again in the eye and Fred's hand dropped the gun. Faith grabbed the gun and tried to get up and get away. Fred grabbed her foot, causing her to crash face first back to the floor, but she still managed to keep the gun fixed firmly in her grip.

"Faith!" Bosco said again in horror.

"Get away from here Bosco," Faith said quickly as she twisted out of Fred's grasp and kicked him in the mouth. Fred's head jerked back and he let go of her leg.

Faith finally managed to get up and made her way quickly to Bosco, breathing hard and gasping for air. "Get out of…" Faith started as Fred slowly picked himself up off the metal floor.

"Stay right there Fred," Faith said firmly as she raised the gun and aimed it at him. 

"Yeah right Faith," Fred said as he stood up. "You can't shoot me."

"I mean it Fred don't come any closer!" Faith yelled. 

"You can't shoot the father of your children," Fred taunted as he took another step. "You don't have it in you."

"You might be surprised what I have in me," Faith firmly. "I said stop!"

"No way Faith," Fred laughed as he took another step, "you just can't kill me, because if you do you'll have to live with your failure every day for the rest of your life. And you can't do that Faith, you know you can't. Because there is no you can justify what you are thinking of doing," Fred laughed as he moved in closer.

"Stop it Fred!" 

"There is no way Faith," he mocked as he was about to lunge her. "You don't have it in you."

"You're wrong Fred," Faith said cocking the gun, "there is a way."

And what transpired next was something even _fate and time_ could not have foreseen. The sound of the bullet as it left the gun and slammed into Fred's chest echoed in the large warehouse for all to hear. Faith and Bosco watched in horror as the shot that entered his heart took down the man before them, cursing them both as he fell to his death.

"Damn you Bosco," Fred said as he felt the bullet enter his chest. He felt his breathing stopping and knew the shot was fatal. "Damn you Faith," Fred cursed as he fell to the ground, dead before them.

"Oh my god Faith," Bosco whispered as she stood fixed in place, smoking gun still in her hands as she waited for the news to register that she just killed the father of her children. 

"Bosco I…" Faith started but was quickly stopped again by another gunshot in the air. "Drop it or I drop you right now!" Rita's voice yelled at Faith. "Now!"

Faith numbly stared at Rita and was so frozen in time and space that she was unable to do anything but blink tears out of her eyes.

"I said drop your gun!" Rita yelled again.

Faith just stared back with a blank empty stare. "Did I just kill Fred?" She whispered into the air not wanting to believe it actually came to that.

"Fine do it your way," Rita said cocking the gun and aiming it at Faith. "Say goodbye bitch!"

BANG

Faith's body and Bosco's behind her jerked instinctively at the sound of the gunshot but neither fell to the ground. Instead both looked up as Rita's body fell off the landing and crashed to the metal rails below, brining her sordid life to a fitting end.

"What the hell?" Bosco asked in shock as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Will you ever learn to wait for backup?" Sully said as he walked up to them. "Either of you?"

"Sully!" Bosco exclaimed as he stepped out from behind Faith. 

"I shot Fred," Faith said still unable to move.

Both Bosco and Sully just stood and stared at Faith as the silence started to consume them. 

"Faith let me he…" Sully started.

"Release Bosco," Faith said, her voice starting to crack.

"Faith I think…" Bosco started.

"RELEASE BOSCO!" Faith yelled at Sully.

"Where are they keys to the cuffs Bosco?" Sully asked looking at him.

"On the bitch who fell off the ledge," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Be right back," Sully sighed as he hurried to get the keys from Rita and free Bosco.

"Faith?" Bosco said in a soft tone.

Faith finally lowered the gun but didn't move. Bosco moved closer and just stood and looked at his partner in silence as tears continued to run down her face. 

"I shot Fred," she whispered.

"You saved our lives Faith," Bosco said.

"I shot Fred!" Faith shouted.

"I know Faith," Bosco said calmly. "Sorry."

"I killed him," she said as she finally blinked her eyes.

Bosco watched Sully hurry back to them and was never as thankful to have the cuffs off as he was right now. "Faith?" Bosco said gently touching her.

"What will I tell them? What will I tell my children?" Faith asked blankly.

"Faith I…"

"How will I tell my children I killed their father?" Faith asked as her body started to lightly tremble. 

"Bosco take her away from here," Sully said softly.

Bosco gently put his arm around Faith and turned her away from Fred's lifeless body.

"I killed him Bosco," Faith said as her knees started to go. "I killed Fred," she said as she stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Faith!" Bosco said as she finally sagged to the floor. 

"I killed him Bosco," Faith said again as Bosco sat down beside her and gathered her trembling body into his warm embrace. "Bosco I…"

"You saved my life Faith," Bosco said gently into her ear. 

"I did?" Faith said looking up at him.

"Yeah you did," Bosco said smiling down at her. "You saved my life Faith. Mine and yours."

"I did," Faith said as tears started to come again. "Oh Bosco…"

"It's going to be okay Faith," Bosco said softly as he tenderly kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to be okay Faith," Bosco said hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go. "Shhh Faith it's going to be okay," Bosco said as he just sat with her and held her against him. "I'm not leaving okay?"

"Promise Bosco," Faith said softly, "promise me you won't leave me."

"I'll never leave you Faith, never. We'll get through this together okay?" Bosco said gently. "You and me okay?"

"I just can't believe it's over," Faith said sadly.

"It is Faith, it's finally over." Bosco said the words as he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. And although he said the words he had a hard time believing it really was over. Bosco glanced over at Fred and felt a twinge of guilt and remorse starting to come over him. I can't believe it's over. I can't believe Fred is dead, Bosco said as he committed the picture to memory as a reminder that the past few events did actually take place and were not imagined.

"It's over," Faith whispered again as she looked back at Fred's dead body. I can't believe I just killed Fred. I can't believe it came to this.

Bosco felt Faith start to cry hard again and hugged her tightly against his chest. His own body was aching; his throat burning, his leg throbbing and he knew he probably had more than a few bruises internally. But all he could think of right now was comforting the one person who sacrificed everything to save his life. The only person he wanted to be with for the rest of his and prayed she wanted that for the rest of hers.

********

Sully stood on the deck and waited for Davis and the others to come and clean up after them. As he looked at Bosco and Faith he knew things had changed between them and probably would forever. He knew that working with them would be different as would associating with them on a social level. But as he continued to watch Faith in Bosco's arms and as he continued to listen to the comforting words he kept telling her he felt himself overcome with relief. Relief that Fred's dead, he asked himself? Am I that callous, Sully asked himself? Or is it something else? Sully stopped himself there for to continue down that path was to start a journey that he might not be ready for. But if he was realistic he was forced to realize that that journey had already begun and they were already well along the path. 

He felt a smile start to cross his face and again cursed himself as he looked back down at the lifeless body before him. One world ended so that a new one could begin. Is that right, he asked himself? Is that how it's supposed to be? He looked back at Faith and Bosco and knew that whether right or wrong it was a fact. A new relationship had been formed. A new life had started. And a new bond was created. 

This was only the beginning for all of them.


	39. Show Me the Meaning

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 39 – Show Me the Meaning…

  
"Will he be okay Sir?" The younger doctor asked the senior one as they wheeled Dr. Miles into a private room.

"He'll be just fine," the older man smiled. "He's a fighter."

"Goodnight Doctor Stephens," the younger man said as he left the room.

"Goodnight Rick."

Dr. Stephens set to work hooking up Dr. Miles in his room for the night. He knew his wife would be by shortly to spend the night and he readied a small bed for her to sleep beside her husband. He turned to leave the room when he heard some stirring behind him. He turned back to see Dr. Miles eyes slowly starting to open. 

********

Dr. Miles world slowly came back to him as he squinted his eyes in the dim lights and tried to remember why he was _lying_ in a hospital room instead of tending it. What in the world happened to me, he asked himself as he looked up and saw a familiar pair of eyes looking down at him.

"Am I alive?" He asked with a faint smile as he remembered Rita shot him as her and Fred kidnapped Bosco.

"Welcome back young man," the older man said as he gently touched his shoulder.

"You haven't called me that in a long time," he said heaving a large sigh.

"Well you haven't been a patient of mine for five years Wilson."

"Sorry," Dr. Miles said with a faint smile. "Is Anna here?"

"She's on her way," he said warmly. "Just try to rest okay?"

"Bosco?" He asked as he heaved another sigh. "What happened to Bosco?"

"I'm not sure, sorry. But please Wilson you must rest now okay?" He said as he saw Dr. Miles trying to fight the drugs to stay awake. "I'm sure when you wake up everything will be okay."

"You…said…that…before…" Dr. Miles said as he finally fell back to sleep.

"And I'm always right," the older man said with a smile. 

********

After what seemed like a small eternity to Faith and Bosco, Bosco felt Sully touch his shoulder. Faith was still lightly crying but her trembling had subsided and the sobs had died to small bursts. I can't even imagine what she's going through, Sully said inside as he touched Bosco to let him know both of them needed to leave this place and get some rest. 

"We need to go okay Faith?" Bosco said gently. "Let's go back to the apartment and rest okay?"

"I don't want to be alone Bosco," Faith said numbly.

"You'll never be alone Faith," Bosco said gently as he let Sully help stand him up. "Not while I'm here."

"Thanks Sully, for everything," Bosco said giving Sully a hug. "You saved our asses."

"Yeah I know," Sully smiled as he hugged Faith. "I want you just to go and rest okay? Davis and I will take care of everything."

"Thanks Sully," Faith said. "Can you bring my car t…"

"You can pick it up at the Station House tomorrow or whenever you need it okay?" Sully asked.

"Okay," Faith said. 

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Sully asked Bosco in a concerned voice.

"Not right now. I just couldn't walk in there knowing my friend just died in there," Bosco said sadly. "I'll go in tomorrow or the next day and get my cast changed. Nothing's broken inside cuz there is no pain," Bosco said. "Well not really. I just need to sleep and so does Faith."

"Okay," Sully said as they turned to leave. "Take care of her Bosco. Take care of each other."

"I give you my word Sully."

"I'll call you a cab," he called after them.

Bosco put his arm around Faith's waist and they slowly walked towards the entrance of the large empty warehouse. 

"Faith?" Bosco asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She said numbly.

"You want to see the kids tonight?" He asked as his voice finally broke.

"No," she said sadly, "I need to just regroup before I see them. Is that wrong?"

"Nothing you do is wrong Faith. If that's what you need to do then that's what we'll do," Bosco said.

They finally reached the entrance where their cars as well as half dozen police and ambulance's were parked and Bosco spotted the lone cab waiting for them. In no time they reached the small apartment Dr. Miles had loaned them and got themselves inside.

"I just can't believe Dr. Miles is gone," Bosco said looking down as he leaned against the door.

"I can't believe Fred is gone," Faith said looking at Bosco. "Did I really shoot him Bosco?"

"Yeah Faith you did," Bosco said plainly. "Before he could kill either of us you killed him first."

"I can't believe it came to that," Faith whispered.

"Yeah me either," Bosco said looking at her pained expression.

"Damn," she said faintly. "I'll call the kids and then I need to sleep," she said turning around and heading for the bedroom.

"I'll take the couch," Bosco said as she disappeared into the bedroom. 

Bosco watched her go and felt a sadness setting upon him. He knew that he should be happy that the main source of pain and suffering in his life was now gone but to see Faith in such a state was silently killing him. How is this going to affect her, he asked himself? Will she forever blame herself for tonight? She saved my life. She saved her own life. Will she ever see just that? Bosco took his jacket off and slowly made his way into the kitchen. After downing what he felt was an ocean-sized amount of water he slowly went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He finally washed the blood from his face and hands, and then he took his shirt off to see some nice bruises forming courtesy of the beating he sustained at Fred's hands. He winced as he gently applied some cream to the bruises and cuts around his wrists and around the opening of the cast where the hard ring had cut into his leg. He put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and headed for the living room. He paused briefly to see if Faith was sleeping already. He looked into the bedroom and saw her on the bed on her side with her back to him. He felt his heart fall at the fact that she wanted to be alone and didn't ask him to join her. I guess I really can't blame her after what happened, he said inside. He wanted more than anything to rush up to her, take her in his arms and just hold her. But right now, after all that happened with Fred he knew it best for her to have some space. 

Bosco turned and headed for the living room to get some sleep himself. But as soon as he settled himself into the couch he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Faith standing beside the couch dressed in her pyjamas holding out her hand to him.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she said as her eyes started to water again. "Please stay with me?"

"Of course," Bosco whispered.

Bosco felt his heart break for the hundredth time that night as he slowly got off the couch, took her hand and followed her into the bedroom. He lay himself down on his back and Faith lay beside him with her head on his chest. Bosco stroked her hair while she just cried. His heart was torn with sadness over the death of his friend Dr. Miles and the torment that Faith as going through right now. But he knew that Faith's anguish took first place in his life now and his place was right here with her, and inside he knew that's that was Dr. Miles would have told him to do.

Bosco pulled the blanket over them and pulled Faith up closer against him. The heat emanating from their bodies made the small apartment start to feel like a welcomed home instead of a tormented shelter. Bosco felt Faith's arms tighten around him and despite her cries he felt a smile spread across his face as he turned off the light and waited for sleep to come. In no time they were both taken into the dark night of sleep, taken into a world of endless nightmares and untold happiness. 

********

"I can't believe Fred is dead," Davis mumbled as he and Sully stood outside the warehouse just as the rest of the police crew were finishing up.

"I can't believe it came to that," Sully said slowly. "Man I just can't believe it!"

"I wonder how Faith will deal with this?" Davis asked.

"I guess her and Bosco have something in common now, they both have to deal with things one day at a time and both get some counselling."

"Think they will?" Davis asked.

"I think they will Davis," Sully said as one of the other cops walked up to them.

"Sullivan, we're done here," the officer known as Richards said to him. 

"Thanks Ben," Sully said, "see you tomorrow."

"Who were those two in the warehouse?" He called out to Sully.

"A long story Ben," Sully said looking at Davis, "a long story."

Ben heard the tone in Sully's voice and knew not to press the issue, instead he turned around and headed back to his partner and finish up and leave.

"I'll take Faith's car back to the house if you want to bring mine," Sully said to Davis. "Let Michaels bring the RMP back."

"See you there," Davis said getting into Sully's car. He took one last look at the warehouse before turning to follow after Sully. Damn Bosco you're going to have a long road back from this one, he said inside. You and Faith.

********

'I get to pleasure him first', Rita said as she started to touch Bosco.

"No…" Faith mumbled in her sleep as she was helpless to get Bosco away from Rita.

'He's a cute one,' Rita smiled as she kissed him against his will.

"Leave…him…alone…" Faith mumbled again.

"Faith?" Bosco asked as he slowly awoke from sleep to hear her mumbled words.

'Forget it Rita I want to kill him now!' Fred yelled out as he shot Bosco in the chest.

"Bosco no!" Faith yelled out as she quickly woke up. 

"Faith what is it?" Bosco asked quickly as he turned on the light and saw the panicked look on her face.

"You're safe…" Faith said looking at him. "You're…"

"It's okay Faith. Ssshhh it's okay, I'm here. Everything's over and we're safe," Bosco said softly. "I am safe."

"You're really safe…" Faith said touching his cheek. "I keep seeing Fred kill you," she said sadly as she lay back down on his chest.

"I'm safe thanks to you Faith," Bosco said softly as he gently stroked her arm. "I'm just sorry you had to take such extreme measures."

"Why didn't he listen to me Bosco? Didn't he love me anymore?" Faith asked as she started to lightly cry again.

"Faith, I honestly don't think Fred was capable of the kind of love you wanted from him. It had nothing to do with you. You did everything you could but in his mind you know he had already made his decision. He blamed me for everything that he did wrong and his only thought was to kill me and then you. That is not love. You did the only thing the situation allowed for Faith. You can't blame yourself in any way."

"I should have been able to reason with him," Faith said sadly.

"Faith the President of the United States wouldn't have been able to reason with him," Bosco laughed. "Seriously Faith you can't let this eat you up."

"Just like you can't let what happened to you eat you up?" Faith asked softly.

"Yeah I guess we both have a lot to work through," Bosco sighed heavily. "But we'll do it together okay?"

"I don't know what I'm going to tell the kids," she said wiping some tears from her eyes. "What if they hate me?"

"Tell them the reason why Faith and then let them decide. There is nothing else you can do. But do you honestly think they will hate you?"

"I guess not," she said with a large sigh. "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Faith. My place is here, beside you, helping you," he said with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Let's get some sleep okay?"

"Okay," she said with a small smile as she felt herself warm under her kiss. She closed her eyes as he turned off the light and thought back to their first kiss. Will I get to kiss him again? Faith stopped herself suddenly. Did I actually ask myself that after all that happened today? How can I think about a happy life with Bosco when tonight I killed the father of my children? But as she asked the question she heard the words she used. 'Father of my children' not 'husband'. That's all Fred was to me in the end, she admitted. I will need to talk about this, she admitted to herself. She heaved a large sigh and nestled herself back into Bosco's warm embrace and fell back asleep.

Bosco felt Faith's sigh and knew she was thinking about what happened to Fred. I hope she believes that I will always be here for her. I have to make her believe that. I just have to. Bosco too closed his eyes and prepared for another fitful bout of sleep. I just can't lose her.

********

'Well Bosco I'm gonna hurt Faith nice and slow,' Fred laughed as Bosco struggled to get out of his bonds.

"Leave…Faith…alone…" Bosco mumbled, as it was his turn at the nightmare.

'Good thing no one can hear you Bosco,' Fred laughed as he put another strip of tape over his mouth.

"Stop…Fred…"

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly as she felt Bosco turning beneath her.

'I'm gonna hurt her nice and slow', Fred laughed as he held up a knife in Bosco's face.

"Leave…her…bastard…" he cursed in anger. 

Faith flipped on the light to see Bosco's face covered with sweat. She touched his forehead and found it hot. "Shesh Bosco you're burning up," Faith said getting out of bed. She hurried to the bathroom to get a cool damp cloth.

'Wanna watch Bosco?' Fred taunted as Rita brought Faith before Bosco. Bosco tried to call out but with the gag in and over his mouth he was helpless.

'Nice and slow,' Fred laughed. 

"Please…stop…"

Faith hurried back into the bedroom and sat down beside Bosco who was still muttering in his sleep but hadn't woken up. Oh Bosco I'm so sorry you had to endure all this, Faith said as she gently laid the cool cloth on his forehead. She noticed he immediately stopped his moving and his mumbling slowed. 

'I'll never let him hurt you Bosco,' Faith said holding him in her arms as Fred's dead body lay at their feet.

"Thanks…Faith…" Bosco mumbled softly. "Want…you….always…." he said softly.

Faith looked at him and tried to push his words out of her head. They are just talk in his sleep, she said to herself as she carefully lay back down beside him. She turned off the light and put her arm around his chest again.

"Stay…together…Faith…" were the last words she heard as she drifted back to sleep with a smile on her weary face.

********

Dr. Miles awoke early the next morning to see a beautiful blond staring down at him. "I've finally died and gone to heaven," he smiled.

"Actually you are in hell and I'm the devil," she teased as she bent down to kiss him. "Morning sweetheart."

"Been here long?" He asked as he tried to sit up.

"All night," she said pushing him back down. "You know you're supposed to rest. Why is it doctors make the worst patients?"

"Because we know how they get treated," he countered as she raised his bed. "Do I get a sponge bath?"

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Nope only my beautiful wife," he said with a smile. 

"How do you feel?" She asked sitting down by his feet.

"Like someone yelled charge and I forgot to get out of the way," he said slowly. "Any word on Bosco?"

"Your young cop friend?" Anna Miles asked.

"Yes."

"Sorry sweetheart, no word yet," she said. "Hungry?"

"Yeah Jell-O yay," Dr. Miles said dryly.

"Well I think I can find a sexy nurse to feed it to you," she teased as she slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse to reveal black lace.

"I think I would like that," he said feeling himself flush at the sight of her keep kept body, "but I'll have to ask my wife first," he teased.

"I love you Wilson," she said seriously, "don't scare me like that again. Okay?"

"I give you my word darling, I'll try not to stand in the path of a mad woman ever again. Now can I have my Jell-O?" He teased as Larry Chambers walked into his room. "Good morning Larry."

"Morning doc," he said with a glum face.

"What?" Dr. Miles asked quickly. "Is it Bosco?"

"There was a shooting at the Johnson Terminal last night sir…"

"What is Bosco?"

"There was a man killed as well as a woman…"

"Was it Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked loudly.

"I don't know yet. They wouldn't give me their names. I guess the families still have to be notified."

Dr. Miles settled back into bed with a frown on his face and let out a large sigh. "I can't believe this," he said softly. "After all he's been through."

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet Wilson," Anna said firmly, "it could have been someone else."

"Yeah," he said looking at her, "right."

********

Both Bosco and Faith awoke early the next morning at the same time. 

"Mornin'," Bosco said with a smile as Faith twisted herself to look and see if he was awake.

"Morning," she smiled back as she moved to lie beside him instead of on top of him. "Sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much," he said. "But um something I should know?" He asked holding up the facecloth. "Do I drool in my sleep?" He teased.

"Yeah sort of," Faith smiled grabbing it from him. 

"How did you sleep?" Bosco asked putting his arms up and behind his head and resting on them.

"Better after that nightmare," Faith sighed. 

"Each night will get better," Bosco laughed. "Sound familiar?"

"Very," Faith said dryly as she looked up at him with a smile. "You know I remembered something about you that I learned in the hospital last time you were in there."

"And what is that?" Bosco asked with a slight frown.

"Oh just this…" Faith said as she poked him in the side.

"Faith you tickle me and I swear…" Bosco started as she poked him again. "Ah Faith, not fair…" he started to laugh.

"Who said I play fair?" She teased as she wrapped her arm around his waist and started to tickle both sets of ribs.

"Fa-Faith stop I-it…" Bosco said trying to grab her hands to make her stop. "Th-that ti…ah Faith no fair…" Bosco said trying to twist out of her grip. He managed to twist out of her grip and then flipped himself on top of her. 

"Now we'll see…" Bosco said as he started to poke her sides. 

"Not fair Bosco…" Faith said trying to stop him. But she realized that especially with the cast on his leg he was not easy to move off her. 

Bosco suddenly stopped and looked down at her and then moved himself off and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Bosco?" Faith asked moving herself beside him.

"I'm sorry Faith," he said hanging his head.

"Why? What for?" Faith asked in surprise.

"I guess we should get ready for the day huh," he said getting up and heading for the door. "Sorry Faith," he said once more. He headed for the bathroom before she could say a word. 

Faith however got up and quickly followed after him. She pushed the door open as he took his shirt off. "Bosco what's wrong?"

Bosco looked at her with a sad expression. "I just know we have a tense day ahead of us and I don't want you to think I'm making light of the fact that you have to tell your kids about Fred by having fun," he said with a huff.

"I'll be okay," Faith said with a sigh.

"I know but…" Bosco started.

Faith moved in close and put her hand on his cheek. "You are really that worried?" She asked softly.

"Faith the last thing I want is for you to resent me in any way," Bosco said taking her hand and holding it. "Especially after all that's happened."

"I will never…" Faith started.

"I just don't want to push you away Faith."

"Bosco you couldn't push me away. I know what I have to do today. Laughing with you in the morning is not going to lessen the seriousness of what I have to do."

"It's not?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"No," she said with a smile, "if anything it made my day start off the way I want it to."

Bosco felt himself smile with her words. "Thanks Faith," he said softly. "This morning felt good."

"Really good," she said looking at him. "I think you better take a shower," she said tenderly kissing his cheek.

"Yeah a cold one," Bosco said sarcastically as Faith turned and left the room. "Gee thanks," he called after she had disappeared from his view, laughing.

********

"You ready?" Bosco asked as they stood just outside the door to Faith's mom's place.

"Not really," she said with a frown, "but I know I must do this."

"Take a deep breath and then we'll go okay?" Bosco asked softly.

Faith took her deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"Mom!" Emily said as she rushed Faith and hugged her tightly. "Hi uncle Bosco," she said hugging him next.

"Hey Em," he said with a small smile.

Faith walked into the apartment and was greeted by Charlie also.

"We missed you mom," Charlie said enthusiastically.

"I missed you guys also," she said looking up as her mother entered the room. "Kids why don't you go and play with Bosco for a bit while I talk to gramma okay?" Faith said trying to hold back some tears.

"Come on munchkins let's go," Bosco teased as he grabbed Charlie by the waist and carried him into the living room.

"Hey!" Emily laughed as she ran after them.

"What is it?" Faith's mother asked.

"There is something I have to tell you mom," Faith said taking off her coat. "It's about Fred."

Faith turned to her mother and her tears automatically started to come.

"If he's hurt you again I swear I'll kill him," the older woman said taking her in her arms and holding her tightly.

"That won't be necessary mom," Faith said softly. "Fred is dead."

"What?" She asked in shock. "What happened?"

"Let me tell you."

********

"Is there no one there who can tell me if it was Officer Boscorelli or not?" Dr. Miles asked in exasperation in to the phone. "Fine then bye."

"Sweetheart you're going to give yourself a heart attack," Anna teased. "You are supposed to be resting. You are here for a reason, remember?"

"I have been shot before, remember?" He said as he tried to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom if you must know," he said with a frown.

"I'll get someone to help you," she said calling for a staff nurse.

"No you wo…" he started as a young male nurse came in to help him get out of bed. 

"I'm here to help you Sir," the younger man said as he started to unhook the fluid IV.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Dr. Miles said sarcastically to his wife.

"Very much so," she smiled back. 

********

Bosco played with the kids while Faith told her mother. I just can't imagine the pain she is feeling right now, he said inside. He looked up and saw her enter the living room. Here we go, he told himself as he got up and stood beside the kids.

"Kids I have to tell you something," Faith said slowly as she sat down on the couch before them. Bosco sat down beside her and her mother in the chair opposite.

"Something has happened to Fr…to your father," Faith said correcting herself.

"What mom?" Emily asked softly as she noticed the pained expression on her mother's face.

"Um Fred…your father…was…well…there was a shooting…" Faith started and the stopped as her tears came automatically. Bosco didn't care what the kids would think as he took her hand and held it tightly in his for support.

"You can do it Faith," he said softly.

"What is it mom?" Emily asked again.

"Your father is dead," Faith said as tears ran down her face. Both Charlie and Emily sat before their mother without saying a word.

"Dead?" Charlie whispered.

"Come here," Faith said holding out her arms to her children. They both gathered in her arms and soon all three were crying softly.

"Let me tell you what happened," she said softly. She took another deep breath and then started her sordid tale that she knew would forever change their lives. She looked over at Bosco, met his warm gaze, saw his smile and knew she now had the strength to do what she must. 

********

"You okay?" Bosco asked Faith as they stood in the kitchen some time later.

"I have never felt this drained in my life," she said slowly. "I honestly didn't think it would take this much out of me."

"I'm so sorry Faith," Bosco said softly. "I really didn't want it to end like that."

"Me either. I thought we'd just get divorced and that would be that. I never thought Fred would take such drastic measures. I can't believe he let his anger control him like that. His hatred for you," she said looking up at him. "I can't believe he wanted you gone that badly Bosco."

"I really didn't think he did either Faith. His anger got the best of him and he let it guide his actions. But you know despite that fact, that's not what scared me the most when I was with him," Bosco said looking down.

"What scared you more?" Faith asked with a frown.

"The fact that Fred said he was…was going to…" Bosco started as his voice broke.

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly as she took him into her arms and hugged him as he started to lightly cry.

"He said he was going to hurt you Faith…nice and slow…" Bosco said between sobs. "He said he was going to kill you slowly and that I was to blame. Oh god Faith he said your death would be my fault."

"Shhh Bosco it's okay," Faith said holding him tight as he continued to lightly cry into her arms.

"I tried to get at him Faith," Bosco said pulling away. "I tried to make him stop. I didn't want it to come to that. I really didn't. I…" Bosco started as Faith put a soft finger to his lips to stop him.

"Bosco shhh it's okay. It's not your fault. Fred's actions were his own, not yours. You're not to blame in any way."

"I just don't want you to res…"

"Bosco stop it. I will never resent you in any way," Faith said with a smile. "It's over and we're both safe."

"But what if your kids resent me in some way? Faith I'd never want that to hap…" Bosco started again as Emily spoke up.

"We are both happy you are here Bosco," she said walking up to him. "We both love you also," she said giving him a hug.

"Yo-you do?" Bosco asked in surprise as he wiped his eyes dry. He looked up at Faith with a confused look as Charlie walked into the room. 

"Yeah uncle Bosco we do," he said hugging him also.

"Thanks guys that means a lot," Bosco said softly as he hugged them back. 

"See told you my kids were smart," Faith teased.

"So what happens now mom?" Emily asked.

"Well I have a lot of stuff to get in order. We have to find a new place to live and I have to get Fred's things taken care of. I guess we can stay back home until we get things squared away. I will get you guys out of school for the rest of the week."

"Yay!" Charlie said happily. "No homework!"

"Nice try," Faith smiled. "During this week I want you guys to start packing stuff up. I want us to be in a new place in a few weeks okay?"

"Do you have a place in mind mom?" Emily asked.

"Well I have an area in mind," she said looking at Bosco. "Just not a firm address yet. It's a nice area. Close to school, the park and a bunch of other stuff. Now Bosco and I have a few other things to tend to today so gramma is going to take you out for a bit. Okay?"

"Is everything okay Bosco?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah just gotta get a new cast and stuff," Bosco said with a smile. "Nothin' major. But Faith if you want to stay here I'll be okay on my own."

"You sure?" Faith asked in surprise. In reality she did want to spend the day with her children but was also torn in wanting to be with him.

"Yeah. I'll get my cast done, swing by home and then be back."

"Tell you what after your cast come and pick me up. I need to get some stuff also and then we'll get some supper and come back here okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bosco said with a smile as he turned to leave.

"You going to be okay going to the hospital alone?" Faith asked suddenly.

"I'll be fine Faith," Bosco said quickly. Inside he knew he was lying. He wasn't looking forward to returning to the place his new friend was murdered. 

"What happened at the hospital?" Emily asked.

"A friend of Bosco's was killed there, yesterday," Faith said slowly.

"Mom you should go with Bosco," Emily said firmly.

"What?" Both Faith and Bosco asked in shock.

"You always told me when you care about someone you should be there for them. Right?" Emily asked.

Faith looked at Bosco and felt her face flush a bit.

"Right mom?" Emily asked sheepishly.

"I did," she smiled faintly. "But…"

"So go help Bosco with his friend and we'll just wait."

"What? Are you sure sweetheart?" Faith asked her daughter.

"Yeah mom, we'll get gramma to watch us out or something," Charlie added.

"Uh huh," Faith said slowly as she looked at her mother. "You sure?"

"Yeah mom we'll be here waiting for you," Emily smiled.

********

"I don't think it's hit them yet," Faith said as her and Bosco sat in the cab on the way to the hospital. 

"Think they'll be okay?" Bosco asked.

"I think so," Faith said. "Fred really distanced himself from them also in the past month or so. I guess I feel somewhat to blame for that also," Faith sighed. 

"You're not to blame in any way Faith. You got your kids away from a man that tried to kill you. You protected them Faith. You did the right thing."

"Thanks Bosco," Faith said with a smile, "I guess I just needed to hear that again."

"Well I'll say it as long as you need to hear it Faith."

"You going to be okay at Mercy?" She asked.

"I still can't believe he's gone," Bosco said looking out the window as they neared the hospital. "I mean after everything. Damn it! Why did she have to kill him? He's the only guy who actually made me feel somewhat normal again," Bosco said with a large sigh. 

"You are normal Bosco," Faith said softly as he turned back to look at her.

"You know Faith…"

"Bosco I don't want to hear a doubting word from you okay?" She said with a smile as the pulled into the parking lot of Mercy. "Ready?" She asked as the cab stopped.

"Yup," he said slowly getting out. 

Bosco felt his heart start to beat faster as they entered the hospital waiting area. He was told he could go up to the room where he would get his cast changed. He walked into the room and immediately saw a face he recognized.

"Larry right?" Bosco said slowly.

"Officer Boscorelli?" Larry asked in surprise as he turned around.

"Yeah that's me," Bosco said with a frown. "Why so surprised? You can still change my cast right?"

"Of course," he said rushing for the phone. "Be right there."

"That was odd," Faith said to Bosco as he got himself up on the table. 

"This whole place is odd," Bosco said looking around and then heaving a big sigh. "Still can't believe he's gone."

"Okay Bosco," Larry said walking up to him. "Need a new cast?"

"Badly," Bosco smiled as Larry pulled up the leg on his black sweatpants and started to cut the plaster away. "What happened here?" He asked regarding the now infected cut around the ring.

"Long story," he said looking at Faith. "With a sad ending."

"Speaking of endings…" Larry started.

"I don't need the details Larry."

"What?" Larry asked in surprise. "What details?"

"The details of Dr. Miles death. I was there. I saw it happen. I don't need the newspaper version."

"Well that's a good thing because Larry sucks at details," came a very familiar voice behind Bosco.

"What the hell?" Bosco asked in shock as he twisted his body to see Dr. Miles in a wheelchair coming into the room with a beautiful woman behind him. "You're alive doc!" Bosco said trying to get off the table.

"Hold on a sec," Larry said holding him back. "Bosco I have to check your leg."

"Oh yeah sorry," Bosco said with a smile. "Man doc I thought she got you for sure."

"Nah I'm to stubborn to die," Dr. Miles laughed while his wife just sighed.

"Well I'm glad you're alive," Bosco smiled.

"Well I have been giving myself a coronary trying to find out if the man killed last night was you or not," he said coming closer to the table. "Who was it? Was it Fred?"

"Yeah it was," Bosco said looking back at Faith to see her reaction. 

"Sorry," Dr. Miles said to Faith.

"Thanks," she smiled back. 

"I was…" Dr. Miles started.

"Uh hmmm…" said the female behind Dr. Miles.

"Oh man darling I'm so sorry," he said turning a bit red. "Bosco, Faith, this beautiful woman behind me is my wife Anna. Anna, Bosco and Faith."

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"You're a lucky guy doc," Bosco said with a wink as the whole room just laughed. 

"I know Bosco," Dr. Miles said with a flushed face. 

"Glad you pulled through doc," Bosco said as another older man walked into the room.

"Yes Wilson we are all glad you pulled through," he said walking up and standing beside Anna and giving her a hug.

"Well I heard you shouting at me to pull through," Dr. Miles said with a sigh that caused Bosco to laugh. "I knew I would have regretted it if I didn't listen."

"What's so funny young man?" The older man asked Bosco.

"I think it's funny that my doctor was yelling at me to pull through when his doctor was doing the same. Now I know where he got it from," Bosco said quickly. 

"Well Bosco I had a lot more to lose than you did," Dr. Miles said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"This wonderful man behind me is more than my doctor," he said as Bosco put a frown on his face.

"My name is Dr. Stephens and I'm Anna's father," the older man said.

"Wow that's cool," Bosco said with a smile. 

"Sometimes. Mostly it's a good thing he's almost retired," Dr. Miles teased his father in law, evoking a sigh from the older man and a frown from Anna. "Well I'm just glad you're okay Bosco."

"Yeah likewise doc," Bosco said as he turned back to Larry. "So what's the verdict?"

"Well I want to take a few x-rays and see how the bone is healing if that's okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bosco said with a smile.

"Bosco I'll see you tomorrow," Dr. Miles said. "If I don't rest now there will be hell to pay."

"Yeah literally," Dr. Stephens said as he turned to leave the room. "Good to meet you all."

"Faith I'm glad you're okay," Dr. Miles smiled to her. "I'll see you tomorrow also, right?"

"Yes you will," she said looking at him then at Bosco. "Nice to meet you Anna."

"Yup pleasure Anna," Bosco said with a smile.

"Nice to meet both of you," she smiled back as she turned and wheeled Dr. Miles out of the room. "They seem like a great couple," she said to Dr. Miles as they walked down the hall. 

"They are darling. That they are."

"Ready for your bath?" She teased as she gently kissed his ear.

"More like a cold shower. It's a cruel thing to tease an injured man."

"I know," she smiled. 

********

"Man I'm so glad he's alive," Bosco said to Faith. 

"Me too," she smiled back.

"This will only take a few minutes," Larry said to Faith. "You can wait here if you'd like."

"Okay," she said as Larry pushed the table into the x-ray room.

********

"This brace feels so much better than the cast," Bosco said as they slowly left the hospital. "Plus I get my cane back."

"I'm glad Bosco," Faith said hailing a cab. "So we'll pick up my car and then head to your place right?"

"Man I haven't been home for so long I forget what it looks like," Bosco laughed.

"Well it's sort of a mess," Faith sighed. "I tried to clean it up a bit, but I'm afraid it'll need some more work."

"That's okay I'm not planning on living there much longer," Bosco said.

"What? Where do you want to move?" Faith asked quickly feeling her panic rising that Bosco was leaving for some reason. 

"Well I liked the area by the university also Faith," he said as they neared the Station House to get her car. "And I thought that maybe I could get a place by you also. If that's okay?" Bosco asked quickly.

"More than okay," she smiled as they pulled into the lot.

"I really don't want to see anyone right now," Bosco said as he felt his nervousness starting to rise. "Man I can't believe I'm actually freaked out about being here," he said looking around for anyone he knew.

"I'll just get the keys Sully left at the desk and then we'll go okay?" Faith said as they got out of the car.

"I'll just wait here," Bosco said as he hurried to her car to wait. He felt his heart rate starting to rise as he glanced around for anyone trying to trap him into conversation. Man I can't believe how nervous I am, he said inside. He looked at each passing face, expecting them to stare at him like he was wearing a big sign that said he was now different. I am different, Bosco told himself. And no matter how hard I work to make myself think otherwise, I know I'll always be different.

He saw Faith coming back and immediately felt his tension ease as bit and a smile cross his face.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked suspiciously.

"You," he said plainly.

"I see," she said getting into the car and helping him in as well. 

They drove most of the way in silence. Faith stopped the car outside Bosco's apartment and looked over at him. Bosco looked up at his apartment window and felt his nervousness coming back.

"I can't believe I'm actually nervous about going home," he said softly.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Faith said slowly. "Come on let's get this over with."

Bosco slowly led the way to his apartment and drew a sharp breath at the busted door before him. "What the hell?"

"Long story," Faith said sadly as she remembered Fred being shot and Bosco being kidnapped by Sid. She remembered even then that her attitude towards Fred had already started to change. 

"You okay?" She asked softly as she noticed he still had his hand on the doorknob but wasn't pushing the door open.

"Yeah fine," he said finally opening the door. He opened the door and took in the half cleaned up mess before him.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked in shock as he slowly walked into the ransacked apartment.

"We can clean up a different time okay Bosco," Faith said softly. "Just pack some things and let's go."

"Right," he said turning towards his bedroom. 

Faith heaved a sigh of relief that she had cleared out all the things Sid had sent to Bosco as they would be reminders he didn't need right now. This was hard on him as it was, she could tell. She started to put some things way when she stopped and listened. She heard some strange muffled sounds coming from the bedroom and hurried to see if he was okay.

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly as she entered his bedroom and saw him sitting on the edge, his head hanging down and him softly crying. "Bosco what's wrong?" Faith asked sitting down beside him.

"Oh Faith sorry," Bosco said looking up with a sad face as she sat down beside him. 

"What is it?" She asked putting her arm around his shoulders and holding him close.

"I just don't know if I can do it Faith," Bosco said sadly.

"Do what Bosco?"

"Try to get back into my old life again. I mean I was actually scared of talking to people at the house today. I can't live like this Faith," Bosco said softly. "I…"

"Bosco?" Faith asked in a small voice making him stop and look at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You are going to be fine," she said with a smile. "In a few days when all this confusion has died down you'll get in a normal routine and you'll be back to work before you know it," she said gently stroking his face.

"Come here," Bosco whispered as he held out his hand and pulled her onto his lap. "Thanks for giving me the strength to keep going Faith. I couldn't do it without you."

"Anytime Bosco," she said warmly as she took his face in her hands and brought hers close. She drew his lips to hers, closed her eyes and tenderly kissed him. She felt the warmth of his mouth on hers and felt herself blush right down to her feet, and as the kiss deepened she felt her heart rate starting to rise.

Bosco felt Faith's warm hand on his cheeks and let her draw him to her. He felt his body heat starting to rise as their lips touched and his heart start to rise as the kiss lengthened. 

"Faith I…" Bosco started as he tried to pull back at the feelings of his growing nervousness.

"Shhh Bosco," Faith said as she deepened her kiss. "It's okay."

Bosco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him as he lay down on the bed. He held her tightly at the waist as he slowly pushed his warm tongue back into her inviting mouth. 

Faith, getting lost in the moment started to gently pull up his shirt and play with the flat muscle of his chest. She noticed small goosebumps forming as she played with his exposed flesh.

Bosco felt the cool air of the room hit his bare chest as Faith started to lift his shirt up. He felt her hand start to move lower and knew if they continued things would be taken to the next level. He knew inside he wanted more than anything to take Faith in his arms and prove his love for her. Love? Do I really love her? Yeah I guess I do, he said as he continued to kiss her mouth and face. 

He felt her hand move lower to his waist and felt his heart start to beat faster. "I…can't…do…this…" Bosco said as Faith moved the waistband of his pants and he knew what was next. 

"What?" Faith mumbled.

"I said I can't do this," Bosco said sharply as he gently pushed her away.

"Bosco I…" Faith started with a hurt expression.

"Oh god Faith I'm so sorry," Bosco said pushing himself off the bed. "I…" he started, "I can't…"

"Bosco wait…" Faith called as he reached the door.

"You don't deserve this. You deserve a real man, not me," he said sadly as he turned and rushed into his bathroom leaving Faith still sitting on the bed in confusion. "I'm sorry Faith."

"Bosco?" She quietly called after him.

Bosco locked the bathroom door and sunk down to the floor. He felt himself starting to cry at his realisation that he was unable to do what Faith wanted him to do. I'm just not ready, he said inside. Now she'll hate me for sure, he told himself as he hugged his knees to his chest, buried his face in his arms and started to cry again.

"Bosco?" Faith said softly as she listened on the other side of the door.

"I want to be alone Faith," Bosco said sadly.

"Bosco please talk to me," Faith urged. 

"Go away Faith," Bosco said between sobs.

"I'm not leaving you Bosco," she said firmly.

"Leave!" He practically yelled.

"No!" She half yelled back. "I'm not just going to let you run away Bosco. And I'm not giving this up without a fight!"

"You deserve a real man Faith," Bosco said sadly. "That's not me. I'll never be a real man ever again. I'll never be normal. Please just leave me alone."

"Do you really want me to go Bosco?" Faith asked in hurt.

Bosco heard the hurt in her voice and knew she was probably mad as well. It's for the best, he said inside. I mean as much as I care for her I just can't…I mean right now I can't….oh hell, "I just can't do it Faith," Bosco moaned. "I'm not ready yet," he said softly.

"Please open the door Bosco," Faith pleaded.

"Look Faith I just need to be alone okay?" Bosco said. "I'm sorry."

Faith remembered what Dr. Miles said about Bosco wanting to turn people away so as to shield himself from hurt he thought he would experience. Oh Bosco I'm not disappointed in you, she said inside. "Bosco? Please listen to me. If you're not ready that's okay. If it's too soon it's too soon. There is nothing wrong with that. It can wait," she tried to explain. "Please open this door and let me talk to you."

"Faith I…did you say it was okay?"

"I did."

"And you're not mad I'm not ready?" He asked in shock as he slowly turned around to open the door.

"No Bosco I'm not mad. Why would I be mad at you?" Faith asked as she finally looked at his defeated expression.

"Because I thought you wanted…you know I thought…"

"Even if I did Bosco and you're not ready doesn't mean I'm going to leave you because you're not ready right now."

"You're not?" He asked in shock.

"No," she smiled.

"But I feel so ashamed I let you down Faith," Bosco said looking down. "I mean I wanted to…you know…I did, but…I don't know Faith, I guess I'm just not ready right now. Please don't hate me," he said sadly.

"Bosco look at me," she gently lifting his face to look at hers.

"Bosco first of all I could never hate you and secondly that's not why I'm here with you," she said with a faint smile. "And I'm not ashamed of you because of anything you might have experienced. I never will be."

"I think you deserve better Faith. You deserve a whole man. One who is still normal."

"I already have the best Bosco. And that's you. Besides normalcy is overrated," she laughed lightly, "you told me that. Remember?"

"Yeah I guess I did," he sighed. "I just want you to stay with me for the right reasons Faith. I want you to be with the same guy you used to know. I want to be able to give all of myself to you. And I will, I promise I will Faith, but right now I guess I'm just not ready," he said with another large sigh. 

"I don't want the same guy I used to know. I want the one that is here with me now. This is you Bosco. The one who has experienced some of the hard knocks of life and has not given up. The one that always rushes in where angels fear to tread and doesn't give a damn. The one that gets himself into hot water and needs a little help from time to time to get out. And the one that willingly gives everything he has to be with me. That's the guy I want Bosco. The new you. The only you. And if I have to wait for all of you then it will be worth the wait!" Faith said with a smile as Bosco smiled back and felt his tension start to drop at her loving words. Did she really say I would be worth the wait, he asked himself?

"Are those the only reasons you want to be with me?" He asked seriously.

"Can you tell me a better one?" She smiled.

"How about, you want to stay with me…" he started as he took her hand and held it in his and looked directly into her eyes and smiled before he said, "because of love."

"What?" Faith asked in shock, not quite hearing the words.

"I love you Faith."

**Dear readers I hope this chapter was not too sappy and boring and hope you are still enjoying this story! I can't believe how long it's gotten and that you are all still loving it! That's awesome. Thanks for all the reviews they make me want to keep writing! Thanks so much!**


	40. Ignorance Is Not Bliss!

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 40 – Ignorance is not Bliss!

  
Faith sat in silence and just stared at Bosco. Did he just tell me he loves me, she asked herself? She felt her eyes start to water with tears of happiness and a smile started to cross her face. But her brain refused to send audible words to her mouth to respond.

"Faith?" Bosco asked softly as he just sat and looked at her expression. "Did I say something wrong?" 

"I…" she started, not even sure of what exactly to say.

Bosco just stared at her with a wondering expression. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I was just reading into something that is not really there? What if I just made the biggest mistake of my life?

"Faith?" Bosco asked again.

"I love you too Bosco," Faith said softly as she leaned forward and warmly kissed his lips. "Very much."

"You do?" He asked with a smile.

"I do," Faith said softly.

"You really do? You mean you're not just saying it because I sa…" was all Bosco managed before Faith moved in and warmly kissed him on the lips.

"I really do," she whispered.

"Wow," Bosco beamed as they sat in the quiet hallway not wanting to move and break the moment. "And you're sure you're not mad?" He asked softly.

  
"Bosco…" Faith started as she moved in closer to him. She sat directly in front and took both of his hands in hers and held them. "I'm just as nervous about this as you are," she said softly.

"You are?" Bosco asked in surprise. "I thought it was just me."

"Of course I'm nervous," she said with a sigh, "I mean I did just kill Fred and although I want to believe that you will always be here for me I sometimes wonder if you are just saying those things because of what's happening right now. I mean what happens when all the dust settles and we are back into a normal routine? Will you still want to stay?" Faith asked and then noticed Bosco started to laugh lightly. "What's so funny?" She asked with a hurt expression.

"It's just that I am worried about the same things Faith. I mean how do I know that once I've gone through my therapy and all that crap that you won't just leave me? I mean yeah you're showing me attention now, but is it because of what I did go through? Would you be the same if I hadn't experienced all that and didn't need love and support?" Bosco asked with a kind expression. 

"I guess we both have a lot to be worried about," Faith said looking down. 

"So what do we do?" Bosco asked.

"I guess we take it one day at a time and build on our love," Faith smiled. She felt herself blush as she spoke the last word. "Do you really love me?"

"I do Faith, with all my heart and soul."

"How long have you felt this way?" Faith asked softly.

"I think it was when I first was attacked by Sid and had to spend the night at your place. I guess I just let my feelings grow since then. But I never said anything because I didn't know how you felt," Bosco said with a sigh.

"So why did you take the chance now?" She asked softly.

"Because I'm not afraid to anymore," he said with a smile. "I'm finally not afraid to lay it all on the line. When I was kidnapped by Fred all I could think of was how I wouldn't be with you anymore. I kept telling myself I had to get to you somehow. But when I was tied up in that dark room I realized that if I had died that night I would not have even told you how I felt. And I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you. I know the timing kinda sucks with Fred being killed and all last night, but I just had to tell you Faith. I just had to let you know," he said softly. "For you and for me."

"You're timing was perfect," she said kissing him again. She slowly stood up and took his hand and helped him up. "Let's get ready to go okay?"

"Thanks Faith," he said hugging her firmly, "for your understanding. Trust me when I'm back to normal you'll be in big trouble," he teased as he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Can't wait," she breathed as she followed him back into the bedroom. 

Bosco stopped in front of his dresser and turned to face her. "And I meant what I said a few days ago Faith. I want us to live together. I want us both to be there for Emily and Charlie. I want us to at least try. I can't just say I love you and then be apart from you. I want to be with you Faith. I want to try," he said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I want to try also," she said with a smile. "So just pack a few things and tomorrow after we meet with Dr. Miles we'll check out the neighborhood by the University. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bosco said firmly. "How many bags am I allowed to bring?" He teased as he went for his duffel bag. 

Bosco put a few things into his bag and looked up at Faith with a sigh.

"What?" She asked.

"I guess I'm sorry for earlier," he said a bit sheepishly. "I mean about not wanting to and…"

"Bosco please stop worrying about it," Faith said moving in closer. "I don't want to have sex with you."

Bosco dropped the bag and looked at her with surprise. "Wh-what? You don't want to have sex with me?" He asked in shock.

"No," Faith said moving in closer. "When you are ready I want to make love to you," she said as she kissed him just below the ear. 

Bosco felt his temperature start to rise and his heart rate start to increase. "You never cease to amaze me Faith," he said warmly. 

"Let's go," Faith whispered as she brushed her body against his once more and then turned and left the room.

"Thanks a lot Faith, now I need another cold shower," he called after her with sarcasm. Bosco stood and stared at the empty door. 'Make love,' were the words that echoed in his head as he finished packing up some stuff. I am one lucky guy, he smiled to himself. Damn lucky!

"I want to visit my mom," Bosco said as he got his coat and they got ready to leave. "Just to let her know I'm okay and everything."

"Tonight?"  
  
"Well I thought I'd just swing by on our way to your mom's. Is that okay?" He asked as he locked his door.

"Yeah that's fine," Faith said as they headed to her car. "My place is next," she sighed as they started off.

"You sure you want to go in there Faith? I could go for you," Bosco offered in a kind tone.

"I have to do it Bosco. I have to confront those demons and move on. If I don't I'll be forever haunted by them," she said with a sigh. 

********

Faith tentatively turned the key in the lock and gently pushed her apartment door open. Immediately she felt strange that Fred or the kids weren't there. "So quiet," she mused as she led them inside.

"You sure you want to do this?" Bosco asked.

"Have to Bos," she said as she pushed into her bedroom to get some things. She looked at the bed and suddenly felt tears starting to come. She looked again and saw herself being bound and gagged by Fred and then hit by him. "I can't believe he did that," she whispered in a tormented voice.

"I can't either," came Bosco's soft voice from behind her. "Come on Faith let's get some things and go," he said walking over to her closet. He fished out a large duffel bag and handed it to her. "Want me to get some stuff for Charlie?"

"That would be great," Faith smiled as she wiped her eyes dry. "Really great."

********

"All set?" Bosco asked some time later as Faith finally came out of Emily's room and joined him in the kitchen.

"For now," she sighed. "I am really looking forward to moving though. Too many memories here, good and bad," she said looking around. "Especially at the end. Lots of bad memories there," she said looking at him with a sad expression.

"Don't worry Faith," Bosco said softly, "there'll be lots more good memories to come."

"Thanks Bosco I needed to hear that," Faith said with a small smile as she grabbed the bags and headed for the door. "Still want to stop at your moms?"

"Yeah I just want to tell her I'm out of the hospital. I won't stay for a drink or anything tonight. Is that okay?" He asked as they headed for her car.

"Of course it is Bosco," Faith smiled. 

They drove most of the way in silence and finally reached his mom's bar. "You sure you want to go in alone?" Faith asked in concern.

"Yeah it's my mom," Bosco sighed, "no biggie. Be right back," Bosco said as he pushed the door open and slowly made his way into his mom's bar. 

"Hey Cathy, where is she?" Bosco called out to the lady who helped his mother run the place.

"In the back with Paul," she smiled at Bosco. "You stayin' for a drink?" She asked with a twinge of hopefulness in her voice.

"Nope sorry," Bosco smiled as he made his way to the back.

"Next time?" She called out as Bosco just rolled his eyes. Yeah like I'd like a tramp like you when I have my own lady waiting for me. He felt himself smile at that thought and reached the back office door.

Bosco didn't answer as he pushed the door open to the small office in the back and caught his mother in the arms of a man he didn't recognize. 

"Um hmmm," he said to make them stop making out and look up at him.

"Maurice," Angela smiled as she got up off of Paul's lap and rushed over to her son and hugged him close.

"Hey ma," Bosco said as another man walked into the room and stood in front of the door, blocking the exit. 

"You here for a drink?" Angela asked with a smile.

"No, just wanted to tell you I am now out of the hospital and am lookin' for a new place to live," Bosco said turning and looking at the guy behind him. 

"Sorry baby I don't know of any places that you might like," Angela said with a smile.

"I have some extra room," said the stranger.

"Yeah whatever," Bosco said turning back to his mother.

"Whereabouts are you looking?" Angela asked.

"Um somewhere b…" Bosco started as he felt the man move in closer behind him. "Yeah buddy?" Bosco asked quickly. "What's up?"

The man just laughed which made Bosco turn around in anger. "Maurice calm down sweetie," Angela laughed. "This is Garry. Garry my son Maurice. And this Maurice is Paul," Angela said as Paul got off his chair and shook his hand.

"Hey," both Bosco and Paul nodded to each other.

"Maurice," Garry said holding Bosco's hand as he shook it, "heard a lot about you," he smiled.

"Yeah hi," Bosco said gruffly as he pulled his hand back and turned around to face his mother. "Well ma I gotta go…" he started.

"What's your hurry cutie," Garry said behind him with a soft laugh.

Bosco felt his senses go into overdrive as he heard the words and felt the male presence behind him.

"Pardon?" Bosco asked turning around. "What did you just say?"

"Oh feisty one ain't he," Garry laughed looking at Angela.

"That's my boy," she smiled not sensing why Bosco was so upset.

"Whatever," Bosco said as he tried to push past Garry and leave the office. "Later ma. Um do you mind?"

"How did you hurt your leg?" Garry asked.

"Kicking ass!" Bosco said firmly, "now move."

"Maurice mind your manners," Angela snapped.

"That's okay Angie," Garry smiled. "I like spirit. Are you married?"

"I'll call you later ma," Bosco said in frustration as he tried to move past the man blocking his exit.

"Look I just want to get to know you," Garry said quickly.

"Move or I swear I'll kick your ass from here to New Jersey!" Bosco snapped.

"Maurice Boscorelli!" Came the shrill voice of his mother.

"It's okay Angie," Garry said stepping aside, "I'm sure Maurice's path and mine will cross again," he smiled as Bosco reached the door.

"When hell freezes over," Bosco said pulling the door open. "Bye ma," he called without looking back.

"Bye baby," she laughed. 

I can't believe that just happened, Bosco said inside! He pushed his way through the bar and headed for Faith's car in a fit of anger. I can't believe that just happened!

********

"So is he married?" Garry asked Angela.

"No. He's not really the commitment type," she smiled as she headed back to Paul. Paul and Garry locked eyes and smiled. 

Lucky for me, Garry said inside. 

********

Bosco got into Faith's car and slammed the door shut and sat in the seat in anger. 

"What happened?" Faith asked quickly noting his angry disposition.

"Some loser that is a friend of my mom's new boyfriend started to come on to me!" Bosco half yelled. "It took all I had not to haul off and kick his ass right there!"

"Really?" Faith asked in surprise. "Okay Bosco just calm down a bit okay?"

"Yeah fine," he huffed angrily, not really calming down. "You know hold on a sec…" he started as he made to open the door.

"Bosco no!" Faith said grabbing his arm and holding him in the car. "Just calm down!" She said firmly.

"Fine!" Bosco slammed the door shut again and glared at her. "Look Faith I'm sorry," he sighed.

"First of all Bosco you are going to have to be aware that people who are gay do exist. And not everyone who is like that is like Sid. Now your mother probably told his guy you were single, never married, etc and he probably jumped to his own conclusion. And let's face it you still single and you are attractive," she said with a smile. "Why wouldn't he be interested?" Faith teased as Bosco just rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm attractive?" He teased.

"Bos…co," Faith sighed as he just laughed.

"I know what you mean about those kinda guys," he said slowly. "I guess I just have to learn not to judge everyone the same as Sid. That's what Dr. Miles told me also. Shesh! Sorry Faith."

"It's okay Bosco," she said starting up the car. "It'll just take time."

"Yeah thank goodness I'll never see him again," he sighed as he they pulled away from the bar and headed back to her mother's place. "Let's stop and pick up some take out okay? My treat!"

"Sounds like a plan," Faith smiled.

********

"I'll just tell Cathy I'm leaving," Angela said as she left Paul and Garry still in the office.

"So she ever say which way Maurice bends?" Garry asked as he sat across from Paul.

"He really got your interest didn't he?" Paul asked in amusement.

"Well he is my type," Garry laughed. "Short, built and full of spark. What's not to like?"

"Yeah I noticed that also," Paul laughed.

"Think I should call him?" Garry asked.

"I don't know man, he was kinda mean to you tonight. I mean I know you love a challenge and all that, but he was like seriously pissed at something," Paul said with a sigh. 

"Well I could ask Angela to ask him here for a drink or something and then make my move right? I mean it's not like he's going to kill me or anything," Garry laughed. 

********

"We're home," Faith called out as they were greeted by the sounds of many rushing feet.

"Yay Chinese food," Charlie said grabbing the bags from their hands and rushing to the table. Faith just smiled at her son as she followed after him. In no time they were well into dinner just talking about the day's events and what the next few days would bring them. 

"Are you going to live next to us Bosco?" Emily asked suddenly bringing the moving talk to a halt for both Faith and Bosco. Faith looked at Bosco and both took a deep breath. The subject had only been broached not fully discussed.

Bosco looked at Faith and knew it was not his place to tell her children anything. He would have to wait to see what she said and then follow her lead.

"Bosco will probably live beside us," Faith said looking at Bosco.

"Yeah if that's okay?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course it's okay," Emily smiled. 

"So who want's dessert?" Faith asked quickly before her kids could belabour a point both her and Bosco had decided upon just yet.

********

"You okay?" Bosco asked softly later that night as they stood in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Yeah," she said not looking at him.

"What Faith? What's wrong? Please tell me," Bosco urged, gently touching her shoulder.

"How are we going to handle the living arrangement Bosco?" Faith asked softly. "I mean we kinda talked about it but we never made any firm decisions."

"Do you want me to live with you?" Bosco asked.

Faith looked at him and smiled. "I do," she said softly. "I want us to try to make a go of it."

"Well then it's settled," he smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."

"When should we tell them?" Faith asked.

"Now?" Came a small voice from the corner.

"You're kids do that a lot don't they?" Bosco asked sarcastically.

"Um why aren't you in bed?" Faith asked as Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted something to drink. Are you going to live with us?" Charlie asked looking directly at Bosco as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I was thinking about it. Is that okay?" Bosco asked in nervousness.

"Yup," Charlie said shrugging as he headed for the sink to get some water, while Faith and Bosco just smiled.

"Well I got the man of the houses' approval," Bosco said firmly. "I guess it's settled. Think Emily will be okay with it?"

"She's a girl," Charlie said drinking his water. "Girls don't know anything."

"Charlie!" Faith scolded while he just laughed. "Get back to bed."

"Nite," Charlie called out as he ran back to the room he was staying in with Emily. 

"_Kids_," Faith sighed. 

********

"So what were they talking about?" Emily asked quickly.

"Bosco wants to move in with us," Charlie said climbing back into bed.

"What did mom say?"

"She wanted that," Charlie said pulling the covers over him. 

"Really?" Emily said as she turned off the small light and they went to sleep.

********

"Man am I tired," Faith said as she sat in Bosco's arms on the couch after everyone else was well asleep. 

"You must be," Bosco said softly. "Want a massage?" He offered.

"That would be great," Faith said moving herself into position in front of him. She took of her top shirt and left only her tank top on. Bosco warmed his hands before he started to tenderly massage her back and shoulders.

"Feels good," Faith said softly as she let herself become lost in the moment once again. 

"You feel a bit tense. Any stress in your life?" Bosco lightly teased.

"Yeah want to hear about it?" Faith teased back.

"Sure," Bosco said with a laugh. "I meant what I said before Faith, I do love you," Bosco said as he tenderly kissed the back of her neck.

Faith felt his warm lips touch the back of her neck and closed her eyes in happiness. She felt little electric shocks start to shoot down her spine as he continued to tenderly kiss around her neck and up to her ear. She let a small moan of ecstasy escape her lips as he playfully kissed her eyes and breathed on it.

"Um Bosco?" Faith asked softly. 

"Shhh Faith just relax okay," Bosco said as he pulled her back into his embrace. 

Faith felt his strong arms wrap around her and felt her body temperature starting to rise. She wanted more than anything to twist herself around and start kissing him. But she knew that Bosco had to be the one in control until he was ready to go all the way. She owed that to him and to herself. She couldn't afford to push him into anything he didn't feel he was ready for. 

Bosco felt Faith relax under his touch and cursed himself for not being ready to give more. Maybe if I just push myself into the moment it will just happen, he told himself. He felt his heart start to race as he kissed her and heard the soft moans of pleasure she was giving back to him. 

"Faith I…" Bosco whispered in her ear. 

Faith slowly turned around and smiled at Bosco. She gently caressed his face and kissed his lips. "We can't here," she said with regret. Her mother's was only two bedrooms and both were occupied, leaving on the couch and the floor for them to sleep on. Faith also knew it wouldn't be good for her children to walk in on them while they were taking their relationship to the next level. Sadly it would have to wait. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bosco said looking down. "I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

Faith felt her eyes water at his warm words and kissed him again. "I love you to Bosco."

"Let's get some sleep okay?" He said softly.

"Okay," Faith smiled. 

********

Faith awoke to find Bosco already up and on the phone. "What's going on?" She asked walking up to him.

"Just checking my machine and makin' a few calls," Bosco smiled as he hugged her good morning.

"So you okay with yesterday?" Faith asked as they started to get ready for the day.

"You mean that loser in my mom's bar? Yeah whatever. I mean I'll never see him again right," Bosco shrugged. "No big deal."

"Good to hear," she smiled. "So what are you going to tell Dr. Miles today?" Faith asked as they cleaned up the living room the following morning.

"You mean which program have I chosen?" Bosco asked with a sigh.

"Yeah," Faith said.

"Don't know. What about you?" Bosco asked.

"What about me?" Faith asked looking at him in confusion.

"Well Faith you did shoot your husband after he tried to kill you and me. I mean you just can't ignore that either," Bosco said seriously. "If I have to you have to."

"I know," Faith sighed. "I will ask him if he can recommend a good woman therapist for a one on one session. What about you?"

"Yeah me too I guess," Bosco said with a huff. "Still hate the idea though."

"Trust me so do I," Faith said with a sigh. "But I think even Swarsky would have a problem with me returning to work without some kind of counseling."

"So after we talk to Dr. Miles, what then? Apartment hunting?" Bosco asked grabbing his duffel bag and heading for the bathroom.

"Sounds good to me," Faith said after him.

********

After Faith had dropped her kids and her mom off at her apartment to start packing her and Bosco headed to the hospital to see Dr. Miles. 

"Mornin' Doc!" Bosco said with a smile as he walked into his friends room. 

"Hi Bosco, Faith," Dr. Miles said with a smile as he put his paper down.

"How long you in for?" Bosco asked sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

"I'll be out tomorrow, hopefully," he said with a large sigh.

"How did you swing early parole Doc?" Bosco laughed.

"Like I said before, it helps to have friends in high places," Dr. Miles smiled.

"Ah your father in law?"

"That would be the one," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Hey at least he said yes," Dr. Miles finished with a frown causing both Bosco and Faith to smile.

They talked for a while longer about things in general before Dr. Miles broached the subject both Faith and Bosco knew he would.

"We were waiting for you to ask Doc," Bosco frowned.

"Glad I don't disappoint Bosco," he smiled. "Once you start the program the faster you can get back to your regular routine. And back to work."

"Think that's possible Doc?" Bosco asked seriously.

"Yeah Bosco I do," Dr. Miles said firmly. "And you Faith? Do you want me to arrange something for you also?"

"I suppose I should," Faith said with a sigh. "Besides it would be good to try to come to terms with everything."

"It will help you both more than you know," he said warmly.

"So what now?" Bosco asked looking at Faith. "What do we do?"

"Well I need to get the program number from you Bosco. I'm assuming it's the one on one session right?"

"That's all I can do right now Doc. I think the group thing will be a bit much."

"The one on one will be just fine Bosco," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "And Faith I'll arrange something for you as well. It might take me a day but once the paperwork is through the program will start almost immediately."

"That's all we have to do?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Well Bosco signing up is the easy part. The actual allowing the program to help you is the hard part. It's not easy for most men to open up especially about such personal things. But remember Bosco if you hold back in any way you are only hurting yourself. The counselor you go to see will make you talk about the details of what happened. They will make you walk through it again. They will make you relive that pain. But in order for you to heal you have to endure all that. Once you have done that then the coping and healing will be easier. It won't come instantly and I'm sure more than once you'll want to just get up and walk out. If you do that you are the one that loses. These programs are also designed to help you get back to work in a quick way also."

"Oh man work," Bosco said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "That's going to be a tough one."

"Cross that bridge when you come to it Bosco. First you have to deal with the nightmares. By walking back through what happened you'll be able to see that you had no control over what happened…"

Bosco watched Dr. Miles and heard the words he said. At first he felt anger that he would have to relive that terrible nightmare over again. But as he listened to Dr. Miles tone he realized that the man before him really wanted to help him as much as he could. The program he was talking about was not designed to make him feel less in any way but just the opposite. He wanted more than anything for the nightmares to be gone. He wanted more than anything to be able to make love to Faith and not feel ashamed. And he wanted more than anything to him again. He knew it would never be in the full sense of the word, but even close was better than nothing. I have to try, he told himself as he looked over at Faith. If not for me then for Faith. She deserves the best, and if it this program can help me give her the best then what do I have to lose?

"You're right Doc," Bosco said looking back at Dr. Miles. "It is worth it."

"I'm glad you think that Bosco," he said as another nurse walked in. "Well it's time for my physical to see if I can get out of here and go home and rest," he said with a sigh. "But I'll call you as soon as the paperwork goes through okay?"

"Thanks for everything Doc," Bosco said with a smile. 

"You're welcome Bosco," he smiled. "And you too Faith. I'll get something started for you also."

"That would be great," she said with a smile as they turned to leave the room.

"So how soon do you think the program will start?" Faith asked as they walked towards her car.

"You know I honestly don't care," Bosco said slowly.

"What?" Faith asked in surprise. "But I thought you wanted to do the program. What was all that back there?"

"That was for the Doc's benefit," Bosco said with a shrug.

"Bosco what? You were lying to him? Don't you want to get help now?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Faith when I'm with you I realize that I don't need anyone's help but yours. Talking to some new guy about what happened is just not right. I already went through it with Dr. Miles and I feel that's enough. I just said that to make him feel better," Bosco said firmly. "Trust me Faith I don't need help."

"What about your temper?" Faith asked.

"My what?" Bosco asked in shock. "Faith please. I never needed help with it before and I don't think I'm going to start now," Bosco said getting defensive.

"I meant towards what happened to you," Faith said quickly. 

"I don't need help Faith," Bosco insisted.

"Bosco, Dr. Miles is just trying to help you. Besides I'm sure you didn't talk about everything with Dr. Miles," Faith said. 

"Yeah what else is there to talk about?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Bosco what happens when you go back to work? You were freakin' yesterday and you were only in the parking lot."

"Look Faith once I'm back on the beat and bustin' guys asses I'll be okay," Bosco said.

"And yesterday in your mom's bar?" Faith asked quickly.

"Like I said I'll just have to deal with those kind of guys and not let it bother me," Bosco said as Faith's cell phone went off. "Trust me Faith I'm okay. I don't need help."

"Famous last words," Faith sighed as she answered her phone.

********

"I just got a message from Emily's teacher and she said I have to go to her school and personally tell the principle about what happened and why I want Emily out of school," Faith said with a sigh as she hung up her cell phone.

"Okay you go and take care of that and I want to just go and see how Jerry is doing," Bosco said.

"Okay that sounds good," Faith said with a smile. "I'll call you when I'm done. Say hi for me."

"You got it. I also want to stop by Arni's for a sec. I have to see an old friend," Bosco said with a light laugh.

"Old friend?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Don't worry you'll get to meet him also," Bosco said with a smile as they reached the lobby. "Can I get a ride to Jerry's?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Faith laughed at his expression.

********

"Thanks Faith and I'll call you later," Bosco said getting ready to get out of the car.

"You forgot something," Faith said quickly.

"What?" Bosco asked turning back. And before he could say another word Faith leaned over and warmly kissed his lips. They pulled apart with large smiles on their faces.

"Reminders like that I can take any time," he beamed. 

"See you later," Faith said as he got out of the car.

********

"Bosco?" Jerry said to Bosco the next day. "This is a surprise."

"Why?" Bosco asked. "You're my friend right? I am just allowed to stop by and see you right?"

"Yeah but I haven't just had someone drop by for no reason for a very long time," Jerry said with a faint smile. 

"I have a few places to go and wanted to know if you wanted to go with me also?" Bosco said firmly.

"Sure. Just lead the way," Jerry said getting his coat. "I wouldn't mind getting out."

"You know this place is pretty quiet," Bosco said.

"Yeah not to many rent in this area. I can't really afford anything better," Jerry said as he locked up.

"Well I know of a place in my apartment that the landlord is asking the same rent price as here," Bosco said as they got into the elevator. "It's a nice place and I think you'd do better there."

"Really?" Jerry asked in interest. "Think it's still available?"

"Well I told the guy to hold it only for you, so yeah I think it is," Bosco smiled.

"You did what?" Jerry asked in surprise as they headed outside to the cab. "Why?"

"Why not? Why live here all alone away from your friends, away from work?"

"But I work just down the street," Jerry said sounding confused.

"Not any more," Bosco said quietly as he directed the cab to Bateman's sporting goods.

They pulled in front and the cab came to a stop with Bosco wearing a happy expression and Jerry a puzzled one. "Are we going shopping?" Jerry asked.

"Funny you should say that," Bosco smiled as he slowly got out of the cab. They made their way inside and greeted Arni who was standing and waiting for them.

"Hi guys," Arni smiled as he shook both their hands.

"Hey Arni," Bosco smiled.

"Hi Arni," Jerry smiled. "Do you know why I'm here?" Jerry asked.

Arni looked at Bosco and smiled. "Déjà vu?"

"Yeah I know," Bosco said. 

"Right this way gentleman," Arni said as he turned and headed towards the back where his drop in center's were. 

They entered a large room with a bunch of kids playing basketball.

"You used to work kids programs right Jerry?" Arni asked.

"Um yeah for a bit, why?"

"Well that's good," Arni smiled as he handed him a book and whistle. "Because you can start tomorrow if you like."

"Start what?" Jerry asked in confusion.

"Your new job man," Bosco smiled.

"My what?" Jerry asked in surprise. 

"You said you wanted a job that you could feel involved with again. I thought about getting you to try out for the force again, but I'll leave that one up to you. Arni has been looking for some extra help with the drop in programs and I thought you'd like the opportunity," Bosco explained.

Jerry stood and looked at Bosco with a blank expression. "You did this for me?" He asked in shock. "Why?"

"Why not. You want it don't you?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah I do," Jerry finally smiled.

"Well here ya go," Bosco said. "But if you'll excuse me there is someone I owe an apology to," Bosco said as he scanned the room for Billy.

"He's by the shooting range Bosco," Arni said.

"Really?" 

"Yeah. He just waits there everyday until you will return. He was sad at first and said he didn't want to go back and play with you. Then one day I found him sitting in front of the door waiting. He said he'd sit there everyday until you got back, knowing that you would because you promised him," Arni finished with a smile.

"He said all that to you?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Not bad for an eight year old kid huh!" 

"Not bad at all," Bosco smiled as he turned and headed for the doorway. Sure enough as Bosco headed for the shooting range he spied Billy sitting in front of the door. 

Billy looked up and saw the limping man from a distance and hung his head back down. Bosco's not coming back, he said sadly.

"I think I missed the draft this year," Bosco said with a smile. 

Billy looked up to see that it really was Bosco. "Bosco!" Billy said happily as he charged him and Bosco caught him in his embrace. "I'm glad you came back," Billy said as he continued to hug Bosco, not wanting to let go of his friend. 

"I tried Billy. But I was a bit detained. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Bosco asked with a smile.

"Yeah of course. Besides I saw the paper. I liked your medal, it's so cool," Billy gushed.

"Yeah it's pretty special." 

"How's your leg?" Billy asked looking down at his brace.

"This will be off in no time," Bosco smiled. "Want to shoot some pucks?"

"Right now?" Billy asked in happy delight.

"Yeah now," Bosco smiled as he turned and opened the door. They each grabbed a stick and shot some pucks until Jerry came and found them. He stood in the doorway, unsure if he should interrupt or not. Bosco turned and saw his friend and gestured for him to come in.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Jerry asked.

"Not at all. Jerry this is Billy. Billy this is Jerry," Bosco said as he introduced them.

"So what are you doing here?" Jerry asked.

"Stress release," Bosco said firmly.

"Come again?" Jerry asked in surprise.

"Here try it. I guarantee you'll love it," Bosco smiled as he handed him a stick. 

Jerry hit the first two pucks and then turned to Bosco with a smile. "Who told you about this?"

"My best friend."

"Faith is one smart woman," Jerry smiled.

"Yeah. That and much more," Bosco said quietly.

********

"Wow I still can't believe you got me a job there Bosco," Jerry smiled as they got back into the cab about an hour later.

"It's the least I can do for you Jerry. Besides no one's earned it more than you," Bosco smiled as he told the cab driver where to take them next. "One more stop before we call it a day," Bosco said.

"Another stop? Are you buying me a new car also?" Jerry laughed.

"Um no. Sorry," Bosco smiled. "But I think you'll find some comfort in our next stop," Bosco said.

"What?" Jerry asked in puzzlement.

They drove on for a bit before they entered St. Mary's cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" Jerry asked in shock.

"Saying goodbye to an old friend," Bosco said as they got out of the cab. Bosco guided them over to Marty's grave and Jerry stood in silence and stared in shock at the gravestone before him.

"How did you know?" He asked softly as he looked at his beloved friends name on his tombstone.

"I asked a friend," Bosco smiled warmly. "You don't have to come here alone anymore Jerry," Bosco said.

Jerry kneeled down and felt his eyes start to water as he quietly said goodbye to his departed friend. They stood in the cemetery for what seemed to Bosco like hours. But Jerry needed it. He hadn't been there in 10 years and that was too long to say something to your best friend. 

Bosco looked down at Jerry who was silently crying tears of forgotten pain and sighed heavily. I'm lucky I still have Faith, Bosco thought, very lucky.

********

"Hey Faith," Bosco said into his cell phone. "How did today go?"

"Ah stressful as I knew it would be," she sighed. "You on your way back?"

"Yeah my mom wants me to stop by for a second and then I'll be there. What are we doing for supper? Take out again?"

"Actually I'm going to fire up the BBQ and make some steaks and stuff," Faith smiled.

"Really? Wow! Did I tell you that I love you?" Bosco beamed into the phone.

"Yeah but you can say it as often as you want to," Faith said warmly. "I love you too."

"I'll call you when I'm done here," he said pulling in front of his mother's bar. "How are the kids?" He asked. Bosco stopped himself from asking more when he realized how easy the word kids just seemed to roll off his tongue. He smiled at that thought. 

"They were busy today and between the three of them got a lot done. I guess we can do the apartment thing tomorrow right?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bosco said getting out of the cab. "I'm here Faith. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay, bye," she said hanging up.

********

"Okay kids time to get supper started," Faith said out loud.

  
********

"Hi Maurice," Cathy called out as Bosco walked into the bar.

"Hey," he called out with disinterest and kept walking by. "Is she in the back?" He asked without waiting for an answer.

Bosco pushed the door open and saw his mother and Paul sitting and talking. "Hey ma," he said walking up to her desk. "What's up?"

"Hey baby," she smiled. "Got some mail and other stuff here for you," she said getting up out of her chair. "Oh yeah I have something behind the bar for you also," she said getting up. 

"Hey," Paul said as he got up to follow her.

"Hey," Bosco mumbled as the door closed behind him. He sat for a few minutes in silence when the door opened again but his mother wasn't the one to walk through. 

"Where's my mom?" Bosco quickly asked the man he now knew as Garry, Paul's friend. The same man who came onto him the other night.

"I think her and Paul left," he smiled as he closed the door and stood in front of it. 

"What?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Want a drink?" Garry asked softly.

"No I don't want a drink! I want my stuff and I want to leave," Bosco said firmly as he went to stand up. 

"Hey relax," Garry said pushing Bosco back down.

"Get your hand off me," Bosco said angrily as he pushed Garry's hand away.

"Hey take it easy man I wasn't going to hurt you," he said with a smile.

Bosco looked at his face and realized that he did mean what he said, but at the same time he knew that Garry was interested in more than just having a drink.

"Look man I'm not into whatever you had in mind," he said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Garry asked softly.

"Pretty sure," Bosco said getting annoyed. "Look I really don't want to hurt you but if you don't move I'll…"

"You know threats won't work on me," Garry said with a smile while crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"Look man I'm a cop, okay," Bosco said not backing down. "Now move or I'll arrest you for pissing me off!"

"Temper," Garry teased. "Look I just wanted to get to know you better."

"And I said I'm not into that," Bosco said in his face. Bosco went to move back but got his foot caught up with Garry's and fell backwards pulling Garry down on top of him. Garry started to laugh which made Bosco's anger rise even more.

"Get the hell off of me!" Bosco shouted. 

Since Garry was larger he pinned Bosco down and didn't get up. "Aren't you turned on in the least?" Garry teased.

"Get the fu…" Bosco started but Garry quickly put a finger to his mouth.

"Um swearing is not necessary," Garry said as he went to get off of him. "I'm getting off."

Bosco moved his head away in anger and brought his fist up and punched Garry in the mouth.

"What the hell?" Garry shouted as he held his bleeding lip. "Look sorry man. There is no need to hit me. I said I was getting off."

"Get off of me!" Bosco shouted again as he tried to squirm free. "Don't touch me!"

"Shesh," Garry said as he started to untangle his legs from Bosco's. Bosco quickly twisted on his side and lunged at Garry.

"He…" Garry started as Bosco lunged into his mid section and both slammed into the wall.

"You freakin' fag," Bosco said as he punched him in the gut. "I said don't ever touch me!"

Garry brought his hands and arms up to protect himself from Bosco's attack but Bosco punched him in the head again. 

Bosco quickly turned to his mother's desk and reached inside the first drawer and pulled out her gun. He swung it back and aimed it at Garry's face. He cocked the trigger and stood there breathing hard.

"He-hey man I said I was kidding," Garry said wiping the blood from his face. "Please put the gun down. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I said I wasn't interested," Bosco said firmly.

"Yeah I know but the impression I got from your mom was different," Garry said quickly as he could see that Bosco was not lowering the gun. "Sorry I was wrong. My mistake."

"What the hell did she say?" Bosco shouted.

"Pl-please put the gun down…" Garry said in a shaky voice. 

"What did she say?" Bosco shouted.

  
"I swear I wasn't going to hurt you in any way," Garry insisted.

"I said not to touch me," Bosco said angrily.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for that. But you don't have to kill me," Garry said looking into Bosco's angry face.

"The world is better off without another one of your kind," Bosco said not listening to reason. He blinked his eyes but all he saw was Sid's laughing face before him, taunting him to pull the trigger. 

"_My kind_?" Garry asked in hurt. "That…"

"Just shut up!" Bosco said madly as he saw Sid standing before him laughing.

__

'I'll always be with you Bosco,' came Sid's sinister voice. _'You'll never be free from my touch Bosco'_.

"Are you okay?" Garry asked Bosco as he noticed his composition started to change.

"You'll never hurt me again!" Bosco said firmly as he moved in a bit closer to Garry.

"Hey look Maurice this is getting a bit freaky. I said I was sorry. Let's just put the gun down and talk this over okay?"

"You're done talking!" Bosco yelled. He was about to move in closer when the door opened behind him and Angela rushed in followed by Paul.

"What the hell is going on?" Angela asked quickly. "Maurice?"

"He's not going to hurt me again ma," Bosco said as his finger eased back the trigger a bit more.

"What are you talking about?" She asked Bosco.

"Hey man, put the gun down," Paul said as he noticed Bosco's finger pulling back on the trigger.

"Never…again," Bosco said as sweat started to form on his forehead. "You'll never hurt me again!"

"Look m…" Garry started as Paul rushed Bosco from behind causing the gun to go off.

****

BANG…

"Oh…my…god…" was heard followed by a scream and then silence. 

**Dear readers sorry for the delay in updating, but with summer holidays and all it's kinda tough! Lol. Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks**


	41. A Family Divided

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 41 – A Family Divided

Bosco felt himself being grabbed from behind as the gun went off and then being pushed to the floor and his arms pulled behind him. The gun went flying and then all was quiet except for heavy breathing and frantic heartbeats.

"Maurice!" Angela yelled in anger.

"Garry!" Paul yelled in concern as he held onto Bosco.

"Get off me!" Bosco yelled as Paul continued to hold his struggling body on the floor. 

"No," Paul said firmly. "You tried to kill him."

"Let me up!" Bosco shouted again.

"Garry you okay?" Paul asked quickly, totally ignoring Bosco's pleas.

"Ye-yeah! Yeah it just missed me," Garry said in a shaky voice as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Ma tell him to get off me," Bosco said in a hurried voice to his mother.

"Paul let him up," Angela said softly. 

Paul, not letting go of Bosco's arms hauled him up to a standing position. "Call the cops," Paul said in a harsh voice.

"No don't call the cops!" Bosco said in desperation.

"Maurice why did you try to kill Garry?" Angela asked sharply.

"I…" Bosco started as he looked frantically from his mother to the shaken man sitting a few feet behind her. "I…" he tried again. He tried for the words but knew his brain was not about to supply an answer he wanted to give or one they wanted to hear. He was trapped and he knew it. 

"Call the cops!" Paul said again.

"No!" Bosco shouted.

"I'm calling Faith," Angela said quickly.

"Who's Faith?" Paul asked.

"His partner," Angela said reaching for the phone.

"No don't call Faith!" Bosco pleaded. 

"Call someone," Garry said in anger.

"I'm calling the cops," Paul said.

"No I'll call Faith!" Angela said firmly.

"Fine," Paul said in exasperation, "call Faith."

"No…you can't…" Bosco said trying to pull out of Paul's grasp. 

"Would you rather I call the police?" Angela asked firmly.

"Ma please don't call anyone," Bosco pleaded.

"Why did you try to kill Garry?" Angela asked again.

Bosco felt sweat running down his forehead and his body temperature starting to rise. Did I just try to kill him, Bosco quickly asked himself? Oh man this is bad.

"I said I was sorry Maurice," Garry said softly.

Bosco looked back at Garry with a hurt expression. "I…I really didn't think I wo…"

"Look call someone already," Paul said as Cathy burst into the office to see what happened. "I'm getting tired of holding him."

"What the hell is going on?" She asked in a shrill voice as she looked at all the worried faces.

"Nothing," Angela said quickly. "If anyone asks just say it was a car backfiring in the alley," she said ushering her barmaid back outside. "I want the truth and I want it now Maurice!" Angela demanded. "Why did you try to kill Garry?"

"Can you tell Paul to let me go?" Bosco said trying to pull out of Paul's embrace.

"I want an answer first!" Angela said firmly.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. 

"Bosco tell me!"

"I don't know why!" Bosco spat angrily.

"That's your answer?" Garry asked angrily. "You tried to kill me and you don't even know why?"

"I said I don't know," Bosco repeated. "I just didn't think I guess."

"That's a pretty lame explanation for almost killing someone," Paul said in anger.

"Look I…" Bosco started as he turned to his mother.

"You said _he_ would never hurt you again," Angela said. "Who is _he_?"

Bosco looked at his mother's angry face and knew now was not the time or place to confess anything to her. I do owe her the truth, he said to himself, but not here. Not like this. Not with these two guys around. 

"I was referring to Garry," Bosco simply answered.

"Again? I don't even know you!" Garry said firmly. 

"Call the cops," Paul said in exasperation.

"I'm calling Faith." Angela said.

"Don't call anyone!" Bosco pleaded. 

"Damn it already, everyone just shut up!" Paul said in anger. 

"I'm calling Faith," Angela said softly as Paul nodded okay.

"Got some cuffs?" Paul asked as he was feeling himself getting tired of holding Bosco.

"What for?" Bosco asked in a panic.

"Because I'm getting tired of holding you!" Paul said firmly.

"So you're going to cuff me? I said I wasn't going to do anything anymore," Bosco said frantically.

"Yeah like I can believe that," Paul snided.

"Ma you can't let them do this," Bosco said quickly.

"I can't believe you went for my gun Maurice," Angela said in a cross voice. "What happened to that cool temperament the police academy taught you to maintain in a panic situation?" She asked angrily.

"I forgot I guess," Bosco said lamely.

"You forgot?" Garry asked standing up. "I didn't even do anything to you?"

"You attacked me!" Bosco said.

"Attacked? I fell on you after your foot got caught with mine. I said I was sorry and then as I tried to get up you started to beat me up for no reason," Garry said his voice rising.

"Look I didn…" Bosco started.

"And then you pulled a gun and said the world was better off with one less of _my kind_!" Garry shouted in Bosco's face. "That's a little bit prejudicial!"

"I said I was sorry! Now let me go!" Bosco yelled as Garry turned around and looked for something to bind Bosco with. "I found some tape," he said holding up a roll of packing tape.

"That'll have to do," Paul said with a sigh.

"Ma you can't let them do this," Bosco insisted as he felt himself being pushed towards the desk and forced to bend over it while his hands were tied with the tape. "Ma!" Bosco shouted.

"Shush Bosco I'm calling Faith," Angela said sharply.

"Ma!" Bosco shouted again as his panic started to build. How the hell did I get myself into this mess? Bosco's brain raced with frantic questions as he thought about Faith coming to get him. What the hell will I tell her?

********

"What?" Faith asked in shock as she listened to what Angela told her. "I'll be right over." 

Faith hurried into the kitchen where supper had already started. "I have to go get Bosco. I'll be right back," she said as she grabbed her coat and purse.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"I don't know yet," Faith called back as the apartment door closed behind her.

********

"Ma how can you do this?" Bosco asked as he struggled in the chair he was forced to sit in.

"Why did you try to kill Garry?" Angela asked again. "The truth this time."

"I said it was an accident!" Bosco insisted angrily.

"Accident? You tried to _kill_ me!" Garry said.

"Shut up already," Bosco said to Garry.

"Maurice!" Angela said firmly. "What's gotten into you?"

Bosco looked back at his mother and knew he couldn't give her an answer she wanted to hear. In truth he didn't know why he snapped so harshly. He had heard Garry saying he was sorry. But he never imagined he would be pushed over the edge that fast. Did I really want to kill him just for touching me? What happens when I go back to work, he asked himself? What if it happens there? Or on the job? What will I do then? Will I accidentally try to kill someone then? I can't live like this, Bosco said inside. Something has to change.

"I don't know," he said hanging his head wearily. "I said I was sorry."

"Are you going to press charges?" Angela asked Garry.

Bosco's head snapped up as he heard his mother's question. Press charges? What happens if he does? How will I explain myself then? 

Garry looked at Bosco's wild-eyed expression and knew that if he did, things would probably fare worse for the scared young man before him.

"No," Garry said looking at Bosco. "But when you are ready I want a proper explanation!" He said firmly. "I think I deserve one."

Bosco looked at him and simply nodded his head yes. How in the world am I going to get out of this one, he asked himself sadly? What have I done? I can't tell his guy, I don't even know him? What the hell will I tell him?

"Can you please let me go?" Bosco asked to no one in particular.

"Faith can do it," Paul said before anyone else could answer.

"Maurice what's come over you?" Angela asked as she brushed some sweaty hairs off his forehead.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just don't know."

He looked back at Garry and saw a look of contempt in his eyes. What if he tries to get back at me just to spite me or something? Bosco felt his temper starting to rise again, but decided just to let it quiet down. Getting angry now will just ignite another conversation I don't want to get into, he told himself. 

The four of them sat in silence for the next bit. Each trying to contemplate the events that just transpired. Bosco was about to speak up when they heard a faint knock on the back door. Angela went to open the door and Bosco looked at the worried expression on the woman he loved as she stood looking back at him.

********

Faith hurried to Angela's bar and tried to calm her anxiety. 'Maurice has gotten himself into an altercation here at the bar and I think you should come and get him right away.' Those frantic words played over and over in her head as she raced into the city. What have you done Bosco, Faith asked herself as she pulled to a stop beside the bar. Angela had told her to go around the back so as to avoid a scene. A scene? What the hell did he do?

She hurried to the door, knocked on it and waited for it to open. When it did, she spied a room full of angry faces and her partner sitting on a chair in the middle with his hands behind his back. What the hell? What happened?

"What's going on?" Faith asked in concern as she walked inside towards Bosco.

"Are you Faith?" Paul asked quickly.

"Yes. What's happened?" Faith asked looking from Paul to Bosco.

"Ask trigger happy here," Paul said sarcastically.

"Trigger happy?" Faith asked in surprise. "Bosco?"

Bosco looked up at Faith and knew no matter what he said he had let her down. How the hell can I explain myself, he asked himself? How can I tell her what happened?

"What's going on?" Faith asked quickly.

"I think we need to give Faith and Bosco a few minutes," Angela said firmly. "We'll be outside."

"Remember what I said Bosco," Garry said in his ear at he got up to leave the room. 

Faith waited for them to leave before pulling up a chair and sitting down across from Bosco.

"Faith you have to let me go," Bosco said desperately.

"What happened Bosco?" Faith asked.

"Faith please untie my hands," Bosco pleaded.

"What did you do Bosco?" Faith asked a bit more firmly.

"Faith please le.."

"Bosco! What happened?" Faith demanded.

"I nearly killed someone," Bosco blurted out. 

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "Who? Wh…Okay from the top Bosco. What happened?"

Bosco leaned back in his chair and heaved a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his fuzzy brain from all the panicked activity it was undergoing. 

"I came to get some stuff from my ma," Bosco started with another large sigh. "When I came here I guess it was set up for that guy Garry to meet with me again. Remember the one I said came onto me before?"

Faith watched Bosco's facial expressions and could see the guilt building for what he had done. Oh Bosco what happens when you go back to work? How will you face issues like this there?

"Anyways he asked if I wanted to have a drink with him. I said no. I tried to leave and then my foot got caught with his and I fell on top of him. I was about to swear when he touched my lips with his finger and told me not to which of course just pissed me off even more. I tried to push him off and he just laughed and slowly started to stand up," Bosco said looking away. "Then I…" he said looking back at Faith. "What the hell did I do Faith?"

"Tell me everything that happened Bosco," Faith said softly. 

"Fine. Then I started to hit him and all I could see was Sid's laughing face before me. I went for my ma's gun and before I knew what happened I fired a shot. Paul grabbed me from behind causing the bullet to hit the wall instead of Garry."

"Did he say he was sorry before you tried to kill him?" Faith asked quickly.

"Yeah," Bosco said sheepishly.

"And you still tried to shoot him"? Faith asked in shock.

"Yeah look I said it was stupid and I said I was sorry," Bosco insisted.

"Sorry? That's the least you could have said Bosco. He didn't try to hurt you in any way did he?"

"No," Bosco replied.

"Did he threaten you?"

"No," Bosco said again. 

"Then how come you lost control so fast?" Faith asked.

"I don't know," Bosco insisted. "Are you mad at me?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Are you mad at yourself?" Faith asked leaning forwards.

"Yeah," Bosco said with another sigh. "I just can't believe I lost my cool like that."

"So much for anger management," Faith said slowly.

"Yeah I guess I just blew it tonight, didn't I?"

"Big time," Faith said firmly. "Is he going to press charges?"

"No, thank heavens," Bosco said quickly. "I don't know how I'd explain that one."

"Yeah me either," Faith said with a soft smile. "Okay let's get out of here okay?"

"Are you going to let me go?" Bosco asked looking up as Faith stood up.

"Not until we are away from here," Faith said walking to the door to tell Angela they were leaving.

"What?" Bosco moaned. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah well trying to kill someone because they are gay is not fair either Bosco."

"I said I was sorry!" He insisted as Faith let his mother into the small back office.

"We're going to go now Angela. Bosco will explain things when everyone has had a chance to cool down," Faith said with a firm smile. "Sorry for everything."

"Maurice I want an explanation for tonight when you are up for it okay?" His mother said in a stern voice.

"Yeah fine," Bosco said in a huff as he tried to stand up. 

"Thanks for coming to get him Faith," Angela said as Faith helped Bosco stand up.

"Bye Angela," Faith said leading Bosco to the back door.

"Bye ma," Bosco said sadly.

"Later son," Angela said with some sadness also. 

********

Faith led Bosco into the cool night air and kept a hold on his arm as she led him to her car. "I'll let you go when we get home," she said firmly as she went to open the passenger door. 

Bosco stood in front and wouldn't let her pass. "Do you still love me?" Bosco asked in concern.

Faith looked into his worried face and actually saw fear building. "Of course I do Bosco. But I think now you see why I said before that getting some help would be beneficial for you. For you and for me. What had happened if you had killed him? Or if he did press charges? What then Bosco?" Faith asked in a soft but firm tone.

"I didn't really think of that," he said looking down.

"Well you have to now Bosco. You don't only have yourself to think of anymore," she said gently lifting his head and tenderly kissing his cheek. "You have me to think of. Me and the kids."

"I'm sorry Faith," he said softly. "I really am."

"I know you are Bosco," she said with a smile. "Let's call it a night okay?"

"Are you going to let me go?" Bosco asked with a small smile.

"Not until we are away from here," Faith said opening the passenger door.

"Faith that's not fa…" Bosco started as Faith silenced him with another kiss. 

"Shush Bosco I like you at my mercy," she teased.

"Oh really?" Bosco asked with a mischievous smile. 

"Yup," Faith said turning him around and helping him inside the car and then placing his seatbelt over him. 

Bosco turned his smile to a frown as he looked back at his mother's bar. I know I owe her the truth, he told himself. But how will she react? I'll have to at least give it a few days so this whole incident has a time to cool down. 

"Penny for your thoughts," Faith said softly as she looked at the frown on Bosco's face.

"I have to tell her," Bosco said not taking his gaze away from the back door of the bar.

"I know," Faith said.

"I don't think I can do it Faith," Bosco said turning to her. "I just don't know how."

"Remember Dr. Miles said that taking those sessions would teach you how to talk to friends and family when the need arose. Well you now need those sessions more than ever," Faith said in a kind but firm tone.

"Yeah I guess I do," Bosco said with a sigh as he leaned back in the car. "Let's go," he said softly as she started up the car and pulled away from the bar. Bye ma, Bosco said inside. Please forgive me.

They drove for a bit more in silence before Bosco spoke up.

"I really don't know what came over me Faith," Bosco said in a small voice. Faith looked over at Bosco and knew he had to clear this up before they got back to her mothers or it would eat away at both of them all night long. Faith steered the car towards a small park and stopped in the empty parking lot. 

"Wh-what are we doing here Faith?" Bosco asked looking around in the darkness.

Faith turned off the motor and turned to look at Bosco. "You need to get this all out right now Bosco before we go back home."

Bosco looked at Faith and sighed. "How the hell did you know that?" He asked with a smirk.

"I know you," she smiled back. "Now whatever is on your chest just get it out and then we'll go okay?"

"Can you please untape my wrists?" Bosco asked with a moan. "They really hurt. Damn bastard did them too tight."

"Okay," Faith said getting out of the car. She helped Bosco out of his side, but before she undid them she turned him to face her and stood before him with her arms crossed.

"Not…fair Faith…" Bosco moaned.

"Now vent," Faith smiled.

"It was Sid Faith, all I saw was that bastard," Bosco said in anger. "I really didn't want to kill that guy. But all I could see was Sid hurting me over and over again. He said he would always be with me Faith and I guess sometimes I take it literally. I heard that guy say he was sorry but for some reason I just saw Sid laughing at me," Bosco said calming down. "I didn't think I'd snap like that."

"You are only human Bosco," Faith said softly.

"Very human," he smiled.

"Anything else?" Faith asked.

"Not right now," Bosco sighed. "Maybe later," he laughed lightly.

"You feel any better?" Faith asked.

"Much," he smiled back. "Enough to be let go," he said as she moved in closer.

"You know you look kinda vulnerable like this," Faith teased moving in closer.

"Oh really?" Bosco teased as Faith leaned in and tenderly kissed him on the mouth.

"I can't hold you," Bosco moaned between kisses, "not fair."

Faith pressed Bosco's trapped body harder against the car as she continued her assault on his mouth and face. Bosco cursed the fact his hands were tied behind his back as he wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms. But at the same time he felt a certain excitement growing just being at her mercy and not being able to defend himself against her wishes.

Then without warning Faith grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him to a darkened section of grass beside the car. Bosco felt Faith push him to the ground and then slowly start to unbutton his shirt. He looked up with wanting eyes that held a mixture of some fear and some eagerness. 

Faith looked at the expression on Bosco's face and knew he was a bit apprehensive at what she had in mind. She felt her body temperature starting to rise as she continued to feel his trapped body slightly struggling under hers. Faith cursed herself for what was happening to her but her desire for him was growing every day and she knew she was unable to stop it. 

"Please Faith can you un…" Bosco got out before he was silenced once again by her soft lips on his. Bosco felt Faith's warm lips starting to devour his once again and his heart started to race as she planted warm soft kisses on his neck and top part of his exposed chest. 

Bosco cursed himself for giving in to her so easily. He felt his wanting for her starting to grow even more but at the same time he was ashamed at the knowledge that he would never be whole again. He knew Faith loved him no matter what but at the same time he couldn't shake the feeling that he was still letting her down. He pulled against the tape that bound his hands and at the same time prayed that tape would hold him secure all night. For he knew if he were free he would show Faith how much he wanted and needed her. But would he be able to see it through to the act itself? Or would his shame stop him like it had every time before? But was now even the time and place for this? Especially after what happened? I can't, he told himself, not like this. Not after what just happened. 

"Faith I…" Bosco tried as she silenced him again.

"Shh Bosco it's okay," Faith said softly. 

"Not he…" Bosco tried once more.

"Bosco it's okay," Faith whispered in his ear.

"Faith I can't!" Bosco half shouted. 

Faith stopped kissing him and sat up on his trapped legs. She looked down at him with a look of hurt and confusion. "Bosco?" She asked softly.

"Oh man Faith," Bosco said trying to twist out of her grasp. "I'm just not ready for…"

"Who said we were?" Faith asked with a smile.

"You mean we…you mean you didn't want…" Bosco started.

"First of all we'd probably be arrested for indecent exposure and secondly have you never come to a park just to make out?" She teased.

"Well yeah," Bosco said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "I just thought…"

"Bosco you think too much," Faith giggled. 

"Yeah first time in my life I think and my timing as usual sucks," Bosco lamented. "Damn it Faith I'm sorry." 

Faith gently moved herself off of Bosco and lay down on the grass beside him. "You're going to be okay Bosco," she said softly.

"Yeah if I don't kill someone first," he said sarcastically.

"After you take the counselling sessions you'll be okay," Faith said kindly.

"You think so?" Bosco asked in uncertainly. "I mean what happens if even after that I get back to work and I snap or something?" 

"Then you'll just have to work twice as hard to tell yourself you're not going to snap and that will be that," Faith said.

"You make it sound so easy," Bosco sighed. "I mean that guy didn't even look like Sid," Bosco moaned. "What the hell was I thinking? I mean I just wanted to kill him because he wanted to have a drink with me. He didn't even say he wanted anything else, just a drink that's all. And I wanted to kill him. What the hell is wrong with me Faith?" Bosco asked angrily as he just continued to stare up into the dark night sky. "I said the world was better off without one more of _his kind_. How racial is that? And then when he did say sorry, I beat him up. What for?" Bosco finished his tirade and just lay beside Faith breathing hard strained breaths. "What have I done tonight Faith?"

"You learned a valuable lesson Bosco," Faith said softly. "You learned you are not just able to control every situation you go into without first having the knowledge of how to handle it. You thought you had your anger under control when it came to certain things, you learned you were wrong. Thankfully you didn't have to learn the hard way."

"What would have happened if I had killed him Faith? I would have gone to jail. How would I have explained myself then?" Bosco asked.

"Like I said, thankfully it didn't come to that. And now you see you'll just have to work extra hard to make sure you prepare yourself for the next time that happens. As it probably will again. Gay men exist Bosco, that is life. You can't stop them from talking to you and you cannot stop them from taking an interest in you. You'll just have to learn to tactfully deal with it. And you'll also have to remember that very few are like Sid."

"That's just it Faith," Bosco said turning to her, "how can you tell which is which?"

"Just stay away from all of them," Faith said with a smile as she looked at him.

"You make it sound so easy," he said with a frown.

"I try," she smiled as she gently caressed his face. 

"I love you Faith," Bosco said softly. "I really do."

"Good," she teased, "because I love you too," she whispered as she softly kissed his lips. 

"When should I tell my ma?" Bosco asked.

"When you are ready," Faith said kindly.

"When are you going to untie me?" Bosco teased.

"When I am ready," Faith teased back.

"Oh really?" Bosco laughed.

"Yes," Faith said sitting up and looking down at him. "And as a matter of fact there is one more thing I want to do before I let you go."

"And what praytel is that?" He asked almost in hesitation.

"Just this," Faith said as she started to tickle him.

"Damn it Faith," Bosco cursed as he started to laugh. 

After what seemed like an eternity for Bosco Faith finally stopped her tickle assault on him. Bosco lay on the grass breathing hard but with a large smile on his face. 

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" He laughed.

"Like you don't know," she laughed back. "I guess we should go," she said slowly standing up and helping him do the same. "Okay turn around."

"Yes ma'am," Bosco teased as he turned around. 

Faith pulled the tape from his wrists and then balled up the tape and threw it into a nearby garbage can. Bosco turned around and captured Faith in his arms, pulling her close.

"I'll always love you Faith," Bosco said holding her tightly.

Now it was Faith's turned to be silenced by Bosco's warm passionate kisses. Faith felt herself giving in with each warm kiss as Bosco devoured her neck and mouth. 

"I wish I could give more right now," Bosco said in almost sadness as he held her close and looked into her eyes.

"You give when you are ready," Faith said softly. "I can wait."

"You sure?" Bosco asked in concern.

"I'm sure," she smiled warmly. "Let's get you home and get some food into you."

"Good idea," Bosco said with a sigh. 

Faith turned and headed for the car with Bosco's arm still firmly around her waist.

"Faith?" Bosco asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming to get me tonight," he said warmly. "I really don't know what I would have done if you weren't in my life."

"Well get used to it," she said softly as they reached the car. "I'll always be here when you need me Bosco. Always."

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said giving her another quick kiss before he got into the car. 

********

They reached home to find it very quiet with everyone already getting ready for bed or already sleeping. Supper was on the table in some Tupperware containers with a note that said to 'heat and eat'. 

"Hungry?" Faith asked Bosco as he took off his jacket and joined her in the kitchen.

"Starved," he said looking at the food as she put it on the plates. "Sorry I messed things up tonight Faith."

"It's okay Bosco," Faith said softly. "I'll forgive you this time," she teased.

"Oh really?" He said grabbing her from behind and tickling her neck.

"St-stop it," Faith laughed as she tried to keep her voice down. Bosco let go and Faith finished getting their supper ready. They ate for the most part in silence and then retired to the living room just to rest. 

"Still thinking about tonight?" Faith asked after a quiet spell.

"Yeah," Bosco said with a sigh. "I just keep seeing the look of disappointment on my ma's face when I lied to her. She knew it was lying and that must have hurt. But Faith I just didn't think it the right place to tell her," he said running a hand through his hair. "Was I wrong?"

"No Bosco," Faith said softly. "Telling her in front of those two guys would not have been the right time or place. Who knows how they might have reacted? Wait until you are ready to tell her and then make her understand that you just couldn't tell her in front of them. She'll understand."

"What if she doesn't?" Bosco asked in concern. "What if she like hates me or something for not telling her sooner?"

"Well she will probably be a bit mad at first but she really does love you Bosco. She won't hate you for what happened."

"You sure?" Bosco asked.

"Pretty sure," Faith said. "But if you want another opinion tell Dr. Miles and see what he thinks about it."

"Yeah maybe I will," Bosco said with a sigh. 

They sat for a few more minutes in silence, letting their body heat warm them and the small room they were in up.

"I had fun at the park," Bosco said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Faith asked with a smile. "Even though your hands were tied behind your back?" Faith teased as she looked up at him.

"Yeah that was the best part. Being at your mercy Faith," Bosco said with a wink. "Feel free to do that anytime."

"Careful what you wish for," Faith said with a smile. "You might just get it."

"Good," he said kissing her forehead. "The sooner the better."

"Oh really?" Faith asked with a growing smile.

"Oh yeah," Bosco said kissing her on the lips. 

"I'll have to remember that," Faith said as Bosco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

"You will," he breathed as he started to kiss her again.

"I guess we should get ready for bed," Faith said softly some time later. 

"Yeah I guess you're right," Bosco said with a sigh. "Can't wait until we get our own place. We still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes we are," Faith said as they slowly stood up to get ready for bed. "I have even booked us some places to see."

"Really? Cool," Bosco said reaching for his duffel bag.

"Goodnight Bosco," Faith said after they were ready for bed.

"Nite Faith," Bosco said kissing her back.

"Love you."

********

"You sure you're okay?" Paul asked as Garry headed for his cab to go home. 

"Yeah," Garry said with a sigh. "That is one messed up kid though," Garry said with a frown. "I wonder what his real story is."

"You sure you want to know?" Paul asked in shock.

"I guess some things are better left unsaid, huh?" Garry asked.

"That would be a good guess," Paul said as his friend got into the cab. "See you tomorrow."

"Later man," Garry said as his cab started to pull away. I wonder what his real story is, Garry asked himself as the cab pulled into the night-time.

Paul turned and headed back into the bar where Angela was just getting ready to leave. "Cathy closing up tonight?" Paul asked.

"She is," Angela said with a smile. "How is Garry?"

"Still a bit shaken but he'll be okay," Paul said slowly. "What got into Bosco tonight? I have never seen him like this? And that doesn't match how you described him."

"I don't know," Angela said with a frown. "I know he has an answer for me and I guess I'll just have to wait until he is ready to give it to me before I can understand why he did what he did."

"You think he'll tell you?" Paul asked in concern.

"Well I am his mother," Angela said firmly. "I'm hoping he'll tell me. Well I mean he better. Why?"

"Well if you want I can talk to Bosco and see what's bothering him. Maybe he'll feel more comfortable talking to a man instead of a woman?" Paul asked kindly.

"But I'm his mother," Angela insisted in defence.

"I'm just offering some help," Paul said quickly. "Didn't mean to try to interfere."

"I know and I thank you," she said with a sigh as she walked into his waiting embrace. "It's just that Bosco is the only one in my family that I can be proud of. I just can't lose that Paul. Not for anything," she said with a frown.

"You won't Angela," Paul said firmly. "We'll help him together, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled as she kissed him. "Let's get home and get to bed okay?"

"Tired?" He asked with a smile as they locked up the back office and headed for Cathy.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" 

********

"Thanks for telling me Bosco. I guess you can now understand why I strongly recommend some counselling Bosco?" Dr. Miles said into the phone the next morning as he finished listening to Bosco's tale from the night before. Both Faith and Bosco had gotten up to find the kids and Faith's mother already gone. Bosco learned that Faith had sent them to their old apartment to pack more things up in anticipation of the move.

"Yeah I know," Bosco sighed. "It's just that I thought I could work through it on my own. I thought it would be okay, you know?"

"Those feelings and thoughts are not wrong in themselves Bosco. But not dealing with them is. Now you are lucky no one was majorly hurt or even killed last night. But I think you know that you will face situations like that in the future and you have to know how to deal with them before they happen. The old adage 'to be forewarned is to be forearmed' applies very strongly in your case Bosco. Being prepared for a situation before it happens will probably save your life in the long run. Now I have started on the paperwork and if you are ready I can have you in a session as soon as tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"The sooner the better Doc, " Bosco sighed. "Oh yeah one more thing," Bosco said with a frown as he sat on the phone with his back to the door, totally unaware of the female presence standing quietly and listening to his every word.

"It's Faith," Bosco said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked softly as he heard Bosco's distress.

"Well I know she wants to you know…and I…I don't know Doc, I'm just not ready I guess. Part of me really wants to go all the way with her but part of me is still ashamed of what Sid did. I mean when we are you know getting hot and heavy and I close my eyes sometimes when I open them I see Sid laughing at me before he raped me. I just can't get that image out of my head Doc. What can I do? I mean I know Faith won't wait forever," Bosco finished as he hung his head in sadness. "I can't lose her Doc, I love her more than anything. She's my life."

Faith heard Bosco's tormented words and felt a warm tear escape her eye and run down her cheek. She wanted more than anything to rush into the room and take him in her arms and just hold him and tell him she would wait forever for him. But time fixed her in place and made her unable to move an inch. Oh Bosco, Faith said inside, I'm so sorry.

"Just be patient Bosco. When this does happen and you tell Faith you are not ready what does she say?"

"She says she understands and will wait until I'm ready and stuff but sometimes I just feel like she'll just get tired of waiting or something. I want to give more Doc I really do but I'm just…I guess I'm…I'm scared okay. I'm just scared," Bosco said in frustration.

"I know Bosco I have been there remember?"

"And what did you do Doc? How did your wife handle it?" Bosco asked still not knowing Faith was there.

"With lots of patience and sometimes a deaf ear," Dr. Miles chuckled. "It was very hard for her at first as well because I didn't even want to get romantic with her and she didn't understand that. But she waited. She loved me enough to wait until I was ready. We also took a marriage session together and that really helped me see that she just wanted to help and love me. Now I'm not saying that it will be the same with you Bosco. But remember this. If you love Faith and she loves you then she won't be ashamed of you in any way. If you want to try then try. If the timing is still not right then wait. But don't hold back because you think she might think less of you. Faith would not be with you if she thought that. She doesn't strike me as the kind of woman that does anything because of pity. And Bosco you are not in need of pity. Remember men who are facing the same situation you are sometimes withdraw from loving relationships altogether, usually to their detriment. You don't want that Bosco, trust me. Have you told Faith how you feel?"

"Somewhat, I guess," Bosco sighed.

"Well maybe you should take the time to sit down and tell Faith exactly what's wrong. Tell her how you feel when you start and why you have to stop. It might be a bit embarrassing for you but trust me Bosco in the long run it will save your relationship. Isn't that what you want?"

"More than anything," Bosco said with a small smile. "Thanks Doc I'll talk to Faith today."

"Good man Bosco," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "Now I do have the sessions ready so why don't the two of you come by tomorrow and we'll get things started. I arranged for your sessions to be at the same time so that it would be easier for your schedules. If it doesn't work for any reason let me know and we'll try something else. But trust me Bosco you have to see this through to the end," Dr. Miles said in a firm voice. "It could mean the difference between life and death."

"Shesh Doc life and death?"

"Yes Bosco," Dr. Miles said. "You call me if you need to talk about anything okay? I mean it Bosco. Anytime of the day or even at night, just call. I'll always be there to help you no matter what."

"Thanks Doc that really means lot to me," Bosco said with a smile. "And Faith and I will see you tomorrow."

Faith quickly turned around and quietly headed for the bathroom before Bosco could guess she had been there listening. Are you really that worried about me leaving you Bosco, Faith asked herself as she started to get ready for the day? Do I really mean that much to you? Faith was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Bosco come into the room.

"Faith?" Bosco asked softly making her jump a bit. "Sorry," he smiled.

"Lost in thought I guess," she smiled back. "Where were you?"

"On the phone with Dr. Miles. He said he has our sessions arranged for tomorrow. Is that okay?" Bosco asked.

"That sounds fine," Faith smiled. "What time?"

"Same time as mine apparently. And to be specific I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. We still on for apartment hunting today?" Faith asked.

"Of course. But I do want to stop by my ma's just for a bit and see how she is. I don't know if I can tell her the whole truth right now but I have to at least try," Bosco said with a sigh as he sat down on the bed. He took Faith's hand and pulled her down beside him.

"Faith?" Bosco started.

"Yes," Faith answered as she sat down beside him. The nearness of his body made her body heat start to rise and the anticipation of what he was going to ask made her heart beat faster. 

"Are you happy with me?" Bosco asked in concern.

"Bosco why do you keep doubting yourself?" Faith asked kindly.

"Because of you know," Bosco said sheepishly. "Because I can't have sex with you right now. I don't want you to be disappointed and leave."

"Bosco," Faith said taking his chin and gently lifting it to look at her directly. "I love you for you. Not because I can jump into the sack with you and then leave. I know you experienced something terrible. Bosco you were forcibly raped by another man. That just doesn't go away in a few days. I know that. I also know you want to try and that means more to me not wanting to at all. I know this is just temporary. But I also want you to know that I won't hurt you in any way or think less of you if you do try and the timing is off. I'm scared too Bosco, but please don't push me away or doubt yourself in any way. Please," Faith pleaded as she leaned forwards and gently kissed his lips. "Don't worry so much okay?"

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said with a smile. "I really do love you. I don't know what I'd do if you left me," he said, his smile turning to a frown.

"Then don't think about things like that. Come on let's get ready and go. I really want to get our own place."

"Hear hear," Bosco smirked. "I need some privacy."

"With kids?" Faith laughed. "Privacy doesn't exist with them around."

"Well we'll just have to make time for privacy," he said kissing her back.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

********

"That place was nice but a bit pricey," Faith sighed as they sat to rest on a park bench just outside one of the apartments they were looking at. It was well after lunch and they had exhausted most of the day looking for a new place to live. 

"Sure is a nice area," Bosco said looking around. "Any more vacancies to look at?"

"Afraid that was it," Faith said as she looked at her list. "Any from this morning that you liked?"

"Well the third one wasn't bad but the rooms were a bit small," Bosco said. "But I guess out of all of them it was the best. You?"

"Yeah same sentiments," Faith said as she looked ahead at the building they both liked. "Want to go see it again, just to be sure?"

"Sure," Bosco said taking her hand and pulling her off the bench. They slowly walked towards the apartment.

"Know what you are going to tell your mom?" Faith asked.

"Somewhat. I mean I'll just tell her how Sid beat me up and stuff and that he was gay and that I got a bit mixed up. I don't think I'm ready to tell her the whole truth just yet," Bosco said with a large sigh. "I know she'll be pissed when she does find out, but I guess I have to chance it right?"

"Only you know that Bosco," Faith said warmly as they entered the building and walked towards the landlords office.

"Ah Mr. Boscorelli, Ms. Yokas," he said with a large smile, "I have some good news for you."

********

"Well I see you secured an early release," Dr. Stephens said with a smile as Dr. Miles finished getting ready to go.

"Many thanks to you," he smiled back at his father in law. "You here to see me off?"

"Just wanted to ask about these rush sessions you wanted me to put through. Was that the couple that I met the other day?"

"Yes they are. Is there a problem?" Dr. Miles asked with a frown as he pushed back some of his dark hair.

"Isn't this the same session you took Wilson?" Dr. Stephens asked in concern.

Dr. Miles looked at the older man before him, heaved a deep sigh and then shook his head. "Yup."

"I see," he said handing the papers to him. "Rush approved. You okay handling this?"

"I am," he said turning away from his father in law.

"Wilson?"

"It's just that…" Dr. Miles started as he felt his father in law's hand rest on his shoulder. "Since I started talking to Bosco everything that happened to me in the past has come back a bit. Last night I had a nightmare that I was back in that room, being held helpless at their mercy while they raped me."

"You don't have to continue with this patient if you can't Wilson. I'm sure he'll understand if you want to hand him to another doctor because of what happened to you," Dr. Stephens said firmly. "I'm sure this Bosco is a great guy but my first job is to protect you Wilson."

"I know," he said turning around, "and thanks. But I'm sure that once he starts his sessions he'll be okay and so will I," he said forcing a smile. "Besides it just makes me a bit stronger right?"

"As long as it doesn't affect Anna I'll be okay with you helping this patient. But if it comes to her well-being being affected I will insist you transfer him to another doctor. Does that sound fair?"

"More than fair," he smiled. "Anna is my life Rick," Dr. Miles said firmly, "I'll never do anything to jeopardise that."

"So then I can look forward to seeing you wearing a bullet proof vest?" Dr. Stephens teased.

"Only when Carla makes that fruit pie of hers," Dr. Miles teased back.

"Hey at least she's getting better," Dr. Stephens frowned as he thought of his wife. "Well somewhat. Besides I didn't marry her for her culinary talents," he laughed. 

"Yeah I know," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "It runs in the family."

"Okay I'll let you get out of here and go home and rest. I know Anna has a nice surprise waiting," he smiled.

"Really?" Dr. Miles said feeling his face flush a bit. "Maybe I should take some heart medication with me."

"I don't even want to know," Dr. Stephens frowned as he turned and headed out the door with Dr. Miles standing and laughing at his father in law. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he remembered what he told the older man. Nightmare? Try nightmares Wilson, he told himself. "I wonder what he would have said if I told him that they have been every night since I told Bosco?"

********

"Can't seem to wipe that grin off your face can you?" Faith asked Bosco as they headed for his mothers.

"Nope," Bosco smiled back. "I'm just so stoked about the place we got, and for less rent than the one we originally wanted. Can you believe it?"

"I guess good things do come to those who wait," Faith smiled.

"Or work hard for them," Bosco countered.

"Oh _Mr. Philosophy_," Faith teased.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Bosco said in defence as they pulled in behind the bar.

"Want me to come?" Faith offered.

"No I'll find it easier to tell her when I'm alone," Bosco said with a frown. "I just hope that guy Garry is not here."

"I'll come in and just sit in the bar area while you talk to her okay? If he's there I'll make sure he doesn't interfere. Okay?"

"You'll kick his ass for me?" Bosco teased.

"He might not be the only one," Faith teased back.

"Funny," Bosco said dryly as they both got out of the car and headed for the front door.

"How's your leg?" Faith asked. "I notice you didn't use the cane today."

"Feels good," Bosco said. "Still sucks in the shower." Faith laughed.

Bosco entered the bar and was happy to see that Garry was not there. The back office door was closed and that could mean that anyone could be in there.

"Be right back," Bosco said as he slowly made his way to his mother's office. He knocked on the door and pushed it open as he heard his mother say 'come in'. 

"Hey ma," Bosco said softly as he looked at his mother and Paul looking at the books. "Hey Paul."

"Hi baby," Angela smiled.

"Hey Bosco," Paul smiled back.

"Hey uh Paul can I have a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure," Paul said putting the papers down and slowly standing up. He and Angela exchanged worried glances, which sent off strange signals in his mind. What's going on, he asked himself? 

"Uh everything okay?" Bosco asked when Paul was hesitant to leave the room.

"Why don't you take a seat Bosco," Paul said calmly.

"What? What's going on?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Nothing," Angela said. "Wouldn't you prefer to sit?"

"No I'm okay standing," Bosco insisted noticing Paul wasn't leaving.

"Maurice?" Angela asked noting the expression on her son's face.

"I want him to leave," Bosco said looking at Paul.

"Maurice, Paul only wants to help you as I do," Angela said looking at her son with a frown.

"Help me? What are you talking about?" Bosco asked getting angry.

"Bosco just calm down. Staying was my idea. I want to try to help you," Paul said kindly.

"I don't need help!" Bosco said firmly. "Fine I'll come back another day."

"Just sit down and relax Bosco," Paul said firmly as he walked up to Bosco.

"You can't tell me what to do," Bosco said standing up to face Paul.

"Maurice back down," Angela said firmly.

"Ma what's going on? I just want to talk to you, _alone_," Bosco emphasised as he stared down Paul. "Is there a problem with that?"

"What you have to say I want you to say it in front of Paul," Angela said standing up.

"I can't believe this," Bosco said in misery. "Why are you doing this ma?"

"Why are you being so stubborn Bosco? Paul just wants to help you also? He's worried too," Angela said forcing a smile.

"Help me? I said I don't need help!" Bosco half yelled. 

"Why did you come Bosco?" Paul asked in a calm voice.

"I came to offer an explanation about last night. And I want to tell my mother and her alone!" Bosco said in Paul's face. "Now get the hell out of here before I throw you out."

"Maurice!" Angela said in anger. "You better watch your language."

"What? Ma how can you do this? I want to talk to just you. What is so wrong with that?" Bosco insisted as he looked at his mother with a hurt expression. "Please?"

Angela heaved a large sigh and looked at Bosco. "Okay," she sighed. "But I don't like it. I think you should open up to Paul also."

"Yeah well maybe next time," Bosco said backing down.

"I'll be outside if you need me Angela," Paul said stepping away from Bosco.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bosco asked angrily. "You think I would hurt my own mother?"

"I don't know. Would you?" Paul asked in defence.

"Why you son of a bi…" Bosco said as he grabbed Paul's shirt and pulled him forwards.

"Maurice!" Angela cut him off. "Stop it right now," she said rushing around and pulling them apart. "Paul is just worried about me. There is nothing wrong with that."

"I'd never hurt her!" Bosco said firmly.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Paul said firmly as well.

Bosco looked at Paul and finally realized that he wasn't trying to make fun of him but he really wanted to protect his mother. "Fine," Bosco said letting go. "Can I please talk to my mother alone?" Bosco asked.

"I'll be outside," Paul said turning around and closing the door behind him.

"Maurice what has gotten into you?" Angela asked as Bosco went and sat down on the desk and she took the chair facing him. "What really got into you last night?"

"I just snapped that's all. Is that guy okay?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Well he was pretty shaken up," Angela said. "You are very lucky you didn't hurt him and that he didn't press charges. But I want the truth and I want it now," Angela said standing up and facing him with her arms crossed.

"I just snapped," Bosco insisted.

"Why?"

"Stress," Bosco said.

"From what? You're not working?"

"From…" Bosco started. "From…life…moving…I don't know," Bosco said in frustration. "Look no one got hurt!"

"You nearly killed him!" Angela said angrily.

"And what's up with Paul?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Don't change the subject Maurice!" Angela snapped. "I want the truth and I want it now. Now tell me or I'll have Paul come back here and…"

"And what? Spank me until I give in and tell you?" Bosco snapped back.

"Ah so there is something to tell!" Angela said in surprise.

"Yeah I said it was due to stress!" Bosco said firmly.

"Stress from what?"

"My family!" Bosco said meanly as he turned to walk away.

"What?" Angela said in shock. "You come back here right now Maurice," Angela said grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. "Now tell me what's really wrong?"

Bosco looked at the worried expression on his mother's face and knew his lame attempt at an excuse wasn't going to work this time. Damn it! He cursed inside as he pulled his arm away. 

"Fine," Bosco huffed as he went and sat back down on the desk. "The guy who kidnapped me was gay," Bosco said.

"And?"

"And he beat me up pretty bad and hurt me a lot," Bosco said looking down. "I guess when Garry started to come on to me I just panicked. I really didn't mean to hurt him," Bosco said looking back up.

"Garry wasn't going to hurt you Bosco," Angela said firmly.

"What did you tell him ma? What made him think I was like that?" Bosco asked.

"I simply said that you had trouble committing to women and it didn't look like you'd ever want to. He read into it what he wanted," Angela said. "But that still doesn't give you the right to want to kill him. Regardless of his lifestyle."

"I know, I know," Bosco sighed. "I guess I just saw Sid's face and freaked."

"Sid was the kidnapper?" Angela asked in a calm tone.

"Yeah," Bosco said sadly. "He hurt me bad ma," Bosco said with a large heave. "I just didn't want it to happen again."

"Are you seeking some help?" Angela asked.

"That's is? I tell you he hurt me bad and you ask if I'm getting help?" Bosco asked in anger as he stood up to face his mother. "That's really nice sensitivity there ma."

"You watch your tone Maurice," Angela warned.

"I don't believe this," Bosco said in disbelief. "I come here to pour out my heart and I get nothing back from you. I didn't have to come here you know. I could have just let it pass by like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say Maurice?" Angela asked in defence. "I know you were hurt baby," she said moving closer. "But that's in the past right? I mean all the bruises and scars have healed right? So now you have to deal with the other stuff."

"Yeah but…" Bosco started.

"But what? Is there something more I should know?" Angela asked.

"I just wanted a bit of support you know," Bosco said looking hurt. "That's all. I thought I would find it here," Bosco said turning to leave. "I guess I was wrong."

"Maurice wait," Angela said.

"No ma forget it," Bosco said firmly as he tried to hide his pain. 

"Bosco!" Angela tried as he went to open the door.

"Is there any part of me you do love?" Bosco asked as he turned to her with teary eyes. 

"What? Maurice no don't go," Angela whispered as she felt her own eyes water.

"I said I was sorry, wasn't that enough?" Bosco asked as he wiped his eyes dry. "Will it ever be enough?"

"I don't know what else to say," Angela said. "I have never been good with that sort of thing. You know that."

"Yeah. I guess I do," Bosco said opening the door.

"Don't go," Angela said quickly.

"I have no reason to stay," Bosco said as Paul walked up to the entranceway and stood before him. "Move Paul."

Paul looked from Bosco's face to Angela's and knew things didn't go as well as they should have. "Everything okay?"

"It will be if you move out of my way," Bosco said in a firm tone. 

"Angela?" Paul asked in concern.

"I said move!" Bosco said in anger as he gently shoved Paul back, causing Faith to rush towards the ensuing fight.

"Maurice stop it right now!" Angela said firmly as she rushed to Bosco's back and tugged on his arm to let go of Paul.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Bosco half shouted.

"Bosco?" Faith asked in concern. "Everything okay?"

"Did he tell you Angela?" Paul asked.

"Tell her what?" Bosco asked.

"For the most part," Angela said with a large sigh.

"Are you okay with that?" Paul asked ignoring Bosco.

"What are you talking about?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Yeah for now," Angela said.

"_For now_?" Bosco asked shock as he turned to face his mother. "That's the only explanation you'll ever get."

"We just want to help you Bosco," Paul said calmly.

"You…are…not…my father," Bosco said turning back to Paul. "Don't try to fill something that doesn't need filling."

"My interest here is to protect your mother from anyone that might hurt her in _any _way," Paul said firmly.

"Hurt her? I said I would never hurt my mother," Bosco said angrily.

"Even with your words?"

"What?" Bosco asked with a frown. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Did you tell her the whole truth about what really happened last night?"

"Yes," Bosco lied. "Besides it's none of your business."

"When you try to kill a friend of mine for no good reason I make it my business," Paul insisted.

"And for that I said I was sorry," Bosco said back.

"Bosco let's go," Faith said to Bosco trying to defuse the situation.

"You're the chick that bailed him out last night right? Did he tell you the real reason?" Paul asked Faith directly.

Faith looked at the faces before her and knew she had to say something. But what? She did know the real reason. But it wasn't up to her to tell them if Bosco wasn't up for it just yet. 

"I'm sure whatever Bosco told his mother was the truth," Faith said firmly noticing Bosco's face relax a bit

"I'm sure it was the truth, but was it the whole truth?" Paul countered.

Faith looked at Paul and knew he was just trying to help Angela. But to the detriment of her son? Was he trying to divide them in some way? Or he did really want to help and was just getting defensive? What's really going on here, she asked herself?

"I didn't hear what Bosco told her but I'm sure it was right," Faith said in frustration. 

"I'm leaving," Bosco said trying to push past Paul.

"Angela is that okay?" Paul asked quickly, still not letting Bosco pass.

"Okay? Since when do I need permission from my mother when to leave?" Bosco asked sarcastically. "I never needed her permission for anything since I was like 12!" Bosco snorted.

Paul looked at the defeated look on Angela's face and felt his anger rising towards the young man before him. "Listen and listen good Bosco," Paul started in a warning voice. "I don't want to see your face in this bar or anywhere near your mother again until you are prepared to tell her exactly what is wrong. And I mean the exact reason you told Faith here," Paul said firmly. "And if I do find out you were near Angela and upset her like you have tonight I'll have you arrested on site. Is that clear?"

"You're kidding right?" Bosco asked in disbelief. "She is my mother. I'll see her when and however I choose. And not you or your stupid threats can stop me!" Bosco said angrily in Paul's face. "Is that clear?"

Paul looked from Bosco to Angela. "Am I out of line Angela?" Paul asked with a slight frown. "Am I wrong?"

Bosco turned and looked at his mother. "Ma?" He asked softly.

Angela felt her heart starting to race. "Did you tell me the whole truth Maurice?" Angela asked. 

Bosco looked at Faith and felt his own heart starting to race. What the hell is going on? What do I do? He looked back at his mother with a panicked expression. 

"I…"


	42. Lay it all on the line

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 42 – Lay It All On The Line

Faith looked at the panicked look on Bosco's face and knew if this situation didn't end peacefully that things would never be right between Bosco and his mother. And if that happened Bosco would forever blame himself for what happened.

"Bosco?" Angela asked in concern.

"Can I talk to Bosco for a second?" Faith asked quickly.

Bosco looked at Faith and she could tell from the look of relief on his face that he was thankful for her quick intervention. Then she noted the look of concern on both Paul's and Angela's face. "I just need to remind Bosco of something," she added quickly.

"Of course you can talk to me," Bosco said firmly as he looked at Paul with a sneer. 

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said as they stepped aside from Paul and Angela.

"Don't thank me just yet Bosco," Faith said with a frown. "Did you tell your mother the whole truth?"

"Faith I…" Bosco started.

"Bosco I think you owe it to her to tell her the whole truth," Faith said firmly.

"After what just happened?" Bosco asked in shock. "No way in hell."

"Find a way Bosco."

"Look Faith, Paul…"

"Is just worried about you," Faith said with a soft smile.

"I don't need him to worry about me," Bosco said firmly. "Besides he's not my father!"

"While that might be true Bosco, he is concerned about your mother. You told me long ago that you wanted your mother to find the opposite of your father. Well since your mother has met Paul she has changed."

"No she hasn't," Bosco said firmly.

"Yes she has Bosco, for the better and that's a good thing," Faith said warmly. "Now Paul obviously sees Angela's pain and wants to help in any way he can. She has probably told him about Mikey and is probably worried you are the same."

"I'm not the same," Bosco insisted, trying to keep his voice to an angry whisper.

"I know that Bosco and so do you, but he doesn't," Faith said nodding to Paul. 

"Why wouldn't she tell him that?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Proof is in the pudding Bosco," Faith said.

"Whatever that means," he said sarcastically.

"Look Bosco I'm not suggesting that you tell him anything just yet. But I do think you owe your mother the truth. Leave out the details you told me but please Bosco just tell her what happened. If you don't and it does come out some how you know things will only get worse. And then you'll just blame yourself for letting it happen in the first place. Then things will get really worse."

Bosco looked at Faith and couldn't help but smile and shake his head. "How the hell do you do it Faith?"

"Do what?"

"Read me so well," he said with a sigh as he looked down. 

"Well I actually have selfish motives for you telling your mother," Faith said causing Bosco to look up quickly.

"What? What motive?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Well if you were to start blaming yourself again for everything then my life would be miserable. And if my life is miserable then my kids would be miserable. And if my kid…" she started to laugh.

"Yeah I get the point. Okay," Bosco said heaving a sigh and turning to his mother, "I'll tell her right now. But not the details okay?"

"She doesn't need them Bosco," Faith said softly as she gently kissed him on the cheek. "Tell her Bosco, she needs to heal from this as much as you."

"I love you Faith," Bosco said seriously. "I don't know how but I will make this up to you. I promise."

"Go on Bosco, she's waiting," Faith urged kindly. "And be kind to Paul. He really does want to help you."

Bosco turned back to his mother and slowly walked over to them. "Um can I talk to her alone please?" Bosco asked in a small voice.

Paul looked at Angela who was slowly nodding her head yes. 

"Come on Paul I'll buy you a drink," Faith said calmly. 

"Angela?" Paul asked in uncertainty.

"It's okay," she smiled. "My baby just wants to talk."

"Thanks ma," Bosco said softly as he followed his mother back into the small office and closed the door behind them. She gestured for her to sit in the chair behind the office and pulled up one so that he was sitting in front of her. 

"There is something I have to tell you ma," Bosco said looking down. "I don't know how to do this but Faith said uh…well…I guess I must."

"Bosco is everything okay?" She asked noticing his facial expression.

"Not really," Bosco said with a sigh as he looked back up. "Um what I have to tell you you have to swear to me you'll never tell anyone. Not Mikey, not Paul, not dad, not anyone."

"But Maurice I…" she started.

"Please ma just promise me," Bosco begged as he took her hand and held it in his. "I have to hear you say it."

"Bosco I…" she started again.

"Ma please," Bosco said feeling his panic starting to build. "Faith was wrong I can't do this," he said pulling away and starting to stand up.

"I promise you Maurice," Angela said quickly making him stop. 

"I can't ma, not right now. I am sorry," Bosco said standing up to leave.

"Maurice please tell me what's wrong?" Angela pleaded as she stood up and gently grabbed his shoulder. "Is this to do with what happened with Garry?" Bosco nodded his head yes. "Why you acted the way you did?" She asked softly. Bosco again nodded his head yes and turned to face her with near watery eyes.

"Maurice what is it?" Angela asked noting the tears that were about to fall.

"Something happened to me ma," Bosco said in a tormented whisper.

"What?" Angela asked in shock. "What happened to you?"

"Please ma swear to me on the Bible that no one will ever know about this," Bosco said reaching for the black book on her table.

"I swear," she said in confusion as she looked at him. "Bosco what's wrong?"

Bosco took a deep sigh and prepared himself for the worse. "Um when I was kidnapped by that guy Sid," he started as he turned his back to her to hide his sorrow. "He uh…he did things to me ma," Bosco said, his voice starting to break as he was forced to relive his terrible nightmare once again. And as soon as he opened his mind to the past events with Sid terrible images of seeing himself being raped flood his anguished mind.

"Things?" Angela asked in a sad whisper.

Bosco stood with his back to her and tried to focus his attention on anything but what he must say. He felt warm tears starting to fill his eyes and didn't lift a hand to brush them away when they started to slide down his cheeks. "He uh…touched me when I couldn't stop him," Bosco said, his voice breaking. "I did try to stop him, but I was tied up and couldn't."

"What? Oh Bosco no," she said gently touching his shoulder. 

Bosco felt her touch but didn't turn around. "He um…he…"

"What did he do to you Bosco?" Angela asked wiping her own tears away.

"He raped me ma," Bosco whispered in torment.

"Oh my god," Angela said as she felt her heart start to race in horror. "Oh god no…Bosco no…" she said as she felt herself shaking. 

Bosco slowly turned around to face her with his own pained expression. "I'm sorry ma," he said wiping some tears away. "Please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" Angela asked in shock. "I don't hate you baby," she said pulling him into her embrace and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry ma," Bosco whispered again as he hugged her back. 

"Shh baby it's okay," Angela said sadly. "Oh Maurice I'm so sorry," she said as they both stood in the small office, crying. 

"I'm sorry ma," Bosco said again. "I'm sorry."

********

"I'm sorry for blowing up," Paul said as they sat down an ordered a drink. "I really do care for Angela you know," he said softly. "I just want to protect her."

"Bosco is the best part of Angela," Faith said warmly. "He'd die before he hurt her in any way. He loves her very much."

"I guess I should trust you," Paul said with a smile.

"Why is that?" Faith asked in confusion.

"Because he obviously loves you very much also," he said. "I saw the way he listened to you. I just want to help you know. From what she told me and from what I have observed each time I was here and he happened to be here was a lot different from what I saw when Garry was here. I'm just concerned is all."

"I understand," Faith said quickly.

"Do you? I want to be with Angela. Hopefully for a long time. I want to get to know her family and help if I can. Do you think Bosco will ever see me as a friend and not a rival?" Paul asked in concern, taking a swig from his drink.

"Once you get to know him you'll see that Bosco is a pretty reasonable guy," Faith said with a smile. "Just don't try to tell him what to do."

"Yeah I can see that," Paul said with a sigh as he finished his drink. "What should I do? I want there to be peace between us."

"Just treat him like a regular guy and I think you'll do fine," Faith said taking a swig from her beer.

"So do you know the reason he went after Garry?" Paul asked with a frown.

"I think I have an idea," Faith said slowly. "But Bosco is the only person who knows the real reason. Oh yeah and one more thing. If what Bosco told Angela is for her and her alone trust Bosco that it's not to hurt her in any way."

"I guess I'll have to," he said with a sigh as he looked at the office door. "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

"Trust him," Faith said, also looking at the door. "He knows what he's doing."

********

"Bosco?" Angela said after what seemed a whole year seemed to pass.

"Yeah?" Bosco asked softly as he slowly pulled away from her embrace.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I mean what do you do now…what can you…"

"I'm going to be taking some counselling sessions," Bosco said with a frown. "And when that is done I guess it's back to work."

"Does Faith know?" Angela asked quickly.

"She rescued me from him ma," Bosco said looking down. "But she didn't know until later. She's helped me more than I can ever tell you ma. If not for her I don't know what would have happened to be my now."

"Do you lover her?" Angela asked kindly.

Bosco looked up with a frown. What do I tell her? The truth I guess. What have I got to lose now? "I do," he said with a smile. "Very much."

"I thought she was married," Angela said with a slight frown.

"Fred is dead," Bosco said firmly.

"What?" Angela asked in shock. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Long story ma," Bosco sighed heavily. "But trust me it's for the better."

"Maurice!" Angela said sharply. "Is she okay?" She asked, softening her tone as she looked at he expression on his face.

"She will be. We both will be in time," Bosco said firmly.

"I love you Maurice Boscorelli," Angela said kissing her son on the cheek.

"I love you too ma," he said hugging her firmly.

"Thank you for telling me," she said softly. "And I promise I will never tell anyone. Even Paul. That's up to you. And if can't respect that decision then I guess I'll be alone again."

"You really like him don't you?" Bosco asked noting her concerned expression.

"I love him Bosco," Angela said with a smile. "Funny huh? Who'd of thought that your ma would be in love again?" She laughed.

"Is he good to you?" Bosco asked quickly.

"He treats me the way I want to be treated. And he is just worried about you you know. He didn't mean to offend you earlier. It was his idea to help you in any way he could. Paul has never had children of his own and doesn't know how to be around them, even grown ones. So go easy on him. I want to keep him around for a bit longer," she smiled.

"I will ma, for you."

"And for you Maurice. I want us to be okay around each other. No strained relations okay?" Angela said warmly.

"Okay," Bosco said with a smile. "Thanks ma. Faith was right. I do feel better now that I told you."

"Hang onto her Bosco, she is worth gold."

"I know ma," Bosco said kissing his mother on the cheek. "And I intend to."

Paul breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the small office door open an hour later. He turned and looked at their faces and saw the red puffy eyes and knew that whatever Bosco had told his mother had been serious. But both were smiling and lightly laughing and that was a good sign. 

"Well that's a good sign," Paul said happily as he stood up to greet them.

"See," Faith said patting him on the back. "All things work out."

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said as Bosco and his mother joined them. "All okay?" Paul asked softly.

"All is just fine," Bosco said looking to Faith. 

"Bosco I'm sorry for be…" Paul started.

"Yeah no worries. Hey I uh might need some helping moving some furniture and stuff," Bosco said walking up to Faith. "Faith and I are moving in a few days. Uh want to he…"

"I'd be happy to help you Bosco," Paul said eagerly, as he looked at Angela with a smile. "Very happy," Paul said extending his hand for Bosco to shake.

"Excellent," Bosco said as he and Paul shook hands. "I'll get your number from my ma and I'll call you. Night," Bosco said as he grabbed Faith around the waist and made to turn her for the door to leave.

"Night Bosco," Paul said.

"Night baby," Angela said putting her arm around Paul's waist and hugging him tightly.

"Night," Faith called out as they turned and headed for the door.

"Everything really okay?" Paul asked in concern as he gently kissed Angela on the cheek.

"Couldn't be better," she said firmly. "Come on I'll buy you a drink."

"You know I understand that what Bosco told you was for you and you alone and I totally respect that," Paul said as they turned and headed for the bar.

"You do?" Angela asked in surprise.

"Yeah I do. I mean he's your son right. You and him have to have your private things. I respect that as long as it doesn't hurt you."

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that. Bosco would never to anything to hurt me," she said warmly.

"Yeah that's what Faith said," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I nearly screwed things up."

"You came through in the end. That's all that counts," she said steering him to the back office.

"I thought we were going to have a drink?"

"We are. At home. In bed," she teased.

"Yes ma'am," he said kissing her on the top of her head. "I love you Angela," he whispered to which she smiled and hugged him even closer.

********

"So?" Faith asked as they walked to her car.

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said hugging her close. "You were right. I feel so much better now that she knows. I didn't tell her the details and she didn't ask. But I'm glad she knows. She promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone even Paul or Mikey. And if I ever needed to talk she would be willing any time day or night. And I believe her."

"I do too," Faith said warmly. "You know um Paul really likes your mother. He was just trying to help."

"Yeah I know," Bosco sighed.

"I thought what you said to him at the end was very mature of you," she teased.

"Very mature of me?" He asked sarcastically as he turned her around to face him as they reached her car. They stood in the dark of night, bathed in the soft yellow glow of the overhead light. "I love you Faith," he said softly as he gently pulled her head to his and started to taste her soft inviting lips. "I…love…you…" he said between kisses.

"I love you too," she whispered as she clung to his hard body and kissed him back. After several passionate moments they slowly pulled apart. 

"Come on I'll buy you dinner," Faith said reaching for her keys.

"Yes ma'am," Bosco teased as he got into the passenger seat. He looked at his mother's bar and felt a huge flood of relief wash over him. Thanks ma, he said inside. 

********

"You know I think I could get used to a life like this," Bosco said leaning back in his chair as they sat at a small Italian restaurant eating supper.

"Like what?" Faith asked softly.

"Not working," Bosco smiled.

"Yeah no kidding. When you win the lottery let me know," Faith teased. 

"Right," Bosco said with a frown. "Actually I'm not looking forward to going back."

"You'll be fine," Faith said warmly. "You said your mom wouldn't understand and everything went well. When you are ready to go back Bosco you'll be okay," she said firmly.

Bosco took her hand and held it in his. "I will be with you by my side. But…"

"But what?" Faith asked noting his expression.

"Ah Faith you can't be there for me all the time. I mean when we're back on the job you can't be right beside me helping me with everything I do. You can't hold my hand every time we take a case and walk the beat. I mean…"

"Bosco for one thing I won't have to," Faith said softly. "And secondly once you are done your sessions and you see that it really is all over you'll be back to your usual loveable pain in the ass self," she laughed lightly.

"You think so?" Bosco asked almost eagerly.

"Pretty sure," Faith said firmly.

"What about you?" Bosco asked quickly.

"What about me?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Come on Faith you shot your husband. Granted he was a total ass who deserved it, but you killed him none the less," Bosco said with a frown.

"Bosco I already said I was going to take some counselling sessions as well. That's the best I can do. And I think that by moving away to a place we can all start new will help as well. I have to try right?"

"Yeah Faith you do," Bosco said softly as he leaned forward and kissed her. "Let's go okay? I want to just crash in front of the TV and snuggle in your arms and be happy this day is finally over!"

"Sounds good to me," Faith said with a smile as they paid the bill and slowly walked out of the restaurant. 

"You know um…" Bosco started as they headed for the car. 

"Yeah?" Faith asked softly. 

"I uh…I really want to…" Bosco said, not able to find the right words.

"Bosco what is it?" Faith asked.

"Ah nothing. Thanks I guess for today," Bosco lied in part. He wanted to tell Faith that he wanted to try being intimate with her but knew back at her mother's was not the time or place. "Will we ever be alone?" He mumbled, thinking she didn't hear. She did.

Faith heard Bosco's words and felt a warm smile cover her face. I want to be alone with you too Bosco, she said inside. But when and how? 

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Well I guess we go to the sessions Dr. Miles arranged for us and then we can keep packing," Faith said as they got into the car. "The sooner we get our own place the better."

"Hear hear," Bosco laughed. "As much as I'm grateful to your mother for letting us stay with her I can't wait until I can walk around my own place in my underwear."

Faith looked at him with an amused smile. "Oh really?"

"Is that okay?" Bosco asked quickly.

Faith just smiled without answering. She felt herself blush all over as she remembered the last time she saw him in just his underwear. She could still feel her heat rising as she gazed upon his naked chest and wondered what it would be like to see all of him. She turned back to the steering wheel and started to pull away.

"Penny for your thoughts," Bosco teased.

"No way these are X-rated and worth a bit more," Faith teased back causing Bosco to blush.

********

"Morning big guy," Bosco said as he walked into the kitchen and spied Charlie sitting at the table eating cereal.

"Hi," Charlie said with a bright smile. 

"So what do you have planned for today?" Bosco asked sitting down beside him.

"Packing," Charlie said with a sigh.

"Doesn't sound like you enjoy it," Bosco teased.

"I guess it's okay," Charlie shrugged. "I get a new room," he said enthusiastically.

"I know," Bosco smiled. "I made sure you and your sister got bigger rooms."

"Really?" Emily asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yup," Bosco said starting into his breakfast.

"What are you doing this morning?" Emily asked.

"Um your mom and I have some things we have to take care of."

"Talking sessions?" Emily asked quickly.

"Yeah something like that," Bosco said nervously.

"Are you going with her?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Bosco said feeling his nervousness starting to grow.

"Are you going to wait for her all day?" Charlie asked again in a high pitched voice.

"Uh not really," Bosco said looking for any excuse to stop the conversation or divert their attention.

"So what are you going to do while mom is in her session?" Emily asked.

"Bosco is going into a session of his own," Faith said as she walked into the kitchen and looked at the expression on Bosco's face that said 'help me'.

Yeah thanks Faith, Bosco said inside as he rolled his eyes at her confession. "Faith?" Bosco asked softly.

"What kind of session?" Charlie asked.

Faith looked at Bosco and smiled warmly. She gently squeezed his hand and then started her explanation. "Remember when I told you that Bosco was kidnapped and hurt by some bad people? Well today he is just going to tell someone."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"So that he can go back to work," Faith explained.

"Oh okay," Emily said starting to pour her own cereal.

"Cool," Charlie said as he finished his and put his dishes in the sink. "Can I go watch cartoons mom?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Sure. But remember you kids are still going to be packing today," Faith said as Charlie ran into the other room.

"We know mom," Emily said as she followed her little brother.

Bosco looked at Faith with a strange expression.

"What?" Faith asked noting it.

"You're amazing you know that. I mean I was freakin' because I didn't know what to tell them. But you just came in here and made it so easy," he said with a hint of frustration in his voice. 

"It's okay Bosco," Faith smiled. "Kids are not that daunting when you get to know them."

"How am I going to be able to do this Faith?" Bosco asked rubbing his eyes with his hands and stifling a yawn.

"Do what Bosco?"

"Know what to say and what not to? I mean I honestly didn't know whether to lie to them or not. And then if they had found out the truth some how then I would have been the badguy again. And that's the last thing I want. I rel…"

"Bosco stop stressing. Talking to kids will never be an exact science. Even I say the wrong things sometimes. That comes with practise. No one, not even them expect you to walk into this situation knowing everything. Just take it one day at a time and it will be okay. There will be times of frustration and probably some heated arguments, but that just goes with the territory. One day at a time okay?"

"Like everything else right?" Bosco asked with a sigh.

"Like everything else," Faith smiled. "Come on let's finish breakfast and get to the hospital. Um afterwards do you want to start packing some stuff up at your place?" Faith asked rather nervously.

"Yeah sure I guess," Bosco said. "I'm still kinda nervous about this session," he said rather sheepishly. "Stupid huh?"

"I'm scared too Bosco," Faith said softly. "But after it's all over it will be better."

"Yeah I hope so."

"Alright I'll have a shower and then we can get ready to go," Bosco said standing up. "Want to join me?" He laughed.

"Maybe when they are back to school," Faith smiled warmly.

"Really?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"For sure," Faith said firmly as Bosco kissed the top of her head. "I love you Faith," he whispered as he left the room.

"I love you too Bosco," Faith mumbled as she watched him go. "Very much."

********

Bosco felt his tension starting to build as he and Faith walked into the hospital and towards Dr. Miles office. He gingerly pushed the door open and saw his friend seated behind his desk on the phone. Dr. Miles smiled when he saw them in the doorway and gestured for them to come in. He quickly finished his call and greeted them.

"Well we're here Doc," Bosco said firmly as he sat down across from his friend.

"You make it sound like a monumental task Bosco," Dr. Miles smiled at him.

"It is Doc," Bosco said softly as he looked at Faith. "To be honest I almost didn't come," he said turning back.

"Not surprised," Dr. Miles said. "I felt the exact same way. In fact I skipped my first class."

"Really?" Bosco asked in surprise. "What made you go back?"

"Well I was kinda forced to," he admitted sheepishly.

"Your father in law?" Bosco asked with a smile to which Dr. Miles just nodded his head yes and sighed. 

"But I'm glad he was strict with me Bosco. It really did help a lot."

"I just want to get back to a normal life Doc," Bosco sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Well Faith I have your session booked just down the hall starting in about 20 minutes. But I recommend you go now so you can fill out the paperwork that's needed. You'll be meeting with a Dr. Sandra Beck. She's very good and the one I recommend for your sessions. You'll like her Faith," Dr. Miles said handing Faith a slip of paper. 

"Thanks Dr. Miles," Faith said. "Are our sessions the same length?"

"Generally they run about an hour per person. However if the patient feels the need to stay longer to clear something up they are welcomed. But we usually limit it to one hour as you'll start to feel the mental fatigue if you stay longer."

"What about me Doc?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Your session is upstairs. And you'll be meeting with a Dr. Sam Richards. He too is someone I recommend. He is familiar with your situation and I feel will help you a lot. You too will have to fill out some paperwork before your session gets started. So unless there is anything else you need from me you can go and get started," Dr. Miles said handing Bosco a slip of paper. 

Faith was the first to stand up and head for the door. Bosco slowly stood up and looked down at Dr. Miles. "You sure Doc? About me telling this guy everything I told you?"

"Relax Bosco and just tell the truth. The more open you are with Sam the more he'll be able to help you. Remember everything you tell him is confidential and protected by law. So don't worry about something getting out. You will probably feel a bit intimidated and nervous at first, I did also. But after the first two sessions you'll start to feel more comfortable and the healing process will really start. But if for some reason you absolutely can't be with Sam please let me know and I'll find someone else. But trust me Bosco, he will help you."

"I'll have to trust you right Doc?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"I only want to help you Bosco," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Why don't you call me after and tell me how everything went. Okay?"

"Okay," Bosco smiled as he turned and headed for Faith. 

"Now these sessions are slated for every third day. If it's too much let me know. But I feel the sooner you face these demons the sooner you'll be back to normal."

"What if it is too much?" Faith asked.

"Then let me know and we'll lessen the weekly sessions. Some people have them once a week. But with you two I don't think that will be necessary. Again if this schedule is too much, please let me know. Besides dragging this on could sometimes be a hindrance instead of a help."

"We will and thanks," Faith smiled as she reached the door before Bosco.

"Oh Doc?" Bosco asked, stopping at the door.

"Yeah?"

"When can this brace come off?" Bosco asked.

"How does your leg feel?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Okay," Bosco said.

"Okay I'll look at the latest x-rays and I'll call you and let you know. You still have some time for it to strengthen up before you go back to work. And it would be good to walk on it without the brace. How about tomorrow you come here and we'll see about taking it off."

"Great, thanks Doc," Bosco said with a smile as they disappeared from the doctor's view.

Dr. Miles leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Good luck Bosco," he mumbled as he opened his eyes again, "you're going to need it."

Bosco and Faith walked down the hall, hand in hand, in silence. "Are you going to be okay?" Faith asked softly, breaking the ice.

"I guess so. You?" Bosco asked in concern.

"I guess so too," Faith shrugged. 

"I think I'll need a drink later," Bosco mumbled.

"Me too," Faith smiled as they reached her door. "I'm here. So I'll see you in about an hour in the waiting room?"

"Okay," Bosco said giving her a quick hug and kiss. "See you soon," he said turning and heading for the elevator.

Faith watched Bosco leave and felt her own heart start to beat a bit more rapidly. She slowly pushed the door open and walked into the small office. An older lady looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"Faith Yokas?"

"Yes," Faith said in some hesitation.

"I'm Dr. Sandra Beck," she said standing up. "Please come in and sit down," she said walking past Faith and locking the door to her office. 

Faith sat down in the chair facing the desk and Dr. Sandra Beck pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. "I have a few papers that I need to you fill out and sign and then we can begin okay?"

"Okay," Faith said trying to calm her nerves.

"We'll take it nice and slow today okay?"

"I'm really nervous about this," Faith said quickly.

"I'm sure you are," Sandra smiled. "Let's see if we can fix that okay? Would you like some coffee?"

"Actually I would," Faith said feeling her tension ease a bit. "What do I do?"

"Well I have a few questions," Dr. Sandra Beck said as she poured Faith some coffee and went back and sat down beside her. "So we'll discuss those and proceed from there. Trust me Faith we'll only do as much or as little as you can okay? I'm here to help make things easier for you, not harder."

"Thanks," Faith said with a smile. "So what do you want to know first?"

********

Bosco clenched his fists as he neared Dr. Sam Richards room. I can do this; I can do this, he chanted over and over again as he neared the door. He stopped just outside and hesitated before pushing it open. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. He saw an empty desk before him and then his attention quickly turned to the tall blond man in the corner. 

"Uh Dr. Sam Richards?" Bosco asked.

The man turned around and smiled at Bosco. "Maurice Boscorelli?" 

"Yeah that's me," Bosco said trying to sound calm as he just stood, fixed in place.

"You can come in Maurice I won't bite," Sam said walking up to him. 

"Yeah right," Bosco said stepping into the room. He cursed the fact that his feet felt like lead and that his brain would not make him walk towards the waiting chair. 

"Maurice I…" Sam started.

"Please call me Bosco," Bosco said with a frown. 

"Alright Bosco," Sam said walking behind his desk. "Want to sit down? You can stand but trust me after about 15 minutes you'll be very sore," he smiled.

"Okay," Bosco said as he slowly walked to the chair and sat down. "I really don't want to do this."

"If I had a penny for every time I heard that," Sam smiled. 

"Yeah I guess everyone says that huh?"

"Yes Bosco they do. But please don't be nervous. I want you to view me as a friend rather than a doctor. I want you to be open and comfortable in talking to me about what happened to you so that I can help you in the best way I can. Okay?"  
"Okay," Bosco mumbled as he nervously glanced around the room. "So do I just tell you what happened?"

"Well no that might shell-shock you," Sam smiled. "We'll start out nice and easy okay?"

"Alright," Bosco said not knowing what he meant but too afraid to ask.

"Here I need you to fill these out," Sam said handing some forms to Bosco to fill out. Bosco took the forms and quietly filled them out. "I'm not good at this sort of thing," Bosco said not looking up.

"What sort of thing?" Sam asked kindly.

"You know talking and stuff," Bosco said looking up. 

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"Ah never taught to you know," Bosco said looking back down. "I guess you could say my family was sort of dysfunctional."

"Yeah my dad was a total loser," Sam said leaning back in his chair.

"Really?" Bosco said looking up in surprise.

"Yeah used to hit my mom and stuff. Was real hard for me to see that and not think of myself as jaded."

"I think I am still jaded sometimes," Bosco sighed handing the forms back to Sam.

"Why do you think that Bosco?" Sam asked.

"I guess because I can't talk to people about things. I find it hard to confide in others especially those I'm supposed to trust. Like Faith. I mean I trust her, but even sometimes with her I find it hard to talk to her about things."

"It's hard for most men to be open with their feelings, especially around women."

"Do you ever have trouble?" Bosco asked.

"Sometimes," Sam smiled. "Can you talk to your mom?"

"Yeah her and I have a good relationship," he said with a slight smile. "She's the only one in my messed up family that actually gives a damn about me," Bosco said with a hint of anger. "My dad is a complete loser and my brother, well my brother, uh he's another story."

"And how about the people you work with? Do you like them?" Sam asked kindly.

"Yeah I guess," Bosco shrugged. "I mean they're not my close friends or anything but some of them are okay."

"And your Lieutenant? Do you like him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he's okay," Bosco answered feeling his tension starting to ease as each minute passed by. 

"Has he ever made you mad?"

"Uh not really," Bosco said with a frown. "Well a few times, but they were work related. No big deal."

"Did it bother you?"

"A little at first," Bosco said.

"Did you hold it against him?"

"The Lieu? Nah, he's just doing his job," Bosco said.

"Do you ever see your father?" Sam asked.

Bosco looked at him and felt his uneasiness starting to return again. "Uh not really," he hesitated. Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows and Bosco knew he had to tell the truth. If I lie it only hurts me.

"Once and awhile," Bosco admitted.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Bosco thought back to the case involving the young girl and winced. The time when I needed my father the most he as usual was not there for me. "I can't do this," Bosco said looking at Sam with sad eyes. "I can't…do…this…" he said quickly standing up and turning for the door.

"Bosco wait," Sam said rushing after him. Sam reached him and gently grabbed his arm. "If you run away each time a heated conversation starts about your family or anything else that's sensitive to discuss you'll be running all your life."

Bosco looked up at him with sad watery eyes. "My father hates me," he simply stated.

Sam felt his soul sink as he continued to look into the tormented face before him. "So does mine. But I don't let him master my life in any way. Let me help you fight that Bosco. Let me help you stand up to him and win. Let me help you get your life back."

"I just want my life to be back to normal. I want to forget Ed and Sid and Garry and everything else that happened!" Bosco said angrily as he turned back and walked towards the chair. 

Sam followed him and pulled his chair beside Bosco's. They sat for a few minutes in silence before Sam broke it with a direct question. "What do you like about your job?"

Bosco looked at him in surprise. "My…my job?" He asked weakly.

"Yes your job Bosco. What do you enjoy about it?"

"I like to kick the bad guys ass," he said proudly. 

"You like to be in control right?" Sam asked softly. "That's why you chose to be a police officer? To control the situation?"

"That's right," Bosco said firmly. 

"You like how you do your job? Like yourself on the job?"

"Yes I do," Bosco said proudly.

"Now what do you like about yourself?" Sam asked.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. "Myself?"

"Yes Bosco. What do you right now like about yourself?"

Bosco looked at him and frown. "That's an unfair question to ask me right now."

"Why Bosco?"

"Because I like nothing about myself right now!" He said angrily. 

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"What?" 

"Why don't you like yourself right now Bosco?" Sam asked softly. 

"I…" he tried. "I…" he tried again. "Oh hell I hate the fact that I'm not a whole man anymore," he said looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Bosco?" Sam asked softly. "Why do you feel the need to be sorry?"

"Because I let everyone down," he said looking back up. "Especially Faith."

"She's your wife?" Sam asked.

Bosco smiled when he heard Faith's name. "She's my best friend," he said firmly.

"You feel you let her down?" Sam asked.

"I know I did," Bosco said directly. "No one else matters, only Faith. I don't care about anyone else, just Faith."

"Tell me about Faith," Sam said easing back in his chair. "When did you first meet her?"

Bosco thought back to his first day on the job and settled back into his chair. Now Faith I can talk about, he said inside as he started into his explanation. "Well it was…" Bosco started.

********

Faith paced nervously back and forth in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for Bosco to show up. She checked her watch for the 100th time and knew he was only a few minutes late. Oh Bosco, she said inside, I pray this works for you. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Bosco standing before her with a single rose in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Bosco?" She asked softly in shock as Bosco slowly walked towards her. "You okay?" Bosco nodded his head yes.

"This is for you," he said softly as he placed the rose in her hands. 

"Thanks. But why?"

"Because you need to be reminded how much you mean to me," he said warmly. 

Faith smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Let's go okay?" Bosco said turning her towards the door to leave. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Faith said. "How did it go?" She asked gently.

"It was pretty scary at first," Bosco sighed. "But towards the end it was okay."

"What did you talk about?"

"You," Bosco smiled.

"What? Me? What for?" Faith asked quickly.

"I guess he wanted to know why I felt I let you down," Bosco said looking down.

"What did you tell him?" Faith asked.

"That's classified," Bosco teased. 

"Funny," Faith said dryly.

"Actually he asked about my family and about work and stuff like that," Bosco said. "He didn't ask a thing about the rape or what led up to it."

"I guess he's just getting your background history, before he actually gets into what happened," Faith said as they reached her car. "I think that's normal."

"Yeah I guess. What about you? How did it go?" Bosco asked.

"Same as you. We talked about my early life with Fred before the kids and how we met and stuff like that. But Dr. Miles was right, at the end of the hour I was ready for a break."

"Yeah no kidding. I wonder how I'll feel when we really get into the gritty details," Bosco said firmly. "I really need a drink now. Come on I'll buy you lunch."

"You'll be fine Bosco," Faith reminded him as they got into her car. "We'll all be just fine."

********

"So how did it go?" Dr. Miles asked Sam as he walked into his office and sat down in the same chair Bosco was in.

"Fairly well, I think. You were right. He was a bit stubborn at first but then when he got going he was okay. The hard part is still to come but I think he'll be able to get through this and be back to normal," Sam said looking at the man before him. "He's a young man with a lot of problems."

"I'm sure he will be just fine," Dr. Miles said making to stand up.

"Did you tell him about you?" Sam asked stopping him.

"Yeah I did," Dr. Miles said, easing back into his chair. 

"And how did it affect you?" Sam asked.

"Uh I don't need the help remember," Dr. Miles said quickly as he went to stand up. "Talk to you later Sam," he said walking to the door.

"Still have the nightmares?" Sam asked rushing after him.

"Uh I really have to go," he said trying to move Sam aside and open the door.

"Still have trouble looking in the mirror Wilson? Still see them looking back at you?"

"What the hell do you want from me Sam?" Dr. Miles asked angrily.

"I'm your friend Wil, I just want to help. I have been there too remember?"

"Yeah I remember," Dr. Miles said firmly. "And I'm fine. I have no trouble sleeping or looking in the mirror or anything! Now if you'll excuse me I have my own job to do."

Sam watched his counterpart walk down the hall and sighed. "You're a terrible liar Wilson."

********

Faith and Bosco sat and enjoyed their leisurely lunch, just laughing and talking about everything but their sessions and what was discussed there. They talked about their new place and the things they had planned to make it more homey for both of them. 

"You sure you want to help me pack?" Bosco asked as they headed for his apartment.

"Yeah well you can't do it all yourself," Faith said casually. "Besides the kids will have my place packed in no time so I want to help you do the same."

"Alright cool," Bosco said looking down at his leg.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Can't wait to take his brace off," he said leaning back up. "It's getting to be a nuisance."

"Dr. Miles said maybe tomorrow?" Faith asked.

"Yup," Bosco said. "I guess I was supposed to call him right?"

"You can later," Faith said as they reached his apartment.

"Okay," Bosco said as he led the way up to his apartment and let them both inside. He picked up the mail, took his jacket off and turned to Faith with a frown. "Where the hell do I start?"

"Start with the easy stuff," Faith said.

"Like?" Bosco asked.

"Like your bedroom stuff. Do you have any boxes?" Faith asked.

"Um no, but the manager might. I'll go and se…"

"You start deciding what you want to take first and I'll go check for boxes," Faith said quickly.

"You're the boss," Bosco teased.

"I'll remember that for later," Faith winked as she quickly turned and headed out the door in search of the manager.

"What?" Bosco mumbled as he watched her disappear. "What was she hinting at?" He turned to his bedroom and walked inside. "Where the hell do I start first?" He asked himself as he looked inside his closet. "Damn," he cursed softly as he started to pull things down from the top shelf. "This is not going to be fun."

Several minutes later Faith returned with some empty boxes in her hand. "Here," she said handing them to him. "There is a wealth of them in the storage room downstairs."

"Excellent," Bosco said as he took the first box from her hands, placed it on the bed and took out the first drawer of his dresser. Before Faith could say no Bosco dumped the contents into the open box, causing her to just sigh and roll her eyes.

"This is easy," he said doing the same with the next drawer.

"Yeah okay," Faith laughed. "But you are totally unpacking your own stuff at the new place. And there is no way those things are going in my dresser like that."

"But…" Bosco started in defence.

"But nothing," she smiled. "They will have be folded before they go in the dresser."

"Folded? You're kidding right?"

"Do you want some help folding?" Faith asked with a smile.

"Uh yeah," Bosco said sarcastically. 

A few hours later they had most of his bedroom and bathroom stuff packed up and ready to go. 

"Did you leave enough stuff for yourself for the next few days? Like clean clothes and stuff?"

"In his duffel bag," he said holding up a stuffed duffel bag. "Just show me where the laundry room is and I'm all set."

"Perfect," Faith said with a sigh as she slumped down on the ruffled bed.

"Tired?" Bosco asked as he sat down beside her and started to massage her shoulders.

"A little," she said softly. "But not too bad. You?"

"Ah a little stiff but nothing a hot shower won't fix," he laughed.

"I hear that," Faith smiled. "I think I'll take a shower. Is that okay?" 

"Sounds fine to me," Bosco said a little nervously. "Can I also?"

"Of course. And when you are taking your shower I'll order us in some dinner," Faith suggested, feeling a little nervous.

Bosco looked at her in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Do I smell?" He asked with a frown.

"A little," she teased.

"Funny," Bosco said dryly as he slowly stood up. "Okay you shower and then I will."

Faith quickly grabbed her things and headed for the bathroom while Bosco continued to pack his stuff up. In no time she was dressed and coming back to see him.

"Ahh you smell good," he smiled.

"Your turn," she teased.

"Yes ma'am," Bosco said in mock gruffness. "Be back before you know it."

Bosco grabbed a clean towel and headed for the bathroom. Faith waited until he had the shower started before she retrieved a small hidden bag and quickly opened it. A smile spread across her face as she started to empty it's contents. She felt happy nervousness starting to cover her body at the thought of what lay ahead for both of them. I just hope this works, she said to herself.

Bosco finished up in the shower and looked down at the soggy bandages around his leg. He took them off and dried the healing scars. "Maybe I'll try without the brace for a bit," he mused to himself as he quickly dried himself off. "Ah damn it!" He cursed as he realized that he forgot to bring some clean clothes with him into the bathroom. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. 

Faith heard the door open and quickly got herself in position.

"Faith?" Bosco asked as he noticed the lights in the apartment were off and only a soft glow was coming from the bedroom. He slowly made his way to the doorway and stopped short and let out a gasp.

"Faith?" He said rather than asked as he looked at the sight before him. Faith had set and lit several large white candles in his room, had soft music playing and was dressed in barely nothing. 

"I uh…" Bosco said feeling his temperature starting to rise as he continued to drink in the sight before him. "Faith…I uh…" he tried, inwardly cursing his brain for not sending words to his mouth to speak.

"Come here," she said in a soft sexy voice.

"Okay," Bosco said as he slowly walked towards the bed. "Suddenly I need a cold shower," he mumbled to which she just laughed. "You did all this?" Faith nodded her head yes. "Wow," he said as he sat down on the bed beside her and looked at her.

"You are beautiful Faith," he whispered as he looked over her lush body. "Wow how long have you looked this good?" He asked. He quickly closed his mouth as he realized how stupid he sounded. "Oh man Faith, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it li…" Bosco started only to have Faith lean forward and gently stop him with her finger.

"Shhh Bosco come here," she said softly as she gently tugged his arm and he eagerly followed. "I'm not going to hurt you in any way," she said warmly.

"I know," Bosco said quickly. "I uh just don't want to disap…" Bosco started as Faith started to kiss him, stopping him from uttering his needless insecurity.

Faith gently pushed Bosco onto the bed on his back and eased herself on top of him. "How's your leg?" She asked softly as she planted soft warm kisses on his freshly cleaned skin. 

"The only part of me not nervous as hell," he laughed lightly. 

"Just relax okay Bosco?" Faith said as she reached over and grabbed a small bottle of scented body oil. "I think you'll like this."

Bosco watched as Faith opened the small bottle that smelt like Vanilla and Almonds and started to rub it all over his naked chest and shoulders. With each slow stroke he felt his desire growing for her more and more. "Man that feels amazing," he smiled as he stretched out on the bed and felt himself starting to really relax. "Smells good too. What is it?"

"Bosco?" Faith said.

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet," she teased as she bent down and firmly kissed him and then quickly pulled away.

"Tease," Bosco whispered as he continued to enjoy the massage he was getting.

"How do you feel?" Faith asked softly.

"Like I want you right now. Can you tell?" He asked in a deep voice.

Faith let her eyes travel below his waist and smiled. She slowly nodded her head yes as she started to unwrap him from the towel.

Bosco felt his heart start to race a bit faster as he felt the cool air hitting his exposed lower half. Faith applied a little more oil to his belly and started to work her hands lower. Bosco closed his eyes and let himself drift into the lustful sensations his lower half was sending his brain. With each stroke he knew he was on the verge and needed Faith now.

"Faith I…" Bosco started as she bent down and kissed him. "I'm the boss remember?" She teased as she kissed his neck.

"I now but…" Bosco started as he continued to kiss her back.

"No buts Bosco," Faith whispered as she kissed his belly and moved her lips lower. 

Bosco let out a small moan as she continued to tease him. "Faith I'm suffering here," he said in mock torment.

Faith just laughed and moved herself into position on top of him. 

"Make love to me Faith, please?" Bosco pleaded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her firmly against him. 

"Are you sure?" She asked in a soft whisper, knowing she wanted and needed it as much as he did.

"More than anything. I want to try Faith," Bosco said as he continued to feel himself being aroused by her touching his naked body. "I have to try Faith. I need you, now."

"I will on one condition," Faith teased.

"What's that?" Bosco asked in concern.

"You make love back."

"Show me how Faith and I will," Bosco said seriously. "Show me how to make to love you."

"I will," she whispered.

**Dear readers I hope this chapter wasn't too sappy. Also most of the sessions won't be explained in full as each session in each case is confidential and private and I am only guessing as to what 'might' be said inside a session such as the one Bosco is in. Hope this is okay! Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thanks**


	43. Dead men tell no lies

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 43 – Dead men tell no lies…

*Warning: Subject of male rape discussed

Bosco and Faith lay in the bed in silence until some time later.

"Thanks Faith," Bosco whispered as he tenderly kissed her cheek. "Thanks for showing me how to make you happy."

"And you? Were happy also?" She asked warmly.

"Hell ya," he said enthusiastically. Faith rolled onto her back and looked up at Bosco. "If someone had told me that I could feel this great after being with a woman I wouldn't have believed them," he said looking down at her and playing with her hair.

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly.

"For me it was nothing more than sex," he said with a frown. "Everyone before you was just a thing. A one night stand that I would walk away from the next day. In truth I'm not surprised my mom told Garry I was a commitment phobic. For a long time I was," he sighed. "But now…" he said looking back down at her with a smile.

"But now?" Faith asked with a smile.

"But now I can't think of anything else other than being committed to you."

"Really?" Faith asked as Bosco leaned down and warmly kissed her. 

"Yeah," he said firmly. "It's you Faith, now and forever, only you."

"Oh Bosco," Faith said pulling him back down to her. "Let me show you my thanks."

********

"Well I guess we should get going huh," Bosco whispered as he and Faith lay together in the silence of his apartment. 

"Back to reality I guess," she said with a smile.

"No, that will be when we are back to work," he said with a frown. "That is one day I am not looking forward to."

"Look at it this way Bos, you have been away so long people will probably think you're new," Faith teased.

"Yeah ha…ha…" Bosco said sarcastically. "Not funny."

"Don't worry about it Bos, you'll be fine. It's going to be hard for me too you know. Not as hard, but it will be tough," Faith sighed.

"Damn it Faith, I'm so sorry," Bosco said quickly. "Here I am going on about my hard time back at work when you will probably be just as nervous. I mean now you'll have the rep of a chick that really kick's ass," he finished with a laugh.

"Oh really?" Faith asked in surprise as she twisted around to see him. "You think that's funny?"

"Well no offence to Fred's memory but he did have it coming," Bosco said. "I'm digging a deeper hole aren't I?"

"Yup," Faith said with an evil smile. "You know what that means?"

"I have to buy dinner?" Bosco asked sheepishly.

"And…" she said as she started to poke him. 

"Hey Faith," he said as he started to laugh. "Watch my leg…"

"Wussy boy," Faith teased as she continued her assault.

"Faith…ah…" Bosco said as he slumped back onto the bed in defeat. "I surrender!" He laughed as he put up his hands in mock surrender. Faith didn't stop. "Hey you were supposed to stop," he said as he tried to grab at her hands.

"Yeah right," Faith laughed. 

After some time they finally stopped. "Well I guess I should order us some dinner," she said as she sat up.

"I need another shower," he moaned as he sat up beside her. "Will we be able to do this with the kids around?" Bosco asked seriously.

"Believe it or not Fred and I were intimate some times," she smiled.

"Not," Bosco said enthusiastically.

"They are kids Bosco, not guards. They know what adults do and where babies come from and all that," Faith said.

"Yeah but will they be weirded out by you and me together?" Bosco asked seriously.

"One day at a time remember Bos? Of course it will be strange for them in the beginning. They are used to their mother with only one man, their father. He's not around and she's in love with a new man. They will accept that in time."

"How much time?" Bosco asked.

"Less than you might think. Now stop worrying about it and order me some dinner," Faith teased.

"Yes ma'am," Bosco said with a mock salute. "So tomorrow I'll call Paul and get my stuff moved over to the new place and then we'll come and help you okay?"

"Sounds fine. What if Paul invites Garry?"

"You think he would?" Bosco asked quickly.

"He might."

"Um I don't know. I guess it would be…well…uh…oh hell Faith it would be weird. I would be worried he'd be checking out my ass every time I bent over or something," Bosco moaned.

"Can you blame him," Faith mused.

"Funny," Bosco said dryly.

"Seriously Bosco what if Paul asks if Garry can come? What excuse will you tell him?"

"I don't know Faith," Bosco said pushing himself to the edge of the bed. "I guess I'll wait and see if he asks."

"It's good to go over in your mind what you might say. Prepare yourself so that you don't fly off the handle and make another bad situation. Now I don't know if Paul would do that, but you never know," Faith said kindly.

"Thanks Faith," Bosco sighed. "I really have a lot to learn about life don't I?"

"We all do Bosco, we all do," she smiled as he turned to leave the room and phone for supper.

********

"So did you guys have fun packing?" Emily asked as Faith and Bosco finally walked through the door of her mother's place.

They exchanged glances and smiled. "We got everything done sweetie," Faith said hugging her daughter. "And tomorrow Paul is going to help Bosco move his stuff and then we'll do ours. Is our place ready to go?"

"They even cleaned the bathroom," her mother quipped.

"Can I go with the boys tomorrow?" Charlie asked as he too hugged his mother.

"What?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Can I go with Bosco and Paul tomorrow?" Charlie asked again.

Faith looked up at Bosco who nodded his head yes. "I don't see why not big guy," Bosco smiled. "We could use those strong arms."

"Cool," Charlie said with a big smile. 

"Alright well since we all have an early start tomorrow it's time for bed," Faith said with a sigh. 

"I'll call Paul right now," Bosco said heading for the phone. Faith watched Bosco as he talked to Paul. She saw him tense up once but then relax for the rest of the conversation. 

"What did he say?" Faith asked as Bosco walked back to her.

"He said he'd be at my place at 8am. Shesh does the sun even come up that early?" Bosco asked with a smile.

"And…"

"And what?" Bosco asked, knowing Faith was dying to know if he asked about Garry.

"Bosco," Faith said rolling her eyes.

"Oh you want to know about Garry. He didn't say he was coming, but he said he talked to Garry and sort of smoothed things over and Garry is now okay with everything."

"Well that's a relief," Faith said with a smile. "Alright well bedtime I guess right?"

"Do I get a kiss goodnight?" Bosco asked pulling her into his embrace and kissing her on the mouth. "Can't wait until we have our own room."

"I love you Maurice Boscorelli," Faith smiled. "Very much."

********

Bosco got up early before everyone else and rushed down to the hospital to see Dr. Miles about his leg brace.

"Thanks Doc, I can't wait to get this off," Bosco said eagerly.

"Well Bosco I do want you to wear the metal brace while you're moving stuff today okay?" Dr. Miles said, examining the x-rays. "The bone has healed nicely but you wouldn't want to strain it right?"

"Okay Doc," Bosco said slowly. "I'll be careful I promise."

"So how did things go with Sam?"

"Oh yikes I forgot to call you Doc, sorry," Bosco said with a frown.

"No worries Bosco," Dr. Miles smiled at him.

"It went okay I guess. We didn't talk about Sid and what he did to me right away. We mostly talked about my family, my job and Faith."

"He just wants to see what life was like before for you Bosco. It will help him help you better if he can see what kind of person you were before."

"Yeah that's what I figured," Bosco sighed. "I'm really not looking forward to the heavy stuff."

"Trust me I hated it too," Dr. Miles said with a frown. "Sometimes I still do."

"Did the doctor make you relive everything again?" Bosco asked in some hesitation.

"For the most part Bosco," Dr. Miles said slowly. "Sometimes I still relive those memories."

"Because of talking to me?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Well I'm not going to lie and say that since I started talking to you life has been the same for me. It's hard to open up to someone about what happened and not have it affect you. Especially something like that."

"You get like nightmares and stuff?" Bosco asked in concern.

"A few Bosco. But nothing to worry about, trust me," Dr. Miles said firmly. "I want you to concentrate on getting yourself back to normal. Okay? You start work in a few weeks or so, you want to focus on that."

"Yeah don't remind me," Bosco said looking down.

"It will be okay," Dr. Miles said.

"Yeah Faith keeps saying that also," Bosco said looking back up. "I just have to convince myself that she and you are right. But right now it's hard."

"It will be hard until a few days on the regular patrol or whatever you do have passed and then you'll see that things are going to be okay."

"Thanks Doc, I mean it, thanks for everything," Bosco said firmly shaking his hand.

"You're welcome Bosco. Okay I'll see you in a few days, okay?" Dr. Miles asked with a smile.

"See you then Doc," Bosco said with a smile as he got down off the examining table.

Dr. Miles watched Bosco leave the room and sighed. "You're going to be just fine Bosco, trust me."

********

"Thanks for helping out today Paul," Bosco said as they continued to move Bosco's stuff into the moving truck they rented. Charlie actually was a big help with the boxes and stuff and even Bosco's large friendly neighbour lended a hand. In a few short hours they had the truck all loaded up and on the way to the new place. By 2pm the truck was empty and they were on the way to Faith's. 

Faith had made a list of all the stuff she wanted to sell as had Bosco so when Bosco and Paul arrived the task seemed less daunting. By about 7pm they had all Faith's stuff moved into the new place and Bosco's mom brought pizza and beer and juice for the movers. But it was midnight before they finally stopped.

"Oh…my…aching…everything…" Bosco moaned as he and Faith sat and looked at the mountain of boxes before them. 

"I'd give you a massage but I'm way too tired," she laughed. 

"Remind me not to do this again," he sighed, looking at the clock. 

"Hear hear," Faith smiled. 

"This really sucks," Bosco said suddenly.

"What does?" Faith asked in surprise.

"It's midnight, kids asleep, our first night in our first place together and I'm too tired to have sex!" Bosco moaned while Faith just giggled. "Life is so not fair," he sighed. "And I actually want to."

"How's your leg?" Faith asked.

"Well I wore the metal brace today like Dr. Miles said to so it's fine. It's a bit sore, but then everything is sore," he smiled. 

"Well tomorrow we unpack and get this place ready, so it will really be sore," Faith said as she moved herself to get up. "Come on let's get to sleep," she said holding out her hand for him.

"Don't have to ask me twice," he smiled as he took it and stood up and took her hand. They slowly made their way into the bedroom that only had the bed and quilt in it. After they dressed and were in bed it was only a few minutes before both were curled up together, fast asleep. 

********

The next two weeks were pretty much mundane for Faith and Bosco. The boxes had finally been unpacked and the apartment now looked like a well lived in home. The kids were back in school and both Faith and Bosco had attended a few more classes. Faith only had a few more sessions to go but Bosco at least 2 more weeks of sessions. Bosco had visited Jerry a few times at Arni's and he and Jerry talked a lot. Bosco and Faith had had supper with Paul and Angela on two occasions and both turned out quite well. They even had a BBQ supper with Dr. Miles and his wife Anna. Things were well on their way to getting into a routine. 

But today as Bosco walked into the hospital he was more than dreading today's session. Last time they had left off with his being taken by Sid. He remembered discussing his feelings of fear and helplessness and remembered the terrible nightmares that Faith had to calm him down from later that night. He remembered talking about the stay, the torture, the beatings, the taunts. Sid's taunts. They haunted him still. Sid wasn't lying. Each time Bosco thought of his name fear would take over. Now he had to talk about the motivation behind his kidnapping and beating. He had to tell Sam why he thought he was targeted. What the hell am I supposed to say? I don't even know. Will I ever be rid of this fear, he asked himself? He gingerly pushed the door open and stood facing Sam with a stony expression.

"Hi Bosco," Sam said softly, noting the expression on his face.

"Hey," Bosco said as he shuffled into the room and slumped into the chair facing Sam. Bosco did everything but look at Sam, avoiding eye contact at all cost. 

"Bosco?" Sam said softly forcing Bosco to finally look at him. "I know last session was hard for you but you really did a great job. Did you have nightmares that night?"

"Yeah no thanks to you," Bosco spat. 

"I see," Sam said sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah cuz if you didn't make me talk about it I would have slept fine. I don't need this," Bosco continued his tirade. "I don't need to relive past events that I had forgotten."

"Are you sure you had forgotten them completely?" Sam asked.

"Look why can't we just fast forward to the actual part and be done already?" Bosco moaned.

"So then your stay with Ed and Sid had no consequence on your later meeting with Sid?" Sam asked.

"What? What does that mean?" Bosco asked in a huff.

"Did your stay with them the first time have any bearing on your stay with Sid the second time?"

"English Doc. What the hell does bearing mean?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Did your stay with Sid the first time in any way affect your stay with him the second time?" Sam asked. "Did he say anything to you that would indicate that if you ever met again he might do something more?"

Bosco thought about the question and knew it did. Sid had taunted him the first time and made good on his threats the second time. He also knew Ed's death afforded Sid the opportunity to stalk and kidnap him the second time. 

"Bosco?" Sam asked softly.

"I guess so," Bosco mumbled.

"In what way?" Sam asked.

"The first time he uh threatened to uh…" Bosco said looking down, feeling his body temperature starting to rise. 

"Threatened to what?" Sam asked softly.

"I think you know," Bosco said directly.

"I need to hear you say it," Sam urged.

"Why?" Bosco said getting upset. "You get off on hearing how a guy was tied up and beaten and then threatened to be raped?" Bosco yelled as he stood up from his chair in a huff. "Is that why you _need_ to hear me say it?"

"No Bosco that's not why," Sam said also standing up. "I need to hear you say it so that you acknowledge that you were unable to stop the threats just like you were unable to stop the act."

Bosco looked at Sam and tried to turn to leave. But Sam was right. He had to acknowledge that he was helpless to stop the threats just like he was helpless to stop the act itself. 

"The sooner you acknowledge the fact that you had no control over either situation the sooner you'll be ready to confront those demons Bosco," Sam said sitting back down.

"Sorry for what I said," Bosco mumbled as he too took his chair again. He settled back in and felt a small wave of relief wash over him. "I should have been able to stop him," he said.

"Who?"

"Sid. I should have been able to stop him."

"Tell me about Ed first of all," Sam said. "Was it his idea to kidnap you the first time?"

"Yeah," Bosco said slowly. 

"Why?" Sam asked.

"So he could kill me," Bosco said softly. 

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he liked to murder young cops," Bosco said with disdain as he remembered with hatred the pictures of the butchered cops that Ed had murdered. "He liked to butcher them up," he said sourly.

"And Sid? What was his role in this scheme of Ed's?" Sam asked.

"Sid was the guy who kidnapped them…us…me…" Bosco said. "Sid wanted to keep me alive."

"Was that the way Sid did with the other victims?" Sam asked. "Wanting to keep them all alive.

Bosco remembered how an angry Ed asked Sid why Bosco earned his special attention, why he wanted him to live and not the others. "No," Bosco mumbled.

"Why did Sid want your life spared Bosco? " Sam asked.

"I don't know," Bosco said feeling his tension starting to build once again.

"Why did he want to take you away with him Bosco?" Sam asked again.

"I don't know," Bosco said again, feeling his heart starting to race.

"Why were you special to him?" Sam asked.

"Because he wanted to have sex with me!" Bosco shouted in anger as he angrily pushed his chair back and stormed for the door, tears blinding his vision. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Bosco shouted back. 

Sam raced after him and stopped him before he could open the door.

"There I admitted it, happy?" Bosco yelled as he tried to pull the door open. Sam stopped him. "Open this damn door!"

"Why does that make you angry Bosco?" Sam asked holding the door closed with his body. Bosco heard the question and looked at Sam but couldn't bring himself to answer it.

"Why does that bother you so much Bosco? Knowing he wanted to have sex with you?" Sam asked softly.

"Get the hell out of my way," Bosco said angrily as he wiped some tears away.

"Bosco why does that make you angry?" Sam asked firmly.

"Because I couldn't stop him!" Bosco shouted back. And as soon as he said it he immediately felt some relief. "I couldn't stop him," he said calming down, as he cast his eyes to the floor. "I couldn't stop him," he said as he felt more tears forming.

"Has a man ever said that to you before Bosco?" Sam asked.

"No," Bosco said sadly as he sagged to the floor and sat down leaning against the door. "Never knew a man would want to…" Bosco said as Sam sat down beside him.

"Does it bother you knowing a man wanted to have sex with you?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah…sort of…I guess…" Bosco's voice trailed off.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's not normal," Bosco said firmly as he continued to play with the zipper on his jacket.

"We don't live in normal times Bosco," Sam said softly. "That lifestyle exists. Those thoughts exist. Those people exist."

"I know," Bosco sighed as he looked back up and stared straight ahead. "I always thought I'd never have to experience something…something that awful…" he said looking back down, his voice ending in a whisper.

"No one in your situation does Bosco, because it's not something normal to _you_. Now the way it happened was very wrong Bosco. But not all in that lifestyle are like Sid. Not all want to hurt like he did. Not all are mean like him."

"Why me?" Bosco asked looking at Sam with a defeated expression. "Why did he pick me?"

"Did he ever tell you?" Sam asked softly.

"Sort of," Bosco said quietly. 

"Did you believe him?"

"When I heard the same story from his ex-roommate I did believe it. Well for the most part."

"You want to know his real reason?" Sam asked.

Bosco nodded his head yes.

"That I don't know Bosco. I'm sorry. Only Sid would know that for sure," Sam said softly. "What did Sid say to you the first time you were with him Bosco?" 

Bosco looked back down and felt his eyes starting to water again. 

"Take your time Bosco," Sam said gently squeezing his shoulder. "We'll continue when you're ready…"

********

"So how did today go?" Faith asked Bosco as he trudged in the door with a glum face.

"Fine," he said as he went to hang up his jacket and sat down at the table across from her.

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly as she took his hand and guided him to the living room. They sat down on the couch in silence. 

"Why did he want me so badly?" Bosco asked firmly.

"Who?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Sid," Bosco said looking at her. "Even from the first time we met he said he would have time alone with me. Faith none of the reports showed that the other victims suffered…uh…" Bosco said looking away.

"Sexual violation?" Faith asked softly.

Bosco nodded his head yes. "Why me Faith?"

"I could offer a bunch of answers Bosco, but unless Sid where here to tell us we'd just be guessing," she said softly.

"I need to know Faith," Bosco said pulling away. "I need to know or I'll never have peace."

"Bosco you told me that Sid took you to replace Jerry. Remember? It was a revenge thing," she said softly. "You even said that Jerry said the same thing."

"Revenge my ass!" Bosco said angrily as he stood up and headed for the closet.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked quickly.

"I have to know Faith," Bosco said reaching for the door. He turned and looked at her with a crushed expression. "If I am to ever be normal I have to know for sure." And before Faith could answer Bosco was out the door and down the hall, rushing for the elevator.

"Bosco," Faith said rushing after him only to get to the elevator as it closed. She thought of rushing after him but knew he obviously needed some time to himself. She remembered the last session and how Bosco had nightmares from what he had to relive with Sam. It will soon be over Bosco, Faith said firmly as the phone rang.

"Hello? Sully? Hi," Faith said with a smile as she sat down on the kitchen chair to talk to her friend. 

"How are you? How's Bosco?" Sully asked warmly.

"Have some time?" Faith asked wearily.

"All the time in the world," Sully said.

********

Bosco could hardly keep himself from fidgeting as he sat in the cab on the way to his destination. How dare he make me relive that stuff over and over again, he said angrily regarding his sessions with Sam. Who the hell is he anyways? Bosco finally reached his destination and got out. He walked in anger to the place he knew well. There on a small gravestone were the two words, Vincent Carslberg, and nothing else.

"You can call yourself whatever the hell you want but I know who you really were!" Bosco shouted in anger into the empty cemetery. "A sick demented asshole by the name of Sid!"

"Why me?" Bosco asked angrily. "Why the hell did you pick me? You didn't do that to any of the others? Why me? Was it to replace Jerry? That's a lame ass story and you know it! Why?" Bosco yelled as he picked up a stone and threw it at the small gravesite. "Why?" He yelled again as he threw another stone. 

"Answer me you bastard!" Bosco yelled again as tears blinded his eyes and rage filled his soul as he hurled another rock at the small cement marker. "Why did you do that to me? Why?"

"If he tells you will you please tell me?" Said a voice behind him.

Bosco whirled around to see Jerry standing discretely at a distance, watching him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Bosco asked angrily. 

Jerry didn't answer as he moved closer to Bosco. 

"Why did he want me? Why? He didn't rape the others, why me?" Bosco yelled in anger as Jerry walked up to him.

"I don't know Bosco," Jerry said softly.

"Yes you do you liar!" Bosco shouted as he lunged at Jerry. Jerry taken by surprise fell backwards with Bosco on top of him. "He took me to get back at you!" Bosco shouted as he lay on top of Jerry. "It's your fault!"

"Bosco please," Jerry said as he tried to push him away. He managed to push Bosco off him and roll away.

"It should have been you!" Bosco said angrily as he picked himself up. "It should have been you," he said in a heavy pant. "It should ha…"

"It was Bosco," Jerry said, picking himself up. "More than once."

"What?" Bosco asked in shock as he looked at Jerry's sad expression. "But I thought you said…"

"I couldn't bring myself to admit it to you Bosco. I felt you had enough to deal with," Jerry said softly.

"So you let me think all this time that Sid wanted me for some special reason?" Bosco yelled in anger. "When the reason was he just needed to get off on raping me?" Bosco yelled again.

Jerry and Bosco stood locked in each other's stare and for the next while no one moved. No one spoke and no excuses were offered or made. Finally the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry Bosco," Jerry said looking down. 

"Yeah me too I guess," Bosco said feeling himself calm down a bit. 

"I honestly don't know any other reason that Sid did what he did other than to get back at me. Or to replace me. To feed his dark hunger," Jerry said as he sat down on a nearby gravestone.

"He raped you too?" Bosco asked softly as he sat down beside him.

Jerry nodded his head yes.

"More than once?"

Jerry nodded his head yes again.

"Damn," Bosco cursed. "Did you ever report it?"

"I was a cop Bosco," Jerry laughed sadly. "If I being a cop couldn't protect myself from my roommate then what good was I to the job?"

"Yeah but did you ever talk about it?" Bosco asked.

"I am now," Jerry said looking at him with a strained expression.

"You mean you didn't even tell a counsellor what happened to you?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Why should I? They would just make me relive the memories and then what? I mean I know I can't do my job like I used to but I don't think talking about it would have helped," he said wearily. 

"I used to think that way Jerry," Bosco said firmly. "That talking to someone was a bunch of crap and that it wouldn't do me any good. But you know I don't feel the pain I did in the weeks before I started the sessions. Yeah I have nightmares the night I have talked about the deeds at the session during the day, but the next days after that are better. I won't admit it to them, but I think it's helping a bit," Bosco sighed. "I just couldn't get past Sid's reason for doing what he did."

"I don't think even Sid knew why he was doing what he was doing in the end. His mind was so warped and twisted from all he had been exposed to, I think life and death were distorted for him. Even his view of his alternative lifestyle became warped. In his relationship before me, apparently things were okay."

"What do you think changed him?" Bosco asked.

"Marty," Jerry said sadly. "Marty was my best friend. He was the 'tall, dark and handsome' type," Jerry smiled. "But he was so opposed to Sid's lifestyle that he even started a petition against him at work, mostly for fun, but Sid took it seriously. I think that's what sent Sid off the deep end. I think after that he would hurt other men just to spite Marty. I still believed he killed him, even though I can't prove it. And I think his actions towards me were to get back at Marty. I never told Marty and so Marty was indifferent to everything. I think that really bugged Sid as well."

"Why did he change his name?" Bosco asked.

"I think to hide the fact that Vincent Carlsberg might have been a suspect in Marty's death. With Vincent gone no questions asked and no fingers pointed. Again this is just how I would interpret this whole situation. The real driving force behind his actions died with him when he fell out that window," Jerry said with a blank expression. "Sorry Bosco," Jerry said looking at him sadly. "I wish I could offer you more closure."

"Yeah me too," Bosco said sourly. "I guess I'll just chalk myself up to another victim of his," he said heaving a sigh before he stood up to leave.

"Bosco wait," Jerry said standing up also. "Would it have made you feel better to know it was something personal with Sid and not just another release?"

Bosco thought about the question as he just stared at Jerry. "I guess it really doesn't matter now that he's gone, does it?"

"I guess not," Jerry replied.

"You know I never even asked why you were here?" Bosco asked, his tone softening a bit.

"I come to visit Marty at least once a week," Jerry said with a small smile. "I'm telling him about the new job. He's happy I have it, and so am I."

"Glad things are working out for you Jerry," Bosco said with a smile.

"When are you back to work?" Jerry asked.

"Two more weeks to go," Bosco said firmly. "Then I'll have more problems to deal with."

"If you tell yourself that from the start you will have more problems," Jerry said warmly. "Tell yourself everything will be okay and it will be."

"You sound like Faith," Bosco sighed. "Who will probably hate my guts after what I did today."

"What did you do Bosco?" Jerry asked quickly.

"I walked out without telling her where I was going. You know I cursed Fred for so long and today I acted just like him. No wonder she needs therapy," Bosco said sarcastically. "She traded one dick for another."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Bosco," Jerry said patting him on the back as they walked to the entrance of the cemetery. "Just go home and talk to her."

"Thanks man I will," Bosco smiled. "We still on for coffee on Friday?"

"Same time, same place," Jerry smiled as he headed for the bus stop while Bosco called for a cab. "Thanks Bosco."

"Thanks?" Bosco said in surprise. "For what? I nearly kicked your ass."

"For giving me things to think about," Jerry said with a smile as the bus pulled up. "Talk to you later."

********

Bosco turned the key in the door of their new apartment and quietly let himself inside. "Faith?" He said softly. He felt his regret growing when she didn't answer. He quickly dumped his jacket and hurried into the bedroom to see her lying on the bed, softly crying. She didn't move or look up when he came into the room.

"Faith?" Bosco said softly as he walked up and sat down beside her on the bed. She didn't move but kept her distant gaze fixed firmly on the wall before her. "Oh man Faith I'm so sorry."

"I only wanted to help you Bosco…" Faith said sadly. 

Bosco watched some tears fall and felt his guilt grow as each one slid of her face and hit the bed. "I acted like a complete jerk Faith. I acted…damn it Faith I acted like Fred. I was so pissed off at how Fred used to treat you and today I acted no better. I went to the cemetery to ask Sid why he did what he did to me," Bosco said looking down.

Faith looked up at his defeated expression and took his hand and held it in hers. "What did he tell you?" Faith asked softly.

"That I wasn't special. That I was just a victim. Could have been anybody I guess," Bosco sighed as Faith pulled him down onto the bed into her embrace. "All this time I believed I was a special target for some reason. That I did something to attract him to me. But it turns out that I was just a victim. Could have been any body."

"How does this make you feel?" Faith asked softly.

"About that? Better I think," Bosco said. "I still feel like an ass walking out on you when you only wanted to help me."

"Next time if you have to go and blow off steam at least tell me. I'm not going to try to stop you or talk you out of it if you feel the need Bosco. But if something was to happen to you and I had no idea where you were going then what?" Faith said softly.

"Shesh Faith I can't seem to get anything right," Bosco moaned as he rolled onto his back and sighed. 

"Everything takes time Bosco," Faith said softly. "I mean discussing my past life with Fred hasn't been easy either. The kids want to know what's going on, my mom want's to know what's going on. And sometimes even I don't know what's going on."

"Yeah but you seem to kept together Faith, so focused. What's your secret?" Bosco asked as he propped himself on his elbow and looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Each time I want to get mad and fly off the handle I remind myself of two things. Who will see and who will hear. If the kids see, how will they react? Will they handle stress like I do? If I fly off the handle and get angry will they do the same? What if they are at school and something happens to upset them? How will they deal with it? And secondly what will people hear? The kids, you, the neighbours."

"Wow Faith you go through all that when you get mad? I just get mad and then deal with the consequences," Bosco said with a frown.

"That's why we are together Bosco. To help each other. To remind the other when they fail at times. To pick them up when they fall down. To offer love and support when they are feeling low."

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said softly as he leaned forwards and softly kissed her.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being here when I got back," he smiled. "You had every right to up and leave and yet you didn't."

"I'm not a quitter Bosco. I don't leave when things get tough. Today wasn't the first and won't be the last," she smiled.

"I'm not a quitter either Faith. I wasn't walking out and I don't plan too ever. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'll try harder in the future," he smiled. 

"Thanks Bosco, it really means a lot to me to hear you say that," Faith smiled. "So how did today's session go?"

"Actually it was okay," Bosco sighed. "Still can't believe we're back to work in two weeks or so. That will be stressful."

"Yeah no kidding," Faith sighed. 

"So what time are the kids home?" Bosco asked as he looked over at the clock. 

"I can pick them up in an hour or so," Faith smiled. "Why?"

"Uh no reason," Bosco smiled as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Just wanted to try to say I was sorry."

"Try?" Faith asked softly.

"Still a little unsure Faith," Bosco said.

"We'll have to work on that," she smiled as she leaned in forwards to kiss him. 

"Lots of work," he mumbled as he pulled her on top of him. 

"Practise makes perfect," Faith mumbled back. 

********

Another week had passed and Bosco and Faith were both settling into their new routines very well. The kids got used to seeing Bosco last thing at night and first thing in the morning. Emily even caught them kissing once and said she was not mad or offended. Faith told Bosco she even asked what it was like to kiss a guy. Faith laughed and sighed as she said, "you thought you had things to worry about?"

"How are things at home Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked him on the phone as he got ready to go to another session.

"Settling in Doc. Great supper last Saturday," Bosco smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time Bosco. How are things going with Sam?"

"Fine I guess. I mean I was upset at first. And each time I had to relive certain things I had nightmares but that's par for the course right?" Bosco asked softly.

"Each time will get a bit better Bosco. Discussing the act itself will be tough but trust me after you have gotten everything out in the open things will be better," Dr. Miles said warmly. 

"Thanks Doc, talk to you later," Bosco said hanging up.

"How is he?" Anna asked her husband as she sat beside him on the couch at home.

"He's going to be fine," he smiled as he hugged his wife close to him.

"And how are you?"

"Better now that I don't have to discuss anything more about the past," he sighed. "Sam was right. Talking about it with him did help me."

"Good," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Oh by the way I have a surprised planned for after work tonight," she teased with a wink.

"A su-surprise?" Dr. Miles asked weakly as his wife continued to tease him. "Did I mention I have to get going?" She laughed as she watched him get up and hurry for the door. "Love you," he called out to her. 

********

"So what did you think after Sid told you he drugged you and you wouldn't be leaving?" Sam asked noting the tense position Bosco was holding himself in.

"I thought it was a joke at first," Bosco said looking down. "I honestly thought he was joking. I mean Sid was dead right? He wouldn't have staged his death just to get back at me right?" Bosco asked not really expecting an answer. Sam didn't answer. "But as I felt the drugs starting to take over more and I realized that I couldn't get to the door I started to panic. When he started to force me to his bedroom…I…" Bosco said looking away. "Then I saw that damn straightjacket on the bed and…"

"He put you in a straightjacket?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah I woke up in it," Bosco said turning back. "On his bed." 

"What were you thinking when you woke up?" Sam asked.

"I honestly thought it was a nightmare until I tried to wake out of it. Then I remembered he said his name was Sid and I honestly prayed for death."

"Why Bosco? Why did you pray for death then?" Sam asked.

"Because I knew with me like that that he would be able to…to you know…" Bosco said. 

"What did he do while you were in the straightjacket Bosco?" Sam asked.

"He hit me a lot," Bosco said sadly. "A lot."

"Did he touch you?" Sam asked.

Bosco nodded his head yes. "I couldn't get my hands free to stop him," he said looking at Sam. 

"Where did he touch you Bosco?" Sam asked kindly.

"He um…" Bosco said looking down. "He touched me…uh…down…down…here…" Bosco said pointing down.

"Your waist?" Sam asked.

"You know where," Bosco barked angrily.

"Yeah Bosco but can you admit it to yourself where he touched you and how he touched you?" Sam asked softly.

Bosco looked at him in anger. His first instinct was to head for the door. But if he ran away each time he'd never face the biggest demons of all. He had to tell Sam. And he knew it. 

"Where did he touch you Bosco?" Sam asked again.

"He grabbed my dick and played with it under my jeans!" Bosco spat. "Is that what you wanted me to admit? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"How did you feel?" Sam asked.

"What? How the hell do you think I felt? Sick. Disgusted. Like I would have ripped his head from his neck if my hands were free," Bosco said in anger.

"Did you tell him to stop?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't," Bosco snapped. "I was gagged."

"How did that make you feel?" Sam asked.

"Helpless," Bosco admitted with a sigh. "I mean at least if I could have tried to talk him out of it," Bosco said looking away. "He didn't even give me that."

"How long did it last?" Sam asked.

"Forever," Bosco sighed turning back. "Seemed like forever."

"Did he say anything to you at the time?" Sam asked.

"No. He just…kept uh…doing it…" Bosco said. "And smiled."

"Then what happened?" Sam asked.

"Then he beat me some more. He threw me to the floor and beat me. I tried to stop him but couldn't. I spent the whole day in that damn jacket," Bosco said angrily. "He gave me drugs which just made me throw up and then when he tried to give me supper he beat me again until I threw up. He beat me a lot," Bosco said in a small voice.

"When did he take you out of the straightjacket?"

"Just before…" Bosco said stopping as he recalled the horrible nightmare that followed. "Just before he raped me," Bosco whispered as he felt his eyes starting to water.

"What happened after he took the straightjacket off Bosco?" Sam asked. 

"I remember just lying on the bed thinking the past days events were just a dream. I guess my mind blocked out Sid's stupid ramblings and I felt peace for like two seconds. Then hell broke loose."

"What did he do first Bosco?" Sam asked.

Bosco looked up at Sam and his mind instantly flashed images of Sid's evil face laughing at him. 'You'll never be free of me Boscorelli' the image taunted. He saw himself on the bed as his hands were being tied together with strand after strand of rope. As the images continued to flash Bosco felt his eyes water even more.

"Bosco?" Sam asked softly.

"What?" Bosco asked blinking back tears and snapping back to reality, Sid's picture fading.

"What did Sid do first?" Sam asked.

"He uh…he tied my hands together with like a hundred feet of rope," Bosco said softly. "I remember thinking to myself 'he's tying the rope too tight'. Stupid huh. I remembered just sitting and watching telling myself he was just bluffing and this wasn't really happening."

"Then what did he do?" Sam asked in a soft tone.

"Then he pushed me onto his bed and forced me to lay face down and he pulled my arms up and then tied them very tightly to the head of his bed. I tried to pull them free but they wouldn't come loose. I remembered telling myself 'if I just keep pulling I can get free'. But I didn't," Bosco said looking down. "Then I finally realized what was happening and I begged him to stop. Why didn't I do it sooner?" Bosco asked as he looked back up, tears falling down his anguished face. "Why didn't I ask sooner. I knew what he was doing, he told me. But I didn't say anything until it was too late. Why?" Bosco asked in quiet anger. "Why?" He whispered as he choked back tears and quiet sobs.

"Each person reacts to a situation differently Bosco. Shock holds most people in fear, making them unable to react like they know they should."

"Yeah but what about those situations you hear about like a woman lifting a semi-trailer off her child trapped underneath? She wasn't frozen."

"True but she wasn't experiencing the act itself, Bosco. She was witnessing. Different from your case. You were in the situation Bosco."

"Yeah but with my police training I should have at least tried to fight him," he said as he felt angry tears coming again. "I did nothing," he said quietly. "I should have done something," he said looking up.

"Bosco each per…" Sam started.

"I should have stopped him!" Bosco yelled. "I should have been in control. Me not him. Why the hell did I freeze? I never have before. Why at that moment?" Bosco asked angrily. "The worst moment of my life," he said sadly.

"Your body did what your body did. From our past conversations you have led me to believe that you are used to wanting to be in control of every situation because of a strained childhood in which you felt no control. You took a job as a police officer because you knew you could be in control of certain things. Now, a man who wants more from you than the simple pleasure of beating a police officer kidnaps you. He wants something from you that you never thought you'd have to give to a man. A sexual encounter. Your body didn't understand it's not being able to control the situation because you have never experienced anything like that before and never thought you would. You're not to blame Bosco. It's not your fault you didn't react the way you thought you should have. To you, the thought of having sex with a man is not normal or natural. To others it is. Your body was not prepared to handle the fact that you were about to have sex, albeit forced, with another man. It didn't know what to do. You said to me you told him no several times before the act. That you begged him to stop. It's not your fault he didn't listen Bosco. It's his. His and his alone. He's to blame not you."

"Still doesn't make me feel better," Bosco mumbled.

"Then what happened?" Sam asked softly.

"I kept asking him to stop and then he finally stuffed what felt like a whole sheet in my mouth to shut me up. I remember I still kept calling for help. Kept begging him to stop. I felt burning pain in my throat and still I yelled for him to stop. I called for Faith but she didn't hear me. I yelled to anyone to help, but no one came," Bosco said resting his head on his hand on his elbow on the chair. "I kept calling…" Bosco's sad voice trailed off in the quiet room. "I also prayed to pass out before I could experience whatever he planned to do."

"Did you pass out?" Sam asked.

"No," Bosco whispered. "Well not at first."

"Then what happened?"

"Then he uh climbed up on the bed with me and pulled…um…he pulled my jeans down…" Bosco said as he closed his eyes tight and tried to hold the tears back. "I knew I was dead when he did that."

"What happened then Bosco?" Sam urged softly not wanting Bosco to lag in sorrow but to finish quickly and get it all out in the open.

"Then he uh climbed up on the bed beside me and uh…" Bosco paused as he wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve. "Then he started to touch me again."

"What were you thinking?" Sam asked softly.

"That I wanted to throw up," Bosco said. "It was nothing like when he touched me before. It was worse, and longer. It seemed to last forever. He just kept touching me and…" Bosco's voice trailed off. "I wanted to throw up."

"What did he do next Bosco?" Sam asked, almost painfully.

"Can I go now?" Bosco asked softly. "I don't want to do anymore today."

"Bosco you have come so far today," Sam said leaning forwards and gently patting his hand. "To stop now would only hurt you. I know it's very painful for you but I also know we are close to the end. Just finish the event and we'll call it a day," Sam said softly, easing back in his chair. "Okay?" 

"He uh then cut my boxers away and um…" Bosco said as he felt his body start to shake harder. "He uh…" Bosco started. "I mean I know how…ah…you know…how _those_ kind of guys do it but…I never thought I would…he uh he climbed up behind me and…oh god Sam…" Bosco whispered as he leaned forwards and held his sobbing head in his hands, his whole body shaking and trembling with anger and hate. "He raped me Sam. I felt the burning pain as he…I felt him inside…I felt…oh god I never felt that before…" Bosco said as he continued to sob. "I felt him pushing…over and over…I wanted to throw up…I couldn't breathe…I wanted to die…I felt sick…I oh…he didn't stop…he was laughing…and touching me at the same time….and he continued…harder and harder…he didn't care…it hurt so much…burning pain…I…" Bosco said as his body started to heave with large gasps for air and heavy sobs. He felt Sam sit down beside him and put his arm on his shoulder to offer some comfort. "He didn't stop…" Bosco whispered. "He kept going…then I passed out…" Bosco cried. "I passed out…I" Bosco stopped.

"Let it out Bosco," Sam said softly. "Just let it out."

Bosco just sat forwards in the chair and cried while he felt Sam's arm on his shoulder making sure he didn't fall forwards. He continued to cry and release the anger and hatred inside that he had towards Sid and what Sid did to him. With each tear that fell he felt a small amount of relief in its place, trying to calm him. "I couldn't stop him…" Bosco whispered. "I hate him…I…hate…"

"Let go of your anger Bosco," Sam said firmly. "All of it."

Bosco clenched his fists tight as he continued to let it all out. He cried until he made himself dizzy and had to sit up. He slowly sat up and wiped his red puffy eyes with a Kleenex. His body started to slow in it's trembling and his hands didn't shake as he unclenched them.

"You did go today Bosco," Sam said warmly as Bosco looked at him in sorrow. "The worst is over. It just gets easier from here."

**Dear readers. Again I am not a physiatrist and not exactly sure how this type of session would be conducted. Hope you are all still enjoying the story.**


	44. First Day Back

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 44 – First Day Back…

"You okay Bosco?" Sam asked softly after Bosco had finally calmed down and was just sitting quietly.

Bosco just kept his gaze fixed straight ahead and slowly nodded his head yes. "I'm scared," Bosco said in almost a whisper.

"Of what?" Sam asked.

"Of going back to work," Bosco said with a sigh. "Of facing everyone again. Having to tell them how I'm doing and stuff like that. I just can't see myself fitting back into my old job again," he said looking up at Sam. "I don't belong anymore."

"Being scared is normal Bosco. But why don't you wait until you're at least back for a few weeks before you tell yourself you don't belong."

"But it's true Sam," Bosco said firmly. "I mean I know there are guys there that are you know gay," he said softly, "what if I catch one lookin' at me or somethin' and I freak? What then? I'll be right back where I started?" Bosco asked with a moan as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Well Bosco there are going to be those kind of guys everywhere you go. What will you do if someone at say Disneyland looks at you? Will you jump on him and beat up him there in the middle of the happiest place on earth?" Sam asked with a faint smile.

"No but that's not the same," Bosco said in frustration.

"Bosco lets try to get through our next few sessions, deal with your first week back and cross each bridge as we come to it. Panicking about something now will only do you more harm then good," Sam said in a comforting tone. "Bosco you have been through a lot, it's true. But there are others who have gone through worse, still are and probably yet to come. You are still in tact, you're health is fine, you have a woman who loves you and you are able to support yourself just fine. You have had every reason to quit but you never did."

"I wanted to," Bosco said with a frown.

"We all want to at times Bosco, that's only natural. But the fact that you haven't yet shows real strength of character. Inner strength Bosco. That's what you have to remember. When tough times hit and there will be some yet to come, draw from your inner strength. That's the little voice that as the very last straw is drawn will find yet another and keep you going another day. Listen to that voice Bosco, because that's who the real you is. Your family life could have made you quit long ago but didn't. And this experience will be no different. In fact I'm sure there are even people who have benefited from what has happened to you even now," Sam said with a smile.

"What? What are you talking about? Who the hell could benefit from what I went through?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Jerry Dakota," Sam said softly.

"What?" Bosco asked in surprise. "What about Jerry?"

"He told me that your talking to me has helped you and he should do the same for it would help him."

"He said that?" Bosco asked in shock as he too felt a smile cross his face.

"Yes Bosco he did. Now if you hadn't experienced what you did you never would have been able to talk to him with empathy and understanding and you never would have been able to convince him that he needed to talk about what happened to him. You're now able to help people in ways you might not even realize. Don't count yourself short about work Bosco. Let each day take care of itself. And trust me a year from now life will be fuller and richer than you ever dreamed possible."

Bosco heard all the things Sam said and leaned back in his chair and looked at Sam. "Jerry actually came to see you?"

"Yeah Bosco he did. And I'm sure he won't be the first," Sam said as he patted him on the back. "As the years go by you'll be surprised at how many people you'll be able to help. Whether it's on the job or not."

"I never thought of anything like that," Bosco said looking down. "I was so fixated on the bad I never thought about how I might be able to help others through what I had to. Thanks Sam," Bosco said looking back up. "I really mean it."

"You're welcome Bosco," Sam said. "No more for today okay?" Sam said softly as he stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk as Bosco slowly pushed himself out of his chair. 

"I suddenly feel so tired," Bosco said slowly. 

"Want me to drive you home?" Sam asked.

"Do you mind?" Bosco asked.

"Not at all. I have no more appointments today, so I would be glad to," he smiled. 

"Thanks," Bosco said as he headed for the door. "Jerry really said I told him it would help him?"

"Yeah Bosco he did."

********

Bosco finally reached their new apartment feeling surprisingly better than he did now that Sam knew everything. Every detail, every feeling, every tear. 

"Hey," Faith said softly as she walked into the hallway where he was standing leaning against the doorway. "How did it go?"

Bosco looked at her and smiled. "Surprisingly well. Did you know that Jerry is now going to see Sam?"

"Really?" Faith asked as she walked up to him. "Sam told you that?"

"Yeah. And he said that it was because I told Jerry that talking to Sam would help him as much as it has me."

"Has it help you that much?" Faith asked softly.

"It has. I was really reluctant to admit it at first but yeah Faith it has. I mean I was totally dreading telling Sam about the act. But now I feel like some kind of weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel better."

"That's great to hear Bosco," Faith said hugging him. 

"So how was your day?" Bosco asked taking his jacket off and hanging it in the closet.

"Great. Sully called," she said as they walked arm and arm into the living room.

"Yeah? What did he have to say?" Bosco asked as they slumped down into the couch.

"Well…" Faith started.

********

By the end of the week Bosco had finished two more sessions, and he and Faith now had just the weekend before them before Monday came and they were both back at work, their first day back, together as partners.

"So what's up for the weekend?" Faith asked as she got supper ready that Friday night.

"Well I thought we'd pack a suitcase and head upstate for the weekend," Bosco said with a smile.

"Yeah to where?" Faith asked with a smile.

"To here," Bosco said handing her a brochure.

Faith looked at it and smiled. "Oh wow Bosco, it looks so wonderful. But um did you see the prices?"

"That's why we are staying and eating for free," Bosco said with a large smile.

"What? How did you pull that off?" Faith asked with a shocked expression.

"Hey it's good to have friends in high places!" Bosco laughed.

"Bosco!" Faith scolded in a playful tone.

"Okay already," he sighed, "Dr. Miles owns a cabin up there and arranged for us to enjoy ourselves this weekend. All we have to do is pay for whatever services we want to use. And my treat to you is," Bosco said walking over to her and hugging her, "a full body massage and this package," he said pointing to the 'Queen for a Day Pampering Package'.

"What? Really?" Faith asked in amazement.

"Yeah Faith you have more than earned it," Bosco said with a smile.

"But Bosco what about the kids?" Faith asked.

"My ma said she'd look after them for the weekend," Bosco said quickly not sure of what Faith's reaction would be.

"But Bosco…" Faith started not sure if that was such a good idea.

"I know Faith it wasn't my first choice either. But I do trust her to look after them and she said her and Paul would love to have them for the weekend. I talked to them last night while you were in the bath and they agreed."

"You talked to them?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Yeah is that okay?" Bosco asked quickly.

"More than okay Bosco. I'm just surprised you did, that's all."

"I'm surprised too," Bosco said with a small frown. "I'm more surprised they agreed to it."

"Wow I guess we are all growing up. I don't know what to say Bosco," Faith said with a happy smile as she kissed him.

"Tell me you love me and that will more than be enough."

"Forever Bosco," Faith said as she smothered his mouth with hers as the stove buzzer went.

"Ah and no interruptions this weekend," Bosco smiled as they went about getting things ready for supper.

"I'll go get the kids," Bosco offered grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

Faith glanced from the door to the brochure and smiled. "If someone had told me this would have been possible even a year ago I never would have believed it."

********

Supper was a lively event with talk of the coming weekend and their first week back to work. The kids were looking forward to the things Angela had planned for them and Charlie even said that Paul was a 'cool guy'. Emily was happy her mom was finally starting to feel happy again and even Charlie thought Bosco belonged with them. 

Faith and Bosco were up early the following morning, packing the car and getting things ready to go. They finally dropped off the kids with his mother, leaving numbers in case of emergency and then finally hitting the road. They reached the ranch resort a few hours later with smiles on both of their faces.

"Oh wow Bosco," Faith gushed as they drove up to the guest parking lot, "this place looks awesome. I can see why that Anna Miles always looks so good."

"And here I thought it was because she was getting it on a regular basis," Bosco teased as Faith slapped his arm.

"Funny," Faith said dryly. 

"Okay you go and check us in and I'll get the bags out and ready to go," Bosco said stopping the car. Faith went inside the mail lodge and checked them in and come outside to Bosco who had their bags out of the trunk and was standing beside the car looking around.

"Man Faith this place looks so peaceful."

"Let's go see our cabin," she said with a smile. "We get a private cabin."

"Man the Doc really does know how to live. Think maybe we are in the wrong profession?" Bosco asked as he followed after Faith.

"Almost every day."

"And the rest?"

"I wouldn't change for all the money in the world," she said firmly.

"Yeah I guess me too," he said with a sigh. They reached the private cabin and went inside. 

"Wow," both said in unison. 

"I think we have the wrong jobs Bosco," Faith said as they looked around the small but very posh cabin that belonged to Dr. Miles. 

Bosco dropped his bag and both he and Faith started to look around. The living room had leather furniture, hardwood floors, a large fireplace with a polar bear skin rug in the front, a small dry bar, and a juke box in the corner. There was no TV, no phone and no computer anywhere to be found. The bedroom had a queensize bed on a wrought iron frame, which was laid in a sunken floor, and just off to the corner was the master bathroom, complete with sauna and a large soaker tub.

"Did you see the hot tub outside?" Bosco asked with a large smile as he came to join Faith in the bedroom. "It's half covered, half open."

"Did you see in here?" Faith asked with a smile. 

"Feels like Christmas," Bosco said with a large smile on his face.

"No that will be tonight," Faith said with a sly smile.

"Okay then let's get this day started," Bosco said with a silly grin.

"Funny," Faith said pulling him close and kissing him. "Let's enjoy this okay?"

"Oh yeah," Bosco said with an eager grin. 

"So what are you going to do while I'm getting pampered?"

"I'm going fishing!" Bosco said proudly.

"What? Are you serious?" Faith asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. Hey I'm a guy remember. I can't go and get myself a manicure or something like that," he said with a frown.

"How about a body massage?"

"What from a guy?" Bosco asked in shock. "No way in hell am I going to get undressed in front of some guy and get a massage."

"You could get a woman to do it," Faith said quickly.

"That wouldn't bother you?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Well it would if went there to have sex with her," Faith teased.

"Faith I…" Bosco started.

"I am kidding," Faith smiled.

"Na I want to do my guy things. You go and do your girly things and when you are done we'll come back and have some fun," he said with a large smile.

"Okay but my appointment isn't until later. Want to go for a walk and check the place out?" Faith asked.

"Sounds good," Bosco said grabbing her hand and heading for the door. They walked around and chatted with a few other couples before walking around the entire ranch acreage. They stopped for lunch and then it was time to enjoy the services offered. 

"Okay Bosco I'll see you in a few hours," Faith said with a happy smile.

"Man you're really looking forward to this aren't you?" Bosco said looking at her expression.

"I always told myself that I should treat myself to something like this, but never really thought I would be able to afford it or have time away from the kids. This is just like a dream come true," she said softly.

"Then I hope you really enjoy it," Bosco said taking her hand and kissing it. "Go and be a 'Queen for a Day'."

"Have fun fishing," Faith said with a wink.

"I will," Bosco smiled broadly.

Faith grabbed her small bag and headed for another building. She was greeted by two very nice women who had her sign in and then showed her to a private dressing room and then left her alone to get ready. Faith was amazed at the five star treatment and felt her tension starting to ease immediately. "Thank you Bosco," she said as she put her hair up and headed for the door. 

********

Bosco checked his watch and knew he had to head back. He took one last look at the river and sighed. "We have to do this more often," he mused as he packed up his stuff and turned and headed for the sports lodge to turn his stuff in. He had caught one fish, which the staff guide had taken and promised to prepare it for the special supper he had arranged for he and Faith. He knew Faith had a few more hours and when she was finished it would be dark. He had planned it that way. He hurried back to the cabin and started to get things ready. 

Bosco stopped half way through and thought about what he was doing. Was he actually lighting white candles and setting up a small bowl of strawberry potpourri? "I am losing it," he laughed to himself. But for the first time in his life was truly in love and happy and had to show Faith that it was because of her. She was the first woman he met that he actually wanted to go through the hoops to show her how much he cared. He also knew that even doing something small for her would be returned more than 100 fold. He truly was a blessed man. After everything was set up he headed for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. 

********

Faith finished up her package and slowly headed back to her dressing room. She looked again at the beautiful hairstyle she was given and smiled. "Too bad we're not going dancing," she said as there was a soft knock on the door.

"This just came for you," the hostess said handing the package to Faith. Faith took the large package and looked at it with a frown. "Who would have something delivered to me here?" She asked, looking for a card. She found a small note on the underside that simply said 'to wear tonight'. "What on earth?" She asked with a smile as she opened the package.

Faith smiled broadly at the stunning black dress and shoes as she pulled them from the package. She quickly donned them and then stood back to look at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that she was glowing. Of course the past five hour royal treatment didn't hurt either. She quickly packed the rest of her things up and headed for the door. She received many compliments from the ladies as she headed for the entrance and then outside. She was thankful it wasn't raining as her hair was staying in place. She arrived at the dark cabin and frowned. "I guess he's not back yet," Faith muttered in some disappointment as she pushed the door open. 

Much to her happy delight Bosco was there, standing in the middle of the softly lit room, wearing a black suit and holding a single red rose in his hands.

Faith stood in the doorway, stunned and speechless. "Bosco?" She finally managed to whisper.

"You look wonderful," he said as he slowly walked towards her. Faith looked around the living room and past Bosco to the romantically lit dinner table.

"You did all this?" Faith asked in shock.

"Something finally sunk in from all those magazines you leave lying around," Bosco smiled. 

"Really?" Faith asked with a smile.

"No I got the idea from Dr. Miles wife."

"Smart woman," Faith said softly as she stood directly in front of Bosco.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You look pretty good yourself. Where did you get those clothes?"

"My ma," Bosco smiled sheepishly. "She scolded me for not having anything nice to wear so she kinda bought me some stuff."

"She has good taste," Faith said kissing him softly on the lips. "So what else do you have planned?" She asked trying to see past him.

"Come with me my love," Bosco said taking her hand and leading her to the table. He helped her sit down and then rang a small bell.

"Bosco what's going on?" Faith asked as three people immediately came from the back and started to put food on the table. One of them turned on the soft music and opened a bottle of wine and pour two glasses, while the other two set their meals for them. Faith waited for them all to leave before saying something to Bosco. Bosco watched the look on Faith's face as the activity was going on and knew what he had done was more than the right thing.

"You did all this too?" Faith asked in surprise looking at the wonderfully set table before her.

"This was the hostesses idea," he smiled. "But I did catch dinner," he said with an eager smile. "You have got to try it Faith."

Faith looked at the presentation before her and smiled. "I almost don't want to."

"Please?" Bosco said in anticipation.

Faith took her fork and gathered up a forkful of the food before her. It tasted wonderful and she looked up at Bosco with a smile. "Wonderful Bosco. It tastes absolutely wonderful."

Bosco started into his dinner and soon they were well on their way enjoying the start of the perfect evening. Dinner was long and romantic, relaxed and enjoyed. They finally finished off the courses, dessert and two bottles of wine. 

"By the way have I told you how beautiful you look," Bosco smiled at Faith as he stood up and walked over to her. "I think we should show you off," he said taking her hand and helping her stand up. "Care for some dancing?"

"You're kidding right?" Faith asked in surprise. "You can dance?"

"Well uh not really," Bosco said sheepishly as they headed for the door. "But I can hold you and sway to the music right?"

Faith laughed as they joined several other well-dressed couples heading for the dancing lodge. Once they arrived they took a seat at a small table and ordered a few drinks. Faith was more than happy because although Bosco wasn't the world's best dancer he did try his best and she loved him more for that. After a few hours they said their goodbyes and headed back to the cabin.

"Now for the real fun," Bosco said as he fumbled to get the key into the lock and open the door.

Faith just stood behind him and smiled as he finally got the door open and eagerly pulled her towards the bedroom. Faith looked at the white candles and the vase of flowers and drank in the aroma of strawberries and vanilla.

"This idea I got from you," Bosco said proudly as he took his jacket off and threw it over a chair. Bosco pulled Faith close to him and started to gently kiss her mouth and the moved to her neck. Faith wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and pulled him close. She arched her back as he started to slowly unzip the back of her black dress. Faith started to unbutton the top buttons of his white dress shirt and started to kiss his naked flesh. 

"Make love to me Faith," Bosco whispered as he let her dress fall to the floor and he stood in only his black dress pants. 

Faith smiled broadly as she gently moved herself backward to the bed and Bosco slowly lowered himself down on top of her. Faith felt Bosco slowly unzipping his pants and push them off his legs and onto the floor. 

"Now Faith," he begged in her ear. "Please."

"Now Bosco," Faith said as Bosco filled her with his love over and over again during the course of the night. When morning came both were still asleep in each other's arms. 

Bosco felt the warm sun hitting his face and he opened his eyes. Faith was still asleep in his arms and he smiled as he hugged her closer.

"Morn…ing…" Faith mumbled happily as she snuggled closer to him. 

"Morning," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

An hour later both finally fully awoke.

"Oh man do I really have to go to work tomorrow?" Bosco asked with a moan as he sat up, pulling Faith with him.

"We both have to," she said with a sigh. "Unless you want to get jobs here?" She asked with a smile.

"Don't tempt me," Bosco said looking outside. "We have to make a deal to do this on a regular basis Faith. Just get away from the city. Just the two of us. Okay?"

"Sounds great Bosco. But once work starts things will be a bit different. Our schedules will not afford us the amount of spare time we have been used to. And then there's the kids…" Faith started.

"I know all that Faith," Bosco said firmly. "But if try hard then we can make time to be alone, right?" Bosco insisted.

"We can try Bosco," Faith said with a smile.

"That's all I wanted to hear. So what do you want to do today?"

"Doesn't really matter to me. Ever been horseback riding?" Faith asked with a sly smile.

"I can ride a horse," Bosco said in defence.

"Okay," Faith said quickly. "Horseback riding it is."

"Of course if I fall off and injure my leg again then I don't have to go back to work for a few more weeks," Bosco said in mock serious thought.

"Fine," Faith said in a mock huff. "Want to go hiking?"

"Want to stay in bed?" Bosco asked eagerly.

"Well I did want to try that hot tub," Faith smiled.

"Deal!" Bosco said eagerly. "Then we'll go for a hike and come back and sit in the hot tub again."

Faith just laughed as Bosco jumped out of bed and hurried to turn the hot tub on. She heaved a sigh as she fully sat up. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

Faith and Bosco spent the rest of the day either in the hot tub or very close to it. Both were happy and well rested when it came time to go home. They picked up some food and the kids and spent the rest of the night telling them about the resort and playing games. 

"So I guess tomorrow finally comes," Bosco said with a sigh as they lay in bed later that night.

"Bosco you're going to be just fine," Faith said firmly. "Trust me."

"But what if people look at me funny," Bosco said.

"Remember Bosco it's all in your mind. No one knows anything unless you tell them."

"I know but…"

"But wait and see what happens okay?" Faith asked softly.

"Okay."

********

"Man I wasn't even this nervous when I joined the Police Academy," Bosco said as he paced nervously back and forth in the kitchen while he waited for Faith to get ready to leave for the precinct.

"Stop pacing Bosco you're making me nervous," Faith said with a grim smile. "I'm nervous too remember? I mean the most people know that happened to you is that you were kidnapped and then fell out a window. Everyone knows I shot Fred!"

Bosco stopped his pacing and looked at her and immediately felt guilty. "Shesh Faith you're right. I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"Don't be sorry," Faith said forcing a bigger smile. "Let's just get today over with."

"Yes ma'am," Bosco said holding the door open for her. 

They rode most of the way to the Station House in silence. Each contemplating what situations they might be facing the first day back and how they would handle it with the least amount of stress and confrontation. Faith stopped the car and both took a deep breath before pushing themselves out and slowly heading for the door.

"Do we tell people we are living together?" Bosco asked.

"Don't see why not," Faith said as they neared the front entrance.

Bosco felt his defences already starting to kick in as he noticed second glances and double takes from more than a few people. He saw whispers and knew it would take a lot to get through the day without blowing up. 

"I can't do this," Bosco said as they walked down the hall towards the Lieutenant's office.

"Yes you can," Faith said firmly as she nodded another hello.

"Boscorelli! Yokas!" Lt. Swarsky said as they walked into his office and closed the door behind them.

"Hey Boss," Bosco said shaking his hand.

"Lieutenant," Faith said shaking his hand.

"How are you two?" He asked.

Faith and Bosco exchanged glances before turning back. "Fine so far," Faith said quickly.

"Boscorelli?" Lt. Swarsky asked in concern.

"Yeah I guess," he said with a shrug. "First guys head I pound in then you'll know it's a bad day," he said with a frown.

"You guys ready for your original route?" Lt. Swarsky asked.

"Yes sir," Faith said with a firm nod. Bosco agreed.

"Well then go get ready and get the day started," he said firmly. Bosco and Faith quickly left his office and headed for the locker room. 

"Well so far so good," Faith said with a sigh as they started to get ready.

"Well look whose back," came the friendly greeting of an all to familiar voice.

"Sully!" Faith said turning around and giving her friend a hug.

"Hey Sul," Bosco said shaking his hand firmly. 

"How are you guys?" Sully asked with a big grin.

"So far so good," Bosco echoed while Faith just rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"Where's Davis? Sleepin' in?" Bosco laughed.

"Yeah I wish," Davis said walking into the room as if on cue. "Welcome back man," he said slapping Bosco on the back.

"Yeah you too," he said giving his friend a hug.

"How's the leg?" Davis asked looking for the brace.

"Haven't been with the brace for a few weeks now," Bosco said with a smile. "Good as new."

"Or as old," Sully piped up. "Well glad you guys are back. Gusler and Robins are very boring dinner companions."

"How did the two rookies do?" Faith asked quickly.

"Put it this way I'm glad Boscorelli is back," Sully laughed as he turned and headed back for his locker.

"Funny," Bosco said not laughing. 

"That bad?" Faith asked in surprise as Davis just nodded his head yes. "How bad?"

"Sargent Christopher's missing car bad," Sully said gravely.

"Really? Oh man I would have paid to seen the look on his face when that happened," Bosco said laughing as he put his vest on as a few others walked into the room. 

"Yeah well it wasn't a pretty picture," Davis laughed as he too got ready for their shift. "You guys remember how to shoot a gun? I mean being off so long you never got any practice?"

"Faith did," one of the newcomers piped up. "She used her husband for target practise."

"Yeah heard she's a dead shot," the other laughed.

"What the hell did you just say?" Bosco asked as he rushed up to the last officer, grabbed him by the neck and shoved him up against the locker. 

"What the hell?" The officer named Franklin said gruffly.

"Bosco!" Came the loud chorus of three others as they rushed to pull him off the other officer. 

"Take that back about Faith Franklin!" Bosco said firmly, not letting go. 

"Boscorelli what's your problem?" Franklin's partner asked.

"I'll kick your ass Smith as soon as I'm done with your partner here!" Bosco said tightening his grip around the man's neck.

"Bosco let go," Faith insisted.

"But Faith you heard what he said!" Bosco hissed back.

"Yeah and you could have just reported him," Sully said stepping up and breaking them apart. "Get out of here Franklin before I do report you," Sully said firmly as Bosco stormed back to his own locker. 

"Jagoff!" Bosco called after Franklin and Smith as they left the room.

"Bosco!" Faith hissed.

"What?" Bosco asked in anger. "Didn't that just piss you off as much as it did me?"

"Yeah but I'm not prepared to get into a locker room fight over it. I'm obviously going to face a lot more than that," Faith said turning around and heading back to her locker. 

"Yeah but Faith…" Bosco started.

"Bosco," Faith said turning to him, "just let it go."

"Fine!" Bosco huffed as he slammed his locker door closed. "See you in roll call," he said heading for the door with Davis following behind him.

"You okay?" Sully asked softly as he noticed her agitated expression.

"Didn't really think they would be so bold about that," Faith said with a sigh. 

"Ah they are idiots," Sully said standing up. "Don't let it bother you."

"Sully I did kill my husband," Faith said turning away. 

"You had no choice Faith. It was your life or his. He gave you no other choice, remember?"

"I wish I couldn't," Faith sighed turning back to him. "I was so worried about how Bosco's first day back would be I never gave much thought to what I would face. I honestly thought people would know enough not to say anything."

"In a few weeks it will be out of their system Faith. Unfortunately you can't stop people from wanting to talk about things like that," Sully said with a frown. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Faith said with a faint smile, nodding her head yes. "Let's go before we are late."

"Bosco, early for his first day back," Sully laughed. "Whod've thought."

********

Bosco sat in the roll call room and looked at all the familiar faces around him. Franklin and Smith sat near the front but didn't turn around when Sargent Christopher offered a welcome back to the group. He didn't care, they were jerks. He looked around at all the other faces, trying to wonder what they might be thinking about his long absence and what they might say to him when they came up later. 

Sgt. Christopher started into the new suspect they were looking for and much to Bosco's horror it was a male rapist that preyed on gay men who frequented a certain night-club.

Bosco looked at Faith and felt a certain sinking feeling starting to come over him. Why me? Why my first day back? After roll call was over Bosco stood up and immediately tried to make it to the door. He was stopped by a bunch of people all wanting to welcome him back but he rudely pushed his way past and ran to the bathroom. 

"Why is this happening?" He asked splashing cold water on his face. He looked up to see Faith standing in the doorway. "I can't do it Faith," he said firmly. "I can't go out there and look for some guy who rapes other guys and just arrest him. I can't to it," Bosco said walking up to her.

"Bosco just treat this as any other case. We are looking for a suspect that preys on the innocent. Don't think of the crime just think of the criminal," Faith said turning to leave.

"I can't Faith. When I find this guy I'm going to beat the crap out of him," Bosco said, his heart starting to race and his body temperature starting to rise. "I mean what if…"

"What if what Bosco? What if we don't catch this guy?"

"Yeah Faith, what if we don't catch him?"

"Are you worried he'll come after you?" Faith asked in shock.

"Well a little I guess," Bosco shrugged sheepishly.

"Bosco you don't even go near that club and you're not gay. Now we have to stop him before he hurts other people. If he raped women would you have a problem with it?" Faith asked, crossing her arms.

"No but…"

"Bosco please," Faith said leaning forwards and taking his hand in hers. "Let's just try to get through our first day okay?"

"What if I can't Faith?" Bosco asked in a panic.

"I will help you," she smiled as she dropped his hand and turned to leave.

"What if I shoot him?" Bosco asked following after her. "Will you help me?"

"Very funny," she said not laughing. "Let's give today a try okay?"

"Fine," Bosco huffed as he stepped in line behind her and they joined Sully and Davis outside.

"You okay?" Sully asked Bosco.

"Yeah just been a while you know?" He said firmly.

"Yeah but it's like riding a bike," Sully said turning and heading for the driver's side. "Or so I am told."

"See you guys later," Davis said with a smile.

"Yeah bye," Bosco said as they walked to the car. "Want me to drive?"

"Sure," Faith said tossing him the keys. "Just like old times."

"Yeah old times," Bosco mumbled as he caught the keys and jumped in the driver's side. Soon they were more than half way through their shift with not so much as a sighting of the perp.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll hang himself or something," Bosco sighed.

"Hey it could have been worse," Faith said. "You could have been asked to go undercover in that club or something," Faith laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Bosco asked with a sneer. "Just like you could have gone undercover in the happy homemakers club?"

"Be nice Bosco," Faith said sharply.

"Sorry," Bosco said looking out the window. "Why couldn't we have gotten a purse snatcher or something."

^^All units, all units, suspect seen entering Reno's Grocery^^

"I want him Faith," Bosco said as he grabbed for the CB. "55-David. Reno's Grocery 10-4 central," Bosco said firmly as he flipped the lights on and sped towards their destination.

"You can't just shoot first and ask questions later Bos," Faith said as they stopped a few stores down. 

"Yeah sure Faith," Bosco said quickly getting out of the car.

"Bosco!" Faith snapped as she jumped out of the car and rushed after Bosco.

"You take the back Faith," Bosco said firmly.

"Central put me through to 55-Charlie," Faith said quickly.

"What's up Faith?" Sully asked when they were connected.

"Where are you?"

"Coming up to 5th and Marine."

"We're just out front. Can you cover the back?" Faith asked looking at Bosco.

"Heading there now," Sully said as he signed off.

"Don't trust me Faith?" Bosco asked with a frown. 

"Do you trust you?" Faith countered as they reached the front door.

"Always," he said pushing the door open. He felt his hand immediately go for his gun and felt Faith's hand immediately stopping him. They spied their guy with his back to him and Faith quietly gestured for the other two patrons to leave the store. Bosco's mind flashed images of his confrontation with the two perps and Hobbart. He shook his head to clear the images away but when he did they were replaced with Sid's laughing face. 

"Eric Martin?" Faith asked in a low tone.

"Who wants to know?" He asked not turning around.

"Police. Now turn around and put your hands up," Bosco said in a gruff voice. Faith just sighed as she moved in a bit closer to the perp.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked in a mocking tone that ended with a smile.

"Then we'll make you!" Bosco said firmly.

"You will make me pretty boy?" He laughed.

Faith saw Bosco's hand going for his gun again and immediately rushed over and stopped him. "Bosco don't," Faith said softly. "He's trying to bait you. Sir will you please turn around and put your hands in the air. You're under arrest."

"For what?" He asked, stalling for time.

"For being a creep," Bosco said as he moved closer. 

"I think you have the wrong man," he said as he slowly stood up and made a move for his pockets.

But before the man could get to his ID Bosco jumped him and slapped the cuffs on his wrists. 

"Hey man get off me!" He yelled out as Bosco wrestled him to the ground.

"Bosco," Faith said in a scolding tone as he stood up and Sully and Davis came in the back.

"Everyone under control?" Sully asked looking from them down to the struggling perp on the floor.

"Yeah everything's fine," Faith sighed.

"I'll call it in," Davis said as he hauled the badguy to his feet and called into central.

"Bosco," Faith said taking aside. "You need to be a little less rough on someone going for their wallet or you'll be slapped with a harassment charge. You don't need that your first day back.

"Faith what if he had a gun in that pocket instead of his ID?" Bosco asked in a huff.

She looked at his face and saw genuine concern. Something about him was so different now and these last few moments just proved it. Before he would have had a proud grin on his face but this time there was actually a look of concern. But concern mixed with anger, there was no doubt there. 

"We'll let Sully do the paperwork okay?" Faith said softly as Davis started to pull the guy named Eric away from them.

"Later jagoff," Bosco snided.

"I'll see you later pretty boy," Eric smiled in Bosco's face causing Bosco to lunge at him.

"Bosco!" Sully yelled as he pulled him off Eric.

"Hey man that's harassment," Eric said loudly.

"Tell someone who cares," Sully said firmly as he pushed Bosco away and pulled Eric out the back door to his waiting cruiser.

"Bosco what's with you?" Faith asked with a frown.

"You heard what he called me Faith," Bosco moaned.

"Yeah and it got the reaction he wanted. Bosco you are going to meet lots of guys you will probably say a lot worse. If you give into them each time you'll never be free. Next time someone like that says something like that just ignore it. It might take all the strength you have at the time, but trust me Bosco if you don't you will be sorry each time."

Bosco looked at Faith and then turned and headed for the door mumbling something in anger and shaking his head.

"Bosco," Faith called after him. She finally caught him and stopped him just before he left the store. "What did you say?" She asked softly, looking at his frowning face.

Bosco kept his gaze fixed firmly on the RMP outside before him and sighed. "I cursed the fact that tomorrow actually came."

**Dear readers hope you are still enjoying this story!**


	45. A New Face in the Shadows

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 45 – A New Face in the Shadows 

**Dear readers! Wow I am still surprised to be getting more requests to add to this story. Can you believe it's my first TW story? Lol. Anyways here is an update to all you awesome readers who made me want to write more. I guess those reviews really do work. Thanks so much. I really hope you like this chapter and the continuation of the story.**

**Note: Not suitable for minors. Adult overtones discussed** 

"What the hell is wrong with your partner?" Sully asked Faith in a low tone as they watched Bosco angrily stuff his uniform into the locker and slam the door shut, before stomping out of the room.

"I think today's arrest really affected him," Faith said, still staring at Bosco's gently ringing locker.

"He's arrested worse," Sully said firmly. "What was special about today's?"

"Not too sure," Faith closing her locker shut and then turning to leave. 

"Faith," Sully said grabbing her arm. "Everything okay with you two?"

"Everything is fine," Faith said with a smile. "Bosco just has to get used to the pressure of being back. He'll be fine in a few days."

"Can't wait," Sully said sarcastically. "And how are you?"

"In a few days I'll be fine too," Faith said as she turned to hurry after Bosco.

********

"You feel better now?" Faith asked Bosco as they sat in the silent living room a few hours later. 

"No," Bosco said blankly. 

"Bosco you have to ta…"

"Yeah Faith I know I have to talk about it," Bosco said sharply. He heaved a large sigh and then finally calmed back down. "I just don't feel like talking about it right now," he said in a softer tone. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Faith said softly.

"No Faith it's not okay," Bosco said turning her to face him. "I snapped at you when you only wanted to help. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Bosco you have been through hell," Faith said caressing his face. "Can you honestly expect to just walk back into your life? Of course this jerk today was going to affect you. But you are going to run into other guys like him. You just have to remember…"

"Not to fall into their trap," Bosco said with a firm grin. "Yeah I know."

"Actually I thought you did pretty good today," Faith said with a smile.

"You're lying," Bosco smirked.

"Well the guy's still alive right?" Faith teased.

"Funny," Bosco said with a yawn. "Come on let's get some sleep."

"Good idea," Faith said standing up with him. "And Bosco. Try not to think about that guy okay?"

"Yeah," Bosco said, not really believing it. Because somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was telling him that today was not the last he saw of Eric Martin.

********

"You know you have a bad habit of leaving those damn cig's of yours still lit near newspaper," Garry growled. "Put it out or you'll start a fire. Now why the angry face?"

"Hey man who know was arrested today," a man named Clyde said.

"Who?" Asked Garry, someone Bosco knew well.

"Eric," Clyde said in disgust as he sat down in the shabby chair across from Garry. "I just saw him in the slammer. There is no bail of course. And some cop roughed him up too."

"Cop got a name?" Garry said in non-interest.

"Yeah Boscorelli or something," Clyde said getting back up and heading for the fridge. 

"Maurice Boscorelli?" Garry asked suddenly interested.

"Probably. Know him?" Clyde said opening his beer bottle.

"Not well enough," Garry said with a smile. "So Eric was roughed up by Officer Boscorelli," Garry said leaning back in his chair. "I wonder why?"

"Who knows. Maybe he didn't like him," Clyde said bitterly. "Why the hell was Eric out today anyway? He knew they had a warrant out for him!"

"Eric is a fool!" Garry said firmly. "His ass belongs in jail." Garry slowly stood up and walked over to the window. "Maurice Boscorelli's ass on the other hand belongs someplace else," he said in a low tone. 

"Yeah and where is that?" Clyde asked with a frown.

"Here with us," Garry said turning back to him.

"Why?" Clyde asked, taking a swig.

"Because now he owes me two apologies and I intend to make him own up to them," Garry said with a broad smile. "Tell me Eric do you like a police Officer with his uniform or without?"

********

__

'How do you feel Bosco?' Ed laughed as he ran the knife around his gagged mouth.

"Leave…me…alone…" Bosco mumbled as he turned onto his side once again.

__

'Think you're brave, Officer Boscorelli?' Ed laughed as he pulled Bosco's head back and pressed the knife against his throat.

"Bastard…leave…" Bosco said as he turned onto his other side, this time waking Faith. Faith quickly on the light to see Bosco in a mild sweat, mumbling angry words.

__

'Think your partner will want to watch?' Ed laughed as he plunged the knife into Bosco's chest.

"NO!" Bosco shouted as he quickly woke up. "Faith?" He asked weakly as his watery eyes finally focused on her. He slumped back into the bed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "I know why today's bust bothered me so much," he said looking up at her.

"Why?" Faith asked softly.

"Eric Martin's name is too close to Ed Martin."

"Oh god Bosco," Faith said sadly. "I didn't even realize the similarity."

"Neither did I until just now," he said with a sigh as Faith lay back down beside him. "Man I just can't seem to erase either of them from my memory. No matter what I do or think about they are always there in the back waiting to resurface. Just wanting to haunt my thoughts. Damn it Faith," he cursed. "How the hell can I get rid of them? A lobotomy?"

"Can I make it so you do all the housework?" She teased.

"Not funny," he said with a small smile. "Seriously Faith I…"

"Bosco you just have to give yourself time. Yeah today was a bad thing in that it brought up bad memories, so we'll just have to be more careful from now on."

"Yeah I guess so," Bosco said with a sigh. "I just can't help the feeling that I will see him again."

"Bosco that's just in your head," Faith said kissing his cheek. "Now come on let's get back to sleep, okay?"

"I love you Faith," Bosco said firmly. "I could never get through this without you."

********

"So this guy boscor whatever his name is, you think is a homophobic?" Clyde asked in disdain.

"That's my guess. From what I could discern from Paul was that he was kidnapped and tortured by two guys that were gay," Garry said looking back into the dark night sky. "They tortured him and almost killed him."

"What else did they do?" Clyde asked.

"Begs the question don't it?" Garry smiled.

"So what does this have to do with Eric?" Clyde asked impatiently.

"Everything," Garry said in a dead whisper. "And nothing."

"You want to kill him?" Clyde asked in shock. "This cop?"

"Heavens no," Garry said. "I don't want to harm him at all, except his ego and pride. I just want to have a bit of fun at his expense. Teach him a little lesson."

"Don't know man you could be treading on thin ice goin' after a cop," Clyde said with a frown. 

"Oh I think even you'll have some fun," Garry said with a direct glare.

"Got a plan?" Clyde asked arching a twisted brow.

"Oh indeed I do," Garry said with a sinister smile. "Let's the games begin."

********

Bosco and Faith awoke the next morning and their shift continued without incident until they were walking home.

"Man winter is going to suck," Bosco said as he and Faith walked hand in hand towards their new home.

"You know winter can be kinda fun," Faith said with a smile. "We used to take the ki…" Faith started and then stopped. She kept her horrified stare fixed straight ahead. 

"Faith it's okay to talk about Fred," Bosco said softly.

"Bosco I…" Faith started as she turned to him with watery eyes. "Fred was still okay back then. It was before he got mean and changed and…" she started as she felt herself starting to cry. Bosco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Shhh Faith it's okay," Bosco said as he tenderly kissed the top of her head. 

"No it's not Bosco," Faith said pulling away. She walked a few feet ahead, passing a stranger she paid no heed. Bosco's eyes drifted from Faith to the stranger and then back again. 

Clyde walked up to Bosco purposely bumped his shoulder and said in a low tone so only he could hear, "fag boy," and kept walking.

"Pardon?" Bosco said in surprise. "Hey what did you just say?" Bosco said loudly causing both Faith and Clyde to turn and stare at him.

"What?" Clyde said, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Bosco?" Faith said softly as she quickly wiped her tears away and slowly started back for Bosco.

"What did you just say?" Bosco asked in a huff as he made his way up to Clyde.

"Hey man I said nothing," Clyde said putting his hands up in defense. 

"Bosco let's go," Faith said gently tugging his arm. 

"Whatever," Clyde said before he turned his back and started to hurry away once again. 

Bosco jerked his arm away from Faith and watched Clyde walk away and then round a corner and disappear from his sight.

"What the hell was that all about?" Faith asked somewhat crossly.

"He purposely bumped into me and called me fag boy," Bosco said looking at her angrily.

"What?" Faith asked incredulously. "Why would he say that?"

"Maybe he's friends with Eric Martin," Bosco said firmly.

"Oh man Bosco," Faith said taking his arm, Bosco letting her this time. "You have got to get that paranoia under control," she said softly as they continued to the front steps of their apartment. "Those expressions aren't common only this time you're on the receiving end."

"Yeah and it sucks!" Bosco said firmly as he pulled the door open and they went inside. Before he closed the door he took one last look into the empty street and this time his gaze fell upon a dark truck with a dark figure inside. 

"Bosco come on," Faith softly urged. 

"Yeah," Bosco said as he closed the door and followed her upstairs. They reached inside their apartment and Bosco closed the door and leaned against it, heaving a large sigh. 

"Are you tired?" Faith asked as she stood before him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Never that tired," he said with a smile as he quickly shed his coat and let her guide him into their bedroom. By the time they hit the bed Bosco only had his pants on and Faith was just behind. Bosco wrapped his arms around Faith and started to kiss her neck and lower himself to her chest. He as about to undo the clasp of her bra when they were suddenly stopped by a young voice.

"Mom I…" Emily started and then quickly stopped as she walked into the bedroom and spied Bosco and Faith about to make love. Both Faith and Bosco looked up in horror as she turned and rushed out of the room.

"Oh man Faith I'm so sorry," Bosco said quickly as he pulled himself from under her and pushed himself back up towards the headboard.

Faith turned to him with a smile. "Why on earth are you sorry Bosco?" Faith asked as she slowly made her way up to him. She straddled his lap and smiled at him. "Are you really sorry?"

"Well not for wanting you. But for Emily seeing and…" Bosco started quickly.

"Bosco, Emily has to get used to the idea of us being intimate together," Faith said with a smile as she leaned in close.

"Yeah but what if she hates me or something," Bosco moaned as he closed his eyes and sunk down on the bed. Faith grabbed his arms and forced them up and hugged his chest. Bosco kept his eyes closed but smiled and moaned in delight as she pressed against the ready and waiting lower part of his body. And before Bosco could react Faith grabbed a nearby set of cuffs and trapped his wrists to the headboard.

"What the…" Bosco started as he quickly opened his eyes and gazed upon her mischievous smile. "Faith? Um what are you doing?" He asked, feeling his body temperature starting to rise at the thought of being at her mercy. 

"Making sure you are still in the mood when I get back from talking to Emily," Faith said as she rubbed her hands over his naked chest and then rested on his groin.

"Yeah like I could get out of the mood," Bosco smiled as he flexed under her touch and she sighed. "I'll hurry back," she said kissing him on the mouth.

Bosco pulled on the cuffs and frowned. "Yeah hurry back," Bosco said quickly. 

Faith laughed lightly and then went to talk to Emily, closing the bedroom door in the process. Faith reached her daughters room to find her still awake, but lying in her side, with her back to the door.

"Em?" Faith said softly as she went and sat down beside her daughter.

"It's okay mom," Emily said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to distu…"

Faith flipped on the switch to her bedside light and gently turned Emily back to face her. "Did what you just saw bother you?" Faith asked softly.

"I uh…" she said turning over. "I mean I know you and dad used to…" she said looking down. "But I never…"

"Had to see it right?" Faith said pushing some hair from Emily's face. "Yeah sorry. We usually close the door."

"You love Bosco right?" Emily asked softly, looking back up.

"Very much," Faith said with a warm smile. 

"Okay," Emily said with a small smile of her own. "I wasn't offended or anything…just…surprised," she said shaking her head yes.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything sooner," Faith said softly. "I promise we'll close the door when we want to uh…"

"Have sex?" Emily said with a smile, forcing Faith to smile herself.

"Uh yeah," Faith said sheepishly, feeling her cheeks starting to burn at the thought of Bosco still cuffed to the bed. 

"Okay," Emily said firmly. "Does Bosco love us too?"

"Very much," Faith said kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Now try to get some sleep okay?"

"Nite mom," Emily said turning back on her side with a smile on her face. 

Faith turned off the small light and got up to leave. 

"I'm glad he's here mom," Emily whispered, causing Faith to stop and turn back to her in the doorway.

"Me too," Faith said firmly. "Me too."

Faith gently closed the door to her daughter's room and then hurried back to hers. She opened the door and then closed it quickly behind her and leaned against it, taking in the site of an almost naked buff Bosco handcuffed to her bed. 

"Everything okay?" Bosco asked.

"Everything is fine," Faith smiled.

"What is it then?" Bosco asked, feeling himself blush a little at her gaze. 

"You…there…like that…handcuffed to my bed," Faith said softly as she moved closer to the bed. "Like a fantasy more than a reality."

Bosco moved the cuffs so they made a bit of noise. "Pretty real," he said with a wide grin. "Now come here and have your way with me," he said eagerly.

"Oh and I will," she teased as she slowly moved herself up on the bed towards him. She pulled his pants all the way off and moved herself onto his willing body. Bosco moaned in delight as Faith started to pleasure him. It was some time later before Bosco was freed and they were firmly sleeping.

********

"Man that guy has a short fuse," Clyde said as he and Garry drove back home. "And I think he's married."

"Look I'm not going to hurt him in any way," Garry said quickly. "I just want him to know that he can't treat people like us any differently and not reap the consequences."

"So what else do you want to do to him?" Clyde asked as they pulled up to their apartment.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Garry said as he walked into his bedroom. Clyde lingered in the door. "Tired?" He asked. Garry turned back to him with a smile. "Never that tired."

********

Bosco a few hours before Faith and decided to go for a run. He quickly dressed and was out the door, not making a sound. He worked up a good sweat for about an hour and then headed home. He neared the spot he ran into the guy from the night before and felt his anger starting to build. Faith is right, he said inside, I have to let it go. Bosco was just about to go up the steps into the apartment when he heard a noise from the side.

"Help…me…" said a weak voice.

"What?" Bosco said as he stopped and listened again to make sure he wasn't just imaging it.

"Help…me…" the voice said a second time.

Bosco left the landing and carefully made his way to the side of the apartment. Since it was still early morning the side was dark and there was very little sunlight hitting it. 

"Hello?" Bosco called out somewhat nervously.

"Help…" said the voice.

Bosco listened again and heard a faint crackling noise. "What is that?" Bosco moved in a bit closer and noticed a fair sized box. "Anyone here?"

"Help…" the voice said again.

Bosco gently nudged the box with his foot and waited for movement. Nothing.

"What the?" Bosco asked as he pushed it harder with his foot and it moved onto its side. He kicked the top open and gently pulled the flaps back.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bosco's voice boomed in anger as he gazed upon a small black recording device. "Who the hell would do this!"

"Help…me…fag…boy…" said the haunting message. 

Bosco dropped the tape and looked around in a panic.

********

__

How does it feel to be on the other side Bosco? Garry asked as he watched from his truck. My side?

********

Bosco's nervous eyes frantically scanned the area for any sign of the person responsible. His eyes rested on a dark SUV with tinted windows. He squinted to look at the lone driver before the truck pulled away from view and was gone. 

"Son of a bi…" Bosco's angry voice bounced off the close brick walls. He took his top shirt off and carefully picked up the recorder. He wrapped it in his shirt and knew his first stop when he got to work. The forensics lab. Not making the same mistake twice, he said inside. But why would someone think I'm gay? His brain searched for answers but found none. This is stupid, he said inside as he waited for the elevator to take him to his floor. When he reached inside Faith was up making breakfast and so were the kids. 

"How was your run?" Faith asked as Bosco quickly headed into the bedroom and dumped the recording device on the bed. 

"Fine," he called out. "Be right out. Just haffa change," he said quickly grabbing a shower cap and wrapping the device in it. He stuffed it into his jacket pocket, grabbed a new sweatshirt and headed to the kitchen, his heart racing and his body temperature trying to go down.

After breakfast they cleaned up and tried to move more things into their proper place. In no time they were heading to the precinct to start their shift. 

"Be right there," Bosco said as he hurried down the hall away from Faith.

"How is he today?" Sully asked coming up behind her.

"Okay," Faith said watching him until he disappeared around the corner. "So what happened to the guy we brought in yesterday?" Faith asked as her and Sully started to walk slowly towards the locker room.

"Still gathering evidence against him," Sully said with a sigh. "Apparently he isn't the only one that is a suspect in this. They think there might be two or three of them responsible for a few more rapes from a few different clubs."

"So we have to track these other two down?" Faith asked in horror.

"Yeah. So what's the big deal?" Sully asked with a frown.

"Bosco is not going to be happy about this," Faith said turning away.

"Faith I…"

"Sully Bosco was kidnapped and tortured by men that were g…"

"Oh man that's right," Sully said quickly. "Want me and Davis to handle it?"

"Yeah," Faith said. 

"So that's what set Bosco off yesterday?"

"And the fact that Eric Martin is very similar to Ed Martin," Faith said with a frown.

"Damn," Sully cursed. "Didn't even make the connection."

"Neither did I until Bosco's nightmare last night," she said with a sigh.

"How are things working out between you two and the living together thing?" Sully asked with a smile.

"Getting there," Faith smiled. "Last night Emily walked in on Bosco and me…uh…well…"

"Nice timing," Sully laughed. 

"Bad timing," Faith frowned and then laughed too. "But the look on her face…"

********

"What've ya got Officer Boscorelli?" The lab technician asked Bosco as he walked up to the desk and put the small black recording device down.

"Can you run this for prints?" Bosco asked quickly. "It's for our current case."

"Sure thing. A few days okay for turnaround?"

"Should be fine," Bosco called back as he turned and hurried to the locker room. 

"Where did you go?" Faith asked as she finished getting ready for the day. 

"Uh bathroom," Bosco said quickly, not looking at her.

"Bosco?" 

"I'm fine Faith," Bosco said with a forced smile as a few other officers came in. "So what's up for today?"

Bosco sat in roll-call and listened in horror as Sgt. Christopher told them about the other two suspects in the male rape case and the other clubs and victims involved. Bosco looked at the pictures of the victims and then the description of the two still missing suspects and felt a small panic attack starting to build. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw himself being tied to the headboard of Sid's bed.

__

'Still want to beg for my mercy Boscorelli?' Sid taunted as he stroked Bosco's face.

Bosco quickly jerked himself back to attention drawing a few small stares from the officers seated next to him and also from Faith.

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly.

"I'm fine," Bosco said firmly, keeping his gaze fixed firmly ahead.

"So this is the area…" Sgt. Christopher started.

__

'Say goodbye to your innocent Bosco!' Sid laughed as he pulled his jeans down.

"Damn it," Bosco cursed, trying to erase the terrible images away. He looked at Faith and she finally noticed tiny sweat beads forming on his brow.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Bosco said quickly as he got up and left the room, aware of the numerous pairs of staring eyes. 

Bosco reached the bathroom and slammed his angry fist into one of the metal doors. He pulled back his stinging hand and cursed loudly. He was about to hit the mirror when a firm voice stopped his actions.

"You sure you want to damage your shooting hand?" Sully asked in a firm tone.

Bosco's fist stopped in mid air and Bosco just stared at him for a few seconds before turning his back and walking to the opposite end of the bathroom. "What the hell do you want Sully?" Bosco asked in an angry tone. "Why are you here?"

"First I want you to calm down. And secondly I'm here because we don't have co-ed bathrooms yet and Faith is not allowed in," Sully said walking up to him. "What is bothering you so much? Is it because Ed and Sid were gay and you think that…"

"You have no idea what I think!" Bosco said sourly. "No one does. You have no idea what I think, what I feel…you have no idea!" Bosco yelled. "You can't!"

"Then make me understand Bosco," Sully said firmly. "What are you pissed at?"

"I'm pissed because these two creeps think they can…can…" Bosco stumbled with the words as he felt his eyes starting to water.

"Bosco?" Sully asked in a softer tone, noticing his eyes watering. 

"I'm fine," Bosco said turning his back to him once again. When he turned back to Sully his eyes were dry and a firm look was fixed on his face. "Let's just go okay?" He said pushing past Sully. Sully grabbed his arm to stop him but Bosco stared straight ahead.

"If you ever want to vent to a man," Sully started.

"Thanks but I'm fine," Bosco said firmly as he rushed out the door to Faith and the others, followed by Sully. 

********

"What was that all about?" Faith asked as they started their patrol.

"Let's talk about something else okay?" Bosco said in a huff. 

"Bosco," Faith started.

"Faith," Bosco countered.

"Damn it Bosco you just can't freak out in front of people and not expect them to wonder what the hell is wrong. Now what is really bothering you about this case?" Faith asked in an angry tone. "Are you mad because these guys are raping other guys?"

"Well yeah a little," Bosco said looking out the window.

"A little? What is bothering you a lot?" Faith asked.

"Faith I don't want to ta…"

"Is it because there are two of them?"

"Faith I said I don't want to tal…" Bosco tried again.

"Is it still Eric Martin?"

"Faith I'm…"

  
"Bosco…"

"I'm worried they'll come after me!" Bosco blurted out in anger. 

Faith heard the words and turned to Bosco in shock. "What?" She asked softly.

Bosco said nothing.

"Bosco? Are you really worried about that?" Faith asked softly.

Bosco turned his gaze back outside and shook his head yes. Faith pulled over to the curb and stopped the car by a small park.

"What are you doing?" Bosco asked in surprise.

Faith didn't answer only got out of the car and went and stood and stared into the park. Bosco quickly got out and stood beside her.

"They are targeting guys at a gay bar Bosco," Faith said firmly, keeping her gaze fixed ahead. 

"I know but..."

"Do you frequent those places?" Faith asked.

"No," Bosco said. 

"Do you live that kind of lifestyle Bosco?" Faith asked again.

"No," Bosco said softly.

"Then just because other people are target doesn't mean that you are Bosco," Faith said turning to him. "Yeah I know you were raped by a gay man Bosco but your life isn't a target for everyone that has that motive."

"I know I just…"

"Just what?" Faith asked in concern.

"I guess it was that guy yesterday," Bosco said looking away. "You know the one that bumped into me."

  
"What did he say to you?" Faith asked.

"He called me fag boy," Bosco said angrily, turning back to her.

"I…" Faith started.

"So maybe I am some kind of target," Bosco said with a frown. "I mean damn it Faith, now I have to worry because of psycho's on the street?" Bosco asked incredulously. "Will I ever have peace?"

"You will when you tell yourself you will."

"Faith I…" Bosco started.

"Bosco you can't let everything people say bother you. Like those two clowns that bugged me about killing Fred. I'm sure it won't be the last time. You will probably hear other comments, some serious and some in jest. You just have to tell yourself it won't affect who you really are or bother you to the point of ruining your life. If you let anyone have that kind of edge they are in control."

"I have to be in control of my own life Faith," Bosco said firmly. 

"You are Bosco," Faith said with a smile. "Now let's get back to work okay?"

"Yeah," Bosco said nodding his head as they turned and walked back to the car. "Sully and Davis after the two suspects?"

"Yeah," Faith said getting into the car. "Why?"

"Well aren't we supposed to be helping?"

"Bosco are you sure you want to put yourself in…"

"Faith how the hell am I going to get past my hang-ups if I don't expose myself to them?" Bosco asked firmly.

"Point made," she said as she grabbed the radio and asked for a patch through to Sully.

"Sully says there is one bar that still has to be checked," Faith said with a sigh. "It's during the day so it's closed except to staff and the manager. Still want to go?"

"Yeah," Bosco said, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart at the thought of going to such a place. "But uh could you…"

  
"Yeah I can go in alone," Faith said. "I don't think _I'll_ have anything to worry about."

"Well I will come in, but you can uh ask the questions," Bosco managed weakly.

They pulled in front of the club and stopped the car. "Man I never even heard of this place," Bosco said firmly. 

"Then you have no problems," Faith said as they headed for the door. They slowly entered the dimly lit building and immediately Bosco felt his senses going into overdrive as he started to notice all the male patrons staring at him and smiling. 

"Oh man," he muttered in a panic as a man walked up to them.

"Is the manager here?" Faith asked the buff male waiter.

"He is," the man said looking past her and fixing his gaze and smile on Bosco.

"Can we speak to him?" Bosco asked in an angry firm tone.

"For sure," the male said in a soft tone winking at Bosco.

"Don't they know I carry a gun?" Bosco said angrily, to which Faith just smiled as they followed the waiter to the back. Bosco felt his heart start to beat faster as he walked by a room that contained a various assortment of bondage devices and other adult playtoys. He felt a small panic attack start to come on when a man with a hood suddenly stepped out the shadows and pushed his way past them. 

"Nice uniform," the husky voice said stopping behind Bosco. "Are you tonight's show?"

"Bosco," Faith warned. 

"My partner is basically warning you to get lost before I kick your ass," Bosco said firmly, to which Faith just rolled her eyes. The man just laughed and continued past them. 

They finally reached the back room and the waiter open the door and let them inside. 

"Can I help you?" Asked a male voice. 

Bosco walked in behind Faith and came face to face with a man he already knew very well. "Garry?" He asked weakly. 

"Officer Boscorelli," Garry said with a smile. "What an unexpected pleasure," he said standing up. "And you're Faith right? His partner?" He asked with a friendly smile.

  
"Right," Faith said while Bosco just continued to glare at Garry. 

"How can I help you?" Garry asked, not taking his eyes off Bosco. 

Faith noticed Garry's actions and knew she had to conduct business fast or her partner was likely to shoot someone. She pulled out the description and walked up to Garry. Bosco clenched his fists as he watched Faith explaining to Garry what they were after and Garry would look up at him every few seconds and smile. I have to keep calm, Bosco said inside. 

"Sorry I can't help you more officers," Garry said as they turned to leave. "But if I ever catch wind of that at my club I'll make sure you two are the first I call."

"Great," Bosco mumbled under his breath.

"Can I speak with Officer Boscorelli for a second?" Garry asked suddenly making both of them turn around in surprise. Faith looked at Bosco and knew it would be a bad idea. "I believe he owes me something," Garry said with a smile, to which both Faith and Bosco frowned and looked at each other in surprise.

"Pardon?" Bosco asked in shock. "What do I owe you?"

"An apology for hitting me and nearly killing me. Remember? I still haven't received it yet."

"We have to…" Faith started.

"Fine," Bosco said firmly, stepping past Faith. 

"Bosco…" Faith started.

"I'll be fine Faith," Bosco said staring at Garry angrily. "Let's just get this over with."

"Harold will you please show Officer Yokas here some of the wonderful things we have to offer," Garry said to the handsome young waiter.

Faith looked once more at Bosco and then turned to leave at Harold's urging. When they were gone Garry moved in behind Bosco and closed the door.

"What do you want from me?" Bosco asked in a small panic. Garry moved himself in front of Bosco and pushed him back to the door. Before Bosco could react Garry pushed a button and metal straps appeared from the door and wrapped themselves around his arms and waist, pinning him to the door.

"What the hell?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Sound proof room my handsome cop," Garry smiled as he moved in close. "Why don't you like me?"

"Let me go now!" Bosco yelled in his face. 

"You know you'd make a wonderful addition to my otherwise dull and boring office," Garry laughed as he stepped back from Bosco and walked back around his desk and sat down. "Yes I could look at that door ornament all day."

"Let me go now!" Bosco said again as he pulled against the metal straps.

"Custom made steel," Garry smiled. "So stop struggling."

"What do you want from me?" Bosco asked, feeling a small bead of sweat starting to run down his forehead. 

"I want you to tell me why you don't like me," Garry said firmly, as his eyes traveled up and down Bosco's struggling form.

"I'm willing to bet you had a bad experience with one of _my kind_," he said standing up again. 

"Think what you want, just let me go!" Bosco said firmly as Garry neared him. 

"What happened Bosco?" Garry taunted as he pressed a hand on his chest and let it linger. 

"Look I'm going to come back here and arrest you for…"

"Just use cuffs okay?" Garry teased. "They are really sexy."

"You're sick," Bosco spat. 

"And you're lying to me."

"I owe you nothing!" Bosco yelled. "Now let me go or I swear I'll…" Bosco started as Garry clamped his hand over his mouth and silenced him. 

"Actually you do. You owe me a proper apology. You nearly killed me just for wanting to be nice to you," Garry said in Bosco's face.

Bosco mumbled angry words into his hand gagged mouth and glared angrily at Garry. 

"Now how does it feel to be on the other side? I'm willing to be you hated my kind all your life and then one day someone showed you what it was like to be on the other side. The receiving side. Am I right?" Garry said taking his hand away from Bosco's mouth.

  
"Get the hell away from me!" Bosco yelled as Garry walked back around to his desk. 

"Am I right Officer Boscorelli?" Garry taunted.

"You know nothing about me!" Bosco spat. 

"I think I do," Garry said pressing a button and freeing Bosco. "Just remember this Bosco. You still owe me a reason as to why you wanted to kill me for no reason. One day soon I will come to collect."

"Are you threatening me?" Bosco asked angrily.

"No. I'm warning you," Garry said with a wink. 

Bosco was about to rush the desk when Faith knocked on the door. "Bosco?" She called out.

"You stay the hell away from me! You try to harm me or my family…"

"Harm you?" Garry said standing up. "I have no intention of harming you."

"What do you want then?" Bosco asked as the door opened. 

"Thanks for your time Officer Boscorelli," Garry said as Faith walked into the room. "Always a pleasure."

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly.

"Let's go," Bosco said giving Garry one last evil glare before turning and rushing out of the back office with Faith right behind him. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Faith asked as they reached the car. "You were in there for a few more minutes than a simple apology."

"He wanted me to audition for his club," Bosco lied as he tried to calm his nerves. 

"Really?" Faith asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah really," Bosco said not laughing as he got in the car and slammed the door shut. What the hell was that all about, his panicked mind asked. 

"So that was the same guy from your moms bar. What a small world," Faith muttered.

"Can we just please finish our damn shift!" Bosco said angrily.

Faith decided not to press the issue as she knew the subject of Garry and how Bosco tried to kill him was still fresh in his memory. Just what they needed, more nightmares.

********

"So that's Officer Boscorelli," Clyde said taking off his black leather mask. 

"Yes it was," Garry said leaning back in his chair. "Something isn't he?"

"Well he sure makes that uniform look lot. I mean I got ha…"

"Yeah I'm sure you did," Garry said quickly. 

"So now what?" Clyde asked sitting down before Garry.

"Now I want another taste," Garry said with a twisted smile. "Feel like a little role playing tomorrow night?"

"What did you have in mind?" Clyde asked.

"Well we have to get him away from his partner," Garry said. "Does she have kids?"

"I'll find out."

"Tomorrow can't come soon enough," Garry said as he let his sense linger in Bosco's cologne. "And soon I'll know exactly why you are afraid of me Officer Boscorelli."

********

They finished up their shift and then hurried home. 

"I just can't believe this!" Bosco said angrily as they sat and watched some TV later that night. "I just can't get that creep out of my head," Bosco moaned as he tried to erase the picture of him trapped to Garry's door and silenced by his hand. 

"Want to go for a run or something?" Faith asked softly. "Dr. Miles said that heavy exercise would help to clear away bad thoughts."

"No I just want this to go away," Bosco moaned as he got up and headed for the bedroom. Faith followed him and watched as he got into bed and turned onto his side. She silently got ready also and lay down beside him, gathering him into her arms and holding him tightly. 

Bosco felt Faith's warm embrace holding him and knew he was safe. He soon close his eyes and was taken into a world of tormented dreams.

********

Bosco awoke the next morning and checked his haggard appearance in the mirror. "Damn those nightmares," he mumbled as he splashed cold water on his face. He tried for the morning to push thoughts of Garry out of his head but as he and Faith headed to work he felt his heart starting to race once again. Sgt. Christopher said they had some solid leads on the rape suspects but all Bosco could think about was Garry's warning that he would have to apologize in some way to him. What the hell does he want me to say, Bosco asked himself? 

55-David got a call from Midland South

"That's Emily's school," Faith said with a frown as she reached for the radio. After a few minutes she turned to Bosco with a frown.

"What?" Bosco asked quickly. 

"There's been an incident at Emily's school. I have to go there right now," Faith said quickly. 

"Okay let's go," Bosco said. Faith turned the corner only to bump head first into a waiting van.

"What the hell is this?" Bosco moaned as he looked out the window at the two arguing drivers. "I'll call for backup," Bosco sighed. "You go ahead I'll take care of this."

"You sure?" Faith asked looking at the two older people arguing outside. "Sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah these two old fossils couldn't hurt themselves let alone me," Bosco laughed. "Just go and make sure Emily is okay."

"See you tonight," Faith said as Bosco opened the door.

"Love you," Bosco said firmly as he kissed her on the lips.

"Love you too," she smiled. "Hey who are they sending."

"Gustler," Bosco sighed. "Lucky me."

Faith just laughed as she drove away; totally unaware of the set-up she just left. The set-up to get her partner alone. 

"What is the problem here?" Bosco asked loudly as he walked up to the two old men. "What you guys forgot to put your hearing aids in? I asked if there was a problem?"

"No problem," one of them said. "But he started it."

"Anyone see anything?" Bosco asked in annoyance as he looked up and down the quiet street.

"Yeah I did," came a voice from behind. 

Bosco turned to see a man sitting in a van off to the side. "What did you see?" Bosco called out. 

"What?" The man said pretending to be deaf, so that Bosco would come closer to the van.

"I said…" Bosco said in a huff as he walked up to the van. "I asked if you saw…" Bosco started only to have the side of the van open and two large men in masks jump out at him. "What the hell?" Bosco asked as he went for his gun. One of the men kicked him in the gut and he staggered forwards into the grasp of another. 

"Help me!" Bosco yelled out only to see the two old men turn and get into their cars and drive away as he was grabbed from behind, his arms pinned at his sides. Bosco tried to move his trapped arms as one of them dragged him to the side of the van, towards the opening.

"Help me!" Bosco yelled out again. 

"Shut him up will you!" One of them snapped as they managed to get Bosco into the van and close the door. Bosco watched in terror as one of the masked men produced a cloth and poured some chloroform on it. 

"What do you want!" Bosco yelled, eliciting only laughs from his captors as the van started up. 

Bosco watched in horror as the man brought the cloth to his mouth and nose and held it firmly over them, forcing him to take in the drugs that would render him helpless. "NO!" Bosco yelled out into the damp gag.

"Like the uniform," one of them said with a laugh as the van started to pick up speed. 

Bosco tried to struggle out of the grasp of the large man holding him but he felt his limbs starting to go limp and he knew he would be out soon. Horrifying images of Sid's abduction flashed into his mind the longer he was exposed to the sickly drug. 

Faith help me! His mind yelled as he finally spiraled into darkness and went limp in his captor's arms. 

"Finally," the one holding Bosco said as he let him drop to the floor of the van. "So what do we do with him now?"

"Take his gun and baton and put them aside," Clyde said pulling his mask off. "This one's a special gift to Garry. We are not to harm him in any way."

Clyde looked down at Bosco's sleeping form and smiled. "But I guess I can sample the merchandise before it arrives," he laughed as he grabbed Bosco's cuffs and cuffed his wrists above his head to a side beam in the van. He started to unbutton Bosco's shirt and then stopped when he saw the Kevlar vest. 

"Always good to wear protection," Clyde laughed an evil sinister laugh. "What the boss don't know…"

********

"Officer Boscorelli?" Gustler said as he stood in the empty intersection and looked around for the missing officer and accident that he was supposedly responding to. "Officer Boscorelli are you here?" Gustler called out. He frantically scanned the area for his missing friend and then reached for his radio. "This is not good," he said as the radio cracked to life. "Can you patch me through to Officer Yokas," Gustler said to dispatch. "Not good at all."

Gustler did a scan once more of the area and sighed before he was put through to Faith. "Where are you Bosco?"

**Dear readers so did you like this chapter? Do I still have the suspense going? Still want me to continue?**


	46. How Much is Sanity Worth?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 46 – How Much is Sanity Worth?

**Warming: Adult themes**

"What do you mean he's not there?" Faith's anxious voice boomed into the static filled radio as she and Emily reached the RMP.

"Bosco?" Emily asked softly.

"He's not with a car," Faith said in a panic. "Did you check the area?"

"Yeah," Gustler said in a small voice. "He's just not here. In fact there is nothing here."

"What do you mean nothing?" Faith's frantic voice yelled into the radio.

"Mom," Emily said softly.

"We pulled into the scene of a two car accident. There were two old men arguing and Bosco would have no trouble until you arrived. Now you are telling me that there is no accident the cars are gone and Bosco is missing?" Faith yelled.

"Ye-yes," Gustler stuttered into the phone.

Faith flipped on her lights and sped towards the last place she saw her partner, her heart starting to race.

"Mom where's Bosco?" Emily asked softly.

"I don't know," she said reaching for her radio again. "Dispatch put me through to 55-Charlie."

Faith cursed as she waited for Sully's voice to come over the air. "What the hell happened to Bosco?"

********

"Man what a well kept body," Clyde sighed with delight as he tossed the Kevlar vest aside and started to touch his naked chest. 

"I don't think you should be touching him," the other man known as Harold said quickly. "You know Garry's temper."

"I guess I can save my fun for later," he said with a disappointed look. "Damn my conscience," he laughed as he undid Bosco's cuffed wrists and brought them in front of him. He cuffed them again and then pulled out a heavy black leather blindfold. 

"Sit him up," Clyde said to Harold. Harold lifted Bosco's sleeping form to a sitting position allowing Clyde to fix the dark leather firmly over his eyes and fasten behind it his head. He pulled the Velcro straps tight, making sure Bosco couldn't see a thing. But as soon as he did the light amount of drugs started to wear off and Bosco started to lightly thrash in Harold's grasp.

"Perfect," Clyde said with a wide smile. "Some real fun."

********  
  
Bosco's world finally came back to him and he tried to open his eyes. Instead all he found was in heavy darkness. His head was dizzy and his throat was burning with a sickening taste. He tried to lift his hands but wasn't able due to something holding them down. He quickly realized he was still in the grasp of the large man.

"What the hell is going on?" Bosco asked angrily. 

"What's your name?" Clyde asked.

"What's yours?" Bosco countered. "Why am I here? What do you want with me?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Where's the tape?" Clyde asked in a huff.

"Why?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Because I'm going to shut you up!" Clyde said in his face. "Unless you promise to sit there and be quiet."

Bosco drew in a large breath and then huffed it back out. "Fine," he said in angry protest. 

Clyde put his hand on Bosco's chest and started to move it lower.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Bosco asked trying to struggle free.

"Having some fun," Clyde said reaching the waistband of his pants. Thankfully for Bosco they arrived at their destination. "Damn it," Clyde cursed softly as the van came to a stop. "Oh well we'll have to continue later," Clyde laughed making Bosco start to sweat harder.

"Time to go inside," Clyde said grabbing Bosco and putting him over his shoulder.

"Hey I can walk!" Bosco shouted.

"I'm sure you can," Clyde said patting him on the ass.

"Hey!" Bosco shouted in anger. "Leave me alone!" To which Clyde just laughed. They entered Garry's office and Clyde dumped Bosco into a large leather armchair.

"Like the blindfold," Garry smiled. "Now leave us and go get ready for the night," Garry said firmly. 

"How long is he going to stay here?" Clyde asked in a soft tone while Bosco started to struggle in the chair. 

"We'll see," Garry said unable to turn his head away from Bosco's. Garry waited until his two men had left before leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "Welcome Officer Boscorelli," he whispered. 

Bosco finally felt his heart calm a bit. Panic filled his brain as he brought his cuffed hands to his face and tried to pull the heavy leather from his eyes. He soon realized that he was handcuffed and unable to defend himself. He also felt a cool breeze on his chest and knew his vest was missing and his shirt was open.

Garry sat and watched Bosco's sad predicament and smiled. What a wonderful sight, he said inside as he felt his desire starting to rise.

"He-hello?" Bosco called out as he continued to struggle against the cuffs and darkness he was forced to remain in. "Who's there?" Bosco yelled out.

"Welcome back," Garry said in a soft tone.

"What? Where am I? Who the hell are you?" Bosco asked in a panicked voice. Garry got up and walked over to Bosco and sat down on the edge of his desk and looked down at the helpless young officer before him.

"Do you like the blindfold?" Garry laughed. 

"What do you want with me?" Bosco asked trying to place the voice that sounded so familiar.

"I think you'd look better without your shirt on," Garry said grabbing large pair of scissors. "Mind if I take it off you?" Garry laughed as he started to cut the fabric away, despite Bosco's continued struggling and loud protests. 

"No don't!" Bosco shouted as he felt the cool air starting to hit his entire naked chest, once the shirt was fully removed. 

"There," Garry smiled as he looked at Bosco in only his pants and the blindfold. "Much better."

"Why are you doing this?" Bosco asked in fear as he tried to cover his body with his trapped hands. 

"Why not?" Garry laughed. "Are you cold?"

"Whatever you want just tell me, but stop playing these games!" Bosco yelled as there was a soft knock on the door.

"I have a bit of business to attend to so I must leave you for a bit," Garry said as he hauled Bosco to his feet. "But don't worry I'll make sure you are here when I get back. Then we are going to have a nice long talk."

"Please let me go," Bosco begged in a sad voice. 

"Let's take those cuffs off," Garry said taking the cuffs off. Bosco unaware of his surroundings thanks to the blindfold was slow to react thus allowing Garry to once again push him up against the custom made door and push the button allowing the metal straps to produce and trap him to the door, at the arms and waist. 

"Garry?" Bosco yelled in anger as he felt the cold metal trap his body to the door. 

"There much better," Garry said with a smile as Bosco continued to struggle violently against the door. 

"This better be a sick joke!" Bosco said firmly. "Because when I get free…"

"Can you prove who I am?" Garry taunted in his ear. 

"What the hell do you want from me?" Bosco asked in fear. 

"I think you are prejudiced and…"

"Well this is not going to help your case!" Bosco spat as he tried to pull his arms free. 

"Well I'm doing this mostly for me," Garry said softly. "But I really want to talk to you."

"Can't you arrange a meeting for coffee like a normal person?" Bosco mocked.

"I'm not normal," Garry said pointedly. "Right? Isn't that your pre-set notion?"

"What is it?" Bosco asked in a sad voice. 

"What is what?" Garry asked.

"Why do you want me? Why did si…" he started and the stopped. "Why do I attract…"

"Why do men like me seem to flock to men like you?"

"Yeah," Bosco said in a sad voice as he hung his head. "What do I do?"

"You are a strong handsome man with a large chip on his shoulder and a mighty bad attitude. What's not to like?" Garry smiled. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you."

"Look I have a fam…" Bosco started as the knock was louder on the door.

"Ah business is getting antsy. Now Bosco I am going to gag you," Garry said walking back to his desk and grabbing a leather gag. "But seeing as this is a sound proof room this is mostly for me."

"Please don't do this," Bosco begged. 

"Sorry dear boy," Garry said as he stuffed the leather piece into Bosco's mouth and then fastened the strap behind his head. "But I want to."

Bosco mumbled in protest but as soon as he felt the gag cinch tightly behind his head he knew he was done for. Garry pressed a second button that produced steel planks for below Bosco's feet so that when he opened the door they wouldn't drag or catch.

"Won't be long," Garry said with a smile. 

Bosco mumbled again in protest but all that escaped the gag were small whimpers. Once the door was closed he tried to struggle free again. The steel seemed to meld itself to his skin and try as he might he was unable to pull an arm free. He felt his sweat starting to build and his body temperature starting to rise. He pictured Garry sitting at his desk across from him, watching and smiling, revelling in his delight.

Help me Faith, Bosco's mind called out. Please help me!

********

"What do you mean he's just disappeared?" Faith yelled as she grabbed Gustler by the collar and pulled him towards her. She quickly remembered she had Emily with her and stopped. "Sorry," she said quickly. 

"It's okay," Gustler said stepping back. "I even canvassed a few of the neighbouring houses and small stores but no one saw anything."

Faith watched his lips move but all she all she heard was the loud banging in her ears from her heart. I can't believe Bosco is missing, she said inside her tormented mind. She was broken from her thoughts by another car coming to a screeching halt. She turned to see Sully rushing up to her with a worried look. 

"Bosco's gone?" Sully asked in surprise.

"Gone," Faith whispered. "Gustler can you please take Emily home."

"But…" Emily started in protest.

"Now," Faith said firmly, walking up to her daughter. "I have to find him," she said trying to fight back tears.

"He'll be okay mom," Emily said with a smile. "Bosco can take care of himself."

He couldn't against Sid, Faith said inside. "See you later." She watched as Emily got into the car with Gustler before turning back to Sully. "I have no answers."

Sully looked at her with a frown. "Let's take this from the top okay? What happened as you came around the corner?"

Faith heard the question but turned her back to her friend and stared at the empty space she last saw Bosco standing. "He was standing right there and now he's gone," she said in a tormented whisper. "Where is he Sully?"

********

Bosco continued in his vain attempts at struggling until Garry finally returned. He felt the door opening and then closing taking him along for the ride.

"Miss me?" Garry laughed.

Bosco cursed into the gag as he felt Garry starting to take it off. Garry let it linger between his lips while he gave Bosco his first warning. "Curse at me in any way and it goes back in. Understand?" Garry asked in a firm tone.

Bosco nodded his head yes, which resulted in the gag coming out. 

"Pity," Garry said sadly. "It was really something on you."

"Why are you doing this to me," Bosco said. 

No answer. Garry just sat back in his chair and watched while Bosco tried in vain to free himself of his metal straps. 

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Bosco tried again in a firmer voice.

No answer. 

"What the hell do you want?" Bosco yelled.

"Why do you hate me Bosco?" Garry asked slowly.

"I don't hate you Garry," Bosco said in a soft tone.

"But you do hate don't you?" Garry asked as he slowly pushed himself away from his chair and walked towards a still lightly struggling Bosco. "Part of you still hates me right? For no reason?"

"Whatever it is you want me to admit to you it will never happen," Bosco snapped. 

"Are you married Bosco?" Garry asked as he started to lightly touch Bosco's chest.

"No," Bosco said trying to pull away from the touch.

"Do you find me repulsive?" Garry asked. "My touch repulsive?"

"Yes," Bosco said firmly.

"Why?" Garry asked in surprise.

"Because I don't like you or anyone other man touching me!" Bosco shouted. "It's not normal and I don't like it. There happy?"

"So someone has touched you," Garry said slowly. "Well then I can see why you'd have a pre-set hatred towards any who would look at you differently." Maybe I was wrong about you Bosco, Garry said inside. Maybe my reason for your hating me is very different from yours. What's the real truth? What are you hiding?

"Yeah so I confessed can you let me go now?" Bosco demanded. "If you let me go now I promise I'll go easy when I arrest you for kidnapping!"

"First you don't know who I am unless you see my face, which won't happen. Secondly I haven't kidnapped you Bosco," Garry said softly. "And thirdly I am not going to harm you and in a few hours you'll be sleeping at home with your…whatever," Garry said with a smile. 

"Then why am I here?" Bosco asked in confusion. "You get off on seeing guys like this?" Bosco asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually," Garry said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Seeing you like this really does something for me."

"That's why I'm here?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Not exactly," Garry said slowly. "Why did you try to kill me?" Garry asked in a low tone, changing the subject.

Bosco heard but chose not to answer.

"Is it because of _what_ I am?" Garry asked moving in close to Bosco. "Or _who _I am?"

Bosco felt Garry's warm breath on his and turned his face away. "Please leave me alone," Bosco said sadly.

"Why did you try to kill me Bosco?" Garry asked again. 

"Listen…"

"Why did you tr…"

"What the hell do you want from me?" Bosco yelled. "You want to know why I wanted to kill you? Because I hate what you represent!" 

"What do I represent?" Garry asked in surprise.

"Your kind wants to destroy my life and I hate you for it!"

"But not all are the same," Garry said firmly.

"I don't care!" Bosco said heaving a large sigh, his heart still racing. 

"Do you judge all Asian-Americans to be spies for the Chinese secret army?" Garry asked.

  
"No," Bosco simply replied.

"Do you judge all Middle Eastern people to be terrorists?" Garry asked again.

"No," Bosco said with a sinking feeling.

"They why judge all people like me?" Garry asked. "Not all have dark motives towards you Bosco."

Bosco heard the question and knew he was in the wrong for wanting to kill him for no reason. And although he couldn't prove it was Garry he knew he owed him an apology. "Sorry," Bosco mumbled.

"I think you owe that to someone else," Garry said firmly.

"So then why did you bring me here?" Bosco asked softly.

"Mostly to see you like this because I knew you wouldn't do it willingly."

"You're right about that," Bosco said pulling his arms again. "Thanks for not hurting me," Bosco said in soft voice. "And for not touching me in ah…"

"That was never my intent Bosco unless you wanted it," Garry said. "And seeing that you don't I'll just have to delight in seeing you like this and that will be all."

"But…" Bosco started as another knock was heard on the door. Garry pulled the door open to reveal Clyde standing there with a perplexed look. "What is it?" Garry asked softly.

"Dino is having a problem at the bar. I think you should handle it," Clyde said. 

Garry looked at Clyde and knew this was supposed to be the time for their supposed role-play. They were supposed to separate and then Clyde was supposed to taunt the truth out of Bosco. But Garry now didn't want to leave Bosco with Clyde as he knew Clyde was not always the best at following orders.

"I'll attend to it later," Garry said walking up to him. "Leave us."

"Dino needs you _now_," Clyde said firmly. "What the hell are you doing?" Clyde whispered in his ear.

"Changing plans," Garry whispered back.

"You can't!" Clyde moaned. "I want a turn."

"I don't think that that is such a good id…" Garry started.

"Uh if you don't go and see him…" Clyde started and then stopped as he mouth Garry's name. 

Garry narrowed his eyes at Clyde as he knew Clyde was about to betray him. He sighed heavily and then resigned to going to see Dino. In truth he didn't know if it was a legitimate call or not. 

"Stay with him," Garry said pushing past Clyde.

"With pleasure," Clyde said closing the door. His orders were not to touch or harm Bosco in any way. Screw you Garry, Clyde said inside. This ones for me.

"Garry?" Bosco asked in a small panic.

"I can be who you want me to be," Clyde said stepping up to Bosco and pressing his hands on his trapped chest. "Man you must work out a lot," Clyde gushed as he started to feel Bosco's body. 

"What are you doing?" Bosco said angrily. 

"Having some fun while the boss is away," Clyde said with a large smile as he started to play with Bosco's erect nipples. "Finishing what I started."

"You can't touch me!" Bosco said in a frightened voice. "Stop it!" Bosco yelled out in a panic.

"Want to stop me?" Clyde laughed as he grabbed the gag from the desk and stuffed it into Bosco's mouth. "I like mine quiet," he laughed as he grabbed Bosco's groin and started to fondle him.

Bosco's mind yelled out in terror at Clyde's touch and he started to shout into the gag. Clyde laughed at the tormented mumbles that escaped past Bosco's lips as he continued his hand assault. "I have been dreaming of this since I saw you," Clyde whispered in Bosco's ear.

Bosco felt is body launch into a panic attack and his eyes start to water under the blindfold. He tried to kick out at Clyde but felt fear starting to seize him as Clyde pressed his body further against his.

Clyde saw the trembling start but just laughed and continued. "Are you scared Officer?" He mocked.

Help me Faith, his mind cried out in anguish. Please help me.

********

"A whole street and no one saw a damn thing," Sully said as he finally made his way back to Faith's RMP that she was still madly pacing in front of. 

"I think I know who it is," Faith said quickly.

"What?" Sully asked in surprise. "Who?"

"Those two guys," Faith said nervously as she pulled away from Sully and stared back up the now dark street. "Bosco had a run in with some guy yesterday and he thinks that…"

"Faith why would they target Bosco? He doesn't fit the profile of the other victims," Sully said. 

"But maybe they decided to change thei…"

"Faith listen to yourself," Sully said stepping in front of her, stopping her pacing. "You're starting to sound as paranoid as Bosco."

Faith stopped her pacing and looked at Sully in horror.

"What?" Sully asked.

"I called Bosco paranoid. What if he is right? What if he was another target?" Faith asked in fear.

"Okay I think it's time for you to go home and us to continue this," Sully said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because you're on the edge of losing it!" Sully said loudly. "Now the only way we are going to find Bosco is if we all start to think rationally."

Faith heard her friend's words and stopped dead in her tracks. "I can't lose him Sully," she said softly.

"You won't," Sully said with a firm grin. "Now did Bosco have any altercations with anyone in the past few days that might want to take revenge on him?" Sully asked calmly. "Anyone at all? For any reason? Think Faith. Think hard."

  
********

Clyde heard the door opening and quickly pulled back from Bosco's struggling body, smiling to himself from ear to ear. 

Garry walked back into his office and noticed fresh sweat on Bosco's forehead and the gag back in his mouth. "Why is he gagged?" Garry asked firmly.

"I felt like it," Clyde said before turning and heading out the door, closing it behind him. 

"He takes some getting used to. Sorry," Garry said pulling the gag from Bosco's mouth. Bosco finally regained some strength back and brought his leg up and kicked Garry hard in the groin and pushed back causing Garry to stumble backwards onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Garry asked angrily.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Bosco yelled between angry sobs. "You come near me again and I'll kick you harder! You said you wouldn't touch me…" 

"Bosco I…" Garry said as he finally noticed the tear streaks escaping the blindfold. "What happened?" He asked in a soft tone.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me!" Bosco yelled.

"What are you tal…"

"Shut the hell up!" Bosco yelled as his body started to shake a bit harder. "You are not in control of me! You are not in control!" Bosco yelled. He felt his body starting to shake even harder and knew he was well into the middle of a panic attack. He felt his chest starting to heave violently and knew he was in trouble. "Help…me…" Bosco said weakly.

"Bosco?" Garry asked as he quickly pressed the button, releasing Bosco, causing him to fall to the floor, shaking and gasping for air. "What the hell is wrong?" Garry asked quickly.

"Get away from me," Bosco said punching into the air as he lay on the floor and pulled himself into a ball. "Don't touch me again."

"What did he do to you?" Garry asked softly as he reached out and gently touched Bosco's forehead. 

"Get…away…fr…" Bosco said again, heaving heavy breaths. 

Garry took a blanket and put it over Bosco. "I just wanted to show you that…I just wanted some fun I…" Garry said in a panic. "Just don't die okay?"

Bosco felt the warmth of the blanket starting to calm his trembling body but when he tried to open his eyes his panic set in once again as the blindfold prohibited his sight. "Help…" he said reaching to pull it off.

Garry quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them back down. "Sorry that has to stay on while you're here. If you promise not to take it off I won't bind your hands behind you. Do you promise Bosco?" Garry asked trying to hold him still.

"I want to go home…" Bosco said sadly.

"In a bit," Garry said softly as Clyde came back in the room. 

"What?" Garry asked in anger.

"Nothing," Clyde said backing away.

"What the hell happened to him?" Garry demanded.

"Nothing," Clyde echoed.

"You will tell me that later!" Garry snapped. "Now leave us."

Clyde shot Garry a look of disdain and then turned to leave. "Knew this was a bad idea."

"Bosco?" Garry asked as he noticed Bosco stop in his trembling. "Are you okay?"

"No," Bosco said simply.

********

"This is not working!" Faith said angrily.

Sully pulled his car over to the side and stopped. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sully broke it. "We will find him Faith," he said softly. "Now is there another place on your beat you want to check?"

"Damn Garry!" Faith said suddenly.

  
"What?" Sully asked in surprise. "Who's Ga…"

"I wished I knew what he said to Bosco," Faith said looking back out the window. "He started Bosco's whole tirade again."

"Who's Gar…" Sully tried again.

"I mean what are the chances that the same guy he tried to kill for no reason is the manager of one of the clubs where the suspects supposedly…"

"Faith!" Sully said snapping her attention back to him.

"What?" Faith snapped back.

"Who's Garry?"

Faith just stared at Sully for a few seconds and then shook her head clear. "He's someone we should visit," Faith said softly.

********

"Okay I think it's time to take you home now," Garry said reaching for the Kevlar vest Harold had put on his side desk. He helped a very quiet Bosco into the vest and pulled the Velcro straps tight. He grabbed some soft nylon rope and gently pushed Bosco forwards and pulled his hands behind his back. Garry quickly tied them together with the rope. 

"Sorry Bosco but I can't have you taking the blindfold off on the way home," Garry said standing up. 

Bosco sat on the floor and lightly pulled on his captive wrists. They weren't tied too tightly but they did the job of keeping his hands from pulling the blindfold off. Garry pulled Bosco to his feet when Clyde barged back into the room. 

"What?" Garry asked in annoyance. 

"What's going on?" Clyde asked with a frown.

"Time to take our friend home," Garry said with a warm smile. "What is it?" Garry asked as Clyde walked up to him. 

Bosco heard the second voice but didn't recognize it. He strained to listen to what they were saying but cursed the fact he was unable. He felt his panic starting to rise once again as he stood before the two men, unable to see them or defend himself. 

"Can't we keep him a bit longer?" Clyde whispered into Garry's ear.

"Did you touch him in anyway besides gagging him?"

"No," Clyde lied. "Can't he stay?" Clyde begged.

"No. I think he's learnt his lesson," Garry said firmly. "Besides I don't need to have him here further to guess what he's had to endure and why he lashed out at me. And for someone like him he's endured hell. I'm not going to put him through more."

"Yeah but you said I could have a bit of fun with him," Clyde moaned.

"There are lots outside, go pick anyone you want," Garry said with a wink. "I'll be back later." And with that he pushed past a still protesting Clyde. 

Bosco felt the cold air hitting his bare arms and immediately felt small shivers starting to take over. "You'll be warmer in the truck," Garry said noticing Bosco's shivering. Garry helped Bosco in the backseat and closed the darkened side door.

He started up his truck and pulled away with Bosco in the back as Faith and Sully pulled up in the front. 

"You and Bosco came here?" Sully asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Faith said firmly as she slammed the door shut and headed for the bar.

"Brave," Sully smirked. 

Faith pushed her way through the packed bar and headed for the back office with Sully closely behind. 

"Shesh," Sully said with a frown. "Good thing I didn't bring Davis here," he sighed as he noticed all the looks he was getting from the male patrons. 

They reached the back office and Faith pounded on the door.

"Can I help you?" Clyde asked from behind them.

"Yeah is he in?" Faith asked pushing the door open to reveal an empty office.

"Who?" Clyde asked with a frown.

"Garry your boss?" Faith said in annoyance.

"Uh no," Clyde said. "Haven't seen him all night," he lied. "Have you brought another audition?" Clyde smiled looking at Sully.

"Yeah right," Sully said firmly. "Come on Faith let's go."

Faith looked once more at Clyde and then turned and followed after Sully. She noticed the blanket on the floor but didn't think whether to ask. I think I don't want to know, she said inside. Where are you Bosco?

"Man what a place that is," Sully smirked as he closed the car door. "When we were kids I never even heard of such a place even on TV," Sully smiled. "Faith?" He asked softly.

"I don't know where else to look Sully," Faith said miserably. "I've lost him again," she cried. 

********

"Here we go Bosco," Garry said pulling Bosco from the backseat and dragging him down the small sidewalk on the side of their apartment. He made Bosco sit down in the darkness and knelt down beside him. He pulled out his phone and dialled police dispatch. "Put me through to Officer Faith Yokas please," he said in a gruff voice. 

"Why did you to this to me?" Bosco asked softly.

"I think you know why," Garry said as Faith's voice cracked over the phone.

"Just for me to say sorry?" Bosco asked in a small voice.

"Bosco I…" Garry started as Faith's voice came into the receiver.

"Yes?" Faith said looking at Sully.

"Do you know a Maurice Boscorelli?" Garry asked gruffly.

"Where is he?" Faith half yelled into the 2-way. She and Sully listened in horror as the voice gave the location of her home address. "Is he okay?"

"Just a bit cold," Garry said as he clicked his phone off. 

  
"Move it Sully!" Faith said firmly as Sully turned on the lights and sirens and sped away to Faith and Bosco's apartment.

"I have to go now Bosco but Faith will be here shortly," Garry said standing up.

"Please don't leave me like this," Bosco said struggling to get his hands free. 

"I have to," Garry said as he turned to leave. He sat in his truck watched a still struggling Bosco until he heard the faint sirens and then pulled his truck away from the alley and headed home. "I'll accept your apology tomorrow Bosco," he said as he disappeared from view.

Faith already had the door open before Sully completely stopped the RMP and jumped out. "Bosco?" Faith called out frantically as she stood on the sidewalk and quickly scanned the area. "Bosco!" Faith yelled out.

"Faith," Bosco said weakly.

"Sully here," Faith called as she rushed towards Bosco's voice in the dark. Tears blinded her eyes as she saw her partner sitting in a small heap tied up with only his vest and pants on. She roughly pulled the blindfold off his face and then went for his hands. "Have to…"

"Faith take it easy on him," Sully said softly.

"Have to get him free," Faith said between sobs. In a few minutes she had Bosco back on his feet and her coat wrapped around him to keep him warm. 

"What happened?" Faith asked quickly as they slowly walked towards the front street.

"I was grabbed from behind, drugged and then I woke up here and like this," Bosco half lied not wanting to tell Faith in front of Sully what really happened. Not really sure if he wanted to tell her at all. 

"I think you should come down to the house and make a statement," Sully said.

"I was blindfolded the whole time Sully," Bosco said in disgust. "I didn't see a thing. I just want to go home and get some rest!"

"Did you recognize the guys voice?" Sully asked.

"Bosco …" Faith started.

"Please can we do this another time?" Bosco begged sadly. 

"I guess it can wait until tomorrow," Sully said. "Want some protection for tonight."

"No I'm fine," Bosco said firmly. 

"Bosco I think you shou…" Faith started.

"Just leave me alone!" Bosco snapped as he pulled away from them and rushed up the stairs and inside their apartment.

"I'll talk to him," Faith said turning back to Sully. "Thanks for all your help today. Thanks for keeping me sane. Now I have to go do the same for him."

"Are you sure he's okay?" Sully asked with a frown.

"Yeah just go back and tell Davis that the search is over," Faith said with a forced smile.

"Right," Sully said as he turned and headed for his car. "See you tomorrow."

Faith reached upstairs to find Bosco on the floor, his knees to his chest lightly shaking. "Bosco?" Faith said rushing up to him. Bosco looked up at her with watery eyes. 

"God Bosco what happened to you?" Faith asked in a panic as she knelt down to him. "What did they do to you?"

"I can't go on like this Faith," Bosco said weakly. "I need…" he started as the door opened to reveal two worried faces.

"Bosco?" Emily asked weakly.

"Bosco's had a rough day Emily. Can we just be happy he's home and say goodnight?" Faith said with a forced weak smile. Both kids mumbled goodnight and rushed to give him a hug before turning and heading back to bed. Faith helped Bosco up and inside. She guided him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She helped him take off his vest and then went for his pants.

"Can I shower alone?" Bosco said quickly, pushing her hands away.

Faith looked at him in surprise but decided not to press the issue. "Yeah," she said softly as she turned to leave.

"He cut my shirt away," Bosco said sadly as he started to sink to the toilet seat.

"What?" Faith asked turning back.

"They cut my shirt away…" Bosco said as he started to cry once again. Faith took him in her arms and held him tightly while he lightly sobbed. "I tried to stop them but couldn't…" Bosco said sadly. "I…"

"You're safe now Bosco," Faith said gently stroking his back.

"Don't you see Faith," Bosco said looking up at her. "I'll never be free. I'll never be safe! Never."

"Bosco just take a shower and…"

"I need to vent Faith," Bosco said standing up. "I need to hit something and I can't be here when I do," he said trying to pull the door open.

"Bosco you need to rest. I mean shesh you were missing for a long time and then I find you tied up in the cold. You need to rest," Faith said firmly.

"I need to vent!" Bosco yelled as he slammed his fist on the door behind her. "I…" he started as he looked at the horrified look on her face. "Oh my god Faith," Bosco said in horror realizing what he just did. "I…"

"Mom?" Came the small frightened voice of Charlie. 

"It's okay sweetie," Faith said opening the door. 

"Hey Charlie sorry to wake you," Bosco said with a guilty frown. "I…"

"Let's get back to bed okay," Faith said walking past Bosco and taking Charlie in her arms and guided him back to his bedroom. Bosco watched them go and felt his heart sink immediately. He had told himself he would never turn into the man Faith had come to hate; he would never become Fred. But in one swift action he did so instantly. He looked at his bruised knuckles and cursed. He pulled the bathroom door open and slowly walked to the bedroom. He grabbed a small duffel bag and started to pack it as Faith walked back in.

"Bosco?" Faith asked sadly. "What are you doing?"

"Faith I told myself that I would never become Fred or any man that you couldn't trust," he said turning to her with a tormented look. "I just did."

"Bosco you were taken against your will and…"

"Faith they…" his voice broke as he quickly turned away from her to hide his tears.

"Oh Bosco tell me that didn't…" Faith said as her heart started to race as her worse thoughts came to the fore.

"They touched me Faith," Bosco said in anguish. "Oh god Faith they…" he said sinking to the floor. 

"Bosco no," Faith said as she rushed to his side and took her in his arms. She felt tears starting to come as she held him and tried to block out his tormented words.

"Faith I tried to fight back…" Bosco said in between sobs.

"No…" Faith whispered as she hugged him tighter.

"I tried to call for you…" Bosco said again with a heavy breath. "Faith I…" he tried, his voice becoming broken and raspy. "I can't go on like this…" Bosco said in torment. He pushed himself away from her, grabbed his gun and rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. 

"Bosco!" Faith yelled out as she rushed after him. "Open this door."

"Can't go on Faith," Bosco said sadly. 

Faith pressed herself against the door, waiting in horrible silence for the one sound she was dreading to hear. "Bosco?" Faith said softly. "What are you going to do?" She asked trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. 

"Can't go on like this Faith," Bosco whispered in torment as he fiddled with the gun in his hand. "I just can't take it anymore."

"This is no way to end it Bosco. Do you want to do this to me?" Faith asked, her voice breaking into a sob again. "Bosco do you want to leave me forever?"

"Faith I can't…"

"Bosco do you want to leave me forever?" Faith yelled. "Do you want to leave me and the kids alone?"

"But Faith I just can't do this anymore," Bosco moaned sadly as he stared at the dark instrument of death in his hands. "Have to be in control."

"You are in control Bosco," Faith said firmly.

"I wasn't tonight."

"Bosco open the door now and come out and talk to me," Faith said firmly, wiping some tears away. 

"Faith I…"

"I swear to you Bosco if you do this I'll be right behind you," Faith said with a fair warning.

"You can't Faith," Bosco said sadly. 

Faith grabbed her gun and rushed back to the bathroom door. "Listen very carefully Bosco," she said as she cocked the trigger.

"Faith what are yo…" Bosco asked in a panic, hearing the gun cock.

"I'm not going to let you leave me. You go we all go," she said firmly.

"You can't do that," Bosco said firmly.

"Neither can you!" Faith snapped. "Now open this door and let's face this together. Damn it Bosco you never walked away from a fight in your life don't start now!"

"Faith…"

"Bosco our deaths will be on your head," Faith said firmly. "Now…" she started as Bosco slowly opened the door and looked into her watery eyes. He looked down at the gun in her hands and back up at her face. "Would you really have kil…"

"I can't live without you Bosco," Faith said sadly. "Please talk to me."

Bosco put his own gun down and pushed the door all the way open. He lay his head on her lap and started to lightly shake. Faith stroked his forehead and sighed heavily. "What happened tonight Bosco?"

********

Garry went back into his office and locked the back door. He gazed upon the door that once held Officer Boscorelli for his gazing pleasure and felt a certain guiltiness coming over him. "Sorry to put you through all that Bosco," he said with a deep breath, "but I just had to hear you say sorry. I just had to know the reason why."

He walked over to his desk and pulled up his office monitor. He pressed rewind on the tape to see if he had any unwanted visitors while he was away. He stopped at the point when he first gagged Bosco and left the room. Bosco was struggling in vain and now he felt guilty as to the reason why. You were raped weren't you Bosco, he said in silent torment. And I just shattered your confidence and trust, didn't I? So much for gaining your trust, Garry said closing his eyes. I guess I'm no better than the man who hurt you, he said in torment. He opened eyes again to watch his further conversation with Bosco and then watched as he left the room, with Clyde staying behind. 

"What the hell?" Garry said angrily as he watched in horror as Clyde gagged and fondled a very panicked Bosco. "No wonder he was so mad and scared when I got back." Garry pushed himself from his desk and rushed to the door. "Damn you Clyde!" He found Clyde with another patron and quickly pulled him away and back into his office.

"Anything happen with Officer Boscorelli while I was attending to Dino's business?" Garry asked angrily.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Clyde smiled. 

"Really? You didn't touch him in any way?" Garry asked crossly.

"You're kidding right?" Clyde snapped. "You bring a treat like that here, trap him in your office and expect me not to touch?" Clyde asked in disbelief. "You had that custom door made for that purpose! Like I couldn't…"

"That's exactly what you promised to do!" Garry snapped back. "Not touch him. Remember? Our plan was…"

"Oh yeah like I have self control over that!" Clyde said angrily.

"Clyde I warned you…"

"You warned me?" Clyde asked in anger. "Oh really? You said you wanted to have a bit of fun with him. In my recollection talking isn't much fun!"

"I realize now I made a mistake," Garry said calmly, as he turned and walked back to his desk.

"Yeah so I had a bit of fun at his expense, big deal!" Clyde said angrily. "I was the one who put my neck on the line to take him in the first place. I could have been seen but I took the chance. Did you honestly expect me to do all that and not partake of the goods?"

"Yes I did," Garry said. "Out of respect for me!"

"Respect is earned not commanded," Clyde said turning to leave. "I'm not sorry for what I did and I don't have to apologize."

"Damn it!" Garry cursed as he pounded his fist on the desk after Clyde had left. "If you lied to me about that Clyde," Garry said slowly, leaning back in his chair, "what else have you been lying to me about?" He picked up the paper that Faith had left with the description of the two men that were targeting victims like the clientele he catered to. "I wonder…" he said as his voice trailed off.

  
********

After some time Faith helped Bosco back to bed and gently tucked him in and lay down beside him, still holding him close. She felt his body start to slow in it's trembling and finally stop as he drifted off to sleep. Pretty soon she closed her eyes and was taken into the darkness consumed by his haunted words and tormented images. 

********

Bosco woke sometime later and sighed heavily. He gently pushed himself out of the warm bed and got dressed. He pulled his jacket on and quickly wrote a note to Faith. He turned and looked at her one last time and was gone. 

Bosco pulled his jacket close as he wandered the dark and lonely streets. He walked for what seemed an eternity until he came to a door he knew was familiar and he would find a place to stay the night. He gently knocked on the door and waited while the lights came on and it finally opened.

"Bosco?" Asked a sleepy voice in surprise.

********

When Faith awoke the next morning, several hours later, Bosco was gone. "Bosco?" Faith asked softly as she pushed herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. It was empty. She headed for the kitchen; her heart starting to pick up pace, he was not there either. "Bosco?" She rushed back into the bedroom and finally spied the note with her name scrawled on it. Her heart started to race as she picked up the note and read it slowly. 

__

Faith,

Last night what I did was so wrong. I just can't explain to you the guilt I feel right now for what I put us both through, but mostly you. Faith I love you so much that I just can't bear the thought of hurting you in any way like I almost did last night. Please don't be mad that I'm not there telling you this in person. I just need to sort this out on my own. I know I should do it with your help, but Faith if I don't do this on my own I'll never be free. I need to be free in order to live my life, my life with you, the life I waited an eternity to find and now feel I'm losing. Maybe I am paranoid, maybe I am just losing it, but I have to know for sure Faith. I have to put an end to this madness my way. Please don't hate me or be mad at me although you have more than good reason. Please don't worry or come looking. I'll be back when this is over, I just pray it ends peacefully. Just take care of Emily and Charlie. I love you Faith with all my heart, soul and strength. You are my life and that's why I have to take care of it. I will love you forever.

Bosco

Faith finished reading the letter and broke down and cried. "Oh Bosco," she said in sadness as she gazed upon the sad little note once again, unable to tear her eyes away from his anguished words. He blamed himself once again and she knew he wouldn't find peace until he came to terms with the demons inside. "But why do you have to be alone?" Faith asked the letter, hoping for a response. None came. "Please come back."

********

"Thanks for letting me crash here last night," Bosco mumbled as he walked into the kitchen of the man he knew very well. 

"What's the matter Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked softly as he handed him a cup of coffee. 

"Something happened to me," Bosco said staring into the dark contents that swam before him.

"What?" Dr. Miles asked in fear, praying Bosco wasn't going to tell him what he feared the most; another attack.

"I was um…" Bosco started, his voice starting to break. "Taken yesterday by uh…two men…and uh…"

"Oh no," Dr. Miles said in dread. "Bosco did they…"

"They uh touched me against my will…" Bosco said feeling his eyes start to water. "And…" 

"Oh man," Dr. Miles said softly as he gently touched Bosco on the back. "Did they um ra…"

"No," Bosco said softly. "At least I uh don't think so."

"Does Faith know?"

"Yeah," Bosco said nodding his head.

"Why did you come here Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked gently.

"I can't go back home," Bosco said looking up in sorrow. "I nearly…"

"Faith only wants to help you Bosco," Dr. Miles said kindly.

"I nearly killed myself yesterday!" Bosco shouted.

"What?" Dr. Miles asked with a heavy frown. "Bosco…"

  
"And I can't be around her until I am sure I won't try to hurt her or the kids," he said in a sad whisper, hanging his head again.

"Bosco I don…"

"Can I borrow your phone?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Yeah," Dr. Miles said softly, gesturing to the phone on the counter. "Take your time," he said leaving the room. He turned and looked back at Bosco and sighed heavily. "Why now…"

********

Faith sat in the cold silent bedroom for what seemed forever. She sat like a statue and just stared at the wall, the letter in her hands, and tears silently falling down her face. She mumbled goodbye to Emily and Charlie and didn't move until her alarm went off telling her it was time to go to work. She numbly put on her uniform and headed for the door. 

She entered the precinct a walking zombie. She passed by all the familiar faces but prayed to see only one. The face of the man she would pledge her life to in an instant. The face of the man she loved more than life itself. She finally reached the locker room and entered it without looking at either Sully or Davis or acknowledging either one.

"Faith?" Sully asked softly, noticing her red puffy swollen eyes. She didn't answer only opened her locker and started to mechanically take her jacket off and hang it up.

Sully looked at Davis who quietly left the room before turning back to his friend. "Faith what's wrong?" Sully asked softly.

"Bosco left me," she said feeling tears start to well again.

"What?" Sully asked in shock. "What do you mean left?"

Faith turned to him as a few tears escaped and ran down her face. "He uh left this note and now he's gone," she said turning away. 

"Faith…"

"He's gone Sully!" Faith snapped in anger. "Running away at the first sign of trouble like he usually does!"

"Maybe he just needed some time," Sully said softly.

"Then he could have called in sick," Faith insisted, angrily wiping tears away. "Does he expect me to just be there every time he runs away and then wants to come back?" Faith snapped.

"Faith…" Sully started.

"Does he think he can just use anger and revenge as a means of justice and that I'll forgive him and be here for him when it's over?" Faith asked angrily. 

"Do you want to be?" Sully countered.

Faith looked at him and then started to cry again. "Yes," she said softy, nodding her head. "Yes I do Sully, damn it," she cursed.

"He'll come back Faith," Sully said hugging her. "You know he doesn't fare to well on his own. Bosco always comes back. He loves you right?" Sully asked softly.

"But those guys out there and…" Faith said.

"They are not looking for anyone like Bosco," Sully insisted.

"Then who took him yesterday?" Faith snapped as one of the forensics technicians came into the locker room.

"Oh sorry I was looking for Officer Boscorelli?"

"He's not here," Sully said as the man turned to leave.

"Why do you want to see him?" Faith asked.

"Well he came to me to run some prints off a recording device and I have the results," the man said. "He can come and get them any time."

"When did he bring them in?" Faith asked in confusion.

"A few days ago. So if he wants them he knows were to find them."

"That was odd," Sully said when the technician had left the room. "What recording device?"

"No idea," Faith said with a frown. "But these past few days haven't made any sense to me," she said as she quickly got into her uniform and followed Sully out the door. "Let's go find out what Bosco was up to."

"You sure you want to work today?" Sully asked as the Lieutenant walked up to them.

"Sully I can't just sit at home and do nothing!" Faith snapped. "I have to try to end this before Bosco does something drastic."

"Morning," Lieutenant Swarsky nodded to them before turning to Faith.

"Morning," both mumbled back.

"Faith I need to talk to you about Boscorelli," he said firmly.

"What about?" Faith asked in dread. "Is something wrong? Has something happened?" She asked in a panic.

"Yeah something is wrong," he said firmly. "He just called in and quit."

**Dear readers if it seems like I'm putting Bosco through a lot well I am. But trust me it will get better for him and Faith! I know some of you want the story to continue and some want it to end already. Haven't decided either way, still making up problems as I go! Lol. Hope that is okay! Also remember the nature of the story and that it is an angst filled piece and adult in nature. Please send any flames in an email.**


	47. Something Worth Dying For

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 47 – Something Worth Dying For…

"What do you mean he just quit?" Faith asked in shock. "When?"

"Called in this morning," he said with a frown. "From an unknown number! Now what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Faith said turning away. "I honestly don't know."

"Did you put it through?" Sully asked.

"Should I?" Swarsky asked.

"No," Sully said turning to Faith. "Hold off on that for a bit. I have a feeling that it was done in the heat of the moment."

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "But you better find out what the hell is wrong with Boscorelli!"

"Faith?" Sully said as Faith started to walk to the exit doors.

"I have to find him Sully," Faith said firmly. "Quitting can only mean one thing," she said gravely as she turned to face him.

Sully looked at her with a blank expression waiting for an answer that in truth he really didn't want. "What's that?"

"That he's going after those two guys on his own and doesn't want to be held responsible for what he does when he finds them."

"But he doesn't even have proof it was them," Sully said.

"I know," Faith said glumly. "That won't stop him."

********

"Did you just do what I think you did?" Dr. Miles asked with a frown. "Is that why you ran away from home?"

"I ran away from _home_," Bosco said looking at him sourly, "to escape questions like these. Now," he said standing up, "if you are going to ask them then I am going to leave here as well."

"Bosco I…"

"I thought you were my friend!" Bosco snapped.

"I am your friend Bosco," Dr. Miles said softly. "But sometimes being a friend is knowing when to tell the truth and when not to."

"Well I don't want to hear it!" Bosco said angrily. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Miles asked, rushing after him.

"I have something to do," Bosco said putting his shoes on. 

Dr. Miles moved himself in front of the door so that Bosco couldn't pas.

"Out of my way doc before I have to hurt you," Bosco said firmly.

"Bosco I was Special Forces," Dr. Miles said crossing his arms over his chest. "Just try."

"I'm not in the mood to play games," Bosco said quickly.

"Tell me where you are going," Dr. Miles said calmly.

Bosco looked at him and knew he wasn't going to win or leave without telling him at least some of his plan. "This case Faith and I are working is about two guys stalking others at two clubs and then raping them and…"

"You think it might the ones who took you yesterday?" Dr. Miles asked in surprise.

"Could be," Bosco said slowly.

"Do you have proof?" Dr. Miles asked.

"Not yet," Bosco said firmly. "But it was them!"

"But you don't frequent those places and you said you were grabbed in broad daylight," Dr. Miles said with a frown. "Tell me you are not planning on going after them."

"What if I am?" Bosco said firmly.

"Bosco its mental suicide," Dr. Miles said sharply. 

"Yeah well you can't stop me," Bosco said directly. "No one can. Those guys need to be stopped and I think I have a way to do that."

"I'm afraid to ask," Dr. Miles said with a sigh.

"I'm going to go to one of those places and wait until…"

"You are taken?" Dr. Miles asked crossly. "That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!"

"I need my life back!" Bosco said loudly.

"They are not in control of it!" Dr. Miles countered; his tone just as high.

"They were yesterday!" Bosco shouted.

"Who are they?" Dr. Miles asked, calming his voice a bit.

"I didn't see their faces," Bosco said, also lowering his voice.

"So you are going to go after two guys you have no idea what they look like?" Dr. Miles asked incredulously.

Bosco nodded his head yes.

"Bosco listen to yourself," Dr. Miles said firmly. "You don't know what they look like. Do you even know which club they are at?"

"That I do," Bosco said. "In fact I think I know the identity of one of them."

"You said you were blindfolded," Dr. Miles said with a frown. "How is it now you know one of their identities?"

"It's a long story. So are you going to help me or not?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Do I have a choice?" Dr. Miles resigned.

"No," Bosco said firmly.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well I'm not going back to that club alone," Bosco said. "So I want you to…"

"What come with you?" Dr. Miles asked in surprise.

"Doc I…" Bosco started.

"You sure you want to do this?" Dr. Miles asked with a frown. "I mean just getting these guys off the streets won't give you peace of mind unless you tell yourself you have peace of mind on your own."

"You sound like Faith," Bosco said sadly as he walked past Dr. Miles and sat on his stairs. 

"She cares for you very much Bosco," Dr. Miles said sitting down beside him.

"I'd die if something ever happened to her because of me," Bosco uttered fatefully.

"Bosco you can't th…" Dr. Miles started.

"That's why I can't offer her everything until I _have_ full peace of mind," Bosco insisted.

"Bosco even _I_ don't have _full_ peace of mind. No one does and no one ever will. No one is perfect Bosco so no one can achieve full peace of mind. But we can try. For some it's easier than others. But Bosco if you give in now you'll never have peace of mind."

"So what do you suggest I do? Just give this up and ignore it?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"I can't tell you what to do Bosco," Dr. Miles said with a sigh. "But I can offer any help you might need."

"I need your help to get these guys!" Bosco said firmly.

"Bosco I…" Dr. Miles started.

"Fine," Bosco said in a huff.

"You think it's easy for me to just walk into a club knowing why I'm walking in there. What kind of people I'll be facing? Memories that will come back as to what I had to endure? Think that's easy? I'm actually surprised you suggested it. I mean using yourself as bait for something that destroyed your life?" Dr. Miles asked in a low tone. "Do you realize what you are asking of yourself? Of me?"

"I guess when you put it that way then it doesn't sound to good," Bosco said with a sigh. "Well will you at least come with me to talk to the manager of one of the places?"

"That I can do," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "Why are you going to see him?"

"Because I owe him something," Bosco said with a frown. "And he knows it."

"And what do you owe him?"

"The last thing he'd expect," Bosco said firmly. "Payback."

"Forget it Bosco," Dr. Miles said firmly. "I'm not going with you so you can beat some guy up."

"Look I just want to talk to him okay?"

********

"So what now?" Davis asked walking up to join Faith and Sully.

"Any luck with the number trace?" Faith asked Davis.

"No. It was blocked," Davis sighed. "Even the phone company couldn't trace it."

"Faith can you think of any place he might go?" Sully asked with a huff. "He had to go somewhere."

"Well he could have gone to his mothers," she said slowly.

"What about that guy Jerry?" Davis asked.

"Another possibility," Faith said with a frown. "Or maybe even Dr. Miles."

"Okay I suggest we split up and each take one. Davis you take Jerry, Faith you go and see Angela and I'll try Dr. Miles."

Faith looked at Sully and sighed once again. "I just didn't think he'd go this far," she said in a soft voice. "I mean revenge? What the hell is he thinking?"

"Maybe we are wrong Faith," Sully said. "Maybe he just needs some time to regroup."

"By quitting?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Yeah that is a shocker," Sully said. "Okay well let's go and talk to these people and then take it from there. We'll meet back here if we are unsuccessful and go from there."

Faith slowly walked to the car and opened the door with a shaky hand. She tried to ignore the images coming into her mind but as she rested her head back on the seat all she could see was Bosco sitting on the ground tied up. _'They touched me Faith,'_ he tormented voice played over and over in her mind. _'Faith I tried to stop them,'_ she heard again. 

"Oh Bosco," she said sadly as her eyes watered a bit. "Where are you?"

Faith was broken from her morbid stance by Sully's loud voice coming over the 2-way. "What is it Sully?" She asked picking up the receiver.

"Did you hear? There was another victim found raped and beaten last night. Same MO as the others," he said in a serious tone. "This case is starting to get really ugly."

"Damn it," Faith cursed as she hung up. "And Bosco's out there alone."

********

Clyde walked into the club with a smile on his face. His anger towards Garry about not letting him have Bosco ensured another victim. He spied Harold and winked. Last night had been fun for both of them.

He walked into his own private office, closed the door and walked to his chair and sat down. He closed his eyes as he remembered his victim's cries for them to stop, which of course they didn't. Your next Officer Boscorelli, he said in his mind. Someone as fine as you will be mine one way or another. And when I have you I won't have to worry about interruptions.

********

Garry walked into his club to get ready for night, still with terrible images in his mind of what he did to Bosco. He saw Clyde's door closed and knew he was already in. Clyde didn't come home until late last night and never spoke to him this morning. You're up to something Clyde, Garry said in his mind, but what? What are you planning? He knew the answer had to involve Bosco because as soon as he asked the question he felt a strange feeling come over him. He remembered Clyde's all to eager attitude when he asked if he'd volunteer to kidnap Bosco. Harold also told him that Clyde was going to assault Bosco in the van but stopped. But then assaulted him in his office. What is your game Clyde? Garry asked himself as he walked into his own office and shut the door. What are you planning? Are you alone? And does it involve Bosco?

********

"How are you holding up?" Dr. Miles asked Bosco as they slowly drove towards the club that Garry was already at.

"Starting to get a bit nervous," Bosco mumbled as he stared out the window. "Man Faith is probably really pissed right now," he said with a large sigh. "She has reason."

"Why didn't you at least tell her wh…"

"Because she'd offer to come or she'd throw me in jail to stop me," Bosco said with a smirk. "I just don't want her involved in this in any way."

"Excuse me Bosco, but she is already more than involved," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Whether you want to admit it or not, she is involved. When this is over you will have to face her."

"I'm not afraid of that," Bosco said softly. "I'm afraid of facing her with nothing to offer."

"Bosco I'm not going down that road with you again," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Crucify yourself on your own time," he said making Bosco laugh.

They neared the club and Bosco felt his heart rate starting to rise. 

"Ready?" Dr. Miles asked softly, he too feeling nervousness starting to develop.

"Let's do this," Bosco said firmly as he opened the door to Dr. Miles SUV and got out. They slowly walked towards the empty club and stopped at the door.

"You okay?" Dr. Miles asked softly, seeing Bosco's hesitation.

"No," Bosco said softly. "Let's just get this over with," he said firmly as he pulled the door open. Harold saw them enter and quickly made his way to Clyde's office to tell him who was in the club as Bosco headed for Garry's office. He pushed the door open and stood before Garry with an angry face.

"Hi Bosco," Garry said softly, looking past him to Dr. Miles. "What can I do for you?"

Bosco walked up to his desk and stopped and glared angrily at Garry. "You owe me an apology," Bosco said firmly.

"What for?" Garry asked in surprise.

"For yesterday," Bosco said. "I know it was you that kidnapped me! You and your friend. I know you are the guys we are looking for! The one's who are raping and beating up guys in your own club."

"Bosco I…" Garry started in defence.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Bosco yelled in anger. "I will not let you destroy other peoples lives just because you get off on it!"

"Bosco you are mistaken, I'm not part of…"

"After yesterday you are fighting a losing battle Garry. Now I think it better for you to turn yourself and your friend in and I'll make sure you get a nice cell!"

"Bosco first of all I am not responsible in any way for what is happening to those guys," Garry said standing up. "Secondly yesterday was not m…"

"I am sick and tired of your lies Garry," Bosco said firmly. "I am here to place you under arrest," he said reaching for his gun.

"Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"The right thing," he said pulling out his gun. "Now I'm placing you under arrest for…" he started only to hear another click behind him, silencing him pretty quick.

Bosco turned around to see both Clyde and Harold blocking the door with guns in their hands and smiles on there faces.

"What the hell is going on?" Bosco asked angrily.

"Drop your gun Officer Boscorelli," Clyde said with a smile. "Or I drop you."

Dr. Miles looked at the two men before him and felt a sickening dread starting to cover him. "Oh my god," he said softly.

"Nice to see you again _Wilson_," Clyde said with a smile. "Miss us?"

Bosco turned to Dr. Miles in dread. "How do you know them?" He asked in fear.

"Tell him Doc," Clyde said walking up to him and standing before Dr. Miles with his gun aimed. "Tell him about the good time we had last time we were together."

Bosco looked at his friend and started to feel panic setting upon him. "Are these the guys who…" he started in a small whisper.

"These two were my son's friends Bosco," Dr. Miles said firmly, never taking his eyes off Clyde. "And they are the ones I told you about."

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. "Can't be," he whispered.

"Missed you Doc," Clyde said leaning in close. "Time to make up for lost time," he said with a smug face. "Thanks for taking care of yourself for me. More to enjoy!"

"What the hell is going on Clyde?" Garry asked in anger. "What are you doing?" 

"This is called a kidnapping Garry," Clyde said aiming his gun at him. "And you're not invited!" And before anyone could react Clyde fired off a shot, hitting Garry in the chest, slamming his body backward into the wall. He clutched his chest to stop the bleeding as Bosco turned to Clyde in horror.

"That's for pissing me off Garry," Clyde laughed.

"What the hell?" Bosco yelled as Clyde aimed his gun at him. "Why did you shoot him?"

"Drop it or you're next!" Clyde demanded as Bosco let his gun fall to the floor.

"It was you?" Bosco asked weakly. 

"Yup," Clyde smiled. 

"You and him are the two guys we are looking for…" his voice trailed off in fear and anguish.

"Good work Officer. Guess you cracked the case in time," he mocked. "Now it's time for us all to take a nice trip," he said gesturing to Harold to come closer. Harold walked behind Dr. Miles and picked something up in his hands. Clyde walked to Dr. Miles and stood facing him with a firm stare. "And tonight we are going to finish the job we started five years ago Wilson," he said leaning in close. "And this time you won't be getting away."

And before Dr. Miles could react Harold came up behind him and covered his mouth and nose with a damp rag, drugging him. Dr. Miles pulled on Harold's arms but Harold had youth on his side and was able to keep him helpless. Dr. Miles felt the drugs taking over as he started to slow in his attempts at getting Harold off of him.

Clyde pulled Bosco back into his grip and wrapped a strong arm around his neck to make sure he couldn't interfere. Bosco watched helplessly as his friend was rendered unconscious and then his hands bound firmly behind his back and gagged tightly. 

"Why?" Bosco asked as he struggled while Harold next bound his hands behind his back. Clyde didn't answer him but only stared at him with an evil smile. "You'll never get away with this," Bosco said just before Harold slapped a piece of tape over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"We just did," Clyde laughed as he looked over at a now still Garry. "I never really liked you Garry," he laughed as he motioned for Harold to bring Dr. Miles. Clyde grabbed Bosco by the arm and pulled him to the door. Bosco took one last look at Garry and couldn't help but feel remorse for charging him before he had all the facts. I killed him Bosco said inside. Damn it! Harold put Dr. Miles unconscious body in the truck of the SUV and then went to the drivers seat as Clyde put Bosco in the back and got in with him and closed the door.

"Yes we are really going to party tonight," Clyde said putting his arm around Bosco's neck and pulling him close. "You and me cop," Clyde taunted. "And then you can watch while us pleasure your friend," he said looking back at Dr. Miles. "You have to admit he is a very good looking man for his age. And he does keep in shape," Clyde laughed. "Yes tonight will be fun."

Bosco closed his eyes and cursed angrily into his gagged mouth. Sorry, Dr. Miles he said inside. I guess you were right. If only I had listened!

********

Sully pounded once more on Dr. Miles door before turning and heading back to his car. "Any luck Davis?" He asked with a sigh into his radio.

"Jerry hasn't seen or heard from Bosco for a few days," Davis said. "Now what?"

"Now we head back to the Station House and wait for Faith and then go from there," Sully said hanging up with Davis. But as he did another call came through. He answered the call and listened in horror to the words that filled his very quiet car.

"Oh man," he said asking to be put through to Faith.

********

Faith had just reached Angela's door when her radio cracked to life. "Yeah Sully what's up?" Faith asked, sounding stressed.

"I have some bad news for you Faith," Sully said firmly. Faith's heart started to race at the thought of what was coming next. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Bosco?" She asked softly.

"Remember that club we went to yesterday?" Sully asked.

"Garry's?" Faith asked, as a sickening feeling started to come over her. "Tell me he di…"

"Shots fired Faith," Sully said. "I'll meet you there."

Faith ran back to her car and in no time was speeding towards Garry's. "Damn you Bosco!" She cursed loudly. "Why the hell did you have to shoot him!"

They both reached Garry's at the same time and got out with frantic looks. "No cars," Sully said.

Faith didn't listen only pushed past him, rushing for the back door into the club. She reached inside and stopped and listened. "Too quiet," she whispered to Sully, her gun drawn.

"Bosco?" She called out softly. Nothing. "Bosco?" She tried again. They heard a slight movement coming from Garry's office and rushed into the back only to find him on the floor, the pool of blood growing around him.

Sully quickly grabbed his radio and called for EMS while Faith knelt down and tried to stop the bleeding. 

"Why did Bosco shoot you?" Faith asked softly.

Garry shook his head slowly. "Not…Bosco…" he said slipping in and out of consciousness. "Clyde…" he tried again, this time closing his eyes for longer.

"Please stay with us Garry," she said firmly, still applying pressure to his wound. 

"Who's Clyde?" Sully asked softly.

"No idea," Faith whispered. "But where is Bosco?"

"Maybe he went after him," Sully said looking up as Davis entered the room. 

"EMS is here," Davis said as Alex and Kim quickly rushed into the room. Faith and Sully stepped back and let them try to save Garry's life. 

"Was Bosco even here?" Sully asked firmly.

"I don't know," Faith said sadly as she watched them rush Garry out the back door and into the ambulance. "We have to wait until he wakes up," she said walking after them with Sully and Davis following. They soon reached the hospital and waited in the waiting room while Garry was attended to by the ER doctors. After some time they looked up as another doctor walked out of the room and up to them.

"Is he going to live?" Faith asked softly.

"He has lost a lot of blood and the shot did some internal damage. Too soon to tell," the younger doctor said. "He'll be conscious in about an hour or so," he said softly. "Want to wait?"

"I do," Faith said with a weak smile. "Is Dr. Miles in?"

"Actually he never reported today," the man said with a frown. "Sorry."

Faith watched him walk away and then turned to Sully. "Was there any answer at Dr. Miles home?"

"Nope, all quiet," he said with a frown. "Faith what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know but with Bosco quitting and Dr. Miles not showing up this thing is going from bad to worse, especially now with someone shot."

"Who's Clyde?" Davis asked.

"I think we better go and find out," Sully said. "Want to wait here?" He asked Faith.

"Yeah just in case he wakes up sooner," she said with a firm smile. "Maybe he can tell me something more."

"Okay be right back," Sully said looking at Davis. "Let's go have some fun."

"What does that mean?" Davis asked with a frown while Sully laughed as he left Faith. "Sully?"

Faith looked back at the ER doors and stared at them in misery. "Where are you Bosco? And how are you connected to this shooting?"

********

Bosco stared miserably out the darkened windows as they drove to a different part of town, one with less people and more places to hide. He felt a deep sinking feeling starting to develop in the pit of his stomach as they entered a dark alley. Is this how those men felt? This scared and helpless? Bosco asked himself. But they were blindfolded and not killed. We can see them which can only mean one thing, he said inside. When they are done with us they will kill us. Bosco looked back at Dr. Miles who was still unconscious and cursed.

Clyde looked at him and laughed. "I'm going to look forward to personally cutting all your clothes away," he taunted Bosco in his ear.

Bosco clenched his jaw and kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead not wanting to give into Clyde's taunts. 

"Very impressive Officer," Clyde taunted. "But trust me inside you are a scared little boy right now."

Bosco heard the words and instead of feeling fear felt anger starting to build. Instead of terror developing, he felt hatred starting to grow. He slowly turned his head to Clyde and glared at him meanly. And before Clyde could react, he slammed his face into Clyde's causing blood to pour from his nose.

"Bastard!" Clyde yelled in anger as he punched Bosco in the gut. Bosco took the hit but quickly recovered and looked back at Clyde with narrowed eyes while Clyde wiped the blood from his face.

"You will pay for that Officer Boscorelli," he said meanly. He grabbed his chin and forced his face to his. "Trust me you will pay!"

"We're here," Harold called out as they pulled into a dark loading bay of an old abandoned apartment.

"And that time is now," Clyde said looking at Bosco.

********

Faith continued to pace when the doctor walked up to her and stopped her. "He's awake," the young man said softly. "You can go and see him for a bit if you'd like."

Faith nodded her head and slowly walked into the ER and up to Garry's bed. She approached and looked at the man before her with a sad face. "Sorry," she mumbled softly.

"Not your fault," Garry said softly. "Clyde's."

"Where's Bosco?"

"Kidnapped," Garry said closing his eyes again. "And friend."

"Bosco and a friend were kidnapped by Clyde?" Faith asked quickly, trying to calm her growing panic.

Garry shook his head yes and opened his eyes to look at Faith. "Find him," he said firmly. 

"I don't know where to look," Faith said softly.

"Aberdeen," Garry said before he was once again taken into unconscious sleep to try to heal.

"Aberdeen?" Faith asked rushing out of the ER towards her car. She flipped on the interior light and pulled out her street map. She finally located Aberdeen on the far side of town. 

"Hold on Bosco I'm coming," she said starting up her car. _'Bosco's been kidnapped,'_ she said over and over again in her mind. He went to confront Garry and was kidnapped by Clyde? Who's Clyde? Another patron? A friend of Garry's? Unless he's responsible for…

"Put me through to 55-Charlie," she said quickly.

*******

Sully and Davis just left their cars as Faith's call came through. 

"Nice place," Davis said sarcastically. 

"Yeah watch yourself," Sully said as they entered the now filling club. Garry's office was still empty as they made their way to the front. They stopped at the bar and asked for the man in charge.

"He's not here," Dino said with a frown. "Clyde's not either."

"Who's Clyde?" Sully asked.

"Assistant Manger," Dino said. "In fact he and Harold haven't been around since they left last night."

"Did they leave together?" Sully asked.

"Yes they did," he said looking over at Davis and smiling. Davis felt an uneasy feeling starting to come upon him and glanced behind. He noticed a few of the male patrons starting to gather around them and felt his heart starting to race slightly.

"Uh Sul?" He said softly.

Sully glanced and noticed the growing crowd and turned back to Dino. "Did they leave with someone else?"

"That I can't tell you," he said with a smile. "But I will if you leave _him_ here," he said looking at Davis with a hungry stare.

"Yeah right," Sully said firmly. "Thanks for your time."

But as they turned around a group of four large men stood before them, blocking their way. 

"Look guys you don't want to start anything that might result in you arrest," Sully said angrily. "Now back away and I'll let it go."

"Like I said officer," Dino said leaning forward. "You can leave but your partner stays."

"Do I get a say in this?" Davis turned around and asked angrily.

"I'd rather you didn't," Dino smiled. "But…" he started as Davis pulled his gun.

"Whoa Davis," Sully said looking at his flustered partner. 

"I'm not staying here Sully," he said firmly, aiming his gun angrily at Dino.

Dino could see he was very serious and gestured for the men to back down. "Shesh officer just having a bit of fun," he said with a pout. 

"Not at my expense," Davis said angrily. "Let's go Sully."

Sully looked at his partner in amusement. "Right behind you," he said gesturing for him to lead the way.

"Come back anytime," Dino called out as he watched them leave. "Damn that boy was fine!"

"You okay?" Sully asked Davis once they were outside.

"No," Davis said firmly. "Now I can see why Bosco gets so mad around those kind of guys so easily. Did you see they way they looked at me?"

"I was more worried that he kept saying I could leave without you," Sully said with a sigh as they reached their cars. 

"Thanks for not listening," Davis smiled.

"Those kind of orders I don't follow," he said firmly. "Meet me back at the Station House okay?" He watched his partner get into his car and drive away before pulling out behind him. "The world today," he sighed shaking his head. "What is it coming to?"

********

Faith raced towards Aberdeen with her lights off. She didn't want to give herself away just in case they did have Bosco and Dr. Miles hostage. _'Bosco's been kidnapped by the two male rape suspects,'_ her mind told her. She felt sickness starting to develop at the thought that Bosco might have to endure another night of hell. It'll kill this time for sure, she said inside. I have to make sure that doesn't happen. No matter what the cost. 

"Please just hold on Bosco," Faith said out loud. "Do what you can to stall for time."

********

Bosco watched as Harold opened the back and grabbed Dr. Miles and slung him over his shoulder and headed into the darkness. Clyde grabbed Bosco by the forearm and started to pull him out of the truck. 

What would Faith say right now? Bosco asked himself. _'Stall for time Bosco,'_ he heard her echo inside his mind. That I can do, he said with an inward smile. He pretended to stumble out of the truck causing Clyde's hold on him to loosen. Bosco slammed his head into Clyde's chest causing him to fall backwards onto the pavement, cursing loudly while he bolted past him and started to run. He knew Clyde would catch up but he just needed some time. 

He ran for a few minutes before he was tackled from behind and fell to the ground with Clyde on top of him.

"You are really starting to piss me off Boscorelli!" Clyde snapped in anger. "Stop it!" He said as he hauled Bosco to his feet.

Bosco cursed angrily into his gag and protested Clyde's pulling him back to the dark apartment.

"Keep it up and I'll drug you right here," Clyde warned. Bosco stopped pulling against Clyde for if he was drugged he'd have no chance at escape. They reached the darkened entrance and Clyde meanly pushed Bosco inside and then quickly closed the door behind them, unaware of the eyes watching the scene intently from their hidden position.

Once inside Bosco looked at Dr. Miles who was now starting to stir as they slowly headed for the elevator. Bosco tried to loosen his hands a bit but the ropes bound then too tightly and it was a losing battle. Clyde looked down at him and laughed. "You're not going anywhere for sometime cop," he said smugly. They got into the elevator and Clyde pressed the button to the top floor. They reached the top and Bosco and Dr. Miles were led into a dingy smelling barren apartment. In fact the only thing it had was a small fridge in one room and a large bed in the other.

"Honey I'm home," Clyde laughed loudly into the abandoned room as he pushed Bosco towards the small bedroom. Once inside he fairly threw him to the bed and then tightly bound his ankles together with rope and then placed him on a nearby chair. Once on the chair Clyde wrapped a few more coils of rope around his chest, pinning him to the chair. 

"Nice and tight," he laughed in Bosco's face. "You're not going anywhere for some time." 

Bosco struggled in vain against the ropes that held him fast as Harold brought Dr. Miles into the room and dumped him on the bed at Clyde's request. Dr. Miles started to lightly stir on the bed as Clyde sat down beside him to watch. 

"Handsome isn't he," Clyde said grabbing a handful of thick dark hair and raising Dr. Miles face upwards as he started to wake up. "My toy for the night." Then he turned back to Bosco and smiled. "And you get to watch!"

Bosco yelled angry curses into his gag and just stared at Clyde in hate and contempt. He tried to pull against his ropes but it was to no avail.

"You know I like it when you struggle Bosco," Clyde said with a smile. 

Bosco cursed at him again and Clyde just laughed. 

Dr. Miles slowly opened his eyes as he felt his world returning to him. He let his senses adjust to his dim surroundings and then quickly realized something was wrong. He tried to pull his arms free but was unable as they were tied securely behind his back. He looked up at Clyde and tried to ask but was prevented by the large cloth forced between his lips tied tightly behind his head. 

"Welcome back Doc," Clyde smiled smugly. "You know I never did know why you stopped talking me after Jonny boy died," Clyde smiled down at Dr. Miles. "I mean I had forgiven you for getting away that night. Didn't you know that?" He taunted the older man before him.

Dr. Miles cursed into his gag and vowed silent revenge on the man before him. 

"Your first Doc," Clyde said pulling out a large knife. "Time to get you ready," he said with a smile as Harold came into the room. "A hand if you please."

Bosco could only watch helplessly as his friend was held down by one man while the other cut away his jacket and shirt, leaving him with only his dress pants and white undershirt on.

"See told you he works out," Clyde said feeling Dr. Miles taut muscles. "Man Doc for a man your age you're sure well kept," he smiled. "Take his shoes and pants," Clyde said meanly to Harold. Dr. Miles started to struggle in protest but Clyde held him firmly down while Harold stripped him to his dark boxers and undershirt. 

"There much better," Clyde laughed. Dr. Miles glared at him in anger and tried to yell at him once again making both Clyde and Harold laugh once again. "How about a threesome?" Clyde laughed as he produced some rope. He tightly bound Dr. Miles naked ankles together and then sat back and looked at him.

"You know Doc older men turn me on more than younger ones," he said meanly. "Maybe because they think they should be in charge and should be shown respect. Still feel like you're in charge Doc?" He taunted as he traced his finger over the edge of Dr. Miles undershirt. Then without warning he yanked it down and ripped it open, exposing his muscled chest lightly dusted with dark hair. "Like em a little hairy too," he smiled. "But you Doc you are just perfect," he said in an evil tone as he turned his head and looked over at Bosco, who was still struggling in vain to get free. "Don't get me wrong Bosco you are going to be more than worth it also but the Doc here," he laughed. "Well he's just…" he said resting his hand on Dr. Miles groin. 

Bosco looked at his friend and felt vomit starting to rise in his stomach. He knew if they didn't un-gag him he'd throw up. He felt his body starting to shake and convulse and he knew he couldn't hold it down.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Harold asked quickly.

"Are you sick Bosco?" Clyde smiled.

Bosco shook his head yes and mumbled for them to take the gag off his mouth so he could throw up. 

"Un-gag him already and left him barf," Clyde smiled. "It'll just land on him anyways."

Harold walked up to Bosco and yanked the tape off his lips. Sure enough Bosco threw his head forward and threw up whatever he could all over the bottom part of his legs, his shoes and Harold's feet. 

Dr. Miles looked at Bosco with a sad stare. 

"Damn it," Harold cursed in anger as he tried to wipe his feet on the floor.

"Please just let him go," Bosco said weakly looking up at Dr. Miles and then Clyde. "Keep me and let him go."

Dr. Miles looked at Bosco in wide-eyed horror and shook his head no at Bosco. Bosco what the hell are you doing? They won't just let me go, his mind said. 

"Please?" Bosco begged sadly.

"Let him go?" Clyde asked as if Bosco was insane. "A prize like this?" He asked with a laugh. "My dear boy neither one of you is going anywhere ever again. Least of all the Doc here, we have some unfinished business to take care of," he laughed as he turned back to Dr. Miles. "Right Doc?" He asked meanly. 

"Now I'll leave the gag off you if you promise not to yell. If you yell I'll gag you and then beat you severely, understand?"

  
"Yeah I understand," Bosco snapped back. "Can you un-gag him too?" Bosco asked in a softer tone.

"Uh no," Clyde smiled. "But I will let you have a few minutes alone," he said getting up off the bed. "But after that we'll really party."

********

Faith finally pulled onto the quiet street of Aberdeen when her radio cracked to life.

"Faith where are you?" Sully asked.

"Aberdeen," she said quickly. "Just checking something out."

"Need backup?"

"Not sure what's here yet," she said as she started to scan the quiet area. 

"Who told you to go to Aberdeen?" Sully asked in surprise. 

"Garry," Faith said softly. "How did you guys make out?"

"I think Davis has the same attitude as Bosco," Sully sighed.

"That well huh," Faith said wryly. "Well I need to concentrate Sully, I'll call you when I find something."

"Faith…" Sully started as she turned off her radio, cutting him off.

"Sorry Sully," she mumbled. "I have to find Bosco."

********

"Sir he's flat lining," one of the ER doctors yelled from Garry's bed in haste.

The young doctor rushed over to try to save Garry's life. "This is not good," he mumbled in anger.

********

Dr. Miles watched as Clyde and Harold left the small bedroom and then looked at Bosco.

"Sorry Doc I tried," Bosco said sadly as he tried again to loosen himself. 

Dr. Miles turned his gaze back to the door and made sure both men were out of his view before he started to bring his wrists over his bound feet and in front of him. Once in front he worked to loosen the ropes around his feet. He finally pulled the ropes free and then rushed to Bosco. Dr. Miles finally got the ropes around Bosco's chest free and then started on his feet. He just loosened the ropes when he heard them coming back. He gestured to Bosco to get the window. 

"I'll stall them," Dr. Miles said pulling the gag from his mouth.

"I'm not leaving you here with them Doc," Bosco said. "They'll kill you."

"Bosco you have to go. Go and get help," Dr. Miles said firmly as he rushed back to the door to wait for whoever walked into the room. "Go now!"

********

Faith pulled down the darkened alley and stopped and looked at the black SUV in the dark parking lot under the abandoned apartment.

"That's odd," she said to herself as she stopped her car and got out. She pulled her flashlight and started to look around. She spied movement out of the corner of her eye and walked towards it with her gun drawn. The bum squinted into the light as she neared.

"They went in there," he said in a quiet voice.

"Who?" Faith asked in surprise.

"The men," he said pointing to the door. 

"How many?" Faith asked.

"Three walking and one being carried."

"Which entrance?" She asked quickly.

"You better hurry," he said pointing her in the right direction.

Faith wasted no time in running towards the stairs and in the building. "Sully I need backup at 54 Aberdeen. Possibly found Bosco and the rape suspects," she said into her radio before turning it completely off. She listened for noises and head faint laughing above her. She headed for the stairs with her gun drawn. She slowly ascended the stairs, stopping at each landing to listen and make sure she was still heading in the right direction. She was. She felt her heart start to race as she neared the top floor. 

"Bosco I pray I'm not too late," she said firmly as she readied herself.

********

"Davis lets move now!" Sully said firmly rushing for the front door with Davis close behind.

********

"Doc I…" Bosco started as he finally got his feet free and stood up.

"Go now," Dr. Miles hissed as Harold walked into the room.

"What the hell?" He called out loudly as he spied the empty bed. He looked to the side only to be met in the face by Dr. Miles bound fists. 

"Go Bosco!" Dr. Miles shouted drawing the angry attention of Clyde. Bosco crashed through the window and started down the stairs as Clyde rushed into the room. He rushed to the window only to see darkness. Bosco pressed himself further into the window alcove and tried to slow his breathing so he wouldn't be found. 

********

Faith heard the breaking glass and ran up the stairs to the top. "Hold on Bosco," she said frantically.

********

"You're dead Bosco!" Clyde shouted as the turned back to see Harold and Dr. Miles still wrestling around on the floor. Clyde rushed up to Dr. Miles and grabbed a handful of dark hair and yanked him back roughly before smashing him in the side of the face with his gun. "Shut him back up!" Clyde yelled to Harold who quickly pulled himself back up and re-gagged Dr. Miles while he struggled to keep himself upright.

Clyde turned to follow after Bosco when they heard a rap on the door. "What?" He said in horror. He looked at Dr. Miles and narrowed his eyes. "We were followed," he said kicking him hard in the gut. Dr. Miles gasped for pain as he toppled forward. Clyde hauled him back up and wrapped an arm around his neck and pushed his gun into Dr. Miles cheek as they slowly walked towards the front door.

Faith heard the angry words and readied herself. She knocked lightly again and waited. Nothing. Silence. Only the loud sound of her rapidly beating heart could be heard.

"Bosco?" She called out.

  
********

Bosco heard Clyde shouting at Dr. Miles and cursed himself for leaving. He did the same thing Dr. Miles did by bringing his hands up over his feet and in front of him before he headed for the stairs to go down. He looked down and felt his world crash to a halt. His eyes widened in horror as he continued to stare at the white cruiser below him. 

"Faith…no…" he said in horror. "Oh man Faith no…" he said looking back up at the window he just escaped from.

Then he heard her voice calling his name. Panic and terror started to fill his brain as time transfixed him in place. "Faith no!" Bosco said in a louder tone. He finally made his legs move and rushed to the stairs to go back up. "Faith…no…" he gasped.

********

Faith lightly pushed on the door to find it open. She pushed it all the way open and stared in horror as Clyde stood behind a scantily clad bound and gagged Dr. Miles.

"Where's Bosco?" She asked angrily.

"To get him you'll have to kill us both," Clyde taunted. 

Faith aimed her gun at Clyde's head and Dr. Miles closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

"Where the hell is Bosco!" Faith yelled.

********

Bosco heard Faith calling his name as he stumbled up the stairs. Tears blinded his eyes as he thought about the situation he could have avoided.

"Faith no…" he said weakly, fear seizing his throat.

********

"Something worth dying for eh Officer?" Clyde taunted as he pulled Dr. Miles head back, cocked the trigger and put it under his chin, preparing to fire.

"Yes it is," Faith said firmly, pulling back on the trigger of her gun. But out of the corner of her eye she spied movement from Harold, trying to rush her on the right. 

And in the blink of an eye it was over.

__

Bosco reached the top of the stairs.

Faith fired.

BANG

Harold fired.

BANG

Clyde fired.

BANG

Faith screamed.

****

Silence.

Bosco reached the top and pushed himself through the glass and rushed into the main living room area. He stared in horror at the sight before him. 

"Oh my god NO!" He yelled as tears blinded his eyes. "NO!"


	48. Something Worth Living For

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 48 – Something Worth Living For…

*Warning Adult Scenes

Faith saw Harold moving on her right and made the mistake of taking her eyes off Clyde. She heard the first shot and felt Clyde's bullet enter just below her shoulder under her vest, travelling towards her heart. She fired at Harold and caught him right in the chest, killing him instantly but not before his simultaneous bullet caught her in the leg, severing the femoral artery. 

Faith screamed out as she fell to the floor in searing pain. She thought she heard Bosco's voice calling her name but the burning sensations of both bullets in her body reminded her that she had other things to dwell on. She heard Clyde's sick laughter and then it was silent. Just before she lost total consciousness she heard a very familiar shouting in the background.

"Bosco," she whispered into the growing darkness.

********

Time stood still for Bosco when he entered the room and then looked from Faith on the floor to Dr. Miles who was still in Clyde's embrace. He went to make a move when Clyde aimed his gun at Bosco and cocked the trigger. Bosco stood his ground and looked at the man before him in hate.

"You have an interesting choice here Officer," Clyde snided as he slowly backed to the door. "You can try to rush me and save _his_ life," he said referring to Dr. Miles as he jerked his head back. "Or you can try to save _hers_," he said referring to Faith who was lying very still on the floor, but still breathing. "Who do you value more? Your friend or your lover?" He asked with a laugh.

"You'll pay for everything you've done," Bosco vowed in controlled anger. "I can't de…"

"Decide!" Clyde yelled as he looked over at Harold and smiled. 

"What about you? Your friend is dead don't you…" Bosco started.

"Well one less to worry about!" Clyde said firmly. "The longer you stall the more her precious life blood flows from her body."

Bosco looked down at Faith and when he looked back up Clyde was gone taking Dr. Miles with him. Bosco sunk to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he tried to stop the blood flowing from Faith's left leg. He tore off a strip from his shirt and tried to tie it tightly around her leg with his bound hands. When he had the blood flow mostly stopped he reached for her radio and through his ragged gasps was able to call for EMS, not knowing she had also had a bullet lodged dangerously close to her heart. 

"Faith can you hear me?" Bosco asked frantically. "Faith please wake up!" Bosco said loudly. "Damn it Faith please wake up," he said letting his tears hit her face. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Bo…sco?" Faith asked softly with a very strained smile before she closed them again.

"Faith no…please stay awake," Bosco cried as he applied more pressure to her leg. He finally spied the blood flow coming from under her and gently lifted her side to see the growing stain. "Oh man," he said softly and then cursed his bound hands as they didn't allow him to remove her vest to try to stop the loss of blood under it.

"Damn you Clyde!" Bosco yelled into the air. Bosco picked up Faith's radio again in his shaking hands. "Put me through to 55-Charlie," he demanded.

"Bosco?" Sully asked in surprise. "Where's Faith?"

"Clyde is kidnapping Dr. Miles you have to stop him. He'll be in Dr. Miles black Lincoln Navigator. You have to hurry Sully he'll kill him for sure when they stop."

"EMS should be there in a few minutes Bosco. Where is Faith?"

"Faith's been shot," Bosco said softly. "It looks pretty bad."

********

Clyde reached Dr. Miles SUV and roughly pulled the back door open. "Get in Doc," he said shoving Dr. Miles to the floor, face first. He grabbed the roll of duct tape and quickly bound his ankles together before getting into the front seat and driving away. He reached the end of the street when Sully's car rounded the corner and spied them about to turn onto the main road.

"Sully," Davis said firmly.

"I see em," he said as he flipped on the lights and sped after them.

"Damn it," Clyde cursed as he floored the large SUV further into the night. 

Dr. Miles heard the sirens behind them and knew he had to slow down the vehicle or at least distract Clyde so that they could catch up. He tried to push himself to his knees but failed the first time and slumped back down in angry defeat. He finally got to his knees the third time as the truck turned sharply to the left and he slammed back down.

"Nice try _Wilson_," Clyde said when he finally was able to keep himself upright. Sadly he received a sharp blow to the head and was thrown back down, cursing into the gag. "When we stop you are going to pay one way or another Doc," Clyde said firmly. "One way or another."

Dr. Miles tried to focus on anything but the fear that was starting to seize him from Clyde's taunts and threats. He tried to focus on the sirens he still heard faintly but all he could see was himself being violated by the man who had in the past and now held him hostage once again. 

Clyde turned again to the right and sped along the waterfront. He quickly dashed into one dark warehouse and knew he didn't have much time to get them inside. He grabbed his knife, cut Dr. Miles bonds that held his feet together, took the roll of duct tape and dragged Dr. Miles from the back of the truck. He forced him into the dark warehouse as Sully and Davis pulled up to the entrance. Clyde knew this place well enough to know it's hiding spots and pulled himself and Dr. Miles further down a small tunnel entrance. With two doors closed Clyde took advantage of wrapping several strands of the heavy tape around Dr. Miles mouth, totally silencing him and then a few more strands pinning his arms to his chest.

"There now no one will ever be able to hear you, and good luck getting yourself free. You won't be escaping me this time," he said meanly as pulled Dr. Miles to the end of the tunnel. "Time to pay for your insolence. And not even those men outside will be able to save you this time," he said in Dr. Miles face. Dr. Miles cursed into his heavily gagged mouth but Clyde just smiled at his hostage and pulled him into another small room. 

"Sully do we follow?" Davis asked squinting into the darkness.

"We need help," Sully said reaching for his radio. "I just pray Dr. Miles lives long enough for it to arrive."

********

"Faith please…" Bosco said with red watery eyes as he finally heard loud talking from the EMS crew that was just seconds away. "Faith…" Bosco said in torment. Bosco sat transfixed in time and had to be carried physically away by two other officers so that Doc and Carlos could help save Faith's life. He felt someone cutting his hands free but just kept his eyes fixed on Faith's still face. "Please wake up," he begged in sorrow. 

"Time to move," Doc said firmly as they rushed the stretcher to the ambulance. "Are you going to?" Kim asked Bosco who just stood and stared as they rushed Faith out of the room.

"Bosco!" Alex said snapping him back to reality.

Without a glance at either one he tore after Faith vowing revenge on Clyde. Bosco jumped in the back and took Faith's hand in his as they sped towards Mercy Hospital.

"Is…is she going to live?" Bosco softly asked Doc.

"I don't know," Doc said not looking up, but still trying to stop the bleeding from her leg.

"Is this what it's like?" Bosco asked in sadness.

"What what's like?" Doc asked finally looking up into his anguished face.

"Being scared that someone you love might die. I mean is she what she felt when I was…" he started, unable to stop.

"Pretty much," Doc said softly. 

"Is she going to die?" Bosco asked gulping back sobs.

"I don't know," Doc said firmly. "Sorry."

They finally reached Mercy Hospital and Bosco had to wait in the waiting room while he watched the frantic doctors trying to save Faith's life. "Dr. Miles should be there right now," Bosco said firmly. "He's the only one who could help her." Bosco leaned on the glass and pressed his face on the glass as soft tears continued to make paths down his cheeks. "If she dies it's my fault," Bosco whispered sadly. "When they find you Clyde I will be there to kill you," Bosco vowed as he headed to the nearby pay phone to call Sully.

********

"Watch yourself Davis," Sully said as they flashed their lights into the now still and quiet warehouse to see if they could find the exit Clyde used, taking Dr. Miles with him. 

"Not much here Sul," Davis said looking around him for an exit. "Maybe they wen…" he started but stopped quickly as his eyes rested on a small hidden doorway. "Hey Sul come here," Davis called out.

Sully saw the doorway that Clyde had used and frowned. "Shesh bad memories."

"Of what?" Davis asked with a frown.

"Of us tracking Bosco remember?"

"Yeah," Davis said reaching for the door while Sully covered him. They pulled it open to reveal an empty passageway.

"Damn it!" Sully cursed. "They could be anywhere. "Where does this tunnel lead?"

"I'll find out," Davis said reaching for his radio.

Dr. Miles started to feel the cold mixing with the fear he was feeling which contributed to the shivers and trembling he was now experiencing. He tried to move some of his hair off his forehead by moving his head but that only drew the attention of his younger captor, much to his dismay.

"Here let me help you Doc," Clyde smiled as he pushed the dark locks off Dr. Miles forehead. "You know Doc when we finally get away from all this mess you and I are going to have a nice long talk, well at least I'll talk and you'll just listen," Clyde smiled. "I like you silent like this," he taunted as he slapped Dr. Miles on the mouth. "But for now I'll have to just listen to your pathetic attempts at cursing me," Clyde smiled. "See I know this place really well," he said grabbing Dr. Miles arm once again and dragging him to a metal landing with some stairs. "So by the time the cops figure out where it is we have gone I'll have you safely tucked away on the other side of town."

Dr. Miles pulled his body back in protest but Clyde sharply turned around and stuck the gun under his chin, painfully forcing his head upwards. "But you keep this up and I'll end it right now for you!" He yelled at the older man he held hostage.

Dr. Miles resigned himself once again into Clyde's grasp and sighed into the gag. I just pray you live Faith, he said inside. Both of our deaths will just kill Bosco this time.

********

Every time Bosco heard the ER doors hiss open he felt himself jump from fear and anticipation. He rushed up to a nurse that was exiting and grabbed her arm.

"How is she?" Bosco asked frantically.

"They are still trying to close the wound on her leg," she said with a frown. "Dr. Stephens is still working to remove the bullet from her chest cavity. You'll have to wait for his report," she said rushing past him.

"Damn it!" Bosco cursed in anger. He felt his fists clench into tight balls and had to quickly release them as he had made little rivets from his fingernails. He glanced back into the ER and stared at Faith's still body on the operating table. "Faith you have to live," Bosco said in sorrow. "Our last words on this earth can't be in anger," he said as he started to pace once again.

Sully had told him they had followed Clyde into an abandoned warehouse and were waiting for backup before pursing. Bosco knew the outcome for his friend didn't look good and felt guilty for not being there to help rescue him. And he knew that Clyde wouldn't hesitate for a moment to kill Dr. Miles just to save his own neck. But what would he have to endure first? "I can't believe I actually asked him to face one of his greatest fears and now he has to face it again all because of me." Bosco felt his sadness returning as he thought of his friend in the hands of the man who had raped him once before. He closed his eyes as mental pictures started to come up and he rushed to a nearby garbage can and threw up again. 

"I can't believe this," Bosco said sadly as he walked to the reception desk. "What ward is Garry Evans in?"

The woman looked up at him with a slight frown. "Uh Garry Evans died this afternoon," she said sadly. "Were you a relative?"

"He what?" Bosco asked weakly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What is your name?"

"Maurice Boscorelli, why?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"He wanted you to have this," she said handing him a small white envelope. Bosco took the paper in his still shaking hands and slowly walked back to the ER waiting room. He stared at the white envelope, afraid to open it. Finally he managed to pull the flap away and take out the small piece of paper in it.

__

Bosco,  
You are not to blame in anyway. You are forgiven and I am sorry.  
Garry

Bosco felt tears starting to well once again and looked up as a few fell and slapped on his hand that held the letter. "Oh man," he whispered in torment. He looked back down at the piece of paper and was so lost in his sorrow that he didn't hear his name being called until he felt someone shaking his arm.

"Maurice?" Came the soft voice of his mother.

"Ma?" Bosco asked in shock as he looked up at her with a sad face. "What are you doing here?"

"We," she said motioning to Paul who was right behind her now, "came to see Garry. But sadly he passed away just as we arrived. Paul got the call after he came to the second time. Why are you here?"

"Uh…" Bosco started he looked at Paul's sad face behind his mother. "Um I was kidnapped by the same man who shot Garry and uh…" he said turning to look at Faith still in the ER. Words failed to come to his mouth as he thought about how he was in reality to blame for Garry's death. "Faith was shot trying to save me and now Dr. Miles is a hostage," he finished in a soft voice as he looked back at her and finally stood up. "What if she dies?" He asked starting to lightly cry again. Angela took her son in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Why were you at Garry's club?" Paul asked with a frown.

"I uh…" Bosco started. "I thought he was a suspect in a…"

"A suspect?" Paul asked angrily. "For what?"

"Look it was my mistake," Bosco said quickly. "I shouldn't have gone bu…"

"So Garry would be alive if you hadn't gone?" Paul asked with a choked sob. "Is that right?"

"Look I…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You tried to kill him once before I guess you succeeded this time," Paul managed as he turned and stormed out of the ER. Bosco looked at his mother, pleading for her understanding.

"Is that true Maurice?"

"Ma he was a suspect and…"

"Was he really?" She asked softly.

"I was wrong," Bosco said finally. "What if she dies?" Bosco asked in a sad whisper. "It'll be my fault."

"Faith is a fighter baby," she said with a sad smile. "She'll be okay. I'll go talk to Paul."

"Let me okay?" Bosco asked softly. Bosco pushed past his mother and walked outside to see Paul leaning against the building. Paul looked at Bosco and turned to face him.

"He died trying to save us," Bosco said softly. "If that means anything at all."

"You know I met Garry in high-school," he started as Bosco went and leaned against he wall beside him. Bosco looked up at Paul and instead of an angry face saw a calm mild one. "I knew even back then he was different from the rest of us guys, but I didn't care. He's been with me through a lot, even my first marriage. We went our separate ways a few times because of our different lifestyles but he was always there for me. I know he really liked your mom and I'm just sorry that…" Paul stopped as he leaned forwards and started to sob. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"Paul I'm so sorry," Bosco said putting his arm around Paul. 

"It's not your fault Bosco," Paul said firmly as he looked up at Bosco before standing straight up and then looking down at him. "This system is to blame. That's all. Not one person."

"I know but…" Bosco started and then looked away from Paul. "I just can't help but feel somewhat responsible."

"Garry never blamed you," Paul said softly. 

"I blame me," Bosco said. "And now Faith…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"I just pray Faith lives," Paul said firmly.

"Me too," Bosco said looking back at the ER. "I'll die if I lose her."

"And what about the man that shot Garry? Clyde? Where is he"

"He still has Dr. Miles hostage," Bosco said looking back at him. "He'll kill him for sure." Bosco was about to comment further when Angela rushed out to them. "Dr. Stephens is asking for you Bosco," she said in a hurry. 

Bosco rushed past his mother and into the ER to see the man waiting for him with a very perplexed look on his face. This can't be good, Bosco said inside as he felt his panic immediately starting to build. 

"Maurice Boscorelli?" Dr. Stephens said firmly. 

"Is she okay?" Bosco asked in a panic.

"Please come with me," he said softly as he let Bosco away from his mother and Paul. 

"Please tell me she's going to live Doc," Bosco said once they entered the ER but stood away from her bed.

"Faith has lost a lot of blood from two major arteries Bosco," Dr. Stephens said firmly. "Now we were able to repair her femoral artery which as you know is the major blood artery in the human body. Any longer without medical treatment and she would have died from blood loss for sure. So we have to replace that very quickly. I have started her on a solution that will work to quickly replace lost red blood cells and speed up further growth. However the bullet that was close to the heart was just removed so again a lot of blood loss. That one we have to watch. Now we are concerned about anemia setting in as well as how the heart will react to the surgery it just had to repair the delicate veins that surround it that were damaged. All in all she won't be out of the woods for some time. The next 36 to 48 hours will be critical in determining whether she lives or dies. I'm sorry I can't give you better news but we just don't know."

'Lives or dies', were the words that echoed in his head as Bosco stood and listened to Dr. Stephens summary on Faith's condition. "She can't die," he said sadly, looking up at Dr. Stephens. "I can't lose her."

"I wish I had better news," Dr. Stephens said firmly. "But if you want you can go and see her for a few minutes before we transfer her to the ICU. Once there her visiting hours will be limited so that she can fully concentrate on healing."

Bosco stood and looked past Dr. Stephens and stared at Faith, almost afraid to go and see her now that he could. "Clyde will pay if she dies," Bosco whispered.

"Why was she shot?" Dr. Stephens asked softly.

"She was trying to rescue us…" he started and then stopped and looked up at the older man in front of him. "Dr. Miles is your son-in-law right?" He asked softly.

"Yes why?" Dr. Stephens asked with a certain amount of dread starting to build in him. "Is that the hostage taking I hear a few officers talking about?" He asked, his voice barely able to ask the question he dreaded the answer. "Is Wilson the hostage?"

"We were kidnapped together," Bosco said sadly. "Um Clyde let me save Faith while he took Dr. Miles with him. I'm very sorry but I had to…" he said his voice finally breaking as he looked back at Faith. "If they both die I'll be to blame."

"You did what you had to at the time," Dr. Stephens said slowly. Then something sickening started to dawn on him. "Tell me it's not Clyde Matthews."

"If you're wondering if he's the same guy who uh…" Bosco said looking back. "He is."

"Oh no," Dr. Stephens said turning away. "Do you know what he did to Wilson before?"

"Yes sir I do," Bosco said trying to push past the man before him. Dr. Stephens stuck out his arm and grabbed Bosco's, stopping him. "You make sure Clyde pays for what he's done and you make sure you stop him before he can do it again," he said firmly. "No matter what the cost."

Bosco watched as he pushed past him and headed into a small room outside of the ER. He turned back to look at Faith and finally felt his feet start to carry him in her direction. He approached her bed and felt his heart stiffen in his body as he gazed upon all the tubes and machines she was hooked up to. "Is this what you went through when I was in here?" Bosco asked softly. He picked up her hand and held it in his. "Can you hear me Faith?" He asked softly. 

He stood and stared at her for what seemed like a small eternity. Then she finally started to slowly open her eyes and look at him. "Faith?" Bosco asked weakly. She blinked a few times but didn't say anything; the strain was too much. "Faith I love you so much," he said starting to cry again. "You have to pull through this."

She blinked her eyes and then closed them again. 

"Please Faith don't do this," Bosco sadly begged as he hung his head close to hers. "Please don't die. You die I die remember?" He asked with a tormented whisper. "You wouldn't let me go and now I'm not going to let you go." He brought her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it. "Even now you are the most beautiful woman in the world and you have to pull through so you can kick my ass for being so stubborn," he said firmly. And as he watched her face a small smile grew and then disappeared just as fast as it was formed. "You are my life Faith you have to pull through this."

Bosco stared at her for a few more minutes before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "She needs to rest now," Dr. Stephens said kindly. "We are going to transfer her to the ICU and I'll let you know which room that is once she is set up."

Bosco turned around and looked at him with a grim face. "What if I leave her and she dies?" Bosco asked softly.

"I have no answer to that Bosco," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Bosco looked at him and then put on a firm grin. "I have to go find him don't I?" Bosco asked not expecting an answer. But he got one nonetheless. "You have to save his life Bosco. And you have to hurry."

Bosco turned back to Faith and bent down and softly kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Faith." He stood back up and looked at Dr. Stephens with a firm smile. "I have a job to do." He rushed back out into the ER and up to his mother and Paul and explained the situation. "Look after the kids when they get here okay?" He said rushing for the door. 

"Bosco be careful," his mother called after him. She turned to Paul with a worried look.

"He'll be okay," Paul said hugging her close. "Let's just make sure the kids are okay?"

Angela looked up at him and smiled. "I'm so glad you are in my life Paul," she said lightly kissing him. "Thank you."

********

Bosco's ride to the Station House was pure torture for him. He kept hearing Clyde's sickening words and kept seeing the horrified look on Dr. Miles face as Clyde started to touch him. "I can't allow Clyde to rape him again," Bosco said firmly as the cab came to a halt in front of the precinct. He jumped out and raced into the locker room and up to his locker. In no time he had donned his vest, grabbed his gun and was back outside looking for a car. The only ones left however were the unmarked ones that belonged to the undercover guys. "Oh well," Bosco muttered as he headed for one and got in. He picked up the radio and called for Sully. 

"Be there shortly. Don't start the party without me."

********

Dr. Miles felt fatigue starting to take over his nerve wracked body as Clyde dragged him deeper into the depths of the dark warehouse. He must know where he's going to be able to navigate this well in the dark, Dr. Miles said to himself. His throat was starting to hurt from his heavy panting and the thick gag but he knew that Clyde wasn't about to show any pity on him. He pulled back slightly to let Clyde know he had to stop to let his body rest. He finally jerked himself free and just stood and let his chest heave from the strain.

"What's the matter Doc getting old?" Clyde taunted in his face. 

Dr. Miles took the opportunity to bring his knee up and hit Clyde firmly in the groin. Clyde cried out as he fell backwards. Dr. Miles took off down the tunnel they came from but Clyde was quickly back up and after him. He dove for his feet causing Dr. Miles to crash to the cement face first tearing open his knees and elbows. Clyde jumped on top of him and grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head painfully back. 

"If you piss me off once more Doc," Clyde said yanking him to his feet. "I'll not give a damn about the cops and just do it right here!" He yelled in his face. And without warning he moved his hand to Dr. Miles groin and squeezed firmly. "And don't think I won't," he said with a smile as Dr. Miles glared at him in hate. 

Clyde smiled broadly into his gagged face before turning and yanking him back down the dark hallway. "Just a bit more Doc," he laughed. They finally reached the end and Clyde pushed the door open to reveal a small car sitting in an alcove just waiting. 

"See our chariot awaits," Clyde laughed as he dragged Dr. Miles to the small car. "So you can either have the trunk or the backseat," he taunted as he held up the duct tape. "Trunk no tape, backseat, tape," he laughed. Dr. Miles glared at him in anger.

"No answer?" Clyde taunted as he slapped him on the mouth again. "Okay I'll have to choose for you," he said meanly as he opened the trunk. "Get in Doc," he said firmly. Dr. Miles shook his head no. Too cold, he tried to mumble. But Clyde paid him no heed as he bodily lifted him up and stuffed him into the truck and then closed the lid sealing him inside. 

Dr. Miles strained to lift his bound hands away from his chest but the tape made sure they remained firmly trapped to his chest. He kicked at the truck roof with his feet as the car started up, in the hopes of someone hearing but there was no one around. Sweat soon started to pour down his forehead as he tried again to kick the trunk open. In truth he had to concentrate on escape to keep his thoughts away from the nightmare that awaited him. Someone has to find me in time, he said inside his tormented mind. 

Bosco finally reached the warehouse and saw all the police cars in the front. "I'll check the back of this place," he pulled around the back just as he saw a pair of faint taillights disappear around the corner. Bosco slowly drove past the exit that Clyde and Dr. Miles just came out of and stopped. "Looks like an open door," he said into his radio. "Going to check it out."

"Bosco wait for backup," Sully insisted. 

__

Static.

"Bosco!" Sully said firmly. "Damn it I hate it when he does that."

Bosco drew his gun and cautiously made his way to the crack of light coming out from under the closed door. He took a deep breath and then slowly pushed it open. He headed back outside and stood facing his car in the dark. "Damn it!" He cursed into the air. But as he took another step he felt the cold steel of the barrel of a .45 being stuck into his neck and the trigger being pulled back.

"Got you Officer Boscorelli," Clyde said firmly. And before Bosco could react Clyde hit him in the back of the head with the butt end of the gun. Bosco yelped in pain as his body crumpled to the ground. Clyde quickly grabbed the pair of handcuffs he spied and captured Bosco's wrists in front of him before hauling him to his feet and pulling him to the hidden car that Clyde had parked off to the side.

"I bet you thought those last tail lights were mine eh Officer Boscorelli?" Clyde laughed. 

"Where's Dr. Miles?" Bosco asked firmly.

"He's safely tucked away," Clyde smiled. "Now I'll have two toys to play with."

"If you think you'll get away with this your wrong," Bosco said firmly as Clyde slammed him into the side of the car and stood looking at him with an amused expression.

"There is only one other person who would know where I'm taking you and he's dead," Clyde said ripping off a strip of duct tape. "This is for me," he said pressing the tape over Bosco's lips to keep him quiet. Bosco narrowed his eyes and glared at him in anger. "Time to go," Clyde said opening the back door and pushing Bosco in face up. Clyde got into the driver's seat and this time pulled away from the back alley for good. 

********

Sully finally reached the exit where Bosco just was and looked at the lone car before him.

"Sully over here," Davis said motioning for his partner to join him. "Look at the footprints."

"You think maybe Clyde waited for Bosco to come out here alone?" Sully asked in surprise. "Did he even know Bosco would be back here?"

"Maybe he just wanted another hostage," Davis offered as Sully walked to the unmarked car and opened the front door.

"Let's go," Sully said firmly.

"Where to?" Davis asked heading for the passenger door. 

"There has to be someone here who knows this guy Clyde well enough to know where he'd take Bosco and Dr. Miles. My guess is someone at the club," Sully said getting into the car.

"Sully we can't go back there without backup," Davis said quickly. "Remember last time?"

"Davis we don't have time to pull guys off on a hunch," Sully said pulling away. "Trust me we'll be okay."

"Heard that before," Davis said dryly. "Here we go again."

********

Bosco tried to twist himself to a better position but Clyde had made sure he was wedged firmly between the seats before he closed the door on him. Bosco cursed angrily into the gag as he felt beads of sweat starting to form and drip into his hair. He closed his eyes and thought of Faith and how his last moment with her was a regrettable one. Please don't let this be the end, he prayed over and over again. He remembered Faith's look in the hospital, how even the slightest look from her eyes made him love her even more. I have to get out of this mess, Bosco said firmly. I have to be able to be there when she wakes up, he told himself. I just need a plan.

Dr. Miles felt himself starting to shake harder from the cold and brought his knees to his chest and tried to hold them close to keep body heat in. He was happy to have at least some material on his back as it added a bit of warmth, but not much. He bit hard into the gag to keep himself from shaking and tried to concentrate on a plan of escape. He heard the argument Clyde had outside and prayed he hadn't taken another hostage. How would I live with the humiliation of someone else watching while Clyde raped me, his tormented mind asked him? How could I face that person again? 

Clyde finally pulled the car down a long narrow driveway and smiled at the house that lay before him. It belonged to his family that was away at the moment, vacationing in Europe. "Home sweet home." He pulled the car around to the back and stopped and got out. He pulled the back door open and dragged Bosco out by his feet. Bosco slumped to the ground on his back, again cursing futilely into his gagged mouth.

"Welcome to my humble abode Bosco," Clyde said as he yanked him to his feet. "I'll bring the Doc in a sec." Clyde pulled Bosco into the house and fairly threw him down the stairs to the basement. Bosco landed with a thump and just rested his weary body. But it was a short-lived rest as Clyde hauled him back up and dragged him to the corner and threw him into a wooden chair. He bound his feet and then stood back and smiled. "And this time I'll make sure no one helps you escape," he said firmly as he turned to leave. 

Bosco looked around the room for anything that he might be able to use as an escape weapon. His eyes finally rested on a large knife in the corner, partially hidden. His escape greedy eyes fixed on the knife and then thoughts of how best to use it started to fill his head. Then he heard noises upstairs and wondered what he could expect when he was here with Dr. Miles. Will I have to watch Clyde actually rape my friend before we are saved? I can't let that happen.

Clyde walked back to the car and opened the drunk. Dr. Miles squinted into the light shining down on him and then felt Clyde's rough hands pulling his cold body back into the night air. He studied his surroundings and sighed. This place looks un-penetrable, he said inside. That's just great! Clyde dragged Dr. Miles into the house and closed the door behind him. He cut the tape that bound his hands to his chest and just stood and stared at the older man before him.

"Still feel like you're in charge Wilson?" He mocked as he started to slowly circle Dr. Miles. "You know I used to like it when you would come over for lunch. Couldn't you tell I liked you then?" He asked as he cut the tape away from his mouth and yanked the cloth down.

"Why are you doing this?" Dr. Miles asked in a soft voice. 

"Thirsty?" Clyde asked seriously. Dr. Miles shook his head yes to which Clyde went to the sink and fetched a small glass of water and brought it back to him. He held it at Dr. Miles lips and let him drink before pulling it away and dumping it down his exposed chest. Clyde started to rub his hand on Dr. Miles chest, wiping the water away. "You still work out at the University Gym?" Clyde asked, transfixed on the naked flesh before him. Dr. Miles brought his hands up to stop Clyde's touches which only made Clyde mad and hit him in the side. 

"That was uncalled for Doc," Clyde said firmly. "Let's go have some fun shall we?" Clyde grabbed the roll of tape and then dragged Dr. Miles to the stairs. Clyde shoved him down making him lose his footing at the end. Dr. Miles landed on his cut and bleeding knees and cursed under his breath. He looked up and spied Bosco tied to a chair in the corner and caught his breath in horror. "Bosco no," he said sadly as he felt Clyde yank him back to his feet. 

"Can't you just let him go already?" Dr. Miles asked firmly. "Your quarrel is with me not him!"

"True Doc but two for the price of one," he laughed as he pushed Dr. Miles into the center towards a large beam. "And this time I don't have to share."

"You don't have to do this," Dr. Miles said as he felt Clyde push him up against the beam and tie him to it with the duct tape. Clyde wrapped several strands of the heavy tape around Dr. Miles body pinning him to the beam in the center, facing it. "If you walk away now you'll get a lesser…" he started only to have Clyde hit him meanly in the kidneys. Dr. Miles cried out and stopped his attempt at talking Clyde of what he was planning.

"If I want the law quoted to me Doc I'll just un-gag Officer Boscorelli over there," Clyde laughed looking at Bosco. "Now I have to go and shut this place down and then we'll have some fun. And since no one knows I'm here I can take my time and really enjoy this," he said coming up behind Dr. Miles. He leaned in close to his ear and continued. "And this time I will know exactly what I am doing and to whom." He grabbed a handful of dark hair and jerked Dr. Miles head back. "Scared yet Doc."

"No because it's what you want," Dr. Miles said firmly, through a clenched jaw. "You'll not control me this time."

Clyde moved his hand and rested it on Dr. Miles ass and laughed. "Convince yourself all you want Doc," he said as he started to fondle him. "But in the end I'll always be in control." With that he stepped back and looked from Dr. Miles to Bosco. "Who's going to stop me?"

********

"Sully I can't go back in there," Davis said firmly as they stopped outside Garry's club. 

"I don't even know it's still open after their own manager was murdered in it," Sully said firmly as he stopped the car and looked at the busy place before him. He turned to Davis with a firm stare. "If we don't find a lead as to where Clyde might have taken Bosco and Dr. Miles he will most likely rape them and then kill them. Could either of us live with that guilt?" He asked.

"No," Davis said looking back out the window. He pulled his gun from his holster and turned back to Sully. "Let's get this over with."

They both exited the unmarked Crown Victoria and slowly walked towards the men's club. Davis noticed some of the patrons with smiles on their faces as they neared the entrance. 

"Come back for more?" One of them asked walking up to Davis.

He held his gun up for them to see and looked at them in anger. "Care to press your luck?"

He ignored the downcast faces as he pushed through the crowd with Sully towards the bar. 

"Hello again," Dino said to Sully as he leaned forward with a large smile on his face. Sully grabbed the edge of his vest and pulled down, slamming his face into the counter of the bar.

"What the hell?" Dino yelled in anger. "Let go of me."

"Not until I get every last question answered," he said holding down a struggling Dino.

"What do you want?" Dino called out.

Davis noticed a few of the patrons had once again started to gather and circle around them. 

"Do you know Clyde?"

"I said yes last time," Dino managed, as Sully held his head close to the wooden countertop.

"Do you know where he lives?" Sully asked firmly.

"No," Dino answered quickly.

"You know Davis," he said lifting Dino's head back up a bit. "I think he's lying," he said as he slammed it back into the bar again, this time breaking his nose.

"You broke my nose!" He yelled out.

"Hey Sul take it easy," Davis warned. 

"Where does he live?"

"Arthur Street," Dino said firmly.

"Yeah that's his home address been there already. Where does he take guys he likes to party with?" Sully asked. 

Dino hesitated as Sully lifted his head once again and faked to send it crashing back down.

"Okay already!" Dino screamed out as blood flowed down his face.

"Where?" Sully demanded.

"Harold told me his parents own a place on Cliffside. Past the University park grounds. Very large and secluded. Harold said they partied there before."

"Address?" Davis asked.

"3600 block that's all I know," Dino insisted.

"If you are lying to us in any way I am personally going to come back and make you say sorry," Sully said with a smirk as he finally let go Dino's vest. He turned around to see the men gathered before him and Davis. "Anyone else want me to rearrange their face?" The men nodded no and parted to let them pass through them to the door. 

"Man that was close," Davis said with a frown. "I just hope he was telling us the truth."

"One way to find out," Sully said starting up the car. "I just pray we are not too late."

"How's Faith?" Davis asked softly.

"I don't know," Sully said with a sigh. "But not good I'd imagine."

********

Angela held Charlie in her arms while Emily continued to slowly pace back and forth in the small waiting room, while Faith was being transferred to the ICU. 

"I am going to the cafeteria to get some coffee," Paul said standing up. "Anyone else want something?"

"I'll come and get a pop," Emily said slowly. She looked at Charlie and gestured for him to come with her.

"I want to stay with Gramma," he said quickly. 

Angela looked from Paul to Emily to Charlie in a state of shock. "What?" She asked softly. 

"Okay," Emily said with a smile. Charlie waited until she left before turning to Angela with a small frown. "Is that okay?" He asked softly.

She hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. "That's just perfect." She felt small tears starting to well in her eyes at the love this small child just showed her. Her eyes glanced back up at the room Faith was being set up in and sighed heavily. I pray you make it Faith, she said inside. For first time in Bosco's life he finally has something worth living for.

********

"Bosco whatever happens I want you to close your eyes," Dr. Miles said looking at Bosco with a tormented look. "I don't think we'll be rescued in time and I don't want you to watch. Please tell me you'll close your eyes. If I have to live with the knowledge that you had to watch…" Dr. Miles said as his voice finally broke. "I just can't believe this is happening again."

Bosco nodded his head yes and closed his eye in sadness. He watched the pained expression on his friend's face and felt his panic starting to rise. Will I actually have to sit here while Clyde…. Will I actually have to live with the knowledge that I let Clyde…

"Bosco whatever happens…" Dr. Miles started as Clyde stomped back down the stairs into the basement.

"Miss me?" He laughed as he walked up to Dr. Miles. "You know Doc I should have tied you the other way so that I could Officer Boscorelli a show of what he could expect," Clyde taunted. 

"You will lose in the end Clyde," Dr. Miles said firmly, trying to control the fear in his voice.

"You know Doc I haven't been caught yet," he said with a laugh. "And I'm not about to. Like I said Harold was the only one knew and he's not telling anyone!"

"Someone always knows," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"Talk all you want Doc you're still going to be my toy for the night," Clyde said as he went and grabbed a box from a closet. "In fact I think I'll set you up so that Officer Boscorelli _can_ have a show," he laughed as he produced some rope and threaded it through a metal loop in the ceiling. "Good thing this is a high ceiling eh Doc?" He laughed as he walked back to Dr. Miles. He cut the tape from around the pole and dragged Dr. Miles to the hanging rope, a few feet from Bosco. 

He slapped the leather cuffs onto his wrists and attached them to the rope before cutting the tape away from his wrists. He jerked the rope upwards causing Dr. Miles arms to be pulled upwards, trapping them away from his body. He stood before Bosco and said sorry with his eyes. 

"Much better," Clyde said as he started to slowly circle Dr. Miles. Dr. Miles pulled on his bonds but they would not pull free. "Nice try Doc," he said coming in close. "Unless you're Superman you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Clyde looked at Bosco and smiled. "You're next cop," he said with a sinister smile. "You know _Wilson_," Clyde taunted as he walked behind him once again and stopped. "I think this shirt really has to go." And with that he yanked it from his body, leaving Dr. Miles with only his dark boxers to cover him. "Somethin' eh Officer Boscorelli?" Clyde mocked as he started to touch Dr. Miles chest. 

Dr. Miles felt himself naturally coil under the touch but knew there was no where to go. 

"Yeah like you're going anywhere," he laughed as he put his hand on Dr. Miles groin and started to touch. Bosco once again felt himself getting sick and closed his eyes. Clyde looked over at him and laughed. "Awww little Officer Boscorelli is getting embarrassed."

"Let him go," Dr. Miles pleaded. 

"Do you want to leave the party Bosco?" Clyde asked with a mock frown. 

Bosco opened his eyes and started to mumble into the gag.

"Are you sick again?" Clyde asked in an annoyed tone.

Bosco nodded his head yes making Clyde walk to him and yank the gag off. "Shesh barf already."

"No I'm sick of you!" Bosco spat. "Stop playing these stupid games and let him go already!"

"Boy both of you want to go and neither wants to stay," Clyde said with a frown. "That is just bad."

"Sorry if we hurt your feelings," Bosco said sarcastically.

"How is ruining his life going to make yours better?" Bosco asked.

"Ruin?" Clyde asked in fake surprise. "I'm going to enrich his life," he said walking back to Dr. Miles. "See we used to be good friends here the Doc and me," Clyde said with a smile. "We used to hang out and go for lunch. We were buds," he said slapping Dr. Miles on the back.

"You're lying," Dr. Miles said softly.

"Oh man Doc you forgot all ready?" Clyde moaned. "Well no worries I'm going to help you remember the good times."

"You don't have to…." Dr. Miles started only to have Clyde pull the thick scarf back into his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Like I said Doc I like you better quiet."

Dr. Miles protested the gag but Clyde succeed in tying it tightly behind his head and then slapping him on the butt just because. He placed both his hands on the waistband of his underwear and prepared to pull it down.

"Don't do this," Bosco begged as Dr. Miles closed his eyes tightly and waited for what he feared would be a true display of humiliation.

"Sorry Bosco but you really have nothing to bargain with," Clyde said as he slowly pulled Dr. Miles underwear down. Dr. Miles felt the material moving down his backside and felt his heart start to race faster. But this time it was shame from Bosco having to watch and not being able to stop it. Bosco watched in horror as Clyde succeeded in yanking Dr. Miles last piece of clothing down to his feet. Dr. Miles felt immediate shame start to fill his being as he felt his last piece of pride taken from him. He muttered angry words into his gag, but kept his eyes closed.

Bosco felt himself get sick at the sight before him. Not from looking at Dr. Miles naked body before him but from thinking what Dr. Miles must be feeling right now. He saw the look of anger and defeat on his face and knew inside the older man before him was dying from shame. Clyde had succeeded in taking his pride once again. 

"Time for fun," Clyde said meanly as he started to unzip his jeans as he stood behind Dr. Miles. 

I can't let his happen, Bosco said inside. "Take me instead," Bosco said quickly. "Do me first."

********

"Think we'll make it in time?" Davis asked anxiously.

"I hope so Davis," Sully said firmly. "Can you imagine what would happen if Clyde was to succeed?"

"I can't think about that Sul," Davis said quietly. "The thought of that happening to two friends is just to sick to comprehend."

********

Dr. Miles eyes flew open in horror. What? His mind screamed in terror. What did you just say? Bosco no, he said shaking his head.

"Have to Doc," he said softly, locking eyes with his friend. His determined blue eyes locked onto the fear-filled blue pools before him and he slowly nodded his head yes. 

"Pardon?" Clyde asked in surprise.

"Look you want to get off so badly do me first and leave him alone," Bosco insisted. "Just leave him alone."

Bosco no, Dr. Miles shook his head back and forth no! You can't do that to yourself!

"If you think its going to save him from the inevitable you're wrong," Clyde said putting a hand on Dr. Miles naked thigh. "He still gets what's coming to him."

"Just leave him alone," Bosco said in a pleading voice. "Please?"

"You are actually asking me?" Clyde asked in surprise.

Dr. Miles mumbled angry words into his gagged mouth and glared at Bosco trying to get him to stop his insane request. 

Clyde looked from Bosco to Dr. Miles and smiled. "What do you say Doc want to be second?" He looked back at Bosco and smiled. "Sure that'll just get me nice and warm for the Doc here," he said slapping him hard on his bare ass. He grabbed his knife from the table and walked back to Bosco and started to cut the tape that bound his feet. He hauled Bosco to his feet and glared at him with an evil smile.

"Oh this I'm going to enjoy!"

Bosco looked at Dr. Miles and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. 

Dr. Miles continued to mumble into the gag and shake his head no as Clyde went for Bosco with his knife. Bosco looked at Clyde with a firm face and held his ground. I refuse to show fear to him, his inner voice reminded him. I will not show fear. He eyed the knife and smiled.

"Alright then officer." Clyde said holding the knife to Bosco's face. "Let's have some fun shall we?"


	49. Dance With The Devil

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 49 – Dance With the Devil   
*Warning Adult Scenes

Bosco stood his ground while Clyde walked up to him with the knife ready. I will not show fear; he commanded his already fraying nerves. I will not show fear.

"Just leave Dr. Miles alone," Bosco said firmly. "Show him mercy."

"Mercy?" Clyde asked with an amused face. "I have no mercy I'm a killer remember?"

"You don't have to do this," Bosco said trying to act like he wasn't afraid for his and his friend's life.

"I can tell you are trying to act tough," Clyde taunted. "But I can see your fear."

"All you see is your own ignorance! But you'll never win because I won't let you!" Bosco spat. 

"Oh really?" Clyde said softly. "We'll see about that."

And before Bosco could react Clyde grabbed him and dragged him closer to Dr. Miles exposed body. "Want to have some fun right now?" Clyde asked as he held Bosco around the neck with one hand with the other started to touch Dr. Miles naked behind. 

Dr. Miles recoiled under the sickening touch but the bonds held him fast and he had no place to go. Bosco turned his head away so that he wouldn't have to witness the shame he friend was forced to endure.

"Stop it!" Bosco yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Sorry Bosco can't do that," Clyde smiled. After a few more tormented minutes he finally stopped and moved away from Dr. Miles and pushed Bosco into the middle of the room by the large beam.

Bosco's eyes dropped from Clyde's evil face to the knife in his hands. I have to get that knife, he said inside. Somehow I have to get that knife.

"Time for you to lose some of those clothes Officer," Clyde said walking up behind Bosco. He put knife to the back of Bosco's shirt and cut it open. "Resist me in any way and he'll pay the price," he said looking at Dr. Miles. 

Bosco felt the cold air hitting his arms as Clyde finished cutting away the fabric that covered the upper half of his body. "You know I thought I got rid of this last time," he said touching the vest. 

"And I thought you grew smarter since last time," Bosco said sarcastically. "Guess we were both wrong."

"You got quite the mouth on you boy," Clyde said in his face. "I bet I can do something that will shut you up?"

"What gag me? Oh how original," Bosco said with a smirk. 

"No but how about I kiss you?" Clyde taunted.

Bosco looked at him in horror and realized that he wasn't joking. "Pardon?" He asked in a faint voice.

Dr. Miles heard the fear in Bosco's voice and knew if Clyde made good on his threat it was destroy whatever willpower Bosco still clung to. Please don't let it happen, he prayed inside. 

"Nice and slow," Clyde said moving in real close. He grabbed Bosco's hand's to make sure he couldn't get away.

"Get away from me," Bosco said in a fearful whisper. 

"Or long and hard," Clyde winked.

Bosco looked at him but didn't say a word. He can't be serious. Please tell me he's joking, Bosco said inside.

"Nice young lips like yours," Clyde said licking his in a sickening outward display. "Oh man just thinking about it makes me want to…well you get the idea," he said, his breath warm and foul on Bosco's face.

Please tell me he's joking, Bosco said inside. He again said nothing.

"Those blue eyes tell me you're scared now," Clyde smiled. "Are you scared?"

Hell yeah, Bosco said inside. Just get away from me, he said but didn't utter an audible sentence. 

"Yeah that shut you up pretty fast," Clyde said seriously. He moved his hand to Bosco's mouth and gently touched his lips. "Nice and soft. I like em like that."

"Get the hell away from me," Bosco finally said in a firm voice as he brought his cuffed wrists up between him and Clyde and tried to hit at him.

"Or what you'll tell?" Clyde mocked. "Who are you going to tell? Him?" He laughed looking at Dr. Miles who was still lightly struggling to free himself. "Don't you just love it when he struggles?" Clyde laughed. "I mean just look at that trapped piece of flesh. Man what a sight! Nice and tanned, muscled and all mine. Want a try? You might like it Bosco. Besides it's not like anyone's ever going to find out? How about it Bosco, want to touch your trapped friend?"

"You're a pig," Bosco said firmly.

"What do you say Bosco, how about a threesome?"

"You're demented," Bosco whispered.

"You have no idea," Clyde said in his ear. "Now are you going to watch your tongue or am I going to have kis…"

"Try it and _I will_ kill you," Bosco said firmly as he stood his ground.

"Really?" Clyde asked with an amused smile. Then before Bosco could react Clyde pushed him to the ground and jumped on him. He straddled his chest, sitting on his trapped hands.

"Get off of me," Bosco yelled. "Get off!"

"Oh I'll get off all right," Clyde taunted as he lowered himself to Bosco's face. "But in a way you'll never dream of."

"Please don't do this," Bosco begged as Clyde readied himself. "Please god don't let him do this!"

Hearing Bosco's anguished cry was more than Dr. Miles could handle. I have to do something to stop this. Bosco can't endure that, he said inside. 

"Hush now my scared little captive," he putting his finger on Bosco's now trembling lips. "Ah you are scared," Clyde said as his lips positioned themselves to touch Bosco's.

Dr. Miles knew they were behind him and he knew he had to act. Bosco did this to try to save me I have to try to help him get out of this. He kicked his leg back hitting Clyde in the face sending him falling onto his left side. 

That was all the distraction Bosco needed for him to bring his leg up and knee Clyde in the back. Clyde cried out as he finally fell off Bosco and landed face first on the floor. Bosco kicked at him once more only to have Clyde kick back, catching him in the jaw. 

Bosco's head snapped back in pain as Clyde lunged at him with the knife. The blade just missed him and plunged into the vest. He felt the knife enter the vest and was thankful it didn't go all the way through. Bosco brought his bound hands up and punched Clyde as hard as he could in the face. Clyde cried out as his head snapped back. But he managed to grab the knife and plunge it into Bosco again. This time it sliced open a soft ribbon of flesh between his arm and his vest.

"AHH!" Bosco cried out as he felt the knife open his skin.

Dr. Miles heard Bosco cry out and feared the worst. Since he was trapped looking the other way he could only pray Bosco could somehow win the fight. 

Clyde hit Bosco in the side of the head with the butt end of the knife causing him to stop his struggling and slump back in defeat. Clyde jumped to his feet and went for the roll of tape. "Now you pay cop!" He said angrily. He bent down to Bosco and tore a strip off the roll. He pressed it down over Bosco's mouth while he was still distracted and then added a second piece. 

Bosco looked up at him and cursed into the gag, between heavy pants. Clyde hauled him up to his feet and was about to rip the vest completely off when he heard a car come to a screeching halt just outside. 

"Not possible!" He yelled as he tucked the knife into his pants, grabbed Bosco around the neck and dragged him to the stairs. "Once he's dead Doc I'm coming back to finish you off! Think on that!" He yelled back to Dr. Miles who was still bound and gagged and naked. Dr. Miles pulled angrily on his tight bonds but knew unless he was freed he would not be able to get loose and away this time. 

Clyde pulled Bosco up the stairs by the neck and locked the basement door before dragging him outside as Sully and Davis got out of their car and headed for the front door. Bosco knew he had to make some kind of noise to let them know he was back there. He brought his foot down hard on Clyde's making Clyde cry out in pain. Clyde squeezed Bosco's wound making tears come to his eyes but he knew a small amount of pain now was worth it if it meant stopping Clyde.

"Sully you hear that?" Davis asked quickly. 

"Loud and clear," Sully said drawing his gun. "Careful." They slowly walked down the front stairs and headed for the back.

Clyde dragged Bosco towards the dark forest and Bosco knew his fear of the dark was staring to play with his already heightened fears. He saw shadows dancing and laughing at him, mocking and taunting him, as he struggled in his captor's grasp. He tried to focus on the fact that someone was there to help him in order to erase all the images before his eyes now. Images of fear and torment.

Sully and Davis reached the back just as Clyde dragged Bosco into the dark forest. Sully stopped and listened and sure enough as able to hear faint sounds in the dark forest before them. "Davis go get the flashlights," he said quickly.

Bosco struggled in Clyde's grasp but he just tightened his grip around Bosco's neck making it hard for him to breathe. "Keep it up cop and you'll die right here," he whispered into Bosco's ear.

Bosco just cursed angrily into his gag but Clyde true to his word started to squeeze a bit tighter. "Will you stop struggling?" Bosco resigned and mumbled yes making Clyde ease his hold a bit. His eyes darted around in the dark to every noise he heard as Clyde dragged him deeper and deeper into the dark forest. "Guess it's a good thing I know this place really well in the dark eh cop?" Clyde whispered into Bosco's ear. Bosco felt them drop down a small ravine and then stop. They'll never find us in the dark like this, Bosco said inside his panic filled mind. I'll have to spend all night with this creep. I can't let that happen.

Clyde pushed Bosco into a small natural alcove and pushed himself up against him, almost smothering him. Bosco felt himself being consumed by the darkness and Clyde's heavy body and started to panic. He started to mumble into the gag. 

"Hush my scared little boy," Clyde said stroking Bosco's sore arm. "Behave and I won't hurt you any more."

Bosco tried to calm himself but the more he looked around into the thick darkness the more afraid he felt himself becoming. He started to mumble into the gag again making it hard for Clyde to keep them hidden. "Scared?" Clyde lightly laughed. Bosco ignored him and just kept trying to struggle free. "Since I have some time why not a bit of fun."

Bosco felt Clyde's hand moving to his waist and tried to get him off him. Clyde yanked the cuffs with one hand and held them up in the air while the other hand went to his groin. Bosco tried to pull away from the touching but Clyde just laughed in the darkness and deepened his probing. Bosco felt panic filling his brain as the assault continued. Help me, his mind yelled in terror! Someone please help me! He felt tears of anger and horror coming to his eyes as he tried in vain to pull his hands free to try to stop Clyde's touching. Thankfully he heard Sully and Davis starting to enter the forest making Clyde stop his touching and pull his hands back down. "Now you behave and I'll let you rest for a bit before I really have some fun," Clyde whispered into Bosco's ear. Hurry Sully, he prayed inside. Please hurry!

********

"Think anyone is still in the house?" Davis asked as they neared the forest.

"Too quiet. Maybe Dr. Miles is already out there. Either way we have to follow who ever is out there. We'll check the house later," Sully said firmly. He flipped on his flashlight and aimed it at the forest before him. 

"Think we should call for backup?" Davis asked softly.

"I think a few more lights might help," Sully said. "Tell them to start with the other side of this forest. Save more time that way and catch them if they exit."

Davis called for help as Sully started to enter the darkness before them. "Stay close Davis," Sully warned. "I want this to end peacefully."

Dr. Miles heard the shuffling around outside and tried to make some noise to tell them he was still alive. He knew if they found him naked the way he was he would just suffer the humiliation, but it was a price he was willing to pay for his freedom. The freedom that his friend Bosco had offered to buy with his own life. He soon heard the shuffling outside stop and then all was quiet that he could hear. He felt his heart start to beat faster at the thought that perhaps Bosco really was taken outside and killed and that he would be alone and at the mercy of Clyde, the man who had tried to destroy his life once before and almost succeeded and now had the opportunity to do it again. He pulled against the tight bonds until he felt small cuts starting to form along his wrists under the edge of the leather cuffs. Sweat rolled down his face and absorbed into the tight gag but he still was no closer to getting himself free. His only hope now was that the cops caught Clyde and someone found him. The right someone.

********

Bosco could hear faint voices and tried to think of someway to be heard without getting himself killed. He tried to shift to a better position but with Clyde on top of him it wasn't easy. 

"I like the feel of you under me," Clyde said softly. "Keep it up."

Bosco sighed and resigned his struggles in defeat. I'll not give this guy pleasure in any way, he told himself firmly. He looked at the shadows before him and caught a glimpse of Clyde's evil smiling face. The faint moonlight cast strange shadows and made his teeth glow an unearthly white. 

Clyde moved his face close to Bosco's ear and pressed his cheek against his. Bosco protested with angry words into the gag but Clyde just laughed softly and lightly touched Bosco's ear with his lips. Bosco yelled into the gag but only received a slight smack to the face. "I said you have to behave!" Clyde warned in a sharp tone.

Bosco mumbled again into this gag and shook his head no.

"I don't care if you don't like it," Clyde spat. Clyde heard quiet for a bit and then decided to move Bosco to his next hiding spot.

"Too quiet Sully," Davis said with a sigh. "That's a bad sign."

"I'll know it's bad if we find bodies until then let's try to keep a little optimism okay?" Sully said with a sigh. "If that's possible."

They started again, moving slowly forwards, shining their lights on virtually everything they could. 

Clyde grabbed Bosco by the cuffs and dragged him to his feet. Bosco tried to stumble but Clyde punched him in his wounded arm sending searing pain flashing through his body. Clyde ignored his small whimpers and dragged him back into the darkness.

"Sully you hear that?" Davis said as they listened to the fresh sounds ahead of them. 

"Just be careful," Sully warned.

Bosco felt beads of sweat starting to roll down his neck and back. The cold air hitting what was exposed of his upper body reminded him of the need to stay sharp. Think Bosco, he commanded himself. Think of a way to escape this bastard! But in reality he wanted to kill him and be done with it. Do I really want to do that? Yes I do! He tried to think of other things but all he saw was Faith lying in the hospital, dying, because of the man who now held him hostage. I pray Faith is okay.

********

"How is she doctor?" Angela asked Dr. Stephens as he walked up to them.

"Well we got her settled in the ICU but for some reason she's not responding to the treatments I have prescribed. I know Wilson was working on a new surgical method for dealing with patients who have suffered severe heart trauma like Faith has. If he were here then…" he said as his voice trailed off. "My boy is missing," he said sadly as his daughter walked up behind him.

"So is mine," Angela whispered just as mournful. "But if anyone can save your son it's Bosco," she said proudly. "Bosco will do everything he can to save him. Even if it means…"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," he said firmly as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the tear stained face of his beautiful daughter Anna, Dr. Miles wife.

"Has he been found yet?" She asked in a sad whisper.

"Not yet sweetheart," Dr. Stephens said softly as he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Is it the same guys that were Jonathan's friends?" She asked in tormented voice. "I heard that. Is it true?"

"Yes," Dr. Stephens said gravely. Anna turned and walked away quickly and entered an empty room. Dr. Stephens heard her start to cry loudly and then turned back to Angela. "He and Bosco have one tragedy in common," he said as he turned and went to see Anna. 

Angela gently let Paul take Charlie as she walked to the room Anna and Dr. Stephens were in. She walked up to the younger woman and hugged her tightly. "I know a little bit of what you are going through," she said softly. "But if anyone can save your husband in time it's my son. Bosco will never let him experience that again. Even if it means his life," she said as a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks.

"It nearly cost us our marriage," Anna whispered. "If he has to experience that again…" she said as her voice broke once more. "I love him so much. I just can't lose him," she said crying harder. Angela gathered the young woman in her arms and sighed heavily. "I know."

********

__

Faith felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. 'Bosco?' Her mind called out. 'Can you hear me?' But there was no answer. No response to her repeated calls. 'Bosco where are you?' She tried again. Still nothing. 

Dr. Stephens looked at the vitals monitor before him and frowned. "What kind of war is raging inside your body Faith?" He asked softly. "And what can I do to help you win?"

__

'Bosco?' She tried calling again into the darkness that was before her. 

'Here Faith,' a voice called to her. She turned to see the darkness slowly getting lighter and lighter until her eyes thought they needed to close. 'Bosco?' She frantically looked around and then back at the light. She saw a faint figure up ahead a ways but was unable to out who it was. 'Bosco is that you?' She called out.

'Walk to me Faith,' the voice said. 'Let us be together forever.'

Faith felt herself hesitate and then put one foot out to take a step towards the light. 

'That's right,' the voice said. 'You can do it.' A low sinister laugh was let out, but not loud enough to reach Faith. Soon you'll be with me forever Faith, the voice laughed. And Bosco will lose!

"Doctor her vitals are dropping," one of the young nurses said to Dr. Stephens.

"I know," he said with a frown. "I think she had given up her will to live."

********

Emily watched Dr. Stephens talking to the young nurse and looked over at Angela. "Is she dying?" She asked in a whisper.

"Honey Dr. Stephens is one of the best," Angela said softly. "She's in good hands."

"But she's dying right?" Emily asked firmly. "And where's Bosco? Doesn't he care she's dying?" Emily snapped.

Anna looked up at her and sighed sadly. "I'm sure if he could he'd be here right now," she said softly. 

"He's trying to save his friend's life," Angela said softly.

"I don't want him to save his friend's life. I want him here with us," she said as she finally collapsed into Angela's embrace and cried. Angela looked over at a grief stricken Anna and frowned. "Sorry," she whispered

"I understand her pain," Anna said softly. 

"I want mom to be okay," Emily whispered.

"So do I sweetheart," Angela said firmly as she looked into Faith's room. "So do I."

********

Bosco squinted into the darkness as Clyde dragged him further into it. Then suddenly they dropped down a few feet. Clyde landed standing up but Bosco lost his footing and landed on his side. He cursed into the gag, knowing Clyde did that on purpose.

"Here let me help you," Clyde snided as he put his arms around Bosco's chest and heaved him up. Clyde kept his arms wrapped firmly around Bosco's chest, pinning his arms down and dragged him to a small hidden dugout. Once there he didn't let go as Bosco had hoped but sat himself down with Bosco on his lap. 

Bosco mumbled for Clyde to let him go but Clyde just laughed and held on tighter. "Get used to being held by me my captive little boy," Clyde taunted in Bosco's ear. "It'll happen a lot."

Bosco tried to squirm out of his captor's grasp but Clyde just tightened his grip even more. Frustration started to settle upon Bosco as he tried to get away from Clyde's touches. Let me go! Bosco's mind yelled in anger. 

"If you settle down I'll be gentle," Clyde laughed as he positioned Bosco in front of him and wrapped his legs around Bosco. 

Bosco felt himself being smothered by Clyde's body and felt like throwing up. I need to focus, he commanded himself. I need to stay sharp and think! But how can I focus when I'm so scared?

"Lean back," Clyde said pulling Bosco back against his chest. Bosco tried to sit himself back up but Clyde applied a little pressure to the cut on his arm and Bosco cried out and slumped back in defeat. Sully please hurry, Bosco said in anguish. Please! I can't take much more of this.

"See anything at all Davis?" Sully asked softly.

"Just too damn dark," Davis cursed angrily. "Sully we have to find them."

"I know," Sully said firmly. "Keep looking. Fan out a bit."

Bosco heard the mumbled voices and tried to surge himself out of Clyde's grasp. Clyde however put his hand over Bosco's already gagged mouth and pulled him back firmly. 

"I'm getting really tired of the power struggle cop," he said meanly in Bosco's ear. "Now it's time to teach you a lesson," he said meanly. And with his free hand he reached down to Bosco's groin and squeezed hard. 

Bosco yelped in pain into the gag but Clyde didn't stop. Please no more, Bosco's mind begged in torment as Clyde continued his hand assault. No more, he said shaking his head no furiously. But Clyde didn't stop. He knew this was the price he'd have to pay to get Clyde away from Dr. Miles but he never imagined he'd feel this sick or that he'd have to experience it this soon.

"Now are you going to sit still and behave?" Clyde taunted in Bosco's ear.

Yes anything please just stop touching me, Bosco begged as he nodded his head up and down, some tears starting to form from tear and anguish.

"Very well then," Clyde said taking his hand away from Bosco's groin and resting it on his chest. "We'll see how long you can last."

Bosco heard he words and closed his eyes. He tried to move his head to get Clyde's hand off his mouth but Clyde just laughed and did nothing. 

Faith I wish you were here, Bosco's mind said inside. Why can't I feel you at all? Then a sickening feeling started to cross him. I can't feel Faith. When I was captive with Sid I heard her voice telling me to endure. When I was in my coma she was there to guide me back. But now…now I feel nothing. That can only mean…

********

"What do we do Dr. Stephens?" The young nurse asked in an excited voice. "She's dying."

"There is nothing we can do," he said sadly. "Now it's up to her. If her will is gone there is nothing anyone can do to bring it back. She has to want to live. And by the looks of it she have given up that fight."

__

'Bosco is that you?' Faith called out as she slowly walked towards the dark figure before her. Part of her was so unsure of what she walking towards and wanted her to stay where she was. But the other part said it was Bosco and that once she reached him all would be fine. 'I need you Bosco,' Faith said softly as tears filled her eyes. 

'Come to me Faith,' the voice called out. 

'Please wait for me Bosco,' Faith said sadly. 'I need you.'

'I promise everything will be better when you reach me,' the voice said firmly. 

'Okay,' Faith said as she took another step. 'I believe you.'

********

Faith can't be dead yet, Bosco insisted in his mind. I have to concentrate on her. She is my inner strength and will. He tried to picture her smiling face but all he could hear was her begging with him not to kill himself their last few moments together. Why did I do that? Now if she dies I'll have to live with that forever! 'Faith can you hear me?' Bosco asked inside his mind. But there was no answer. Only the frantic gasps inside every time he shifted and Clyde touched him. I have to believe she's still alive, he told himself firmly. I have to believe that.

"You know cop I'd give a years pay to know what is going on inside that scared little brain of yours," Clyde taunted. 

Bosco's anger got the best of him and he brought his head back hard and head-butted Clyde in the face once again. Clyde let out a yelp and hit Bosco in the side. Thanks to the vest Bosco didn't feel it.

"Did you hear that Sully?" Davis asked quickly.

"Yeah up ahead," Sully said shining his flashlight in their direction. 

"You'll pay for that!" Clyde hissed angrily in Bosco's ear. He grabbed a handful of short hair and jerked Bosco's head painfully back. His other hand unzipped his pants and started another assault. Bosco felt tears starting to form and bile coming to his throat at Clyde's intimate touching. I have to get away, Bosco said frantically. Bosco struggled to get away and managed to use his hands to pull himself free. He rolled down past Clyde's feet and in a split second pushed himself up and took of into the darkness. He quickly zipped up his pants but Clyde was immediately after him.

Clyde silently cursed and took off after Bosco. He jumped for his legs causing Bosco to fall face first to the harsh ground, scraping open cheek. He twisted himself around and kicked Clyde in the face. Clyde cried out and loosened his grip on Bosco. Bosco pushed himself to his knees but Clyde jumped on him and wrapped his arms around him once again, holding his struggling body close to his.

"You are really starting to piss me off cop!" Clyde hissed. He cocked his head and sure enough their little scuffle had drawn the attention of two other officers. Clyde started to drag Bosco away from the hidden cave while Bosco continued struggling in Clyde's grasp. He cursed the fact his hands were pinned down, as he wanted to at least get the gag off. If I can do that I can tell them were we are, Bosco said inside. Clyde continued his arduous task of dragging Bosco away from his friends while Bosco continued his attempts at trying to escape. His heart was pounding so fast in his chest but he didn't care, he had to escape. Tiny beads of sweat started to mix with the open cut on his face, causing him to wince under his gag, but he still tried to get free. 

"Bosco!" Sully called out.

Bosco mumbled into his gag but Clyde just smacked him on the back of the head. Bosco didn't stop. Help me Sully, he tried to yell.

"Bosco!" Sully tried again.

"Maybe he can't respond," Davis said.

"Yeah maybe," Sully said firmly. "Ryerson and Smith are on the other side but they must be a ways away because they hear nothing. They also have two others from the south entering from that end. But this is a big park and it's dark. Lots of places to hide," Sully said. "That's what worries me."

Clyde saw the dancing lights behind them and knew it was only a matter of time. I'm betting they now have others coming in from the other side. His only chance was to get Bosco back to the car and try to get away that way. However his foot hit a snag and Clyde tripped and fell, taking Bosco down with him.

Bosco felt himself tiring but knew if he gave up his life and the life of his friend would be over. He tried to pull away from Clyde but Clyde held onto his leg and sent him back to his knees and cuffed hands. Clyde grabbed Bosco by the waist and hauled him back up. Bosco felt the pressure on his stomach, which was already feeling sick, and felt himself start to heave. He brought his foot back down on Clyde's but Clyde used the butt end of the gun to hit him on the back of the head. Bosco felt the gun daze him and he slumped to the cold ground in a dizzy heap. Clyde hauled Bosco up and slung him over his shoulder and started to slowly walk back towards the house, away from the dancing flashlight beams of Sully and Davis.

Bosco's body knew it was slowly giving up the useless struggle but his mind refused to quit. He felt himself starting to come back to reality but his head still swam with pain from the recent blow it sustained. He closed his eyes to get his bearing but when he opened them again the earth was still slowly swaying before him. 

"You know cop you have been a real pain in the ass!" Clyde snided as he slapped Bosco hard on his ass.

Bosco felt himself jump with the hard slap and cursed Clyde once again. "Like I said before I like the feeling of you struggling in my grasp," Clyde said touching him once more. "Please continue so that I can," he hissed.

Bosco knew Clyde was taunting him so that even if he stopped his struggling Clyde wasn't about to stop his touching. He knew Clyde was slowly walking back to the house and had to stop him before he reached it. Bosco brought his cuffed hands to Clyde's waist and pinched really hard.

Clyde yelped out and roughly dropped Bosco back to the ground. This time he felt a sharp piece of wood enter his already open cut, opening it further and he screamed into the gag. Clyde took advantage of Bosco's downed position by kicking him in the gut. But thanks to the vest he didn't feel it. When Clyde tried his second kick Bosco grabbed his leg and pulled hard, causing Clyde to crash to the earth on his back. Bosco pushed himself to his knees and then his feet and quickly kicked Clyde in the side. Bosco didn't wait to see if Clyde got up but turned and ran towards Sully. He heard Clyde's angry steps behind him and turned sharply to the side and then headed back towards the house. His eyes had now fully adjusted to the dimly moon lit forest and he was able to navigate quite easily. 

"Sully over here," Davis said running towards the area that he heard Clyde and Bosco. 

"Davis wait!" Sully called out as he turned from his present position and ran into the dark after his partner.

Bosco hid himself behind a large tree and stopped to catch his breath. He heard nothing but Davis and Sully in the distance. Where the hell is Clyde? He asked inside his worried mind. He gently ripped the tape from his mouth and took in a few gulps of fresh crisp night air. His warm breath made a soft miss form in the night and he closed his eyes for a second to rest a bit more. 

"Bosco!" Davis called out as he neared the spot they last fought. He too found the darkness played with certain hidden fears but he pushed them aside in order to find and save his friend. He stopped in one spot and looked around. He heard a noise behind him and quickly turned only to be met in the face with the butt end of Clyde's gun. 

"Drop your gun now and turn off your flashlight or I'll kill you and your partner without a second thought," Clyde said firmly.

Davis stumbled on his feet thanks to the blow but managed not to fall. 

"Damn it," Bosco cursed as he heard Clyde's threat to Davis.

Davis quickly complied as Clyde steadied him and turned him to wait for Sully. 

"Davis?" Sully called into the now still darkness before him. "If this is a joke I swear you'll…"

"Drop your gun officer or I drop your partner," Clyde said firmly. Clyde pulled Davis's arm painfully higher behind his back as he carefully kept him hidden between a large tree. "Make a sound and this bullet is yours to digest," he said meanly as he reached for Davis's cuffs. He dragged Davis back from the large tree to another one and pulled his arms behind his back, around the tree and cuffed them together.   
  
"There one less to worry about," he snided in Davis's face. 

"You'll never get away with this," Davis said as he struggled against his bonds. 

"Why do all you cops say that?" Clyde frowned as he ripped off a piece of his shirt to gag Davis with.

"Sully ov…" he tried only to have Clyde stuff the large rag into his mouth to keep him quiet. 

"Davis!" Sully yelled out in a panic. "Where are you?"

Clyde threw a few rocks in the opposite direction to fool Sully. Davis tried to warm him through the gag but Clyde just jammed it further into his mouth totally silencing him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have another cop to catch," he said with a mocking tone.

Bosco neared the area he last heard Davis and stopped. He saw Sully's flashlight heading in the opposite direction and cursed silently. He neared the tree Davis was cuffed to and stopped. He squinted into the darkness to see Clyde but knew he was caught once again when he felt the cold steel of Clyde's .45 pressed into the back of his head.

"Nice to see you again Bosco," Clyde said in a low tone. "You are really starting to get on my nerves. Now say goodbye to your friend and let's go. And if you warn the other guy I'll kill you and him right now."

Bosco knew he couldn't chance anything with Davis captive and Sully heading in the other direction. "Fine," he resigned in a huff. 

"Good now let's go," Clyde said grabbing him by his hurt arm and turning him back to the house. 

Davis pulled against his cuffs but knew he wasn't going to be free until Sully found him. 

"Davis!" Sully called into the dark, his fear starting to build for his now missing partner. "Where the hell are you?" He stopped and listened and heard nothing. Clyde was tricky and not about to give himself up easily. Davis must be unconscious he reasoned as he slowly headed back to the spot Davis was trapped. But if Clyde does have Bosco and Dr. Miles out here why the hell can't I hear them? Are they unconscious too? No I heard noises before. Sully started to slowly move forwards again. He flashed his light around in hopes of at least catching a glimpse of his partner. Nothing! Can't give up, he said inside. Gotta find them.

Davis tried to turn around the tree so that he could be facing Sully but he was trapped to securely around the trunk and had to stand behind the tree with his back to his partner. He tried to push the cloth out of his mouth but Clyde had pushed it in too far. Davis tried stepping on dry branches around his feet to get Sully's attention. It worked.

"Davis?" Sully asked quickly. He stopped his walking and heard the sounds a few feet ahead. "Be right there."

********

Bosco spied the lights up ahead from the house and knew he had to act quickly. Sully would be to busy trying to find and free Davis to help him and Dr. Miles. It was now all up to him. He had to succeed. To fail would mean a fate worse than death. For him and his friend. And if that happened Faith would die for sure.

********

__

'Bosco I'm scared,' Faith said stopping again. 

'Don't be afraid Faith, I'm here waiting for you,' the voice said firmly. 'If you come and join me we can be together forever. Don't you want that?'

'Yes more than anything,' Faith said taking another step. 'But are you sure this is the right way?' She asked looking behind her. She gazed at the darkness behind her and sighed heavily. 'What do I do?' She pondered. 

"Sir should we try giving her a stimulant again?" The young nurse asked Dr. Stephens.

"To do anything more might damage things internally," he said gently touching her forehead. "She's lost in a dark place right now and needs to find her way back."

"What can we do to help her?" She asked impatiently.

"Nothing," he said looking at the failing vitals. "Only the man she loves can do that."

********

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked Paul.

"It means that only Bosco can help your mom back to the place she needs to be," he said as he hugged Charlie close to him.

"What place is that?" He asked with a frown. "The hospital?"

"Inside each of us Charlie is a place we go to get extra strength to fight battles with," Paul explained. "Now Faith has forgotten where that special place is and only Bosco can lead her back."

"Do I have that special place in me?" Charlie asked.

"Yes you do," Paul said with a smile. 

"Well Bosco better get back here and help her find it. Will he need a flashlight?" He asked making them all smile. 

"Maybe," Paul said with a wink to Angela. Oh the innocence of youth, he said inside. If only we were all that lucky.

********

Bosco knew the knife was still latched to the buckle of Clyde's pants and he knew he had to get it and use it. Bosco faked a stumbled and when Clyde faltered with him he brought his elbow back and pushed it right into Clyde's mid-section. Clyde stumbled to the side and Bosco turned and tackled him. He felt for the knife and finally found it at Clyde's side. Clyde felt's Bosco's hands grabbing the knife and tried to pull his arm away. He pressed into the open wound but Bosco refused to let go. Bosco finally succeeded in pulling the knife free but Clyde punched him in the back and he stumbled back to his knees. Clyde reached for the knife and managed to get it from Bosco. He lifted the knife brought it back down into Bosco's vest. 

Bosco felt the tip gently touch the skin under the vest and reached for the knife with his cuffed hands. He grabbed at it the same time Clyde went to pull it out and caused a second tear to be made in his other arm. He cried out as he felt his own blood start to run down his arm but now being driven by pure rage and hate pulled at the blade, not caring that he sliced his palms open and managed to get it from Clyde. 

With the knife still fixed firmly in his now bloody hands he quickly turned and slashed at Clyde anyway he could. He caught Clyde in the leg and ripped a deep cut just above the knee, nicking the major artery.

"That's for Dr. Miles," he said meanly as Clyde cried out in pain and fell to the earth on his knees. Clyde tried to punch at Bosco with his one hand while the other held his bleeding leg but Bosco side-stepped him and prepared to strike again. Bosco lunged at him with the knife and caught him square in the stomach. Clyde looked up at Bosco and knew this was it. He slowly sagged to his knees, holding onto the knife in his now bloody hands. 

"That's for Faith!" Bosco said yanking the knife out of Clyde's chest. He stood back a few feet, panting hard and lightly gasping for air. He wiped his bloody palm along his sweaty forehead leaving a trail of blood and dirt on his face. 

He watched as Clyde slowly fell to the ground on his back and looked up at Bosco in the pale moonlight.

"Where is your mercy?" Clyde asked in a weak dying voice.

"I don't have mercy I'm a cop remember?" Bosco said harshly as he turned and rushed towards the house Dr. Miles was still trapped in. He heard faint sirens in the distance and knew Dr. Miles was still naked. I have to get him covered before he is found like that, Bosco said inside. Can't let him be found like that. The cuts he sustained on his face and arms and hands started to throb badly as he finally reached the house. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch his breath before walking into the warm house. 

********

__

'Bosco I need to see your face,' Faith said. 'Why can't I see you better?'

'You have to get closer Faith,' the image said. 'Once you are right beside me everything will be better.'

'Okay,' Faith said taking another step. 

********

"Davis!" Sully called out frantically. He flashed his light and caught a glint of something silver a few more feet ahead of him. "Davis?" He asked softly. He slowly neared the tree Davis was cuffed to and stopped. He flashed his light once more on the spot he first saw the silver and finally recognized it as the silver from handcuffs.

"Davis!" Sully said rushing to his partner. He rounded the tree to see Davis gagged but unhurt. "Hold on a sec," he said taking the cloth from his mouth. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Davis said, taking a deep breath. "Clyde got Bosco again," he said with a sigh. "We have to hurry."

Sully fetched his keys and started to take the cuffs off. "Man you scared the hell out of me," he said finally freeing his partner. "Don't do that again."

"No arguments here," Davis said firmly.

"Which way did they go?" Sully asked looking around into the darkness.

"I think they went back to the house. Probably to get a car," Davis said.

"Let's go," Sully said turning to hurry in the direction of the house.

********

Dr. Miles heard the lone set of heavy footsteps walking up the stairs and immediately prepared himself for the worse. He pulled again on the leather cuffs but only cut himself more and did little to free himself. 

Bosco reached the locked door and roughly kicked it open. He rushed down the stairs to see Dr. Miles still trying to free himself. He reached for his boxers to pull them up and cover his friend.

Dr. Miles felt someone behind him and immediately felt his system going into panic mode. He kicked behind him as he felt his underwear being pulled.

"Hey Doc it's me," Bosco said softly. "I just wanted to cover you up before anyone saw you," he said finally covering his friend.

Dr. Miles let out a large sigh of relief at Bosco's kind words and knew he was the one that now owed him. 

"Hold on a sec and I'll have you free," Bosco said as he slowly cut the gag away from Dr. Miles mouth.

"Oh Bosco thank god you're okay," Dr. Miles breathed heavily. "I thought for sure…" he said as his eyes started to water. "Oh man Bosco I thought for sure he was going to succeed and…" 

"I still might," came the sickening voice of the man Bosco thought he killed. "Step away from my toy Officer Boscorelli," Clyde said slowly as he held his gun in his bloody hand. He cocked the trigger but Bosco didn't turn around. "I said step away!" Clyde yelled.

"No," Bosco said firmly. 

"You step away from him or…"

"What? You'll kill us?" Bosco asked loudly as he positioned the knife blade in his hands. 

"I said step away from my toy!" Clyde yelled again.

"You lose Clyde," Dr. Miles said softly as he watched Bosco get the knife ready. I just pray it hits it mark, he said inside.

"This is for me!" Bosco said in low anger. And before Clyde could react Bosco whirled around and flung the knife. It sailed through the air and embedded itself in Clyde's heart, killing him instantly. Clyde fired off a shot that missed Bosco as he fell to the earth finally dead. Bosco stood and watched him for a second to make sure he didn't get back up before slowly walking over to him and seeing if he was indeed dead. 

"Is he dead?" Dr. Miles asked softly. 

"Yes," Bosco said slowly as he felt for a pulse. 

********

"Sully that shot came from inside the house," Davis said in a panic.

"Hurry Davis," Sully said as they spied the house a few yards ahead of them and started to run. "Hurry."

********

"Dr. Stephens she's flat-lining!" The nurse yelled out. Dr. Stephens rushed back into the room and immediately started CPR to try to bring her back. A few seconds later there was a blip telling them she still hadn't left them.

"Doctor is she…" Angela said as she rushed into the room.

"She's stabilized again," he said with a sigh. "But if she has another attack I might not be able to bring her back. Faith needs to have a steady heart rhythm in order for the medication and surgery to take effect. Once it does then we can think about repairing the rest of the damaged arteries. But we can't while she's still so unstable," he said firmly. "Damn it, if only Wilson were here. He would be able to help her without any troubles."

"Oh Bosco please hurry," Angela prayed over and over again as she stood and looked at Faith's slowly dying body. "You have got to hurry."

********

"Hold on I'll have you free in a second," Bosco said as he started to cut the rope that held Dr. Miles captive. He cut them and let Dr. Miles arms fall down and then went for the leather cuffs.

Dr. Miles felt his body finally sag from terror and pain and he just sat on the cold floor while Bosco tried to un-cuff them. 

"The blood makes my hands slip," Bosco said softly. Bosco felt his eyes start to water but he still continued to try.

"It's okay Bosco," Dr. Miles said softly. "It's all over now."

"Have to get you free," Bosco said as tears started to run down his face and mix with the blood and dirt. He winced a bit and then yelled in frustration at not being able to undo the cuffs. "Can't leave you like this," he said, softly sobbing.

"Bosco leave them," Dr. Miles said firmly. "My hands are free that's all that matters."

Bosco sagged down beside Dr. Miles and felt his body heave with sighs. 

"Why did you do that Bosco? Why did you offer yourself to him like that?" Dr. Miles asked in a sad voice. 

"You once told me your son just watched and didn't try to help. I understand because he was on drugs and didn't know it was you. But I wasn't on drugs and I knew I just couldn't sit there and watch him do that to you," Bosco said in a tormented whisper. "Couldn't let that happen to you again Doc," he said looking up with sad watery eyes. "Oh man Doc I just couldn't…"

"Bosco shhh it's okay," Dr. Miles said hugging Bosco to him. "You saved both our lives. You focused when you needed to and you didn't let him win."

"But he did win," Bosco said, still lightly heaving sobs. "He touched me Doc. In the forest. In the dark. I couldn't stop him. I tried but he touched me several times. And it was hard and painful and…" Bosco heaved.

"But it's over now," Dr. Miles said sadly. "Thankfully that chapter in both our lives is finally closed," he said as he too felt tears starting to leave his eyes. 

Sully reached the top of the stairs and stopped and listened. He heard soft talking and crying and when he bent down to look he saw Clyde's dead body at the foot of the stairs and Dr. Miles hugging Bosco while he cried.

"Are they okay?" Davis asked trying to push past him.

Sully heard the other car pull up and looked out the window. "They are fine," he said looking at Davis. "Make sure those guys don't come in here."

"Sully?" Davis asked with a frown.

"They just need some time Davis. They have been through a lot."

Davis let out a sigh and turned and walked outside while Sully pressed himself a bit closer and listened to their morbid talking.

"Oh man Doc I tried to stop him from touching me but…" Bosco started. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this in the first place."

"You did what you thought was the right thing Bosco," Dr. Miles said in a low voice. 

"Were you scared?" Bosco asked.

"To death Bosco," Dr. Miles said sadly. "I haven't seen him in so long and the last time he was able to scare me like he did tonight. But he's gone and now we can both start to get some closure. I'm long overdue," Dr. Miles said with a faint smile. 

"Were you scared?" Dr. Miles asked softly.

"Only when he started touching me and I couldn't stop him," Bosco said softly. To which Sully winced in terror. Oh man Bosco did you really have to endure that? 

"When he uh touched you Doc…" Bosco started.

Sully heard the words and Bosco's tone and felt his stomach tighten with sickness. What in the hell did they have to endure with those guys, he asked himself? 

"I looked away," Bosco said looking up at him. "I did what you asked Doc. I didn't watch."

"Thank you Bosco but I think you saw him shame me," Dr. Miles said looking away. 

"Call it even," Bosco said with a slight smile.

"Pardon?" Dr. Miles asked with a surprised expression.

"Well you saw me naked in the hospital and…besides I'm not going to tell anyone," Bosco said softly. "I'm just sorry it had to happen."

"Bosco why don't we get back to the hospital and see how Faith is doing and talk more later okay? I have a feeling that Anna I probably pretty worried by now."

"Do you think Faith will hate me for what I did?" Bosco asked looking down at his bloody hands.

"Bosco Faith could never hate you," Dr. Miles said softly. "She loves you and you love her."

"But I nearly caused her death," he said in a sad whisper. "I'm to blame and…"

"Bosco I'm cold and need to get cleaned up. You need to get your cuts and bruises attended to. Let's go and see Faith," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"I can't Doc," Bosco said sadly. "I'm scared she'll hate me for what I did."

"Better to face the music than to wonder, right?" Dr. Miles asked with a soft smile. "Come on let's go."

Dr. Miles slowly stood up and then put his hand under Bosco's elbow and helped him stand up as well. Bosco stood up and looked at Clyde's dead body. "Is he really dead?" He asked with a frown.

"He's really dead," Dr. Miles said softly. He started to head for the front door and Sully quickly backed up and opened the back door and slammed it shut to make his presence known.

"Sully?" Bosco called out.

"Bosco where are you?" Sully asked.

"Down here," Bosco said firmly. "Clyde's dead," Bosco said as he reached the top. "Can you take us straight to Mercy?"

"Of course," Sully said going for his radio. He told Davis to let the others come and clean up the crime scene and to take care of Clyde's body. 

"Are you two okay?" Sully asked looking at Bosco's appearance. He noticed the blood, dirt and bruises on his face and arms and gasped in horror as he looked at his bloody palms. "Bosco?"

"I just need to go and see Faith, Sully, please!" Bosco said firmly.

"Right," Sully said turning to leave. "Let's go."

Bosco and Dr. Miles slowly got into the back of the RMP and in no time were heading back to Mercy. "Can you call ahead and ask how Faith is?" Bosco asked quickly.

Sully grabbed his radio and asked to be put through to Dr. Stephens at Mercy. "Officer Sullivan?" Came the tired sounding voice of Dr. Stephens. "You are asking about Faith Yokas?"

"Yeah, how is she?"

Bosco heard the pause and looked over at Dr. Miles. 

"She's not doing well Sully," he said with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean she's…" Bosco yelled as the line went dead. 

"We don't expect her to make it," he said sadly.

"Sully floor this thing!" Bosco demanded.

********

__

'Bosco I want to be with you, wait for me,' Faith called out as she took another step, closing the gap between herself and the dark figure. 

'That's it Faith you can do it,' the figure said as she neared him. 'Keep coming.'

********

"Sully you have got to drive faster," Bosco begged as he thought about Dr. Stephens last words to him. 'If she dies…'

"She can't die," he said looking up at Dr. Miles.

"I'm sorry Bosco I have no answers for you," he said sadly. 

********

__

'Just a few more steps Faith,' the dark figure called.

'Bosco I'm scared,' Faith said stopping. 'I can't do it.'

'See my hand?' The figure called out.

'Yes,' Faith said as she saw a hand in the distance reaching for her.

'Take my hand and I promise everything will be okay,' the figure said in a low tone.

********

They neared Mercy and Bosco felt his heart starting to race faster. The throbbing in his hands was nothing to the pounding in his chest and eardrums from his rapidly beating heart. Sully brought the car to a screeching halt and Bosco jumped out. 

"Hold on Faith I'm almost there."

********

__

'I can almost touch your hand,' Faith said with a smile. 

'Almost there Faith,' the image said.

********

"ICU, go!" Dr. Miles shouted to Bosco as they both raced towards the stairs. Both Bosco and Dr. Miles pushed their over-tired bodies up three floors and reached the top panting and gasping for air.

"Which…room?" Bosco asked as they opened the door and headed for the nurse's station.

Anna looked up and thought she saw her husband rushing down the hallway towards her. Must be my imagination, she said sadly as she looked back down at the magazine in her lap. But curiosity got the best of her and she looked back up. 

"Wilson?" She asked with a frown, loud enough for the others to look up also. A look of horror crossed her face as she looked at her husband near her wearing only his underwear. "Wilson?" She asked again, slowly standing up. "Oh my god it is you," she said sobbing into his arms. 

"Bosco!" Angela cried out to her son.

*********

__

'We can almost touch Faith,' the figure said happily.

********

"Anna!" Dr. Miles said as he rushed to his now crying wife and gathered her into his strong arms and kissed her. 

"I thought that…" she started and then stopped as her voice broke. She spied the leather cuffs on his wrists and felt tears starting to come again. She touched them and then looked up at him. "Did they…"

"There wasn't time," he said with a smile.

"Ma where is she?" Bosco asked as he hugged his mother. Bosco looked past the people hugging him to Dr. Stephens who was standing in the doorway to her room with a sullen look. 

"There isn't much time Bosco," he said softly. 

Bosco looked from his mother to Emily and Charlie and then pushed past them to stand before Dr. Stephens. "What can I do to help?"

"Talk to her and help guide her back to the place she needs to be to fight. Bring her back Bosco," Dr. Stephens said softly. "Only you can do that."

Bosco rushed into the room as Dr. Stephens looked at his son-in-law in the arms of his daughter. He walked up to them and smiled. "I thought I lost you again son," he said warmly as he hugged Dr. Miles. 

"Not a chance sir," Dr. Miles said firmly. "You're stuck with me."

"Once her vital stabilize you'll need to repair her heart arteries with that new technique of yours."

"Shall I change first?" He asked sheepishly. 

Anna looked around at all the female nurses that started to gather and stare at the handsome semi-naked doctor, the one they usually saw with his clothes on every day. She noticed all the stares and smiles and looked at her father with a frown.

Dr. Stephens handed him is coat. "Change later."

Dr. Miles put the coat on and turned to his female staff. "Nothing more to see here," he said blushing a bit. "Go back about your business."

"Can you blame them?" Anna teased as she helped her husband sit down and then cuddled up next to him. 

"You're the only one for me Anna," he whispered in her ear. "Forever."

She started to gently undo the leather cuffs and then placed them in her purse, much to his surprise. "They might come in handy if you are thinking of pulling a stunt like that again. Someway to keep you at home."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smile. 

Anna looked at her husband for a few seconds and then finally broke it. "Did they touch you in…"

"Yes," he said hanging his head. "But nothing like last time," he said looking back up at her. "And nothing a few days of rest won't heal." He pulled her close and kissed her once again. "I didn't let them control my mind darling. That part they'll never take. I won this time."

"I thought I might lose you again Wilson," she said softly. "I was afraid that this time mig…I thought you'd withdraw if it happ…"

"Never again Anna," he said firmly. "We'll fight whatever comes together. Okay? You are my life. Nothing could ever take that away from me. I learnt my lesson. But I truly won this time. It's now over!"

"Think Bosco can help Faith find her way back?"

"I'm positive he can."

********

Bosco rushed into the room and glanced at all the surprised faces staring at him. Then he remembered his appearance and smiled. I must look a mess all bruised and bloody with my shirt missing but I don't care! "I'm allowed to be here," he said quickly. He grabbed a nearby cloth and quickly wrapped his bleeding hands. He slowly neared Faith's bed and sighed sadly. He felt tears starting to come to his eyes as he took her hand and held it in his. He sat looking at her while soft tears started to make marks through the dirt and blood.

********

__

'Faith can you touch my fingers?' The figure asked.

'Yes I can,' Faith said touching the tips of the figure before her.

********

"_Talk _to her Bosco," Dr. Stephens urged from behind him. "She needs to hear your voice guiding her back."

Bosco brought Faith's hand to his lips and gently kissed it. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. 

"Faith can you hear me?"

__

'Bosco?' Faith said looking behind her, dropping her hand from the figure. 'Where are you?'

"I'm here Faith," Bosco said softly. "Can you hear my voice? You have to listen to my voice and fight. Fight Faith. Fight and come back to me!"

__

'But Bosco you are already here,' Faith said in confusion. 'I thought you left me.'

"Faith I love you, please come back to me," Bosco said looking up at the failing vitals. "Please Faith hear my voice. I love you Faith. Can you hear that? Can you hear me?"

__

'Bosco I love you too,' she said turning back to the figure. And as the light started to dim she was able to clearly see the true identity of the figure before her. 'Fred?' She asked in horror.

Fred reached out a hand and grabbed her arm. 'It's too late Faith, you now belong to me,' Fred laughed.

'No!' Faith said pulling her arm away.

"I love you Faith," Bosco said firmly in her ear. "Please come back to me," he begged in sorrow. 

__

'I love Bosco,' Faith said firmly to Fred. 'I'll never belong to you. I want to go back to Bosco,' she said turning her back to Fred. 'I love you Bosco. Wait for me I'm coming back.'

Faith turned her back to Fred and walked back into the darkness. Fred faded from her memory and soon she was back in the comfort of just plain darkness. 'Thank you Bosco,' Faith said inside. 'I knew you'd guide me back. I knew you'd never leave me.'

"I love you Faith please don't leave me," Bosco begged as he wiped a tear from his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"You did it Bosco," Dr. Stephens said softly. "You helped her find her way back," he said pointing to the monitor before them. "Now we can save her."

Bosco turned his watery eyes and looked up at the display of steady beeps. He smiled through his tears and looked back down at Faith. "Welcome home Faith," he whispered. "I'll never leave you again. I love you."


	50. A Promise for Life

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness… Chapter 50 – A Promise for Life 

*Warning topic of male rape discussed*

**Dear readers this is a special note to you: Can you believe we are at chapter 50 already? Nearly a year for this story since it's birth? WOW! I want to extend a special and warm thank you first of all to all the ones that first reviewed chapter one and have continued to do so chapter by chapter faithfully up until now and all the readers and loyal reviewers that have joined. Without your love and support for this story I would not be still writing it. Originally it was to be only 15 chapters but with encouragement to keep going and for the tough subjects that this story has discussed I have been able to make it into the novel it is now. It is because of your enthusiastic reviews that this story will continue. I have wanted on many times to end it and walk away but you have made sure I keep adding to it. Now I have a few more ideas that will carry it even further. I do hope that is okay. If at any time the story starts to get boring and mundane please let me know. I have gone back and re-read from the beginning and am amazed at how the characters have developed and trust me they will continue to do so. I encourage you all to do the same. So consider this my virtual hug to you all. Thanks so much for your reviews without them the story would end! THANK YOU!!!!!

PS. This is a special chapter. Care to guess why?**

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

********

__

'You know most people hate me at first,' Fate sighed. 'But in the end they always thank me.'

'You're lucky,' Time lamented, 'no one ever thanks me.'

'Not true,' Fate said firmly. 'Afterall Time heals all wounds.'

'Thanks for the reminder my friend,' Time smiled. They both looked back down at Faith and Bosco and smiled invisible smiles. 

'Think things will ever be normal for them?' Fate asked.

'You should know the answer better than me,' Time smiled.

'I know only time will tell,' Fate sighed. 

********

Bosco sat and stared at Faith and finally felt his body sag from all the pressure and stress it had been carrying the past few days and hours while he was hostage to Garry and then Clyde. With his hand still firmly holding her's he leaned back in his chair, not hearing Dr. Stephens still talking to him.

"Bosco you need to let go right now," Dr. Stephens said softly. 

Bosco looked up at him with a soft expression. "I'm never letting go," he said softly.

"Bosco, Dr. Miles has to come and finish up her surgery," Dr. Miles explained. "It won't take long but it's necessary."

"I'm not leaving," Bosco said firmly.

"Bosco you hav…"

"I'm not leaving!" Bosco snapped. 

Dr. Miles walked up behind his father-in-law and gently touched his shoulder. "I can work on Faith while you attend to Bosco," he said softly. "This procedure won't take very long."

Dr. Stephens went to protest but knew it was a losing battle. "Fine," he huffed heavily. "I just don't want you to make a mistake Wilson," he said looking at him. Then he turned to Bosco and sighed. "Would you want him to lose concentration while he operated on Faith's heart?"

Bosco heard the reasoning and knew he was in the wrong. "But I already feel so guilty about leaving once before," he said sadly. "What if…"

"Nothing is going to go wrong Bosco," Dr. Miles said firmly. "She's in good hands, literally."

Bosco looked over at Faith's peaceful face and smiled. "I want her to get better."

"She will be just fine," Dr. Miles said gently squeezing his shoulder. "You need to go and get cleaned up. I'll work on Faith and when I'm done you'll be back at her side. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect Doc," he said slowly standing up. He bent over and tenderly kissed Faith on the lips. "I love you Faith. Never forget that!"

"Prep for surgery," Dr. Miles said to his team as he walked over to sterilise his hands. 

"Come with me Bosco," Dr. Stephens directed. "I need to get you fixed up as well."

Bosco walked back out to the waiting room where everyone was gathered and took Emily and Charlie in his arms and hugged them tightly. Angela stood in Paul's embrace and watched her son as a few tears developed. I have wanted this kind of life for you so long Bosco, she said inside. I'm so happy you finally have what you deserve. A family who loves you.

"We were so worried," Charlie said.

"Me to Charlie," he said with a smile. "But it's all okay now."

"Bosco I'm sorry," Emily whispered in his ear.

Bosco looked at her with a frown. "What for?" He asked softly.

"I was…I mean I said that…" she said looking past Bosco to Anna. 

"She said you might not make it back in time," Anna said warmly. "But we knew you would."

"I was a bit delayed," he said firmly. "But I never doubted coming back to you guys. I just had to help a friend."

"I'm glad you saved his life," Emily said with a smile, to which Anna smiled back. 

"Yeah me too. That way he can save Faith," he said looking back at her room. 

"She will be okay," Emily said firmly. 

"I know," Bosco smiled. 

"Uh Bosco we really need to get those cuts attended to," Dr. Stephens said kindly. "Come now before it gets too late."

Bosco stood up slowly and winced under the pain.

"Bosco are you okay?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Never better," he half lied. "Be right back," he said as he turned to follow after Dr. Stephens. 

"Tell Bosco and Faith we'll be back tomorrow," Sully said to Angela before he and Davis turned and headed downstairs.

"Man I'm glad that's over," Davis said with a sigh. "That was too close."

"Tell me about it," Sully said firmly. 

"That guy Clyde," Davis started not looking at Sully. "He and his partner were…um…responsible for…" he said not being able to bring himself to broach a subject that was hard to discuss.

"They were the rape suspects?" Sully asked looking over at his partner.

"Yeah. Do you think that…I mean I don't think there was time but…might it be possible that…" Davis said looking at Sully. "I can't even say the words."

"It's a hard subject to think about let alone talk about Davis," Sully said. "And you were going to ask if possibly Bosco or Dr. Miles might have been raped by either Clyde or his accomplice?"

"Yeah," Davis said nodding his head yes.

"I don't know if there was time but then maybe I'm wrong," Sully said turning away. He remembered back to the conversation he overheard between Bosco and Dr. Miles and remembered Bosco saying that Clyde had touched him. He also remembered Bosco saying he didn't watch when Clyde touched Dr. Miles. What the hell really happened?

"What is it?" Davis asked noticing Sully's expression.

"It's been a long day Davis, I'm just tired. I mean shesh I nearly lost you back there," Sully said trying to shrug it off. But in the back of his mind nagging thoughts about what his friends had to endure were taking root and not letting go.

"Sully if you know something and…"

"Davis I was with you the whole time. It's all over now. Let's just let it rest okay?" Sully said as the elevator doors opened.

"Right," Davis said as they walked in silence to their car. Something happened didn't it Sully, Davis said to himself. Why won't you tell me?

********

Sometime later they were finally in an operating room as Dr. Stephens started to look Bosco over.

"Here let's take this off first okay?" Dr. Stephens said as he gently removed Bosco's vest. He noticed the small cut on his chest and looked at Bosco.

"Didn't make it all the way through," he said with a sigh. 

"I'll work on your hands first okay?" Dr. Stephens said softly, as he slowly un-wrapped the one Bosco held Faith's hand with. Bosco held out his bloody palms for Dr. Stephens to fix up. He winced in pain as Dr. Stephens started to clean them.

"I'm glad you found him Bosco," Dr. Stephens said firmly. "I can't even imagine what might have happened if Clyde had been allowed to…"

"There wasn't time Doc," Bosco said as he watched his hands get fixed up. "But…"

"But what?" Dr. Stephens asked quickly. "What did he do?"

Bosco heard a noise and quickly turned around to see Anna standing in the doorway. "I need to know also," she said in a whisper as she walked up to the bed Bosco was sitting on. "Please? Did Clyde hurt him in any way?"

"Only his pride," Bosco said looking down. "It was pretty scary," Bosco said looking back up at her with a hurt expression. "I tried to stop them Anna," he said warmly. "I did. But I was tied up and there were two of them and…"

"What did they do? Please I have to know," she said as her eyes started to water.

"Anna are you sure?" Her father asked warmly.

"Yes," she said nodding her head yes. "For my own peace of mind."

"Well Clyde and Harold they um…" Bosco started as he was taken back to room Clyde held him hostage in. He was back in the chair, bound and gagged and forced to watch while his friend struggled helplessly against the two men that stripped him of his clothes. Bosco tried to shake the memory away but was unable.

"They um cut away all his clothes…" he said softly. "He tried to fight them, he really did…but…well he was tied up pretty good and there were two of them…they stripped him down and then…man Clyde kept saying he was still infatuated with the Doc and…he said he liked older men…he then touc…"

"Oh god," Anna said softly.

"They only touched him though," Bosco said quickly. "There wasn't time for them to do more. Then in the house Clyde um…he…" Bosco stopped. "I can't tell you," he said as his voice broke into a sob. 

"Please you must," Anna said touching his bare arm with her trembling hand. "Tell me what he had to endure."

"Let him," Bosco insisted.

"He won't," Anna said firmly. "It'll kill him to do so. I can't let him go through that."

"You might be surprised at the strength I have inside," Dr. Miles said standing in the doorway. All three heads quickly turned in his direction.

"Wilson?" Anna said in surprise.

"Faith?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Is just going into the recovery room. The surgery was a success. This new method utilises lasers and takes hardly any time or effort and the success rate is about 98%. She's going to be fine. She'll be in a delicate condition for some time," he said walking up to them. "But she is going to live."

"Can I go see her?" Bosco asked eagerly.

"Not until you're cleaned up," Dr. Stephens said firmly holding his arm. "These need to be stitched up," he said looking at his palms.

"She's sleeping Bosco. Why don't you go home and get some sleep and come back in the morning," Dr. Miles suggested.

"I want to stay here," he insisted.

"I'm not going to win this so I will stop now," Dr. Miles said with a sigh. He then turned to his wife and frowned. "Why didn't you want to ask me what happened?"

"I was afraid it would open up painful memories that you worked so hard to erase," she said softly.

"I can't stop them now even if I tried," he said with a sigh. "But together we'll work through them okay?"

"Okay," she said hugging him.

"Bosco I'm going home to get some rest. You are in good hands," he said smiling to his father-in-law. "I'll be back first thing in the morning okay?"

"Nite Doc," he said hugging his friend. 

"Thanks Bosco, I owe you my life," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"You already saved me once before. Remember when I was in here? I just returned the favor," Bosco smiled. "I just couldn't let them destroy your life again Doc. Not if I could stop it in some way."

"And for that I will be forever thankful," Dr. Miles said firmly. "See you tomorrow."

Bosco watched them leave as Dr. Stephens finished up with the stitches. "Thank you Bosco," Dr. Stephens whispered. "You saved my life also."

Bosco heard the words and smiled. "Had to do it Doc. I know what his son let happen and I could be responsible for letting it happen again."

********

Dr. Miles and Anna walked to her car arm in arm. "Wilson, Bosco started to tell me what happened. I need to know so that I can help you deal with it. Did they…rape…you?" She asked as her voice broke.

He took her in his strong arms and hugged her while she cried. "No sweetheart," he said kissing the top of her head. "But they came close. There was even a time I thought it might actually happen. But then something happened."

"What?" She asked softly, looking up at her husband.

"Bosco offered himself instead of me," Dr. Miles said softly.

"He what?"

"Clyde was going to rape me in front of Bosco," he said looking away. "But Bosco told Clyde to take him first," he said looking back at her with watery eyes. "He did what Jona…" he started as his voice finally broke. "My son watched while…he laughed as…he…" he said in a tormented whisper. Anna wiped the tears from his face and hugged him again. "Bosco saved my life Anna. He saved me from experiencing the one thing that would have killed me for sure. Clyde stripped me naked in front of him and he uh…he touched me in mean ways but he never got to fulfil his ugly desire," he said choking back a sob. "I was spared this time."

He looked away as images of his son's laughing face came back to haunt him while he was horribly raped by his drugged up friends. "I only wish Jonathan would have had Bosco's strength," he said looking back at her with an anguished expression. "I miss him so much."

"Jonathan didn't know at the time what was going. If he did you can be sure he would have stopped it," Anna said. "He loved you Wilson," she said caressing his face. "He was a victim of the system."

"I know," Dr. Miles whispered. "And I love him still and hold no hatred towards my only son. I just wish…"

"I know," she said softly. "I wish things were different too. But we can't change that. We can only remember the good times before Jonathan fell to his addiction."

"There were some good times weren't' there?" He said forcing a smile as he turned them back towards her car.

"There were lots," she said firmly. "Remember the time we all went to Paris…"

"And the ride up…" his voice trailed off as they got into her car and drove away.

********

Dr. Stephens finally stitched up all the cuts on Bosco and disinfected all the bruises that were visible. He gave Bosco a few shots and some pills to help him sleep. "Because you need to sleep," Dr. Stephens said handing them to Bosco. "Now you can wear this sweatshirt, but I highly recommend you take a shower," he said with a smile to which Bosco smiled also.

"I mean you wouldn't want Faith to pass out from the smell the minute she wakes up do you?" Dr. Stephens teased lightly.

"Funny. I'll take one tomorrow," Bosco said pulling the shirt over his head. "I promise." He jumped off the bed and carefully shook Dr. Stephens hand. "Thanks Doc, for everything. Thanks to you I still have her to come back to."

"She's in room 4D. Go and see her," Dr. Stephens said softly. Bosco left Dr. Stephens and quickly headed for Faith's room. 

"Bosco!" Angela called as he walked up to them. 

"Ma I'm going to see Faith," he said in a rush.

"We are going to take Emily and Charlie home with us. They can spend the night. Tomorrow we'll bring some fresh clothes for you and some good food," she said with a smile.

"Thanks ma," Bosco said hugging her. "I'll see you guys in the morning okay?" He said to Emily and Charlie. 

"We'll bring you some breakfast," Emily said firmly.

"Thanks," Bosco smiled at her. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Paul," he said warmly shaking his hand. "Thanks for everything."

Bosco watched them all leave before he turned and rushed into Faith's room. He felt pangs of uneasiness starting to hit him as he slowly walked to her bed. She was so still and if not for her steadily beating heart on the monitor Bosco feared she might never wake up. 

He quietly pulled a chair close to her bed and sat down. He gently picked up one of her hands and held it in his. He smiled at the warmth that told him she indeed was alive and still with him. He softly rubbed his finger over her smooth hand and let out a sigh of tension.

"Oh man Faith," Bosco started as he leaned forwards and rested on the edge of the bed. "I really screwed up this time didn't? I mean if I had only talked things through with you then you wouldn't be like this right now. And Dr. Miles. I mean I nearly destroyed his life again. Faith I…" Bosco started as he felt a sob catch in his throat. "Faith I wasn't raped," Bosco said in a dead whisper. "There wasn't time. But Faith…" he started then stopped. He leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. "Why am I telling you this now? You want to hear good and happy things right?" He asked wiping some tears away. 

"Good and happy," he said with a frown as he looked back at her. "I um…damn it Faith I can't think about things like that right now. All I can see is you lying there dying because it was my fault. And what if I hadn't gotten back to you in time. Would you have given up?"

He hung his head and rested his elbows on his knees. "I just wanted to be able to solve this and offer you what you really deserve," Bosco said softly. "I really failed huh."

He heaved a large sigh and looked back up at her as a tear escaped one if his red-blue eyes and ran down his cheeks. He felt fatigue finally starting to come upon him and got up and went and grabbed a blanket from the closet. He settled into the uncomfortable chair and propped his feet up on the edge of the bed. He arranged a small pillow for his neck and covered himself with the blanket. "Goodnight Faith," he said gently resting her hands in his, careful of the stitching. He finally closed his eyes and was taken swiftly into nightmarish sleep.

********

Faith heard Bosco's words and let a few tears escape unbeknownst to him out of the corners of her closed eyes. The medication ensured her continued sleep but she knew he was there beside her. She could feel the warmth from his hand emanating to her's while he held onto her. I love you Bosco, her mind whispered. 

Faith felt warmth hitting her face and slowly opened her eyes to see the sun bathing her and her room in a warm orange light. She turned her head and looked over at Bosco who was still asleep in an odd position in the chair beside her bed. She gently pulled her hand away and touched her forehead to make sure this was all real. That she wasn't in some dreamland place only to awaken and find herself with Fred instead of the man she truly loved. The nightmare with Fred was so real but it was Bosco that helped guide her back, back to life. She turned her head and looked at his peaceful face, covered slightly with a few bruises, spied his bandaged hands and felt her eyes start to water. What did you have to endure this time Bosco, she asked herself? She felt him stir and knew any second he'd be awake. She felt her heart start to beat a bit faster that she was still alive to see him once again. 

Bosco shifted his body in the chair and felt for Faith's hand in his. Upon finding it missing he quickly opened his eyes. But instead of seeing an empty bed like he feared gazed upon her soft smiling face. "Hey," he said softly as he quickly pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Nice hair," Faith teased as she looked at his messy bed head.

"New style," Bosco teased as he leaned forward. "How do you feel?" He asked seriously.

"Alive thanks to you," Faith said firmly. 

"Faith you are here because of me," Bosco said looking away. 

"Bosco," Faith said softly. 

"Faith I…" he said turning to her with a defeated look. "I…"

"You saved my life," she smiled. "I was ready to give it all up for the wrong reasons," she said with a frown. "But you guided me back. Without you Bosco I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Faith you were shot because I'm so damn stubborn!" Bosco insisted.

"Well I won't argue with you on that," she smiled.

"Thanks," he said dryly. "Seriously Faith, it's my fault this happened."

"Why did you leave?" She asked sadly.

"I didn't want you involved," he said with a laugh. "How ironic huh. The very thing I didn't want was the very thing that happened," he sighed. "Talk about your all time stupid moves there."

"Bosco don't trouble yourself about it now. It's done lets try to just work past that," Faith said slowly.

"But Faith I nearly lost you," he said in a sad whisper. "What would have happened if you had died? I would have to live with that guilt."

"But it didn't happen Bosco," Faith said firmly. "You can't dwell on what ifs," she said. "That's not the way life works."

Bosco was about to say something more when Dr. Miles walked into the room. "Morning you two," he said warmly.

"Hey Doc, sleep well?" Bosco asked. 

"Sort of and you?" 

"Uh well as comfortable as I could be in this chair," he said with a frown. "But I didn't mind," he said turning back to Faith with a wink.

"Well Bosco I need to check some things on Faith so I will ask for a few minutes with her alone," Dr. Miles explained.

"Okay," Bosco said standing up. "I'll be right outside," Bosco said looking down at Faith. 

Bosco slowly walked out of the room as Dr. Miles closed the door to have some privacy. He walked down to the nurse's station and picked up the phone and called his mother. After confirming with there that she'd bring him a fresh change of clothes and some food he hung up and walked over to the window and stared out into the grey morning. His mind flashed back to a few mornings ago when he woke up in Dr. Miles house instead of his own. Why didn't I just stay and fight this with Faith at my side, he asked himself in torment? 

"Bosco?" He heard a soft voice behind him say. Bosco turned around and smiled at the man before him.

"Hey Don," Bosco said hugging him. "Why are you here?"

"Was going to ask you the same thing?" Don said.

"Faith was um…shot…on the job," he said forcing himself to actually say the words.

"What? Is she okay? What happened?" Don asked quickly.

"Thankfully she's going to be fine. But she was shot trying to rescue me," Bosco said with a sigh. "What else is new. So why are you here?"

Don smiled and warmly patted Bosco on the back. "Did you see that case about those male rape suspects?"

Bosco looked at him with a certain sense of foreboding. "Yeah why?" He asked with some hesitation.

"Well we had set up a new undercover group to take care of this case and one of my men was a victim. Thankfully he didn't die but man what they did to him. That's why I'm here," Don said to Bosco. He turned and looked out the window and leaned on the railing. 

"That case," Bosco said leaning on the same railing. "Was closed because of me. You'll probably get the official report today."

Don looked at him in shock. "That was you? We heard that they had kidnapped a police officer and doctor. But we thought it was one of our undercover guys."

Bosco looked away and back outside. "I'm the one who got the club manager killed."

"Garry Evans will not be missed," Don said firmly. 

"He was a friend of my mom's new boyfriend," Bosco said with a frown.

"Who's that?" Don asked with interest.

"Paul Williams. Why?"

"No reason," Don said quickly.

"So your guy…" Bosco started. "They um raped him?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yeah," Don said with a sigh. "Man can you imagine what that must have been like?" Don asked not really expecting an answer. "No I guess not. I guess we're lucky that we didn't have to go through that."

And as soon as Don said those fateful words Bosco's mind immediately put him back at Sid's mercy. He could see himself sitting on the bed while Sid firmly bound his wrists together in front of him. He could still smell the sickly cologne Sid wore as he started to assault him and he could still feel the pain he was forced to endure the hours that followed. Bosco shook his head and clenched his fists, forgetting about the stitching. He cried out as the painful reminder made him quickly unfurl his fingers.

"Bosco? Are you okay?" Don asked quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Bosco said quickly. "Just remembered uh…seeing Faith being shot…" he lied.

"What exactly happened Bosco?"

"Well we were kidnapped by those two guys and taken to this shabby apartment. Faith somehow figured it out and followed us there. She banged on the door as I was out the window. I didn't know she was there until I heard her voice. By the time I got back she was lying in a pool of blood. But he got his later. I don't regret killing him one bit," Bosco said angrily. "Not after all the damage he caused. Who was your guy?"

Don looked at him and then turned away. "I uh…" he started. "It was…"

"Don?" Bosco asked softly. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah Bosco I'm afraid you do," Don said firmly. "It was Brent. Brent Green."

Bosco looked at his friend in horror. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was Bosco. I mean shesh he's 45. He shouldn't have had to experience something like that. I…" he started as he felt his throat start to constrict. "I mean Brent's a handsome guy for his age. But to be a target for…to have to endure that…I…oh man Bosco…you should have seen how we found him…"

"Don I'm so sorry," Bosco said sadly. He tried to picture Brent in his mind. He was close to Dr. Miles age. Tall, built, with blond hair and a nice smile. He remembered Clyde's sick words to Dr. Miles that he said he liked older guys because they always thought they should be in charge and he liked humbling them.

"Clyde said he liked older men," Bosco said softly.

"I'm thankful he's dead," Don said firmly.

"What happened?" Bosco asked in fear.

"Brent volunteered against my better judgement I might add. Said he fit the profile these guys were targeting. I guess he was right," Don said looking away. "Well he went to the club, it was Garry's. At first it was business as usual, but then something happened. One of the other patrons caused a distraction, not sure which one. But the next thing we knew Brent was missing and we found him the next day. He was in his underwear, hands tied, and beaten up pretty badly. Um it was Dr. Adams that told us that he had been…" Don stopped not able to bring himself to say the words. "Why Brent?"

"Can I go and see him?" Bosco asked softly.

"Not sure if it will help but you can try. He's locked himself away from the world. And I mean mentally. He's not the same man I have been friends with for so long. The same man I stood for as his wedding and he certainly isn't the same man that I live with now. You know when his wife died he told me life couldn't get any worse for him. Well I think it just has," he said looking at Bosco.

Bosco looked back at him with a sad stare.

"You know I'm sorry Bosco," Don said trying to shake off his anguish. "Here you are trying to help Faith and I'm troubling you with this news."

"It's no trouble Don," Bosco said softly. "But after I see Faith I want to go and see him okay? How much longer will he be in?"

"Probably go home tomorrow," Don sighed. "But I'm sure he'd be happy to see you. At least I hope so."

"Come say hi to Faith," Bosco said as Dr. Miles opened the door signalling Bosco it was okay for him to go back in.

"Tell you what I'll let you see her first and then I'll be back. Say hi to Sully and Davis for me."

"Will do Don. By the way are the 'fab four' a part of this new task force?"

"Yeah Lou and Arni are part of it," Don smiled. "Come by Station House 51 anytime. I know they'd love to say hi."

"I just might," Bosco said with a smile. He hugged Don and then looked at him. "Brent will be okay in time. Trust me," he said with a wink. 

"I hope you're right," Don sighed. "I just want my best friend back."

Bosco slowly walked back to Faith's room with a heaviness settling upon him. Oh man Brent, he said inside. I never stopped to think anyone I knew might have been a victim of Clyde and Harold. 

"How is she?" Bosco asked Dr. Miles. 

"She's going to be taking it easy for a bit until all the stitching in the heart mends, but otherwise she is okay," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "Was that Don Matthews you were talking to?"

"Yeah he just told me," Bosco said sadly.

"Brent and I went to Harvard together," Dr. Miles said looking down the hallway. 

"I just can't believe this," Bosco said. 

"At least when you talk to him and tell him you know what he's going through you can do so with a sincere heart. You see Bosco," Dr. Miles said turning back to him. "Every thing in life you experience whether good or bad can be used to help others. Don can't relate to Brent and neither will the others be able. But you can. Now it's time to help others with what you've learned."

"What's that? To run away at the first sign of trouble?" Bosco said angrily. "Forget it Doc! I'm done playing psychologist. I can't even help those I love," he said looking at Faith. "I'm not going to tell someone else something I don't even do myself."

"Bosco I didn't mea…"

"Can I go and see Faith?" Bosco asked firmly.

"Yeah but in a few hours she'll need to sleep," Dr. Miles said softly realizing it was pointless to argue.

"Okay," Bosco said turning and heading into Faith's room. He walked up to her bed and sat down beside her and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Life," he sighed. "How do you feel?"

"Like a human guinea pig," she laughed lightly. "I meant to ask you what happened to your hands? What happened at the club Bosco? Please tell me."

"Faith you need to rest. I'm sure the last thing you want to hear is how I screwed up again," he said looking away.

"Bosco I need to hear what happened. I can speculate in my mind but that just hurts me. Please tell me so I can know and then deal with it. I don't want you to bear this alone."

"Don't you see Faith," Bosco said leaning forwards. "You're here because of me. How can you now want an explanation of that?"

"Because I love you," she said slowly reaching her hand to touch his face. 

Bosco closed his eyes upon her touch and sighed. "Why can I never say no to you?" He asked softly, as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Because you love me too."

"More than life itself Faith," he said kissing her hand. 

"Then please tell me," she begged.

Bosco leaned back in his chair and knew he had to tell her. Inside he knew if he did, he'd start to feel better. "Well I stayed with Dr. Miles that night…that…horrible night that I ran away," he said looking away. 

"Well I got Dr. Miles to agree to go to the club with me. At first I just wanted to talk to him about kidnapping me the day before and…"

"Wait, it was Garry that kidnapped you the day before?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Remember when he made me stay behind in his office? Well it was not for me to apologize."

"But…" Faith started.

"No he had me strapped to this special door and then he sat back and watched from his desk while I tried to get free. The man was just sick," Bosco sighed. "Plus when I was taken the following day I was blindfold and strapped to the same door. Only when Garry left the room it was Clyde who uh…" Bosco said looking down.

"Bosco what did he do?" Faith asked with a frown.

"He touched me against my will Faith. I didn't tell you all the details because I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh Bosco I'm so sorry," Faith said as she felt her eyes start to water.

"When Dr. Miles and I went back it really was with the intention of getting him to confess. But half way through my arrest speech Clyde came into the room with that guy Harold and held guns on us. Next thing I knew Clyde shot Garry, Harold drugged Dr. Miles and I was bound and gagged and we were taken out to Dr. Miles Navigator. In the apartment is where things got tough," he said looking down. "I had to watch them strip Dr. Miles and then…Clyde…" he said looking back up. "I tried to stop him Faith but I was tied to a chair and couldn't."

Faith felt some tears starting to slide down the sides of her face as she lay in her bed and listened to Bosco's tormented speech. 

"Dr. Miles managed to get his feet free and get over to me. I was out the window when Clyde found out and came after us. Dr. Miles stayed behind allowing me to get outside and go for help. I reached the second landing when I saw your car. Oh man Faith my heart stopped literally. And then I heard your voice and…" he stopped and looked at her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Bosco I don't blame you," she said firmly. 

"I blame me Faith," Bosco said angrily. "I heard your voice, I heard the shot and then nothing. I reached the room and saw you on the floor. I…Faith…I almost lost you," he said kissing her hand once again. "I left the hospital to go and find Dr. Miles and ended up being taken again," he said with a large sigh. "At his place he um stripped Dr. Miles naked and was going to rape him in front of me."

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "Did he…"

"No I told Clyde to take me first," Bosco said firmly.

"You did what?" Faith asked in shock. 

"Faith calm down it's okay," he said quickly. "He wasn't able to get that far. But Faith I just couldn't sit there and watch while…I mean he's my friend Faith…and then with what happened in the past…his son…I just couldn't let that happen to him again. So Clyde agreed and we fought. He dragged me into the forest when Sully arrived and we played tag in the dark," Bosco said sarcastically. He looked out the window and sighed.

"What?" Faith asked softly. 

"Out there…in the dark…Clyde…he um…" Bosco said looking back at her. "He touched me Faith. It was mean and hard and…and it hurt," he said looking down. He looked back up as a single tear ran down his face. "I guess it was the price I had to pay for helping my friend right?"

"Oh Bosco I'm so sorry," Faith said as her tears streamed out of her eyes. "I'm…"

"I was so scared Faith," Bosco said shaking his head. "Man was I scared. One time…he…he uh held me on his lap…called me a little boy and…oh god Faith I had such nightmares I…he said I should get used to being held by him…oh man Faith, what if I hadn't gotten away? What if he has succe…"

"But you did Bosco," Faith said with a smile. "You got away and did what needed to be done. What happened with Clyde? Was he arrested?"

"No I killed him," Bosco said firmly. "And I'd do it again if I had to."

"Bosco I…"

"Oh man Faith what if he had succeeded?" Bosco said as his body started to tremble. "What if he had an opportunity to rape me again?" He whispered.

"Come here," Faith said to him.

Bosco leaned over on her left side and rested on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly while he lightly cried. She felt his tears hitting her neck and shoulder and started to cry herself. 

"Bosco you are going to be stronger now than you ever were before," she said firmly in his ear. "You faced your fears and stopped Clyde. Don't you see, in the end you won?"

"But what I had to endure and tho…"

"But they are over now right?" Faith asked softly.

"Yeah they are," he said kissing her on the neck, before sitting back up. "How did you know where to find me Faith?"

"Garry told me," she said with a smile. "I'm only sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"Faith I'm sorry you showed up at all," Bosco said looking down.

"Bosco look at me," Faith said firmly. "If I hadn't shown up you might have had to endure another round at Clyde's hands. Then what? Would you have thrown yourself out another window?" She said lightly.

"I would have done anything to spare you from being like this Faith," Bosco said firmly.

"Bosco I was shot on the job," she said firmly. "That's what you have to tell yourself. Now what if I had been shot trying to save someone else?"

"Trust me I live with that nightmare every day we're out there," Bosco huffed. 

"But that's an occupational hazard Bosco," Faith smiled. "Unless we change jobs we can't change anything else."

"I know," Bosco sighed. 

They sat for a few minutes in silence, just holding each others hand and thinking about things that just transpired.

"Faith that letter…"

"Bosco you don't hav…"

"Faith I'm sorry I wrote that letter," Bosco said looking at her. "I just wanted to offer you a whole man. Like I used to be before. I want so much for us and I don't think that I can give you that until I feel I'm whole again."

"Bosco you will never be the same person you were in the past. And that's good because I'm in love with you now, not you in the past. The you now has a little more experience in matters about life. The you now has won the respect of me and my children. The you now is the only one I want to be with."

"But Faith I…" Bosco started.

"There are no buts Bosco," Faith insisted. "The things you went through were hell yes but they didn't kill you. Why? Because you love life more than anything. You're a fighter Bosco. You don't back down from a fight. You might take another approach to seeing it through but in the end you'll always come out on top."

"But I ran away Faith. What kind of fighter is that? I mean I'm sure you thought I was running away too right?"

Faith felt a certain amount of guiltiness starting to set up on her as she remembered that in the heat of the moment she told Sully that Bosco was running away. 

"Bosco we all make mistakes, right? What matters now is that we are here together," she said softly. 

"I'm not going to leave you again Faith," Bosco said firmly. "That's a promise to you. I love you Faith. More than I ever thought possible for me."

"You deserve love Bosco," Faith smiled warmly at him. "You deserve so much," she whispered. 

"I have the best," he said bringing her hand to his heart and holding it close. "I have you."

Faith heard his warm, loving words and smiled. She felt her heart start to beat a bit faster making him look up at the monitor in alarm. "I'm okay," she said noticing his horrified look. "Just happy."

"Scared me for a bit there," he said with a quick smile. "Can you eat? Are you hungry?"

"No I have to stay on intravenous for a bit more," Faith sighed. "I wish they'd put a little big of flavouring in it," she smiled.

"I wonder if they can hook me up to a beer IV?" Bosco asked with a frown to which Faith laughed. "I love when you laugh Faith, your eyes sparkle."

"It's something we need to do more often," she said. "Do more things that make us laugh."

"Well I can think of a fun thing we all can do," Bosco said. 

"Yeah? Like what?"

"How about a trip for all of us to Disney World?"

"Oh don't tease," Faith said with a smile and then a frown.

"Actually I'm serious," Bosco said firmly. "I have been thinking about it for some time. But with everything that's happened I figured that…well think about it?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh like I have to give that much thought," Faith said happily. "That would be wonderful," she said in a soft tone. 

A few hours later Angela and Paul arrived with Emily and Charlie. Bosco took the fresh clothes and headed down to the showers to get cleaned up and shave. After he was done he bought some lunch and headed back up. He passed by Brent's room to find the door closed with the 'do not disturb' sign on it. I'll try him tomorrow, Bosco said inside. The rest of the day he stayed by Faith's side, reading while she slept, talking while she was awake and helping her in any way he could. 

Night-time finally arrived and Dr. Miles had set up a small bed for him to sleep on beside her. He said goodnight to his family with the promise to see them again early in the morning. He talked to his mother briefly before she left and then headed back into Faith's room.

"Man that was a long day," he sighed as he slumped into the bed beside hers. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her. "How are you?"

"Tired but feeling okay? I don't have the burning pains inside my chest like I did this morning. Dr. Miles said that was a common side effect of the surgery because of the lasers. But the x-rays showed that everything was healing fine."

"That's so good to hear," he said gently stroking her arm with is finger. "Faith I have to tell you something," he said with a huff. "I didn't want to at first but you know I can never keep secrets well."

"What is it?" Faith asked quickly.

"You remember Brent Green?"

"Station House 42 right?"

"Yeah," Bosco said quickly. "Well I ran into Don today and it seems that Brent was in undercover at Garry's club and he was um…"

"A target or victim?" Faith asked quickly.

"Both," Bosco sighed. "I tried to see him today but he was accepting no visitors."

"Oh man," Faith said as she looked at Bosco sadly. "How?"

"Don's not even sure of all the details but he was raped and then beaten up pretty badly. You know Faith I never thought that someone that I know would be a victim also. I never think about those things," he said slowly. 

"Most of us don't Bosco, because it's too terrible," she said softly. "Want to help him?"

"Dr. Miles suggested the same thing," Bosco sighed. "But look at me Faith…I mean shesh I run away from my own problems. How on earth would I be able to help someone else with theirs?"

"Bosco you are the only one that can truly help him. And I mean as a friend. Look how you helped Jerry. Thanks to you he's able to have a regular normal job and not be afraid anymore. He's even thinking of trying out for the police academy again. Without your help he'd still be living in some small closet, locked away from everything. Sure you have problems but so do we all. Don can't relate to Brent now like you can. You owe it to him to help him."

"I guess that's true," Bosco said with a sigh. "I sometimes wish I never experience what I did."

"I'm sure all who are in your position say that. I wish I never experience the scare of cancer and the killing of the father of my children. But I have. I can't go back and change that so now I have to deal with the consequences, learn from them and move on. You have to do the same. I know you can because you have already proved that."

"But what if I screw up and harm him more than help him? Then I'd be to blame?" Bosco moaned.

Faith reached out her hand and gently rubbed it along his cheek. He kissed her fingers and smiled.

"I think you're a wonderful man Bosco," she smiled. "You can only help him."

"You make me wonderful Faith," he frowned. "But it's late and you need to rest of Dr. Miles will kill me for sure," he said softly. "Goodnight Faith," he said leaning over and kissing her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Bosco," she smiled, kissing him back. Shortly the lights dimmed and both were asleep. 

********

'Want to watch Bosco,' Clyde taunted while he stripped Dr. Miles clothes off.

"No…" Bosco mumbled as he lightly tossed in his bed. 

'Want to help yourself?' Clyde laughed as he started to touch Dr. Miles from behind.

"Leave him…alone…" Bosco said flipping to the other side.

'Get used to being held by me,' Clyde laughed as he held Bosco's struggling body in his lap.

"Let…go…" Bosco mumbled as he flipped to the other side. Sweat started to roll down his face and rest on the pillow, soaking the area around his neck.

'Time to teach you a lesson,' Clyde said as he unzipped Bosco's pants and reached inside.

"NO!" Bosco yelled as he woke up and angrily punched the air. He frantically looked around for Clyde and then tried to calm his rapidly beating chest and ragged gasps for air. He looked down at his lap to find himself still covered and in-tact. "Damn those dreams," he sighed as he slumped angrily back into bed.

Bosco was taken once again into the darkness of tormented nightmares. A few hours later they returned. Only this time his former nemesis was there in living color.

'Want a turn?' Sid asked Clyde as he climbed off of Bosco.

"No…please…no…more…" Bosco mumbled as he tossed in bed.

'How about I kiss you?' Clyde smiled Sid firmly held Bosco in place.

"Stop…no…" Bosco mumbled angrily as he brow creased heavily.

'Nice and slow,' Clyde said as his lips touched Bosco's.

"NO!" Bosco yelled again as he was fitfully pulled from his sleep. He looked over at Faith and was thankful Dr. Miles gave her a sedative to sleep through the night. He now cursed the fact that he refused one. It was almost time for the sun to rise and he knew a deep sleep would not be possible. He slumped back onto his side and tried once again to sleep. But a few hours later he was up with the sun, lying in bed, looking at Faith's soft face. He watched the slow rhythmic movements of her chest and sighed happily. Will I ever be normal again, he asked himself? Will I ever be with out nightmares? He looked at Faith and sighed. I will with her by my side.

He quietly pushed himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He stared at his haggard appearance and sighed. "I'm getting old," he smirked. He finished up in the bathroom, got dressed and headed back outside to see Faith now awake.

"Morning," he said with a smile. 

"Morning to you. Sleep well?" 

"Not really," he said firmly. "You?"

"Kept seeing Mickey Mouse in my dreams," she smiled. "I wonder why?"

"I wonder," Bosco smiled back. 

"Can you sit me up for a bit?" Faith asked. "Dr. Miles said it would be okay today and my back's getting sore."

"Sure thing," he said walking to the bed and slightly raising it. "How's that?"

"Perfect," she said warmly. 

Bosco sat beside her and just looked at her with a happy expression.

"What is it?" Faith asked softly.

"Faith I love you so much," Bosco said taking her hand in his and kissing it. "When I was with Clyde I tried to call out to you. My mind you know like when I was with Sid. I heard you then. But this time I didn't and I know it was because I left you and didn't try to work things out with you beside me."

"Bosco we have been through this," she started. "I don't blam…"

"Please let me finish," he said quickly. 

"Okay," she said softly.

"These past few months being with you and the kids, trying to be a real family has shown me a lot of things. It has taught me a lot of things and has offered me more than I thought I would ever get. You are my best friend Faith, now and forever. I don't want that to change. When I was in Clyde's grasp and I thought you might not make it I couldn't function normally. I had to tell myself you were going to be okay in order to get through what I was going through. Thankfully I did and I'm here with you and you are okay."

Faith watched him as he talked and felt her love for him growing deeper by each second. When they first me she never would have imagined where life's paths would lead them. And never would have believed the door it would open for both of them a few minutes later. 

"Faith I left you once and I promise here and now that I will never leave you again. I love you more than life itself Faith. You are my partner and best friend but I want more. More Faith. More for us. Now I can't offer you much," he said looking at her with a serious expression. "I can only offer this. That I will love you with all my life until the end of yours," he said getting off the bed and down on one knee. He pulled an old ring from his pocket and held it up to her happy tear streaked face. 

" Faith will you marry me?"

**Happy 50th everyone!**


	51. A Union Forever Bonded…A Friendship Fore...

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness  
Chapter 51 – A Union Forever Bonded…A Friendship Forever United

*Warning: Topic of male rape discussed*

Faith looked at Bosco as if he had just said the most insane thing in the world. "Did…you…just ask me…to…marry you?" Faith whispered in broken speech.

"Yeah I did," Bosco smiled.

Faith felt her heart starting to beat faster, making him look up quickly. 

"I hope that means you're happy," he said nervously.

"It means my answer is yes," she said softly as a happy tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. Bosco slowly stood up totally unaware of the audience they now had. 

"Yes?" He asked not really believing she said it.

"Yes," Faith whispered again as she felt herself heave light sobs from happiness.

"I love you Faith I want you to be my wife," he said as he gently pushed the ring on her slightly shaking hand.

"I want that Bosco," she said firmly. "Oh I want that so much," she cried happily as he leaned in and hugged her gently, mindful of the wound she was still nursing. 

"Wow," Emily said softly making them both turn with surprised faces. 

"I uh…" Bosco started as his family filled the room. "I guess this means…"

"We're engaged," Faith said softly. 

"Does this mean I call you dad?" Charlie asked with a frown to which everyone laughed.

"No it doesn't," Bosco said picking him up. "But it means that it's okay for me to live with you guys."

"It wasn't before?" Charlie asked. 

Bosco looked to Faith for a bit of help.

"No way," she smiled. "You got yourself into that one."

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"I'm so happy for you son," Angela said as she kissed Bosco on the cheek and hugged him tightly. "You finally have the family you deserve."

"Long time coming huh," Bosco smiled.

"Gramma they just got engaged," Charlie said to Angela. Bosco looked at his mother with surprise and happiness as he mouthed the word 'gramma'?

"That's right sweetie," she said taking Charlie from Bosco's arms. "Isn't that great?"

"Congratulations Bosco," Paul said shaking his hand firmly. 

"Thanks," Paul said with a smile.

Emily came up and hugged him tightly. "I know my mom loves you," she said firmly.

"Good because I love her too," Bosco said softly.

"Please promise me you'll take better care of her then dad did," Emily frowned.

"Till the day I die," Bosco said with a warm smile. He pulled Charlie into embrace and sighed before he started talking to them. "I'm not here to replace or pretend to be your father," Bosco started. "You don't have to call me dad or listen right away. But you always have to listen and respect Faith. Okay?"

"Sure," Emily smiled as she looked at her mom who winked back.

"Okay," Charlie said with a shrug. "Does this mean you'll take us to the park?"

"Of course," Bosco smiled. "Anytime you want."

"Really?" Charlie asked with a large grin.

"That we're not working," he added quickly with a frown to which they lightly laughed. 

"Wow what seems to be the happy commotion?" Dr. Miles asked as he walked into the room. 

"Faith and Bosco just got engaged," Angela said with a warm smile.

"Wow," Dr. Miles said with a happy face. "That's great you guys."

"Thanks Doc," Bosco said shaking his hand.

"After all this time Bosco you can call me Wilson," Dr. Miles smiled at him.

"Wil?" Bosco teased.

"Sure," he said looking at Faith. "I guess telling you to rest right now is a moot point?"

"Kinda," she said sheepishly.

"How about I tell everyone that I just need to x-ray your chest and see how you are doing?" Dr. Miles said to Bosco.

"Okay," he said softly. He walked back to Faith's side and frowned. "I forgot that you are still to take it easy," he said taking her hand in his. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Faith asked softly.

"I've never been more sure of anything;" Bosco said firmly. "I'm going to see if I can talk to Brent while you're with Dr. Miles," Bosco said softly.

"Okay," Faith said with a smile. 

"Okay everyone I need to take Faith downstairs," Dr. Miles said as a male orderly walked into the room to help Faith into the transfer bed. "She should back in about 20 minutes."

"Ma a friend of mine is just down the hall. I'll be back shortly," Bosco said as he watched them gently lift Faith onto the transfer bed and then wheel her out of the room. "Keep an eye on the kids for me?"

"Sure thing sweetie," she said with a smile. "Hurry back."

"Be right back guys," Bosco said to Emily and Charlie. "A friend of mine was injured on the job and I need to talk to him."

The all nodded and mumbled their okay's as Bosco turned and headed out the door. He felt anxiety starting to come over him as he neared the door to Brent's room. He stopped just outside as if frozen in time, unable to take the next step. He thought about the reason he was going to see Brent and closed his eyes tight. When he opened them he was once again back in Sid's apartment with Sid on top of him, assaulting him over and over again. Bosco firmly shook the images away and blinked his eyes a few times until Brent's door appeared instead of Sid's smiling face. 

"I can do this," Bosco said as he reached for the door handle. He carefully pushed the door open and poked his head inside. He spied Brent on his bed sleeping. He looked at the bruises on his face and knew the marks around his wrists came from rope that was wound too tightly. He was about to leave when he heard a soft voice talking to him.

"I'm not asleep," Brent Green said as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Bosco. 

"Sorry man I didn't mean to disturb you," Bosco said as he walked into the room and softly closed the door behind him.

"No problem," Bosco he said with a forced smile. 

"What can I do for you?" Brent asked weakly.

"I uh just came to see how you are," Bosco said as he walked closer. Images of his own rape flashed before his eyes once again and he had to lightly shake his head to clear them away. Bosco reached the end of the bed and stopped, unsure of how exactly to proceed. 

"Not doing to well," Brent sighed. "You?"

"I uh just got engaged," Bosco said with a smile he really tried to hide. But inside the love and happiness he felt for being engaged to Faith could in reality not be hidden.

"That's great," Brent said sadly. He turned his head and looked out the window to hide the tears that had started to form. "I proposed to Donna at a Rangers game," Brent said softly. "She loved hockey and said yes even before I finished asking the question. I wonder if she'd still love me now?" He asked softly. He turned his bruised face back to Bosco and Bosco immediately felt pain setting upon him. Pain for seeing his friend in such torment.

"I'm sure she would have," Bosco said softly. "Women are amazing that way," he smiled faintly. "Brent I…"

"Why did you come Bosco?" Brent asked with a twinge of disdain.

"What?" Bosco asked softly. "I came to see how you were."

"No you came to see if the rumor's are true," Brent said crossly. "Don said he ran into you. He told you didn't he? DIDN'T HE!" Brent yelled.

"Yeah he did," Bosco said softly. "Brent I'm sorry."

"They…" Brent started only have his chest heave from heavy sobs. "Do you know what they did?" He asked in whispered torment.

"Yeah I know," Bosco said, feeling sadness starting to come upon him also. 

"They raped me Bosco…" he said taking in a breath. "Over and over again…taking turns…I," he said as he turned onto his side and cried heavily. Bosco felt his own eyes water at his friend's torment and walked up to the bedside and sat down. He lightly touched Brent on the back and sighed. 

"Sorry man," Bosco said softly.

"Do you know what it's like?" Brent said looking at him in anger.

"Actually I…"

"DO YOU!" Brent yelled.

"Brent I…" Bosco tried again as he got up and stood away from the bed.

"Get out," Brent said firmly as he wiped some angry tears away.

"Brent you don't understand," Bosco tried. 

"I SAID GET OUT!" Brent yelled before he broke down and started to cry again. "I can't believe it…" he started, his voice finally starting to break from the strain. "Why?" Brent asked in anguish. "WHY!" He yelled the second time.

"I'm sure everyone asks that," Bosco said quickly. 

Brent looked up at him with a slight sneer. "You came here to gloat about your engagement," Brent said bitterly. "My life is over."

"That's not true," Bosco said firmly.

"Get the hell away from me," Brent warned.

"No," Bosco said, holding his ground. "I understand you are mad but…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Brent yelled again.

"NO!" Bosco yelled back.

"Why not?" Brent countered.

"Because I was raped too," Bosco confessed to Brent's surprised look. 

"What?" Brent asked quickly.

"I was raped too," Bosco said sitting down beside him once again. 

"But you…no that can't be right…" Brent said shaking his head no. "That's not possible…I mean…you…I…"

"It's true," Bosco said softly.

"You're just saying that…" Brent said firmly.

"Man I wish I was," Bosco sighed. "But it's the truth. And I live with that horrible knowledge every day."

Brent turned on his side and started to cry once again. "I'm sorry Bosco," he muttered.

"It's okay," Bosco said patting him on the back. "I know exactly what you are going through."

Brent turned back and looked at him with a blank stare. "When?" He asked softly.

"The day before I threw myself out the window," Bosco sighed. "Remember? When you four came to Sid Lawson's apartment building?"

"Like it was yesterday," Brent sighed himself. "I…" Brent started, feeling his chest heave once again. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never guessed that…"

"You'd be surprised at who else has had to endure what you and I have," Bosco said softly. "I really do know what it's like," Bosco said with a sad face. "I remember every second I…" he started and then stopped. He looked away and closed his eyes as Sid's taunting face danced before him once again. _'You'll never be free of me Boscorelli,' Sid taunted. _"I am free," Bosco whispered firmly, making the angry image disappear. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Brent said with a sigh. 

"I know you are," Bosco said looking back at him. "I know what you had to endure. Well for the most part," he said looking down. "Sometimes I feel it still."

"I'll never be normal again Bosco," Brent moaned sadly.

Bosco forced a weak smile and looked back up at his friend. "I said those very words not too long ago," he said firmly. "But time has showed me that I could move past those fears. It's been hard but in the end I think it has been worth it. At least so far."

"Bosco you don't know what they did," Brent explained in sorrow. "It was just…" he said turning back on his side. "Just so horrible."

"Worst experience ever right?" Bosco asked softy.

"Second only to Donna's death," he said in sorrow.

"What happened?" Bosco asked carefully. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but…"

"Everything was going exactly as planned…" Brent started, his back still to Bosco, tears still streaming down his bruised face. "We spotted the guys we thought were responsible and I went to make my move…" he said stopping.

"Brent you don't to if you don't want to," Bosco said softly.

Brent turned back to him with a sad smile. "You know you're the first person I've been able to talk to about this in days," he said softly. "Even Dr. Adams couldn't understand fully what I went through."

"I'm not a professional or anything but if I can help I want to," Bosco said firmly. "Please talk to me?"

Brent looked at him with a frown.

"What?" Bosco asked softly.

"It's just that you're the last person I ever expected to be talking to about this," Brent said.

"Sorry," Bosco said looking down.

"No it's okay," Brent said softly. "It's just that you're so young to have endured this…"

"There is never a good age," Bosco said softly. 

"It was so awful Bosco," Brent said looking down. He picked up one of the strings from his hospital gown and started to play with it.

Bosco studied the bruises on his face and hands and felt anger starting to build in him once again.

"I tried to fight them you know," Brent started in a low tone, still playing with the string. "I mean with all my training and skills…my size and strength…meant nothing…I tried…but I…oh man Bosco…I should have stopped them…"

"I know," Bosco said with a heavy sigh. He saw himself starting to fight Sid when Sid flipped him onto his stomach and tied his hands to the headboard. 

"I saw the commotion starting at one side of the club and thought it was our guys," Brent said leaning his head back on the pillow and letting out another sigh. "I started for them only to have one of the guys behind me stick a needle in my side. It was that drug that renders you helpless."

"The date rape drug," Bosco said softly. "Oh man…"

"I tried to signal Don but all of a sudden nothing worked," Brent said in a panic as he felt his heart start to race a bit faster as he was forced to re-live one of the most terrifying experiences of his life. "I tried to call for my partner…but…it was loud…music…" Brent's voice trailed off. "I remember being led out of the club…I was so scared…" he said in a whisper. "I tried to get myself to call out…nothing worked…I was…oh man I was scared."

"I'm so sorry," Bosco said looking away as a tear escaped his eye. He remembered calling to Faith but her not being able to hear because Sid had gagged him. "Oh man am I sorry."

"We reached outside…I remember trying to fight but one of them hit me in the back…I went down…I was then blindfolded…I felt them tying my hands together behind me…so tight…" Brent said in a soft voice. "The ropes they uh…" he said choking back a tear. "They cut my wrists," he said holding up his bruised hands to Bosco. "See?" He said softly. 

Bosco looked at the dark red marks on his friend's wrists and heavily cursed Clyde and Harold inside. They were dead, deservedly so, but the pain they caused and scars they made would survive a lot longer.

"I thought they were going to kill me," Brent whispered. "Maybe they should have."

Bosco smirked inside as he remembered echoing the same words to Faith when he finally broke down and told her what Sid had done to him.

"I'm glad they didn't," Bosco said softly. "And in time you'll see that too."

"I was then put into the trunk and we drove away," Brent said with a hint of confusion. "I remember lying in the dark trunk trying to figure out which way they were going…it never dawned on me what they might do…I…I honestly thought I'd be found in time…" he started and then looked up at Bosco. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to continue," Bosco said, giving his friends arm a gentle squeeze. "Really."

"They tied me to a bed face down and raped me Bosco," Brent said with a cold blank stare. "Both of them…taking turns…over and over again…" he said as he felt his body starting to heave once again. This time his chest was having a hard time keeping up. "Oh god Bosco…I can still feel…them…inside…oh…then they stopped a few hours later…they beat me…and…and…oh man…I was found…I…tried to stop them…I yelled…I…I…"

"Brent?" Bosco asked quickly when he noticed his friend gasping for air and not getting any. 

"Help…me…" Brent gasped. "Can't…breathe…"

"We need a doctor in here!" Bosco shouted. Dr. Adams rushed into the room and frowned at Bosco. "He was fine when I left," he scolded. 

"I…" Bosco started as Dr. Adams rushed to Brent's side and fixed the oxygen tank over his mouth and started pumping fresh air into his strained lungs.

"I just came to see how he was doing," Bosco said quickly.

"Not that well," Dr. Adams snapped. "Can't you have a little more compassion."

"But…" Bosco started and then stopped. 

Brent tried to tell Bosco not to go but he was still trying to clear the recent images from his tormented mind that he failed to give Dr. Adams the right words. He watched in misery as his new understanding friend turned and left the room with a defeated look on his face. Bosco I'm sorry, Brent said inside as he tried to calm himself down so he could try to breathe normally.

Bosco slowly walked back to Faith's room and stopped a ways down the hall. He turned and looked out the window into the rainy New York morning and sighed. "Oh man," he said as he remembered how Dr. Miles struggled against Clyde and Harold while they stripped him of his clothes. If not for that break then he too might have…he started and then stopped himself mid-thought. But he didn't and that's all over now. 

He looked down at his left hand and felt a smile immediately starting to form. "I'm engaged," he whispered. "I'm getting married."

"Congratulations," came a voice behind him. He turned to see Dr. Adams standing a few feet away. "He's resting now. He explained to me that it wasn't your fault. He said it was nightmares and I can't blame him," Dr. Adams said coolly. "Sorry I snapped."

"No worries," Bosco said with a friendly smile. "Is he okay?"

"I guess so," Dr. Adams smiled. "He should be okay to go home tomorrow."

"I'll stop by and see him later," Bosco said in a soft tone. He looked past Dr. Adams and let his eyes rest on Brent's closed door. "He's been through enough."

Dr. Adams smiled at Bosco before he turned and walked back down the hallway. Bosco watched him leave and knew Dr. Adams had never experienced what Dr. Miles had to. Dr. Miles cares so much for his patients, Bosco said inside. I was really lucky. I can't let Brent fall through the system, he said firmly. I have to help him. 

"Hey handsome how about a ride?" Faith's soft voice interrupted his thoughts from behind. He turned to see her being pushed by Dr. Miles towards him.

"How is she?" Bosco asked Dr. Miles.

"Heart is doing just fine. The surgery is healing nicely and soon there will just be a faint scar on her chest," Dr. Miles said softly. 

"Scars are sexy," Bosco teased making Faith blush. 

"She's very lucky," Dr. Miles said warmly.

"I'm the lucky one Doc," Bosco said looking at her with a frown then a smile. "When can she go home?"

"Well the day after tomorrow at the earliest. But then she needs at least one week with no uh heavy exercise," Dr. Miles said with smile.

"Does that mean no sex?" Bosco teased, making Dr. Miles face turn a bit red.

"Bosco!" Faith scolded as she too felt herself blush.

"I'm uh not going to comment on that," Dr. Miles said pushing Faith past Bosco and into the crowded room. 

"What's wrong?" Faith asked Bosco as they headed for her stationary bed.

"I'll tell you later," he said with a sigh. 

Faith watched Bosco's face and bodily stance as she was gently lifted back into her regular bed and the IV was hooked up again. Something is wrong Bosco, she said inside. I can see it on your face. She glanced back down at the ring on her finger and felt herself smile. I still can't believe I'm getting married, she said inside. But as she watched Bosco's nervous stance she knew something was wrong. 

"Okay Faith I need you to take these every six hours," Dr. Miles said handing her a small container of pills. "They will keep the chest cavity from becoming inflamed while it heals. Plus they will help your leg to keep from swelling also."

"Thanks," she said to Dr. Miles. "I'll be back in a few hours to see how everything is doing."

"Bosco here is your breakfast," Angela said handing him a large brown paper bag. "We'll take the kids to the cafeteria and get them something to eat."

"Thanks ma," Bosco said with a smile. Bosco sat down with a huff and pulled up the table to eat on. "Dr. Miles said you could have some yoghurt so ma brought strawberry," Bosco smiled as he handed Faith a small container.

"Thanks," she said softly. "What happened with Brent?"

Bosco let out a sigh and turned his head and looked out the window. "I was there Faith. Right back in the room with Sid. Sitting on the bed while he…" his voice broke into a sob as he looked back at her. "I was there…it could have been me all over again…" he said in a dead whisper.

"But it wasn't you Bosco," Faith said warmly. She took his hand and held it in hers. "Now you know how Dr. Miles felt when he helped you. All his memories coming back to haunt him. But worked through it and now he's able to help others. You'll be the same," she said firmly.

"Brent has no one…" Bosco said looking down. "Donna is dead…who's going to help him?…I mean Faith if I didn't have you…" he said looking up sadly. "I think I would have killed myself."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that Brent isn't alone. You have to show him that life can go on, even after something as terrible as that. You have to be there for him Bosco. Not Don, you. He sure won't want to go to counselling or meetings or…"

"Faith I'm not a professional or anything. I just can't help these guys…" Bosco started.

"Why not Bosco?" Faith countered. "You have experience. And aside from Dr. Miles you better than anyone can help Brent because you're a cop. Just like him."

"Faith I…" Bosco started and then stopped. He felt his eyes water as he remembered Brent's tormented description of what happened to him. "Oh man Faith I could see myself with Sid…I was there. Back in the room. I felt him…" he said as he started to gasp for air. "I was so helpless…I…"

"Come here," Faith said softly. Bosco went and gently lay down beside her. "Oh god Faith…I can still feel him…inside me…touching me…I mean…"

"Shhh Bosco it's okay," Faith said softly. "It's over now."

"I can't help Brent," he whispered. "Not like this."

"Bosco at home and in private with his wife is where Dr. Miles falls apart. I'm sure he cries and yells and does whatever he has to to release that tension. But around you he appears strong because he has to help you. The same is with you," Faith said softly. "With me and in private like this is where you can break down whenever you need, knowing I'll always be here to comfort you. But around Brent you need to be strong Bosco. You need to help him, because if you don't he _will _die." 

__

Dr. Miles, who had been standing outside the room smiled a broad smile. I couldn't have said it any better Faith, he said inside. Thank you. With that he turned and left, knowing he couldn't disturb them right now.

"I guess I could try," Bosco said softly. "Man I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Faith smiled. 

"I mean it Faith," Bosco said looking up at her. "I wouldn't have made it through this nightmare if it wasn't for you. And then with Clyde…and…oh man Faith I can still feel him holding me…"

"You will for some time," she said softly.

"Things he said…just like…like my father…" he said in horror. "I remember being punished by him…only…it was worse with Clyde…I…oh man Faith…he threatened to kiss me."

"What?" Faith asked in anger.

"In the house…when I was trying to get him away from Dr. Miles…oh man Faith…he touched my lips and then pushed me to the ground…" Bosco started as he was taken back the room and pushed to the floor with Clyde on top of him. He felt Clyde's weight crushing him as he leaned his face in close. "I was trapped Faith…his face…inches from mine…I thought… oh man Faith…Dr. Miles he caused a distraction…but what if he…what if…man Faith what if he kissed me?"

"What if he killed you?" Faith asked softly. "He didn't do either Bosco. It's over now."

"It's never over," Bosco whispered. "Don't you see," Bosco said sitting up. "Every time I hear something now…or…or experience something…or a friend does…I'm right back at the beginning…"

"Bosco you think it's easy for me to even talk to Fred's parents, who are still Emily and Charlie's grandparents, knowing I killed their son? My children's father? Or when I see pictures of us when we were dating? Or when we got married? Or…" she stopped. "We all face that Bosco. Each of us has something that will take us back into our worse nightmare. But if you recognize that it is just a nightmare then you can face it and come away victorious like you are right now."

"Victorious?" Bosco said angrily. "How can you say that Faith? I still have nightmares!"

"So do I, so does Dr. Miles so does everyone who survived 9/11. Everyone has them Bosco," she said calmly. "It's what we do about them when we do have them."

"I can't help Brent," Bosco insisted.

"Then _we'll_ help him. together," Faith smiled as she bent down and kissed the top of his head. "I'll help you and you help him. Deal?"

"Deal," Bosco said softly.

"Are you okay now?" Faith asked softly after they had rested in silence for a few minutes.

"Yeah," he said firmly. "I just needed to talk. I always feel better after talking. Just have to think on the good stuff to clear the bad stuff out of my head."

"Does this mean I have to get rid of the handcuffs?" Faith teased, feeling her face flush slightly as pictured Bosco naked, handcuffed to the bed.

"I like being helpless against you," he said with a wink. "I'd be really mad if you did get rid of them. Just hurry up and get better so you can use them again, okay?" He asked as he gently kissed her lips.

"Where are my pills?" She asked with a frown, making him laugh. Bosco snuggled up beside her and rested. Faith gently stroked his head and face as she leaned back on her pillow and rested too. Bosco heard footsteps heading his way and looked up see his family walking into the room. 

"I guess I can eat breakfast now," Bosco said with a sheepish smile as he got up from the bed.

"Where you guys having sex?" Charlie asked with a big smile.

All the adults looked at him and laughed. Faith blushed and Bosco frowned. "That's it kid no more Internet for you," he said with a smile. 

"I was kidding," Charlie said quickly.

"Yeah right," Bosco said as he settled back into his chair to eat his breakfast. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out and talking with each other. Sully and Davis dropped by with flowers and cards for Faith. Don and Lou and Arni arrived with flowers for Faith. They all congratulated them on their engagement and Bosco even endured Sully's teasing remarks. Arni told Bosco there were some problems down at the center and that Jerry was doing the best he could but that little Billy was involved. 

"What kind of problems?" Bosco asked in concern.

"Serious ones," Arni said sadly. "He needs help Bosco."

"I'll check into it when Faith's back at home," Bosco said firmly as they prepared to leave. 

"Thanks," Arni smiled. "I know it would mean a lot to me and Billy. And to Jerry also," he said as he left. 

Finally at the end of the day it was back to being just Faith and Bosco. 

"Man what a busy day," Bosco sighed as he slumped down in a chair beside Faith. "How are you doing? You had a lot of excitement today."

"I'm tired," she smiled. "But I'm okay. And you?"

"Drained," Bosco sighed. "That meeting with Brent today really took a lot out of me."

"But it helped him right? He said he wanted you to come and see him tomorrow."

"Yeah that's a good thing," Bosco smiled. 

"So…" Faith started, feeling her heart start to beat a bit faster. "About the wedding…"

"The wedding?" Bosco asked weakly. "Oh yeah the wedding," he teased.

"What kind of wedding to you want?"

"Kind?" Bosco asked in a panic. "I uh…what kind of wed…I never thought about it…I…" he said in a flurry of words.

Faith looked at him and smiled. "It's okay Bosco."

"Well what kind of wedding do you want?" Bosco asked.

"A small one. Us, the kids a few friends. Maybe at a nice restaurant…" she said with a smile.

"I love that idea," he smiled.

"You do?" Faith asked with a frown. 

"It's your idea, of course I love it," he said taking her hand. "Faith I don't need a big wedding to know how much I love and appreciate you. I'd be happy getting married in Vegas at one of the Elvis Chapels," he said making her laugh. "Seriously Faith I just want us to be husband and wife."

Faith looked at him and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said slowly. But suddenly images of her own wedding to Fred popped into her mind, quickly followed by his mistreatment of her then his death.

"Faith?" Bosco asked watching her eyes quickly water. 

"I'm sorry," she said softly, turning away from him.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked in concern. He went up and sat down beside her. "Faith what is it?"

She turned back to him, a few tears escaping her eyes and running down her face. "I was just remembering uh…my marriage to Fred…" she said looking down at her hands. "I guess the word wife um…"

"I'm sorry," Bosco said gently wrapping his arms around her. 

Faith rested her head on his chest and cried. "I can still see myself killing Fred."

"Oh man Faith," Bosco said softly. I guess we all have crosses to bear, he said inside. Some we'll never forget. After a few minutes Faith's crying and trembling subsided. "I'm sorry Bosco."

"Faith what for?" Bosco asked in concern.

"I want to be your wife. I do…it's just that…with Fred…and how he was in the end…and…oh man Bosco I still see him tying me to the bed…" Faith took a deep breath and then continued. "If you hadn't called Sully…I was so scared…" she finished in a whisper.

"You'll never have to feel scared around me Faith," Bosco said firmly. "Not like that anyways. I know I scare you with work and my stupid heroics, which I plan to work on by the way. But marriage…Faith I love you more than life itself…I'd never hurt you like that…never…" Bosco said firmly. 

"I know," Faith whispered. 

Bosco shifted his body on the bed and pulled a blanket over him and Faith. He gently leaned back, taking her with him. In no time she was breathing softly, asleep on his chest. "I'll never hurt you Faith, I promise," Bosco whispered as he tenderly kissed her head. "And I'll kill anyone who does or even tries. This union that we make is forever Faith. Forever."

"Forever Bosco," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and tried to think on the happy thoughts of his upcoming wedding. But all he kept seeing was Sid's and Fred's laughing faces. This is going to be a long night, Bosco sighed inwardly.

'Want me to kiss him?' Clyde taunted Bosco as he struggled to get free from Sid's grasp. 

"No…" Bosco mumbled. 

'There…now shut up!' Sid yelled as he gagged Bosco.

"Get…off of me…" Bosco said again.

Faith felt Bosco's body twisting beside hers and quickly opened her eyes. She noticed his frown and tiny beads of sweat forming along the top of his forehead. Oh Bosco I know that when this is all over you'll be stronger then ever, Faith said inside. We just have to get through this.

'I like holding you my little boy,' Clyde said as he started touch Bosco's groin.

"Don't…touch…me…" Bosco mumbled. Faith noticed his fists ball tightly and could only imagine the horrible images he was seeing right now. She cursed the fact that she couldn't get up to get him a cold facecloth or glass of water. 

'I like you under me Bosco,' Sid laughed in his ear.

"Get…off…me" Bosco said angrily.

'Say goodbye to your innocence Bosco,' Sid yelled as he started his assault.

"NO!" Bosco yelled as he finally woke up in a fit of rage. He quickly looked at Faith to see if she was awake and saw her looking back at him with a small smile. "Sorry if I woke you," he said quickly as he slumped back against the pillow with a huff.

"It's okay," Faith said tenderly as she pushed some hair off his forehead. "You're pretty warm Bos, go to the bathroom and splash your face with cold water."

"Yeah?" Bosco said with a smile. "Be right back," he said as he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He looked older and knew his experiences had aged him considerably. Maybe not on the outside so much, but on the inside for sure. He sighed and hung his head back down to the water once more and cooled it down again. Faith was right, this does feel better, he said with a smile as he patted his face dry and walked back outside. "Much better," he said pulling the chair close.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked with a frown.

"I uh didn't want to disturb you anymore. I'll sleep here the rest of the night," he said slowly.

"I want you to sleep beside me Bosco," Faith said with a smile. "You keep me warm."

"Are you sure? I mean I might have…"

"Yes I'm sure," she said extending her hand. "Come here."

"Yes ma'am," he teased. Bosco settled back in beside her and felt her snuggle close. 

"What did you dream?" She asked softly, her head resting on his slowly moving chest.

"I was back with Sid and Clyde. Sometimes together," he sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Faith said softly.

"Me too," Bosco said kissing the top of her head. "Try to sleep okay?" A few minutes later Faith was asleep once again. Bosco knew he was in for another round of nightmares but had no choice than to close his eyes and try to get some rest. This time he was naked and helpless against Clyde. He tried to shake the images away but a few hours later they came back. Only when the sun was starting to break did he finally lapse into a deep deep sleep. 

Faith woke up a few hours later and looked at Bosco still asleep beside her. Dr. Miles softly walked into the room and up her bed. "I'll come back later, but your tests came back negative. No led poisoning at all. Your leg is healing nicely, no infections."

"Thanks," she whispered. 

"I'll come back later," Dr. Miles said turning to leave. 

Faith looked down at Bosco's slightly parted lips breathing soft breaths and his closed eyes. He looked so innocent and peaceful and yet she could tell he had aged. His eyes had a few more lines as well as his brow. And as she looked closer she could see tiny hints of grey at his sideburns. With all the experiences he had to endure it's a wonder he didn't have more. But she wouldn't trade the man she was with now for anyone or anything. She closed her eyes and rested. A few hours later they both woke up. 

Bosco slowly opened his eyes and looked at Faith who was starting to wake up as well. "Hey," he said softly as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey," she said back with a small yawn. "How did you sleep?"

"Got a few solid hours," he said with a slight stretch. She reached out a finger and poked him in the ribs.

"H-hey," Bosco said with a laugh. "Not fair I can't tickle back. F-Faith stop it…" he laughed as she poked him again.

"I love hearing you laugh," she teased as she poked him a third time.

"When you're better you're in for it," he said grabbing her hand and holding it so she couldn't continue.

"Promise?" She smiled.

"Oh yeah," he smiled back. 

"Hungry?" Faith asked.

"Actually I am. Breakfast over?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Long ago," Faith smiled. "It's 1pm."

"What? Are you serious?" Bosco asked quickly. He looked at his watch and frowned again. "Man I must have been tired."

"You had a rough night," Faith said softly. "Dr. Miles was by. He said he'd come back at 1:30 to see how I am doing. But he said my leg is healing fine and I have no lead poisoning in my bloodstream."

"Awesome," Bosco smiled. "Well I guess I should get up and get dressed," he said pushing himself off the bed. He turned to her with a look of curiosity.

"What is it?" Faith asked noticing his facial expression.

"How come you never complained about the catheter? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes but I have had one before," Faith said with a sigh. "And it's not as uncomfortable for women as it is for men."

"Man I hated that thing," Bosco said firmly. "When does it um come out?"

Faith looked at him and smiled. He was such a man when it came to so many things, but questions like these made him seem so small and innocent. "Tomorrow," she said softly. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" He asked seriously.

"Yes," Faith laughed. "Now go and get ready."

"Okay already, shesh," he laughed back as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed for the bathroom. 

Angela had agreed to take the kids to school and then bring them to the hospital until visiting hours were over. Emily had asked her about the wedding, wanting to know if she could help out in any way. Both kids were taking this better than she and Bosco had expected. Her gaze travelled to the bathroom door that housed Bosco and she smiled. They had grown so close over the past year but she never expected him to actually take the next step. Inside she knew he was scared but so was she. This would be something new for both of them. Lots of decisions lay ahead for both of them. But just knowing they would do it together helped to set her mind at ease. Bosco promised he'd never leave again and she believed him. The kids had accepted Angela into their lives and she too was surprised they started to call her Gramma. Fred's parents knew she'd move on and still held resentment for what she did. He was their son afterall, he's always be right in their eyes. But that chapter was now closed. That part of her life was over. It was time to open the next chapter into a new part of what the future held for them. She watched Bosco open the door and walk towards her. She felt herself blush every time he looked at her and smiled. I pray that feeling lasts forever, she said inside. I love him so much.

"Dr. Miles should be here shortly. Are you going to see Brent?"

"I guess I should," Bosco said with a sigh. "Is it okay if I invite him to the wedding?"

"Why not the whole 'fab four'?" She suggested.

"I'd like that," Bosco smiled as Dr. Miles entered the room.

"Morning lovebirds," he teased. "Sleep well?"

"Yup," Bosco said firmly. "Hey Doc can I ask you a question?"

"On one condition," Dr. Miles said seriously.

"What?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Stop calling me Doc," Dr. Miles smiled.

"Can't help it Do…Doc…I can't…shesh don't you have a nickname?" Bosco sighed.

Dr. Miles felt his face flush a bit and he nodded his head yes. "Yes but it's uh private," he smiled. "You can call me Wil you know."

"Wil," Bosco said trying the name. "Okay _Wil_," Bosco said with emphasis, "would you do me the honor of being my best man?"

Dr. Miles looked at Bosco with a hint of pride and admiration. "I'd be honored," Dr. Miles said with a smile. 

"Thanks," Bosco said with a smile.

"So have you picked a place to get married?"' Dr. Miles asked.

"Well we both want a small intimate wedding so we thought about the restaurant in the park and…" Bosco started.

"Bosco this is going to be a special day. You need a special place. How about Michelle's overlooking Long Island," Dr. Miles suggested.

"We can't even afford the menu there," Faith piped up.

"I'll see what I can do," Dr. Miles said with a wink. "Leave it to me okay?"

"We couldn't do that," Bosco said quickly.

"I insist," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Care to argue with me?"

"I've given up trying to argue with you Doc…I mean Wil…" Bosco finished with a sheepish smile.

"Well think about it and let me know. But for now I must check on Faith and see how she's doing," Dr. Miles said walking up to her bed. 

"Okay I'll be back when you're done," Bosco said turning to leave. Bosco walked down the hall and walked up to Brent's room. He pushed the door open to see Brent sitting up in bed reading.

"Bosco," Brent said with a smile as he put his book down. "Come in," he said softly.

"How are you feeling today?" Bosco asked softly. 

"Still a bit sore," he said shifting a bit in bed. "But managing I guess. Look I'm sorry for…" Brent started.

"Brent I'm sorry about yest…" Bosco started at the same time. Both stopped and smiled. "You first," Bosco said.

"I'm sorry for getting so worked up yesterday and…"

"Brent you have nothing to be sorry for," Bosco said walking up to him. He pulled a chair close and sat down beside him. "I still feel him Brent. Touching me, ripping my jeans off, getting on top of me…" Bosco said softly. "I remember like it happened yesterday. I can feel his hot foul breath on my face…I feel his hands touching my ass and…other areas…I feel him Brent," he said looking back up. "I feel him inside me still."

"How the hell do you cope with it?"

"I tell myself it's over and try to work through it. I've had help and that's made a big difference."

"I don't think I could do that," Brent said sadly. "I know Don wants to help but he can't. He doesn't know what it's like," Brent said in a sad whisper. "I mean how do I make him understand?"

"You just try," Bosco said softly. "Like I had to make Faith understand what Sid did. What he took from me."

"But at my age Bosco…I mean I should be talking to others about grandchildren and stuff…not that I was raped by two men…"

Bosco looked up at him and sighed. "You have to. But only those you are close to. Me for one…"

"And Don?"

"And Don," Bosco smiled. "He won't understand at first exactly what you had to endure. But don't turn him away if he offers to help. Don's a great guy Brent. He'd never turn his back or be ashamed of you in any way," Bosco said. 

Meanwhile Don walked up to Brent's room and heard them talking. He stopped just outside and listened.

"I yelled at him yesterday," Brent said sadly. "I mean he's been my friend for over 30 years and I yelled at him for no reason."

"Don will forgive you Brent," Bosco said firmly. "He cares for you as a friend. He'll be okay. You just have to tell yourself you'll be okay."

As Don listened to Bosco's words he was amazed that it actually was Bosco. You are so grown up Bosco, Don said inside. Thank you.

"Do you think Don will hate me?" Brent asked. Don heard the question and immediately focused on it.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well because of what happened," Brent said looking down. "I mean it was my idea and all but…I tried to get his attention Bosco I really did…and when I was with them…I tried to call for help…but…"

"Brent it's not your fault," Bosco said firmly. "I know you feel like it is, but it's not. It's Clyde's and Harold's and there dead. You can't let them control your life now that they're gone." Bosco heard the words he just said and smiled. Faith you gave me this strength, he said inside. Thank you.

"Bosco they raped me," Brent said in torment. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow. 

"I know," Bosco whispered. "And if I could change that I would…but I can't…you can't either…you have to come to terms with it and deal with it…"

"I don't know how," Brent said opening his eyes. "And how do I go back to work knowing that… knowing that others know and…what do I tell everyone? How do I act?"

"You don't tell others Brent. You don't tell those you don't want to know. Tell Don and leave it at that for now. If anyone asks it's none of their business. Act like it was nothing and everyone will leave you alone."

"Bosco I can't even look in the mirror without wanting to smash it into tiny pieces. The first time someone says something I'm liable to hurt them," Brent said firmly.

"I know this guy that works here. His name is Sam Richards. He's a doctor. He really helped me. I think you should go see him," Bosco said softly. 

"I don't know if I could Bosco," Brent said softly.

"I was the same at first Brent," Bosco said quickly. "But he really helped me. I mean you couldn't tell right?"

"Bosco you have Faith. I have…no one…" he said looking out the window. "I'm alone and…"

"You're not alone Brent," Don said walking in the room. He could not longer listen to his friends tormented words and not tell him he was there to help. 

"Don?" Brent said in surprise. "I thought that…that after yesterday and all…I mean…I thought you were mad at me," Brent said quickly.

"Mad at you? Brent you've been through hell. Why on earth would I be mad?" Don asked walking around to the other side of the bed, facing Bosco. 

"Well I was mad…and I yelled…and…I'm sorry," Brent said weakly. He felt his eyes start to water and looked up at his friend with a pained expression. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Don said softly. He hugged his friend. "You're not alone Brent. I'll never let you go through this alone. I may not fully understand what you are going through and had to endure but I'm here to help in any way I can."

Brent heaved a large sigh and looked up at his friend with a smile. "That means so much…" then he looked at Bosco and smiled. "I can't do this without you too."

"Brent just say the word and I'm there," Bosco said firmly. "We are friends right? Friends help each other."

"Friends Bosco," he said firmly shaking his hand. "Friends forever. I'm just sorry our union had to be over this," Brent said, his expression turning sad again.

"It's the hand life dealt us Brent," Bosco said softly. "Now we have to make the best of it."

Don looked at Bosco and smiled. "If I had a son I would pray he'd be like you."

"I have the same sentiments every day," Dr. Miles said walking in the room. "I wish Jonathan had your strength and courage," he said softly. "You're very special Bosco. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently."

Bosco heard the praise from his friends and smiled warmly. "Wow thanks," he said in a happy whisper. He turned back to Brent with a frown. "You know I almost didn't come here today. I was afraid that I'd make things worse or screw up some how. But…" he said taking a deep breath. "I'm glad I came. I want to help out. Anyway I can."

"Good because I have a great idea of how you can do that," Dr. Miles said to Bosco. "But Dr. Adams is outside patiently pacing the hallway to come inside and I think you should let him. He's meaner than me," Dr. Miles teased.

"I heard that," Dr. Adams said dryly as he entered the room. "You're as bad as your father-in-law."

"He's worse," Dr. Miles smiled.

"Thanks again Bosco," Brent said warmly. "Will you come and see me tomorrow?"

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Bosco asked Brent and then turned to Dr. Adams.

"He'll be going home tomorrow," Dr. Adams said firmly. 

"I'll be back in the morning," Bosco said to Brent. He turned to Brent as just before he reached the door. "You know Brent after my stay with Ed and Sid Arni introduced me to a great form of stress release. And when you are out call me and I'll show you okay?"

"I'd like that," Brent smiled. 

Bosco then followed Dr. Miles out the door and they slowly walked back to Faith's room. "I'm really proud of you Bosco. I mean it, I am."

"I just want to help him," Bosco said looking ahead at Faith's open door. "With Faith by my side I can do this."

"Well how would you like to get paid for what you are doing?" Dr. Miles asked as he stopped Bosco in the hallway.

"Paid?" Bosco asked with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Remember I told you about the buddy program? Well it's a part of the services the hospital offers. You set a schedule like 1 or 2 hours before your work shift and you can get a bit of extra money."

"Paid to help a friend? I don't know Doc. That wouldn't feel right," Bosco said.

"Bosco there might be others after Brent that need help also. You suggested therapy of some kind. Those are the kinds of things I am referring to. Sam Richards job is safe," Dr. Miles said with a laugh. "I'm not asking you to become a registered professional or anything. But if you join our program you could be helping a lot of guys that might be suffering. You'd be surprised at how many cops are dealing with similar things like Brent."

"1 to 2 hours a day?" Bosco asked.

"When you can," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"And I choose my days?" Bosco asked again.

"You choose your days," Dr. Miles nodded his head. "Talk it over with Faith. But seriously consider it Bosco. A guy like you could help a lot of people. I know you could do it."

"I will think about it," Bosco said with a smile. "Thanks for believing in me. Really means a lot."

"You're welcome."

"So when can she go home?" Bosco asked softly.

"Well she'll have to spend one more day here. But after that she'll be able to go home. Her heart should be strong enough. She'll have to walk with crutches for a bit until her leg completely heals. I don't want her putting too much pressure on it just yet. But she should be okay to go home. Just make sure she gets lots of rest okay?"

"That I can do," Bosco smiled.

"I'll come and see you guys in a few hours," Dr. Miles said turning to leave. 

Bosco walked back into Faith's room, smiling.

"Wow you look like you just caught the Cheshire cat," she teased. 

"I did," Bosco smiled as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Dr. Miles said that when you go home I have to make sure you don't get up but rest. So you know what that means…" he said leaning and kissing her.

"What?"

"That I get to handcuff you to the bed," Bosco laughed. 

"Nice try," Faith said dryly. 

"So how are you feeling?"

"Well my leg feels better. I actually got the catheter out," she said with a smile. "And I have my own cane to help me get to the bathroom.

"Cool," Bosco said picking up the black wooden cane. "Well Dr. Miles said that you can go home in 2 days."

"Thank heavens," she said leaning back on her pillow. "How did it go with Brent?"

"Better," Bosco said firmly. "Dr. Miles asked if I wanted to join their rape victim help services. He said it would be for 1 to 2 hours a day before I start work. It pays well. I would have done it for free, but hey extra money always helps."

"Do you want to do that?" Faith asked.

"I didn't at first. But Dr. Miles said it would be things like hanging out and helping him through rough spots. Nothing like what Sam did for me. But I would be a buddy," he said with a smile. "I want to help him Faith," Bosco said firmly. "He's hurting so much and Don…Don just doesn't know. I mean Dr. Miles helped me so much…of course you did Faith…but he's a guy and he too was raped," Bosco said softly. "I don't want Brent to turn into Jerry…and I…"

Faith looked at Bosco and felt happiness flooding every part of her body. He was so different from the Bosco she had know in the past, the Bosco she had first met so many years ago. The old Bosco didn't care about anyone but himself. He was headstrong and arrogant, selfish and crass. This man that sat before her had the same name but was different. He was mature, kind, caring and strong. He offered himself willingly to save a friend and although he endured another bout of hell he now wanted to help others deal with the same experience he had endured, no questions asked. She felt happy tears spring to her eyes as she listened to him explain how he wanted to help guys like him. Strong men, who had to endure a very humiliating experience. Pride was hardly close to describing how she felt about him right at that moment. She loved him more than life itself and with each word he spoke felt that love deepening and growing. He was still unsure he could help but inside she knew he was the only one who could. He would succeed, she would see to that. And in the end they would both be stronger than they ever imagined. This was the future they had fought to achieve. Now they actually had a chance at getting it. And that was worth everything.

Bosco finished talking and looked at Faith's happy face, dotted with soft tears. "Faith what do you think?" He asked softly.

"Bosco will you marry me?" Faith asked happily. 

"Yes," Bosco said firmly as he leaned in close and kissed her passionately. "I will marry you."

*Dear readers this chapter has been up for a few days with 2 reviews. I'm sorry it was so sappy and I hope you're all not bored with the story already! Please review if you still want me to continue*  
**Note the mention of Brent's wife was back in Chapter 8 And Dr. Sam Richards in Chapter 42.**


	52. Today I Will MarryMy Best Friend

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness  
Chapter 52 – Today I Will Marry…My Best Friend

__

*Words and Lyrics to 'When you come back to me' Belong to Garth Brooks*

Bosco spent the next few days helping Faith in the hospital and then when she was back home. True to his words he made sure she rested while took care of everything. She laughed when he tried to make supper a few times and ended up just ordering in. Bosco had told Dr. Miles that he would start next week with Brent as he wanted to dedicate his time to Faith this week. 

"Not looking forward to next week," Bosco sighed as he sat down with Faith on the couch. "I mean Monday is just a few days away and…"

"If you're not ready then tell Dr. Miles," Faith said softly. "He'll more than understand."

"Yeah but Faith I mean he helped me despite the fact he had nightmares. You know the last few nights have been tough. The nightmares, the cold sweats, the…I mean how can I help Brent when I'm back to being…"

"Bosco you'll be fine," Faith said squeezing his hand. "You've faced these demons before remember? And they went away. Now it's time for you to help Brent conquer his. Only you can do that and he needs your help."

"I know," Bosco sighed as he leaned back on the couch. "I was thinking about the wedding. It's in two weeks you know."

"I know. I am constantly thinking about it," Faith said with a smile. "Nervous?"

"Yeah a little," Bosco said looking at her.

"Why?"

"I guess because now it's official. I mean it's official with us now but now it'll be legal. Not that it's illegal but…" Bosco started only to hear her laugh. "What?" He asked with a frown.

"You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Funny," Bosco said dryly.

"Worried about paying for it?"

"Dr. Miles amazed me with that price," Bosco said with a smile. "I mean he must have like broken the guys arm or something."

"He's a great friend," Faith said warmly.

"Best outside of you," Bosco said firmly, making her blush under his comments. "So have you selected your maid of honor?"

"Yeah I'm asked Pauline," Faith smiled. "She readily said yes. I was going to ask Kim but the comment about her liking older men to tease Jimmy got him upset and…" Faith laughed.

"The kids okay with us getting married?" Bosco asked seriously.

"It will be a different adjustment for them but yes they are okay with it."

"What about the name changes and stuff? I mean will they…will you…will you even want to?"

"The kids can elect either name. As for me I want to be Mrs. Boscorelli."

"Man another Boscorelli," Bosco teased. "That just sounds strange."

"Well you could always take on my name," Faith suggested.

"Maurice Yokas?" He said with a frown. "Uh no…but thanks…"

"Are you okay with me being Mrs. Boscorelli?" Faith asked in concern.

Bosco took her hand and held it firmly. "Wouldn't have asked if it wasn't okay."

"Okay," Faith smiled. "So what are we doing for the weekend?"

"Well…" Bosco started as he lay down and pulled her with him. "I was thinking about us sending the kids to Pauline's, locking the doors and having sex straight for 48 hours," he said trying to sound serious but making her laugh. "I'm serious."

"Well I know Pauline is taking her kids to the lake and I'm sure Emily and Charlie wouldn't mind going. Besides I've missed the feeling of you loving me."

"Man I really missed that," Bosco moaned. "Want a quickie?" He teased.

"Um the kids?" Faith said with a frown.

"Are asleep remember? And if we lock the door…" Bosco said getting up before he finished his sentence. "Come on I don't think I can wait for the wedding night."

Faith looked up at him and smiled. 

"I'll even be careful on your leg," Bosco said extending his hand to hers. Faith put her hand in his and allowed him to help her up and then lead her to the bedroom. After the door was locked they could hardly wait to undress each other and get to the bed for some much-needed lovemaking. Sleep would come much later.

********

True to their word they sent the kids with Pauline to the lake and spent most of the weekend either in bed or close to it. Faith was off the crutches so she was finally able to put on something nice and Bosco took her to a special restaurant for a romantic dinner and some light dancing. It flew by all too fast and next thing they knew it was Monday morning. Bosco awoke early and was up softly pacing the kitchen while he fixed breakfast and some coffee.

"Hey," Faith said walking up to him and kissing him. "Sleep well?"

"You tell me," he smiled.

"You had a few nice things to say about Sid but that was about it."

"I guess it's this thing with Brent," Bosco sighed as he slumped down in a chair beside the kitchen table. "I tried to prepare myself for this Faith, I really did. But just thinking about today has me sick and nervous."

"Brent probably feels the same way if not worse," Faith said softly. "Remember he's already started his sessions with Dr. Sam Richards so you don't have to compete in that area. Remember you're only taking Brent to the center to help take his mind off things when he's not in a session. You're just going to be a friend to him Bosco."

"Faith you took me to the center. I mean maybe I should find something else," he hugged as he looked down. "A lot of bad memories of why I was there in the first place."

"I know," she said softly as she walked up to him. She gently pushed his legs apart and stood close to him taking his head and let it rest on her stomach. Bosco gently held on to her legs and sighed again. "What if I push him away?"

"Try today before you say anymore negative things okay? I mean you won't know how today goes until you try it right? And don't forget you've already been where he is. He's going to be more worried about today than you. Just go easy and try to just be calm okay?"

"Yeah I guess," he said looking up.

"You know I kinda like you looking up at me like that," Faith teased. "Makes me want to…"

"You guys talking about sex again?" Charlie piped up as he walked into the room.

"Haven't I cancelled that Internet subscription yet?" Bosco teased as he grabbed Charlie and started to tickle him.

"Hey!" Charlie called out as Faith went to finish breakfast. 

"Go get ready for school," Bosco said slapping him on the butt. Charlie swatted his shoulder before darting into the bathroom. "Kids," he sighed happily as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Just remember Bosco you don't have to stay if you feel the pressure is getting to you. Remember you've taken these few weeks off to help Brent and get ready for the wedding. That's the most important thing right now."

"Yeah I know," Bosco smiled. 

Faith finished breakfast while Bosco helped the kids get ready for Pauline to take them to school. Bosco kissed her goodbye was soon slowly driving towards Brent's. He felt his heart starting to race faster as he parked his car in the front carpark and got out. He slowly walked to the door, unclenching his fists from the tight balls as he did. He knocked on the door and waited anxiously for Brent to open the door. He almost wished Brent would change his mind but part of him knew that Brent needed this time, just like Bosco was forever grateful for the kind attention that Dr. Miles showed him. He didn't have to just like Bosco didn't have to towards Brent. He's my friend, Bosco said inside. I owe it to him.

"Bosco," Brent said with a slight smile. "Um want to come in?"

"Yeah sure," Bosco said with a smile of his own. Brent's bruising had gone down considerably, but there were still visible signs. Of course the way he carried himself now was the most visible sign. Like he was a broken man with no hope of recovery. Bosco watched Brent turn his back and could almost picture himself walking away from Faith as she tried to help him. "Just have to get my jacket," Brent called out.

"Take your time," Bosco said as he looked around Brent's place.

"You've never been here before right?" Brent asked with a slight frown.

"Right," Bosco said firmly.

"Well then come take a look at this," Brent said eagerly. Bosco saw the look on his face and for the first time saw the real Brent showing through. Bosco followed Brent into his and Don's games room and stared in awe at the home theater system they had set up.

"Oh man…" Bosco said with wide eyes. "I mean holy cow…how on earth can you afford this?" Bosco asked as he just stared at the huge TV Screen, which was from wall to wall, the impressive speaker sound system, the rows of plush couches and dry bar off to the right. 

"Well our salaries have to be good for something right?" Brent smiled. "You know when the big game is on and if you can get a sitter for the kids you and Fai…"

"Done," Bosco said firmly, making Brent laugh. Bosco turned to him with a serious look. "Good to hear you laugh Brent. Probably thought you never would right?"

Brent looked at him in wonder. "Yeah how did you kn…"

"Been there remember?" Bosco said softly. "You know…" Bosco started as he walked over and looked at the team autographed New York Rangers Jersey. "Faith said today would be harder on you but…" he said turning back to Brent. "Today will be hard on me too. I mean I don't know if I'll say something that will make you…I mean I might do something that will…what I'm trying to say is I'm just here to try to be a friend to you Brent. I'm not your doctor and don't have all the answers, but if I can help you…you know sort of get back into regular things again then I'm your man. But…"

"I know Bosco," Brent said holding up his hand for Bosco to stop talking. "I just want to be normal again and I don't know how to do that…"

"You will," Bosco smiled. "It was hard for me at first but…"

"Do the guys at the Station House know about what happe…I mean do they know that yo…"

"That I was raped?" Bosco asked softly making Brent nod his head yes.

"No," Bosco said looking down. "I was lucky that way. Sorry."

"Don't be," Brent said firmly. "I guess I'll have to get over that hurdle alone huh."

"Not as long as I'm alive," Bosco said looking up with a firm smile. "No one should ever have to go through what we have alone."

"I'm glad you're here," Brent said firmly. 

"Yeah me too. Ready to go?"

"Where are we going by the way?" Brent asked as he followed Bosco to the front door.

"Secret," Bosco teased.

"I'm guessing that whoever introduced you to this form of therapy said the same words, right?"

"Exactly," Bosco said firmly.

"Faith ever tell you why she kept it a secret?"

"Because she knew it would drive me nuts," Bosco laughed.

"Well it's working," Brent smiled as they walked up to his SUV. 

"You sure you want to drive?"

"Want to drive instead?" Brent asked handing him the keys.

"You want me to drive this? Your new SUV?"

"Well I'll admit it's not Dr. Miles Navigator, but it's got a few extras," Brent smiled. "Want to?"

"Hell ya," Bosco said eagerly as he took the keys and got into the driver's seat of the large Expedition. "Cool." Bosco started up the truck and soon was on the way to a place he knew so well. "So you and Don coming to the wedding?"

"To be honest I was surprised when you invited me," Brent said looking out the window.

"Why?" Bosco asked with a frown. "You're my friend and…"

"Bosco it was in the papers. What happened to me. I mean everyone will know and…what if they think things that…"

"Screw them," Bosco said firmly. "Brent you're my friend and no matter what those jagoff's did to you is going to change that. Trust me I thought for sure when I was raped by Sid that Faith would have just walked away and hated me forever. But she didn't because she knew Sid didn't destroy _me_. Those guys didn't hurt _you_. Brent you're my friend and I want you there. I don't care what anyone else thinks. And Faith feels the same. Trust me you're among friends."

Brent smiled at Bosco's kind words despite the fact he didn't quite fully believe them.

"Besides couldn't get married without the fab four there."

"Like old times," Brent sighed. "Actually this new task force the four of us are on is actually a blessing. We're starting at a new Station House and so the people there won't be able to…"

"Brent it wouldn't matter. You have to have faith in yourself. If you do, everyone else will."

"Do you?"

"Man it's a battle even still. Dr. Miles said it's been five years for him and he still feels the pain sometimes. I guess you just take it one day at a time and go from there."

"Thanks Bosco," Brent said softly. 

Bosco neared Arni's store and felt his heart start to race faster. He had stopped by regularly to see Jerry and Billy, although Billy wasn't around very much. Now he was coming here for a different reason. His mind flashed images of himself coming here after Sid attacked him and he felt his hands start to shake a bit. He quickly bit back his fears, telling himself that he had to do this to help Brent. Faith had used this to help him and now it was his turn to help his friend.

Brent looked at Arni's sign and felt his nervousness starting to develop even more. "I can't go in there," Brent said when Bosco finally brought the SUV to a halt. 

"It will be okay," Bosco said looking at the panicked expression his friend's face.

"I can't," Brent whispered. "Arni um…he…well he doesn't know. At least I don't think so."

"I think he does by now," Bosco said. "Either way you can't avoid him. Sooner or later you'll have to go back to work and see him there. Trust me in an informal setting is much easier. Just give it a try."

"Okay," Brent said softly as he pushed the car door open and stood beside his truck, slightly shaking. I can do this, he said inside. 

Bosco looked at him and immediately saw fear and panic. "Come on," Bosco said softly as he started walking towards the entrance. He heard Brent walking behind him and didn't stop until Arni came up and greeted them.

"Hey Brent," Arni said with a smile as he grabbed him and tried to hug him.

Bosco watched him stiffen and pull away. "Uh sorry," Brent said sheepishly. "I have to go," he said turning to leave. Arni grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Brent it's okay," Arni said softly. "You don't have to worry. I'm your friend remember? That hasn't changed."

Brent looked at Arni and tried to say something, anything to make him understand the awkwardness he was feeling. But words failed to supply him any speech. So he just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Come on lets get started," Arni said turning and heading for the back door.

"It's okay Brent," Bosco said firmly. "He really does want to help."

"He doesn't understand," Brent insisted.

"He doesn't have to. Just try okay? Please…for me…?"

"Okay stop with the begging already," Brent smiled. 

Bosco let Brent follow after Arni and then he came close behind. He felt his nervousness starting to develop as he neared the room Faith first took him too. He looked around for Billy and felt sadness setting upon him when he didn't see him. Arni led the way into the hockey puck practise room and turned on the lights and flipped the switch and started the rotating belt for the pucks to be sent down.

"What on earth?" Brent asked in confusion. "You're kidding right?"

"Hmm familiar words," Arni said looking at Bosco.

"Yup," Bosco smiled. "Don't worry in about 10 seconds he'll love it as much as I did."

"What in the world am I supposed to do?" Brent asked taking his leather jacket off. 

"Watch a pro," Bosco boasted as he grabbed a stick and stepped up to the marker. "Let er rip," Bosco said Arni.

"Here it comes," Arni said pushing the button.

Bosco watched the small plastic puck heading his way and swung with all the strength he could muster. The stick connected with the puck, sending it flying towards the small goal. "Woo hoo!" Bosco said loudly as the red light wen off signalling a goal. "Another," Bosco said to Arni.

"Yeah you've had practice," Arni sighed.

"Come on another one already," Bosco sighed.

"Um this is for Br…"

"Another," Bosco said loudly as he started to bang his stick on the floor making them both laugh.

"Okay already," Arni said pushing the button sending another one Bosco's way. "Yeah baby!" Bosco yelled as the red light flashed again. "Messier has nothing on me!"

"I'd like to try," Brent said in a quiet voice.

"Another…" Bosco shouted not looking back.

"Bosco?" Arni said firmly.

"Yeah?" Bosco said, his back still to them. He turned and looked at them with a sheepish smile. "Oh yeah sorry," he laughed as he handed Brent the stick. Brent took the stick in some hesitation and walked up to the marker. Arni pressed the button and Brent hit the puck, getting a goal his first time.

"Ah beginners luck," Bosco pouted with a smile. 

"Didn't Faith best you the first time too?"

"Um shut up?" Bosco teased Arni as they both just stood back and watched their friend work off a bit of stress.

"How is he?" Arni asked softly.

"He's going to be fine in time," Bosco said firmly. 

"I know I don't know how to sympathise with him properly and I don't want to know how you can but…" Arni said looking at him seriously. "I'm glad he has you. In fact there is someone else that needs yo…" Arni started as Jerry walked into the room and interrupted him before he could finish.

"Arni?" Jerry said quickly. "Hey Bosco," he said with a smile as he walked up and hugged his friend. 

"Hey Jerry," Bosco smiled back. Jerry then looked at Brent with a frown.

"Jerry Dakota, Brent Green," Bosco said as Brent walked up to him.

"Yeah I know you," Jerry said softly. "You helped me before."

"I did?" Brent asked in surprise.

"Yeah you treated me like a human being and didn't laugh or make fun of me," Jerry said softly.

"Why would I do that?" Brent asked with a frown.

"Because others did," Jerry said sadly. "But we have something in common now."

"We do? Why would you say that?" Brent asked in confusion.

"Because we share the same pain," Jerry said looking down. "But a friend of mine showed me that it won't always be that way," he said looking up at Bosco. "And so far he has been right."

"Yeah he's pretty good at that," Arni piped up.

"Okay guys all this mushy praise stuff is really making me weepy," Bosco said with a smile. "I'm a proud member of the broken souls club to you know."

Brent and Jerry just smiled while Jerry turned back to Arni and whispered something to him. 

"Uh Bosco I have to go. I know your wedding is this coming weekend and I will be there, but afterwards I really need your help with someone."

"Do I know them?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Very well," Arni frowned. "But take care of Brent right now okay?"

"Yeah sure," Bosco said as he watched Arni leave. Who on earth could he be referring to, he asked himself? He tried to think on who it could be but Jerry's voice talking to him broke his thoughts. "Bosco?"

"What?…oh sorry what is it?" Bosco asked with a frown as he joined Jerry and Brent. 

"How's Billy Jerry? I haven't seen him for a few months," Bosco said with a frown.

"Not sure," Jerry sighed. "I have been so busy with the new kids we've allowed that I haven't paid him much attention. Sorry."

"It's okay," Bosco said looking back at Brent. "I'm sure everything is okay." A few hours later it was time for them to leave and head home. 

"Well, how was today?" Bosco asked Brent as they drove back to Brent's.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Brent sighed. "I mean it was hard to see Arni and all but…and Jerry…I mean I had no idea…I…well I never knew about you and…"

"To coin Dr. Miles phrase 'we don't walk around with targets on our foreheads'," Bosco laughed. "In time it'll be no big deal to anyone else Brent. You're the only one that will still remember like Dr. Miles says he remembers still. But you have me and Don and all your other friends who will support you no matter what. That's what counts the most."

"Yeah I know," Brent sighed as they pulled into his driveway.

"You going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah," Brent said slowly. "I always work out for a few hours in the afternoon before Don gets home."

"You have a home gym also?" Bosco asked in shock.

"We do," Brent smiled.

"Can I come and live with you guys?" Bosco laughed. "So only one more week of sessions and then you get a break from me. I promised Faith I'd help her the week after to get the kids ready for the wedding and stuff."

"Where are you guys going on your honeymoon?"

"Disney World," Bosco smiled. "Kids coming too."

"On your honeymoon?"

"Well part of it," Bosco smiled. "The other part will be straight sex."

"Thanks I needed to know that," Brent said dryly. "See you tomorrow."

"Later man," Bosco said warmly. "Hey Brent," he said stopping Brent from opening his front door. "If you ever feel the need to talk even in the middle of the night you know you can call me right? I mean it Brent anytime day or night. That's what I'm here for. Job aside, I'm here as your friend."

"Thanks Bosco that truly means a lot," Brent smiled warmly. "Bye."

"Later," Bosco called out as he watched his friend disappear inside his house. He made it back to his car and closed the door. He went to turn the ignition over and noticed his hand slightly trembling. By the time he reached home his whole body was shaking and he felt beads of sweat starting to develop. He rushed into the kitchen and past a very surprised Faith. 

"Bosco?" She asked as she watched him breeze past her, into the bathroom and lock the door. "Bosco," she said in worry as she followed him and stood outside the door. "You okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," he said in a weak voice. He turned on the bathroom sink to drown out the sound before he bent himself over the toilet and threw up his lunch. Faith finally unlocked the door and opened it to see Bosco bent over the toilet heaving. 

"Bosco," she said in alarm as she gently touched his back. She turned and rushed back to the kitchen to get something to settle his stomach. When heard him call her name and rushed back only to find him lying on the floor. 

"Faith I…" Bosco said as he coughed once more. He felt his eyes water and saliva running down his face as he sagged to the cool floor and lay on his side. 

"Oh Bosco," Faith said kneeling down beside him. She took a cool facecloth and pressed it down over is forehead to cool the rising heat. "Here drink this," she said softly. She helped him sit up and drink the stomach easer. "Come and rest," she said helping him stand up and slowly walk to the bedroom. 

"I called in sick on the way over, in fact I took the rest of the week off," Bosco said as he followed her to the bed. Faith helped Bosco lay down on his side and she sat down beside him. She noticed his body starting to lightly tremble and frowned. "What happened today?"

"I just kept remembering why I knew to take him there. Images of Sid laughing and raping me came flooding back. I felt short of breath at times and had to choke it back because I didn't want Brent to see that. My hands were shaking the whole time and I'm glad I didn't have to shoot more than two." Bosco leaned back on his back, looking up at Faith while she gently pushed some sweaty pieces of hair off his forehead. "Today was tough."

"I can't even imagine," Faith said softly. "Want something more to drink?"

"No I just want to sleep for a bit," he said wearily. He turned onto his side and smiled slightly when Faith kissed his cheek before pulling a blanket over him. "Things he's feeling…what he's saying…it's me Faith…the whole time I kept hearing myself. I kept wondering if that's what I sounded like? So lost and hopeless? So alone…Like I'd never be able to see past the pain I was feeling at the time."

"And you have," Faith said warmly as she stroked the side of his face. "You've come so far Bosco. And in time Brent will be the same as you are now. Perhaps helping someone else and having those memories coming up again. It's part of the same circle."

"But Faith I have you," Bosco said looking up at her with a frown. "Brent has… no one."

"He has Don."

"Don can't love him like…Faith if you weren't with me I never would have made it."

"Then we just have to make sure Brent doesn't feel unloved."

"It's not the same," Bosco moaned.

"Bosco you can't bring his wife back," Faith said firmly. "And don't try to replace her. Especially at a time like this."

"Wouldn't dream of it Faith," Bosco said softly. "I just wish he had even a small part of what I do."

"Well I could always go and spend time with him," Faith winked.

"Don't you dare," Bosco said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down. "Never leave me Faith," he said seriously.

"Don't plan on it," she said kissing him. "Now why don't you," she said pulling herself into a better position and taking him into her arms, "just close your eyes and try to rest. I can tell you're majorly stressed and need to relax a bit."

"Just a bit," he echoed softly. Faith watched him close his eyes and finally fall asleep. During the next hour she felt his body flinch and tremble as he mumbled angrily and cursed Sid Lawson. Will you ever be free Bosco, she asked herself? The next few days with Brent were pretty much the same for Bosco. He would spend his few hours with Brent, come home and throw up and then go to sleep. The week after he was away from Brent she thought things would be better but his nightmares and uneasiness was still there, it wasn't going away. Two days before their wedding Faith sat looking out the window in worry. 

"Hey," Bosco said softly as he came into the living that evening. "Well two days to go," he said with a weary smile as he sat down beside her.

"Bosco," Faith said looking at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," he said with a frown. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," she said sadly.

"Faith I know that look. Don't tell me nothing's up. What's wrong? You still want to marry me right?" He asked in some hesitation.

Faith took his hand in hers and kissed it tenderly. "Very much so. I'm just worried about these past few days. I mean your sleeping is disturbed, you throw up your lunch every day. I…"

"I talked to Dr. Miles today, he said he went through the same stuff I am when he started to help me."

"What helped him?"

"Sex," Bosco teased making her smile. "I know you're worried about me Faith, I am too. But unless I quit then I just have to work through this. Is this what's bothering you?"

"That and the fact that our wedding is in two days."

"I'm not seeing him tomorrow or Friday," Bosco said softly. "These next two days I dedicate to you and the kids. That's final. Brent said he understood."

"You okay with that? I mean cutting him off for 10 days?"

"Brent is my friend," Bosco said softly. "You are my life Faith. First and foremost my time and energy goes to you."

"Gee I feel kinda selfish."

"You should," he said leaning in and kissing her. "Because I'm the same way. Besides I talked to Dr. Miles and he's going to help Brent while we're away. Brent will be fine. He has Don and Arni and Lou and…" Bosco stopped and looked away.

"What is it?" Faith asked in concern.

"When I was talking to Arni on Monday he said he wanted my help with someone he and I both know. Said it was serious."

"Did he say who it was?"

"No," Bosco sighed, "and he's been away all week. I won't see him now until Saturday and there is no way I'm going to spend it talking to him on serious stuff. But I just can't help but wonder."

"Yeah no kidding," Faith said softly. "But Pauline has agreed to take the kids for the days we requested so it'll be just you and me," she said moving in closer. She pulled him close, pushed herself between his legs and pulled his shirt off, leaving his bare chest exposed. She felt him let out a happy sigh as she started to run her hand up his thigh closer to his groin. "You sure you want to go to Disney World?" She teased.

"Well…" Bosco said taking in a deep breath as she moved in closer. 

"Let me help you unwind," she whispered in his ear as she felt him slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Faith let Bosco lower them to the floor in the dark living room and made love to her until they were both almost to tired to move. "You're beautiful you know," Bosco said as they lay in bed some time later. "I love you."

"So are you," Faith smiled back. "And I love you too. Come here," she whispered as she pulled him close and snuggled into him. Finally they both fell asleep in the dark, happy and tired. 

The next two days flew by quickly as the four of them continued to prepare for the wedding. It was going to be small and intimate at the restaurant Dr. Miles suggested. Bosco tried again to ask how he got such a great deal but Dr. Miles just smiled back and said, "it's a trade secret." Bosco saw Paul and his mother on the Friday when they came over with gifts and stuff and even Sully and Davis stopped by with cards and a few gifts from the Station House from those not invited but understood due to the cost thing. Finally it was Friday night and both had just come back from their respective personal showers.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride the night before her wedding?" Bosco asked as they lay in bed.

"I think we've already had bad luck and told it to take a hike," Faith laughed. "So where did you guys go?"

"Richter's Sports Bar. You?"

"We went to Pauline's."

"What did you get?" Bosco asked with a broad smile.

"Yeah nice try. You don't get to see the good stuff until the wedding night."

"Oh man," Bosco said in a fake pout. "Not fair." Faith just laughed. 

"Are you nervous?"

"A bit. Telling the kids grandparents we couldn't afford to invite them was hard. I'm sure I'll be hearing about that sometime later," Faith sighed. "But I just couldn't have them there, too many reminders of my life with Fred. I want to enjoy tomorrow without bad memories popping up."

"Who's going to walk you down the Isle?"

"Sully offered," Faith smiled. "But second time around it's usually just the bride and groom together. No parents. You okay with that?"

"More than okay," he said kissing her hand. "Anything to speed it up so we can finally have legal sex."

"And what do we do now? Have illegal sex?" Faith teased.

"Not sure. Want to try?"

"Very funny," Faith said dryly. 

"Actually I was serious," Bosco frowned.

"Like this?" Faith smiled as she flipped herself on top of him and started to tickle him.

"H-hey not f-fair," Bosco said loudly. 

"You have to keep your voice down," Faith scolded with a smile.

"I-I can't if y-you continue," Bosco laughed. Faith pushed his arms up and held them down while she started to kiss him.

"Ah that shut you up fast," she whispered.

"Feel free do to that anytime," he whispered back.

"Okay," she said kissing him once again. 

******** 

Faith awoke early and hurried into the bathroom. Her stomach was in such nervous knots she was sure she would be addicted to the stomach ease pills even before she said her vows. She downed two just as Bosco walked up behind her. 

"Nervous?" He asked softly.

Faith slightly jumped before turning around to face him with a smile. "You scared me. And yes slightly. I'm taking two of these and hoping they will work."

"Hey go easy on those," Bosco said taking the bottle out of her hand. "They're not candies you know."

"I know," Faith smiled as she took the bottle back and placed it back on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet. "Ready?"

"I guess so. I mean my hair and makeup might take a bit but…" he teased making her laugh.

"Cute," Faith smiled. 

"Thanks. You're not so bad either."

"Ha…ha…" Faith said dryly. "Kids up?"

"Before us I think," Bosco smiled as he turned to leave. "Leave some hot water for me okay?"

"How about a cold shower?" Faith teased.

"Nah that'll be tonight," Bosco teased back. 

Faith laughed as she closed the door and turned on the hot water. She stepped under it and felt herself tense up a bit. Memories of the day of her wedding to Fred started to creep into her mind. She pictured herself so young and naïve, so trusting and full of hopes and dreams. Sadly those hopes died and the dreams were shattered as he life with Fred started and ended in a horrible tragedy. But with Bosco she knew she was given a second chance at them. She felt herself smile knowing Bosco's love for her could never be compared to the sham Fred claimed. His anger, violent temper and drinking problems were all just surface flaws. Inside he never really loved her; she knew that for a fact. For if he did they'd still be together. She remembered herself killing Fred as he tried to kill Bosco. She closed her eyes as she heard the shot leave the gun and enter his body, killing him. She quickly brushed those thoughts aside and focused on the day at hand. Today she was getting married to the man she loved more than life itself. Her best friend. 

After she was done she headed into the bedroom and let him get into the bathroom to get ready. When he was done he and Charlie would head over to Dr. Miles to get ready with him and Faith could come with Emily and Pauline. She started to pack her small overnight bag and looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. "I love you Bosco," she whispered as she kissed the diamond. "Always."

********

Bosco finished his shower and stood in the bathroom drying off. Today I'm getting married he said to his reflection in the mirror. Me! I'm getting married. He looked down and when he looked back up his reflection was smiling back. Wow, he said inside. I'm actually getting married. I'm marrying Faith, my best friend. He felt his heart pick up pace a bit a he looked at his left hand and tried to picture a band of gold there. I'm getting married, he said inside. Wow. He quickly finished up and headed into the bedroom where Faith was just closing her overnight bag.

"All the goodies in there?" He teased.

"Yeah," she smiled. "And you can't see them till tonight. And don't give me the famous Boscorelli pout."

"Famous? What me?" He protested in vain as Charlie rushed into the room. 

"I'm ready," he said loudly.

"Yeah we can see that," Faith laughed as she looked at his dishevelled tux. "Um you weren't supposed to put that on until Bosco did."

"Oops," Charlie said sadly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it champ," Bosco smiled. "Just go and take that jacket and shirt off."

"Alright," Charlie huffed as he left the room.

"So uh got everything?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah…" Faith said feeling herself a bit nervous once again. "You?"

"Um yeah I packed while you were in the shower."

"Great," Faith said softly. "Well I should get over to Pauline's."

"Yeah you should," Bosco agreed. "Can't wait until today is over."

"Yeah me too," Faith said firmly. She hugged Bosco tightly and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"Me too," he said kissing her back. "See you at the alter."

Faith laughed as she grabbed her bag and headed to get Emily and head next door. Bosco watched her leave before getting his bag and then going to see Charlie. In no time they were at Dr. Miles getting ready. A few hours later both Faith and Bosco stood before the mirror in their respective places looking at each their reflections and smiling.

"Ready to go Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked warmly as he came and stood beside him.

"Yes I am," Bosco smiled as he turned to his friend. "I just can't thank you enough for all you've done. This day is possible in part because of you."

"Our friendship is just starting to grow Bosco," Dr. Miles said hugging him firmly. "Come on let's go okay?"

"Let's go," Bosco said eagerly. "Charlie let's go. Hey got the rings?"

"In my pocket," Dr. Miles called back to him as they headed outside to his Navigator where Anna was already waiting.

"Hello handsome," she smiled at her husband. "Love the tux."

"Yeah I know," he smiled. "I'm looking forward to you taking off later."

"So am I," she winked. "By the way who are you paired up with?" She asked suspiciously, making him laugh. 

********

"Wow Faith you look beautiful," Pauline smiled as she came and stood beside her friend. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Faith smiled. "Just don't remember being this nervous."

"It'll pass," Pauline said firmly. "Trust me after you say I do it'll be better."

"I know," Faith smiled.

"Wow mom you look beautiful," Emily said coming in the room.

"Thanks sweetheart. So do you."

"Are you nervous?" Emily asked softly.

"Yeah a little," Faith sighed. "But it'll pass," she said reaching for the stomach ease pills. "Just one more."

"Okay then we go," Pauline said leaving the room. "Just remember your bag."

"Got it right here," Faith said grabbing it and following after her friend.

********

Bosco nervously waited at the front with Dr. Miles. They had agreed at the last minute that Sully would walk her down the isle at Bosco's urging. Faith knew it was important to him and since she wanted this day to be just as special for him it was the least she could do. 

"Are brides always late?" Bosco moaned softly as he stood at the front of the glass alcove at the restaurant.

"Yes," Dr. Miles said with a slight laugh. "Trust me it's worth the wait."

"By the way thanks again for this place."

"You're more than welcome," Dr. Miles smiled. He heard the music change and knew it was time to start. "Show time Bosco."

Bosco looked up and stifled a small gasp as he looked at Faith in her white dress. He insisted she wear white for him, she was more than pure in his eyes. "Wow," he whispered as he locked eyes with her and smiled. He watched her and Sully heading for him and felt is heart starting to race faster. 

"Thanks," Faith whispered to Sully as she hugged him and went and stood beside Bosco.

"Faith…" Bosco whispered as they stood before the minister. "You look…beautiful…"

"Thanks," Faith whispered back. 

They both stood in a semi-dazed state, half listening to the words half listening to their own hearts beating rapidly. The exchange of the rings showed them how nervous they really were. Faith extended a slightly shaking hand to Bosco and Bosco put forth a lightly trembling one. The vows came and went and soon it was time to kiss. Bosco gently put his arm around her waist while she put a gloved hand around his neck and they kissed. It wasn't long but the passion that passed from one to the other made it seem like a small eternity. After pictures were over Faith looked at Bosco and knew something was up. 

Bosco took Faith by the hand and led her to a small secluded terrace. "Something wrong?" Faith asked quickly as he turned to face her.

"Faith I just had to say…" he started with a frown. "I mean I have seen you looking beautiful before but…" he said making her really blush. "You look amazing…"

"You look pretty good yourself," she smiled back.

"I just never thought this day possible for me," he said looking out the window. "Even today I didn't even believe it. But when the music started…and then you started to walk down the isle…" Bosco said turning to her. "Faith I felt my world stop and then start again and I realized that my dream has finally come true." He picked up her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I love you Faith Boscorelli. Always."

"Bosco when I was driving over it too seemed very surreal for me. I never thought I'd feel such happiness ever again, especially after what happened with Fred and all…but when I looked up and saw your face at the end of the isle…waiting…I realized that dreams do come true. I love you Maurice Boscorelli," she said kissing him back. "Always."

"Hey you two," Angela said walking up to them. "Time to start supper."

"Thanks," Bosco smiled as he hugged his mother. 

"This is the happiest day of my life," she said warmly. "You two made me very proud. Faith thank you for giving my son the life he deserves. And Bosco thank you for giving Faith the love she deserves."

After a few more hugs and a few tears the three of them walked back and joined the happy room. 

"Everything okay?" Paul asked Angela as she walked up to their table and sat down beside him.

"Everything is just perfect," she said with a warm smile. 

Bosco helped Faith sit down and then himself as they watched their MC take his place. 

"Okay you can both breath easy now," Don said as the MC when they were seated for supper. Bosco and Faith listened to Don's light jokes and then chatted casually during the wonderful dinner the romantic restaurant put on. After the dinner it was time for a few speeches and the dance. Pauline said a few heart-felt words and Dr. Miles had to keep is short or he'd break up. Then much to their surprise Bosco watched as his mother got up from her chair and headed for the podium. 

"Was she scheduled to say something?" Bosco whispered to Faith.

"No, but I'm sure she'll do fine," Faith smiled warmly.

"I um don't really have much to say without wanting to cry but I need to say this. Faith I love you like my own daughter. Your children are as precious to me as my very own grandchildren and I finally see my son having the life he's wanted for so long. I want to thank you for coming into our lives."

Bosco and Faith held hands and listened and both of them felt their eyes water watching Angela attempt to get through her small dedication. 

"I heard this song and immediately thought of the two of you. You have both faced so much in your lives and yet to be able to come together and love one another is the living proof that dreams do come true. Although it took a lot of hard work and perseverance you have both shown that with hard work comes fulfilment. You both weathered life's rocky storms and were the lighthouse in the dark guiding each other back to safety. And I know at times you both probably wanted to just walk away and call it quits but didn't, demonstrates that whatever tests you'll face in the future you'll face them together and be stronger for it. This song I dedicate to my son and the woman who has made his life complete. Faith, Bosco this is for you," Angela said warmly. Angela looked at Paul and smiled as he gave the signal to the DJ who put the song on. Angela walked back to her seat and looked at Paul. "I never thought happiness would be possible for our family."

"It's only just starting," he whispered with a smile. "For them…" he said with a pause. "And us."

********

Bosco took Faith by the hand and led them to the small dance floor. They both heard his mother's warm words and waited in anticipation for the song to start. When it did the lyrics played with their memories from when they first started to draw together and knew everything Angela Boscorelli had stated had been heartfelt and the truth. Bosco held Faith firmly against him as the music started to sway.

__

There's a ship out  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God somehow  
You know that ship is me  
'Cause there's a lighthouse  
In the harbour  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out  
Across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there  
Still believes in me

"You know there was a time I believed that none of the would happen. I honestly thought that this kind of happiness wasn't meant for someone like me," Bosco said softly. 

"I had just as many doubts Bosco," Faith said softly. "Maybe more."

"I mean all the things I have gone through and…well I wouldn't have survived if you weren't there to help me through, guiding me to the other side. The right side. By you," he said warmly.

"And if not for your courage and love I never would have thought a second chance possible for me," Faith smiled.

"Or a first chance for me," Bosco said firmly. 

__

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again

There's a moment  
We all come to  
In our own time and  
Our own space  
Where all that we've done  
We can undo  
If our heart's  
In the right place

"I keep thinking back to the time I first left home," Bosco said softly. "I told myself then that I would be alone forever and that the mistakes my father made would haunt me the rest of my life."

"We all make mistakes Bosco. I have too," Faith said softly. "We both have and both will yet. But as long as we can work through them together then we will be able to make it. We won't fail, we can't."

"I thought for sure Sid had ended my dreams of a happy future. And then Garry and Clyde and…I honestly thought this day was just a dream for me."

"It is a dream Bosco," Faith smiled. "And it just came true. For both of us."

__

  
On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again  
And again I see  
My yesterday's in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is  
And used to be

On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again  
  
When you come  
Back to me again  


"I love you Faith," Bosco whispered as he tenderly kissed her lips as he held her around the waist, close to him. "No matter what you never gave up on me. Your love and your strength made this day possible."

"I love you too Bosco," Faith said kissing him back. She felt his strong arm around her waist and smiled as the song continued to play. "And I never will give up on you because I know you'd do the same for me. Your love and your courage made this day possible."

"No matter what happens Faith I promise you now we'll get through it together."

"No more going it alone," she whispered back. 

"No more being alone," he whispered to her. 

"Together," they both said at the same time. "Now and forever."

**__**

  
~~Today I married my best friend, my love, my life~~

**Yeah kinda sappy I know but lots more to come I promise!!**


	53. Innocence Lost

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness  
Chapter 53 – Innocence Lost  
*Warning: topic of child abuse

Dr. Miles watched his friend dance to the music and felt pride starting to well. 

"You okay?" Anna asked softly.

"He could be Jonathan," Dr. Miles said softly, not taking his eyes off Bosco. "If only he…" he started and then quickly stopped at her soft urging. "I know," he said with a smile. "It's just that at times like this I know what I'm really missing out on."

"It's hard for me too Wilson," Anna said softly. "It's been hard for me to think of _all_ the things our son could have been enjoying but isn't. But dwelling in the past or looking at Bosco like he's…" she said pausing as the haunted memory of her son came back into her mind. "Jonathan never would have had a wedding like this," she said sadly.

"I know," Dr. Miles sighed sadly. "I'm just so happy for Bosco."

"Me too," she smiled. "I just wish we could do more for them. I mean to show him appreciation for everything."

"I think I have an idea," Dr. Miles said looking at her with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her firmly on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"Be right back," he said with a wink. He quickly got up and headed for the back of the restaurant to the door marked manager. 

"Can I help you?" The older Italian man asked him.

"Actually you can," Dr. Miles said closing the door behind him.

********

Bosco and Faith enjoyed the rest of their intimate wedding with their close friends until it was time to leave, not soon enough by their standards. They had laughed and cried with family members and friends, shared stories and tears, and drank enough to last two lifetimes. Now it was time to finally leave and enjoy the love of each other. 

"Be right back," Bosco said softly to Faith as he kissed her on the neck. He headed to the back of the restaurant and was about knock on the door when the owner opened it and stood before him with a smile. 

"Enjoying yourself senior?" He asked with a light laugh.

"Tonight was just perfect," Bosco smiled broadly as he pulled out his wallet. "So what's the real damage?"

"I don't understand?" The man asked with a frown.

"The bill? How much do I owe you?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Owe?" The man said with a frown. "Oh owe," he laughed. "You owe me nothing. It's all been taken care of," he said firmly. "Now you better get going before you're too tired to have sex."

Bosco looked at him in surprise and then started to laugh when he did. "What? Paid for?" Bosco asked, his smile turning to a frown. "I don't understand?"

"Is there a problem here?" Dr. Miles asked coming up behind him.

"Well sort of…yeah…he say's my bill is paid. I think he's just afraid to tell me the damage," Bosco smiled. "Can you help me out here?"

"Of course I can," Dr. Miles said looping his arm through Bosco's. "Mr. Monelli thank you for the wonderful time I'm going to make sure that Maurice here leaves at a decent hour," he smiled and winked so that Bosco couldn't see. "Like right now."

"But…" Bosco said in protest as Dr. Miles turned him around and steered him back to Faith. "I don't understand…" Bosco persisted.

"I think you need to take Faith away from here and show her how much you really love her," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Don't worry about the rest. We'll take care of it."

Bosco looked at him with a suspicious smile. "Did you…oh man doc…please tell me you didn't…"

"I'm not telling you anything except to go and make love to your wife."

"My…wife?" Bosco asked simply. "Wow that sounds strange."

"Wait till tomorrow," Dr. Miles laughed as Faith walked up to join them. "And you my dear," he said kissing her on the cheek. "You are simply stunning."

"Thank you," she slightly blushed as she went and stood beside Bosco and felt his arm wrap firmly around her waist. 

"Now I think your chariot awaits you," Dr. Miles said gesturing to the limo driver walking up to them.

"A…limo…?" Bosco asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Go and enjoy each other," Dr. Miles smiled. "Doctor's orders. I always wanted to say that."

"But…" Bosco started.

"Bosco," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"What's going on?" Faith asked quickly.

"I guess we are leaving," Bosco said with a sigh and then a smile. "Seeing as how I won't win this anyways."

"I'm glad you see things my way," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Enjoy yourselves."

"We will," Bosco said with a wink. So after a few more hugs and kisses to family members Bosco and Faith were finally on their way to enjoy the blessings of the wedding night.

********

"What was that all about?" Anna asked walking up behind her husband as the limo finally pulled away. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her on the cheek.

"What was what all about?" Dr. Miles asked, feigning ignorance.

"I know you to well Wilson," she smiled. "Now what did you do?"

"You'll never get it out of me," he challenged.

"Oh I think I know a way," she said with a wink as she pulled his head down to hers and whispered in his ear. 

"Right…well um…" he said as she pulled away, feeling his own pulse start to beat faster. "Are you um ready to go?" He asked weakly.

She just laughed and showed him the keys to the Navigator. "I'm driving."

"Yes ma'am," he said firmly as they both headed for their truck. Dr. Miles looked once more at the almost gone red of the limo's taillights and smiled. "Enjoy it Bosco…you've more than earned it."

********

"How come you're so quiet?" Faith asked softly as they sat in the back of the limo on the way to their hotel for the weekend.

"Just thinking about something Dr. Miles said to me tonight," he said softly as he looked down at her hand in his and started to gently rub it. 

"You mean at the end there? What _was_ that all about?" Faith asked with a slight smile.

"Actually it was before that," Bosco said looking sideways at her. "He said go and make love to your _wife_."

Faith looked at his face and watched a smile start to develop and couldn't help hide her own. "Oh," she said simply.

"I mean it's just that I never pictured that for me," Bosco said in a somewhat sad tone. "I always pictured myself angry and alone. And then with Sid and then Clyde I…I just never thought I'd be getting married much less have a wife to come home to. It just all seems to…" Bosco said only to have Faith caress his face and kiss him on the lips. Bosco just smiled back to her as they finally reached their hotel. After they were settled in and put a few things way both stood in the middle of the hotel room in front of the modest fireplace just lookin at each other with happy smiles.

"I don't know why but for some reason I'm a little nervous," Faith said softly.

"Whew," Bosco laughed. "I thought I was the only one. I mean shesh it actually feels like my wedding night," Bosco said firmly. He watched Faith frown and immediately knew he said something wrong. "Oh man I mean…Faith I didn't mean it like that," he said in a panic. "It's just well…you and me…I mean dressed like this and…" he said in a fluster and then completely stopped. "I'm just going to stop now," he said firmly. 

"Good," she said softly. "Just relax and be yourself okay?" Faith said softly.

Bosco looked at her with a serious face. "I love you so much," he whispered firmly. "You have made today possible. Not Dr. Miles, not counselling not even luck. It's you Faith, you helped me through it all. I owe you my life," he said leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Faith wrapped her arms around his neck and started to respond in full. Soon they were slowly undressing each other from their formal wedding attire. Bosco slowly unzipped the back of Faith's dress while she started to unbutton his shirt, exposing his muscled chest. 

"Man my heart is racing," he whispered as he continued to gently devour her neck and then moved lower. He lowered them to the floor in front of the warmth from the fire and gazed lustfully as the warm glow started to temp him with the curves of her body. Faith looked up and sighed happily as Bosco's muscled flexed as his body moved closer to hers. He kissed her once more and then pulled himself back up. "Wow," he said softly.

"What?" Faith asked with a slight smile.

"Tonight I get to make love to my _wife_, still amazes me," he said with a large grin. 

Faith wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him back down to her. "So come here and show me what it's like already," she teased. "Husband."

Bosco moved himself into position over her and did indeed show her much he loved her. In fact it wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that they finally made it to the warm bed and were sleeping, wrapped in each other's embrace. They spent the next day just doing much of nothing. A late breakfast, lunch and supper mixed in with some local sight seeing and shopping. But mostly it was spent in the privacy of their room, locked in intimate embraces. The next few days were much the same. Mid-week they finally packed up their stuff and headed home to get ready for their trip to Disney World. 

"Wow mom I never saw you glow this much," Emily whispered to her as they got ready to leave. "Sex with Bosco must be great."

Faith heard her daughter's comment and felt herself immediately blush. "You are so cut off from the Internet," she teased. She looked up at Bosco, they locked eyes and she felt herself blush even more; for the comment her daughter made was right on the money. In fact life with him was great, it could only get better right? Their week in Disney World was the break they all needed as it afforded them time to spend with the kids and just enjoy having nothing to think or worry about. Bosco loved spending time with Charlie while Faith and Emily shopped and was happy for the time the kids went on a kids tour and they could finally be alone like they wanted, to which of course they wasted no time in showing each other the passion locked inside. Finally it was time to return home and back to the grind of everyday living. 

********

"I can't believe those two weeks went by so fast," Bosco moaned as he sat at the table eating an early lunch. 

"I know," Faith sighed. "Let's have another honey moon."

"I'm all for that," Bosco smiled heartily. "You know I still can't believe Dr. Miles footed for the whole bill of our wedding," Bosco said with a smile. 

"I know," Faith said looking at him from the sink. "I am still in shock."

"Just never thought he'd do that much for us," Bosco said looking out the window. "I mean he's helped us so much. How can we pay him?"

"Bosco, Dr. Miles didn't do it expecting repayment. I think he wanted to just do it because he really cares for you," she smiled. "But we can arrange a special dinner or something."

"That would be great," Bosco smiled as he quickly finished his food.

"So what time are you meeting Brent today?" Faith asked.

"Actually today I'm going to see Arni. He's left a few urgent messages and so I can't keep putting it off," Bosco sighed.

"Well did he say what he wanted so badly?"

"No," Bosco said leaning back in his chair. "I'm almost afraid to find out," he said firmly. "What if he tells me…I mean damn it Faith if another friend has…has been raped or something…"

"Bosco you'll just have to confront those demons when you're presented with them. Worrying about them before hand will just make things worse."

"I know," he huffed as he leaned back against the wall and frowned. "Well I'm going to go," he said after a few minutes of silence as he pushed himself to his feet and stood up. "Love you," he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Love you too," Faith said firmly as she watched him leave. She knew he was more than anxious about the news he was to receive as she could feel it in his body posture and how tense he was when he quickly hugged her. I just pray it's nothing serious, she said inside. She felt her tension starting to build and headed for the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out her tension pills and took one out. 

********

Bosco felt his tension starting to build as he neared Arni's place. He stopped the car and got out and slowly walked inside. As he stood and waited for Arni he looked down at the band of gold on his finger and smiled. "Still hard to believe," he mumbled as Arni walked up to him.

"Always is at first," Arni said with a smile. 

"Hey man how are ya?" Bosco asked as he hugged his friend warmly.

"Doing just fine," Arni smiled, hugging him back. "Well for the most part," he said quickly, his smile changing to a frown.

"What is it?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Come with me," Arni said softly. 

Bosco followed behind Arni through the doors that he was very familiar with. His mind suddenly flashed images of himself not so long ago following behind Faith, his leg still in a cast. He lightly shook his head, trying to erase the images that still haunted him in his sleep. 

"So how's Brent?" Bosco asked softly as they slowly walked down the darkened hallway.

"Believe it or not getting much better," Arni said with a long sigh. "You know Bosco I honestly thought he was doomed. I mean Don and Lou have helped out as much as I did but I you…" he stopped and looked at Bosco. "You were the one that helped him get past it. I'm sorry for whatever you had to experience or endure but I'm glad you were able to help Brent. I saw him the other day, almost back to normal."

"I'm glad to hear it," Bosco said with a slight smile. "It was the least I could do."

"It was more than enough," Arni said warmly as he turned around and continued walking towards another room, a room different than the ones he visited before.

"How's Jerry?" Bosco asked softly.

"He's um…he's okay Bosco…I…" Arni started and then stopped, letting his voice trail off into the air of the dimly lit hallway.

"Arni?" Bosco said touching his shoulder making him stop. Arni turned to him with a pained expression and Bosco knew something was wrong. "What happened to Jerry?"

"It's not him specifically," Arni said firmly. "Bosco something has happened to one of the children here and well Jerry…he's um…he's taking it pretty hard."

"Children?" Bosco asked with a deep frown. "Who? Do I know them?"

"Yes you do," Arni said pushing a smaller door open.

Bosco stepped inside and looked at a small group of children gathered together on the floor playing a game. Bosco studied the children and gasped when he noticed they all had one thing in common. 

"I um…" Bosco started and then stopped as one of them raised his head and looked at him.

"Bosco!" Billy shouted happily as he ran up to him and hugged his friend.

"Billy," Bosco said weakly as he looked at his condition. His skin was a peeked color, which only showed the bruises he was sporting even more.

Bosco looked from Arni to Billy back to Arni. He tried to open his mouth but words failed to ask if he was a victim of a fight or abuse. Sadly he saw the look on Arni's face and knew it wasn't a simple fight at school or the park. 

"I missed you," Billy said to Bosco. "Come and play with us."

"I'll um…" Bosco started and then stopped. He looked at Arni for some help.

"Billy you go back to the group and I'll sign Bosco in and then he'll be there, okay?" Arni said softly.

"Okay," Billy said with a smile as he turned around and ran back to the small group.

Bosco turned to Arni and tried to choke back the sadness he was now overcome with. "Tell me those um…bruises are from a fight at school…tell me a uh…another kid did that."

"I'm sorry Bosco," Arni said softly. "I wish I could. Really. More than anything."

"How?" Bosco asked weakly. "I thought his new home was…"

"Billy was removed from that home Bosco," Arni said softly. "Mrs. Olsen, the wife was diagnosed with terminal cancer and they moved down south to be near one of those fancy treatment center's. His new home, they ah…well they hurt Billy, Bosco."

"For how long?"

"Does it really matter?" Arni asked softly.

"I guess not," Bosco said looking back at Billy. He softly cursed and then turned his sad gaze back to Arni. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked in a tormented voice.

"I tried," Arni said with a grim face. "But then with you being taken, Faith being shot, Brent and the your wedding…I…Bosco there wasn't the right time. I'm sorry. We have tried to handle things on our own, but so far nothing's worked. And it think he's getting worse. He's so frail now. Almost weak and sickly. Bosco I think something is really wrong with him."

"We have to get him out of there," Bosco said firmly.

"Bosco we can only do that if there is another family like the Olsen's willing to take him. Sadly at his age people their age want to adopt younger kids."

"How about an older family?" Bosco asked quickly. 

"He is with an older family right now. I think it's the father that beats him but it could be the mother. There apparently is also a friend of the father's that visits and he's quite a jerk. I just thought you should know."

Bosco turned his gaze back to Billy who was playing with the other children. "You mean they're all…"

"Victims of abuse?" Arni asked softly.

"Yes. Bosco I'm sorry, I know this hurts to hear this but I had to tell you. Jerry he um…well he blames himself in some way and…" Arni stopped making Bosco quickly turn back to him. "Jerry's on leave right now."

"Leave?" Bosco asked in shock. "What for?"

"He has um…he's been drinking Bosco," Arni finally admitted. "He blames himself for letting the children get hurt and he…well he's turned to the bottle. Bosco he came in here drunk and beat up a visiting customer."

Bosco winced at the thought of what Jerry did and sighed. He looked back at Billy who was now gesturing for him to come and play with them. "Oh man," Bosco whispered in anguish. "Why Arni?"

"If I knew Bosco I'd tell you," he said firmly. "Sadly I don't even know myself why parents abuse their children. Billy is always such a good kid when he's here. He helps out and…" Arni said stopping, his voice breaking. "I wanted to adopt him," Arni said looking down.

"Why didn't they let you?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Well as a single man living alone and a cop no less, children's services felt I might do more harm than good. Bosco I would never hurt Billy."

"I thought you were married," Bosco said softly.

"Yeah I was," Arni said looking down at his bare hand. "She just one day decided she couldn't live with a cop and that was it."

"Arni, I'm so sorry," Bosco said, not seeing Billy get up from group and rush to him. 

"Bosco you said you'd come and play with us," Billy urged as he tugged on his arm playfully.

Bosco couldn't help but turn and look at him with a faint smile. "Okay already," he lightly laughed as he allowed Billy to drag him away from Arni. 

Arni watched Bosco join the group and sighed heavily. "Oh Bosco I just wish you knew everything. We did try to help him. We really did."

Bosco seated himself on the floor beside the small group and felt his anger rise immediately as he looked at the small circle of girls and boys with various bruises from abuse. He felt his fists ball up when a small girl handed him the dice, signalling it was his turn.

"This for me?" Bosco asked softly making her smile at him.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Alright," Bosco said with a smile of his own. "Um what am I supposed to do?" He asked with a silly face making them all laugh.

Bosco played with the children but kept watching Billy closely. There must be something I can do for him, he said inside. He noticed the bruises on his arms when his shirt would pull up and felt his anger rising even more. When I find out who did this I'll make them pay, he vowed inside. After about an hour of just playing and hanging with the kids he knew he had to leave and get ready for work.

"Well I gotta go," he said pushing himself to his knees and then fully upright.

"Will you come back again?" Billy asked softly. 

"As much as I can," Bosco said firmly. "I am helping a friend right now who is going through some tough times but I'll see what I can do okay?"

"Hey…" Billy said as he took Bosco's left hand in his two smaller hands and looked at the ring. "You got married," he said with a wide smile.

"Yes I did. You remember Faith that came with me? Blond, very pretty?"

"She's the one that beat you the first day at hockey right?" Billy teased.

"Thanks for reminding me," Bosco said sarcastically. "Yes that's her."

"I'm happy for you," Billy said with a hint of sadness. 

"Billy I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow if I can okay?" Bosco said seriously.

"Okay," Billy smiled. "I'll be waiting."

"I need to ask you something before I go," Bosco said directing him to the corner.

"What's up?" Billy asked in a small voice.

"Billy what happened to your face and arms?" Bosco asked softly. 

Billy looked at him with a surprised look. "I um have to go."

"Billy please," Bosco said gently grabbing his arm and holding on. "I am your friend. I just want to help you."

"I'm okay," Billy said quickly. 

"Billy who hurt you?" Bosco asked firmly.

"I fell down the stairs at home. Can I go now?"

"Yeah you can go," Bosco said as he gathered him up in his arms and hugged him once more and then turned and left the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the side of the wall and let out a large angry sigh.

"Kinda tough to take right?" Arni asked softly.

"Very," Bosco choked back. "Arni I have to see who did this," Bosco said firmly. "I have to confront them."

"We've tried Bosco," Arni said as they walked towards the front door. "Both Don and Lou have gone to see them. They either weren't home, had good excuses or Billy won't admit it. I think he's too afraid to do that and since that's the only place he can live he won't rat them out."

"Damn it!" Bosco cursed. "Child abuse should be a capitol offence."

"I agree," Arni said softly. "Just try to be his friend when you're here. I think it'll make it easier for him."

"Easier?" Bosco snapped meanly as they reached the front entrance.

"I didn't mean it like that," Arni said quickly.

"Make what easier? The fact that he has to go home and be the excuse of them using him for whatever problem they have with themselves or the world in general? You think spending some meager time with me will make him forget that he's a victim of abuse!" Bosco half yelled. "Forget hits? The pain? The terror!"

Arni looked at the customer's nearby and then back to Bosco with a sorry smile.

"Uh sorry," Bosco said calming down, as he too looked at all the curious faces. "I just hate this sort of thing."

"I know," Arni said softly. "So do I. Sadly there is nothing we can do unless with either find him another home similar to the Olsen's or we get Billy to confess about their abuse. But if it doesn't work then we risk sending him back to people even angrily. They could do more harm than good. I'm sorry Bosco, those are our only two options."

Bosco cursed under his breath once more before turning back to Arni. "I'll think of something," he said firmly.

"Bosco I hate to say this and sound like an insensitive jerk but…"

"Then don't," Bosco said firmly.

"Bosco you just got married. You have a new life to get used to and adjust to. That's where your time and attention should be. Now I know you love Billy, but really if you start taking time away from your family you'll lose the things that mean the most to you. I did, trust me I know what I'm talking about. If not Billy then you saw the others. They'll always be there," Arni said sadly. "You can't destroy your life to help one of them or even all of them."

"But there must be something we can do," Bosco moaned.

"I'll see what I can do about another family," Arni said firmly. "I'll let you know later, okay?"

"Yeah fine," Bosco said firmly. He hugged Arni as he left but this time it was strained and hurting. He walked to his car with thoughts now of his own strained childhood. He saw his father beating him or his mother. He winced in pain and sadness as he remembered the smile Billy gave him when he arrived and the sad face he made when Bosco was leaving. 

"I have to do something," he said firmly as he drove back home.

Bosco reached home and just sat outside in the car looking up. He closed his eyes and was once again in a dark room, sporting bruises his father had given him, crying and scared. He quickly brushed the image away at his face was replaced with Billy's begging for his help, pleading for the hurting to stop. He finally pushed his car door open and slowly walked upstairs.

"How did it got with…" Faith's voice trailed off when she saw the strained look on Bosco's face. "Bosco what is it?" She asked quickly.

"Oh man Faith," Bosco said with a heavy sigh as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. He then took of his jacket and walked back to the kitchen table and slumped down in one of the chairs. 

"Bosco what happened today?" Faith asked quickly as she took a seat beside him.

"Arni he um…" said looking down. "Faith I saw Billy today and…" he said not able to just tell her.

"Bosco just tell me," Faith urged.

"Billy's um being…he's being abused by his foster parent's Faith," Bosco said softly.

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Bruises looked pretty real."

"Oh no," she said in a soft tone as she leaned back in her chair. 

"Faith he's so young," Bosco moaned. "And the bruises…Faith I saw myself today…" Faith took Bosco in her arms and pulled him close, feeling his body tense under her touch. "Faith we have to help him. I mean he's so young and innocent. He has his whole life and…and I just don't want him to…to be jaded I guess. He looks weak and sickly, like Arni said. Faith I think this is really taking its toll on him. How much longer can he last?" Bosco asked in desperation.

"Did you ask Arni what we can do to help?"

"Yeah he said that Billy needs to find another home like the Olsen's," Bosco sighed as he sat back up, gently pulling apart from her. "Mrs. Olsen apparently was diagnosed with terminal cancer and they moved away, leaving Billy up for adoption once more. Faith he's in a home where they beat him," Bosco said angrily. 

"Why can't he be placed with another home?" Faith asked firmly.

"Because this new family denies the abuse and Billy won't rat on them," Bosco explained. "Faith unless one of them confesses then…"

"Can't we get social services to pay them a visit?" Faith asked.

"Well every time they've gone Billy has been conveniently away," Bosco said. He quickly stood up and started to pace the kitchen. "We're going to see them this afternoon."

"You think that's a wise idea?" Faith asked in concern.

"Faith I can't just sit by and do nothing," Bosco said firmly. "I just want to go and see what kind of creep can hurt a small defenceless child for no reason."

"That's exactly why we shouldn't go," Faith said. "Bosco listen to the tone in your voice. When you see them you're liable to…"

"To what Faith return the favor?" Bosco asked angrily. "Maybe I should be like Jerry and just drink myself into a coma and be fired from my job!" He half yelled. "Just turn my back and do nothing? Walk away?"

Faith looked at him in surprise. "Jerry was fired?"

"No," Bosco said sitting back down. "He's just on leave right now until he can get a handle on things. Apparently he showed up drunk and was getting mad at customers and…Faith…Billy…I mean you should have seen him…he's just…so…so small…" he said looking down at this hands. "Never in my life could I imagine hurting a child with these," he said softly.

"Normal people can't Bosco," Faith said softly.

"Faith we have to do something," Bosco moaned.

"I'll call social services when we get there and ask them to…"

"Please let me?" Bosco insisted. "I want to do this…for Billy."

"Okay," Faith said with a slight smile, which quickly dissipated. They spent the rest of their time just talking and then got ready and headed to the Station House for their shift. Bosco ran into a private office and brought up the database on the police computer. He did a search on a Billy Hathaway. He finally found what he wanted, wrote down the address and then headed back out to see Faith. "All set?" He asked with a smile.

"All…set…" she said slowly as she looked at him sideways. "You okay?"

"Yup," he said firmly as he pushed the door open for her. "And you?"

"Funny," she said dryly as she tossed him the keys. The first few hours of their shift was pretty routine. 

"Um where are we going?" Faith asked when Bosco made a turn and headed out of their beat patrol.

"Just a quick side trip," Bosco said firmly.

"To where?" Faith asked with a wanting expression.

"You'll see," Bosco said firmly. They drove for about 15 minutes in silence until Bosco stopped the car in front of a modest looking bungalow. Doesn't look so bad from the outside, Bosco said to himself. Sadly it's what's on the inside that never gets seen.

"Where are we?" Faith asked with a frown.

"Be right back," Bosco said quickly as he got out of the car and headed for the front door, Faith watching in expectation. "What on earth is going on?" She asked out loud.

Bosco felt his anger starting to build as he knocked firmly on the door. Linda and Ralph Dawson lived here, the supposed 'perfect' guardians for Billy Hathaway. "Perfect my ass," Bosco mumbled as the door opened. 

"Yeah?" Linda asked with an angry tone as she puffed some cigarette smoke in Bosco's face. 

"The man of the house in?" Bosco asked sarcastically.

"Ralph get your ass out here. Cops want ya," she yelled and then turned away from the door.

Bosco watched as a large overweight man walked up to him and stood looking at him with a sneer. "Yeah?"

"Billy Hathaway live here?"

"Who wants to know?" Ralph asked sarcastically.

"I'm his friend," Bosco said firmly.

"What the hell do you want?" Ralph asked. 

"I just wanted to see for myself," Bosco said firmly, trying to control his anger.

Faith noticed Bosco's fists ball tightly and quickly typed the address into the car's computer database. She stared in horror at the information on the screen. "Bosco!" She said quickly as she got out of the car and started to walk towards the front stairs.

"See what?" Ralph asked meanly.

"What kind of low life jack-ass could actually raise a fist to a defenceless child," Bosco spat meanly. "Now I know what one is. It's you. You jag-off!"

"Pardon?" Ralph asked angrily. "What the hell did you just say?"

"I'm going to be watching you," Bosco said leaning in. "You want to hit something, why not try hitting something that hits back," Bosco spat in his face. "Try me!"

"Is that a challenge or a threat little man?" Ralph mocked. He grabbed Bosco's collar before he could react and pulled his face within inches of his own. "Listen to me wise guy," Ralph said so only Bosco could hear. "You mess with me and I'll make both the kid and you more sorry than you've ever been. Is that clear?"

"You touch him once more and I'll kill you. Is _that_ clear?" Bosco asked firmly, jerking himself out of the grasp of the man holding him. Faith rushed up the stairs and stood a few feet behind Bosco, but didn't say a word. 

"I think we're done here _officer_," the man snided as he stepped back from Bosco.

"Better make sure you're right," Bosco said firmly. Bosco stared meanly at Ralph for a few more seconds before turning around and following Faith back to the RMP. 

Ralph watched him turn around and then headed inside and slammed the door shut and walked to the window.

"What the hell was a cop doing here?" A male voice asked from behind.

"Checkin' up on the kid," Ralph said meanly.

"Told you not to let him go out in public!" Linda snapped. "Wait until they've gone down a bit," she said without feeling as she lit another cigarette and walked away.

"Think the kid told that cop about our business?" 

"No Cedric," Ralph said firmly. "I think Billy's smarter than that. But I'll make you this one guarantee," Ralph said turning to him after Bosco had pulled away. "If that Officer Boscorelli ever comes back here again, I'll make sure it's the last house call he ever makes. By the way what time does Billy come home?"

********

"I know you're pissed," Bosco said as they pulled away from the Dawson's house.

"And what gave that away?" Faith asked firmly.

"The silence and the face," Bosco said looking at her. "Faith I'm…"

"Bosco you told me you were going to let social services handle this," she said firmly, still not looking at him. "What if he had pulled a gun or something. You could have at least told me."

"Would you still have let me gone?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Oh yeah like I could have stopped you," Faith said angrily. "Bosco you just can't take liberties like that and not tell me. What if…"

"Faith I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. I mean most guys who hit are really cowards and…"

"Bosco he physically grabbed you. What if he ha…"

"I know," Bosco said in huff. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going and what I was doing. I just…Faith I just kept seeing his small smiling face looking up at me. Begging for help, but not asking. I know he's hurting but won't tell me. I just…"

"I know it hurts," Faith said softly. "It hurts me to hear that but…did you even call social services?" 

"No," Bosco sighed. "I will tomorrow."

Faith looked at him with a frown.

"I promise," Bosco insisted. "I just want something to be done."

"He needs to find a new home right?"

"Right," Bosco said softly as he turned and looked out the window. "And they won't let Arni or Don and Brent adopt him. We need another family faith. Another older couple like the Olsen's. A family where there is love and peace and…"

"How about your mom and Paul?" Faith asked softly.

Bosco looked at her and frowned. "I um…I…I don't see why not," Bosco said with a shrug. "Let's go and see them."

"Okay," Faith said turning the car to head towards her bar. 

"Faith I am sorry," Bosco said firmly as he looked down at the band of gold on his hand. "I know I said I wouldn't do stupid things like that after we were married. I guess…I guess I just forgot. I'm sorry," Bosco said sadly.

"I'm not mad at you Bosco."

"Yes you are," Bosco smiled. "I'd be mad at me to if I were you," he said firmly. "You have reason. I just…Faith I just can't stand to see children being hurt," he said looking back out the window. "I mean there at Arni's…in that room… oh man Faith there was this little girl, about 5. She uh…she looked worse than Billy."

"I'm sorry," faith said softly.

"Faith something has to be done about the system. I mean this has to stop," he said angrily.

"Bosco I am the first to agree wholeheartedly. But when adults lie and kids won't talk then the system gets abused more and more. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"Just so unfair," Bosco moaned as they stopped in front of his mother's bar. They headed inside and then towards the back office where Paul was reading something to Angela as she sat behind her desk.

"Maurice," she smiled when Bosco pushed the door open and waited for them to look up.

"Hey Bosco," Paul said putting his papers down.

"Hey," Bosco said walking in with Faith behind him, closing the door after them.

"A surprise visit? On duty yet?" Angela teased. "To what do I own this honor?"

"Honor?" Bosco sighed as he sat down across from Paul. "Not really an honor."

"Maurice is everything okay? My grandchildren okay?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah they are fine but…well I want to talk to you about something rather sensitive."

"Do you want me to leave?" Paul asked firmly. 

"No because this affects you too," Bosco said looking at him.

"Okay Maurice now you are starting to scare me," Angela said quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Remember I told you about this kid Billy? Billy Hathaway?"

"The kid from the center, right?" Angela asked with a frown.

"Yeah."

"Sort of. He liked hockey," Angela said with a faint smile.

"He likes hockey," Bosco said looking down. "Um ma he's…" Bosco started and then stopped as he tried to get himself to actually tell her. He looked up at her with a tormented look and sighed. "They beat him mom."

"What? Who beats him?" She asked quickly.

"The foster family he's with. Ma he's only eight. He came from a bad family and is now with another one. I…ma the bruises and the looks…ma it was me," Bosco said as he felt his eyes water. 

"Maurice no," Angela said sadly as she watched her son's defeated posture. 

Faith looked at Bosco and immediately felt her heart break into tiny pieces. This was killing him there was no doubt about that. She took his hand and held it in hers and firmly squeezed it, letting him know she was right there to support him.

"Ma I kept seeing myself…the hits…the anger…the…" Bosco stopped as he heaved a sigh. "Ma it was me," Bosco said in a dead whisper, looking back up at her with watery eyes. "It was me."

"Maurice…no it wasn't…" she said feeling her own eyes well up.

"We can't leave him there," Bosco said softly, shaking his head no. "We can't…"

"What do you want us to do?" Paul asked in a soft but firm tone. 

"I um…" Bosco said looking at him with a frown. "I want you guys to um…I guess…can he live with you?" Bosco asked quickly.

"What?" Angela asked in surprise. "You want us to adopt Billy?"

"Could you?" Bosco asked quickly, turning to her with a look of anticipation.

"I…" she started and then looked at Paul. "We um…well…Bosco that's a lot to ask."

"I know," Bosco said sadly. "But ma I can't just watch him being beaten like that…he's my friend…I have to help him."

"For how long?" Angela asked weakly.

"I don't know," Bosco huffed. "Hopefully we'll find a good home like the Olsen's and…I don't know," Bosco resigned. "I'm sorry to ask…I just didn't know who else to turn to."

"Can we talk about it for a bit?" Angela asked softly.

"Yeah," Bosco said standing up. He stood and looked at his mother for a few minutes in tormented silence. "I just didn't know who else to turn to," he echoed softly.

"I know baby," she smiled as she pushed herself out of her chair and walked up to him. "I know it," she said taking him in his arms and hugging him firmly. "Give us a few hours okay?" She whispered.

"Thanks," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks," Faith said softly as she too hugged Angela. They turned and walked out of the office and back outside, towards the waiting RMP. "Faith wh…" Bosco started as he looked at her with a tormented look. 

"What is it?" Faith asked firmly. 

"What is he enduring right now?" Bosco begged in sadness.

"Bosco you can't dwell on that, it will eat you up inside," Faith said walking up to him.

"I know," Bosco said looking away. "All I keep seeing is his sad smile asking me to come back tomorrow. Faith I have a session with Brent tomorrow. I can't turn my back on him either."

"Take Brent to the center and get Arni to okay Billy spending time with both of you," Faith said hugging him.

"Yeah I guess I could do that," Bosco said hugging her back. "Thanks."

"Hey get a room," Sully's voice laughed as their RMP pulled to a stop beside them on the street corner.

"Isn't loitering an offence?" Davis teased.

"Yeah very funny," Bosco said with a smirk. "I'm allowed to hug my wife in public."

"Wife," Sully sighed. "Man that's still going to take some getting used to. Catch you guys later," he said as they pulled away.

"Does sound strange sometimes," Faith smiled. "My husband," he said looking at him firmly. "The man always willing to rush in where angels fear to tread."

Bosco looked at her and laughed. "Come on let's finish so we can go home and have sex."

"Well at least you're direct," Faith laughed as they both got back into the car. 

"That's what you love about me, admit it," he laughed. Faith just laughed s they drove away and finished their shift. 

********

__

'You're useless son.' 

'You'll never be anything but a loser Maurice.'

"Father…no…" Bosco mumbled as tormented images of his strained childhood continued to plague his dreams. 

__

'Just like your mother…good for nothing.'

"No more…stop…hitting…" Bosco said in a soft angry tone.

__

'I've just started giving you your punishment.'

'Stay in that closet until you've learned your lesson!'

'Bosco please help me.'

'Bosco stop them!'

"Billy…no!" Bosco shouted as he was torn from his sleep in a fit. He quickly looked at Faith and noticed she was still fast asleep. He quietly removed himself from their bed and walked softly into the kitchen. He rubbed his warm, sweaty forehead and then downed a cool glass of water before heading into the living room. He slowly paced back and forth in the darkness, heard a noise and turned around in a gasp to see an image of his father walking towards him, laughing. Beside him was Sid, grinning evilly and on the other side was Clyde, also smiling. Bosco felt his heart start to beat a bit faster as he felt the room starting to close in on top of him.

"This is not real," he said softly. "None of you are here," he said again.

The images just kept coming, smiling and laughing more. 

"This is not real!" Bosco spat in anger. He just stood his ground and watched in silent horror as his three torments walked right through him and then disappeared. He whirled around only to come face to face with their living room window. He was alone and the room was quiet and still. He lunged at the couch, grabbed one of the large pillows and started to hit it in frustration.

"You are not real," he gasped as he felt his eyes water at the images his mind was now taunting him with. "You are not real," he insisted with watery eyes. 

Faith heard the angry words and quickly got up and rushed out of their bedroom, down the hall and stood in the doorway of the living room. She looked in anguish at Bosco who was still hitting the pillow in frustration telling himself whatever nightmare he had wasn't real. 

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly. 

Bosco tore his watery eyes and angry glare away from the smushed pillow and just stared at her in sadness. He opened his mouth to speak but words failed to make themselves heard. "I…" Bosco tried and then stopped. 

"I know," she said starting to walk towards him.

"Faith I…" Bosco started again as he let his arms finally fall to his sides, the pillow coming to rest on the floor by his feet. "Faith I just can't get it out of my head," he whispered as she came and stood beside him. "I keep seeing myself being hit by my father and…"

"Shh Bosco it's okay," Faith said leading him to the couch and helping him sit down. "I know this hurts very much. I'm sure the call you got from your mom telling you she'd need another day is hard also. But Bosco you can't let his eat you up."

"I know Faith," he said looking outside into the dark New York night. "I just have to do something."

"You'll call social services tomorrow right? Bosco there is nothing else we can do. Legally we can't just take him because that would be considering child abduction and we could go to jail."

"I know Faith," Bosco said again, turning his sad face to look at her. "I just feel so helpless and…damn I hate feeling helpless."

"I know you do," Faith said lightly kissing his cheek. "Trust me it pains me to hear about that happening to Billy as well."  
Bosco rested beside her on the couch in the darkness for a bit longer. "I'm going to the bathroom and then to bed. Come when you're ready okay?"

"Be there in a bit," Bosco sighed as she stood up and headed for the bathroom. After she was done she opened the cupboard and spied the new bottle of pills in front of her. "Just for the tension," she would always say as she downed another pill. She closed the door and gasped slightly as she looked at Bosco looking back at her.

"You okay?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Faith said shaking her head yes. "Just nerves you know."

"Faith go easy on those things okay?" He said softly.

"I will," she smiled as she pushed her way past him and continued on into the bathroom. Bosco made sure she wasn't looking and then opened the medicine cabinet and looked at the date on the bottle of the pills. "Two days ago?" He whispered to himself. "She must have renewed. That's odd."

"Bosco?" Faith asked in concern.

"Yeah just takin' a piss and I'll be right there," he lightly laughed.

"Thanks for the info," Faith laughed back. 

Bosco finished up, washed his hands and then headed back into the bedroom and climbed in beside her. He lay on his side and spooned up behind her as she was on her side also.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"For now," he whispered as he kissed her on the ear. "Goodnight."

"Nite," Faith whispered back as she fell asleep in his arms. 

********  
**Earlier that night**

Paul and Angela sat and looked at one another in silence after Faith and Bosco left, hearing his words and trying to put them into perspective. 

"It's a big step," Angela said softly. "I mean I haven't had kids around the house since…oh man since Mikey was a child."

"Let's take a walk okay?" Paul said softly as he stood up.

"Now?" Angela asked in surprise.

"Yes," he said getting her coat. 

"Okay," she said taking it and putting it on. She called Bosco and left a message telling him that they were going to take the night to decide and let him know in the morning.

They headed outside of her bar and started to walk hand in hand in silence at first towards the park. 

"I love New York at night," Angela said as Paul wrapped is arm around her and pulled her closer to him. 

"I think it's the company that makes it really special," he smiled at her. The continued on for a bit more in silence until Paul finally broached the subject they had been dreading to talk about. 

"I don't want you to feel any pressure because…" Paul started and then stopped.

"Because my son asked me?" Angela finished for him.

"Well yeah sort of," Paul sighed. "I mean we're old enough to be grandparents and…" he started only to have Angela start to laugh. "What?"

"Just funny the way you said it," she smiled as they finally reached the park and stopped walking. Paul led her over to a bench and sat down beside her. He fumbled around in his pocket and then looked at her with a frown before pushing himself off the bench and kneeling before her on one knee.

"Paul?" Angela asked with a slight smile.

"I knew since the moment you walked into my life those many months ago that I was never going to meet anyone I would love more. You've helped me see that all bad things come to an end, paving the way for only good ones. I have made mistakes in the past and am not a wealthy man by any means. But I do promise you here and now that I will love you with everything I have. That I will never hurt you in any way. And that if you want to we can take Billy in and give him the life he deserves. I want you to be my wife and I promise I will love you all the days of your life. Angela Rose Boscorelli, will you marry me?"

With each word he spoke Angela felt her eyes watering even more. She was slowly nodding her head yes even before he proposed. But when the little black velvet box was opened and she saw the ring he had picked out she knew without hesitation that the answer was yes. "It was yes even before you asked," she said with a happy smile. "I would be honored to become your wife."

Paul smiled as he pulled out the modest sized ring and placed it on her finger and pulled her into his arms and then kissed and hugged her firmly. "Are you sure about Billy?" Angela asked softly.

"It's more than the right thing to do," he said seriously. "We can't let him grow up in a house like that."

"Then my answer is yes," she said with a firm smile. "I'll call Bosco…actually why don't we go over in person and tell him all the good news."

"Sounds like a plan," he said hugging her once more. "Come on let's get home and relax."

"Are you tired?"

"Since when is my idea of relaxing going to sleep," Paul teased.

"You sound just like Bosco."

"Smart man."

"That and more," Angela said proudly. "Much more."

********

"How did you sleep?" Faith asked Bosco as she walked into the kitchen the following morning.

"A little better," he sighed as he put the paper down. "My ma call?"

"No Bosco," Faith said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Okay," he said with a smile as he heard the kids getting up and moving about. The next hour they all had breakfast and then got the kids ready for Pauline to take them to school, as she did with her own three. 

"Well I think I'll go and pump some iro…" Bosco started as they heard a knock on their apartment door. Bosco looked at Faith and frowned. "Who on earth is here right now?" He asked in a small panic as he rushed to the door and yanked it open.

"Ma?" Bosco asked with a small sigh of relief. "Um why are you here?"

"Can we come in?" Angela asked with a large smile. 

"Yeah sure," Bosco said quickly as he stepped out of the way and let them pass. After the hello's, they took of their jackets and all walked into the living room and settled in. "So um what's going on? Have you made a decision?" Bosco asked in haste.

"We have," Angela smiled looking at Paul who nodded firmly. "We have decided to adopt Billy, if we're allowed."

"Really?" Bosco asked with a happy smile as he looked at Faith and then back at them. His smile quickly turned suspicious. "How come you're so happy about it? What's really going on?"

"Bosco," Faith said, lightly slapping his shoulder. "Not everyone has an ulterior motive for everything in life."

"Well…actually…" Angela said quickly, making both Faith and Bosco snap to attention.

"Something else?" Bosco asked.

Angela looked up at Paul and smiled and for the first time Faith noticed the ring. She gently touched Bosco's arm and then looked at Angela and smile. "Wow," she whispered.

"What?" Bosco said looking at Faith. "Wow what?" He asked looking back at his mother. 

"Maurice, Paul and I are engaged," she said extending her hand to show them both the ring. "We are getting married."

"Really?" Bosco asked in shock. "Wow," he said, echoing Faith's sentiments from earlier, making her laugh. "Wow…mom…I…man that's great," he said firmly. He leaned forwards and hugged his mother while Faith stood up and hugged Paul and then Angela, while Bosco gave Paul a firm hug. 

"I can't tell you what this means to me," Bosco said softly. "You made her happy…I mean I never thought that possible."

"Anything is possible if you work for it Bosco," Paul said firmly. "And we want to help Billy. Anyway we can."

"I'm so happy to hear that," Bosco said with a smile. "I can't wait to tell him the good news."

They all sat around and chatted for a bit longer before it was time for Angela and Paul to leave and Bosco to get ready to go and see Brent and then Billy. They wedding they had determined would be in a few months as it was going to be a very small one, along the same lines as Faith and Bosco's. But everyone was excited and happy and it seemed for a few simple minutes that everything was right in the world. Sadly that was far from the truth.

"Wow Bosco that's great news about your mom and Paul," Brent said as they drove towards Arni's. 

"Yeah," Bosco sighed as he drove Brent's Ford Expedition. "She needs some happiness in her life. I mean shesh she had even less than me and I didn't think that was humanly possible for anyone."

"When's the wedding?"

"In a few months. I think it's going to be very small. That suits me just fine," he smiled. "I just can't wait to tell Billy the good news."

"Yeah Arni told us that you went to see him yesterday. You know Don and I tried to adopt him but they didn't like the idea of him going into an environment with only two men. Said it wouldn't' be healthy for a kid his age. We both had people testify to the fact that we live normal lifestyles but the judge still wouldn't listen. I guess nowadays I can't blame them for wanting to be really careful. It just bugs me that they'd overlook Don and me and give him to a family that beats him."

"What was the families history prior to them getting Billy?" Bosco asked firmly.

"Good I guess," Brent sighed. "I mean there was nothing suspect on their case file, so we all just guessed that everything was normal. There must have been a glitch in the system somewhere along the lines."

"Yeah well that's all over now," Bosco said firmly. "Once I tell Billy he can have a normal, loving home I'm sure he'll want to rat on those losers right away."

"Hope so," Brent sighed as the large truck came to a stop. They got out of the truck and headed inside only to bump into a very anxious Arni.

"Hey man what's up?" Bosco asked with a smile. "I've got some good news for Billy."

"Well I have some bad news," Arni huffed. "Where were you, I tried calling all morning."

"I…we put the ringer…bad news?" Bosco asked in a panic. "What's wrong? Something happen to Billy?"

"Bosco, Billy's in the hospital right now. He was taken their last night with severe bruises and a broken arm."

"What?" Bosco yelled in horror as he turned around and raced back to the truck. He got inside, started up the engine and pulled away before Brent and Arni could catch him. 

"Damn it," Arni cursed as he and Brent quickly headed for Arni's car and sped after him.

Bosco's heart was racing and his mind was a frantic frenzy of activity at the thought of what happened to little Billy. He finally came to a screeching halt in Mercy's emergency parking and rushed inside and up to reception. "Billy Hathaway," he said trying to catch his breath. "What room is he in?"

"Bosco?" Dr. Miles asked in concern as he walked up to him. "Everything okay?"

Bosco turned to him with a wild-eyed look. "Doc a kid was brought in…last night I think…Billy Hathaway…do yo…"

"You know him?" Dr. Miles asked in concern.

"Yeah, he's my friend. Where is he?" Bosco asked firmly.

"Come with me Bosco," Dr. Miles said gently taking his arm and guiding him towards his office.

"Doc what's this all about?" Bosco said jerking his arm free. 

"Please Bosco inside my office," Dr. Miles said firmly.

Bosco followed him inside and stood facing him while Dr. Miles closed the door to his office. "Please sit down."

"Doc what the hell is going on?" Bosco asked frantically. "What happened to him?"

"Please si…"

"What happened to Billy?" Bosco yelled.

Dr. Miles looked at him and sighed heavily. "He was pretty beaten up when he was brought in last night."

"Who brought him in?" Bosco asked firmly.

"Well it seems a neighbour heard shouting and yelling and then a loud crash and then they saw Billy heading outside, walking in what looked like a drunken stupor. They went closer and saw his condition, bruises and the blood and…and quickly called 9-1-1. His um foster parents…well…Bosco they denied everything."

"Damn bastards!" Bosco cursed. "How is he?"

"He had a severe gash on his upper arm and a cut above his right eye. He had darkish blue bruise marks on his chest, back and forearms. His right eye was swollen and so was his lip. His right arm was broken just below the elbow. We treated the cuts and bandaged the wounds and fixed and set his arm and then I ran some blood tests to make sure he didn't get tetanus or something else."

"Is that it?" Bosco asked, fearing the worse was to come. The worst was to come. But nothing in the world could have delivered the devastating blow Dr. Miles was about to. "Doc? What else…"

"Bosco the tests um…well they…they…" Dr. Miles started and then stopped. 

"They what doc?" Bosco asked in fear. "What did the tests tell you?"

"Bosco, Billy has um…he…he's been diagnosed with stage three of the HIV virus."

"What?" Bosco asked in horror. "Stage…three…" he managed weakly. "What does that mean?" He asked in a sad whisper, his eyes watering.

"It means he has AIDS Bosco. Billy is dying."


	54. A Heart Torn in Two

**Title: Ribbon of Darkness**

**Chapter 54 – A Heart Torn in Two**

*Warning: Sensitive subject matter dicussed

"AIDS?" Bosco asked in a dead whisper. "I…" he started as a large lump formed in his throat. He turned away from Dr. Miles as he felt anger and rage starting to take over his calm demeanor. He turned back to Dr. Miles with a cross stare. "AIDS?"

"Bosco I'm so sorry. I thought that…"

"You have to be kidding me," Bosco said quickly, still refusing to believe what Dr. Miles told him. 

"Bosco…" Dr. Miles tried again.

"Doc you're lying!" Bosco spat. "He's only 8 years old," Bosco said in torment as he felt his whole body start to lightly shake. Dr. Miles walked up to him and gently helped him sit down on a nearby chair. Bosco looked up at him with a tormented look. "Please tell me your tests are wrong," Bosco pleaded.

"I wish they were," Dr. Miles said sadly. He sat down on the edge of his desk in front of Bosco and let out a large sigh.

"H-how long?" Bosco asked sadly.

"Two months…two years…I can't tell you that Bosco because I don't know for sure. But his condition is terminal," he said in a soft tone.

"I just can't believe this," Bosco said in torment.

"What did Arnold tell you about his biological parents?" Dr. Miles asked softly.

"Just that they were abusive and drunks and they died in a car accident."

"That much is true. What he didn't tell you was that his real mother was a drug addict and she got AIDS from an infected needle she was sharing. The guy who used it before her had it and of course he got some blood on the needle that she um…she infected herself Bosco. She was pregnant at the time Bosco, with Billy. He was born HIV positive."

"So his life was over before it even began?" Bosco asked, his eyes starting to water.

"Bosco I'm so sorry. I never thought you'd get so attached to this kid and…"

"And what?" Bosco shouted as he jumped off his chair. "Never thought I'd care for him in that way?"

"I didn't mean it like that Bosco…now let me finish."

"I've heard all you have to say," Bosco said storming for the door.

Dr. Miles watched him yank the door open and storm out and knew in his present condition that to follow would only make matters worse. "I'm sorry Bosco," Dr. Miles said sadly. "I wish I was wrong."

Bosco felt his heart starting to pound heavily in his chest as he neared the room Billy was recovering in. He clenched his fists tight after wiping his tears away and took in a few deep breaths before walking into the room. He looked at the small helpless child lying on the large bed and immediately felt his eyes water once more. His little face was black and blue, his arm in a cast and he was breathing sporadically. "Oh man…" Bosco said as he went to turn and leave.

"Bosco?" Came the weak voice of Billy Hathaway.

"Hey," Bosco said turning back to him, chocking back another sob. "I thought you were sleeping," he said walking up to Billy's bed. He kept his clenched fists in his pockets to maintain some level of calmness. 

"Sorry I missed today's practise," Billy said with a faint smile.

"That's okay," Bosco whispered as he sat down at the edge of Billy's bed. He looked at one of the small monitors and let out a large sigh.

"Sorry," Billy said sadly.

"What for?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"For not telling you things sooner," he said looking at his arm. "I guess if I did things would be better right?"

"Did Linda or Ralph hurt you?" Bosco asked softly but in a firm tone.

"Bosco I fell dow…"

"Billy I can put you in protective custody and guarantee they won't hurt you again," Bosco said firmly. "Now did they do this to you?"

Billy hesitated for a few minutes but soon his eyes started to water and Bosco knew immediately they did. "Ralph mostly," Billy said softly. "But Linda helped."

"Damn it!" Bosco cursed angrily as he turned his head away. 

"Sorry," Billy said again.

"No…" Bosco said quickly. "Billy you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just upset at them, not you," Bosco said firmly. "But try to rest, okay? You need your strength."

"Once my bruises and arm heal up I'll be okay again right?" Billy asked with a hopeful smile. "I'll feel better?"

Bosco turned back to him with a look of horror. Damn it Doc, he said inside, please tell me Billy knows what he has. Please don't let him find out this way.

"How do you feel right now Billy?" Bosco asked softly. "I mean other than the bruises? Do you feel sick and stuff?"

"Not right now," Billy said with a frown. "Sometimes I do but then Linda told me it was just something I ate."

"What about before them…like your real mother…did she um…did she ever talk about stuff she did?"

"Like the drugs and needles?" Billy asked softly.

"I saw it a few times when I was little but then they died and I went to the Olsen's and…well I didn't think about it again."

"What about Ralph and Linda? Do they do drugs also?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Ralph does sometime. He and his friend…well Linda too," Billy said softly. "But mostly they just brag about all the money they make from selling it. That's how I got hurt this time. I heard something I wasn't supposed to…that and…"

"And what?" Bosco asked in confusion.

"That and the fact that they don't like you."

"_Me_?" Bosco asked in surprise. Then he thought about his going to see Ralph. It never dawned on him that he could be the cause of Billy getting hurt more. Of course Ralph would be pissed and he obviously was. And he took it out on Billy. "Damn it," Bosco cursed again as he looked away. "I am so sorry," he said turning back to Billy with a look of anguish. "Billy I thought I would go and…I mean I never thought he would…god Billy I'm so sorry for what I did."

"It's not your fault," Billy said softly. 

"I will make this right," Bosco said firmly. "Let me go and make a few calls and I'll be right back."

"Please don't leave me," Billy pleaded. 

"I'll be right outside the whole time," Bosco said firmly. "And when I'm not I'll have a friend outside that will make sure no one will come and hurt you again. Okay?"

"Okay," Billy smiled. "Thanks Bosco."

"You're welcome," Bosco said with a forced smile as he gently squeezed his hand. "Be right back." Bosco quickly got off the bed and rushed back to Dr. Miles office. He didn't care that he was on the phone as he stormed inside and slammed the door shut.

"I'll call you right back," Dr. Miles said quickly ending his call.

"You didn't even tell him he's dying?" Bosco yelled in anger. "Doc how could you?"

"Bosco…"

"There is no excuse this time," Bosco said angrily. "He needs to know and I can't be the one to tell him. That's your job."

Dr. Miles looked at him with a frown. 

"What? You thought you'd just let him die and then wait until he takes his last breath before you tell him he had been born with AIDS from his drug addict mother?" Bosco shouted. "That's murder and you know it!"

"I have no excuse for you and I'm not going to offer one…" Dr. Miles said slowly.

"Good then you go into his room right now and you tell him everything you told me!"

"But…"

"But nothing Doc! He has a right to know!" Bosco said angrily, but his voice a bit softer. He turned to leave the room and as his hand was on the doorhandle he stopped and looked down. 

Dr. Miles watched Bosco's shoulders sag and heard the heavy sigh and felt his heart break immediately. 

"Why didn't you tell him before?" Bosco asked softly, his back still to Dr. Miles.

"Because I wasn't his attending physician until just recently. The doctor before me thought it unnecessary until his symptoms became worse. Please believe me that I was going to tell him."

Bosco turned back to him and looked at him with a pained expression as he leaned his weight on the door. "Doc he's only 8."

"I know Bosco," Dr. Miles said softly. "And he's not the first and I know it sound insensitive but I think you know why I can't get attached or involved personally with every patient I treat."

"You did for me," Bosco said looking down. 

"That was different," Dr. Miles said firmly.

"Do you regret it?"

Dr. Miles got up and walked over to him and stood before him. "Not for a second," he said making Bosco look up at him. "I did it for selfish reasons Bosco. I couldn't help my son but I knew I had to help you. I felt I owed him that much and by helping you I thought I would be able to let go of the demons that have been trapped inside for so long."

"But you can't can you?" Bosco asked softly.

"No. Nothing will bring my son back. I know that now," Dr. Miles huffed. "But it did help a bit. I will tell Billy. Why not go and call Faith and tell her what's happened and I'll go and talk to Billy. Then you can go and spend all the time you want with him."

"Okay," Bosco said firmly. "My um…my mom and Paul said they'd adopt him," Bosco said with a cracking voice. "They said um…"

"Bosco it's okay," Dr. Miles said taking him in to his arms and hugging him tightly. 

"They said…" Bosco said he pounded Dr. Miles on the back a few times. "It's not fair!" He shouted in anguish, tears running down his face.

"I know it's not," Dr. Miles said as Bosco hit him again. The hits didn't hurt and Dr. Miles knew Bosco was not only frustrated but hurting because there was nothing he could to do stop or even slow Billy Hathaway's death. 

"It's…" Bosco said through sobs. "Oh god it's just not fair!"

"I know," Dr. Miles said firmly as he pulled away. He helped Bosco steady himself and felt his own body heave from the weight it now carried, the weight of the news he had to deliver.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Bosco said sadly as he wiped his eyes once again.

"Didn't hurt," Dr. Miles smiled faintly. "I know you're frustrated Bosco but…look just go and tell Faith and have her come down and why don't the two of you spend some time with him. Okay?"

"I'll do that," Bosco said turning to leave. 

"I'll go and tell Billy right now," Dr. Miles said softly.

"He has to know Doc," Bosco said firmly.

"I know he does Bosco," Dr. Miles agreed. 

Bosco headed back outside Dr. Miles office and headed for the phone just outside Billy's room. He slowly dialled Faith's number as he watched out of the corner of his eye as Dr. Miles slowly walked into Billy's room. He could only imagine the pain Dr. Miles was going through in telling Billy such devastating news. 

"Faith?" Bosco asked sadly. 

"Bosco? Is everything okay?" Faith asked quickly.

"No actually…" he said hearing Billy start to cry loudly. "Oh god Faith everything is very wrong," he said his voice almost gone.

"Bosco, where are you?" Faith asked in a panic. "Bosco?" Faith tired again when he didn't answer.

"I'm um…I'm at Mercy Faith…Billy he uh…he's been hurt and…"

"Bosco I'll be right there," Faith said in a panic. She rushed to get her coat and then headed into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of pills she was slowing becoming hooked on. She stuffed them in her purse but not before she took two for good measure. She rushed out the door and raced towards Mercy, hearing Bosco's tormented words playing over and over again in her mind. 

Bosco hung up with Faith and then just sat outside and waited for Dr. Miles to exit. When he finally did he could tell by his watery eyes and the haggard look on his face that what he had told Billy really affected him. Dr. Miles exchanged looks with him and then headed back to his office without saying a word. Once inside he closed the door and sat down behind his desk. He held up Billy's file in his shaking hands and felt a single tear slide down his face. "Billy I'm so sorry," he whispered. 

Bosco slowly walked into Billy's room and saw him curled up on his side in a ball, still crying. His mind flashed back images of himself in the hospital with a broken arm just after his father had beaten him again. Only when the doctor came in and talked to him it wasn't to tell him about his impending death sentence. It wasn't to deliver such horrifying news that he would be unable to do anything about. 

"Billy?" Bosco said softly.

"Go…away…" Billy said between soft sobs.

"Okay," Bosco said gently. "I'll be back later."

"Bosco…" Billy said looking up at him with red puffy eyes.

"I'm here," Bosco said walking up to him and taking him in his arms and hugging him tightly while he just cried.

"Do you know?" Billy asked sadly.

"Yeah I know," Bosco whispered as some of his own tears started to wet the top the small child's head. "Billy I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to die," Billy whispered before he started to heave heavily again.

Bosco heard the tormented words and felt himself choke back a heavy sob. "I'm so sorry," Bosco said sadly as he gently rocked the small child in his arms back and forth. "Billy I'm so sorry."

Faith reached the hospital in a fit of panic. She rushed into the hospital receiving area and up to the reception desk. After finding what room Billy Hathaway was in she hurried there and stopped short in the doorway. She looked at the sad picture of Bosco lightly crying while he held a heavily sobbing Billy in his arms, gently rocking him and telling him he was sorry. Bosco looked up at her and made eye contact as a tear rolled down his face. 

Bosco, Faith said in whispered torment as her heart broke at seeing the sight before her. She turned and gently backed away from the room, knowing Bosco would soon come out and tell her what was wrong.

"Billy I'm going to get us some ice cream okay?" Bosco said softly.

"Really?" Billy asked in a faint voice.

"Yeah right now," Bosco said softly. "Be right back."

Bosco slowly pulled away from Billy and headed outside the room and rounded the corner where he knew Faith was already waiting. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

Faith held onto Bosco, feeling his body starting to lightly tremble in her embrace. "Bosco?" She whispered in his ear. "What's wrong?"

Bosco took Faith by the hand and let her to a small nearby room that was empty. He sat her down on one of the beds and sat beside her. "Faith um…" Bosco started, dreading the news he had to tell her. "It's Billy…he's here because his um his foster parents they uh…" Bosco said drawing in a large breath. "They um beat him up pretty bad Faith," he said looking down, playing with her hand still locked in his.

"Oh Bosco," Faith said in soft horror. "I…"

"It's my fault to," he said pushing himself up and away from her.

"What?" Faith asked in surprise. "How could it be your fault?"

"When I um went to see Ralph and roughed him up…he uh…he took it out on Billy," Bosco said looking at her with a sad face. He looked down at his hands and laughed a sad laugh. "I know I would never hurt a child with these hands but…" he said in a soft whisper. "But because I butted in…damn it Faith I might as well have hit him myself."

"Bosco you can't say or even think that," Faith said firmly.

"I can't?" Bosco said in a loud angry tone. "Why not Faith? I always do things without thinking, this was one of them. I never thought that…" he said turning away from her in a huff. "I never thought he'd get hurt like that," he said in a softer tone.

"Bosco it's not your fault," Faith said firmly. "Has he told you they did it?"

Bosco turned to her and slowly nodded his head up and down. "Yeah he mentioned them by name and told me why."

"Then you can have him put into police custody and find a new adoptive family…your mom…"

"Faith I know that," Bosco said quickly. "But…"

"Then why do you look so upset still? You can't blame yourself for what that man did. Don't you see…"

"Billy's dying!" Bosco blurted out before she could finish.

"What?" Faith asked in a loud shocked tone. "Dying? Bosco what are you talking about?"

"Faith, Billy has AIDS. He was born with it and he's dying," Bosco said sadly. Even just saying the words, made his eyes start to water and his hands lightly tremble. "Faith…he's dying," Bosco said again.

"I…I can't believe this," Faith said sadly, the news finally hitting her very hard. She looked up at Bosco as she too felt her eyes start to automatically water. "Dying?" She managed weakly.

"Dying Faith," Bosco echoed again. "His mother got infected by the blood of a tainted needle and she was pregnant and…"

"Dying," Faith said again unable to comprehend the dire situation such a small and innocent child faced. She slowly pushed herself up off the hospital bed and walked up to Bosco. "We have to help him Bosco."

"Help him?" Bosco asked in a loud angry tone as he pulled away. "Faith I got him beat up again. How the hell can I help him!"

"Bosco we can be there for him right to the end," Faith said softly. "Make him have at least a little bit of happiness before he um…well…before he dies," she finished in a dead whisper. 

"How Faith? He has AIDS!" Bosco half shouted. "We can't bring him around the kids."

"AIDS is not contacted through general touch Bosco," Faith said softly. "It's through tainted blood or saliva."

"But Faith…" Bosco started. "What if he sneezes or…" Bosco said shaking his head no. "I just can't take the risk," he finished softly.

"Bosco you'd hate yourself if you let him become a child of the State and he died alone and in some home with people who don't really care about him," Faith said walking up to the place he was angrily pacing. 

Bosco looked at her with a heavy frown. "I hate it when you're right," he sighed. "But what about Charlie and…and…Emily?"

"Bosco I didn't say they had to live directly with us. I'm sure your mother would be willing…"

"I can't tell her," Bosco said firmly. 

"What? Why not?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Faith I got him beat up again. How can I tell my mother about the kid they are going to adopt that I got him beat up because I don't think sometimes?" He asked angrily. "Then to make matters worse I have to tell her that he's dying?"

"Bosco you are strong," Faith said taking his hand and holding it in hers. "You are the only one that can help give that little boy some peace and happiness before he dies."

Bosco looked at her with a sad face and broken spirit. "I know," he said looking away. "I know I have to try or I will hate myself forever if I didn't."

"Where is he now?" Faith asked softly.

"He's in his room. I said I was going for ice cream," he said with a faint smile.

"Well then let's go and get him some ice cream and go and spend some time with him and then we'll talk more about this later with your mom and Paul. Okay?"

"Okay," Bosco said looking at her with a forced faint smile. "Thanks," he said warmly. "I love you so much."

"Bosco," Faith said pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. "I love you too. We've been through so much already. We'll get through this too."

Bosco looked past Faith through the open door and at the door into Billy's room. His angry thoughts drifted to the smug smile on Ralph Dawson's face. I'm going to kill you, Bosco said inside. And then you'll never be able to hit anyone ever again. 

********

"What the hell did you do with the kid?" Ralph's loud angry voice boomed at Linda.

"I think he went to the neighbours," Linda said in protest as she held her throbbing cheek in her hands from the hit she sustained from Ralph. 

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled in her face as she slapped him back very hard. They stood their ground in each other's face, yelling and swearing for a few more minutes before both stepped back and tried to cool down. 

"We'll get him back," Linda said firmly.

"Yeah? How Mrs. Einstein?" Ralph snided. "He's probably got a dozen cops around there now!"

"We'll get him back," Linda insisted. 

"That cop…" Ralph said pounding his fist into his hand. "Officer Boscorelli…that…he did this…this is all his fault!" 

"So make him pay already," Linda moaned as she rolled another drag.

"I can't just kill a cop," Ralph said sarcastically.

"No but when he comes here to see you you can hurt him then," Cedric said, walking into the kitchen to join the heated debate. 

"Yeah…" Ralph said with an evil smile. "He will come here, won't he?"

"That hothead? Yeah of course he will," Cedric laughed. "And then you can show him that to mess with you is to really be stupid."

"And I'll show him good," Ralph said with a wider smile. "I'll make him sorry he ever decided to call on my door in the first place."

"That's right baby," Linda laughed, already a bit high. 

"That's right," Ralph said firmly as he went and joined his wife in doing drugs. "We'll all show him." Ralph looked at Cedric and smiled. "If he thinks Billy's hurt…" his voice trailed off in a tirade of evil laughter. "Wait until I'm done with him."

********

Bosco finished getting the ice cream and then he and Faith headed back to Billy's room in silence. Just before entering Faith stopped Bosco and spoke to him in a soft tone. "I'll call the house and tell them we won't be in today."

"Thanks," Bosco said with a weary smile. "Man all of a sudden I feel so drained."

"Me too," she said with a firm smile. "I'll be right there."

"Right," he said watching her turn and head for the payphone. He noticed the tired look on her face and part of him knew to worry but the rest of his brain was so occupied with the recent news over Billy he just told himself she was tired from lack of sleep or something and that once things settled down they'd both be a little better. What he didn't see was her turn and rush into the bathroom, open a small white bottle with shaking hands and down two pills she thought would make her feel better. 

"Why do I feel so run down?" She asked her reflection in the mirror. She stuffed everything back into her purse and told herself it was due to all the recent stress with Bosco and Brent and the wedding and life in general. "Things will be better soon," she falsely assured herself. "Then I can stop taking these," she said heading back outside. She headed for the pay phone and dialled the house, telling the Lieutenant they'd both be taking the day off.

Bosco headed into Billy's room with a feeling of nervous trepidation setting upon him. He looked at Billy who was now sitting up a bit in the bed and felt his heart break all over again. "Hey," Bosco said with a forced smile as he neared the small child's bed. "All they had was chocolate. Well they had vanilla but it didn't look quite…white…" Bosco said with a frown making Billy slightly laugh. He sat down beside him and handed him the small cup of cold ice cream.

"Chocolate is my favorite," Billy said with a smile.

"Mine too," Bosco smiled back. 

"Are you going to stay with me?" Billy asked in a small voice.

"We both are," Faith said walking into his room. "Hey Billy," Faith said with a weak smile. 

"Hi," Billy said with a grin covered with chocolate.

"Enjoying the ice cream Bosco brought you?" She teased.

"Yeah," Billy said quickly wiping his face. "Are you married too?"

"Yeah," Faith said, sitting down on the other side of his bed. 

"Cool," Billy said as he finished his ice cream. After he and Bosco were both done Bosco took the small cups and threw them away and sauntered back to the chair he pulled up beside the bed and sat down.

Billy looked up at Faith and frowned. "Do you believe in god?"

Faith looked at Billy with a shocked look and then at Bosco and then back to Billy. "Yeah…of course I do," she said quickly.

"Why did you ask that Billy?" Bosco asked softly.

"Do you think he's mad at me for lying before?" Billy asked Bosco.

Bosco looked at the face of the child before him and sighed. He took his small hand in his large one and gently squeezed it. "Did you ask him to forgive you?"

"Sorta," Billy said with a shrug.

"Then I think everything's okay," Bosco smiled.

"Does he know I'm going to die?" Billy asked Bosco. 

Bosco thrown back by the direct question looked at Faith with a pleading look. 

"Billy we are going to help you in any way w…" Faith started. 

"I'm not afraid to die," Billy said firmly. 

"I am," Bosco admitted sadly. 

"Why?" 

"Don't know," Bosco frowned. "Just am."

"Can I help you?" Billy asked with a soft smile.

"You already have," Bosco smiled. "In more ways then you'll ever know. And I want you to know that I have found you a home where you'll be welcomed…and loved…" he said as his eyes started to water. "And you'll never have to be alone or afraid again…"

"I'm not scared," Billy said softly.

"It's okay to be scared," Bosco said slowly.

"Are you scared?"

"Sometimes…and that's okay…but you…you don't have to be afraid anymore," Bosco said choking back a sob. "You don't have to worry about anyone hurting you because I'm going to make sure that never happens again, okay? I'm going to make sure of that."

"We both are," Faith added. 

"You found a new home already?" Billy asked quickly.

"Yeah," Bosco smiled as he wiped his eyes dry. "A very nice home. Like the Olsen's."

"I liked them," Billy said firmly. "She got sick though. Was she sick like me?"

"She was sick sweetie," Faith said softly. "But it's a bit different for her."

"She's going to live right?" Billy asked.

"She's not sure of that either," Faith explained. "She has cancer. They don't know for sure if they can help her but her husband has spent lots of money to try to help her."

"I wish I had lots of money," Billy sighed.

"Yeah me too," Bosco added. "So you want to watch a movie or somethin'?" Bosco asked.

"No I want to sleep," Billy said with a yawn. "Will you sleep with me?"

"Me…ah…sleep?"

"I mean if you don't want to…" Billy said quickly.

"No…I…sure I will," Bosco said taking his jacket off and climbing up onto the bed beside Billy. He put one of his strong arms around the small child and hugged him close to his strong body, keeping him safe from any dangers. Faith just looked at him with love and pride but at the same time let her gaze dwell on the bruised face of a child that was dying. This world is so unfair, she said inside. He's so young and…she felt her eyes water more and looked into Bosco's and knew he was thinking and feeling the same things as her. 

"I am going to make a phone call," Faith said standing up some time later as Billy was already asleep in Bosco's arms. "I'll go and call your mother and let her know what is going on. She needs to be aware and I'll have her tell me what her decision is in light of…well everything that's happened."

"She'll say yes," Bosco said softly. "If not I'll make her," he lightly teased. 

"Bosco," Faith teased back. 

"I'm not letting him become a child of the state, Faith. Not when he doesn't have much time left."

"I know Bosco," Faith said heading for the door. She turned back to Bosco with a hint of frustration and weariness. "I just hope we're doing the right thing."

"To help this child? How could it not be the right thing?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Faith said with a faint smile.

"Faith?" Bosco asked making her stop once again. "Everything okay? I mean are you okay?"

"Just a bit tired that's all," she told him. "Nothing to worry about. Be right back."

"Okay," Bosco said watching her go. He heard her words but knew her well enough to know that something was just not right. What are you hiding from me Faith, he asked himself? What are you not telling me? 

Faith hurried to the nearest payphone feeling her heart start to beat rapidly. She knew the pills helped calm her down but cursed the fact she left her purse in her room. She rushed into the cafeteria and poured herself a cup of coffee. She could hardly wait to take it down and cursed the fact she burnt her lips in the process. Faith grab a hold of yourself! She commanded herself inside. She took several long deep breathes before heading back to the payphone to call Angela and Paul. 

"Faith? How are you?" Angela asked with a happy tone.

"Not that great," Faith sighed. "Do you have a few minutes?"

By the time Faith returned to Billy's room Bosco's head was leaned to one side resting on the top of Billy's and the pillow and his eyes were closed and he was sleeping. Faith leaned against the doorway and smiled warmly at the man before her. Her husband. The strongest, bravest man she knew and admired. When Billy died a part of Bosco would die as well and she knew that. Bosco had told her when he first met Billy that he would make sure Billy got a better life than he did. Now Billy wouldn't have a life at all thanks to a stupid mistake by his real mother. I'm glad she's dead, Faith said inside. If she had to see this I'd kill her myself. Tomorrow they would call child services and arrange for a meeting with a counsellor and Billy and once Billy told them what he told Bosco, Billy would be allowed to go home and live with Angela and Paul who thankfully still wanted to adopt him. Faith remembered the shocked and saddened tone in Angela's voice when she told her the bad news, but was more than relieved when she said both her and Paul would honor their original decision to take Billy into their homes, even if it was for just a short time. 

Faith softly sat down beside the bed and picked up a magazine to read. Angela said her and Paul would stop by in the morning after everyone had sufficient time to rest. Faith leaned back in her chair and looked at Bosco's peaceful sleeping face. "I love you," she whispered firmly. She committed to memory the image of her strong husband gently protecting the small child in his arms and wished it could be under better circumstances. She quickly looked back down at her magazine as she felt herself starting to choke up again at the thought that Billy indeed was dying from AIDS.

The bastard who did this deserves to die, Faith said inside. All of them.

********

"So how do you know that cop will come here?" Linda asked with a lazy tone.

"Because he's stupid," Ralph laughed. "But if he rats on us then…"

"Well why not _make _him come here," Cedric said slowly.

"Make him? How the hell are we supposed do to that? Just phone and ask him?" Linda snided.

"Well you could…" Cedric said. "But I have a better idea," he said with an evil smile. 

"I love that smile," Ralph laughed.  "It usually means you're planning a really good ass kicking."

"That I am," Cedric laughed. 

"What about that woman? His partner?" Linda asked with a frown.

"If she comes looking for him, simply kill her and get rid of the body," Cedric said firmly.

"Can do," Ralph said firmly. "Now what's going on inside that head of yours?" He asked Cedric.

"Here's my plan…" he said gathering them around him. A few minutes later all leaned back in their chairs with satisfied smiles on their evil faces. 

"Best plan I've heard all day," Linda said as she took another puff of her cigarette. "Can't wait until that cutie is back here with us."

"Cutie?" Ralph asked angrily.

"Whatever," Linda said rolling her eyes. 

"Listen that boy is coming here to feel my wrath!" Ralph snapped.

"I know," Linda said quickly. "No harm in sampling the merchandise a bit," she laughed.

"Whatever," Ralph said this time. "Just make sure you're sober enough to make this work," Ralph said firmly.

"I'm ready when you are," she said firmly.

"Perfect!"

********

Bosco felt himself slowly waking out of his sleepy stupor and looked at Faith who looked at him and smiled back. He gently shifted his body as he looked down at Billy sleeping beside him.

"I need to talk to you for a bit," Faith whispered softly.

"Okay," Bosco whispered back. He gently eased himself away from Billy and pushed himself off the bed. He looked back as Billy curled up under the blankets and felt his heart sag once again. He slowly walked out of the room and stood by Faith who was getting ready to go.

"I'm going to go home and talk to the kids about…Billy and what's happened and your mom and…Bosco they need to know and they need to they can welcome him in and not be afraid."

"Faith I'm still kinda freaked out about getting AIDS," Bosco said with a frown. "I can't expect them not to be."

"I know," she said zipping up her jacket.  She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Are you going to get him a watch for overnight?"

"Yeah I'll call the Lieu and have him send someone over and then I'll be home," Bosco said kissing her back. 

"Okay," she said with a heavy sigh. She looked back at his room and frowned.

"Just not fair," Bosco mumbled. 

"I know," Faith said back. "How's Jerry?"

"I don't know," Bosco sighed as well. "I guess I should go and see him really soon. See how he's doing."

"I think that would really help him," Faith said firmly. "I'll put supper in the oven for when you get home. Take your time okay?"

"Thanks," Bosco said hugging her tightly. "Bye."

"Bye," she said turning to leave. Bosco watched her leave and then turned back to the room Billy was in. He leaned against the doorway and sighed. Dr. Miles walked up behind him and gently touched his shoulder. Bosco slightly jumped but knew it to be his friend and kept his sad stare fixed on the child before him.

"Bosco I'm sorry it all had to come to this," Dr. Miles said softly.

"Sorry for yelling and stuff before…I know it's not your fault…I…man I'm glad his mother is dead because if she were alive I think I'd kill her myself for doing this to such a small helpless child."

"I know Bosco," Dr. Miles said with a soft smile.

"I'm heading home now but feel free to use my office and phone if you need too."

"Thanks Doc," Bosco said with a firm smile. "I'm going to stay for a bit longer and then get a uniform here to keep watch overnight. I'll arrange for child…"

"I'll do that Bosco," Dr. Miles told him. "I'll call them and put my name on the order. That way it will rush through the system faster."

"My mom is still going to…"

"Your mom?" Dr. Miles asked in surprise. "Bosco are you sure?"

"Positive," Bosco said softly. 

"Okay," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Well I'll be back first thing in the morning and we can talk more, okay?"

"Sure," Bosco said. "Nite Doc."

"Goodnight Bosco," Dr. Miles said turning to leave. He looked at Bosco's defeated posture leaning against the doorframe and sighed heavily. I wish you didn't have to experience this tragedy Bosco, Dr. Miles told himself. But if anyone has the strength to get through this it's you.

Bosco just stood in the doorway and looked at Billy and frowned. He thought about his small cries for help falling on deaf ears as Ralph hit him again and again. He cursed mildly and turned away, anguished by the fact that he wasn't able to help him the way he wanted to. I was supposed to help him get a better life than me, Bosco said inside as he turned back to look at Billy. And now he's dying and there is nothing I can do except stand here helplessly and watch. He felt his eyes water once more and knew he was going to need some serious stress release before the night was through. 

********

"All set?" Ralph asked Linda.

"All set…" she mumbled back.

"Are you still high?" He asked angrily.

"Look I'm well enough to fool anyone," Linda spat back. "Now let's go and get this done."

"Alright," Ralph said looking at Cedric. "See you soon."

"Looking forward to it," Cedric laughed back.

********

Bosco watched Billy starting to stir a bit in his sleep, muttering angry words for them to stop hitting and hurting him. He felt himself cringe as he remembered all the times he went to bed talking in his sleep for his father to stop his beatings. He felt his fists ball up tightly and his chest tighten and constrict a bit. He had to quickly remind himself to take a few deep breathes or he'd have another panic attack and right now he had to be strong to help Billy.

"They will pay for this," Bosco said in controlled anger in a low tone. "Ralph and Linda Dawson will pay heavily for what they've done to you. I swear that with all I have. They will pay."


	55. In Too Deep

**Title: Ribbon of Darkness**

**Chapter 55 – In Too Deep  
***Note: I changed the part about how AIDS is contacted in the part with Faith and Charlie.

Dr. Miles looked at Bosco in the room with Billy and frowned. He heard his name on the loud speaker and headed for the night nurse's station and picked up the phone. "Yes?…I see…okay Mrs. Green…yes I can come…thanks," he said hanging it up. "Duty calls," he sighed to the night nurse. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Dr. Miles got into his Lincoln Navigator and headed in the direction he was given for a patient that he thought he was making a house call on. He stopped his truck in front of the dimly lit house and frowned. "Odd," he mumbled as he grabbed his doctor's bag and got out, heading up the stairs, totally unaware of the pair of sinister eyes watching and waiting. 

Dr. Miles knocked on the door and frowned when it slightly opened. "Hello?" He called out in some hesitation. "Mrs. Green?"

"Come in…" said a fake female voice.

Dr. Miles pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped gingerly inside. As soon as he took his second step he was met in the face with end of a bat and then all went dark as his body slumped to the ground. Cecil stood over him with an evil stare before he hit him again. "Next time mind your own business doc!"

********

Faith drove home, her thoughts weighing heavily on the last few days events. First of all Bosco had told her Billy was being abused and needed to find a new home. Then Bosco goes and confronts the foster parents and nearly gets into a fight. Bosco finally convinces his mother and Paul to adopt Billy and they also get engaged. Billy however is brought into the hospital with a broken arm and multiple bruises and Dr. Miles finally delivers the final blow to them – Billy is dying from AIDS. Faith felt her eyes water as she allowed her mind to dwell on little Billy lying in Bosco's strong arms. 

"How could this happen to us?" She asked in a soft tormented voice, her eyes starting to water. They had already faced so much together and now this. Would things ever be normal for them? But so far they hadn't fallen. Somehow despite all the hell they had been forced to endure they had survived. She finally reached home and parked the car and just sat motionless inside it. After a few moments she knew she had to go inside and finally dragged herself away from the car and headed into their apartment. 

"Mom," Emily said as she looked up at Faith walking through the door. 

"Hey baby," Faith said with a weary smile.

"Gramma Angela was here and she said that something happened?" Emily stated rather than asked. 

Faith looked at her with a blank stare, never imaging that Angela would have even broached the subject with them. But she had and now Faith had some explaining to do. "Charlie," Faith called out to her son. Once both children were seated in front of her in the living room she took a deep breath and tried to start.

"Where's Bosco?" Charlie asked quickly. "Is this about him?"

"Yeah Charlie it is," Faith said softly. 

"Something happened to Bosco?" Emily added.

"Physically Bosco is fine," Faith said firmly. "But let me start from the top. "When Bosco was kidnapped and hurt before, remember his leg was broken and he was going to the area? Well there he met an 8-year-old boy named Billy. He befriended him and all was fine. A few weeks before the wedding Bosco was told by a friend that something was wrong with Billy. Bosco found out that he is being abused by his foster parents?"

"Abused?" Emily asked in a soft voice.

"Beaten by them," Faith managed. "And the reason there was a big emergency at the hospital today is because Billy was brought in by a neighbour with a broken arm and multiple bruises," Faith said softly. She watched the expressions on her children's faces and frowned. She could tell this news was disturbing them also. "Angela and Paul are going to adopt him and I want you to make him welcomed and loved."

"Sure I don't mind," Charlie said with a smile.

"Sure mom," Emily said quickly.

"Wait," Faith said making them sit back down. "There is something else I need to tell you guys about. The reason I'm telling you this now is because it wouldn't be fair to tell you later. Billy he um…"Faith said as her eyes started to water.

"Mom?" Emily asked softly.

"Kids, Billy's dying from AIDS," Faith said finally. She felt her eyes water heavily and a few tears fall as she looked down. "He's dying…" she whispered.

Both Charlie and Emily exchanged worried and confused glances. 

"But…" Charlie started. "I mean if I play with him won't I…I…will I get sick to?"

"To," Faith said looking up. "No sweetie you won't. It's very important to remember that AIDS is contacted through blood and body fluids during sex and sometimes infected needles. His mother contacted it through some blood on a needle when she was taking drugs, Billy was born with AIDS. Playing with Billy and making him feel welcomed and loved won't make you sick."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Faith said softly. "But you'll also have to be careful with him as he's been through a lot. I mean physically. He has a broken arm and quite a few bruises. No rough and tumble stuff at first, okay?"

"When is he going to die?" Emily asked softly.

"I don't know sweetie," Faith said sadly. "Dr. Miles can only give us a best guess scenario."

"Is he scared?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Yeah I think he is," Faith told him. "He has never lived in a home with love and peace…he's only known hatred and violence and meanness. But he is alone and…well Angela and Paul have still agreed to take him and…I just want him to feel some love before he dies," Faith said in a sad tone. "I don't want him to die alone. But I also thought it would be fair to tell you so that you can still treat him normally. I don't want you making fun of him or treating him differently because he is sick."

"When is gramma going to take him?" Emily asked.

"I think he'll be released tomorrow," Faith said with a sigh. "The papers need to be drawn up with child services and Billy has already agreed to testify against the Dawson's on the accounts of child abuse. The rest," she said with a heavy sigh. "The rest will sort itself out."

"Will they be arrested?" Charlie asked quickly.

"Well social services will pay them a surprise visit, probably at night and then see if there is anything suspicious going on. If so then yes they will be arrested. But otherwise they'll just lose custody of Billy. Truthfully I don't think they really care that much."

********

"So you remember what to do when we get there?" Ralph asked firmly as he parked the car outside the hospital and waited. 

"Yeah already," Linda snapped back. "You told me like a million times. Shut up already."

"Don't take that tone with me," Ralph warned. "If you hadn't screwed up we wouldn't be here!" Ralph half yelled back. 

"Whatever," Linda said rolling her eyes. "You think they got cop protection on him?"

"Probably that do-gooder Boscorelli," Ralph said in contempt. "Him I'm going to look forward to personally teaching him not to mess in our business."

"Then we're splittin' right?" Linda asked sharply.

"Soon as Reno's money comes in, we're gone."

"Bout damn time," Linda mumbled. "Never liked New York anyways."

"I'll check and see if the coast is clear," he said dialling Mercy's emergency line. He fed the night desk nurse a line about being from child services to see if Bosco was still there and inwardly cursed when she said he still was. 

"Okay so pretty boy is still there," Ralph said in a huff. "Time to take care of him," he said pulling out a thick cloth and a bottle. "Wait until I'm back to the car," he said opening the door. "Show time."

********

Bosco watched Billy continue to mumble angry scared words in his sleep and felt sadness starting to come upon him. "I just can't believe anyone would want to hurt a child like that," he said softly. He felt his eyes water once more as they continued to stare at his swollen bruised face. He felt himself cringe as his mind flashed images of his own father beating him again and again. He saw himself as a small child, hovering in the corner or the door being opened to the small dark closet. Images of his swollen puffy face continued to come into his mind and he knew to this day he was still afraid of the dark. "Damn you dad," he cursed softly as he shifted to a better position on the small bed. 

Bosco quietly stood up and looked around the quiet room and frowned. He needed a walk and he still hadn't called for someone to come and guard Billy while he went home and got a few hours sleep. He walked softly to the door and looked around the quiet ward. He looked to the right and blinked several times not sure if he was seeing Ralph Dawson standing in the middle of the hallway or not.

"Ralph?" Bosco asked in confusion.

Ralph smiled at Bosco before he turned and rushed down a set of exit stairs.

"Hey!" Bosco said loudly as he turned and rushed after Ralph. He slammed through the door and listened to Ralph's loud footsteps as they raced down the sets of stairs. Bosco took off after him.

Ralph smiled inwardly as he neared the bottom of the stairwell and then pushed his way into the darkened hallway and stopped behind a pillar and waited, a damp cloth in one hand, ready to render Bosco unconscious. Ralph heard Bosco push the door open and stand in the middle of it breathing hard.

Bosco stared into the darkness before him and felt his panic starting to rise even further, his heart racing from the chase. "Ralph!" Bosco yelled out angrily. He was about to turn and leave when Ralph purposely through a small stone to lure Bosco to him. 

Bosco squinted into the darkness and knew he should at least call for some backup before he pursued Ralph. But time wasn't on his side and if he let Ralph get away, Billy would pay the ultimate price. Bosco tried to prop the door open and he gingerly took a step into the inky black hallway that lay before him. He felt his fists immediately ball tightly to keep his nerves from fraying. He passed the pillar Ralph was behind but because he was caught unaware he was unable to fight back. Ralph came at him from the blackness and quickly covered his mouth and nose with the damp rag and held Bosco's struggling body against his.

"Hello _cop_," Ralph snided as he held onto Bosco's mouth with the damp rag. "Guess you failed in your job."

Bosco's mind raced in terror as he thought about Billy upstairs, alone and unguarded.

"Struggle all you want little man," Ralph laughed as he kept Bosco quiet while the drugs slowly rendered him helpless. "The only place you're going is under."

Bosco felt his body starting to succumb to the drugs and his heart started to race even faster at the thought that he had somehow failed to protect his friend. He tried to call out but Ralph heard the muffles and clamped his hand down even firmer over his mouth. Bosco felt his arms starting to slow in their useless pulling and knew he would be out in a matter of seconds. NO! His mind screamed in torment. Please…no…he tried again as he felt the strong arms of darkness pulling him further into their embrace. Finally his eyes closed and he went limp in Ralph's arms.

"Finally," Ralph said firmly as he let Bosco's body fall to the cool linoleum. Ralph quickly rushed to the door and looked around. After he was sure he wasn't seen he pulled it firmly closed, sealing Bosco's unconscious body in the thick blackness of the empty basement hallway. He headed back outside, smiling to himself.

"Okay cop is out," he said to Linda. "Now there is no guard and I don't think they called child services, yet," Ralph told her. "So we have to move fast." Ralph retrieved a bag of red cow's blood and got out of the car, with Linda following. "Get ready," he said breaking the bag and spilling the blood on his hands and the front of his face and shirt, making it look like he had been in a major fight. 

Linda walked into the hospital and up to the nurse's station. "I'm here to see my son Billy Hathaway," she said with a fake smile as she pulled out her wallet. "I'm his mother."

The young night nurse who had just arrived on duty and wasn't made aware of Billy's situation quickly let Linda go into his room and see him. "I think I'll take him for a walk," she said softly as she quickly roused him awake.

Billy felt himself being aroused of his sleep and looked up into the face that had been the cause of his pain from the start. Linda quickly clamped her hand over his mouth and leaned in close. "You come with me or I'll kill your cop friend," she said softly.

"I don't think that's such a good…" the young nurse started as Ralph burst into the emergency entrance.

"HELP ME!" He shouted hysterically. "Please…"

"What is the problem?" The ER doctor asked in a panic seeing all the blood.

"A man…" Ralph said out of breath. "That…that way…" he said pointing outside. "He…he attacked me…he had blood on him and…"

"Come with me now," Linda said to Billy. 

"Ma'am I don't think…" the young nurse started, partly distracted as Ralph was hoping she'd be.

"But he wants to come for a walk," Linda insisted. "Don't you sweetie?" She asked squeezing Billy's arm painfully.

"Yes," Billy said sadly. 

"Very well then," the young nurse said looking back at Ralph who was still trying to be calmed down by the ER doctors.

"You…you have to help him," Ralph said in a panic.

"Sir you need to calm down…are you hurt?"

"You…he's out there…" Ralph said, really hamming up his part.

"Sir, are you hurt?" The ER doctor insisted.

"I…" Ralph said in a daze. "I don't know…I mean he could have a knife…I…"

"Sir please come this way," the ER doctor said as he guided Ralph through the large double doors and away from Linda's view as she and Billy walked briskly down the now busy hallway. She reached the end and sharply turned away from view. 

"Here put this on," she said shoving her jacket to Billy.

Billy just looked up at her with a sad teary face and then down at his broken arm in the cast. "I can't," he said in a small voice.

"Damn it," Linda mumbled as she grabbed his good arm and yanked him for the exit. "Remember you say a word your cop friend buys it!"

Billy looked back at the room Bosco had been and frowned. "Bye Bosco," he whispered as the doors closed him away from view. 

Linda dragged Billy to the car and fairly threw him in the backseat and then locked the doors. Before Billy could react Linda was in the front with the motor started. She started to drive away and then once she was out of the hospital range she started to speed, eager to get back home. Ralph would take a cab like they had planned. Only this time they weren't going home, they were going to another house they had in another area, sure to avoid the attention of the police, especially one.

Ralph waited in the ER while he was x-rayed and cleaned off and smiled to himself as he thought of Bosco's unconscious body lying helplessly in the basement. He'll rue the day he ever crossed me, Ralph said inside. And when we're at the new place you'll never find us cop, he laughed to himself. And if you do…

********

"Is Bosco coming home tonight?" Emily asked softly as Faith stood in the bathroom getting ready for bed. 

"I think he's going to stay with Billy," Faith said softly. "Bosco is very attached to him and…I just think he'll want to stay with him," Faith said looking up at her daughter with a weary smile. "He'll be okay," she uttered fatefully, not knowing her husband was lying unconscious in the basement of the hospital. 

"Okay," Emily said turning to leave. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Faith said softly as she listened to her daughter's door close. She turned back to the medicine cabinet with slightly trembling hands. She reached for the new bottle of pills and quickly grabbed them, clutching them to her chest as she slowly made her way to the bedroom. Faith sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the wedding picture of her and Bosco and slightly smiled. She thought about the reason Bosco wasn't with her tonight and felt sadness instantly coming upon her and her eyes started to water. She felt her body lightly shaking and knew her nerves were on edge. She popped open the top of the bottle, reasoning to herself that when this whole mess with Billy would be over she'd be okay once again. What she didn't know was, she was slowly becoming addicted to the medication. She downed two pills and a few minutes later felt the relief as her hands stopped shaking and she was breathing normally once again. She carefully put them on the table and crawled into bed, laying down on her side. 

"Goodnight Bosco," she whispered as she touched her fingers to her mouth and kissed his face on their wedding picture before turning out the light. "I hope you sleep well," she said.

********

Bosco's body continued to lightly thrash about and jerk in the dark as his mind was continually shown haunting images of his own tormented childhood.

********

Billy lay in the backseat lightly crying as he curled himself into a ball and rested his broken arm on his leg. His face winced in pain each time the salty tears would fall into a bruise or cutting, searing it with salty astringent. "Bosco…" Billy whispered in torment. "Please help me."

********

"Sir you're okay," the ER doctor told Ralph. "That man had cow's blood on him and you're not cut anywhere."

"Well can I get a disease or something?" Ralph asked in a panic.

"No," the doctor smiled. "You'll just have to change your clothes."

"So I can go?" Ralph asked with a fake sigh of relief.

"Anytime," the doctor told him.

"Thanks again," Ralph said with a yawn. "Shesh no rest for the weary," he mumbled as he slowly trudged out of the ER and into the waiting area. He laughed at all the stares he received because of the blood but continued on through the doors. "Taxi," he called out loudly to the first one he saw. Soon he was seated inside and speeding away to their other home, the one he was sure Officer Boscorelli didn't know about.

"And if he does find me," Ralph said looking back at Mercy. "It'll be his final resting spot."

********

Linda stopped the car in front of the dark house and got out. She opened the back door and pulled Billy outside into the cold night air.

"You're hurting me," Billy moaned as he tried to pull away.

"Stop pulling you little brat!" Linda shouted angrily, making Billy stop quickly for fear he received another beating. Linda opened the door and dragged Billy inside, slamming it shut behind them. She pulled him into a small dark room and flung him into the corner. 

"Now sit there and shut up!" Linda yelled harshly as she slammed the door shut and locked it. Billy pulled his knees close and tried to keep his little shivering body warm in the cold dark room. He looked up at the small window as tears silently ran down his swollen cheeks. The thin pyjamas the hospital provided did little to keep the body heat in and in no time he was lightly shivering all over. He felt the small heating duct beside him on the floor starting to blow semi-warm air and quickly placed his body down on top of it, feeling immediately the warming effects from the warm air. He lay on his side and continued to cry, silently begging for his friend Bosco to come and rescue him. 

********

"Where is he?" Ralph demanded as he walked through the front door in a fit of rage.

"In the bedroom," Linda said in a daze.

Ralph stormed past her and yanked the door open and stared down in anger at the small-frightened child. "You ever…" he said rushing up to him and jerking him roughly up by his good arm. "You ever try something like that again…I'll kill you!" Ralph yelled as he slapped Billy hard on the face. 

Billy's eyes immediately watered but he said nothing and just stared at Ralph with large round eyes, petrified and scared. 

"You hear me boy?" Ralph yelled making Billy quickly nod his head yes. 

"And I better not hear a peep out of you for the rest of your stay here. If you have to go to the bathroom you knock once on that door. And if I feel like it I'll open it! You'll eat when I feel like it," Ralph said in anger as he pushed Billy back down and pushed himself back up to his feet. "And if your cop friend comes…you'll both die together!"

Billy's body started to tremble harder as he started to cry and once again pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on the cool wooden floor, while Ralph just turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming and locking the door once again. Billy's light sobs were quickly drowned out by the loud heavy metal music Ralph put on while he and Linda got wasted. "Bosco…help me…" he begged once again. "Please…"

"So when is Reno's money going into the account?" Linda asked loudly.

"In about 12 hours," Cecil said walking through the front door.

"My man," Ralph said with an evil smile.

"Any house guests?" Cecil laughed.

"No one exciting I'm afraid," Ralph said firmly. "Cop boy is probably still sawing logs in the dark basement. Any unwanted guests are your end?"

"Yes actually," Cecil said firmly.

"What?" Ralph asked in shock. "Who?"

"Don't worry. He's been taken care of," Cecil snided.

"Perfect," Ralph laughed. 

"Well then let's really party," Cecil said loudly. 

********

Bosco finally felt himself starting to come out of his unconscious stupor and slowly opened his weary eyes. Panic seized him as he fully opened them and was met with only total darkness. He frantically squinted into the dark and finally spied the slit of light coming from under the exit door in the stairwell. He crawled over and pushed it open, squinting into the sudden brightness he was forced to look upon. He leaned back against he opened exit door and cursed. His head was still pounding and his body was lightly sweating. His mind flashed back to his being attacked and the words he heard spoken roughly into his ear.

"Billy," Bosco said in frantic realization as he pushed himself to his knees and staggered to the stairs. He raced up them to at a time and came to his landing breathing hard and eyes slightly watering. He pulled the door open and rushed towards Billy's room in a panic.

"No…" he said looking at the empty bed. "Oh my god no…" he said as he turned back to the nurse's station. 

"Billy Hathaway," Bosco said almost out of breath. "Where….where is he?"

"He went for a walk with his mother," she told him.

"No…no mother," he said shaking his head. "She's not his mother."

"What?" The young nurse asked in horror.

"Which way did they go?" Bosco asked, finally getting his composure. 

"Th-that way," she said pointing towards the stairs that led to the exit.

Bosco knew Billy wasn't there as he just came up the same exit stairs. "Oh no…" he said in a panic as he looked from the stairwell back to the nurse. He then rushed for the emergency exit doors and pushed his way through into the night and stood in parking lot, his heart racing. His eyes darted to everything in the parking lot before he turned and rushed back into the ER. 

"What is the problem here?" The ER doctor who attended Ralph asked quickly.

"Officer Boscorelli, Station House 55. I was assigned to protect Billy Hathaway. Only I was lured away by a man that I'm sure has kidnapped him and knocked out. I need…" Bosco said looking frantically around. "Ralph Dawson he's um…" _his mother, his brain told him. "Mother…Linda…she's um about 5'7" with dark red hair, really heavy makeup and…"_

"Yeah that was her," the night nurse said walking up to them. "Did you find him?"

"No," Bosco said weakly.

"Did you try their home?" The ER doctor asked quickly.

"No they wouldn't go back there," Bosco said with a frown. "They know I know where it is."

"What does this Ralph person look like?" The ER doctor asked. "We had some guy come in here covered with…oh man it could have been a distraction."

"Ralph is about 6'2", bald with a black goatee and…"

"That was him," the ER doctor told him.

"Where's Dr. Miles?" Bosco asked in a panic.

"He was called away to a house emergency," the night nurse said.

"Do you have a record of that house?"

"Mrs. Green," the night nurse said as she walked back to her station and brought up patient records. "It's…oh man," she said looking up at Bosco in horror. "We don't have a Mrs. Green as a patient for Dr. Miles."

"Damn it!" Bosco cursed.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Something very bad," Bosco said rushing for a phone. "Ralph…" he said looking back at the ER doctor. "How did he leave?"

"A cab," the receptionist told him.

"You sure?" Bosco asked in haste.

"Yeah I saw him hail it," she told him.

"Cab…they'd have a record of the drop off," he said in sudden realization. "What cabs wait out here?" Bosco asked.

"I think it was the green one," the receptionist told him.

"Darcy's…thanks," he said looking them up in the phone book. Something inside his mind was constantly telling him to call Faith and get some help before attempting to do what he was going to do. Sadly that little voice was washed over with loud beating sounds and frantic thoughts as Bosco called the cab company. "This is Officer Boscorelli from Station House 55. I need to know that cabs did drop offs within the last two hours from Mercy hospital?…yeah I'll hold."

Bosco nervously strummed his fingers on the counter, anxiously awaiting his reply. His mind quickly went to Dr. Miles and he looked up in a panic. "Someone call Station House 55 and send a car to this address," he said writing down the first address for Ralph and Linda Dawson.  

"I'll do it," the receptionist told him.

"Hurry," Bosco said in a panic as the cab company came to life on the other line once again. "Well?"

"We have two," the woman told him. "One was 2.5 miles away and I think it was to an elderly care home…the second was about an 1/2 an hour away and it was to 5569 Fern Street."

"5569 Fern," Bosco said quickly. "That's the one," he said thanking the woman and hanging up. "I have to go," he said looking at the ER doctor.

"I got someone to go over there," the receptionist told him. "Where are you going?"

"After Billy," Bosco said rushing for the door, not caring what time it was.

********

Officer Sam Becks headed for the Dawson residence with his partner Coby Nichols. "Crappy neighbourhood," Coby muttered as they finally pulled in front of the Dawson house.

"Kinda makes you wonder why a Lincoln Navigator is still in tact," he said firmly as he stopped his RMP and both officer's looked around into the still of the night. 

"Unless it's the doctor's," Coby suggested.

"Let's go."

Both officers carefully exited their RMP and slowly walked towards the now darkened house with their guns drawn. Becks led the way up the cement stairs with his partner close behind him. He knocked on the door and listened to the silence that followed. "Mr. Dawson?" He asked loudly as he banged a bit harder on the door. "Let's go in," Becks said readying himself. He kicked the door open and stood in the doorway while his partner shone the flashlight around the dark house.

"Sam," Coby hissed as they looked upon the unconscious body of Dr. Miles on the floor a few feet before them. 

"Turn the lights on," Sam told Coby.

Coby flipped on the lights as Sam bent down to see if Dr. Miles was alive. He turned him over and gasped at all the bruises and blood stains on his face. "Damn someone did a number on him," he winced as he gently peeled the piece of white tape from his lips. "Call an ambulance," he said as he cut the tape that bound Dr. Miles wrists together in front of him. He checked for a pulse and then covered his body with his jacket to keep him warm.

Dr. Miles felt someone touching him and started to lightly panic.

"Rest easy doc," Sam told him. "Help is on the way."

"Bosco…" Dr. Miles's voice trailed off as he tried to focus his blurry eyes.

"He's fine," Sam told him.

"Good," Dr. Miles said closing his eyes and resting his pain-wracked body. 

********

Bosco felt his anger starting to grow as the cab headed towards the location of Ralph and Linda Dawson. He had his gun and his cuffs and knew he only had to arrest one of them to make the other crack. He would arrest Ralph. He knew he should have called Faith but reasoned it was too late to wake her up and that Ralph and Linda were probably both high and would have their guard down. Besides all he kept seeing was Billy's bruised face and knew he didn't have time to think about calling or waiting for backup. He had to act.

"We're almost there," the driver told him.

Bosco felt his nervous tension starting to rise as they neared the darkened house. "Stop here," Bosco said quickly. The cab came to halt a few houses away and stopped. Bosco paid the driver and then got out of the car, hand on his gun. He swiftly headed for their house thinking he would be unseen, he was wrong.

"Hey…" Linda said snapping out of her drugged stupor. "Someone's here."

Cecil rushed to the corner of the window as Bosco headed up the stairs with an angry look on his face and the gun in his hand. "It's that cop!"

"Damn him," Ralph cursed quietly.  "Time to teach him a permanent lesson. Cecil go and hide…Linda you answer the door," Ralph hissed as he went and hid himself behind the door as Bosco knocked on it. 

"Open up losers I know your there!" Bosco said pounding on the door with the butt end of his gun. 

"Can I help…" Linda started only to have Bosco shove her out of the way and storm inside.

"Yeah you can," he said meanly. "Where is your jagoff husband?"

"Right here cop," Ralph snided as he came out from behind the door.

Bosco whirled around with his gun in his hand, readily trained on Ralph.

"Whoa man don't shoot," Ralph said in a drugged-like state.

"You like beating up little kids?" Bosco yelled.

********

Billy heard Bosco's angry words and quickly looked up from his spot on the floor. He carefully picked himself up to his feet and slowly made his way in the dark room to the door and pressed his ear against it.

********  
"Where is he?" Bosco yelled.

"He's uh…"

"Where?" Bosco demanded again.

"Okay already," Ralph snapped but stood his ground.

"Go and get him," Bosco said firmly. 

Ralph looked past Bosco and out the door. "You come here alone?" He asked with a devious smile on his face.

"Where is Billy?" Bosco asked, starting to feel his nervousness starting to grow more.

"I think you're here all alone," Ralph mocked as he slowly edged his way towards Bosco.

"Stand right there," Bosco said cocking the trigger making Ralph stop. "Where is he?"

"You come here alone?" Ralph mocked once more. "All alone?" He taunted.

"That's it," Bosco said aiming the gun at him. 

"You're not going to shoot me," Ralph snided.

"Watch me," Bosco said firmly.

"I have my rights," Ralph taunted.

"Not any more," Bosco half shouted to the man before him. "I warned you before, now it's time for you to pay for your crimes. You're going to jail. Now turn around and let me cuff you."

"I'm not going to jail," Ralph said firmly.

"Yes you are," Bosco said moving closer to him.

"You know it was very unwise to come here without your partner," Ralph smiled.

"I don't need her help to take down scum like you," Bosco said lunging for Ralph. He caught Ralph by surprise, tackling him in the mid-section and sending them both sprawling by the floor.  Linda let out a yelp and jumped out of the way as the two of them rolled around on the floor, trading blow for blow. Ralph got in a few hits but Bosco fought for all he was worth, turning Ralph into a bloody mess. "This is for Billy," he kept saying over and over again as he hit him over and over again. Finally as Ralph started to subside Bosco knew he had him and stood up. "Your time is up Ralph!" Bosco spat. "You're coming with me."

Ralph slowly stood up, breathing just as hard as Bosco and wiping away the blood trails from his nose. He stared at Bosco with an angry glare but then quickly changed to an evil grin.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Bosco demanded.

"You thinking you can take me in," Ralph replied calmly.

"I know I can," Bosco said firmly. "Who's going to stop me you? Her?" Bosco laughed. "I don't think so."

"Yeah but what about him?"

But before Bosco could turn around he was grabbed from behind by a large man, both falling to the floor and held in a sprawling mass of arms and legs. "Let go!" Bosco said in an angry huff as he tried to free himself of Cecil's grasp.

"I don't think so," Cecil laughed as he wrestled with Bosco a bit more before he hauled him up and painfully jerked his arms behind his back, holding him captive.

"This is a bad idea guys," Bosco warned as he tried to pull his arms free, while Ralph slowly walked up to him with a large smile on his face. Bosco continued to struggle free but because of the fight he was a little worn out and out of breath.

"Let go of me," Bosco insisted as he tried to get loose. The large man holding him just tightened his grip and he knew he was caught, his arms feeling the pain as they were pulled back even further. 

"Officer Boscorelli," Ralph snided. "What am I to do with you?"

"Look man do the right thing and turn yourself in," Bosco insisted.

"Just kill him already," Linda said firmly.

_"Bosco!" Billy tried to call out to him from the locked dark room._

"Billy!" Bosco yelled back as he struggled to get free. Ralph punched him hard in the gut, making him double forwards in pain. But Cecil held his arms and he was forced to stand upright, feeling the pain in his chest as Ralph hit him again.

"Ralph listen to me," Bosco said firmly. "Do the right thing and end this. Turn yourself in."

"I can't do that," he said reaching for Bosco's cuffs. "Besides I'm not guilty of anything."

"You're kidding right?" Bosco snided as he continued his useless pulling against Cecil.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Linda asked impatiently. 

"I think I'll put you someplace safe until I can figure out what to do with you," Ralph said looking Bosco directly in the eye. 

"No…" Bosco's voice trailed off in a gasp.

_"Bosco," Billy tried again._

"Shut it kid or I'll beat you!" Linda yelled.

"Where do we put him?" Cedric asked harshly, Bosco's struggling starting to wear thin on him.

"In the basement for now," Ralph smiled. 

Bosco looked at him in fear. "Ralph, man don't do this."

"I hope you told your wife you'd be a bit later for breakfast," Ralph smiled.

"Don't do this!" Bosco shouted as the other man started to drag him towards the basement stairs. Bosco tried to fight them but after another few punches from Ralph he hung limply in Cecil's arms. Both men dragged Bosco down the stairs and stopped in the middle, Bosco's jacket and sweater were wrestled away from him leaving just his undershirt on. Although Bosco was able to get a few more hits in, the two of them easily overpowered him. Before he could do anything about it his hands were cuffed above his head to a large overhead pipe.

Bosco pulled furiously on the cuffs but they wouldn't give. "You'll pay for this!" Bosco spat angrily.

"This is for me," Ralph said walking up to him with a roll of duct tape. "This is so Billy can't hear you at first."

"You'll never ge…" Bosco started only to have Ralph rip off a strip of tape and press it down firmly over his lips, shutting him up. 

"I just did," Ralph laughed. "Time for some fun Officer. You said I should hit things larger than Billy. Well I just accommodated myself…with you. Time for some fun."

********

Billy heard only quiet laughter coming from Linda but nothing from Bosco. "Bosco?" He called out in a scared timid voice. 

"He's gone," Linda laughed meanly. "So shut up already."

"Where?" Billy asked sadly.

"To be punished," she snapped. "And you're next if I hear another word from you."

Billy slumped sadly against the door and slowly slid to the floor, cradling his broken and casted arm in his lap. "Bosco…" he whispered as his eyes watered and he felt sadness coming upon him at the thought that his friend was being hurt because of him. He finally fell back to the dark floor on his side and continued his soft sobs, his tears pooling beneath his eyes on the floor. "Bosco…" he whispered once more into the dark.

********

Bosco's body jerked in response to the blows he was taking. Sadly because he was cuffed to the pipe above his head and was trapped between both men he was a vulnerable target. He cursed angrily into the gag but Ralph and Cecil just laughed as they continued their beating.

"Well Officer Boscorelli," Ralph snided with his last punch as he stood back from Bosco and laughed. 

Bosco slowly lifted his throbbing head as he felt beads of sweat running down the side of his face and blood from his nose over he gag and down his chin. His heart was racing and his head pounding. The weight from his body was starting to pull on his trapped wrists, making little cuts and rivets appear from the harsh silver cutting into the soft flesh. He tried to straighten back up and winced immediately when he felt the bruising from his ribs poking into his organs. He slumped back down making Cecil and Ralph laugh even more. He watched with large fearful eyes as Ralph started to slowly circle him. 

"You paint an interesting picture Officer Boscorelli," Ralph said slowly, in a low evil tone. "I mean here you are, trapped and yet you show such defiance. Is Billy really worth it?" He said harshly as he came and stood in front of Bosco's face. "I mean the runt has AIDS for petes sake!" He snapped.

Bosco's temper got the best of him and he firmly head butted Ralph in the face, making his nose produce a steady flow of blood down his face.

"Damn you!" Ralph yelled as he punched him hard in the mouth. 

Bosco felt his teeth cut into his lips and cursed as he tasted his own blood mixing in his mouth with his saliva. However, he refused to show fear to his captor. 

"So I have two choices to me now," he said looking at Cecil. "Both will be fun for me, which is really the point here," he laughed.

"First," he said looking back at Bosco. "First I can just got upstairs get my large carving knife and slowly cut you into tiny pieces and burn you in the fire," he laughed meanly.

Bosco felt his heart starting to race faster as he was given the sentence of his impending doom. Faith I'm so sorry I didn't tell you where I was going. Please remember I'll always love you.

"Second," Ralph said snapping Bosco back to reality. "You sure you're listening?" He snided. "Secondly I can just take you and the runt upstairs and kill you both and throw your worthless bodies into the shallow grave."

Bosco's mind started to race in fear for Billy. He had failed in his job to protect him. He had failed all around.

"So which will it be Officer Boscorelli?" Ralph snided. "Which avenue of death will you walk down?"

Bosco looked at him in contempt. 

"Slow and painful?" Ralph asked and then paused for dramatic affect. "Or quick and painful?"

_"Your choice."_


	56. Out of Time

**Title: Ribbon of Darkness  
****Chapter 56 – Out of Time**

**A/N: Okay well I had decided to take some time off from this story but I got lots of demands to continue so here is a new chapter. Hope you all like it. Review if you do! Thanks so much in advance, reviews are what keep me and the story going!**

Billy could hear the demented laughs of the men beating Bosco through the heating grate in the floor. His soft sobs had finally subsided as he tried to figure out a way he could get out his room and try to help Bosco. He owed it to him, he told himself. But how? He slowly sat his small, slightly trembling frame up against the door and tried to adjust his eyes to the dark. Sadly the small window was up high and was covered up with dark curtains that made sure he was sealed in black. "Bosco…" he whispered sadly. 

********

Faith felt herself awaken from her restless sleep and rolled over and turned on the light. "Damn it," she lightly cursed as she looked at the time. She pushed herself out of bed and sat on the edge. She turned her head to look at the side Bosco normally occupied and frowned when she looked at the emptiness. But as much as she tried to tell herself that she was just worried because of the situation something deeper inside was telling her that not everything was okay with her husband. 

"Something's wrong," she mumbled as she reached for the phone. She quickly dialled Bosco's cell number only to listen to long empty rings. "Odd," she commented as she gently put the phone back on it's cradle and just sat and stared at it. "I wonder why he's not picking up?" Faith slowly stood up and headed into the bathroom and stared at her appearance in the mirror. 

"I look tired," she mumbled sarcastically as she splashed some cold water on her face to help her feel a little better. Sadly inside that nagging feeling was not subsiding.

"Something's wrong," she said again, this time feeling the growing gnaw in the pit of her stomach. She hurried back to her bedroom and dialled Mercy once more.

"Billy Hathaway's room please," she said to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry but his mother checked him out a few hours ago," the lady told Faith.

"What?" Faith half shouted. "That's not possible…" her voice trailed off in a panic.

"I'm sorry ma'am but his mother came and…"

"Bosco…" Faith said in horror. "Something's wrong," she said absently as she quickly slammed the phone down and rushed to her closet.

"Mom what's wrong?" Emily asked as she rushed into her mother's room. 

"Something's happened down at the hospital," Faith said in worry. "Stay here and then get Pauline to take you guys to school if I'm not back."

"Mom I don't think…"

"Baby I'll be okay," Faith said tucking her gun into the inner pocket of her jacket. "I have my phone but please don't dial it until I call you and tell you everything is okay."

Emily just stared at her mother with a blank expression. This was the part she hated the most. The calls in the middle of the night. "Be careful," Emily whispered.

"I will," Faith said with a forced smile. "Take care of Charlie." Faith kissed her daughter and rushed for the front door, careful not to slam it behind her. "Bosco I pray you're safe," Faith said in a panic as she ran to the car and got in. "But why do I have the feeling you're not?"

********

Bosco looked at Ralph and knew he wasn't bluffing in the threat to kill him. He narrowed his eyes and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Faith I really need you right now, he said inside. He felt the strain from his weary body pulling further on his trapped wrists and cursed the fact that he didn't at least have a fighting chance.

"No comment?" Ralph snided as he just stared at Bosco. "Cecil get me the knife."

Bosco watched in terror as Cecil rushed up the rickety stairs and then was back down with the large gleaming knife in his hand. His mind immediately flashed horrifying images of when he was kidnapped by Ed and Sid. Even now his screams from their cuts came back as if they just happened. 

"I can see your afraid _cop," Ralph laughed as held the knife up for Bosco to gaze fearfully upon. "Are you scared?"_

Bosco felt beads of sweat starting to slide down his cut face and his heart was already racing at top speed. I can't take much more of this, he said inside as his eyes carefully followed the blade as it danced mercilessly before his eyes. The knife neared and Bosco closed his eyes and prayed for a quick death. But it wasn't to be – at least not yet. 

"Let's see if you bleed green," Ralph laughed as he opened a gash along his upper chest, sending a flow of blood down his white undershirt.

Bosco's eyes widened in horror as the blinding pain started to fill his body. His breathing started to shallow and then much to his horror Cecil threw some of his beer into the open wound causing an even greater pain to explode. Bosco pulled madly on the cuffs to try to get some relief to the searing pain on his chest but no relief was to be had.

"Hurts don't it," Ralph taunted as he held the knife up once more. "See that color?" He said referring to the red from Bosco's blood. "That's from you," he said as he took the knife and wiped the rest of the blood onto the open bruise on his cheek. 

Bosco winced in pain and found his knee automatically coming up and connecting firmly with Ralph's groin. 

Ralph cried out as he staggered backwards in pain. He quickly regrouped and stared at Bosco in contempt. "Nice try _pig," he said as he punched Bosco in the open wound._

Bosco screamed into the gag as he watched small black circles start to dance before his eyes. 

"Another?" Ralph laughed as he opened a small slice below the first one.

Bosco felt his eyes water as he continued his useless screaming into the gag. Help me! His mind yelled in terror. Faith help me! Someone…oh god someone please…help me!

"Ready for another?" Ralph taunted.

********

Faith reached the hospital in a mild panic. She pushed her way through the doors and raced up to the room Billy was supposed to be in. "Where…is…he…" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Are you looking for Billy Hathaway?" Another doctor asked as he rushed up to Faith.

"Yes. Where is he?"

"He's gone. I'm Doctor Travis," the young man said with a slight frown. "Dr. Miles is in the ER right now and…"

"What? What happened to him?" Faith asked in shock.

"Well apparently he was called to a patient's house that didn't exist. An Officer Boscorelli was here when we found that out and…"

"Officer Boscorelli! Where is he?" Faith asked in a hurry.

"He left in a cab," the night nurse blurted out. "He was in such a panic…he sent cops over to the fake Mrs. Green and then he just left."

"Do you know where he went?" Faith asked angrily.

"Well he was pretty upset about Billy Hathaway and…" Dr. Travis started.

"He…" Faith said quickly stopping. She turned to the exit and gasped in horror. "Bosco you didn't," she said in horror. "He went after Billy," Faith said in horrible realization. "I have…I have to get him," she said rushing for the door.

"Don't you need backup?" Dr. Travis called out after her.

"Backup…yes…" Faith said stopping, her brain not quite functioning. All she could imagine at the present moment was her partner in the hands of three very angry drug dealers. "They'll kill him," she whispered as she managed to pull out her cell phone and call Sully. 

"Faith?" Sully asked softly. "Something wrong?"

"Everything," she said in a panic. "Sully I need your help right now."

********

Bosco's mind screamed once more with blinding pain as Ralph opened another cut on his chest, his white undershirt now in bloody shreds on his body. His head, which was now soaked in his sweat and his blood hung limply in front of him. 

Ralph and Cecil who were getting high between hits and cuts just continued their merciless taunting while Linda joined them from upstairs. "What's the matter pig? You already dead?" Ralph laughed, his mind not totally focused. He lashed at Bosco once more, but lost his footing and opened a slice along his exposed forearm.

The new sensation of pain quickly dragged Bosco from his dazed stupor back to his painful reality. He rapidly blinked the tears away and tried to straighten his pain-wracked body. He managed to keep his knees from buckling but he knew if he had to stand much longer he wouldn't be able. 

"I wonder if your wife misses you?" Ralph laughed as he eyed the band of gold on Bosco's left hand. 

Bosco closed his eyes and thought of Faith. The only person who truly understood and loved him for who he was and what he had to endure. Faith I'm so sorry, Bosco lamented inside his weary brain. Please forgive me. 

"Hey Cecil bring me the kid," Ralph laughed as he looked at Bosco and tried to focus his blurry vision. He wiped the water away with his sleeve and just glared at Bosco in contempt.  "Why aren't you dead yet!" He yelled as Cecil left the room to go and get Billy.

Bosco's eyes watched fearfully as Cecil slowly climbed the stairs to the kitchen and then into Billy's room. He heard the child's screams and inwardly cursed himself for not being able to protect him from this hell.

Billy heard the loud angry footsteps approaching him and pulled his little weak body into a ball in the corner and quickly closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. 

"Rise and shine brat!" Cecil yelled with a hysterical laugh as he slammed the door open and barged into Billy's room. He looked down at the scared child and sneered. "I never liked you," he said reaching for him. Billy tried to dart away but Cecil pivoted on his heel and kicked is legs out from under him. Billy crashed to the floor with a small sob but was determined to get away. Sadly as he pushed himself back up Cecil's large arms wrapped themselves around his struggling body and carried him out of the room.

"Let me go!" Billy shouted in futility. 

"Shut it kid or I beat you right now!" Cecil yelled in anger. He passed a really drugged Linda and laughed. "Later bitch," he said meanly to which she just turned and gave him the finger. 

"Where's Bosco?" Billy asked as he tried to claw himself free.

"I'm taking you to see him now," Cecil said with a laugh as he headed for the basement stairs. He got halfway down when he decided to just throw Billy down the rest of the flight. Billy landed on the side opposite his broken arm but still cried out in pain as his already weakened body took another cruel beating. 

Bosco helplessly watched the scene unfolding and pulled once more on the cuffs, blood rivers still trickling down his arms from pulling so hard on the steel bracelets.

"Look who's here," Ralph smiled as he grabbed Billy by his hair and yanked him up before Bosco.

Billy's eyes widened in horror as he beheld the beaten and bloody officer before him. His friend and he thought his saviour. "Bosco?" Billy asked sadly, his eyes immediately watering.

Bosco shook his head no, trying to tell Ralph to take him away from this cruelty. Sadly Ralph just laughed at him and leaned in closer, Billy still squirming in one hand, the knife in the other.

"Thought you could save him eh?" Ralph laughed as he backhanded Bosco on the face, making his head snap to the right. "Well not this time _pig_. This time both of yous is gonna die," Ralph snided as he pulled Billy close and held the knife to his face.

NO! Bosco shouted, furiously shaking his head no for Ralph not to hurt him. Ralph ripped the duct tape from his lips, tearing skin in the process and making his lips bleed. "No! Ralph…" Bosco said taking a breath, his body exhausted. "Please…oh god not Billy…" Bosco begged in sorrow.

"Would you give your life for his?" Ralph taunted.

"Bosco no," Billy said in a soft whisper. 

"Ralph…do what you…want with me…" Bosco said in ragged gasps, his lungs burning from the beating he sustained. "Just take Billy…away…"

"And have him miss all the fun?" Ralph laughed. "My dear boy when you die so does he."

Bosco looked down at Billy still struggling vainly in Ralph's grasp and felt his eyes tear despite the pain his body was undergoing. "Sorry," Bosco whispered to Billy. 

"Aw how touching," Cecil snided as he came up behind Ralph. "Our money should be here shortly. I say get rid of them now," he said turning back for the duct tape. 

"And where do you want to end it?" Ralph asked with a sneer. Cecil came up behind him once more and whispered in his ear. "Perfect," Ralph smiled as he pulled Billy aside and let Cecil step up to Bosco.

"Well cop," Cecil said punching him hard in the open cuts.

Bosco felt the wind go out of him and knew another blow would do permanent damage. 

"Time for a ride," Cecil said ripping off a strip and pressing it down harshly over Bosco's cut and bleeding lips.

"No," Billy whispered faintly as Ralph meanly tied his small wrists together with some rough rope. Ralph didn't care about the cast or Billy's broken arm as he simply tied the good wrist to the bandaged one. After he was done he shoved the small boy to the floor and bound his feet. 

"Now shut up!" Ralph yelled down at him. "One more peep and I'll kill you right now! Is that understood!"

Billy looked up at him with fearful eyes and gulped back a sob before gently nodding his head yes.

"Good!" He yelled as he walked back up to Bosco who was still lightly struggling against his bonds. "Your turn," Ralph said undoing the lock for the cuffs.

The strain of the beating finally took it's toll on Bosco and as his wrists came free instead of trying to make a run for it he simply let his battered body fall to the harsh stone floor, at the feet of his two captors. 

"Aw so sad," Ralph laughed as he grabbed some more rough rope and proceeded to tightly bind Bosco's bloody wrists together in front of him.

Bosco felt the rope cutting deeper into his cut wrists and bit back the bile that his stomach was now sending up, his body at the point of completely collapsing. After that he let out a muffled cry as Ralph hauled his body to a standing position. Bosco couldn't get his body to stop shaking and standing completely straight wasn't going to work.

"Bring him," Ralph gestured to Cecil to bring Billy while he grabbed Bosco by the forearm and dragged him to the stairs.

Bosco stumbled a few times but managed to keep his footing while he was once again dragged back upstairs and then who knows where, his fate already seemingly decided. Once upstairs Bosco was grateful for the little bit of warmth as it actually helped his body to stop quivering. 

Ralph dragged Bosco into the living room and stood him before a very stone Linda. "We're off," he said firmly.

"Yeah?" She asked with a large smile. "Me too," she laughed. 

"Be back later."

"W-where are you going?" Linda asked trying to stand up. She finally managed to get to her feet and walk over to them. She stood before Bosco and smiled. "Can I kiss him? He's cute, even like this."

"Do you want to?" Ralph asked angrily.

"Why not?" She laughed once more. "Where are you taking him anyways?"

"House in the woods," Ralph snided. "The cabin."

"Oh the cabin," she said touching Bosco's face. Bosco tried to jerk himself free, disgusted by the woman now fondling him. Sadly Ralph stepped up behind him and held him fast in place so that his cohort could have her way with him. 

"You'll like the cabin," she said running her hand down his cut and bleeding chest. 

Bosco winced in pain as her fingers opened the wounds once more. He thought about kicking her but knew in his condition he'd never survive another beating. He had to endure her ugliness and focus his mind on escape. For him and Billy.

Linda's hands roamed all over Bosco's muscled chest and moved down to the waistband of his pants.

Bosco felt his heart start to race faster and immediately ugly images of what he had to endure in the past came flooding back. He used his bound hands to try to push her away but Ralph yanked them up and held them away from his body so that Linda could touch him more.

"I think you hate this cop," Ralph laughed as he watched Bosco try to squirm free from Linda. Linda's hand moved lower and rested on his groin, causing Bosco to want to immediately throw up.

"I don't think he likes that," Ralph laughed as Cecil came up behind them. 

"Can't we keep him?" Linda asked sharply. "It would be nice to have another toy around here."

"We'll see," Ralph said meanly as he leaned in closer to Bosco. "What you say cop? Want to become a play toy for us?"

Bosco felt fear growing inside of him but refused to show any. Instead of giving in like Ralph had hoped he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the wall behind Linda, never making eye contact with her either. 

"Hmmm no answer," Ralph snided. "I guess I can answer for you then. But for now I think it's time to put you someplace out of the way. At least for the next few hours." With that Ralph dragged Bosco towards the backdoor with Cecil and Billy in tow.

********

"Sully we have to hurry," Faith said into her CB as she rushed for Linda and Ralph's run down house. "We have to get there before they kill Bosco."

"Faith we will," Sully said firmly as he looked at Davis with a grim expression. "We're five minutes behind you."

"See you there," she said in a panic as she pushed her foot down on the gas pedal and sped towards the home Bosco was still hostage in. "Bosco please hold on," Faith said in desperation not knowing the condition he was really in.

********

"You know I think you'll like the house in the woods," Ralph snided as he dragged Bosco to his beat up work van. He yanked the side door open as he heard faint sirens heading in their direction. "Damn it!" He cursed angrily as he looked at Cecil. "Someone ratted on us," he said with an angry glare at Billy.

Billy just looked up at him with large round eyes, that immediately watered as Ralph raised his fist and struck the child in his already bruised cheek.

Bosco felt his anger getting the best of him once again at Billy's mistreatment and used his elbow to ram it hard into Ralph's gut. Ralph faltered backwards but managed to get his footing. He slammed the butt end of the gun into Bosco's back sending him to his knees in pain. Bosco gasped for air through his nose and chocked back the bile once again. 

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Cecil said tossing Billy into the van, not caring about his already broken arm. 

Ralph shoved Bosco into the back and then got in behind him, slamming the door shut. Cecil started up the van and pulled away while Ralph grabbed the rope he brought and tightly tied Bosco's ankles together. "Just to show you I'm not entirely evil," he said ripping the tape free of Bosco's cut lips. "Talk to the runt. But if you yell out I'll kill him," Ralph warned.

"How brave," Bosco snided, to which he only received another sharp blow to his cheek. 

Ralph climbed into the front and looked into the rear view mirror as the faint bursts of red and blue turned the corner and raced towards their house. "Well I guess me and Linda are over," he laughed as they turned the corner and were gone.

Bosco heard the sirens and for a faint second was filled with a sliver of hope. Sadly as they turned the corner and the sounds disappeared so did his hope of being found alive. He slumped his weary head back down on the cold van floor and sighed. He looked over at Billy and immediately felt remorse setting upon him. He knew the child took another beating and by the looks of his arm it had been broken again.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked softly.

"No," Billy whispered back. 

"Where does it hurt the most?" Bosco asked with a deep wince as he struggle to turn himself into a better position. Sadly the cuts on his chest opened up again and the exposed flesh scraped along the bottom of the van, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Better get used to that pain officer," Ralph snided. "Because the only thing that awaits you is a nice dark cellar. To which of course you'll be tied in it. Yup just you and the runt and all the rats. Did I ever tell you that rats love blood. Especially fresh human blood?" Ralph laughed. 

Bosco felt his fear starting to race into terror as he pictured himself being feasted upon by millions of starving rats. 

"Yup large, dirty, farm rats," Ralph laughed. "But don't worry. Billy will be there dessert."

"Bosco," Billy said in fear.

"Don't worry," Bosco whispered to him. "I'll think of something." With that he rested his head once again and closed his eyes. "Just try not to think about what he's saying," Bosco told Billy as he opened his tired eyes once more.

"What shall I think about?" Billy asked softly.

"How about our hockey games," Bosco said with a faint smirk. "Think of all the times you kicked my ass." Bosco watched Billy's mouth turn a faint smile and felt a little bit of relief for the tormented child. 

"What are you going to think about?" Billy wondered.

"A way out of here," Bosco said firmly. "I will get us out of here Billy. My promise to you."

"I'm not afraid to die Bosco," Billy said in a hushed tone. 

"I am," Bosco said sadly. "At least like this."

"My my you two have a lot to talk about," Ralph laughed.

"Good for us," Bosco said sarcastically. "And I didn't ask for your two cents."

"Damn boy!" Ralph said turning around to look at Bosco. "You're half dead and your mouth is still shooting off like your body can afford to take another beating."

"Go to hell," Bosco said firmly.

"Been there," Ralph said leaning down to him. "Now it's your turn." 

And before Bosco could say another word he received a harsh kick to his exposed and cut mid-section. He yelled out in pain and gasped for air as he felt his strained lungs trying to breathe.  He clenched his eyes closed tightly as they watered and tried to drown out the pounding in his head. Thankfully it was to be only one kick as Ralph turned around, laughing.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked softly.

"Peachy," Bosco wheezed. "Sorry."

"Yeah me too," Billy replied. "You think Faith is looking for us?"

"I'll bet my life on it," Bosco said firmly. "I just hope she finds us in time."

"Me too."

********

Faith brought her car to a screeching halt with the police cruiser just behind her. She readied her gun and waited for the two other officers to catch up before rushing for the front door. She heard the sirens from Sully's car nearing her and prayed they would be in time. 

"Open up police!" Faith yelled loudly. She strained to hear and amidst the loud music she could have sworn she heard low laughter. "Police! Open the door!" She yelled once more. Again nothing but the music and low laughter. "On my count guys," she said as Sully's cruiser pulled to a stop behind the other one. 

"One…two…three…now!" Faith yelled as the male police officer behind her kicked the door open and the three of them burst into the room with their guns drawn. 

"Police. Put your han…" Faith said looking directly at a very stoned Linda.

"Are you the stripper?" Linda asked in a loud hysterical voice.

"Linda where is Bosco?" Faith demanded as she rushed up to her and grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"Bosco? Who's Bosco? I want to know where the stripper is," she said with another laugh as she took a swig from her beer bottle.

"You stay with her," she said to one of the police officers as Sully and Davis burst through the front door.

"Are they here?" Sully asked in a panic.

"Not sure," Faith said with a deep frown. "We have to check the house."

"Right," Sully said quickly. Davis and one of the other officers took the upstairs while Faith and Sully slowly made their way to the basement stairs. Faith waited at the top and listened for any signs of life below. She looked at sully and shrugged. 

"Go for it," Sully said gruffly.

Faith readied her gun and started to slowly descend down the stairs. She got half way down when she stopped and stared in horror at the spot she guess Bosco had been. On the floor were ripped strips of bloody duct tape and t-shirt material. She looked at the pipes above and gasped at the marks obviously made from handcuffs. 

"Bosco," Faith whispered in horror as she slowly walked down the rest of the stairs and over to the spot Bosco was before. "Oh my god Sully," she said looking at the bloody material on the floor. "This is Bosco's shirt. He was…he's…" she said turning to him with watery eyes. "He's dead."

"Let's not be rash," Sully said firmly. "They probably took them someplace."

"They? Billy! We have to find him," Faith said in a panic.

"He's gone too," Davis told them as he walked down the stairs to join them. "Found some blood in his room as well. Looks like he sustained a beating also."

"She must know where they went," Faith said pushing past them and heading for the stairs.

"In her condition? Faith you could tell her her mother's a turnip and she'd believe you," Sully said with a sarcastic remark. 

"I'm not going to do nothing!" She snapped as she rushed up the stairs. "Bosco and Billy's life now depends on what she knows!"

"Great," Sully said under his breath.

********

Bosco watched the street lights becoming less and less as they headed out of the city. Where the hell are they taking us, he asked himself? The house in the woods? The lake? But which one? How will I contact Faith if…

"Bosco?" Billy asked softly.

"Yeah?" Bosco asked weakly.

"I have to go," he said in a small voice.

"Oh man I'm sorry," Bosco said with a heavy sigh. "Hey loser!" Bosco snapped at Ralph.

"You know boy maybe I'll cut your tongue…"

"Yeah save it for someone who cares. Billy has to go," Bosco said plainly.

Ralph looked back at Billy and snided. "I guess you forgot your diapers."

"Shut up you jerk!" Bosco said angrily.

"Sorry this is the express! So if you have to go…" Ralph said leaning down to Billy's face. "Then piss your pants!" He yelled angrily at him.

Billy just shrank back in fear as Bosco brought his bound feet up and caught Ralph in the chin. Ralph's head snapped back causing him to sit up quickly. "You'll pay for that."

"Surprise," Bosco mumbled as he lay back down. "Sorry Billy."

"Why the hell do you care about this runt anyways?" Ralph asked Bosco.

"Because I'm a human being and so is he," Bosco retorted. "You on the other hand."

"Damn boy you are cruis…"

"Yeah you said that before. Can't you think of anything else? Or is your brain so fried you only know basic words?" Bosco snapped.

"I'll have you know that I'm a…"

"I don't give a rats ass," Bosco said sarcastically. "And how could beat a defenceless child anyways? Do it to prove how big and strong you are? Yeah against a small child, wow you're a real man," Bosco said sarcastically.

"You know Cecil I'm going to personally enjoy killing Officer Boscorelli here nice and slow," Ralph laughed at Cecil.

"Yeah but not before he watches us kill the kid," Cecil said firmly.

Bosco looked at Billy and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry', before slumping his head back down on the van floor. He knew in Billy's condition he should be resting. He stared in anguish at he new bruises on his face and how his broken arm was bent now and knew this event would take it's toll on his already weak and dying system. 

"Can you please let him go?" Bosco asked softly.

"No and if you ask again I'll kill him right n…"

"He has never done anything to you!" Bosco yelled. "He's small and helpless and dy…" Bosco started and then quickly stopped. "He doesn't deserve a death like this."

"We all have to go sometime," Ralph said crossly as he crawled into the back with Bosco. "And I'm sick of listening to you speaking," he said grabbing the roll of duct tape.

"No wai…" Bosco started only to be silenced with a few pieces of the duct tape. He inwardly cursed and jerked his head away from Ralph. Ralph just grabbed a handful of sweaty hair and pulled it back to him, painfully pulling it away from his body. "Now you behave or I'll hurt you," Ralph said pulling out the knife. He looked up at Billy and sneered. "This is what awaits you," he said putting the knife edge to Bosco's face and pressing down.

Bosco screamed into the gag as Ralph opened up a small ribbon of flesh on his cheek. 

"Now I want both of you to shut up for the rest of the ride. If you make a move to escape or even utter a peep I'll slit your throats and leave you both here to rot!" Ralph finished in a yell.  He put the knife away and climbed back into the front seat.

Billy looked at Bosco and immediately felt his eyes water as Bosco was forced to place his cut and bleeding cheek down on the van floor, causing it to rub open and tear even more. 

Bosco's eyes immediately watered as well as the rough surface cut his face even more. He cursed once more inside but knew if he did try anything right now Billy would pay the ultimate price. He looked out the small window once more and noticed the street lights were few and far between. We really are going to the woods, he said inside. Faith I pray you find us in time. Sadly he feared this prayer wouldn't be answered.

********

Faith looked at Linda in anger. "You better tell me wh…"

"Faith your wasting your breath," Sully said firmly. "She's higher than a kite right now."

"There must be something…somewhere we can find out…" Faith started only to be interrupted by Davis.

"What about pictures or something? Well perhaps they have another house or…" Davis suggested.

"Excellent idea," Sully said quickly. "Fan out everyone. Look for anything that is another establishment different from here. And we have to be quick about it."

Faith slowly paced back and forth in front of a very drugged up Linda. Her sweaty palms clenching and unclenching in nervous fists over the undetermined fate of her husband and his friend. Her cell phone rang, causing her heart to race even faster. "Hello?" She answered softly.

"Anything?" Angela asked softly.

"No sorry," Faith said glumly. "Still no word. I'll call when we know something," she told her nervous mother-in-law.

"Thanks Faith. You will find him. If anyone can save Bosco it's you," Angela tried to reassure her.

"Thanks," Faith said weakly, not really believing inside that she had that power.  She nervously looked around the messy living room for clues to Bosco's whereabouts. Sadly all her mind flashed images of was the blood on the basement floor and the cuff scrapings on the pipes. "Bosco…" she whispered softly. "Where are you?"

********

"Turn here," Ralph said with a wicked idea. 

"But this road just takes us back to the main one," Cecil said with a frown. "Besides it's not paved and…"

"Just do it," Ralph said turning around to look at them. "Hey runt still have to go?"

"Yes," Billy said in a small voice.

"Good!" Ralph laughed as he turned around to the front once more. "Make sure you hit every bump and puddle," he directed Cecil.

"You got it," Cecil laughed as well. 

Bosco looked at Billy in remorse. Don't think about it, Bosco tried to tell him. Sadly all that escaped his gagged mouth were muffled sounds. 

"Nice try officer," Ralph laughed. "But you don't get the last word this time. I do."

"Where's Linda?" Billy asked softly.

Ralph stared at him in shock and Bosco in amazement.

"What?" Ralph asked with a frown. "Who? Linda…I don't know…why?"

"Just wondering," Billy said looking away.

"Freak," Ralph mumbled as he turned back to the front.

Billy stared sadly at his broken arm, knowing that if they got out of this alive it would have to be re-broken and re-set to make sure it healed properly. He looked at his feet and knew they were freezing but he also knew if he complained he'd only receive another beating. Or worse Bosco would. He looked at Bosco's face crunch in pain as he tried to shift to a better position. The cuts on his chest and arms were still fresh and small tricklings of blood were still to be seen running down the exposed parts and absorbing in what was left of his white undershirt. 

"Bosco I love you," Billy whispered to him.

Bosco heard the small words and winced inwardly. He wanted more than anything to tell him he loved him back and cursed Ralph for gagging him once more. All he could do was plead with his eyes and nod his head in understanding, praying that Billy would know in return that he was loved and wanted. He thought about how happy Billy was when Bosco told him that he had found a real home for him, a home with love and one that was safe. He felt soft tears sliding down the sides of his face as he felt Billy hugging him when he told him the good news. He chocked back a sob when he thought about his mother and Paul saying yes and really meaning it. Everything was going so well. Why the hell did I let my anger get the best of me, Bosco asked himself? 

"What are you thinking cop?" Ralph taunted from the front seat without turning around.

Bosco craned his neck to look up at Ralph. He put his head back down and thought about Faith and the family he thought he was never going to see again to try to drown out Ralph's hateful words.

"Wondering how I'm going to kill you?" Ralph continued his tortuous taunt. 

"Stop," Billy said softly.

"Wonder how I'm going to kill you Billy?" Ralph snided.

"Please stop?" Billy begged as tears ran down his bruised cheeks.

"Maybe I'll cut your limbs off one by one," Ralph continued in an evil tone.

Billy gulped down hard and looked at Bosco for some comfort. Bosco could only not his head no like he was not going to let that happen and pray that Billy would try to drown out the horrible words.

"Maybe I'll slit you open from neck to nuts cop," Ralph laughed. "Or even the runt."

Bosco felt his stomach start to lurch as Ralph continued his hateful tirade. Faith! Help us!

"Maybe we'll kill you at the same time," Ralph said firmly. "But no matter how in the end you'll both die."

*********

"Find anything?" Faith asked in a panic, feeling the pressure of time starting to squeeze her tighter and tighter. As if fate itself had wrapped its arms around her and was squeezing for all it was worth. "They can't win," she whispered in a soft tormented voice as she pulled a picture of her Bosco from her wallet. It was faded and worn due to the fact that she held it so often. "Please don't take him from me," she begged sadly. "Not now. Not after all we've been through."

"I think I might have something," Davis mumbled from the back room.

"What's that Davis?" Sully asked casually.

"I think I might have something," Davis said rushing into the living room.

"What is it?" Faith asked in haste.

"A picture of her and two men in front of a cabin," he said pulling the photo from it's frame and handing it to them.

Faith snatched the picture from Davis's hands and stormed up to Linda. "Alright lady we are going to have a heart to heart." She turned and looked at Sully with a determined stare. "I need some time alone with her."

"Faith I don't think that's a good idea," Sully said walking up to her.

Faith drew her gun and looked at Sully before handing it to him. "I'm not going to kill her. But I am going to get the truth," she said firmly. "Bosco's life depends on what she knows."

"Why not wait for her t…"

"If we wait for her to be sobered up we will lose Bosco and Billy forever. Are you willing to take that risk?" Faith demanded in a firm tone.

"No," Sully said with a sigh as he took her gun from her hands. "We'll be right outside and she's cuffed to the chair."

"I'll be okay," Faith said in a determined tone. 

"Alright guys," Sully said gesturing to the other two police officers. "Time to call it a night. We got it here."

"But…" one started in protest.

"Now…guys…" sully insisted.

Faith watched them leave before turning to Linda with an angry look. "Now it's time for girl talk. And if you don't tell me what I want to hear I'll kill you with my bare hands."

********

Billy felt the bumps starting to get worse and knew his small bladder wasn't about to hold out much longer. "Bosco I really have to go," Billy hissed so that only Bosco could hear.

Bosco looked up at him once more, cursing the fact that he was unable to tell the small boy anything. Instead of watching Billy cower in the corner he watched as Billy put on a good show. 

Billy knew he had to try something and so started to sob. 

"Shut it kid!" Ralph snapped from the front.

"I have to go!" Billy whined as he started to yell and thrash about.

"You shut up or I'll beat you to death!" Ralph yelled, turning around to glare angrily at Billy.

Billy didn't stop. He kept up his whining and crying, hoping that something would happen and he'd be allowed to go to the bathroom.

"I said…" Ralph said getting into the back. Bosco used the opportunity to bring his legs up and kick Ralph in the stomach. Ralph stumbled back and Bosco kicked his legs out from under him.

"That's it!" Ralph yelled as he picked himself up and kicked Bosco in his cut and bleeding chest. "This is your fault!" He yelled at Billy as he kicked Bosco once more. Bosco curled himself to try to defend his bruised and bleeding chest but sadly found no cover. 

"Stop!" Billy yelled. "I'm sorry. I just have to go. Please stop hurting him! I'm sorry," Billy said between heavy sobs. 

"You will be sorry!" Ralph yelled in his face. He yanked Billy up by the collar and then looked down and laughed as Billy's small bladder finally lost it's power to hold in his urine and he started to pee down his bound legs. Ralph laughed even harder as he dropped Billy onto the now damp van floor. Billy pushed himself away from Bosco in embarrassment and started to cry even harder.

"Serves you right runt!" Ralph laughed as he climbed back into the front seat. "Little Billy just pissed his pants!" He taunted making Bosco forget his blinding pain and seethe from hatred and anger, vowing deathly revenge against the two men in the front seat. 

Billy pulled himself further away from Bosco, burying his head in his bound arms and crying until his chest was heaving. "I'm sorry," he moaned to Bosco. 

Bosco felt his own eyes water as he watched Billy's torment and then looked up at Ralph with pure hatred.

"Want to kill me now _pig_?" Ralph snided. "Come and get me!"

When I get free, I _will_ kill you, Bosco vowed inside. That is my vow to Billy. Even if it costs me my life.

********

"Now Linda," Faith said stepping on her foot with the heel of her shoe.

Linda cried out and tried to pull herself away. Thankfully for Faith she was cuffed to the chair and had no choice but to snap to life and try to focus on the mad woman in front of her. "What the hell do you want bitch?" Linda hissed in pain.

"I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully," Faith said grinding her heel in further.

"I…" Linda said with a gasp as she tried to pull herself away. "I don't know," she said starting to cry hysterically.

"Oh shut up!" Faith snapped making her stop her useless crying. "Now where is the cabin in the woods?"

"In the woods?" Linda retorted with a snort and a sheepish smile.

"Wrong answer," Faith said digging her heel in once more.

"AH…okay…okay," Linda hissed. "It's…it's in the woods," she said with a spout and a laugh. 

"Which woods!" Faith yelled.

"Should we go in there?" Davis asked softly.

"You want to face her like that?" Sully asked with a half smile. "Besides if it were my partner I would probably be doing the same thing."

"I hope it works," Davis said softly.

"So does Bosco."

********

Bosco listened to Billy's soft cries until the van finally came to a stop in the darkness. Bosco squinted out the small window and sure enough there were no streetlights of any kind. They were in the woods. But where? Which ones? Where the hell are we, Bosco asked himself in fear.

"Welcome home boys," Ralph snided as he jumped in the back and held up the knife to Bosco's face. "Time for some more fun." 

Bosco watched the knife disappear from his view only to be felt by his feet cutting them free. 

"Try anything and the kid buys it," Ralph said with contempt as he looked over at a quivering Billy. "You stink runt!" He laughed. "Bring him," Ralph said grabbing Bosco by the arm and dragging him to the now open side of the van. He tossed Bosco to the harsh cold ground and Bosco winced in pain as he felt branches and dirt mix with the cuts and blood. He cried out as Ralph roughly hauled him to his feet and meanly slapped him on the back. 

"I think you'll like your final resting place," he said with a laugh.

Bosco allowed his eyes to focus in the dark just long enough to faintly recognize where they were. This is Miller's Creek, Bosco said inside. I know this area. Now if we can only get away somehow.

"Time to show you to your lovely room," Ralph laughed as he grabbed Bosco's cut arm once more and dragged him towards the dark cabin. 

Bosco offered up muffled grunts through the tape over his lips which only made Ralph laugh at his helpless predicament even more. Ralph kicked the door open and meanly shoved Bosco inside, Cecil carrying Billy were close behind. Ralph lit a small lamp and Bosco stared at the shadows that danced on the wall and laughed at his condition. 

"Good thing you don't like the dark Officer Boscorelli," Ralph snided as he left Bosco standing in the middle of the small cabin and walked to a chair and pulled it into the center of the room. "This is for you," he snided as he pulled Bosco to the chair and forced him to sit down. "This is to show you what I think of people who mess in my affairs," Ralph said meanly. "You see if I am arrested for something petty as drug possession then they'll learn of my record and the warrant for my arrest. And although I'm living under a false identity with my finger prints they'll learn my real identity. And I'm not about to allow that. So my dear Officer Boscorelli," he said bending down to him. "You have to die. You and the kid. Well he dies mostly because he annoys the hell out of me. But you…well you just pissed me off one to many times."

"What do I do with him?" Cecil asked about Billy. "He stinks!" He snided.

Billy looked at Ralph with eyes full of fear and shame and then turned away, not wanting either man to see him cry once more.  

"Tie him beside Officer Boscorelli," Ralph said reaching for the tape. He started to bind one of Bosco's feet to the chair leg and then the other foot to the other chair leg. When he was done he cut the ropes that bound his wrists and meanly forced them behind he chair and bound them tightly with more tape. Once Bosco was totally immobilized Ralph walked around to the front and stood before him.

"You know Officer Boscorelli," he said as he slowly pulled out his buck knife. "It's time to pay for your sins."

********

"I can't remember," Linda said in haste, sweat starting to slowly slide down her forehead. 

"I don't believe you," Faith said stepping on her other foot. "You see they took my gun so I have to find other ways to hurt you. Oh and I will hurt you if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"I can't remember!" Linda hissed.

"Well I wonder what can revive your memory?" Faith said walking to the bottle of beer she was drinking. She smash the bottle on the edge of the table and walked back with the jagged broken bottle to Linda. "You sure you can't remember?" 

"Y-you can't h-hurt me," Linda said in a fearful shaky voice.

"Yes I can," Faith said firmly. "We have no witnesses to say I did anything."

"Are you sure we don't go in?" Davis asked quickly.

"We stay right here until she comes out," Sully said firmly.

"But…"

"Davis that's an order."

"Faith just hurry up," sully muttered under his breath. "Bosco doesn't have much time."

********

Bosco's fearful eyes watched the blade swing back and forth in Ralph's evil hands. 

"You know you really should be more careful with open cuts," Ralph said harshly as he punched Bosco square in the chest with the butt end of the large knife.

Bosco's eyes exploded in pain as one of the large slides opened up and mixed with the stale air and Ralph's dirty hands. He yelled into the gag as he was struck once more. 

"I mean really Officer Boscorelli," Ralph laughed as he punched him again. "Open cuts should be attended to immediately."

"Stop hurting him," Billy said in a weak tone, fatigue finally starting to take over his fragile body.

"Shut up!" Ralph yelled as he took a step towards Billy.

Billy shrank back in fear making both evil standing over him laugh with derision. 

"Hasn't your wife taught you anything?" Ralph laughed as he lifted Bosco's weary head and punched him in the face. "I mean look how you've let yourself go," he laughed as he struck Bosco once more and then let his head fall back down.

Bosco's body was numb with flashes of searing pain, his head to sore and weary to lift, his strength almost gone. He saw the glints of silver out of the corner's of his eyes as the knife cut him in various places. His eyes flowed forth salty tears and his ears heard the laughter and cries from all in the room. But his mind refused to say die. The thought of Faith and his promise to Billy were the only two things keeping him from giving in.

"You are just too stubborn to die eh?" Ralph said firmly. He pulled Bosco's head up once more and this time looked in surprise as it didn't fall back down. "Well I think it's time to take that stubborn streak out of you," he said leaning in with the knife poised. 

"Time to die pig," Ralph said raising the knife.

********

"Wait…" Linda said with a panicked voice.

"What now?" Faith asked in annoyance. 

"Highway nine," she said with a deep frown.

"Highway nine is huge. Try again," Faith said pressing the piece of jagged glass into her arm.

"Okay…okay!" Linda screeched. "It starts with an M…"

"An M?" Faith asked quickly. "What starts with an M?"

********

"Please don't," Billy begged softly. "Please kill me instead."

Bosco heard the scared but brave request from his friend and felt his heart shatter instantly. Ralph wasn't going to listen but the fact that Billy offered his own life instead of Bosco's made his hatred and anger for Ralph surge even higher.

"Oh I will," Ralph snided. "But first," he said looking back at Bosco. "First Officer Boscorelli here must die. Slow and painful."

********

"The name…the place…"

"The place where the cabin is?" Faith asked in haste.

"Yes…yes!" Linda said with a wide-eyed glassy stare. "Mi…something…" she said in confusion.

Faith grabbed the nearest phone and dialled information. "Off highway nine is there a park or establishment or anything that starts with M? Mi even?"

"Hold please," the operator said.

Faith glared at Linda in anger. "Lady you better pray I find my partner in time," she said in a heated breath.

"Yes there is," the operator said.

"What's the name?" Faith asked in a panic.

********

"Do you know how long it takes for a human to die when his throat is slit?" Ralph asked as he pressed the sharp blade to Bosco's neck. 

********

"Sully I know where to go!" Faith said rushing outside. "I pray we're not too late."

********

"When you find out let me know," Ralph laughed as he pressed the blade into the soft folds of Bosco's neck and started to pull the knife, slitting open his neck and ultimately spilling his precious lifeblood from his body. "Goodbye Officer Boscorelli," Ralph whispered into the cold night air as he let the bloody knife fall to his side. "You have failed in every respect."

**Dear readers postings for this story won't be that regular as I am trying to concentrate on my original spy thrillers. Support for these stories is much appreciated. They can be found at FictionPress.net under the thriller category or my profile. Thanks**


	57. Beaten but never Broken

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness  
Chapter 57 – Beaten but never Broken

A/N: well I'm back from some much needed rest. Still working on my original fiction which can be found at fictionpress.net under my profile or coming soon my very own personal story website! I would love feedback on those stories as well as original stuff doesn't get much attention. But hope you liked this chapter as well and will provide some feedback in the way of a review. 

**Caution: violent scenes in this chapter.**

Bosco felt the sharp cold blade of the knife pressing against the tender folds of his neck but never dreamed that Ralph would actually pull it across his flesh, spilling the blood. His mind went into instant shock as his life started to flash before his eyes. Faith, his friends, his mother, Paul, Billy, the Station House…everything…gone…

He cut me…Bosco's mind said in terror. What he didn't really know was the cut wasn't life threatening, that Ralph only wanted to torment him as much as he could. It happened to be working.

Can't…be…happening…his mortified mind repeated over and over as dark circles started to form in front of him. Can't…give…in…Bosco tried to tell himself firmly. Sadly the only thing he heard echoing inside his terrified mind was the very loud pounding from his rapidly beating heart. Is this really the end? Will I really die here? Oh god please don't let that happen, Bosco prayed fervently. Please…oh god please…don't…let this…happen…

Bosco felt the slowly steady trickle of his warm blood starting to run down his neck and gather in what remained of his white T-shirt. Blood…I'm feeling…my blood…his fuzzy mind stated. His chest started to heave and his lung started to burn as he tried to take in oxygen through is nose. He heard Ralph's sickening laughter behind him and tried to drown it out. But fear seized him and forced him to endure very last terrifying second. 

********

Billy watched in horrible slow motion as the sharp knife blade slit through the first layer of skin, spilling crimson onto his already blood soaked shirt and chest. He felt his already over exhausted heart starting to beat faster and wondered if he was going to survive the night in tact. He felt his whole body starting to shake as Ralph lifted his head and directed an evil eye in his direction.

"You're next runt," Ralph laughed as his shadow continued to loom over Bosco's defeated body in the dimly lit house.

Billy watched with wide terrified eyes as Ralph just continued to stare at him mercilessly. He started to tremble and then frantically looked to Bosco for some kind of help, any kind of help. He found none. 

********

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Faith shouted to Sully as he sped towards the direction of Miller's Landing, the place she prayed Bosco and Billy were – still alive.

"Did you call for backup?" Davis asked with a sigh.

"Done. But they'll be there a bit after us," Sully sighed back. "I just hope we make it in time."

"Bosco please hold on," Faith prayed inside. She felt her stomach starting to tighten and reached for her bag. She made sure that Sully and Davis weren't watching before she popped two of her pills in her mouth and swallowed them down. "I need them now," she whispered to herself.

"Need who?" Sully piped up.

"Bosco and Billy," Faith said quickly. She looked down at her trembling hands and frowned deeply. This nightmare has to end soon. Please let it end tonight.

********

"P-please don't," Billy begged as Ralph casually handed the knife to Cecil. Cecil took the knife in his large hand and started to walk towards him.

"I think I'll cut your arm off first," Cecil snided. "Your good one."

"Bosco…" Billy whispered in fright.

"Sorry runt," Ralph snided. "He can't help you anymore," he laughed looking down at Bosco's defeated posture.

Bosco felt his world shifting from dizzy to almost non-existent. And yet the amount of blood escaping his neck wasn't enough to render him dead instantly. He was obviously meant to die very painfully and very slowly. He slowly lifted his head and tried to hold it up but the black circles started to increase and his head slumped forwards once more. I…can't…give up…Bosco tried to tell himself. Have…to keep…going…

"Still trying?" Ralph asked in surprise. "Just give up already."

Never, Bosco said inside his mind. I'll never give in to you. Have to keep fighting, he commanded his weary mind. Have to keep living! Bosco slowly shook his head no, but yelled into the gag as the open cut twisted and the two pieces of exposed flesh rubbed together. 

"Yeah nice try _pig_," Ralph snided. "You're gonna die…nice and slow."

"Your turn," Cecil said bending down to Billy. He brought the knife near and didn't even notice when the small child before him gave into his fear and peed himself once more.

"Damn boy you do stink!" Cecil said loudly. "Time for some real fun. Hold still runt," Cecil said as he brought the knife closer. 

Billy watched with large eyes, as the knife loomed closer. He never really dreamed that Cecil would hurt him but when the knife started to press all he could do was form the word no. It wasn't enough. "No…" Billy cried out as he felt the sharp blade of the knife start to poke through the damp fabric of his pajamas and into his tender skin. His whole little body was trembling and his heart was racing at critical level.

"You might want to close your eyes for this," Cecil laughed as he pressed the knife into his skin and started to pull.

"AHHH!" Billy started to scream as he watched a thin river of red starting to seep into the folds of the beige material as a thin ribbon of skin was opened up by the blade of the knife. "Bosco…help me!" Billy cried out loudly.

Bosco heard Billy's screams and knew that Cecil had succeeded in cutting Billy in some way. NO! Bosco's mind screamed in terror as he summoned up a hidden surge of energy and lifted his very watery eyes to see Billy just about to pass out. He felt his whole body starting to pull against the bonds that held him to the chair, as if he knew he would be able to just stand up and take him away from there. 

"What?" Ralph asked as he stood back to just look at the man in front of him. "Can this be? You still have some life left in you?" Ralph laughed. "Oh Cecil do bring me the knife. It seems I have overestimated my friend Bosco here. I want him to be a little more subdued."

"In a sec," Cecil laughed back as he turned back to a heavily crying and shaking Billy. "I'm still having fun with the runt here. So runt," Cecil laughed as he drew the knife away from Billy's cut and bleeding arm. "Red looks good on you."

Billy just sat, transfixed in his spot, heart almost about to fail and trying to comprehend the evil before him that would take such delight in the torment of a young helpless child. He looked down at his own blood as it escaped his arm and tried to press it into his body to stop the blood flow.

"W-why?" Billy managed weakly as he took another gulp for air.

"Because I can," Cecil laughed as he held the knife up to Billy's small chest. "Now it's time to cut your heart out with the carving knife. Isn't that what they do to little squealing pigs?" Cecil laughed as he readied the knife.

No, Bosco said trying to shake his head no. Oh god please don't let him do this. Help…his mind tried to call out. Someone…please help…

********

"Will we make it?" Faith asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know," Sully said looking at Davis with a look of foreboding. "I just don't know this time."

"Bosco please hold on."

********

Cecil shoved Billy, forcing him to lie back until he was lying in his own urine on the damp ground on his back, his bound arms in the air on his chest. The cut arm now exposed slightly to the cool night air. Billy tried to turn away but only managed to move a few inches. 

"There now I have more to work with," Cecil laughed as he looked at Billy with an evil sneer.

"P-please no…I…p-please n-no…" Billy begged for his life.

"You see kid if I had a heart this would probably touch it. Luckily for me I don't!" Cecil laughed as he pressed the knife close to Billy's heart and started to open a tiny sliver.

Billy started to scream even more and Bosco felt his own heart starting to reach critical levels. Billy, his mind said in torment. Billy I failed you.

"I…" Billy started. But as he let his eyes and mind dwell on his own blood as it began to spill, his heart reached it's max and he started to gasp for air. 

"What the…" Cecil asked drawing back the blood stained knife.

Billy's eyes started to flutter and he started to gasp for more air, his small lungs trying to keep him alive. Sadly they were failing. Soon Billy gasped once more and then sank into the blessed darkness of unconscious sleep before the hands of his tormentor.

"Kids dead," Cecil said with a sneer. "Sure wasn't made of much," he laughed he pushed himself back to his feet and walked back to Ralph. "Actually glad to be rid of his stink."

Bosco's head had lost the battle of trying to watch Billy's torment and fell back in front of him. He felt his own tears running down his hot and bruised cheeks, mixing with the dirt in his eyes and causing them to sting. But Billy was dead. He had truly failed his friend. 

"What do we do now? Bury them?" Cecil asked handing the knife back to Ralph. Cecil took a step back, causing the knife to cut a slit in Ralph's palm. 

"Idiot!" Ralph said loudly as he looked down at his bloody palm. "Try to be more careful," he said squeezing his hand tight, mixing the blood and trying to stop the bleeding.

"So about them?" Cecil asked with a heavy sigh. 

"I have a better idea," Ralph said leaning in close to Bosco. He grabbed his chin and painfully forced his neck to look at him. Bosco felt his neck straining and the cut opening once more and cried out into the gag. He didn't care about the rivers the tears had made when he was forced to look at Ralph. The face of someone so evil it could actually watch the death of a small helpless child.

"Afraid of the dark officer?" Ralph snided as he looked back up at Cecil. "We'll put him in the cellar and come back in the morning. Then we'll have our last go, get out money and blow this stinkin' town."

"Sounds good to me," Cecil laughed as he grabbed the knife back and started to cut Bosco free of the chair he was bound to. Once he was free Bosco's badly battered body just fell forwards the floor and lay there straining for air to take in.

Bosco lifted his weary eyes and looked in the direction Billy was lying in. He looked at the small child lying in his own blood and urine and felt himself starting to throw up. He started to heave into the gag and knew if it didn't come off he'd choke to death. He tried to pick himself up but failed and flopped painfully back to the floor. 

"I think he wants to throw up," Ralph laughed as he looked at Bosco's convulsing body. 

"Think so," Cecil snided as he ripped the tape from Bosco's mouth. Cecil grabbed at Bosco's arm once more and tried to get him to sit up. However when Bosco felt the surge of fresh air coming into his lungs he simply opened his mouth wide and threw up whatever was inside his stomach. The liquid contents spewed forth down his chest, lap and finally puddle on the floor at his hands.

"Now that's gross," Cecil laughed as he stood up and quickly moved away from Bosco. 

"Bring the runt," Ralph said looking down at Bosco. "It's time for bed. Permanently."

Cecil headed over to Billy's still body and grabbed him by his feet and lifted him into the air. "Damn this boy stinks," Cecil moaned.

"So. The rats won't mind," Ralph sighed as he yanked Bosco up by his arm.

Rats? Bosco's mind snapped to attention. He has to be kidding. Rats…he can't do this! Bosco tried to steady himself but as he allowed himself to continue to stare at Billy's still form in Cecil's hands he felt himself starting to wane. The fear he was now feeling was starting to play with his fears and as they neared the door to go outside he knew he was in even more serious trouble. Rats? He tried to slow himself down but just received a sharp hit from Ralph and was forced to keep going. 

"Walk already officer," Ralph snided as he dragged Bosco to the outside door and into the cold nigh air. He pulled him towards the outdoor cellar that could only be opened from the outside.

Bosco's swollen watery eyes tried to focus on the door before him but all he thought about was being helpless in the dark, bleeding and not being able to get away. A feast for the rats. His heart started to race once again and dark circles started to form thanks to the loss of blood. He was finally aware of the cold and as soon as the cellar door was opened he was already lightly shivering, his sweat covered body now topped off with a light layer of goosebumps. It wouldn't be long before hypothermia or something similar set in. And with the fresh smell of blood…this can't be happening, Bosco told himself as he looked from the darkness before him back to the dark set of eyes beside him. But before he could react Ralph took the next step. 

"Time to tuck you in for the night," Ralph laughed as he fairly threw Bosco into the open door and down the short flight of stairs.

Bosco felt his thoroughly battered body hit the cold cellar floor, but had only the energy left to gasp for air and nothing more. His chest started to burn and he was sure a rib or two just broke and was probably pressing into his tender and weak lungs. 

"I'll be kind to ya," Ralph laughed as he grabbed a cloth and started to tie Bosco's wrists together. 

"Go…to…hell…" Bosco croaked weakly. 

Ralph just looked at him and winked. "Your turn."

Cecil finally joined him and just dumped Billy's body onto the cold floor a few feet beside Bosco's. But then he put his large foot to his little side and shoved him into a dimly lit corner, thankfully burying his cuts further into the folds of his pajamas.

"You see I'm not going to tie you very hard officer," Ralph said standing up and backing away a few feet. "And I'm not going to try to stop you from trying to free yourself, because in truth I don't think you have any strength left to try to free yourself. I think I'll let the dwellers of this place do that for me. And when they are done Cecil and I will be back to bury – both of you."

Bosco didn't even have the strength to lift his weary eyes to look at Ralph. He just kept them fixed on Billy and the fact that he still wasn't moving. He heard Ralph and Cecil step back into the shadows and then stop moving. What's going on, he wondered inside. Then he had his answer. Much to his horror his hearing picked up the sounds of scurrying. Rats! Oh man, Bosco said in fear. Please no…

"Here…they…come…" Ralph's words taunted from the shadows. "Coming for you."

"No…Ralph…no…" Bosco said in torment.

"Hear that sound officer?" Ralph whispered, ignoring his plea. "That's company coming for dinner. And dinner would be you."

"Rats…" Bosco's voice trailed off in fear. He knew there would be no way he'd be able to get all the blood off him in time. This can't be happening, Bosco said inside. "Please…oh god…" Bosco's voice trailed off in a terrified whisper.

"You know Cecil," Ralph said softly, still not moving. "I think it would be more fun for us to just watch…ready to entertain us Officer Boscorelli?" He laughed.

"Sure why not," Cecil laughed. 

Bosco heard the scurrying of the rats coming closer and felt his heart starting to pick up speed once again. His weary watery eyes tried to focus on where the faint sounds were coming from. But with the blood still slowly seeping from his neck and given the fact that one eye was swollen and the other had dirt and tears in it, seeing was a labor. Sadly in the silent darkness his fears started to grow once again as he finally fixed his gaze on a pair of large rats in the corner. He felt himself jerk in response but in doing so just shifted his neck so that more droplets of blood spattered onto the cold floor, drawing his dinner companions in a little closer to their weakened prey. 

"Ralph…Billy…don't…do this…to him…" Bosco tried.

"Uh yeah nice try," Ralph said firmly. "He's their dessert. But I think they are more interested in their main course. If I were you I'd be more interested in keeping them away from all that tempting red sauce you are offering them."

No…Bosco's mind said in torment as he tried to call for help. He tried to curse them, but in his weakened condition, and given the fact his bruised lungs were already straining for air, all that managed past his bruised lips was small whimpers. He heard the noises coming closer and then looked over at Billy as some of the large rats started to inspect their small sleeping prey.

NO! Bosco's mind yelled in horror once more. He looked down at his bound hands and then up at Ralph and Cecil who were now laughing at his predicament.

"At least the rats can identify one of their own," Ralph snided. "Be sure to cover your neck Officer Boscorelli. I mean you wouldn't want to catch something…and a cold isn't what I was thinking about."

Bosco couldn't allow his mind to focus on the diseases that rats might carry. All he cared about was getting them away from him. He locked eyes with a few and then let out a cry of terror as some brushed their coarse hair against his almost bare chest. The blood had dried but the smell of human blood was ripe in the air and the rats didn't care where it came from as long as it was still there. Bosco felt himself turning onto his side but then stopped as more dark circles started to form from his sudden movement. He felt more of the rats touching his naked flesh and felt his stomach starting to lurch from the thoughts of them actually taking a bite of his vulnerable flesh. 

The torment seemed endless as Bosco flinched in every painful direction, trying to keep the hungry rats at bay. He looked at Billy, cursing himself for not being able to protect the innocent child. The only saving grace was the fact that Billy's cut arm and chest were hidden by the folds of his pajamas. He on the other hand had nothing but his bound hands to protect himself with and that wasn't helping much. 

"Here…they…come…" Ralph taunted over and over from the shadows.

"Don't…do…this…" Bosco begged in torment.

"You're free to try to stop me," Ralph laughed. "But it better be fast. They are getting closer."

NO! Bosco's mind screamed once more as one of them started to claw his chest in an effort to actually get on the human prize before it. Bosco rolled over in an attempt to squash it but the rat quickly scampered away. He rolled to another side and then realized that his space was rapidly closing in on him. But in reality it was the creatures that were making the space smaller, they were multiplying. He knew that to lie still would slow the blood flow from his neck but as he heard them coming closer he didn't much think about ripping open the fresh clot each time he moved. The neck wound was trying to seal itself closed, but with is fear and terror in control it never quite got the chance it needed. 

"Soon you will run out of places to roll Officer Boscorelli," Ralph said taking a step towards him, very slowly so as not to frighten them away. "Soon you will have no place to hide. And then it will be just you and them…who do you think will win?" Ralph laughed. 

"I…will…kill you…" Bosco vowed softly as his body jerked once more. 

"You won't have the chance," Ralph laughed. "I mean damn boy, you can hardly keep your eyes open. How long do you think you'll last? You can't even free yourself!"

Bosco's head swam with dizzy pain as blood continued to seep from the large cut on his neck. He felt more of the rats starting to claw his flesh and knew if something didn't happen soon he'd pass out. And if that happened he'd pray to never wake up. He tried to drown out the soft laughter coming from his tormentors in the dark and concentrate on trying to build strength to free himself. But as the rats drew closer and he worried more about Billy, and as more of his precious life-giving blood continued to be spilled he feared he would never be delivered from this nightmare, that his final chapter had at last been written. But after what seemed a small hellish eternity something happened. Something he never thought possible. 

"Officer Boscorelli I wonder if you might do something for me…" Ralph's voice trailed off as he stepped out of the shadows once more. 

"Go…to…hell…" Bosco wheezed as he clenched his jaw tight as he felt another rat touching him. 

"Been there," Ralph laughed. "No I wonder if…" he started once again and then stopped. He cocked his head to the exit door and then looked at Cecil with a frown. 

"What?" Cecil asked softly. "What did you hear?"

********

"Sully turn that siren off," Faith said quickly. "We are here. I don't want to give us away just yet."

"Sure," Sully said flipping the siren off.

********

"Ralph man what is it?" Cecil asked in concern. 

"It's time for us to go and come back," Ralph said rushing back up to Bosco. Thankfully for Bosco, Ralph's rapid movements caused the rats to scatter. Sadly he knew it was just a brief interlude; the smell of fresh blood would ensure they kept coming back. Ralph ripped off what was left of Bosco's shirt and gagged him with it, tying the knot behind his head. Bosco tried to turn his as Ralph gagged him but sadly his quick movements just made his stomach lurch more and his dizziness worsen.

"See you soon," Ralph said standing up. "We have to go…now. Don't worry you won't be alone for very long."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Cecil sighed. "I hate the dark."

Bosco watched in anguish as both men turned and hurried out of the dark cellar, locking and barricading the door behind them. 

"What did you hear?" Cecil asked as they rushed for the van.

"I thought I heard a police siren."

"You think Linda told on us?" Cecil asked angrily.

"In her present state of mind anything is possible," Ralph spat. "She's dead."

"You didn't tie him very tight," Cecil told him.

"I don't plan on being away for very long. I'll just park the van in the hidden driveway and double back on foot. We'll wait until it's clear and then kill them. I mean after all I still own a death beating to Officer Boscorelli."

********

Sully had flipped off his lights and was heading very slowly up the moonlight road. But Ralph and Cecil ignored the fact that someone could be heading their way and rushed for their van, the light from the moon showing their shadows to the world.

"I think I see something up ahead," Faith said firmly as the cabin came into a distant view.

"Yeah and movement…Sully to the left," Davis said as they drew closer.

"Damn it!" Ralph shouted as he slammed the driver's door shut and started up the van, forgetting about Cecil.

"Hey!" Cecil shouted as he took off after the van. 

Ralph however wanted only to get away. "Rot in hell cop," he shouted angrily as he turned on his high beams and gunned for Sully's cruiser. 

"What the…Sully look out!" Faith shouted from the backseat as the van charged them. 

Sully swerved to the right missing the van by a hair and coming to a halt. 

"I'll get the other guy," Davis said pushing the door open and jumping out. He hit the ground hard and rolled a bit but was back on his feet, charging through the bush after Cecil.

Cecil raced frantically through the bush with only the buck knife as his means of defense. "Damn you Ralph," he cursed as he headed in the opposite direction. 

"Stop! Police!" Davis yelled after Cecil.

"Your friend is dead!" Cecil shouted back. "Ralph killed him and dumped his body in the river."

"And what are you doing here?" Davis shouted back as he continued his pursuit.

"Money," Cecil lied. 

"Then stop running," Davis said taking in a breath.

"Stop chasing and I will," Cecil shouted back.

"Yeah right," Davis snided in a softer tone as he continued his pursuit.

********

"Don't lose him Sully," Faith said frantically as Sully sped after the van.

"Try to shoot the tires out," Sully said angrily as he tried to pull alongside the speeding van.

The van swerved to the left smashing into the cruiser. Faith saw it coming and quickly moved over as the back window was smashed open. She let out a scream as shards of glass rained down upon her. But she was quickly back up and readied her gun. 

"Get closer," she shouted to Sully.

"Trying," Sully said in a panic as he brought his car into dangerous proximity once again.

Faith fired off a few shots, missing the back tire. "Damn it," she cursed as she readied herself to shoot again. This time she knew she had to hit her target. "This is for you Bosco," she said taking aim. She eased back on the trigger and then let the shots fly. The first few embedded themselves into the sides of the van, steadily moving lower, nearing their intended target. The new few however hit their mark right on.

"Bang!" Was the loud sound heard as the rear tire blew and the van came to a crashing halt in the midst of a large clump of bushes. Ralph let out a scream and put his arms to his face as the van collided with some heavy branches and he crashed forwards into the steering wheel. He felt his chest slam hard and the wind go out momentarily. But in a few seconds he readied his gun and was ready for his standoff.

"Police!" Sully yelled out as he hid himself behind the car door. Faith at his side. "Drop your weapon and come out with your hands up."

"Please…" Faith prayed. "Sully if he kills himself we'll lose Bosco…"

"I know," Sully said with a frown. "I'm talking to the driver in the van. Can you hea…"

"Yes I can hear you," Ralph snapped. "What is the problem officer? I was just checking on something. What is it you want from me!" Ralph yelled.

"Where is the police officer you kidnapped?" Faith asked rashly.

"Faith!" Sully snapped. "If you rush him he might never give u…"

"In the river," Ralph laughed. "In…the…river…" Ralph continued his laugh as his body went into hysterical shock. He finally realized why and looked down to see a pen sticking out of his stomach. He grabbed at it and mixed more of the blood from his hands with the blood on his stomach. "In…the…riv…" he tried as he pulled the pen out of his exposed flesh.

"Sully we have to get to him," Faith said turning and rushing for driveway.

"Faith!" Sully yelled as he watched her dart into the darkness. "Damn it," he said as he started to walk towards the van. He called for backup as he approached the driver's side door. He readied his gun with one hand and then jerked the door open with the other. Ralph sat looking down at his bloody hands and the hole in his stomach and then up at Sully.

"I'm bleeding," he simply stated before he broke out into a round of sickening laughter. 

"So I see," Sully said turning and rushing back to the car. He fished around and finally found a pair of gloves and quickly donned them. He headed back for the van and cuffed Ralph to the steering wheel before heading after Faith.

"Hey man you can't leave me like this," Ralph moaned.

"Want me to put you out of your misery? Permanently?" Sully snided as he held his gun up. "Just say the word."

"Go to hell," Ralph spat. 

"Been there," Sully told him as he turned and rushed after Faith. "Damn that woman."

********

"Give it up man," Davis panted as he continued after Cecil. He finally saw Cecil falter on a large log and dove for him. He caught him in the legs causing both of their bodies to slam into the cold rough ground.

"Where's Bosco!" Davis demanded as he turned Cecil over onto his side and tried to cuff him. 

"In the river," Cecil said quickly. "But it was Ralph's idea."

"I don't care," Davis said trying once again to put the cuffs on him. Cecil however continued to fight him and managed to bring his knee up and knee Davis in the groin. Davis let out a yelp and proceeded to fall backwards off Cecil. Cecil twisted himself around and pushed himself to his feet once more. Davis however stuck out his leg, caught Cecil and made him fall backwards. However as _fate_ would have it, Cecil's fall was broken by some old hidden timbers that splintered and dove several stakes into his body as he fell to the ground, killing him instantly.

"Damn it!" Davis cursed as he rushed over and felt for a pulse. He finally spied the rest of the landscape in the faint moonlight. If they had continued any further he was sure that he would have ended up either dead or severely wounded. He made a careful note of where the body was before calling for the coroner and then headed back to the cabin and hopefully his partner and Faith. 

********

Bosco's mind drifted in and out of consciousness as he listened to the rats coming closer. In the back of his mind he heard a faint commotion outside but his brain failed to mention that it might be help coming for him. He had to get out and had to focus on a way to do that. He rolled onto his side once more and cried out as some of the cuts ripped open and fresh blood started to seep out onto his chest. Time was of the essence now if he was to get himself and Billy away from their dark tomb. He spied a crack of light coming through the door and focused his eyes on that small patch of life saving illumination. He slowly brought his tired arms to his face and pulled the tight gag down. He held it against his bleeding neck for a bit; until his arms got sore and he was forced to let go. 

"Faith…" he mumbled in torment. "Have…to get…out…of here…" he wheezed as he tried to get to his knees. "Billy," he tried in a soft voice. He didn't want to give himself away if his captors were still outside. "Hold…on…coming for…you…"

********

Faith reached the dark cabin and just stopped and listened. Nothing except the beating of her own heart. "Bosco!" Faith called out frantically.

********

Bosco lifted his head slightly and listened. His dizzy mind tried to tell him it was Faith calling him but he told himself he was imaging it and to keep trying for Billy. 

********

"Down by the river!" Sully called out as he ran up to her.

"The other one said that as well," Davis said running out of the shadows. 

"Where is the other one?" Sully asked in concern.

"He's uh…he's dead," Davis said taking a breath as he stopped beside Faith and Sully. "He fell on some branches and…man it's not pretty. I called for the coroner."

"Well Ralph is still alive, sadly," Sully smirked. "I called for backup and an ambulance."

"We need to find Bosco," Faith said in a panic as she turned and headed for the river.

"No," Davis said catching her by the arm. "Trust me you do not want to go that way. Faith if they took him through there they would have been hurt before and probably known the way through. They didn't go to the river that way."

Faith stared at the woods before her and frowned. "Then where the hell is he!" She demanded angrily. She looked back at the cabin and then turned and headed for it at top speed. Faith barged in the door and stared into the dark empty room before her. She turned back to them with an angry face. "It's empty," she said before turning and heading inside. Without her flashlight it was a tough go but she didn't care. Her heart was racing in frantic anticipation of finding Bosco alive. 

"Where is he!" Faith half yelled.

********

Bosco heard the voices upstairs and immediately thought it was Linda and Ralph coming back for him. He remembered how Linda treated him and knew he didn't want to be touched by her. He was almost at Billy and knew that he had to save his little friend who he feared was dead already. However, when he reached him he was thankful for a faint pulse. He heard the frantic footsteps stomping around upstairs but his still clouded brain refused to place Faith's name in his memory. 

"Linda…" he mumbled in fear as he felt his heart starting to beat faster. He looked at Billy and frowned. "She'll not…take you…again…" he said as he stopped for a breath of much needed air.

"Just…hold…on…" Bosco wheezed as he once again held the gag material to his neck to stop the bleeding. He gently shook off another dizzy spell and closed his eyes for a few brief seconds. However, his eyes snapped open when he heard the rats coming closer and knew he had to get them out of there and fast. But he just needed the correct moment. The moment when all would be quiet. The moment of escape. He just hoped it came fast.

********

"Where the hell are they!" Faith said angrily.

"Faith look," Davis said softly as he managed to find a small candle and light it. He held it up to the chair that Bosco was tied to and looked at the blood on floor. He bent down and carefully brushed a piece of paper on it.

"Still fresh," he told them. "Maybe an hour or so old."

"Sully they must have carried him down to the river," Faith insisted.

"Faith trust me there is no way they could have carr…" Davis started.

"Maybe with both of them they did," Faith told them as she turned and headed for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Sully asked quickly as he nodded to Davis to hurry after her.

"To find Bosco. He's not here but that blood is still fresh. Now if they did take him down to the water he's only been in there for an hour. Sully we have to…well we have to do something," Faith said in a panic. 

Sully looked out at the dark expanse before them and then back to Faith. "I saw a narrow road just before the cabin. It was a small turnoff but I'm willing to bet they took the body the…"

"Bodies," Faith said softly. "Remember they took Billy too."

"Right," Sully agreed. "Well let's go and check it out."

Faith was the first one out the door and in their haste forgot to even check around the rest of the house. "Just hold on Bosco," she mumbled to herself as she headed for the steps to go down.

********

Bosco listened until all the footsteps had gone and then very carefully tried to stand up. He let his eyes adjust once more to his dim surroundings and then on very shaky legs started to head for the stairs to get outside. In reality it took him just seconds to cross the floor but to him it felt like a small eternity. Finally he found himself using every last surge of whatever willpower he had left to push against the locked door. Since the door was old a few hits allowed the door to finally splinter open a moonlight to pour into the cellar and cast daunting shadows on the two people in there and their unwanted guests. Bosco heard the rats starting to scurry away as he turned and looked back at Billy.

"Time…to go…" he grunted as he managed to make his way back to Billy and bend down to him. With his bound hands it was hard to scoop him up. He managed to roll him a few times and although his eyes fluttered he never fully awoke. Finally Bosco was able to get his bound hands under him and hoist him into the air. The first attempt sent him crashing to his knees and Billy rolling away from his weak grasp. He yelled out in agony and looked back down at the small child before him.

"Can't…give up…" he panted as he bent down to try once more.

********  
Faith stopped her fast walking and looked back at the house. "Bosco…" she whispered sadly as she felt her eyes start to water.

"Faith?" Sully asked softly. "What is it?"

"Bosco…I can hear him," she said looking at him with a mournful expression. "I…"

"Come on…we have to hurry," Sully said firmly. "Faith."

"Right," Faith said tearing her eyes away from the old cabin and back to the car that was a still a few yards away. 

********

Bosco clutched Billy in his trembling arms and started towards the exit stairs. Each step was painful but he kept reminding himself that if he gave up now, they'd both die. He could feel small trickles of blood seeping down the inside of his throat as well as the outside and with the way his breathing was labored was sure a rib or two were broken. Maybe even a punctured lung. With the pain he was feeling, he reminded himself he could very easily have a punctured lung. But still something inside of him refused to die. He'd already been through so much and wasn't about to give up now. Another step was one more step closer to their freedom. He hadn't heard anything for a little bit and knew he had to chance it. He finally reached the steps and prepared to go up.

********

"Are we just going to leave him here?" Faith asked sharply as she looked at Ralph who was still bleeding but now passed out and slumped over the steering column.

"Well we can't take him with us," Sully snided. "Besides we have to find Bosco."

"But if we leave him here…" Faith started.

"I'll stay…" Davis offered. "I mean he's cuffed and I'm armed," he said drawing is gun.

"Davis it's too dark and…"

"Sully we have to go," Faith said in a panic as she felt her heart starting to race once again. Her nerves were on the edge and she could feel her whole body slightly trembling. "Now."

"Right," Sully said firmly. "Davis you are coming too. Who knows what condition they might be in. Bosco's life is more important than this loser's," Sully said heading for the car. Faith rushed after him and was in the back seat even before he closed his door. Davis took one last look at Ralph before sprinting after Sully and getting in as well. Faith settled into the backseat and then decided to take one last look behind.

********

Bosco managed to reach the top of the cellar and let the cold fresh air blast some new found energy back into his battle weary body. He gulped down a few breaths, wincing as the cold air stung the cut on his neck and then tried to force the black circles back. He took a few steps down the old cement stairs, stumbled at the bottom and tripped and feel to his knees. Thankfully Billy didn't roll too far away and he managed to get him right back into his grasp and then pushed himself painfully to his knees, his muscles straining with every single movement. 

He heard the motor of a vehicle starting up and immediately felt his heart starting to race at top speed. Tiny beads of sweat started to form as he rounded the corner to the front of the cabin and stood silhouetted against the black cabin and the blue moonlight, still bound, bleeding and beaten, but inside never broken. 

"Faith…" he whispered in torment. He didn't really know why he tried to call her name, he just felt it was the right thing to do. But something happened. This time she actually heard.

********

Faith watched as a long figure slowly staggered from the dark shadows and stood slightly faltering in the dim moonlight. "Bosco?" Faith dared to whisper as Sully put the car into drive and was about to take off.

********

"Faith…" Bosco mumbled again as he started to slowly walk towards the red taillights. He knew they had been brought in a van and those were car lights. Could it be? Could it really be help? He prayed it was. This time his prayer was answered.

********

"Bosco…" Faith said reaching for the door-handle. As if something inside of her was telling her, no commanding her to get out of the car and go and help the stranger in the dark. 

"Faith what…" Sully said as he heard Faith open the back door and get out. "What the hell?"

"Sully stop the car," Davis said turning around. "I see them too."

"Them? Who's them?" Sully asked in confusion.

"Bosco?" Faith called out as she started to walk a little faster towards him.

********

Bosco heard his name again and this time strained to hear the familiar voice calling him. Leading him to her like his voice of salvation. "Faith…oh god…it's Faith…" Bosco rushed to say. He felt himself starting to walk a little faster. But this just caused his body temperature to soar even more and his breathing to strain so he had to stop.

Faith watched the dark figure starting to falter and felt herself starting to run towards them. As she neared she found herself slowing down and once she was upon them she stopped dead in her tracks. The moonlight painted an eerie picture of her husband as he stood before her still bound, neck slit and bleeding, chest cut and bleeding, face beaten and a bound and unconscious child in his bruised arms. But he was still alive. For all intense purposes he was alive.

"Bosco?" Faith whispered as her eyes watered even more. 

"Faith…" Bosco croaked as he took another tormented step closer. Things seemed to slow down for them as Faith reached out her hand and Sully and Davis finally caught up with them. Faith was about to reach out further when she couldn't stand it any longer and just rushed to them. Sadly before she was able to catch Bosco before he fell, his body slammed to the ground and Billy fell out of his grasp.

Bosco cried out loudly as he fell oddly to his knees and then his side and Billy rolled out of his grasp. Thankfully Faith was there to help cushion the fall but it was a fall nonetheless. And a painful one at that.

"Bosco!" Faith cried out as she rushed up to him in a panic. She immediately undid the gag that hung limply around his neck and used it to re-bandage up the wound still seeping blood from his neck. "Does your breathing hurt?" She asked softly as she quickly took off her jacket and put it behind his back for him to lay on.

"Yes," Bosco whispered as he just stared up at her beautiful face. "Faith…is that…oh god is that you?" He asked, his voice finally cracking.

"It's me," she lightly cried as she bent down and lightly touched his cut lips with hers. "You're safe now," she assured him as she took Sully's jacket and gently covered him. Sully in the meantime rushed back to the car for another blanket, grabbing a knife to cut them loose with and calling for another ambulance to come to the same area. He knew one would be there shortly. Ralph would just have to wait. 

"Billy…is he…dead?" Bosco asked weakly as Sully gently cut his small wrists and ankles free. Bosco felt the warmth from the jacket starting to calm his trembling body and for the first time in hours actually felt like they had a real chance. 

"No," Davis said softly as he wrapped Billy's little damp body in the blanket. "But he needs medical attention and fast. He was cut too."

"Yes," Bosco managed. "Ralph…"

"He's alive but injured," Faith sighed as she tried to keep Bosco's body warm by moving her's in close. "Oh Bosco I thought I lost you for good this time," she whispered in his ear.

"Sorry," he whispered back. 

"Kid looks pretty bad and…" Davis said looking at Sully.

"And what?" Sully asked softly.

"And he smells like urine," Davis said bitterly.

"He uh…" Bosco said softly. "He needs…a…doctor…"

"What the hell happened tonight?" Sully asked not really wanting an answer.

"Hell…did…" Bosco said with a dry smirk. 

"Please don't try to talk any more," Faith said gently applying pressure to his neck wound. "Just close your eyes and rest. You're safe now. Both of you."

Bosco closed his eyes as he felt Faith's warm hand continue to hand onto his. Soon he felt many hands starting to touch him and then he felt himself being lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled into a warm ambulance. He was pushed to one side and felt Billy's stretcher being fitted in beside his. Faith drove while his friends Doc and Carlos worked to keep both alive.

"Hey man just hang on," Carlos said as he started to clean Bosco's neck wound and wrap it. It would need stitching but at least he knew he had a chance at living. That's all that really mattered. He felt himself wince as Carlos started to clean the cuts on his face and then move down to his chest.

"Damn Bosco," Carlos cursed as he stared at the terrible state his friend was in. 

Bosco turned his neck and watched as Doc hurriedly worked to keep Billy hydrated and alive. "Is he…"

"I think he'll make it," Doc said softly as he lifted a piece of gauze with his gloved hands. "It seems like he just went into some kind of shock or trance. But I've managed to bind the wounds and clean his cuts. He um…well he'll need a bath at the hospital and some stitching. But I'm sure with some good rest he'll be okay in the morning."

"Okay," Bosco said looking back up at Carlos. 

"Just rest man," Carlos said with a lazy smile. "I think you've earned it."

Bosco just closed his eyes and let himself drift into a deep sleep. The next time he awoke he felt himself being lifted onto an operating table in the ER and knew he would be okay after all. He could feel Faith beside him the whole time and took much comfort in her presence. With her here nothing can happen to me, he told himself. I just wish I stuck to that sentiment a little more often. 

********

"Where is my treatment!" Ralph moaned as cops swarmed around his van and he waited for the ambulance.

"On it's way," one of the cops snided. 

********

"What kind of monsters would cut and cause a small helpless child to pee himself?" Davis asked softly as they followed behind the ambulance. Another car had arrived and was with Ralph until the second ambulance came. The county coroner had been dispatched and his men were already pulling Cecil's dead body from the dark forest.

"The worst kind," Sully answered after a few seconds. "Anyone who would lay a finger on a child is the worst kind of monster," Sully said firmly. "I'm just sorry both aren't dead."

"Yeah me too," Davis said firmly.

********

__

Time looked at its partner Fate and sighed. "What do you have in mind for Ralph?"

"The best kind of revenge," Fate smiled. "One I'm sure even you'll like."

********

Faith watched as Dr. Miles slowly walked up to her with a grim look on his face. "How are you?" She asked noticing his battered appearance.

"Better than Bosco I imagine," Dr. Miles said softly. "But it still hurts to walk. I just came to see how they were and to tell you we are taking Billy to a special room to treat him. As you know with his disease and the open wounds and blood and stuff we have to be careful. AIDS infected blood is highly contagious. Wouldn't want that to get into any of…" Dr. Miles stopped and then looked at Faith in horror. "Oh my god Faith…if Bosco's blood mixed with…" he said looking at his staff. "Be right back."

Faith watched him go and then felt her own panic starting to set in. "Bosco…AIDS…I…" she started and then quickly stopped. What if he is infected, she asked herself? She watched Dr. Miles rush to one of his nurses and order them to take a blood test from Bosco and do a check for AIDS. It was top priority and nothing was to stop her. He looked back at Faith and frowned. "Just pray…" he mumbled as he walked back to her. "That's all we can do now."

"What about Billy? Is he…well I mean will this have…"

"Have affected him in a negative way?" Dr. Miles finished for her.

"Yeah," Faith said softly as she watched the small table carrying his body disappear behind another set of doors. "Will they hurt him?"

"No they will give him a bath and clean him up and stitch up his wounds. His arm I think will need to be reset but…well Faith in his condition trauma like this of course will have an adverse affect. It would on a healthy body. I'm sorry there's nothing more I can say. His disease is very advanced and…I'm sorry Faith," Dr. Miles said softly. He felt his body starting to give back in to the beating he sustained earlier and knew he needed rest. 

"Faith I need to rest now as well. Once Bosco is cleaned up I've instructed my staff to take him to a private room where you can stay the night with him. I've also set instructions for Billy to be sent to the same room as well. After what he's been through I doubt he'll want to wake up in a room all alone."

"I agree," Faith said warmly. "Thanks Dr. Miles. For everything. I mean you could have been killed tonight and…"

"I'm just glad that both are back safe and sound," Dr. Miles said firmly. "How is it Bosco manages to find so much trouble?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"I think it's his middle name," Faith smiled as she watched them starting to stitch up the wounds on his chest. "He lost so much blood. Is he…"

"Actually the wounds just look worse than they are. Whoever this guy was, he was very skilled at using that knife. That neck wound wouldn't actually kill Bosco for some time. It's almost as if he wanted him to die a slow and painful death. But he'll be put on a Ringer's solution to build the blood cells back up. Trust me in no time he'll be back to his trouble making self."

"Can't you take that gene out?" Faith asked with a soft smile. 

"If only it were that easy," Dr. Miles said with a sigh. "Well Faith I must say good night."

"What is it?" Faith asked looking at Bosco.

"What is what?" Dr. Miles asked with a frown.

"What is it that makes a man or even a human being for that matter endure that much and still have the strength or the will to keep going?" Faith asked looking at him with an uncertain stare.

"The will to live is usually stronger than the desire for an easy way out," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Bosco can't die or say quit or just give up. It's not in him. It's not a part of his being. He'll never quit, he's just not like that. And in the end," Dr. Miles said looking at Bosco with a proud smile. "In the end he might be beaten…but inside he will never be broken."

**want more??**


	58. Justice has the Last Laugh or Not?

****

Title: Ribbon of Darkness  
Chapter 58 – Justice has the Last Laugh…or Not?

***Okay so I updated….hehe…shesh life is hectic….but I hope you'll all review and show appreciation for my hard work! As always feedback is welcomed!***  
*** Reference to Paul's family is in Chapter 42.***

"Faith I'm sorry but we won't have Bosco's test results until tomorrow morning. I'll be back first thing to make sure…"

"Bosco…AIDS…Dr. Miles I just can't…" Faith's broke in torment.

"Maybe he didn't get cut with the same knife," Dr. Miles said softly.

Faith turned and looked at him with a tortured stare.

"Sorry I don't know what else to say. I hope and pray his blood didn't mix with Billy's either but…we won't know until tomorrow morning," Dr. Miles said once more.

"Okay," Faith said numbly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Faith. Dr. Stephens is on call tonight if you need anything you know you are in good hands. But if I don't get home I won't be," he said with a wry smile.

"Right," she said softly as she forced a smile and then turned back to watch Bosco. Faith stood in tormented eternity while she waited outside the ER doors, pressed up against the glass and watching Bosco being stitched up. 

__

'Severe lacerations to his chest, arms and legs…bleeding extensively from the neck and chest areas…punctured lung…broken ribs…dislocated shoulder…heart strain…severe bruising on the face and upper torso…possible infectious disease…AIDS testing…priority one…'

The doctors words while she watched danced around in her head as she tried to picture what Bosco had to endure that put him in such a battered condition. He went to save Billy, she told herself inside. Bosco had made a promise and since she knew he would rather die than break it to that small child he endured hell until he was rescued.

"How is he?" Came the soft voice of Angela boscorelli from behind Faith. Faith felt Bosco's mom touch her shoulder but didn't tear her eyes away from her best friend and husband lying still on the operating table in the ER.

"He's um…" Faith said in a soft sad voice. "Dr. Miles said he should be okay but…" she said choking back a sob. She turned to face the older woman with a determined look but as soon as she saw the worried looks on Angela's and Paul's face her eyes immediately watered. "He's lost a lot of blood," she whispered as she immediately went into Angela's open arms. "He um…oh god Angela he might have AIDS," Faith whispered as she felt herself starting to get nauseous.

"What!" Angela half shouted. "Faith please tell me…Billy…what happened?"

"He went after Billy," Faith said with a heavy sigh. "Billy was kidnapped by Ralph and Linda. Bosco found out and went after him. Well Bosco was caught and so was Billy. Apparently both were cut by what looks like the same kind of serrated knife and…Angela what if…" Faith asked as she let out a small gasp.

"Faith are you okay?" Paul asked quickly.

"Yeah just a cramp or something. I'm just so worried," she said looking at Bosco. "What if…"

"We can't think like that," Angela said firmly. "We have to believe that he'll be okay."

"I don't know if I can do that," Faith moaned.

"Yes you can," Angela said firmly. "If I have to tell myself that then you have to as well."

"I'll try," Faith whispered.

"How is Billy?" Paul asked weakly. "What happened to him?"

"Billy he uh…well he went through a lot…he had a small heart attack apparently and…"

"He what?" Angela asked in sadness. "Is he okay?"

"Well he was in a bad way when they brought him in. Apparently he uh…Angela he peed himself and was hit and…he took a lot," Faith said in torment. "He was cut as well and…that's all I know right now."

"Where is he? Can we see him?" Paul asked in haste.

"Check with the desk," Faith said softly. "Go I'll be okay. Please check on him, he's probably very scared right now. Tell him Bosco is sleeping and he can see him in the morning. No need to worry him even more."

"We'll be right back," Paul said giving Faith a small squeeze on her shoulder. Faith listened to the footsteps but turned her gaze back into the ER as the team started to prepare Bosco for the night. She quickly dug around in her purse and pulled out the pills she was so accustomed to taking now. After downing two she felt the cramps starting to subside a bit. 

"You better pull through this Bosco," Faith said firmly. "You just better." 

********

"What room is Billy Hathaway in?" Angela asked the desk clerk.

"Who are you?" Came the reply.

"I'm Angela Boscorelli, Billy's adoptive mother," Angela said squeezing Paul's hand for more reassurance.

"Can I see some ID please," came the pensive reply. "Look officer Yokas said I had to."

"It's okay Mary," Faith called out. "She's the real thing."

"He's in room 5E," Mary said with a half smile. "But he really needs to sleep. Kid's been through a lot."

"I know," Angela said as she turned and slowly headed for the hallway. Her and Paul reached Billy's room to find him lying on his side on a small bed hooked up to some tubing and some monitors.

"Maybe he's asleep," Paul said softly. 

"I'm not," Billy's sad reply filled the room, his back still to them, his casted arm resting up. "You can come in," Billy said in a small voice.

"I-I don't know if I can do this," came Angela's weak reply.

"We can," Paul said taking her by the hand and slowly walking around to look at Billy. "I'm right here with you."

"Hi Billy," Angela said as she neared him. But as soon as she rounded the corner and stared at his battered condition she immediately felt her knees give out. "Oh my god," she said whispered in torment as she turned away.

"It's not that bad really," Billy said with a fake smile as he touched his bruised face. "Dr. Miles said it'll heal soon. I can have jello in the morning."

"Jello," Angela repeated as she turned back to him. "Billy I'm Angela. I'm Bosco's mom. Did Bosco tell you that we are going to adopt you?"

"You're going to adopt me?" Billy asked in shock. "No he said a nice family but…but you look kinda old," Billy said with a creased frown.

"Well we are," Paul smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's okay," Billy said frankly.

"Well good," Paul smiled. "I'm glad you approve."

"Is he okay? I think I kinda blacked out in the cellar but he saved me. He took quite the beating too," Billy informed them. "Is he okay?" He asked again. "I was really worried about him when we got here."

"Bosco is okay. He had to get a few stitches and is sleeping right now. But I'm sure you'll be able to see him in the morning. How are you?" Paul asked pulling up two chairs for them to sit down on.

"I'm okay. My arms sore because Ralph re-broke it and my lungs hurt from my broken ribs but…well I got cut to and…but I'm okay," he said trying to sound strong. "I mean there are people out there a lot worse right?"

Paul just stared at the child in front of him in amazement. Bosco had told them about his condition and even now, with everything he went through, he was still showing bravery instead of fear.

Angela watched every word that escaped his small bruised lips and watched as each tear fell from his puffy swollen eyes and rested on the white bed linens and knew he was lying.

"Billy it's okay to cry," Angela said taking his good hand and holding it. "You are safe now. You are coming home to live with me and Paul," she said with a weak smile as a tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Billy offered up a small pasty smile from his ashen face and then looked back down at the rail in front of him. "I know you don't really want me," he said suddenly. "I mean I know what charity is and all and…"

"Billy we are doing this because we want to," Paul said firmly, his own eyes watering at the condition of the small child before him.

"I have AIDS you know," Billy said weakly. "I probably won't live very long."

"We uh…" Paul started and then stopped, he not being able to continue at the sad confession. "We know," Paul whispered sadly.

"Billy we…" Angela started as well. "Billy you are going to get better from this event and then we are going to do fun things as a family. A real family," Angela said choking back a sob.

"I know you're saying that to cheer me up," he said looking up at them with a small expression. "Thank you. It does sound nice to hear."

"Billy it's the truth," Paul said weakly. "Please don't give up."

"I'm not afraid to die," Billy said firmly. "My real mom…she didn't want me you know. I think that's why she took the drugs. I read up on it and all. That's all I could come up with."

"She was a fool," Angela muttered. Billy looked up at her in surprise and just stared at the sad woman before him without saying a reply. "To not want a son as brave and courageous as you? She was fool."

Billy for the first time offered up a small genuine smile that sadly turned into a wince shortly thereafter. "Sorry, still hurts when I move a lot. Can I really come home with you two?"

"As soon as Dr. Miles say's it's okay," Angela said bending over and giving him a soft kiss on his bruised cheek. 

Paul looked at the small helpless child before him and then down at his own hands and then back up at Angela. "I can't believe that anyone could do that to someone so small and helpless. I…I would never…"

"Paul I know you wouldn't," Angela said softly.

"How could…how could he?" Paul asked in torment.

"He was always mean," Billy said softly. "Always yelling and always mean…he hit me a lot," Billy said matter of factly. 

"I'm so sorry," Paul said apologetically. "If I was there I would have made sure he didn't hurt you."

"Thanks," Billy said with a weak smile. 

"We better let you sleep now," Angela said placing her hand on top of Billy's to comfort him. 

"Don't go yet," Billy said softly as he looked at them with a frightened stare. "Please?" He asked with a weak tone. "Please just stay a bit longer. Perhaps until I have to fall to asleep."

Angela looked at the pained expression on his face and felt her heart break. "We'll stay as long as you want us to," she said with a weak smile. "You just close your eyes and go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Billy asked softly.

"Promise," Paul said placing his large hand on top of both of theirs. "You're safe now Billy. No one will ever hurt you again. And we are not leaving you."

"Promise?" Billy whispered.

"With my life," Paul said firmly.

"Okay," Billy said with a weak smile that quickly turned to a wince once more. He closed his eyes and shortly thereafter his breathing slowed and he had fallen under the spell of sleep. 

"How bad is he?" Paul asked weakly as they both heard Dr. Miles step softly into the room.

"Pretty bad I'm afraid," Dr. Miles answered with a soft whisper. "His body sustained a lot and his heart underwent a lot of trauma. In his condition…well it didn't help matters. He's got an infection raging in his system that isn't equipped to handle it and…and…I don't think he'll last the year," Dr. Miles said with a large lump in his throat. "Sorry," he mumbled as he turned and left the room.

Angela felt silent tears start to escape the corners of her eyes as she watched the small child before her sleeping. "Maurice," she whispered into the still air. "No matter what my Maurice when through he always made it…but he…oh god Paul he's so little and…and it's not fair," Angela softly moaned. "His whole life is ahead of him…and…and he'll never get to enjoy any of it."

"Then let's do all we can for him while we still have him," Paul said giving her a hug. 

"Paul what if Bosco…what if he ends up like this?" Angela begged weakly.

"I don't know Angie," Paul whispered. "This time I just don't know."

********

"Can I see him?" Faith asked one of the doctors as she slowly headed into the ER and up to Dr. Stephens. "How is he?"

"Well he's a very strong young man. I have him on a Ringer's solution to bring up his blood levels. I guess Wilson told you about the test results?" Dr. Stephens asked in concern.

"That we won't get them until tomorrow," Faith said answering him mechanically. "I can't even…is he okay?" She asked again.

"Sure, come and see him," Dr. Stephens said softly. "How are you? You look very worn out?"

"I am," Faith mumbled softly.

Faith followed after him and walked slowly up to Bosco's bed and stared down at her husband. His face was all swollen and darkened from the bruises. He had a few tubes and monitors hooked up and his neck and chest were wrapped.

"Hey…good lookin'…" Bosco teased in a low sound. 

"Just a few minutes Faith," Dr. Stephens said kindly. "He really does need to rest. I'll arrange a bed for you if you'd like."

"Thanks," she said with a frown, her eyes never leaving her partner's. "Bosco I…" Faith started. 

"Sorry…" Bosco managed.

"Please don't start," Faith said in a rush. "There is no one to blame. Well there is one but he's in jail now. I hope they throw the book at him."

********  
"Hey man you can't do this to me!" Ralph yelled as Sully shoved him into a holding cell with two large bikers. "I have rights!"

"Rights?" Sully snapped angrily. "Let me talk to you about your rights!" He half yelled.

"Sul man let it go," Davis said softly.

"Back off Davis," Sully snapped.

"Ok-ay," Davis said putting up his hands and stepping back.

"Don't leave me here with him…he's crazy!" Ralph moaned. "I mean look at me…my arm's broken and…and I was stabbed and…and…I should be in the hospital."

"The doctor's said you could go. A few hours of stitching and you're fine! Now shut up!" Sully roared. "I want to talk about your right to severely beat a small helpless child that never did anything to you! I want to talk about your right to break his arm and keep him locked up so that he pissed on himself! I want to talk to about your right to almost murder the only man who ever gave a damn about him! I want to talk about your right to shut up and take it like a man!" Sully yelled as he turned his back. 

"You can't do this to me!" Ralph roared back.

"Oh by the way…your roommates…they hate child beaters."

Ralph looked at the two angry bikers who were now up on their feet and glaring at him in a menacing way. And although Sully knew they wouldn't do anything…well in truth he didn't…but he just wanted to scare Ralph as he did his time in lockup.

"Oh and don't even think about walking away from this," Sully said turning back. "The only man that could afford to bail you out is dead…"

"Cecil?" Ralph asked weakly.

"And the only woman stupid enough to sleep with you turned states evidence in return for a lighter sentence! So just sit your ass down and enjoy your freedom. Because after this believe me you'll really know the meaning of hell."

"Look officer can't we make a deal or something?" Ralph begged.

"I don't make deals," Sully firmly stated as he turned his back and headed out the door. "What's the deal boss?" He asked Lieutenant Swersky.

"Well with his list of priors, outstanding convictions, Linda's statement and the drugs and money we found on the premises trust me he's going away for a long time. Add to that the kidnapping and attempted murder of a police officer and innocent minor and he could get life."

"Let's hope," Sully said with a tired sigh. "I'm heading home."

"Later," Swersky said heading back to his post.

"Man for a second there I really thought you were going to lose it on Ralph," Davis said in the locker room.

"Yeah me too."

*********

"Tough day?" Anna asked Wilson as he gently crawled into their large bed.

"Seems routine these days," he said with a sigh as he rested his battered body.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I look actually," he said with a wry smile. "Better than Bosco I'd imagine," he said softly.

"Why? What happened now?" Anna asked in concern.

"Nothing much," Dr. Miles said softly not wanting to spread news that in truth he wasn't sure about. "Let's talk about it in the morning."

"Are you sure sweetheart?" Anna asked softly.

"I'm sure," Dr. Miles said kissing his beautiful wife goodnight. "I'm sure it can wait."

********

"Bosco I won't stay too long," Faith said softly as she sat down beside him. "I called the kids earlier and they are going to stay with Pauline for the night. They are both worried and say hi."

"How's Billy?" Bosco asked immediately.

"He's fine," Faith smiled. "Your mom and Paul are with him right now. He was pretty beaten up and…" she said sadly. "God Bosco what happened?"

"Faith I…"

"No I don't want an answer right now," she said shaking her head no. "It can wait."

"Are you sure?" Bosco asked softly.

"Yes I'm sure. Ralph is locked away and so is Linda. Man bringing her down was fun," Faith said dryly.

"You did?" Bosco asked with a weak smile. "That's my girl," he said with a slight cough.

Faith noticed the pained look on his face and heard the monitor's slightly rise. "Bosco I'm going to let you sleep now."

"Please don't go," Bosco said in haste.

"I'm not. I'll be by your side all night," Faith smiled. "Just rest," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," he mumbled lazily before sleep won the battle once more and he succumbed to the drugs he had been given earlier.

"He's strong…he'll be just fine," Dr. Stephens said gently touching her shoulder.

"We'll see," Faith said with a frown referring to the impending test results. "Dr. Stephens what if…"

"Cross that bridge when you come to it Faith," Dr. Stephens said kindly. "I don't have any kind of answer that will satisfy you right now."

Faith watched Bosco a few more minutes before settling herself into a small bed beside him and falling fast asleep. Morning came all too quickly.

********

"Did I mumble through the night?" Bosco asked as he slowly opened his weary eyes and looked at Faith just staring at him.

"A little," she said with a slow smile. "But I was awake most of the night anyways so don't worry about it."

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked in concern.

"Just a little stomach ache," Faith smiled weakly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Sorry," he croaked with a strained voice.

"How do you feel?"

"Very sore," Bosco moaned as he tried to move.

"Dr. Miles said you shouldn't move to much. He was in very early. They had to um…Bosco the knife that cut Billy…did it…I mean did Ralph…"

"Oh my god," Bosco said in horror. "Billy has AIDS…I forgot…I was so worried about keeping him alive that…" Bosco said with wide-eyed horror. "Faith I never thought that…what if I…when will I know?"

"How about now?" Dr. Miles said walking into their room with a stern look on his face.

"Doc I have to know," Bosco said in a panic as he tried to sit up. 

Dr. Miles gently pushed him back down. "Bosco you need to rest…"

"Doc am I…"

"No Bosco the test results are negative. But you will have to be tested again in about four to five weeks just to be sure."

"So no HIV or AIDS right?"

"Right," Dr. Miles said not wanting to get into a lengthy explanation. 

"Oh man thank god," Faith said wiping away a stray tear and trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. She felt her stomach start to tighten once more and wished she could take something to calm her down. She would later.

"But you do have to rest. Your blood count is low and your body has been through a lot," Dr. Miles told them.

"Damn tell me about it. I hate the catheter remember!" Bosco snapped in a hoarse voice.

"It's just temporary," Dr. Miles smiled. "Now just rest your voice. You lungs have been damaged…damn boy all of you has been damaged and…well were there rats were you were?"

"Yeah why?" Bosco asked in dread. "Did I get something from them?"

"Rats?" Faith asked in shock.

"Well you did get some infection from them but don't worry, a tetanus shot should do the trick. Don't worry you've already had it and your immune system is strong enough to handle it."

"Did Billy um…well he was around the rats and…"

"Yes Bosco, I'm afraid his blood is showing something. His immune system because it's so weakened is having a hard time fighting it. I've given him something but we'll see."

"Anything else about me?" Bosco asked weakly.

"Yeah how about a year off in Disneyland where you can't do damage to yourself," Dr. Miles smiled.

"A year? Doc I'd go postal," Bosco teased as he lightly coughed. "Mickey Mouse would be a hunted man."

"Okay that's enough talking young man. Anymore coughing and you'll get the mask," Dr. Miles warned.

"Damn," Bosco lightly cursed. "Doc um…Ralph he uh…well I think he touched the knife and…"

"Oh that must be the other DNA pattern we found. Haven't identified it yet but…well where is he?"

"In jail," Faith replied.

"Did it mix with Billy's?"

"Well it was on the knife but that doesn't prove anything," Dr. Miles explained. "I'll get someone there to get a sample and then we'll match it. But if his blood mixed with Billy's directly then he might be infected," Dr. Miles said with a frown.

"Ironic justice," Bosco said dryly.

"Very," Dr. Miles muttered as he left the room.

"Hope he asks Sully to do it," Bosco said with a wry smile. "That would be poetic justice!"

"Bosco," Faith moaned.

********  
"You want me to do what?" Sully asked gruffly. "That I can do. I don't have to be gentle do I? Perfect."

Davis looked up at Sully with a confused expression. "Don't have to be gentle? Should I even ask?"

"Not really," Sully said pushing himself up out of his chair and heading out the door and down the hall. He arrived in the lockup room to find Ralph shoved into a corner with a sour look on his face.

"Hey man you I want out!" Ralph said frantically scrambling to his feet and away from the two large bikers. "They beat me up!"

"Didn't see a thing," Sully said with a snide smile. "Besides I don't really care."

"That's police brutality," Ralph wined.

"They aren't the police," Sully retorted.

"But this isn't fair!"

"So call a cop!" Sully snapped. "Oh by the way the nurse will be by shortly to take a blood sample."

"What? Why? What do I have?" Ralph asked in fear.

Sully just looked at him with a wide smile. "Let's just say it's justice served best," he said and then turned and walked away.

"Hey! What the hell does that mean! Hey come back here!" Ralph yelled as Sully's footsteps disappeared down the hallway and into another room. Ralph slumped down into the corner and glared at the two angry bikers. "That damn runt Billy! This is…all…his…oh my god!" Ralph yelled. "I can't! there is no way! I didn't touch his blood…I…" his panic voiced died down to a dead whisper. "What if…"

"What was that all about?"

"Not sure yet but I think it's pretty serious," Sully said firmly. 

"Think it'll get him a stronger conviction?" Davis asked seriously.

"I certainly hope so. Wish it was life."

********

Billy slowly opened his tired eyes and looked at Angela and Paul slumped in the rather uncomfortable looking hospital chair and smiled. "They didn't leave me," he mumbled as Dr. Miles walked into the room.

"Morning," Dr. Miles said with a soft whisper. "Sleep well?"

"No," Billy said softly. "But I think I peed in my diaper," he said in a sad whisper.

"Billy I'm sorry for the diaper…I know you don't need one but the catheter was too big and…and it was the most gentle treatment. I'm sorry," Dr. Miles said softly. "I wasn't meaning to make you feel like a baby. I just wanted you to have some solid rest. Did you get any solid sleep?"

"Kept felt my arm being cut open," Billy said looking at his bandaged arm. "The blood…it was so real. And the rats…man I still hear them."

"I know," Dr. Miles said with a kind smile. 

"Did the rats bite me?"

"Rats?" Angela asked quickly as she was pulled from her sleepy state.

"There were some bite marks but don't worry about that now."

"Do I have an infection?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Dr. Miles said sadly. "But we are treating it."

"What about Bosco?"

"He's okay. Got a thick skin," Dr. Miles said with a smile. "Well Billy I want to run some tests on you in about an hour. But you can have breakfast…just make sure it's soft. Then we'll take a ride downstairs and…"

"To that room again?" Billy asked quickly.

"Well uh yes…"

"Because I have AIDS right? They're afraid of blood getting on something?" Billy asked softly. "It's okay I know."

"I'll be back later," Dr. Miles said as he turned and left the room.

"Okay so who's hungry?" Angela asked as she tried to wake Paul.

"I guess I could eat. Can I have lemon Jell-O?" Billy asked with a large grin.

"You can have anything you want sweetie," Angela smiled. "Be right back."

Paul watched her leave and then turned back to Billy with a strained smile.

"I had to wear a diaper," he said sadly. "Do you think I'm a baby?"

"Billy do you want to know what I really think of you?" Paul asked firmly.

"S-sure," Billy said in some hesitation.

"I think you are the bravest person I have ever met and I feel honoured to know and care for you for as long as I can," Paul said warmly. 

Billy beamed under the warm praise and his eyes widened even further when Paul brought out a small wrapped package out of his jacket pocket. "For me?"

"Just a little something to keep you occupied in here. When we get home you'll have lots of real toys and stuff to play with in your room."

"I have my own room?" Billy asked weakly as his eyes started to water.

"Yes you do," Paul said handing the small package to Billy.

Billy took the small gift and just stared at the wrapping without opening it.

"Something wrong?"

"No. Just never got a present before from anyone," he said softly. "I just want to remember this moment," he said making Paul's heart break. 

"You take as long as you want Billy. You've more than earned it."

********

"I'm going to go home for a bit, get cleaned up and I'll be back later. Can you just sleep during that time?" Faith teased Bosco.

"Actually there is this marathon I want to run," he said dryly.

"No way mister. Now if I have to handcuff you to this bed you're staying put," Faith teased again.

"Actually I'd like that," Bosco smiled.

"Uh huh," Faith said bending over and giving him a warm kiss on the lips. "Just rest okay?"

"I will," he said warmly. "Faith you okay? You look very tired," Bosco said in concern.

"Just tired," she said with a soft smile. "I'm more worried about you. Please just rest."

"Okay," Bosco smiled. "Hurry back."

"I will."

Faith hurried out the door and down for the parking lot. Once inside the car she downed two more pills and was happy when the cramps started to lightly subside. However there was a set of eyes watching her leave and used that opportunity to head into Bosco's room now that he was alone.

Bosco had turned his head away from the door but when he heard movement to his left he quickly turned to greet his visitor. It wasn't who he expected. "Jerry?"

"Hey Bosco," Jerry said sheepishly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," Bosco said straining his voice.

"I won't stay long," Jerry said sitting down. "I heard what happened and I had to come."

"Thanks man," Bosco said firmly. "How are you? Haven't seen you at the center for a bit. Taking a holiday? The kids driving you crazy? Or Arni?" Bosco joked.

"Not really," Jerry said looking down. "I found some stuff of Sid's uh Vince's last week and…"

"Damn it," Bosco cursed. "Jerry why didn't you tell me? Did you throw it away?"

"I uh…I couldn't," Jerry said weakly. 

"Jerry, Arni told me you didn't come in because you hit the bottle again, is that true?"

"Bosco I'm sorry. I didn't come here to burden you with this. I just wanted to give you this card," he said handing him a small get well card. He shoved it into Bosco's open hand and then quickly stood up.

"Jerry don't go yet," Bosco begged weakly.

"I have to," Jerry said with a frown. "I'm not as strong as you. I uh…Bosco I'm sorry," he said as he turned and rushed out of the room.

"Jerry!" Bosco yelled, straining his throat and starting to cough. "Damn it!" He cursed as Jerry disappeared from view. 

Bosco watched the empty doorway where Jerry had been and cursed once more. I forgot all about him, Bosco lamented inside. He's my friend and I…I mean I got him his job and I…he said inside his weary mind. I didn't even call to say hi. Bosco felt himself falling into a dreadful melancholy and wished that Faith was there to cheer him up. But his life was so different now. His friend was a victim of homosexual abuse; his mom was about to adopt a boy with AIDS and he somehow tried to carry on as if things were the same as they had always been. But Jerry was his reminder. His reminder that life was different for him.

And as soon as he closed his eyes he once again heard Sid's evil laughter filling the room while he raped him over and over again. Bosco felt his lungs starting to constrict and his heart starting to race at a high pace. He finally told himself to get a grip, that Sid was dead and that he had to carry on like he had been doing up until now. My life has changed, Bosco said as he took a few deep, panicked breaths. I just have to deal with that. 

He turned his watery eyes back to the door and gulped down hard. After blinking Sid's smiling face away once again he felt his heart rate starting to slow. Even now Sid was the only one capable of evoking such fear in him, and Sid was dead. I have to make things right with Jerry, Bosco said inside as he tried to get some rest. For me and for him…I just have to.

Bosco heard another noise and looked up in surprise at his new visitor. "Brent?"

"Hey Bosco how are you?"

"Could be better," he said looking past Brent to the spot Jerry was. "Brent I need your help with a friend."

"Sure what is it?" Brent said sitting down.

"First of all how are you? I mean really?"

********

"Wow thanks Paul!" Billy beamed as he finally ripped the paper off his gift.

"What did you get him?" Angela asked in surprise.

"Wow it's a book about fast cars," Billy said holding up the pocket book for them to see. "Man it's amazing," Billy gushed.

"It's nothing really," Paul said sheepishly.

"Paul it's wonderful," Angela said warmly. 

"Can I keep it?" Billy asked forgetting it was a gift.

"Billy it's yours to keep forever," Paul smiled. "You can even sleep with it."

"Okay," Billy said hugging the small book close to his little chest. "Look what Paul got me," he said holding the book up for Angela to see. "Wow."

Paul felt a lump catch in his throat as he watched the small child before him. "You Billy I uh…well I never had a child of my own and…well you can call me uh…well dad if you'd like," Paul offered.

Angela looked at him in shock. "Paul?" She asked softly.

"I guess I just want to know what it's like coming from someone that appreciates a dad," Paul said looking down. "But you don't have to if you don't want to," he said looking back up at Billy with a frown.

"I never knew my dad…he was a drug user like my mom," Billy said firmly. "Dr. Miles told me. He's pretty open and up front about it." Billy finished his talking and then sat in silence for a bit. "I'd like that," he finally admitted with a soft smile. "Can I call you mom as well?" He asked Angela.

"Of course," she smiled. 

"You can even be the ring bearer at the wedding," Paul said proudly.

"You'd want me to uh…really? Cool," Billy said happily. "Wow this is like Christmas isn't it?" He smiled.

"Sure," Paul said firmly. "But looks like the doc is headed this way so you better eat your breakfast and then we'll talk later," Paul said as Dr. Miles entered the room.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Look what…my dad…got me," Billy said slowly then with more enthusiasm as he held the small book up for Dr. Miles to see.

"That is really cool," Dr. Miles said firmly. "I'm sorry but I do have to take Billy downstairs for a bit."

"It's okay," he said to Paul and Angela. "I've been there before. You don't have to worry," he said firmly. "I'll be back soon."

"He'll be okay," Dr. Miles said warmly as an orderly wheeled in a wheelchair into the room. They gently lifted Billy from his bed and into the softly padded wheelchair and covered his small frame with a warm blanket and left the room.

Paul put his arm around Angela and hugged her close. "Angie in all my years I have never…damn I have never seen anything so…so happy and pathetic at the same time."

"Breaks my heart," she whispered. "Are you sure about the dad thing? I know it's a sensitive issue for you and all."

"Angie I never had children. Even when I was married I…yes I want this…I just want to know what it's like to be called 'dad'…even if it's for a short time," Paul said firmly. "I mean look at him…he gets so happy over a stupid book…his first present…is that even true? I mean someone so young and mistreated for so long? Dying?"

"We live in a sick world," Angela said softly. "But one that I am used to," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Angie I'm so sorry. I know that Bosco's father…that he…I'm sorry," Paul said in haste. "I didn't mean to upset you in any way."

"I know you didn't," Angela smiled softly. "I want this for Billy too. I know he probably doesn't have a lot of time left but while he does let's try to help him best we can okay? I really like the room you set up for him."

"It was fun to do," Paul said with a sad smile. "I just wish…"

"Wish what?"

"I wish I could eat this breakfast," Paul said in a hurry.

"Paul," Angela said with a frown.

"It's nothing really. I just don't want to talk about it anymore I guess…makes me sad and angry at the same time," Paul said firmly. "I just hope that bastard gets what he deserves."

********  
"Finally," Ralph snapped as Sully walked up to him with a medic behind him. "Who the hell is he?"

"The tooth fairy," Sully snapped. "Shut up and stand back or I'll make your new friends help you."

"Fine already," Ralph said standing back a few feet.

"Nice," Carlos moaned. "You sure you don't want to do the honors?"

"If it were legal I would," Sully said firmly. "But don't worry he won't try anything. Right guys?"

"Right Sully!" One of the bikers said firmly.

"You're friends with these guys?" Ralph screeched.

"I said shut up!" Sully snapped.

"Please extend your arm and expose…whatever you can," Carlos said looking at the arm in the sling and other one that was bandaged.

"I shouldn't be up doctor," Ralph said quickly. "I was brought here against my will. I need to go back to the hospital and rest."

"Tell it to someone who cares," Carlos said dryly as Sully laughed. Carlos extracted the blood and then stepped back and out of the cell.

"Hey man what's this all about? What are you testing for? Hey man I gotta know!"

"Rabies probably," Carlos muttered.

"Look man I don't got no rabies," Ralph insisted. 

"Whatever," Sully said as he followed Carlos out of the lockup room. "So what is this all about? Dr. Miles was very cryptic about it."

"Same here," Carlos said with a sigh. "Just supposed to get the juice and get back to mercy fast."

"Great," Sully said watching Carlos rush out of Station House 55. "What the hell is going on around here?"

********

"Are you sure it will work?" Brent asked with a slight sigh.

"It has to. Brent I'm worried," Bosco said softly. "Jerry needs our help. He's been through what…well what we have and…and I just can't turn my back on him. I'm afraid that if I do we'll lose him. And to Sid…that's not going to happen."

"But Bosco sometimes people don't want to be helped," Brent insisted.

"Brent I know that even when you didn't want Don's help that you appreciated all he did for you. He stood up for you when other's looked down on you, treated you as a friend when other's walked away…trust me I know Faith did the same for me. We just can't walk away from him. He just needs to get back…he's scared and I'm scared he'll start drinking and not find his way back," Bosco managed weakly, his lungs drying by the second.

"Okay," Brent said with a weak smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was the main attraction for the running of the bulls," Bosco smirked. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Getting past it like everyone else I guess. I went to those sessions Dr. Miles recommended and they really helped," Brent said looking down at the floor. "For awhile there I didn't think they would. But Don and the rest of the guys helped me. The chief is even starting to treat me like one of the guys again. And the guys…some of them are still jerks but the rest have forgotten I think. Or they don't speak of it, either way things are getting back to normal. Which is good," Brent said looking up with a half smile. "But sometimes…you know when I'm alone…I'll hear their voices…feel them on me…god Bosco does that ever go away?"

"I don't think so," Bosco said sadly. "I mean Dr. Miles he said…I think it will," Bosco said with a firm nod of his head. "I mean I don't dwell on it but…well if I did I could…oh hell Brent I hope so," Bosco said in frustration and then laughed making Brent laugh as well. 

"I should go. Got a job to do. Don and the guys send their love and flowers will be by later," Brent smiled. "I think they've named a wing after you in here."

"Yeah tell me about it," Bosco sighed. "Trust me I think Faith is picking out my coffin right now."

"Hang on to her Bosco, she's a good woman," Brent said gently squeezing his arm. 

"I will," Bosco smiled. "I'll see you when I get out. Remember the plan."

"I will," Brent said firmly. 

Bosco watched him leave and then turned his gaze back out the window. It was a grey day and his mood matched the dreary weather out his window. "I don't know if I'll ever forget Brent," Bosco whispered sadly as his eyes slightly watered. Once he closed them he could see Sid's taunting face before him once more, felt his hands and then finally his vile penetration as he was violated. "Oh god," Bosco moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and started to cough. He felt his lungs start to burn and quickly called for the nurse. After getting a light sleeping sedative and some cool water he closed his eyes once more and thought him and Faith in Disneyland. Sleep overtook him quickly.

********

"So can I go back to my room now?" Billy asked Dr. Miles as he lay on the small examining table. 

"Just about," Dr. Miles said with a half smile. "Billy you are doing so well…just one more test," Dr. Miles said as the cloaked and gloved man extracted another sample of blood.

"Did I get rat poisoning?" Billy asked matter of factly.

"Not really," Dr. Miles replied. 

"Did they make my condition worse?" Billy asked softly.

"No Billy they didn't," Dr. Miles said walking up to him. He gently touched Billy on the shoulder and smiled. "You can probably go home tonight if you'd like. Would you like to sleep in your own room?"

"Can I?" Billy asked in awe. "That would be awesome!"

"Well you will have to be careful for a few days. No rough and tumble stuff yet, okay?"

"Okay," Billy readily agreed. He was about to say something else when he started to cough. "Sorry," he wheezed as he drank the cup Dr. Miles handed him.

Dr. Miles quickly took the cup away and noticed the rim lined with red. Blood. Billy's blood.

"Am I okay?" Billy asked weakly. "It's okay Dr. Miles you can tell me."

"Well Billy as you know in your stage your immune system is shutting down. You did get a small infection from the rats. Your system will have a hard time fighting it off on it's own. I have given you a shot of antibiotics that hopefully will help fight the infection while your body heals. I'm sorry but that's all we can do."

"It's okay Dr. Miles, I know you are trying," Billy said looking down. "Did you see what my dad got me?" Billy said pulling the book out from under his little body and holding it up for Dr. Miles to see.

"It's great," Dr. Miles said chocking back a sob. 

"Can I go and see Bosco now?" Billy asked suddenly.

"I think that can be arranged," Dr. Miles said gesturing to the orderly. In a matter of minutes Billy was once again bundled up and helped onto the soft wheelchair and then pushed towards Bosco's room. Dr. Miles watched Billy as they walked down the hall and felt himself shrinking inside. I know the fear I experienced when I thought I was going to die, Dr. Miles told himself inside. But if it were a reality would I be as strong as Billy is? Would I be so ready to accept the inevitable? Life just isn't fair, Dr. Miles said inside as they got into the elevator. 

********

"I just called down to Dr. Miles lab," Angela said as Faith walked into their room. "Billy's on his way up to see Bosco."

"Why don't we all go. That way he can have a nice family visit," Faith suggested.

"Everything okay at home?" Angela asked Faith.

"Yeah I told Pauline that I would probably be home tonight and thanked her for her help. She's been great with the kids even though she's not living right beside us anymore. They are worried but I told them we were all okay and that helped a bit. Otherwise everything is fine," Faith said as she slightly faltered in her steps. 

"How are you?" Paul asked softly.

"Tired," Faith mumbled as she faltered once more, her stomach seizing her once again.

"Faith?" Angela asked as she tried to help her.

Faith felt her inside starting to seize up and immediately grabbed her stomach, crying out in pain as she stumbled to her knees.

"Get a doctor here!" Angela shouted.

"Get Dr. Miles," Faith gasped as she sagged to the floor on her side. Paul gently lifted her back up and carried her to Billy's bed and lay her down on it on her side.

"Oh my god…Angela," Paul said in a panic.

Angela rushed into the room and stared at Faith. "Faith…oh my…Faith…where's Dr. Miles!" Angela yelled as she noticed the blood that was starting to form under Faith's torso. 

Faith lay on her side as her stomach cramps started to worsen. "Dr. Miles…" Faith gasped in pain as her eyes watered.

********

"Sorry Bosco…Billy…I uh have to go," Dr. Miles said turning and rushing out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Bosco asked in wonder. "Oh well," he said looking back at Billy. "How are you?"

********

"Get me to the bathroom…" Faith wheezed. "Hurry…"

"What's the mat…Faith!" Dr. Miles shouted as he rushed into the room. He looked at her and then the fresh blood on the bed and cringed. 

"I need a trauma team in here now!" Dr. Miles yelled to the nursing station.

"What's happening?" Angela asked in fear.

"Cramps…" Faith wheezed. "Dr. Miles I'm…" she gasped.

"Looks like she's going into labour," Dr. Miles said rushing to get Faith's clothes off.

"Labour?" Angela whispered as she looked at Paul in dread. "I didn't even know that…" she stopped as Faith let out another painful cry as she grabbed her stomach once more. Angela and Paul stood by and helplessly watched as a team swarmed into the room, quickly got Faith onto a bed and rushed back out and down to the ER. 

"I can't believe this is happening," Angela said with a light sob. "Not now…oh god please not now…not with everything that's already happened."

"What can we do?" Paul asked.

"Nothing right now," Angela said wiping a tear away as she stared at the empty hallway. "Now we wait."

"What do we tell Bosco?" Paul whispered.


	59. And the Children Shall Lead

**Title: Ribbon of Darkness**

**Chapter 59 – And the Children Shall Lead**

**Note: For those that don't like Faith and Bosco as a couple then DON'T keep reading and leaving reviews this late in the game about the pairing. I'll just delete your stupid reviews! In this story they ARE a couple so either deal with it and enjoy my hard work for what it is or get lost!**

** To the rest of my loyal readers sorry I haven't updated in a long time but life has just been nuts! Trying to get my original work published and that takes a lot of a person. Hehe…but hope you enjoy this chappy as well. Thinking of closing the story off soon to fully concentrate on my original stuff. Thanks again for the reviews even though I know a few have fallen away I really do appreciate the rest of you loyal dear readers. It's the "only" reason that I continue to add to this story…okay now on with the chapter!**……

Bosco didn't even know he fell asleep until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his mother looking down at him with a tense expression. "What?" He asked, immediately sensing something was wrong.

"Bosco I uh…" she started as he slowly pushed to his feet. She looked back at Paul who only offered up the same worried expression as her but no words.

"Ma what's wrong?" Bosco asked in a huff. "I know something is wro…"

"It's Faith," Angela said trying to hold her tears back. 

"Faith? What about Faith?" Bosco asked in haste.

"Bosco she's in surgery," Paul whispered, sensing Angela unable to actually tell Bosco the truth. 

"What!" Bosco half shouted as he immediately pushed his way past his mother and rushed for the exit stairs. He rushed down the stairs despite the now burning pain in his raw lungs and the pounding in his over exhausted heart.

********  
"What was that all about?" Billy asked softly.

"It's about Faith sweetie," Angela said gently touching Billy's cheek.

"Is she going to be okay?" Billy asked in concern.

"I hope so," Angela said with a teary strained smile. "I really do hope so."

********

"Fa…ith…" Bosco gasped as he pushed his way through the emergency doors and into the ER. "Faith!" Bosco exclaimed as he rushed up to the table she was now resting on while Dr. Miles and his team worked to clean her up. "Faith?" Bosco asked in a panic as he brushed some sweaty hair off her forehead. "What the hell happ…" he asked in a panic, looking at Dr. Miles for any kind of answer.

"Miscarriage," Dr. Miles whispered sadly.

"Sorry Bosco…" Faith lightly cried, as she closed her eyes and more tears spilled out of the corners.

"Oh god…" Bosco said bending down and letting his own tears wet her already flushed cheeks. "Faith…oh god Faith…how…" he asked looking at Dr. Miles for another answer. "How did…I mean I didn't even kno…"

"I'm so sorry Bosco," Faith repeated.

"No Faith…" Bosco said in haste. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," she cried again. "The baby…_our_ baby…I killed it!" She said in anguish. "Oh god I killed our baby."

"No Faith…" Bosco begged in torment. "Faith it wasn't your faul..."

"Yes it was!" Faith snapped. "I took the pills…I took them…I…"

"What pills?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Her anti-depressant pills," Dr. Miles said walking up behind Bosco. "I've already told Faith that the miscarriage was a result of a number of factors…stress probably being the fir…"

"I killed our baby!" Faith snapped once more. 

"Faith please no…" Bosco said in sorrow. "If anything it was _my_ fault."

"Okay you are both to blame," Dr. Miles said firmly making Bosco look at him in surprise. "Well I'm right aren't I?" He asked in slight sarcasm.

"What happens now?" Bosco asked in a dead whisper.

"Now we'll finish cleaning her up and she'll be put into the same room as you. She has to have solid rest for the next 48 hours at least in order for the stitching not to rip, causing her to bleed again. Another major bleed could have disastrous consequences. And you need to rest as well. I've told your mother that they can take Billy home for the night and he is okay with that. He just needs some medication and I think they'll all be back tomorrow. If you want to wait over…"

"I'm not leaving her this time," Bosco said firmly.

"Bosco you're not a doctor and I need to finish some things up," Dr. Miles said firmly. "Please just wait over there."

"Fine," Bosco huffed as he looked back down at Faith with a frown. "I'm so sorry," he said giving her a warm kiss on her still trembling lips. "Forgive me?"

"I killed our baby," Faith whispered once more. "Forgive me?"

"Yes," Bosco said brushing a tear away. "Please just rest. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she said softly.

Bosco hurried over to where his parents were waiting with Billy, letting Dr. Miles finish working on getting Faith ready for the night.

"She'll be okay I guess," Bosco said in a dejected tone. "Mentally will be another battle I think. She lost the baby," he said as if finally acknowledging the meaning of that statement for the first time that night. "My baby…she lost…oh god I can't believe I'm blaming her…"

"Bosco no one is to blame," Angela said softly. "I'm sure if she knew she was pregnant she never would have…"

"You think she didn't know?" Bosco asked softly.

"Did she?" Angela countered.

"I don't know," Bosco whispered back.

"I'm sorry too Bosco," Billy said breaking away from Paul's grasp and giving him a hug.

"Thanks Billy," Bosco said with a weak smile. "You all heading home now?"

"We are taking Billy home," Paul said helping Billy put on a warm jacket for the ride home.

"I'm staying here of course," Bosco said with a hoarse cough. After a few more hugs goodnight Bosco turned and headed back into the ER where Faith was now cleaned up and lying on a transfer bed waiting to be taken upstairs.

"Hey," Bosco said trying to break her blank stare into nothingness. "Faith please talk to me," Bosco begged once more.

"After everything you've been through…" she managed in an anguished whisper. "You have this…and…and it's my fault," she gulped heavily. "I'm so sorry."

"Faith you are not to blame. Did you know you were pregnant?"

"Bosco I kill…"

"Did you know? Please answer me?"

"Bosco I…"

"Faith…"

"No Bosco," Faith whispered sadly as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I didn't know…I had cramps and thought I was a bit late because of the pills and…Bosco I'm sorry," Faith repeated once more.

"I am too," Bosco said bending down to her.

"You should be resting," Dr. Stephens said walking up behind Dr. Miles and Bosco. "Both of you. And that is an order."

"Yes sir," both Dr. Miles and Bosco said at once offering up sardonic smiles, making Dr. Stephens just roll his eyes and huff. 

"Wilson I want you to rest and…"

"I'm fine. I just want to make sure they are taken care of and…"

"And I can do that. Finish up with your last two patients and then go home," Dr. Stephens said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir," Dr. Miles said looking at Bosco with a frown. "I always do what the doctor orders. Good advice. Maybe you should take it."

"I think I will…this time," Bosco said with a slight smile.  After saying goodnight to Dr. Miles as well Bosco slowly walked behind the bed Faith was pushed on back into his room and just waited while she was gently set up for the night. Then they were finally alone. Alone together in the tormented silence. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

********

"Is this my new home?" Billy asked softly as they pulled into the house that Angela now shared with Paul.

"It is," Paul said looking at Angela with a soft smile. "For as long as you like."

"Wow! It's great!" Billy said with enthusiasm.

They pulled into the covered garage and Paul helped Billy gently exit the car and enter the warm house. Billy's eyes widened as he looked at the very neat and well kept surroundings.

"Very clean," he mumbled softly.

"Come and I'll show you your new room," Paul said helping him take his coat off. "You even get your own bathroom."

"I do?" Billy asked in surprise. "Is it because I am sick?" He asked weakly.

"No it's because this house has four of them," Angela piped up.

"Wow four bathrooms," Billy said with a smile. "That's very cool."

Paul helped Billy slowly climb the stairs, Billy insisting he didn't need or want to be carried like a helpless child since he wasn't one. Paul watched as the frail weak child started to climb the stairs and prayed hard that he would at least be able to enjoy some happiness for a good deal of time. Sadly he feared the worst was to come sooner rather than later. 

"Here we go," Paul said gesturing Billy towards his room. "All yours."

"All…mine?" Billy asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes," Paul said gently taking him by the hand and leading him into the very cheery boys room. "I'll be back in a little bit with some hot chocolate. Oh by the way the clothes are all yours too."

Billy only slightly heard what Paul told him as he stood in the middle of the room and just looked around at all the items that looked like they belonged in a display ad in a children's magazine. "All…mine?" He squeaked. His eyes darted to the comfortable looking bed, to the dresser and closet filled with new boys clothes, to the various sets of toys and playthings that were bought by Paul and Angela for him to enjoy. 

"All mine?" He asked again as his eyes watered and a single tear slid down his slightly bruised cheek. He spotted a small arrangement of toy cars and slowly walked over to them. He was about to reach a hand out when he heard Paul coming up the stairs and quickly jumped back, afraid to touch, not really believing it was all his.

"Billy?" Paul asked noting the tense look on his face. "Everything okay?"

"All…mine?" Billy asked again.

"Yes Billy. Everything in here is yours."

"But why?" He asked with a frown. "Did you buy all of this because you felt sorry for me?" He asked in an almost angry tone.

"What?" Paul asked in shock as he made his way over to the edge of Billy's new bed and sat down facing him. "Billy I bought this because I want to," he said softly.

"But you didn't have to," Billy insisted.

"I know," Paul said with a half smile. "But I _wanted_ to," Paul said firmly. "Because I love you."

"Y-you do?" Billy asked as his eyes watered once more.

"I do," Paul said reaching his hand out for Billy to take. "And I'm not sorry one little bit."

"Thank you," Billy whispered as he took his hand and walked closer to Paul.

"Please call me dad," Paul lightly begged. "At least once."

"Okay…dad…" Billy tried, making Paul's brow un-crease. 

"Want to change into some better pyjamas?" Paul asked looking at the well stocked dresser.

"Am I allowed?" Billy asked softly.

"Anything you want," Paul said pointing to the top dresser drawer. "The top is for sleeping clothes."

"The top?" Billy asked as he turned to face the dresser. He took one hesitant step followed by another and then finally came face to face with the dresser drawer. He reached out his good arm and gently pulled the drawer open, holding his breath in anticipation.

"I've never had new clothes before," he said looking at the assortment of boys pyjamas before him. I…I don't know what to pick," he said looking back at Paul with a frown.

"Here let me," he said getting up to join him. "How about this?" He asked holding up one with a loud Spiderman print on it.

"Spiderman!" Billy said as his eyes lit wide. "Wow okay!"

Paul watched Billy snatch the new clothes from his hands and then dart into the joining bathroom to change. After he was done Angela joined them with some hot chocolate and then it was time for bed. 

"Please leave a light on," Billy said in a panicked voice.

"Okay," Paul said flipping on a small lava lamp. "How about this one?"

"Cool!" Billy said watching the blue blobs bobbing in the liquid. 

Paul waited until he fell asleep before he went to join Angela standing in the doorway. "How long do you think he has?" He asked softly as they both turned to look at the finally peaceful sleeping child.

"I don't know," Angela sighed. "But from what Dr. Miles said I don't think very long."

"Think Bosco and Faith are okay?"

"I think they will be in time," Angela whispered. "At least I hope so."

********

"Faith?" Bosco whispered into the dark still hospital room.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"How do you feel?"

"Still bad stomach cramps but the burning pain has subsided and I don't feel like throwing up any more," she said with a large sigh. "I'm so sorry Bosco."

"Faith please stop saying that. You didn't…"

"It was a boy," she lightly cried. "Our son…I killed our son…"

"Faith!" Bosco lightly snapped as he quickly pushed himself up in the hospital bed. He flipped on the light and stared into her red puffy eyes. "It wasn't your fault. If anything it was mine for putting you in the stressful situation in the first place."

"Bosco I could have stopped and…"

"Yes if you had no stress!" Bosco said firmly.

"But…"

"Faith please no more," Bosco said taking her hand. "It's all over now. Ralph is in jail, hopefully for the rest of his life and it's our turn now to just rest, heal and then help Billy have a happy life, forever how long that is," Bosco said sadly.

"I know," Faith said softly. "I'm jus so sorry."

"So am I," Bosco said firmly. "Ma called Emily and Charlie. They are still at Pauline's and said to give you their love. Ma didn't tell them…well about the uh…about the baby and…" Bosco said turning his gaze out the window into the dark of night. "She said it would be better if you told them yourself."

"Great," Faith said with a huff, making Bosco look back at her. 

"Well wouldn't it?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "Bosco I need a promise from you."

"No more stupid one man army heroics?" Bosco asked with a slight grin.

"Yes," Faith repeated.

"Faith I promise you I'll be more careful from now on," Bosco tried.

"Nice try Bos," Faith said with a slight smile.

"Ah so you can still smile," Bosco teased. 

"I haven't given up just yet," Faith said with a slight frown.

"Good because neither have I," Bosco said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking of the consequences of both of their actions that led to the premature death of their unborn child.

"Faith?" Bosco dared to ask softly.

"You want to know if I want to get pregnant again?"

"I uh…yeah…well sort of…I guess…"

"Want a child of your own?" Faith asked seriously.

"I…I do," Bosco said with a firm nod of his head. "A son…or a daughter for that matter," he said playing with the edge of the hospital blanket. "Something that is ours…yours and mine," he said looking back up at her. 

"I'd like that too," Faith said with a warm smile. "But let's get some sleep now because it's late."

"Deal," Bosco said lying back down. "Faith I want to spend time with both Jerry and Billy. We need to help them."

"I agree," Faith whispered as the darkness consumed them once again.

********

The next day Angela brought Billy back to the hospital for Dr. Miles to run some more tests on him, while Paul did some work in the morning. Bosco and Faith rested as per Dr. Miles orders. Faith had to stay another night and Bosco went home, checked on things and then went back to stay with her. Billy's condition had gotten worse when he was told he had contacted pneumonia and that dashed the hopes of both Paul and Angela as they knew many AIDS patients died from pneumonia because their bodies were unable to carry the strain of the virus and fight it off effectively for very long. Billy, however, continued to show amazing strength of character and just looked at them all with a brave face and smile and said that he wasn't worried and neither should they be. He loved his new room and would barely come out for fear that if he did he might go back and find it all gone, woken from a dream that wasn't real after all. 

A few days later Faith was allowed to leave the hospital and was welcomed back home by Emily and Charlie and told to rest for at least a few more days. Faith took it upon herself to tell Emily and Charlie without Bosco being there for fear they would blame him. They didn't as Faith explained that it wasn't really anyone's fault but if they wanted to blame someone, better her than Bosco. They didn't. But the weekend was a few days away and they would all be together for a large dinner with Paul and Angela and Billy and all of them were looking forward to some much needed family distraction.

********

"Well what's the verdict?" Bosco asked eagerly as he sat in front of Dr. Miles desk. 

"Positive," Dr. Miles said with a frown as he leaned back in his chair. "Ralph has contacted the AIDS virus from Billy's tainted blood."

"Can't say I'm sorry," Bosco said with a growing grin.

"Me either," Dr. Miles said with a huff as he rubbed his still sore ribs. "How's Faith?"

"A little bummed still," Bosco said looking down.

"She will be for some time Bosco," Dr. Miles said firmly. "But you must always try to reassure her that she is not to blame. No matter what she says."

"It was a boy huh?" Bosco said looking back up.

"It was," Dr. Miles answered.

"A boy…" Bosco said choking back a slight sob. "My…son…"

"Bosco you can try again," Dr. Miles said leaning forwards, making Bosco look back up. "It's not the end. Nothing was damaged beyond repair."

"I know," Bosco said with a fake smile. "We uh…well we weren't even trying or anything but…it was a boy," he said again. "My son."

"Bosco I can only say I'm sorry so many times," Dr. Miles said softly.

"I'm not blaming you Doc," Bosco said with a frown. "If anything I blame myself. I mean look what happened to you…Billy now has pneumonia, Faith miscarried…I almost died!" Bosco said in anger.

"You've been busy," Dr. Miles said with a slight smile. 

"Yeah ha…ha…" Bosco said not laughing. "Some track record to be proud of."

"Bosco you aren't to blame for it all. Granted you did go after Ralph alone, but if you didn't Billy would probably be dead now!"

"He's dying isn't he!" Bosco snapped.

"Yes because he has AIDS, not because you saved his life."

"I…"

"Bosco you saved his life. If he hadn't contracted pneumonia then it would have been something else. His body can't fight of any form of virus or disease. That's the hard reality of AIDS."

"I know," Bosco said in angry haste. "Doesn't mean I don't feel to blame a little."

"Bosco we all feel to blame in a way. In the big picture…look at all the children in Africa who have AIDS right now. I mean the most people in the world with AIDS are Africa women. Sure something can be done…send in more protection and birth control…send in vaccines for others viruses and diseases…send in more aide and money and…and the list goes on. Billy's case isn't special in the big picture…but it is to us because we are _personally_ affected by his life…how it touches and impacts ours. That's what you're feeling."

"I feel helpless!" Bosco snapped. "And I hate that feeling."

"Everyone hates to feel helpless Bosco. Sadly there isn't anything you can do except help Billy to enjoy what little time he does have left. Make him feel special and wanted and loved."

"How much time does he have?" Bosco asked in a softer tone.

"Depends how fast the pneumonia weakens him and how his body handles the medication to help combat it. Remember Bosco I can't cure it, I can only delay the inevitable."

"That he _will die."_

"I'm sorry," Dr. Miles said softly. "That is his destiny."

"Yeah well it sucks!"

"It does…but then life does too sometimes," Dr. Miles said looking at the paper before him. "Take Ralph's for example. It's about to get a lot worse for him."

"Can I give him the good news?" Bosco asked quickly.

"Well it should come from a doctor but if you were to say…leak it without a doctor knowing you did then…" Dr. Miles' voice trailed off.

"Right," Bosco said with a firm nod. "See you later Doc," Bosco said pushing himself out of his chair.

"Remember you are to take it easy as well. You too have been through hell."

"Ah hell doesn't want me anymore," Bosco laughed as he left the room.

"That I do believe," Dr. Miles said as his phone rang.

********

"Hey Bosco what are you doing in?" Sully asked as Bosco walked past his desk and headed for the holding room that contained Ralph.

"Just here to deliver some good news," Bosco said with a smirk.

"What good news?" Davis asked looking at Sully with a frown.

"Let's go find out," Sully said getting up and following after Bosco, with Davis right behind him.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Bosco said in sarcasm as he headed into the room that contained Ralph and few other prisoners. He walked up to the holding cell and noticed a very worn and battered looking Ralph lying on his right side, ignoring him.

"Hey princess!" Bosco boomed again as he kicked the bars with his boot. "Wake up moron."

"Oh shut up already," Ralph moaned as he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. "Where's my lawyer!" Ralph demanded as he glared angrily at Bosco.

"At the bottom of the ocean with the rest of his kind," Bosco retorted. 

"What the hell do you want? Why are you here!" Ralph demanded again.

"I'm here to bring some sunshine into your otherwise dull and pathetic little world!" Bosco snapped as he neared the bars to within inches. "How are your new roommates treating you?" Bosco laughed as he looked at the two other felons in the cell with Ralph. 

"They are engaged," Ralph said in sarcasm.

"Boy you are just winning friends all over the place. Oh and speaking of friends I'm going to personally see to it that you get Judge Rheinhold. You know him well don't you? I think he was the prosecuting attorney that lost when you were freed the last time on a technicality. Well you won't get that lucky this time!"

"You can't do that!" Ralph barked in anger. "That's…favouritism or something!"

"Favouritism?" Bosco laughed. "It's called justice."

"Justice my ass!" Ralph cursed.

"Now now Ralphy…" Bosco snided. "You don't want to swear in front of the ladies," Bosco said making the two large men glare at him angrily. "Oh and your friend…Cecil…yeah we found his computer files…the money transfers…the payoffs….your name beside his on all the transactions!"

"That's a lie!" Ralph's loud angry voice boomed, making Davis and Sully just laugh to themselves.

"Sorry it's not," Bosco smiled. "Just heard this morning. Guess he didn't really trust you after all. No honour among thieves huh!"

"You're making this up!" Ralph said trying to grab anything on Bosco and pull him into the bars. Bosco side-stepped his advance and stepped back a few inches. 

"So add those charges up to your other ones you've been dodging the law on and of course there is the kidnap and abuse of a small helpless child. I'll bet your new friends here would love to know how you kidnapped a small child, kept him locked in his room with nothing but his own vomit and urine to keep him company, broke his arm and tested your drugs on him!" Bosco yelled in anger, his eyes slightly watering at his own sordid confession of what Billy had to endure.

"That's a…" Ralph started.

Bosco's hand shot into the cell, grabbed Ralph's neck and slammed his head forwards into the bars. "It's…the truth!" Bosco huffed raggedly. "You are responsible for what happened to that child and I'm going to see to it that you personally pay for all of it…pay for it with your own life!" Bosco yelled in anger.

"Never!" Ralph said as he gasped for air. "I'll never dignify that runt by…"

"Wanna bet!" Bosco's voice boomed as he let go of Ralph's neck and then gestured with his head to the two men in the cell behind him. 

Ralph turned to see their angry faces, heated up with even more hatred for hearing what their cellmate did to a small child.

"You know it's funny Ralph," Bosco said in a serious tone. "Even the most hardened murdered can't stand anyone that hurts a child in any way."

"Look it's not like I molested him or something!" Ralph snapped.

"You even want to start that game with me?" Bosco asked in anger. "Do you!" He yelled.

"I…get the hell out of here. I want my lawyer!" Ralph yelled back.

"Oh you'll get one alright…but one the state chooses since your funds have been seized as part of the drug investigation," Bosco said proudly. 

"You can't do that!"

"I just did," Bosco said firmly. 

"This is police brutality or something!" Ralph said in a panic as he looked past Bosco to Sully and Davis. "You officers saw what he did…arrest him or something…"

"I didn't see anything," Sully said looking at Davis with a serious face. "Did you?"

"Not that I can recall," Davis said with a slight frown. 

"Nope sorry we didn't see anything," Sully replied to Ralph.

"Bastards!" Ralph cursed.

"Well I'd love to say and continue this very stimulating conversation but I have a family to get back to," Bosco said firmly. 

"Go to hell!" Ralph spat as Bosco made a turn to leave.

"Oh I might go there," Bosco said slowly. "But I'm sure you'll be there long before me…"

"You think I'll kill myself!" Ralph snided in a mocking tone.

"Well if you don't then I'm sure AIDS will," Bosco said firmly. 

"I…what? AIDS? What the…" Ralph's voice sputtered forth in a jumble of panicked words. The two men started to make a move for him with large angry fists, balled tightly. "Wait a second…he's lying!" Ralph stammered.

"Guess you should have been a little more careful who you cut with that knife…and then even more careful who's blood you mixed with your own," Bosco said with a smile. "You see in the end you really do lose."

"BASTARD!" Ralph cursed in a loud tone as he lunged at Bosco. 

"I might be…but at least I'm not you!" Bosco spat one last time as he turned and headed for the door. "See you in hell Ralph."

"Nooooooooooooo…………" Ralph's voice trailed off as he was met with vicious blows by his two cellmates, the other felons cheering them on.

"Are you serious about the AIDS thing?" Sully asked softly.

"Yeah he got it from Billy," Bosco replied in a tormented voice. 

"Oh man," Davis said with a slight wince. "I just can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Bosco huffed. "But if you'll excuse me I have do have a family to get home to," he said with a slight smile. 

Bosco headed for his car when his cell phone rang. "Brent? Hey buddy what's up? Yeah that sounds fine. Everything squared away with Jerry? Great. We'll see you then," Bosco said hanging up. "Maybe some good will come of this afterall."

********

"What should I wear tonight?" Billy asked nervously as he stood before his full closet with just his boxer shorts on.

"How about cords and a sweater," Paul suggested as he pulled out a pair of navy cords and a navy and grey sweater.

"Never worn cords before," Billy said feeling the fabric.

Paul looked at the bruises on Billy's chest and winced.

"I know they don't heal fast," Billy said looking up at Paul, who immediately pasted on a fake smile. "It's okay."

"Billy I'm sorry. I guess this is still new for me as well," Paul said with a sigh. 

"Will you help me with my sweater?" He asked trying to maneuver the new cast through the arm holes with some difficulty.

"Sure," Paul said helping him pull his arm through. "I'll let you do the rest and I'll go and get ready myself."

Billy quickly finished dressing and then rushed over to his phone and dialled a number. "Do you have the things?"

"I do," replied the nervous male voice. "But I'm not sure if…"

"You have to," Billy insisted. "Please? For me?"

"Okay," the man replied as he quickly hung up.

Billy quickly put the phone back down and headed into the bathroom to comb his hair and finish getting ready. "I think they'll like it," he told his pallid reflection with a small smile. "I'm sure they will."

"Billy!" Paul called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Billy called back as he grabbed his new coat and headed for the stairs. "I'm almost ready to go," he said with a big smile. "Are we really going to Bosco's place?"

"We are," Angela said helping him button up his new coat. She gently kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him warmly. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks mom," Billy said in a soft shy tone.

Angela looked at him in surprise and felt her eyes slight tear with happiness. 

********

"How are you feeling?" Bosco asked as he noticed Faith staring at herself nervously in the mirror.

"A little anxious for some reason," she said looking at him with a frown. "I guess I want everything to be perfect."

"So do I…and it is," he said leaning and giving her a kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she blushed slightly. "Don't feel it but…"

"No negative thoughts remember?" Bosco teased gently. 

"Right," she said with a firm nod. "Jerry coming too?"

"I hope so," Bosco said with a huff. "He needs to get out and get some social interaction. Arne says he's called and said he wants to come back but hasn't showed up yet. Maybe this will be the push to…"

"Bosco you can't just push someone if they are not ready," Faith said as they headed into the living room where Emily and Charlie were busy puttering around.

"And sometimes you can," Bosco insisted. "Trust me I needed pushing…remember?" He teased.

"I remember," she said with a slight roll of her eyes. "Okay they're here," she said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll let them in," Charlie said rushing for the door. "Gramma!" Charlie said hugging Angela as she walked into the warm hallway of their new home. 

Emily rushed up to help as well, taking Billy's coat from him and then giving Paul a hug after Charlie did.

"Something smells wonderful," Angela said giving Faith a hug. "How are you feeling?" She asked in concern .

"Better," Faith said in ernst. "Much better."

"Well you are looking better," she said slowly walking with Faith down the hall.

"Paul can I get you a beer?" Bosco asked.

"I'll take one," Charlie laughed. 

They were all so wrapped up and taken into their conversations that no one noticed Billy standing alone and silent in the middle of the hallway, close to the entrance. Finally someone did.

"Why isn't Billy coming?" Charlie asked Bosco in a soft tone.

Bosco turned to see Billy standing in the doorway with a look of trepidation and anxiety. You know from here he looks like he's normal, Bosco lamented inside as he stared at the well manicured boy standing alone by the front door. His hair was combed neatly, his clothes new and clean and despite his bandaged arm he looked like a regular child, albeit a pail and skinny one. Life is unfair, Bosco told himself as he walked towards Billy.

"Billy?" Bosco asked softly. "You okay?" He asked as Charlie came up to him.

"Yeah," Billy replied in a small voice. "Just uh…well a little nervous," he said sheepishly, not wanting Charlie to hear him.

"Billy this is family," Bosco said gently touching his shoulder. "You have nothing to be scared about."

"I know," he said with a slight cough. 

"Can he come and play?" Charlie asked Bosco.

"Want to go and play with Charlie? He has some great video games," Bosco said with a large smile.

"Never played video games before," Billy said with a growing smile. "And I won't get hurt to I'd love to."

"Great," Bosco said tapping him lightly on the back, not wanting to hurt him, realizing that he now bruised easily. Bosco watched Billy slowly wander after Charlie into the living room before heading into the kitchen where everyone else was busy working away at getting dinner ready.

"How's Billy doing?" Emily asked Angela.

"He's doing fine," Angela said in a tense voice. "He's cough is not so bad all the time. Only when he gets worked up and has bad dreams. He's had a few doozy's in the past few days but Dr. Miles told us that was normal considering what he's been through and for us not to be overly concerned."

"When is he going to die?" Emily asked plainly.

"I uh…" Angela said, caught off guard a little. She looked to Paul for an answer but Bosco beat her to it.

"We don't know for sure," Bosco replied softly. "We can only enjoy him while we got him," he said with a forced smile. 

"He sure likes his room," Paul said looking into his glass of beer with a small smile. "Never seen a kid appreciate the little things so much," he said looking back up at the crowd of faces all staring at him. "Can take a lesson from that."

"Billy can teach us a lot of things," Bosco said firmly. 

"Like what?" Emily questioned.

"Like strength of character for one," Bosco started. "Courage and endurance…patience…thankfulness…I'm sure if we thought long and hard we'd each be able to rattle off a few things that we admire about our newest family member."

"I for one can't believe his mother would do that," Emily said with a sad pout.

"Neither can I," Angela agreed. "I'm really happy you suggested it to us Bosco. I'm too old to have children of my own now but…but when I see him so happy," she said looking into the living room where he was laughing at something Charlie did on the video game and then looked back at them. "It makes me wish I had come to know him sooner. Thank you Bosco," she said looking up at her son with a firm smile. "I'm very proud of what you have done for him."

"I wish I could do more," Bosco huffed as the door bell rang. "Ah Jerry finally showed up."

"Who's Jerry?" Emily questioned.

"A friend of Bosco's," Faith told her daughter as she handed her a plate of food. "Table please."

"Sure. Couldn't you have invited someone my age?" Emily asked with a frown.

"Next time sweetie," Faith called out after her.

"Right," Emily groaned as she headed for the large dining room table and placed the food on it. She heard male voices talking and frowned. "Another fun night," she said in sarcasm as she turned her attention to folding napkins.

"Jerry!" Bosco said happily as he let his friend in the front door. Bosco was about to close it when another young man, a teenager stepped through behind him.

"Bosco I brought someone…uh…" Jerry started as he turned to his friend. "I hope that's okay?" He asked in a timid voice.

"Uh sure Jerry," Bosco said in some hesitation.

"It's okay," the young man said extending his hand to Bosco. "I'm Brent's step brother. You know Brent…"

"Yeah I know Brent," Bosco said shaking his hand. "Step brother?"

"Long story," he said with a shy smile. "Jerry said you wouldn't mind."

"How do you know Jerry?" Bosco asked taking his jacket from him.

"Well I live in the same building and just discovered that we work at the same place."

"At the children's center?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"The same," Jerry said softly.

"What do you do there?"

"Well Arne let's me do the books. I'm going to university next year and am going to get my degree in accounting. Kinda boring but hey it's good money."

"What is your name?" Bosco asked as Emily started to walk towards the doorway.

University next year? She asked herself as she walked towards the young man's voice. Probably a real geek.

"Nick," he said with a smile. 

"Well Nick that is a fine goal," Bosco said firmly.

"Thanks," Nick smiled. "And it'll get me a BMW and that'll get me chicks," he said making both Bosco and Jerry laugh.

"More fine goals to be sure," Bosco laughed as well. "Well come on inside. Can I get you both anything to drink?"

"Rootbeer?" Jerry asked softly.

"Same for me," Nick said as Emily rounded the corner. "Hi," he said immediately pushing his way past Bosco and Jerry and rushing up to the cute girl that he wanted to meet. "I'm Nick."

"Emily," she said slowly, staring at the cute boy in front of her. Wow, he's not a geek at all, she gushed inside. I'm going to say something lame, I just know it.

"Hey Em, when you're finished staring want to introduce us as well?" Charlie called out, embarrassing her.

"That is my little brother," Emily said with a roll of her eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Nick said warmly. "I work around them all the time."

Bosco let them talk as he took Jerry into the kitchen to chat with the other adults. 

"Hope you don't mind me bringing Nick with me. He was alone and I thought Emily might want to talk to someone her own age. Don't worry Bosco he's a good kid."

"If he's related to Brent I know it," Bosco said heading for the fridge. "I think you know everyone. Remember my ma Angela and Paul."

After shaking their hands the adults launched into some good conversations while Emily got to know Nick a little better.

"Having fun?" Charlie asked Billy in some hesitation.

"Very much," Billy said enthusiastically. But his enthusiasm caused him to cough a little to much, causing him to look away in embarrassment. "Sorry," he said in a sad tone.

"It's okay," Charlie said looking at him with a slight frown. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Billy said firmly. They sat for a few more seconds before Billy broke the ice. "What do you want to ask me? I assume that's why you're so quiet."

"Are you scared to die?" Charlie asked, immediately drawing the attention of Emily and Nick.

"Charlie!" Emily scolded.

"Sorry," Charlie said looking down.

"It's okay Emily," Billy answered in a meek tone. "I don't mind answering. Not really scared," Billy said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Well sometimes I am but…"

"I would be," Charlie replied. 

"Me too," Emily whispered.

"Well it's not like I'm not scared but…but I guess I don't think too much about it. I mean I know it's a reality and I can't change it and no one can so…so I guess why dwell on it right?"

"Wow," Emily whispered once more. "You are brave."

"Thanks," Billy smiled shyly. 

"Are you mad I asked?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"No. Everyone asks. Bosco asked too," Billy smiled. "He said he'd be scared. But I told him not to be scared for me. I've lived a pretty good life I guess."

"What?" Emily asked in surprise. "You've…I'm sorry," she quickly hushed herself. "I guess I just…I just feel bad that you are so young," she said in a soft tone.

"I am young but at least I didn't die at birth like a lot of children with AIDS or even a few years later. And when I do die I will knowing I was happy and loved. That's all that matters."

"I guess," Emily whispered as she quickly wiped a stray tear away.

"But enough heavy stuff," Billy said looking at a downcast Charlie. "Let's play another game. Got Pac-Man?"

"I got Lord of the Rings," Charlie boasted.

"Cool!" Billy said with a happy smile.

"Sorry," Emily said looking at her new friend. "That was kinda lame wasn't it?"

"Not really," Nick replied. "When I first met Billy I asked the same thing. But where I work I see lots of kids with problems and Billy's right…he's very lucky to be loved and happy at the end. Some die on the streets alone and for the wrong reasons."

"It's just so wrong," Emily insisted.

"Very wrong," Nick said with a tense reply. "So what do you want to do after you finish school?"

"Well…" Emily started.

Bosco, who had been listening at the doorway turned back to Faith with a smile and a wink. 

"What is it?" She asked in concern.

"Just when I think I have kids figured out they surprise me once again," he said with a smile and a shake of his head. "I think they are our leaders and teachers…I think we learn more from them then they do from us…at least the good stuff."

"Okay I think this supper is about ready," Faith said walking back into the kitchen. Supper started and the light and happy conversations continued for the next few hours. Nick was welcomed and accepted as Jerry and Billy had both been. Their extended family just continued to grow but neither Bosco nor Faith were about to complain. After supper they all sat around the living room, drinking coffee and eating chocolate cake that Angela had made and just enjoying the company with one another. 

"I talked to Brent," Jerry whispered to Bosco. "Thanks."

"What are friends for," Bosco replied. 

"And for the record I haven't touched the bottle in a few weeks. Just got down and depressed is all," Jerry admitted.

"That happens to the best of us," Bosco replied with a slight frown. "The point it you were able to recognized it and get yourself back on your feet."

"Nick has been a big help to me," Jerry said nodding to the young man laughing with Emily as they looked through some family photo albums.

"Seems like a nice young man."

"We'll be car pooling together," Jerry said with a smile. "Nick was able to borrow a car from his mother who…"

"Who is married to Brent's father?"

"Was married to his father," Jerry said firmly. "It's a long sordid story that involves a wild night and a lot of alcohol."

"But Brent's father must be…"

"In his prime," Jerry laughed, making Bosco laugh as well. "Like I said _a lot of alcohol."_

"No doubt," Bosco said as he watched Billy get up and head into the hallway. "Where is he going?"

"The bathroom?" Jerry offered as Billy walked back into the room. "Maybe not."

"Bosco I have something for you," Billy said walking up to the group with a large shopping bag in his hand.

"Where did that come from?" Paul asked in surprise.

"Jerry brought it," Billy quickly said. "It's just a small present I bought for you and Faith…well for everyone," Billy said holding the bag up for Bosco. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Bosco said giving Billy a gentle hug, careful not to be to rough. Bosco opened the bag and started to pull out the contents. "A case of beer…liking this already," he said making everyone laugh. "A…hey a Messier jersey," he said pulling out a New York Rangers jersey, customized with all the markings of number 11 on it. 

"Cool!" Charlie piped up.

"And…" he said pulling out a small white envelope and opening it. "And tickets to…tickets to the Rangers game against Colorado. Four tickets…for all of us? Wow buddy these are…wait a sec," he said looking up at Billy. "This is a sold out game. How did you…where did you…how did you pay for this?"

"Bosco don't ask that!" Faith scolded, making everyone laugh once more.

"You know she's right. I don't care…I just…wow I don't know what to say and thank you doesn't seem like enough," Bosco said happily. "Thank you," he said giving Billy another hug. "This is the best gift someone has ever given me."

"Really?" Billy asked with a happy smile. "You really like it?"

"Billy I love it," he said in a serious tone. "I'll cherish it forever."

"I know you like hockey and I though you could use some pointers from the real players."

"Oh very funny," Bosco said dryly, making everyone laugh.

"I agree," Faith added.

Bosco passed the jersey around for everyone to see, put the beer in the fridge and let everyone in his family thank Billy for his kindness and generosity. "Where did he get the money from?" Bosco asked Jerry.

"From me," Jerry said with a smile. "But it was his idea. Bosco you've done so much for him and he wanted to thank you in a way that would be special for both of you."

"But the money…I mean damn Jerry it must have cost a for…"

"Bosco it was a gift. Leave it at that and just enjoy it for what it is."

"You can take him to the game," Emily said walking into the kitchen. "I know there are only four tickets and I think Charlie would like a friend better than me along."

"What? Are you sure?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Sure," she said eagerly.

"And what does Nick have planned that night?" Bosco teased.

"Whatever," Emily said, trying to hide her smile.

"Just be careful okay?" Bosco said in a serious tone.

"As always," she said with a smile as she headed back into the living room. 

Bosco grabbed a beer and headed back as well. He paused in the doorway and just stared at the scene before him. It was the first time in years he had seen his mother so happy. Her and Paul were engaged to be married and had adopted what he thought was the worlds best human being…Billy Hathaway. Billy loved playing with Charlie and despite his coughing from time to time and pausing to take his medication fit in well and just loved the fact that he was included with a real family that really loved him. He looked at Faith as she lightly talked with Jerry and knew she had sacrificed a lot for him, for them all in fact and had come out a stronger and better woman because of it. Sometimes making him feel that he didn't deserve her, which of course at times he didn't. He loved her there was no denying that…after all they had been through he couldn't have pictured himself with anyone else. Jerry had surprised him too. He thought for sure he had lost his new friend to an old enemy – the bottle. But Jerry was just depressed. But Nick had come into his life and was now helping him back to reality. 

His attention turned back to Billy. How much his life had changed since Billy first came into it. He could still picture his large round eyes peering over the window into the room Bosco was in, trying his first round of stress release not so many years ago. How life had changed for him now. I can't believe all I've been through, Bosco told himself as he just stared at Billy who laughed at another crazy antic that Charlie displayed. All this and I wouldn't trade it for anything. And the children shall lead…isn't that how the proverb goes, Bosco said inside.  I just wish there was more time. He heard Faith call his name and put aside his melancholy thoughts to join his family and thoroughly enjoy what little time they had with Billy. For he knew the end was coming all too fast. And for that he cursed life itself. But for now…

"What was that…" Bosco said with a laugh.

For now he would enjoy what he was given…time with those that loved him back. After all isn't that the motivation behind the force that keeps us living?

**Dear readers…kind of a sappy chapter but sometimes emotional as well. I hope you all liked this update and will let me know if you still appreciate my hard work in a review. Remember if you are NOT a Faith/Bosco pairing fan please don't both to flame or leave a review telling me you don't like it.**


	60. Reflection and Rebirth

**Title: Ribbon of Darkness  
****Chapter 60 – Reflection & Rebirth **

A/N: Okay so I wanted to end it on an even chapter. I hope you have all liked the story so far and to the ones that stuck with me to the end I can't thank you enough. I hope this ending will do the story some justice and bring a conclusion to a long, complex and dark story. Please let me know what you thought. And for those that will tell me that Bosco and Faith don't belong as a pair I say – GET A LIFE YOU'RE AT CHAPTER 60! Lol…I'll just delete negative and stupid flames like that. To the rest a bottle of champagne to celebrate! Goodbye!

**1 MONTH LATER**

"I want to take the kids to the zoo today," Bosco mumbled as he and Faith lay in bed in the early morning hours.

"What about Billy? It's fall and cold outside and Dr. Miles said that he can't get…"

"I know. But what if we wrap him in a blanket or something? I mean the kid's tough and…"

"But Bosco it's cold outside now and Billy could catch pneumonia or something," Faith said with a sad sigh. "Can't believe it's almost over for him. So young…his life hasn't even started yet."

"I know Faith, I still remember our first meeting," he said with a smirk, his gaze turning to the world outside, a world just starting to wake up. "Faith I have to do this. You know I talked to Al and this was his wish, you know his last wish before he dies, to go to the zoo."

"What? Really?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Yeah. How can I not fulfill it for him, especially after the hockey thing."

"You're right," Faith said softly. "Let's do it. We might never get another chance."

-----------------

"Hey ma," Bosco said giving his mother a hug as him and Faith and the kids entered her and Paul's new home. "How's Billy?"

"Just fine," Angela smiled. "He's having some breakfast with Paul. He's really happy Bosco. Thank you."

"Anything to help Bil…"

"I meant Paul. Thank you. This has given him some life back and although Billy doesn't have much time I know this is what Paul needed to feel like a father again."

"It was worth it," Bosco smiled as he headed into the kitchen. "Hey squirt," he teased as he gently ruffled Billy's hair.

"Hey Bosco," Billy said in glee as everyone else sat down and chatted lightly. "Have you come for breakfast?"

"Sure. Hey ma any pop-tarts left?" Bosco joked.

"Funny," Angela responded in a dry tone. "In the freezer," she finally admitted, making them all laugh.

Bosco sat down and just watched Billy. He was so frail now, pale skin and a worn out demeanour. The end was near. The last month had been heaven and hell for Billy. Charlie played with him all the time and they all spent as much time together as they could. But it wouldn't be enough. His energy and strength was sapped with each visit and each time his life force gave a little more. But he didn't complain – never complained.

"Hey uh you guys want to go to the zoo today?" Bosco asked as he sat around the table with his new and extended family.

Billy looked down at his small bowl of yogurt and felt himself heave a large sigh. The rest of the room looked at one another in sorrow until Bosco made their frowns turn into smiles.

"And what do you want to see first Billy?" Bosco asked softly.

Billy looked up at him in surprise. "Really?" He asked in glee, almost spitting out the contents in his mouth. "I can go too?"

"Course," Bosco smiled.

"I want to see the monkeys," he said with a large smile.

"You are one," Charlie teased, lightly poking Billy in his skinny ribs. Billy let out a slight laugh and then looked at Bosco with a slight frown.

"Can mom and dad come to?" He wondered.

"You think of everyone don't you," Bosco replied in wonder. "Sure they can come."

"We'll find you something warm to wear," Angela said, mouthing 'thank you' to Bosco when Billy had looked away. She hurried upstairs to find the warmest clothes she could and then set out getting them ready. Billy practically drank down the last of his yogurt and hurried upstairs to get dressed by Angela.

"Thanks Bosco," Paul said firmly. "This means a lot to all of us."

Bosco looked at Faith and smiled. "How could I not?"

-------------------

"I can't believe I'm going to the zoo today," Billy said as Angela gently pulled the warm thermal undershirt over his head and tucked into his thermal underwear.

"It's going to be fun," she said looking at him with an adoring grin. "I want to thank you for coming in to our lives Billy. You have shown us what true love really consists of," she said unable to finish the rest. Angela leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I do love you Billy."

"I love you too mom," he said giving her a gentle hug. He felt his lungs starting to constrict and pulled away quickly to let out a violent cough. He felt the burning in his lungs and felt himself starting to double over. Angela quickly caught him but when he stood back up she saw the faint traces of blood on his hand.

"When…" she said as he quickly pulled his hand away. "Please?" She begged in sorrow.

"A few days ago," he whispered. "Please don't tell Bosco. I just want to enjoy today. I know I don't have many days left," he said in sadness.

"But Billy," Angela started in concern.

"Dr. Miles said it would happen. I just want to enjoy today. Please? One last time for me?" He begged with eyes threatening to tear.

Angela nodded her head, against her better judgement and continued to gently dress him. When she was finished she hurried into her own room, wiping away the fresh tears and started to get ready.

-------------------

Bosco watched Billy's face light up with joy as they slowly passed all the animal cages and finally came to the monkey cage.

"Silly monkey's," Billy smiled as he watched from the little push cart he was bundled into. He watched in pure child-like fascination as the monkey's started to jump and swing and almost dance before their friendly audience. Billy laughed lightly, not wanting to make himself cough and ruin the moment. They stayed as long as they could and only when Bosco noticed Billy offer up his first shiver did he tell them it was time to move on. About an hour later they were seated by a big tree, all wrapped in blankets and having a picnic.

Charlie got up to play Frisbee with Emily and Billy watched with sad open eyes, wanting more than anything to join in. And before anyone could react, he pushed his blankets aside and started to walk towards them.

"Billy…" Bosco started.

"I'm okay," Billy called back. But then much to everyone's surprise and dismay he started to run. He started to shout and to laugh and for the first time in months, just wanted to act like a normal little boy. Bosco watched the minutes tick by and knew he should stop Billy before he hurt himself. But inside he knew this would probably be the last time Billy ever got to act like a normal kid.

But then the worst happened.

Billy felt his lungs starting to constrict and burn. He started to stumble to his knees, his arms wrapped around his now heaving chest as he started to cough violently.

"Billy!" Bosco shouted as he pushed himself to his feet and raced to Billy's side, the others closely behind him. He grabbed the child in his arms and held him while Billy continued to cough up blood and saliva.

"Call 911," Bosco cried as his eyes started to water.

"It's faster to drive him!" Faith yelled as she rushed for her purse and then the car.

Bosco wasted no time in gathering Billy into his arms and charging for the now running car. He rushed into the backseat and Faith tore off in the direction of Mercy Hospital.

"Hold on Billy," Bosco whispered as he continued to cradle Billy's still trembling body.

"S-sorry," Billy mumbled sadly, his little body trembling and shaking from the cold and the coughing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"I w-wanted to g-go," Billy managed with a sad smile and stare. "T-thank you."

"Billy shhhh. Faith hurry!" Bosco said firmly.

They finally reached Mercy and Dr. Miles, who had been called ahead of time, was waiting with a gurney to rush Billy into the ER. Bosco paced impatiently outside in the waiting area as Faith finally greeted the rest of the nervous family.

"Anything?" Angela asked with watery eyes.

"No," Bosco whispered as he hugged his mom close. Finally after a slow painful eternity Dr. Miles walked up to them with a glum face. "Please…please Doc tell me he's…"

"Bosco I'm sorry," his friend said in a soft tone. "Billy…well he doesn't have much longer. His lung tissue has deteriorated very fast and the coughing has seemed to aggravate the condition even more. His system is slowly shutting down other parts of his body and I don't think he'll last the night. I'm very sorry."

"No," Bosco said shaking his head, not wanting to believe it. "He's…he's strong right? I mean he'll…"

"Bosco," Faith said gently touching his shoulder.

But Bosco didn't respond, his eyes were fixed on the doors into the ER. "Can't be," he said numbly pulling away from her and heading for the doors. "I can't lose him," he mumbled as his eyes watered and threatened to spill tears down his face.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Miles said looking at Faith in remorse. "I honestly thought he would have more time."

"We knew it was coming," she said as she wiped her own tears away. "How much longer?"

"Not long now. I have managed to stabilize him from coughing and he's resting while we get him his own private room. You can see him if you'd like," Dr. Miles said with a kind smile. "I don't think he'll want to be alone at the end."

Faith turned and looked at Angela, who was now crying into the arms of Paul. "I think we should all go. We are all his family."

"Why does he have to die mom?" Charlie asked as they slowly headed for the ER.

Faith heard the question and knew Charlie knew the answer, only at this moment in time it just hurt to much to tell him.

"Hey buddy," Bosco said walking up to Billy's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Like…I could…run a…marathon," Billy managed in a strained tone, short painful breaths.

"Yeah?" Bosco asked, choking back his sorrow.

"Please don't…be sad…" Billy begged in earnest. "I'm going to sleep now."

"I know," Bosco said with a forced, fake smile.

"Will you miss me?" Billy asked in a meek tone.

"Miss you? Billy I love you," Bosco said taking his small cold hand and holding it in his large one. "I will miss you more than I ever thought possible."

Billy offered up a weak smile and let his eyes rest upon the people now entering the ER. "My family is here," he said in a dead whisper.

"I've heard they are preparing a room for you Billy. Your own room," Angela said, choking back the tears and gulping back the sobs.

"Cool," Billy said softly. "Will you all be able to stay with me?"

"Yes," Bosco said in reassurance. They all lightly chatted about their day at the zoo, while Billy offered up weak smiles and whispered comments. Finally he was transferred to a private room in the children's ward and the family went with him. Bosco helped tuck him in and sat down beside him to read him a story.

"Read…it…again Bosco," Billy begged in a soft whisper.

Bosco looked down at him and smiled. "Your wish is my command master," he lightly teased as he started the story once more.

Billy looked at Angela and Paul who were holding one another, lightly talking and smiling at him. His eyes then fixed themselves on Charlie, his new brother for a time and he smiled at the games they played. Then to Emily and laughed inside at her antics with the new boy in her life. Then to Faith. She was the strength Bosco had come to rely and depend on and he needed her in his life. Then to Bosco. His new friend and guardian. He had come into his life for a reason – to give him a feeling of hope and love if for even a short time. And it had worked. He had never known love or hope or anything before he met them all.

"I love you all," Billy suddenly piped up, bringing the room to an immediate quiet standstill.

"What?" Bosco dared to ask.

"I love you all. You have shown me what it's like to go from nothing to love. From a mother I never knew to a mother who loved me. From being all alone to having a brother (looking at Charlie), a sister (looking at Emily), being a son (looking at Paul and Angela) and a friend (Faith and then Bosco). You gave to me what I never had and I just wanted to say I love you all very much for it."

By the time Billy finished his speech, his lungs were all but spent. But he didn't care. He had to tell them while he still had the chance. He knew the end was close for him and he had to tell them. And by the time he finished talking the only sound was the soft beeping of the monitor and a few tears hitting the floor. What could they say? The beautiful words from the dying child said it all. Strength was something Billy didn't have, but love was something he excelled at. The end was close.

Faith watched Bosco and knew inside this whole experience must be tearing him to pieces. Yet he was putting on a strong face for Billy. He had come such a long way since this whole situation started. In fact he had matured so much through all his ordeals she knew that he would survive this one.

A few minutes later Bosco continued his reading and the rest went back to watching, talking and listening. The night started to progress, as Billy started to regress. His coughing got progressively worse and soon it was hard for him to even breathe. It was time.

"No," Bosco said looking up at Faith…"This can't be the end. Not yet."

"Bosco," Billy wheezed. "I'll always be with you," he whispered in torment.

"You can't go," Bosco said as his eyes started to water, the rest of the group closing in around them.

"You have to let me," Billy begged as he felt his life-force starting to leave his fragile shell.

"I'll never let you," Bosco said firmly, tears starting to slowly slide down his cheeks. "Never," he whispered in anguish.

"You gave me so much," Billy whispered, his voice strained and weak.

"You gave me more," Bosco replied firmly. "You gave me strength and courage and endurance."

"I did?" Billy asked in surprise as he finally found the strength inside to let his own eyes water.

"That and much more," Bosco said in a soft tone.

Dr. Miles, in the meantime had slowly walked to the doorway and was leaning on it. Billy's death would be hard on Bosco. It would be hard on all of them. It was just such an injustice.

"You gave me love," Billy whispered faintly.

Bosco continued to hold his hand while the rest of his family held theirs and cried.

"I love you Bosco," Billy whispered.

"I love you to Billy," Bosco whispered back. And then the unimaginable happened. Billy started to close his eyes as he felt his life force starting to fade.

"Billy no," Bosco said in haste. "Y-you can't go," he half begged, willing the child's spirit to return to give him life. But it was not to be, Billy would be gone in a matter of seconds.

"Good…"

"NO!" Bosco half shouted in torment.

"Bye…" was the last word Billy Hathaway uttered to the world that was both cruel and kind to him.

"Billy no!" Bosco cried as he pulled his little dead body into his embrace and started to hold him. "Billy come back," he cried, his sobs joined with the rest of his family. "Please…" he begged in torment. "You can't die…you're too little and small and…NO!" Bosco shouted in anger. "You have to…come back…" he said in a softer, sadder tone. He finally felt Dr. Miles hand on his shoulder and looked up with sad, pleading eyes. "Please make him come back."

"I can't," Dr. Miles croaked. "I…" he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You can resuscitate him or something!" Bosco snapped.

"Bosco he signed a DNR form. You know that. We talked about it remember?" Dr. Miles said faintly.

"It's so unfair," Bosco whispered as Dr. Miles laid Billy's dead body back onto the bed and called a nurse to help him. He recorded the time of death and then looked up at the weeping family. "I'll let you say your persona goodbyes and then…"

"Thanks Doc," Bosco said, his eyes still fixed in torment on Billy's body. It was over. Billy was gone.

"I want to give him a nice funeral," Bosco whispered after several minutes of tormented silence.

"We will," Faith said as she sat closed and hugged and cried on his shoulder. "The best."

-------------------

A few days later a very numb Bosco slowly walked to the head of the coffin a small mic standing beside. The small funeral home was packed with attendees from the department, all the kids he played with at the drop in center, friends and family and general supporters of children with AIDS. Bosco held onto the small podium with shaking hands. He looked at Faith and only in her eyes did he find the strength to utter his next words. Words of torment and pain, hope and sorrow, joy and most of all love. He allowed his mind to wander back to the time he first met Billy.

**_When you love someone - you'll do anything  
_**  
"When I first met Billy I was in therapy," he said with a sideways smirk as he looked at Faith. "Against my will I went and to this day am glad I did. I'll never forget seeing those eyes for the first time. Eyes filled with hope and love and laughter. Eyes hiding a pain too great to deal with or share with anyone. Eyes that told the real story of Billy Hathaway."

Bosco paused as he looked at his mom and Paul. Both looked back at him with love and admiration. His legacy.

"I was pretty messed up when I met Billy as some might recall," he said looking down, his mind forcing away images of his past and why he had met Billy, under the special circumstances. "Billy he…well he wouldn't let me be down. He wouldn't let me dwell on my own sorrow. He was pretty amazing."

_(What's your name kid? Bosco asked as he closed the door behind them.)  
__(Billy. He smiled.)  
__(Billy. I'm Bosco. Nice to meet you. He smiled as he extended his hand. Billy took it and shook it.)  
__(That's a funny name. Billy teased.)  
__(Yeah well be glad it ain't yours. Bosco teased back.)_

"Right from the start there was something about Billy…something enduring…" Bosco started in a soft tone.

_(Because he's an orphan. Came Arnold's voice behind them.)  
__(What?" Bosco asked in shock as he looked from Arnold to Billy. Sorry man. Bosco smiled.)  
__(It's okay" Billy said with a shrug. I'm used to it. Can I shoot a puck? Billy asked Arnold.)_

"He was brave and strong and wanted nothing more than to be a regular kid," Bosco said with a sad smile.

**_When you love someone - you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone_**

"He had dreams and knew what he wanted from life," Bosco said as he allowed his mind to flash back images to his meeting with Billy.

_(What do you do for work? Are you a hockey player?" Billy smiled.)  
__(No I'm a police officer." Bosco said as he pulled out his badge.)  
__(Cooooool." Billy said as he took the badge and ran his fingers over the gold shield while Bosco just laughed.)  
__(Yeah sometimes it's pretty cool." Bosco smiled not wanting to tell Billy the harsh reality of being a New York city police officer. Billy didn't need anymore problems to think about than he already had. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Bosco asked.)  
__(A hockey player. Billy smiled.)_

"But Billy Hathaway had an unfortunate life. But I'm not going to dwell on the sorrow that would have been his legacy. I want to tell you about the Billy Hathaway that loved life and to his best extent lived it to the fullest. The small child that wouldn't let you forget that life _was_ worth living and if you didn't do it, he'd be mad at you," Bosco finished with another sad smile and a moment of silence.

**_You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
_**  
Bosco stood before the crowd, his mind now drifting to the time Dr. Miles first told him of Billy's illness. It cut him even now to hear those words again and he closed his eyes and winced.

"Even when he was facing his darkest hour, Billy Hathaway always managed to see the positive side of everything. Something I wasn't able to do at times. He helped me. Showed me what real strength really and truly is."

_(Bosco the tests um…well they…they…" Dr. Miles started and then stopped.)  
__(They what doc?" Bosco asked in fear. "What did the tests tell you?)  
__(Bosco, Billy has um…he…he's been diagnosed with stage three of the HIV virus.)  
__(What?" Bosco asked in horror. "Stage…three…" he managed weakly. "What does that mean?" He asked in a sad whisper, his eyes watering.)  
__(It means he has AIDS Bosco. Billy is dying.)_

**_But your lonely nights - have just begun  
When you love someone_**

Bosco paused for a moment, his mind trying to force itself back to reality to keep him from getting to emotionally bogged down that he wasn't able to finish. "God I miss him."

**_When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
And nothin else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone - when you need someone  
When you love someone_**

"Billy was an amazing boy," he said stopping to look at Charlie and Emily. They had given so much to him and he doubted they even knew it. That would change. He would see to it they would.

"His favorite color was red, the same color on the jersey of the New York Rangers, his favorite hockey team. Billy loved hockey. He could play better than me. Stevie wonder could play better than me, he once said," Bosco said with a smile, eliciting a round of smirks and soft guffaws from the crowd gathered into the small funeral home.

"He was special."

**_When you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
You'd give it everything you got and you won't think twice  
You'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
When you love someone_**

"He gave so much back to me and I never had enough time to properly thank him. I thought I would have more," he said looking down as his eyes started to water once more. "I thought there would be time." He drew in a deep breath, looked back up and knew he had to finish his last few words – he owed it to Billy.

"But time isn't our friend. Billy was taken at too young an age and in too sad a way. He was an amazing boy that I loved very much," Bosco croaked, his voice cracking from the strain of sorrow.

"He gave all he had and asked only love in return. He will be missed. He will be remembered and he will be loved. That's all he really wanted. And coming from a life with nothing he leaves behind a mother, a father, a sister, a brother, a friend and a guardian. He was never alone and in spirit – never will be."

"Billy Hathaway," Bosco whispered as a tear slid down his cheek as he turned and faced the picture on the small coffin. "I love you."

**_You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone_**

Faith held Bosco's hand when he came and sat back down beside her, her face as swollen and red as his.

"Billy's gone," he whispered numbly.

"I know," she said squeezing his hand. "But not forgotten."

"Never forgotten."

-------------------

"Hey," Faith said walking up to him at Angela's house at the after funeral tea. "Everyone is wondering where you are. Don't you want to mingle?"

"Not really," he said looking down at the crumpled piece of napkin in his hand. "Still can't believe he's gone Faith. Just not fair really."

"I know," she said sitting down beside him and putting her arm around his shoulder to comfort him. "But we gave him hope and love at the end. Something he probably never experienced before and…"

"But it wasn't enough Faith," Bosco protested as he looked at her in anguish. "Why didn't we see this before? Help him earlier?"

"Bosco you know that wasn't possible. I mean you…"

"Yeah I," he said in half disgust.

"Come on let's go and talk to everyone," she said giving him a squeeze. "You need to take your mind off blame."

"But I am to blame Faith," Bosco insisted.

"Billy's mother was ultimately to blame and then Ralph and Linda. Put blame where it belongs. You gave Billy a second chance. Something no one else would have. Dwell on that. Okay?" Faith asked softly.

"Sure," Bosco said with a firm-grinned nod.

"Come on and talk to Paul. I think he's feeling kinda left out," she said softly.

Bosco gave her a nod and waited alone in silence for a few more minutes before pushing himself back to his feet and heading into the main living room area everyone had gathered. He chatted lightly with his mom and Paul, some of the guys from the station house and then finally his friend Dr. Miles. After the evening was over he didn't even remember climbing into bed and falling into darkness almost immediately. Sleep was welcome.

---------------------

The next few days the family spent time doing things together, mostly helping Angela and Paul slowly take apart Billy's room and put the things into boxes.

"I…" Angela said as they were all in the small room.

"What is it ma?" Bosco asked softly.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said sitting down on the bed that Billy once slept in. "Give it all away. All his things I..."

"What should we do with them?" Paul asked sitting down beside her. "We can't keep them. We don't have a son anymore."

"We could," she whispered with barely audible words.

"What?" Paul asked in surprise.

"Ma?" Bosco questioned. "After all this you want…"

"I…I don't know…I…I mean it just gave Billy such hope and love. He never had those and…and I'm sure there are others…" Angela rattled off, her eyes casting themselves out the window and into the now setting sun. "I just don't know."

"We can talk about it some more if you'd like," Paul said touching her hand, forcing her eyes back to his. "We don't have to give away his things just yet."

"I'd like that," she smiled warmly.

And so they simply left the room half-packed, half-unpacked and headed downstairs for supper and some family association.

--------------------

"I think it's great your mom and Paul want to try to adopt again," Faith mumbled as they lay in each others arms in their warm bed later that night.

"Me too. And speaking of decisions," Bosco said seriously. "We need to decide if we want to go back to the beat or…"

"Or move on up in the world," Faith smiled. "We could use the extra money."

"I really want to do the counselling thing though," Bosco said firmly. "I want to help other guys like Brent and whoever else needs help. I think I owe it to them."

"I think it's a great idea," Faith said warmly. "Course detective's aren't that safe either. How about a desk job?" She teased.

"Yeah right," Bosco snuffed. "Can you see my ass sittin' behind a desk all day? That's Sully's job," he snorted.

"Oh man that sounds like the old Bosco coming back," Faith said in shock.

"Well I didn't change _that _much," Bosco protested.

"You have grey hair now," Faith teased.

"That was only a few and only at the temples," he insisted as he poked her in the ribs.

"Oh really?" Faith laughed. "Come here _old man _and make love to me."

"_Old man_?" Bosco sneered playfully as he rolled on top of her. "We'll see how old you think I am."

-------------------

The next few days passed by in relative normalcy. The family spent their time off together, the kids during the day at school and Bosco and Faith just resting and spending time together, talking and trying to decide what were the best paths for them and their family.

"Bosco?" Faith said as she came home one after noon a few days later to find the house empty. "Bosco?" She called out in anticipation. "Are you home?" But all that answered her was the beating sound of her own heart. The house was empty. She was about to head for the door when she spied Bosco's hand writing on a piece of paper.

"Gone to visit a special friend." Was all it said.

"Bosco," Faith sighed as she rushed back outside.

--------------

"I just can't believe you're gone," Bosco said as he sat before the small grave marker that read 'Billy Hathaway'. "There was so much I wanted to give you…show you…just do with you I guess. And now…I just can't believe it," Bosco said in sadness as he pulled his jacket closer around him to shut out the biting fall wind. Winter was coming and he couldn't believe how much time had already passed.

"Can you believe it's been more than a year since we first met? I mean…hell I've lost track of time," he said with a slight snort. "So much has happened," he said leaning back a bit, his mind now wandering back to the past, all the things he had to endure, all the change he had to face.

"I've changed. I know I don't look it," Bosco started once more. "Well maybe to some. I have grey hair now - well only a few. And wrinkles! Can't you believe I have wrinkles?" Bosco lightly laughed. "Faith thinks they are sexy but I think they are premature. I mean I'm only…wow I'll be like…man I'm old," he said quickly.

He glanced down and let his fingers play with a few pieces of grass by his runners. "I can't believe how much my life has changed," he said looking back up to the small grave maker with a serious stare. "I mean all the crap…I mean stuff I've and Faith…hell she's been through so much as well. Sid Lawson…" Bosco's voice said in a slow fading whisper. "That bastard changed my life forever. And not for good."

Bosco's mind drifted back to a time, not so many years ago when he first heard about the serial killer that would change his life forever.

"He was sick you know. Sick and twisted. He deserved to die. But sadly," Bosco said as he threw the bunched up blades of grass to the side. "I never would have met you…never met the people I know now…Don and the guys. Faith…man she…damn she killed Fred and…Billy I wish you were here with me right now," he said as he felt a lump developing in his throat.

"Me too," Faith said softly as she knelt down beside him.

"How long have you been there?" Bosco said quickly wiping away a stray tear.

"Not that long. I thought you'd come here," she said following Bosco's gaze and letting it rest on Billy's grave marker. "I miss him too."

"I was just telling him about the stuff I've been through," Bosco said with a sideways glance. "Remember how this all started?"

"Sid Lawson," Faith whispered in dread. "His name still haunts me."

"Me too," Bosco mumbled. "I still remember…god that was just…"

"I know," Faith said taking his hand and holding it firmly in hers. "It was for me too."

"He was so messed up Faith. Sometimes…I swear sometimes I can still hear his voice…inside my head. But then I just focus on the good stuff and it goes away."

"I'll never forget you falling out that window," Faith said closing her eyes. "My heart stopped for those few seconds."

"Faith I'm so sorry I put you through that," Bosco said looking at her seriously. "I never…"

"You did what you had to do to survive," Faith said with a faint smile. "I don't blame you for anything."

"I do…Faith you lost our little boy and…" Bosco said, unable to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Bosco you didn't…"

"Faith please," Bosco said with a soft smile. "But I mean all of it, Fred's death, that gay club, Clyde, Brent and what he went through, Dr. Miles, Billy…Ralph and Linda…all of it. Faith we've been through so much."

"Yeah we have," she responded in wonder.

"But we made some good friends," Bosco said softly.

"And that means a lot," she smiled.

"You know there were times I didn't think we'd make it. I mean I really thought at certain times the end was now," Bosco sighed sadly.

"I know," Faith said looking down in sorrow and remembrance.

"And it all started with a lonely sick janitor," Bosco mused.

"Ed Martin," Faith said with a slight shudder. "I guess even the most innocent-looking of people can have a _Ribbon of Darkness _in them."

"I think we all do," Bosco said softly. "Most of us thankfully don't act on it."

"Thankfully," Faith agreed.

"But in the end we managed to come out on top. Dr. Miles is still alive, we have a house, my mom finally found a terrific guy to spend the rest of her life with, Emily has a boyfriend who's normal, Jerry has some hope and we gave love to a very special child," Bosco said with a hint of amazement and humor in his voice.

"We have a lot of amazing things to be thankful for," Faith said looking at Bosco thoughtfully.

He turned to look at her and noticed a strange but happy look in her eyes. "What?" He finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I saw Dr. Miles today. He said the miscarriage didn't damage me too much and we can try again."

"We can?" Bosco asked happily. "Our own baby? A child of our own?"

"Just ours," she said happily. "Do you want that?"

"More than anything," he said eagerly. "Wanna go try now?" He teased, making her blush.

"Are you done here?" Faith asked softly.

"For today," Bosco said with a firm smile as he stood up and extended his hand to help her stand up beside him. They stood, arms locked together as they stared down at Billy's gravesite with a smile.

"You know what Faith?" Bosco asked softly as they headed into the setting sun.

"What?"

"This isn't the end for us, it's just the beginning. A new beginning."

"Let's go home and have sex," Faith laughed.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard all day," he said picking her up in his arms and rushing for the car, the sound of laughter filling the now darkening cemetery.

And as they headed for home a peaceful calm started to wash over them both. Embracing them in it's endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity. And watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the future they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The new beginning was theirs to share together. But tonight it would have to wait.

**THE END**!

It's over! Can you believe it??? Well I wanted this chapter to wrap a few things up, reflect on a few things without going into detail and ending on a happy but expectant note. I didn't want to drag out Billy's death as that is hard to write. This whole novel took a lot out of me and covered some pretty deep topics and issues, ranging from male rape, to child abuse to children dying from AIDS. I wanted the story to not only entertain but make people aware of the certain tragedies that befall normal people.

I hope you will review and hope you liked the ending. I'm a sucker for happy endings. Especially after so much heartache!

Oh and the lyrics don't belong to me.

Thanks everyone and I love you all!!!


End file.
